My bestfriend's son'
by caro30
Summary: Bella, 22 ans, mère célibataire encore à la fac. Je vis avec Emmett, mon frère. Notre meilleur ami est en Irak. Tout le monde veut savoir qui est le père de mon fils. Est-ce que je leur demande, moi, si leur grand-mère fait du vélo ? Non, bon alors! AH
1. Chapter 1

**Vo****ila ma deuxième fic, ils sont tous humains. Le changement y'a rien de tel**

**Cette fic est complètement différentes de « s'éveiller ».**

**Elle est classée M pour le langage, et beaucoup de lemon.**

**Je sais personne n'aime ça. xD**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartienne tous S. Meyer. Sauf quelques-uns de mon imagination débordante. Je ne fais que 'fantasmer' avec.**

**En souhaitant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Je posterai une fois par semaine. Mais…Si j'ai plein de reviews pour le prologue, il se pourrait que vous ayez le premier chapitre dès demain…Qui sait…**

**Sadique moi ! Non.**

* * *

**My Bestfriend's son'**

* * *

**Prologue**

**EMMETT POV**

Je vivais avec ma petite sœur, Bella, depuis un peu plus de cinq ans à Seattle. J'avais ouvert un club avec mon ami Jasper, L'Eclipse. Il marchait bien, ma sœur y chantait quelques soirs par semaine, elle avait une voix magnifique. Bella, n'aurait que 22 ans en septembre, mais avait une vie déjà très mouvementée. Entre la fac de littérature, le club et son fils, c'était énorme. Je l'admirai pour ça.

Elle était tombée enceinte à 17 ans, de qui ? Aucune idée, elle n'avait jamais voulu me le dire. Mais, je saurai un jour, et ce jour-là, je lui ferai avaler ses dents à cet enfoiré. Non, mais profiter de ma sœur, comme ça, et ensuite la laisser tomber ! Pas chez les Swan ! Du coup, elle bosse comme une malade. Bon attention j'adore mon neveu, la question ne se pose même pas, il est trop mignon et déjà costaud. Des cheveux ondulés, blond vénitien et des yeux vert magnifique. Cette année-là, il rentrait au jardin d'enfant, et j'étais très fier.

Nous étions tous une bande de copains, et venions de la même petite ville. Rosalie était ma petite amie depuis 5 ans, elle avait un frère jumeau, Jasper, On était co-gérant du club. Ils avaient été recueillis, après le décès de leurs parents, par une cousine éloignée : Esmè Cullen qui était mariée à Carlisle. Ensemble ils avaient deux enfants, Alice, la meilleure amie de Bella qui faisait des études de stylisme. Et Edward…. L'évocation de son nom me procurait un pincement au cœur. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée, suite à une altercation avec ses parents et nous. Nous savions simplement qu'il était stationné en Irak. C'était mon meilleur ami, et celui de ma sœur. Alice recevait des mails quelques fois. Nous souffrions énormément de cette absence.

Rose et moi étions très heureux ensemble et nous comptions nous fiancer. Je m'occupais de mon neveu dans la journée, enfin jusqu'à cette année. Esmè insistait souvent pour le garder la journée et le soir, quand Bella travaillait. Ma sœur était gênée, par tout ça. Mais Carlisle avait insisté, prétextant que depuis le départ d'Edward, c'était la seule chose qui la rendait heureuse et joyeuse. Matthew était un enfant très gai et adorable. Bella avait besoin de vivre sa vie. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse que ça. Quant à la nôtre de famille, c'était un peu compliqué. Notre mère était morte, et depuis que Bella avait annoncé sa grossesse, mon père et elle ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. Mon père pensait que jamais elle ne s'en sortirait, et voilà comment elle était venue habiter définitivement chez nous.

**C'est court mais c'est le principe du prologue. Lol**

**A vos reviews ! Prêt feu parter !**


	2. La fin des vacances

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**twilight-poison :La suite c'est maintenant et pour le père plus tard merci**

**jessieslt****: Le pov de Bella c'est tout de suite ! Merci**

**brooke, Camélia, Anya : voici la suite, merci**

**audreydidi****: C'est à moi de faire du chantage pas à toi ! xD. Patience pour le père ! Merci**

**Candy****: Je suis ravie que le prologue t'ai plu, en espérant que la suite te convienne**

**Patwoo :****bah merci pour ton enthousiasme**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartienne tous à Stephenie Meyer sauf Matthew**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme !**

**Sincèrement j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire**

**Que j'en ai à l'écrire**

**Merci à Spuffygirl92 ma bêta ! Ainsi qu'à Savine2b**

**Leurs fics sont géniales**

**/!\****Ce chapitre contient un lemon**

* * *

**1 La fin des vacances**

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

Nous étions tous en vacances à Forks. Je logeai avec Rose chez mon père, et Bella était chez les Cullen, avec Matthew. Allez discuter vous ! Entre Bella et Charlie, notre père, on était très loin de l'entente cordiale. Il n'avait vu que quelques fois son petit-fils, c'était moi qui lui avais emmené. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais de là à admettre ça devant Bella, fallait pas rêver et quand bien même, il aurait fallu qu'ils se voient pour ça. Têtu chez les Swan, non, vous rigolez ! Esmè et Carlisle semblaient ravis que Matt et Bella soient là. Ma sœur en profitait pour aller à la Push, une réserve indienne, avec le petit. Il s'éclatait à la plage, avec son oncle Jack et ses copains. Un des meilleurs amis de Bella. Les vacances étaient presque terminées. Alice et Rose avaient embarqué Bella de force, pour faire du shopping. Moi j'emportai mon neveu chez mon père. Nous arrivions devant la maison, je fis sauter Matt de la voiture, frappai à la porte et mon père l'ouvrit.

_ Salut fils !

_ Char…Papa

_ Papi ! _S'exclama Matt_

_ Salut bon' homme. Entrez.

_ Mouais, merci. _Répondis-je._

Nous entrâmes tous deux dans le salon, Matt s'assit sur le canapé, devant un match de base Ball, tandis que nous allions dans la cuisine. Le silence s'installa pendant un moment. Mon père en profita pour nous servir une bière. Puis Charlie se lança.

_ Comment va ta sœur ? Elle sait que tu es là ?

_ T'as qu'à lui demander ! Et non elle n'en sait rien.

_ Emmett, tu sais qu'on ne se parle plus !

_ La faute à qui ?

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas, tant qu'elle me dira pas qui lui a fait ça…Je…

_ Quand tu dis ça, je te signale au passage, que tu parles de ton petit fils !

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Mais peut-être qu'on a abusé d'elle ? Supposa-t-il.

_ C'est le shérif qui parle ou le père ? Grinçai-je.

_ Emmett, elle n'avait que 17 ans ! Bon Dieu !

_ Et alors, un accident ça arrive !

_ Sans petit ami !

_ Qui te dit qu'elle n'en avait pas un !

_ Oh merde Emmett ! Tu l'aurais su !

Je secouais la tête, des années que les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse.

_ Elle refuse d'en parler, même Alice l'ignore !

_ Et Edward ?

_ Quoi Edward ?

_ C'est son meilleur ami, il le sait peut-être lui !

_ Charlie, Edward est en Irak, tu crois quoi ? Que Bella s'est amusé à lui envoyé un message, du style « j'suis en cloque, voilà qui est le père » En plus, ils ne se parlaient déjà pratiquement plus à ce moment-là, et puis ça fait cinq ans. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Esmè lui a demandé de le retenir**. **Mais il était déjà parti faire ses classes. En attendant, ma sœur s'en sort très bien avec son fils, c'est un gosse adorable, poli et sage. Alors si tu veux le voir plus souvent, t'as qu'à aller voir Bella et lui parler. On part dans deux jours.

_ J'ai pas le temps !

_ Mouais

_ Et le club ? Eluda-t-il.

Mon père et son aisance naturelle à changer de sujet. Tout un art chez lui.

_ Il marche comme sur des roulettes, on fait des agrandissements.

_ Très bien et Rose, ou vous en êtes tous les deux ?

_ Bah, tout baigne, on devrait se fiancer cet hiver.

_ Félicitations.

_ Merci, je t'enverrai un bristol ! _Plaisantai-je._

Mon père était zéro dans le genre communication : les grandes effusions, chez les Swan, ça n'existaient pas. Il s'installa près de Matt, et parla un peu avec lui. Mais Charlie était un homme renfermé. C'était grâce à Rose, si j'arrivais un peu mieux à exprimer mes sentiments. Quant à Bella, c'était pire. Aucune relation sérieuse ou non avec un mec. Mais quand on la voyait avec son fils, on aurait voulu être à la place de ce gosse. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se libérait, câline, aimante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Esmè, sur ce point du moins.

**BELLA POV**

Alice et Rose m'avaient trainée dans tous les magasins possibles et imaginables. J'en avais pleins les bottes, et j'avais surtout hâte de retrouver Matthew. Emmett s'en occupait très bien, mais je savais que bientôt la rentrée arrivait, et que pour la première fois, mon bébé irait au jardin d'enfant. Je ne pourrai plus le voir autant qu'avant. Parce que même avec la fac, j'arrivais à m'organiser pour rentrer et le retrouver. Ma vie était assez compliquée, être mère célibataire à presque 22 ans, c'était pas évident. Mais je l'avais choisi, en refusant d'avorter. Tout le monde m'avait soutenue, sauf mon père. Emmett avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler la pilule, mais Rose l'avait travaillé au corps. Faut dire qu'elle adorait les enfants, elle était instit. Il voulait savoir qui était le père, mais je refusais d'en parler. Personne ne le savait, même le père de mon fils ignorait son existence. Je ne voulais surtout pas penser à lui. C'était trop douloureux, oui, vraiment trop. Enfin la villa apparut, je sautai de la voiture, quand je vis Matt. Il sauta dans mes bras et huma mes cheveux. Je déposai un baiser dans son cou.

_ Maman !

_ Alors mon ange, t'as été sage !

_ Mouais, comme une image ! Demande à tonton !

_ Oh, mais je te crois ! T'as fait quoi ?

_ Les trucs habituels. S'amuser, discuter, chatouiller. _Intervint mon frère, nerveusement._

Je posais les deux mains sur les oreilles chastes de mon fils.

_ Tu me prends pour une idiote, Em' ! Assénai-je.

_ Non ? Grimaça-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? Tu crois que j'ignore que tu emmènes Matthew chez Charlie, dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

_ Bel's, ne te fâche pas, je…

_ Oh arrête, je ne suis pas en colère ! Expliquai-je en soutenant son regard.

_ Vraiment ?

_ C'est pas parce qu'on ne se parle plus, que Matt doit en subir les conséquences. C'est son grand père et nous sommes adultes.

_ Adultes ? Mouais…. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Y'a des moments, ou je me demande vraiment, qui est le plus adulte entre nous deux

_ Bells, pour papa, tu devrais…Tenta-t-il.

_ Laisse tomber, Em'. Fais-moi ce plaisir. Le coupai-je.

Je pris mon fils dans les bras et l'emmenai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je le déshabillai et lui fis couler son bain. Je l'observai, amusé par son histoire de pirate. Quand Alice débarqua en trombe. Matt l'adorait. Elle joua avec lui à la baleine qui attaquait son bateau, dévorant tout sur son passage, et lui riait aux éclats. Puis elle le savonna et le rinça. Elle lui passa un pyjama, style lord anglais. Je soufflai d'exaspération et haussai les épaules.

Esmè lui avait préparé son repas, une mousseline de légumes. Il n'était pas épais, mais pour le coup fourchette, il tenait bien de son oncle. Tout le monde le regardait dévorer son repas. Alice n'était pas là, et j'ignorai où elle pouvait être. Quand elle apparut, elle arborait un sourire éblouissant.

_ On peut savoir ce qui te rend si gaie. _Demandai-je._

_ Tu as tes secrets et moi j'ai les miens.

_ Ça c'est un coup bas !

_ Désolée, mais tu le sauras très bientôt. Dans quelques jours à peine.

Les surprises d'Alice me faisaient toujours peur. Elle avait beau être plus âgée que moi de 3 ans, c'était elle la plus espiègle. D'après Emmett j'étais née vieille. Après son dessert, mon fils vint se blottir dans mes bras, mon ange était fatigué. J'étais heureuse que Charlie accepte de le voir, mais j'avais quand même un pincement au cœur, quant à notre relation. Les questions de mon fils sur son géniteur arriveraient bien assez tôt. Mais de là à aller le crier aux autres, ça il en était hors de questions.

_ Maman, tu me lis une histoire ? _Dit-il en baillant._

_ Oui, mon cœur, on y va.

_ Tu veux que je le monte ? _Demanda Emmett_

_ C'est bon, mais s'il continue à manger comme ça, ou j'le mets au régime ou tu le porteras.

_ J'le porterai ! Nan mais tu l'entends ta mère ? N'importe quoi ! Bonne nuit, mon pote.

_ Ciao, tonton.

Je le portai dans son lit, après un brossage de dents dans les règles. Je le bordai et m'allongeai près de lui pour commencer son histoire. Il s'endormit profondément au bout de la deuxième page, son pouce et son doudou dans les bras. Je caressai ses cheveux bouclés, posant ma tête sur la sienne. J'embrassai son front. Esmè et Carlisle entrèrent et l'embrassèrent à leur tour. Ils l'aimaient vraiment. Sans chichi, ni faux semblant. Je sortis de la chambre avec eux, et fermai la porte. Nous passâmes devant la chambre d'Edward, Esmè secoua la tête et soupira de lassitude. Jamais nous ne parlions de lui. Malgré tout, ils l'aimaient. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule peur, c'est qu'un officier se pointe devant la porte. Je secouai la tête pour effacer cette pensée de mon esprit. Cela faisait un peu moins de cinq ans que nous ne nous étions plus parlé. Les autres étaient en bas, où il régnait une agitation peu commune, pour cette heure.

_ Allez Bells, on y va ! _S'exclama Emmett_

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Où ?

_ Ce soir on sort ! Tu viens avec nous ! _S'exalta Alice_

_ Non, Matt dort, et…

_ Et rien du tout. C'est pas la première fois. On gère n'est-ce pas mon chéri ! _Affirma Esmè_

_ Avec plaisir, en plus quand il dort, un 747 ne pourrait pas le réveiller.

_ Mais c'est quand je travaille, là il n'y a aucune raison.

_ File ! Ordonna Esmè.

_ Si, il y en a une. Ta vie sociale s'apparente au désert de Gobi. _Lâcha mon frère_

_ Hey ! Si ça me convient !

_ Pas d'histoire on s'en va !

Emmett me porta sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, je criai.

_ Si y a une urgence, ou quoi ce soit vous avez mon numéro !

_ Bella, si y'a une urgence, je suis médecin !

_ Ouais, c'est pas faux. Avouai-je.

Le laisser était toujours pour moi un déchirement, il était mon univers depuis tant d'année que je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'en séparer.

_ Bella, mange un peu bordel ! Tes os me font mal !

_ Lâche-moi ! Alors

Ce qu'il fit, en me jetant à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe sans me dire où nous nous rendions. Quand j'aperçus l'entrée de la réserve. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et rentrâmes. Jacob, et tous les autres étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage, Jack m'ouvrit ses bras immenses et je m'y engouffrai avec joie.

_ Alors, t'as lâché ta progéniture, maman.

_ Dis-moi Jared, c'est avec cette bouche que t'embrasses ? _Répondis-je acerbe._

Je sentais Emmett à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Rose lui teint le bras.

_ Il est plein comme une huitre ! _Annonça Sam._

_ On est tous ravis que tu sois là.

_ Merci Jacob.

Jacob et moi étions amis d'enfance, il était pour moi comme un frère. Il ne m'avait jamais jugée. Ses amis étaient devenus les miens à force. Ils étaient très gentils, malgré une carrure impressionnante. Mais quand on savait qu'il faisait des études de psycho, ça avait de quoi surprendre. Même Jared en temps normal était plutôt sympathique.

_ Alors Rose, tu fais ta première rentrée ? _Demanda Sam_

_ Oui, j'ai les tous petits.

_ Bah, ça te changera pas trop d'Emmett ! _S'esclaffa Jazz._

_ Ni d'ton frère ! _Répondit Emmett._

_ Enfin, toujours est-il que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'eux !

Tout le monde rigolait à gorge déployée. La soirée était agréable, il ne faisait pas trop froid. Emmett et Jazz firent un concours de blagues, et un concours de rot, mon dieu mais quels gamins ! Paul s'était assis à côté de moi, et nous discutions de notre enfance à Forks et de nos projets futurs. Il était adorable avec moi. Très prévenant. C'était très agréable d'être chouchoutée ainsi par un homme. Ce rapport homme-femme me manquait. La soirée avait été un peu arrosée. Emmett proposa un bain de minuit, et en moins de cinq minutes tout le monde se retrouva en sous-vêtements dans l'eau. Nous nous éclaboussâmes les uns les autres comme des mômes, quand je sentis des bras m'enlacer, et m'éloigner des autres. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Paul.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Ça.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son haleine. Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche. J'étais surprise, ne bougeant plus. Au bout d'un moment, je le repoussai gentiment.

_ Désolée, mais c'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Bella, on fait rien de mal. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque._

Il embrassa mon cou, mes épaules. Je trouvai ça vraiment agréable. Mais je n'avais pas de place pour ce genre de choses dans ma vie. J'étais responsable d'une autre vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de me permettre ce genre d'écart. Mais ses mains caressant mes reins, bon dieu, je n'avais pas couché avec un mec depuis quatre ans. J'en avais envie. Juste pour me sentir désirée. Je frissonnais, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau. Quand une de ses mains se posa sur mon sein, mes pointes étaient déjà durcies par le froid, mais je sentis mon entre jambes chauffer.

_ Paul, on ne devrait pas. On est ami et… _Balbutiai-je._

_ T'en a envie et moi aussi, juste du sexe.

_ Juste du sexe, hein ?

_ Depuis ton arrivée à Forks, tu me fais bander. Je ne veux rien d'autre que ça.

Il continua ses baisers sur mon corps. Nous étions prêt des rochers, et l'alcool aidant, j'acceptai. Je caressai ses épaules musclées, son torse. Il passa la barrière de ma culotte, cajolant mes lèvres intimes et trouva mon clitoris. Mon dos s'arqua et je gémis. Il continua sa douce torture, jusqu'à mon explosion. Après que je me sois remise, je posai ma main sur son érection. Il grogna en fondant sur ma bouche. J'effectuai des mouvements de vas et viens, et à entendre ses halètements, je n'avais pas perdu la main, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il me stoppa, sortit de l'eau et revint moins d'une minute après. Il retrouva le chemin de mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Je sentis son excitation le long de mon ventre et compris pourquoi il s'était éloigné. Il avait mis une capote. Même si je prenais la pilule, elles ne protégeaient pas des MST, alors que les capotes oui ! Il souleva mes fesses, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il écarta ma culotte et me pénétra doucement, ce qui me fit geindre de plaisir. J'accrochai mes bras autour de son cou, pendant ses coups de reins toujours plus puissant. Je rejetai mon corps en arrière tandis qu'un long gémissement sortait de ma bouche. Paul me rejoignit deux coups de reins plus tard. J'étais chancelante quand il sortit de moi. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ma bouche et retourna sur la plage. J'avais couché avec un mec, juste pour m'envoyer en l'air. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, mais pas du tout. Paul était de retour un sourire satisfait sur son visage, moi je rougissais. Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui chahutaient. Emmett me prit sur ses épaules tandis que Jazz faisait de même avec Rosalie. Attention la joute pouvait commencer ! Rose et moi poussâmes les mains de l'autre, quand enfin je me détachai de son emprise et la poussa plus fortement. Elle tomba en arrière embarquant Jazz, qui avait perdu l'équilibre, dans l'eau. Emmett me fit faire un salto arrière comme à son habitude. Je ressortis la tête de l'eau, quand il me tapa la main.

_ Les Swan sont les meilleurs !

_ A qui le dis-tu frérot ?!

Nous sortîmes de l'eau, Jack et Sam partirent chercher des serviettes pour nous sécher. Le feu était très agréable, j'observai Paul qui rigolait avec Quil. Ils se moquaient de Jared endormi en chien de fusil près du feu, une bouteille à la main. Paul me fit un clin d'œil, j'avais vraiment du mal à réaliser ce que j'avais fait avec lui. Après que nous nous soyons séchés, nous décidions d'aller nous coucher. J'entrai dans la chambre de Matt, je déposai un baiser sur son front, le couvris et allai me doucher. Je m'assis sur mon lit la tête entre les mains, quand mon portable vibra. J'ouvris le message.

_Merci, pour ce merveilleux moment._

_Je t'embrasse_

_P._

Je lui répondis.

_Merci à toi, finalement c'était une bonne idée._

_Bisous_

_B._

J'entendis Alice frapper à la porte, je la fis entrer. Elle avait son petit air inquisiteur, elle se vautra sur mon lit.

_ Alors ?

_ Quoi ? Alice.

_ Ta soirée ?

_ La même que la tienne !

_ Sauf que moi, je ne me suis pas évaporée pendant presqu'une demi-heure !

_ Oh ! Envie d'être seule ?

_ Mouais, ce qui est curieux c'est que Paul a fait pareil ! Il t'a fait un clin d'œil ! Je l'ai vu ! Accusa-t-elle.

_ Alice, fous-moi la paix. _Dis-je en enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller_.

_ Oh putain Bella ! T'as couché avec lui !?

_ Vas-y gueule plus fort ! Je crois qu'à Miami, ils n'ont pas eu l'info ! C'est quoi ce langage ?

_ Isabella Mary Swan ! J'te connais ! Accouche !

_ Tu sais que t'es drôle !

_ Bella ! _Gronda-t-elle._

_ Oui ! Voilà t'es contente merde !

_ Tu sors avec lui, il est sympa et mignon ce qui ne gâche rien et puis…Enchaîna-t-elle.

_ Non ! Ferme là ! On ne sort pas ensemble.

_ Tu vas me dire que toi ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Que toi Bella tu as… Bordel. Bella !?

Elle était passé de l'éclat de rire à l'incrédulité en un quart de seconde.

_ C'était du pur sexe !

_ Oh bah merde alors ! Comment, j'veux dire…Vous en êtes…Enfin tu vois quoi !

_ Il m'a embrassée, et m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi. Qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre, et voilà, l'alcool a fait le reste !

_ Wow, pris pour qu'Emmett n'en sache rien. Dis-moi que ça valait le coup au moins.

J'acquiesçai. Alice n'en revenait et moi je m'en voulais, ma meilleure amie me rassura en me racontant que ça lui était déjà arrivé. Elle me quitta près d'une heure après en m'expliquant qu'elle se sentait bizarre à cause de Jazz. Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connues. Je lui expliquai qu'elle était sûrement amoureuse de lui, et c'était mon avis depuis déjà un bon moment, mais elle partit en rigolant dans sa chambre. Je m'endormis du sommeil du juste.

Je fus réveillée par un petit monstre, qui venait réclamer son câlin. J'ouvris mon bras, il glissa sa tête dessus et je collai mon menton contre ses cheveux. Nous replongeâmes dans les bras de Morphée. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, deux prunelles magnifiques me fixaient. Après m'avoir raconté son rêve quatre fois, et plusieurs séries de chatouilles, nous nous préparâmes et descendîmes dans la cuisine. Carlisle avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esmè, tandis que ses bras enlaçaient la taille de sa femme. Je servis le petit déj', leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Le reste de la famille arriva. Mon frère et Rose avaient dormi ici, de peur de réveiller Charlie. Mon fils observait Carlisle et Esmè, d'un air interrogateur. Ainsi que son oncle embrasser sa petite amie. Je pris une gorgée de café.

_ Maman, pourquoi tu fais jamais de bisous sur la bouche aux garçons ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer en avalant de travers. Emmett recracha son Pancake, et les parents d'Alice semblèrent attendris. Alice, Rose et Jazz rigolaient nerveusement.

_Mais si, mon fils, hier ta mère s'est envoyée en l'air, juste comme ça ! Pensais-je_

_ Euh…Parce que je…n'ai pas d'amoureux.

_ Ah ! C'est obligé ?

_ Normalement.

_ Alors tatie Alice est amoureuse de tonton Jazz ! _Affirma-t-il._

Nos regard se portèrent vers les deux intéressés, ils rigolaient beaucoup moins. Mon fils allait avoir quatre ans, et il m'étonnait de jour en jour. Il avait parlé très tôt, et ne s'était pas arrêté depuis. Alice bredouillait, quand Jasper se leva de sa chaise et expliqua qu'ils étaient très attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'étaient embrassés hier, pour la première fois. Tout le monde applaudit. Alice rougissait, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi !

La journée fut plutôt calme. Matthew joua dans la piscine avec nous, il fit du tricycle, et chassa des grenouilles avec Carlisle. Esmè et lui avaient confectionné des cookies. Je commençai à préparer les valises, quand une certaine nostalgie me prit. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Mes genoux plièrent, ne soutenant plus mon poids. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me relevai.

Après avoir couché Matt, je descendis au salon où tout le monde jouait au Monopoly. Je participai mais sans vraiment être avec eux. Puis allai me coucher avec mon fils, sachant que demain serait un autre jour. J'avais besoin d'être prêt de lui, de sentir sa présence. D'être persuadée que si je me battais, c'était pour lui. Cet enfant était mon passeport pour ma survie. Je m'endormis blottie contre mon fils.

Le matin, le réveil fut douloureux, encore une année, sans mon père et sans lui. J'étais morose, même si je jouais parfaitement la comédie. Nous partîmes vers 13H, en direction de Seattle, après avoir embrassé Carlisle et Esmè qui rentraient chez eux aussi. Je sentais qu'ils étaient tristes, de ne plus voir Matt, toute la journée. Il les embrassa et les appela papy et mamie, Esmè ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Alice la calma en lui disant qu'elle garderait le petit pour ma soirée d'anniversaire. Je serrai les dents, elle m'avait mise devant le fait accompli. Jazz et Alice partirent dans la même voiture. Il nous fallait un peu moins de 3H30 pour rentrer. Matthew s'endormit au bout de vingt minutes. Tandis que moi j'observais, les paysages défilés devant mes yeux. Enfin nous arrivâmes, je détendis mes jambes. Emmett embrassa la devanture de son bar, sous le regard ahuri de Rose. L'immeuble appartenait à Rose et Jasper. Nous vivions donc au-dessus du club. Je rangeai les affaires, donnai le bain et à manger à mon bébé.

Il allait rentrer au jardin d'enfant demain, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Puis au bout de plusieurs heures je retrouvai Morphée avec impatience.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ?**

**Si vous voulez la suite pensez aux reviews !**

**Faites exploser ma boite mail !**

**Bisous Caro**


	3. Y'a des jours comme ça

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf Matthew. Ils sont à Stepheni Meyer.**

**Rated M pour langage et lemon**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aely : pour le père de Matt, tu le sauras très bientôt**

**anya : les enfants sont beaucoup plus observateur que l'on ne croit. Et pour le papa patience !**

**twilight-poison : Et oui Bella se dévergonde ! lol**

**amel : Merci ravie que ça te plaise.**

**Little-Flower-Breizh : Emmett, à des nouvelles d'Edward par Alice. Et pour Bella et ben elle est comme tout le monde ! Elle a certain besoin !**

**mag : Edward va arriver courage.**

**Ekinoutla : merci. Ravie que mon style te plaise. Bah pour Bella elle reste une femme qui a besoins qu'on l'aime physiquement. Au faite je n'ai pas trouvé ta fic « Irrésistible Tentation »**

**mimie30 : Mais oui il va rentrer nôtre Eddy ! Pour la suite mystère ! Merci**

**Je tiens à signaler, que je n'ai pas mutilé Edward, dans cette fic. mdr**

**Il va bien, alors du calme ! Je ne vais pas le tuer !**

**J'le tue pas en tant que vampire, j'vais pas le tuer là !lol**

**Rassurez-vous il n'y aura plus de lemon entre Paul & Bella !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos alertes**

**Un énorme merci à Spuffygirl92 ma bêta, et Savine2b pour son soutien.**

**Sa fic « Et pourquoi pas lui » est géniale**

**Bonne lecture, j'attends vos réactions !**

* * *

**2 Y'a des jours comme ça…**

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

Je cherchais le sommeil depuis plusieurs heures. Nous avions fait l'amour deux fois avec Rose, mais mon cerveau refusait de s'éteindre. Finalement, j'étais partagé entre deux sentiments. J'étais heureux d'être rentré et de pouvoir retrouver le club, car la présence fantomatique d'Edward à Forks était trop pesante. Les non-dits étaient pires que tout. Je savais qu'il était parti pour se prouver qu'il était un homme, je trouvais tout ça ridicule. C'était un dragueur invétéré, pendant son adolescence. Les filles se jetaient dans son lit. Ils y en avaient même qui l'attendait sous sa douche après l'entrainement de football. J'avais moi aussi du succès, et j'en avais largement profité. Edward était un excellent élève, il excellait dans toutes les matières. Il avait eu son bac à dix-sept ans. Son père souhaitait qu'il fasse médecine, mais lui refusait catégoriquement, il voulait être prof de littérature. Mais enfin de deuxième année. Edward avait commencé à déconner. Carlisle et lui s'étaient engueulés, Carlisle trouvait que son fils délaissait trop ses études.

A l'époque il sortait avec Lauren, très mignonne, et très accro au sexe, mais complètement folle. Il passait ses nuits dehors avec elle, oubliant d'aller en cours. Son père l'avait traité, « de sale gamin égoïste et immature », en lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était lui qui lui payait ses études. Par respect envers lui et sa famille, il devait arrêter et se concentrer sur ses études. Edward claqua la porte et il vint à la maison. Rose était là, Bella aussi, elle faisait sa première année de fac en littérature, elle avait eu son bac à seize ans enfin presque dix-sept. Avec un an d'avance. On s'était violemment disputé enfin surtout avec Bella qui lui avait dit « si c'est pour baiser, t'as qu'à prendre une pute, ça te coutera moins cher que de sauter cette pouf, et de louper tes études » Ce n'était pas ma sœur pour rien. Mais elle avait raison, Lauren profitait de lui et surtout de son pognon. Enfin celui de ses parents. Il ne l'aimait même pas. Mais c'était une folle du cul, elle le tenait par les valseuses. Il décampa en disant qu'il en avait marre de cette vie de merde, et qu'on était trop con pour comprendre.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que le lendemain, il signait son engagement dans les Marines. Ça ferait quatre ans demain. Cinq ans sans son meilleur ami ça fait long ! Très long ! Bella et moi n'en parlions jamais, elle se sentait responsable de son départ. J'avais passé des semaines pour tenter de lui expliquer, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais elle était têtue comme une mule ! Enfin Morphée accepta de m'ouvrir ses bras et c'est d'un profond sommeil que je m'endormis.

Le réveil fut mouvementé. Ma terreur de neveu débarqua dans mon lit pour une séance de chatouilles dignes de ce nom. Puis je l'attrapai par les chevilles et l'emmenai suspendu jusqu'à la cuisine. Bella me regarda, paniquée.

_ Emmett t'attends quoi pour le redresser, qu'il vomisse sur tes pieds !

_ Encore tonton !

_ J'tiens à mes pieds ! Mon pote !

Bella avait les traits tirés. Sa nuit avait dû être mouvementée. Rose vint m'embrasser sous les yeux rieurs du petit. Bella alla l'habiller, la rentrée devait avoir lieu dans une heure. J'avais mal au ventre. Je stressai pour lui. Rose posa sa tête contre mon front, pour elle aussi c'était le grand jour, elle était magnifique. J'allai me changer pour pouvoir accompagner tout ce petit monde. Le jardin d'enfant faisait partie du même bâtiment que l'école. J'arrivai au salon, et tombai sur Alice, Jazz, Carlisle et Esmè. Bella tenait Matthew par la main.

_ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop, nous souhaitions accompagner Matt à l'école avec vous ? _Demanda Esmè_

_ Avec grand plaisir. _Répondit ma sœur._

Bella était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle savait que ça leur faisaient du bien de faire partie de la vie de Matt. Cette journée était encore plus dure pour eux. Jazz enlaça Alice amoureusement, ils étaient mignons. L'école était à 10 minutes à peine de la maison, à mi-chemin de l'université. Les parents d'Alice étaient encore plus prêts. Mais c'était Rose qui devait le ramener, quand Bella reprendrait la fac dans quelques jours. C'était donc en grande délégation que nous accompagnâmes mon neveu. Il était heureux tenant fermement la main de sa maman et celle d'Esmè. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je sentais la main de Rose se presser plus fortement sur la mienne. Ma sœur faisait de même avec son fils.

**BELLA POV**

Voilà, nous y étions. J'allai laisser mon fils toute la journée ici. J'angoissai. Nous avions déjà fait une prérentrée, au mois de juin. Mais là, c'était la vraie ! La directrice nous accueillit devant l'entrée. Mon fils était fier, arborant son plus beau un sourire. Il embrassa tout le monde. Puis je m'accroupis. Rose était déjà dans sa classe, après avoir embrassé Matt. Esmè lui avait dit qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle.

_ Alors, mon ange t'es prêt ?

_ Oh oui ! Maman !

_ Fais-moi un gros bisou.

_ T'aime maman.

_ Je t'aime mon cœur. _Dis-je émue._

Il fit un signe à son oncle, Emmett se baissa et tendis l'oreille. Il lui murmura.

_ Fais un câlin à maman, elle a pleuré quand je faisais dodo. Elle est triste.

_ Compte sur moi !

_ Merci tonton !

Je sentis les larmes affluer devant l'inquiétude de mon fils, il m'avait entendue. Il nous fit au revoir de la main, et rentra avec la directrice dans la cours. J'observai Matthew, un moment et décidai de rentrer à la maison, pour pleurer sur mon sort devant une bonne glace. Emmett me prit par les épaules et me secoua comme un prunier.

_ Il n'a même pas pleuré. _Annonça fièrement Carlisle_

_ Sacré p'tit bon' homme !

_ T'as raison Jazz, il est courageux comme son tonton.

_ Ouais, bah quand t'accoucheras sans péridurale, là, on pourra parler de courage. _Maugréai-je_

_ Oui, mais moi j'ai pas versé de larmes quand Rose est allée à l'école !

_ Encore heureux ! _S'exclama Esmè._

Nous rentrâmes le cœur un peu plus léger qu'en partant. Nous embrassâmes Esmè et Carlisle. Emmett et Jazz nous ouvrirent le club. Ma glace attendrait, il y'avait urgence au point de vue ménage. Alice avait organisé une fête semi-privée le lendemain pour mon anniversaire et franchement, ça ne me réjouissait guère. Mais bon dire non à Alice revenait à escalader l'Everest en tong et du côté nord, autant dire que c'était impossible. Nous avions donc expliqué à la directrice du jardin d'enfant que le petit ne serait pas là le lendemain, elle nous assura qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. J'avais tenté d'expliquer que la fête aurait pu être reporté au samedi, mais Alice ne voulait rien savoir, quelle plaie ! Alors nous attaquâmes un nettoyage dans les règles, pendant que Jazz et Emmett s'occupaient de faire l'inventaire. Au moins ce qui était bien avec le balai et la serpillère c'est que l'on ne pense pas trop au reste. Emmett avait commandé des pizzas, pas très équilibré comme repas, mais nourrissant.

L'après-midi fut éreintante, entre la poussière et le reste, c'était déjà l'heure d'aller récupérer Matt. J'étais ravie, mon petit garçon m'avait manqué. J'arrivai devant le bâtiment, et me présentai devant la cours, une jeune fille s'approcha de moi.

_ Je viens chercher Matthew Swan.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Sa mère ! _Assena Rose qui venait d'arriver_

_ Et qui me le prouve ? Elle est si…Vous êtes si…Jeune !

Je commençai à bouillir intérieurement quand mon fils s'avança vers la grille en courant.

_ Maman !

_ Oh madame, je suis confuse…Je…Désolée

_ Mouais tu peux. _Dit Rose_

Elle ouvrit la porte et me rendit mon fils, je lui fis un sourire crispé et Matt se jeta dans mes bras. Il était plutôt silencieux et semblait préoccuper. Rose était emballée par sa journée, un petit garçon lui avait dit qu'il était content d'avoir une maitresse si jolie. Je ne posai aucune question à Matt même si ça me démangeait. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour faire deux courses, histoires d'avoir quelques choses dans le frigo. Puis nous rentrâmes au club. Il se jeta dans les bras de son oncle et se mit à pleurer, à chaudes larmes. Je restais là, interdite, n'osant plus bouger, ni parler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme si mon cœur se déchirait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se calma, toujours dans les bras de son oncle et moi lui caressant la tête. Son petit corps était parcouru de spasmes dû aux sanglots. Emmett l'assit sur le comptoir, je séchai ses larmes. Il me fit un énorme câlin. Je lui demandai ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Il me regarda d'un œil sévère, mais il m'expliqua.

_ Emma a demandait mon nom, ensuite le tien et celui de mon papa… Je lui ai dit que j'avais pas de papa, elle a dit que c'était pas vrai, que tout le monde il avait un papa.

Je regardai les autres, tout le monde semblait sous le choc, et attendait que je parle. Je refusais que la conversation la plus redoutée ma vie arrive maintenant. Non c'était trop tôt, oui beaucoup trop tôt. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre, j'avais déjà du mal à le comprendre moi-même.

_ Maman. _Supplia-t-il_

Je pris une grande inspiration, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

_ Bien sûr que tu as un papa, mais…

_ C'est comme ta maman ?

_ Non, mon cœur, ton papa est en vie, mais tu sais les histoires de grands, des fois, c'est pas drôle et pas facile.

_ Mais j'ai un papa, hein maman ?

_ Oui.

_ Papa est parti ?

_ Ça on aimerait bien le savoir ! _Beugla Emmett._

Je lui jetai un regard lourd de sens avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon fils.

_ Oui et non, disons qu'il ne sait pas pour toi.

_ Et tu vas lui dire ?

_ Quand je le verrai ! _Affirmai-je_

_ Moi aussi, j'irai le voir?

_ J'espère, oui.

J'attrapai mon fils sur le comptoir. J'enlaçai son petit corps fragile, avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner. J'aimais Matt, pour deux et c'était pas une façon de parler. Mon dieu comment lui dire. Je souhaitai que son esprit vivace divague sur autre chose. J'embrassai ses cheveux avec tendresse, caressant son dos. J'aurais tout donné pour ne plus voir ses larmes.

_ Et sinon tu t'es fait des copains ? _Demanda Emmett afin de détourner la conversation_

_ Oui plein ! Mais tu sais Tonton, j'ai faim !

_ Rose va te donner quelque chose, faut que je parle à maman.

Rose embarqua Matthew, Jazz et Alice, les suivirent. Je savais que ce serait ma fête. Mon frère avait son regard d'inquisiteur. Je pris la place de mon fils sur le comptoir attendant que l'orage éclate. Je savais qu'il allait me reprocher les larmes de Matt et qu'il avait raison. J'étais soulagée dans un sens que mon bébé ne m'ait pas demandé le nom de son père, les autres étaient déçus, mais je m'en foutais. C'était mon histoire et celle de mon fils. Les choses deviendraient de plus en plus compliquées. Emmett triturait son comptoir avec nervosité.

_ Vas-y qu'on en finisse ! Lâchai-je.

Il donna un coup violent du plat de la main sur le comptoir. Les verres vibrèrent sous l'intensité. Je ne sursauté pas, car j'avoue que je m'y attendais.

_ Bon Dieu, Isabella ! Merde, tu déconnes ! Tu te rends compte que Matt souffre de cette situation ! C'est normal, tous les autres gosses ont un père, et lui vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'en a pas !

_ Il en a un !

_ Mouais qui c'est? Fantômas !? Tu es égoïste, il a le droit de savoir qu'il a un fils ! Bordel si c'était moi j'aimerais savoir !

Je posais mes poings sur les hanches et lueur de défis dans les yeux.

_ Mais c'est pas toi ! C'est ma vie ! Je la gère comme je veux ! Mon fils est heureux !

_ Il était en larmes y'a dix minutes ! Matt a le droit de connaître son père ! Et toi ? Tu penses à toi ?

_ Quoi moi ? Je me démerde ! Et ce n'est pas TON problème ! Insistai-je lourdement.

_ Mais qui c'est ! Putain ! Tu vas finir par le dire ! Merde ça fait 4 ans que j'attends ! S'époumona-t-il énervé.

_ Et ben, tu risques d'attendre encore un moment ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

_ A partir du moment où mon neveu en souffre, c'est mon problème !

_ Putain Em', on dirait Charlie ! Il est hors de question que tu le saches avant son géniteur !

_ Alors va le trouver !

La situation allait bientôt dégénérer, je le savais et pas besoin de Freud pour me le confirmer. Nous étions tous les deux sur les nerfs et ceux qui nous connaissaient, savaient pertinemment que c'était pas le moment de traîner dans les parages.

_ Non, je sais pas où il est !

_ T'es en train de me dire quoi là ! Que c'était juste le coup d'un soir ?

_ Et oui, les filles aussi ont le feu au cul ! Tu crois quoi ? J'm'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux !

Voilà, ça dégénérait et ce n'était rien de le dire. Je l'avais attaqué de front. La seule chose à dire pour qu'il fonce dans le tas et il s'avérait que le tas c'était moi.

_ Ma sœur est en train de me dire qu'elle a gâché sa vie, juste pour baiser !

_JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUE J'AI GACHE MA VIE ! MON FILS ME PROUVE TOUS LES JOURS QUE J'AI FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIEN ! SI TU COMPRENDS PAS CA, VA TE FAIRE VOIR, C'EST QUE T'ES PAS MIEUX QUE CHARLIE ! _Cinglai-je._

_ Merde, putain Bella pas d'histoire d'amour, juste du cul ? J'ai du mal à l'avaler !

_ Tu veux que j'te dise, je m'suis même envoyé en l'air avec Paul au feu de camp ! T'es content, t'as qu'à me mettre dans la catégorie salope ! Comme ça c'est fait !

C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler un retour à l'envoyeur, une joute verbale, mais pas seulement je voulais lui faire autant de mal que je le pouvais, juste pour e pas être la seule à souffrir.

_ Oh putain de merde ! Paul est mort ! J'vais le buter ! Ça t'a pas suffi !?

_ Les capotes c'est pas fait pour les clebs ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon cul ! Toi tu t'en fou, tu as Rose, mais merde moi aussi j'suis une femme ! J'ai besoin de tendresse et d'amour ! Avouai-je totalement désespérée.

_ Prends un chien ! Et puis j'suis là moi.

_ Emmett, tu es mon frère. J'te parle de physique avec un mec, se sentir désiré, et aimé.

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Nous étions mal à l'aise. Je sentais qu'Emmett n'en avait pas fini. J'avais été un peu dur avec lui en le comparant à Charlie.

_ Euh…Tu étais vierge, i ans.

_ Emmett, bordel ça change quoi ?

_ S'il te plait, réponds.

_ Oui ! Heureux ?

_ Pas vraiment, j'aurai souhaité que ça se passe différemment !

_ Ouais, moi aussi.

_ Je suis désolé, mais ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir, j'te préviens que le jour où j'apprends qui c'est, j'lui fais avaler son bulletin de naissance à cet enfoiré.

_ Génial, c'est vrai que ça arrangerait tout. J'suis sûr que Matt apprécierait de voir son oncle exploser la tronche de son père !

Comme souvent après nos disputes, qui étaient plutôt rare, en définitive, nous restâmes là à nous observer. J'avais horreur de me disputer avec lui, surtout à propos de Matt. J'avais vraiment exagéré en lui balançant tout ça. Mais quand il se mettait à se prendre pour Charlie, j'explosais. C'était mon grand frère, pas mon père ! Je savais que tôt ou tard, le nom du père de Matt serait révélé, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement pressé. Je remerciais ma bonne étoile, que mon fils ait eue faim, avant qu'il ne me pose la question fatidique. A moins qu'il ait senti que je n'étais pas prête, mais le serai-je un jour ? Là était toute la question. Je repensai au moment où je lui avais balancé pour Paul.

Je serrai les dents, ma réaction était vachement adulte. J'avais intérêt à ce que mon frère ne le croise pas pendant un moment. Il était à Forks et nous à Seattle du moins pour l'instant, il y avait quand même peu de chance que ça arrivent. Puis au bout d'un long moment, ce qui me semblait être une éternité, il me prit dans ses bras immenses et embrassa le sommet de mon crane. J'aimais Emmett, et je lui devais énormément. Il ne m'avait pas rejeté, bien au contraire. Il m'avait soutenue. Je comprenais son désir de savoir, mais j'avais tellement peur de le décevoir que je ne lui avais rien dit. Je n'avais pas menti, c'était un coup d'un soir et j'étais vierge. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon de lui annoncer. On n'était pas frère et sœur pour rien, le sale caractère coulait comme le sang dans nos veines. Même si on s'aimait vraiment. Nos fâcheries ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

_ Ma petite sœur…_Soupira-t-il._

_ Ouais, grand frère !

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

_ On devrait monter avant que quelqu'un descende en pensant ramasser nos cadavres.

_ T'as raison.

Alors on partit bras dessus bras dessous, dans l'appart. Là se trouvaient Jazz et Alice les bras croisés et lui les mains sur les hanches. Ils étaient en colère.

_ Vous n'avez pas honte, tous les deux !

_ De quoi ?

_ Vous savez qu'il y a un enfant dans cette maison, vous ne pouviez pas attendre, que l'on soit arrivé en haut, pour beugler comme des bêtes ! Beau langage fleuri au fait ! Maintenant il s'inquiète depuis qu'il vous a entendu vous disputer !

Emmett et moi baissions la tête et observions nos chaussures.

_ Je vais aller lui parler. _Annonçai-je penaude._

_ Non, tu lui parleras au moment du coucher, quand vous serez seuls. _M'expliqua Jazz._

_ Bien, je vais faire à manger. Vous restez avec nous ?

_ Si vous promettez de ne pas hurler, pourquoi pas Bella.

_ On vous le promet Jazz.

Je savais qu'Alice avait besoin de distraction, c'était un jour difficile. Mon fils arriva tout propre et vint m'enlacer, après un je t'aime et un gros câlin, j'installai mon fils à table et le servis. Il en profita pour raconter ses aventures dans la cours et parler de ses nouveaux copains. J'avais appris que celle qui lui avait dit que tout le monde avait un papa, était la même qui ne voulait pas me laisser récupérer mon fils. Demain j'aurai une petite discussion avec celle-ci. Après un gros bisou à tout le monde, j'allais le mettre au lit. Je le bordai et m'allongeai près de lui.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es plus fâché avec tonton Em'.

_ On n'était pas vraiment fâché, tu sais des fois, les grands se disputent. Alors ça crie fort, mais on s'aime quand même.

_ Avec mon papa, c'est pareil qu'avec tonton ? Vous avez crié fort à cause de moi ?

_ Non, disons que je ne savais pas que tu étais dans mon ventre, quand il est parti. On ne s'est pas disputé à cause de toi.

_ Toi et mon papa, c'est comme tonton et Rose ?

_ On s'aimait bien, mais pas comme ça.

La situation était plus que complexe. Entre trop en dire et pas assez.

_ T'aime maman

_ Moi aussi mon bébé. Tu veux une histoire ?

_ Oui, celle-là !

_ Ok

Alors j'attaquai l'histoire du Petit poucet, j'avoue qu'il y avait un peu plus gai, comme histoire, mais c'était son choix. Il s'endormit avant l'abandon des enfants dans la forêt pour la deuxième fois. J'embrassai son front et rejoignis les autres pour manger. La table était mise, nous déposâmes les plats et prîmes place autour de la table.

_ Alors ? _Demanda mon frère_

_ Il va bien, il croyait que nous étions fâchés

_ Tu lui as expliqué ? _Me questionna Alice._

_ Il croyait que je m'étais disputé avec son père, comme avec Em'.

_ C'est pas le cas ?

_ Non Em' ! C'est pas le cas ! Grinçai-je en serrant les poings sous la table. On ne s'est plus jamais revu, après cette nuit-là.

_ T'as même pas un numéro de portable ? Tu sais où il vit ?

_ Non Emmett ! Non ! On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

Ce que nous fîmes. Le sujet du père de Matt était sensible. Alors Rose parla de l'incident de l'école et tout le monde fut d'accord pour aller coller une baffe à cette Emma. Je les calmai en leur expliquant que les trois quarts du temps, les gens me prenait pour sa grande sœur.

Alice me donna le programme du lendemain : après la dépose du petit à l'école, nous devions aller à la fac pour récupérer nos emplois du temps. Ensuite nous irions manger toutes les deux. Pour l'après midi elle avait prévu de m'emmener au salon de beauté. Rose devait ramener Matt à la maison, ensuite Carlisle et Esmè devaient le récupérer, pour la nuit. Rose expliqua à Alice qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester trop tard, du fait qu'elle travaillait le lendemain. Nous commencions à discuter de nos vacances, quand le sujet tomba sur la table.

_ Alors comme ça Bella, t'as fait des cochonneries avec Paul.

_ Rose. _Maugréa Emmett._

_ Hey ! Comment tu…Alice ! L'accusai-je.

_ Je l'ai juste dit à Jazz ! Bella, c'est tellement dingue ! Mais c'est pas grave, à priori Em' le sait !

_ Mouais…

_ Raconte ! _Insista Rose._

_ Raconter quoi ?

_ Bah comment c'est arrivé.

_ Comme ça ! M'exaspérai-je.

_ 7 lettres Bella ! D.E.T.A.I.L.S

_ Il m'a embrassé, au début je ne voulais pas trop, mais il avait de bons arguments.

_ Du style ? _Demanda Emmett en avalant une gorgée d'eau._

_ Juste du sexe ! Vous êtes content !

Emmett s'étouffa. Alice et Rose rigolaient. Quant à Jasper, il semblait choqué. Sa bouche était ouverte. On aurait dit une carpe avec des cheveux blonds bouclés.

_ Ça t'arrive souvent ? _Demanda Jazz, après avoir recouvré ses esprits._

_ De quoi ? De coucher avec un mec, juste histoire de prendre mon pied ! Environ une fois par semaine, mais attention, jamais avec le même !

_ ISABELLA ! _Cingla mon frère._

_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut, personne ne vous l'a dit !? Plus sérieusement, bien sûr que non ! En fait, c'était la première fois depuis presque 5 ans.

_ Tu veux dire qu'en 5 ans tu n'as…Oh bah merde alors !

_ Merci, on avait compris Jazz. _Râla mon frère._

_ Ça c'est si mal passé la première fois, mise à part le _Kinder Surprise,_ bien entendu ? _Demanda Jazz_

_ Non ! C'était très bien, mais entre ma grossesse, les cours, les exams en candidat libre, le travail au club trois soirs par semaine, puis mon retour en fac et mon fils. Le temps passe vite. De toute manière, je ne veux pas m'engager. Je ne suis pas toute seule. Je n'ai pas le droit de me planter.

_ Oh, mais tu as le droit de vivre ! _Assura Alice._

_ Mouais ! Alors disons que j'en avais envie, et que lui aussi. Les choses étaient claires dès le début.

_ Arrêtez de la regarder comme si elle venait de Mars ! On l'a tous fait ! Non ?

_ Oui peut-être Alice, mais c'est ma petite sœur bordel !

_ Et toi t'es mon frère, j'en ai jamais fait un plat !

La discussion divagua sur autre chose, et j'étais ravie de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. J'avais toujours eu horreur de ça. Je commençai à être épuisée. J'embrassai mon fils, et allai me coucher, priant pour mieux dormir. Je m'allongeai dans ce grand lit froid. Seule. Est-ce qu'ils avaient raison ? Avais-je le droit d'être heureuse. Je n'en n'étais pas sûr. Finalement je m'aperçus que je n'avais jamais dormi avec un homme. Le père de Matt était parti bien avant la fin de la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à lui avec son prénom. Pour moi c'était et ça resterait le père de Matthew.

Je me levai tôt ce matin-là, le sommeil m'ayant lâché de bonne heure. J'avais eu le temps de nettoyer une bonne partie de la maison, de m'occuper du linge, et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Après une bonne douche, j'étais prête à affronter cette journée interminable. J'avais 22 ans officiellement, mais j'avais l'impression d'en avoir 40. Je travaillais trois fois par semaines dans un club. Je trouvais ça tellement pathétique. Je rigolais toute seule quand mon frère débarqua avec Rose. Ils se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté de mes joues et y déposèrent un baiser en même temps.

_ Bon anniversaire Bella ! _Dirent-ils collégialement_

_ Merci. _Soufflai-je._

_ C'est pas grand-chose, mais ça appartenait à maman, papa me les a donnés pour toi. Et ça c'est de ma part. Je sais que tu l'as toujours adoré, et dès que tu peux, tu me le piques ! Toute façon je ne rentre pas dedans.

_ Non, Emmett, je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est le maillot que tu avais échangé avec Edward. C'était pour votre dernier match de football au lycée. C'est un souvenir que tu partages…Enfin partageait avec lui.

_ Bella ou tu l'acceptes ou sinon…Je file dans le premier magasin, que je trouve. Et là je t'achète le truc le plus…

_ Non Emmett ! Merci, c'est adorable, grand frère.

Emmett m'avait vraiment gâté. Je tenais dans la main l'écrin. Je l'ouvris avec appréhension. C'était un des seuls cadeaux qu'avait offert mon père à ma mère. C'était des boucles d'oreilles goutte d'eau, bleu ciel, dont l'attache était un clou oxydé blanc. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des mouvements de vague. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'étais émue. Ma mère me manquait, et mon père aussi. Emmett enroula ses bras autour de moi, et me berça. Juste le temps que je me calme. Une fois mes sanglots ravalés, je servis le petit déjeuner. Mon fils débarqua à vive allure et sauta dans mes bras.

_ B'jour maman ! Bon anniversaire !

_ Bonjour, mon cœur. Merci

_ J'ai faim !

_ Et ben au moins, tu perds pas le nord, mon neveu !

Tout le monde rigolait autour de la table, c'était un bon matin. J'adorais voir mon frère et mon fils chahuter ensemble. C'était un vrai régal. Alice arriva en trombe, on aurait dit une tornade brune. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle compensait par son activité intense. Toujours en train de sauter dans tous les coins. Mais il était vrai que depuis cinq ans, c'était surtout une façade. Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément de l'absence de son frère. Bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Jazz avait du mal à suivre par moment, j'étais heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvé tous les deux. Ils le méritaient.

Nous partîmes en voiture, pour le jardin d'enfant, avec Rose et Alice. Matthew était regonflé à bloc par son oncle. Je déposai mon fils à la directrice, en lui glissant quelques mots, à propos d'hier. Je déposai un baiser à Matthew. Rose nous fit un grand sourire et rejoignit sa cour. Alice m'embarqua pour le campus. Il grouillait d'étudiants enthousiastes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil, et fîmes la queue. Après une heure trente d'attente nous obtenions nos emplois du temps. Nous allâmes ensuite vers le centre commercial. Je l'attendis dans la voiture, comme elle me l'avait ordonnée. Vu ma passion, pour ce genre de chose, j'acceptai avec joie. Alice arriva au bout d'une demi-heure, des paquets pleins les bras. Elle me fit signe de me taire. Puis m'emmena au salon de beauté.

* * *

**On peut dire qu'entre Emmett et Bella c'est rock'n Roll !**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Le prochain, j'vous promets une surprise !**

**Dites le avec des reviews !**

**Bisous Caro**


	4. Une fête à tout casser

**_Mag : voici le chapitre d'Alice Amel : Tu veux que le père soit Edward ? Bah pourquoi ? En plus tu veux qu'il revienne ! Ca fait bcp ! mdr. Merci_**_ **Ekinoutla : Mais non je ne te prends pas pour une folle ! Où alors on l'est toute (tous ?). Pour le retour d'Edward et bien tu verras bien** **Lilie : Ravie que ça te plaise. Tu en veux toi des choses ! mdr bientôt les explications ! Merci**_

**Rated M pour langage, et lemon.**

**Un grand merci ! Que dis-je un ENORME MERCI !**

**43 reviews pour le chapitre précédent !**

**J'en reviens pas !**

**Vous êtes géniales (géniaux ?) !**

**Franchement ça donne envie d'écrire !**

**Et pour vous remercier, un teaser pour chaque review !**

**A partir d'aujourd'hui !**

**Merci à ma bêta d'amour Spuffygirl92 et savine2b pour leur soutien !**

* * *

**3 Une fête à tout casser**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Alice m'avait emmenée dans un restaurant très chic. J'avais une sainte horreur de ce genre de lieu. Il y avait un serveur derrière chacune des personnes de ce resto. On ne pouvait pas lever le petit doigt, sans qu'il vous demande si vous vouliez quelque chose. Je pensais qu'on avait aboli l'esclavage… Mais a priori, je m'étais lourdement trompée. Si mon frère avait été là, je sais pertinemment ce qu'il aurait dit « C'est bien la peine de bouffer dans un palace, si il y a rien dans l'assiette ». Et puis j'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne risquais pas d'avoir une conversation profonde avec Alice. Pas avec ces pingouins dans le dos en tout cas.

_ Alors Alice, t'as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?

_ Je serai muette comme une tombe ! Mais y aura des surprises ! Déclara-t-elle un large sourire trônant sur son visage.

_ Pitié non. J'ai horreur de ça ! Et tu le sais en plus. L'accusai-je.

_Aller, c'est juste une soirée ! Tu ranges miss catastrophe au placard ! Comme ça 'no problem' !

_ Mouais ! Au fait toi et Jazz, quelle base ? M'enquis-je.

J'entendis les deux pingouins tousser.

_ Deuxième base, et j'espère attaquer la troisième d'ici cette nuit! Tout le monde ne fait pas toutes les bases en un seul soir ! _Gloussa-t-elle_

_ Sympa la copine.

_ Allons-nous faire du bien maintenant.

Je n'étais pas sûre que les deux serveurs aient bien interprété cette phrase. Alice rigolait. Elle semblait euphorique. J'étais heureuse de la voir comme ça. Sa relation avec Jazz devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Nous arrivâmes au salon de beauté vingt minutes plus tard. C'était un salon de luxe. Je soupirai déjà d'exaspération, avant d'avoir commencé. Alice m'entraina dans les cabines, qui ressemblaient plus à des salons qu'autre chose. Après avoir ôté nos vêtements et enfilé nos peignoirs, la détente pouvait commencer. Nous commençâmes par le spa. On s'allongea sur une table de massage et deux femmes arrivèrent nous demandant d'enlever notre peignoir. Je suppliai Alice des yeux. Mais celle-ci s'exécuta. Je fis la même chose, contrainte et forcée par ma meilleure amie. Elles nous enduisirent de boue à base d'algue. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à une martienne. Devant ma tête, Alice m'expliqua qu'il fallait fermer les yeux et se détendre. Ce que je tentai désespéramment de faire.

Après nous avoir rincées avec soin, elles nous massèrent. J'avoue que cette partie me plaisait bien plus. Alice me traîna jusqu'au hammam, et allongées sur deux couches en tek nous laissâmes l'humidité et la chaleur nous envahir. Nous entrecoupions avec la séance de douche qui était vraiment très agréable. Pour terminer ces soins en beauté, nous fîmes un tour dans un grand bain à remous. Mon corps avait vraiment apprécié cette partie. J'avais presque failli m'endormir. Alice m'entraîna après dans un soin du visage. Une fois fini, on s'occupa de nos ongles pour une manucure. Là ça commençait franchement à faire long. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise d'impatience. J'avais peur de ne pas rentrer à la maison à temps pour voir Matt. Alice tenta désespérément de m'apaiser. Enfin l'heure de la délivrance sonna. J'allai pour régler la note, quand une dame m'informa que tout avait été payé. Je me retournai vers Alice, les yeux pleins de reproche. Elle leva les deux bras en l'air en disant.

_ C'est pas moi, c'est ma mère !

_ Mieux !

_ Allons rentrons, la journée n'est pas finie ! _Chantonna-t-elle._

_ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

**EMMETT POV**

Après avoir réceptionné les livraisons avec Jazz, il fallait aussi décorer la salle. Bien sûr les employés étaient venus travailler aujourd'hui. Il y avait Mike, mignon, mais c'était ce que j'appelais un dragueur à la truelle. Tyler, lui était déjà casé avec une autre employée : Angie. Bizarrement ils venaient tous de Forks.

Alice avait vu grand en organisant cette soirée semi-privée. Il y avait beaucoup d'invité, mais c'était surtout des connaissances pour Bella. Elle ne se liait pas facilement. Nous avions changé toutes les ampoules des box. Alice souhaitait que le club arbore des couleurs rouges, pour une ambiance tamisée. Plusieurs groupes étaient attendus pour ce soir, pas très connus mais appelés à le devenir. C'était tenue correcte exigée. Elle avait bien spécifié, glamour et sexy. Enfin c'était elle la future styliste, pas moi. Bella devait chanter trois chansons, ce soir. Toutes choisies par les invités, dans une liste préparée par mes soins. Je m'affairai à changer les fûts de bières, tandis que Jazz faisait le prévisionnel de la soirée. J'observai l'heure et m'aperçus que Rose allait bientôt arriver avec Matthew. Pour le cadeau, on avait fabriqué cet été une boite à bijoux, qu'on avait tapissée de photo. En fait c'était comme un pèle mêle. J'entendis la voix de Mike.

_ Je souhaiterai voir Emmett Swan, ou peut-être Jasper Hall

_ Désolé, monsieur mais le club est fermé. Même pour les anciens combattants.

_ Attends, Mike, fais le rentrer. _Dis-je_.

Cette voix m'était familière, mais très lointaine, comme un souvenir. Je m'avançai vers cet homme, élégant en uniforme. Casquette blanche, visière noire, veste bleue avec un col haut, et des boutons or. Il était doté d'une large ceinture blanche à la taille. Son pantalon bleu, droit sans faux plis avait un grand liseré rouge sur les côtés. Ses chaussures noires brillaient tellement elles étaient cirées. Il portait un baluchon sur l'épaule. Il le déposa au sol et ôta sa casquette qu'il plaça sous son bras. J'eus le choc de ma vie. Je lâchai mon torchon des mains. J'avançai prestement vers cette vision fantomatique.

_ Edward ! _Criai-je joyeusement._

_ Emmett !

Nous nous enlaçâmes et pleurâmes presque comme deux gonzesses. Mon dieu quelle joie de le revoir enfin. Au bout d'un moment nous nous relâchâmes.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête avant de se changer en fille ! _Rigolai-je._

_ Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manqué. Avoua-t-il.

_ Viens on va boire une bière, mon pote. Et vous tas de fainéant ! Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre, que d'nous r'garder ! Jasper ! L'appelai-je.

_ Toujours aussi délicat Em'

_ P'tain Cullen, tes cheveux ?!

_ Tu sais les cheveux longs chez les Marines c'est rare !

_ Mouais. C'est pour ça que t'as gardé l'uniforme, pour compenser avec les filles ? Ris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Non. Je viens juste de rentrer d'Irak, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me changer !

_ Em' il faudra pensez à…Bon dieu Edward ! _s'exclama Jazz._

_ Salut Jazz ! _Dit-il en l'enlaçant._

Jasper souriait comme un gosse le matin de Noël.

_ Tu viens d'arriver ?

_ Ouais

_ Et tu repars quand ?

_ Jazz ! _M'offusquai-je._

_ Jamais. J'ai fini mon engagement de cinq ans hier matin à sept heures zéro zéro.

_ Génial ! Mais évite de dire zéro zéro, j'ai l'impression de parler avec Rambo. _Pouffai-je_

Et nous nous esclaffâmes. Mon dieu quelle bonheur. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver il y a cinq ans. Edward avait beaucoup plus de cheveux à l'époque. Je ne préférai pas parler de ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, ni son avenir. Il m'en parlerait bien assez tôt. Nous bûmes notre pression tranquille. Quand Alice et Bella arrivèrent, ma sœur semblait remontée.

_ Alice ! T'es malade ! On ne connaît même pas ce mec ! Et toi tu l'invites ce soir comme ça !

_ Il était mignon, alors j'me suis dit…Edward !

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…Ô seigneur ! S'exclama ma sœur une main sur la bouche en observant Edward.

Alice se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, qui la fit tournoyer, elle rigolait à gorge déployée. Ma sœur semblait être ailleurs comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle voyait. Edward reposa sa jumelle sur le sol avec délicatesse, tout en sondant les yeux de ma sœur.

_ Tu es arrivé, plutôt que prévu ?

_ J'ai réussi à avancer mon vol.

_ Tu le savais Alice ? _Demanda Jazz._

_ Oui, c'était une surprise. Pas mal ma surprise ? Hein Bella ? Bella ! BELLA ! S'écria Alice en faisant passer une main devant le visage de ma sœur.

_ Oh…Euh…Oui

Ma sœur s'avança très lentement vers nous. Elle était tendue. Mais pourquoi ? Le choc sûrement. Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait encore d'être parti ? A moins que ce soit à elle qu'elle en veuille ? Elle se posta face à lui, il lui offrit un sourire en coin.

_ Tu es magnifique. _Constata Bella._

_ Tu es pas mal non plus. Joyeux anniversaire

_ Merci.

Ils s'étreignirent rapidement, Edward embrassa son front. Puis Bella demanda une bière, pour fêter ça comme on dit.

Alice en prit une aussi. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, j'allais à sa rencontre et lui pris la main. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Edward. Matthew suivit et se jeta sur Bella.

_ Maman !

_ Maman ? _S'étonna Edward_

_ Oui, Alice ne t'a rien dit ? _Dis-je surpris_

_ Disons que c'était une surprise. _Répondit cette dernière gênée_

_ C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne rien te dire. _Expliqua Bella._

_ Pourquoi ? _Questionna Edward_

_ C'est qui maman ?

_ Matthew, c'est Edward.

_ Le frère de tatie Alice, de tatie Rose et de tonton Jazz ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi il est déguisé comme ceux qu'on voit dans la télé ?

_ Parce que c'était mon travail.

_ Oh ! T'as fait la guerre ?

_ Oui… _Soupira-t-il peu à l'aise._

_ Bon, bah nous on va goûter mon fils.

_ De toute façon on devrait tous monter alors viens tu pourras au moins te changer. _Proposai-je_

**EDWARD POV** (au bout de 3 chapitres, il est enfin de retour)

Enfin, j'étais de retour à Seattle au bout de cinq ans. C'était long, dur, épuisant. Mais j'étais en vie et chez moi. Beaucoup étaient rentrés dans une petite boite. Mais moi j'étais en vie. J'avais eu un peu peur de leurs réactions. Mais j'avais été accueilli à bras ouverts. Sauf Bella qui était un peu distante. Mais au vu de notre dernière rencontre. Ça ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait un fils. Ça m'avait surpris et, j'avoue choqué. Mais ce qui m'avait surtout étonné, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lily me le dise. Lily était le surnom que je donnais à Alice depuis tout petit. Matthew avait l'air d'un enfant très précoce. Son langage était très évolué pour son âge. J'étais loin d'être un expert mais c'est en tous cas l'impression qu'il me donnait.

Nous montâmes à l'étage. J'étais pressé d'ôter mon uniforme qui n'était pas très confortable. Je ne regrettai pas mon engagement, il m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. J'avais compris que mon père avait raison, j'étais un sale gamin égoïste et immature. Mais à dix-neuf ans, on croit tout savoir, mieux que tout le monde. J'avais les hormones en folies. J'avais toujours été porté sur le sexe. Je l'étais toujours d'ailleurs, mais disons qu'à l'armée on apprend à relativiser. Emmett me proposa la chambre d'ami. Après un court passage sous la douche, je m'observai dans la glace. La seule chose que je voulais c'est que mes cheveux repoussent vite. J'en avais marre de la coupe réglementaire. Je rangeai mes affaires dans l'armoire. J'avais un jean noir et une chemise bleu ciel posé sur le lit. Alice avait tout prévu comme d'habitude. Je m'assis sur le lit la tête dans mes mains, puis je m'allongeai. Alice débarqua, sauta sur le lit, et s'étendit auprès de moi.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu. Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Pour papa et maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je les ai appelé ce matin de l'aéroport. J'ai eu maman. Je lui ai dit que je rentrais et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

_ Tu vas les voir ?

_ Oui sûrement demain. Il faut que je m'excuse et que je parle à papa. M'éditai-je.

_ Non, c'était pas une question, il garde Matt ce soir. Ils viennent le chercher.

_ Ah ! Je sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt. Avouai-je.

_ Ils seront heureux de te voir, et puis je leur ai donné des nouvelles. Ils ont eu quelques photos.

_ T'as bien fait.

_ Ils t'aiment Edward, malgré tout. C'était dur pour tout le monde.

_ Pourquoi il garde Matt ?

_ Pour la fête de Bella, ils se sont beaucoup attachés à lui. Maman avait un trop plein d'amour. Ils avaient besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose et Matt est arrivé.

_ Pour Matt, qui est son père ?

J'osais poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je l'avais rencontrer.

_ J'en sais rien, elle n'a jamais voulu le dire, peut-être qu'elle t'en parlera.

_ Mouais.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle t'a dit qu'on s'était vu avant mon premier départ pour l'Irak ?

_ Non.

_ Je m'en doutais. Elle a sûrement du garder ça pour elle, pour ne pas te faire de la peine. Comme tu ne m'en as jamais soufflé mot, du coup j'ai rien dit.

_ Où ?

_ Ici, vous étiez partis en weekend à Forks. Enfin je crois.

Ma sœur fronça les sourcils, elle semblait réfléchir.

_ Sûrement.

_ Je suis venu à l'improviste, pour vous dire au revoir. Mais…laisse tomber. On va rejoindre les autres ? Proposai-je pour changer de sujet.

Ma sœur m'expliqua qu'elle devait faire un truc chez elle. J'arrivai dans la cuisine, Matt était devant ses pancakes, il m'en proposa un morceau. Je trouvai ça très gentil. Il avait les boucles de sa mère. Il me coupa dans mes réflexions

_ Tu viens d'où ? _Demanda-t-il._

_ D'Irak.

_ Là où y a la guerre ?

_ Oui

_ Mais avant ?

_ De Forks, comme ta mère.

_ Et comme mamie Esmè et papi Carlisle !

_ Oui, ce sont mes parents.

_ C'est vrai, t'es Edward ! S'écria-t-il en se frappant le front avec la paume de la main.

_ T'as quel âge ?

_ Quatre ans, bientôt.

_ T'es grand alors.

_ Ouais, j'vais même au jardin d'enfants

_ Waouh. M'extasiai-je faussement.

_ Mais, j'aime pas laisser maman.

_ Elle te manque ?

_ Non, oui, un peu, mais elle pleure des fois. Avoua-t-il avant de croquer dans un pancake.

Alors Bella entra dans la cuisine, embrassa son fils. Elle avait préparé un sac à dos pour Matt. Je l'observai débarrasser la table. Je voulus l'aider, mais elle refusa. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit Matt dans ses bras, et s'assit sur le sofa. Il se colla à elle pour un câlin, puis il partit comme une flèche après son oncle, en l'appelant. L'atmosphère était tendue entre nous. Le petit revint avec un paquet cadeau, qu'il tendit à sa mère.

_ C'est tonton Emmett et mamie Esmè qui m'ont aidé.

Elle ouvrit le paquet, c'était une boite à bijoux en bois. Des photos de tout le monde recouvraient la boite. Je reconnaissais bien là, le style de ma mère. Elle le serra très fort, le remercia et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il prit la boite des mains de sa mère et vint me la montrer.

_ T'as vu, t'es là toi !

_ Oui, c'est gentil.

_ Y'a bien papy, mais tu sais ils sont fâchés. Déclara-t-il.

_ Matt ! _Le rabroua sa mère._

Il se repositionna sur le canapé avec Bella, il se lova contre elle. Et suça son pouce. Il était fatigué. Quand Alice arriva avec mes parents. Je savais qu'elle avait dû guetter leurs arrivées afin de leurs expliquer que je me trouvais là. Ma mère mit sa main devant sa bouche, puis vint m'enlacer. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec force. Bella emmena son fils avec elle afin de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Oh mon dieu, merci. Mon bébé tu es là ! Tu es vivant ! Oh seigneur tes cheveux ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Débita ma mère sous le choc.

_ Moi aussi maman.

Mon père était ému, mais ne savait pas comment réagir. J'avais tellement vue de fils pleurer leur père, ou l'inverse que je fis le premier pas, me jetai dans les bras paternels. J'avais besoin de son absolution. Je pleurai, mon père, ma mère et Alice aussi. Nous avions toujours été une famille unis avant tout ça. Je souhaitai me faire pardonner de leur avoir causé tant de souffrance. Je repensais tous les jours à notre dispute. C'était un véritable déchirement. Comment avais-je pu être aussi con, pour une gonzesse ? Le pire étant que je ne l'aimais pas. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, nous reprîmes nos esprits. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler avec mon père. Les regards suffisaient. Ils m'avaient tous manqué.

_ On devrait emmener Matthew ? Se reprit mon père.

_ Oui, Carlisle tu as raison. Edward, si tu veux…Tu peux venir dormir à la maison.

_ Merci maman, mais Emmett m'a proposé de m'installer ici…Et j'avoue que...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère simplement que tu viendras nous voir, et tu pourrais venir manger dimanche avec les autres.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

_ Oui, comme ça tu nous parleras de ce que tu comptes faire maintenant. Proposa mon père.

_ Carlisle !

_ J'ai des projets. En effet. Souris-je.

_ Très bien.

_ Matthew !

Bella et Emmett arrivèrent avec le petit. Il semblait vraiment heureux d'aller chez mes parents. Bella les enlaça tous les deux, et les remercia pour l'après-midi détente qu'elle avait eue avec ma sœur, ainsi que pour Matt. Le petit garçon fit un gros bisou à sa mère. Il s'approcha de moi et m'en réclama un sous l'œil attendri de ma mère. Puis il fit le tour de la maison. Ils partirent tous les trois. Je m'aperçus que j'avais énormément manqué de moment comme ça. Bella s'était vraiment rapprochée de mes parents, ça me faisait plaisir. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la jalouser.

_ Bon c'est pas tout ça ! Mais on a du boulot ! Bella ?

_ Hein, vraiment ?

_ Oui, tout est prêt ! Mais il faut qu'on se prépare !

_ Tu sais Alice, les jeans c'est bien aussi.

_ Bella !

_ Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'arrive. _Râla-t-elle._

Bella était froide avec moi, distante. J'avais du mal à en comprendre les raisons. Enfin, j'avais espéré que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle aurait fait abstraction en presque cinq ans.

**BELLA POV**

Bon dieu ! Il était revenu. Si j'm'attendais à une chose pareille. Ma vie commençait un peu à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Et lui débarquait comme ça. J'étais heureuse de le voir malgré tout. Mais j'angoissais pour la suite, c'était plus fort que moi. Je tentais de me focaliser sur la soirée, mais rien n'y faisait. Tout me ramenait à lui et à la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu. Je pestai intérieurement, j'avais été stupide.

_ Aïe ! Alice pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

_ Pour que tu redescendes sur terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien.

_ Depuis que mon frère est arrivé. Tu es…Bizarre.

_ Mais non.

_ Bella, j'te connais trop bien. Ça a un rapport avec la dernière fois où vous êtes vus ? Je parle de celle que tu as oublié de mentionner. C'était quand, d'ailleurs ?

_ Avant qu'il s'envole pour l'Irak.

_ Mais quand ?

_ Rohh Alice ! J'm'en souviens plus !

La Gestapo était de retour.

Rosalie débarqua dans une robe blanche magnifique. Sans manche elle moulait, sa poitrine parfaite, puis s'évasait au niveau de la taille. Une large bande de tissu noir entourait sa taille fine, avec un joli nœud noir sur le côté. Alice se leva pour aller s'habiller, tandis que Rose tentait de dompter mes cheveux. Elle opta pour un chignon lâche pour permettre à mes boucles de s'exprimer, comme elle le disait. Alice arriva vêtue d'une robe soirée noire. Courte et sexy, la base de son décolleté était bordée de dentelles ainsi que des petites manches bouffantes. Il ne manquait plus que moi, Alice et Rose sortirent de la chambre. Ma meilleure amie avait déposé un boxer en dentelle sur le lit avec la robe. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas porter de soutien-gorge avec cette robe. Je respirai un grand coup. Elle était d'un bleu turquoise, en mousseline de soie, avec un décolleté plongeant en V jusque sous ma poitrine. Une large ceinture noire descendait jusqu'à ma taille. La robe courte m'arrivait mi-cuisse. Alice m'avait affublé d'une paire de talon noir. Je la maudissais pour ça. Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis de la chambre. J'avançai la tête baissée, surveillant mes pieds plutôt que le reste. Quand ma tête buta sur quelque chose de dur. Je sentis deux mains m'entourer les épaules. Je levai les yeux et plongeai dans des iris verts.

_ Je suis désolée, je…Alice. _Balbutiai-je en lui montrant mes chaussures_

_ Ce n'est rien, disons que ta mal chance te poursuit. Sourit-il.

_ Mouais, beaucoup encouragé par Alice. Il faut que je…

_ Tu es magnifique. Me coupa-t-il.

_ Merci. _Répondis-je gênée_.

_ Bella, pourquoi tu m'fuis ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dern…

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

_ Non tout est clair ! Ça va !

J'étais sur la défensive, il m'avait attrapé par le bras et semblait peu enclin à me libérer.

_ Il faudrait qu'on en parle, quand même. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça…je…

_ Laisse tomber Edward ! Le Coupai-je

_ C'est important !

_ Ça ne l'est plus ! On est ami ! Déclarai-je.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous deux ? _Demanda Alice._

Edward lâcha sa prise sur moi et se redressa droit comme un i.

_ Rien, on…discutait, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

_ Ouais

_ Vous vous disputiez, plutôt.

_ Mais non ! Bon on y va ! _M'impatientai-je_

**ALICE POV**

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Elle était distante avec lui à la limite de l'agressivité. Je ne comprenais rien. Je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de revoir mon frère. Mais là elle venait de nous planter en beauté, prétextant un truc urgent à faire. Je me retournai vers Edward.

_ Bon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus ?

_ Euh…non. Eluda-t-il.

_ C'est pas parce qu'on t'a appris à mentir chez les Marines que ça marche sur moi ! Au fait c'était quand ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et me pinçait l'arête du nez.

_ J'te l'ai dit ! S'agaça-t-il.

_ Le mois ?

_ Début janvier, je crois.

_ Ah…Bon les invités vont nous attendre.

Je coupais court à la conversation. Mon esprit bouillonnait, il avait du mal à se fixer sur quelque chose en particulier.

C'était quand même curieux cette histoire. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait menti. Ils s'étaient sûrement disputés, mais cinq ans après ça n'avait aucun sens. Nous descendions au club, quand je vis mon Jasper. Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie : franchir la troisième base dès maintenant. Mais dans mon équation j'avais juste oublié un petit détail. Edward n'était pas au courant. Il valait mieux que je lui parle avant. Mais pour l'instant j'observai Bella une bière à la main. Ce qui était assez surprenant de sa part. Elle en avait bu deux en moins de quelques heures. Elle ne buvait jamais ! Les invités commençaient déjà à arriver. Heureusement qu'on avait commandé un gros buffet avant que les gens arrivent, parce que Jacob et ses amis mangeaient comme des loups. Ils se seraient sûrement jetés sur les habitués. Quand un problème survint : Paul venait de rentrer et Emmett venait de s'en apercevoir. Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers lui, l'œil meurtrier. Je m'interposai avec Bella.

_ Ah non ! Le gorille va rester calme ce soir ! C'est clair !? On n'a pas besoin de scandale !

_ Mais il…Enfin…il t'a sauté dessus ! Cette espèce de salopard !

_ J'étais consentante, alors maintenant t'arrête le côté grand frère paternaliste, et garde du corps ! Enregistré !?

_ J'te préviens s'il s'approche de toi…Menaça-t-il du doigt.

_ Pour te dire s'il s'approche de moi, ce qui serait vraiment étonnant vu que c'est mon anniversaire, et que c'est mon ami, j'remettrai sûrement le couvert ! T'es heureux ?!

_ Bella, t'aides pas là. _La disputai-je_

_ Tu sais Bella….Tu….Grrrr !

_ Mais oui Emmett on lui dira ! _S'esclaffa Bella_

_ Bella, arrêtes de l'asticoter cinq minute. _Râlai-je_

Une voix nous interrompit.

_ Bella ! Bon anniversaire.

Bella se retourna et enlaça Jacob.

_ Jacob, merci.

Elle embrassa tous ses amis de la Push. Je crus la voir rougir quand Paul, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Jacob et les autres allèrent saluer Edward. Décidément sa coupe de cheveux faisait l'unanimité. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Des amis de Forks arrivèrent eux aussi. Je me dirigeai vers mon frère qui semblait seul assis dans son box. Jazz et Emmett travaillaient. Rose donnait un coup de main à son homme. Les groupes se succédaient, les gens chantaient, et dansaient

_ Il faut que j'te dise un truc. _Annonçai-je à mon frère._

_ Du style Jasper et moi on est amoureux. Sourit-il.

_ Eh ! Comment tu sais ?

_ Je suis ton jumeau ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Non, c'est Jazz qui me l'a dit ! Tu verrais ta tête ! _Rigola-t-il._

_ C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire, depuis ton arrivée. Ça devait être l'enfer là-bas ? M'inquiétai-je.

Il se referma comme une huitre et son visage se ferma.

_ Ouais, enfin maintenant j'suis là. Alice, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

_ Désolée.

_ Ça viendra sœurette, j'ai besoin de temps. M'expliqua-t-il en embrassant mon front.

_ J'comprends, si on allait avec les autres au comptoir ? En plus, on va bientôt savoir ce que va chanter Bella.

_ C'est une bonne idée !

Arrivés au comptoir, tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Sauf deux personnes, Edward et Bella. Pour mon frère je pouvais comprendre, il rentrait d'Irak. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de se réadapter. Mais Bella, j'avoue que je pigeais que dalle ! Quand Emmett annonça les résultats :

_ Les trois chansons sont : " Only Want To Be With You " "My all"…Elle a toujours du succès celle-là et enfin " Je m'appelle Bagdad" Mais on va prendre la prochaine plutôt, alors…

_ C'est bon Em' elle est très belle cette chanson, c'est dommage que très peu de personne comprenne le français.

_Oh t'inquiètes, ils la réclament souvent celle-là. Depuis qu'ils ont eu la trad ! Ils en redemandent. Merci pour eux mec !

_ J't'en prie. Lui souris-je.

_ J'suis vraiment obligée de chanter ce soir ?

_ Et oui p'tite sœur la gloire t'attend !

_ Arrête ton char Ben Hur et prends le métro !

_ Aller Bella, pour moi ! _Supplia Jacob_

_ Ok ! Bon quand faut y aller…_Maugréa Bella._

_ Edward, ça ne te dérangerait pas de jouer au piano, pendant qu'elle chante ? _Demandai-je._

_ Si Bella est d'accord ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? _Dit-elle nerveusement_

Bella et Edward s'avancèrent doucement vers la scène, elle semblait tétanisée. C'était bien la première fois. Je savais que la chanson sur Bagdad nous retournait le cœur. Mais « Only Want To Be With You » j'avais du mal à saisir son malaise. Je l'observai prendre le micro, tandis qu'Edward s'installait au piano. Ça me rappelait des souvenirs. Edward et Bella la jouait souvent à Forks. Il y avait une éternité. Bella ferma les yeux. Mon frère la regardait.

I don't know what it is that makes me love you so _**(Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qui me fait tant t'aimer)**_  
I only know I never want to let you go _**(Je sais seulement que je ne veux jamais te laisser partir)**_**  
**'Cause you started something, can't you see _**(Parce que tu as commencé quelque chose, ne peux-tu pas le voir ?)**_  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me **(**_**Que depuis qu'on se connait, tu me tiens)**_

It happens to be true _**(Cela en devient vrai)**_  
I only want to be with you _**(Je veux seulement être avec toi)**_

It doesn't matter where you go or what you do _**(Peu importe où tu vas, ou ce que tu fais)**_  
I wanna spend each moment of the day with you _**(Je veux passer chaque moment de la journée à tes côtés)**_  
Look what has happened with just one kiss _**(Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec juste un baiser)**_  
I never knew that I could be in love like this _**(je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais être amoureuse comme cela)**_  
It's crazy but it's true _**(C'est fou mais c'est vrai)**_  
I only want to be with you _**(Je veux seulement être avec toi)**_

You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance _**(Tu t'es arrêté et tu m'as souris, me demandant si je voulais danser)**_  
I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance _**(Je suis tombée dans tes bras ouverts, et je n'ai pas eu une chance)**_

Now listen honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere _**(Maintenant écoute chéri, je veux juste être à tes côtés partout)**__  
_As long as we're together honey I don't _**care (Tant que nous sommes ensembles chéri rien ne compte)  
**_'Cause You started something, can't you see _**(Parce que tu as commencé quelque chose, ne peux tu le voir ?)**__  
_That ever since we've met you've had a hold on me _**(Quedepuisqu'on se connait, tu me tiens)**__  
_  
No matter what you do _**(Peu importe ce que tu fais)**__  
_I only want to be with you _**(Je veux seulement être avec toi)**_

You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together honey I don't care

'Cause you started something can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me

No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you

A la fin de la chanson, beaucoup d'amoureux se trouvaient sur la piste. Même Jacob avait invité Leah. Bella remercia tout le monde, et se prépara à entonner « je m'appelle Bagdad ». Edward descendit de la scène et ma meilleure amie attendait les musiciens qui se mettaient en place. Une fois fait, elle inspira. Et se lança.

_J'ai vécu heureuse  
Dans mes palais  
D'or noir et de pierres précieuses  
Le Tigre glissait  
Sur les pavés de cristal  
Mille califes se bousculaient  
Sur mes carnets de bal_

_On m'appelait  
La Cité pleine de grâce  
Dieu  
Comme le temps passe_

_On m'appelait  
Capitale de lumière  
Dieu  
Que tout se perd_

_Je m'appelle Bagdad  
Et je suis tombée  
Sous le feu des blindés  
Sous le feu des blindés  
Je m'appelle Bagdad  
Princesse défigurée  
Et Shéhérazade  
M'a oubliée_

_Je vis sur mes terres  
Comme une pauvre mendiante  
Sous les bulldozers  
Les esprits me hantent  
Je pleure ma beauté en ruine  
Sous les pierres encore fumantes  
C'est mon âme qu'on assassine_

_On m'appelait  
Capitale de lumière  
Dieu  
Que tout se perd_

_Refrain_

_Les contes des mil et une nuits_

_N'intéresse plus personne_

_Ils ont tout détruits_

_Ils ont tout détruits_

_Refrain_

Je vis les yeux de Bella, embués de larmes. Elle salua et promit de revenir plus tard pour « My all ». Elle adorait chanter, les trois quarts du temps, il fallait la virer à coups de pieds. Vraiment Bella était bizarre. Elle me fit signe qu'elle voulait être tranquille un moment. Emmett la vit sortir. Il souhaitait la rejoindre, mais je le retins. Edward était son meilleur ami. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Jazz me serra contre lui. Peut-être que son père lui manquait, ou sa mère. Edward prit deux bières et sortit. Il était temps ! Au bout d'un bon moment je me décidai à les rejoindre.

_ Bella, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

_ Mais justement Edward, y' a rien à dire !

_ On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là !

_ Pour quoi faire ?! C'est une nuit sans aucune importance !

_ Vraiment ? On n'aurait pas dû ! J'ai fait une connerie, et je regrette d'avoir gâcher notre amitié. J'aurai pas dû me barrer comme ça ! J'm'en suis voulu ! Je suis déso…

Bella brandissait son poing, prête à lui décocher une droite. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, parce que militaire ou pas. J'te colle mon poing dans la gueule !

_ Bella.

_ Non ! Cinq ans Edward ! Cinq ans ! J'veux pas en parler ce soir !

_ Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _Demandai-je._

* * *

**Les liens pour les chansons sont sur mon profil !**

**J'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez ce que sont les bases chez nos amis américains.**

**Si : les bases sont l'évolution d'une relation amoureuse !**

**1ere base**** : les baisers ****2eme base**** : les caresses avec les vêtements ****3eme**** : les caresses sans les vêtements, plus intime. Enfin la ****4eme, ou home run**** : l'amour physique.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Dites le avec des reviews ! Faites péter ma boite mail ! Battez moi ce record !**

**Bisous Caro**


	5. Anniversaire Enfer

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**nanou49100****: Voici la suite ! Merci**

**sita****: bah oui, mais fallait bien couper à un moment sinon se serait trop long. J'adore aussi la chanson « Je m'appelle Bagdad » Merci**

**mimie30**** : enfin pour les regrets tu verras bien, mais toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Merci. Oui tu avais déjà laissé une review. Mais pour répondre à ta question, en gros j'ai le début de l'histoire, et j'écris au fur et à mesure suivant l'inspiration et l'humeur.**

**lukilina****: Merci est ta fic, est vraiment bien. lol**

**Pauline****: ravie quelle te plaise ! Merci**

**Mag ****: La révélation est pour maintenant ! lol. Merci et oui Edward est revenu et ça fait un bien fou.**

**Amel**** : Enfin le retour d'Edward. Bon pour le père de Matt tout s'explique maintenant. Merci **

**Lucile**** : Et une suite pour toi ! Une ! Merci**

**matrineu54**** : oui les révélations c'est maintenant. Et quand à Emmett, et ben tu verras… Merci**

**Carla**** : Oh oui Edward en uniforme…miam. Les détails c'est maintenant ! Merci**

**Rated pour langage et Lemon !**

*********************

**Un méga grand super merci, pour vos reviews !**

**Wow, 55 j'en reviens pas !!!!!!!**

**Mais surtout ne vous arrêter pas !!!**

**Bon voici, THE chapitre !**

**Avec LES explications**

**Bonne lecture**

*********************

**4 ****Anniversaire = Enfer**

**POV DE BELLA**

Besoin de sortir. Besoin de partir. Trop de souvenir. Besoin de réfléchir. Je quittai le club, la première chanson me rappelait trop de souvenir. Edward et moi la chantions très souvent. C'est ce que j'avais éprouvé ce soir là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais il était parti, nous abandonnant Emmett et moi. Une plaie béante se rouvrit. Les souvenirs m'assaillaient comme autant de coups de poignard. « Je m'appelle Bagdad » était une chanson que j'adorais, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward en la chantant. Ce qu'avait du vivre mon ami là-bas, devait être horrible. Je ne croyais plus aux contes des milles et une nuit depuis cinq ans. Mais la chanter devant lui, me faisait souffrir. Il était comme transporté ailleurs. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir payé un billet direct dans son enfer personnel. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Je culpabilisais à mort. Je m'adossai au mur. Mais dans quelle galère, je m'étais foutue encore ? Franchement le destin s'acharnait. J'étais pas prête à affronter les démons du passé. J'avais mis cinq ans à tenter d'oublier cette dernière rencontre. Mais non c'était impossible. J'aurais pu écrire un bouquin « Comment gâcher une amitié en deux leçons. » La raison : j'étais stupide. C'était bien la peine d'avoir mon diplôme, un an avant les autres et d'être aussi conne. Et dieu sait qu'il m'avait manqué lui et son amitié. Combien de fois j'avais voulu lui écrire, pour tout lui raconter. Mais mon manque de courage n'avait d'égale que mon idiotie. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser, et moi j'me retrouvais ici à me lamenter sur mon pauvre sort. Peut être quand me saoulant ?

_Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, ma pauv'fille. Pensai-je_

Edward et moi, on se racontait absolument tout. Mais j'avais l'impression que le mur de Berlin s'était érigé entre nous. C'était de mon fait. Il croyait franchement que ce serait facile de tout oublier comme ça ? J'avais essayé pendant cinq ans sans succès. Je savais qu'il rentrerait, j'avais même hâte qu'il puisse revenir, entier et bien sur en vie. Alors pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de parler avec lui ? On avait tout gâché pour rien. Je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas pour rien.

_ Bon dieu ! Quelle prise de tête ! _Dis-je pour moi-même._

_ Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais ça à vraiment l'air de te la prendre, en effet. _Sourit-il_

_ Edward ?

_ Non, c'est Winnie l'ourson qui t'apporte une bière !

_ T'as toujours été drôle ! Tu le sais ça !

_ On s'assoie ?

J'acquiesçai, et posai mes fesses sur le banc. Edward s'assit à coté. Il me tendit ma bière, puis trinqua.

_ Au passé, et à l'avenir !

_ A l'avenir !

_ Bella…

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je sur la défensive._

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Oh Edward… Arrête merde, tu viens d'arriver ! Alors on efface tout !

_ Bella, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

_ Mais justement Edward, y' a rien à dire !

_ On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit là !

_ Pour quoi faire ! C'est une nuit sans aucune importance !

_ Vraiment ? On n'aurait pas du ! J'ai fait une connerie, et je regrette d'avoir gâcher notre amitié. J'aurais pas du me barrer comme ça ! J'm'en suis voulu ! Je suis déso…

_ Ne t'excuse pas, parce que militaire ou pas, j'te colle mon poing dans la gueule !

_ Bella.

_ Non ! Cinq ans Edward ! Cinq ans ! J'veux pas en parler ce soir !

_ Mais bon dieu, Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! _Demanda Alice_

_ Rien, laisse tomber ! _Répondis-je acide._

_ Oh non Bella ! J'vais pas laisser tomber ! Edward laisse nous ! _Cria t-elle._

_ Alice, laisse Bella tranquille ! _Me défendit Edward_

_ Oh toi, tu la fermes ! Tu as déserté nos vies pendant cinq ans ! Va voir Em' ! Dégage !

**POV D'ALICE**

J'avais été dur avec Edward. Mais il fallait qu'il nous foute la paix. Je devais parler avec Bella. C'était important. Je devais me tromper. Elle me l'aurait dit. Elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Non pas Bella ! Pourtant tout s'emboitait parfaitement. C'était d'une logique implacable.

_ Bella ! Dis-moi que j'me trompe !

_ Si tu veux que ça ! Tu te trompes ! _Grogna t-elle._

_ Est-ce que tu as…couché avec mon frère ? _Balbutiai-je._

_ Ca ne te regarde pas ! C'est entre Edward et moi ! _Répondit-elle en colère._

_ Putain Bella ! Mais merde bien sur que ça me regarde ! Ca nous concerne tous ! _Affirmai-je_

_ Non Alice ! C'est ma vie !

_ Il n'y a pas que toi en jeu Bella ! Je sais compter, tu sais !

_ Tant mieux, ça peut servir !

_ Mais merde ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrête l'ironie deux secondes, bordel ! Vous vous êtes vus en janvier ?

_ Et alors ?

_ Février…mars…avril…mai…juin…juillet…aout…_Enumérai-je_

_ Tu vas me sortir tous les mois de l'année, comme ça ? _Me coupa t-elle._

_ Jusqu'au mois d'octobre ! Ca fait neuf mois Bella ! Neuf putains de mois !

Je la relevai de son banc par le bras. Il fallait qu'elle me le dise. Je la secouai.

_ Et alors ?

_ OSE ME DIRE QUE MATTHEW N'EST PAS LE FILS D'EDWARD !

J'étais enragée, merde elle m'avait menti. Par omission, mais menti quand même ! Celui que je considérai comme mon neveu, l'était en réalité. L'orage grondait comme une réponse à ma propre colère. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_ EDWARD EST SON PERE ! VOILA ! TU TE SENS MIEUX ! Soulagée, parce que moi pas, c'est pire que tout. Il est parti…

_ Bella…

_ OUI, J'AI COUCHE AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI, OUI JE SUIS UNE TRAINEE ! ET ENCORE OUI, JE SUIS TOMBEE ENCEINTE ! Alors vas-y, défoule toi ! Haïs moi ! Gifle-moi ! Pour les détails va voir ton frère. Moi j'en ai assez ! _Hurla t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix._

_ Il le sait ? _Soufflai-je_

_ Bien sur que non ! _Assena t-elle_

_ Il faut que tu lui dises, avant qu'il ne fasse le rapprochement. Là il t'en voudra. _Expliquai-je_

_ Je lui en parlerai, et il me détestera. _Soupira t-elle_

_ Mais non, peut être sera-t-il surpris…mais maintenant que je le sais. C'est vrai, il a ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux. J'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. Parce que pour moi ce n'était même pas envisageable. J'arrive pas à croire que Matt soit le fils d'Edward !

_ Matthew est mon fils !? _Demanda Edward incrédule._

**POV D'EDWARD**

Ne les voyant pas revenir, j'avais décidé d'aller les chercher. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle révélation. Alors là, je n'en revenais pas, merde ! Parmi toutes les éventualités qui s'offraient à moi, j'avais jamais envisagé ça ! Bella était froide, d'accord, et distante, mais je pensais que c'était du au fait que nous avions couché ensemble. Pas que Matt était mon fils. Je me souvenais très bien de cette nuit.

_Flash back_

J'étais en mauvais terme avec Emmett, mais surtout avec Bella. Son discours m'avait blessé. Mais j'avais décidé d'aller les voir, pour que tout s'arrange. Mon départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. J'avais été informé que je partais pour l'Irak. J'étais terrorisé, à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir. J'étais sorti de ma formation avec le grade de lieutenant. Je sonnai donc à l'appartement. Bella m'avait ouvert. Tout d'abord surprise, elle me sauta dans les bras et me fit rentrer. Ma meilleure amie m'expliqua que les autres étaient en weekend à Forks. Mais qu'elle était restée, pour réviser. Bella regardait « Pearl Harbor ». Elle nous sortit à boire. Elle s'en voulait. Elle pensait que c'était sa réaction qui m'avait poussé à m'engager chez les Marines. Je lui avouai que ma décision était prise bien avant. Je m'excusai de lui avoir mal parlé.

Nous avions descendu un bon nombre de verres. Entre deux coups d'yeux à la télé. Bella se mit à pleurer à la mort de Dany. Je l'avais serrée contre moi. Elle répétait « je ne veux pas que tu meures, ne pars pas ». J'avais pris son visage en coupe et essuyé ses larmes avec mes pouces. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues, puis fit glisser une de celle-ci dans mes cheveux. « Tes cheveux sont tellement cours » m'avait-elle soufflé. Ses yeux larmoyants me faisaient si mal, ses mains si rassurantes posées sur moi. S'en fut trop, j'étais pris par une pulsion. Je voulais la voir heureuse. J'avais besoin d'elle. Dans un acte désespéré, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Doucement, prudemment, prêt à recevoir la gifle du siècle. Mais rien, bien au contraire au moment où nos bouches se rencontrèrent, Bella passa ses mains autour de mon cou. J'aurais du m'éloigner, mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout mon être était aimanté par Bella. Je l'embrassai avec ferveur, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres, afin de lui en demander l'accès. Ce qu'elle m'offrit avec la plus grande fougue. Sa langue avait une saveur, inoubliable. Nos langues unies se goutaient l'une à l'autre. Je sentis un courant électrique me parcourir. Bella se releva, et se mit à califourchon sur moi, maintenant toujours notre baiser. Je passai mes mains sous son teeshirt. Sa peau était d'une douceur, que je n'avais ressentie sous mes doigts. Bella frissonna. Ma virilité se réveilla. Bella sourit en la sentant à travers son short. J'avais voulu tout arrêté, mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Bella commença à déboutonner mon uniforme, je sentais ses mains trembler. J'abandonnai sa bouche, pour embrasser son cou. Je me retrouvai torse nu. Son bassin frottait contre mon érection. Je lui ôtai son teeshirt ainsi que son soutien gorge, prestement. Je n'avais jamais vu une poitrine aussi belle. J'étais sans voix et sans réaction. Bella prit, une de mes mains et la posa sur son sein gauche. Je sentais son cœur palpiter, à une vitesse folle. J'arrêtai de respirer, et débutai ma caresse. Elle émit un son de bien être. Enhardi par ses gémissements, je cajolais ses deux mamelons. Bella se cambra. Je me levai en la soulevant du canapé. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. J'emportai Bella dans sa chambre. Je savais que je faisais une connerie, mais ma raison s'était envolée. Je me répétai que Bella était vierge. Qu'elle méritait mieux que ça. Mais je voulais lui faire l'amour, tout mon être la réclamait.

Je la déposai doucement sur le lit, embrassant sa peau de pêche avec douceur. Elle avait un goût délicieux. Je frémissais. Je m'agenouillai sur sa couche. Mes mains firent glisser son short et sa culotte. Bella se redressa, défit mon pantalon et mon boxer. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant ma verge. Elle était plus grosse que la moyenne, enfin d'après les filles, et ce que j'avais pu voir dans les vestiaires, ainsi qu'aux camps. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, je fermai les yeux devant cette sensation. Elle enroula sa main autour de mon sexe et effectua des vas et viens, je gémissais. Malgré ses mouvements peu sur, Bella m'emportait un peu plus vers le plaisir. Je décidai de la stopper. La rallongeant, je me mis sur le coté allongé près d'elle, posant ma tête sur ma main pour la relever. Je caressai ses seins, son ventre, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur sa peau. Ma main parcourait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis remontant vers sa féminité. Je cajolai ses lèvres intimes, la faisant geindre. Je trouvais son clitoris, du bout du doigt j'effectuai des petits cercles. Elle était tellement humide, mon érection augmenta encore plus. Tout en cajolant son bouton de rose, j'insérai mon index dans son vagin. Bella émit un râle de plaisir, et son corps s'arqua. Je débutai mes vas et viens, quand son humidité s'intensifia, j'ajoutai mon majeur. La respiration de Bella était erratique. Ma langue goûtait avidement ses mamelons, suçotant et mordillant ses pointes durcies. Bella s'accrochait au drap, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts, j'accélérai jusqu'à ce que je sente ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer sur mes doigts. Un long geignement se fit entendre. Je ralentis le rythme pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Je savais que j'aurais du dire non et me barrer à ce moment là. J'avais beau imaginer ce que me ferait Emmett, s'il me trouvait avec sa sœur, rien n'y faisait.

Elle se retourna face à moi, empoigna mon membre, et le choya avec tendresse. Elle me supplia de lui faire l'amour. Si un mec est capable de dire non à une supplique pareille, qu'il vienne me voir ! J'écartai ses cuisses et me positionnai délicatement à son entrée, posant mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Elle m'attira à elle. Déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je frottais ma verge contre le seuil de son antre charnelle. Je la pénétrai avec douceur, m'enfonçant petit à petit. Je l'avais senti tressaillir au moment de sa défloraison. Je restai en elle sans bouger, pour que son vagin s'habitue à ma présence. Je sentis Bella se détendre, elle fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses. Puis appuya sur celles-ci. Je débutai mes vas et viens, d'abord d'un rythme lent, mais profond. Bella gémissait, plantant ses ongles dans ma croupe. J'étais si bien en elle, elle était si humide. Je sentais son vagin palpiter sur ma verge. Elle me demanda d'accélérer, ce que je fis. S'accrochant à moi tandis que j'embrassai sa poitrine merveilleuse. Elle geignait de plus en plus fort, je redoublais d'intensité, quand l'orgasme l'atteignit, et que ses parois intimes enserrèrent ma verge. Son corps tremblait. Je me déversais en elle en criant son prénom. Nos corps étaient couverts de sueur, nous haletions, nos rythmes cardiaques, étaient complètement erratiques. Je me retirai d'elle, à contre cœur. M'affalant sur le dos, j'ouvris mon bras. Bella s'y lova. J'embrassai son front, elle s'endormit. Mais pour moi c'était différent, non seulement j'avais fait l'amour à ma meilleure amie, mais en plus je lui avais pris sa virginité. Mais j'avais aimé ça. Je n'avais rien connu de tel. J'avais baisé des filles, mais jamais je n'avais éprouvé un dixième de ce que je ressentais. Puis la culpabilité vint supplanter tout le reste. Je sortis du lit, l'embrassant une dernière fois. Après une douche, je quittai l'appart. Sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

_Fin du flash back._

Et me voici, cinq ans après sous cette pluie battante. Apprenant que mon manque de contrôle avait mis Bella dans une situation, compromettante. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Pourquoi Bella ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! En quatre ans, elle aurait pu trouver un moyen. Je lui en voulais maintenant ! Je m'approchais des filles, quand Bella partit en courant sous la pluie. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre pas. Je me laissai tomber sur le banc, la tête entre les mains. Alice prit place à coté de moi, puis m'enlaça. Je pleurai pour la première fois en cinq ans. Je n'avais plus de repères. Je me sentais mal. Une douleur lancinante m'arrachait le cœur. Non seulement j'avais couché avec Bella, et abusé de ses dix sept ans. Mais en plus je lui avais fait un enfant. J'avais bousillé mon amitié avec elle, et surement avec Emmett. Parce que quand il l'apprendrait, dans le meilleur des cas il me tuerait.

_ Il faut qu'on la retrouve Alice ! _Sanglotai-je._

_ Chuutt, du calme, Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je savais que tu serais déçu.

_ Je ne suis pas déçue, mais tu aurais du m'en parler ! Je suis en colère.

_ Navré Alice.

_ Moi aussi, que tu l'aies appris de cette manière. Elle voulait te le dire.

_ Pourquoi, elle ne la pas fait avant ?

_ La peur, la honte.

_ Qui est au courant ? Pas Emmett je suppose, sinon je serai déjà mort. _Assurai-je_

_ Personne à part nous trois.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté sur le père de Matt ?

_ En fait elle n'a jamais rien dit, jusqu'à hier.

_ Pourquoi hier ?

_ Matt est rentré, et s'est précipité dans les bras de son oncle pour pleurer. Emma une des filles qui s'occupe du jardin d'enfants, lui a demandé comment s'appelait son papa. Il a répondu qu'il n'en n'avait pas, elle lui a dit que tout le monde avait un père. Il a demandé à sa mère, elle lui a confirmé. Elle lui a dit que tu ne savais pas pour lui. Il a demandé si un jour il te verrait. Elle a simplement répondu qu'elle espérait. Edward, mais merde comment c'est arrivé ?

_ Comme ça.

Je lui fis donc un petit résumé, en épargnant les détails. Elle me dévisagea un moment. Fallait que je retrouve Bella. Je me levai du banc.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Emmett va finir par se poser des questions.

_ Je vais dire à Em' que Bella était très fatiguée et qu'elle est rentrée se coucher.

_ Alice, il va s'inquiéter.

_ Moins que si je lui dis qu'elle s'est barrée. Surtout si je lui donne la vraie raison. Je lui dirais que tu l'as accompagné !

_ Mouais, passe moi tes clefs de voiture !

_ Edward, la ville a changé.

_ Je sais mais je vais faire tous les lieux où elle aimait aller. A moins qu'ils y en aient d'autres ?

_ Elle ne sort plus depuis qu'elle est tombée enceinte.

_ Wow ! J'ai vraiment foutu sa vie en l'air ! _Me lamentai-je._

_ Mais non, elle adore Matt. Pour elle ce n'est pas une erreur.

**POV D'ALICE**

C'était vraiment la merde, elle avait fuit. C'était la première fois que je la voyais fuir devant quelque chose. Edward était monté chercher des manteaux. Bella n'avait rien d'autre que sa robe. Je rentrai au club et expliquai à Emmett, que Bella ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle était rentrée. Bien sur il avait voulu monter. Je lui annonçai qu'Edward était avec elle. Je souhaitai que mon mensonge n'en soit un que pour une durée limitée. Jazz m'enserra et me fit asseoir dans l'un des box.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Je veux la vraie raison ! T'es angoissée, je peux le sentir.

_ Bella s'est barrée !

_ Quoi ?

_ Edward et moi, on s'est disputé avec elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Oh Jasper, j'aimerai te le dire, mais je ne peux pas. Alors ne me demande rien.

_ C'est si grave que ça ?

_ Jazz.

_ Bon d'accord j'dis plus rien. De toute façon faut que je retourne travailler

_ Merci.

J'aurais aimé lui dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Bon dieu plus je pensais à cette histoire et plus la situation me semblait chaotique. Comment Bella et Edward allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Bella devrait affronter tout le monde pour ses non-dits. C'était ma meilleure amie, elle aurait du avoir confiance en moi. Et Matthew, comment prendrait-il les choses ? Comment lui expliquer la situation ? Edward semblait perdu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses leur arrive à eux ? Franchement ! J'observai les autres s'amuser et rigoler quand Jack s'approcha.

_ Où est Bella ? Et me sors pas un truc du style, elle n'était pas bien. Elle est montée se coucher.

_ Mais…

_ Je connais Bella, elle serait jamais montée, sans nous dire au revoir. Alice…

_ Bella…est partie…

_ Où ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ C'est compliqué !

_ Où est Edward ? _Demanda t-il venimeux_

_ Il essaie de la retrouver !

_ Appelle-le qu'il passe me prendre.

_ Mais Jack…

_ Alice, je la connais.

_ Edward aussi !

_ Il s'est tiré, y a cinq ans en lui laissant un joli cadeau. Alors j'suis pas sur qu'elle ait envie de le voir. Tu crois quoi ? Que je me suis pas aperçu, de la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux.

_ Elle te l'a dit ?

_ Bien sur que non, mais faudrait être complètement miro, pour pas voir la ressemblance. En plus elle a toujours refusé de dire qui c'était. Si ça avait été quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas, quelle importance qu'on sache son nom ?

Alors je pris mon portable et joignis Edward. Il répondit de suite. Rageant dans un premier temps, puis acceptant à contre cœur. Jack s'excusa auprès de ses amis, ainsi que Leah. Puis sortit.

**POV DE JACOB**

Je montai dans la voiture avec lui. L'orage pluvieux tombait sur la ville. L'atmosphère était aussi lourde dans la bagnole qu'à l'extérieur. Nous ne parlions pas. Je savais qu'Edward était allé sur le campus de l'université, mais ça n'avait rien donné, il s'était rendu dans différents parcs proches du club. Mais il avait fait choux blanc. Bella avait changé en cinq ans, ce n'était plus l'adolescente, gaie et insouciante qu'elle était. Je me sentais trahi. Il nous avait trahis, Bella et moi.

_ Peut-être devrions nous essayer l'aéroport ou la gare.

_ Edward, t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle quitterait la ville sans _**votre**_ fils.

_ Tu sais ?

_ Ouais, j'ai pas eu besoin qu'elle me le dise pour le savoir moi !

_ Tu es si parfait Jack ! _Cracha t-il._

_ J'suis peut-être pas parfait. Mais moi j'ai pas mis ma meilleure amie en cloque, juste pour tirer mon coup !

_ Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! _Cingla t-il._

_ Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que tu étais amoureux ! Putain laisse moi rire, t'as jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un à part toi-même ! Avec le nombre de gonzesses que tu t'es envoyé ! T'as même pas eu le respect de mettre une capote. _Dis-je amer._

Il stoppa la voiture d'un coup de frein. Et ouvrit ma portière pour m'en extirper. J'avais envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa petite gueule si parfaite. Ce que je fis, mais il intercepta mon poing, et me retourna le poignet. Mon visage s'écrasa contre le toit de la voiture. Saleté de Marines !

_ Maintenant ! Tu fermes ta gueule Jack ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! T'aimerais que l'histoire soit aussi simple ! Mais elle ne l'est pas ! D'accord j'ai fait le con ! Je sais ! On a déconné tous les deux ! J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes ! Mais tu n'as pas à me juger ! _Me menaça t-il_

_ T'as raison, j'attendrai juste qu'Emmett le sache ! Parce que quand il apprendra que c'est son meilleur ami qui a engrossé sa sœur…Marines ou pas ! Il te fera la peau. Tu crois quoi que c'était facile pour Bella ? Charlie et elle ne se parlent plus depuis cinq ans ! Elle a bossé comme une dingue pour arriver en quatrième année. Et 'monsieur va prendre ses responsabilités'. Si elle te laisse rentrer dans sa vie à nouveau. Pour Matt c'est différent tu es son père, et jamais elle ne priverait Matt de toi !

Il me lâcha violemment. Nous, nous réinstallâmes, et il démarra en trombe. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur nous. J'observai Edward, ses mains étaient crispées au volant.

_ On va où ? _Demandai-je acerbe._

_ Chez mes parents, Matthew est là bas.

_ Tu crois qu'elle y est ?

_ J'en sais rien ! _Gronda t-il_

Nous arrivâmes devant une maison immense. Edward sortit du véhicule, et sonna. La lumière était allumée. Ce qui me surprit vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il m'expliqua que son père était d'astreinte, d'après Alice. S'il y avait une grosse urgence, il devait se rendre à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais. Il travaillait à l'hôpital universitaire de Seattle. Carlisle ouvrit la porte, il n'avait pas l'air très étonné. Puis nous fit entrés. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à son bureau. Edward resta debout contre le mur. Tandis que je m'asseyais

_ Vous êtes là pour Bella ?

_ Comment tu sais ?? _S'étonna Edward_.

_ Elle est venue. Elle était trempée. _Expliqua Carlisle troublé._

_ Y'a combien de temps ? _Demandai-je_

_ Une demi heure. Enfin environ.

_ Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? _S'enquit Edward._

_ Pas vraiment, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait voir Matt dormir. Elle n'allait pas bien, et j'ai vu qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle n'a rien dit, mise à part qu'elle était désolée, pour tout. Que tout était de sa faute. Que personne ne lui pardonnerait et surtout pas toi ! Edward, j'ai rien compris. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non, enfin. Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. C'est…compliqué. _Balbutia Edward._

_ Elle était bouleversée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça. C'était après sa dispute avec Charlie. Elle est fragile, malgré ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire. Et Emmett ?

_ On ne lui a rien dit. Alice lui a raconté que Bella ne se sentait pas très bien, et qu'elle était rentrée.

_ En pleine fête d'anniversaire ?

_ Tu le connais, il risque de s'inquiéter et de s'énerver. Donc Alice a préféré cette version.

_ Oui, mais il vaudrait mieux la retrouver, avant qu'il s'aperçoive que vous lui avez menti.

Je me levai et précédai Edward, quand son père lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

_ Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ?

_ Non rien qui ne puisse pas s'arranger.

_ Bien.

**POV D'EDWARD**

J'étais coupable, tout était de ma faute. Elle était venue ici, mais était repartie. Rien que de savoir que Matthew se trouvait au même endroit que moi, une envie irrésistible me prenait. J'aurais voulu aller le voir dormir. Observer _**mon**_ fils. Des sentiments bizarres m'assaillaient. D'abord j'étais heureux d'avoir un fils, terrifié à l'idée qu'il me déteste. J'avais envie de tout apprendre sur lui. Connaître les détails de sa naissance. Apprendre à aimer ce petit être que je ne connaissais pas. Mais j'angoissais. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de questions. Je devais savoir pourquoi Bella ne m'avait rien dit. On aurait pu trouver une solution. Je savais que je me mentais. Ca aurait été encore plus dur pour moi, si j'avais su. La sachant seule avec Matthew. Mais Jacob avait en grande partie raison. Merde c'était à moi de faire attention. Bordel mais quel con ! La pluie était de plus en plus forte. Je m'inquiétai pour elle. Je commençais à être désespéré. Quand un édifice me rappela un souvenir. C'était quelques temps avant que je ne m'engage. Après une énième dispute avec mon père, j'avais besoin de me recentrer sur moi-même. J'étais avec Laurène que je n'aimais pas, mais qui aimait le sexe autant que moi. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. Tout le monde me cherchait. Mais seule Bella m'avait trouvé, j'étais dans l'_Église Saint-Sacrement_. Elle se trouvait, juste là. Je coupai le moteur et sortis du véhicule. La pluie était froide. Je remontai ma veste et me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

_ Edward, tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment d'aller te confesser ? _Demanda Jacob taquin._

_ Jacob ?

_ Quoi ?

_ La ferme. _Assenai-je_

_ Moi j't'attends là.

Je poussai la porte, j'entendais le prêtre discuter.

_ Vous verrez, tout finira par s'arranger. Vous avez menti pour épargner votre ami. Mon enfant, je vais appeler un taxi. Vous êtes gelée, ou alors laissez-moi joindre votre amie Alice.

_ Non ! J'ai fffait…assez…de mal…comme ça. _Dit-elle en frissonnant._

Elle était là, transie de froid. Mais je l'avais retrouvée. Elle se tenait face au _Sanctuaire de Notre-Dame du Perpétuel Secours_. Dans cette représentation, l'enfant Jésus tenait fermement sa mère. J'avançai prudemment, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Le prêtre serra sa main sur l'épaule de Bella, qui se retourna. Elle me vit, et commença à se lever pour partir, mais ses jambes lâchèrent. Je me précipitai, et la rattrapai. Son corps avait la froideur du marbre. Au moment où j'avais posé mes mains sur elle, un courant électrique me parcourut.

_ Edward, laisse-moi ! _Ragea t-elle._

_ Bella calme toi. Je te ramène.

_ J'parie que tu me détestes. Parce que moi j'me déteste.

_ Je ne te déteste pas. On en parlera plus tard.

Je remis Bella sur ses pieds, soutenu par le prête, ôtai ma veste, et lui mis sur le dos. Je récupérai Bella, et la pris dans mes bras.

_ Merci, mon père.

_ Prenez soin d'Isabella mon fils. Allez en paix.

_ Merci père John. _Souffla Bella_.

Une fois dehors, je croisai le regard de Jacob, il secouait la tête. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que je l'ai dans les bras. Il me le fit comprendre. Il nous ouvrit la porte arrière. Je fis rentrer Bella délicatement et me mis auprès d'elle. Bella se recroquevilla dans mon manteau, elle tremblait.

_ Démarre Jacob et monte le chauffage à fond.

_ Bien monsieur. _Grogna t-il_. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle est en début d'hypothermie, mais ça va aller.

_ Comment tu sais ?

_ Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois une.

Jacob fit relativement vite, nous arrivâmes devant le club. Jack m'aida à monter Bella. Je la portai dans la salle de bain. Jack me jeta un regard noir.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je

_ Oh rien !

_ Accouche Jack !

_Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux te barrer comme ça pendant cinq et revenir la bouche en cœur. Que tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais putain ! Bon dieu Edward ! J'étais là moi le jour où elle a fait ce putain de test. Elle était si vulnérable ! C'est pas toi qui l'a consolé le jour où son père et elle se sont déchirés. C'est pas toi, non plus qui l'avait au téléphone en pleurs, parce qu'Emmett l'avait faite chier à propos du père du gamin ! Moi j'ai été là à chaque étape ! Tu crois que tu mérites encore son amitié ? Mais tu rêves mon pote ! Elle te pardonnera surement ! Mais moi jamais ! J'ai été son seul meilleur ami pendant cinq ans. Tu n'a aucun droit sur elle et sa vie ! Alors ça y est Zorro est revenu. Alors tu crois que tu as le droit de jouer le rôle à nouveau du meilleur ami ! Bah tu veux un scoop ?! Non ! Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu as couché avec elle.

_ T'as fini ? Tu te sens mieux !? Tu crois que j'ignore tout ça ! C'est mon devoir de m'occuper d'elle !

_ Putain Edward ! T'es plus à l'armée ! Je n'ai jamais été l'ami de Bella par devoir, moi !

_ Moi non plus ! Tu crois que je pensais à qui quand j'étais là-bas ? J'ai besoin de m'occuper d'elle !

_ Si tu cherches l'absolution c'est pas ici que tu la trouveras !

_ Je sais, maintenant va en bas et préviens Alice !

_ Toi garde tes sales mains et ton pénis loin d'elle !

_ Jack, barre-toi, avant que j'te foute mon poing dans la gueule !

Il retourna donner des nouvelles à ma sœur. Bien sur qu'il avait raison, ça me tuait de l'avouer. Mais merde, je voulais m'occuper d'elle. C'était ma meilleure amie. Je fis couler l'eau chaude. Bella ne réagissait plus, on aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Je lui retirai mon manteau, puis pris une grande inspiration et défis sa robe. Je tentai de regarder tout sauf sa poitrine. Les souvenirs affluaient. Je lui laissai sa…son string, et la plongeai dans le bain. Son corps frissonnait. Je pris le pommeau de douche, et lui passai sur la nuque. Je restai près de la porte, quand Alice arriva en trombe.

_ Mon dieu Bella ! Tu es là ! Merci seigneur ! Mais où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu prends….

Je plaquai ma main sur la bouche de ma sœur.

_ Début d'hypothermie, mais ravi que tu sois là pour la rhabiller. Et Emmett ?

_ R .A.S. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Mais elle n'a même pas soufflé ses bougies.

_ Demain.

_ Ouais avec Matt.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, j'avais pris un pyjama dans son placard. Sans faire attention, je m'aperçus que c'étais mon maillot de foot. Celui que j'avais échangé avec Emmett. Cette image me fit sourire. Je tendis les affaires à Alice à travers la porte. J'allais dans la cuisine et préparai un chocolat chaud, histoire de bien la réchauffer. Je revenais dans sa chambre et posais sa tasse sur sa table de chevet, quand Alice m'appela pour l'aider à transporter Bella jusqu'à son lit. Nous l'assîmes et je l'aidai à avaler sa boisson. Bella prit sa tête entre les mains, commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. J'avais l'impression que tout mon être ressentait sa douleur. Je m'assis près d'elle, et la serrai contre moi. Sentir son corps, m'avait manqué. Elle s'allongea, Alice s'éclipsa. Elle semblait si fragile à ce moment là. Je la bordai, mais elle avait toujours aussi froid. Je décidai donc de la réchauffer. Je pris place à coté de Bella. Je me sentais responsable de la situation. Je ne le faisais pas par pitié, il ne fallait pas confondre. Elle était sur le flanc. Je me positionnai derrière elle, j'ouvris mon bras et fis glisser la tête de Bella à l'intérieur. Elle se mit en position fœtal.

_ Je suis désolée, Edward. J'aurais du t'en parler. Mais j'ai manqué de courage. _Souffla t-elle_

_ Bella, il faut du courage pour élever un enfant seule à dix huit ans. _Affirmai-je._

_ Mouais, ou alors folle à lier !

_ J'crois pas que tu sois folle.

_ Vu ma démonstration de ce soir, j'ai des doutes ! Emmett ! _Paniqua t-elle en se redressant._

_ Tout va bien, il pense que t'es malade. _Dis-je en la forçant à se rallonger._

_ Ouf ! Tu dois avoir des questions.

_ Oh des centaines, mais ça attendra demain.

_ J'ai été voir Matt, chez tes parents. Ton père a pas du comprendre. _M'annonça t-elle nerveusement._

_ Je sais, j'y suis allé.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de les revoir.

_ Non c'était plus facile que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi t'es partie ?

_ J'ai paniqué, j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me détestes. Peur que tu m'accuses de gâcher ta vie, en t'imposant Matt. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que les autres l'apprennent. Je le suis encore. Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. J'ai menti à tout le monde. J'avais honte, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à…

_ Tu ne m'as poussé à rien du tout. Je t'ai embrassée. J'en avais vraiment envie. J'avais de l'expérience. J'aurai du nous protéger, mais dans le feu de l'action, j'ai oublié. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

_ Pour Matt, je suis incapable de te demander pardon. J'aime mon fils et je ne regrette pas sa venue.

_ Je ne la regrette pas non plus. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le connais pratiquement pas, mais c'est une partie de moi.

_ Edward, on est dans une merde noire !

_ Je sais.

_ Comment on va l'expliquer à Emmett ? A tes parents ? Ils vont me haïr de ne pas leur avoir dit. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu leur dire. Mais je souhaitais que tu le saches avant.

_ Tu aurais pu m'écrire.

_ Du style « Cher Edward, suite à notre partie de jambes en l'air. Je suis en cloque et tu vas être papa. J'espère que tu t'éclates en Irak. Souhaitant qu'il puisse te voir avant sa majorité. Bien à toi. Bella » J'y ai pensé, pas dans ces termes là.

_ Mouais, je crois que j'aurais fait une connerie pour te rejoindre.

_ Tu es parti, sans un mot. J'ai pas compris. Mais j'te rassure mon réveil n'a pas été drôle du tout. J'avais honte, j'en ai été malade. C'est pas une façon de te parler. J'ai cru que j'avais perdu ton amitié.

_ Et moi je pensais l'avoir gâcher. J'avais trop les boules pour t'appeler. Et comme je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Je me suis dit que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi.

_ T'as eu des nouvelles d'Emmett ?

_ Par Alice, elle passait les messages. Sauf la partie où tu étais maman.

_ Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va dire à Matt. _Dit-elle en baillant._

_ Demain. Dors maintenant. Chaque jour suffit sa peine.

Elle se lova contre moi, et s'endormit. Je tentai de me changer les idées. Me concentrant sur la musique qui devait régner en bas, mais rien. J'étais très impressionné par l'insonorisation. Le club avait beau être en dessous, aucun son ne parvenait. Je m'endormis moi aussi.

****************

**Bon, voilà ! Maintenant je veux vôtre avis !**

**Edward, est bien le père de Matt ! Mais en même temps c'est dans le titre ! lol**

**Ce petit lemon ?**

**Alice ?**

**Et Jack ?**

**Une REWIEW = TEASER !!!!!!**

**Alors faites péter le compteur !**

**PS : L'église du Saint Sacrement existe vraiment, ainsi que la statue. Les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**Bises Caro !**


	6. Partager

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mag ****: Jack protège Bella, tu as raison ! Et les tords sont partagés ! Merci**

**laurie**** : Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ainsi que mon style. Voici la suite !**

**amel**** : Oui, pour le père de Matt, tout le monde s'en doutait ! lol Merci voici la suite ! **

**lukilina : Rho les larmes aux yeux ? Pour les sentiments de chacun tu en sauras un peu plus dans se chapitre.**

**Sophiebelier : Merci voici un nouveau chapitre**

**matrineu54 : Emmett vs Edward ! Sauvons le soldat ! Merci**

**Un énorme merci à ma bêta d'amour Spuffygirl92, pour son soutien et son aide. **

**Rated M pour le langage et lemon !**

***********************

**J'ai qu'un mot à dire WAOUH !!!! Enorme merci pour vos 67 reviews**

**Vos mises en alertes et vos favoris**

**Ca me donne de l'inspiration**

**Alors continuez !**

**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez leurs doutes, leurs espoirs, leurs peurs, leurs joies**

**Aussi Edward, qui tente de mieux connaître son fils !**

**Bonne lecture**

*********************

**5 Partager**

**POV DE BELLA**

Je me réveillai avec une curieuse impression. Celle d'avoir dormi pendant deux jours. Je me tournai dans le lit, quand je vis deux prunelles vertes me fixer. J'eus un mouvement de recul, et manquai de tomber du lit. Heureusement Edward me rattrapa par la cuisse. Il se mit à s'esclaffer, en expliquant que rien n'avait changé de ce coté-là. Si j'avais bien conservé quelque chose de mon enfance, c'était bien, ma maladresse légendaire. J'étais vexé comme un vieux rat sans queue. Je le sommai de me lâcher, en le tapant avec mon pied non entravé. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais la suite je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je me retrouvais par terre après une très « élégante» galipette arrière. Ses rires redoublèrent. Je savais comment le faire culpabiliser. Alors je me plaignis de mon bras, en tenant celui-ci très fortement. Il accourut vers moi, et s'agenouilla. Je me jetai sur lui, m'asseyant sur son ventre. Je commençai une série de chatouilles, digne de mes quinze ans. Il se débattit et réussit à inverser la position avec une facilité déconcertante. Notre âge moyen à ce moment-là : dix ans. Je tentai de le repousser, tout en rigolant. Il avait de ces muscles ! J'aurais dit qu'il battait Emmett ! Puis il me lâcha. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami, l'espace d'un instant. Il m'aida à me relever. Il partit prendre une douche et se changer, tandis que je faisais de même. Il m'attendit dans la cuisine.

_ Bella, ça te dirait un petit déj en ville ? Tout le monde dort…Alors. _Proposa t-il._

_ Pourquoi pas.

Après tout c'était une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'on discute. Mais c'est le genre de truc qui était impossible à faire à la maison. Les murs avaient des oreilles. Nous prîmes la direction du campus, et nous dirigeâmes vers un resto, où nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre avant. Nous nous installâmes. Il prit des œufs aux bacons tandis que je me contentai d'un beignet et d'un café. L'ambiance était assez détendue, surtout quand on la comparait à la veille. Il m'observa une fois qu'il eut terminé. Je posai ma tasse à café, attendant qu'il se décide. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Je voulais savoir…qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Balbutia t-il._

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Pour Matthew ? _Demanda t-il penaud._

_ Oh ! Euh…Je sais pas.

_ Je pourrai faire partie de sa vie…enfin si tu es d'accord.

_ Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ! Pour qui tu m'prends ! Il a besoin de son père _! M'énervai-je_

_ Pardonne-moi, j'me suis mal exprimé.

_ Mouais, j'espère. _Maugréai-je_

_ Alors ?

_ Déjà, tant que les autres ignorent la situation, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour toi. Maintenant, j'me doute que tu veuilles le connaître. Tu pourrais faire des choses avec lui.

_ Comme ?

_ Le zoo, le parc, discuter, jouer, enfin plein de trucs. _Enumérai-je_

_ Et à quel moment on leur dira ?

_ J'en sais rien, le jour où Em' ne voudra plus tuer le père de Matt.

_ Bella ça n'arrivera jamais ! J'le connais il ne laissera jamais tomber ! _S'angoissa t-il_

_ Edward, donne-moi un peu de temps. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. T'es si pressé que ça de mourir !?

_ J'ai vu des gars se faire buter, alors qu'il venait d'être père. Certain n'ont jamais connut leur enfant ! _S'irrita t-il._

_ Je suis désolée. _M'excusai-je, gênée._

_ Je veux assumer mes responsabilités. _Affirma t-il_

_ Si c'est juste pour assumer tes responsabilités ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Prends un chien ! C'est d'un père dont il a besoin ! Pas d'un tuteur !! _M'emportai-je_

_ Bella, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'ai vécu dans la haine, la violence et le désespoir. Cet enfant m'apporte la paix dont j'ai besoin. C'est peut être le signe que ma vie n'a pas été si merdique que ça. _M'expliqua t-il_

_ Tu n'as que 25 ans ! Comment tu peux dire que ta vie c'est de la merde.

Il se leva et paya. Je protestai mais inutilement. Il nous fit prendre le bus. Le véhicule nous laissa près du parc _Ravenna_. Edward souhaitait s'acheter une voiture au concessionnaire Volvo. Il entra et trouva son bonheur en moins de dix minutes. C'était une S60 grise. Il avait l'air heureux comme un gosse le matin de Noël. Il m'invita à monter, faisant une remarque désobligeante sur mon camion. Il proposa de nous rendre au parc _Ravenna_. J'acceptai. Arrivés à destination Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Nous marchâmes tranquillement. J'observai Edward du coin de l'œil. Il avait changé. Pas trop physiquement, quoi qu'au point de vu muscles. Mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Il semblait ailleurs, ses yeux reflétaient une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'était comme s'il était inaccessible. Je savais que la guerre changeait les hommes. Le retour à la vie serait difficile pour lui.

_ Tu crois qu'on arrivera à s'entendre pour Matthew ? _Demanda t-il, ses yeux remplis de doute._

_ Oui, on est intelligent. On a l'avantage d'être ami. On ne se déchira pas pour des problèmes d'ordre sentimentaux. Comme tous ses anciens couples. Parce qu'on ne l'a jamais été.

_ On a jamais été quoi ?

_ En couple.

_ C'est vrai. Alors on lui dira quoi ? Qu'il est né d'une amitié ? D'un dérapage incontrôlé ? Ou un truc du style : papa et maman sont juste amis, mais un soir ils se sont envoyés en l'air, comme ça, parce qu'on n'a pas pu résister, et que ton père n'a aucune volonté !_ Dit-il acerbe._

_ Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, bon dieu ?! J'ai une grande part de responsabilité ! Merde tu vois tout en noir ! Si j'te frappais, ça t'aiderait ! _M'écriai-je_

_ Tu devrais être en colère contre moi ! M'en vouloir !

_ Oh mais je l'ai été ! Mais pas à cause de cette nuit là ! Simplement parce que tu t'es barré, sans rien dire. Et aussi parce que tu nous a laissé tombé, Emmett et moi !

_ Putain Bella, j'étais plus âgé ! Merde ! C'était à moi de faire attention ! Et résultat pour ta première fois, t'es tombée enceinte. Tu aurais du faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que tu aimais profondément. Pas comme ça. Pour un coup d'un soir !

_ Cette première fois était très bien. Et au moins ! J'suis tombée sur un mec avec de l'expérience, et j'avoue que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

_ Bella. _S'exaspéra t-il._

_ Mes premières fois ont toujours été catastrophiques. Tiens un exemple. La première fois où j'ai fait du vélo. J'me suis cassé le poignet. Mon premier jour d'école tu te souviens j'me suis ouvert la tête. Du coup toi et Emmett vous aviez tapé le petit garçon qui m'avait poussée. Mon premier baiser, le mec…

_ J'ai compris, c'est bon ! Alors quoi tu attires les problèmes et puis c'est tout !?

_ C'est le karma. Du coup ma première fois avec toi fut de loin la meilleure première fois de toute ma vie. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te dévaloriser, ou pour t'en vouloir. Tu fais ça très bien tout seul !

Il m'attrapa le bras et me retourna face à lui. Il était troublé, gêné.

_ Emmett va me détester. Je l'ai trahi. J'ai abusé de toi. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. C'est mon meilleur ami, il avait confiance en moi et moi j'ai profité de toi. J'ai été faible !

_ Tu m'emmerdes Edward ! Toi et ta foutue conscience à la con ! Emmett va surement gueuler, nous vomir. Mais ça ne durera pas ! Ou sinon on lui dit rien ! Et tu joueras le père fantôme !

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais merde, j'ai pas envie de lui faire un gosse dans le dos !

_ Très bien choisi comme expression ! C'est ce que tu crois ! Que je t'ai fait un gosse dans le dos !? T'aurais préféré que j'avorte. _M'énervai-je_

_ Bien sur que non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! J'suis content que tu l'aies gardé. Mais ma vie est si compliqué ! _Affirma t-il en soudant son regard au mien._

_ Oh mais bien sur ! Parce que la mienne est tellement simple. _Ironisai-je._

_ Bella…écoute…

_ Non toi écoute ! Je ne te demande de rien ! Je ne veux ni pitié, ni que tu joues ton rôle par devoir ! C'est clair !?

_ Je ne le fais par devoir ! Mais parce que c'est ce que je veux !

_ Alors fais ce que tu as à faire ! Et ferme là !

_ Bien ! On y va ! _S'exclama t-il en me tirant par le bras_

_ Bien ! Tout doux ! On va où ?

_ Chercher Matthew !

_ Hein ?

_ Oui ! Il fait beau, le zoo est une excellente idée.

Il me fit entrer dans sa voiture. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. Ca me faisait bizarre, c'est vrai quoi ?! Les décisions pour Matt me revenaient en général. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui il avait un père. Il avait son mot à dire. Je devais faire avec. Partager mon fils aussi. J'étais à la fois terrorisée, et soulagée par cette nouvelle perspective. Je n'étais plus seule, face à ça. Mais même si Edward était mon meilleur ami, la situation en restait tout de même complexe. Je me demandais surtout comment j'allais pouvoir gérer la situation avec mon fils. Je souhaitais vraiment que mon enfant sache qu'Edward était son père. Mais je devais vraiment réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais lui annoncer.

**POV D'EDWARD **

Je tentais désespérément de me concentrer sur ma conduite. Rien qu'à l'idée de le voir. J'avais une boule à l'estomac. Mon cœur s'emballait. J'étais nerveux, maintenant que je connaissais la vérité. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à un enfant de presque quatre ans. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimerait pas. Ou alors il refuserait de me voir. Merde je ne pouvais l'imaginer. J'avais dit la vérité à Bella, je souhaitais ardemment m'en occuper. Je devais être fou. C'était finalement un beau cadeau. Je pensais que je ne le méritais pas. J'avais tué des pères de famille en Irak. Alors pourquoi avais-je le droit de toucher ce bonheur du doigt ? Le destin avait-il décidé de m'accorder cette joie ? Plus j'avançais vers la maison de mes parents et plus j'angoissais. Pourtant ça avait été plus facile que prévu pour les retrouvailles avec mon propre père. Je savais que ma mère serait trop heureuse de me retrouver pour m'engueuler. Mais j'avais eu des doutes concernant mon père. Cependant il m'avait accueilli les bras ouverts. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pareil retour. Bella semblait crispée elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur que j'annonce à Matthew que j'étais son père ? Je souhaitais la rassurer.

_ Bella, je ne dirai rien à Matt. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

_ Merci. _Souffla t-elle_

C'était bien ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Ma réaction dans le parc avait du lui paraitre excessive. Mais insinuer que j'aurais préférer qu'elle avorte m'avait rendu dingue. J'arrêtai la Volvo devant la grande maison de mes parents. Mes mains accrochées au volant. Ma tête reposant sur celui-ci. Je sentis la main de Bella sur mon épaule. C'était un geste apaisant et encourageant. Je tournai mon visage vers elle. Elle souriait.

_ Tout va bien se passer Edward. Respire.

_ Ouais, mais admettons que…

_ Rien du tout ! Zen ! Il a quatre ans ! C'est pas un lion affamé ! _Rigola t-elle._

_ Mes parents, je…

_ Si tu veux leur dire, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

_ Je sais pas…je…

_ Comme tu veux. Mais on devrait y aller.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Bella me serra la main. Le temps que j'appuie sur la sonnette, j'entendis des pas venir de l'intérieur, ma meilleure amie lâcha ma main. Ma mère ouvrit et m'enlaça fortement. A la limite de l'étouffement.

_ Maman, tu…

_ Oh seigneur désolée. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé ton retour. _S'exclama t-elle._

_ Non c'est bien moi.

_ Bonjour Bella.

_ Bonjour Esmè.

_ Entrez, tu viens chercher ton fils ?

_ Euh, oui.

_ Quel dommage, Carlisle et moi souhaitions l'emmener au zoo de _Woodland. Expliqua t-elle déçue._

J'observai Bella nerveusement. Comment faire ? Mes parents avaient eu la même idée. Y aller tous ensemble ? Bella prit la décision.

_ On avait pensé la même chose, alors si vous voulez, on pourrait…

_ Merveilleuse idée Bella. Matt maman est là !

_ Maman ! _Cria t-il en se jetant dans ses bras._

_ Bonjour mon amour. _Répondit Bella, en le dévorant de baisers._

_ Coucou Ed…

_ Edward. _Le reprit sa mère._

_ Coucou Edouarde. _Dit-il en appuyant mon nom._

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire niaisement, à sa prononciation. Il tira sur mon pull, pour que j'avance mon visage pour quémander un bisou. Il avait beau être dans les bras de Bella, il était trop bas pour m'atteindre. Bella expliqua à Matthew que nous allions tous au zoo. Il sauta des bras de sa mère et partit en criant pour appeler mon père afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mon père arriva et nous salua. Bella fut embarquée par Matt qui souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose. Ma mère était partie se préparer.

_ On dirait que vous êtes réconciliés.

_ Oui, on s'est expliqué. _Soufflai-je_

_ Alice m'a prévenu que vous l'aviez retrouvée.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Papa, je…En fait…c'est juste que…_Balbutiai-je._

_ Viens dans mon bureau. On sera plus tranquille.

Je le suivis donc tête baissée. J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Bella m'avait donné son accord. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer. Il me fit asseoir, j'ôtai ma veste en cuir et la déposai derrière moi. Le silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. La dernière chose que je souhaitais faire, c'était de me disputer avec lui.

_ Edward, laisse-moi te dire que je suis heureux que tu sois rentré. Nous avons vraiment été très affectés par ton départ. Ta mère et moi avons eu très peur pour toi. J'ai vraiment été dur avec toi et j'aimerais m'en excuser. Mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de te voir si exemplaire. Que…Je n'ai pas su gérer la situation. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du essayer de parler avec toi, de te comprendre. Et au lieu de ça je t'ai poussé vers l'enfer. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

_ Papa. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Même si tu avais réagi différemment, ça n'aurait absolument rien changé. Notre dispute, ainsi que celle que j'ai eue avec mes meilleurs amis n'étaient que des excuses. La vérité c'est que tu avais raison. J'ai déconné. Je me sentais prisonnier de mon propre corps et de mon esprit. J'en voulais à la Terre entière. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tous souffrir. J'ai perdu cinq ans. Cinq ans où j'aurais pu être avec ma famille et mes amis.

_ Et n'oublie pas, avec ton fils.

Mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Mes mains devinrent moites. Je restai là, la bouche ouverte. J'avais bien entendu. Mon père savait. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me levai et fis les cent pas dans son bureau. Puis j'appuyai mon dos contre le mur.

_ Euh, je…Oui…Mais comment…

_ J'avais des doutes depuis sa naissance. Malgré tout il te ressemble. Mais hier quand Bella à débarqué. Elle était tellement bouleversée. Elle semblait si perdue. Elle a dit que nous ne lui pardonnerions jamais. Quand vous êtes partis toi et Jack. C'est là que tout s'est mis en place.

_ Hier j'ai surpris une conversation entre Alice et Bella. Alice venait de l'apprendre et du coup moi aussi. Quand j'ai voulu m'approcher, elle s'est enfuie. Désolé de te décevoir encore une fois.

_ Tu ne me déçois pas. Tu es ici, non ? Mais je croyais que Bella et toi…enfin…que vous étiez juste ami.

_ On l'était. J'ai voulu revoir Emmett et Bella avant de partir pour l'Irak. Pour m'excuser. Il n'y avait que Bella. On a regardé « Pearl harbor ». Bella s'est mise à pleurer, je l'ai consolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais je l'ai embrassé. Les choses ont dérapé. Dans l'excitation, j'ai oublié de nous protéger. Et voilà comment j'ai mis ma meilleure amie enceinte. D'un coté je m'en veux et de l'autre. Il y a…_Expliquai-je penaud._

_ Matthew. _Souffla mon père_.

_ Ouais.

_Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

_ Franchement j'en sais rien. On va devoir l'annoncer à tout le monde. Et si Emmett me laisse en vie, on l'expliquera à Matt. Elle a peur que tout le monde la déteste. Je sais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit. Elle voulait que je le sache avant vous tous.

_Comment la détester ? Grâce à Matthew ta mère a eu beaucoup moins de mal à supporter ton départ. Elle nous a fait confiance. On l'a régulièrement. Il nous appelle papy et mamie. Alors franchement y a pire dans la vie ! Maintenant pour Emmett et Charlie, tu vas en baver. Charlie et Bella ne se parlent plus depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Mais tout va s'arranger. Pour ta mère, on s'en occupera plus tard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle vous en veuille. Maintenant allons y avant qu'elles s'inquiètent.

_ Papa ?

_ Oui.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, mon fils.

Mon père m'enlaça. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Bella et Matt chantaient « Humpty Dumpty » une chanson enfantine. Elle avait un sourire lumineux. Puis Bella entama « Mary had little lamb » Esmè la suivit. J'étais très ému. Mon regard se posa sur mon piano. Je n'avais pas touché à cet instrument depuis cinq ans. Je repensai aux mots de mon père, ils m'avaient remués. Puis Matthew s'approcha de moi et me prit la main. Il nous dirigea vers le piano. Je trainai des pieds, me demandant ou il voulait en venir. Nous nous assîmes, il ouvrit le couvercle, et commença à jouer d'un doigt au « Twinkle Twinkle Little Star». Il semblait très content de lui. Je sentis une immense bouffé de fierté me parcourir. Il se tourna vers moi.

_ J'aime bien celle là. Mamy Esmè, elle m'a dit qu'il était à toi. Tu peux jouer, dit ?

_ Euh…ça fait très longtemps…Alors

_ Sitepait

_ On dirait ta mère quand tu fais ça.

_ Edward. _Supplia ma mère_

J'assouplis mes mains, les secouant. Comment résister à leur demande ? Bella semblait au bord des larmes. Mon père, lui, tentait de se contenir. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai. Puisque il aimait beaucoup cette musique, je décidai de jouer Variations de Mozart KV 265 dit plus populairement « Twinkle Twinkle Little Star». Finalement je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas oublié. Les notes s'enchainaient les unes aux autres naturellement. J'arrivai à prendre du plaisir à jouer. Mon fils bougeait la tête de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique. Il avait l'air ravi.

_ Merci, tu m'apprendras, dit ?

_ Euh…pourquoi pas.

_ Youpi !_ Cria t-il en embrassant ma joue_. Maman, on va au zoo ?

_ Oui.

Mes parents prirent leur veste. Bella porta son fils. Moi je pris le sac de Matt. Nous arrivâmes aux voitures. Matthew demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait voyager avec ses grands parents. Elle accepta. Bella reçut un coup de téléphone d'Emmett. Il s'inquiétait. Mon amie lui expliqua qu'elle allait mieux et que nous allions au zoo. Elle raccrocha, et se tourna pour voir si mes parents suivaient.

_ Merci Bella.

_ De ?

_ De me laisser partager des choses avec mon fils.

_C'est normal. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais. Tu as joué pour lui et il était vraiment heureux.

_ Mais le piano…il est petit…Comment ?

_ Quand il était bébé. Et qu'il était malade, style poussés dentaires et autres joies, enfin tous les petits maux des tout petits, j'avais remarqué que si on lui faisait écouter des berceuses au piano, ça l'apaisait. Et puis ensuite, il a souvent été chez tes parents. Le piano l'attirait. Il y a quelques mois, il a commencé à tapoter sur les touches. Alors plutôt qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Ta mère lui a appris la berceuse. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Je crois que Matthew tient ça de son père. _Dit-elle avec un sourire._

_ J'aurais aimé être là. Je veux dire, j'ai loupé tellement de choses. Ses premiers pas, son premier mot.

_ Mamam.

_ Quoi ??

_ Son premier mot. Une version de miam miam enfantine. J'ai faim, en gros. Mais tu sais, ce ne sera surement pas pareil, mais on a des heures et des heures de vidéo. Entre Alice et Emmett c'était l'enfer !

_ Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

_ Oh ?

_ Mon père sait pour Matthew.

_ Tu as bien fait de lui dire.

_ Je n'ai rien dit. Il a deviné par rapport à ta venue d'hier.

_ Il m'en veut, je suppose. _S'inquiéta t-elle._

_ Mais non. Il sait pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit. Il a compris que tu voulais que je le sache avant. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. _La rassurai-je_

_ Et ta mère ? _Paniqua t-elle._

_ On lui dira plus tard, ensemble.

_ Oui. _Souffla t-elle._

**POV DE BELLA**

Carlisle savait. J'étais partagé entre le soulagement et l'appréhension. Il ne m'en voulait pas, c'était déjà ça. J'avais vraiment apprécié ce moment de complicité autour du piano entre mon fils et son père. Cette phrase sonnait bien à mon oreille. J'avais failli pleurer. On approchait du _zoo Woodland_. J'arrivai très bien à imaginer mon fils, excité comme une puce dans la voiture. Et en effet, à peine arrivé sur le parking, il sautait dans tous les sens. Il nous fit accélérer, pour rentrer dans le zoo. Il avait hâte de voir les animaux. Il entraina Edward, il voulait commencer par les fauves. Son père semblait ravi. Nous les suivîmes, en retrait. Je souhaitai qu'Edward puisse profiter pleinement de Matthew. Je devais apprendre à le partager. Notre relation était fusionnelle, mais à partir du moment où son père était présent, je devais apprendre à lui faire une place dans nos vies. Enfin surtout celle de Matt. Bien sur je savais que ce serait compliqué, mais après tout Edward avait autant besoin de Matt, que lui de son père. Il avait été absent bien assez longtemps comme ça. Carlisle et Esmè ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.Matt regardait les lions et se mit à rugir. Nous dévoilant ses dents. Edward feinta la terreur. Ce qui nous fit tous éclater de rire. Il se dirigea vers les singes, une fois devant, le père et le fils s'amusèrent à faire des grimaces. Carlisle les imita. Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais ils avaient le même sourire en coin. Les pauvres filles du futur en souffriraient surement.

_ J'ai faim ! _Scanda Matt._

_ Alors allons nourrir le fauve, avant qu'il nous dévore. _Rigola Edward._

Après un repas gargantuesque pour le père et le fils, et beaucoup plus léger pour nous, Matt décida de nous emmener voir les animaux préférés de son oncle. Les ours. Matthew en avait peur. Edward passa son bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. L'émotion devant cet acte de tendresse m'avait retourné le cœur. J'observai Esmè du coin de l'œil. Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer. Elle rêvait surement aux futurs petits enfants qu'elle aurait. Sans savoir qu'elle en avait réellement un devant ses yeux. La comédie avait assez duré ! Nous devions lui dire au plus vite. Quant aux autres, ce serait pour plus tard. Après avoir vu les girafes, les zèbres, les oiseaux et toute la ménagerie. Mon fils décida qu'il était temps de faire du manège. Il nous entraina presque en courant. Edward lui offrit les places. Je désapprouvai vu qu'il avait déjà offert l'entrée, et Carlisle le repas. Mais contre les Cullen je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc tous les quatre. Edward et son père m'observaient. Je compris que c'était le moment. Mais je sentais mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine. Edward se leva du banc, il venait de s'apercevoir que je n'y arrivais pas. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement. Tandis qu'Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez

_ Maman, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Ca concerne Matthew.

_ Matthew ? Il n'a rien de grave au moins ! Carlisle !? _Paniqua t-elle_

_ Maman, du calme. Tout va bien.

_ Mon dieu, tu n'as pas honte de me faire une peur pareille ! Non mais !

_ Voilà…en fait…Matthew…je suis…c'est…mon. _Balbutia t-il._

_ Son fils. Edward est le père de Matt. _Lâchai-je rouge de honte._

_ Oh !

_ Oh !? _Répéta Edward._

_ Quoi ? Je l'aimais déjà comme mon petits fils. En plus, je mentirai en disant que je ne m'en doutais pas. Alors du coup ça ne change rien. Enfin si j'peux l'aimer deux fois plus.

_ Merci. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, plutôt à tous les deux. Mais je voulais qu'Edward l'apprenne en premier.

_ C'est tout à fait normal. Je peux le comprendre. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé une ressemblance entre vous deux. Mais je souhaitais respecter ton choix de ne rien dire Bella. Mais je croyais simplement que vous étiez juste amis.

_ On l'est en effet. Mais c'est arrivé…_Confirma Edward_

_ Et bien sur, toi tu le savais !

_ Ma chérie, j'ai eu la confirmation, il y a quelques heures.

_ Qui d'autre est au courant Edward ?

_ Alice et Jacob.

_ Oh merde Jacob ? Edward tu lui as dit ?

_ Bien sur que non. Mais il l'a deviné depuis longtemps. Il me l'a annoncé quand on te cherchait.

_ Quand vous la cherchiez ? _S'étonna Esmè._

_ Disons qu'Edward a appris la vérité, par hasard. Alice l'avait deviné et il est arrivé à ce moment là. J'ai paniqué. Je suis partie.

_ Et Matt ?

_ Quand les autres seront au courant, nous lui dirons.

_ Bien, Edward.

_ Maman !?

_ J'arrive Matthew.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Ma mère l'avait très bien pris. Une fois que Bella avait rejoint notre fils, elle m'expliqua que cette nouvelle la remplissait de joie. Que Matt avait besoin d'un père et qu'elle était persuadé que je m'en sortirais très bien. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la réaction d'Emmett. Sans parler de Charlie. Je savais que ce serait la fin de notre amitié. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais cet écart. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Je n'arrivais pas à me le pardonner moi-même. Je savais que Bella en souffrirait et je refusais que ça puisse arriver.

Puis Bella revint avec Matthew dans les bras. Il était épuisé de sa journée. Nous décidâmes de rentrer. Je proposai à Bella de prendre notre fils dans les bras. Elle accepta. Mon père me posa une main sur l'épaule, tandis que Matt s'accrochait à mon cou avec ses petites mains. La sensation que j'éprouvais était indescriptible. Je sentais ce petit être dépendre entièrement de moi. Je commençais tout juste à comprendre ce que Bella avait du endurer, pendant toutes ces années. Cet enfant était un cadeau du ciel. Les émotions se bousculaient. La joie. La fierté. L'amour. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Nous arrivions jusqu'à la voiture. J'expliquai à Bella que mes clefs étaient dans ma poche de jean. Elle mit sa main dedans avec un sourire espiègle. Un courant électrique nous parcourut. C'était bizarre. Bella transféra le rehausseur dans la Volvo. Après l'avoir attaché, je déposai Matt dedans. Bella rigola devant mon incapacité à le ceinturer. Elle me montra comment faire, en me disant que ça pourrait toujours me servir. Mes parents vinrent l'embrasser. Mais il s'était déjà endormi. Ma mère nous rappela que nous étions tous attendu dimanche. Nous montâmes en voiture. Je n'étais pas particulièrement impatient de rentrer. Mais bon, toute chose à une fin.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, je descendis, détachai le petit du premier coup, puis le montai dans l'appart. Emmett arriva prestement à notre rencontre. Sa sœur lui fit signe qu'il dormait. Elle me proposa de le déposer dans son lit. Ce que je fis. Bella commença par lui retirer ses chaussures. J'allai pour les laisser seuls.

_ Tu peux rester si tu veux. _Chuchota t-elle._

_ Je…

_ Enfin, je ne t'oblige à rien.

_ Non c'est juste que, je ne veux pas interférer. Tu m'as offert la plus belle journée de ma vie.

_ Tu ne me déranges pas au contraire. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Elle m'avait dit ça avec un merveilleux sourire, tout en continuant à le déshabiller. Je l'aidai à le soulever, afin qu'elle puisse lui ôter son teeshirt, pour le remplacer par son pyjama. Nos doigts se touchèrent. La même sensation étrange que tout à l'heure se produisit. Elle le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis croisa mon regard.

_ Tu crois que je peux ? _Demandai-je gêné._

_ T'as pas besoin de poser la question. Si tu en as envie, fais-le.

Je l'embrassai à mon tour. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon. Emmett regardait un match de foot avec Jazz, une bière à la main. Alice nous en proposa une. Nous l'acceptâmes, et Bella s'assit sur le tapis. Rose arriva et se jeta sur les genoux d'Em'.

_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Bel's.

_ Mouais, je suis désolée pour hier.

_ Ah ! Au fait Paul est toujours en vie ! Enfin si ça t'intéresse !

_ Merci messire Emmett, d'avoir accordé la vie sauve à ce pauvre palefrenier, dans votre grande magnificence.

_ Paul ? _Demandai-je surpris._

_ Oui, figure toi que ma petite sœur, accessoirement ta meilleure amie, s'est envoyé en l'air avec ce con !

_ Tu sors avec Paul ?

_ Non ! Juste du sexe ! Hein Bel's ?

_ Emmett, ferme-la ! Et fous la paix à mon cul !

_ Voilà ! Toujours la même histoire ! Tu as vu comment elle me parle ! Les histoires d'un soir c'est récurant ! Elle t'a dit qui était le père de Matt ?! Bien sur que non ! D'après elle c'était juste de la baise !! Si je mets la main sur ce connard ! Il a même pas été foutu de mettre une capote ! Quel enfoiré ! J'te jure ! Le jour où j'le croise ! J'lui fais avaler ses dents et j'lui arrache les couilles ! On touche pas ma sœur ! _Cingla Em'_

_ Bon maintenant Em' ça suffit ! Mais putain tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais m'enfermer dans un couvent jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Regarde-toi ! Merde ! Combien filles t'as baisé avant Rosalie ? Tu te prends pour ma conscience ! C'est quoi la différence entre toi et moi ? Un pénis et une paire de couille ! Y a des moments t'es vraiment le roi des cons ! _Asséna Bella._

_ Comme tu peux le constater Edward, la maison manque pas d'ambiance ! Tout ça grâce à eux ! C'est que du bonheur de vivre ici !_ Expliqua Jazz._

_ Un dernier truc Em'. Je fais ce que je veux avec mon CUL. Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer un bataillon de Marines ! C'est mon problème ! Pas le tiens !

_ Ouais sauf qu'en attendant le seul Marines ici, c'est Edward ! Là au moins j'suis sur que tu risques rien !

_ Bon et si on commandait des pizzas ? _Proposa ma sœur__, pour changer de conversation__._

_ Oh oui ! Excellente idée ! _S'exclama Emmett._

Elle avait couché avec Paul,et c'était juste pour du sexe ! Bella avait bien changé. Quelque part ça me rendait fou. Pourquoi ? Je crois que j'étais jaloux. Rien qu'en imaginant Paul parcourir de ses sales mains le corps de Bella. Y'avait aucune raison logique. Mais merde ! Y'avait quand même une différence entre ce que nous avions vécu et ce qu'elle avait fait avec Paul. Ce n'était pas que du sexe. C'était pas ce que moi j'avais ressenti. Je lui avais fait l'amour. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais fait l'amour à une fille ! Les autres je les avais baisées. Mais avec Bella, il y avait eu de la tendresse, on était amis. Je ne l'avais pas prise comme ça, sur la table du salon. On avait partagé quelque chose d'intense, tous les deux. Je savais qu'elle l'avait ressenti. Elle avait beau raconter ce qu'elle voulait, moi je le savais. Ce que c'était je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de cul. Si je devais mourir, c'était certainement pas juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air !

En entendant Emmett crier le nom de la pizza qu'il voulait, je revins à ce qui m'entourait et me souvins que la seule chose qui pouvait détourner Emmett, c'était la bouffe ! Je devais remercier Alice pour avoir détourner l'attention de mon meilleur ami sur autre chose que Bella et moi. En parlant de Bella, elle me regardait, l'air désolé. J'allais mourir très prochainement ! Ca j'le savais ! Même si je pouvais le battre aisément, je ne le ferais pas. Non, il avait raison. J'étais un connard et un enfoiré ! Et lui qui croyait que jamais je ne toucherai à sa sœur. Putain s'il savait ! J'comprenais pourquoi Bella n'était pas vraiment impatiente de lui dire. Du coup j'étais beaucoup moins pressé. Emmett partit avec Jazz dans la cuisine. Rose discutait avec Bella. Alice vint s'asseoir près de moi. Une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Puis elle me prit par la main et m'embarqua dans sa chambre. Je m'installai sur son lit et elle à coté.

_ Ca va ? _Demanda t-elle._

_ Ouais, si ce n'est que tu as devant toi un mort en sursis.

_ Il finira par se calmer.

_ Bah voyons, il s'est pas calmé depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il y a presque cinq ans. Tu crois que quand on va lui dire, il va sauter de joie ! Il est persuadé que ça ne peut pas être moi.

_ Edward, on l'était tous. Et sinon ta journée ?

J'expliquai donc à ma sœur, ce que nous avions fait. La discussion que nous avions eue avec Bella. Ma joie de jouer du piano pour lui, ainsi que ma fierté de l'avoir entendu. L'explication que j'avais eue avec notre père et mon soulagement. Le zoo, la discussion avec Esmè, ses encouragements et sa joie. Mon bonheur d'avoir porté mon fils dans mes bras. Son abandon total. Le fait que Bella veuille bien me faire une place entre elle et son fils. Notre fils. Alice rayonnait. J'avoue que j'arborais encore ce sourire niais sur mon visage. J'aimais déjà cet enfant. Après avoir discuté un long moment nous retrouvâmes les autres.

**************************

**Voilà, chapitre terminé !**

**A vos reviews s'vous plait !**

**N'oubliez pas une REVIEW= TEASER !**

**Sinon il y'a un forum très sympa, **_**Twiligt Mania**_**, qui permet de discuter entre auteurs et lecteurs ! Ainsi que plein d'autres choses. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil ainsi que ceux pour les chansons et le piano.**

**La semaine prochaine ça va bouger sérieux ! Avec l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage ! **

**Bises Caro, bonne semaine !**


	7. Petits mensonges entre amis

**Réponses aux reviews ****:**

**Amel**** :**** Edward devrait survivre à Emmett. xD**

**Habswifes**** : Oh oui ça va chauffer entre Edward et Emmett !lol**

**Laurie**** : Moi non plus je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Edward quand Emmett l'apprendra !**

**Matrineu54**** : Merci voici la suite !**

**Merci à ma Spuffygirl92, ma Bêta. Le prochain arrive, du calme.**

*********************

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Et oui on est déjà samedi**

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews**

**J'avoue que c'est très motivant**

**Un chapitre classé M pour Lemon**

**Une Alice en pleine forme**

**Vous trouverez le lien pour « Hysteria » de Muse sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture**

******************

**6 Petits mensonges entre amis.**

**POV DE BELLA**

Je me levai la tête embrumée. Ces derniers jours étaient riches en nouveauté. J'observai le plafond de ma chambre. Ca devenait compliqué surtout avec Emmett. Edward était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. J'avouais que plus j'avais envie de lui dire la vérité et moins je me sentais prête à encaisser les foudres de mon frère. Je n'imaginais même pas la réaction de Charlie. C'était peut-être le bon moment, pour m'engager dans la légion étrangère ? Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Alice. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité. Disons que je la fuyais. J'attrapai mon oreiller et le plaquai, sur ma figure, pour étouffer un cri. Je sautai du lit, et me douchai. Après m'être habillée je me rendis dans la cuisine. Je regardai l'heure. Il était six heures moins dix. Un peu tôt pour préparer le petit dej. J'avalai un fond de café, puis en préparai du frais. Mon cerveau recommençait à me triturer. Je pris mon Ipod, cherchai « Hysteria » de Muse dans ma playlist, et m'attaquai au ménage. Cette musique était un véritable défouloir. Je pouvais l'écouter des heures et jamais m'en lasser. Je lavai par terre, au rythme de la chanson. Puis dans un mouvement brusque, je me retournai. Je basculai vers l'avant. Et deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent. Mais nous perdîmes l'équilibre, Edward se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil, et moi sur lui. Il était torse nu, je pouvais sentir sa peau sur mes doigts. Un courant électrique me parcourut.

_ Drôle de façon de dire bonjour. Très original, en tous cas. _Rigola t-il._

_ Oups, désolée. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. _Répondis-je gênée, en lui montrant les écouteurs._

_ J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Et tu écoutais ? _Demanda t-il en prenant un des écouteurs._

_ Euh…

_ Hysteria ! Rien que ça !

Il commença à chanter le refrain et le deuxième couplet.

'cause I want it now _**(Parce que je le veux maintenant)**_  
I want it now _**(je le veux maintenant)**_  
Give me your heart and your soul _**(Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme)**_  
And I'm breaking out _**(Et je m'évade )**_  
I'm breaking out _**(je m'évade)**_  
Last chance to lose control _**(Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle)**_

It's holding me, morphing me _**(Ça me retient, ça me transforme)**_  
And forcing me to strive _**(Et ça me force à lutter)**_  
To be endlessly cold within _**(pour être sans cesse froid à**__** l'intérieur)**_  
And dreaming I'm alive _**(Et rêver que je suis vivant)**_

Je plaquai une de mes mains sur sa bouche. Tout en faisant les gros yeux.

_ Merci, Edward je connais !

_ Alors, miss Swan, on se dévergonde ?

_ Hey ! C'est juste une chanson ! _Me défendis-je rougissante._

J'observai la position où je me trouvais, et tentai de m'en extirper. Edward m'aida comme il le pouvait. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et me souleva, pour me déposer au sol.

_ Merci. _Soufflai-je._

_ De rien, mais t'es tombée du lit, ce matin ?

_ Disons que j'aime le sommeil, mais lui ne m'aime pas.

_ Serais-tu rongée par la culpabilité ?

_ Très sympa Ed'. Et toi ?

_ Ok ! Un point partout ! On arrête.

_ Je pense que c'est mieux. Café ?

_ Oui, merci.

On ne se parla plus pendant un long moment. J'avoue que je ne voulais pas vraiment que la conversation découle sur notre fils ou Emmett. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je préparai le petit déjeuner. Alice débarqua seule. Avec un grand sourire, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

_ Y'a un p'tit lutin tout joyeux dans la cuisine ! _Annonçai-je._

_ Oh oui ! Bella ! J'suis au septième ciel !

_ Wow ! Déjà.

_ Non, mais on a franchi la troisième base avec succès. Si tu savais. Jasper a les mains et la langue les plus expertes du monde, il m'a…

_ Stop ! Alice ! J'commence à avoir des images dans la tête ! Pitié !

_ Alors, maintenant tu sais ce que ça m'a fait, quand j'ai su qu'Edward et toi…vous…Euh…Pwoua !

_ Oh ça va !

_ Dit ? Il vaut le coup ?

_ Alice ! Merde ! Tu parles de ton frère ! _M'énervai-je_

_ Tu parles de moi, Lili ?

Je tentai de dissuader Edward, avec de grands gestes de dire quoi que se soit. Il prit un pancake.

_ Ouais, j'demandais à ma meilleure amie, si _son_ meilleur ami était un bon coup !

Edward s'étouffa avec son pancake, courant se chercher un verre d'eau, histoire de ne pas la jouer à la Bush ! Moi je m'affalai sur une chaise les bras tombant le long de mon corps. Edward avait une quinte de toux, je soufflai d'exaspération. Levant les yeux au ciel. J'entrecroisai mes doigts, et fit semblant de prier. Mon dieu mais elle ne changera donc jamais !

_ Bon ! Tu réponds ?

_ Non Alice ! Non !

_ Il était si mauvais que ça ?

_ Non ! Au contraire…enfin, j'veux dire...que…et merde ! _Me défendis-je._

_ J'ai ma réponse ! Je le savais ! Dans les vestiaires, au lycée. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler des orgasmes que tu leurs avais donnés. _Fanfaronna t-elle._

_ Alice ! Tais-toi ! J't'en prie ! _Supplia Edward._

_ Il parait qu'Emmett était encore plus sauvage que toi.

_ Rho...Alice ! La ferme ! J'l'ai surpris une fois ! J'ai juré de rester vierge !

_ Ah bah, c'est réussi ! _S'exclama Alice._

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward. J'aurais juré qu'il rougissait autant que moi. Alice avait le don de nous mettre dans des états pas possible. Je sortis de la cuisine, sans regarder mes deux amis. Je courus réveiller mon fils. Ne voulant affronter plus personne du regard pendant un moment. Il ouvrit ses petits yeux, baillant et les frottant avec ses poings. Je regardai sa commode, et trouvai les vêtements qu'Alice avait préparés. J'habillais mon fils. Puis il s'assit sur le lit. Ca, ça voulait dire « maman faut qu'on parle ! » Je pris place auprès de lui.

_ Il va venir avec nous ?

_ Qui ?

_ Edward.

_ Oui, si tu veux ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi non ?

_ Il est toujours avec nous. Et moi, je veux ma maman, pour moi !

_ Oh…

_ C'est ton amoureux ?

_ Non ! _Criai-je, plus que nécessaire._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est un ami. Et puis…Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on soit tous les deux ?

_ Oui…mais…Il est gentil. Mais…

_ Mais ?

_ J'sais pas…

_Ton gosse est à peu près aussi sur de lui que toi ! Génial !_

_ Bon si on allait déjeuner ?

_ Oui !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Matt s'installa à table après avoir salué tout le monde. Je fis de même et servis le petit déjeuner. Il dévora comme à son habitude. Sous le regard fier de son oncle et des autres. Il sortit de table et alla se brosser les dents.

_ J'vous emmène ? _Proposa Edward._

_ Euh…Non, pas ce matin. Matt veut y aller avec moi. _Dis-je gêné._

_ Oh !

Emmett se leva, Alice entraina Jazz. Rose était déjà partie à cause d'une réunion. Je me retrouvai donc face à lui. Je devais lui fournir une explication.

_ Désolée Edward, mais Matt…et bien…comment dire…je crois qu'il est jaloux.

_ Jaloux ? De ?

_ On a une relation…en fait…assez spéciale.

_ C'est-à-dire.

_ Fusionnelle, c'est le mot. Je pense qu'il a peur que tu lui voles sa place.

_ Sa place ?

_ Oui, il m'a demandé…Sit'étaitmonamoureux. _Débitai-je à toute vitesse._

_ Quoi ?

_ Il m'a demandé, si tu étais mon amoureux.

_ Ah ! Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

_ Que tu étais mon ami. _Il fronça les sourcils._ Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Je sais. Je sais. _Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ On lui dira bientôt. Enfin si on survit à Emmett.

_ On y va maman ?

_ Hein ! Euh ! Oui. _Sursautai-je._

_ A ce soir Edward.

_ Salut, bon' homme

**POV D'EMMETT**

Ils se passaient des choses bizarres à la maison depuis le retour d'Edward. J'avais l'impression, que Bella et Edward avaient du mal, à retrouver leurs marques. Par moment ils étaient si proche, et à d'autres distant. Edward avait du mal à se positionner, par rapport à Matt. Je sentais qu'il voulait tout connaître de lui. Mais il avait une certaine retenu. Enfin toujours est-il, qu'il avait changé. Il était le premier après moi, pour faire la comédie à Bella, dès qu'un mec l'approchait de trop près. Merde pourquoi, il ne la harcelait pas de questions. Pour savoir qui c'était. Ah moins que ! Non de Dieu ! Bella lui avait dit mais il gardait le secret. Voilà ou il fallait que j'creuse.

Depuis son arrivé, il n'avait pas parlé une seul fois de l'Irak. Je savais que ça devait être dur. Mais j'étais son meilleur ami. Je pensai qu'il m'en aurait dit un peu plus. Mais non. Il rigolait que très rarement. C'était comme si, ils avaient coupé mon pote en deux et qu'ils nous avaient envoyé le Edward chiant ! Avec Jasper, nous avions discuté de la possibilité qu'il s'associe avec nous. Il y avait encore des investissements à faire. Le club marchait très bien. Jasper avait réagit durement au retour d'Ed. Il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée qu'il puisse bosser avec nous. Sa plus grande peur qu'Edward se casse à nouveau. Moi je savais que ça n'était pas possible. Edward était revenu définitivement ! Ca j'le savais.

J'avais beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui alors je résolus de laisser de côté mes interrogations et me mettre à travailler. On était vendredi soir. Les étudiants étaient arrivés. La fac reprenait lundi. Les jeunes avaient pour habitude de venir se saouler, juste avant la reprise des cours. Un camion de livraison était arrivé. Nous rangions les caisses avec Mike, Edward et Jazz. Bella ne chantait pas ce soir. Mais mardi. Elle nous donnait un coup de main, lors de ces soirées de dingues. Avec M. le Super Baby phone. Ca c'était de l'invention. A moins qu'il ne dorme chez Carlisle et Esmè. Cette dernière suppliant Bella de lui confier. Matthew était vraiment un gosse agréable. Une vraie bénédiction, malgré tout. N'empêche que si j'attrapais cette espèce d'enfoiré, je jure de l'émasculé avec une petite cuillère. Bella arriva avec des bouquins. Elle proposa son aide, mais je savais qu'elle devait lire pour sa rentrée universitaire. Je déclinai son offre. Quand Alice, débarqua en trombe dans le club. Elle sauta au cou de son frère.

_ Cette année sera une grande année, mes amis. _Affirma t-elle._

_ Ah bon. Tu as trouvée un remède au SIDA

_ Oh oui Jasper ! Non ! Il y a un concours de stylisme. Le premier prix est un stage de trois semaines en France. Dans une maison de haute couture. Je veux gagner ! Je vais gagner ! _Exulta t-elle_

_ Je sais que tu peux le faire ! _Affirma Bella._

_ Mouais, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi !

_ Au seigneur ! Pitié Alice ! Non ! Pas encore !

_ Oh si ! Toi et Rose vous serez mes modèles !

_ Achevez-moi ! Plutôt la grippe espagnole ! Ou la peste !

_ Toi t'as de la lecture ! Moi j'ai des croquis ! Alors go !

Alice embarqua Bella sur une des banquettes. Elle l'installa en lui donnant son livre. Puis se posta en face d'elle son cahier à croquis sur la table. Jazz nous servit un café. Je le savourai, j'observai la salle. Heureux que nous soyons réunis. Bien sur Rose et Matt n'étaient pas là, du moins physiquement. Ma sœur avait calé ses jambes sous elle. Une petite ride se formait entre ses yeux, c'était signe que l'histoire la contrariait. On aurait pu savoir ce qui se passait dans le bouquin, rien qu'à voir ses expressions sur son visage. Alice arborait un sourire béat, elle avait l'air satisfaite de son travail. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, je me levai pour aller ouvrir. Un homme d'environ mon âge, se tenait devant moi. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupé courts, les yeux bleus, perçant. Grand et musclé. Au garde à vous. C'était un militaire.

_ Bonjour, je me présente je suis Lucas. Un ami d'Edward

_ Bonjour, moi c'est…

_ Emmett. Enfin d'après la description. _Me coupa t-il._

_ Oh ?

Je le fis entrer, Edward releva la tête du comptoir. Et l'aperçut. Il alla à sa rencontre et lui donna une forte accolade.

_ Alors, le retour à la vie civil ? _Demanda Lucas._

_ Agréable. Il faut que je retrouve mes marques, mais sinon ça va.

_ Et toi ? En permission ?

_ Ouais, pour quinze jours.

_ Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

Alice s'était levée, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Edward commença les présentations. Bella n'avait toujours pas réagi.

**POV DE BELLA**

J'étais plongée littéralement dans Hemingway, « L'adieu aux armes ». Son action se déroulait sur le front italien, pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, et racontait l'histoire d'amour impossible entre un soldat et une infirmière. Il y décrivait avec force, la terreur d'une guerre des sens. J'avais connu plus gaie comme roman. Mais Hemingway était un écrivain passionné et passionnant. Je m'immergeai donc dans ce roman. Je ne faisais plus attention, à ceux qui m'entouraient. Même Alice qui était face à moi, je ne la voyais plus.

_ Bella ? Bella ? Bells !!

_ Hein ? Euh ? Quoi !?? _Dis-je sursautant, en levant les yeux._

_ Bella, j'voudrais te présenter Lucas. Un ami Marines.

_ Oh ! Euh ! Salut !

_ Enchanté. Tu es encore plus jolie que sur cette photo jaunie.

_ Euh…merci. _Balbutiai-je._

Une photo ? Quelle photo ? Edward avait emmené une photo de moi ? Curieusement ça me faisait plaisir. Lucas était très mignon. Il le savait et il en jouait. Je me levai de ma banquette pour les suivre au comptoir. Nous prîmes un café. Lucas me proposa du sucre. Sous le regard noir de mon frère. Je sentais aussi Edward se crisper. Je le remerciai, en lui expliquant que je n'en prenais pas. Alice m'envoyait des clins d'œil. Faisait des grands gestes suggestifs. C'était du style « vas-y ma belle fonce ». Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais directement l'emmener dans la réserve, pour lui sauter dessus. J'étais seule, peut-être, mais pas désespérée, à ce point. Puis bon, une fois avec Paul comme ça d'accord. Mais déjà j'le connaissais ce n'était pas pareil. Enfin, je remontai chez nous, histoire de commander quelque chose à manger. Je trouvai le menu, au moment où je me retournais je tombai sur Edward, et lâchai un cri de surprise.

_ Edward ! Ton but dans la vie, c'est de me donner une crise cardiaque avant Noël ?

_ Désolé. Je voulais te parler de Lucas. _Dit-il penaud_

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ?

_ Oui. Ecoute, Lucas est mon ami, mon frère d'arme. On a vécu pas mal de choses ensembles. Il est très gentil et serviable, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ C'est un coureur de filles en puissance.

_ D'où l'expression qui se ressemble s'assemble. J'comprends mieux votre amitié ! _Cinglai-je._

_ Ne t'énerves pas, c'est pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que…tu souffres.

_ Edward ! Primo j'le connais depuis un quart d'heure ! Secundo, j'suis une grande fille, et je ne suis pas stupide ! Tercio occupe toi de ton cul ! Non mais, tu me fais quoi là ! Tu crois que tu peux me dire ce que j'dois faire ! Tu n'as pas ce droit sur moi ! Personne ne l'a ! Ca ne te dérangeait pas, quand c'était toi qui couchais avec n'importe qui !

_ C'est différent…Et puis c'est pas moi qui aie couché avec Paul ! Juste pour m'envoyer en l'air ! Mais après tout ! T'as bien couché avec moi ! Comment tu leur as dit déjà…Euh…C'était juste de la baise ! Oui c'est ça !

Là, ma main vint automatiquement s'écraser sur la joue d'Edward. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait celui-ci ?!

_ C'est pas moi qui m'suis tirée, en te laissant seul ! Non ? Alors oui, excuse moi d'avoir pensé que c'était simplement du sexe ! Mais dis-moi ! Toi qui c'est tout ! Qu'est ce que c'était ?

_ J'en sais rien…je. _Souffla t-il, la main sur sa joue meurtrie._

_ Pssss, je l'savais. Et ben avant de m'envoyer un bataillon de Marines. J'vais commencer par celui qu'est en bas ! _Crachai-je en me tirant._

Non mais franchement, j'avais assez avec Emmett ! De quoi j'me mêle ! Pour Lucas, j'savais très bien à qui j'avais à faire. Merde j'avais vu Edward et Emmett, faire pendant des années. Il me considérait toujours comme une gamine. Alors j'avais décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs ! Quitte à déclencher la guerre avec mon frère. Il allait voir que j'étais une femme. Lucas voulait jouer, aussi ! Ben on serait deux. J'avais jamais fait ça. Mais après tout, pour jouer les dindes excitées, fallait pas sortir de math sup ! Il m'avait gonflée ! Il n'avait aucune leçon de morale à me donner. Il avait blessé mon égo. Je descendis en courant. Je posai le menu sur le comptoir et sortis furibonde, sous les regards d'incompréhensions générales. J'avais besoin de décompresser. Je sortis mon portable et appelai Jacob.

__ Jack ?_

__ Bella ! Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre. J'ai bien reçu ton message, pour m'informer que tout allait bien._

__ Je suis désolée Jack. Mais j'ai besoin de toi._

__ Ecoute j'suis à Seattle. Les cours reprennent lundi. Dis-moi où tu es. Je passe te prendre._

__ J'suis devant le musée Burke._

__ Dans cinq minutes, j'suis là._

__ Merci Jack._

J'attendais Jacob. J'avais vraiment besoin de me confier. Bien sur qu'Edward avait raison, c'était plus qu'une nuit de sexe. Mais j'arrivais pas à définir ce que c'était. Quand Jacob se pointa plus rapide que l'éclair. Il gara sa voiture, en sortit, m'enlaça et m'emmena boire un café.

_ Vas-y ! J't'écoute.

_ Je sais qu'tu sais pour Matt, enfin que tu l'as toujours su ! Je suis désolée, de ne pas te l'avoir dit, moi-même. Mais, je…

_ Je sais, j'ai compris. Je ne t'en veux pas. Les autres ne l'ont jamais vu parce que pour eux c'était tout bonnement impossible. Une question. Qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec Paul ?

_ Il t'a dit quelque chose ? _M'inquiétai-je_

_ Non, mais Emmett semblait pas du tout content de le voir.

_ Oh Jack ! J'accumule conneries sur conneries, ces temps ci !

_ Ne me dis pas que toi et lui, vous avez…beurk, c'est pwoua !

_ Merci, Jack, de ton soutien. Alice a eu la même réaction, pour Edward. Il en avait envie et moi aussi. C'est tout.

_ Bon passons ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je lui expliquai tout depuis le début. Comment j'avais offert ma virginité à Edward. Ma réaction, quand je me suis aperçue de son départ. Son retour, la trouille que j'avais eu de lui avouer la vérité. Les raisons de mon départ précipité le soir de mon anniversaire. Notre discussion du lendemain. Le piano, le zoo. Le discours de mon frère, face à Edward, par rapport au papa de Matt. Je terminai, par lui expliquer, l'arrivée de Lucas. La mise en garde d'Edward, et mon engueulade avec lui.

_ D'accord ! Bon déjà une chose est sur ! Vous êtes tous les deux dans la merde avec Emmett ! Rose et Jazz risquent eux aussi de mal le prendre ! J't'explique même pas Charlie ! Il serait capable de foutre Edward en taule ! Attends le délai de prescription ! C'est combien pour un détournement de mineur dans l'état de Washington ? Ensuite il faudrait que tu demandes comment vous en êtes arrivés à finir au lit.

_ J'en sais rien. C'est arrivé.

_ Bells j'te connais ! C'était pas vraiment ton style, de lui donner ta virginité. Comme ça sur une pulsion.

_ T'insinues quoi là ?

_ Rien. Laisse tomber. Pour Matt, bon courage je ne sais pas s'il comprendra

_ Comprendre quoi ?

_ Comment on explique à un enfant de quatre ans, qu'il est né par accident ?

_ C'est le destin. On s'aime avec Edward. Mais en amis.

_ Sauf, aujourd'hui, ou t'as envie de l'étriper. _Rigola t-il_

_ Mouais.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Voilà, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je venais de me disputer avec Bella, ça me mettait dans une colère noire. J'avais été stupide. Putain ! La seule chose que je ne devais pas dire, j'lui avais balancé. Après tout qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire qu'elle ait couché avec Paul ? Franchement. Et ben pourtant si, ça me gonflait. Le fait que Lucas se trouvait ici me gênait. Je savais qu'au moment où il poserait ses yeux sur Bella, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la draguer. Et moi comme un con, j'étais parti mettre en garde mon amie. Bien sur elle l'avait mal pris. Bon dieu, j'm'étais mangé une baffe amplement méritée. Du coup, avec son sale caractère je l'avais poussé directement dans les bras du Don Juan. J'avais même pas été foutu de lui dire, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là entre nous. Encore moins tenté de la rattraper, je savais qu'elle me rendrait la monnaie sinon. Je descendis tout de suite après Bella, qui venait de claquer la porte. Je soufflai et m'affalai sur une des banquettes. Emmett braqua son doigt vers moi, et fis l'aller retour jusqu'à la porte avec celui-ci.

_ C'était quoi ça ? _Demanda Emmett._

_ Ta sœur. _Soufflai-je._

_ Ca j'ai vu, j'parle du claquage de porte !

_ On était en désaccord.

_ Oh…Vraiment ! Et sur quoi ?

_ Sur un truc ! Em' s'te plait.

_ Tu sais que je finis toujours par tout savoir !

_ Je sais. _Soupirai-je._

Jazz secoua la tête et commanda à manger chez le chinois. Je manquais d'appétit. Après le déjeuner nous continuions à préparer pour le soir. Lucas nous aidait, il s'était retrouvé torse nu après un jeu idiot de ma sœur. L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle. Quand Bella arriva avec Rose, Matt, et…Jacob. Je croisai son regard au moment où elle s'était aperçue que Lucas était torse nu. Elle avait rougi. Les filles…Grrr

_Je suis mieux battit que lui. Mais pourquoi j'pense à ça ?_

Matt s'approcha de lui.

_ T'es qui toi ?

_ Lucas, j'suis un ami d'Edward.

_ Moi, c'est Matthew, ma maman c'est elle. Tu l'as connaît ? _Dit-il en montrant Bella_.

_ On s'est vu tout à l'heure.

_ Ca c'est tatie Rose, et tonton jack.

_ Salut.

Ils répondirent par un hochement de tête. Rose s'engouffra dans les bras imposant d'Em'. Mon fils embarqua sa mère pour un câlin sur un des sofas. Il s'installa dans ses bras, et suça son pouce. J'aurais tellement voulu les rejoindre mais je ne devais pas. Alors je me cantonnai à l'observation. Puis repris l'agencement avec Emmett. Tandis que Jack discutait avec Alice et Rose. Au bout d'un moment, mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella et Matt. Ils s'étaient endormis, Matt sur la poitrine de sa mère, et la tête de Bella reposant sur celle du petit. Je n'avais jamais vu spectacle aussi beau. Quand Jack me colla un coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de me faire redescendre de mon petit nuage. Mon téléphone vibra. Je décrochai, c'était ma mère. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle tentait de joindre Bella depuis un moment. Mais qu'elle était sur messagerie. Elle souhaitait prendre Matt, ce soir, jusqu'au dimanche, puisque nous étions invités. Je lui avais répondu que Bella dormait. Elle avait décidé de venir dans un moment, pour poser la question. Mais en attendant je devais suivre Lucas dehors, pour lui parler. Il fumait une clope sur le trottoir.

_ T'en veux une ? _Me proposa t-il._

_ Non, merci. J'en ai pas touché une depuis mon retour.

_ Moi j'y arrive pas.

_ J'voulais te parler de Bella.

_ Charmante, très charmante. _Dit-il contemplatif_

_ Ouais, bah justement. Laisse tomber.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ? Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie ?

_Oui, elle l'est ! Mais elle est fragile, elle a un fils. Tu t'en vas dans quinze jours. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une histoire de cul. C'est pas ce qu'elle cherche.

_ Toi ! Tu sais ce qu'elle veut ? Voilà pourquoi, elle est partie fâchée. Tu l'as mise en garde contre moi. Mais t'es jaloux, mon vieux !

_ Bien sur que non !

_ Ouais c'est ça. A propos de ce gosse. C'est le tien ?

_ Pourquoi tu poses la question ? _Demandai-je surpris_

_ Ch'ais pas la façon dont tu les regardais tout à l'heure. Et puis tu m'as dit ce qui s'était passé, avec elle y a cinq ans, j'suis p'tête nul en math, mais pas à ce point là.

_ Mouais.

_ Tu parles d'un retour papa ! _Dit-il en me tapant entre les omoplates._

_ Ouais.

_ Bon si tu me dis qu'elle est plus que ton amie, j'm'incline.

_ C'est simplement mon amie. Ne la fait pas souffrir ou…Frère d'armes ou pas, j'te tue. _Le menaçai-je_.

_ Bien Major ! Mais, je ne lui veux que du bien. _Plastronna t-il_

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser Bella tranquille. Il la voulait, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Après tout c'était la mère de mon fils, et ma meilleure amie. J'avais le droit d'être protecteur avec elle. Jaloux ! Pourquoi, je serai jaloux. Nan mais il allait chercher ça où ? Je devais empêcher Bella de se faire avoir, quitte à demander l'aide d'Emmett. Mais tout ça dans la discrétion. Bon d'accord ! Laissons tomber Emmett. Peut être Alice ? Je retournai à l'intérieur, Emmett, Rose et Jazz étaient dans la réserve. Matthew était réveillé, mais pas Bella. Je déposai, ma veste sur elle. Je savais qu'elle aimait avoir chaud, quand elle dormait. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna ! J'avais l'impression que mes doigts me brulaient.

_ Elle dort bien. Hein ?

_ Oui, je crois qu'elle est un peu fatiguée.

_ Dis. Maman tu l'aimes bien ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Elle t'aime bien

_ Et comment tu sais ça toi ??

_ Maman, des fois elle parle la nuit…

_ Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Elle a dit ton nom. Pleins de fois.

Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Bella parlait de moi dans son sommeil. Bizarrement j'en étais heureux, et le fait dans être heureux me troublait. Je revenais à la réalité, quand je croisais le regard perplexe de Matt.

_ Oh, et ça t'embêtes, j'peux comprendre.

_ Non, mais avant elle parlait de moi, alors j'ai peur que…

Je m'accroupis, face à lui. Je posai mes deux mains sur ses joues.

_ Matthew, ta maman t'aime, et t'aimera toujours. C'est pas parce qu'elle pense à d'autres personnes, qu'elle ne pense plus à toi, ou qu'elle t'aime moins.

Il me fit un câlin, mon premier vrai câlin. J'étais ému. Je retenais des larmes d'émotions. Je serrai dans mes bras l'être le plus précieux de mon existence. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, si Bella ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle nous fixa un moment, Matt se défit de moi gentiment, et alla se blottir contre elle.

****************

La soirée battait son plein, les étudiants étaient nombreux. On ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Bella était rassurée, et très stressée à la fois. Matt dormait chez mes parents. Pour que nous puissions expliquer aux autres, que j'étais le père de Matt. Bella n'arrêtait pas. Elle filait de table en table, tandis que je me retrouvais derrière le comptoir avec Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle portait un jean, qui moulait ses fesses et son corps à la perfection. Les mecs la mataient et je ne le supportai pas. Son top rouge faisait ressortir sa poitrine voluptueuse. Depuis quand j'voyais Bella comme ça ? Je me giflai intérieurement, quand une jeune femme très sexy se pointa au comptoir. Son haut transparent, laissant entrevoir son soutien gorge. Elle me dévisageait avec envie, faisant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas touché une femme depuis des mois. Je commençai à avoir chaud. Bella venait de prendre une pause. Elle discutait avec Lucas. Il était en train de la draguer, ouvertement.

J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je demandai la permission à Emmett de prendre l'air et sortis. Je m'adossai contre un mur, dans la ruelle derrière le club. Je fermai les yeux et tentai désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire que Bella trouve Lucas intéressant ? Il était gentil, mais c'était un coureur de jupon.

J'ouvris les yeux, et me retrouvai face à la blonde pulpeuse du bar. Je décidai de m'en aller quand elle me plaqua contre le mur. Sa main empoigna mon sexe à travers mon jean. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Mais j'étais un homme. Elle pressa et frotta ma verge. Puis s'agenouilla devant mon bas ventre. Elle m'ôta ma ceinture, déboutonna mon jean et descendit mon boxer. Sa sentence fut sans appel, elle prit mon sexe en bouche et commença à le lécher. Un gémissement sortit bien malgré moi. Elle pompait énergiquement, et flattait mes bourses de sa main. Je posai mes mains sur sa tête et imprimai le mouvement. Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien. Elle se releva, voulant m'embrasser. Je refusai. Je ne voulais pas de sentiments.

Elle sortit une capote de son soutien gorge, et la déroula sur mon pénis. Je la plaquai contre le mur, introduis deux doigts en elle, en écartant son string sans ménagement. Elle se cambra, et cria. Je retirai mes doigts, posai ses mains sur ses fesses, et la soulevai. Je la pénétrai d'un coup de reins puissant, qui lui arracha un cri. J'assenai des coups vigoureux, la faisant gémir sans retenue. Je la retournai avec force, et la pénétrai en levrette. Je posai mes deux mains sur ses hanches, et accélérai le mouvement. Mes coups de reins fermes tapaient au fond de son antre charnel. Elle jouissait de plus en plus fort, hurlant son plaisir. Quand ses parois intimes se resserrèrent, après deux ou trois vas et viens, j'explosai dans la capote. Elle se redressa, elle s'ajusta et partit. Moi j'étais là comme un con. J'ôtai ma capote, fis un nœud au bout et la jetai dans la poubelle, la plus proche.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. J'étais reparti cinq ans en arrière. A l'époque, j'me tapais n'importe qui n'importe quand. Le sexe avait toujours été important pour moi. J'étais obsédé. J'avais mis en garde Bella contre Lucas. Mais je venais de faire exactement pareil. C'est vrai que j'en avais besoin. Mais c'était pas une raison, pour accepter n'importe qui, n'importe où ! Je rentrai dans le club. Bella et Lucas étaient en grande discussion, malgré le bruit assourdissant. Il lui caressait la main. J'aurais voulu le tuer. Puis il lui proposa de sortir, et elle le suivit. Je promettais de lui faire avaler ses dents, s'il se la faisait dans la ruelle. Comment Bella pourrait-elle accepter un truc pareil ? Quand le souvenir de Paul me revint. Je ressortis bien décidé à arrêter ça

* * *

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Ouais, je sais j'ai coupé la où il fallait ! mdr**

**Ne me demandais pas le nom de la blonde ! J'en sais rien !**

**Un Edward, jaloux ?**

**Ca chauffe entre Edward et Bella. Vous pensiez quoi, que tout aller s'arranger comme ça ?**

**Comment trouvez-vous nôtre ami Lucas ?**

**Grace à lui on en apprendra plus sur le passé d'Edward.**

**UNE REVIEW=UN TEASER**

**La semaine prochaine sa bouge, Emmett va apprendre la vérité. Vaudra mieux pas être à proximité !! mdr**

**Ciao bises Caro**


	8. Un sacrifice héroïque

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aely**** : J'me doutais que la blonde allait vous énervez ! Oui ça va chauffer avec Emmett. ****Amel**** : La suite c'est maintenant. ****Habswifes**** : Je sais je suis sadique de vous avoir laissé sur vôtre fin ! ****Laurie****: Ils finiront par ouvrir les yeux ! Mais quand… ****Sophiebelier**** :**** Vous ne l'aimez pas Lucas ! J'me** **trompe ! xD** **Matrineu54**** :**** Bella et Edward sont terrible !! Emmett attaque !!**

**Spuffygirl, ma chère bêta le 9 arrive patience !! Merci**

********************

**Je voulais vous signaler, un excellent forum sur les fan fictions ! Vraiment génial ! On s'éclate. http(:)(//)fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com//****Sortez les parenthèses. Si jamais vous avez le lien direct sur mon profil !**

* * *

**Chapitre en avance, je sais ! Mais demain je suis en formation. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir poster. Il vaut mieux ce soir que dimanche ! Non ?**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews**

**(Presque 70 pour le dernier chapitre)**

**Vos mises en alertes et en favoris**

**C'est très motivant, Ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire**

**Un chapitre Rock'n'roll**

**Un langage un peu fleurit aujourd'hui !**

*********************

**7 Un sacrifice héroïque.**

**POV DE BELLA**

Je discutais avec Lucas quand une blonde décolorée entra. Ses copines et elles se trouvaient juste sur la banquette derrière nous. Elle parlait du barman aux cheveux de bronze, qui venait juste de l'emmener au septième ciel. J'vous passe les détails sur son anatomie. J'en revenais pas. Edward. Il m'avait fait un cours de moral, en me disant de me méfier de Lucas, et lui se tapait la première pétasse blondevenue. Putain il n'avait pas changé en fait ! Toujours guidé par son pénis. Ca me blessait plus que nécessaire. Mais franchement Cullen aurait pu s'envoyer une armada de chearleader, à l'époque, j'en aurais rien eu à battre. Alors, merde qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Lucas s'était rendu compte de mon malaise, et me proposa de sortir un instant. Il prit nos deux bières, et m'escorta dehors. Je m'assis sur un des bancs et il fit de même.

_ Ne lui en veut pas trop. Ce n'est qu'un homme.

_ Je ne lui en veux pas. Il a toujours fait ça. Et puis toi aussi, t'es qu'un homme ? _Dis-je acide._

_ Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Je suis en permission depuis hier, alors…

_ Oh…D'accord. Alors tu fais quoi là ?

_ Bella, t'es vraiment jolie. J'avoue que je suis attiré par toi. J'aimerai bien que ça aille plus loin. Mais je ne te force à rien et je suis très patient. _Expliqua-t-il en caressant d'une main mon visage rougissant._

_ Dis moi, dans le genre direct !

_ Pourquoi mentir, et perdre du temps. Je repars dans quinze jours.

_ Okay…Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_ Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu as des besoins en tant que femme, et je me ferai une joie de les satisfaire un par un.

_Oh la vache ! Ce type est fou ! Il a une manière de te dire ce genre de truc ! A faire fondre une bonne sœur ! Bella respire reprends toi ! Juste du sexe ! NON ! J'suis pas nympho !_

_ Très tentante…la…proposition, mais…non…_bredouillai-je_

_ Tu veux un avant goût, peut-être…_Dit-il d'une voix suave._

Il déposa un baiser mouillé dans mon cou, puis y fit courir sa langue. Oh seigneur, je pouvais sentir toutes mes envies refaire surface.

_ Je…Je… Lucas, arrête…s'il...te…plait. _Balbutiai-je entre deux soupirs._

_ Comme tu voudras

_ Merci.

J'étais folle de rejeter un mec pareil.

_ Bon de quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? _Demanda t-il nonchalamment._

_ Comment tu as rencontré Edward ?

_ Il m'a sauvé la vie.

_ Comment ? _Demandai-je surprise_

_ Mon unité est tombée dans une embuscade. Un de nos véhicules, a roulé sur une mine. Le camion a explosé. Un groupe d'extrémiste en a profité pour nous tirer dessus, pendant qu'on s'occupait des blessés. Edward est arrivé au moment où un type me braquait avec son arme. Il allait tirer et Edward s'est jeté sur lui. Les gars de son escadron se sont battus à nos cotés. Edward a pris une balle dans l'épaule. Mais il a descendu un de nos ennemis avant qu'il ne tire sur moi. Il s'est écroulé. Beaucoup de nos gars sont morts ce jour là. On l'a ramené au camp, où ils ont retiré la balle. Moins d'un mois après, il était sur pied. On l'a décoré, et de Capitaine, il est passé Major. On a vécu beaucoup de choses. Il aurait pu prolonger son contrat comme moi. Mais une goutte d'eau a fait déborder le vase. Un môme de dix sept ans, qui était sous ses ordres, et qui venait d'arriver, est mort dans ses bras. C'est une guerre que personne ne veut. On a finit par se demander, pourquoi on la faisait.

Edward s'était pris une balle. C'était la seul chose que j'avais retenu. Je ravalais mes larmes. Il aurait pu mourir, sans jamais savoir qu'il avait un fils. Je savais que la guerre tuait. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était tellement abstrait. Mon père nous répétait souvent que « des héros y'en a plein les cimetières ».

_ Pourquoi…tu continues…tu pourrais…

_ Je ne suis pas comme Edward, je n'ai ni famille, ni ami. Je ne sais faire que ça.

_ Mais Edward est ton ami. Je veux bien l'être aussi.

_ Je veux bien que tu sois ma marraine de guerre. _Proposa t-il_

_ Comme pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais, si tu te fais tuer, Edward…je…

_ J'ai bien l'intention de revenir pour te séduire._ Rigola t-il._ Mais dis moi, Edward ne t'a rien écrit de ce qu'il a vécu dans ses lettres ? _Demanda t-il en redevenant sérieux._

___ Ses lettres ? Quelles lettres ? J'ai jamais rien reçu.

_ J'm'en doutais. Il ne te les a jamais envoyées. Il t'en a écrite une tous les jours.

Je restai la bouche ouverte, devant cette révélation. Edward m'avait écrit. Mais pourquoi, ne pas me les faire parvenir ? Je savais qu'on était aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Par ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Il avait failli mourir, mon cerveau n'arrivait pas assimiler l'information. Egoïstement, je me demandais ce que je serais devenue sans lui. Je décidai de mettre l'eau dans mon vin. Lucas me tendit sa main pour que je me relève. Nous rentrâmes au club. Et je repris mon service. Mon frère me foudroya des yeux. Il devait penser que je m'étais envoyée en l'air avec Lucas. Edward était toujours au comptoir, entouré de filles en chaleurs. Certains étudiants commençaient à être échaudés par les vapeurs d'alcool. Je me rendis dans la réserve, pour ramener une caisse de téquila. Quand j'arrivais en haut de l'escalier, j'ouvris la porte, je tombai nez à nez avec cinq mecs complètement bourrés. Je tentai de passer entre eux, mais un des mecs m'arracha la caisse et la posa plus loin. Tandis que deux autres types me plaquaient contre la porte de la réserve. Je les repoussai violemment.

_ Allez cuver, avant de faire une connerie.

_ Mais, c'est que la jolie petite chose parle. Je me demande bien ce que ta bouche pourrait me faire.

Je lui crachai, au visage. Ce qui me valut une bonne gifle de sa part. Il écrasa mes joues avec une de ses mains. J'étais dans la merde ! Ils me firent descendre dans la réserve. Je me débâtai, et hurlai. Mais la musique était trop forte. Je donnai un coup de genoux dans les partis du mec en face de moi. Je m'échappais. Quand l'un des patibulaires m'attrapa par le pied et me fit dégringoler dans l'escalier. Je me retrouvai au sol. Ma main parvint à attraper une bouteille de bière vide. J'écrasai la tête d'un de mes agresseurs avec. Il chancela. Mais les autres étaient là.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Je fulminai, j'avais vu Bella se faire embrasser dans le cou par Lucas. J'en étais malade. J'étais parti ne voulant pas assister à la suite. Elle n'avait rien écouté de ce que je lui avais dit. Des filles gloussaient devant moi. Ces filles n'avaient ni saveur, ni profondeur. J'aurais payé pour qu'elles se barrent. Quand Jazz arriva.

_ Tu sais pas où est Bella ? _S'enquit-il_

_ Non.

_ Elle devait ramener une caisse de Téquila. Mais elle n'est toujours pas là.

_ J'y vais, si tu veux.

_ J'viens avec toi. _Proposa Lucas._

_ Mouais.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réserve. La caisse était devant la porte, mais pas Bella. Je balayai la salle du regard. Mais aucune trace d'elle. Lucas décida de demander à Emmett s'il savait où elle se trouvait. Au bout d'un instant, j'entendis un hurlement époumoné de la réserve. J'ouvris la porte à la volée. J'entendais des cris étouffés. Je dévalai l'escalier. Arrivé en bas mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bella était allongée par terre, et plusieurs mecs se trouvaient autour. Un des types se tenait la main en sang. Je fonçai dans le tas. J'en attrapai un par le dos, et l'envoyai valdinguer sur le sol. J'allai en fracasser un, quand un autre m'attrapa par les bras, me ceinturant. Un autre approcha pour me balancer un coup de poings. Je pris appui sur le type derrière moi, et balançai mes deux pieds dans l'estomac de mon adversaire. Je reposai mes pieds sur le sol, et fis passer l'individu qui me tenait par-dessus moi. Il s'étala. J'entendis Emmett et Lucas débarquer. Emmett hurlait et frappait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Lucas n'était pas en reste. Bella s'était relevée, un type arriva à ses pieds. Elle assena de toutes ses forces un coup de pompe direct dans les couilles du gars. Il hurla de douleur. Je grimaçai, j'avais mal pour lui. Jasper venait d'arriver et appelait le 911. Une fois ces connards assommés, on avait eu un mal fou à contenir Emmett. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Bella s'approcha de son frère pour l'apaiser. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Sa respiration erratique. Emmett en rogne ressemblait à un ours sortant d'hibernation.

_ On ne touche pas à ma petite sœur ! Sales bâtards ! _Hurla t-il avant d'éclater les cotes du mec par terre, avec un coup de savate_.

Bella se lova dans les bras d'Em'. Il la berçait. Elle réconfortait son frère. Alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Les flics arrivèrent. Ils embarquèrent tous ces enfoirés. Bella fut entendue. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils l'avaient forcée à descendre dans la réserve. Elle avait réussi à fuir mais ils l'avaient faite tomber dans l'escalier. Ensuite, elle en avait mordu un, écrasé les testicules d'un autre. Elle en avait même assommé un avec une bouteille vide. Ils lui proposèrent d'aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital, mais elle refusa. Emmett et Jazz voulaient fermer le club. Mais là aussi, elle s'y opposa catégoriquement. Elle avait un beau bleu au niveau du front. Ses poignets étaient contusionnés. Mais elle assura que tout allait bien. Alice et Rose avaient pleuré. Elle les avait rassurés. Bella montaenfin se changer. Lucas s'approcha de moi.

_ Sacré petit bout de femme.

_ Ouais, elle ne se laisse pas démonter. _Confirmai-je_

_ En tout cas elle sait se défendre. Et là où d'autre femme serait anéantie, elle fait comme si de rien était. _Affirma t-il_

_ Merci pour le coup de main.

_ Tu rigoles, j'allais ne pas te laisser combattre seul, et recevoir tous les honneurs.

_ Ouais, devant ta conquête, ça l'aurait foutu mal. _Crachai-je. _

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Fais pas l'innocent, j't'ai vu l'embrasser. _Bougonnai-je._

_ Oh ça ! _Rigola t-il._

_ Tu trouves ça drôle ?

_ Edward, arrête ton cirque, il ne s'est rien passé ! Elle m'a rembarré.

_ Ah, je croyais que…_Dis-je penaud_

_ Non, on a discuté, de l'Irak.

_ Oh…Es tu lui as dit quoi ?

_ Elle m'a demandé comment on s'est rencontré.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles ! _Assenai-je._

_ Elle a le droit de savoir.

_ Non, un avec des cauchemars, ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ! Jamais.

_ Bon dieu Edward ! Mais ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est plus une petite fille ! C'est une femme et tu es attiré par elle ! Si t'as couché avec elle, c'est qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié.

Je tournai les talons, refusant cette possibilité. Je retournai derrière le comptoir, Emmett semblait toujours aussi tendu. Les clients ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de ce qui s'était passé.

**POV D'EMMETT**

Je ne décolérais pas. Bella avait été agressée dans mon propre club. Si j'arrivais même pas à protéger ma sœur ici ! Quand n'était-il de l'extérieur ? J'étais prêt à les tuer. L'alcool n'excusait en rien leurs agissements. Heureusement qu'Edward et moi avions appris à Bella les techniques d'auto défense. Ce qui me tuait le plus, c'était la réaction de ma sœur. Aucune. Elle voulait que tout continu comme si de rien était. Je ne savais pas faire ça. Edward était arrivé à temps. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il était descendu cinq minutes plus tard. Je serrai les poings devant les images qui défilaient devant moi. Jamais, je ne me le serais pardonné. Rose m'enlaça tendrement. Bella venait de redescendre. Elle avait un bleu immense sur son front. Mais elle avait le sourire. Je savais que c'était pour nous rassurer. Lucas venait de la faire rire. Ce type m'énervait à courir ouvertement après ma sœur. Non mais sérieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un coureur de jupon comme petit ami. Puis de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de petit ami ! Jacob les avait rejoints. Il prit Bella dans ses bras dans un geste tendre et affectueux. Jacob et ma sœur s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis la naissance de mon neveu. Il avait comblé un peu le vide qu'Edward avait laissé. Ma sœur était plus mature que nous tous réunis. Il n'y avait qu'une différence d'âge, physique. Elle avait grandi trop vite, après la mort de notre mère. Elle avait pris la maison en main. J'en voulais à Charlie et à moi-même, c'était à nous de la prendre en charge et de veiller sur elle. Pas l'inverse. Elle était mère avant d'avoir Matt. Après avoir sacrifié son adolescence, mon père l'avait rejetée. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Bon à la réflexion c'était le caractère dominant des Swan. Combien de fois Edward et Alice avaient fait tampon entre nous trois ? Avant le départ d'Edward, les Cullen étaient la plus belle famille et la plus unie que je connaissais. Je les enviais pour ça. La façon qu'ils avaient accueilli Jasper et Rosalie, m'avait encore plus conforté dans cette idée.

Maintenant Bella riait face aux bêtises de Jacob et Lucas. Je n'étais pas le seul que la situation gênait, à en croire les regards d'Edward. Lui aussi ça le gonflait. Il était comme moi. Il veillait sur ma sœur, et moi sur la sienne, comme si nous étions de la même famille. J'avais une confiance illimitée envers lui.

_ Ta sœur est une grande fille, mon chéri.

_ Mouais. Rose, j'aime pas qu'on tourne autour d'elle comme ça !

_ Lucas est plutôt gentil. Fais confiance à ta sœur, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

_ C'est un coureur de jupons !

_ Ouais ! Comme toi avant qu'on soit ensemble !

_Rose, 1 point. __Emmett, crash en plein vol ! __Pensai-je _

D'accord ! Elle avait raison, depuis que nous étions en couple, je ne regardais plus les autres filles. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je ne devais pas partir en Irak quinze jours après, pour une durée indéterminée. J'avais pas envie de la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je me dirigeai vers eux.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer Bella.

_ Je vais bien, Em'. Rassures-toi.

_ Bells, c'est pas rien ! Arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

_ Ecoute, je suis en un seul morceau. Edward est arrivé au bon moment. Suivi par vous deux. Ils sont en taule. Alors, j'vais pas aller me coucher, à cause d'eux !

De toute façon, je savais même pas pourquoi j'm'excitais à discuter avec elle. Franchement ma sœur était folle. Comment-elle pouvait dire que cette histoire n'était rien ? Je bouillonnais. Je retournai à mon job. Bella aussi. Je la surveillai. Je me promis que le premier type qui s'approchait trop de Bella, je l'étripais. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que des regards appuyés. Je grognais littéralement. Je n'étais pas le seul à surveiller. Tous les hommes de « notre famille » faisaient de même.

**POV DE BELLA**

Ce que je craignais venait d'arriver. J'étais fliquée. Ils pouvaient pas arrêter leur comédie. Bon d'accord, mon front me faisait mal. J'avais eu plus peur que ce que j'avais avoué. Je me méfiais des mecs qui étaient bourrés. Mais bon je refusais de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, après tout, je m'en étais sortie sans casse. Mise à part les bleus. Je n'étais pas en sucre. J'avais survécu à l'accouchement sans péridural. Alors les bleus ! J'en avais marre. Ils me pompaient tous l'air. J'envoyais un SMS à tous ces ânes et leurs donnais rendez-vous dehors. Je passai à coté de Lucas pour le prévenir.

Je sortis avec lui. J'attendis. Emmett arriva avec Edward. Jasper avec Jack. Je croisai mes bras sur mon ventre, et m'éloignai un peu de l'Eclipse. Edward ne me regardait pas. C'était le premier à avoir compris ce que je voulais leur dire.

_ Bon maintenant ! Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite ! J'ai l'impression d'être au zoo. J'suis pas le petit singe qu'on observe à travers la vitre ! Si j'en reprends à m'épier, je mords !

_ Mais…

_ Y'a pas de mais ! Emmett ! J'ai pas besoin de baby sitter ! _Dis-je en le pointant du doigt_.

_ Bells, t'exagères ! _Affirma mon frère_.

_ Vous pouvez disposer ! Maintenant ! _Criai-je en secouant la main_

Je repartis vers le club. Je les laissai comme des cons sur le trottoir. Les filles avaient pris la place des garçons au comptoir. Elles s'en sortaient très bien ! Bon, le nombre de mâle avait considérablement augmenté. J'attendais avec impatience la réaction d'Emmett et de Jazz ainsi que celle d'Edward ! Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils déboulèrent derrière le bar et remplacèrent les filles. Jazz retourna en salle avec moi. La soirée passa à une vitesse dingue. Enfin les derniers fêtards s'en allèrent. Mes pieds n'en pouvaient plus. Rosalie s'était endormie, sur une banquette. Nous rangions tandis que les employés attaquaient le nettoyage. Jacob repartit sur le campus. Alice proposa à Lucas de dormir sur le canapé. Mais il déclina son offre. Il me vola un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Je rougis. Edward souffla et Emmett grogna d'exaspération. Lucas partit dans un rire tonitruant. J'étais éreintée. J'allais enfin me coucher. Je pris au passage le pyjama de mon fils sous l'oreiller. J'avais besoin de son odeur, pour dormir, quand il n'était pas là. Après une bonne douche bouillante, j'allais me mettre au lit.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Quelle soirée ! J'avais l'impression d'en avoir vécu plusieurs en une seule. Mais Lucas commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Il n'aurait jamais du parler à Bella, de ce qu'il s'était passé en Irak. Elle n'avait pas à savoir. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Jamais. Ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné m'avait mis hors de moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec elle comme ça. Puis avec son agression, elle avait eu assez d'émotion pour le reste de ses jours. J'avais un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Et j'avouais que d'entendre ma sœur faire je ne sais quoi avec Jasper ne m'aidait pas. L'orage grondait, les éclairs illuminaient la pièce. J'engouffrai ma tête sous l'oreiller. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'observai le réveil, ça faisait bientôt deux heures que tout le monde dormait, sauf moi. Je décidai d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Je passai devant la porte de Bella, quand j'entendis des sanglots venant de sa chambre. Je l'entendis gémir de souffrance. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser comme ça. J'ouvris la porte doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je m'assis sur le lit, je n'avais pas besoin de lumière, pour voir les larmes perler sur son visage. La foudre éclairait la chambre. Elle serrait dans ses mains, un morceau de tissu. Elle répétait, « non », « pas ça ». Je caressai son front du bout des doigts. Ça semblait l'apaiser. Elle devait rêver de ses bâtards, qu'ils l'avaient agressée. J'aurais voulu la réveiller, pour que cesse enfin son cauchemar. Elle se redressa dans sont lit et se mit à crier.

_ Non ! Edward ! Ne meurt pas !

Nos regards se croisèrent, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella avait eu peur pour moi. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle apprenne ce genre de chose. Elle semblait complètement paniquée. J'étais persuadé que c'était à cause de son agression. Mais elle avait rêvé que j'étais mort. J'avais du mal à analyser la situation. Je serrai mes bras autour d'elle, comme un automate, l'esprit embrumé par le fait qu'elle soit si inquiète. Je devais la rassurer.

_ Chut. Bella, tout va bien. Je suis là_. La rassurai-je_

_ Ed…ward…t'es là…t'es vraiment là ?

_ Je suis là. C'était un cauchemar.

_ J'ai rêvé…que…que tu t'étais…fait…tuer. _Sanglota t-elle._

Elle posa ses mains sur mon visage. Le parcourant de ses doigts fins. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation. Jamais ce genre de geste ne m'avait procuré tant d'émotion. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, le goût salé de ses larmes sur ma bouche. Je lui rendais son baiser quand tout à coup nous mîmes un terme à notre étreinte, d'un commun accord. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou.

_ Tu es vivant ?

_ Oui Bella.

Ce baiser n'avait qu'une seule explication : Bella voulait s'assurer que c'était bien moi. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma enfin. J'allais pour la laisser tranquille.

_ Edward, reste avec moi. Ne pars pas. _Souffla –telle._

_ D'accord Bella, je reste. _Cédai-je._

_ Dors avec moi, comme avant. _Supplia t-elle_

Comment résister à cette supplique ? Moi j'en étais incapable. Je m'allongeai sur le dos auprès d'elle. Elle se tourna sur le coté. J'ouvris mon bras. Elle y posa sa tête, une main sur mon torse, et elle s'y endormit. Je ne tardai pas non plus à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Je fus réveillé, en sursaut par un claquement de porte. Mon esprit était complètement embrouillé. Bella dormait la tête sur mon torse nu. Le drap était descendu sous ses fesses. Laissant apparaitre son shorty en dentelle. Elle ne portait que ça et mon maillot de football. Cette vision éveilla encore plus ma virilité. J'avais toujours eu des érections le matin. Mais celle là était pire que les autres. Mon esprit pervers me renvoya tout de suite à notre unique nuit. L'armée m'avait rendu encore plus obsédé. J'aurais tué pour du Braumure. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle me mettait dans cet état là. Il fallait que je trouve une solution avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je tentais de me sauver du lit, mais elle s'accrocha.

_Edward ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois que t'as eu ce genre d'idée ? Mais merde ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Bella est ma meilleure amie ! Pas une possibilité sexuelle ! Bon Dieu ! Pensai-je._

Elle se décala, sa main caressant ma peau nue. J'étais en manque à ce point là, ou quoi ? Je ne devais pas penser à Bella comme ça. Je devais souffrir du manque de sommeil. Ouais ça devait être ça. Puis Bella sortit enfin de ses songes. J'étais gêné. J'avais peur qu'elle remarque l'expression de ma virilité. Elle me regarda et rougit. Elle se redressa, et ôta sa main de mon torse. Elle s'excusa. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Quand son visage se crispa.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Demandai-je._

_ Merde ! Je t'ai embrassé ? _M'interrogea t-elle penaude_.

_ Euh…Oui. _Répondis-je gêné._

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu étais paniquée. Tu venais de faire un cauchemar. Tout va bien, déstresse. _La rassurai-je_

_ Je vais…me préparer. _Balbutia t-elle_

_ Moi aussi

Elle sauta du lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Je trouvais que mon maillot lui allait à merveille. J'avais presque oublié mon entre-jambe. Je sautai du lit et traversai le couloir d'une traite. Je m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. Collant mon dos contre la porte. Je remerciai Dieu, de n'avoir croisé personne. Je me jetais sous une douche froide. Priant que mes ardeurs se calment. La douche froide eut raison de mon érection. Je sortis, et me vêtis. Alice m'attendait dans le couloir, elle m'attrapa par le bras vivement, et me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna, me faisant face. Elle appuya ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était pas bon tout ça !

_ Tu peux m'expliquer !?

_ T'expliquer quoi ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu foutais à poil dans le lit de Bella !?

_ Nan ! Mais tu dérailles ma vieille ! _M'insurgeai-je._

_ J'vous ai vu, Bella avec juste ton maillot de foot ! Elle dormait sur toi ! T'étais à poil !

_ Mais t'es malade ! J'étais torse nu ! T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu !

_ On peut savoir ce que tu foutais là ! Vous tentiez un deuxième round ?

_ Non ! Elle a fait un cauchemar à cause de moi ! Elle a rêvé que j'étais mort. Je l'ai consolé ! Elle m'a demandé de rester.

_ Et toi ! Bonne poire t'as accepté !

_ Bien sur ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! _M'outrai-je._

_ La dernière fois aussi ! J'espère que tu ne l'as pas consolé de trop près !

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! T'as besoin d'aller faire du shopping Alice ! T'es en manque !

Je partis en direction de la porte, elle me rattrapa par ma chemise.

_ Edward ! Pose-toi la question ! Pourquoi toi et Bella, vous avez fini dans les bras de l'un de l'autre ? Y'a une raison !

_ Bien sur ! La tristesse, et la peur rapprochent !

_ Edward ! T'es désespérant !

Je comprenais que dalle ! Elle avait inventé quoi ? C'était une aberration. Bon d'accord, mon envie du matin m'avait perturbé. Mais après tout, c'était une réaction physique, complètement normal, chez un homme. Non mais elle s'imaginait quoi ? J'avais fait l'erreur une fois ! J'allais pas recommencer ! Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, Bella était au téléphone avec Matt. Je l'enviai, moi aussi j'aurais voulu lui parler. Mais quelle raison aurai-je ? J'en avais marre de vivre dans le mensonge ! Je devais dire la vérité ! Même si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais ! J'avais des défauts, mais la lâcheté n'en avait jamais fait partie. J'étais décidé ! Je m'approchai de Bella, elle venait de raccrocher. Je posai mes mains sur les épaules de Bella.

_ Bella j'peux plus continuer ! Je refuse de mentir une journée de plus.

_ Je comprends. Moi aussi. _Dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement._

_ Ils ont le droit de savoir ! On doit leur dire.

_ Nous dire quoi ? _Demanda Jasper suspicieux._

_ Il faut qu'on vous parle à tous. Dés qu'Em' aura pris son petit déj. Rendez vous en bas. _Expliqua Bella_.

_ Bella, tu m'inquiètes.

_ Y'a rien de grave. _Le rassura t-elle._

Nous descendîmes tous les deux, à l'Eclipse, pour attendre les autres. Je me demandais bien, ce qu'on y faisait. Pourquoi ici ? Bella comprit.

_ Disons que si ça tourne mal, tu pourras toujours partir.

_ Je ne suis pas un lâche !

_ Je sais, mais…j'appréhende vraiment.

Les autres arrivèrent tous ensemble. Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets du bar, face à nous. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise. Bella fit un pas en avant, pour parler. Je posai ma main sur son bras. Elle en avait déjà assez fait. Elle recula, je la regardai, elle mordit nerveusement, sa lèvre inférieure. Emmett semblait suspicieux.

_ On a quelque chose à vous dire.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward?

_ Emmett, laisse-moi parler. S'il te plait. Voilà, je…suis…je suis le père de Matt. _Soufflai-je._

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Bella, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, pour…Ha ! Ha ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Pour qu'on te foute la paix ? _Rigola Emmett._

C'était bien le seul à se marrer. Alice avait la tête baissée. Rosalie restait bouche ouverte. Quant à Jasper, il était stoïque. Emmett rigolait toujours, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella. Il s'arrêta net.

_ Isabella !? Parle ! Dis que c'est une connerie !

_ S'en n'est pas une Emmett ! C'est la stricte vérité !

_ Putain de bordel de merde ! T'es en train de me dire que mon meilleur ami a…a…couché avec toi ! Ma petite sœur ! _Cria t-il en se levant._

_ Oh ça va Emmett ! Tu voulais la vérité ! _S'énerva Bella._

_ Putain Edward ! C'est pas possible ! T'AS PAS FAIT CA !

_ Je suis désolé.

_ DESOLE ! TU ES DESOLE ! FERME LA EDWARD ! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ! TU M'DEGOUTES ! PUTAIN TU T'ES TAPE MA SŒUR ! TU T'ES MEME PAS PROTEGE ! TU L'AS MISE EN DANGER !

_ EMMETT CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! JE SUIS AUSSI COUPABLE QUE LUI ! VOIR PLUS ! T'AS QU'A T'EN PRENDRE A MOI !

_ Bella, tu n'étais qu'une gamine. _Se radoucit-il_

_ Oh mais merde ! J'étais pas une gamine ! Sur l'instant c'est ce que je voulais.

_ Bella, laisse tomber ! Il a le droit de me haïr ! Je vous ai tous trahi !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Emmett se précipita sur moi. Il m'attrapa par le col, et me plaqua contre la porte. J'eus un hoquet de douleur. Nous ne nous étions jamais battus avec Emmett. Bella resta tétaniser face à cette violence.

_ Tu n'es plus mon ami. Tu m'as menti. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. _Cracha Emmett_

Emmett avait raison. Je ne méritais plus son amitié. Je devais partir. Bella sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Lâche le ! Tout de suite Emmett ! J'te déteste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! A ta trahison ! S'il s'en va ! J'm'en vais aussi ! Tu me déçois ! Je savais que tu réagirais comme un con !

Emmett me jeta au sol. Mon dos cogna dans une des chaises. Bella se précipita vers moi. Elle m'aida à me lever. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

_ Isabella ! Ou vas-tu ? _Demanda Em'_

_ J'te l'ai dit ! J'm'en vais !

_ Tu n'as pas le droit !

_ J'prends l'gauche ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis majeure ! Tu m'emmerdes ! J'suis plus une gosse !

_ Reste là ! _Lui héla Emmett_

Nous passâmes par nos chambres, pour prendre des affaires. Elle prit de quoi habiller Matt, pour quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte Emmett pour moi. Elle devait rester entourée de sa famille.

_ Bella. Reste. Tu n'as pas à partir.

_ Il a dépassé les bornes ! Je le déteste ! _Cria t-elle des sanglots dans la voix_

_ Mais où veux-tu aller ?

_ A l'hôtel ! Et tu n'as rien à dire !

**POV D'EMMETT**

J'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était pas possible. Comment mon meilleur ami avait-il pu me faire ça ? Je comprenais mieux la distance et la gêne de Bella au début. Putain ! Il avait couché avec ma sœur. Comment ça pouvait arriver un truc pareil ? J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Jamais ça ne me serait venu à l'idée, qu'il puisse être le père de Matthew. Bella avait gardé le secret, pendant toutes ses années. J'étais en colère, contre Edward, ma sœur et moi. Merde j'aurais du être plus vigilant. Je me sentais trahis par eux. Elle n'avait que dix sept ans ! C'était à lui de veiller sur elle. Bon dieu ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf ? L'évidence était là devant mes yeux. Matt lui ressemblait. Ses yeux verts, il avait presque la même couleur de cheveux, avec les ondulations de Bella. Ils avaient du bien rire, en me faisant passer pour un con. Les autres semblaient accuser le coup. Je faisais les cent pas. Bella était partie en emportant des fringues. Et moi mon orgueil en avait prit un coup. J'l'avais soutenu pendant toutes ses années. Et voilà comment il m'avait remercié ! Rosalie se leva, les points sur les hanches.

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je acerbe._

_ Oh rien ! Quelle psychologie Emmett. Un vrai bonheur ! Laisse-moi te dire que Bella a raison ! T'as réagi comme un con ! _Dit-elle acide._

_ Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Félicitation, pour vous deux ! J'suis ravie que t'es mis ma sœur en cloque ! C'était mon meilleur ami bordel de merdre !

_ Justement Em'. Si c'était ton meilleur ami, comme tu dis, t'aurais du lui demander comment tout ça était arrivé. Au lieu de jouer les Cro-Magnon !

_ Tu le défends, parce que tu le considères comme ton frère !

_ Je ne le défends pas, je dis simplement que tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort, pour discuter.

_ Mais merde ! Il a couché avec Bella !

_ D'accord, c'est vrai. Ecoute Emmett. Ta sœur avait dix sept ans, ce n'était plus une petite fille. Et maintenant elle est devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer dans un couvent. Elle aurait pu en parler plus tôt. Mais ça change quoi ?

_ Jazz ! C'était mon meilleur ami, bordel ! Il m'a manqué de respect !

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Un moment de faiblesse, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! _Expliqua Jazz_

_ Mais putain ! Pas avec ma sœur ! Si c'était Rose tu aurais réagi, comment ?

_ J'te signale que tu couches avec ma sœur ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit !

_ Oui, mais j'aime Rose ! Edward a tiré son coup ! Là ça fait une sacrée différence !

_ Mais non ! Y' a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'aurais convenu ? Bien sur que non ? A jouer les cons tu vas la perdre ! _Cracha Rose_

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'à choisir entre son frère et un père pour son fils. Elle choisira le bonheur de Matt.

_ Ils m'auraient dit 'on est amoureux'. Là ce serait autre chose ! _Bougonnai-je_

_ Tu te mens à toi-même ! _Cingla Alice._

_ Tu le savais Alice je l'ai vu à ton regard !

_ C'est vrai Emmett, je l'ai deviné le soir de la fête. Tout comme Edward !

_ POURQUOI ! TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !

_ PARCE QUE JE SAVAIS QUE TU REAGIRAIS COMME CA !!

Ils avaient tous tords ! J'étais pas protectionniste à ce point là avec Bella. Tout ça c'était des conneries ! J'étais pas prêt d'avaler cette histoire. Je partais calmer ma rage, seul.

**************

**Il s'en est passé des choses dans ce chapitre !**

**Edward est largué !!**

**Alors Emmett ?**

**Le prochain chapitre, se passe chez les Cullen ! Et axé sur Matthew**

**Encore un chapitre haut en couleur !! xD**

**Une REVIEW = Un TEASER**

**Faites péter ma boite mail !!**

**Ciao ! Bises, Caro**


	9. Assumer les conséquences

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Habswifes**** :**** Il est temps que nos amoureux se bougent ! Mais patience… ****Laurie**** : je suis heureuse que la bagarre t'ai convenu.****Sophiebelier**** : Ouais Emmett est lourd. ****Lion&Lamb^^**** : Merci de ta présence.****twilighteuse27**** : Bienvenue, à toi. Merci. ****Memories**** : Merci, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est un Edward et Bella donc ils finiront forcément ensemble ! La question est : Quand ?**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta d'amour, la merveilleuse, et talentueuse Spuffygirl92**

**Ses commentaires sont entre parenthèse !**

**

* * *

**

**MOMENT DE PUB ****:**

**_ Allez faire un tour sur le forum twiligt Mania, on y écris une fic collective et on s'éclate ! C'est ouvert à tous. **_**http:(//)fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com/**_** enlevez les parenthèses**

**_ Pour celle qui cherche à lire de nouvelle fiction, je vous propose d'aller sur le blog de répertoire de fic Emy et Sandra. Elles font des articles en donnant leurs avis sur les fics qu'on leurs proposent ! J'avoue qu'elles me font mourir de rire ! Merci les filles ! C'est une idée génial **_**http:(//)repertoirefic(-)emysandra(.)skyrock(.).**_** Enlevez les parenthèses.**

**Si jamais vous trouverez les liens directs sur mon profil**

**

* * *

**

**Un énorme merci à vous !**

**Vos reviews sont des bouffées de bonheur**

**Presque 80, alors continuez !**

**Ça me booste !! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Joyeux Halloween**

**

* * *

  
**

**8 Assumer les conséquences**

**POV DE BELLA **

Ce que je craignais le plus venait d'arriver. Mon frère ne nous avait laissé aucune chance de nous expliquer. Il l'avait insulté. Il avait même failli lui taper dessus. Quel con par moment ! Je me sentais mal, vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette baraque avec lui à croiserson regard dur et réprobateur. Merde, comme si je ne savais pas que j'avais fait une connerie. Par moment, il avait le don de m'exaspérer. En fait, ils étaient deux dans ce cas là. Lui et mon père. J'étais dans mon camion. Edward m'avait dit de le suivre. Telle une automate, c'était ce que j'avais fait. Je me doutai de l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener. De toute manière c'était le seul endroit au monde où je voulais aller. Près de mon fils.

Nous arrivâmes face à la maison familiale des Cullen. J'ouvris ma portière et sautai de mon véhicule. J'étais comme prostrée. Ne sachant plus quoi faire. Edward s'approcha de moi, me posa une main sur l'épaule. Mes larmes affluèrent, je ne pouvais plus les contenir. Edward me prit dans ses bras, je m'accrochai à lui, telle une naufragée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes. J'avais l'impression de pleurer cinq ans d'angoisses. J'avais la sensation que ça avait duré des heures. Mes sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Edward souleva ma tête de ses mains. Séchant les larmes qui restaient du bout des pouces. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mon front. J'inspirai de grandes goulées d'air. Je frottai mes paumes sur mes yeux. Après cinq minutes, je décidai qu'il était temps de prendre sur moi, et de rejoindre l'amour de ma vie. Edward frappa à a la porte. Son père ouvrit. Il s'écarta, nous laissant l'accès à la maison. Je voyais à son expression qu'il avait plus ou moins compris. Il nous proposa de nous asseoir au salon. Je voulais voir Matt.

_ Matt ?

_ Ils sont partis faire quelques courses.

_ Oh…_Dis-je déçu_

_ Si vous m'expliquiez. _Demanda Carlisle._

Edward narra les derniers événements de la matinée. Lui expliquant la réaction d'Emmett. Ma décision de m'installer à l'hôtel, pour quelques temps. Carlisle souffla, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_ Vous avez eu raison de dire la vérité. Douloureuse soit-elle. Vous resterez ici. Il est hors de question que tu ailles à l'hôtel avec Matt. Emmett finira par se rendre compte que ce qui est fait est fait. Ca lui a fait un choc. Mais seulement parce qu'il vous aime tous les deux.

_ Mon père m'aimait aussi ! _Crachai-je. _

_ Bella, Charlie t'aime toujours. Seulement, il a été vexé dans son orgueil de père. Il ne sait plus comment revenir. Pour Emmett, Rosalie lui fera entendre raison. Vous pourriez avoir une conversation tous les trois.

_ C'est pas demain la veille. _Maugréai-je._

_ Demain la veille, peut-être pas. Mais il faudra bien faire avec. Ils doivent venir manger demain. Matthew ne comprendrait pas qu'on change tout au dernier moment.

_ Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que j'y sois. _Murmura Edward._

_ Non ! Tes parents ont organisé ce repas pour ton retour ! T'es obligé d'y être.

_ Bella a raison. Matt sait pourquoi tout le monde vient demain.

Je me penchai en avant. Posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, et me pris la tête dans les mains. Je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir réussir à gérer la situation. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, quand Esmè arriva avec Matthew. Je me levai du canapé, il me sauta dans les bras. Je le serrai fort contre mon cœur. Je retenais mes larmes. Je ressentis une certaine douleur. J'aurais du me sentir soulagée que la vérité ait été divulguée. Mais non, je tenais dans mes bras, la seule famille qui me restait. J'étais partie, j'avais laissé mon frère. Tout comme je l'avais fait avec Charlie. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus rien. Ni qui j'étais, ni ce que je devais faire. Je sentais mon fils gesticuler dans mes bras. Je le déposai au sol. Il alla embrasser Edward qui s'était levé. Puis me scruta.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui, mon cœur.

_ Tu devais venir demain ?

_ Euh…Oui.

_ On va rentrer ? _Demanda t-il déçu_

_ Non, je…

_ Maman dort ici ce soir. _Expliqua Carlisle_

_ Oh ! _S'exclama mon fils._

Esmè m'observait, d'un air désolé. Elle se doutait de la situation. Elle me proposa de la suivre dans la cuisine. Ce que je fis. Elle me demanda ce qui s'était passé. Je lui expliquai ma dispute avec mon frère, suite à notre conversation. Mes larmes refirent leurs apparitions. Esmè m'enlaça dans un geste maternel et réconfortant. J'étais épuisée nerveusement. Elle me consola avec tendresse.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Je me retrouvais face à mon fils. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à m'en vouloir de sa venue sur Terre. J'étais égoïste. Bella était encore plus mal que moi. Mon incapacité à me contrôler nous avait conduits au désastre. Mais comment le regretter ? Plus je regardais cet enfant et moins j'y arrivais. Il se posait des questions. Il tira sur ma main, je m'accroupis afin de me retrouver à sa hauteur. Il fronça les sourcils, d'un air sévère. Ce qui m'aurait fait presque sourire si je n'avais pas vu l'inquiétude dans son regard perçant.

_ T'as fait pleurer maman ? _Demanda t-il affolé._

_ Non ! _Me défendis-je._

_ Elle a pleuré. Ses yeux sont tous rouges. _Affirma t-il._

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? J'allais pas lui expliquer la situation. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Il ne me croirait pas. J'étais face à un dilemme. Une chose était sur, c'était qu'il ne manquait pas de caractère.

_ Si c'est pas toi, c'est tonton. _Poursuivit-il les poings sur les hanches._

_ Matthew, tout va bien. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Maman est triste ! Elle va pas bien ! Tu es un menteur ! _Cria t-il._

Il tapait sur mon torse de ses petites mains. C'était des piqures de mouches. Mais elles m'atteignaient dans mon cœur. Je passai mes mains par-dessus ses épaules, et le serrai contre moi. Il pleurait. Mais ne se débattait pas. On avait réussi avec nos conneries de « grand » à le faire souffrir. J'étais désemparé. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mon père semblait affecté. Je redressai la frimousse de mon fils.

_ Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets.

_ Non…tonton…serait là. C'est de ma faute ! Ils crient à cause de mon papa ! Les grands y sont bêtes ! _Sanglota t-il._

Là, sur ce coup, j'pouvais pas lui donner tort. On était idiots. Comment pouvait-il pensé que c'était sa faute ?

_ C'est pas à cause de toi. Ils s'aiment beaucoup, tonton et maman. Mais des fois, ils se disputent. Ca ne dure jamais. _Tentai-je de le rassurer._

_ Maman, elle dort plus à la maison. Pourquoi t'es pas avec tonton pour lui dire qui rend triste ma maman ?!

Bonne question ? Mais j'avais pas de bonnes réponses. Lui dire qu'Emmett était surtout en colère après moi, n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies. Mais le leurrer n'était pas non plus la bonne.

_ C'est un peu compliqué. Disons, que tonton Emmett, est fâché après moi.

_ Pourquoi ? T'as fait une bêtise ?

_ Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. _Confirmai-je penaud._

_ Bah, tu dis pardon. Après tonton, il est plus fâché.

_Oui, mais pour ça faudrait qu'il arrête de vouloir me tuer. Pensai-je._

_ Tu sais, c'est différent entre les grands.

_ Une fois, tatie Rose, elle avait donné un poisson bizarre à tonton. Je buvais mon lait, j'en ai donné au poisson. Il a pas aimé. Il est au ciel, comme mamie. Il était en colère. Mais je lui ai demandé pardon. Il m'a fait un câlin.

_Ouais, bah avant qu'il me fasse un câlin. Ca en fera des poissons_ ! _Méditai-je_

_ Merci pour ton aide. Mais je crois que ça ne marche qu'avec toi. _Lui chuchotai-je._

Je séchai ses yeux humides de mes pouces. Il se serra à moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras et le soulevai du sol. Il appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. M'offrant le plus beau câlin du monde. Je le berçai un moment. Je caressai sa nuque. Quand Bella arriva. Elle me fit un vrai sourire. Bella se retira avec mes parents. Pour me laisser savourer cet instant. Au bout d'un moment, trop court à mon goût, il exprima le besoin de descendre. Je le déposai au sol, délicatement. Il me prit la main, et m'entraina derrière lui.

_ Matthew ! Tu as faim ? _S'exclama ma mère._

_ Non. _Dit-il en secouant la tête._

_ Non ? Tu as toujours faim. _S'étonna Bella_

_ J'veux pas, j'veux faire dodo, et faire un câlin avec toi.

_ D'abord tu manges et après la sieste. _Temporisa Bella._

_ J'ai pas envie. _Cria t-il en lâchant ma main, et partant dans sa chambre._

_ Bon ok._ Souffla Bella._

_ Bella, il est inquiet. Il sait que tu t'es disputé avec Emmett.

_ Tu…Tu lui as dit !

_ Non ! Bien sur que non ! Il a vu que tu avais pleuré. Il m'a demandé si le responsable c'était moi. J'ai dit non et du coup il a deviné que c'était Emmett. Il a compris que votre dispute n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Dans un certain sens j'étais responsable de ce qui se produisait maintenant. Elle souffla, et alla retrouver Matt. Je m'affalai sur une chaise. La tête dans les bras. Mes parents posèrent tous deux une main sur l'épaule.

_ Tu verras, Edward. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger.

_ Mouais. Merci maman.

_ Emmett va se calmer. Mais le plus important reste Matthew. Il souffre déjà. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Vous êtes adultes, ne vous déchirez pas devant lui. Je parlerai à Emmett. Pour Matt plus vite il saura la vérité, mieux ça sera. _Continua ma mère_

_ Je sais. Je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas me pardonner. J'ai fait une connerie. _Crachai-je_

_ Ce qui en était une au début, s'est transformé en bénédiction. Matt en est le parfait exemple. _Affirma mon père_

_ Merci de nous soutenir et de nous avoir pardonné.

_ Edward, les adultes font des erreurs. Alors, quel genre de parents serions-nous, si nous ne vous soutenions pas ? Emmett en veut à Bella de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité pendant toutes ces années. Il se sent trahi par sa sœur, ainsi que par son meilleur ami, et c'est normal. Mais il est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Laisse-lui du temps, et il reviendra. Il comprendra qu'on ne peut rien changer à la situation.

J'espérai que ma mère avait raison. Qu'Emmett se calmerait. Bella venait de revenir dans la cuisine. Elle s'appuya au plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle secouait la tête négativement.

_ Alors ? _Demanda ma mère_

_ Je ne savais pas que les crises d'adolescence frappaient si vite !

_ C'est-à-dire ? _Questionna mon père._

_ Il refuse de descendre, il ne veut pas me parler. Il ne veut pas manger. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus aller au jardin d'enfant, temps qu'on ne lui aura pas tout dit. La précocité, c'est pratique chez les enfants. Mais ça dépend des moments. Là j'avoue, j'me sens dépassée. Alors quand il aura seize ans…Je crains le pire. _Maugréa t-elle. _

_ Il va falloir lui dire toute la vérité. _Expliqua mon père_

_ Mais d'abord, mangeons. _Proposa ma mère_

Le repas fut calme. Trop calme. Bella et moi manquions sérieusement d'appétit. Bella jetait des regards de temps en temps vers l'étage. Mais rien. Nous avions fini de débarrasser. Quand on toqua à la porte. C'était ma tornade brune de sœur qui venait de débarquer. Elle me poussa. Elle embrassa nos parents, et se planta face à nous.

_ Emmett pense de plus en plus à s'inscrire dans un club de tire. Il est vraiment en boule.

_ Les autres ? _Demanda Bella._

_ Disons qu'ils digèrent la nouvelle. Ils m'en veulent d'avoir gardé le secret. Mais comprennent pourquoi je l'ai fait. Surtout depuis la réaction d'Em'. Et vous ?

_ On a connu mieux, rarement pire. Mais mieux quand même.

_ Bah au moins, t'as pas perdu ton sarcasme Bella.

_ Matt est en crise. _Expliquai-je_

Bella raconta nos conversations avec Matt. Qu'il avait comprit de lui-même qu'il y avait un problème Elle s'affala sur un des sofas.

_ Ce gosse est très intelligent, et malin comme ça tante. Vous avez plus qu'à lui dire.

_ Facile à dire !

_C'est pas plus difficile que de l'avoir dit à Emmett. Vous êtes ses parents, vous devez agir en tant que tel. Vous lui devez la vérité. Il sait déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose.

_ On sait…_Murmurai-je._

Alice resta un bon moment. Elle tenta une approche avec son neveu. Mais il refusa catégoriquement de descendre. Esmè réussit quand même à lui faire avaler une barre chocolatée à quatre heures.

**POV DE BELLA**

Matt était un gosse adorable en temps normal. Mais il pouvait se montrer aussi têtu qu'Edward et moi réunis. Bien sur qu'on devait lui dire la vérité. Mais je préférais attendre que le repas du lendemain soit passé pour en discuter avec lui. Les choses étaient assez délicates comme ça avec Emmett. C'était inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Edward était parti faire un tour. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Je pouvais le comprendre. J'étais dans le jardin, je tentai de m'éclaircir les idées, mais sans succès. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver d'issue heureuse à ce conflit. Quand quelqu'un me héla.

_ Salut beauté.

_ Salut Lucas. _Ronchonnai-je._

_ Quel entrain ! Ca fait plaisir.

_ Désolée. C'est pas ma journée._ Raillai-je_

_ Mouais, je crois avoir saisi. J'ai été au club. Je suis tombé sur Alice, qui m'a expliqué. J'ai croisé Edward en ville qui m'a dit de passer. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Franchement. Tu t'es déjà pris une boule de bowling dans la tronche ?

_ Non. Un coup de crosse de M40, ça compte ? _Rit-il._

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Il me montra une cicatrice au niveau de son crâne. Il rigolait.

_ Enfin bref. Moi j'suis les quilles après un strike.

_ D'accord…Et Edward ?

_ Voyons…Plusieurs strikes d'affilés !

_ Il va si mal que ça ?

_ A vrai dire j'en sais rien, il refuse d'en parler.

Il se gratta la tête

_ J'le r'connais bien là !

_ Peut-être qu'il te parlera ?

_ Bah avec lui, tout est possible mais il se confie rarement. J't'invite au resto !

_ Non, c'est pas le moment.

_ Mais bien sur que si. Ca te fera du bien. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas été au resto avec un mec charmant ?

_ Euh…laisse moi réfléchir…jamais !

_ Comment ça jamais ? Jamais dans le sens tu t'en souviens plus ?

_ Non, dans le sens jamais.

_ Bah, on va y remédier dès ce soir. Tu n'as rien à dire !

Il m'enlaça, et me prit par la main. Pour que je le suive. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait inventé encore ? Edward était avec ses parents en train de discuter. Il fronça les sourcils, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il était nerveux. Esmè et Carlisle arboraient un grand sourire.

_ J'enlève Bella pour la soirée si ça ne vous gêne pas trop.

_ Non ! Je…

_ Bella, on s'occupe de Matt. _S'enthousiasma Esmè._

_ Non, il a besoin de moi. Il n'est pas bien.

_ Et toi non plus, ce qui ne l'aide pas. Alors profite de ta soirée. _M'expliqua Carlisle_

Je regardai mes pieds, Edward ne semblait pas ravi du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être une mère irresponsable qui abandonne son fils. Je laissai les garçons ensemble, histoire qu'ils tentent de discuter. Je montai au premier, et rentrai dans la chambre de Matt. Il était allongé sur le sol, jouant avec ses petites voitures. Je l'imitai. Il daigna enfin croiser mon regard. Son front était froncé, on aurait dit tout son père. A un autre moment ça m'aurait fait rire.

_ Tu boudes toujours ?

_......

Pas de réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être borné !

_ C'est dommage, tu devrais aller voir dans la cuisine. Esmè a fait ton dessert préféré. Du crumble aux pommes. Et puis Lucas est là. Tu devrais lui dire bonjour. C'est la politesse.

Il se leva enfin, et descendit. Il marmonna un bonjour à Lucas, et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. J'haussai les épaules et soufflai d'exaspération. J'avais la fâcheuse impression de les avoir dérangés. Je m'excusai, et rejoignis mon fils. Il était installé à la table. Esmè venait de négocier le gâteau contre une assiette de purée de patates douces. Carlisle était parti, il était de nuit. Matt parlait avec sa grand-mère tout en mangeant. Donc voilà j'avais la réponse à ma question. Il discutait avec tout le monde sauf avec moi. Quand j'étais monté en fin de matinée pour lui parler, il m'avait demandé de lui dire pourquoi je m'étais disputé avec son oncle. Je lui avais dit que c'était des histoires de grands, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il m'avait menacé de ne plus me parler temps que je ne lui aurais pas tout expliqué. A priori, il tenait parole, pour ma plus grande tristesse. Esmè me fit un sourire compréhensif, et un signe de tête qui voulait dire « suis**-**moi ». Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, puis tapota la place à coté d'elle. Je suivis son conseil.

_ Je vais te raconter une histoire. Edward devait avoir cinq ans environ. Je me souviens. Il avait décidé qu'il ne me parlerait plus temps que je ne l'inscrivais pas au cours de piano. Moi j'trouvais qu'il était trop jeune.

_ Et ?

_ Quatre jours après je l'ai inscrit.

_ Quatre jours !?

_ J'ai craqué avant lui.

_ Wow ! S'il tient ça d'lui ! J'suis mal barrée !

_ Tout ça pour te dire que finalement, malgré son jeune âge. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Ton fils veut savoir. Tu n'as plus le choix.

_ Je lui parlerai dès demain, après le repas. _Soupirai-je._

_ Bien. Maintenant file te préparer, tu as un beau jeune homme qui te sort ce soir.

Alors je m'exécutai. Après tout une soirée entre amis ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. J'enfilai un jean, et une chemise rouge cintrée. Un léger maquillage. Je descendis. Au moment où j'allais pour embrasser Matt, il tourna la tête, et se précipita vers Esmè. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Lucas me proposa son bras. Edward semblait désapprouvé quelque chose. Le fait que je sorte ou la réaction de Matt ?

Lucas avait loué une voiture en arrivant à Seattle. Il m'emmena dans un petit resto sur la 2éme avenue. L'ambiance était agréable. Lucas était très gentil, serviable. Mais je savais qu'il n'osait pas me poser certaines questions. Il m'offrit le restaurant, malgré mes protestations. Puis il me demanda si ça ne me dérangeait pas de marcher un peu avec lui.

_ Pose les tes questions ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

_ Hein ? Oh je…

_ J'mords plus, on m'a limé les dents. _Rigolai-je._

_ Toi et Edward, c'est quel genre de relation ?

_ Heu…Genre meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne ressens rien d'autre. Vous avez quand même fait l'amour.

_Waouh ! Si ça c'est pas un direct du droit ! J'sais pas ce que c'est !_

_ Oui, mais on était juste amis.

_ Pourquoi, alors ?

_ J'en sais rien, à dire vrai. Il allait s'en aller, je ne savais même pas s'il reviendrait. En plus « Pearl arbor » est un film qui ramollit le cerveau des filles.

_ Ce serait pas Ben Affleck, ou Josh Harnett plutôt ?

_ C'est peut-être l'uniforme qui sait ?! _Le taquinai-je._

_ J'aurais dû mettre le mien.

Cette phrase avait un double sens. Je m'en étais aperçue au moment de la prononcer. Edward était en uniforme ce soir là. Je secouai la tête légèrement pour effacer les images de cette fameuse nuit de ma tête. Lucas me ramena. Il n'était pas tard. Mais la journée avait été longue. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

_ J'ai passé une très agréable soirée. Tu as eu raison d'insister. Merci.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. _Souffla t-il._

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, au moment où j'allais pour rentrer. Quand il m'attrapa doucement par le bras. Je me retournai face à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pour un baiser tendre et délicat. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, une fois le baiser terminé. Je recouvrai mes esprits.

_ Euh…C'est en quel honneur ? _Balbutiai-je_

_ Pour te remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

_ Je…je ne pense pas…

_ Du calme, je ne te demande rien.

Il me laissa devant la porte. Je l'ouvris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin pas vraiment ! J'entrai dans la grande maison. Il y avait juste une lampe d'allumer. Tout le monde devait dormir. Je me cognai le genou contre le canapé.

_ Aie ! Merde ça fait un mal de chien !

_ Alors ta soirée ?

Je sursautai, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward. Il était assis dans la pénombre sur un des fauteuils.

_ Mais t'es malade ! Mon cœur va finir par lâcher ! _Le rabrouai-je en chuchotant_

_ Alors ?

_ T'as été embauché par la C.I.A. ou quoi ?

_ Bella. Répond, c'est une simple question.

_ Excellente ! Satisfait !

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose, entre toi et Lucas ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas._ Répondis-je rougissante._

_ Tu n'as pas…

_ Non ! Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas. Parlons d'autre chose. Comment va Matt ?

_ Il a pleuré un moment quand tu es partie.

_ Pleuré ? _Demandai-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face._

_ Il regrettait de ne pas t'avoir fait de bisous. Mais on a réussit à le calmer. Il s'est endormi après son histoire. On a passé un bon moment.

_ D'après ta mère, tu étais comme lui quand tu étais petit.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Une vraie tête de cochon.

_ Mouais, parce que toi non ? Depuis quand tu ne parles plus à Charlie ?

_ Ca n'a rien à voir ! Maintenant je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire. Je partis en direction de la chambre de mon fils. Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son front, je pris une douche et rejoignis Morphée.

******************

Je me réveillais en sursautant. Encore ce cauchemar. Edward mourrait. Je me redressai dans le lit. Quand je vis Edward assis, sur le bord du lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Je posai ma main dans ses cheveux. Il releva doucement la tête, frottant son nez au mien. La lune éclairait son visage tourmenté. Je caressai ses joues, m'imprégnant de sa peau sous la mienne. Il fixait mes lèvres, je n'en étais aucunement gênée. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver cinq ans en arrière. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Je savourai le goût de ses lèvres, faisant glisser ma langue sur celle-ci. Il m'en autorisa l'accès. Nos langues se caressaient avidement, langoureusement.

Il mit un terme à notre fusion et me défit de son maillot de foot. Puis me rallongea sur le lit. Parcourant ma peau de sa bouche, la goûtant. Il posa enfin ses mains fiévreuses, caressant mon corps, brulant de désir. Edward fit glisser ses doigts délicats jusqu'à ma féminité, flattant mon bourgeon. J'étais tellement humide. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. C'est à ce moment là très précis qu'on sait qu'on fait une connerie ! Mais on ne peut résister à l'appel de la chair. J'embrassai sa mâchoire, tout en m'accrochant à son cou. Mes mains soulevèrent son teeshirt, dessinant ses abdos. Je passai le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Puis elles s'attaquèrent à son boxer. Je le voulais, là, immédiatement. Il fit glisser mon shorty, et se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement.

Il se calla entre mes cuisses, frottant sa verge à mon entrée. Il vrilla son regard au mien, j'acquiesçai. Je voulais que nous ne fassions qu'un. Il fondit sur ma bouche, soudant nos lèvres, et me pénétra d'un coup de rein. Je geignis, sous la sensation. Il démarra ses vas et viens, merveilleux. Mon dieu, ma respiration était erratique, mes pulsations cardiaques désordonnées. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses fesses musclées. Je sentis mon orgasme, arriver. Je fermai les yeux. Il me pénétrait de plus en plus profondément, quand la jouissance me frappa. J'avais mal à la tête.

_Merde comment ça j'ai mal au crane ? Pensai-je_

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais affalée sur le tapis de la chambre. Il faisait jour. Je me redressai. Il n'y avait que moi.

_Putain ! C'était quoi ça ! Méditai-je _

_(N/R : Ah non ! ça c'est méchant !!!) (N/A : Mouhahahahaha ! Mais je suis méchante xD)_

Je venais de rêver qu'Edward me faisait l'amour. Mais bon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi !? Je me relevai, et filai dans la salle de bain. Après une longue douche, mais néanmoins froide, je m'habillai. Je fis mon lit. Au moment de poser la main sur la poignée, la panique s'empara de moi. Déjà je souhaitais éviter Edward. J'étais trop secouée par ce rêve merveilleux.

_Non pas merveilleux ! Affreux horrible et dégoutant ! Voilà ! Menteuse ! Non ! Avoue que tu as aimé ! Même pas __vrai ! C'est pas ce que tu disais ta douche froide ! Rhooo, mai__s ferme là petite voix à la noix ! J'suis bonne pour l'asile_.

Je m'affalai à nouveau sur mon lit. J'comprenais pas. Je devais avoir une tumeur au cerveau. C'était la seule raison logique. Merde ça m'avait suffi une fois _(N/R : ptain, bah moi aucune chance que ça me suffise !!)(N /A : Et moi donc ! Oups j'suis mariée)_. Mon esprit n'avait pas le droit de fantasmer des trucs pareils ! J'lui interdisais ! J'avais assez de problèmes pour les prochains siècles à venir. Et pourtant, au souvenir de mon rêve, une douce chaleur se diffusait dans mon bas ventre. J'attrapai mon oreiller, et me le collai sur le visage.

_ Le suicide par auto-étouffement c'est compliqué_. Rigola une voix de ténor, que je connaissais que trop bien._

Bon dieu, il fallait qu'il soit là. J'avais déjà du mal à gérer mon cerveau. Mais si en plus il s'y mettait. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma santé mentale ! Je daignais enfin sortir la tête de ma cachette. Tout en évitant son regard, je sautai du lit. Glissant sur le tapis, Edward me rattrapa de justesse. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin si craquant.

_Depuis quand j'trouve son sourire en coin craquant ! Merde ! Ca marche sur les autres filles, mais pas avec moi _! _Depuis quand j'y ai le droit au fait ?_

Le déjeuner serait un enfer.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Ma mère voulait s'assurer que Bella allait bien. J'étais un peu étonné de ne pas la voir descendre. Elle était aussi matinale que moi. J'avais attendu qu'elle rentre pour me coucher. C'était plus fort que moi. Nous avions discuté avec Lucas avant qu'il emmène Bella. Je l'avais mis en garde. Je refusais que Bella souffre. Il m'avait avoué être très attaché à elle, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Bella. Cette nouvelle perspective me rendait dingue. Pourquoi ?? J'arrivai pas à savoir ! Bon Dieu ! J'voulais peut-être remplacer Emmett, en attendant qu'il reprenne son rôle de grand frère ! N'importe quoi. Lucas était quelqu'un de bien, mais pas pour Bella.

L'avantage de la soirée, c'est que j'avais pu m'occuper de Matthew. Il était malheureux de la situation avec sa mère. Mais il voulait la vérité. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui offrir sans la présence de sa mère. Il s'était confié. J'étais fier qu'il me fasse confiance. Enfin pour l'instant ! Parce que dès qu'il saura l'exactitude des faits, j'suis pas sur qu'il pensera de la même manière. En attendant, on avait un repas sous tension de prévu. Avec grenade et mine anti personnelle. Emmett en sniper, et moi dans le rôle de l'homme à abattre ! J'aurais du conserver mon gilet par balle, et mon casque lourd.

Bella avait trébuché sur le tapis. Je l'avais rattrapé, elle avait redressé la tête. Je m'étais noyé dans ses yeux couleurs chocolat. Un sourire en coin s'étala sur mon visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était bien la première fois que j'utilisais cette arme de séduction sur elle. Mais pourquoi ? J'en avais pas assez avec Emmett. J'voulais mourir inconsciemment ou quoi ? Je la lâchai. Je sortis de la chambre. Bella me suivant. Bella s'approcha de la chambre de notre fils, la main sur la poigné. Mais il dormait toujours. Elle secoua la tête. Je l'avais pris par l'épaule dans un geste de consolation.

Nous allions aidés ma mère, mon père récupérait de sa nuit. Bella enlaça Esmè. Elle donna un coup de main en cuisine tandis que je sortais la vaisselle. J'avouai que plus l'heure tournait, plus je sentais mon estomac se serrer. Mon père apparut, tandis que Matt appelait ma mère. Il ne souhaitait pas descendre. Bella se précipita pour aller le voir. Mais il refusait toujours de lui parler. Mon père me fit signe de monter. Je m'exécutai. J'entrai dans la pièce. Matt était dos à sa mère. Les bras croisés devant lui, hermétique à toute tentative. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sortit de la chambre. Matthew se retourna, il était encore plus en colère que la veille. Je pensais au contraire qu'il se serait calmé. Puisqu'il regrettait la situation. Il pleurait, et se jeta dans mes bras. J'enlaçai mon fils, et le portai jusque sur le lit. Il sanglotait. La situation devenait infernale.

_ Hey, du calme. C'est quoi ce gros chagrin.

_ Elle m'aime plus !

_ Qui ? _Demandai-je surpris._

_ Maman !

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai été trop méchant. _Sanglota t-il._

_ Mais, non, elle t'adore. Mais elle est triste, parce que tu refuses de lui parler. _Le rassurai-je_

_ Non ! Elle m'aime plus ! Il a volé ma maman.

_ Qui ??

_ C'est un secret !

Je tentai par tous les moyens d'en savoir plus. Mais rien à faire. Il était aussi têtu que sa mère et moi réunis. Je réussis quand même à le faire descendre, après de longues tractations. Père est un métier compliqué. Je commençais à comprendre le mien. J'avais de plus en plus d'admiration pour Bella. Je le suivis. En bas tout était prêt. Bella lui proposa de manger un peu, avant l'arrivée de son oncle et des autres. Mais il répondit par la négative avec un signe de la tête. Il demanda à mes parents l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Bella acquiesça. Il sortit. Ma meilleure amie se massa les tempes avec ses doigts. La journée allait être dure, et longue. Très longue.

Moins d'une heure après, mon petit lutin de sœur se pointa avec Jasper. Elle nous embrassa. Jasper me serra la main, puis m'enlaça, et me mit une tape sur l'épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella. Ce qui voulait dire en Jasper courant : « j'te pardonne ». Bella lui fit un sourire timide. Puis ils saluèrent mes parents, en les embrassant.

_ Bon, elle est où la terreur ? _Demanda ma sœur_.

_ La terreur me boude depuis vingt quatre heures ! Ils refusent de me parler.

_ Oh ! Ca m'rappelle quelque chose. Pourquoi ? _Dit Alice_

Bella lui expliqua qu'il refusait toujours de lui parler. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter avec ce qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure. Je devais parler à Bella, mais en tête à tête ce serait mieux.

_ Et Emmett ? _Soufflai-je._

___ Il va venir. Rose l'a eu au chantage. Il fera un effort pour Matt. Mais, on dirait un ours sortit d'hibernation trop tôt !

_ Merci Jazz, pour cette information vitale.

_ Et pour Rose ? _S'enquit Bella_.

_ Bizarrement ma sœur est celle qui a réagi le mieux. Elle passe son temps à traiter Emmett d'abrutit néandertalien. Mais, elle a été un peu déçue comme nous. Nous sommes tes amis, tu aurais pu nous en parler.

_ Je sais, mais…J'voulais qu'Edward le sache avant vous. Question de principe. Puis j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, face à cette situation.

_ Je crois que si j'avais couché avec ma meilleure amie, je serais mal à l'aise aussi. _Confirma Jazz_

_ C'est pas ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Alice, avec espièglerie._

_ Bon, changeons de sujet. _Proposai-je._

Ce que nous fîmes, Alice discuta avec Bella et ma mère, de leur future sortie shopping. Nous discutions de l'armée avec Jazz et mon père. Sans jamais rentrer dans les détails. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je doutais d'être prêt un jour. Quand on sonna à la porte. Ma mère se leva pour ouvrir. Emmett apparut la mâchoire serrée, ainsi que ses poings. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Tout comme moi. Rosalie le poussa à entrer. Il embrassa mes parents. Il chercha son neveu du regard. Ma mère lui montra la fenêtre, où jouait Matt. Je sentis qu'il allait dire quelque chose.

_ Alors Carlisle, Esmè. Vous avez appris cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Comment prenez-vous le fait que Bella vous ait menti pendant cinq ans !?

_ Cool, on n'est pas à l'entrée que tu démarres les hostilités ! Génial…_Grogna Bella._

_ On est heureux, on a toujours considéré Matt comme notre petit fils. Bella nous a toujours autorisés à le voir quand on le désirait. Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Maintenant ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ne nous regarde pas. C'est entre Bella et Edward. _Coupa mon père._

_ Bah, voyons. C'est pas comme s'il y avait eu des conséquences. C'est vrai !

_ J'ai toujours assumé mes actes ! Ose dire le contraire ! _Assena Bella._

_ Qu'en est-il de lui ? _Cracha t-il à mon intention_

_ J'assumerai. Tu me connais. _Répondis-je_

_ Je croyais te connaître ! Là est la différence. Bon dieu ! Mais vous vous attendiez à quoi merde !? Tu t'es envoyé ma sœur ! Tu as touché à l'être que j'aime le plus sur Terre ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'excuser comme ça ! Après tout ce qu'elle a subi ! Tu rêve mon pote ! _Dit-il acide_

_ Je t'interdis de parler pour moi ! Que tu le comprennes ou pas j'm'en balance ! C'est fait ! Alors ou tu l'acceptes ou tant pis pour toi !

_ Vous avez pensé à ce gosse ? Comment vous allez lui dire ? Comment va-t-il accepter ça ? Tu le savais, depuis le soir de l'anniversaire. C'est à ce moment là que Bella a cessé de t'éviter ! Tu aurais pu me voir tout de suite ! Surtout quand je t'ai demandé si tu savais.

_ Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. On voulait te le dire ensemble.

_ Bah voyons. Le grand Edward Cullen se cache derrière une fille maintenant ! Tu es un lâche.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me levai. J'avais des défauts mais pas celui là. Emmett savait très bien taper où ça faisait mal. Il s'approcha de moi, me défiant. Quand Bella et Carlisle, se postèrent entre nous.

_ Ca suffit maintenant ! J'vous rappelle qu'il y a un enfant en jeu. Alors votre puérilité n'a pas lieu d'être. Encore moins dans ma maison.

Bella me repoussa gentiment. Tandis que mon père s'occupait d'Emmett. Alice et Rose hélèrent Matt. Il arriva en courant, embrassa tout le monde. Il fit les gros yeux à son oncle. Puis se jeta dans ses bras. Nous passions à table. Matt refusait de manger.

_ Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? _Demanda son oncle_.

_ Pourquoi t'es fâché après maman et Edward ?

Emmett déglutit difficilement.

_ Ce sont des histoires de grand.

_ Et moi des histoires de petits !

Quelle répartie ! Il tenait ça de sa mère, j'en étais certain. Il semblait perturbé. Mais par autre chose. Le repas continua. Je n'avais jamais vu Em' manger si peu. Mais arrivé au dessert. Alice embrassa Jasper et ce fut la crise

_ Maman, elle ne m'aime plus ! _Pleura t-il_

_ Co…Quoi ? _Demanda Bella stupéfaite._

Elle se leva, pour s'approcher de lui. Mais il recula.

_ Tu en as trouvé un autre ! _Sanglota t-il dans les bras de ma mère_.

_ Non ! De quoi tu parles ? Je n'aime que toi.

_ Menteuse !

_ Lucas, il a embrassé maman, sur la bouche hier. Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre.

Bella se retourna face à nous. Emmett allait pour partir, quand Rose lui serra le bras pour qu'il reste à sa place. Lucas avait embrassé Bella. A moins que se soit Bella qui l'ait embrassé.

_ C'est vrai ? _Demanda ma sœur guillerette._

Bella lui lança un regard noir. Elle souffla et se retourna devant son fils. Elle le força à se retourner. Il baissait la tête, elle lui releva son menton.

_ Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Matthew Anthony Swan ! Ce que tu as vu est vrai. Mais jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, déjà pour commencer. Il m'a embrassé. C'est ce que font les gens des fois pour montrer qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Je t'interdis de penser ce genre de chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours. Tu m'entends ? Toujours celui qui sera en premier dans mon cœur. Alors tu te calmes et tu me fais un gros câlin.

Matt serra sa mère de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Le mot « relation fusionnel » prenait un sens à ce moment là pour moi. N'empêche que Bella avait laissé Lucas l'embrasser. Je pestai intérieurement. Mais pourquoi bon dieu ! Tu parles d'une journée.

_ Je veux savoir pourquoi tonton est en colère après vous !

Elle me regarda, je lui fis un signe de tête pour donner mon accord. Alors voilà c'était le moment. Nous y étions. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

_ D'accord. On va te raconter, ce que tu veux savoir. Viens_. Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. _

Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Ce que je fis. Nous montâmes dans la chambre que Matt occupait, pour avoir une conversation au calme. On s'installa sur le lit. Il semblait ne pas être surpris de ma présence.

_ En fait…_Commença Bella._

_( N/R : Nooooooooooooooooooonnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Je veux la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ( N/A : Bah siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!)_

***************************

**Bon oui je sais, l'attente va être insoutenable ! Mais ça aurait été trop long**

**Sacré caractère le Matthew ! Un beau mélange d'Edward et de Bella.**

**En plus il balance sa mère ! Ah les gosses aucun respect !**

**Je sais vous détestez Lucas ! Mais la semaine prochaine, j'vous promets que vous allez l'adorer !!! Oh oui ça va bouger sérieux entre Edward et Bella !!!**

**UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER**

**Allez faites moi péter mon record du précédent chapitre !**

**Bisous Caro**


	10. Papa?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Habswifes ****: **** Je suis née sadique désolée ! Place à la suite ! ****Moustik**** , ****Matrineu54****: Merci, et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! ****lily 1008****, ****son7662****,****Sophiebelie****r ****: bon bah j'continue ! Ravie que cette fic vous plaise ! ****Laurie****: cris pas si fort ta frustration ! j'vais finir sourde ! lol ****Twilighteuse27**** : Oui je suis cruelle, mais ça n'en sera que meilleure ! lol****Amel**** : Merci ! Je poste tous les samedis (sauf exception cette semaine et la prochaine), donc comme ça tu sais. **** Siana**** : ****J'avoue que ton compliment m'a fait rougir. La suite c'est maintenant. ****Amandine****: Lucas est quelqu'un de direct et franc. Il faut bien que quelqu'un mette son grain de sel. Pour faire bouger le beau p'tit cul d'Edward ! lol. ****Isaline**** :**** Bah oui tout le monde veut savoir !xD**

**Merci à Spuffygirl92 ma bêta d'amour ses commentaires sont entre parenthèse **

**Rated M pour lemon et langage !!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**MOMENT DE PUB****:**

**_ Allez faire un tour sur le forum twiligt Mania, on y écris une fic collective et on s'éclate ! C'est ouvert à tous.**_**http:(//)fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com/**_**enlevez les parenthèses**

**_ Pour celle qui cherche à lire de nouvelle fiction, je vous propose d'aller sur le blog de répertoire de fic Emy et Sandra. Elles font des articles en donnant leurs avis sur les fics qu'on leurs proposent ! J'avoue qu'elles me font mourir de rire ! Merci les filles ! C'est une idée génial **_**http:(//)repertoirefic(-)emysandra(.)skyrock(.).**_**Enlevez les parenthèses.**

**Si jamais vous trouverez les liens directs sur mon profil**

**

* * *

  
**

**Un très grand merci presque 100 reviews pour le chapitre précédent c'est WOW !**

**Merci et continuez**

**Je sais on est vendredi, mais trop de trucs à faire demain**

**Donc plutôt que vous patientez jusqu'à dimanche**

**Un jour avant c'est mieux ! lol**

**Et la semaine prochaine pareille, j'suis en formation**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

**9 Papa ?**

**Jasper POV**

Le déjeuner avait été houleux. Même si pour son neveu**,** Emmett s'était calmé durant le repas. La tension était palpable. Emmett avait foncé dans le tas dès son arrivée, ne laissant personne respirer. Dans un certain sens, je le comprenais. Le départ d'Edward, pour commencer, nous avait fait beaucoup de mal. Je ressentais une certaine trahisonvis-à-vis de nous, sa famille. Je lui en voulais d'avoir fait tant de mal à ses parents. Après la mort des nôtresà Rose et moi**,** Esmè et Carlisle nous avaient ouverts les bras. On ne se connaissait que très peu, mais ils n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant. Je les aimais comme mes propres parents. Ils étaient formidables. Et il avait fallu qu'Edward fasse son sale gosse pourri gâté, et les abandonne. Sans aucune reconnaissance. La guerre avait semble-t-il quand même apaisé le cheval fou qu'il était. Pourtant, même à l'époque il était d'une intelligence rare, brillant. Je l'aimais comme un frère, et dans un sens j'aurais pu le remercier. Le mal qu'il avait fait à Alice nous avait rapprochés. Mais c'était au prix d'une grande souffrance pour elle. J'avais beaucoup de mal à excuser Edward. En revanche, je concevais aisément que Bella ait choisi de se taire. Elle préférait qu'Edward l'apprenne avant nous, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

Leur relation avec Bella avait toujours été forte. Je supposais que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas en réalité aussi nets et précis qu'ils voulaient nous le faire croire. Il y avait quelque chose de plus fort entre eux, et ce n'était pas récent. Mais ils se cachaient derrière le mensonge de l'amitié. Je gardais tout de mêmepour moi mes observations. Je n'avais rien à dire sur la situation. C'était à eux de s'en rendre compte. D'accord, les connaissant**, **ça prendrait des siècles ! Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Emmett devait d'abordapprendre à accepter la situation. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Matthew était bien présent dans nos vies. Le bonheur de notre famille était basé sur celui de Matt, si Emmett ne faisait pas un effort, il y avait peu de chance. Je faisais quand même confiance à Rose pour le calmer, et puis, à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son neveu. On ne juge pas un homme sur une erreur, mais sur un ensemble, et Edward était un homme bien. Je savais que c'était le meilleur pour Bella, et leurs fils. Les deux parents venaient de monter avec Matthew, pour lui dire la vérité. Emmett tournait comme un lion en cage. Alice me tenait la main. Esmè était dans les bras de Carlisle. Le temps avait suspendu son vol, nos yeux étaientrivés vers l'étage.

_ Tout va bien se passer Esmè. _Rassura Carlisle_

_ Oui, mais…

_ Matthew est un enfant intelligent.

_ Ouais, c'est à se demander comment deux idiots pareils ont fait ! _Maugréa Emmett_

_ Emmett Swan ! T'as fini ?! Y'en a marre de t'entendre te plaindre !! Tu ne penses que par toi ! Arrête de te comporter en sale gamin égoïste ! Pense à eux, et à ton neveu !

_ Justement j'y pense, Rose. C'est bien pour ça que je réagis comme ça.

_ Non ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton orgueil de mec, qui en a pris un coup ! Tu veux que j'te dise, moi j'préfère que ce soit Edward, son père ! Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, et je sais qu'il assumera parfaitementson rôle de père !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le salon. Emmett regardait par une des fenêtres, Rose à l'autre bout du salon. Avec Alice, nous comptions les points.

**BELLA POV**

Nous étions montés dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Celle qu'utilisait Matt quand il venait ici. Même si je savais qu'un jour cette conversation arriverait, je ne me sentais pas prête à l'avoir. Edward s'installa sur son ancienne chaise de bureau, moi sur le lit avec Matthew. Il nous regardait chacun notre tour, dubitatif.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui, trente secondes.

Je m'éclaircis la voix, avalant avec difficulté ma salive, puis expiai l'air de mes poumons, et me lançai.

_ Tonton est en colère après moi parce que je lui ai dit qui était ton papa. Il a été surpris, et l'a très mal pris.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward. Ses yeux avaient l'air de dire : accélère.

_ Mais pourquoi il en veut à Edward ? _Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

J'étais persuadée qu'il avait déjà tout compris. Mais il voulait surement une confirmation.

_ Parce que…parce que…euh…C'est…disons que…en fait…C'est Edward. Ton père c'est Edward. _Balbutiai-je_

_ Mon papa, c'est toi ?

_ Euh…oui.

_ J'avais deviné. J'étais pas sur.

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je surprise._

Il me tendit deux photos, celles qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Où nous étions tous les deux, prise pour son premier anniversaire, et une autre plus ancienne. C'était les un an d'Edward. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. C'était à se demander comment les autres ne l'avaient pas découvert. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Esmè et Carlisle, eux, s'en demandai à mon fils où il avait eu cette dernière photo, et il répondit que c'était avec Esmè, un jour qu'ils complétaient les albums photos.

_J'ai cru que c'était moi _Expliqua Matthew en me regardant dans les yeux._

_ T'es parti faire la guerre, à cause de moi ? Tu m'aimes pas ? _Renifla Matt_

_ Bien sur que non ! _S'écria Edward en se levant_

_ Mon ange, quand Edward est parti, on ne savait pas que tu étais dans mon ventre.

_ Tu m'as dit qu'Edward était pas ton amoureux !

_ C'est la vérité.

_ Mais y faut s'embrasser sur la bouche, pour avoir des bébés. _(N/R : ohhhh mais c'est troooo mignonn)_

_Respire Bella ! Respire ! Tout va bien ! T'as plus qu'à te sortir de cette merde ! Maintenant !_

_ Certaines fois, les gens s'embrassent sur la bouche, sans être amoureux. Ils s'aiment beaucoup, c'est tout. _Expliqua Edward_

_ Tu vas avoir un bébé avec Lucas ?

_ Non ! C'est pas comme ça, que ça marche !

_ Comment, alors ?

_Qui a dit « l'intelligence ne nuit pas » !! Si j'le trouve ! J'l'achève !_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'me voyais mal expliquer à mon fils l'histoire des petites graines, à son âge.

_ Il faut se connaître, depuis longtemps. Partager des choses fortes. Faire des câlins, prendre soin de l'autre. Faut être très proche. _Débita Edward_

_ Pourquoi, tonton est en colère ?

_ Parce que je lui ai menti. Ton père est le meilleur ami de tonton, et il est en colère, parce que nous ne sommes pas amoureux.

Je refusais, qu'il croit qu'il était né par accident. Même si au départ, c'était la vérité.

_ Je devais pas venir ! Tu voulais pas ! _Pleurnicha t-il_

_ Mon bébé, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. Même si tu es arrivé par hasard, tu es ma petite merveille. Je t'aime, et je remercie la vie de m'avoir fait un tel cadeau. Un petit garçon aussi mignon et adorable que toi. Je t'aime, et jamais je ne regretterai ton arrivée dans ma vie. _Lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras._

Nous pleurions tous les deux. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Edward. Mais je me doutai que lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Puis mon fils leva sa frimousse vers moi, et se retourna face à son père.

_ Pourquoi, tu es pas revenu, quand maman te l'a dit ?

_ J'ai appris que j'étais ton papa, quand je suis rentré.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit avant maman !!?? Tu serais revenu avant ? Hein ? _Demanda mon fils, plein d'espoir_

_ Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir plutôt. Il aurait été puni, sinon.

_ Puni ?

_ Oui, les grands se font punir, s'ils font des bêtises. Ils vont en prison. _Certifiai-je_

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais soulagé qu'il sache la vérité. Mais je savais qu'il avait des questions. Rien n'était gagné. Il devait m'accepter. C'était bien ce qui me terrorisait le plus. Il me scrutait de ses grands yeux émeraude.

_ Maman, je peux parler à Edward, tout seul ?

_ Bien sur.

Elle embrassa son fils, et sortit de la chambre, nous laissant. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui. J'avais l'impression de passer un examen. Mon estomac était serré. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Il m'observait toujours, une petite ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils. Je devais avoir la même. Cette constatation me fit sourire.

_ Tu aimes ma maman ?

_ Oui, beaucoup.

_ Mais t'es pas amoureux ?

_ C'est assez compliqué à comprendre.

_ Donc papy et mamie Esmè…

_ Ce sont tes vrais papy et mamie. Comme tatie Alice, elle est vraiment ta tante.

_ Les autres y savent que t'es mon papa ?

_ Oui.

Un silence s'abattit sur nous. Je sentais qu'une question lui brulait les lèvres. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas assez confiance en moi pour me la poser.

_ Tu me veux bien comme…enfant ?

_ Ca me ferait très plaisir. Mais toi tu me veux bien comme papa ? _Demandai-je penaud_

_ Euh…oui. Mais…ça fait quoi…un papa ?

Bonne question, si je me basais sur mon père : beaucoup de choses. Comme apprendre à faire du vélo sans petites roues, emmener voir un match de football, discuter, jouer au ballon.

_ A peu près la même chose qu'une maman, je crois.

_ D'accord. Maman, elle aime Lucas ?

_ Euh…elle t'a dit que non.

_ Il s'en va bientôt ?

_ Oui, dans dix jours. Pourquoi ?

_ Je veux pas qu'elle l'aime.

_ Oh ! Eh ben…

Moi non plus, pour dire vrai. J'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle tombe sous le charme dévastateur de mon compagnon d'armes

_ Vous avez qu'à tomber amoureux ! _(N/R : ça parait si simple dans sa bouche !!*rêveuse*)_

_ Ca…ne marche pas comme ça…

Il semblait réfléchir.

_ Je peux dire à mes copains que t'es mon papa ?

_ Oui. Sans problème. J'avoue que j'en serais très fier.

_ Hum…pour tonton ? Tu crois qu'il sera plus fâché ?

_ J'espère qu'un jour il me pardonnera.

_ Moi ! J'veux plus lui parler !

_ Il sera très malheureux, si tu fais ça.

_ Oui, mais maman, elle est triste à cause de lui !

Il avait l'air sur de lui. On aurait dit sa mère quand elle a une idée dans la tête.

_ Papa ?

_ Fils ?

Il me tendit la main pour que je la lui serre. Ca faisait penser à : 'J'te prends à l'essai'. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il fit de même. Il devait avoir beaucoup de questions en réserve. Mais j'étais trop ravi qu'il s'arrête. J'étais heureux, qu'il m'autorise à faire partie de sa vie, en quelque sorte. Il se leva, me prit la main, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il me traina et nous descendîmes vers le salon. Tout le monde essayait de s'occuper. La table était débarrassée. Il me donnait toujours la main. Il nous posta face à Emmett, qui me lançait un regard mauvais.

_ Tonton, c'est mon papa.

_ Je sais. _Maugréa Emmett_

_ Tu disais que tu voulais que j'ai un papa. J'en aie un et t'es pas content

_ C'est pas aussi simple.

_ Bah oui, c'est ton copain. Moi, je t'aime tonton. J'aime bien Edward aussi. Mais j'aime pas quand tu fais pleurer maman.

Bella allait intervenir quand ma mère lui intima de se taire. Matt semblait décidé à poursuivre.

_ Matt, c'est des histoires de grands.

_ Non ! c'est pas vrai ! _Cria t-il en lâchant ma main, et mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. _C'est mon histoire à moi ! Pas à toi ! C'est ma maman et mon pa…Edward ! Alors j'te parle plus !

_ Mais, Matthew, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es trop petit !

_ Tu dis que papy Charlie, est un idiot. Mais toi aussi !

Il quitta la pièce en courant, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Nous voulions le rejoindre avec sa mère. Mais mon père nous arrêta.

_ Laissez le tranquille. Il faut qu'il enregistre les informations.

**EMMETT POV**

J'étais blessé par les paroles de mon neveu. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne voulait plus me parler. Mais personne ne comprenait ce que moi je ressentais. J'avais l'impression qu'ils m'avaient trahi. Ils m'avaient poignardé dans le dos. Dans un sens le petit avait raison, ce ne serait pas lui, si Edward n'était pas son père. Je ne pouvais concevoir ma vie sans lui. Comment arriver à leur pardonner ? Je tentais de raisonner la partie de mon cerveau qui leur en voulait. Je savais qu'Edward ne l'avait pas séduite sciemment. Je savais qu'une situation pouvait dégénérer. Rose et moi en étions le parfait exemple. C'est ce qu'ils nous étaient arrivés après une soirée très arrosée. Mais nous nous étions ouverts l'un à l'autre. J'avais toujours eu le béguin pour elle. Elle aussi. Nous avions assumé notre relation.

Mais eux deux, tout était différent. Ils avaient couché ensemble, sans rien attendre du lendemain. Edward et moi, on était pareil. Je passais mes nuits avec une fille différente à chaque fois. Mais j'avais changé par amour pour Rosalie. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer, pour qu'ils en arrivent là, tous les deux ? C'est vrai je ne leur avais pas demandé. Je tournai en rond dans la pièce, Bella et Edward regardaient par la fenêtre, pour observer Matt. Esmè sortit pour aller discuter avec lui. Rose me lançait des regards noirs, Jazz et Alice, se câlinaient dans un coin. Je m'approchai de ma sœur, doucement. Je m'éclaircis la voix. Ils se retournèrent.

_ Bell's j'pourrais te parler, un moment ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle regarda Edward et acquiesça. Elle me suivit. Nous sortîmes de la maison, et nous dirigeâmes vers un endroit tranquille dans le jardin. Nous nous assîmes sur un des bancs. Bella ne disait pas un mot. Sa tête était baissée.

_ Bell's. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Mais, c'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre.

_ Comprendre quoi Em' ?

_ Toi et…Edward. Comment…Vous…enfin tu vois quoi ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis débuta ses explications. Comment ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensemble. Elle lui avait demandé. Ma petite sœur lui avait demandé ! Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ils avaient beaucoup bu ce soir là. Il l'avait consolée et embrassée. Les choses s'étaient enchainées. Je me doutais de la raison de son départ précipité du lendemain. Il devait se sentir mal. Tant mieux pour lui. Mais ça n'expliquait en rien son comportement inconscient. Il aurait dû se protéger. La protéger ! Mais s'il l'avait fait Matthew n'aurait pas fait parti de nos vies, et pour Bella, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir la vie sans mon neveu. J'étais comme dans une impasse. Partagé entre l'envie d'arracher à Edward sa gueule d'ange, ou le remercier. Non fallait peut-être pas déconner ! J'allais pas le congratuler pour avoir mis ma sœur en cloque ! Y avait des limites ! Mais Matt avait probablement raison, je n'étais pas mieux que Charlie.

Je brisai le silence.

_ Pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ A ton avis ? Je savais parfaitement comment tu allais réagir. Tu t'en prendrais à Edward en lui mettant tous les torts sur le dos. Alors que je suis aussi fautive que lui ! Voire plus. Emmett, il ne m'a pas dragué, je lui ai sauté dessus.

_ Mouais. Vous allez faire quoi ?

_ Rien, ils apprendront à se connaître.

_ Pour vous deux ?

_ Rien. On est ami ! _S'exaspéra t-elle_

_ Bella, on ne couche pas avec son meilleur ami, comme ça ! T'as toujours été raisonnable.

_ Bah t'as tout compris, la seule et unique nuit où j'décide de ne pas l'être, j'tombe enceinte !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Mais une question me tarabustait.

_ Et Lucas ? Tu sors avec lui ?

_ Non ! _S'outra t-elle_

_ Il t'a embrassée !

_ Je sais. Il est gentil. Il a un charme fou. Mais…non…

_ Dis moi p'tite sœur ? J'ai l'impression que tu tentes de te persuader ? Non ?

_ Emmett ! Lâche-moi ! C'est pas le moment ! Quant à toi, tu devrais discuter avec Edward !

_ Tu veux qu'il meurt !

_ Oh arrête un peu ! C'est ton meilleur ami !

_ C'était !

_ Non Emmett ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Si tu me pardonnes, tu lui pardonnes aussi !

Je me levai. Mais pourquoi fallait-il, qu'elle m'impose un truc pareil !?

_ Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais fais-le pour Matt. Il a besoin de son père, et de son oncle. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre davantage.

Elle avait raison, cette situation peinait mon neveu. Alors quoi ? Je devais apprendre à le tolérer ? En étais-je capable ? Je le devais à cet enfant. Je ronchonnai et m'éloignai. Je devais réfléchir à tout ça. Je savais qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison sans Edward. Il paraît qu'on peut tout accepter par amour. Même la trahison d'un ami ? Je devais voir Edward. Sans lui fracasser sa jolie gueule. Je n'étais pas sur d'y arriver. Pourtant il fallait que j'essaye. Je le devais à Matt.

Edward était dans la maison, il caressait le piano du bout des doigts. Je me rapprochai de lui. Les autres s'éclipsèrent. Je serrai mes poings tentant de calmer mes nerfs, afin de ne pas exploser.

_ Si j'suis là c'est pour Matt ! _Crachai-je_

_ Je vois.

_ Bella m'a tout raconté. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas le seul coupable. _Je pointai un doigt menaçant devant lui._ Mais tu avais plus d'expérience ! Tu étais son ami, le mien aussi ! Tu devais prendre soin d'elle. On peut avoir des faiblesses…Mais…là.

_ Je suis désolé Emmett. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. J'ai été trop faible.

_ Laisse tomber ! J'veux plus en parler ! Mais j'vais te demander quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je veux que Bella et Matt reviennent vivre avec nous. Alors tu vas revenir aussi. Je connais Bell's, si tu ne reviens pas. Elle ne voudra pas rentrer non plus. Demain elle reprend les cours. Je veux que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

_ Ok.

_ Il me faudra un moment avant de te faire confiance à nouveau. _Dis-je en m'éloignant_

**BELLA POV**

Emmett avait discuté avec Edward, sans en venir aux mains. Mon frère était en net progrès. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur ses vrais raisons. Il voulait que l'on rentre à la maison avec Matt. Je devais retourner à la fac dès le lendemain, mais j'avoue que de laisser Emmett et Edward ensemble la journée me faisait peur. Je savais que Jasper temporiserait la situation. Mais ça craignait. J'attendais la décision d'Edward.

J'étais rassurée pour mon fils. Il prenait les choses assez bien. Du moins pour l'instant. Je souhaitais vraiment que ça marche entre lui et son père. Je devais le tranquilliser par rapport à ma non-relation avec Lucas. Il me plaisait, mais je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. Puis il y avait ce rêve qui m'avait perturbée. Pourquoi mon esprit se mettait-il à imaginer des parties fines avec Edward ? Matt me sauta dans les bras, ce qui me fit redescendre sur terre dans l'instant.

_ Maman ! Tonton, il a dit qu'on rentrait tous à la maison ! Edward a dit oui !

_ Oh…bien. Et tonton, il est où ?

_ Il est parti avec Rose. Tatie Alice et tonton Jazz aussi.

_ Tu as l'air content mon cœur.

_ Oui ! Tonton, il est plus en colère.

_Alors, là tu vois ! J'parierais pas ma bourse d'étude sur ça ! Pensai-je_

Matt avait vraiment l'air heureux. Peut-être que si nous y mettions tous du nôtre, ça fonctionnerait. J'allai pour préparer mes affaires, et celle de mon fils. Je montai dans la chambre. Esmè frappa à la porte.

_ Oui.

_ Ca va aller ?

_ On verra. Mais c'est plus à Edward, qu'il faut demander.

_ Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour.

_ C'est bien lui ça.

_ Je sais que ton frère fera un effort, pour son neveu.

Elle m'enlaça fortement. Partageant un grand moment de tendresse. Elle embrassa mon front. Esmè sortit et fut remplacer par Edward. Il prit mon sac, nos mains se touchèrent, des picotements parcoururent mon corps. Edward lâcha mon sac et me prit le bout des doigts. Je me noyais dans ses yeux émeraude. Nos corps se rapprochaient inexorablement, tels deux aimants. Nos regards toujours soudés. Mon cerveau était en plein bug. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nous faisant sursauter. Matt avait les cheveux tout hirsutes. Il était pressé de rentrer à la maison. Il me traina jusqu'à l'escalier, nous faisant descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Il sautait de joie comme un kangourou. Edward venait de nous rejoindre. J'étais gênée n'osant plus croiser son regard. Je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mes joues.

_Bella ! Bella ! Ressaisis toi !!!_

Après avoir remercié et pris congé des parents d'Edward, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Emmett n'était pas là, d'après Alice il avait emmené Rose au restaurant, avant d'ouvrir le club. Je savais qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir Edward. Je portai mes affaires dans ma chambre, laissant mon fils avec son père. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, tendant ma main vers la table de nuit. Je sortis un petit album photo. Je pris position sur le ventre. Tournant les pages de l'album. Je ne l'avais pas ouvert depuis cinq ans. Cinq longues années. Les visages défilaient les uns après les autres. J'observai la dernière photo. Il y avait Edward et moi. Je passai mes doigts sur le contour de son visage. Me plongeant dans mes souvenirs.

Cette nuit-là avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Je repensai à ses mains sur mon corps en ébullition, à la douceur de ses lèvres sur mon cou, mes seins. Je sentais mon bas-ventre s'enflammer, rien qu'à ce souvenir. Mon rêve érotique me revint par flash. J'avais pris du plaisir, rien que par l'esprit. C'était très dé puis, je ne saisissais pas le sens de ce rêve. Enfin si. Mais tous ces signes étaient bizarres. Je repensai à ce courant électrique à chaque fois que l'on se touchait. Cette douleur dans ma poitrine, quand j'imaginais qu'il avait pu mourir. Ce baiser échangé après mon cauchemar, je pensais que c'était juste pour me rassurer. J'étais perdue, ne sachant pas vraiment où j'en étais. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Jacob. Je devais éclaircir ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Il accepta et décida de passer à la maison juste après le diner. Je pris une bonne douche et rejoignis les autres.

Edward et Matt étaient attablés, ils dessinaient, et riaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau. Matt se leva et me montra son dessin. Il était tellement fier. Nous étions tous représentés devant la maison. Ses petits bonhommes avaient le sourire. J'emmenai finalement mon fils au bain, jouant avec lui au méchant pirate. Son rire cristallin était merveilleux. Je lui mis son pyjama. Alice et Jazz venaient de partir. Nous mangeâmes donc tous les trois. Enfin manger, dans mon cas, c'était un grand mot. Je ne décollais pas mon nez de mon assiette, ou alors juste pour regarder mon fils. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Matt demanda à son père de lui raconter une histoire. Je les accompagnai, et embrassai mon fils. Jack m'attendait en bas. Je dévalais les escaliers.

_ Salut Bells !

_ Jack !

_ Alors ! L'ours est de mauvais poil ? Il n'a pas trop abimé Edward ?

_ Merci de ta sollicitude, mais il va bien !

_ Waouh ! Il baisse dans mon estime !!

_ Jack !! S'il te plait.

J'avais pas envie de l'entendre déblatérer sur Edward. Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. La réaction d'Emmett, des autres et de mon fils. Mais j'en venais à ce qui me perturbait le plus. Je lui expliquai ses sensations bizarres. J'étais troublée.

_ Bon, bah, tout est clair ! _Rigola t-il_

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? _M'enquis-je_

_ Bell's, tes sentiments pour Edward ne datent pas d'hier. Tu ne lui aurais pas donné ta virginité, comme ça. J'l'ai toujours pensé. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Et viens pas me parler d'amitié ! Ouvre les yeux !

_ Mais…

_ Y a pas de mais…t'es amoureuse.

_ Bien sur que non ! Je suis attirée par lui sexuellement !

_ Bah voyons ! C'est plus facile de dire ça ! Que d'avouer ses sentiments.

_ Tu délires !

Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. Moi amoureuse d'Edward ? Stupide ! J'étais attirée par lui à cause de notre unique nuit. Leah arriva, elle nous salua. Elle nous proposa d'aller à l'Eclipse. Je déclinai son offre. Mon cerveau était embrumé. J'avais pas besoin de me retrouver dans un endroit où tout le monde hurle.

**EDWARD POV**

Matt venait de s'endormir. Je lui avais lu une histoire. Il était serein, le voir dans son sommeil était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Je caressai se cheveux du bout des doigts. Je réfléchissais à ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi quelques heures auparavant. J'étais persuadé, que nous nous serions embrassés si Matt n'avait pas débarqué. Curieusement j'étais déçu que ça ne soit pas arrivé. C'était donc ça ! J'étais captivé par Bella. Je m'en voulais d'avoir de telles envies pour elle. Nous venions d'essuyer une tempête. Mais elle n'était pas terminée. Je n'arrivais pas à analyser correctement la situation. La porte sonna. J'ouvris et tombai sur Lucas. Je l'invitai à entrer. Il s'assit.

_ Bella n'est pas là ! _Grognai-je_

_ J'étais venu clarifier la situation avec elle, par rapport à hier. Mais dans un sens ça m'arrange, que se soit toi. J'voudrais savoir où toi, tu en étais avec Bella.

_ Ou j'en suis avec Bella ! Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'après l'avoir embrassé. Tu sortais avec elle.

_ Ed. La jalousie ne te va pas.

_ Je ne suis pas…Et m'appelle pas Ed !

_ Bien sur que si. Bella me rejette parce qu'elle t'aime ! Abruti

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

_ Putain, mais ouvre les yeux. Votre fils n'en est que la conséquence. Ces lettres que tu lui as écrites pendant toutes ces années. La façon dont elle a réagi quand t'as sauté la blonde. Sa réaction quand elle a appris que tu avais failli mourir. Vous avez enterré vos sentiments pendant des années.

_ Je…

_ Quoi, aller raconte, te fais pas prier !

_ J'en sais rien, tout est tellement confus. Je pense à elle de manière subjective. Je croyais que c'était du à mes souvenirs. On a failli s'embrasser, tout à l'heure. Mais j'en sais rien. _Débitai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains._

_ T'es amoureux ! Pauvre cloche !

_ Amoureux…

_ Oui, amoureux. Edward, tu parles dans ton sommeil. Tu as rêvé de Bella, au moins une fois par nuit en Irak. Alors dis-lui, tu as la chance de pouvoir avoir une vraie famille. Cette fille mérite d'être heureuse, et malgré ce que tu penses, toi aussi.

J'étais amoureux de Bella. Tout ça était complètement dingue. Enfin pas autant que de coucher avec elle, juste pour du sexe. Je lui proposais une bière. Bella arriva. Nous nous levâmes presque au garde à vous. Elle lança un « salut » timide, et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. J'adorai ses couleurs. Elle portait mon maillot de foot, et un short. Elle prit elle aussi de quoi boire. Puis s'installa au sol, sur le tapis. Elle observait le sol, je sentais qu'elle était gênée. Je me doutais que j'en étais la cause. Au bout d'un bon nombre de bière, je me levais, nous étions tous un peu imbibés. Je décidai de laisser Bella avec Lucas. Les regards qu'il lui lançait m'énervaient. Je me levai en ronchonnant, et en leur jetant un regard noir.

J'avais besoin de prendre une douche pour me détendre. Je sortis de la douche, en serviette. J'entrai dans ma chambre. Bella se trouvait là, assise sur mon lit. Bouche ouverte, ses joues cramoisies. Elle tourna la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'attrapai par le bras pour qu'elle fasse volte-face. Les vapeurs de l'alcool m'étaient un peu montées à la tête.

_ Ton mec est parti ? _Maugréai-je_

_ Mon quoi ?

_ Lucas.

_ C'est pas mon mec ! _Affirma t-elle_

_ J'avais oublié que quand t'embrasse un mec ça veut rien dire pour toi. _L'agressai-je_

_ Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de me juger ! C'est toi qui as baisé cette blonde décolorée l'autre jour ! Pas moi ! _S'outra t-elle_

_ Tu joues avec Lucas, juste pour me rendre dingue !

_ C'est faux ! Lucas est très gentil. Il m'a parlé de ce que tu as vécu là-bas. Depuis que tu es rentré, tu ne m'a pas dit un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé en Irak. Je ne sais plus rien de toi. Les lettres que tu m'as écrites. Pourquoi tu ne me les as jamais envoyés ? Tu es inaccessible.

_ Tu ne comprends pas que je tente d'oublier. Il n'aurait pas du t'en parler. Ca ne regarde que moi, et moi seul. Cette période est trop douloureuse.

_ Non Edward ! Ca me regarde. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi on a fait l'amour cette nuit là… Tout est lié. J'ai aussi besoin de comprendre pourquoi, dés que je te vois…j'ai envie…

Je resserrai ma prise sur elle, la plaquant sur le mur de la chambre. J'avançais mon visage au plus près d'elle, collant mon front au sien. Je respirai à plein poumon son odeur. Mon cœur s'emballait. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi. Nous n'étions plus des gosses.

_ De quoi as-tu envie Bella ? _Susurrai-je_

_ De…

_ Dis-le.

_ De…toi. _Souffla t-elle_

Je me redressai, fixant ses lèvres douces et pleines. Je venais d'éviter la mort de près avec Emmett. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre mon désir. Je posai mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes, pour un baiser tendre. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et me rendit mon baiser. Ma langue glissa le long de sa bouche pour lui en demander l'accès. Chose qu'elle m'accorda de suite, pour un baiser fiévreux. Mon être réclamait le sien à corps et à cris. J'avais perdu cinq ans en questions inutiles.

Je savais pertinemment pourquoi je lui avais fait l'amour, et Lucas m'avait ouvert les yeux. Son corps était collé au mien, je n'avais qu'une serviette autour de mes hanches. Elle devait sentir mon désir. Elle se frotta à moi. Ce qui me fit gémir dans sa bouche, où nos langues se livraient une bataille sensuelle. Elle plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux encore humides. Elle se détacha de ma bouche, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je frissonnai, je jetai ma tête en arrière, sous la sensation. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de ses côtes, et caressèrent ses hanches. Ses mains dessinèrent le contour de mes épaules, frôlant de ses doigts merveilleux ma colonne vertébrale. Me déclenchant des frissons jusqu'à l'échine.

Je pris ses fesses en coupe, la soulevant. Elle encercla ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle geignit quand elle sentit mon érection sur son bas ventre. Je la portai jusqu'au lit, m'asseyant sur le bord, Bella à califourchon sur moi. Je tentai de recouvrer ma raison. Je déglutis difficilement.

_ Bella, si on continue, je ne réponds plus de moi. _Murmurai-je_

Elle m'observa un moment, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis ma verge tressaillir face à ce geste d'un érotisme fou. Elle caressa mon visage de ses doigts fins, puis descendit jusqu'à mon épaule, là où se trouvait ma cicatrice. Je grimaçai, elle embrassa tendrement ma meurtrissure. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de m'arrêter.

_ Bella. _Soufflai-je._

_ Edward. J'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin.

_ Je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses le regretter.

_ Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Les hommes sont faibles face aux femmes. Et quelle femme. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt, savourant sa peau douce et laiteuse. L'expression de ma virilité me faisait souffrir. Je passai le tissu au dessus de sa tête. Appréciant la courbe de ses seins. Je dévorai littéralement son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se cambra, me donnant un meilleur accès.

Je défis son soutien gorge d'une main et le jetai par terre. Je me délectai de la vision de ses mamelons dressés, les titillant du bout des doigts. Elle gémissait. Je l'allongeai sur le lit. Sans la quitter du regard. Je me positionnai au dessus d'elle, faisant glisser son short et son string. Elle était nue, et encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle ouvrit les pans de ma serviette, soulageant ma verge de son carcan. Je pris possession de son corps avec ma bouche. Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'à sa féminité trempée de désir. Elle se cambra au moment où mes doigts caressaient ses lèvres intimes, trouvant aisément son clitoris. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour les étouffer. J'insérai un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième. Elle haletait. Je recourbai mes doigts afin de trouver son point G. Ses muscles intimes se contractèrent fermement sur mes doigts, tandis que j'étouffais son cri avec ma bouche. Je la laissai reprendre ses esprits, en la cajolant toujours.

**BELLA POV**

J'en avais tellement envie ! Le besoin de l'avoir en moi était vital. J'avais décidé de lui parler, afin qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais. Mais sa sortie spectaculaire m'avait énervée. Lucas avait décidé de nous laisser. Je l'avais donc rejoint dans sa chambre. Mais à la vue de son corps parfait, mon bas ventre s'était enflammé. J'avais qu'une envie : lui arracher la serviette qu'il portait. Il croyait que Lucas était mon mec ! Idiot ! Quand il m'a plaqué sur ce mur, ma raison s'est enfuie. Laissant la place à un désir incontrôlable.

Il venait de me donner un orgasme fulgurant. Il s'était rallongé près de moi, continuant ses caresses. Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions. Je tendis ma main vers sa verge. La cajolant du bout des doigts. Puis je l'enserrai dans ma main et débutai des légers vas et viens. Son sexe me semblait encore plus gros que la dernière fois. Il gémissait. J'étais fière de mon effet, j'accélérai doucement mon mouvement. Mais il m'arrêta.

Il attrapa quelque chose dans sa table de nuit. C'était un préservatif. Il me fixa un moment, j'acquiesçai. Il jeta l'emballage et le déroula sur sa turgescence. Je n'avais pas l'impression de faire une connerie. Je voulais ce qui allait arriver. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses, frottant son pénis à mon entrée. Il me rendait folle. Il me pénétra doucement millimètre par millimètre. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Nous lâchâmes tous les deux un geignement de satisfaction, quand il entra complètement. Je me sentais entière, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Il débuta ses pénétrations, mes hanches roulant au même rythme, mes pieds s'accrochant autour de ses fesses, que je malaxais avec force. Il accéléra la cadence, nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement, nos essences se mélangeaient. Je gémissais plus fort, dans sa bouche. Je sentais le feu embrasé mon vagin, tandis qu'il redoublait en intensité dans ses coups de reins, me précipitant peu à peu dans un gouffre de plaisir. Je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se resserrer contre sa verge. Mon corps commençait à trembler, je m'accrochai à lui. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Quand je fus terrassée par la jouissance, entrainant celle d'Edward avec moi. Il lâcha ma bouche gonflée par nos baisers et embrassa mon cou. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de moi, se débarrassa du préservatif, et roula près de moi. Il ouvrit son bras. Je posai ma tête dedans, savourant ce moment.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Demanda Edward toujours essoufflé._

_ On profite. On verra demain.

_ Bella…je…

_ chut. Pas ce soir.

Non je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Je voulais profiter de ce moment magique. Les questions et prises de tête arriveraient bien assez tôt comme ça. Je reprenais les cours le lendemain, j'aurais tout le loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard. L'alcool y était pour quelque chose, il désinhibe, mais j'avais vraiment voulu ce moment. Je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut, je regardai l'heure. Il était cinq heures du matin. Je tentai de rapatrier mes affaires le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. J'embrassai son front et lui laissai un mot, pour lui expliquer que tout aller bien. Je retournai dans ma chambre. J'avais succombé encore une fois. Mais j'me sentais pas coupable. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward était flous, j'avais envie de lui. Je ressentais plus que de l'amitié, mais n'ayant jamais été amoureuse, je ne savais pas si c'était ça. Je me préparai, ne trouvant plus le sommeil, et filai dans la cuisine.

**EDWARD POV**

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et me redressai. Des images s'insinuaient dans ma tête. Bella et moi faisant l'amour. Mais elle n'était plus là. Avais-je rêvé ? Je regardai sous les draps. J'étais nu comme un vers. J'avais du mal à tout assimiler. J'enfilai mon boxer et sortis du lit. On frappa à ma porte. C'était Lili, je baissai la tête et vis un soutien gorge au pied de mon lit. Je le fis glisser sous ma couche.

_ C'est pour te dire que je file à la fac. On se voit ce soir ?

_ Oui ! Pas de problème.

Elle sortit de la chambre comme une fusée. Je me mis à genoux, repris le sous vêtement. Je me dirigeai vers la poubelle. Un préservatif usagé s'y trouvait. Je pris ma tête dans les mains. Je cachai le soutien gorge sous mon oreiller. Trouvant un mot. Je le lus.

_Edward,_

_Je vais très bien, je ne regrette rien._

_Il faut qu'on parle. A ce soir._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Bells_

Voilà, j'avais la trouille. Une peur incompréhensible. J'humai son odeur sur l'oreiller et m'affalai sur le lit. La journée serait longue.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? La discussion vous satisfait ?**

**Quand j'parlai de rapprochement…lol**

**Merci Lucas!! Merci Jacob!**

**Bah oui les vraies questions et explications viendront vendredi prochain ! xD**

**UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER**

**Lâchez-vous ! **

**Bises ciao Caro**


	11. Tentation

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Sophiebelier**** : un grand merci/ ****Julie ****: et une suite une ! /****Twiligtheuse27**** : Matt est trop mimi. Bah oui j'aime les rapprochements plein de chaleur ! lol/ ****Amel****: Merci pour tes encouragement. /****Habswifes**** : ravie que ça te plaise/ ****Matrineu54****: il ne devrait pas faire marche arrière enfin normalement. ****Ajacienne**** ;-) ****: Bienvenue, espérons que la suite te plaise toujours ! Viva Corsica ! (J'habite Tralonca) **

**Merci à ma bêta d'amour, Spuffygirl92 débordée de boulot ! Courage petite sœur !!**

**Rated M pour lemooonn et langage**

**

* * *

  
**

**MOMENT DE PUB :**

**_ Allez faire un tour sur le _forum twiligt Mania_****, on y écris une fic collective et on s'éclate ! C'est ouvert à tous. **_**http:(//)fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com/**_** enlevez les parenthèses**

**_ Pour celle qui cherche à lire de nouvelle fiction, je vous propose d'aller sur le _blog de répertoire de fic Emy et Sandra._**** Elles font des articles en donnant leurs avis sur les fics qu'on leurs proposent ! J'avoue qu'elles me font mourir de rire ! Merci les filles ! C'est une idée génial **_**http:(//)repertoirefic(-)emysandra(.)skyrock(.).**_** Enlevez les parenthèses.**

**Si jamais vous trouverez les liens directs sur mon profil**

**

* * *

  
**

**Salut tout le monde**

**On est vendredi 13 !!!!!!!!**

**Le rapport ? Euh aucun !lol**

**Ah si J-5 avant NEW MOON !!!!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est un excellent carburant !**

**Bienvenue au nouveaux lecteurs !**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

**

* * *

  
**

**10 Tentation**

**BELLA POV**

Je venais de déposer Matt au jardin d'enfant. Je partis pour la fac, Alice était déjà arrivée. Jasper l'avait accompagnée. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de lui parler. Je ne voulais pas passer sous le détecteur de mensonge « Alice 2000 ». Puis de toute manière, pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'avec Edward, on avait remis le couvert ? J'avais eu envie d'Edward et même maintenant, dès que je pensais à lui, des papillons volaient dans mon ventre. Je tentai d'effacer toutes ses images de lui et moi faisant l'amour. Si Emmett apprenait ça. Il nous tuerait.

J'avançai vers le campus, Jacob était là. Il semblait m'attendre. Il m'embrassa. Me prit par le bras, et m'escorta jusqu'à mon cours. Il sentait que j'étais un peu tendue. Il me proposa de manger avec lui, en tête à tête. Jasper avait prévu de déjeuner avec Alice, de toute manière. J'entrai dans l'amphi. J'attaquai par deux heures de littérature. Au moins, c'était quelque chose qui me passionnait. Mais là encore Edward envahissait mes pensées. Je me rappelai parfaitement nos débats enflammés sur tel et tel livre. C'était la seule chose qui faisait fuir Emmett. J'observai le prof, il était enthousiasmé, par ce qu'il nous racontait. Finalement, grâce à lui, je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à retourner au livre. La chambre des tortures d'Edgar Allan Poe. L'histoire se déroulait en Espagne au XVI ème siècle. La sœur du héros, Francis Barnard, y mourrait dans de sombres circonstances. Il décida donc de se rendre au château où elle vivait avec son mari Nicholas. Il était le neveu d'un effroyable inquisiteur espagnol. Nicholas sombra lentement dans la folie, en étant persuadé d'avoir enterré sa femme vivante. Je me passionnai tellement pour ce livre, que les heures défilèrent comme des secondes. J'enchainai avec le cours d'histoire. Le thème était le siècle des lumières, nous avions parlé philosophie. Diderot, Rousseau.

A la fin du cours, Jacob m'attendais. On se prit quelque chose à manger, et nous allâmes sur la pelouse. On s'installa en silence. Un silence qui semblait déstabiliser Jacob. Il lâcha son sandwich. Je baissai les yeux.

_ Isabella Marie Swan ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

_ Moi ? Rien. _Feintant l'innocence_

_ Bells. Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe.

Alors là, j'étais pas dans la mouise ! Merde, je savais qu'il n'allait pas forcément apprécier si je lui révélais la vérité.

_ Admettons qu'Edward et moi avions fait l'amour à nouveau. Tu en penserais quoi ? _Marmonnai-je dans un sourire crispé._

_ Quoi ?? Toi et…oh…putain…bon dieu…merde…vous avez…toi et lui… _Balbutia t-il_

_ T'es à la fac ! Jack ! Y serait temps de faire des phrases.

_ Je t'ai dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui ! Pas de brûler les étapes et de coucher avec Edward ! _**(N/R: MDR !!)**_

_ Oups ! Pardonne ma stupidité ! J'avais pas compris ! _Ironisai-je_

_ Dis-moi, vous vous êtes protégés au moins ??

_ Oui ! Tu nous prends pour qui ?

_ Si j'réponds 'lapins', tu te vexes ? _Rigola t-il_

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Je lui racontais comment Edward et moi étions arrivés dans le même lit encore une fois. Il se gratta la tête. Je lui parlai de notre dispute et de ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

_ En résumé. Vous vous êtes engueulés à cause de Lucas. Parce qu'Edward t'a fait une crise de jalousie. Tu lui as balancé pour les lettres, et ton envie de lui. Ensuite il t'a plaqué contre le mur et t'a embrassée.

_ Ouais.

_ Bella, c'est dingue ça. Dés que vous vous engueuler vous finissez dans le même lit ! _**(N/R : oui, c'est très grave, miss ! mais dis donc, il en sort souvent des phrases comme ça, Jack ?)**_

_ Merci de ta psychologie à deux balles ! _Raillai-je __**(N/R : absolument ce que je pensais ^^)**_

_ C'est simple ! Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Voilà ! Alors tu lui dis, et vous essayez de construire quelque chose de sérieux ensemble.

_ Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple. Merde y a Matt.

_ Et alors ? Tu crois que ton fils serait malheureux de voir ses parents ensemble ?

_ Et si ça ne marche pas !

_ Wow Bells ! Arrête de flipper ! Vous n'êtes pas encore vraiment ensemble, que tu te poses des questions à la con.

_ Hey !!

_ Y a pas de Hey ! Merde Bella, tu es majeure, tu n'as eu aucune relation fixe avec quelqu'un.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Y'a eu Marc !

_ Vous aviez onze ans et ça a durer quinze jours. _**(N/R : ouch, c'est dur ça !)**_

_ C'est encore à cause d'Emmett tout ça ! Il l'a tellement menacé, qu'il a eu la trouille de sa vie…

_ Je sais, il a fini par se pisser dessus ! _S'esclaffa t-il_

Jacob avait raison. Pauvre Marc. Il était parti sans demander son reste. Il avait même demandé à aller en pension. _**(N/R :putain, dans le genre relou Emmett ! le pauvre Marc !) **_Mon frère était _**(N/R : je dirais même plus, EST)**_ un tyran. Je supposais qu'Edward n'était pas étranger à cette histoire non plus.

J'me posais vraiment trop de questions. Mais quoi faire d'autre ? Alors quoi ? D'après Jack, je devais me laisser guider par mon instinct. Mon instinct ? Laisser moi rire, il me disait de me jeter sur Edward et de recommencer notre tango horizontal. Une petite furie brune débarqua entre nous. Elle avait un sourire radieux. Je tentai désespérément de ne pas penser à son frère. Elle était tellement épanouie dans sa vie, que je l'enviais. Elle devait aller en cours de marketing.

_ C'est décidé ! Ce soir j'attaque les choses sérieuses !

_ De ? _Demandai-je_

_ Avec Jazz ! On tente le home run ! Quatrième base !

_ Tiens donc, y en a qui se servent encore des bases ? Ca change. _Débita Jacob_ _**(N/R : ta gueule, ta gueule !!)**_

Il avait dit tout ça en me regardant, avec un clin d'œil. Je pris cette attaque directement pour moi. J'avais raison. Alice était trop perdue dans ses pensées, pour s'en rendre compte. J'en remerciai le ciel. Nous partîmes enfin chacun dans nos cours respectifs. Moi je filai pour deux heures d'anglais, ainsi qu'une heure de français. Je me lançai à cœur perdu dans mes cours. Essayant d'occulter mes envies salaces avec mon meilleur ami.

**EDWARD POV**

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du petit mot de Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment rester dans ma chambre, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je décidai de faire un tour. Je mis un short, et sautai dans ma voiture. De toute manière personne n'était à la maison. Je me dirigeai vers le parc Cowen. J'avais une furieuse envie de courir. Je positionnai les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mes oreilles et m'élançai. Courir pour me vider la tête. Je me consumais littéralement quand je pensais à elle. Lucas avait peut-être raison. J'étais peut-être un peu amoureux d'elle.

_Un peu, Edward ? Espèce d'abruti ! T'en es raide dingue et ça fait plus de cinq ans. Pensai-je_

J'étais amoureux d'elle, mais depuis quand ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. A partir de quel moment, mes sentiments avaient-ils changé ?

Je courais, avalant les kilomètres. Je savais que si je lui parlais d'amour, elle s'enfuirait surement. Alors j'étais censé faire quoi ? Continuer à faire l'amour avec elle, sans me poser de question ? Notre relation devait rester secrète pour l'instant, avec le risque de nous faire surprendre. Enfin, si Bella souhaitait continuer... De toute manière, j'étais incapable de lui résister. Après une série de tractions sur une barre, je repartis de plus belle. Mais je stoppai, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas. J'étais devenu quelqu'un de renfermé, à cause de l'Irak. Le seul avec qui je pouvais engager une vraie conversation était Lucas. Je l'appelai et lui donnai rendez-vous ici même. Je l'attendis, entamant une série d'abdominaux. Il arriva d'une démarche nonchalante. Il arborait un grand sourire, deux cafés à la main. Il m'en tendit un. Nous nous assîmes sur un des bancs. Je remis ma veste. Il attendait que je parle, mais voyant que je ne le ferai pas, il débuta la conversation.

_ Alors, besoin de bruler des calories ? La frustration, c'est terrible.

_ Non. Je ne suis pas frustré. _Grognai-je_

_ Moi, non plus. Je me suis tapé ta blonde de l'autre soir. Elle était au club. J'avoue que…wow !

_ T'as tiré un trait sur Bells. _Maugréai-je_

_ Elle ne veut pas de moi ! J'suis pas maso ! Bon, vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Lucas.

_ Bella et moi…disons qu'il se pourrait qu'on ait fait l'amour hier soir. _**(N/R : c loupé s'il veut être discret lol)**_

_ O…K. Il se pourrait ? Hein ? _Demanda t-il en riant_

_ On l'a fait.

_ Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

_ Non ! Ton attitude d'hier soir m'a gonflé !

_ Eddie ! C'était pour te faire réagir ! Mais tu nous as fait une sortie à la con !

_ Elle est venue dans ma chambre, je sortais de la douche. J'ai pété un câble. On s'est engueulé à cause de toi ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre nous la dernière fois. Je l'ai embrassée, et on a…Enfin tu vois quoi…

_ Et là, t'as pas résisté. Bravo ! C'est du propre. Remarque, ça se comprend !

Je pris ma tête dans les mains. Lucas me donna une tape dans le dos.

_ Je lui ai laissé la possibilité d'arrêter, mais elle a refusé. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé. Elle n'était plus là. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé.

_ Pervers ! _S'exclama t-il_

Je levai les yeux au ciel

_ Mais, putain ! Quand j'ai vu le soutien gorge au pied du lit, et la capote dans la poubelle…Bordel !

_ C'est pas la fin du monde Major ! Elle regrette ? Non. Bon alors. Tu regrettes ?

_ Non, mais je m'en veux. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Elle veut qu'on en parle ce soir. Et j'ai…

_ La trouille.

_ Mouais. Si jamais elle ne voulait pas continuer ou…au contraire. J'veux dire, ça devient compliquer. Après un coup pareil ! Emmett va vouloir faire une descente de lit avec ma peau.

_ Ya pire que d'avoir une famille. Tu ne crois pas ?

_ Mon fils m'a dit qu'on avait qu'à tomber amoureux. Comme si c'était aussi simple !

_ Ca l'est, mon pote ! Vous vous aimez tous les deux ! Mais il faut que vous assumiez ce que vous ressentez !

Et même si c'était vrai ! J'avais aucune idée de la manière de me comporter. Les mots « relation sérieuse » n'existaient pas dans mon vocabulaire. Lucas me proposa de courir avec lui. Nous faisions la course. Mais à chaque fille que nous rencontrions, Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de gonfler le torse, et de les siffler. Après nous faisions un, un contre un en sport de combat rapproché. Ca m'avait manqué. J'avais presque le sourire, en rentrant à la maison et après une bonne douche, chaude cette fois ci. Jasper était dans la cuisine, il préparait des sandwiches. Emmett n'était toujours pas là.

_ Au fait, ton contrat de travail est prêt. Tu n'as plus qu'à le signer. Officiellement tu ne commences que mardi prochain. Comme le lundi est fermé. Bienvenu, associé. _Dit-il avec une bonne claque dans le dos_

_ Merci, Jazz. Mais je peux trouver autre chose. Je ne crois pas qu'Emmett…

_ Mais, si c'est lui qu'il l'a ramené. Ecoute, pour l'instant il digère. Tu connais Em', ça ne va pas durer. Il se sent aussi mal que toi. Je crois qu'il commence à se dire qu'il préfère que se soit toi. Plutôt que n'importe quel autre con.

_ Merci. _Raillai-je_

_ Pendant que j'y suis, je ne mange pas avec vous à midi. J'ai rendez vous avec Alice. Mais comme c'était à mon tour de préparer le repas. Eclates toi bien avec Emmett. _Rigola t-il_

Me retrouver en tête à tête avec Emmett, n'était pas vraiment le programme auquel j'aspirai. Mais bon, je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement. Je tournai en rond dans l'appart, en attendant de me faire bouffer par l'ogre Emmett. Il arriva, déboulant dans la cuisine. Nous restâmes à nous fixer, un malaise venait de s'installer. Je sentis la culpabilité me rattraper, en pensant à ce que nous avions fait cette nuit avec sa sœur.

_ Salut. _Murmura t-il._

_ Salut.

Je déposai les sandwiches sur la table. Il prit deux bières. M'en tendant une, et s'assit face à moi. Le repas se passa dans une tension palpable. Emmett ne décollant pas ses yeux de son assiette. J'aurais tout donné pour me téléporter autre part. Puis à la fin du repas, sa question tomba comme un couperet.

_ Es-tu amoureux de ma sœur ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Emmett me fixait de ses yeux hypnotiques. Je rougis

_ Euh…Je…pourquoi cette question ?

_ On ne risque pas de perdre son meilleur ami, pour une histoire de cul !

_ À dire vrai, je n'en sais rien.

_Menteur !!! pensai-je_

_ C'est pas une réponse ! _Grogna t-il_

_ J'aime énormément Bella, ce n'est pas juste ma meilleure amie. Mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux…Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, ça changerait quelque chose ?

_Ouais, j'aurais deux fois plus de raison de vouloir t'arracher la tête !

_ Bien, bah fait le tout de suite. _Dis-je en me levant_

_Je plaisante. Enfin presque. Rassis-toi ! C'est de la façon que tu réagis à chaque fois que Lucas est dans le coin. Au départ je pensais que c'était juste ton coté protecteur. Mais plus j'y repense et plus j'me dis que t'es jaloux.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table, et me pris la tête dans les mains. Massant mes tempes.

_ Je sais pas quoi te dire Em'. Ta sœur est un peu compliquée à cerner.

_ Non ? Vraiment ? Ca pour un scoop ! _Dit-il plein de sarcasme_

_ Mouais.

_ Enfin, dès que tu en sais un peu plus sur tes sentiments, tu m'en parles. Ma petite sœur a assez souffert comme ça.

_Mais bien sur ! Au fait Em' tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait l'amour avec elle cette nuit !_

Il se leva. Il débarrassa nos bières.

_ On a un peu de boulot avant que tu n'ailles chercher Matt. Mais ne crois pas que tu sois pardonné. _Dit-il en me pointant du doigt_

_Ca tu vois j'm'en doutais._

Jazz arriva. Il affichait un sourire beat.

_ Bah, vous êtes encore vivant tous les deux ! J'suis fier de vous ! _Dit-il en nous posant une main sur chacune de nos épaules_

Après avoir rentré plusieurs caisses d'alcool, et avoir commencé à arranger la salle pour la soirée du lendemain, Emmett parcourut un listing de chansons. Sans doute pour Bella. Je savais qu'elle devait chanter. Je regardais l'heure, je devais aller récupérer Matt. Je pris ma veste et partis avec ma voiture. Je voulais l'emmener au parc de Ravenna avant de rentrer.

Je sortis de la voiture, beaucoup de mères attendaient devant la porte. Elles me dévisageaient. Je comprenais mieux Bella. J'me demandais pourquoi elle s'arrangeait pour arriver juste à l'heure ? J'étais adossé à ma Volvo. La grille n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'était la première fois que j'allais chercher Matt seul. La première fois aussi depuis qu'il savait que j'étais son père. Bella devait les avoir prévenus. Les portes s'ouvrirent, je suivis le mouvement. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte. Les autres femmes me regardaient toujours avec insistance. Puis la délivrance sonna. La porte s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de moi. Elle devait avoir mon âge, ou peut-être l'âge de Bella. Elle me lançait des œillades suggestives. J'étais à deux doigts de l'envoyer paître. Mais mon coté bien élevé et charmant prit le dessus.

_ Vous venez récupérer votre petit frère, ou sœur. Votre neveu ou bien nièce ?

L'occasion de lui rabattre son clapet était trop tentante. Je devinai que c'était Emma. Celle qui avait fait pleurer Matt le premier jour.

_ Non. Mon fils. Matthew Swan.

_ Oh…Euh…Mais il faut que je vois ma supérieure. Le petit a dit qu'il n'avait pas de père.

_ Et bien il en a un maintenant. Alors faites votre job, et faites moi plaisir, Taisez-vous ! Vous avez assez fait de mal à Matt comme ça.

Une femme beaucoup plus âgée sortit de la salle. Elle poussa littéralement la dite Emma du milieu. Elle me serra la main.

_ Monsieur Cullen. Je suppose. Ravie de vous rencontrer

_ Moi de même.

_ Mademoiselle Swan nous a dit que vous viendrez chercher Matthew. Puis j'avoue que le petit n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous. Mais certaine personne sont sourde. _Dit-elle à l'intention d'Emma, qui baissa les yeux_

_ Matthew. _Appela t-elle_

Il déboula comme une tornade. Se jetant dans mes bras grands ouverts. Je me relevai, Matt toujours accroché à moi. Son sac sur le dos. Je saluai la directrice, et sortis du bâtiment. Certaines personnes étaient dehors, attendant j'en étais sur de voir avec qui je sortais. J'ouvris la voiture, et attachai Matt à l'arrière. Sans aucun souci. J'étais fier de moi. Puis je m'installai au volant.

_ Ca te dit de manger une glace ? _Lui proposai-je_

_ Oh oui ! _S'exclama t-il enthousiaste._

Nous étions vite arrivés, je lui donnai la main. Nous rentrâmes dans le parc et nous dirigeâmes vers le marchand de glace. Il la prit au chocolat. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc. Il avait du chocolat partout. Je m'esclaffai, tout en essuyant les traces du délit. Il avait fini sa glace et me scruta. Il avait une question.

_ Tu es déjà venu ici avec maman, avant ?

_ Oui.

_ Depuis quand tu la connais maman ?

_ Depuis qu'elle est née.

_ Elle était sage ?

_ Plus que ton oncle et que moi en tous cas. _Ris-je_

_ Maman est jolie. Hein ?

_ Très.

Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à me cuisiner. Finalement il devait tenir d'Alice, bien plus que je ne le pensais.

_ T'aime bien maman ?

_ Bien sur

_ Peut-être que tu vas te marier avec maman ?

_ Matt…

_ Bah quoi, tonton et tatie Rose, y vont se marier.

_ Parce qu'ils s'aiment.

_ Mais t'as dit que t'aimais maman.

_ Oui, mais c'est pas pareil.

_ Alors t'aimes pas maman. _Bouda t-il mettant ses deux bras croisés devant lui __**(N/R : mdr dans le genre têtu..de qui peut-il tenir ce petit ?xd)**_

_Oh putain si ! Je crois même que j'en suis dingue !_

_ Je l'aime d'une manière différente.

_Menteur ! Merde il va avoir quatre ans bordel ! _

Il se leva, me prit la main. Il voulait voir sa mère. Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. Emmett le fit tournoyer. Puis se mit à quatre pattes. Matt monta sur son dos. Emmett fit le cheval, sous les rires merveilleux et enfantin de mon fils. Puis il sortit son doudou du sac, et s'installa sur le canapé. Il me demanda, si je pouvais lui faire un câlin, en attendant sa mère. J'acceptai, trop heureux. Il posa sa tête contre ma cuisse. Emmett alluma la télé.

_ Ce soir avec Alice, nous sortons. Emmett et Rose doivent nous accompagner, si tu veux venir ? On va au ciné. Je sais que Bella refusera. Mais toi… _Me proposa Jazz_

_ Non merci, Jazz. Je préfère rester avec Matt. Mais c'est gentil.

_Deux mensonges, Edward ! Ah bravo quel exemple ! Je ne mens pas ! Non t'as juste oublié de dire : et Bella !_

Après tout, je voulais vraiment rester avec mon fils et Bella. Nous avions quelque chose à terminer. Enfin une discussion à entamer, plutôt. Je sentis Matt s'endormir sur mes genoux. Sa respiration était sereine. Son pouce dans la bouche. Rose arriva à ce moment là. Elle finissait plus tard aujourd'hui. Un rendez-vous avec des parents. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Matt, et fila dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Bella et Alice discuter dans les escaliers. Les battements de mon cœurs allaient crescendo, au fur et à mesure, qu'elles s'approchaient de la porte. Je sentis des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos. J'm'étais battu contre des insurgés et j'avais peur de ce petit bout de femme.

**BELLA POV**

La journée avait été très intéressante. Enfin au niveau des cours. Avec Alice, nous étions rentrés ensemble. Elle ne m'avait pas posé de question sur son frère. Alice était trop obnubilée par sa soirée avec Jazz. Elle m'avait proposé d'aller au cinéma avec eux. Mais j'avais refusé. Je souhaitais discuter avec Edward. Nous approchions de plus en plus des parties communes de la maison. Il était là, juste derrière la porte, je le savais, je le sentais. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais peur qu'Alice s'en aperçoive.

Elle ouvrit la porte, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je le vis baisser les yeux. Était-ce de la honte ? Je ne l'espérai pas. Peut-être qu'il regrettait. Je m'approchai de mon fils et de son père, je caressai les cheveux de Matt. Quand je croisai le regard d'Edward, il me fit son sourire en coin si craquant. Il apaisa mes craintes en deux secondes, je sentis une douce chaleur s'étendre sur mes joues. Il pouffa. S'il n'y avait pas eu notre fils et la moitié de la famille, j'me serais jetée sur lui. En arrachant chaque bouton de sa chemise. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, avec force. Fallait que j'me calme, mes hormones commençaient à en prendre un sacré coup. Je détournai vite le regard. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide, voilà ce que je devais prendre. Je lâchai un cri à l'ouverture de l'eau. J'devais être en chaleur ! C'était pas possible autrement ! Merde, cinq ans d'abstinence, mise à part Paul !

_C'est simple ma vieille ! T'as vingt deux ans et tu n'as eu que 3 relations sexuelles dans ta vie ! Bah c'est pas étonnant. J'suis plus calée en matière de couches culottes qu'en sexe ! Quel constat pathétique ! C'est quand même plus agréable le sexe avec Edward que de changer des couches ! Pensai-je_

A cette pensée, je fermai totalement l'eau chaude. Je m'extirpai de la douche, puis me changeai. J'optai pour un bas de jogging et un top blanc. Je sortis de ma chambre et retrouvai les autres. Matt ouvrait tout juste les yeux et baillait fortement. Il me vit, son visage s'illumina. Le mien aussi par la même occasion. Il se détacha de son père et vint m'embrasser. Je lui proposai de prendre un bain. Il accepta avec plaisir. Une fois dans le bain, il me raconta sa journée. Matt m'expliqua sa joie de voir son père venir le chercher à l'école. Il débordait de fierté. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Il avait même mangé une glace au parc. Il s'entendait bien avec Edward. Cette idée me gonfla le cœur.

_ Il est beau Edward ?

_ Euh oui.

La je voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir

_ T'aime bien Edward ?

_ Oui

Houla ! Ca se précisait ! Il mijotait quelque chose

_ Peut-être que tu vas te marier avec lui ?

_ Matthew Anthony Swan ! C'est quoi ce genre d'idée ?

_ T'as dit que tu l'aimais bien !

_ Oui mais faut aimer plus que bien ! _Il me fit des gros yeux ronds._ Ohh Matt. Parlons d'autre chose. C'est trop compliqué.

Il fit mine de bouder. Alice débarqua avec un pyjama tout neuf. Devant mes réticences, elle m'éjecta de la salle de bain, en m'expliquant que je n'y connaissais rien. Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine et commençai à préparer à manger. Il ne me restait pas grand-chose à faire. J'avais décidé de faire des lasagnes. J'avais déjà préparé ma farce la veille. La sauce tomate était en train de décongeler. En moins de dix minutes, tout était au four. Emmett s'approcha du four, tel un prédateur vers sa proie, je lui donnai un coup de cuillère en bois sur les doigts.

_ Aieeuuu ! Ca fait mal !

_ Touches pas !

_ Mais euuh.

_ Demain ! Tu ne manges pas là ce soir.

_ Bah justement tu pourrais…

_ Demain midi Em'. Ou alors tu restes ce soir.

_ C'est po juste ! _Dit-il avec une moue enfantine_

Matt arriva à ce moment, il rigola devant la mine de son oncle. Edward ne comprenait pas tout.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Edward à son fils_

_ Maman a fait des lasagnes. Tonton veut en manger, tout de suite. Alors maman lui a tapé les doigts avec la cuillère.

_ Oh.

_ Pistonnés ! _Maugréa mon frère à Edward et Matt_

_ Ciao tonton. _Rigola Matt, en lui faisant un signe de la main_

_ Vous deux, pas de bêtises. _Nous lança Emmett_

_Si tu savais ! Pensai-je_

Tout le monde vint embrasser Matt, tandis que je mettais la table. Edward arriva pour m'aider. Nos doigts se touchèrent en prenant les assiettes. Je ressentis encore cette fameuse décharge électrique. Je les lâchai, mais Edward les rattrapa in extremis. Je me détournai de lui, pour cacher mon trouble. Je pris les verres, et nous dressâmes la table. Tout se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Matt grimpa sur la chaise, les couverts dressés vers le haut. Tel un chevalier près à en découdre.

_ Tu pourras plus t'en passer des lasagnes à maman.

_ C'est pas la première fois que j'en mange.

Je servis Matt et Edward. J'en avais pris juste un petit peu. Mon estomac me tiraillant. Edward lançait des regards appréciateurs à son fils.

_ J'aurais pu déserter pour tes lasagnes !

_ J'le prends comme un compliment.

_ Mais tu peux ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu les faisais merveilleusement bien.

_ Merci

C'était les premiers mots que nous échangions depuis la veille. Après quelques cookies au dessert, nous débarrassâmes. Matt était fatigué, mais il nous demanda à tous les deux de l'accompagner. Nous le suivîmes. Il se mit au lit et tapota de chaque coté de lui. Nous nous allongeâmes de chaque coté. Il prit la main d'Edward et la mienne, puis les posa l'une sur l'autre au niveau de son ventre. Je frissonnai face aux sensations. Mais Matt était heureux.

_ Maman, je veux te dire un secret.

Je tendis l'oreille, il se retourna sur le flanc droit, et mit ses deux mains de chaque coté de mon oreille.

_ J'aimerai appeler Edward, papa. Tu crois qui veut bien ? _Chuchota t-il_

_ Je pense que tu devrais lui poser la question, mais je ne pense pas qu'il refuse.

Il se tourna vers son père.

_ Dis Je peux t'appeler papa ?

**EDWARD POV**

M'appeler papa.

J'en rêvais. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt. J'étais heureux tout simplement. Je déglutis difficilement. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté

_ Oui si tu veux. J'en serais très fier.

Il eut un sourire lumineux, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Nos mains toujours l'une sur l'autre. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de tendresse dans les yeux de Bella qu'à ce moment précis.

_ Bonne nuit maman.

_ Bonne nuit mon ange.

_ Bonne nuit _**Papa.**__ Dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot_

_ Bonne nuit mon fils. _Répondis-je ému_

Bella ôta sa main de sous la mienne, puis se leva. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de Matt, et sortit de la chambre. Nous laissant quelques minutes. Matt s'endormit paisiblement. Maintenant, était venue l'heure des explications. Une certaine angoisse me parcourait. J'embrassai la tête de mon fils une dernière fois, puis après l'avoir bordé, je décidai de rejoindre Bella.

Elle s'affairait à nettoyer la cuisine à fond. Je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse et j'avouais ne pas être à l'aise dans mes baskets. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, seuls. Je m'avançai vers elle, lui prenant l'éponge des mains. Elle se retourna, me regardant fixement. Puis elle se hissa pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je fis de même, m'installant sur le comptoir face à elle. Nous nous observâmes un bon moment. Elle ne sembla pas vouloir débuter la conversation. Se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu voulais qu'on discute, il me semble.

_ Oui…c'est à propos d'hier…je…

_ Tu regrettes, je le savais…j'aurais…du

_ Mais non ! Je ne regrette rien. _Affirma t-elle_. Bien au contraire. _Murmura t-elle plus pour elle même_

_ Moi non plus.

_ Alors, on fait quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien, et toi ?

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, dans un tic nerveux. Je me frottai la tête. Nous avions oublié une chose fondamentale. Nos sentiments. Je n'étais pas doué à ce jeu-là. Draguer, et coucher, voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie sentimentale.

_ Bella, je ne vais pas nier ce que je ressens. Je suis vert de jalousie, dès que Lucas s'approche de toi ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas que de l'amitié. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su…

_ Oh…J'en sais rien Edward…Je…je sais pas quoi dire.

_ Alors laisse tomber et ne dis rien ! Si pour toi c'est juste une histoire de cul ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! _Dis-je acerbe, en sautant de mon perchoir_

_ Attends ! Ne le prends pas comme ça. Merde.

_ Mais bordel ! Comment veux tu que je le prenne ! J'essaye tant bien que mal de m'ouvrir à toi ! Tu m'as reproché de ne pas te parler ! Et toi tu dis : J'en sais rien ! Fait chier Bella !

_ Edward ! Laisse-moi te dire que tu réagis comme un con ! Encore une fois ! Putain ! Tu ne me laisses même pas en placer une ! T'es déjà aux conclusions !

_ Vas-y parle ! J't'écoute ! _Dis-je en croisant mes bras devant ma poitrine_

_ Quand j'ai dis j'en sais rien. J'veux dire que mes sentiments sont flous. Tu m'as énormément manqué, pendant ces cinq ans. Mais pas seulement qu'en tant qu'ami. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, que cette nuit là. Mais tu es parti ! Depuis que tu es revenu…j'me sens attiré par toi. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Tu es devenu une obsession, et ma plus grande tentation. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. C'est un sentiment que j'ignore. Mais néanmoins…Je connais les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés pour toi avant cette nuit, il y a cinq ans. Les choses ont changé. C'est plus fort ! Ca me ronge littéralement de l'intérieur ! J'ai besoin de toi Edward, comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un avant. Mon cœur s'emballe dès que t'es à coté ou que je pense à toi. Alors non j'en sais rien.

_ Wow !

Voici, la seule réponse que j'avais réussi à formuler. Elle m'avait fait une déclaration. De quoi ? J'en savais rien. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait, je le ressentais aussi. Je ne savais même pas quelle attitude adopter. Je me rapprochai d'elle, Bella regardait ses pieds. Je me plaçai face à elle, lui relevant la tête d'une main, je vrillai mon regard au sien, et dis d'une voix douce et plus assurée que jamais.

_ J'éprouve exactement la même chose.

_ Vrai…ment

_ On se laisse guider par notre instinct, et pour la suite on verra.

Elle acquiesça. Je pris son visage en coupe, et approchai mes lèvres dangereusement des siennes. Nos respirations étaient difficiles. Je déglutis difficilement. Elle avait fermé les yeux, j'approchai toujours aussi lentement. Enfin ma bouche se posa maladroitement sur la sienne. Je voulais qu'elle ressente toutes mes émotions. C'était un vrai baiser. Quelque chose avait changé. Bella avait raison. Notre échange se fit plus passionné, ma langue força le rempart de ses dents. Elle accrocha ses mains à ma nuque, tandis que les miennes se posaient sur ses hanches. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de mes reins. Nos corps ondulaient d'un même rythme, demandant toujours plus de contact. Je délaissai ses lèvres et m'attaquai à son cou. Elle frissonnait de tout son être.

_ Je crois…qu'on…devrait…s'arrêter…là. _Dis-je entre chaque baiser_

_ Humm…oui…oh…humm…on…devrait…Mais…

_ Je…sais…

Je continuai ma douce torture. Mon érection devenant de plus en plus douloureuse. Bella et moi haletions. Mon cerveau et ma raison avaient encore foutu le camp. Puis elle s'attaqua à ma mâchoire, faisant courir sa bouche sur tout le long. Elle revint sur ma bouche, et suça ma lèvre inférieure. J'émis un grognement face à ce geste très érotique. Putain ! J'en pouvais plus. Je voulais découvrir son corps encore et encore. Je savais qu'elle manquait d'expérience. Mais je promettais de lui faire découvrir la jouissance dans tous ses termes. Elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise. Caressant mon dos avec la paume de ses mains. Je fis de même sous son top.

_ Edward. _Souffla t-elle tandis que je défaisais son soutien gorge._

_ Mmm. Si tu veux arrêter c'est maintenant. _Lui susurrai-je_

_ Fais moi l'amour. _Murmura t-elle_

**BELLA POV**

Bon dieu ! Une chaleur insoutenable irradiait mon bas ventre. Son baiser m'avait enflammée littéralement. J'avais tellement envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Il continuait à parcourir mon cou de sa bouche. Il plaça ses mains le long de l'ourlet de mon top, et me l'ôta. Puis il prit les bretelles, de mon soutien gorge et les fit glisser, sensuellement le long de mes épaules. Mon corps frissonna, tandis qu'il déposait une myriade de baisers le long de ma clavicule. Mon intimité était trempée de désir. Mon corps s'arqua. Mes mains tremblantes s'attaquèrent à sa chemise, la déboutonnant avec lenteur. J'embrassai chaque parcelle de son torse dénudé au fur et à mesure. Savourant le goût de sa peau. M'attardant sur sa cicatrice. Quand enfin son torse musclé fut dévoilé, mes mains parcoururent son torse, mes doigts frôlaient ses côtes. Dessinant un V parfait. J'embrassai ses tétons. Edward était un dieu vivant. Il stoppa mon geste. Je le regardai, surprise.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'on aille ailleurs, avant de nous faire surprendre. _M'expliqua t-il_

_ Chez toi ou chez moi ? _Demandai-je espiègle_

_ Au plus court ! _Rétorqua t-il_

Je me mis à rire. Il récupéra mes affaires éparpillées sur le plan de travail. Les posa entre nous.

_ Accroches-toi !

Je serrai mes jambes plus énergiquement à ses hanches. Passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il nous fit avancer, nous arrêtant à chaque coin de mur, pour nous embrasser. J'en voulais plus je sentais son érection à travers son jean, mon excitation était à son comble. Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, puis la referma avec un coup de pied. Son empressement me fit rire, il l'étouffa en m'embrassant avec passion, puis me déposa sur mon lit. Je m'agenouillai, lui était debout face au lit. Je fis glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Admirant son buste parfait. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à la bosse de son pantalon. Ma paume se posa dessus, et la frictionna, délicatement. Il avait fermé les yeux, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture, puis je fis sauter les boutons de son jean. Il avait arrêté de respirer. Je glissai délicatement son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Je jouai désormais avec l'ourlet de son boxer. Je le sentis tressaillir, sous mes doigts au moment de lui ôter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de le goûter. Je rapprochai mon visage de l'objet de ma convoitise. J'embrassai son gland. Sa verge tressaillit, il baissa ses yeux vers moi, au moment où je donnais un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur. Il me repoussa doucement.

_ Bella, tu n'es…pas…

_ J'ai envie d'essayer. _Susurrai-je_

_ Tu n'as jamais…oh putain Bella.

Je venais de le prendre en bouche, son membre était doux, je ne savais comment faire. Mais je décidai de me laisser guider par mon instinct. J'enroulai ma langue autour de sa verge, et commençai à l'aspirer doucement. Edward gémissait. Je masturbai le bas de son sexe que je n'arrivais pas à mettre dans ma bouche. Il grogna. Je sentis sa verge gonfler de plus en plus. J'accélérai mes sucions. Les hanches d'Edward suivaient le même rythme. Son membre était un pur délice. Puis il posa mes mains sur mes épaules, pour me repousser.

_ Bella, non…pas comme ça…_Balbutia t-il_

Il m'allongea sur le lit, se jeta goulument sur mes seins, les suçant, les mordillant. Roulant mes mamelons dressés entre ses doigts. Mon corps se cambra.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était sexy et désirable. Elle venait de m'offrir l'une des meilleures fellations de ma vie. Malgré son inexpérience, j'avais failli jouir. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je souhaitai qu'elle jouisse entre mes bras. Je me délectais de sa poitrine, de son gout parfumé. Je descendis le long de son corps, je lui retirai son jogging et son string. Laissant courir ma langue, le long de ses jambes. Je positionnai ma tête au niveau de son pubis, écartant ses cuisses de mes mains. Je voulais savoir quel goût elle avait.

Je commençais par caresser du bout du pouce, en imprimant des petits cercles, dessus. J'introduisis un doigt en elle, Bella était tellement mouillée. Je débutai mes vas et viens. Elle geignait, je ressortis mes doigts et la goûtai sous ses yeux ébahis. Je passai ma langue sur sa fente humide.

_ Oh mon dieu ! _S'écria t-elle_

Bella s'arqua. Je m'attaquai à son clitoris, l'aspirant, le mordillant. Bella gémissait de plus en plus. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient au rythme de mes coups de langue. J'enfonçai deux doigts dans sa féminité. Bella attrapa un oreiller et le posa sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plus en plus forts. Ses parois enserrèrent mes doigts avec force, tandis que ses jambes tremblaient. Voir son corps vibrer sous l'orgasme était magnifique. Je lapai son fluide avec frénésie. Elle avait le meilleur goût du monde. Je remontai le long de son corps, elle jeta l'oreiller et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je n'en pouvais plus, ma verge me faisait souffrir le martyr.

_ Fais moi l'amour, Edward.

_ Oh Bella…

Elle prit une capote dans sa table de nuit, elle me poussa pour que je me redresse. Elle la déroula le long de mon pénis. Je la rallongeai, je me plaçai entre ses cuisses, frottant ma verge contre son entrée. Elle attrapa mes épaules, et m'incita à la pénétrer. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, et m'enfonçai en elle. Nous lâchâmes un râle de plaisir, à ce moment là. Bella appuyait sur mes fesses, pour imprimer le mouvement. Nous nous embrassions afin d'étouffer nos gémissements. Bella griffait mon dos. J'accélérai la cadence, butant au fond de son antre. Je voulais la prendre plus profondément.

Je m'agenouillai, plaçant ses jambes de chaque coté de mes épaules, je m'insinuai en elle, avec force. Bella geignait plus fort, se mordant la joue pour ne pas crier. Elle tentait de se redresser. Je l'aidai. Nous étions complètement emboités, Bella s'enfonçait sur ma verge, s'accrochant à mon cou. Je l'aidai en positionnant mes mains sur ses fesses. Je l'embrassai avec passion. Tandis qu'elle s'empalait littéralement. Putain cette fille était trop sensuelle. Ses seins se collaient contre mon torse. Nos sueurs se mélangeant. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Son vagin palpitait, contre ma verge, quand dans un cri étouffé, notre orgasme, nous frappa. Bella se cambra, je plongeai ma tête entre ses seins. Nos souffles étaient complètement désordonnés. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Je nous rallongeai, embrassant Bella. Je me débarrassai de la capote, et retournai auprès d'elle. J'ouvris mon bras, Bella s'y engouffra. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Une question me tracassait.

_ On est ensemble ? _Demandai-je_

_ Euh…oui…enfin si tu veux. Je sais pas comment on fait. _Rigola t-elle_

_ On doit en parler aux autres ?

_ J'en sais rien, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre.

_ Tu as surement raison. Donc on est ensemble, mais personne ne doit être au courant.

_ Euh…Oui

_ Bien.

J'allais pour me lever du lit, mais Bella me retint.

_ Reste encore. _Me supplia t-elle_

_ On risque de se faire prendre.

_ S'il te plait. Le temps que je m'endorme.

J'acceptai, mais le problème était, que je m'endormis à mon tour. Quand un bruit sourd me réveilla. Je sursautai. Bella s'éveilla aussi. On entendait des pas dans le couloir. Je repris mes affaires et me cachai dans la salle de bain. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Matt, il avait fait un cauchemar. Bella attrapa son peignoir sur la chaise et l'enfila. Elle allongea Matt auprès d'elle. Moi j'étais toujours coincé. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se rendormit. Bella se décala de lui. Elle me fit signe de sortir. Elle me raccompagna à la porte. Après un baiser langoureux, je retournai dans ma chambre. Putain on avait eu chaud. La situation allait devenir très compliquée.

* * *

**C'était moins une ! Piouf !!! Ils ont eu chaud ! **

**Alors on redit MERCI LUCAS ET JACOB !!!!!**

**Face à nos deux handicapés des sentiments, ils ont du boulot ! lol**

**La semaine prochaine, un long chapitre un peu plus de vingt pages ! Vos reviews m'inspirent ! Prévu pour samedi ! Disons qu'ils réapprennent à se connaître, et intimement aussi ! xD **

**UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER**

**Ciao Caro**


	12. I need you

**Réponses aux reviews ****:**

**Amel****: une suite ! Une !/ ****Twiligteuse27**** : tu n'as pas tord la discrétion, ça risque d'être compliquée !lol/ ****Matrineu54**** : Un grand merci à Jacob et Lucas !!/********Sophiebelier****: contente que ça te plaise toujours**

* * *

** Je sais j'suis en retard de quelques heures !**

**Enfin le voilà non ?**

**Disons que Spuffygirl ma bêta à beaucoup de boulot !**

**Donc un énorme merci à elle**

**Ainsi qu'à vous bien sur !**

**Pour les chansons vous les trouverez sur mon profil**

**Pour me faire pardonner il fait 22 pages ! xD**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**11 ****I need you…**

**BELLA POV**

J'ouvris des yeux de bonheur ce matin là. Jamais un homme ne m'avait aimée avec sa bouche. Bon dieu ! J'en avais loupé des trucs. Wow ! C'était extraordinaire. Le sexe avec Edward, c'était waouh ! Ce type était un dieu. Je comprenais mieux les filles dans les vestiaires, et encore. Je crois qu'elles étaient en dessous de la vérité.

Mon fils dormait comme un bienheureux auprès de moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à son père, en le regardant. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux. Il ronchonna, tâtonna pour trouver son doudou. Puis repartit vers Morphée en suçant son pouce. Le sommeil ne voulait plus de moi, et il n'était pas six heures. Mon esprit divagua vers Edward. Je ne regrettais absolument rien. Je me demandais simplement comment notre relation allait évoluer. Ce que je ressentais pour lui était fort. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. C'était sur cette constatation qu'après avoir bordé mon fils, je me levai et allai me préparer.

J'entrai sans faire de bruit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Quand je sentis deux bras m'enserrer la taille, par derrière. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Au moment où il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Tout mon être tremblait face à ses gestes.

_ Bonjour. _Souffla t-il_

_ Bon…jour. _Bégayai-je en frissonnant._

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Mouais, mais je suis sure que ça aurait pu être mieux.

_ Mmmm. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. _Rigola t-il_

Il me retourna délicatement, me captura de ses yeux magnifiques, et picora ma bouche tendrement. Puis posa son front contre le mien, en soupirant.

_ On n'a failli se faire attraper cette nuit. Ca va être dur de leur mentir.

_ On ne ment pas. On n'oublie de leur dire. C'est différent. _**(N/R : ya que dans ces cas-là qu'on fait la différence xd)**_

_ Bella. Tu joues sur les mots, là

Je caressai doucement son visage du revers de la main. En appréciant chaque contour. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et embrassa mon cou. Je gémis bien malgré moi.

_ Chuttt. _Rit-il. _C'est quoi le programme ?

_ Je dois emmener Matt, ensuite j'ai la fac. J'arrête les cours à treize heures. C'est cool comme journée.

_ Moi, j'propose de vous accompagner ce matin et de venir te chercher. On pourrait…

_ Oui…A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Discuter, se promener…Passer du temps ensemble…Avant de retourner chercher Matt.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Mon cœur eut un raté. Tandis que je m'accrochais à lui. Tout en parcourant son corps d'athlète de mes doigts. Savourant sa musculature. Il caressait mon dos de sa main. Rapprochant nos corps. Puis mit un terme à notre échange. Il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Je souris contre sa bouche.

_ Il vaudrait mieux arrêter là. Avant que…

_ Avant que…

_ Je ne te fasse l'amour dans la cuisine, et que quelqu'un débarque. _Susurra t-il_

Je sentis mon bas ventre s'embraser rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je décidai de nous servir un café. Nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Edward ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Quand la tornade brune qui me servait de meilleure amie débarqua en trombe. Un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Elle déposa une bise sur nos joues, prit son café, et s'installa à coté de son frère. Je sentais mes joues chauffer. J'inspirai un bon coup, Edward était imperturbable.

_ Alors ? Votre nuit ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? _Demandai-je ahuri._

_ Bah, vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Euh moui. _Répondis-je_

_ Assez bien. _Répliqua Edward_

_ Moi j'avoue que waouh ! La nuit fut très bonne ! Très peu de sommeil ! Mais wow ! Et quel réveil ! _Home run_ ! _Cria t-elle en me tapant dans le plat de la main._

Edward manqua de s'étouffer, moi je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire devant la situation.

_ Lily, si tu pouvais éviter de…enfin…tu vois. Je suis heureux pour toi…mais je me passerai bien des détails. Parce que là je commence à avoir des images, et disons que…ça me met…

_ Chacun son tour ! Moi aussi j'ai eu des images de toi et Bella ! J'en n'ai pas fait une maladie !

_ D'acc…ord ! Bon on change de sujet ! Je suis heureuse pour toi.

_ Merci Bella.

Quand ils avaient parlé d'image celles de cette nuit me revenaient. C'était les joues en feu que je me levais pour débarrasser. Edward proposa de l'emmener avec nous, mais elle expliqua que Jasper devait la conduire à la fac. Edward alla réveiller notre fils, tandis que je préparai son déjeuner. Mon frère débarqua dans la pièce. Il vint m'embrasser sur mon front, puis vérifia qu'il restait des lasagnes.

Mon fils arriva, avec de tout petits yeux remplis de sommeil. Il me fit un câlin, embrassa tout le monde et s'installa sur les genoux d'Emmett, pour déjeuner. Je les servis. Matt piquait les cookies de son oncle. Emmett ne bronchait pas, il était trop content que son neveu l'ait pardonné. Puis il sauta par terre, et se planta face à moi.

_ C'est papa qui nous emmène ! _Affirma t-il fièrement._

Tout le monde semblait surpris, d'entendre Matt appeler Edward papa. Je soupçonnai mon fils de l'avoir fait exprès. C'était sa façon de dire à son oncle qu'il était heureux. Mon frère ronchonna. Ce qui fit pouffer Jasper et Rose qui venait d'arriver. Edward proposa à cette dernière de l'accompagner à l'école. Mais elle déclina. Expliquant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Même Emmett n'était pas au courant. Je pris mes cours, tandis qu'Edward portait le sac de son fils. Puis il lui donna la main. Matt chanta dans la voiture. Ses yeux pétillaient. Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse. Nous l'accompagnâmes jusqu'à sa salle. Cette mégère d'Emma faisait de l'œil à Edward, tout en étant gênée. Après un dernier signe de la main, Matt alla retrouver ses copains.

A peine étions-nous repartis qu'Edward posa la main sur ma cuisse. La caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, et stoppa la voiture.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui…

_ J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Sans que je ne puisse rien dire, il avait fondu sur mes lèvres. Nos langues jouant ensemble, se livrant une bataille imaginaire. C'était complètement haletant que nous nous séparâmes. Il me gratifia de son petit sourire en coin si craquant et redémarra la voiture. Il me déposa devant le campus. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Jack m'attendait. J'avais un sourire beat. Il m'embarqua par le bras. A l'abri des regards.

_ Isabella Mary Swan ! Dis-moi que t'as pas osé !

_ J'te le dis pas.

_ Putain Bella ! T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait l'amour.

_ Euh…Peut-être.

_ Edward ?

_ Non. Alice ! A ton avis ?!!

_ Vous avez parlé au moins ?

_ Un peu…

_ Bella…T'exagères ! Vous êtes des 'lapins' je confirme !

Jack était le seul au courant de notre liaison. Je devais le dire à Edward. Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir garder le secret très longtemps avec Alice.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella me rendait dingue. Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Son corps. Ses attitudes. Je venais de la laisser. Elle me manquait déjà. Bon la situation était un peu complexe. Je ne savais trop comment m'y prendre. C'était nouveau pour moi. Sans compter qu'une partie de mon esprit était toujours en Irak. Les cauchemars en étaient la preuve. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à en parler. La guerre me hantait. Je devais réapprendre à vivre. Sans être sur mes gardes tout le temps. Je souhaitais m'ouvrir à Bella. Mais pour l'instant je n'étais pas prêt.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Lucas, pour faire une partie de basket. Il m'attendait, commençant à faire des paniers. Puis il s'arrêta, et m'envoya la balle, pour que j'en tire un.

_ Alors ? Ta soirée ? _Demanda Lucas_

_ Très instructive. _Répondis-je dans un sourire._

_ Oh oh ! Alors là, tu m'intéresses Major !

_ Tu m'étonnes.

_ Aller crache le morceau ! Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Il venait de me renvoyer la balle pour que je la mette au panier.

_ On a parlé. _Dis-je en le dribblant_

_ Mais encore…Putain Ed ! Raconte !

_ Ok ! Disons qu'on a discuté, on sait qu'entre nous les choses ont changé…

Un sourire niais s'afficha sur mon visage. Quand les images de la veille me revinrent.

_ T'as couché avec elle ! Mon salaud !

_ Ouais !

_ Vous sortez ensemble ?

_ Oui, mais personne ne doit le savoir. Tant qu'on ne sait pas où on en est.

_ Bordel ! Tu sais qu't'as l'cul bordé de nouilles ! Cette fille…elle est…bandante !

Je lui jetai violement le ballon dans les mains.

_ Repos soldat ! Tu parles de ma copine, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie, et la mère de mon

Fils !

_ Oh Arrête ton char mec ! Oses me dire qu'elle ne l'est pas !

_ Oh putain, oui qu'elle l'est.

_ T'as une chance de cocu !

_ Répète un peu ça pour voir ! _Rigolai-je_

Nous nous lançâmes dans une partie déchainée, et dur. Les coqs avaient besoin de libérer, leur coté mâle en rut. Des filles s'étaient rapprochées, nous matant sans aucune retenue. Je n'y prêtai guère attention. Mais Lucas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parader. Ce qui me permit de lui mettre la tannée du siècle. Deux des filles, une brune et une blonde, se postèrent face à nous. L'oeil aguicheur.

_ Salut.

_ Salut. _Répondit Lucas_

Elles me scrutèrent attendant que je réponde quelque chose. Je fis juste un signe de tête.

_ Désolée, il a perdu sa langue dans la bouche d'une fille. _Rigola Lucas __**(N/R : nooon !!! ba moi je dis, je kiffe cette conversation !!)**_

_ J'aimerai bien qu'il la retrouve pour la perdre à nouveau dans la mienne. _S'exclama la blonde._

_ T'as pas la bonne couleur de cheveux. _En rajouta Lucas. _Mais moi je fais aucune différence, j'suis daltonien. _Dit-il d'un sourire éblouissant._

La blonde me dévisagea, je secouai la tête, désapprouvant totalement.

_ Pas cool ton copain. _Grogna t-elle_

_ C'est un moine, le pauvre a fait vœu de chasteté. Mais moi non !

Il passa ses bras sur les épaules des filles. Je décidai de le laisser en charmante compagnie. Je lui fis un signe de la main. En lançant un 'bye '. Je rejoignis la maison et pris une douche. Puis je descendis, jusqu'à l'Eclipse. Jazz et Emmett étaient en grande discussion. Le thème de la soirée était les comédies musicales. Tout un programme.

_ Alors tout le monde est arrivé à bon port ? _Me demanda Emmett_

_ Oui.

_ Lucas sera là, ce soir ?

_ Euh…oui. Pourquoi Em' ?

_ Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il garde les mains dans ses poches. Sans parler du reste ! Tu es chargé de les surveiller.

_ Emmett, je ne crois pas que Bella apprécierait, premièrement. Et enfin, je crois qu'il ne tentera rien. Il a compris.

Il leva ses mains vers le plafond.

_ Bah voyons ! C'est un étalon ce type ! Tu me dois bien ça Edward !

_ Ok ! J'la lâcherai pas d'une semelle_**. (N/R : ça, on peut lui faire confiance, pas vrai Caro ??) ( N/A : Elle ne risque rien ! J'confirme Spuffy)**_

_ Voilà qui est mieux.

_Merci Em' de m'avoir trouvé cette excuse. Pensai-je_

Ils me proposèrent de manger avec eux. Je déclinai leur offre, prétextant une course à faire. Je repris la voiture. Je me garai devant le campus, sortis de ma voiture, et m'appuyai dessus en l'attendant. Elle arriva enfin. Elle était merveilleuse. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle, sa silhouette parfaite. J'avais une folle envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Elle rougit en s'approchant de moi. Je lui ouvris la portière. Une fois en route, je lui proposai de déjeuner. Bella accepta, mais refusa le restaurant. Elle préférait manger à l'extérieur à Ravenna. Elle ne voulut qu'un hot dog, je pris la même chose, mon estomac étant trop noué pour avaler autre chose.

Nous étions installés dans l'herbe, à l'écart du passage. Le sol était sec. Ce qui était assez rare pour la saison.

_ Alors tes cours ?

_ Passionnant. Et toi ?

_ J'ai joué au basket avec Lucas. Au fait Emmett m'a dit de te surveiller ce soir.

_ Hein !!??

_ Il a peur que toi et Lucas…_Ris-je_

_ Mais il est pas possible !

_ J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que tu n'étais pas intéressée. Mais tu connais ton frère !

_ Mouais.

Je m'avançais de plus en plus vers elle, me noyant dans ses yeux chocolat.

_ Je serai donc ton garde du corps personnel.

_ Hum…Et…

Je continuai ma manœuvre, me rapprochant de ses lèvres, et m'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

_ Un garde du corps, très proche du tien. Le garde du corps d'une jeune femme belle, intelligente, drôle et sexxxxyyy. _Lui susurrai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot_

Bella se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et fondis sur sa bouche merveilleuse. Je posai ma main dans le creux de ses reins, pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et je me positionnai au dessus d'elle. Elle caressa ma nuque. Notre baiser fut plus pressant. Mes mains caressaient ses côtes. Je sentis qu'elle frissonnait. Elle mit fin à notre baiser. Nos respirations étaient complètement désordonnées.

_ Edward…je…il vaut mieux qu'on stoppe avant que…

_ Ca dégénère ?

_ Mouais.

Nous nous redressâmes. Je savais pertinemment ce qui arriverait, si nous continuions. Cette attraction physique entre nos deux corps était vraiment déstabilisante. Du moins dans un certain sens. J'observai Bella qui regardait ses pieds. Elle semblait ailleurs. J'étais persuadé que le fait d'être avec Bella n'était pas une erreur. La seule faute que nous commettions, c'était de cacher la vérité aux autres. On leur mentait encore une fois. Emmett était mon meilleur ami, il avait confiance en moi. Je l'avais déjà trahi une fois. Je ne souhaitais pas recommencer. Mais il fallait nous laisser du temps. Nous devions apprivoiser ses nouveaux sentiments. Sans compter que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette histoire. Matt ne devait pas en pâtir. Nous ne souhaitions pas lui donner de faux espoir, sur notre relation. Je regardai tout autour de nous, quand un bruit de rafale de balle, se fit entendre. Tout mon corps se figea. Il était en alerte. C'était simplement deux petits garçons qui jouaient à la guerre. Bella s'aperçut de mon trouble. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Mais mon esprit était déjà plus loin. En Irak.

**BELLA POV**

Edward était à nouveau inaccessible, son esprit impénétrable. Au son de fusil en plastique, j'avais senti le corps d'Edward se tendre comme un arc. Ses yeux reflétaient encore cette froideur profonde. C'était comme si l'homme que je connaissais avait disparu pour laisser la place à cette coquille vide. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Edward avant de partir était un garçon espiègle, taquin, charmeur et bourré d'humour. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi semblait désespéré. Cette douleur qui ressortait de tout son être était difficilement supportable à regarder. J'aurais tellement souhaité l'aider. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer. Il avait l'air si perdu, il ressemblait à un animal blessé. J'approchai le plat de ma main de son visage, et la posai sur sa joue. Il ne réagit pas. Alors je m'avançai encore plus et déposai un baiser sur sa bouche. Il revint à la réalité. Approfondissant notre étreinte. Puis posa son front contre le mien.

_ Je suis désolé. _Souffla t-il _

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est juste que…j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Parle-moi.

_ Bella, tu m'aides déjà énormément. Mais…je…

_ Tu ne veux pas m'en parler. J'comprends.

_ C'est trop dur. Je ne suis pas fier de moi. Je risque de te décevoir, et je refuse de voir ça dans tes yeux. _Expliqua t-il en baissant sa tête vers le sol._

Je me positionnai à califourchon sur lui. Je soulevai son menton entre mes doigts. Afin qu'il me fasse face. Ses yeux remplisd'une infinie tristesse me frappèrent en plein cœur. J'embrassai la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Edward, jamais tu ne me décevras. Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est cette guerre qu'il l'est.

_ Bella tu ne sais rien du tout ! _Cracha t-il d'un regard haineux._

_ Je veux juste comprendre. Edward, ne fais pas ça. Je refuse de te détester ! J'ai autant besoin de toi, que toi de moi. Matt aussi. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu m'échappes ?

_ Je suis navré…J'voulais pas être si agressif. C'est juste que…

_ Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Jamais je ne te jugerai.

_ Je ne suis pas prêt. _Chuchota t-il_

_ J'attendrai. J'ai attendu cinq ans que tu reviennes. _Lui murmurai-je_

Il me donna un baiser, je pouvais sentir sa lutte intérieure. Son désespoir. Sa peine. Je me devais d'être là, pour lui. Le soutenir. Rester attentive à ses moindres doutes. Je ne devais pas lui donner l'occasion de regretter notre relation, aussi complexe soit-elle. Je n'avais fait que tenter de survivre pendant ses cinq longues années. Je l'attendais lui, et je ne m'en étais rendu compte que maintenant. Je passai mes mains le long de ses joues, sa barbe naissante ne me gênait pas. Bien au contraire, je trouvais ça sexy.

Putain Edward était sexy ! Il passa ses mains sous mon pull. Ses mains froides sur mon corps brulant me firent pousser un gémissement. Il embrassa mon cou, ce qui me fit cambrer. Ses baisers me rendaient fébriles. Je sentais un renflement très prononcé, au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je frottai mon bas ventre outrageusement contre son érection. Il geignit. Puis je fis glisser ma main entre nous, le long de son torse. J'atteignis la bosse de son pantalon, et débutai la friction du plat de ma main. Il grogna sous mon toucher.

_ Bella. _Souffla t-il._

_ Laisse toi faire. _Lui chuchotai-je_

Il stoppa mon geste. M'embrassant toujours, puis s'écarta.

_ Pas ici, pas comme ça.

_ Désolée, je pensais que tu en avais envie. _Dis-je penaude_

_ Oh putain, oui j'en ai envie ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

_ Alors, où est le problème ? _ Lui demandai-je en lui faisant une moue boudeuse._

_ Il y a trop monde dans ce parc.

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris et il m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Je montai, toujours en faisant la moue. Il démarra. Une envie irrésistible de le toucher me prenait. Ce n'était pas humain une telle attirance physique. Je posai donc ma main sur sa cuisse, la malaxant fermement. Je ne regardai même pas la route. J'observai ses mains se cramponner sur le volant, et sa respiration qui devenait difficile.

Il donna un coup de volant sur la droite et prit un petit chemin. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on avait quitté les limites de la ville. Il stoppa la voiture, défit sa ceinture de sécurité, et fondit sur mes lèvres impatientes. Peu importait le lieu, du moment que je sentais ses mains sur mon corps fiévreux. Tandis que nos langues jouaient ensemble. Ma main reprit le chemin de sa virilité. Il prit le lobe de mon oreille et le suçota, je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Il passa sa main sous mon pull, et caressa ma poitrine. Jouant de ses doigts sur mes mamelons.

Je défis sa ceinture, déboutonnai son jean. Il se souleva pour que je puisse faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer. Il fit de même avec mes vêtements. Puis plongea sa main dans mon intimité, trempée pour lui. Il cajola mes lèvres intimes, jouant avec mon clitoris. Je passai mon pouce sur son prépuce. Appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Edward me dévorait littéralement de baisers.

Les sons qui s'échappaient de nos bouches n'étaient que gémissements. Il inséra deux doigts en moi, tandis que son pouce effectuait de délicieux petits cercles sur mon bouton de rose. Mon corps s'arqua sous ses merveilleuses sensations. Mes vas et viens s'accentuèrent sur sa verge, je sentis le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortir, je lustrai son membre avec. J'aimais la sensation qu'il s'abandonne entre mes mains. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, tandis que d'un même rythme je m'activai sur sa verge. Je criai son prénom, au moment où l'orgasme me frappa. Un long gémissement sortit de la gorge d'Edward, à l' instant où sa jouissance se déversait entre mes mains.

Nos lèvres étaient toujours soudées l'une à l'autre, malgré nos respirations laborieuses. Puis il prit des mouchoirs dans la boite à gants. Après un brin de toilette, et un rhabillage en bonne et du forme, il m'embrassa le cou et démarra en trombe. Il était presque l'heure d'aller chercher Matthew. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la grille, et allâmes chercher Matt ensemble. Emma ne fit aucune remarque, mais les regards des autres mères étaient éloquents. Certaines dévoraient Edward des yeux. Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. J'éprouvai une folle envie de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, pour leur annoncer que ce dieu vivant était mon mec. Matt sortit. Arès nous avoir embrassés, il nous donna la main à tous les deux, et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous passâmes par le club. Alice sautait de joie et Emmett rigolait à gorge déployée. Matt n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son père.

_ On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? _Demandai-je_

_ Ce soir c'est comédie musicale ! _S'exclama Alice_

_ Hey ?

_ On va faire les filles contre les garçons ! C'est le public qui votera ! Sur _Dirty Dancing_ ! C'est un pari avec Emmett !

_ Rassures moi ! On ne dansera pas Alice ?

_ Bah si ! C'est tout l'intérêt !

_ Tu veux que j'me pète une jambe ??

_ Mais non, tu te trémousseras.

_ Vous êtes des grands malades !!!!

_ On va vous éclater avec « Hey baby » _Déclara mon frère_

_ L'écoute pas on va gagner avec « Be my baby »

Je levais les yeux en secouant la tête. Ils avaient de ces idées par moment. Puis Emmett s'approcha de moi et me tendit les chansons qu'il voulait que je fasse. Il n'y en avait qu'une ce soir « Out here on my own » tirée de la comédie musicale de Fame. Cette chanson était difficile pour moi. Car la solitude qu'elle exprimait me renvoyait à la mienne.

_ Bon Bella ! Bouge ton cul !

_ Quoi ?

_ Répétition ! Répétition !

_ Non, je dois donner le goûter à Matt !

_ Papa y sait faire maman. _Dit-il en regardant son père qui acquiesçait_

_Quels lâcheurs père et fils même combat ! Pensai-je_

_ Matthew ! Tu pourrais m'aider ?

_ Vas te trémouller maman !

_ Trémousser ! Matt ! _Le reprit son père en éclatant de rire._

Je le gratifiai de mon plus noir regard.

_ Bon j'crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on y aille !

_ Fais donc ça Edward ! _Crachai-je_

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était en rogne. Je trouvais l'idée assez drôle, même si me ridiculiser avec Jasper et Emmett n'était pas dans mes intentions de départ. Puis cette chanson pouvait parfaitement illustrer ce que je souhaitais avec Bella. J'avais mal réagi dans le parc avec elle. Je m'étais montré agressif. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Mais cette partie de ma vie ne me rendait pas si fier. On ne pouvait pas être fier de tuer des gens. Mais la suite dans ma voiture avait été nettement plus agréable. Bella savait y faire. Jamais je ne pourrai faire l'amour à une autre femme. Etait-ce ça que l'on appelait l'amour ? J'étais plongé dans mes réflexions. Quand la petite voix de mon fils me fit redescendre sur terre.

_ Dis papa ? T'as fait la guerre.

_ Oui.

_ T'as tué des gens ?

La question fatidique. Avais-je tué des gens ? Bien sur. Trop. Il n'était pas naïf à ce point là. Il savait que la guerre tuait. Les gens parlaient beaucoup de cette guerre. Beaucoup étaient contre.

_ Euh…Oui.

_ C'était des méchants ?

_ Oui. _Affirmai-je._

Pour la plus part avais-je envie de rajouter. Il me scrutait de ses petits yeux. Puis il se leva et vint me faire un câlin contre ma poitrine.

_ Maman, elle me fait toujours des câlins quand je suis triste. Moi après ça va mieux.

_ Merci, Matt c'est gentil.

_ De rien papa.

Il fit claquer un bisou sur ma joue et retourna finir de goûter. Quand mes parents arrivèrent Matt était prêt. Bella était remontée, et lui avait préparé ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il était content de passer la nuit là-bas. Au moment où il allait partir. Il embrassa sa mère et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir. J'aurai payé cher pour avoir une ouïe hyper développée et savoir ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Puis il vint vers moi.

_ A demain papa.

_ A demain Matt.

Ma mère se mit à pleurer. Il me fit me pencher puis me glissa dans l'oreille avant de partir.

_ Toi aussi tu peux faire des câlins à maman. Elle aime bien. _**(N/R :rooo trop mignon ce môme) **_

_ Merci du conseil. _Chuchotai-je_

Il se dirigea vers sa grand-mère et le gratifia d'une étreinte pleine d'amour. Il nous fit un signe de la main et sortit. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Bella. Il y avait une certaine distance entre nous qui m'était insoutenable. Je me rapprochai donc d'elle et l'enlaçai. Elle me regarda, mi-surprise mi-amusée.

_ Matt m'a donné l'autorisation. _Me justifiai-je_

_ Alors, si Matthew t'as donné l'autorisation. Il m'a donné la même. _Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou._

Nous rîmes avant de nous embrasser, et de nous séparer immédiatement. Du bruit venant du couloir. Jazz venait me chercher pour répéter. Je laissai donc Bella, et rejoignis les autres.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Il y avait un monde fou. Les étudiants étaient déchainés. Ils dansaient pratiquement tous. Tout le monde avait beaucoup de boulot. Mais quelque chose me tracassait depuis quelques jours : Edward et Bella. Mon frère la dévorait des yeux. Il semblait être attiré par elle. Bella rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de mon frère sur elle. Bon dieu ! Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils éprouvent autre chose qu'une simple amitié ? J'avais peut-être raison. Mais pourquoi, ni Edward, ni Bella, n'étaient venus m'en parler ? Edward était jaloux. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de son coté protecteur envers elle. Depuis qu'on était petit, il agissait comme ça. Mais ses poings étaient serrés, sa mâchoire crispée. Je connaissais bien mon frère, le fait que nous ne nous soyons pas vus pendant cinq ans ne changeait rien. Il ne s'était jamais comporté de cette manière, ni avec Bella ni avec une petite amie. Je continuais mes observations tout en me promettant de discuter avec Edward. Mais je préférais cette version de l'histoire à celle où ils avaient couché ensemble sans aucuns sentiments.

Les garçons étaient partis se préparer, Emmett était décidé à gagner. Ils revinrent habillés d'un jean noir chacun et un débardeur de même couleur. Faisant ressortir leurs muscles. Ils étaient vraiment sexys. Edward et Jazz semblaient moins à l'aise qu'Em'. Ils étaient prêts. La chanson « Hey baby » commença.

Ils étaient tous en ligne. Emmett pointa son doigt vers Rose, et roula des hanches. Puis débuta.

**Hey hey ****baby** _ (__Hé, hé hé bébé !)_  
**I wanna know if you'll be my girl** _(__Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine)_

Ils reprirent tous ensemble. L'index toujours pointé vers nous.

**Hey hey baby** (_Hé, hé hé bébé !)_  
**I wanna know if you'll be my girl** (_Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine)_

Ils se placèrent de profil les uns à coté des autres. Edward pointa son doigt vers nous comme s'il apercevait quelque chose. Tout en donnant un petit coup dans l'estomac de Jazz.

**When I saw you walking down the street** (_Quand je t'ai vu descendre la rue)_  
**I said that's the kind of girl I'd like to meet** (_J'ai dit c'est le genre de fille que j'aimerais rencontrer)_  
**She is so pretty looks so fine** (_Elle est si jolie, semble si parfaite)_  
**I'm gonna make her my, oh mine** (_Je la ferai mienne entièrement mienne)_

Ils chantaient ensemble, tout en se déhanchant. Jazz et Emmett avançant à genoux. C'était à mourir de rire.

**Hey hey baby (**_ (__Hé, hé hé bébé !)_  
**I wanna know if you'll be my girl** _(__Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine)_

Edward avait été nommé : soliste. Il faisait signe à Bella de venir vers lui. J'en étais sure. Comme si c'était une proposition. Mon frère était amoureux. Bella rougissait, on aurait dit un feu rouge**. **Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

**When you turn and walk away **_(__Quand tu as tourné et t'es éloignée)_  
**That's when I want to say** _(__C'est à ce moment __que je voulais dire)_  
**Come on baby give me a whirl** _(__Viens bébé, fais-moi tourbillonner)_  
**I wanna know, if you'll be my** **girl** _(__Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine)_

A partir de ce moment là, les mecs sautèrent de la scène et se mirent à danser sensuellement, au milieu des filles. Elles se frottaient à eux, sans vergogne. Avec Rose on avait une envie d'aller les attraper par l'oreille. Avec un bon coup de pied au cul.

**Hey hey baby** _(__Hé, hé hé bébé !)_  
**I wanna know if you'll be my girl** _(__Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine)_

**When you turn and wal****k away** _(__Quand tu as tourné et t'es éloignée)_  
**That's when I want to say**_ (__C'est à ce moment que je voulais dire)_  
**Come on baby give me a whirl** _(__Viens bébé, fais-moi tourbillonner)_  
**I wanna know if you'll be my girl** _(__Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine)_

Emmett et Jazz nous serrèrent contre eux pour le final, tandis qu'Edward se contentait de faire un baisemain à Bella.

**Hey hey baby ****  
****I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

**  
****Hey hey baby ****  
****I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les filles hurlaient. J'avais même cru voir un soutien gorge voler. Mon frère fit un clin d'œil à Bella. Puis ils retournèrent se changer. Attention chaud devant ! C'était à nous. On allait leur montrer qui étaient les plus sexys de ce club. J'avais décidé de jouer sur nos formes avantageuses. Nous avions des minis shorts. Ainsi que des chemises nouées sous la poitrine. Découvrant notre ventre. Des mecs sifflaient, en criant comme des bêtes, en nous voyant arriver. Je tirais pratiquement Bella sur la scène. Je crois que sa tenue la mettait mal à l'aise. Vu le trouble d'Edward, elle était vraiment sexy. Enfin la musique de « Be my baby » nous parvint. Avec Rose on s'occupait des cœurs. Bella faisant le reste. Elle ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, et le show commença.

Nous nous frottions les unes aux autres, dos à dos, en ondulant nos bassins. Rose faisait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les soulevant. Emmett siffla comme un fou.

**The night we met** _(La nuit où on s'est rencontré)__  
_**I knew I needed you so** _(J'ai su, que j'avais besoin de toi)_  
**And if I had the chance** _(Et que si j'en avais un jour la chance)_  
**I'd never let you go** _(Je ne te laisserais jamais partir)_  
**So won't you say you love me** _(Alors ne me diras-tu pas que tu m'aimes?)_  
**I'll make you so proud of me** _(Je te rendrai si fier de moi)_  
**We'll make 'em turn their heads** _(On les fera tourner la tête)__  
_**Every place we go** _(Partout où on ira)_  
**So won't you please** _(Alors s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu__ )_

Nous dansions outrageusement. Faisant bouger nos basins, tandis que nous ne lâchions pas nos mecs des yeux.

**Be my, be my baby** _(Ètre mon, être mon amoureux) _

**Be my little baby **_(Être mon petit ami)_  
**My one and only baby** _(Mon seul et unique amour)_  
**Say you'll be my darling** _(Dis que tu seras mon chéri)_  
**Be my, be my baby** _(Sois mon, sois mon bébé)_  
**Be my baby now (my one and only baby)** _(Sois mon bébé maintenant) (mon seul et unique)_  
**Whoa whoa whoa**

Bella fit quelques pas en avant, puis fit courir sa main libre le long de son corps. En débutant par son cou, glissant sensuellement ses doigts entre sa poitrine. Puis revint le long de ses côtes, de la paume de ses mains. Pour finir sur ses cuisses, en roulant du bassin, et caressant sensuellement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se lâchait enfin. Emmett avait les deux poings sur ses hanches. Jasper rigolait. Edward et Lucas avaient la bouche ouverte, comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Jacob referma la bouche de mon frère avec ses doigts. Et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Mon frère donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lucas.

**I'll make you happy, baby** _(Je te rendrai heureux, bébé)_  
**just wait and see** _(Attends et tu verras)_  
**For every kiss you give me**_ (Pour tous les baisers que tu me donneras)_  
**I'll give you three** _(Je t__'__en donnerai trois)_  
**Oh, since the day I saw you** _(Oh, depuis le jour où je t__'__ai vu)_  
**I have been waiting for you** _(Je t__'__ai attendu!__)_  
**You know I will adore you** _(Tu sais que je vais t__'__adorer)_  
**Till eternity. ****So won't you please** _(Jusqu__'__à l__'__éternité alors s__'__il te plait, dis que tu veux)_

Nous étions désormais dos à dos rejetant nos têtes en arrière. Puis nous les montrâmes du doigt. En gros on les allumait. Ils appréciaient.

**Be my, be my baby** _(Etre mon, être mon amoureux) _  
**Be my little baby **_(Être mon petit ami)_  
**My one and only baby **_(Mon seul et unique amour)_  
**Say you'll be my darling** _(Dis que tu seras mon chéri)_  
**Be my, be my baby** _(Sois mon, sois mon bébé)_  
**Be my baby now** **(my one and only baby)**_ (Sois mon bébé maintenant) (mon seul et unique)_  
**Whoa whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

Les hommes dans la salle criaient. Sifflaient. Hurlaient ! A l'applaudimètre on avait gagné. Nous sautâmes de joie, et rejoignîmes nos hommes. Bella avait ce petit regard pour mon frère qui voulait dire : chacun son tour mon pote. Puis la soirée reprit son cours. Nous allâmes nous changer. Bella devait remonter sur scène d'ici une demi-heure. Je voulais discuter un peu avec mon frère pour éclaircir mes doutes. Il se dirigea vers la réserve et je le suivis. Il allait pour prendre plusieurs caisses

_ Un coup de main frérot ?  
_ Je pense que ça ira ! Merci Musclor. _Se moqua t-il_

_ Je pourrai te parler, juste un moment.

_ Euh, oui.

_ On s'assoit ? _Lui proposai-je en lui montrant les marches de l'escalier.__  
__ Si tu veux.

_ Voilà, c'est un peu délicat. Mais promets-moi de ne pas te foutre en rogne.

_ Promis,Lili.

_ C'est à propos de Bella. Qu'est ce qu'il passe entre vous ?

_ Rien qui ne te regarde Alice.

_ Oh Edward ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la manière dont vous vous regardez ! Tu la dévores des yeux, on a l'impression que dès qu'on va tourner le dos, vous allez vous sauter dessus. Tu es amoureux d'elle ! _Assenai-je_

_Alice, laisse tomber. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. On est assez grands pour savoir ce qu'on a à faire. _Dit-il en tentant de se lever_

Je posai ma main sur son avant bras

_ La preuve que non ! Tu éprouves des choses pour Bella ! Et tu ne lui as même pas dit !

_ Ah bon ?! Qui te dis qu'elle ne le sait pas ?! _S'énerva t-il._

Nom de Dieu ! J'avais raison ! J'avais gagné ! Il venait de se vendre tout seul !

_ Merci, frangin de m'avoir donné la réponse.

_ Et bordel ! Tu fais chier Alice !

_ Maintenant raconte.

_ Arg ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'on couche ensemble, en cachète depuis deux jours ! Voilà c'est fait ! Qu'on sort ensemble depuis deux jours ! Encore une chose de dite ! Qu'on éprouve des choses l'un envers l'autre, mais on ignore totalement où ça va nous mener. Qu'on ne veut surtout pas que ça se sache pour protéger Matt, tant qu'on en saura pas plus ! Voilà satisfaite ! Maintenant prend pas la tête à Bella avec ça ! Ou tu vas avoir à faire à moi !

_ Putain de merde ! Vous couchez ensemble ! Bah merde alors !

_ Dans tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est la seule chose que t'as retenu ! T'as vraiment la mémoire sélective. Lili ! C'est vraiment la merde !

_ Mais non Edward ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes un peu paumé ! Mais laisse faire le temps.

_ Ca ne te dérange pas que ton frère sorte avec ta meilleure amie ?

_ Non, et puis, elle est la tienne aussi ! Moi j'dis c'est génial ! Tu sais, t'étais bien comme frère ! J'vais te regretter quand Emmett l'apprendra. _Rigolai-je_

_ C'est pas drôle !

_ Si ça l'est !

_ Non !

_ Ô si j't'assure que si !

Je le gratifiai d'un câlin avant de remonter. J'avais promis à Edward de ne rien dire à Bella. Je devais attendre qu'elle m'en parle. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Je pouvais comprendre que la situation soit délicate.

**EDWARD POV**

Bon avec ma sœur au courant, ça compliquait un peu la donne. J'étais persuadé que maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle ferait tout pour me rendre dingue. Comme voir Bella sur scène avec un mini short. J'avais failli crever d'apoplexie. Sans compter qu'il fallait que j'avertisse Bella pour Alice. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle, Bella était souriante, j'aimais la voir comme ça. Quand je sentis quelque chose effleurer mes fesses. Je me retournai et tombai sur Emma.

_ Oups ! Je suis désolée. _Dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur._

_ Gardez vos mains dans vos poches, à l'avenir. _Dis-je sèchement._

_ Pourquoi dans les poches, quand on peut toucher un corps aussi parfait.

_ Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Surtout pas quand on fait pleurer mon fils !

_ Finalement, j'avais raison il a bien un père et quel père…Sexy, en plus.

_ Achetez vous un sex toy ! _Lui dis-je cassant_

_ Oui, car ce joli p'tit cul n'est pas pour vous ! _Cingla Bella_

Elle venait d'arriver. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Elle était face à Emma. Elle était en colère. La jalousie la consumait. Bon dieu ! Ca me faisait un de ces effets. Puis me dit sans même un regard pour moi.

_ Emmett te cherche. Tu devrais y aller.

_ Bella.

_ Vas-y. Je reste avec Miss univers ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

Je m'éloignai doucement. Je ne perdais pas une goutte de la conversation. Lire sur les lèvres était vraiment pratique. On dit merci qui ? Merci l'US Army.

_J'te donne un conseil Barbie ! T'approches pas de lui et de son corps, sinon tu le regretteras. Il n'est pas libre ! Encore une chose, fait encore une seule allusion sur Matthew, son père ou moi. Tu finiras directement dans la baie de Seattle avec deux parpaings aux pieds ! C'est clair !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Bella avait au moins quinze centimètres de moins. Mais c'était l'autre qui avait peur. Bella avait un sacré aplomb. Je trouvais ça très excitant. Cette fille était bien la sœur d'Emmett. Emma tourna les talons. Bella passa devant moi.

_ Un problème Cullen !? _Cracha t-elle_

_ Aucun Swan. Tu m'excites, c'est tout. _Murmurai-je en l'attrapant par le bras_

_ T'es un grand malade Cullen ! Tu le sais ça !

Je m'esclaffai, tandis qu'elle rougissait. Bella alla retrouver la scène, elle devait jouer « out here on my own ». Je devais l'accompagner au piano. Elle s'installa près de moi, je me décalai un peu. Sa voix cristalline s'élevait sur les notes. Son visage dégageait une telle tristesse.

**Sometimes I wonder where I've been, **_(__Parfois je me demande quel est mon parcours,)_**  
****Who I am, **_(__Qui je suis,)_**  
****Do I fit in. **_(__Si j'ai ma place,)_**  
****Make believe in' is hard alone, **_(__Donner le change est difficile seule,)_

**Out here on my own****. **_(__Ici bas toute seule.)_

En effet**,** elleavait été seule, enfoncée dans son secret pendant cinq ans. Faisant semblant chaque jour que tout allait bien.

**We're always provin' who we are, **_(__Nous cherchons toujours à prouver qui nous sommes,)_**  
****Always reachin' **_(__Cherchons toujours à atteindre)_**  
****For that risin' star **_(__Cette étoile au-dessus de nous)_**  
****To guide me far **_(__Pour me mener au loin)_**  
****And shine me home, **_(__Et éclairer mon foyer,)_

**Out here on my own. **_(__Ici bas toute seule.)_**  
**

J'avais aussi besoin d'elle et de Matt, pour me ramener vers la lumière. Fuir ces cinq années de carnages et de luttes. Des charniers et des horreurs de la guerre. C'était elle et Matt mon foyer.

**  
****When I'm down and feelin' blues, **_(__Quand je suis au plus bas et que je me sens déprimée,)_**  
****I close my eyes so I can be with you. **_(__Je ferme les yeux pour être avec toi.)_**  
****Oh, baby be strong for me; **_(__Oh, bébé soit fort pour moi,)_**  
****Baby belong to me. **_(__Bébé appartiens moi.)_

**Help me through.**_ (__Aide-moi,)_**  
****Help me need you. **_(Aide-moi à avoir besoin de toi)_

Je sentais son regard sur regardnouveau. Aimant, mais aussi rempli d'espoir. Je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle pendant tout ce temps, où j'étais loin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle.

**Until the morning sun appears **_(__Jusqu'au lever du soleil)_**  
****Making light **_(__Changeant en lumière)_**  
****Of all my fears, **_(__Toutes mes peurs)_**  
****I dry the tears **_(__Je sèche les larmes)_**  
****I've never shown,**_ (__Que je n'ai jamais montrées,)_

**  
****Out here on my own. **_(__Ici bas toute seule.)_

Mon rêve le plus fou **était** qu'elle ne se sente plus seule. Que nous puissions nous éveiller ensemble le matin. Pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais.

**But when I'm down and feelin' **blues**, **_(__Quand je suis au plus bas et que je me sens déprimée,)_**  
****I close my eyes so I can be with you. **_(__Je ferme les yeux pour être avec toi.)_**  
****Oh, baby be strong for me **_(__Oh, bébé soit fort pour moi,)_**  
****Baby, belong to me. **_(__Bébé appartiens moi.)_

**Help me through. **_(__Aide-moi,)_**  
****Help me need you. **_(Aide-moi à avoir besoin de toi)_

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Cette chanson la faisait souffrir Je me sentais responsable de son tourment. J'étais parti, la laissant, l'abandonnant. Seule face aux autres et à l'inconnu d'avoir un enfant sans père.**  
**

**Sometimes I wonder where I've been, **_(__Parfois je me demande quel est mon parcours,)_**  
Who I am, **_(__Qui je suis,)_**  
Do I fit in. **_(__Si j'ai ma place,)_**  
I may not win, **_( Je ne peux __peut-être__ pas gagner)_**  
But I can't be thrown, **_( Mais je ne veux pas être balancée,)_

**Out here on my own, **_(__Ici bas tout seule.)_

**Out here on my own. **_(__Ici bas tout seule.)_**  
**

Ses yeux étaient clos, alors que ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il régnait un silence peu habituel pour un club. Il y avait même des sanglots étouffés. Puis Lucas se mit à applaudir fortement. Suivi de prêt par Jacob, Alice, puis toutes les autres personnes suivirent. Des sifflets nous parvenaient. J'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras. Pour lui prouver que j'étais là. C'était un succès, Emmett était ému aux larmes. J'aidai Bella à descendre, Emmett se précipita vers sa sœur pour l'enlacer, tout en s'excusant du mal qu'il lui avait fait. C'était bouleversant comme image. Dans son élan il me gratifia d'une forte accolade très virile. Etais-je pardonné ? J'avais des doutes. Bella prétexta une envie pressante, et sortit du club. Je savais qu'elle était mal. Je pris ma pause. Alice me fit un signe de tête, avec un clin d'œil. Puis la rejoignis.

**BELLA POV**

Cette chanson m'avait retourné le cœur. Je repensais à tous ces jours où je donnais le change. Pour ne blesser personne, et surtout pour mon fils. Je ressentais encore plus l'absence de mon père. Sans parler de ma mère. Elle me manquait terriblement. Enceinte, c'était une horreur. Je pensais que c'était dans cette période que l'on avait le plus besoin de sa mère. Mais elle n'était plus là. Elle avait abandonné, la maladie l'ayant emporté. Je n'avais plus de parents. Esmè avait un peu remplacé ma mère, elle m'avait beaucoup soutenu, mais ce manque était bien réel. Les moments d'angoisses, de doutes, simplement la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mon père se foutait pas mal de mon mal être, la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, c'était qui était l'auteur de cette 'infamie' envers moi. Mon enfant méritait tous ses sacrifices. Peu importait ce que les gens pensaient ou disaient. C'était lui et moi, contre le reste du monde. Mais malgré l'affection de mon entourage, cette solitude était ancrée en moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne, je naviguais sous une nuit sans lune. La douleur était réelle. Aussi réelle que son absence.

Il fallait que j'apprenne désormais à m'ouvrir à lui. A briser cette carapace, rigide que je m'étais forgée. Apprendre à communiquer, à analyser et à exprimer ce que je ressentais. Lui faire confiance. Courant le risque que cette relation si elle ne devait pas marcher me brise. J'avais appris à me protéger de mes propres sentiments, le seul être avec qui je les partageais était mon fils. Il était l'unique personne à avoir le droit de pénétrer mon cœur. Mais depuis le retour d'Edward. Ca avait changé, mon cœur atrophié depuis toutes ces années, avait redémarré. C'était mon dernier sursaut. Si j'me plantais dans cette relation, mon cœur s'arrêterait, pour ne plus jamais repartir. Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'avais l'impression que toute cette tristesse emmagasinée pendant tout ce temps débordait. Les larmesrefusaient de stopper leur course folle sur mes joues.

J'adossai mon dos contre le mur, j'avais l'impression que le poids du monde s'était abattu sur mes épaules. Je me trouvai égoïste. J'avais gardé le secret pendant cinq ans. Obligeant mon entourage à vivre avec ça. Au point que mon fils avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas de père. J'avais imposé mon choix de garder Matt sans lui demander son avis. J'avais encore imposé ma volonté pour cacher la vérité sur notre relation aux autres. Mon esprit était embrumé. Oui je le voulais. L'aimais-je ? J'étais totalement, éperdument et irrévocablement, amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête à lui avouer.

Je m'étais retournée, collant ma joue sur le mur froid. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je fis volte face, je croisai le regard profond d'Edward, je plongeai ma tête directement sur son torse, mes doigts s'accrochant fortement à sa chemise. Mes angoisses mouillaient son buste. Mais sentir sa chaleur m'entourer était pour moi le meilleur réconfort. Je l'aimais. Oui depuis des années, le puzzle s'était enfin mit en place. J'avais l'impression que mes pleurs avaient durés des heures interminables. Je commençai néanmoins à m'apaiser. Mon corps était encore parcouru de soubresauts. Edward me berçait, tout en caressant mon dos. Déposant des baisers tendres sur ma tête.

_ Ca va mieux ?_ S'enquit Edward_

_ Oui. Je suis désol…

Il me fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

_ Bella, veux-tu en parler ?

_ Non.

_ Je sais que cette chanson t'as fait mal.

_ S'il te plait Edward.

_ Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Je te le promets.

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes que tout à l'heure. C'était des larmes d'espoir.

_ T'es…content…de…toi. _Sanglotai-je_

_ Jamais quand je te fais pleurer. _Souffla t-il en m'embrassant_

Il sécha mes larmes du bout de ses pouces, puis au bout de dix minutes, nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. L'ambiance était toujours aussi survoltée. Mais je ne voulais qu'une chose, rentrer et être dans les bras d'Edward. Mon frère s'avança vers moi.

_ Tu devrais rentrer Bell's. On se charge de la fin de soirée. T'as une sale gueule !

_ Merci Em' ! Toujours les mots réconfortants. _Maugréai-je_

**_ **Edward n'a qu'à monter avec toi. Mais d'abord il faut que je lui parle. _Expliqua mon frère_

_ Ok. _Grognai-je_

**EDWARD POV**

Voir Bella pleurer m'était insupportable. Elle ne voulait rien dire. Bien sur c'était son choix. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. N'étant moi-même pas prêt à lui parler de l'Irak. Bella alla trouver Jacob, tandis que je restai face à Emmett. Attendant qu'il me parle.

_ Bella a besoin de toi Edward ! Ca me troue le cul de l'avouer, mais elle a davantage besoin de toi que de moi ! Seulement mets-toi bien une chose dans la tête. Si tu la fais souffrir ou pleurer, j't'arrache tes bijoux de famille. J'ai compris que j'ai agi comme un con. Cette histoire ne mérite pas que je perde mon meilleur ami. J't'en veux encore, mais disons que j'apprends à relativiser. Alors accompagne là. Elle va mieux depuis que tu es là. Alors veille sur elle. Mais si les choses changent entre vous. Enfin tu vois ce que j'veux dire…Si vos sentiments évoluent. Viens m'en parler. Je te le répète Je te promets de faire un effort et de tenter de l'accepter.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

_ De un, je ne suis pas miro. La façon dont vous vous regardez... De deux, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et Matt aussi. Je refuse de finir comme Charlie : un vieux con amer et stupide. Dégage et éloigne-la de Lucas ! Merde il veut mon poing dans la gueule !

_ Em', ils discutent !

_ Bah il est trop proche de ma sœur ! Distance réglementaire non respectée. Et merde ! Faut que j'te laisse Mike a fait une connerie !

_ Salut Em'

_ Espèce de con ! T'as été fini à l'urine de yack toi ! C'est pas possible, mais quel con ! _Lui héla t-il_

Je rejoignis Bella, Lucas lui racontait des conneries à l'oreille. Je la kidnappai, elle protesta et nous remontâmes. Tandis qu'Alice avait les deux pouces en l'air. C'était peut-être ma jumelle, mais y a des moments où elle m'exaspérait sérieux. Bella semblait lasse. Pas fatigué au sens propre, mais encline à une grande lassitude. Elle but un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Puis, elle me fit signe d'avancer. Je m'exécutai.

_ C'était quoi ce rapt ?

_ J'ai sauvé Lucas d'une mort certaine. _Rigolai-je_

_ C'est pas la première fois. _Souffla t-elle_

_ C'est vrai. Il te l'a raconté. _Murmurai-je_

_ Oui, je sais d'où vient cette cicatrice à l'épaule.

_ Il n'aurait pas du. _Maugréai-je_

Elle se rapprocha de moi. Puis passa ses mains autour de mon cou.

_ Edward, tu as failli mourir ! Ca me concerne, autant que ton fils. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Mais ne reproche rien à Lucas. Je ne lui ai pas trop donné le choix.

_ Bella. _Dis-je en détournant la tête_

_ Tu as tes blessures et j'ai les miennes. Alors il n'y a que le temps qui arrangera les choses.

_ Mouais...En attendant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _Dis-je en lui prenant la main._

Elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Puis elle stoppa face à mon lit. Elle paraissait choquée.

_ Il faut que tu m'apprennes à faire un lit au carré ! J'suis jalouse !

_ J'ai surtout envie de t'apprendre à le défaire. _Répondis-je suavement_

_ Oh…_Dit-elle en rougissant._

_Edward ! Bip ! Pas bon ! L'objectif ! Discuter avec Bella ! Aller Major ! Explique-lui que ta sœur est au courant ! Que son frère a des doutes ! Pensais-je_

_ Alice est au courant pour nous ! _Lâchai-je_

_ Wow ! Après tout c'est ta sœur, je comprends…Elle doit m'en vouloir.

_ Elle m'a tiré les vers du nez. Elle est forte à ce jeu là ! Non elle ne t'en veut pas.

_ Elle a ressorti le « Alice 2000 ». _Rit-elle_

_ Ouais. Par contre j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et j'en ai parlé à Lucas. Il a été de bon conseil. _Expliquai-je penaud_

_ Je sais, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Moi j'en ai parlé à Jack. Disons qu'il m'a fait comprendre certaines choses.

_ Du style…

_ Je ne dirai rien.

_ Même sous la torture ? _Demandai-je en l'attirant vers moi, pour une série de chatouilles._

_ Oh…seigneur…pitié…Arrête tes conneries…Cullen…

_ Je sais pas.

Elle était sous moi, ses bras au dessus de sa tête. J'avais emprisonné ses poignées dans une de mes mains, tandis que l'autre la torturait. Mes yeux capturèrent les siens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ma main glissa sur son corps. Sa peau frissonnait. Je picorai sa bouche de tendres baisers. Puis m'arrêtai, ayant comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose : Emmett. Mon visage se crispa légèrement. Je lâchai ses poignets

_ Quoi ? _Demanda Bella._

_ C'est à propos d'Emmett. Il a des doutes, concernant nos…sentiments.

_ …

_ Il veut que je veille sur toi. Que tu sois heureuse, et Matt aussi. Il te trouve changée depuis quelques jours, plus gaie. Disons qu'il a remarqué nos échanges visuels. Mais je ne lui ai rien confirmé. Il m'a aussi promis de m'arracher les…enfin tu vois. Si je te faisais souffrir. Il a dit qu'il ferait un effort si notre relation changeait. _Expliquai-je penaud_

_ Bien.

_ Quoi ? Bien ?

_ Disons qu'on ne lui ment pas vraiment. Y'a de l'espoir… Je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrache…Enfin tu vois quoi. _Expliqua t-elle en caressant mon sexe et mes bourses à travers le jean._

_ Bella ! _Haletai-je_

Je lui ôtai sa main. Enserrant de nouveau ses poignets. Puis d'une main, je défis les boutons de sa chemisette. Embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse, enfin mise à nue. Caressant sa poitrine voluptueuse à travers son soutien gorge. Elle se cambra, ma main reprit son chemin jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon. Je plongeai directement ma main dans son string, et cajolai ses lèvres intimes. Bella s'arqua. Collant sa féminité encore plus à mes doigts. Elle était trempée de désir. J'embrassai son cou, tandis que je continuais ma douce torture.

Elle haletait, j'étais vraiment très excité. Je n'avais qu'une envie me fondre en elle. Bella tentait de se défaire de mon emprise. Je la libérai. J'étais toujours sur elle, me soutenant d'un bras. Elle s'attaqua au bouton de ma chemise, nos langues se livraient une bataille acharnée. Elle gémissait dans ma bouche. Putain ! Elle me rendait dingue. Ma chemise était ouverte, Bella faisait courir ses doigts sur ma peau, je frissonnai. Elle défit ma ceinture et dé-zippa mon jean à une vitesse effarante. Elle malaxa ma verge, tendue avec délicatesse. Un geignement sortit de ma gorge. Son bassin ondulait de plus en plus contre ma main.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque empli de désir_

_ Fais moi l'amour Edward.

Fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je retirai ma main, j'enlevai mon pantalon avec mes pieds. Fis glisser le sien. Elle se redressa, je la retournai, son dos collant contre mon torse. Embrassant ses épaules tandis que je la débarrassai de son haut, et dégrafai son soutien gorge. Parsemant son dos de tendres baisers, puis prenant sa poitrine en coupe. Je titillais ses mamelons durcis, mon érection se pressait contre le bas de ses reins. Elle gémit en la sentant. Puis une de mes mains cajola son clitoris.

_ Edward…oui…hum…fais moi…l'amour.

Je pris une capote dans la table de nuit, elle me la piqua des mains. La déroulant sur mon sexe engorgé. Je l'embrassai tendrement, et la pénétrai doucement. Elle était si serrée. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules

**BELLA POV**

Edward, avait des mains et des doigts merveilleux, et pas que pour jouer du piano. Il était doux, j'aimais ça. Mais j'avais tellement eu envie de lui toute la journée que j'avais besoin de plus. Mon vagin bouillonnait. Sa verge me comblant entièrement. Mais je voulais qu'il s'abandonne. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne fortement. Je posai mes doigts sur son dos, le griffant gentiment. Puis mes mains rejoignirent ses fesses, pour tenter de lui montrer que je voulais plus.

_ Edward…Humm…plus fort..

_ Comme ça ! _Dit-il en donnant un violent coup de reins._

_ Oh…Oui !!!! Encore…plus vite…

Il se positionna à genoux entre mes cuisses. Sans lâcher notre connexion. Il plaça mes jambes de chaque coté de sa tête, sortis pratiquement, entièrement de moi et me pénétra d'un coup sec, butant au fond de mon être charnel. J'avais les yeux clos. Mes mains posées sur ses cuisses. Mon corps s'arqua. Nos respirations étaient décousues. Edward s'accrochait à mes jambes. Chaque coup de reins me poussait vers les délices de l'orgasme. Edward me pénétrait plus vite. Il grognait, je gémissais plus fort. Il empoigna mes hanches, me souleva quelque peu. Sa verge venant frapper au plus profond de moi. Ses coups de reins étaient merveilleux. Je sentais mes parois intimes se resserrer de plus en plus, sur le membre d'Edward. Il se retenait de jouir, son visage étant déformé.

_ Putain ! Bella ! Jouis…pour moi ! T'es trop serré ! Je vais…Bordel !

Il avait suffit qu'il prononce ces paroles si excitantes pour que la jouissance me frappe d'une intensité inhumaine. Mon vagin se resserra comme un étau sur sa verge. Me faisant hurler de bonheur, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

_ OH OUIIIII ! EDWWAARRRDD !

_ BELLAAAAAA !

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Il était magnifique dans la vie, mais dans sa jouissance…Nos corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Mon cœur allait exploser. Il s'allongea au dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux courts. Ses cheveux en batailles me manquaient. Il se leva, se débarrassa de la capote et revint dans le lit. Posant sa tête au milieu de ma poitrine. Nous reprenions nos souffles.

_ On n'a même pas réussi à défaire le lit. _Ris-je_

_ Parce que c'est un lit façon Major Cullen ma p'tite dame !

_ Les chevilles ça va ? _Le taquinai-je_

_ C'est pas vraiment les chevilles qui gonflent, quand je suis prêt de toi ! _S'esclaffa t-il_

_ Je suis choquée !

_ Tu l'es beaucoup moins quand je te fais l'amour. _Dit-il en déposant un baiser entre ma poitrine._

_ Il va falloir que je rejoigne ma chambre. _Maugréai-je._

_ Ce serait moins risqué en effet. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Si mes souvenirs sont bon…

Il se leva, enfila son boxer, me cachant son petit cul si rond, si parfait. Puis se dirigea vers le mur qui donnait sur ma chambre. Il fit un geste victorieux. Puis trafiqua dans une vieille commode, il en ressortit une poignée. Il me la montra, fier de lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ C'est une porte dérobée.

_ Quoi ?

_ L'immeuble est vieux, ça devait être la chambre des enfants, ou celle de la nurse. Toujours est-il que…tadam !

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Mais elle s'ouvrit.

_ Bouges pas j'reviens. _M'expliqua t-il_

J'étais perplexe. Il revint avec un bol et de l'essuie tout.

_ De l'huile, ça graissera les gonds. J'ai appris ça chez les Marines.

_ Merci les Marines.

Il repartit, puis réapparut moins d'une minute après. Fier comme un bar tabac. J'allais pour me rhabiller et le laisser. Il m'attrapa et me jeta en travers du lit.

_ Edward, c'est pas prudent…

_ Emmett m'a dit de ne pas te lâcher. De veiller sur toi. De prendre soin de toi…

_ Edwarrrddd…

Il me mordilla un téton.

_ Aide-moi à défaire ce lit. Je rêverai de me réveiller avec toi. Tous les matins. Juste pour te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi.

_ Tu ferais comment ?

_ Je commencerai par déposer des baisers sur ton visage, puis sur ton corps. Bien sur tu serais nue.

_ Bien évidemment.

_ Ensuite je caresserai ta peau soyeuse.

Il avait joint le geste à la parole.

_ Puis jouerai de ma langue sur tes lèvres intimes et ton clitoris. Pour te réveiller en douceur.

Un râle de plaisir, suite à mon imagination fertile, sortit de ma gorge. Ce qui le fit rire.

_ Enfin je te pénétrerai avec délicatesse. Pour te faire l'amour sauvagement par la suite. Te faisant jouir encore, encore et encore.

J'avais fermé les yeux, me frottant, sans vergogne contre lui. Je gémissais.

_Wow ! Alors la je craque ! Putain de merde ! Il va me faire jouir, rien qu'en parlant._

_ Bon ça s'était si on se réveillait ensemble le matin.

_ Oui, c'est sur ! Tu m'aurais tellement faite crier que Matt aurait débarqué en moins de trente secondes pour voir si tu n'étais pas en train de me tuer.

_ Oups ! Faut que je fasse insonoriser la pièce.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec fougue. Profitant de lui un maximum, avant de retourner dans mon lit, froid et vide. Nous fîmes encore l'amour, en défaisant son lit cette fois ci. J'allais pour retourner dans ma chambre, mais il m'en empêcha.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que l'on dormait ensemble.

_ Nus ! Oui !

_ Va chercher mon maillot de foot. J'te promets d'être sage. _Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse._

_ Admettons que se soit moi qui me jette sur toi…

_ Je te jure de résister.

_ Menteur…

Je finissais par accepter. Ne voulant plus le quitter. Il avait raison. Cela ne choquerait personne si nous dormions ensemble. Avec Matt, ce serait impossible. Il ne comprendrait pas. Je me glissais donc auprès de lui. Puis m'endormis épuisée, après tout ce sport. Edward était épuisant, mais dans le bon sens.

Je dormais depuis un moment quand un bond me réveilla. Je cherchai Edward dans la pénombre, tâtonnant sa place. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il avait du faire un cauchemar, du moins c'était ce que je supposais. J'étais à moitié endormie. Je me mis à genoux derrière lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, il posa sa tête sur la mienne. Je sentais des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Je ne disais rien. Il avait posé ses mains sur les miennes. On resta un bon moment comme ça. Puis il m'allongea, il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je caressai sa tête, tandis qu'il sanglotait. Mes yeux étaient embués par mes propres larmes. Il était dans une telle détresse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'étais désarmée face à sa douleur. Epuisés, Morphée nous entraina avec lui.

******************

_**Et oui Y'a pas qu'Edward qui est jaloux !**_

_Ne tapez pas sur Lucas, pour son discours ! C'est qu'un mec !xD_

_Pauvre Edward ! dur ! dur ce cauchemar !_

_**Ils sont hot tous les deux! J'vais finir par écrire les lemon à poils! ou alors j'arrête d'en écrire! lol**_

_**La semaine prochaine, Bella va raconter la naissance de Matt à son père. C'est assez comique! Vous saurez même pourquoi il s'appelle Matt ! Puis les problèmes reviennent avec Emmett ! **_

_**Sinon même combat ! **_

_**UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER (extrait du prochain chapitre)**_

_**Bonne semaine ! Bises Caro**_

_**Vive New Moon !!!!!!**_


	13. I want you

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pauline**** : Edward est en forme comme tu vas pouvoir le constater !/ Juju111/Gaya22**** : Merci pour tes encouragements./Twiligtheuse 27**** : Oui le détective Alice à encore frappé. Ravie que Lucas te plaise/C. : Merci je continue avec plaisir/Matrineu54 : ils souffrent beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais ils apprendront à se reconstruire ensemble/ Sweety/Lili ****: bienvenue et voici la suite. Ravie que ça vous plaise.**

**Un énorme merci à ma bêta Spuffygirl92 surbookée.**

**Rated M pour langage et LEMON**

**COUCOU ON EST DIMANCHE!!!!!**

**Petite précision en ce qui concerne les lemon. Il y en a beaucoup, certes. Les causes sont simples. Il compense leur manque de communication, par le sexe. C'est leur manière (tordue) de se montrer leur amour. Comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre.**

**Un grand merci, pour toute vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris. Je vous aime !! **

**Bienvenue sur terre à la petite Léane petite fille de fleur50.**

**Petit chapitre mouvementé !**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

**12 I want you**

**EDWARD POV**

Il était tôt. Trop tôt. Bella dormait encore. Je la trouvais magnifique. Elle semblait sereine. Cette nuit avait été aussi belle que cauchemardesque. Du à mon réveil en sursaut, j'avais craqué devant Bella. Même si elle n'avait rien dit, j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'était aperçue de mes larmes silencieuses. Elle respectait mon choix de ne rien dire, et je l'en remerciais. Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher des yeux. Elle bougea légèrement, plaça sa tête sur mon torse. Je posai mon bras sur elle.

_ Humm Edward. Tu sens bon…

_ Bella ?

Aucune réponse. Elle dormait. Matt avait raison, elle disait mon prénom en dormant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation. Elle commença à remuer dans tous les sens. Puis elle leva sa tête vers moi, et la reposa. Je jouai avec sa main, dessinant des petits ronds dessus. Tout en jouant avec ses boucles brunes de l'autre. Je sentais Bella frémir. Ce qui éveilla tout de suite ma virilité. Je tentais désespérément de penser à autre chose. Mon jogging commençait à me serrer, sérieux. Elle se redressa alors sur ses coudes et m'embrassa. Mais mon esprit pervers en voulait plus. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment mon esprit qui en voulait plus… Je la basculai sur le lit. Mes lèvres dévorant les siennes. Moi je sourirais. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour se coller à moi. Puis je mis un terme à notre étreinte.

_ Bonjour. _Murmurai-je_

_ Bonjour. Les civilités, c'est important. _Rit-elle_

_ Oui, ça fait partie de mon éducation.

_ Les autres ??!! _S'enquit-elle_

_ Il est tôt, et ils dorment._ La rassurai-je_

_ Tant mieux ! Où on en était ?? Ah oui…

Bella m'attrapa par les épaules, pour un baiser. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. J'embrassai son cou. Mais je me ressaisis.

_ Bells, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, les autres…

_ Je comprends. _Grogna-t-elle_

Elle me repoussa, et sauta du lit. Balançant son joli petit cul devant moi. Mon érection devint vraiment douloureuse. Elle était peut-être fâchée. Je m'inquiétais. Elle enleva son haut. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses seins. Je me redressai.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Prendre une douche chaude. Viens. Sinon tu risques de la prendre, seul et froide. _Dit-elle espiègle en montrant mon érection du doigt_

Je n'étais qu'un homme faible, en train de bander comme un fou. Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ? Elle venait de passer la porte communicante entre nos deux chambres. Je bondis du lit, attrapant une capote au passage et la rejoignis dans sa salle de bain. Je plaquai Bella contre le lavabo. Prenant un de ses seins en coupe. Embrassant avidement ses tétons. Elle fit glisser mon jogging et mon boxer en même temps. Je plaçai une de mes mains sur sa féminité. Me délectant de son humidité avec mes doigts. Elle se cambra. Bella me repoussa gentiment. Puis elle fit glisser son string le long de ses jambes en se penchant en avant. Je dévorai des yeux ses fesses. Elle se redressa, et me prit la main pour m'emmener sous la douche.

L'eau coulait en cascade sur nos corps incandescents. Je plaquai Bella contre le mur de la douche. Elle se saisit de mon membre tendu, puis le caressa. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses mains sur ma virilité. Mais nous étions légèrement pressés par le temps. Je me détachai de son emprise et sortis de la douche, je pris un préservatif dans la poche de mon jogging. Je le déroulai sur mon sexe tendu, et rejoignis Bella. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Je pris ses fesses en coupe pour la soulever. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque, tandis que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches. Je la pénétrai d'un coup. Nous étouffâmes un gémissement de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre.

Bella s'accrocha, enfonçant ses ongles dans mes épaules. Mes vas et viens étaient vigoureux, elle était si serrée, que c'était difficile pour moi de ne pas jouir. Mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. L'eau ruisselait sur nos visages. Mes hanches claquaient contre la peau de Bella. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Puis se redressa d'un coup pour m'embrasser au moment où elle accédait à son paroxysme. J'atteignis moi-même l'orgasme, deux coups de reins après. Nous haletions, Bella engouffra sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je la serrai contre moi. Voulant la garder ainsi. Puis, elle décrocha ses jambes de moi. Je la posai. Après un dernier baiser nous nous lavâmes, tendrement.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, refermai la porte communicante, et allai me vêtir. J'avais décidé de faire le petit déjeuner. J'avais fini quand Bella arriva. Nous nous installâmes à table, sans un bruit. Nos regards en disaient long. Puis elle se leva pour débarrasser.

_ Tu commences à quelle heure ? _Demandai-je_

_ Dix heures. Mais je finis à dix-sept heures.

_ Je t'emmène et j'irai te chercher avec Matthew, si tu veux ?

_ Tu sais, c'est gentil, mais j'ai une voiture…

_ Une voiture…Tu sais qu'il y a des tanks de la seconde guerre mondiale qui roulent mieux que ça.

_ Sois respectueux ! C'est une vielle dame. Elle m'a bien servie pendant ses cinq ans sans chauffeur ! Matt a failli naître dedans.

Mon regard se voila. Bella était seule dans cette voiture, à ce moment important. Sans personne. Etait-ce sa manière de me reprocher mon absence à ce moment décisif de sa vie et de celle de notre fils ? Non Bella était tout bonnement incapable de me reprocher ça. Sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais fait entrer dans la vie de Matt. Je secouai la tête, pour effacer ces idées noires. Elle avait dit que Matt avait bien faillit naître dans cette voiture ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais du mal à imaginer la scène.

_ Vraiment ???

_ Oui.

_ J'aimerai que tu me racontes. Enfin si tu es…d'accord. _Dis-je penaud_

_ Bien sur, mais pas ici. Je préférerais ne pas être interrompue par Emmett. A chaque fois, il m'engueule.

_ Il t'engueule…

_ Mouais… Tu vas comprendre.

Elle me prit par la main, puis m'entraina dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit. Je pris place auprès d'elle. Mais mon esprit lubrique ne décrochait pas de Bella. **(N/R : un vrai petit obsédé !!)**

_Fais-toi soigner mon pote !! Tu t'égares !!_

**BELLA POV**

Edward voulait que je lui raconte la naissance de Matt. Après tout c'était légitime. Je m'installai confortablement. Edward fit de même.

_ Je t'écoute.

**Flash back.**

_ Non Bella ! Tu n'iras pas ! _Hurla Emmett._

_ Bien sur que si ! Jacob a besoin de moi ! Il vient de se faire opéré !

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir à Forks, enceinte à presque neuf mois ! Tu rêves ! Sept heures de route, aller-retour, mais t'es malade ! Il avait pas à faire le con en moto !!

Je partis dans ma chambre aussi vite que je pus. J'me foutais royalement de ce qu'avait bien pu dire Emmett. Jacob était mon ami. Voilà tout. Il m'avait beaucoup soutenue depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. J'attendis qu'Emmett et les autres descendent au club. Je me vêtis d'une salopette bleue de grossesse ignoble _**(N/A : On ne rigole pas ! C'est du vécu ! Ps : merci maman !)(N/R : mais non, mais non, on ne rigole pas, je suis juste mdr hihihi)**_**. **Je me dirigeai dans la chambre de mon frère. Je lui piquai un gros manteau. Forcement je ne rentrais plus dans les miens. On ne voyait que mon ventre. J'avais pas remis les pieds à Forks depuis que j'avais claquer la porte de la maison de Charlie. Je pris mon portable, puis descendis doucement. J'arrivai à mon camion. J'avais du m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à me hisser dans mon véhicule _**(N/A : Encore du vécu ! Tentez de monter dans un 4X4 enceinte c'est déjà pas facile, mais de jumeaux, j'ai souffert…)**_

Je me calai le plus possible sur mon siège et démarrai. La route était tranquille. C'était au début du mois d'octobre, mais il commençait à faire froid. J'étais pas vraiment en excellente forme ces derniers temps. Entre les crampes la nuit, les remontés acides, les envies de faire pipi toutes les trente minutes, le mal de dos, ne pas pouvoir dormir sur le ventre et le moral plus bas que la fosse océanique des Mariannes. C'était pas vraiment cool comme période. Mais j'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de ce bébé. Garçon ou fille peu m'importait. « Un cheval se s'ra pas » comme aurait dit grand-mère Swan.

Le poste de radio était à fond. Je chantais tandis que je conduisais. Mais au bout d'une heure de trajet, je dus m'arrêter à un coffee route, ma vessie se rappelant à mon bon souvenir. J'en profitai pour faire le plein d'essence, grignoter quelque chose et prendre un café. Les regards des gens étaient très déstabilisants. Je repris mon chemin. Je sentais le bébé bouger, je posai une main attendrie sur mon ventre. J'avais remarqué que quand j'étais allongée, et qu'il remuait, je voyais mon ventre se soulever. Mais c'était pas vraiment le moment de s'émouvoir. J'avais une mission à effectuer. J'étais à mi-chemin, quand je sentis une douleur me déchirer le bas du ventre, et remonter dans mes reins. Je tentais de garder l'axe de la voiture. J'avais compris que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Maintenant deux possibilités s'offraient à moi. Soit je continuais vers Forks et risquais de tomber sur mon père. Soit je faisais demi-tour.

J'optai pour la seconde option. Priant pour que la douleur si elle devait revenir serait de cette même intensité. Je fonçai aussi vite que je le pouvais, je me voyais mal accoucher seule dans mon camion. Enfin, du moins si c'était vraiment le bon moment. Je tentai d'appeler Em', mais je n'avais aucun réseau. Je jetai mon portable sur le siège passager. Alors je continuais. Les contractions avaient lieu toutes les vingt minutes environ. J'essayai de m'arrêter quand je la sentais arriver. Mais sans grands résultats. Le mal s'accentuait à chaque fois, je savais que je devais tenir encore trente minutes avant d'arriver. Je distinguais la périphérie de la ville. Mais je ne savais pas où aller. Je décidai donc de me rendre chez Carlisle. Je savais qu'une fois arriver là, même s'il n'y avait qu'Esmè, elle saurait quoi faire. Une contraction me terrassa à moins de cinq cent mètre de la maison des Cullen. Me faisant piler. Heureusement que les rues étaient pratiquement désertes.

J'attrapai mon portable. Ce con s'était éteint, j'avais l'impression que le mal était en continu. Vous avez déjà essayé de composer un code pin dans ces conditions !! Enfin il s'alluma, je gueulai sur l'engin pour qu'il se mettre en branle plus vite. Au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la touche pour joindre les Cullen, mon téléphone sonna.

_ Mais putain Bella ! Où tu es bordel ! T'es dingue ! Tu pourrais accoucher n'importe quand et toi…

_ TA GUEULE EMMETTTTT !!!! _Hurlai-je_

_ Bella ?? Qu'est ce qui se passe !

_ FERME LA !!! APPELLE CARLISLE !!!!! AHHHHH !!!!!!!!!

_ BELLA ???

_ PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL !! BORDEL !!!

_...

_ Je suis à cinq cent mètres de chez les Cullen, je crois que c'est le moment ! Alors vois si Carlisle est là ! S'IL TE PLAIIIIIITTTT !!!

_ Tiens le coup p'tite sœur ! J'arrive !!

_ Bouge ton cul !!

Je jetai le portable dans un coin. Détachai ma ceinture. Je tentai désespérément de sortir de ce camion à la con. Je commençai à faire l'exercice du petit chien, mais aucun effet. Pisser dans un violon aurait donné plus de résultat !

_T'as pas intérêt à crever Cullen ! Parce que j'te jure que j'te ferai payer ça !! Pensai-je_

J'avais l'impression que les os de mon bassin s'écartaient C'était une sensation très désagréable. J'arrivai à ouvrir la poignée, mais quand j'allais pousser la portière, une nouvelle contraction me prit violemment. Je m'effondrai sur le siège passager, et donnai un coup de pied dans la portière, elle s'ouvrit. Je me laissai glisser sur le dos. Au moment où j'allais surement me retrouver le cul par terre. Je sentis deux bras me rattraper.

_ Bella, on est là, tout va bien. _Me rassura Carlisle._

_ Non ! Ca va pas ! y'a Alien qui veut sortir de moi ! _Pleurai-je_

_ Ton frère arrive, avec Esmè on t'amène à la maison. Je vais appeler le 911.

Il me remonta dans la voiture à une vitesse folle, puis démarra. J'étais affalée sur les genoux d'Esmè. On était déjà arrivé. Ils me soutinrent, il me fit allonger dans une des chambres au rez-de-chaussée. Il voulut ôter ma salopette. Je m'accrochai désespérément à ce morceau de tissu.

_ Bella faut que je regarde. Ou tu me laisses faire, ou je vais chercher une paire de ciseaux.

Je me laissai faire, après tout il était médecin. Mais aussi le père d'Edward. A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction me percutait de plein fouet. Puis il m'ausculta.

_ Esmè, prépare de l'eau chaude. Stérilise une serviette au micro onde ainsi que la pince coupante, et ramène ma trousse. On a un invité surprise.

_ J'peux pas accoucher ici !! Carlisle et ma PERIDURAL !

_ Désolé, mais on n'a pas le temps. T'es dilatée à neuf centimètres. La poche des eaux vient de se rompre

_ Hein ?

_ On sent sa tête, dans maxi trente minutes, il est là.

_ NON !!!

_ Bella il est rentré, il va bien falloir qu'il sorte. _S'enthousiasma t-il_

Et là rebelote j't'en joue ! Nouvelle torture

_ AHHHHHHHH !!!

_ Bella !! Je suis là. _Emmett arriva et me prit la main, suivi de près par Alice_

Et une autre

_ OHHHHHH !!

_ Il a fallu que tu partes espèce de folle ! Merde ! T'es trop têtue !

_ Pour la deuxième fois ! TA GUEULLE !!!

_ On se calme, tous les deux ! _Assena le médecin._

Esmè arriva avec le matériel demandé par Carlisle. Mais je sentais une drôle de sensation.

_ Carlisle, j'ai comme envie de pousser…_Paniquai-je_

_ C'est normal. C'est le moment. Dés que tu sens une contraction tu pousses fort. Tant que je ne te dis pas d'arrêter.

Esmè plaça Emmett derrière moi. Ils me retirèrent le manteau J'étais entre ses jambes. J'avais chaud. Je m'appuyais contre lui, mes jambes étaient relevées. Je lui tenais fermement la main. Quand elle arriva, la garce.

_ On y va Bella ! Pousse !

_ Argggggg

_ Continue, encore, encore, encore. C'est bien Bella. Maintenant bloque.

Ma respiration était saccadée. Le sang affluait dans ma tête. J'avais écrasé les doigts de mon frère. Une autre arriva, jetant mon corps en avant**. **Je poussai encore plus fort.

_ Tu pourrais en profiter pour me donner le responsable de ça ! _Cracha Em'_

_ La FERMMMMMMEEEEEEE !

_ AIEEEEUHH !

Je venais d'écraser les doigts d'Emmett

_ Emmett, ce n'est pas le moment ! Vas-y Bella.

Je continuais de pousser. Quand je sentis quelque chose passer.

_ Stop Bella. Il faut que je dégage ses épaules.

_ C'est bien ma chérie. _M'encouragea Esmè._

J'en pouvais plus. J'étais fatiguée. J'avais mal partout. L'horreur. Les doigts du médecin écartaient mes parois. Il dégagea le bébé en le tournant légèrement.

_ Bella, dernière poussée. Après tu pourras te reposer. Courage ma belle.

_ Je le déteste ! _Criai-je_

_ Le bébé n'y est pour rien ! _Me disputa Emmett_

_ Je parlais pas du bébé ! Triple andouille !! Il n'est même pas là ! _Couinai-je _

_ Dis-moi qui c'est ! J'te l'ramène par la peau des couilles.

_ NON ! EMMETT ! NONNNNN** (N/R : ils sont tenaces ! j'aurais presque pu craquer moi !!) ( N/A : Et moi donc...lol)**

Je poussai de toutes mes forces, comme il m'avait dit. Je dégoulinai de sueur. Mes cheveux étaient un nid de corbeau. Alice m'essuyait le front. Puis des cris se firent entendre. Je m'écroulai sur mon frère.

_ Bienvenu, petit bonhomme. Félicitations, c'est un très beau bébé. _S'extasia Carlisle._

Il me le posa sur le ventre. Mes larmes coulaient abondement. Celles des autres aussi. Emmett embrassa mes cheveux. Je regardai ce petit être tellement dépendant de moi. La chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'était donnée de voir. Carlisle sortit le placenta. Je crois que c'était à ce moment là qu'Emmett décida de faire un tour à coté, bizarrement. Je tenais fortement ce petit bonheur contre mon cœur. Toute la douleur que j'avais ressentie avait disparu comme par miracle. Je me concentrai simplement sur lui. Mon fils.

_ Un petit brin de toilette s'impose, monsieur bébé. _Expliqua Esmè, en me tendant les bras pour que je lui donne le bébé._

J'eus un moment d'hésitation mais lui tendis. Carlisle finissait de me recoudre. Puis Esmè revint dix minutes plus tard. Je lui donnai alors le sein. Admirant ses petits cheveux tous fins. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Mais en voyant la couleur, je sus que c'étaient ceux d'Edward. Je devais désormais garder le plus lourd secret de toute ma vie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

J'observai Edward, il semblait pensif. Je n'osais pas interrompre ses réflexions. Je me contentai de jouer avec ma couette. Attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il se leva, il avait l'air bouleversé, en colère…Son visage exprimait tellement de sentiments, que je ne comprenais rien. Je me décidai.

_ Edward ?

_ J'aurais du être là ! A la place d'Emmett ! Tu n'aurais pas du affronter ça sans moi ! _S'énerva t-il_

_ Il valait mieux pas ! J'aurais pu te buter ! _Rigolai-je_

_ Bella, je suis désolé.

Je me levais, lui fis face en posant ma main sur sa joue. Je soudai mon regard au sien.

_ Pourquoi ? De m'avoir permis d'avoir le petit garçon le plus merveilleux au monde. _Dis-je d'une voix douce, heureuse_

Il posa sa tête sur mon front, passant ses bras autour de moi. M'enlaçant. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, puis il se détacha doucement.

_ Il pesait combien ?

_ 4k100g, pour 43, 5 centimètres.

_ Hein ?! J'y connais pas grand-chose en bébé, mais…

_ Oui c'est grand et lourd. Qu'est ce que tu crois ! T'as vu Em'. Chez les Swan, on fabrique pas des microbes. _M'esclaffai-je_

_ Alors que chez les Cullen… _Dit-il taquin_

_ Bah pour la hauteur, il vaut mieux qu'il tienne de toi que de moi.

_ Pourquoi Matthew ?

_ J'ai trop honte. Laisse tomber, c'est idiot. _Dis-je en secouant la tête_

_ J'suis sur que non. _M'encouragea t-il_

_ J'avais vu Orgueil et préjugé au cinéma, quelques temps avant. Le film venait de sortir.

_ Et j'me souviens pas d'un Matthew dans cette histoire.

_ En effet, je trouvais que Fitzwilliam Darcy, c'était trop lourd à porter. _Ris-je_

_ Affirmatif !

_ Donc j'ai pris le prénom de l'acteur. Matthew Macfadyen. Il était…Piouffff. J'avais aucun prénom. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ni pour un garçon, ni pour une fille d'ailleurs.

_ C'est un de tes livres préférés

_ Quant à Anthony. Bah tu sais pourquoi.

_ Non ?

_ Pour toi, nigaud ! Ton deuxième prénom.

_ Je ne savais pas. Vu que j'étais parti…

_ Edward. Je pouvais difficilement oublié que c'était ton fils.

_ Merci.

Il s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me lovai contre son torse. Après un moment de pure tendresse, nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Je lui donnai un des albums photo de Matt. Il le porta dans sa chambre.

J'avais des courses à faire avant d'aller en cours. Edward me proposa de m'accompagner. Nous nous rendîmes donc à l'épicerie la plus proche. Nous achetâmes le nécessaire. Edward affichait un air espiègle. Nous passâmes à la caisse. Je commençai à charger les courses dans des sacs en cartons. Edward prit un petit paquet et le mit dans sa poche. Je fis les yeux ronds. Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Il insista pour payer. Je râlai, et lui rigola. Il me prit les paquets des mains. Il les monta jusqu'à l'appart.

Les autres venaient de se réveiller. Emmett avait l'air crevé. Rose lui fit un baiser et sortit travailler. Alice et Jazz n'étaient pas mieux. Mais à son regard je compris qu'elle ne perdait pas le nord. Elle avait son petit air inquisiteur. Mon frère me scrutait des pieds à la tête, tandis que nous rangions les courses avec Edward. Je me retournai face à lui. Posant les deux mains sur le comptoir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quoi ? Quoi ?

Alice fit signe à Edward de sortir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Nous nous affrontions du regard avec mon frère. Les Swan étaient lâché. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait.

_ Edward, Laisse-nous.

_ Ok…_Souffla t-il_

Il sortit de la pièce. Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. J'attendais que l'ours Emmett sorte de sa tanière. Il tapait des doigts sur la table. Le bruit était exaspérant. Il voulait me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je tapai un bon coup sur le comptoir !

_ Stop Em' ! Balance ! Tu m'rends dingue !

_ Oh parce que toi non !!

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore !

_ Edward !!

_ Quoi Edward ?

_Et merde ! Fais gaffe Bella ! Tu marches sur des œufs_

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente ! _Hurla t-il en se levant._

_ Merde Emmett ! J'suis pas Madame Irma et j'ai pas sa boule de cristal ! _Mentis-je_

_ Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui !

_ C'est le père de mon fils ! _M'outrai-je_

_ Je sais ! Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu…Tu…Tu le regardes différemment. Je le sais et je le sens. Y a un truc entre vous ! Ne dis pas le contraire !!

_Alerte rouge ! J'suis dans la merde ! Colombo est de retour. Il manque plus qu'l'imper !_

_...

_ Bells ! Mais putain ! Tu vas dire quelque chose !! Bordel !

_ Emmett ! Tu fais chiiieeer ! Voilà ! Edward et moi, ça ne te concerne pas !

_ Et Lucas parlons-en !! T'en fais quoi ?

_ Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de Lucas ! Tu te fais des films ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec lui !!

_ Et avec Edward ??

_ On réapprend à se connaître ! Voilà, pourquoi on passe du temps ensemble. Maintenant quand t'auras fini de te prendre pour Charlie ! Tu me feras signe !!

_ Bells, je veux pas te voir malheureuse. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de te protéger.

_ Lâche moi ! Arrête de te prendre pour maman !!

Je quittai l'appart, verte de rage. J'avais besoin de marcher. J'avais pris mon sac de cours. Non mais franchement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de ma vie ? Son coté grand frère protecteur commençait à me taper sur le système. On ne pouvait pas avancer, tranquillement avec Edward, sans avoir cette impression désagréable d'être surveillés. Notre relation était bien assez compliquée sans avoir à en rajouter. Je marchai vers la fac. Je passai devant le jardin d'enfants. Matt était trop important pour que je lui donne de faux espoirs.

_Menteuse ! Peureuse ! Froussarde ! Pensai-je_

**EMMETT POV**

Parce qu'il y en a marre !

Y'en avait marre. En règle générale, j'comprenais bien les femmes. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de ma petite sœur, j'étais largué. Peut-être que Rose avait raison. Le problème était justement là. Je ne considérai pas ma petite sœur comme une femme. Mais, merde je voulais simplement savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire avec Edward. Je n'avais que des doutes sur leurs sentiments. Aucune certitude. Mon meilleur ami avec ma sœur ? J'étais pas sur de pouvoir l'accepter, si ça devait arriver. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Pour Matthew, une partie de mon cerveau savait que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Mais l'autre imaginait Edward et Bella dans le même lit, l'image ne me faisait pas plaisir. Je trouvais ça…beurk ! Même si c'était déjà arrivé.

Merde, c'était ma sœur. Je savais qu'Ed était quelqu'un de bien. Je savais aussi que s'il risquait notre amitié, une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas pour une histoire de cul. Alors quoi ? Je devais laisser les choses évoluer entre eux, sans m'en mêler ? Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Je ne savais pas faire ça. Peu avant sa mort, ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle savait que Charlie serait incompétent pour s'occuper de Bella correctement. C'était devenu encore plus mon rôle de veiller sur elle. Ed m'avait aidé à éloigner d'elle ces mecs bourrés d'hormones. Ma mère avait raison, Charlie avait été incapable de s'occuper correctement de Bella. Les preuves d'amour n'existaient plus chez nous. Car celle qui les distribuait n'était plu. Notre père se noyait dans le boulot, rentrant de plus en plus tard.

Je ne savais pas faire ça. Merde j'étais qu'un gosse de quatorze ans, pré-pubère. Mon père s'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Les premiers temps Bella dormait avec moi. Puis elle avait commencé à s'occuper de la maison. Des repas, de la lessive. Je pensais que c'était sa manière d'oublier. Je veillai sur elle au lycée, dans la rue. Les Cullen nous avaient beaucoup aidés. Ils nous invitaient à dormir à la maison, prenant soin de nous. Mais à la maison nous ne parlions jamais de maman. Charlie avait sorti les photos. C'était sa façon de faire son deuil, et Bella s'était renfermée comme une huitre.

Edward et Alice avaient toujours été là. Nous soutenant. Ils nous voyaient comme leurs frères et sœurs. Alors, comment tout cela avait-il bien pu changer ?

Je me frottai le front de la main. Quand Jazz entra avec un œil désapprobateur. Il se posta face à moi.

_ Bravo ! _Affirma t-il en applaudissant._ Et l'Oscar du frère le plus con de l'année est attribué à : Emmett Swan ! Félicitations Monsieur Swan ! Une déclaration ?

_ Ô toi ça va !

_ Non Em' ça va pas ! T'aimes pas être tranquille ! Putain ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix à ta sœur. Elle est majeure, ce n'est plus une petite fille. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire !

_ Elle n'a que 22 ans !

_ Rose avait 19 ans quand elle est venue vivre avec toi. Et toi 22. Elle n'était même pas majeure. Carlisle et Esmè ne sont pas intervenus. Je ne me suis pas mêlé de votre histoire. Pourtant j'aurais eu le droit de m'inquiéter. Dans le genre queutard ! T'étais bon !

_ Mais c'est différent.

_ Non Emmett, ça ne l'est pas. Quand Edward est parti c'était un mioche égocentrique, et immature. Mais il a changé. Il prend ses responsabilités depuis qu'il est rentré. Admettons que les choses aient réellement changé entre eux. Lâche-les ! Laisse-leur au moins essayer de construire un avenir pour Matt ! Il a le droit d'avoir une famille.

_ Mais j'ai jamais dit le contraire ! C'est juste que…ça fait bizarre.

_ Tu ne supportes aucun mec à proximité de Bells ! Dès que t'en vois un, tu te mets en mode Pit-bull ! Tu vas vraiment finir par la perdre, espèce d'abruti.

_ Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe, Jazz !

_ Mais pour la dernière fois ça ne te regarde pas ! Fais-leur confiance !

_ C'est ce que j'ai fait y a cinq ans. T'as vu le résultat ?

_ Tu ne t'es pas dit que leurs sentiments avaient pu déjà être différents à l'époque ?

_ Elle a dit que c'était juste du sexe.

_ Putain Em' ! T'es dur de la feuille mec ! Ce sont deux grands handicapés des sentiments. J'suis sur qu'ils se demandent encore ce qu'ils ressentent ! Ils ne croiraient toujours pas en l'amour même si Cupidon se pointait face à eux !

_ Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'ils s'aiment ? Pour de vrai ! _Paniquai-je_

_ Non. Pour de faux !

Jazz me colla une claque derrière la tête. Il secouait la tête dans tous les sens. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je pense que oui, Emmett ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Si tu veux leur laisser une chance. Il faut leur foutre la paix, du moins directement.

_ Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

_ Matthew est venu nous parler. Il voulait qu'on lui donne un coup de main, à coller ses parents ensemble. Il est persuadé qu'ils sont amoureux. C'est l'avis d'Alice aussi.

_ Bordel de merde ! Si même mon neveu s'y met ! Alors quoi j'ai aucun soutien dans cette putain de famille !

_ Non ! Compte pas sur nous pour jouer les flics !

_ Tu vas aider Matt ? _Grognai-je_

_ Discrètement. Mais oui !

_ J'fais quoi moi ?

_ Tu l'acceptes, tu t'excuses et tu fermes ta gueule. On a un plan.

_ Hein ?? **(N/R : je dirais même plus 'HEIN ????' je flippe, c'est grave docteur ?xd)**

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett avait plus que des doutes. J'étais sorti faire un tour. J'avoue que j'étais largué. Je ne savais pas vraiment vers qui me tourner. Je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule. J'errai en ville, ne sachant pas trop où j'allais. J'avais besoin de conseils. Mais à qui ? Quand je me retrouvais devant chez mes parents. Après tout, ma mère était surement là. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir de me voir.

Elle m'accueillit les bras ouverts, ça me rappelait quand je rentrai de l'école. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Elle me proposa un café, et de manger avec eux à midi. J'acceptai avec joie. Nous discutâmes tous les deux de tout et de rien.

Je m'installai ensuite au piano, savourant les touches sous mes doigts. Je jouais « Clair de lune » de Debussy. Ma mère et Bella adoraient ce morceau. Puis me lançai dans une improvisation. Cette mélodie avait envahi ma tête depuis quelques jours. Je savais d'où elle venait. Bella me l'avait inspirée. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Mais les mères ont la faculté de savoir quand ça ne va pas.

_ Edward. Que se passe t-il, mon chéri ? C'est Emmett, il est toujours en colère ?

_ Oui et non.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen ! _Dis-tout à coup ma mère_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'évocation de mon nom entier. Devant le regard de ma mère, je flanchai, recouvrant mon sérieux.

_ C'est Bella. _Soufflai-je_

_ Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Pas exactement. En fait c'est le contraire. Disons qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché.

_ Comme avant que tu ne partes.

_ Je ne dirai pas ça. Disons que…C'est différent.

_ T'es amoureux de Bella ! C'était pour ça la berceuse. _S'enthousiasma t-elle_

_ Maman ! _Dis-je en rougissant_

_ Ose mentir à ta mère ! Dis le contraire. _M'intima t-elle en me menaçant d'un doigt_

_ C'est pas aussi simple, il y a plein de choses à prendre en compte.

_ A part tes sentiments et ceux de Bella, je ne vois pas.

_ La liste est longue…Matt, Emmett, Charlie…

_ Mon chéri. Tu ne vis pas pour les autres, mais pour toi, Matt et Bella. D'ailleurs elle en pense quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien. On a du mal à communiquer sur ce point là. Je ne veux surtout pas la faire fuir.

_ Bah comment vous avez fait pour vous rapprocher si…Oh !!

_ Maman ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

_ C'est étonnant. Je ne pensais pas que…

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle sexe ?

_ Euh…non. Carlisle !

Je me demandai bien ce que faisait mon père dans cette conversation, très bizarre avec ma mère. Je me tournai et me rendis compte qu'Il venait d'arriver. Esmè l'embrassa, je me levai pour l'enlacer. J'aidai ma mère dans la cuisine. Comme avant. Ces moments m'avaient terriblement manqué. Ma mère m'avait expliqué à demi-mot que je devais parler à mon père. Le repas se passa calmement, je leur parlai de mon association avec Jazz et Em'. Ils semblaient satisfaits de mes projets, on parla beaucoup de Matt. Je buvais littéralement les paroles de mes parents. Appréciant qu'ils partagent leurs souvenirs avec moi. Ma mère se leva prétextant des plans à voir. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Mon père m'observait.

_ Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, nerveusement.

_ C'est plutôt elle qui veut que je te parle.

_ Je t'écoute mon fils. Je suppose que si ta mère me refile le bébé avec l'eau du bain, c'est que c'est d'ordre intime. Ce genre de questions avec toi, ça l'a toujours ennuyée. _Rigola t-il_

_ En fait, c'est compliqué. Bella et moi, on est plus ou moins ensemble.

_ Bien, et…

_ Alice est au courant. Elle m'a tiré les vers du nez. Emmett a des doutes. Ils se sont encore disputés, avec Bella. Ca devient dur de garder le secret.

_ Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ?

_ On préfère être sur de nous, pour Matt.

_ Donc cette relation est pour l'instant plus physique que sentimentale.

_ Pffff. Pas vraiment. On discute de tout, sauf de ce que l'on ressent. On en a parlé au début. Nous avons tous les deux des sentiments. Mais…Disons qu'on a du mal à s'exprimer sur le sujet.

_ La question, c'est : l'aimes-tu ?

_ Je pense. Non, en fait, j'en suis sur. Mais j'ai un mal fou à lire en Bella.

_ Ah les femmes…elles sont difficiles à cerner. Mais pour Bella, c'est encore plus compliqué. Elle veut protéger Matt d'une rupture qui pourrait arriver. Mais inconsciemment, elle se préserve elle-même. Elle a peur de dépendre directement de quelqu'un. Mais surtout de toi. Elle a ressenti ton départ comme un abandon. Tout comme la mort de sa mère. Il y a eu Charlie aussi…

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. Mon père avait raison. Elle avait le droit de penser que je pouvais partir. Je l'avais déjà fait. La laissant seule. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué mon fils.

_ C'est rien. Je ne dors pas beaucoup.

_ Tu fais des cauchemars ?

_ Ouais.

_ Je peux te prescrire quelque chose pour dormir.

_ Non, merci papa. Ca va passer.

_ Tu ne serais pas le premier à revenir d'Irak, en souffrant du syndrome post traumatique. Ce que tu as vécu là-bas… Tu devrais peut-être en parler. J'ai un confrère qui…

_ Ca va aller, papa. Je te le promets. _Le coupai-je_

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, je tentais de joindre Bella sans succès. C'était l'heure d'aller chercher Matt. Rosalie me demanda de la ramener, par la même occasion. Matt me sauta dans les bras. Me racontant sa soirée et sa journée. Emma n'était pas là, et franchement je préférais. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, Emmett faisait les cent pas. Il embrassa son neveu. Rose l'embarqua avec elle. Em' voulait surement me parler.

_ Je suis désolé, Cullen.

_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut l'dire.

_ Elle est encore à la fac.

_ Et…

_ Elle répond pas au téléphone.

_ Bah voyons ça t'étonne, Swan !

_ Peut-être que si tu l'appelais.

_ Elle est sur messagerie.

_ J'm'en veux ! Y'a des fois j'suis vraiment le roi des connards !

_...

_ Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins.

_ Qui ne dit mot consent. Tu connais !? Attaque-moi si tu veux. Torture-moi pour avoir tes infos. Frappe-moi si ça peut t'aider ! Mais fous la paix à Bella.

_ T'es aussi coupable qu'elle.

_ Coupable de quoi Em' ? D'avoir des sentiments ?

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse. Je claquai la porte et rejoignis Rose et mon fils. Il goûtait tranquille. Mais ses yeux indiquaient l'inquiétude.

_ Tu vas aller chercher maman ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a tonton ?

_ Rien. T'inquiètes pas, il fait son ours.

_ Il est encore fâché avec maman ?

_ Je dirais que c'est maman qui est en colère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Disons que ton oncle est un peu trop curieux.

Il rigola. Puis me gratifia d'un câlin.

**BELLA POV**

Je venais de terminer mes cours. Alice n'avait pas cours à la fac aujourd'hui. Mais elle était à son école de stylisme. Jacob m'avait proposée de me ramener. Mais j'étais pas décidée. J'avais envie de retrouver Matt et Edward. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de voir mon frère, mes poils s'hérissaient. Je refusai d'avoir une énième dispute. Jacob me fit comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de fuir. Que tôt ou tard il faudrait que je rentre. Alors il me raccompagna. Je lui proposai de rentrer, mais il devait rejoindre Leah. Je montai donc en trainant des pieds. Je respirai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Puis entrai. Une petite fusée se jeta dans mes bras. Je dévorai ce petit monstre de baisers. Emmett raccrocha son téléphone et me fit un signe de la main. Il était gêné. Mais je croisai les yeux émeraude d'Edward. Mon cœur eut un louper.

Matt me prit la main et m'installa à coté de son père sur le canapé. Il commença à me raconter sa journée. Ses copains, et qu'Emma était malade. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire à cette nouvelle. Je profitai un maximum de mon fils, et filai dans ma chambre. Des devoirs m'attendaient. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais fallait que je les fasse. Je m'installai sur mon lit, et débutai mes analyses de texte. Quand Emmett entra. Je sortis à peine mon nez de mes livres.

_ Je suis désolé, Bells. J'te promets d'essayer de ne plus me mêler de ta vie. _Expliqua t-il penaud_

_ Vaut mieux pour tes fesses Emmett Swan. J'ai du boulot.

Il s'excusa à nouveau. Je me replongeai dans mes cours. Une fois terminés, je m'allongeai cinq minutes. Mais terrassée par la fatigue. Je m'endormis. Quand enfin j'ouvris un œil. J'avais une couverture sur moi. Edward et Matt m'entouraient. Je me redressai et regardai les deux hommes de ma vie. Matt posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Tandis que son père me fit un clin d'œil. Je regardai l'heure, complètement affolée. J'avais pas fait à manger à Matt, et c'était bientôt l'heure du coucher.

_ Tu dois avoir faim mon cœur. J'y vais.

_ J'ai mangé maman.

_ Hein ?

_ Papa m'a donné mon bain. Tatie Alice a fait à manger avec papa. C'était même bon. Il est fort comme papa.

Edward afficha un sourire de satisfaction. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward s'occupe si bien de son fils. Je savais que personne ne laisserait Matt mourir de faim. Mais je culpabilisais à chaque fois que je ne le faisais pas. Je me levai, Matt voulait que son père lui lise une histoire. Mais il voulait aussi nous faire un câlin ensemble. Comme la dernière fois. Je m'exécutai. Nous reprîmes nos places. Edward commença Hansel et Gretel, mais au bout de la troisième page. Matt s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

Nous le bordâmes et après un dernier baiser sur son front. Nous sortîmes. La maison était bizarrement calme. Pour cause, ils étaient déjà tous partis au club, d'après Edward. Chose curieuse, il était tôt. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et embrassai Edward. Ses bras m'avaient manquée. Il approfondit le baiser, quémandant l'ouverture de ma bouche. Je lui offris avec plaisir. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. Ce besoin si pressant si vital. Je sentis son sexe durcir contre ma cuisse. Il se détacha de moi.

_ Bella il faut qu'on parle. _Lâcha t-il haletant._

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ Bells ton frère n'est pas stupide. Il a compris que notre relation avait évolué. On ne va pas pouvoir garder le secret bien longtemps.

_ On est vraiment obligé de parler d'Em', maintenant ? Non parce que dans le genre remède contre l'amour…

_ Ecoute, faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête…

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ De nous mentir. On ne garde pas notre pseudo-relation secrète pour Matt. Mais pour nous préserver l'un et l'autre.

_ Je croyais que c'était Jacob qui était en psycho ?!

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur nous. Chacun évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Il avait raison, j'en avais conscience. Je voulais me protéger de mes sentiments. J'avais vécu avec cette carapace de froideur impénétrable pendant des années. N'accordant mon cœur qu'à une seule et unique personne : mon fils. Je savais que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait. Mais pour Edward je n'avais aucune garantie. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance à cent pour cent ? L'ironie de l'histoire. J'avais accepté qu'il fasse partie de la vie de Matt, alors que j'avais un mal fou à le faire rentrer dans la mienne. On était intime, certes. Mais mes sentiments profonds ne s'extériorisaient jamais. J'aurais voulu pouvoir hurler à quel point je tenais à lui. Mais les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Ne rien dire, pour ne pas souffrir.

Edward s'avança doucement vers moi. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Je me blottis contre son torse si réconfortant. Il m'enlaça, et murmura.

_ C'est sérieux nous deux ? _S'enquit-il_

Je relevai mon visage vers lui, et me détachai de son emprise. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le plexus.

_ Aieuuu !

_ C'est pas vraiment une question, Cullen !!?? Rassure-moi ?

_ Bella, je veux juste avoir ton avis sur nous.

_ T'as rien écouté de la dernière fois ou t'es bouché à l'émeri ? _M'énervai-je_

_ Je veux juste que tu sois sure de toi.

_ Et toi, tu l'es ?

_ Oui. Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Je refuse de jouer. Bella, je tiens trop à toi, pour m'engager à la légère. _Expliqua t-il déterminé_

_ Bien… Fini de jouer, si tenter qu'on ait joué un jour.

_ Alors ?

_ Et ben, je sais pas…Si on leur dit officiellement, j'ai peur des remarques, par rapport à Matt.

_ Donc on leur annoncera dans quelques jours.

_ Ok.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Notre plan était en marche. On était samedi. Bella, Edward et Matt étaient partis se promener au bord de l'eau. Matt était têtu, il voulait voir ses parents ensemble. Même si c'était plus ou moins le cas. Il l'ignorait. On voulait surtout qu'ils assument leur relation au grand jour. Matt voulait une famille, on allait la lui donner. On avait même réussi à convaincre Emmett de nous aider. Bella devait chanter ce soir. Nous avions prévu « My all » de Mariah Carrey et « Lucky » de Jason Mraz. Qui leur correspondait tout à fait. Mais c'était un duo. Lucas et Jacob étaient dans la confidence. Même si j'étais convaincue qu'ils connaissaient déjà toute l'histoire depuis le début. Jacob avait dit que de toute manière Edward et Bella étaient des cas désespérés.

Mon frère l'aimait. J'étais persuadée que Bella aussi. Jasper avait raison, leurs sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier. Mais ils refusaient tout simplement d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils ne se complaisaient plus dans cette relation physique. Je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle avait trop peur de souffrir, si cette relation était un échec. Ce coté négatif de ma meilleure amie m'exaspérait. Merde, elle ne pouvait pas vivre tout simplement. Prendre une cuite de temps en temps. Faire comme tout le monde. Emmett avait raison ! Bella était née vielle. On pensait qu'ils cesseraient de se cacher, on leur avait donné deux jours, mais rien. On s'arrangeait même pour les laisser seuls autant que possible. Mais rien ! Toujours rien ! Encore rien ! On avait pensé les surprendre en train de s'embrasser. Mais ça risquait de faire trop pour eux, sans parler d'Emmett.

Pour l'heure, on organisait notre évacuation de la maison, ainsi que celle de Matt. Mes parents devaient le prendre cette nuit. Nous autres devions aller à l'hôtel. Emmett n'était pas trop d'accord sur le principe.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que la dernière fois qu'ils sont restés seuls, ils ont fait Matt !!

_ Emmett, arrête un peu ! Ils sont majeurs et responsables. Sans compter que s'ils veulent coucher ensemble, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être à la maison.

_ T'insinues quoi, Lucas au juste ?

_ Rien. Pourquoi, avant d'être avec Rose, les filles, tu les sautais toujours dans ton lit ?

_ Mais ça n'a aucun rapport !!! Pourquoi ils couchent ensembles !!!!??? ALICE !!!

_ Non ! Enfin pas à ma connaissance. _Mentis-je_

C'était franchement pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails. Je savais que c'était un mensonge. Mais c'était pour préserver Emmett et sauver la vie de mon frère. C'était un mensonge au nom de la raison d'état de notre petite famille.

_ T'es pas croyable Em' ! Tu veux qu'elle vive sa vie, mais elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie intime. _S'étonna Jacob_

_ Tu sais quelque chose ? _Grogna t-il_

_ Non et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien !

_ Emmett Swan ! Tu nous emmerdes ! Arrête de penser à la vie sexuelle de ta sœur ! Y'en a marre ! Laisse la respirer cinq minutes !!

_ Mais Rose…

Rose disant des gros mots c'était rare. Assez pour couper le siffler d'Emmett. Mon amoureux secouait la tête. C'était quand même pas gagné. Y'avait du boulot avec notre grizzly préféré.

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions au parc. Matt voulait apprendre à faire du vélo sans petites roues. Bella trouvait qu'il était trop petit. Elle m'avait prévenu que s'il tombait et qu'il se faisait mal, ça chaufferait pour moi. Matt était décidé. Rien ne pouvait le démotiver. Ces moments que nous partagions tous les trois étaient vraiment merveilleux. Bien sur, nous avions instauré une distance réglementaire entre nous. Car l'attraction de nos deux corps était-elle que nous avions un mal fou à nous contrôler. Bella et moi savions que notre relation était sérieuse. Il nous fallait avancer. On prenait notre temps. Mais les choses se déroulaient bizarrement à la maison. Les autres disparaissaient systématiquement dès que Matt était au lit. Ce qui ne nous aidait pas à réfréner nos ardeurs. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu ado. Mon besoin d'elle était maladif. Mes sens exacerbés. Matt se tenait face à moi. Son casque sur la tête, Bella avait insisté pour lui acheter des genouillères et des coudières. On l'avait arrêté juste à temps, sinon elle lui achetait aussi les protections pour les mains.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

_ Oui papa. Si je crois que je tombe, d'un coté. Je me penche de l'autre.

_ Et…si tu arrives pas…

_ Je pose mes pieds par terre.

_ Bien. Tu fais attention parce que ta mère risque de me tuer, si tu te fais mal. Espérons que tu ais meilleur équilibre qu'elle. _Rigolai-je_

Elle me gratifia d'un regard noir, qui me fit redoubler d'hilarité.

_ Maman, elle a toujours peur. _Pouffa t-il_

_ C'est un truc de mère ! T'y peux rien.

_ Fais lui un câlin…_Demanda Matt en me regardant_

_ Hum…un câlin ?

_ Je sais que maman elle aime tes câlins.

_J'avoue que j'aime les siens aussi._

Je souris mal à l'aise, Bella avait baissé les yeux au sol. Mais je réussis à détourner l'attention de Matt de son objectif en replaçant ses pieds sur les pédales.

_ N'oublie pas, je suis là et je te tiens.

Matt se retourna vers moi, et me sourit en hochant la tête. Je positionnai une main sur son dos et l'autre sur le guidon. Matt commença à pédaler, tandis que je suivais sa course, toujours en le tenant. Histoire de lui insuffler un minimum d'équilibre. Quand je sentis qu'il était stable, je le lâchai, tout en marchant vite derrière lui, pour parer à toutes éventualités. Il se débrouillait bien, de toute évidence, il tenait de moi (N/R : ça va les chevilles ??). Puis il perdit l'équilibre, Bella cria. Mais il posa ses deux pieds au sol, sans tomber. Bella avait changé de couleur. Elle était devenue livide. Elle se précipita vers lui.

_ Mon bébé. Tu n'as rien ? _S'enquit-elle_

_ Mais maman, je suis même pas tombé. T'as vu papa !! Comme tu as dit !

_ Parfait !

_ Encore !

La comédie dura un moment encore. Bella de temps en temps se cachait les yeux. J'étais en train de me demander, comment elle réagirait quand il sortirait la première fois seul de la maison. Pauvre gosse, j'avais intérêt d'être là. Il prit de l'assurance au fur et à mesure. Et partit devant nous. Bella continuait de se cachait les yeux, par moment. Ce qui me faisait rire. Elle me gratifia d'un coup dans l'épaule. Je l'attrapai et déposai un chaste baiser sur le haut de son crane.

_ Bella, il fait du vélo dans le parc. Il ne concourt pas à Daytona 500 !

_ Oui mais…s'il tombe, et s'il…

_ Il se relèvera et recommencera. Déstresse !

_ Papa ! Maman ! Regardez ! _Héla Matt._

_ Fais attention ! Matthew !

_ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. C'est assez délicat.

_ Hum…Je t'écoute.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, et passai ma main dans les cheveux, comme à l'époque. Mais j'en avais beaucoup moins. J'étais nerveux.

_ J'aimerai reconnaître Matt.

_ Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée.

_ Tu es d'accord ?

_ Edward, c'est ton fils. Alors bien sur que je suis d'accord. _S'outra t-elle_

_ Il pourrait porter nos deux noms ? Je pourrai lui demander s'il veut bien.

_ Euh…Oui.

_ Bien sur si tu ne voulais pas je…

_ Edward, je t'ai dit oui.

Ces quelques mots me touchèrent profondément. Je ne pus me retenir de l'enlacer dans mes bras fortement. Quand je sentis un poids contre mes jambes et celles de Bella. Nous abaissâmes le regard, et trouvâmes Matt, tout sourire. Je tendis les bras vers lui et le soulevai. Il passa ses bras autour de nos cous. Nous collant tous deux à son petit corps. Il était heureux, et je pouvais assurer que nous l'étions tous les trois. Puis nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de rentrer. Matthew sauta de mes bras et retourna sur son vélo. Nous reprîmes la voiture et rentrâmes.

Les autres étaient tous dans le living en train de discuter. Matt se posta fièrement devant l'assemblée, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Eh ben je sais faire du vélo, sans petites roue ! Papa y m'a appris !

_ Génial mon neveu ! _Cria Emmett en lui tapant gentiment dans la main_

_ Tu es le plus fort !!

_ Merci tonton Jazz !

_ J'suis fière de toi ! _s'exclama Alice en lui pinçant les joues_

_ Tatieuu mes joues.

_ Tu es un grand garçon.

_ Oui tatie Rose !

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Matt avait faim. Bella alla dans la cuisine. J'avais la nette impression que tout le monde m'observait. Quand on frappa à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers cette dernière et l'ouvris. Je fis entrer mes parents, ma mère m'embrassa. Mon père fit de même. Matthew sortit de la cuisine tout barbouillé. Bella l'intercepta pour lui essuyer un peu la bouche. Il tentait de se débattre. Elle le lâcha enfin.

_ Papy ! Mamy ! _Cria t-il en se jetant dans leurs jambes_

_ Matt ! _S'exclama ma mère_

_ Papa, y m'a apprit à faire du vélo, comme les grands. Et ch'uis grand, maintenant ! Même que maman elle avait peur.

_ Ta mère, avoir peur ! Voilà qui est étonnant ! Bravo Matt !_ Plaisanta mon père_

Je m'esclaffai. Bella me gratifia d'un regard noir.

_ C'est plus fort que moi.

_Ne les écoute pas Bella ! Ce ne sont que des hommes ! Ils ne comprennent rien à ce genre de chose !

_ Hey ! _Mon père et moi nous nous outrâmes_

_ Je me demandais si avec Carlisle on pourrait prendre Matt, quelques jours ? On voulait l'emmener à la fête foraine.

_ Maman ! Dis oui ! Maman si te plait !!!

Il sautait dans tous les sens.

_ Wow ! Wow ! Du calme mini Alice !! Il y a le jardin d'enfant.

_ Maman…

_ J'suis d'accord, si ton père l'est.

Bella avait cette facilité à rendre mon rôle de père plus facile. Me demandant toujours mon avis. J'aimais cette fille. Plus les jours passaient, plus ça devenait une évidence.

_ Papa ? Tu veux bien, dis ? _Supplia t-il d'une petite moue à faire craquer un dictateur_

_ Oui, pas de souci.

_ Merci ! Je t'aime papa ! _S'exclama t-il en se jetant dans mes bras._

_ Je t'aime aussi. _Lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille_

Matt embrassa ma joue. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Quant à moi, je ne savais même pas si je l'avais déjà dit. Bella partit préparer les affaires de Matt. Il raconta à ses grands parents, ce qu'il avait fait en détail au parc. Bella revint. Il sauta sur ses petites jambes. Glissa un mot dans l'oreille d'Alice. Il fit le tour de la pièce, et embrassa tout le monde. Bella donna les dernières recommandations d'usage. Tandis que nous rigolions. Mon fils nous salua de la main et traina mes parents dehors. A priori il semblait pressé. Mon père avait décidé d'emmener le vélo, pour qu'il s'entraine.

Bella retourna finir de ranger dans la cuisine. Les autres s'éclipsèrent, sauf Alice qui m'embarqua par le bras. Elle m'emmena dans ma chambre. Elle se jeta sur mon lit. J'attendais.

_ Jazz et moi, on part en week-end ! Après la fermeture. Avec Emmett ils ont décidé de fermer l'Eclipse dimanche soir, exceptionnellement. Emmett et Rose ne seront pas là, non plus. Ils veulent préparer leurs fiançailles. On sera de retour, mardi dans l'après midi.

_ Mais tes cours ? Pour Rose ?

_ J'les rattraperai ! Rose, elle sèche. Tu auras la maison pour toi et Bella, pendant deux jours et demi ! C'est génial !

_ Ca cache quoi ?

_ Rien du tout.

Elle sortit de la chambre comme une fusée. Me plantant là. J'entendis Bella fredonner dans sa chambre. Je pris la poignée de la porte secrète et allai la rejoindre. Elle était assise sur son lit. Dos à la porte, son Ipod dans les oreilles. Elle bossait, et ne m'entendit pas. Je refermai la porte, l'attrapai par les épaules, et la fis basculer. Tout en couvrant ses lèvres des miennes, pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Les autres étaient dans leurs chambres en train de préparer leur départ. Nous étions tête bèche. Elle caressa mon visage. Je glissai mon corps de façon à être sur elle. Je déposai des milliers de baisers sur son visage et ses pommettes. Quand j'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Je m'écartai d'elle. Elle était complètement paniquée. Je roulais sous le lit, en deux secondes. Bella reprit son bouquin. C'était Emmett. Il s'installa sur sa couche. Dans quelle situation, on s'était mise encore ! Bella toussota.

_ Euh…Je voulais te parler cinq minutes.

_ Vas-y, Em'. J't'écoute.

_ Voilà, on a décidé de fermer le club dimanche. Jazz et moi, on voudrait profiter d'un moment seul avec Rose et Alice. Dans un lieu différent

_ Bah c'est cool. Comme idée.

_ Mouais. Mais on ne reviendra que mardi dans l'après midi.

_ Et ??

_ Disons que tu resteras seule avec Edward, jusque là. Mais si ça te gène on…

_ Non ! Profite t'as raison et puis j'ai du boulot, donc…

_ Matt n'est pas là…Il n'y aura que…disons toi et Edward…

_ Oh mon dieu ! Comment vais-je survivre, seule avec Edward ?? Emmett tu t'es cogné la tête ??

_ T'es pas drôle !

_ Tu fais la gueule ! Parce que tu ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse être seule avec lui !!??

_ Désolé d'être méfiant, mais la dernière fois, ça s'est terminé avec un Polichinelle dans le tiroir.

J'avais une envie de bondir, de dessous le lit pour en coller une à Emmett. Son ton ne me plaisait pas du tout

_ Toujours aussi classe Em' !

_ Mouais, passons à un sujet plus épineux. Charlie.

_ Quoi Charlie ! _Grogna Bella_

_Tu comptes lui dire quand qu'Edward est le père de Matt ?

_ De géniteur on est passé à père ! Waouh quel progrès !

_ Bella, arrête ça tout de suite !!

_ Je n'ai rien à arrêter ! Ca ne regarde pas Charlie ! Je t'autorise à emmener Matt le voir ! Mais, moi j'en ai aucunement l'intention !

_ Isabella, c'est notre père !!

_ Non ! Un père, ça ne rejette pas sa fille, parce qu'elle est enceinte ! Si maman avait été là…Laisse tomber !

_ Bella, c'est le seul parent qu'il nous reste.

_ Rien à foutre ! Je vis sans lui depuis cinq ans ! Il est sorti de ma vie !

_ Il faudra bien que tu le supportes le jour des fiançailles !

J'entendis Emmett souffler d'exaspération, et claquer la porte. Il criait dans le couloir.

_ Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! Bordel de merde !!

Je sortis de ma cachette. Bella avait la tête dans ses mains, elle pleurait silencieusement. Je m'assis face à elle, et la pris dans mes bras. Cette histoire avec Charlie la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouait. Mais elle était trop fière pour l'avouer. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de moi. Laissant un vide cruel s'installer. Elle se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Puis revint. On se fixa un moment. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je respectai son choix. Je l'embrassai, et repartis dans ma chambre.

****************

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le samedi était le jour où les étudiants relâchaient la pression. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas Bella, un instant. Alice avait exagéré. Elle portait une mini jupe écossaise. Un top décolleté moulant son corps si parfait. Les mecs bavaient sur elle. Mais le pire de tout c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Lucas venait de se rapprocher du comptoir, il matait sans aucune pudeur les filles qui rougissaient littéralement en le voyant. Il m'offrit un verre.

_ Arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Tu vas finir aveugle !

_ Lâche-moi !

_ Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

_ Non. J'y arrive pas.

_ Major Cullen ! T'as pas de couilles ! _Rigola t-il_

Jazz s'approcha de nous. Il me tendit une partition en me demandant si ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire un duo avec Bella. Il m'expliqua que cette chanson avait été souvent réclamée. Mais qu'il n'y avait personne pour la faire. J'acceptai, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient. Il arbora un sourire victorieux, avant de s'en aller. Je trouvais ça curieux, mes yeux se baissèrent sur le titre. Je déglutis. Ma sœur ne devait pas être étrangère à ce traquenard. Lucas m'arracha la feuille, et se mit à rigoler comme un dingue. Je le gratifiai d'un coup du plat de la main derrière la tête, ce qui ne le calma pas pour autant. La musique avait été baissée. Bella devait chanter « My all » de Mariah Carey. Elle était nerveuse, je le voyais. Les consommateurs, eux applaudissaient. Elle ferma les yeux, moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder.

**Ah ah ah ah ah****  
****Da da mmmhh****  
****Mmmh mmmh mmmh**

**I am thinking of you** _(je pense à toi)_  
**In my sleepless solitude tonight** _(ce soir, je suis seul et insomniaque__ )_  
**If it's wrong to love you** (_si c'est mal de t'aimer)_  
**Then my heart just won't let me right** _(alors mon cœur ne me__laisse__pas l'accepter)_  
**'Cause I've drowned in you **(_parce que je me noie en toi)_**  
****And I won't pull through **(_et je ne peux pas m'en__sortir__ )_**  
****Without you by side **(_sans toi à mes côtés)_

J'avais comme l'impression que ses mots étaient pour moi. C'était ce que je ressentais. J'avais ce besoin fou, qu'elle soit auprès de moi, tout le temps. J'étais vide sans elle.**  
****  
****I'd give my all to have **(_je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_**  
****Just one more night with you** (_une nuit de plus avec toi)_

J'aurais tout donné pour dormir chaque nuit avec elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, me capturant de ses prunelles chocolat. J'étais envouté. _  
_**  
****I'd risk my life to fell **(_je risquerai ma vie pour sentir)_**  
****You body next to mine** (_ton corps à côté du mien)_**  
****'Cause I can't go on **(_parce que je ne peux continuer)_**  
****Living****in the****memory****of your song**(_à vivre les souvenirs de tes__chansons__ )_**  
****I'd give my all for you love tonight **(_je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir)_

Ma vie pour elle. Oui sans hésiter. Oui, son corps dans mes bras, tout le temps.**  
****  
****Baby can you fell me **(_mon amour, est-ce que tu pourrais m'assommer_**  
****Imagining I'm looking in your eyes **(_imagine que je regarde dans tes yeux)_**  
****I can see you clearly **(_je peux te voir clairement)_**  
****Vividly emblazoned****in my mind**(_très clairement dans mon esprit)_**  
****And yet you're so far **(_et t'es déjà loin)_**  
****Like a distant star **(_comme une étoile lointaine)_**  
****I'm wishing on tonight **(_j'en fais un vœu ce soir)_

Mon esprit était souvent loin. La douleur du passé me revenait comme une flèche en plein cœur. Mais jamais plus je ne partirai. Non, elle était tout pour moi.

**I'd give my all to have **(_je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_**  
****Just one more night with you** (_une nuit de plus avec toi)_

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh...****  
**

**I'd give my all to have **(_je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_**  
****Just one more night with you** (_une nuit de plus avec toi)_

**Give my all for your love **(_donner tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour)__  
_**Tonight... **(_Ce__ soir)_

_  
_La salle criait. Son interprétation était magnifique. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer. J'étais ému. Alice, aussi. Emmett semblait un peu plus renfrogné. Jazz monta sur la scène et lui embrassa le front. Maintenant c'était à nous deux. Mon cœur partit dans un rythme frénétique. Il s'emballait. Je montai près d'elle. Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je soufflai un bon coup. Lucas rigolait. Alice avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'installai avec la guitare, sur un tabouret haut. Bella fit de même. J'avais la sensation que tout le monde était de mèche. Nous devions interpréter « Lucky » de Jason Mrazz. Cette chanson évoquait parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Je démarrai les accords. Nous n'osions pas nous regarder. Je commençai à chanter

**Do you hear me,**(M'entends tu?)**  
****I'm talking to you**(Je te parle)**  
****Across the water across the deep blue ocean**(Au dessus de l'eau, au dessus du bleu profond de l'océan)**  
****Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying **(Sous le ciel ouvert, oh mon bébé, j'essaie.)

J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir lui parler. En avoir le courage. Lui exprimer mon ressenti.

(Bella)**  
****Boy I hear you in my dreams**(Mec, Je t'entends dans mes rêves)**  
****I feel your whisper across the sea**(j'entends tes murmures au dessus de la mer)**  
****I keep you with me in my heart**(je te garde avec moi dans mon cœur)**  
****You make it easier when life gets hard**(tu m'aides a ce que ca soit plus facile quand la vie est dure)**  
**

Bella parlait et pensait à moi en dormant. Je le savais. Je souhaitai vraiment pouvoir l'aider dans sa vie, comme elle m'aidait à avancer dans la mienne.

Nous reprîmes le refrain ensemble.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**(j ai de la chance , je suis amoureux/euse de ma/mon meilleur(e) ami(e))**  
****Lucky to have been where I have been**(La chance d'avoir été là où j'ai été)**  
****Lucky to be coming home again**(La chance de rentrer à la maison à nouveau)**  
****Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Nous n'osions pas nous regarder. En fait je tentai de jeter un œil aux gens en face. Alice semblait ravie. Mais Emmett était tendu. Je baissai les yeux sur ma guitare. Les mots étaient trop forts

ensemble

**They don't know how long it takes**(Ils ne savent pas , combien de temps il faut)**  
****Waiting for a love like this **(à attendre un amour comme celui-ci)  
**Every time we say goodbye**(chaque fois que nous nous disons au revoir)**  
****I wish we had one more kiss**((j'espère qu'on s'embrasse encore)**  
****I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**(je t'attendrai , je te le promets , je le ferai )

J'avais mis tellement de temps à ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments. Ne serait-ce qu'un mot : L'amour. J'attendrai qu'elle soit prête à me parler. Je ne pouvais la laisser.

**  
****Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**(j ai de la chance , je suis amoureux/euse de ma/mon meilleur(e) ami(e))**  
****Lucky to have been where I have been**(La chance d'avoir été là où j'ai été)**  
****Lucky to be coming home again**(La chance de rentrer à la maison à nouveau)**  
****Lucky we're in love in every way**(La chance d'être amoureux(e) de toutes façons)**  
****Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**(La chance d'avoir dormi où nous avons dormi)  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**(La chance de rentrer à la maison un jour)

Le refrain était le plus dur à chanter. J'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient tous de mèches avec ma sœur. Mais prenant mon courage à deux mains. Je me tournai vers Bella. Qui levait les yeux vers moi, à ce moment précis. Sans la quitter des yeux, je continuai mon couplet. Les joues de Bella avaient pris cette teinte rosée que j'aimais tant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle détourne la tête.

**  
****And so I'm sailing through the sea**(Et donc je navigue sur la mer)**  
****To an****island****where we'll meet**(vers une île où nous allons nous rencontrer)**  
****You'll hear****the music****fill the air**(tu entendras la musique qui emplie l'air)**  
****I'll put a flower in your hair**(je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveux)

Mais elle ne le fit pas, bien au contraire. Quand vint son tour. Nos prunelles se noyaient l'une dans l'autre. Le sourire aux lèvres.

(Bella)**  
****though the breezes through the trees**(malgré la brise a travers les arbres)**  
****Move so pretty you're all I see**(qui bougent si joliment je ne vois que toi)**  
****As the world keeps spinning round**(comme le monde qui continue de tourner)**  
****You hold me****right here****right now**(tu me tiens ici et maintenant)

Elle me tenait, elle aussi. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle et Matt étaient mon univers.

**  
**(ensemble)

Nos yeux étaient comme hypnotisés. J'arborai un sourire, et elle aussi. C'était une espèce de déclaration. Enfin sous couvert d'une chanson.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**(j ai de la chance , je suis amoureux/euse de ma/mon meilleur(e) ami(e))**  
****Lucky to have been where I have been**(La chance d'avoir été là où j'ai été)**  
****Lucky to be coming home again**(La chance de rentrer à la maison à nouveau)**  
****Lucky we're in love in every way**(La chance d'être amoureux(e) de toutes façons)**  
****Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**(La chance d'avoir dormi où nous avons dormi)  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**(La chance de rentrer à la maison un jour)**  
**  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Les barjos de notre « grande famille » se mirent à siffler et à crier. Les joyeux fêtards réclamaient un baiser. Putain ! J'en étais sur, s'il n'y avait personne dans ce club. J'lui aurais fait l'amour sur le piano. Nous descendîmes de la scène. Nous recevions des félicitations. Bella semblait mal à l'aise. Elle alla vers le comptoir pour se faire servir une bière.

**BELLA POV**

Y'a anguille sous roche

Cette chanson m'avait retournée. Mais je me posais de plus en plus de question. Les autres avaient tout manigancé, j'en étais sure. Cette semaine avait été bizarre. On avait l'impression qu'ils s'arrangeaient pour nous laisser seul. Et puis le fait qu'Esmè veuille prendre Matt, pendant plusieurs jours. Juste au moment où mon frère m'annonce qu'ils avaient tous décidé de partir en weekend prolongé. Une idée commune ? Voilà comment je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Edward. Mais cette chanson…J'aurais pu l'écrire moi-même tellement elle collait à ma situation. Je ruminai. Leurs intentions étaient de nous coller ensemble officiellement. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu ! Alice me rejoignit.

_ Superbe chanson ! Quelle interprétation Edward et toi.

_ Mouais ! C'était ton idée ? Je me trompe ??

_ Non en effet !! _Rigola t-elle_ Bella ! Fais pas cette tête ! J'ai cuisiné Edward et il m'a dit ce qui se passait. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends que la situation soit un peu compliquée. Mais, vous vous aimez. Y a que vous deux pour ne pas vouloir vous en rendre compte.

_ Mais c'est pas aussi simple. Si ça marchait pas…

_ Bells, te prends pas la tête. Y a aucune raison !! En général les couples déconnent quand ils ont des enfants. Vous c'est presque l'inverse ! _Gloussa t-elle_  
_ Tu fréquentes trop mon frère ! Tu finis par avoir le même humour lourdingue que lui ! _Maugréai-je_

_ Bella, tu veux un conseil ?

_ Non.

_ Bah j'te l'donne quand même. Fais confiance à tes sentiments et à ceux de mon frère. Ecoutes ton cœur, et j't'en prie, par pitié cesse de réfléchir !!

Puis mon petit lutin de meilleure amie me planta comme ça. Un type complètement bourré s'approcha de moi. Il m'observait tout en bavant. Je fronçai les sourcils, et secouai la tête. Il avait l'air d'un abruti. Il fit les frais de ma mauvaise humeur.

_ Tu veux ma photo pau'v tâche ?

_ Tu sais que…t'es… t'es…bonne ?

_ Tu sais que t'as l'air con ?

Il s'approcha de moi, je sentais son haleine de phoque empester mes narines.

_ Tu sais que si tu dégages pas dans les cinq secondes, j'te fous mon poing dans la gueule ! _Le menaça Edward_

_ Et qui…qui…t'es…me…mec toi…D'abord ?

_ Celui qui va t'exploser ta sale face de rat ! Casse-toi !

Je restai ébahie. J'étais bien assez grande pour me défendre toute seule. Le type s'approcha encore plus de moi. Edward allait lui en mettre une, j'intervins en posant ma main sur le torse d'Edward. Il stoppa.

_ Elle…te tient…par…les cou…couilles mec.

Edward avait son regard mauvais. Il voulait le massacrer.

_ Du calme Edward. Regarde.

J'approchai mon index du torse du mec et donnai une impulsion. Il tangua en arrière, se redressa un peu. J'appuyai à nouveau et il s'effondra en arrière sur le sol. J'haussai les épaules.

_ Tu vois pas la peine de t'énerver ! Il a les dents du fond qui baignent.

Emmett qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, le tira par le col, en le trainant par terre et le jeta dehors. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. Je l'attrapai par la manche. Je le menai jusqu'à la réserve, pour qu'il se calme. Je le collai contre le mur d'une main. Je dessinai des petits cercles apaisant sur son torse. Puis voyant que ses poings étaient toujours serrés, je lui pris la main. Embrassant celle-ci.

_ S'il avait su que j'étais ton mec. Jamais il n'aurait…

_ Bien sur que si…c'hais même pas s'il se souvient de son nom.

_ Si on était pas obligé de se cacher comme des voleurs ! _Cracha t-il en tapant dans le mur_

_ Je sais.

_ Non, Bella tu ne sais rien du tout ! Emmett a faillit nous griller ! J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! De lutter sans cesse contre le besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras ! Je ne peux plus vivre à l'écart de toi ! Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, et non pas entre deux portes ! Sans compter que tout le monde est au courant ! C'est un secret de Polichinelle ! Choisis ! Ou on leur dit la vérité, ou c'est terminé !

Il se dégagea, et partit. Je le regardai s'en aller. Abasourdie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était mal à ce point là. Prendre mes responsabilités. Assumer mes sentiments me terrorisait. J'aurais du le retenir. Lui dire que je l'aimai. Mais j'en étais incapable. Matt n'avait toujours été qu'une excuse, pour ne faire rentrer personne dans ma vie personnelle. Encore cette fois ci, je me servais de lui pour me protéger, égoïstement. J'étais prête à laisser partir le seul être qui avait fait battre mon cœur. Le dire et encourir le risque de souffrir officiellement ? Temps que les autres ne savaient pas, je pouvais toujours me préserver. Mais dorénavant, c'était impossible. Cette histoire m'avait complètement dépassée. Son absence pendant toutes ses longues années avait laissé un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Son retour l'avait refermé. Je ne savais pas exprimer ce genre de chose. Je me donnai une claque sur le front. Ouvrant les yeux sur ma stupidité.

_ Bella t'es vraiment conne !!! _Parlai-je pour moi-même_

Je remontai, la salle se vidait petit à petit. Je scannai les alentours. Il n'était pas là. L'orage avait éclaté et pas qu'à l'extérieur. Emmett, Jazz et les autres commençaient à ranger. Je sortis. La voiture était toujours là. Un soulagement intense me parcourut. Jacob se dirigeait vers sa voiture, je le rejoignis, il pleuvait à torrent.

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu Edward ? _M'enquis-je_

_ Bells qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je l'ai vu sortir presque en courant.

_ On s'est disputé. Il m'a posé un ultimatum.

_ Du style ?

_ Ou on met les autres au courant, ou c'est fini !

_ Bon. Je savais que ça arriverait. Bella ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Mais Edward a raison. Il est temps que tu assumes ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je le comprends. Il a besoin d'être rassuré sur tes intentions. Bella, t'es plus une gamine. C'est une façon de lui prouver que tu es prête à te battre pour cette histoire. Parle-lui ! Il t'aime Bella. Pas besoin d'être Freud pour s'en rendre compte. Lui aussi a peur. Mais vous pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu avances !

_ Mais…Depuis quand tu le défends ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui pardonner.

_ Y'a pas de mais… J'le défends pas. T'as le droit d'être heureuse et apparemment le seul qui y arrive c'est lui…Alors fonce, un mot : communication.

_ A chaque fois on s'engueule.

_ C'est pas de la communication ça ! Tu sais le truc quand deux personnes échangent une conversation cordiale. Tout ne se règle pas par le sexe. Bella rentre attend le, va te sécher. Discute avec lui. T'as trois jours pour le faire. Cesse d'avoir peur. C'est stupide de se rendre malheureuse, maintenant parce que t'as peur de l'être un jour. Rentre, tu vas attraper la mort.

_ Merci Jack. _Soufflai-je_

_ De rien j't'enverrai mes honoraires. J'ai pas besoin d'autre patient avec toi. J'devrais faire ma thèse sur vous deux. _Rigola t-il_

_ T'as pris comique en option, toi.

Je fis demi-tour. Me dirigeant vers le club. Les derniers fêtards venaient de partir. La salle était presque rangée. Emmett et les autres étaient sur le départ. Mon frère me prit par les épaules.

_ T'es trempée.

_ Il pleut. Edward est rentré ?

_ J'en sais rien. Ecoute, p'tite sœur, profite de ces trois jours pour faire le point. J'accepterai tes choix. J'te le promets. Du moins j'essayerai. _Grinça t-il_

_ Emmett, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Rien de plus que ça !

_ Em'. Je…désolée. J'aimerais pouvoir te parler…mais c'est juste que..c'est…

_ Compliqué ! _Coupa t-il_

_ Mouais

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de mon crane. Je remontai en vitesse à la maison, histoire de me sécher. Ce que je fis prestement. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, une boule s'était formée au niveau de mon estomac. Je tournai en rond. Et si à cause de moi, il avait décidé de ne plus rentrer ? Les autres étaient déjà partis. C'était la panique totale. Vivre sans lui m'était impossible. Combien de temps ça avait duré ? J'en avais aucune idée. Longtemps. Mais la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Edward y fit une apparition, je me jetai dans ses bras. Il était mouillé de la tête eu pied. Mais je m'en foutais comme de l'an 40.

_ Je suis désolée…Tellement désolée. Edward excuse-moi. Je t'en prie. _Sanglotai-je_

_...

_ J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois parti. Edward je te…veux…dans ma…vie. On leur dira. Dès qu'ils rentreront. Mais ne pars pas. Sans toi je ne…peux pas vivre.

Il me releva le menton entre ses doigts. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Les miennes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. De son autre main, il caressa ma joue. Je venais de lui avouer que ma plus grande peur était qu'il m'abandonne à nouveau. Il posa son front contre le mien.

_ Bella, je suis incapable de me tenir loin de toi plus longtemps.

_ Alors reste et apprends moi à t'aimer. _Murmurai-je_

En guise de réponse, il déposa un doux baiser sur ma bouche. Mes mains caressèrent ses épaules. Je lui rendis, il l'approfondit, permettant à nos langues de s'unir. J'avais soif de lui, de ses baisers, de ses bras, de son corps. De lui tout simplement. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais bon Dieu ! Oui je l'aimais, à en crever.

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais parti pour me calmer. Je ne supportais plus cette situation. La chanson m'avait permis de me rendre compte à quel point je l'aimais. Je voulais hurler à qui voulait entendre qu'on était ensemble. Que personne n'avait le droit de la draguer. Mon orgueil de mâle dominant à la con avait pris le dessus. Mais j'étais comme prisonnier de Bella. Je ne pouvais rester loin d'elle. C'était impossible. Mon père avait raison, elle avait peur que je l'abandonne un jour. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'engageait pas. J'étais moi aussi incapable de vivre sans elle. Oui on allait apprendre à s'aimer, ensemble. Mais je refusai de vivre notre relation cachée aux yeux de tous. Ce besoin de la posséder était brutal, passionné.

Elle me débarrassa de ma veste, sans jamais lâcher nos lèvres. Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise trempée. Je délaissai sa bouche pour son cou. Elle frissonnait sous mes lèvres. Je posai mes mains sur l'ourlet de son haut. Je le balançai au milieu de la pièce. Je la soulevai et la déposai sur la table. Je m'attaquai à l'attache de son soutien gorge. Ma chemise se retrouva par terre. Elle s'attaqua à mon jean, je me défis du pantalon avec mes pieds, ôtant mes chaussures en même temps. Je l'allongeai, ma bouche dévorant sa poitrine, suçant ses mamelons avec avidités. Je plongeai ma main dans son string. Elle était tellement mouillée. Prête pour moi. Mon érection était vraiment plus que douloureuse. Je caressai ses lèvres intimes. Puis j'introduisis directement deux doigts en elle. Le corps de Bella s'arqua sous ma caresse. Je recourbai mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Je touchai son point sensible, et elle cria.

Bella se redressa, elle passa ses mains sur mes fesses.

_ Prends moi. _Susurra t-elle._

Elle déroula mon boxer. Je relevai sa jupe et arrachai son string. J'avais trop envie d'être en elle. Je me positionnai à son entrée, et la pénétrai d'un coup. La sensation était différente. Je stoppai, et allai me retirer pour aller chercher une capote. Bella m'en empêcha. Elle avait compris.

_ J'ai oublié de mettre un…

_ Je prends la pilule. _Me coupa t-elle_

Je débutai mes coups de reins violemment. La sensation d'être en elle sans rien était indescriptible. Sa chaleur humide, et son étroitesse me transportaient. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Embrassant son cou. Sa peau était plus douce que la soie. Mon cœur tambourinait si fort que j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. J'aimais cette femme. Nous gémissions à l'unisson. Ses mains étaient accrochées à mon cou, tandis que je m'enfonçais toujours plus profondément en elle. Elle griffait mes épaules, et mordilla mon cou. Ce qui me précipita pas loin de la jouissance. Mon corps s'était réchauffé à son contact. Nous étions en sueur.

_ Oh putain Bella !

Je la rallongeai, passant ses jambes de chaque coté de ma tête. Avançant un peu plus son bassin, au bord de la table. J'accélérai mes coups de butoir. Bella s'accrochait fermement à la table. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre

_ Continue ! Oh oui comme ça ! Je…vais…putain !

_ Je veux t'entendre Bella. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque_

Mes yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où nos corps étaient réunis. Mes yeux fixèrent ma verge entrant et sortant d'elle. Puis j'observai Bella. Ses joues étaient rougies par notre étreinte. Rien que l'idée de me répandre directement en elle me faisait chavirer. Je sentais les parois intimes de Bella se resserrer de plus en plus sur mon pénis. Je la martelai plus fort. Elle aimait ça.

_ EDWWARD !! Plus fort ! Hannn !! OUI !!!

_ Bella ! Viens pour moi ! Jouis…_Haletai-je_

La vision de ses mamelons virevoltant dans tous les sens me rendait dingue. J'accélérai encore. Quand enfin son vagin comprima ma verge comme dans un étau. Elle hurla mon prénom et moi le sien en me déversant en elle.

_ EDWARRRDDDD !!!

_ PUTAIN !!!BELAAAAA !!

Je m'effondrai sur elle. Nous étions tous deux haletant. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassai avec amour. Savourant simplement le bonheur d'être en elle. Au bout d'un moment. Je sortis d'elle. Je pris de l'essuie tout, pour nettoyer l'intérieur de ses cuisses de ma semence. J'étais excité, rien que de voir mon fluide s'échapper d'elle. Bella qui s'était relevée, mordit sa lèvre inferieure, quand elle me vit faire. C'en était trop. Je l'attrapai et l'embrassai langoureusement, la soulevant et la ramenant sur mon lit. Nous fîmes encore l'amour, mais tendrement sans urgence, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Alors ??**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire vous plait toujours ?**

**Ahhhh Matt et son papa * soupir**

**La semaine prochaine : Quelques révélations sur le passé militaire d'Edward. Ils ont deux jours tranquilles, pour avancer et grande questions sur leurs avenirs communs.**

**Une REVIEW = TEASER (petit extrait)**

**Faites péter le compteur.**

**PS : Si vous chercher une Bêta j'en connais une qui se propose. Alors dites le moi dans vos reviews !**

**Ciao Basgi (bisous) Caro**


	14. I love you

**Réponses au reviews ****: **

**Gabi****: ****Ravie de te faire rire/Matrineu54**** : ils vont se montrer en publique ça vient! /Twilighteuse27**** : Eh les grand frères, se sont des poèmes surtout Em'/Cynthia**** : il est tourmenté en effet. Un flash Back, qui sait…moi/ Sophiebelier****/Sabrina**** : Merci/ Myriam**** : les lits au carrés…/ Magda-Lena ****: Oui, Bella va revoir Charlie, patience./ COCOTTE56**** : Merci à toi, de prendre le temps de me lire! /Vanessa**** : Ravie que le teaser t'ait plu, espérons qu'il en soit de même pour le chapitre!/ Cathou****: Bienvenue. Tant de compliments me touchent sincèrement. Merci à toi/Aely**** : il est là !**

**Merci ma Spuffygirl92 de prendre le temps. Merde pour tes partiels !**

* * *

**Rated M : langage et lemon. /!\ FIN DE CHAPITRE ASSEZ VIOLENTE, A CAUSE DU PASSE D'EDWARD.**

* * *

**Je sais ! Je suis en retard. Ma bêta est en pleine révision pour ses partiels**

**Mais on est dimanche ! Enfin avant le problème avec FF! Grrrrr**

**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris…**

**On se retrouve en bas**

**Bonne lecture**

**13 I love you**

**Bella POV**

J'étais exactement là où je voulais être. Dans les bras d'Edward. Je ne dormais plus depuis un moment. Mais je voulais simplement profiter de ce calme. Ecoutant simplement les battements de son cœur. M'abandonnant complètement à la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la mienne. Ma tête était posée sur son torse, il m'entourait de ses bras. Tout en dessinant des courbes imaginaires sur mon dos. Mon corps réagissait pour moi : des frissons parcouraient mon être. Le moindre de ses gestes avait un effet dévastateur sur moi. Je savais pertinemment que jamais plus je ne pourrai le laisser s'en aller. Il était encré dans ma chair et dans mon âme. Je le voulais, lui et personne d'autre. J'avais promis de faire un effort, de tenter de ravaler mes craintes pour avancer. Le dire n'était pas tout, je devais désormais mettre en application ce que j'avais affirmé la veille. Mes sentiments pour Edward avaient toujours été forts. Ce que je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, c'est que ce n'avait jamais été comme un frère, mais au-delà de tout ça. C'était quelque chose qui vous prenait aux tripes. Le ventre noué, l'absence d'appétit. Je saisissais mieux l'expression vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche.

Mes doigts jouaient bien malgré moi sur le torse d'Edward, sa peau, je la trouvai douce. Il souffla de bien être, tandis que sa main descendait le long de mes reins. Edward était doux. Ce matin nous pouvions profiter autant que nous voulions des caresses de l'autre. Sans nous demander à quel moment, un des fous de notre famille pourrait bien débarquer. Je me redressai sur mes coudes. Scrutant son regard espiègle, et plein de tendresse. Il attira ma tête vers lui et embrassa mes cheveux. Edward m'envoutait. Il se dégagea légèrement, et me retourna. Ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma tête supportaient son poids. Il parsema mon visage de tendres baisers. Je sentais sa virilité éveillée le long de ma cuisse.

_ Bonjour toi. _Susurra-t-il à mon oreille._

_ Bonjour. _Articulai-je difficilement._

Edward me troublait à un point inimaginable. Ses lèvres se firent soudain plus pressantes. Mon bas ventre s'enflamma de suite. Déclenchant notre besoin de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Nous fîmes l'amour ce matin là, tendrement, prenant notre temps. Seul, lui était capable de me faire ressentir cette multitude de sentiments. Il me prit dans ses bras après notre étreinte. Nous soupirions de bien être. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pendant des millénaires.

Mon attention fut reportée sur l'album photo de Matt. Il était toujours à la même place. Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez.

_ J'ai pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir seul. _S'excusa-t-il. _

_ Et bien je suis là. Donc tu n'es pas seul…

Il tendit sa main vers l'album. Nous nous adossâmes contre la tête du lit. Il ouvrit la première page, et fronça les sourcils. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était les échographies. Je lui montrai où se situait Matt. Les différentes parties de son corps. Il vit toute l'évolution de notre fils dans mon ventre grâce à ces clichés. Le pire vint après. Il y avait une série de photos de moi enceinte.

_ Oh mon dieu quel horreur. Il faut que je les brule!

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Oh pitié arrête, on dirait un pachyderme échappé du zoo.

_ Je te trouve vraiment très belle. _Souffla-t-il. _La salopette ne te rend pas justice. _Pouffa-t-il_

Je vis mon pire cauchemar se réaliser. Elle était encore plus horrible que dans mes souvenirs. Edward se demandait comment Alice avait pu bien accepter que je porte un truc pareil. Je me demandai bien pourquoi moi-même je la portais. Puis vinrent les premières photos de Matt. Edward avait son petit sourire en coin. Son regard laissait passer ses émotions. La fierté. L'attendrissement. L'amour. Un autre sentiment, plus douloureux fit son apparition, la tristesse.

_ Il est magnifique.

_ Tout son père.

_ Non, il te ressemble. La forme de ses yeux, ses pommettes…Il manquait pas de cheveux. _Sourit-il_

Le premier Noël fut éprouvant pour Edward. Il se rendait compte de toutes les choses qu'il avait manqué. Nous étions chez ses parents, comme à notre habitude depuis cinq ans. Il remarqua les traits d'Esmè. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude, le manque de sommeil, une grande mélancolie aussi. Malgré le sourire qu'elle tendait à Matt. Carlisle, lui, était triste. Ca avait été le premier Noël, sans Edward. Son absence était difficilement supportable. La présence fantomatique d'Edward était épouvantable. J'avais souffert de voir mon fils évoluer sans son père et inversement. Matt avait été un réel réconfort pour nous tous. Je m'étais raccrochée à lui comme une naufragée à sa planche. Puis les photos défilèrent ainsi que les mois. Edward était émerveillé de voir à quel point Matthew grandissait vite. Il rigolait devant les frasques de sa sœur pour habiller son neveu. Elle exagérait mais face à ma meilleure amie, je n'avais presque aucune résistance. Nous arrivions déjà à ses un an. La pièce était remplie de cadeaux, le gâteau aurait pu nourrir la moitié de l'Afrique. J'avais conscience que ses images faisaient beaucoup de mal à Edward, mais que malgré tout, ça lui permettait de rentrer dans nos vies un peu plus. Le plus drôle étant les premiers pas de Matthew. Son oncle l'avait attiré avec du gâteau au chocolat. Le visage de Matt très concentré était écroulant. Puis les photos s'arrêtaient au Noël suivant.

J'allais pour chercher l'album suivant, mais Edward me retint au vol. Je m'écroulai sur le lit, en riant. Il m'assena une série de chatouilles. J'hurlai de rire, le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais il continua sa torture, jusqu'au moment où son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se redressa, collant son dos contre la tête du lit.

_ Salut Lucas.

_…

_ Vraiment?

_…

Edward me regardait, ennuyé. Il se pinça l'arête du nez dans un tic nerveux.

_ Ecoute, non…ça va pas être possible. _Souffla t-il_

_…

_ Dis leur de prendre soin d'eux. Qu'ils déconnent pas.

_…

_ Bye!

Il raccrocha, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Lucas lui avait proposé quelque chose, mais il avait décliné. J'espérai ne pas être responsable de sa défection. Mais je le connaissais trop bien pour me persuader du contraire.

_ Que voulait Lucas?

_ Rien d'important. _Maugréa-t-il_

_ Edward?

_ On a des potes de l'unité en ville. Il voulait savoir si je venais.

_ Pourquoi as-tu dit non?

Il m'attira sur lui. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, il embrassa mon nez.

_ Parce que j'ai pas envie de te quitter.

_ On peut peut-être y aller tous les deux?

_ Non. _Dit-il avec véhémence._

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'ils passent leur temps à te draguer. J'voudrais éviter.

D'accord je comprenais mieux le problème. Je pris une résolution. Après tout, je lui avais promis d'avancer et de faire des efforts. Alors du coup la solution était simple.

_ Admettons que je n'y aille pas en tant qu'amie, mais…petit amie?

_ Tu ferais ça?

_ Pour toi…laisse-moi réfléchir…oui.

_ Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser devant eux?

_ Accordé.

_ T'es sure…

_ Oui tu veux qu'on avance? Et bien avançons. Commence par rappeler Lucas.

Il appelait Lucas tandis que j'avais décidé de me venger de sa séance : Chatouillez Bella.

_ Ouais Lucas…

Je fis courir ma langue le long de son torse. Il sursauta, et me fit les gros yeux. Je continuai malgré tout ma descente vers le saint des saints qui était déjà bien dressé devant moi. Je le pris en main.

_ Euh…Lucas…

_….

_ Avec Bellaaaa…Ouiiii 11h zéro zéro! _Balbutia-t-il._

Je venais d'appliquer mes lèvres sur son érection. Il avait fermé les yeux tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions tandis que je m'appliquai à lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Il se tortillait. Je sentais mon sexe couler de désir.

_ Oh putain! Non…Une urgence…je t'laisse. _Il raccrocha. _Putain Bella! Non…tu…oui…bordel!

_ Hum…

_ Tu n'es…oh…merde! Qu'une…vilaine fille…

_ Je sais, je peux être pire. _Dis-je en relâchant son érection_

Je lui mordillais son membre. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses hanches se soulevaient. Il me stoppa, en m'attrapant par les épaules. Il ne m'avait jamais permis de le goûter. Il m'embrassa de tout son saoul, je lâchai ses lèvres, et m'empalai sur son sexe. Le chevauchant avec passion, nous atteignîmes ensemble la félicité.

Après avoir pris une douche amplement méritée après cette matinée « sportive », j'optai pour un jean et un pull bleu. J'arrivai dans la cuisine. Edward préparait le petit déjeuner. Il portait un teeshirt noir à manches longues qui épousait son torse parfait. Sans parler de son putain de jean qui moulait son cul rond. Merde j'étais entrain de le mater comme Emmett l'aurait fait avec une fille avant Rose. Je suis sure que je bavais.

_ Ce que tu vois te plait? _Demanda-t-il taquin_

_ Hein? Oh? Euh…oh oui. _Répondis-je rougissante_

Il se mit à rire devant ma franchise. Il posa les œufs et le bacon sur la table. Ensuite il me tira la chaise, pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je secouai la tête, de droite à gauche.

_ Quoi?

_ J'pourrai bien m'habituer à toutes ces attentions.

_ J'y compte bien. _Susurra-t-il avec son sourire en coin._

Après avoir fait un brin de ménage. C'était déjà l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Nous montâmes dans la Volvo. Nous avions rendez-vous dans petit restaurant. Edward semblait un peu nerveux. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Était-il anxieux à l'idée de les revoir?

_ Bella, ils sont un peu brut de décoffrage. Vulgaire et très porté sur la chose.

_ Se sont des mecs quoi.

_ Euh…Ouais.

_ J'ai réussi à survivre à Emmett. Alors…

_ T'as sans doute raison.

Nous étions arrivés. Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Une fois que j'étais sortie, il me tendit sa main. Je fis un léger blocage dessus, puis repensant à ce que je lui avais dit, je la lui pris. Il me retourna face à lui et embrassa mon front. Il rigolait devant mon moment d'hésitation. Nous entrâmes Et je fus surprise par ce lieu. Il y avait énormément de photos de Marines au mur posant devant des hélicoptères, des Jeep, des blindés. Certaines dataient de la guerre du Vietnam. Au mur, il y avait l'insigne du corps, et dessous était écrit, « semper fidelis » (toujours fidèle), la devise des Marines. Il y avait aussi le code des Marines, encadré. Un impressionnant Bouledogue avait été dessiné sur le mur. C'était un endroit incroyable. On ne risquait pas de se tromper sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je reconnus Lucas qui était assis au comptoir dos à nous. Je resserrai ma main dans celle d'Edward. Je débordai d'appréhension rien qu'à l'idée de rencontrer ses copains. Il effectua des petit ronds avec son pouce sur le dessus de ma main pour m'apaiser.

Nous approchâmes de Lucas. Il lui donna une tape virile dans le dos. Lucas se retourna et nous fit face. Je lui souris. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur nos mains enlacées.

_ Oh mon Dieu! Nous allons tous mourir! _S'exclama-t-il_

_ Très drôle. _Grogna Edward._

_ Putain! Votre première sortie officielle en couple est pour nous! Wow quelle chance on a! Il était temps.

_ Bon, t'as fini! _Maugréa Edward._

_ Pour l'instant.

Edward le gratifia d'un coup derrière la tête. Lucas rigolait. Edward me serra contre lui. Puis me lâcha en s'excusant pour Lucas. Quand des cris se firent entendre, je sursautai.

_ Major SEXE! Wow! C'est bien toi!

_Major sexe? Pensai-je_

Lucas pouffait, je lui donnai une claque derrière la tête. Quand trois mecs se jetèrent sur Edward. Ils se donnaient de fortes accolades. Des coups de poings dans les épaules, ça faisait 'très homme des cavernes'. _**(N/R : bon, tu as la réaction en live mais tant pis, c'est incontournable : MAJOR SEXE ? Rien que ça ?xd)**_

_ Comment se passe la retraite ?

_ Plutôt bien, Hot. Merci

_ Wow!wow!wow! Regardez-moi ça. Bonjour jolie mademoiselle. Qui es-tu? _Demanda Hot en s'approchant de moi._

_ C'est Bella… _Me présenta Edward._

_ Enfin…On se rencontre.

_ Enfin? _L'interrogeai-je _

_ Le Major Sexe a souvent parlé de toi. Pas consciemment la plupart du temps…Mais… _**(N/R :wow mais c'est qu'on en apprend des choses sur notre cher Edward !)**_

_ La ferme, Hot. _Assena Edward._

_ Tu es vraiment…

_ Ma petite amie! _Affirma Edward._

_ Oh putain de merde! Roméo a gagné. _Dit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres._

_ Ouais! Youhou! Faites péter l'oseille! Par ici les soixante dollars. _Exulta Lucas._

J'avoue que je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. C'était quoi cette histoire de fric ?

_ Vous avez parié sur quoi au juste ? _S'enquit Edward._

_ Lucas a affirmé qu'elle était plus que ta meilleure amie. Putain! Tu pouvais garder popol au placard!

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis commença les présentations.

_ Bella, voici Sean dit Cookies. Bryan, dit Lucky et cette espèce de dégénéré se nomme Bobby, dit…

_ Hot. _Le coupai-je_

_ Si Sexe t'ennuie…

_ Désolée, je préfère le froid. _**(N/R :wow ! excellent ! Et une référence au Edward Vampire de SM ! bravo, bravo, bravoooo)**_

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler. Cookies commença à réclamer à boire. Nous nous installâmes au comptoir. Je me retrouvai entre Lucas et Edward. Les autres autour. Ils commandèrent des bières. Puis les posèrent devant nous.

_ Bon, on trinque? _Demanda le dénommé Lucky_

_ A Tommy! _S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble._

J'étais surprise. Qui était donc Tommy? Les visages s'étaient fermés à la prononciation de ce nom. J'en oubliai ma bière

_ Un verre pour la demoiselle! _S'exclama Hot._

_ Pourquoi faire? _Répondis-je en buvant au goulot. _

_ Oh bordel! Cette fille me plait.

_ Oui mais elle est déjà prise. _Affirma Edward, en posant une main sur ma cuisse._

Les autres se mirent à rire devant l'excès de possessivité d'Edward. Nous parlâmes alors des surnoms. Ils m'expliquèrent que pour Cookies s'était à cause de sa mère qui lui envoyait un colis par semaine de ces délicieux gâteaux. C'était le plus jeune de la bande. Pour Lucky, l'histoire était simple. Il avait posé le pied sur une mine anti-personnel une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas explosé. Hot, c'était encore plus clair. C'était le chaud lapin de la bande. Il s'était fait chaque fille de chaque camp sans parler des autres.

_ Pour Lucas…

_ Oui, Roméo, ça, pas la peine de l'expliquer. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.

Lucas haussa les épaules.

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

_ Pour toi Edward? Sexe…_Dis-je pensive._

_ Ah t'aimerais bien le savoir… _Dit Hot_

_ J'avoue.

_ En fait, c'est simple. Les filles étaient toutes dingues dès qu'elles le voyaient passer. Elles en mouillaient leurs petites culottes. Une fois j'étais en pleine action avec une gonzesse. Et ben au moment de jouir elle s'est mise à hurler « Oh oui Major Cullen! » C'est très déstabilisant. _**(N/ R : le pauvre !)**_

_ Ca j'm'en doute. _Confirmai-je_.

_ Bon, j'crois qu'elle a compris. _Grogna Edward._

_ Y a eu ce sergent au camp Lejeune. Elle attendait Edward sur son couchage à poil et les jambes écartées.

_ Bon ça va. _Gronda Edward._

_ Elles étaient intenables. Le pire, c'est quand il se mettait torse nu. Bordel elles devenaient dingues. Y'en a même deux qui se sont battues pour conduire son véhicule. Elles ont fait deux jours de mitard. _**(N / R : eeuh, t'abuses pas un peu, là Caro ? arrête de fantasmer !) (N/A : oh que non ! se battre pour un mec alors qu'on est en pleine guerre c moyen !lol)**_

_ Sans parler de ses teeshirts qui disparaissaient! _Renchérit Lucas._

_ Oh ! Et la fois où il a trouvé un tas de string sur son pieu. Mais il a toujours refusé cet abruti! Mais on comprend mieux, maintenant. Enfin toujours est-il qu'elles ont même cru qu'il était gay. Du coup ça n'a fait qu'empirer. C'est elles qui l'ont surnommé Major Sexe! C'est resté.

_ Si on passait à autre chose. _Proposa Edward_

J'étais heureuse qu'ils décident de changer de sujet. Ca commençait franchement à me taper sur les nerfs cette histoire. Imaginer toutes ces filles en train de séduire Edward. Merde c'était pas l'armée. Mais un bordel organisé (_**N/R : j'allais le dire :p**_). C'est vrai je n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait objective. Mais quand même. C'était Mon petit ami! Je l'avais dit.

_ Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? _Demanda Cookies_

_ Depuis quand ils sont « ensembles » ou depuis quand ils couchent ensemble ?

_ Lucas? _L'appelai-je._

_ Oui.

_ Ta gueule!

_ Wow! Quel caractère.

_ Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Outch! _S'esclaffa Edward_

Je venais de lui coller un coup dans les côtes. Ce fut l'hilarité générale. La conversation dévia à nouveau. Sur une partie de baseball qu'ils avaient faite à coté de Bagdad, ils avaient appris à jouer à des enfants. Leurs visages s'illuminaient. Le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à se retrouver était évident. Edward semblait heureux. Ce qui gonflait mon cœur d'une douce béatitude. Puis Edward sortit, il devait téléphoner à ses parents pour avoir des nouvelles de Matt. Je restai donc entouré par cette joyeuse bande loufoque. Je m'attendais à des réflexions. Mais rien ne vint.

_ Merci. _Dit Hot en me regardant._

_ De?

_ Edward est enfin heureux. Il ne l'était pas ou plus, surtout après la mort de Tommy. _Expliqua-t-il_

_ Edward ne veut pas qu'on lui en parle! Tais toi. _Asséna Lucas._

_ On s'en fout! Edward n'y est pour rien! Il a essayé de leur expliquer au colonel McKay qu'ils nous envoyaient au casse pipe. Mais ils en avaient rien à foutre. Edward a sauvé notre peau cette nuit là.

_ Oui, mais il se sent responsable pour Tommy. Il était le chef de l'unité. Bordel! C'était un môme, il allait avoir dix huit ans, le lendemain. Mais Edward ne pouvait rien faire

_ Je sais et on se sent tous coupable! Mais il est mort et nous on est vivant. On doit continuer à le rester, pour lui. _Expliqua Lucky._

Edward venait de faire son apparition. Son regard était dur. Surtout après Lucas. Il se réinstalla, mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même.

**EDWARD POV**

Il avait fallu qu'ils parlent. Mais ils étaient pires que des commères. Je voulais expliquer ça moi-même à Bella. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt. Bella n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails de cette mission sordide. Ils s'étaient plantés. Ces ronds de cuir y comprenaient que dalle. Une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur notre petit comité. Lucas sortit fumer avec Lucky et Hot. Cookies était au toilette. Bella me regardait, je sentais qu'elle était peinée par la situation. Je la pris dans mes bras, et embrassai son cou. Elle posa sa tête contre moi. Jusqu'à ce que les autres refassent leur apparition au fur et à mesure.

Lucky proposa un billard. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle prévue à cette effet. Je tenais Bella par les épaules.

_ Bon allez on est six. Les gagnants de cette partie prennent ceux qui attendent. _Expliqua Hot_

_ Non les gars! On est pas six. Vous êtes cinq! _Affirma Bella  
_

_ Tu joues!_ Ordonna Lucas_

_ Non, vous voulez que je tue quelqu'un? Edward, dis leur… _Supplia-t-elle_

_ Désolé Bella. Ils sont trop nombreux.

_ Froussard! Tu me le paieras.

Elle attrapa une queue, puis bouda dans son coin. Mais ça ne dura pas. Nous devions jouer contre Lucas et Cookies. On lui fit casser le triangle. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Aucune perte humaine ou matérielle n'était à déplorer. Les autres firent quelques remarques, sur la façon que Bella avait de tenir une queue. Mais le regard, que je leur lançai les calmèrent tout de suite. C'était la dernière boule mais Bella n'arrivait plus à placer ses doigts correctement. Ses yeux se firent suppliants. J'allais donc pour l'aider. Je me plaçai derrière elle. Mon bassin contre ses fesses. Je positionnai mes mains sur les siennes et la guidai. Elle frissonna. J'avais évité soigneusement de trop la toucher pendant cette journée. Sachant très bien que mon corps ne résistait pas à l'appel de celui de Bella. Je la lâchai, elle était tendue et tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Au moment où elle allait jouer, Lucas se racla la gorge. Bella loupa complètement et la boule avait atterri sur le pied de Lucas. Il grogna. Mais les autres se mirent à rigoler. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Bella était rouge comme une tomate et se confondit en excuse. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle. Entrelaçant mes doigts sur son ventre, et posai ma tête sur son épaules.

_ Lucas devrait savoir que bien mal acquit ne profite jamais. _Rigolai-je_

On avait perdu, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je préférai largement profiter de Bella. Mon cerveau fit tout de suite la connexion entre les tables de billards et le corps de Bella allongé dessus. Je tentai d'effacer ses images peu chastes de mon cerveau pour revenir à la réalité. Je déposai un baiser chaste dans son cou. Hot s'en aperçut.

_ Si vous souhaitez vous entrainer à faire des bébés, y a des chambres pour ça. _Dit-il taquin._

__ _Pas besoin d'entrainement!

_ Lucas. _Le prévins-je _

__ _Bah quoi? Matt compte pour petit beurre?

_ Matt? _S'enquit Cookies._

_ Matthew…Mon fils. _Soufflai-je._

_ T'as un fils et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit! _S'offusqua Lucky._

_ Il ne savait pas. _Me défendit Bella._

__ _Oh…

Je racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Bella s'était refermée comme une huitre. Elle ne s'était toujours pas pardonnée le fait de ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Je l'enlaçai. Juste pour lui signaler que tout allait bien.

Mais la discutions dévia à nouveau. Ils parlaient du passé. Nous étions à nouveau dans notre bulle avec Bella. J'embrassai son front.

_ Bon, Bella. J'ai une proposition si tu veux grimper aux rideaux avec un homme, un vrai. Et pas avec un homme sombre et torturé. Je suis dispo.

_ Primo, pour le grimpage de rideau, je suis entièrement satisfaite. Secundo, on m'a toujours dit qu'il valait mieux s'adresser au bon dieu qu'à ses saints! Tercio, ferme ta bouche tu baves. _Dit-elle en appuyant sur le menton de Hot, avec son pouce pour lui fermer son clapet._

Les autres s'éclaffèrent. Trouvant que Bella ne manquait pas de répartie. _**(N/R : primo, avec Emmett pour frère, je vois pas comment elle pouvait pas en avoir, secundo, j'allais le dire : quelle répartie !, et tertio, bah je kiffe lol, et c'est ma bouche que je referme xd)**_

_ Oh merci Bella! Depuis le temps qu'on cherche quelqu'un pour lui rabattre son clapet de merde. _Dit Lucas hilare._

_ Sexe! Tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec une diablesse pareille.

_ Merci, mais non en effet, cher Lucky! Tout va très bien. Hot, un dernier truc, ouvre ta bouche encore une fois pour faire ce genre d'allusion à Bella, et j't'envoie en enfer.

_ Ah merde! Tu peux pas faire ça! Tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer! _Déclara-t-il mort de rire._

_ Décidément, c'est une habitude. _Rigola-t-elle, en tournant sa tête vers moi._

_ Ah dire vrai, il nous a tous sauvé les miches, un jour. _Continua Cookies._

_ Oh putain! Vous vous souvenez de l'usine désaffectée? _Demanda Hot._

_ Ouais…_Soufflai-je._

_ On a bien failli y rester ce jour là. _Affirma Lucas._

Bella semblait sidérée. Ils racontaient ça comme si tout était naturel. Tandis qu'ils jouaient au billard.

_ Tu sais que ton mec est le meilleur dans les situations extrêmes. Ce jour là on devait faire une inspection de routine dans une vieille usine de Saddam. Quand des terroristes ont commencé à nous canarder comme à la fête foraine. Ca tirait dans tous les coins. Nous on était vraiment mal barré. _Raconta Hot._

_ Ouais surtout quand ils ont tiré au bazooka, ces enculés. _Le coupa Lucas. _

_ On avait les flammes de l'enfer qui nous léchaient le cul! Putain, tout cramait là-dedans. C'était une horreur. On était encerclé. C'est là que le Major Sexe a eu l'idée la plus folle et la plus intelligente du siècle. Il nous a fait grimper sur le toit. Putain imagine Bella. L'usine se cassait la gueule, des morceaux de charpente se cassaient la gueule. Mais œil de lynx avait repéré une énorme cuve d'eau à l'extérieur. On a sauté dedans et ça nous a sauvés. On a attendu que l'usine s'écroule complètement et que les terroristes se barrent en pensant qu'on était crevé pour en sortir. Putain on est tous rentré à la base.

_ Pas tous, Hot. _Murmurai-je_

_ C'est vrai, deux y sont restés. Mais combien en as-tu sauvé?

_ On a eu de la chance. _Soufflai-je_

A les entendre j'étais un héros. N'importe quoi. J'avais tué des gens. J'avais fait la guerre. Il n'y avait rien d'héroïque là dedans. On s'était sauvé la vie mutuellement. Bella s'était blottie contre moi. Je l'avais vue réprimer un frisson à l'évocation de cette histoire.

La partie était finie depuis un moment. Je voulais me retrouver un peu seul avec Bella. Sans avoir ces phénomènes sur le dos. Nous prîmes congés. Nous devions les revoir mardi dans l'après midi. Lucas avait dit qu'il les emmènerait au club après. Ils avaient tous apprécié Bella. Je crois que c'était réciproque. La journée avait été très agréable dans l'ensemble.

Nous rejoignîmes la voiture, Bella s'y installa et je fis de même. Je démarrai et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pensait de cette sortie. On aurait du rester à la maison pour discuter de nous deux. Mais la situation avait changé. Mes potes étaient parfois lourds et envahissants.

_ Je suis navré, ils peuvent être chiants, lourdingues, et très vulgaires. Ce sont des chiens fous.

_ Oui mais des fous gentils. Edward j'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée. Ils sont sympas, et très drôles.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui je me suis bien amusée. Major Sexe_. Rigola-t-elle._

_ J'ai pas fini d'en entendre. _Maugréai-je._

_ Non et attends qu'Emmett l'apprenne…

_ Tu ferais pas ça?

_ Moi non, mais les autres…

Nous étions à la maison. Le silence qui y régnait était bizarre. L'absence des autres se faisait ressentir fortement. Nous étions seuls à nouveau. Bella devait bosser, elle était installée sur son lit, très concentrée sur son travail. Moi j'étais à coté et je regardais l'album photo. Bella était plongée dans la littérature américaine. J'aimais la voir aussi attentive puis elle claqua le livre d'un coup.

_ C'est assez pour aujourd'hui! _S'exclama-t-elle._

_ Tu abandonnes? C'est pas ton style.

_ Je me suis avancée. Puis j'ai pensé que demain on pourrait peut-être aller chercher ces papiers.

_ Ces papiers?

_ Oui pour la reconnaissance de Matt. Enfin…si tu es toujours d'accord. _Proposa-t-elle __hésitante._

__ _Bien sur, plus que jamais. Mais tes cours?

__ _Le monde n'arrêtera pas de tourner si je loupe les cours. Je rattraperai, jai plein de copains qui ne demande que ça. _Dit-elle taquine._

__ _Des copains, hein?

__ _Ouep! Mais rassure toi, aucun n'est surnommé Major Sexe. _Dit-elle en riant._

Je sautai sur Bella. Dévorant son cou de milliers de baisers. Elle continuait à rigoler. Mes mains frôlaient son corps. Elle s'arqua.

_ Maintenant, tu va voir si mon surnom est mérité. _Susurrai-je_

_ Ca j'connais déjà la réponse.

J'avais besoin de sentir son corps, imbriqué dans le mien. La sensation unique que nous nous appartenions. J'avais couché avec de nombreuses filles par le passé. Mais rien n'avait jamais été aussi parfait qu'avec Bella. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien avec elle. J'étais heureux, enfin je crois. J'avais gagné une famille. Jamais je n'aurais pu assez remercier Bella pour ce magnifique cadeau. Je préférais lui montrer. Ce que nous fîmes, encore cette nuit là. Voir Bella dans son plaisir était la pus belle chose que je ai jamais vue. J'aimais par-dessus tout, l'idée que c'était moi qui lui procurait tant de sensations. Nous nous écroulâmes, éreintés par la passion.

**BELLA POV**

Je m'étais réveillé avec la sensation de vide. Je me retournai cherchant Edward. Mais il n'était pas là. Je me redressai, cherchant la lumière à tâtons. Quand la chambre s'éclaira, je trouvai le lit défait de son coté. Il était trois heures du matin. Une boule me prit l'estomac. Je revêtis mon peignoir en soie qu'Alice m'avait offert et me levai. Je fis le tour de la maison en commençant par sa chambre. Mais aucune trace de lui. Je commençai à paniquer. Je fus rassurée quand je vis que les clefs de la Volvo étaient toujours là. Mais où était-il? Je descendis jusqu'au club. La porte était ouverte. J'entrai doucement. Les notes de piano s'envolaient dans la pièce. Il était là. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant. J'avais eu peur.

J'avançai doucement vers lui. Je ne connaissais pas cet air. Il y avait tant d'émotions différentes qui en ressortaient. Il y avait beaucoup de souffrance, de mélancolie et aussi de la joie. Puis la musique cessa, d'un coup. Il appuya ses mains dans un fracas assourdissant. Il posa son front sur le piano. Son corps se soulevait par soubresauts. Il pleurait. Je restai interdite face à sa souffrance. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je courir pour le consoler? Devais-je rester ici ou repartir? Je sentis mes larmes affluer. Sa détresse m'arrachait le cœur. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon d'intervenir pour le soulager. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse partager sa peine et sa douleur. Mais sa carapace était encore plus imperméable que la mienne. Comment gérer l'horreur de la guerre? Je ne pouvais pas dire que je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que j'en avais aucune idée. Il était tellement torturé. J'étais si impuissante face à ce raz-de-marée de souffrance. L'homme que j'aimais était en total désarroi. J'avais l'impression qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de son passé. J'aurais voulu prendre un peu de son mal-être pour pouvoir le soulager.

Je me décidai donc et m'avançai lentement sur le coté. Ma main se posa sur ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Il releva sa tête et ses yeux larmoyants vers moi. Puis d'un geste, il enserra ma taille fortement et posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Pleurant de tout son saoul. Je continuai à lui passer la main dans ses cheveux. Je voulais tellement qu'il s'apaise. Je pleurais moi aussi silencieusement. Il me serrait de plus en plus fort. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il parle. Qu'il partage sa tristesse avec moi. Qu'il s'ouvre enfin. Sa peine était insupportable. Je pensais que le fait de revoir ses anciens compagnons avait ré-ouvert la boite de pandore.

**EDWARD POV**

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Encore ces maudits cauchemars. Je ne les supportais plus. Bella dormait si paisiblement. Je ne souhaitai pas la réveiller. J'embrassai son front et me levai. Je refusai de me rendormir, je ne voulais pas replonger dans mes souvenirs. Je pris un café et descendis jusqu'à l'Eclipse. Le piano, voilà ce qui pouvait me vider la tête.

Je m'y installai, et les notes s'enchainèrent sans que j'y prête attention. Mon esprit revenait toujours vers mes angoisses. Je tentai de me focaliser sur Bella. Elle était la seule personne avec Matt, qui pouvait m'aider. J'aurais voulu tout lui raconter. Mais c'était tellement difficile. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Mes mains enchainèrent sur la berceuse de Bella. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que si je voulais avancer moi aussi, il fallait que j'ose lui parler de cette nuit là. La nuit où ce gosse était mort dans mes bras. A cette pensée mes doigts refusèrent de jouer, ils stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ma tête s'écroula sur le piano. Des larmes incontrôlables s'échappèrent de moi. Mon corps se soulevait, mes doigts s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. Je devenais fou. Je sentis une main apaisante sur ma tête. Je n'osai pas la relever. Je refusai que Bella me voie dans cet état là. Mais pourtant j'avais besoin d'elle et de ses bras réconfortants. J'osai croiser son regard. La tristesse que j'y lus me terrassa. Je m'accrochai à elle, me lovant contre son corps chaud. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre mes émotions. Elle était là pour moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Puis j'attirai Bella sur mes genoux, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et plongea sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule m'embrassant tendrement.

_ Bella. J'aimerais te raconter…_Soufflai-je_

_ Edward, tu n'es pas…

_ Si, ça me bouffe littéralement. J'en…ai besoin.

**FLASH BACK**

La journée était plutôt sympa. Nous faisions une partie de Football américain. Les gars étaient déchainés. Ils étaient en manque de détente. La surexcitation était à son comble. Le match était dur et très drôle. Les filles de la base nous observaient. Les mecs paradaient devant elle. Mais moi je n'étais pas intéressé. Ces filles n'avaient aucune saveur. Elles étaient insipides. Ma seule et unique obsession depuis mon départ. Revoir Bella. Les choses avaient dégénéré entre nous. Mais dans un certain sens, je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. Elle était constamment dans ma tête. Je lui avais écrit une lettre ou quelques mots tous les jours. Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de les lui envoyer. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais. J'avais surtout peur d'avoir gâché notre amitié. Je pensais très souvent à Emmett. Je me demandai si je survivrai quand il l'apprendrait.

Ma famille me manquait aussi. J'avais des nouvelles par Alice. Je savais que ma mère devait en être malade. Je l'avouai aisément désormais : mon père avait raison. Je me retrouvai par terre suite à un plaquage.

_ Bah alors Major Sexe! Tu tiens plus debout, t'es trop vieux! _Rigola Tommy._

_ Méfie toi Baby, j'suis toujours capable de te foutre mon pied au cul.

Tommy. Il allait avoir dix-huit ans le lendemain. C'était un sacré numéro. Son père était lui aussi militaire de carrière et Marines. Tommy avait suivi les traces de son père. C'était un gosse drôle et attachant. Il croyait en ce qu'il faisait. Il était bercé par de douces illusions. Mais cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il était dans notre unité. C'était le plus jeune de l'unité et c'est tout naturellement que nous l'avions surnommé Baby. Il avait une gueule d'ange. Nous l'avions pris sous notre aile. Il était jeune, trop jeune pour faire cette guerre. Il était motivé et impatient. Nous n'avions eu que des missions assez simples depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais c'était un chien fou qui rêvait d'en découdre. Nous, les anciens, on savait que ce moment ne durerait pas. Nous étions Marines, certes. Néanmoins nous n'aimions pas faire la guerre ni tuer des gens. Se prendre pour Dieu. J'avais laissé mon âme en Irak. Le match se termina dans l'euphorie générale. Nous continuions à nous chamailler jusque sous la douche. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, enfin jusqu'à ce que le colonel Mc Kay vienne nous chercher pour un briefing.

Moins de dix minutes après, nous étions tous en tenus et prêts. Il y avait Lucas, Sean, Bryan, Bobby, Tommy et moi. Plus une autre unité. Nous étions 14 en tout. Il y avait un grand tableau avec deux photos accrochées.

_ Messieurs, j'ai une mission des plus délicates à vous confier. Il s'agit de prendre d'assaut une maison où sont réfugiés une dizaine de terroriste. La mission est simple, vous entrez, vous récupérez ces deux hommes, et vous éliminez les autres. Vous reconnaissez les lieus major Cullen ? _Demanda-t-il._

_ Affirmatif! On a effectué une mission de surveillance. Mais il s'est avéré d'après nos observations qu'ils étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Je pense que des renforts ne sont pas à exclure.

_ Aucun renfort major, personne n'est dispo!

_ Sauf votre respect mon colonel, c'est une mission suicide!

_ Cullen! Vous êtes des Marines, vous êtes payé pour suivre les ordres et pour fermer votre gueule! Heure du départ trois heures, zéro, zéro! Rompez!

Je me levai et allai pour expliquer au colonel ma façon de penser. Quitte à aller au mitard autant y aller pour une bonne raison. Mais les autres me retinrent. Je sortis de la tente et donnai un coup de poing dans celle-ci. Lucas posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, il m'embarqua plus loin. Il m'offrit une clope. Je l'allumai et tentai de passer mes nerfs comme je le pouvais.

_ Wow! Du calme Ed!

_ Du calme! Cette foutue mission c'est une connerie! Ils en ont rien à foutre de nous envoyer au casse pipe! J'en ai raz le cul de ces conneries!

_ Tu penses à raccrocher? _S'enquit Lucas._

_ Ouais et sérieux.

_ Dis-moi? Ça aurait pas un rapport avec cette jolie brune nommée Bella dont la photo est toujours fourrée avec toi? Juste par hasard.

_ Occupe toi de ton cul. C'est pas tes oignons. _Grognai-je_

_ T'as couché avec elle, t'as sa photo sur toi et tu lui écris tous les jours.

_ Même la nuit, tu nous emmerdes avec elle ! _Assena Cookies._

__ _Vous avez trouvé que moi à faire chier!

_ Oh ça va! En tout cas ,le môme est excité comme s'il allait se faire dépuceler!

_ Ca j'm'en doute Cookies! On ne le lâche pas! Cette mission pue! J'le sens.

_ Avec Lucky, on a pas besoin d'une patte de lapin. _Affirma Cookies_.

Lucky, ou pas, j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment. Nous nous préparâmes. Chargèrent des M16A2 et des M4 pour certains. Et partîmes aux véhicules. Baby sautait dans tous les coins il en avait oublié d'attacher ses rangers.

_ Baby, on joue pas au GI Joe, alors tu rattaches tes pompes et tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle! J'suis ton chef et tu m'écoutes! C'est clair!

_ Affirmatif Major!

Il était impatient d'aller au combat. Voilà où était notre différence, moi j'étais blasé. Nous montâmes, la concentration était de rigueur. La pression montait au fur et à mesure que nous approchions. Le risque était là et bien réel. Les véhicules nous lâchèrent environ à moins d'un kilomètre de l'objectif. Ils restaient là pour nous récupérer mais au cas où la mission se déroulerait mal, ils n'avaient que très peu de moyens de manœuvre.

Nous avancions très lentement, nos lunettes infrarouges étaient vraiment un atout. On utilisait des gestes pour se faire signe. Ce coin était reculé mais pas le plus sécurisé. J'évitais de penser aux enfants qu'on avait vus certaines fois. Pas de quartier. Je faisais vraiment un boulot dégueulasse par moment. Nous étions aux abords du bâtiment. Nous l'avions encerclé. Je plaçai Tommy derrière moi. Mais il était plus têtu qu'une mule. La tension était à son comble, l'adrénaline parcourait nos corps, comme le sang qui coulait dans nos veines. Je fis un geste de la main : deux types fracassèrent la porte. Nous entrâmes en criant. Eliminant systématiquement ceux qu'on croisait. Tout ce déroulait parfaitement quand Baby croisa un gosse qui devait avoir pas plus de treize ans. Il avait hésité, ça avait été sa plus grande erreur. On a pas le droit d'hésiter il en va de notre vie et celle des autres. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, le gosse lui avait sauté dessus avec un couteau. J'avais tiré sur ce môme pour qu'il lâche Tommy. D'autres terroristes déboulaient de la pièce du fond. Je voulais rejoindre Tommy mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop à faire, plus on en descendait, plus il en arrivait. Je pris la décision de demander une extraction. Le radio passa le message.

_ Roméo, Lucky! Couvrez-moi! _Criai-je_

Je me jetai sur Tommy. Je repoussai le corps mort de ce gosse loin de lui. J'avais tué un enfant. J'avais pas le temps d'analyser. Mon esprit était focalisé sur Tommy. Je le chargeai sur mon dos.

_ ON DEGAGE! REPLIS! GO! GO! GO! _Hurlai-je._

Nous sortîmes sous une fusion d'armes automatiques. Les balles nous sifflaient au dessus de la tête. On entendait des hurlements. Je savais que Lucas avait aussi récupéré un de nos gars qui s'était fait canardé. On avait un kilomètre à parcourir.

_ Tu vas t'en sortir Tommy. J'te le promets. Tiens bon!

Les véhicules arrivaient vers nous enfin. Ils nous couvraient de leurs balles. Nous chargeâmes. On en avait laissé trois là-bas qui étaient morts. C'était impossible de récupérer leur corps. Je serrai Tommy contre moi tandis que nous rentrions à fond vers la base. Quand nous fûmes assez éloignés des combats je regardai les blessures de Baby. Il avait prit trois coup de couteaux. Un au niveau de l'abdomen, et les deux autres sur les flancs au niveau des cotes. Le gosse avait frappé où le gilet ne le couvrait pas. Il se vidait de son sang. Je le lui défis. Lucas me donna sa veste et nous fîmes pression sur ses plaies. Il était secoué de spasmes.

_ Tien bon! On arrive! _Répétai-je en leitmotiv._

_ Major…_Souffla-t-il._

_ Tommy, ferme là et économise toi.

_ Tu diras à mon…père…que je suis…désolé. J'ai…échoué…Merci de m'…avoir ramené.

Je le secouai, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Les poumons devaient être perforés. Puis plus rien. Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Je devais faire quelque chose.

_ STOP! _Hurlai-je au conducteur._

_ Mais Major…

_ FAIS CE QUE JE DIS! JE SUIS VOTRE SUPERIEUR! C'EST UN ORDRE!

Ils s'arrêtèrent, je débutai par un massage cardiaque lui prodiguant les premiers secours, essayant d'insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons mais il était déjà mort. Je m'acharnai sur lui. Refusant qu'un autre gosse meure cette nuit.

_ C'est fini Edward! Laisse le partir!

_ Non Lucas! C'est pas fini! Respire bordel!

_ EDWARD! STOP!

Lucas me retenait. Je m'effondrai sur le corps inerte de Tommy. Nous continuâmes jusqu'à la base. Je sautai du véhicule et pris le cadavre dans mes bras. La colère me dévorait totalement. Je n'étais plus que fureur. Je me dirigeai vers la tente du colonel, il attendait notre rapport. Je jetai le corps de Tommy sur le bureau.

_ BRAVO! VOUS AVEZ QUATRE MORTS SUR LA CONSCIENCE! J'AI RAREMENT VU UN CON COMME VOUS!

_ Major Cullen!

_ QUOI! IL EST MORT A CAUSE DE VOTRE INCAPACITE A JUGER UNE SITUATION! J'VOUS LAISSE EXPLIQUER COMMENT TOUT CE MERDIER EST ARRIVE! VOUS ETES INCOMPETENT! ET INDIGNE D'ETRE UN MARINES!

_ Vous êtes responsable de vos gars sur le terrain!

_ ESPECE DE CONNARD DEGENERE! _Lui crachai-je en lui foutant mon poing dans la gueule._

Les MP me ceinturèrent, Lucas et les autres me tirèrent jusqu'à la douche. Ils me jetèrent directement dessous. Lucas était resté avec moi. Je sentais le sang de Tommy couler le long de moi. Je tapai aussi fort que je pouvais contre la douche. J'étais enragé. Mes mains étaient en sang. Je crois que c'était à ce moment-là que j'avais pris la décision de tout arrêter. Le bilan fut lourd, quatre morts, un prisonnier et trois blessés avec Hot mais légèrement. Trois jours de mitard pour moi. J'étais anéanti par tant de gâchis. La folie des hommes n'avait pas de limites. Le sacrifice de l'humanité. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Tous morts, pourquoi? La mort, je l'avais côtoyée, pendant toutes ces années. C'était une compagne fidèle. Mon cœur s'était asséché. La haine d'une certaine manière avait empli ma vie. L'espoir était un mot dérisoire. On avait abandonné ces gens en 91. Pourtant tout le monde semblait être étonné que la population ne nous fasse pas confiance. On leur avait promis une vie meilleure alors qu'en fait on les avait jetés en pâture à la police de Saddam. Beaucoup avait perdu leur famille. D'autres avaient rejoint les extrémistes. Mais comment leur en vouloir, finalement? Tout était de notre faute, nous autres les pays occidentaux.

J'avais perdu mon âme. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Cherchant des réponses à toutes mes questions. Puis l'envie folle de revoir ma famille et Bella. Je ne reconduisis pas mon contrat.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle n'avait absolument rien dit. J'avais l'impression de m'être mis à nu devant elle. C'était tellement dur à raconter. Cette partie de ma vie j'aurais voulu oublier. Oui oublier cette nuit infernale où deux gamins étaient morts à cause de la connerie humaine. Mais ses pleurs silencieux étaient un véritable déchirement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Je lui avais raconté cette histoire pour qu'elle comprenne mon attitude. Pourquoi je semblais si absent par moment. Mais certainement pas pour la faire souffrir. Je caressai du bout des doigts son visage magnifique. Essuyant ses larmes au passage. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma pommette. Je ne voulais pas voir de pitié dans ses yeux.

**BELLA POV**

Seigneur! J'avais mal. Pendant son récit j'avais tellement l'impression d'être là-bas avec lui. Je comprenais mieux ce sentiment d'injustice qui le hantait. Sa douleur était tellement réelle qu'on aurait pu la toucher. Je voulais simplement apaiser sa conscience, lui hurler que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'était aucunement responsable de la folie des hommes. Qu'il n'avait malheureusement fait que son travail. Mais je savais que ça ne le réconforterait pas. Je partageai sa peine mais j'étais incapable de m'exprimer. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Comment le pourrai-je? Certes j'avais perdu ma mère, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de tuer des gens ou de voir quelqu'un mourir devant soi de mort violente. Ce sentiment d'injustice ça oui je le connaissais. Lui dire que j'étais désolée pour lui? Non. Je cherchai mes mots quand trois me frappèrent comme une évidence. C'était les trois mots les plus difficiles à prononcer pour moi. Mais j'en avais la certitude. J'avais peur, tellement peur de ce qu'il en ressortirait. Pourtant c'était la stricte vérité. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sure de quelque chose que de ça. Je savais qu'il l'attendait. Cependant j'avais été incapable de lui offrir jusqu'à présent. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, anticipant ce que j'allais dire.

Je posais mes mains sur son visage. Le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je m'y noyai littéralement. Puis je pris une de ses mains et la posai sur mon cœur.

_ Je t'aime Edward_. Murmurai-je._

Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait s'enfuir. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que c'était la réalité. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Moi je pleurai. J'avais osé enfin exprimer à quel point cette relation comptait pour moi.

Il ôta sa main de mon cœur. Puis il défit le nœud de mon peignoir. Il passa ses bras sous le vêtement, ses doigts glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnai. Edward me positionna à califourchon sur lui. J'étais coincé entre son torse et le piano. Il posa son oreille sur mon sein découvert écoutant mon cœur. J'avais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il prit mon sein dans sa bouche, un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de ma gorge. Il me tortura doucement de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Mon dos s'arqua. Ses mains se faisaient plumes, frôlant chaque centimètre de mon dos et de mes hanches. Ce besoin fou de ne faire qu'un nous consumait.

Je relevai sa tête embrassant sa bouche, nos langues se retrouvèrent d'instinct. Elles dansaient sensuellement l'une avec l'autre. Je lui ôtai son teeshirt, et nous dûmes lâcher nos lèvres pour qu'il passe sa tête. Puis nos bouches avides se retrouvèrent. Je voulais tout de lui, son corps, son cœur, son âme. Je glissai mes doigts le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à son boxer. Je le caressai de la paume de la main. Lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Mon intimité était trempée. Edward cala sa main dessus. Il me prodiguait des caresses qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Je geignis dans sa bouche. Mais j'avais besoin de le sentir encore plus. Je voulais qu'il me possède entièrement. Il nous souleva et fit descendre son boxer. Je frottai mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris contre son sexe tendu. Je dirigeai sa verge à mon entrée et me glissai sur celle-ci dans un gémissement rauque. Nos yeux étaient soudés. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses tandis que je débutai mes déhanchements. Je m'accrochai à son cou, ses merveilleuses lèvres se posèrent sur mes mamelons dressés. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Ma respiration devenait difficile tandis que je m'enfonçai profondément sur lui.

Il me souleva et me posa sur le piano, nos corps toujours imbriqués. Il m'embrassa avec amour, me pénétrant toujours. Mais son rythme était lent et profond. La sensation qui me comblait totalement. Nos hanches bougeaient de concert. Nos geignements se faisaient cris. J'accrochai fermement mes jambes à ses hanches. Le piano nous renvoyait des notes sourdes. Je sentais mes parois intimes se resserrer dangereusement autour de la verge d'Edward. Nous étions en sueurs mais je ressentais l'osmose. Nous étions connectés l'un et l'autre. Quand la jouissance me frappa, je criai son nom. Il hurla le mien, au moment de son orgasme sa tête s'écroula sur mes seins.

Nos corps se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations désordonnées. Puis il leva ses yeux vers moi. Il m'embrassa et ses larmes reprirent. J'avais l'impression qu'il déversait toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant ces cinq ans. J'avais le goût salé de ses pleurs sur ma bouche. Il frotta son nez contre le mien.

_ Je t'aime…Bella. Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends. Je t'aime tellement. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward, plus que tout.

Mon cœur s'était gonflé d'amour à cette déclaration. Il m'aimait lui aussi. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver tel bonheur.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle m'aimait. Bella m'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux pour me réconforter. Elle avait vu le pire de moi, mais elle était restée. J'avais un trop plein d'émotion. Je les avais trop longtemps refoulées. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ça. Je l'aimais à en crever. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de lui avouer mes sentiments. J'avais peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Mais finalement elle avait fait le premier pas. Elle m'avait promis d'avancer, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Les choses étaient claires, nous devions tout faire pour que notre histoire fonctionne. C'était vital pour nous. Nous étions toujours imbriqués. Mais Bella frissonnait. Il était temps que nous remontions. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de briser ce moment. Il était magique.

Bella grelottait. Je me détachai d'elle et l'enveloppai dans son peignoir. Je l'embrassai tendrement. Après m'être rhabillé, je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle me suive. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Nous montions et retournions dans le lit. Aucun mot ne fût prononcé. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Bella se positionna en chien de fusil. Je passai mon bras sous sa tête, et mon corps épousa le sien. Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir. Demain serait un jour nouveau. Je devais faire place nette pour l'avenir.

**Voilà! Ils se le sont avoués! Ca compense mon retard ?**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écris. Donc dès que j'ai emballé le dernier de « s'éveiller » Je m'y colle. Vous aurez le teaser comme cette semaine directement sur le site. Sachant que le chapitre de « s'éveiller » ne sera pas à l'heure. Je veux qu'il soit corrigé avant. c'est le dernier!**

**REVIEWS : J'écris plus vite avec ! (motivation)**

**Merci de votre patience !**

**Ciao Caro**


	15. COUP DE GUEULE

**Je sais vous, vous attendiez tous à un teaser. Il arrivera dans la soirée je vous le promets ou demain dernier délais. Mais là j'avoue que j'ai les nerfs en pelottes. Sincèrement pour deux raisons. La première et que nous avons reçu un message (vous le trouverez en K) pas très sympathique de lectrices qui ne supportent plus les Fics Edward Bella. Je vous mets sa note, ça vaut le coup. Ensuite il y a ma réponse à cette attaque et pour finir j'ai reçu une review histoire de nous saquer un peu plus. Alors c'est vrai que dans le genre motivation y a mieux. En ANONYME BIEN SUR ! AUCUN COURAGE !!!! Alors oui je suis énervée. Vraiment.**

**

* * *

  
**

stop au fanfictions Edward/Bella

Ceci est un message s'adressant aux auteurs de fanfic de Twilight, il ne contient en aucun cas des insultes mais juste de violentes critiques concernant leurs histoires ! En tant que lectrices de fanfic, nous avons parfaitement le droit de donner notre avis, ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression !

Tout d'abord, nous sommes déçus du manque de diversification des fanfic Twilight, il n'y en a que pour Edward et Bella. La plupart des fanfic les concernant sont à l'eau de rose et dégoulinante de bon sentiment. On se croirait à la lecture d'un roman Arlequin et non d'une histoire fantastique mettant en scène des vampires. Par ailleurs les fanfic sur ces personnages sont tellement nombreuse que les auteurs sont influencés les uns par les autres, alors nous avons le droit à une bonne soixantaine de remake racontant toujours la même histoire ! Bella est chanteuse, Bella est patineuse, Bella est une princesse et pourquoi pas Bella à la plage et Bella à la montagne tant qu'on y est ! Quant au personnage d'Edward on ose même pas en parler car on risquerait de devenir vraiment méchante.

Certains auteurs se contrefichent de l'univers mis en place par l'auteur, en écrivant des « all human », pour nous ce sont surement les fanfic les plus risible de Twilight et surtout un manque de respect envers l'auteur des livres. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris Twilight est une histoire mettant en scène des VAMPIRES ! Mais non, vraisemblablement ce fait n'a pas été compris, et la mièvrerie de ces auteurs les incitent à écrire non seulement des fanfic ne mettant en scène aucun vampires et racontant des scénarios dignes des romans Arlequin. Certains auteurs ne se rendent pas compte du manque d'imagination en écrivant ce genre de fanfic, pour eux les histoires d'amour sont plus importantes que l'univers crée par Stephenie Meyer !

Un autre type de fanfic tout aussi exaspérante sont celles se passant durant New Moon ! Voici un résumé typique d'une de ces histoires :

_Bella abandonnée par Edward devient malgré tout un vampire. Cent ans après ils se retrouvent._

Des fanfic de ce genre il y en a des centaines racontant toutes les mêmes histoires ou la pauvre Bella est désespéré car son grand amour Edward l'a quitté. Dans certain cas elle devient alcoolique dans d'autres elle devient un vampire ou elle finit avec Jacob il y a aussi les cas ou elle tombe pensons que toutes ses fanfic ont atteint leurs points culminants et que l'histoire de Bella et Edward a été suffisamment développé dans les livres !

Il est temps de changer de registre ! Faite preuve d'imagination et creusez-vous la cervelle pour nous sortir une histoire qui vaille la peine qu'on la lise ! Nous espérons surtout que vous accorderez plus d'importance à des personnages autres que les Cullen ou les quileutes !

Faire des fanfictions sur des personnages secondaires a des avantages, car comme il n'est pas très connu, vous ne risquez pas de vous tromper en construisant sa personnalité ! Cela vous permet de mettre en place une histoire à part et non formaté.

Pour finir nous vous donnons quelque idée de couples ou de personnage secondaire à mettre en scène :

Benjamin/Tia, Aro/Jane, Maggie/Liam, Eléazard/Carmen, Caius/Athenodora, Alec/Heidi, Zafrina/Demetri, Alec/maggie… Joachim (comment les volturi vont le retrouver ?), Nahuel, Maria, Charlotte/Peter…

Avouez qu'il y beaucoup de possibilités alors pourquoi vous restreindre seulement aux personnages principaux. Sachez que vos fics manquent de profondeurs à force de vous copier entre vous, elles sont vides et surtout très LASSANTES !

Nous espérons que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, nous ne voulons en aucun cas blesser des auteurs, nous voulions juste vous ouvrir les yeux sur le nombre beaucoup trop nombreux de ses fanfic et c'est de notre devoir en tant que lecteur de donner notre avis !

* * *

Ma réponse :

Franchement la liberté d'expression c'est quelque chose d'étonnant quand même. Bon perso je sais qui vous êtes, faut pas être sorti de Saint Cyr pour le savoir. (les profils c pratique surtout dans les favoris) Enfin bref... Je m'en fiche un peu faut dire. Mais je vous trouve irrespectueuse en vers les lectrices (majoritaires) du couple Edward/Bella.

J'ai écris plusieurs fics. Je me suis servie énormément des personnages secondaire dans ma première fic : Caius, Marcus, Caius, Félix, Sulpicia, Démétri/Jane, j'ai même fait un lemon sur eux. Mais c'était mon choix!! Parce que j'aime ces perso et surtout les prendre à contre pied. Vous savez ce que l'on dit la critique est aisée mais l'art et difficile. Pour les AH il y a quand même plus de possibilité. Parce qu'un vampire c'est un vampire et une humaine ça reste une humaine non? Enfin j'aime les deux. Mais c'est mon problème.

Ca me gonfle de laisser une review pour vous dire ça. Enfin j'en sais rien. Mais si vous voulez ont peu faire un copier coller de l'histoire de SM. Bah ouais 0 suspens? 0 plagiat? j'en suis pas sure.

On est là pour donner de nouvelles versions. Pour perpétuer le rêve. Mais je suis désolée de vous contredire. La base du livre de SM c'est l'amour, entre deux être que tout opposent. Même si elle c'est servit des vampires. En gros la question est : jusqu'où seriez-vous capable d'aller par amour? La réponse : mourir!! Donc chacun est libre d'écrire ce qu'il veut. Je vais aller faire un tour sur vos fic en favoris. On verra, faudrait pas mourir idiote et raté le prix Goncourt!! ARO/SULPICIA. Vous les avez oublié. Donc en conclusion, ce site est fait pour tous les goûts et tous les styles. Continuez à créer vos propres fictions, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous pondre des histoires sur des persos qui ne m'inspirent pas. Vous devriez contacter SM et lui dire qu'elle devrait faire d'autres bouquins sur les personnages secondaires non? Mais suis-je bête. Serait-ce pour ça que se ne sont que des personnages secondaires???? Tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut comme il veut. L'IMAGINATION voilà l'important et l'envie! Si vous n'aimez pas abstenez-vous!

La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous mettre en alerte pour un deuxième opus de cette fic vraiment passionnante. Ironique moi? Pensez-vous... PS: Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous allez peut-être battre votre record de reviews pour un chapitre! Ciao

* * *

La review que j'ai reçu cet après midi

From: coup de guele ()

1)Vous manquez terriblement d'ouverture d'esprit et c'est déplorable!En  
plus, en réunissant la plupart de vos profil de vos profil je m'aperçoit que  
vous avez une moyenne d'âge de 25ans, que des gamines de 12ans soient pas  
d'accord et en colère contre cette critique je peux comprendre! Mais à  
partir de 18ans ça devient grave!  
2)Vous faites de longues reviews ou vous mettez une argumentation  
complètement idiote! "un auteur écrit sur ce qui l'inspire le plus", c'est  
n'importe quoi! Un auteur doit-être capable d'écrire sur n'importe quoi, car  
il déborde d'imagination!Ainsi s'il est vraiment doué il doit-être capable  
de mettre en place le caractère d'un personnage secondaire peu développé  
sans que ça lui pose de problème!Car ça c'est un défi pour un VRAI  
écrivain! C'est trop facile de reprendre les personnages principaux, tout le  
monde l'a déjà fait!  
3)Toutes les fic sur Edward et Bella me donne envie de VOMIR! Vous ne faites  
que des histoire d'amour sans intrigue réelle en reprenant comme lectrice0en  
l'a si bien souligné des scénario d'Arlequin, et encore même dans les  
Arlequins il y a quand même de l'action! C'est d'un pathétique!  
4)Vous passez toutes pour des hystériques (de 25ans) du couple  
Edward/Bella!  
5)"comment osez-vous", "mais quel culot", "mais quel prétention" "pour qui  
vous prenez-vous!" Voilà le début de la plupart de vos review et vous pour  
qui vous prenez-vous? Pour des écrivains? Parce que là permettez-moi de vous  
ramenez à la réalité: Vous ne serez jamais écrivain! Et vous savez  
pourquoi? Parce que vous n'avez même pas été capable de vous apercevoir que  
Lectrice0en avez un certain talent pour la rédaction. Et de plus si un jour  
(qui sait) vous publiez un livre, il faudra vous attendre à des critiques  
qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise! Et oui c'est la vie, les lecteurs on le  
droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent et même si ça vous plaît pas!  
6)Avec vos fanfic dégoulinantes de bon sentiment et d'amour vous m'avez  
écoeuré de SM, qui bien qu'elle ait écrit une histoire d'amour l'a mettez  
en scène avec beaucoup de talent... ce qui n'est pas votre cas!  
7)Au lieu de vous braquez parce que Lectrice0en a osé critiqué vos  
"oeuvres", montrez-nous que votre esprit déborde d'imagination et que vous  
êtes capable de mettre en place des histoires indépendante de ce fichu  
couple  
Message à Lo':  
Tu n'es qu'une idiote n'ayant aucune ouverture d'esprit et tu me fais  
pitié!  
Message à Math:  
J'adore Eric Zemmour, pas toi ? Tant pis, ça veut dire que tu manques de  
tolérance, les critiques que fait Eric Zemmour ne sont pas à prendre au pied  
de la lettre!

Avis aux auteurs: les lecteurs on parfaitement le droit de critiquer et de  
juger une histoire!

Conclusion: Lectrice0en a été trop gentille  
Oui... vos histoires c'est de la m*  
oui... vous n'avez aucune imagination  
Oui... le couple Edward/Bella est pathétique  
Oui... c'est incompréhensible que vos fanfic aient autant de succés (  
surement des lectrices croyant au grand amour!mdr)

- Vous êtes intolérantes et refusée de prendre en compte un avis opposé  
au votre! Ce qui fait que vous êtes étroites d'esprit!  
-Si un jour vous écrivez un livre, ne passait jamais dans "on n'est pas  
couché" car la critique est justement le but de cette émission!  
-Une critique n'est pas faite pour respecter l'auteur mais pour dire la  
vérité, vous connaissez le définition de ce mot j'imagine? Et comme on dit  
il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!

-Au faite pour ma part, j'écris aussi des fanfictions et je sais que je suis  
capable d'écrire sur n'importe quel personnages de Stephenie Meyer et oui  
c'est peut-être un manque de modestie de ma part mais c'est la vérité! Moi  
je ne fais pas un copier/coller de l'histoire d'amour d'Edward et Bella!  
Enfin bref vous êtes toutes des hystérique sans aucun talents et ça fait  
vraiment pitié!

* * *

Voilà la réponse que je formule :

_ Premièrement apprend à écrire le mot GUEULE !

_ Deuxièmement. Ta réaction est complètement stupide. Tu nous traite de gamine, n'acceptant pas la critique. Mais les critiques c'est pas le problème. Si tu n'aimes pas les histoires d'amour fallait pas lire Twilight. Change Stephen King que j'adore devrait te plaire. Je pense.

_ Ca va la tête elle passe encore à travers les portes. Non mais franchement tu t'es relue. C'est vrai je n'écris pas sur n'importe qu'elle sujet. Parce que j'écris sur les sujets et les persos qui me donnent envie. C'est vrai qu'en plus les écrivains font un sondage avant de commencer une histoire. Vous imaginez les auteurs lançer un appel du style : Bon ce coup ci vous souhaitez une histoire sur quoi ?

-Je ne me dis pas écrivain, pas comme toi qui est capable d'écrire sur n'importe qu'elle personnage de Twilight. BRAVO ! C'est dommage que tu sois en anonyme.

-Dis moi y a pas que la vérité qui BLESSE et ta connerie non? Alors j'aimerai bien voir ce que MADAME peut nous pondre comme histoire. Ou ce qu'elle a pondu. C'est toi qui es intolérante.

Je te cite :

" Oui... c'est incompréhensible que vos fanfic aient autant de succés (  
surement des lectrices croyant au grand amour!mdr)"

Tu devrais toi aussi voir SM pour lui dire que son histoire d'amour est digne d'un livre Arlequin. En tous cas tu à l'air de connaître toi aussi bien le sujet. C'est vrai que par contre ton talent est si évident qu'il nous éblouie. Mais vois-tu nous somme dans l'incapacité de juger. Oui puisque tu es une anonyme et que tu n'as pas les Coui*** de te montrer.

_ Je n'ai aucun problème avec mon imagination. Mais toi tu as un problème d'Ego surdimensionné. et c'est toi qui nous fait pitié en insultant les gens qui apprécient nos HISTOIRES. Ca me gonfle de perdre du temps à te répondre alors que je pourrais écrire ma fic, pour ceux qui me lisent.

_ En conclusion tu n'as aucun respect pour les lecteurs. Tu es agressives inutilement. Alors comme on dit « c'est les plus gêné qui s'en vont » Ne nous lis surtout pas j'aurai peur d'insulter ta pauvre intelligence. Je ne retirai pas ta review pour la simple et bonne raison c'est que tout le monde à le droit de s'exprimer et tes arguments son tellement risible que tu te descends toute seule. JE SUIS POUR LA CRITIQUE CONSTRUCTIVE. MAIS TU NE SAIS PAS FAIRE CA !! TU EN EST INCAPABLE ! Alors vas-y continue à écrire sur tout, même ce qui ne t'intéresse pas. Puis on attend toi aussi ton prix Nobel de littérature. En tous les cas si tu trouves que le couple Edward et Bella est vraiment pathétique on se demande vraiment ce que tu fais là.

_ C'est vrai j'ai 30 ans, j'ai quatre enfants. Je suis présidente d'un club de rugby. Je fais même partie du comité directeur départemental. Je suis la seule Femme. Déléguée des parents d'élèves. Bah ouais moi aussi je peux péter plus haut que mon cul. Mais j'écris par plaisir et non pas pour me faire mousser. Parce que franchement…là t'es grave !

_ Dernier point, envoie-moi un MP pour qu'on discute face à face. C'est sans problème. Si tu as de bon arguments je suis pour.

**Désolée tout le monde mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer, ainsi que de vous montrer la manière dont certaine personne vous juge.**

**Merci de votre soutien. Je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Bises Ciao Caro.**


	16. Apprendre à pardonner?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**twilighteuse27**** : Les potes d'Edward sont déchainés ! Merci./ Fleur50**** merci pour la 1000 ième reviews !/ cynthia**** : Disons que c'est une façon de remonter le moral à Edward !lol/ cathou**** : je t'ai ému, j'en suis ravie. Oui la guerre traumatise. Mais l'amour cicatrise/Matrineu54**** : Cette histoire est triste. Mais tout s'arrange./Lydie**** : des détails il y en aura d'autres./ ****Audrey.D**** : Bienvenue et merci aux filles de twilight France****. Ravie que ma fic te plaise./ Bébé23**** : Merci et bienvenue.**

**Le lemon**** est un défi de Lenerol ( Je devais m'adapter à la musique). Bon elle me l'avait demandé pour s'éveiller en M. Mais cette fic est terminé. Pour l'épilogue de « s'éveiller » (normal). Je le finis demain et il part en correction.**

**Merci à ma bêta et un GRAND MERCI pour votre soutien, après mon coup de gueule. 106 reviews sans parler des MP d'encouragements vous avez explosé le compteur.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Euh…salut tout le monde. *Arrive sur la pointe des pieds.**

**Mea culpa. Je sais, je suis terriblement en retard. **

**Mais pour ma défense, il est un peu plus long que prévu.**

**Enfin bref, c'est un chapitre assez sportif et très HARLEQUIN xD. *Tire la langue**

**J'entame le prochain chapitre dès que j'ai fini mon autre fic.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

**14 Apprendre à pardonner ?**

**BELLA POV**

Ce matin là, mon cœur était léger comme une plume. Edward et moi avions décidé de faire le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse reconnaître son fils. On aurait dit un gamin le jour de Noël. Nous étions tous les deux dans le salon. Edward avait les papiers dans les mains, son visage était illuminé. Nous avions déjà rempli la paperasse sur place. Edward avait le duplicata, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce qui était écrit : son nom de famille associé avec le prénom de son fils. J'étais derrière lui, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et embrassai sa joue. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, ils brillaient telles deux émeraudes. Il se recula légèrement de sa chaise, et me fit basculer sur ses genoux pour m'embrasser. Je souris niaisement. Je l'admirai.

_ Merci. _Souffla t-il. _

_ De ?

_ De me rendre si heureux.

_ Sache mon cher que c'est réciproque.

Il souda son regardau mien. Je plongeai littéralement dans ses yeux.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

Oui, je l'aimais à en crever. Il était mon oxygène. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, simplement pour qu'il soit heureux. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Nous profitions simplement de l'un et l'autre, puis Edward se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je l'observai me demandant ce qu'il avait bien inventé. Il revint avec un sac de sport. Je l'observai, interdite.

_ Mais...Que fais-tu ?

_ Je t'enlève._ Dit-il en attrapant mon bras._

_ Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Tout doux. On va où ?_ M'enquis-je en me détachant de lui._

_ A Forks.

_ Forks…mais…mais…pourquoi faire ?

Il s'avança vers moi et me reprit doucement par le bras. Je me doutais de ses intentions. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Non ce n'était pas possible.

_ Bells, il est temps que tu parles avec ton père.

_ Non Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! T'as pas le droit ! Je refuse d'y aller.

_ Il a fait des erreurs, mais je sais que plus vous attendrez et plus ce sera dur.

_ Edward ! Une erreur c'est quand on se trompe dans une division. Pas quand on fout sa fille dehors parce qu'elle refuse de dire qui est le père de son bébé ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé ! Alors oublie ça !

_ Arrête de fuir. C'est ton père. Tu dois discuter avec lui. Pense à Matt. M_'expliqua t-il calmement._

_ Non Edward ! Non ! Cinq ans qu'il m'a tourné le dos.

_ Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Bella tu dois régler ça avec ton père. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je serai là.

_ Ouais et comme ça avec un peu de chance, il sera armé et il te tirera dessus pour venger l'affront.

_ Ecoute c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Matt. J'suis sur que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Je posai un doigt sur son torse.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser Matthew comme excuse. Il m'a rejeté !!

_ Vous êtes pareils ton père et toi. Incapable de communiquer.

_ Ô putain ! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout d'la charité !

Je claquai la porte, et partis prendre l'air. Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ? Il croyait quoi ? Que parce que j'avais avoué l'aimer il avait le droit de s'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça ? Et même s'il avait raison. C'était pas une raison pour me dire ce que j'avais à faire. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

_ Allo ! _Grognai-je._

_ Waouh ! Une Bella de bonne humeur dès le matin, c'est toujours agréable.

_ Jack ?

_ Non sa sœur, voyons !!

_Ô Jack arrête tes conneries ! C'est pas le moment !! _Maugréai-je._

_ Hey Bells !! Tu t'es encore engueulée avec Adonis ! Vous avez pas fini de vous pourrir la vie ! T'as qu'à coucher avec lui ! _Rigola t-il._

_ Merde Jack !!

_ Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?_ Demanda t-il._ Je t'ai attendu.

_ Quelques fois c'est bon pour la santé de sécher. Mais plus sérieusement, disons qu'il y a eu de l'évolution entre Edward et moi.

_ Où es-tu ?

_ Devant l'Eclipse, mais…

_ Bouge pas, j'arrive. Je préfère que tu me racontes de vive voix. Je veux des détails !!

_ Jack tu…

_Bip bip bip_

Bah voilà, il allait arriver. J'allais être encore mitraillée de questions. Je tournai en rond. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la fenêtre au dessus. Je savais qu'Edward m'observait, mais j'avais besoin d'air. Il le savait, voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas retenue. J'étais absorbée dans mes pensées quand Jack arriva. Il avait un grand sourire. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embarqua dans sa voiture **(N/R : wow aurions-nous droit à un début de prémices de peut-être une petite jalousie d'ed ????oui, oui, c'est pas français et alors ?xd) ( N/A : y a des chances )****. **Il arrêta la voiture, et nous partîmes boire un café. Le silence s'était installé. Jacob me regardait l'œil rieur.

_ J'ai avoué à Edward que je l'aimais, et il m'aime aussi ! _Lâchai-je._

_ Hey ! Tu peux pas me balancer un truc pareil comme ça ! Pense à mon cœur !! _S'esclaffa t-il._

_ Merde Jack, j'suis sérieuse ! C'est pas drôle !

_ Bella arrête tes conneries ! C'est génial ! Fais pas cette tête là !

_ C'est pas pour ça.

_ Bon allez, raconte tout à tonton Jack…

_ Edward veut que j'aille voir mon père aujourd'hui pour discuter.

_ Attends, récapitulons. Tu as dit à Edward que tu l'aimais, lui aussi t'aime. Vous êtes ensemble ? Pour de vrai ?

_ Non bien sur que non. Je sors avec sa sœur !! A ton avis ???

_ Bon le problème est : Charlie, enfin si j'ai bien compris.

_ Oui je ne veux pas le voir.

_ Bells, il faudra bien. Désolé de te le dire mais Edward a raison.

_ Hey ! De quel coté es-tu ? Tu es mon ami !

_ Bah justement. Bella d'un coté psy, ton père et toi vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. C'est ta seule famille directe en dehors d'Emmett et de Matt. Le lien avec ta mère. Je sais que cette histoire de bébé n'était que le déclencheur d'un mal-être plus profond entre vous deux. Ca remonte à la mort de ta mère.

_ Jack j't'arrête tout de suite ! Je refuse de parler de ma mère. Range le psy au placard, et rends-moi mon ami.

Jacob soupira et continua

_ Tout est lié. Ton père n'a pas su vous soutenir et vous aider à surmonter cette perte. Il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Bells tu t'es occupé de tout. Tu as l'impression qu'il a oublié ta mère beaucoup trop vite.

_ CA SUFFIT ! _Hurlai-je en me levant de ma chaise et en tapant du poing sur la table._

Je refusai de parler de ma mère. C'était vraiment trop douloureux. Même si d'un coté il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cette histoire ne le concernait en rien. En voyant que tous les clients du café m'observaient, je me rassis. Je baissai la tête, honteuse d'avoir généré un tel tapage.

_ Bells, ne le prend pas comme ça.

_ Et comment dois-je le prendre docteur Freud ?

_ Va avec Edward, laisse toi guider. Ecoute rien ne t'empêche d'essayer de discuter avec Charlie.

_ Mais…il m'a déjà rejeté une fois et si…

_ Il a accepté ton fils. Même s'il le voit derrière ton dos. Donc il ne t'a pas rejeté totalement. Si vous appreniez à vous parler ce serait bien.

_ Alors là tu vois j'parierais pas un dollar dessus.

_ Bella tu es adulte, tu as un enfant, tu fais des études et tu bosses. Tu reproches à ton frère de te traiter comme une gamine. Alors assume tes choix. Raconte tout à ton père et surtout laisse lui une chance.

Je me levai, lui laisser une chance. Il ne m'avait pas laissé la mienne. Tout ça pour un nom ? Mais merde qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer que ce soit Edward, ou le pape ? Rien, absolument rien !! Après tout c'était mon choix et mon droit de ne rien dire. Jack me suivait, mais j'avais besoin de m'isoler. De réfléchir. Jacob remonta dans sa voiture. J'avais exprimé le besoin de rentrer seule. Je trainai les pieds. Plus je marchais et plus je me disais qu'Edward avait peut-être raison après tout. Je pouvais essayer. Puis je ne serai pas seule. Mais je craignais trop la réaction de mon père quand il apprendrait que c'était Edward le père de Matt. Pour peu qu'il soit armé.

Mes pas m'avaient emmené jusque devant la maison. J'entrai dans l'immeuble et posai mon manteau. Edward était debout accoudé au comptoir, je pensai qu'il serait fâché, mais l'unique chose que je lisais dans ses yeux c'était de l'inquiétude. Il avait eu peur de quoi ? Que je ne rentre pas à la maison ? Je m'installai à coté de lui, j'expirai un bon coup.

_ Je suis désolé. J'aurais du comprendre que tu n'étais pas prête. _Souffla t-il._

J'enserrai sa taille, et posai ma tête sur son torse.

_ Tu pensais bien faire. Mais pour dire vrai, je ne suis pas sure d'être prête un jour à l'affronter.

_ J'comprends.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux y aller aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne veux te forcer à rien.

_ Je sais. Mais on fait un deal. On y va et en échange tu me donnes tout ce que tu m'as écris pendant que tu étais en Irak.

_ Bella c'est du chantage.

_ Non c'est un deal !

Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, et finit par déclarer.

_ J'accepte.

_ Promets moi juste une chose, si ça tourne court, tu me ramènes tout de suite.

Il embrassa ma tempe en acquiesçant. J'allais préparer un petit sac, histoire d'avoir de quoi me changer pour le lendemain. J'étais loin d'être enthousiaste. Même à des années lumières de ce sentiment. J'hésitai même à monter dans la voiture. Edward mit de la musique classique. Il savait que ça m'apaisait. Mais rien ne pouvait vraiment me calmer. On avait fait qu'une demi-heure de voiture et je m'étais déjà rongée trois ongles jusqu'à la moelle. Edward s'en aperçut. Il me prit la main et la posa sur sa cuisse, la sienne recouvrait la mienne. Je me demandai bien comment Edward arrivait à me faire faire ce genre de choses. C'est dingue l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi. Au bout d'un moment je m'assoupis, bercée par la voiture et par « Clair de lune » de Debussy.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle dormait contre mon épaule. Elle avait fini par accepter mon offre, contre les lettres. Mais après tout elle n'y découvrirait rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. Je savais qu'elle était stressée au possible. Je n'étais pas non plus super à l'aise. Charlie allait surement très mal réagir et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. En baissant les yeux sur elle, et la voyant assoupi, je me rendis compte que j'aimais la regarder dormir. Mais depuis que nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments la veille, je me sentais heureux et vivant comme jamais depuis des années. Lui dire la vérité sur mon passé était une nécessité en soi. Je ne regrettais absolument pas mon choix. Même si j'aurais aimé que les choses soient dites différemment. Ca m'avait libéré d'une certaine façon, et j'espérai secrètement qu'elle puisse éprouver la même chose après son explication avec son père. Nous arrivions déjà aux alentours de Forks. La nature luxuriante était vraiment belle.

J'avais l'impression de m'immerger dans mon passé à l'époque du lycée. Notre sport favori avec Emmett hormis les filles était de faire fuir tous les mecs boutonneux qui s'approchaient trop près de Bella. Je repensai à son premier petit copain. On lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il en avait mouillé son pantalon, le pauvre. Il avait décidé de partir en pension du coup. Puis y avait eu ce type Julian. On avait appris qu'il avait maté Bella sous la douche après le cours sport. Le con s'en était vanté auprès de ses potes en expliquant qu'il s'était délesté de sa surcharge hormonale en la regardant. Mais qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour coucher avec elle. Emmett avait bien failli le tuer tout de suite. Mais j'avais une meilleure idée. Bella ne l'avait su que plus tard. Nous avions embarqué ce type. Après l'avoir foutu à poil devant nous, nous l'avions attaché à un arbre. C'était au mois de mars à sept heures du matin. Histoire que les élèves puisse profiter de sa vue avant d'entrer en cours. Bella avait fini par en apprendre les raisons, elle lui avait collé une gifle magistrale.

On était arrivé. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut désorientée un instant. Puis réalisa où elle se trouvait. La maison de Charlie n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années. Sa voiture de patrouille était là. Bella était tendue comme un arc. Je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à Seattle en courant. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la portai à mes lèvres. Elle frissonna.

_ Euh…Edward, on est vraiment obligé ?

Je me tournai face à elle, je pris son visage entre mes mains. Elle avait baissé ses yeux. Je savais que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Je ne supportais de la voir pleurer. Ca me déchirait le cœur.

_ Bella, je suis là. Tout se passera bien. Alors on respire un bon coup et on y va.

_ Edward, si tu vois que l'arme n'est pas posée à l'entrée, on fuit !

Je me mis à rire devant son attitude si sérieuse. Elle me fusilla du regard. Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche. Madame Mitchell passa devant la voiture. Je lâchai les lèvres de Bella.

_ Oups. _S'exclama Bella._

_ On vient de se faire griller comme deux lycéens. _Rigolai-je._

_ Oui et par une prof en plus…

_ Pourquoi elle n'est pas à la retraite encore cette vieille peau ? Elle m'a foutu plus d'heure de colle que tous les profs réunis.

_ Bah non. En plus son surnom c'est le p'tit journal.

_ On a combien de temps avant que tous les habitants de cette ville soient au courant ?

_ Je dirais jusqu'à demain soir, grand maximum.

_ Faut pas perdre de temps, alors.

Je sortis du véhicule et fis le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Bella. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que j'avais appelé son père dans la matinée. Il était surpris de mon appel. Je l'avais informé que je souhaitais venir avec Bella pour qu'ils puissent se parler. Il y avait eu un moment de silence, puis il avait accepté. Bella l'ignorait bien sur. Nous arrivions devant la porte. Les mains de Bella tremblaient. Je la lui serrai un moment. Je toquai à la porte, Bella allait pour faire demi-tour, mais je la retins par le bras. La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Bella se raidit immédiatement.

_ Bonjour chef Swan. _Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais pleine d'assurance._

_ Edward. Isabella.

_ Charlie

_Wow, s'ils commencent comme ça on n'a pas fini. Pensai-je._

Il se décala et nous fit signe d'entrer avec son bras. Charlie n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on qualifierait d'expressif. Bella se cala contre un des murs du salon. Décidément rien n'avait changé dans cette maison. Enfin presque. Je me souvenais des dizaines de photos éparpillées un peu partout. Il n'en restait qu'une seule. C'était Matt avec Emmett et Charlie. Bella la vit, elle s'approcha du cadre et le prit dans ses mains. Elle secoua la tête et le reposa. Charlie l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Alors, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Charlie à sa fille, penaud._

_ Euh…oui…et toi ?

_ On fait aller.

_Bah à ce rythme là, on n'est pas arrivé._ _Cogitai-je_

Je regardai Bella et lui fis signe de se lancer. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

_ Tu vas me dire qui est le père de Matt ?? **(N/R : putain, juste pas obsédé !!) (N/A : les Swan sont pas têtus)**

_ Charlie ! T'arrête ça tout de suite ou j'me tire ! _S'énerva Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_ On se calme. On est là pour discuter.

Je tentai de calmer la situation.

_ Désolé. _Marmonna Charlie._

_ Ouais. Donc en fait la raison principale pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais dit qui était le père de Matt, c'est que lui-même n'étais pas au courant. Maintenant qu'il le sait. Enfin avant toute chose tu devrais t'assoir.

_ Pas la peine.

_ d'abord je tiens à préciser que j'ai voulu cette relation…comment dire…intime.

_ Tu veux dire…mais tu n'avais que dix-sept ans !

_ Dis-moi rappelle moi quel âge avait maman quand elle a eu Emmett ? Tu as la mémoire courte. _Grognai-je._

_ Mais c'était différent, nous nous sommes mariés…En plus on s'aimait. Je ne me suis pas barré le lendemain ! Moi !

_ Tu me laisses finir !! Le père de Matthew est…

Charlie l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la tête. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mes mains étaient moites. J'attendais la sentence avec angoisse.

_ Est Edward. _Souffla Bella._

_ Comment ça Edward ??!!

_ C'est moi Charlie. Confirmai-je en faisant un pas assuré devant lui.

J'observai le visage de Charlie, il était devenu livide. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Il bouillonnait.

_ Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ma fille ! Espèce d'obsédé. C'est ma fille ! Ta meilleure amie ! La sœur d'Emmett ! Elle était mineure ! Tu mériterais que j'te foute en taule !

_ Voilà Edward ! Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. On s'en va.

_ Oh non !! Explique-toi !! Tout de suite Edward.

_ Y a rien à expliquer chef Swan. C'est arrivé la veille de mon départ en Irak.

_ Tu n'as même pas le moindre regret. _Cracha t-il._

_ Non, je n'en ai plus… Parce que…

Il ne me laissa même pas finir ma phrase. Charlie se jeta sur moi et m'assena une droite en plein dans ma joue gauche. J'entendis Bella hurler après son père. Il m'en colla une deuxième. Tandis que nous nous retrouvions au sol.

_ CHARLIE ! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE !! PAPA !!! ARRETE !!!

Elle tenta de retenir le bras de son père, mais j'entendis un cri et un fracas. Charlie l'avait entendue aussi et s'était stoppé immédiatement. Il se releva, je fis de même. Bella était au sol contre le mur et se tenait la joue. Charlie se précipita. Mais Bella le rejeta d'une main.

_ Ô mon dieu Bella ! Je suis désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais.

J'allais l'aider à se relever. Bella pleurait. Elle pointait son père d'un doigt accusateur.

_ IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU GACHES TOUT ! QUE TU PERVERTISSES TOUT ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU VENIR ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU NE COMPRENDRAIS RIEN ! TON CŒUR EST ENCORE PLUS SEC QUE LE MIEN ! POUR TON INFO ! J'AIME EDWARD ! On s'en va. _Finit-elle par murmurer._

Je soutenais Bella, et nous quittâmes Charlie. Il semblait anéanti. J'étais en colère après moi. Bella avait raison ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Non pas parce que je m'étais pris deux coups poings. Je comprenais tout à fait sa réaction. Mais parce que non seulement Bella avait été blessée. Mais en plus les choses s'étaient envenimées entre eux. Bella pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, une fois dans la voiture. Elle se tourna vers moi et frôla mon visage.

_ Je suis désolée. _Pleura t-elle._

_ Bella, j'en ai vu d'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

J'observai sa pommette rougie. Elle m'enserra et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle se calma au bout d'un long moment. Je démarrai la voiture. Puis nous dirigeai vers la villa. Nous rentrâmes à la maison. J'allais chercher un peu de glace. Je remerciai intérieurement ma mère d'avoir pris une femme de ménage qui entretenait régulièrement la maison. Je posai la glace sur la joue de Bella. Elle passa ses doigts délicats sur le futur cocard qui apparaitrait surement demain.

_ C'est rien. Tout va bien. Je peux comprendre sa réaction. _Expliquai-je._

_ Et bien pas moi ! Il a dépassé les bornes. Il n'était pas obligé d'en venir aux mains. La première fois que l'on se voit depuis des années et voilà ce qui se passe.

_ C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du insister pour que tu ailles le voir. Sans compter que ma présence a aggravé la situation.

_ Edward, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Charlie a réagi comme à son habitude.

_ Comment vous en êtes arrivés là tous les deux ?

_ Il m'harcelait de questions. On se disputait tout le temps. J'en ai eu marre. Il m'a dit de quitter la maison et de ne revenir que pour lui avouer qui était le père de Matt. J'ai pris un sac et mon camion et j'ai rejoins définitivement Em'. Charlie voit Matt quand nous venons à Forks pendant les vacances. Emmett lui emmène en douce. Comme si je ne le savais pas. Rosalie et Emmett dorment chez lui, et moi avec Matt ici. C'est assez curieux comme situation. Tes parents on fait bien plus pour moi, et pour Matt que mon propre père. C'est dur à avaler.

_ Je comprends.

_ Puis les gens ont beaucoup parlé. Disant à mon père que s'il gérait aussi bien sa fille que le poste de police, la ville était foutue.

_ Vraiment désolé pour tout.

_ Tu n'y es pour devait arriver un jour de toute manière.

Elle me passait la glace sur ma joue en évitant d'appuyer pour ne pas me faire mal. Bella était trop gentille pour avoir autant de peine. J'arrêtai son geste et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et souffla de bien-être.

_ J'ai un lit au carré à faire. Si on veut pouvoir dormir. _Dis-je taquin._

_ Hummm « dormir ». _Répéta Bella aguicheuse._

Elle me suivit. J'étais devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris et entrai. Bella était devant la porte. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'osait pas entrer.

_ Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Non c'est juste que…C'est bizarre. Pendant des années, je suis passée devant cette porte. C'était comme si j'attendais que tu apparaisses d'un moment à l'autre. Te voir ici…j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve.

_ Si je fais ça. T'as toujours l'impression que c'est un rêve ?

Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Elle stoppa d'un coup.

_ Oui mais érotique. _Souffla t-elle._

___ Hummm…vraiment ?

_ Oui. _Dit-elle en me poussant jusqu'au lit._

_ C'est pas comme ça que l'on risque de faire le lit.

_ Bah ça évite d'avoir à le défaire. _Rigola t-elle._

Elle s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Nos mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre. Nos langues et nos bouches se goutaient. Nous fusionnions avec passion.

Après avoir mis beaucoup plus de temps que la normal pour faire un lit, elle semblait beaucoup détendue, mais elle avait toujours cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux chocolat. J'allumai un feu dans la cheminée. Bella commanda une pizza. Elle caressait le piano du bout des doigts.

_ Tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Je m'installai donc au piano. Bella s'assit à coté de moi. Je jouai Debussy, Bach, Chopin. Bella se laissa aller au rythme de la musique. Une de ses musiques préférées était « sonate au claire de lune » de Beethoven.

Le livreur arriva, nous sortant de ce moment si intime. L'orage grondait au loin. Nous mangeâmes à la cuisine. Les yeux dans les yeux. Quand un coup de tonnerre se fit plus virulent. Coupant le courant. Je trouvai rapidement les bougies et les allumettes. Esmè rangeait toujours les objets au même endroit. Nous avions allumé plusieurs bougies. C'était une ambiance très romantique **(N/R : nn c'est vrai ?? quand tu veux y a un orage et tu allumes des bougies chez moi Edward ! hihi)**. Nous nous installâmes sur le sofa, face à la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient devant nous. J'avais ouvert une bouteille de vin. J'avais trouvé aussi le lecteur CD, les piles fonctionnaient. Je le mis en route. Nous savourions notre promiscuité. Bella était dans mes bras. Nous étions bien, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit de sa poche, et regarda le nom de l'appelant. Elle le jeta au loin.

_ Ton père ?

_ Ouais. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas trop envie de lui parler. _Dit-elle pleine de sarcasme._

_ C'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser la question en effet. _Rajoutai-je ironique._

_ Ouais si jamais il y a un magnifique cocard sur ta joue pour me le rappeler. Sans parler de la mienne. Je sais que c'était involontaire pour ma part. Mais s'il ne t'avait pas agressé. Rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

_ Il a réagi un peu excessivement.

_ Un peu excessivement ? Emmett a réagi un peu excessivement, mais lui…

Le cellulaire de Bella se remit à sonner. Elle le récupéra en grognant, vu sa tête c'était encore son père. Elle était irritée par ces appels. Elle éteignit son portable. Puis se tourna vers moi ses yeux larmoyants.

_ Sers-moi fort. _Supplia t-elle._

_ Viens. _Dis-je en ouvrant mon bras._

Elle colla sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle caressait doucement mes abdos. Je câlinai ses bras. Une très belle chanson d'Otis Redding passait c'était « These arms of mine » Cela convenait tout à fait à la situation. J'avais besoin de Bella dans mes bras. Comme elle avait besoin d'être entourée. Je me penchai vers elle, et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées. Elle me le rendit, je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Mes doigts se promenaient sur son visage magnifique. Bella caressait mon torse.

_**(N /A : Le liens est sur mon profil écoutez là en même temps, c'est trop bon. Mdr)**_

**These arms of mine, They are lonely** _(Ces bras qui sont les miens, ils sont seuls)_

**Lonely and fee****ling blue** _(Seuls et ils ont le blues.)_

Je me retournai face à elle, entourant son corps de mes bras. Déposant des baisers mouillés dans son cou. Bella frissonnait tout en soupirant d'aise. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque, et me releva la tête. Nos yeux se soudèrent. Elle fondit sur ma bouche avec ferveur, sa langue glissant sensuellement sur ma lèvre inférieure, m'en demandant l'accès. Je lui accordai avec plaisir. Sa langue rejoignit la mienne pour une danse sensuelle et aimante. Je la basculai sur le canapé, nos bouches toujours unies. Je me laissai enivrer par son doux parfum. Mes mains déboutonnaient son chemisier, découvrant sa peau nue. Elle se redressa légèrement, j'en profitai pour lui ôtai son haut et son soutient gorge. Ma langue glissa le long de sa poitrine, titillant ses mamelons. Bella s'arqua en gémissant.

**These arms of mine****, ****They are yearning** _(Ces bras qui sont les miens, ils brûlent de désir.)_  
**Yearning from wanting you** _(Brûlent de désir de te vouloir.)_

Je brulais de désir pour elle, mon être s'enflammait pour l'amour de ma vie. Bella défaisait les boutons de ma chemise un par un, cajolant ma peau du bout des doigts. Nous étions à égalité. La sensation de sa peau libre de tous tissus contre la mienne était indescriptible. Je fis glisser son jean et sa culotte. Le feu de cheminée éclairait son corps. Les flammes rougies se reflétaient sur sa peau laiteuse. Je la trouvais magnifique. Bella me libéra de ma prison de tissu, puis fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes hanches.

**And if would let them hold you** _(__Et si tu voulais les laisser te tenir)_  
**Oh how grateful I will be **_(Oh, je serai si reconnaissant.)_

Elle laissa courir ses doigts volontairement sur mes fesses. Une myriade de frissons me parcourait. Mes mains se placèrent sur sa poitrine ferme. Je me délectai de leur douceur et de leur rondeur. Les embrassant religieusement. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point je l'aimais.

**These arms of mine** _(__Ces bras qui sont les miens__)_  
**They are burning **_(Ils brulent)_

Elle se releva un peu et déposa des baisers humides sur mon torse, ses ongles griffant doucement mes épaules, et mes omoplates. Je geignis sous sa torture.

**Burning from wanting you** _(Brulent de désir pour toi)_  
**These arms of mine** _(Ces bras qui sont les miens)_

Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. S'abandonnant totalement dans mes bras.

**They are wanting ,wanting** _(Ces bras qui sont les miens, ils désirent.)_

**Wanting to hold you** _(Ils désirent te tenir)_

Mes mains suivaient la ligne de son ventre, cajolant son estomac, pour aller se nicher entre ses lèvres intimes. Elle colla sa féminité sur ma main et ondula des hanches. J'accédai à sa supplique et caressai son clitoris. Bella gémissait fortement. Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules, tandis que je continuais ma douce torture. Son intimité était trempée d'excitation. J'insérai mes doigts dans son antre, exécutant des vas et viens, Bella se soulevait en haletant. Puis je sentis ses parois intimes se contracter sur mes doigts au moment de l'orgasme.

**And if you would let them hold you**_(__Et si tu voulais les laisser te tenir) _  
**Oh how grateful I will be** _(Oh, je serai si reconnaissant.)_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder dans son plaisir. Sa poitrine se soulevait pour reprendre une respiration normale. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses, et entoura ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je positionnai ma verge face à son entrée, je frottai mon sexe engorgé contre sa fente humide.

**Come on, come on, baby** _(__Viens, viens, bébé)_  
**Just be my little woman** _( Sois ma petite femme)_  
**Just be my lover, oh** _(Sois mon amante, oh)_

Elle bougeait contre moi, afin de créer plus de friction. Je m'enfonçai doucement en elle. Prenant le temps de savourer son étroitesse. Je démarrai mes assauts lentement et profondément. Bella enfonçait ses ongles dans mes épaules.

**I need me somebody****, ****Somebody to treat me right** _(__J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un qui me traiterait bien)_

**Oh I need your warm loving arms, To hold me tight** _**(**__Oh j'ai besoin de tes bras affectueux et chauds pour me tenir serré)_

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Bella était la plus belle de toutes les femmes. J'étais tellement bien en elle. C'était comme si j'étais chez moi. Bella gémissait fortement, tout comme moi. Nous étions en symbiose total. Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses, et imprimait le mouvement.

**And I need, I need your, I need your sweet tender lips, too** _(J'ai besoin de tes, j'ai besoin de tes tendres lèvres, pour me garder)_  
**Oh tell me what I wanna know **_( dis-moi ce que je veux entendre)_

Je sentais que ma délivrance n'allait pas tardé. Les parois vaginales de Bella palpitaient autour de ma verge. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mes fesses au moment de son paroxysme. Je poussai deux fois encore et me libérai au fond de son ventre. Bella avait posé ses deux mains sur mes joues au moment de mon orgasme, me capturant de ses yeux chocolat. Nous tremblions tous les deux, devant la force de notre jouissance. Je me délectai de sa bouche, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres. Je me décalai sur le coté, et l'enlaçai. Bella se blottit contre moi. Nous nous endormîmes comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**BELLA POV**

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais sur le canapé une couverture m'enveloppait. Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée. J'étais bien même si la présence d'Edward me manquait. Je repensai à la nuit de la veille. Edward m'avait fait l'amour avec tendresse, c'était vraiment merveilleux. J'en avais vraiment besoin après cette journée cauchemardesque. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable, même s'il l'était un petit peu, il pensait bien faire. Mais les choses avaient dégénéré.

Je tendis les mains vers mon portable, je n'avais aucune notion de temps. Il faisait encore nuit. Je le rallumai. Il était quatre heures du matin. Je l'éteignis tout de suite après. Je m'en voulais de ne pas m'être réveillée en même temps qu'Edward. Je me levai et m'enroulai dans la couverture. Je pris une des bougies et avançai dans la pénombre. Je commençai par la cuisine, et miracle, la première pièce fut la bonne. Il avait une bougie devant lui et un livre ouvert. Je m'approchai et passai mes bras autour de son cou. J'embrassai sa joue.

_ Insomnie ? _Murmurai-je_

_ Entre autres.

_ Cauchemars ?

_ Mouais.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Un seul avec des cauchemars dans un couple ça suffit. Non ?

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit ?

_ Disons que je t'ai parlé de l'essentiel. Puis là tout de suite c'est pas ça qui me vient à l'esprit.

_ Vraiment ?

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je ris aux éclats devant son empressement. Il m'embrassa à perdre haleine. L'amour était enivrant, euphorisant. Il nous faisait oublier la souffrance et le malheur. Pour ma part je pensais que c'était la meilleure thérapie.

******************

Le soleil s'était levé. Nous buvions un café avec Edward dans la cuisine. Mes yeux fixaient le cocard magistral qu'il avait sur sa pommette. J'avais du mal à croire que mon père était responsable de ça. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil. Sa réaction m'avait choquée. Je savais que ça serait dur. Mais à ce point là. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de me réconcilier avec mon père. J'avais beau joué la dure. Ce n'était qu'une façade. Je sentis les larmes perler à nouveau au coin de mes yeux. Je me levai précipitamment, et courus vers la salle de bain du bas. J'en avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Edward m'avait suivie. Il appelait derrière la porte. J'étais face à la glace, je pleurai abondamment, ma joue était boursoufflée. J'avais mal, j'avais perdu mon père. Je devais tirer un trait sur lui ? Le seul parent qui me restait ? Je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter Forks et rejoindre Matthew. Il me manquait terriblement, mais il ne devait rentrer à la maison que le lendemain. Edward finit par entrer. Je m'engouffrai dans ses bras sécurisant. Je n'avais jamais été dépendante de qui que ce soit à part mon fils. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Edward m'enserra fortement, tout en me caressant le dos pour me rassurer.

Moins d'une heure après avoir craqué, nous quittions Forks. J'avais rallumé mon portable, et m'apercevais qu'il y avait trente appels en absence, venant tous du même interlocuteur : mon père. J'en avais rien à foutre. La déception avait été remplacée par la colère. Je savais que la journée serait très longue. Nous devions voir les potes d'Edward l'après midi. Emmett et les autres devaient aussi rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballée à l'idée d'annoncer à mon frère que j'étais folle amoureuse d'Edward. J'imaginais déjà la tête du grizzly qui me servait de frère. J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que nous étions arrivés. Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Je descendis, mon amoureux prit les sacs. Nous montâmes à la maison. Je fis tourner une machine. Puis Edward m'appela dans sa chambre. Je l'y rejoignis. Il était assis sur son lit avec une boite posée sur ses genoux. Je prenais place à ses cotés.

_ Chose promise, chose du. _S'exclama t-il._

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ce sont les lettres. Enfin tes lettres devrai-je dire, elles te sont adressées.

Il me tendit la boite, j'hésitai un instant et les pris. Il me gratifia de son fameux sourire en coin. Celui qui aurait fait fondre une carmélite.

_ Merci. _Balbutiai-je._

_ Il y a des passages assez durs. Tu n'es pas obligée…

_ Merci. _Dis-je à nouveau en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres._

Je me levai et allai ranger les lettres dans ma chambre. Je repartis en direction du salon. Quand une tornade brune débarqua en me sautant dessus.

_ Alice !

_ Bella !! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Oui je comprends deux jours en même temps, c'est long.

_ Pfff. Ou est le schtroumpf Grognon ?

_ Si tu parles de ton frère, dans sa chambre.

Jasper arriva lui aussi. Il m'enlaça. Edward survint à ce moment là. Je me sentais mal. Mes joues commençaient à sentir le bruler quand je vis Alice s'affaler sur le sofa.

_ Ô MON DIEU !!! _Hurla t-elle._

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je._

_ Quand j'ai dit profitez de ces deux jours pour faire le point. Je ne parlais pas de vous foutre des coups de poings !!!!

_ Ô ça ! Non ! Mais t'es malade Alice. On ne s'est pas battus ! _Nous défendis-je._

_ Ah ouais !!! Et c'est quoi ces marques sur vos visages. Du sadomasochiste ???

_ Hey ! _S'outra Edward._ C'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Alors c'est quoi ça ?!

_ Salut p'tite sœur !

Emmett venait de faire son apparition avec Rose. Putain il manquait plus que lui.

_ Em' !

Il venait de me faire tourner. Nan mais on avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient tous partis depuis trois mois. Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Nous retrouver mort parce que l'on se serait entretué ?!! Mais c'était tuant leurs réactions. Emmett m'embrassa sur ma joue tuméfiée. Je grimaçai. La douceur et mon frère sont deux choses bien distinctes et je venais d'en avoir encore la confirmation. Bien sur ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

_Bells qu'est ce que c'est que ça !!??

_ Un bleu. _Répondis-je l'innocence même._

_ Edward tu as…pourquoi tu as ! Bordel est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans cette putain de baraque !! Edward j'te parle ! _Menaça t-il en s'approchant de lui. __**(N/R : ça c'est tout Emmett !)( N/A : c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime n'est-ce pas Emy13)**_

Je m'interposai avec Jasper. Les Swan étaient devenus tarés !!

_ Tu as été agressé ? Vous vous êtes battus ? _S'emporta mon frère._

_ Mais ça va pas ! Vous avez l'esprit tordu ma parole !! _M'écriai-je_

_ Wow on se calme. _Temporisa Rosalie._

_ Bella ! Explique-toi. _M'intima mon frère._

_ C'est rien Emmett. Oublie.

_ Ô que non mademoiselle Zorro. Si tu ne veux pas répondre. Edward le fera !!

Au moment où il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Edward, son portable se mit à sonner.

_Merci seigneur pour cette merveilleuse invention. Méditai-je._

_ Ouais ! Charlie !!

_...

_Ô putain de merde ! Dieu m'a abandonné ! Si Charlie lui raconte que je suis amoureuse d'Edward. Il va me tuer de ne pas lui avoir dit avant._

Je lançai un regard de désespoir à Edward. Prenant ma tête entre les mains.

_ Elle est là…elle va bien…

_...

_ Pourquoi tu… ? Charlie ? Charlie ?

Emmett raccrocha son portable. Il semblait dubitatif. Je m'étais rapprochée d'Edward sans même m'en rendre compte.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? _Débuta Emmett calmement._ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! T'as été à Forks avec Edward !! Pourquoi Charlie flippe total ????

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?_ M'inquiétai-je._

__ _Rien, à part que tu étais allée à Forks. Il voulait savoir si t'allais bien. ALORS MAINTENANT REPONDS.

_ J'ai voulu emmener Bella s'expliquer avec Charlie. Nous y sommes allés. La discussion a dérapé.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire Emmett, que Charlie s'est jeté sur Edward quand il a su. J'ai voulu l'arrêter et je me suis pris un coup.

_ CHARLIE T'AS FRAPPE ?? _Demanda t'il abasourdi._

_ C'étais pas volontaire. Mais trop c'est trop ! On est parti ! Je refuse de le revoir !

_ Charlie t'a frappé ? _Répéta t-il incrédule_. Père ou pas ! Je vais lui en coller une. Jazz j'te laisse la boite à gérer.

Emmett se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Je le rattrapai par le bras, mais il me traina sur plusieurs mètres. Je sentis Jazz et Edward le tenir plus fermement.

_ LACHEZ-MOI ! _Beugla t-il._

_ Em' ! Grand frère ! Laisse tomber. Ne fais rien sous le coup de la colère. _L'implorai-je._

_ QU'IL TE FRAPPE TOI ! J'PEUX COMPRENDRE ! _Hurla t-il en montrant Edward._

_ Merci de ta compassion Em'. _Répliqua mon amoureux._

_ Mouais. _Grogna Em' en se détachant._ Bella, Charlie est ton père. Il doit faire attention à toi et te protéger. _Souffla Emmett en m'attrapant par les épaules._ Maman avait raison, il n'est pas à la hauteur. Ce n'est qu'un…

_ Ca suffit. Je refuse d'en entendre d'avantage. Je veux juste…oublier.

_ Bella. _Murmura mon frère en me berçant et embrassant mon front. _Tu aurais du m'attendre pour y aller. Pourquoi avec Edward ?

_ Parce que ça le concerne tout autant que moi.

Je voyais Alice faire des signes de têtes aux autres pour qu'ils nous laissent seuls. Voilà on y était. Alice et Jazz tiraient Edward de force vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas me laisser affronter Emmett seule. Mais après tout j'étais une grande fille _**sure**_ d'elle. Enfin presque. J'étais sortie avec Edward main dans la main, en pleine rue et devant ses copains. Ce n'était que mon frère après tout. Pas un monstre assoiffé de sang **(N/R : mouais, ça reste à prouver, moi je dis ! sifflot) ( N/A : moi j'aime les clins d'œil xD)****.** Mais voilà c'était Emmett. Frère super protecteur, et super « contrôleur » de ma vie. J'étais toujours dans ses bras. Je me détachai doucement de lui. J'étais nerveuse. J'avais l'impression de repasser mon examen de fin d'étude. Il fronçait les sourcils, il avait compris que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire. J'entortillai mes doigts, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure

_ P'tite sœur ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Heu…Voilà en fait. J'ai un petit truc à t'avouer.(**N/R :vive l'euphémisme du siècle !! 'petit' qu'elle dit !!)**

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil les deux bras le long du corps. Il était assommé.

_ C'est Edward ! T'es enceinte ?! _Lâcha t-il fataliste._

_ Oui. Hein !? Mais non ! T'es dingue ?

_ Pioufff. Tu m'as fait peur.

_ T'es vraiment atteint mon pauvre grand frère.

_ Bon vas-y dis moi. Le pire est écarté. J'suis prêt à tout entendre.

_ Tout. Bien. En fait. Promets-moi de ne pas t'emballer. De réagir comme un grand et de ne pas piquer de crise.

_ Bells. _Gronda t-il._

Il venait de se lever.

_ Voilà, je suis avec…Edward. _Couinai-je_.

_ Avec Edward ?

_ Oui. On est ensemble.

_ Vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Putain Emmett ! Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis. JE. SORS. AVEC. EDWARD !!!

_ Tu sors avec…

_ Ferme là Emmett.

_ Attends ! Attends ! Laisse-moi imprimer. Toi et Lui. _Dit-il avec le pouce en arrière._ C'est comme Rosalie et moi ? _Demanda t-il sceptique._

_ Oui. Bravo ! Emmett je…

_ Non. Ne dis rien ! Je veux juste savoir ce que ça veut dire

Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Bon l'orage s'annonçait. Je devais peut-être me planquer sous la table.

_Hum la table…Edward…Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! T'es folle ma pauv'fille. Cerveau débile me fustigeai-je intérieurement. _

_ C'est juste pour vous envoyer en l'air ? _Poursuivit-il plein de reproche._

_ Non ! Bien sur que non. Pour qui tu nous prends ?

_ C'est pas ce qui s'est passé y a cinq ans ?

_ Si. Enfin non. Mais on l'a comprit que maintenant.

_ Tu peux m'la refaire steuplait ! J'ai du sauter en marche.

_ J'aime Edward, et pas comme mon frère.

_ Bordel ! Et lui ? _Demanda t-il en me regardant au fond des yeux._

_ Lui aussi.

_ Vous vous aimez ?

_ Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Oui je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, qui est aussi ton meilleur ami.

_ Le père de Matt. _Me coupa t-il._

_ Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas le rapport. Mais avec l'esprit tordu de mon frère tout était possible.

_ T'as oublié qu'il est aussi le père de Matt

_ T'as pas l'air si surpris ?

_ Disons que les autres m'ont préparé à cette éventualité. Ils ont tous vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous.

_ T'es pas en colère ?

_ J'en sais rien. Même si je sens des fourmillements dans mes mains, et que du coup j'ai une folle envie de coller un bourre pif à Edward.

_ Em. J'te préviens. _Le menaçai-je_

_ J'ai promis de faire un effort. Alors j'le ferai.

_ Merci.

_ Vous couchez ensemble ?

_ Tu vois Emmett, c'est à ce moment là que je te réponds occupe toi de ton cul et fous la paix au mien.

_ Bella ?

_ Mais merde j'ai 22 ans, j'aime Edward et si j'ai envie de faire l'AMOUR avec lui. C'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher. Ne commence pas !

_ J'ai le droit de m'intéresser. _Se défendit-il._

_ Non dans vie privée, il y a privée ! _M'énervai-je._

_ Ok ! Ok ! On se calme.

**EMMETT POV**

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ma sœur et Edward ensemble. Alice avait eu beau me répéter que c'était surement ce qui risquait d'arriver, j'avoue que j'étais sur le cul. J'évitais de trop le montrer à Bella. Je devais prendre sur moi. J'avais promis aux autres de faire un effort. Donc réfléchissons Edward : mon meilleur ami. Même si nos rapports étaient légèrement en difficultés ces derniers temps, il l'était toujours. J'aurais voulu que notre relation redevienne comme avant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner complètement. Bella : ma petite sœur au foutu caractère, et têtue comme une mule. Elle aimait Edward ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me disait aimer quelqu'un. Je pense qu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant. Moi : au milieu. Deux solutions : la première je hurle et m'énerve après eux en leur expliquant que je n'étais pas d'accord. Bon c'était la vérité. Mais je connaissais trop bien ma sœur pour savoir que si je lui disais ça, dans le meilleur des cas elle m'enverrait chier et dans le pire, elle repartirait. Pour la deuxième solution : J'acceptai sans broncher et surveillai leur relation du coin de l'œil. Tout en prévenant Edward qu'au moindre faux pas je lui ferais ravaler sa gueule d'ange. **(N/R : putain, Emmett qui RE-FLE-CHIT !!! MDR)**

Il y avait Matt. C'était son rêve, il souhaitait plus que tout que ses parents soient ensemble. Les autres avaient décidé de lui donner un coup de main. Disons que d'après Alice, si on les laissait faire d'eux-mêmes ça pourrait durer des siècles. Le résultat : ils étaient ensemble. Mais j'avais beau me dire que c'était bien pour ma sœur, qu'elle semblait heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années. Imaginer Edward et Bella dans le même lit en train de s'envoyer en l'air me rebutait. Mais je n'étais pas naïf au point de penser qu'ils allaient se contenter de petits bisous innocents. Je devais sortir les images de ma sœur en train de…pwoua ! Berck ! A non mais quelle horreur ! Je devais parler à Edward.

Bella se trouvait face à moi, elle semblait terriblement nerveuse à nouveau.

_ Emmett ? Je…

_ Viens là p'tite sœur. J'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai promis à un vieil ami de faire un effort.

_ Un vieil ami ? Tu le remercieras de ma part.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Si elle savait que cet ami était Edward ! Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Je m'étais dirigé vers la fenêtre. Bella avait tellement muri en ces quelques années. Je le savais, mais je venais de réellement m'en rendre compte. J'avais peur qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de moi. Voilà ce qui me terrorisait. J'avais toujours pris mon devoir de grand frère très au sérieux, voire trop. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé son équilibre et quelqu'un pour le partager je me sentais devenir inutile à Bella.

Charlie. Rien que de penser à lui, mon être se faisait pure colère. Comment avait-il pu, même sans faire exprès, frapper Bella ? Grace à Edward qui l'avait convaincue, elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour le voir. Il aurait pu au moins en prendre compte avant de lui en coller une. Notre famille était éclatée, déchirée encore plus qu'avant. Serai-je capable de pardonner à notre paternel ? Non. J'entendis un raclement de gorge venir de derrière moi. Je me retournai, Edward était face à moi.

_ Il faut que je te parle Emmett.

_ Te fatigue pas, et économise ta salive. Bella m'a tout dit.

_ Ok. Et…

_ J'te préviens, fais la souffrir elle ou Matt, et j'te jure qu'ami ou pas. J't'explose ta gueule d'ange.

_ Em', J'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de la peine, ou bien de la blesser. J'aime Bella. _Dit-il sur de lui_

_ Ouais. Bah vaut mieux pour ton cul_. _Pour Matt, vous allez lui dire ?

_ Surement, mais on en n'a pas vraiment discuté

_ Vous attendez quoi ? L'antéchrist ?

_ Emmett c'est tout récent, alors on prend notre temps.

_ Depuis quand ? Je veux la vérité.

_ Environ une semaine. _Souffla t-il._

___ Alors la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé. Toi et elle…

_ Elle ne voulait pas t'en parler avant d'être sure de nous. Emmett, on sait ce qu'on fait, en plus je te signale que sans vouloir te foutre en rogne, c'est sa vie, notre vie.

_ Mouais, mais c'est ma petite sœur.

_ Je sais.

Bon je connaissais assez Edward pour savoir qu'il était sincère. Puis il avait cette lueur dans les yeux quand il m'avait avoué l'aimer que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. Je devais leur laisser une chance d'être heureux. Car le bonheur de ma sœur, je pouvais bien l'avouer était le plus important pour moi. Je savais que pour mon neveu, c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Alors je n'avais plus qu'à me plier au désir de ma sœur. Car je savais qu'elle aurait pu me ramener n'importe qui à la maison, autre qu'Edward j'aurais réagi surement plus mal que ça. Bon j'allais par leur dire non plus. De toute manière qui vivra verra. **(N/R : putain ! et tu finis sur ça ??? Emmett qui RE-FLE-CHIT ! non je suis sur le cul !!!xd xd) ( N/A : MDR, bah ça lui arrive de temps en temps quand même ! tu vas pas t'en remettre! lol)**

**Bon voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**La semaine prochaine, Charlie va surement ce pointer. Et les potes d'Edward reviennent.**

**Le teaser sera posté dans la semaine. J'espère profiter des vacances pour m'avancer, mais avec mes gnomes…enfin j'y arriverai !lol**

**REVIEWS !!! c'est hyper motivant !**

**Basgi, ciao Caro.**


	17. AHHHHla famille

**maho**** : merci à toi. Sweety ****bah en voilà toujours, toujours et toujours !lol/ bébé23**** : Ouais Charlie n'est pas aller de main morte !mdr/****Laurie**** : merci du soutien/****matrineu54**** : Ah Charlie…/ Anonyme**** : La communication chez les Swan c'est pas leur truc !lol/****Nenette**** : Bienvenue et je suis heureuse que ma manière d'écrire te plaise**.

**Eternelles remerciements à ma bêta d'amour SPUFFYGIRL92**

**

* * *

  
**

**Salut tout le monde et oui me revoilà encore en retard,**

**Disons que les vacances ne sont pas des vacances pour tout le monde (surtout pour les parents) ! xD**

**Sinon**

**La cabale il faut tuer Charlie est lancé !**

**Inscrivez-vous !**

**Emmett qui réfléchit ça vous a vraiment traumatisé !lol**

**Je vous souhaite meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2010**

**Comme dirait un ami :**

**« Paix, bonheur, santé et sexe dans le foyer !**

**Oups j'm'emballe !! * ok je sors**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**15 AHHHHH !!!! la famille… **

**BELLA POV**

J'étais dans la pièce à coté. Je sais que c'était mal poli d'écouter aux portes, mais j'étais trop inquiète. Après Charlie, j'avais le droit de redouter la réaction de mon frère, même s'il m'a assuré tout le contraire. Je me méfiais. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Je pouvais souffler. Quand je sentis deux mains m'attraper par derrière. C'était Lili, elle me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Sans me lâcher elle m'installa sur le lit. Il y avait aussi Rose. Bon d'accord l'opération : cuisinons Bella pouvait commencer. Je restai là attendant que les filles se décident à me parler.

_ On t'écoute ! On veut tout savoir !

_ Sur quoi? _Dis-je innocente._

_ Toi et mon frère. Ces deux jours. Aller raconte. _S'excita Alice._

_ Après ce que l'on a fait pour vous deux. _Expliqua Rose._

_ Je savais que vous aviez tout orchestré. Mais vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ?

_ Bah ce qui s'est passé entre vous, banane. _S'impatienta Alice_.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le lit.

_ On a parlé, et puis…

_ Vous avez fait l'amour ?

_ Rose ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils couchent ensemble.

_ Bella ?? C'est vrai ?? Bah merde alors. Emmett le sait ?

_ Merci Alice pour ta délicatesse. _Raillai-je._

_ Bah quoi ?

_ J'aime Edward, et je lui ai dit.

_ HALLELUHIA !!!! ENFIN !!IL T'EN A FALLU DU TEMPS !!

_ Merde Alice gueule plus fort ! Les Floridiens ne t'ont pas entendu.

Je pris ma tête dans les mains. Je m'affalai de tout mon long sur le lit d'Alice.

_ Attends, tu lui as dit et Edward qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi. C'est dingue les filles. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. C'est à la fois merveilleux et terrorisant.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. On en a parlé avec Alice et c'était pareil pour nous. Mais dis-moi Matt, vous allez faire quoi ?

_ Bonne question, mais pour l'instant je l'ignore. On n'en a pas trop discuté.

_ Bah oui j'comprends, trop occupé à vous envoyer en l'air dans tous les coins de la maison.

_ Rose ! _M'outrai-je_

_ Ô arrête pitié ! De un, au début c'est toujours comme ça. Avec Emmett on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'amour dans tous les coins. De deux, Edward a toujours été porté sur le sexe. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Sans compter que vous avez du temps à rattraper.

_ Moi j'avoue qu'avec Jazz, c'est plus chaud que si nous vivions à l'équateur !

_ Ok…

_ C'est comment le sexe avec Edward ? _Demanda Alice._

Je lui lançai un regard noir, nan mais comment pouvait-elle poser ce genre de question?

_ Toute façon, on ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la question. _En rajouta Rose._

_ Bon, d'accord. Le sexe avec Edward est extraordinaire. Voilà, votre libido est satisfaite?

_ Non, mais la tienne surement. _S'enthousiasma Alice._

_ Je voulais vous remercier pour Emmett, je pense que je vous dois beaucoup pour sa réaction positive.

_ J'avoue que ces derniers jours ont été éreintants. _Expliqua Rose avec un sourire entendu._

_ Bon, pas de détails.

Ma main atterrit bien malgré moi sur ma joue tuméfiée. Je grimaçai un moment sous la douleur. Rose et Alice étaient penchés au dessus de moi, de chaque coté du lit.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que Charlie ait fait ça.

_ Je sais Rose et moi non plus. Enfin, c'est quoi cette réaction de merde ? Je savais qu'il le prendrait mal. Mais il n'a même pas laissé Edward s'expliquer. On aurait dit un chien enragé. Je le déteste ! _Dis-je en me redressant les poings serrés le long du corps._

_ Bella, Emmett ne laissera jamais passer ça. Je le connais, ça risque de saigner.

_ Rose, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle. Il y a eu assez de casse comme ça. C'est mon problème et celui d'Edward.

_ A croire que tu ne le connais pas.

_ Je sais ce que je dois à Emmett. Il a fait bien plus pour moi que mon propre père. Je refuse que les choses s'aggravent.

_ Charlie va s'en mordre les doigts. _Promit Alice._

**_ **Mouais. En plus il sait pour nous deux.

_ Comment ?

_ J'ai dit à mon père que je l'aimais. En plus on s'est fait grillé par Mme Mitchell.

_ Mme Mitchell ? Tu veux dire la prof de math ? Celle qui collait Edward dès qu'elle avait cinq minutes? _Demanda Alice surprise._

_ Ouep ! On était en train de s'embrasser dans la voiture. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu Edward. Il a les cheveux courts, donc…

_ Ouais l'espoir fait vivre, ma vieille.

Les filles et moi continuâmes de discuter de choses et d'autres. Rose parla de sa soirée de fiançailles. Elle devait se dérouler au club. Alice s'occupait des opérations, elles avaient déjà prévu une journée shopping. Puis la conversation dévia sur l'anniversaire de Matt. J'avouai aisément qu'avec tous ces rebondissements, je n'avais pas pensé à préparer l'anniversaire de mon fils. Je me fustigeai intérieurement, comment avais-je pu oublier ? Je rejoignis ma chambre, et pris mon téléphone pour appeler mon fils. Esmè avait décroché, et après un échange courtois, elle me passa Matt.

_ Maman !

_ Bonjour mon cœur. Tu t'amuses bien ?

_ Oui ! Papi et mamy y m'ont emmené à la fête foiène.

_ C'était bien ?

_ Oui, papi et moi on a fait de la voiture tautotampon. C'est drôle. Et pi j'ai mangé de la barbapapa. Et pi papi il a gagné un doudou, en tirant au pichtolet. Il est fort papi. On a fait du vélo.

_ Wow, tu t'es bien amusé on dirait.

_ Et toi et papa ?

_ Euh, oui.

_Ca pour s'être amusé on s'est éclaté avec ton père. Pensai-je_

_ T'as fais quoi avec papa ?

_L'amour partout. Cogitai-je._

_ Plein de choses. On a discuté…enfin plein de trucs quoi.

Bon comme réponse y avait mieux. Mais là tout de suite, je me voyais mal dire à mon fils de presque quatre ans, que j'avais passé mon temps à bécoter son père dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables de la maison.

_ T'as fait un câlin à mon papa ?

Je suis sensée répondre quoi ? Oui. Et après. J'aurai le droit à plein d'autres questions, comment ? Pourquoi ? Grrrr. Il avait de la suite dans les idées celui-ci. L'autre possibilité, je dis non. Mais alors là je mens. Pour une mère de famille ça la fout mal.

_ Maman ? Maman ?

_ Euh, oui.

_ Alors ?

_ Oui.

Voilà, c'est clair, net et précis…mais par pitié seigneur qu'il ne demande pas de détails.

_ Je peux parler à papa ?

_ Bien sur. Je vais le chercher.

Alors là je n'en revenais pas. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Le connaissant c'était assez curieux. Je rejoignis donc le séjour, Edward était là. Je l'attrapai par la manche et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Je posai une main sur le téléphone.

_ Ton fils veut te parler. _Chuchotai-je._

Il tendit sa main vers le cellulaire et le mit à son oreille.

_ Bonjour Matthew.

_...

_ Oui.

_...

_ Maman a dit ça. Vraiment ?

Oups, j'avais dit quoi encore. Une phrase : panique à bord. Je croisai le regard rieur d'Edward.

_...

_ C'est la vérité. J'étais un peu triste.

_...

_ Tu veux que je fasse un bisou à maman de ta part.

_...

_ Ok, écoute.

Edward me fit signe d'approcher. Ce que je fis. Il me déposa un baiser qui claqua sur ma joue. Il reprit le portable.

_ T'as entendu. C'est fait.

_...

_ Moi aussi Matt, à demain.

Il raccrocha et me redonna mon portable. Il rigolait comme un bossu. Je lui donnai un léger coup dans l'estomac. Il était ouvertement en train de se foutre de moi.

_ Alors comme ça tu m'as fait un câlin ? _Demanda t-il hilare._

_ Euh, ouais. J'aime pas mentir à Matt.

_ D'après moi, il est axé sur une idée.

_ Du style.

_ Mettre ses parents ensembles à tout prix.

_ En effet ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais tu crois qu'il en a parlé aux autres ?

_ J'pourrais en mettre ma main au feu. _Plaisanta t-il._

Je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. D'accord, je pouvais comprendre que comme tous les enfants issus de parents séparés, il voulait nous voir ensemble. Une chose positive, si on devait lui annoncer que nous étions en couple. Je pensais qu'il serait plus qu'heureux. Ce gosse était trop intelligent et malin pour moi. Mais ce qui me terrorisait, c'est que notre histoire ne marche pas. Bien sur, j'avais promis de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Mais dans la vie on ne peut pas savoir. La preuve avec mon père. Je savais que cette rencontre se passerait mal, mais pas à ce point là. Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Il va falloir le dire à Matt.

_ Je sais Edward. Je sais. _Marmonnai-je._

_ T'as pas l'air emballé. _Me dit-il d'une voix dure._

_ Non, ne le prends pas comme ça. C'est pas ça. Mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

_ Désolé, j'ai cru que…

_ Que quoi ? _M'enquis-je en l'enlaçant._ Que j'avais changé d'avis, et que j'étais à deux doigts de partir en courant? Ou bien que je regrettais pour nous deux? Ou bien que…

_ Je t'aime. _Souffla t-il._

Il pencha sa tête vers moi et souleva mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'embrasser. Au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, un toussotement nous fit sursauter.

_ Hum hum.

Je me retournai et vis Emmett. Il avait une de ses grandes mains qui cachait ses yeux. D'accord bon y avait plus gênant comme situation, mais là en fait rien ne me venait à l'idée.

_ Oups ! _Dis-je._

_ Eddy ! Quand t'auras fini d'explorer les amygdales de ma petite sœur, tu pourrais ramener ton cul dans le salon. Y'a un débarquement de Marines.

_ Euh…merci Em'.

_ Un dernier truc, je vais m'acheter une clochette à mettre autour du cou. Ouais comme ça vous saurez quand j'arrive. Parce que j'veux bien être ouvert à ce que vous…mais de la à vous voir vous…beurk !

_ Merci pour ce laïus très clair mon frère.

_ Ouais, ouais.

Il sortit de la chambre. On venait de se faire griller à nouveau. Edward se mit à rire nerveusement. Je le suivis. La situation avait semblé complètement irréaliste.

_ Bon déjà il t'a appelé Eddy.

_ Ouais. _Maugréa t-il._

_ C'est bon signe.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Ca prouve qu'il a envie de te faire enrager à nouveau. _M'esclaffai-je._

_ Mouais.

_ MAJOR SEXE EST DEMANDE !! ALLER BOUGE TON CUL.

_ Je crois qu'ils s'impatientent. _Ris-je._

Edward secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Moi je trouvais la situation assez comique. Il m'entraina avec lui voir les autres. Lucas était en grande discussion avec Jazz. Quant aux autres ils se trouvaient avec Emmett. Alice avait l'air d'apprécier la rencontre avec les amis de son frère. Lucas se leva et se dirigea vers nous.

_ Vous avez pris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois ! _S'exclama t-il hilare. _

_ Lucas. _Grogna Edward._

_ Wow, Edward ! Joli, il est encore plus beau que le cocard que t'avais pris avec le sergent Smith. T'y es allé fort Emmett sur ce coup !!

_ Hey ! Pourquoi dès qu'il y a un bleu sur quelqu'un dans le quartier c'est moi qu'on accuse ! _S'énerva t-il._

_ C'est vrai mon chéri à la vue de ton caractère on peut se poser la question.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf mon frère, Edward et moi.

_ Ô mon dieu Bella ! La vache ! Vous vous êtes battus avec Major Sexe ? _Demanda Hot._

_ Mais vous êtes tous des grands malades ! Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on se batte ?? _M'outrai-je._

_ Bah disons que vous avez un cocard chacun alors…

_ Vous pensez vraiment que je serai capable de taper sur Bella?

_ Définitivement non. Vu déjà le temps que tu as mis pour l'embrasser…_S'esclaffa Lucas._

J'entendis mon frère grogner devant la remarque de Lucas. L'acceptation serait longue.

_ Bon bah ça nous dit pas qui sait ?

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle un dommage collatéral Lucky. _Expliqua mon amoureux pensif. _

_ Si on descendait, y a plus d'espace au club pour discuter. En plus on a du boulot.

_ Je crois que tu as raison Em'. _Confirma Jazz._

**EDWARD POV**

Nous nous rendîmes donc à l'Eclipse. Je me voyais mal leurs dire que nos bleus venaient du père de Bella. Emmett et elle étaient déjà assez mal comme ça. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Emmett semblait plus ou moins accepter la situation entre sa sœur et moi. J'avoue que j'étais heureux d'être entouré par mes amis et ma famille, même s'il manquait mes parents et mon fils. Nous descendîmes à la cave pour refaire l'approvisionnement, les gars nous donnaient un coup de main. Le travail fut vite expédié. Les autres s'installèrent au comptoir, tandis que nous leurs servions des pressions. Bella était plongée dans le lexique des chansons. Elle voulait surement chercher ce qu'elle allait interpréter ce soir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder avec insistance, qu'elle soit plongée dans un roman littéraire, ou dans le lexique, elle avait ce même regard concentré. Nous avions oublié la vodka au sous sol, alors je partis chercher une caisse. Lucas m'accompagna.

_ Bon que tu n'expliques pas aux autres qui t'a collé une baigne à toi et à Bella, j'peux comprendre Major. Mais à moi tu peux, mec.

_ C'est le père de Bella.

_ Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Tu t'es fait fracassé par futur beau papa? _Rigola t-il._

_ Ouais.

_ Bien joué. Tu m'as pas dit qu'il était shérif ?

_ Oui.

_ T'as d'la chance qu'il t'ait pas collé une balle. Mais pour Bella ?

Alors je lui expliquai la situation, comment on en était arrivé là. Il avait l'air assez surpris de ma non réaction. Mais d'un autre coté il avait bien compris que je n'allais pas taper sur Charlie. Ensuite nous en vînmes à Emmett.

_ Bah déjà, il veut plus te buter, y a des progrès.

_ Ouais.

_ Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

_ J'en suis dingue et elle me rend dingue.

_ T'es mal barré, mon pote. _Rigola t-il._

Nous remontâmes, Bella était toujours dans le choix de ses chansons. Hot et Lucky étaient avec elle. Alors là ça craignait. Je m'approchai d'eux.

_ Alors le choix est fait ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Oui, elle va chanter « Hot'n Cold » de Katy Perry, et Ego de Beyoncé.

Je croisai le regard livide de Bella à l'évocation de ces chansons. D'accord dans le genre chansons explicites c'était un bon choix. Mais Bella n'avait pas l'air du tout ravi**. **Je me penchai à son oreille.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé.

_ Ô que si, bientôt on retourne en Irak, alors elle peut faire ça pour nous.

_ Hey ! J'suis pas Marilyn Monroe qui va remonter le moral des troupes. J'suis pas payée assez cher pour vous supporter.

_ Bien dit Bella. _Affirmai-je_.

_ Mais comme je vous aime bien…

_ Bella. Il va y avoir des morts ce soir. _Grondai-je_

_ Mais non, mais non, on est là major_._ On te soutiendra.

_ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. _Maugréai-je_.

S'ils voulaient me rendre dingue, ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux. Je les soupçonnai de l'avoir fait exprès. Bella prit son Ipod, mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et s'éloigna vers la réserve en chantonnant. Je me doutai qu'elle voulait répéter au calme. Je retournai donc derrière le comptoir, afin de ranger les bouteilles pour la soirée de ce soir. Emmett observait Hot du coin de l'œil, Jessica et Mike venaient d'arriver. Et bien sur elle n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de mon camarade. Il s'approcha de nous au comptoir.

_ Le prédateur Hot est de sortie ? _Demanda Emmett._

_ Elle est moins sexy que Bella, mais vu qu'il parait qu'elle a un mec, j'me rabats sur ce que j'ai.

_ J'te signale qu'elle a un frère aussi, c'est ma sœur dont tu parles.

_ Putain, c'est p'tête ta sœur, mais elle est sexy.

_ T'as fini d'parler de ma nana comme ça toi.

Il s'était retourné et était accoudé au comptoir matant allégrement Jess.

_ Bon c'est quoi son nom à cette fille.

_ Jessica. _Répondis-je._

_ Et vous avez déjà…

_ Non. Mais Emmett lui…

_ Hey ! Balance va ! En plus y a prescription. C'était avant que je ne sorte avec Rose.

_ Raconte.

_ Un gentleman ne parle jamais de ce genre de chose.

J'éclatai de rire. Non mais on aura tout entendu.

_ Depuis quand t'es devenu gentleman, le même jour où tu as décidé d'être végétarien !?

_ Bon d'accord. Tu veux savoir quoi au juste?

_ Tout.

_ Elle a 23 ans, elle était au lycée avec nous…

_ C'est pas son état civil qui m'intéresse Emmett. Elle est comment au pieu.

_ Bordel ! J'ai l'impression de me voir moi, il y a plus de cinq ans et Edward ça fait peur ! J'étais vraiment le roi des cons ? Hein.

_ Affirmatif et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Merci Eddy.

_ On a le droit de t'appeler Eddy ? Cool.

_ Non !! _Assenai-je._

_ Pour Jess d'après mes souvenirs, qui sont très légers vu la cuite que je me suis prise cette nuit là. Elle est plutôt chaude, puis si je me mets à écouter les rumeurs, c'est toujours le cas.

_ Bah en voilà une nouvelle qu'elle est bonne.

_ Ouais et pas que la nouvelle. _Insinua Em'._

Il se retourna face à nous, un sourire sadique étalé sur son visage.

_ Un pari, ça te tente ? _Proposa Hot._

_ Mauvaise idée Em'.

_ Ok.

_ J't'aurai prévenu.

_ J'te parie que j'me la fait avant 23 H 00.

_ Top là !!

Les hommes de Cro-Magnon étaient de retour. Hot lança immédiatement son offensive sur Jess. Hot ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel du sexe, encore moins quand la fille montrait ses atouts. Lucas était parti fumer sa clope, et Bella avait enfin décidé de sortir de la cave. Mais elle alla directement dehors, en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je laissai les autres et la rejoignis. Elle était assise sur le banc face à la boite et sa voix magnifique me parvenait. Je m'approchai et l'enlaçai. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Aussi dingue que ça pouvait paraitre, elle m'avait manqué. Je l'embrassai chastement, goûtant la saveur de ses lèvres, mes doigts couraient le long de son visage. J'avais de la chance, j'aimais la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et elle m'aimait. Le reste m'importait peu. Mise à part mon fils bien entendu. Sa main était posée sur ma joue mal rasé.

**MATT POV (grande première)**

Papi et mamie m'avaient ramené à la maison. Papa et maman me manquaient. Je voulais leur faire un bisou. J'attendais à la maison, et je regardais par la fenêtre. J'avais vu maman s'assoir sur le banc, elle chantait. Je lui faisais des signes, mais elle me voyait pas. Quand papa s'assit à coté d'elle. Je trouvai que papa et maman étaient beaux tous les deux. Je voulais que maman sourit tout le temps, comme avec papa. Je voulais mon papa et maman avec moi, comme au parc. Comme mes copains, ils vivaient avec leur papa et leur maman. Pourquoi pas moi ? Tatie, elle avait promit de m'aider. Mais tonton Emmett, il était moins content. Tonton Jazz y m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'il aimait beaucoup maman. Il avait peur qu'elle soit triste après. Moi je comprenais pas grand-chose. J'étais toujours à la fenêtre, papa il avait embrassé maman ! Mais pas un bisou sur la joue, non un vrai bisou d'amoureux sur la bouche.

_ Papi ! Mamie ! Y a papa il embrasse maman ! Venez ! Vite !!

_ Ô seigneur ! _Mamie avait crié sa main sur sa bouche._

_ Papa il aime maman ! Maman elle aime papa !

Papi sortit son portable et prit papa et maman en photo. Mamie, elle rigolait. Puis elle embrassa papy. Moi, je sautais partout. Papa il était debout et il donnait la main à maman. Il regardait son téléphone, il avait une drôle de tête, en regardant vers nous. Je fis coucou de la main.

**EDWARD POV**

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Trois fois merde !

Je venais de recevoir un texto de mon père avec une jolie photo de Bella et moi en train de nous embrasser, il y a moins de cinq minutes. Ils étaient à la maison, parce que le petit voulait nous faire un bisou avant de repartir avec eux. Je me penchai vers Bella.

_ On a un problème.

_ Quoi ?

_ Regarde.

Je lui montrai la photo avec le message.

_ Matthew, nous a vu ?

_ Ouais.

_ Et il est en haut, c'est ça.

_ Ouais.

_ Et tes parents sont au courant ?

_ Ouais.

_ On fait quoi ?

_ On monte et on parle à Matt.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Il le sait, il l'a vu et il est loin d'être idiot. Donc on y va.

Je la pris par le bras et la menai jusqu'à la maison. Après tout, on devait lui en parler alors quitte à le faire autant que ce soit maintenant. Je devais littéralement pousser Bella, puis on arriva devant la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je l'ouvris. Au moment où nous arrivions dans le salon, Matt se précipita vers nous.

_ Papa ! Maman ! _Cria t-il. _

_ Mon bébé ! _S'exclama Bella en l'enlaçant._ Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange.

_ Moi aussi maman, et toi aussi papa.

Il nous gratifia d'un énorme bisou bien claquant sur nos joues. Puis nous saluâmes mes parents. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas remarqué nos bleus. Bella avait le rouge aux joues. Mes parents prétextaient une folle envie d'aller voir Alice et les autres. Ils nous laissèrent seuls avec Matt. Nous nous installâmes sur le sofa. Un de chaque coté de lui pour l'entourer.

_ Mon chéri, il faut qu'on te parle. _Expliqua Bella._

_ Oui maman. Mais je saiiii !!

_ Du calme terreur. _Ris-je._

_ D'accord.

_ Voilà, ton père et moi…et bien disons que…

_ Vous êtes amoureux ! _S'écria t-il._

Il se leva du canapé et se mit à sauter dessus.

_ Matthew Anthony Swan ! Descends de là tout de suite !

_ Mais maman, c'est trop drôle !

_ Matthew. _Grondai-je._

_ D'accord. _Souffla t-il en asseyant._

_ On a autre chose à te dire, ton père va t'expliquer.

Je m'éclaircis la voix. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui demander ça. Mais je savais que ça devait être fait.

_ En fait j'aimerai savoir si tu serais d'accord pour que je devienne ton papa pour de vrai.

_ Pour de vrai ?

_ Oui avec un papier, qui dirait que je suis ton papa.

_ Pour moi, t'es déjà mon papa. Alors oui. _Dit-il en m'enlaçant._

_ Une autre chose. J'ai demandé à maman et elle est d'accord. J'aimerai que tu portes mon nom.

_ Euh…Edward ?

_ Non. _Pouffai-je._ Cullen.

_ Pu Swan ?

_ On pensait plutôt à Matthew Swan Cullen.

_ Oui, c'est cool. Ok.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?

_ Non, mais j'suis super content.

Il prit nos mains respectives et les enlaça ensemble. Il avait un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage d'enfant. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je vous aime.

_ Nous aussi on t'aime Matt. _Soufflai-je._

Puis il voulut aller voir les autres. Nous rejoignîmes donc les autres. Maman discutait avec ma sœur. Lucas avait présenté mes parents au reste de l'unité. Matt s'approcha de Lucas et lui tira la manche. Mon ami se pencha. Mon fils lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui le fit rigoler. Mais Matt fronçait les sourcils.

_ Promis. Parole de scout bonhomme.

_ Papa. C'est qui eux ?

_ Des amis.

_ De la guerre ?

_ Oui. Je vais te les présenter, enfin si t'es d'accord.

Il acquiesça.

_ Sean, Bryan, Bobby, et Lucas que tu connais déjà.

_ B'jour.

_ Salut moustique !! _Lança Bobby._

_ Suis pas un moustique moi ! Suis Matt ! _Grogna mon fils les poings sur ses hanches._

_ Physiquement c'est tout son père. Mais pour le caractère…

_ Le caractère de ma sœur est très bien, il est comme le mien.

_ J'suis pas sure de prendre ça comme un compliment. _Me chuchota Bella._

Pour toute réponse je lui tendis mon plus beau sourire. Ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Matt me demanda de l'assoir sur le comptoir.

_ Papa, pourquoi vous avez des bleus sur la joue.

L'éternelle question depuis ce matin. Bon la seule différence c'est que c'était mon fils qui me la posait. Ma mère avait froncé les sourcils.

_ On s'est cogné. Tu connais la maladresse légendaire de ta mère. _Affirma Bella._

Matt rigola, et caressa de ses petits doigts le bleu sur la joue de sa mère, puis il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de cette dernière. Nous étions tous en train de discuter, les uns avec les autres. Matt n'allait pas tarder à s'en aller. Il nous demanda de le faire descendre du comptoir. Il faisait le tour des gens pour dire au revoir, il avait fini par nous, mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit. Nos yeux se dirigèrent directement sur la porte. Charlie venait d'entrer. Emmett était prêt à bondir. Mais Bella s'était posté face à lui et lui était littéralement rentré dedans.

_ Matt est là, laisse tombé. _Murmura t-elle._

Charlie salua tout le monde de loin. Un silence mortel, tel une chape de plomb, venait de s'abattre sur nous. J'observai Matt. Il faisait des allers retour avec sa tête entre sa mère et son grand père. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Les yeux noircis par la colère de Charlie me fixaient. Matt alla rejoindre son grand-père, pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu fais quoi ici papi ?

_ Je dois parler à ta mère.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille te parler, Charlie ! C_ingla Emmett._

_ Emmett ! _Intervint Bella._

_ Mais…

_ Carlisle, Esmè, vous pourriez emmener Matt, s'il vous plait.

_ Non, maman.

Matt était revenu vers sa mère. Bella s'était accroupie face à lui, elle caressait ses cheveux.

_ Ecoute Matt, je comprends que t'aies envie de rester Mais on a besoin de se retrouver entre grand. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te demande et on se verra demain. D'accord.

_ Mais maman…

_ Ecoute ta mère, et va avec eux.

_ Mais papa…

A cette appellation Charlie fit plusieurs pas vers nous. Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule. Charlie marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

_ Bon les gars, on va faire ce truc qu'on a à faire ? _Proposa Lucas._

_ Un truc ?

_ Oui Sean _**ce **_truc. _S'exaspéra Lucas._

_ Oh oui, _**ça**_…

_ Bon à plus. _Lança Bobby en embarquant Jess par le bras._

___ Jazz, on devait aller avec Rose faire une course, tu viens avec nous ?

_ Je vous accompagne avec plaisir. Emmett ?

_ Je reste là et Edward aussi !

C'était sans appel. Charlie maugréait. Les autres s'éclipsèrent. Matt nous embrassa une dernière fois, il n'était pas content. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

**EMMETT POV**

Il avait osé venir jusqu'ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait. J'avais comme une envie folle de lui en coller une pour avoir fait mal à Bella. Il se pointait là comme une fleur. Et bien sur fallait que Matt soit là. Il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose le pauvre. J'avais vu Charlie se raidir quand Matt avait appelé Edward papa. Mais après tout il était son père. Matt et Bella étaient enfin heureux, c'était ça l'important. Voilà pourquoi j'avais « accepté » la relation entre ma sœur et son/mon meilleur ami. On ne distinguait aucun sentiment sur le visage de Charlie, si ce n'est la colère que lui inspirait Edward. Bella semblait étrangement calme, trop même. C'était comme si elle avait baissé les bras et qu'elle ne croyait plus en une possible réconciliation et moi non plus. J'étais en colère après lui.

_ Je suis désolé pour hier. _Souffla Charlie._

_ Tu crois que de te pointer là en t'excusant ça suffit ! Tu rêves. _Grognai-je_

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça Emmett.

_ Ne pas m'en mêler ! Tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait !

_ C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ouais, tu parles, tu t'es senti obligé de taper sur Edward.

_ Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu réagi quand tu appris qu'il était le père de Matt ?

_ Comme un con ! J'avoue. Mais je me suis retenu, je ne l'ai pas frappé, enfin presque pas. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ? Non. Mais Matt a gagné un père. Alors quoi ? Te connaissant je parie que tu ne leur as même pas donné l'occasion de s'expliquer.

_ Je suis votre père, c'est à moi de veiller sur ta sœur.

Comment il osait ? Lui notre père ? Oui sur le papier.

_ Ô merde Charlie ! Arrête tes conneries ! Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu as raconté une histoire à Bella ? Non. La dernière fois que tu as dormi avec elle parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, ou parce que maman lui manquait ? Bien sur que non. Le prénom de son premier petit ami, la première fois qu'elle a eu sa règle ? Encore moins. Moi je m'en souviens et pour cause. J'étais celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour Bella. Tandis que toi tu te noyais sous le boulot. Pour ne pas penser à maman. Elle avait raison, tu n'as jamais été foutu de t'occuper de nous, et encore moins de Bella. Alors il ne suffit pas de porter le même nom que son enfant ou d'être le géniteur pour être père. On devient père par ses actes. C'est ce que j'ai appris en voyant Edward évoluer avec Matt.

J'avais besoin de lui dire. Tout était trop encré en moi. J'avais souffert de cette absence totale de sentiments. A l'époque ce n'était pas d'un grand frère qu'elle avait besoin, mais d'un père qui la soutienne et qui l'aide à grandir. Mais ça Charlie avait été incapable de lui offrir. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Bella. Ressasser tout ça n'était pas bon. Pour personne.

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

_ Ouais bah c'était pas suffisant. Alors ne viens pas là avec ta morale à la con.

_ Emmett, tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça !

_ Je te parle de la même façon que tu as traité Bella.

_ Edward a abusé de l'innocence de ta sœur, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait.

_ Il n'a abusé de rien du tout. J'ai souhaité ce qui est arrivé. Je le voulais lui. Alors j'ai choisi, tu ne peux rien dire contre ça ! _Tempêta Bella._

_ Tu étais trop jeune pour faire ce genre de choix. En plus il ne regrette même pas.

_ Pourquoi regretterai-je, alors qu'elle m'a offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux : un fils. Je suis incapable de regretter Matthew. Je regrette simplement les circonstances.

_ Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ai accueilli plusieurs fois chez moi et toi…En plus tu recommences, Mme Mitchell t'a vu embrasser MA FILLE.

_ Oui, je l'ai bel et bien embrassé, et je compte bien continuer parce que…

_ NE ME CHERCHE PAS EDWARD !!!

_ Je suis amoureux de Bella. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Même si je le savais, l'entendre le dire à voix haute alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à coté, me faisait quelque chose. Je pris conscience qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Bella n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche.

_ Amoureux ? Nan mais tu rigoles, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu couchais encore à droite et à gauche.

_ Les gens changent Charlie, ils évoluent. _Expliquai-je._

_ Et de toute manière c'est ma vie. Ca fait cinq ans que tu n'en fais plus parti. Tu n'as rien à dire. Matt est heureux d'avoir un père. Ils s'entendent très bien. Matt aime vraiment Edward et inversement. _Intervint Bella._

_ Je n'en savais rien.

_ Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu que tu nous laisses une chance de nous expliquer. _Grogna Bella._

_ J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant Emmett, mais j'ai décidé de reconnaitre Matt officiellement. Il est d'accord et Bella également.

Je savais que cette phrase était destinée à calmer Charlie. Mais j'étais sincèrement heureux. Même si je préférais me couper les deux bras plutôt que de leur avouer. Edward acceptait vraiment son rôle de père et en plus il aimait son fils et ma sœur.

_ De toute manière Edward en fait bien plus pour le bonheur de Matt depuis qu'il est rentré que toi avec nous en vingt cinq ans.

_ Tu es un ingrat Emmett Swan. _Cracha mon père._

_ Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas rejeté Isabella parce qu'elle était enceinte. Bien au contraire, même si la situation ne me plaisait pas, j'ai fait avec. Je n'ai aucun regret. Parce que Matt est un gosse vraiment génial et je suis fier de ma petite sœur.

_ Merci Em'. Pour conclure si tu n'acceptes pas mes choix, tu peux partir je ne te retiens pas. Tu m'as fait mal papa et je ne te parle pas du coup.

_ Isabella ! _Cria mon père._

_ Du temps, c'est ce que je demande. _Supplia Bella._

_ Alors maintenant rentre avant que le taux de criminalité augmente à Forks. _Terminai-je._

Charlie repartit la tête baissée. Je lui en voulais, mais c'était bien plus profond que ce malheureux incident. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir su être à la hauteur de nos besoins d'adolescents ou bien même d'enfants. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, les mots tendresse ou câlin étaient absent de son vocabulaire. Bella était encore plus mal qu'avant. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle se retourna et se blottit dans mes bras.

_ Je suis désolée Emmett, tout est de ma faute. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. _Pleura t-elle._

_ Mais non Bells. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est Charlie le responsable.

_ Je gâche tout et tout le temps.

_ Regarde moi p'tite sœur. Tu n'es pas responsable de la connerie humaine. Alors prends sur toi, respire. Vide-toi un pot de glace au chocolat. Edward emmène Bella faire un tour à la maison. J'en ai marre de l'entendre se fustiger. _Rigolai-je._

**BELLA POV**

Je ne me rendais pas compte avant aujourd'hui de ce que je devais vraiment à mon grand frère. Je le trouvais énervant, mais je lui devais tant. Il avait été présent pour tous les moments importants de ma vie. Il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber. J'avais été tellement dur avec lui. J'avais besoin de réconfort. Je venais de faire exploser mon semblant de famille. Je me sentais responsable de ce gâchis. Edward me prit par les épaules, il me conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Il fit ce que lui avait demandé Em. Il sortit un pot de glace au chocolat avec une cuillère.

_ Tu fais tout ce que te dit Emmett ?

_ J'veux pas avoir de problème avec le frère de ma petite amie.

Edward tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je lui souris et plongeai ma cuillère dedans. Le chocolat une de mes plus grandes tentations, mise à part Edward. Je pris plusieurs cuillères et m'arrêtai. Edward se pencha vers moi et lécha la commissure de mes lèvres.

_ Tu avais de la glace. _Rit-il._

_ Vraiment ?

Je plongeai mon doigt dans le pot et déposai de la glace sur son nez. Je me levai et aspirai lentement le coulis. Puis mes lèvres suivirent l'arête de sa mâchoire pour finir dans son cou. Edward haletait.

_ Bella, arête ça tout de suite.

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Dis-je l'innocence même._

Il prit mon index et le plongea à nouveau dans la crème glacée. Il le porta à sa bouche, il enroula sa langue autour et le suça tendrement. Je sentis mon ventre s'embraser par ce geste. Je le trouvai tellement érotique. Edward était un appel au sexe. Mon autre main se dirigea vers sa chemise, je défis les boutons avec empressement.

_ Bella, c'est pas raisonnable.

_ C'est toi qui as commencé.

Il lâcha ma main, et je m'activai plus rapidement sur ses boutons. J'enduisais mes doigts de glace et les déposai sur ses tétons. Ma bouche se posa directement dessus, et je le torturai avec délectation.

_ Ô putain Bella. _Frissonna t-il._

Une fois l'avoir complètement nettoyé il me souleva et m'installa sur le comptoir. Sa bouche dévorait ma peau de doux baisers, faisant courir sa langue. Il prit ma poitrine en coupe. La torturant de ses doigts magiques. Puis il défit ma braguette, je soulevai les hanches, pour qu'il fasse glisser mon jean. J'avais besoin de lui, de ses bras. Après cette rencontre avec mon père c'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Mes mains glissaient jusqu'à ses fesses que je malaxai avec force. Elles étaient tellement musclées. Il se délectait de ma bouche, sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Mais c'était plus fort que tout. Mes mains ôtaient sa ceinture et descendirent son pantalon. Son érection frottait contre mon intimité luisante. Puis il glissa ses doigts contre la couture de mon string.

_ Bella. _Souffla t-il._

_ Hummm.

Il câlinait mes lèvres intimes, et caressait mon clitoris. Mon corps s'arquait, mon sexe se collait contre sa main, réclamant plus d'attention. Je fis rouler son boxer, libérant sa verge tendue. J'avais beau me dire qu'Emmett était juste en dessous, je n'en avais cure. Je ne contrôlai plus rien.

_ Edward, cesse de me torturer. Prends-moi.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il avança mes fesses jusqu'au bord du comptoir Il écarta mon string, et positionna sa verge à mon entrée. Il poussa en moi, d'un coup de rein magistrale qui m'arracha un cri de bonheur. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes pour étouffer nos gémissements. Nous n'étions plus rien seulement deux être emportés dans les griffes de la passion. Ses pénétrations étaient puissantes, butant systématiquement le fond de mon ventre. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour mon cou, il aspirait ma peau. Edward m'électrisait. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, me précipitant toujours plus près dans les affres de l'orgasme. Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Mon corps s'arque-boutait, mes parois intimes palpitaient autour de son sexe. Nous n'étions que gémissements et halètements. Je me donnai à lui sans vergogne, appréciant de l'avoir en moi. Mes jambes tremblaient.

_ Oh mon dieu Edward ! Oh oui…

_ Bella…je t'aime…

Il accentuait ses pénétrations, quand mon orgasme me submergea avec force. J'étouffai mon cri dans son cou. Tandis qu'il me rejoignait dans les délices de l'extase. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule, je tentai de retrouver une respiration normale. Edward souriait contre ma peau. Puis il se retira et m'aida à me relever. Nous nous rajustâmes. Je reboutonnai la chemise d'Edward, avec moins d'empressement que pour lui ôter, ce qui le fit rire. Une fois terminé, je m'engouffrai dans ses bras musclés. Il m'entoura.

_ Serre-moi fort. _Le suppliai-je._

_ J'te proposerai bien de la glace pour te remonter le moral, mais…Quoi qu'avec une paille.

Je lui fis un sourire.

_ Merci. _Soufflai-je._

_ De quoi ?

_ De me remonter le moral en faisant de l'humour.

_ C'est avec plaisir. Mais comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je vais bien Edward.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ma bouche.

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

Mon amour.

S_eigneur dieu tout puissant ! Il a dit mon amour !!! Wow wow wow ! Mon cœur est dingue ! A moins que se soit mes oreilles. Bella tu te parles à toi-même. Oups ! J'suis dingue c'est officiel. Pensai-je._

C'était la première fois qu'il m'affublait de ce petit nom si fort. Je n'en revenais pas. Mon cerveau était en plein bug. Les mots se perdaient dans ma gorge. Mais mon cœur palpitait comme un dingue. C'était comme si Edward balayait les derniers doutes concernant notre relation.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Nos lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau quand un raclement de gorge nous fit sortir de notre étreinte. Je remerciai le ciel d'être rhabillée.

_ Bon quand vous aurez fini votre spéléo dans les gorges profondes, vous pourriez descendre peut-être ?

_ On arrive Alice. _Maugréa Edward._

_ Enfin tout le monde est en vie et entier. J'suis rassurée. Sauf…cette glace. La pauvre pourquoi elle est fondue, le congèle ça existe. Franchement j'vois pas les raisons qui poussent quelqu'un à sacrifier une glace… Ôhhhh… Heu j'm'en vais…

_ Bonne idée Alice. _Grogna Edward._

Mes joues reprirent feux à nouveau. Merde alors. Edward rigolait. Nous fîmes le ménage. Juste histoire d'effacer notre crime. Dorénavant, je ne verrai plus jamais ce comptoir comme d'habitude. Edward m'attrapa par les épaules et nous redescendîmes au club. Les copains d'Edward n'étaient pas revenus. Nous reprîmes le cours de notre travail. La soirée serait longue, et rien que de penser aux chansons, j'en étais malade. Surtout qu'Alice avait prévu de m'habiller. Quelle poisse !!

* * *

**C'est chaud pour Charlie. Mais le mal d'Emmett et Bella est bien plus profond que l'on pourrait le croire. Ils on beaucoup de rancœur contre leur père.**

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Le pov de Matt ?**

**Pauvre glace…**

**Prochain chapitre la suite de la soirée!!**

**Comme on dit en Corse pour la nouvelle année.**

**Une petite review SVP**

**Teaser comme d'hab!**

**PACE E SALUTE !!!! (paix et santé)**

**BASGI A TUTTI !!! (bisous à tous)**

**CIAO CARO**


	18. Mon petit ami, sa famille, ses copains

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf ceux de mon cru, bien évidement !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Emmjackedjazz**** : Merci et bienvenu/ Sweety ****: Merci et voici la suite./ Bébé23**** : Edward va avoir de grandes difficultés en effet à ne tuer personne !/ Matrineu54**** : un grand merci./ Laure**** : pour l'orth c pas un problème. Tu m'as fait rire. Merci du soutien./ Oceane : Merci de ton soutien aussi./ Laurie**** : oui Charlie est vraiment pas cool sur ce coup/Magda-Lena : Tu vois c'est du rapide...**

**Rated M pour lemon et langage.**

**Pour le lemon il est assez chaud ! La faute à ma bêta Spuffygirl92 ! C'est ce qu'elle voulait !lol**

**Coquine va !**

**PENSEZ AUX PRESERVATIFS ! C'EST VITAL ! PUIS SI VOUS VOULEZ ARRETER FAITES LE TEST AVEC VOTRE MEC OU MEUF ! YO !**

**Les fics ne sont pas la vraie vie ! Mais dans la vraie vie il y a le SIDA ET LE RESTE ! Bons câlins !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Coucou chers lecteurs ! (ouais je sais qu'il y a des mecs !Xd)**

**Bon bah j'suis en retard. Mais pour ma défense c'est un chapitre très très long.**

**Un grand merci pour vos alertes, mises en favoris et vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.**

**Il y aura une note importante à la fin du chapitre**

**Pour la robe de Bella vous la trouverez sur mon profil ainsi que les chansons!**

**PACE E SALUTE A TUTTI PER 2010**

**( Paix et santé pour 2010)**

**

* * *

  
**

**16 Mon petit ami, sa famille, ses copains, mon frère…**

**ALICE POV**

J'avais cru un moment que la troisième guerre mondiale avait commencé. Dite « guerre des Swan ». Mais non. Tout s'était relativement bien passé. Tout le monde était entier. Enfin d'après ce que j'avais pu voir. Emmett semblait triste malgré tout. La dispute avec son père avait surement du être terrible. Connaissant les deux caractères identiques qu'ils avaient. Bella et Edward arrivèrent, Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella. Le coté protecteur de mon frère ressortait encore plus depuis qu'il était avec ma meilleure amie. Ils allaient si bien ensemble. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. J'avais toujours pensé que quelque chose d'invisible les reliait l'un à l'autre. Ils se couvaient des yeux. Le fait qu'ils osaient enfin se montrer au grand jour était une vraie victoire. Enfin surtout pour Bella. Je désespérais de la voir heureuse et épanouie un jour. Mais je savais qu'Edward prendrait soin d'elle, tout comme Bella veillerait sur Edward. Je me doutais que le changement de comportement de Bella avait surement un rapport avec mon frère.

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était libéré d'un poids. Peut-être qu'il avait discuté avec Bells. Je savais qu'il devait s'ouvrir, c'était la seule façon pour lui d'avancer et de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler à mon frère pour comprendre qu'il avait du vivre un véritable cauchemar par moment. Je savais aussi que le fait que ses amis repartent sans lui l'inquiétait. Mais Edward avait une famille maintenant, et quelqu'un à aimer. La vie est curieuse tout de même. Nous vivions tous près de notre moitié sans le savoir, jusqu'au moment où ça nous était tombé dessus. Comme une parfaite évidence. L'amour, voilà finalement la seule chose qui compte dans la vie.

Mise à part le shopping, bien évidemment. En plus j'avais une mission des plus importantes ce soir, il fallait que j'habille Bella. J'avais profité de notre petite sortie improvisée pour lui trouver des affaires. Je savais qu'elle râlerait, qu'elle protesterait, mais peu m'importait. Nul ne pouvait me résister. Même pas mon frère. J'étais remontée à bloc, Bella serait superbe et sexy. Bon j'aurai surement des soucis avec mon jumeau, mais j'avais l'habitude. Je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse et cette maison avait besoin de retrouver un peu de gaieté, enfin surtout après l'entrée fracassante de Charlie. Je sautai dans les bras de Jasper.

_ Wow ! Mon petit lutin est en forme on dirait.

_ Ô que oui. La vie est belle ! L'amour flotte dans l'air. Mon frère est amoureux ! Bella est amoureuse, et Matt aura la famille qu'il veut depuis toujours.

_ En effet, tu as toutes les raisons de te réjouir mon ange.

_ N'est-ce pas…

Jasper observa Rose. Elle baillait.

_ Rose a l'air fatigué ces temps ci ?

_ Ouais, elle a une petite mine. Mais bon vu les nuits qu'Emmett lui fait passer. C'est pas étonnant !

Rose avait l'air fatigué ces derniers jours. Elle nous avait avoués à demi-mot que les nuits avec Emmett étaient torrides. Il allait finir par l'achever. Même si elle était éreintée, elle m'avait confié avoir hâte de retrouver ses élèves le lendemain. Moi je devais travailler mes modèles pour le concours. Je voulais le gagner à tout prix. Faire un stage dans une maison de haute couture en France était mon rêve. C'est pour ça que j'allais y arriver. Mon cerveau débordait d'idées. Je comptais bien sur Bella et Rose pour porter mes créations. Ma meilleure amie détestait ça, mais elle acceptait pour me faire plaisir. J'avais de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle.

**ESME POV**

Nous venions de rentrer à la maison avec Matt. Il était surexcité, il était heureux. Son visage était souriant, ses yeux pétillants et pleins de malices. Le voir comme ça me comblait de bonheur. Sans parler d'Edward, mon tout petit était devenu un homme désormais. Il était magnifique, mais au fond de ses yeux on pouvait lire une grande souffrance. Toutes ces années ne l'avaient pas épargné. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'il ne connaisse pas les affres de la guerre. Mais je n'avais pas pu l'éviter, et maintenant il était de retour, et je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique chose: qu'il soit heureux. Quant à notre petite Bella, elle avait tellement muri ces dernières années. Quand je les avais aperçus en train de s'embrasser, je savais que toute cette histoire avait en fait une raison. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps. Que leurs sentiments puissent évoluer, qu'ils se découvrent l'un à l'autre. Je débordais d'une douce euphorie. Mes enfants étaient amoureux, mon petit fils avait ses parents enfin réunis. La seule ombre au tableau : Charlie. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui s'était passé. Mais quand Matt avait parlé de bleus et que Charlie avait débarqué, je me doutais bien qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Alice avait fini par venir nous voir et nous avait racontés les grandes lignes, tandis que Rose et Jazz s'occupaient du petit.

Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Charlie. Qu'il puisse être choqué, admettons. Mais de là à se jeter sur Edward. Le pauvre lui qui voulait simplement arranger la situation avec le père de Bella. Mais les choses avaient empiré, bien malgré lui. Charlie et son caractère… Là où il aurait du se réjouir, c'était l'inverse. La naissance d'un enfant est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver. Il y a plein de raison de se haïr, alors qu'il y en a beaucoup moins de s'aimer. C'est plus difficile d'aimer que de détester. Si Charlie persistait dans cette voix, il perdrait tout. Il avait tout pour être heureux, deux enfants qui réussissaient leur vie, et un petit fils adorable. Pourquoi tout gâcher? Il avait rejeté Bella à l'annonce de sa grossesse sans père. Maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, il recommençait. La mère de Bella et d'Emmett était mon amie. Elle était douce, et légèrement excentrique, mais elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout. Sa mort fut un vrai cataclysme pour son mari et ses enfants. Charlie qui n'avait jamais été un grand démonstratif, s'était encore plus enfermé dans son mutisme. Jamais de mots tendres pour ses enfants, Bella n'avait que dix ans et Emmett treize. Emmett avait veillé sur sa sœur, comme un père. Remplissant la place vacante qu'avait laissé sa mère, et l'absence total d'un père noyé dans son chagrin. Charlie ne parlait jamais de Renée. Les enfants passaient de plus en plus de temps chez nous. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, Renée de toute manière m'avait fait promettre de m'occuper de ses enfants, comme si elle avait besoin de dire ça pour que je le fasse.

Charlie avait réagi comme un idiot. C'était son devoir de père de soutenir ses enfants, dans n'importe quelle situation. Bella et Emmett avaient grandi trop vite. La Bella adolescente était timide, renfermée, ne faisant pas de vague. C'était comme si elle recherchait la transparence. Excellente élève, mais le mot bêtise ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Charlie la considérait comme un être parfait, incapable de la moindre erreur. Mais ce n'était qu'une adolescente en manque d'amour parental. Alors quand elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à son père, il l'avait prise comme un échec, alors que c'était simplement une page qui se tournait. Je savais que bien entourée, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Mais Charlie ne pensait « qu'au qu'en dira t-on? ». Un affront. Une pustule sur sa petite vie qu'il pensait si parfaite. Emmett n'avait pas bien réagi non plus, mais il aimait sa sœur plus que tout, il avait passé son adolescence à s'occuper de sa sœur, et à draguer les filles avec Edward d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas aveugle, mais je pensais que l'on devait apprendre de ses erreurs pour avancer. Mais Matt était tout sauf une erreur. Nous avions la preuve définitive. Je voulais que mes enfants, même ceux qui ne sont pas officiellement les miens soient heureux. Etait-ce un crime ? Assurément non. Edward et Bella étaient faits pour être ensemble, Matt était là pour le prouver. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Carlisle me sortit de mon introspection.

_ A quoi penses-tu ma chérie ?

_ Aux enfants, à Charlie…

_ Hum, je vois… Tu es en colère après Charlie ?

_ En colère moi ? Non. J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Je suis furax !

_ Esmè. Tu le connais, Charlie est impulsif. Je parie qu'il regrette déjà.

_ Charlie passe son temps à regretter. Alors il a qu'à ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il est en train de perdre. Bella est sa fille, on n'abandonne pas sa fille. Je ne sais même pas si Emmett pourra lui pardonner.

_ Ma chérie, Emmett est incapable du moindre mal. Il se réconciliera avec son père.

_ La question est : Charlie le mérite t-il ?

_ Tout le monde mérite le pardon.

_ Je sais Carlisle. Mais c'est juste que…

_ Je comprends.

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras. Seul lui savait comment m'apaiser.

_ Où se trouve Matt ?

_ Il joue dans sa chambre.

On tapa à la porte, Carlisle alla l'ouvrir. Charlie déboula dans la maison en criant.

_ VOUS LE SAVIEZ TOUS LES DEUX ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT !!!!

_ Charlie, tu devrais te calmer et t'assoir.

_ NE ME DIT PAS DE ME CALMER CARLISLE !

_ OH SI CHARLIE SWAN, TU ES ICI CHEZ NOUS ALORS OUI !! NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT ENTRES TU CHEZ NOUS POUR NOUS HURLER DESSUS. _M'écriai-je._

_ Mamie ? _Appela Matt d'en haut._

_ Ce n'est rien mon ange, joue. Je monterai te voir plus tard. Voilà tu es satisfait Charlie ?

_ J'aimerai juste comprendre.

_ Comprendre quoi ? _Demanda mon mari._

_ Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ? Vous le saviez depuis le début ?

_ Non, depuis quelques jours seulement. _Expliqua Carlisle._

Il s'affala sur la banquette, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ Comment vous faites pour accepter ça ?

_ Accepter quoi ? Qu'Edward soit le père de Matt ou que Bella et lui puissent s'aimer ? _S'étonna mon mari._

_ Les deux. L'amour à leurs âges, ça va, ça vient _Grogna t-il._

_ Premièrement, on n'a pas à l'accepter, les faits sont là. Matt est leur fils. Edward et Bella ont fait l'amour il y a cinq ans. Ils auraient du se protéger, mais ne l'ont pas fait. Matt est là, il est en pleine santé et là est l'important. Edward n'a pas à regretter d'avoir un fils et encore heureux ! Deuxièmement ils s'aiment, et nous sommes très heureux pour eux et pour Matt. Et pour finir, ils sont bien assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font. Entre nous, il faudra t'y faire !

_ Pourquoi ça Esmè ?

_ Tu sais pertinemment que si Renée était encore de ce monde, elle aurait été d'accord avec moi.

_ Mais elle n'est plus là !! Alors c'est pas la peine de…

_ De quoi ? Mais enfin Charlie. Tu as des enfants merveilleux. Emmett va bientôt se marier. Il a un club qui marche très bien. Bella excelle dans ses études. Elle est enfin heureuse avec MON FILS. Mais ça tu ne risques pas de le savoir, et en plus tu as un petit fils génial. Mais que te faut-il de plus ? _M'emportai-je._

_ C'est pas comme ça que les choses auraient du se passer. D'abord on fait ses études, après on se marrie et ensuite on a des enfants.

_ Bah voyons. Mais dis-moi. C'est la maladie d'Alzheimer qui te guette. Non parce que la naissance d'Emmett…

_ Justement Carlisle. Bella mérite d'avoir une vie meilleure, de pouvoir faire ses études tranquilles. Elle était trop jeune et elle l'est encore pour se préoccuper de ce genre de problème.

_ Disons que seule, c'est sur que c'était difficile. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Nous étions là. Emmett et les autres étaient là. Mais toi. Où étais-tu pendant que ta fille avait besoin de ton soutien, pour le choix qu'elle avait fait ?? _M'énervai-je._

_ Esmè. _Tenta de tempérer Carlisle _

_ J'ai fait des erreurs. Mais elle aurait du me dire qu'Edward était son père.

_ C'était son droit de ne pas le dire. Elle voulait qu'Edward le sache avant nous, et c'est normal.

_ D'accord, tout est bien qui finit bien. Admettons. Mais si les choses avaient été différentes. Qu'en fait ils ne s'aimaient pas, et si ça ne marchait pas ?!

_ Ils auraient fait comme les couples divorcés. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à nous de décider. Tu es à deux doigts de te faire éjecter de la vie de tes enfants. Alors change de comportement et vite. Tu as déjà perdu cinq ans avec Bella.

Il se leva en grommelant, et prit la porte. Carlisle vint m'enlacer. Le chemin serait long pour une quelconque réconciliation.

_ Carlisle ! Il est aussi têtu qu'une bourrique !

_ Laisse lui du temps.

**EDWARD POV **

Bon après cette petite pause glace, nous étions de retour au club. Mes potes n'étaient pas encore là. Je rejoignis Emmett qui essuyait les verres. L'ambiance était assez calme. Trop d'ailleurs. Charlie avait jeté un froid. Et mon meilleur ami semblait perturbé par quelque chose, j'étais persuadé que Charlie y était pour beaucoup. J'aurais voulu qu'il se confie. En fait j'ignorais totalement comment aborder le sujet, et encore moins s'il souhaitait me parler. Pourtant quelque chose le tracassait.

_ Tu vas bien Em' ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Mouais.

_ Ca a l'air en effet.

_ Non, c'est juste que…laisse tomber.

_ Emmett, je peux comprendre que tu aies des difficultés à me faire confiance, mais…si tu veux me parler…je suis là.

_ Euh…merci Edward. Mais je te fais confiance, là n'est pas la question. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire en assumant totalement ton fils et ta relation avec ma sœur. Viens. _Me dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre_

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur, il tournait en rond tel un lion en cage.

_ Emmett ?

_ Ouais, en fait voilà c'est Charlie.

_ Quoi Charlie? _Demandai-je._

_ Notre semblant de famille est une catastrophe. Elle a littéralement explosé. Je sais que j'aurais du en parler plutôt à mon père. J'aurais du…je ne sais pas. Lui parler à l'époque, lui expliquer qu'il se trompait avec Bella. Merde c'était son rôle de prendre soin d'elle, de l'épauler, de la conseiller et de l'aimer. Mais non elle n'a rien eu de tout ça. Seulement la froideur d'un père sans cœur.

_ Emmett, sincèrement je ne crois pas que ton père soit sans cœur. Charlie est un homme maladroit, qui n'est pas démonstratif. Il a un mal fou à exprimer ses sentiments.

_ Putain Edward t'as bouffé Jacob ? Parce que ton coté psy… _**( N/R : **__**OMG bouffer Jake? Ba il aurait pu le dire! On aurait fêté ça!) ( N/A : RHOOO Comme t'es méchante xD)**_

_ Ecoute. Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais je pense que le temps pourrait arranger les choses entre vous.

Emmett fronçait les sourcils. Je savais que la situation était complexe. Les relations entre les Swan avaient toujours été difficiles.

_ J'en sais rien Edward. J'en suis pas sur du tout. Les choses empirent. Plus le temps passe et plus je lui en veux ! Merde il devrait être heureux pour Bella. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à réaliser que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre…

_ Emmett. _Le coupai-je._

_ Non, non, non. Écoute-moi. D'accord j'ai eu du mal à avaler cette histoire d'il y a cinq ans. Mais c'est simplement parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. Et puis c'est ma sœur, j'ai besoin de veiller sur elle. C'est mon devoir, j'aime Bella, plus que tout. Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre.

Il avait dit ça en s'affalant sur le banc. Je m'installai près de lui.

_ J'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je l'aime Em. J'ai jamais aimé comme ça. Avec Matt ils sont ma vie maintenant.

_ Je sais et t'as intérêt mon pote. Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ?

_ Non.

_ C'est qu'on va se fiancer avec Rose. Ma mère n'est déjà plus de ce monde et mon père ne sera surement pas là. Cette famille n'existe plus ! _Ragea t-il._

_ Em'. Ta famille existera toujours avec Bella et Matt. Puis tu as Rose, tu auras ta propre famille. En plus tu ne peux pas dire ça, pour l'instant tu es en colère. Digère cette histoire, ensuite tu verras.

_ Mouais.

_ Mais si.

Emmett se leva et me donna une forte accolade.

_ Merci, vieux. _Souffla Emmett._

_ De rien, mec.

_ Ed. Hum tu pourrais garder mes angoisses à la con pour toi. Je veux pas en rajouter. C'est déjà assez compliqué pour Bella ce merdier !

_ Euh…je te promets d'essayer en tous cas…mais tu connais ta sœur.

_ Mouais. Fais ce que tu peux.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur, Emmett alla pour commander des pizzas. Le voir si perdu était quelque chose de rare, de troublant. Je pouvais comprendre ses incertitudes. Ses angoisses. J'avais cru un moment que mon père ne me pardonnerait jamais. Je pensais même que rien ne pourrais redevenir comme avant. Pourtant je me trompais. Mais je savais au fond de moi que malgré tout Charlie aimait ses enfants. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand je sentis deux bras enlacer ma taille.

_ Ca va ? _S'enquit Bella._

_ Hein…Ouais. J'étais ailleurs.

_ Ca j'ai vu. Qui y a-t-il ? _Demanda t-elle suspicieuse._

_ Rien. Tout va bien, et toi ?

_ Oui. J'angoisse avec Alice.

_ Y'a de quoi c'est sur. Je souhaite simplement qu'elle n'exagère pas.

_ On parle d'Alice là. Exagère : c'est son deuxième prénom.

Nous partîmes à rire. J'avais réussi à détourner la conversation. Du moins pour l'instant. Les gars venaient d'arriver, Hot avait son bras autour de la taille de Jess. A priori son pari était bien engagé. Connaissant l'animal, Emmett allait surement le perdre. Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu.

_ On dirait que Hot s'est trouvé un nouveau jouet. _Rigola Bella_

_ Ouais.

_ La question est : qui est le jouet de qui ? Jess est une fille très libre et très indépendante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Pouffa t-elle_.

_ Ô je crois que j'ai très bien saisi.

************

Le club n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir. J'attendais Bella pour descendre, elle arriva avec un grand sourire. Elle était habillée normalement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui la fit rire.

_ J'ai comme l'impression qu'on t'a enlevé un gros poids de sur tes épaules. _Pouffa t-elle._

_ Et en plus ça te fait rire.

_ Ouais sauf que connaissant Alice, je n'y couperai pas. _Se lamenta t-elle._

_ J'en ai bien peur.

Nous descendîmes donc pour rejoindre le club. Quand des gémissements et des petits noms équivoques se firent entendre. Je tournai la tête vers la ruelle adjacente, Bella lâcha un petit cri de surprise, en faisant de même. Je plaquai une de mes mains sur sa bouche et l'attirai contre moi pour éloigner ses yeux chastes de cette monstrueuse partie de baise.

_ D'ac…cord. C'est marrant là en fait, je vois bien le coté Hot de la chose. _Expliqua t-elle rougissante._

_ Ouais. Finalement on est assez…

_ Euh…classique. _Souffla t-elle toujours écarlate._

_ On peut y remédier si tu veux. _Murmurai-je à son oreille._

Je voulais la mettre mal à l'aise. J'aimais ces couleurs sur ses joues. Mais elle me prit au dépourvu. Elle prit mon menton entre ses doigts et fondit son regard dans le mien. Nos lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

_ Ne me tente pas Major Sexe. _Chuchota t-elle d'une voix suave, en se mordant la lèvre._

J'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés à la vue de cette fille si sexy. J'étais déjà à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et la soirée n'avait pas commencé. Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle lâcha mon menton, fit volte face et entra dans la boite. Les gens attendaient déjà devant le club.

_Bordel de merde la soirée va être longue !!! Pensai-je._

Hot venait d'apparaitre avec Jess de leur petit coin sombre. Ils avaient un large sourire. Hot me fit signe avec le pouce en l'air. Je n'avais pas besoin de confirmation. J'avais bien compris qu'ils avaient pris leurs pieds. Moi j'attendais que cette érection du diable se calme.

**BELLA POV**

_Bella 1 Edward 0. Pensai-je._

Ah ouais il voulait jouer à ça. Non mais moi aussi je pouvais jouer avec lui. Bon j'avouais que de voir Hot et Jess s'envoyer en l'air m'avait légèrement surprise. Pas choqué enfin, un peu sur le coup. J'étais surtout surprise. J'observai Rose et Emmett qui s'enlaçaient tendrement. J'étais admirative de leur amour, même après cinq ans. Ils étaient capable de communiquer sans se parler, rien qu'en se regardant. Edward rentra à son tour et Hot et Jess aussi. Elle lui roula un patin devant tout le monde. Le reste des Marines se mit à applaudir et à siffler. Emmett regarda vers le couple sulfureux, et se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant. Bon d'accord. Je m'avançai vers lui. Rose rigola et s'éloigna.

_ Grand frère a encore fait un truc stupide. _Claironnai-je._

_ Ô ça va. T'as pas le monopole de la stupidité.

_ Sympa Nounouche. _Le taquinai-je_

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Bah quoi. T'aimais bien quand je t'appelais Nounouche.

_ T'avais cinq ans !

_ Disons que j'retombe en enfance.

A ce moment Hot déboula un sourire triomphant sur le visage, suivi de près par Edward.

_ Bon bah voilà c'est fait vieux ! Tu m'dois cinquante dollars ! Il est exactement onze heures moins cinq. _Fanfaronna Hot._

_ Qui m'le prouve ?

J'venais de comprendre. Mon frère avait du parier que Hot ne s'enverrait pas Jess avant onze heures. Je rigolai et décidai de m'en mêler.

_ Nous. Hein mon canard !? _Raillai-je._

_ Oh oui, mon sucre. _En rajouta Edward._

_ Hey ! Comment vous…Vous avez entendu ?

_ Il semblerait, mon canard. _Ris-je._

_ Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à payer le canard. En monnaie de singe ? _S'esclaffa Emmett._

_ Vous le paierez tous les deux. _Nous menaça Hot._

Je frappai la main d'Edward avec la mienne. C'était comme si on était revenu six ans en arrière, quand on se liguait contre Emmett. J'avouai que ses moments m'avaient manqué.

_ Ils sont de retour. _Affirma Em d'une voix cataclysmique. _

_ Hein ? Qui ? _Demanda Hot._

_ Le duo de chocs. Amis c'était déjà dur, mais en couple…Arggg ! Les sangsues à coté d'eux sont des animaux de compagnies charmants !

_ Comme tu es négatif Nounouche!! _Rajouta Edward._

_ Pas négatif Eddie, réaliste. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Nounouche ! C'est clair !!

Edward et moi rigolâmes. Pauvre grand frère, il nous connaissait bien. Devant sa mine déconfite, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de continuer de nous esclaffer. Emmett me donna des coups de torchons.

_ Va travailler ! Tu crois pas que j'te paye à rien foutre !!

_ Esclavagiste ! _Hurlai-je en partant en courant._

*******************

C'était le coup de feu. Il y avait un monde fou. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me faufiler entre les gens pour servir. Edward étant au bar, ses potes se chargeaient de me récupérer dès que je manquais de m'étaler par terre. La foule alliée à ma maladresse étaient un véritable handicape. Si bien que les amis d'Edward passaient leur temps à me suivre les uns après les autres. C'était franchement agaçant. Ils avaient même osé parier sur celui qui m'éviterait le plus de me retrouver les fesses par terre. Rahhh les mecs j'vous jure !! Jack et Paul arrivèrent, Jacob m'embrassa sur le front, tandis que Paul déposa un baiser sur ma joue. C'était le moment de ma pause. Hot et Lucas m'embarquèrent dans leur box, Jack et Paul vinrent avec nous. Alice et Rose étaient aussi avec eux. Je m'installai sur une des banquettes. Je fis les présentations.

_ C'est moi qui gagne pour l'instant !! _Affirma Lucas._

_ Vous avez pas fini vos paris débiles ! _Maugréai-je._

_ Du style ? _Demanda Jacob._

_ Ô ils ont parié sur celui qui rattraperait le plus Bella, avant qu'elle n'embrasse le sol. _Expliqua Alice._

_ Je vois…Soirée très dangereuse pour toi ce soir, pleines d'embûches pour deux pieds gauches comme Bella! _Rigola Jack_

___ Ainsi parla le psy à deux balles, qui me sert d'ami. _Grognai-je._

_ Psy…comme…

_ Futur psychiatre. _Répondis-je._

_ Ô pitié tout mais pas un psy !!! _Supplia Lucky. _

_ Qu'avez-vous contre les psys ? _Demanda Jacob._

_ Mise à part qu'ils sont casse couilles, et qu'ils pensent tout savoir…euh pas grand-chose. _Déclara Lucas hilare._

_ Ouais, les trois quart n'y comprennent que dalle ! _S'emporta Cookie._

_ Ca dépend lesquels, il y en a des très bons. _Intervint Rose._

_ Des très bonnes, hein Hot ??? _Insinua Lucas._

_ Ô putain oui !!! Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

_ Mickaels. Docteur Mickaels. _Révéla Edward qui venait d'arriver._

Il sauta par-dessus la banquette, s'installa près de moi et embrassa mon front.

_ Ouais. C'est ça. _Confirma Hot._ C'est moi qui ait couché avec elle et c'est toi qui te souvient de son nom. C'est pas logique !

_ Peut-être parce qu'elle est inoubliable pour lui. _Expliqua Lucas, plein de sous entendu. _

J'arquai un sourcil. J'attendais la suite.

_ Roméo ta gueule ! _Assena mon amoureux._

_ Le psy à deux balles dirait bien que t'as quelque chose à cacher Edward.

Edward grogna, tandis que Lucas rigolait. Moi j'attendais que l'un des deux parle.

_ Ouais bah le psy à deux balles ferait mieux de la fermer. _Gronda Edward._

_ J'me porte volontaire pour raconter cette histoire.

_ Lucas non !

_ Les gars…

Il venait de m'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward. Ils avaient poussé Jack. Cookies et Hot étaient de chaque coté de nous et empêchaient Edward de bouger.

_ Roméo ! Ya des dames avec nous.

_ Mon cher frère si je ne te connaissais pas je dirai que tu es un vrai faux cul sur ce coup.

Emmett et Jazz étaient là. Ils avaient pris eux aussi leurs pauses. Les autres employées ayant pris le relais. Mon frère adressa un regard à Paul dès plus noir.

_ T'as vu Jazz, on tombe toujours bien. Je sens que cette histoire pue le sexe à trois kilomètres.

_ Ouais c'est cool non ?

_ Parle pour toi. _Grogna mon amoureux._

_ C'était après une de nos missions qui avait été très difficile. L'armée nous avait intimé l'ordre de nous faire évaluer par un psy. On s'attendait à trouver un vieux binoclard. A la place on a eu un mélange entre Sharon Stone et Angélina Jolie.

_ T'as oublié de préciser le cul de Jennifer Lopez. _Le coupa Cookies._

_ Enfin bref. On est tous passé dans son bureau. Après l'évaluation Hot n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la draguer.

_ Bah hey ! Ca valait le coup ! Bordel ! Cette fille était plus chaude que le Mont Saint Helens, en pleine éruption.

_ Ô mais Edward en sait quelque chose Hot ! Rassure-toi !

_ Lucas ferme là !

_ Non ! J'continue. Donc cette bombe a convoqué notre cher Major Sexe dans son bureau un soir.

Je sentis Edward se tendre comme un arc. Je pensai que je n'allais pas du tout apprécier ce que j'allais entendre. Mais alors pas du tout.

_ Figurez-vous que quand il est entré, elle la fait asseoir sur la chaise face au bureau. Elle s'est planté devant lui et a enlevé sa blouse…

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ? _S'enquit Hot._

_ Disons que j'ai surveillé, on sait jamais elle aurait pu le violer. Bon c'est un peu ce qu'elle a fait !

_ Aller Lucas raconte ! Te fais pas prier, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait à mon pauvre frère sans défense.

_ Donc elle a retiré sa blouse et elle était juste en porte jarretelles. J'ai cru que le Major Sexe allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Ensuite elle lui a dit des choses pas très catholique du tout, et elle s'est agenouillé en déboutonnant sa braguette pour le…

_ TA GUEULE LUCAS !!! Tout le monde a compris c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !!

_ Bah moi pas trop en fait. _Le taquina mon frère._

_ Bah disons qu'après lui avoir fait une bonne gâterie digne d'un porno, le bureau en a vue de toutes les couleurs ! T'as une sacrée récupération quand même. Quand penses-tu Bella ? Parce que perso je suis vite dispo, mais pas à ce point là !

_ Euh, j'suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'entendre ma sœur parler de sa « peut-être » vie sexuelle avec…Là non j'peux pas…_Couina mon frère._

_ Bella, ne réponds pas. J't'en prie…_Supplia Edward._

J'avais posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire.

_ Moi la seule chose que je pourrai te dire. C'est que le sexe c'est comme les frites Mc Caine, c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en mangent le moins. Quand penses-tu Roméo ? Pervers va !

_ Alors là bravo ! J'suis fier de toi ma Bella.

Les autres rigolaient et Edward me retourna pour m'embrasser.

_ J'te préviens Eddy si t'embrasse ma sœur, je vomis sur tes chaussures.

_ Très intéressent d'un coté psychologique de la chose. Tu acceptes le coté abstrait de leur relation, mais tu rejettes la démonstration physique. C'est vraiment très intéressent !

_ Jack ferme là ! C'est pas intéressent c'est ma sœur, alors t'en mêle pas !

_ Tu sais Em' c'est pas la cigogne qui a emmené Matt. _Rigola mon ami._

_ Ouais j'étais là, merci ! Tout ça parce que tu as fait le con en moto, et qu'elle a décidé à presque neuf mois de faire 140 miles ( 225 km). Tout ça dans une poubelle. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi ! Espèce d'abruti ! Heureusement qu'elle a fait demi tour quand elle a senti les premières contractions !

_Et c'est r'partit ! Pensai-je._

_ WOW ! On se calme ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux! _M'énervai-je_. Nan à chaque fois c'est pareil ! Y en a ras le bol de ces conneries !

_ La petite sort ses griffes. _Constata Lucky._

_ Ouais et encore vous avez rien vu ? _Railla Edward._

_ Ô toi et ta capacité de récupération fermez-là !

_ Attention il va y avoir du sport !!! _Rigola Hot._

_ Je n'étais qu'un pauvre mec esseulé, cette fille s'est jetée sur moi. En plus elle était à moitié à poil sous sa blouse. Je ne peux pas résister à ce genre « d'entretien ». _Me chuchota t-il à l'oreille._

Mais joues sentaient l'odeur du bruler, tellement je rougissais. Edward avait cette capacité à me rendre toute chose, rien qu'en parlant. Bon c'était décidé. J'allais me venger, le rendre dingue. Je savais qui allait m'aider sur ce coup. Ma chère Alice. Je me redressai et me penchai vers l'oreille d'Edward. J'avais posé une main sur sa cuisse, j'exerçai une légère pression tout en murmurant.

_ Je te promets que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un allumage en règle.

Je me redressai et sondai son regard. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et avait cessé de respirer. Je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Alice, tu viens ? Salut les gars à plus. _Dis-je d'une voix veloutée._

**EDWARD POV**

Elle allait me rendre dingue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle préparait. Mais j'allais le regretter, ça j'en étais persuadé. Lucas était incapable de tenir sa langue, celui là. Mais fallait être dingue pour parler de cette histoire à Bella. Bon j'avais poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec elle. Mais elle m'avait clairement allumé. Bon dieu ! Si les autres n'avaient pas été là, je lui aurais surement sauté dessus. Elle me rendait dingue. Elle venait de partir en roulant des fesses et franchement j'étais vraiment excité, surtout rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle envisageait.

_ J'aimerai pas être à ta place vieux !

_ Et pourquoi Hot ? Précise ta pensée.

_ Tu vois, la façon dont elle est partie. Bah ça veut dire en langage de prédatrice : Que tu vas en chier mec ! Elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

_ Putain elle a pas intérêt à faire quoi que se soit avec ses fesses où le reste devant moi !

_ Mon chéri. Je suis désolée de te contre dire. Mais non seulement elle est majeure et en plus vu les chansons que cette bande de branquignole lui a choisi, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Vous vous en remettrez.

_ Moi j'dis que Bella est trop coincée pour faire un truc pareil._ Expliqua Lucas._

_ Ouais j'suis assez d'accord avec Roméo.

_ Vraiment Cookie. Bah moi j'dis que sous ses airs de jeune fille sage se cache une véritable tigresse. Edward ?

_ Désolé Hot. Mais ce genre de chose ne regarde personne.

_ Vous pourriez éviter de parler de ma p'tite sœur comme si c'était une éventualité sexuelle ?

_ Moi j'suis plutôt de l'avis de Hot.

_ Lucky qu'est ce que j'viens dire bordel…Mais dis moi toi t'en pense quoi Paul ?

D'accord la seule personne dont je ne voulais pas entendre l'avis. J'avais pas oublié que lui et Bella avaient couché ensemble. Merde c'est vrai quoi. Non mais Emmett était devenu fou ? Surtout venant de lui. Il souhaitait mettre Paul mal à l'aise. C'était le premier à gueuler quand on parlait de sa sœur dans l'intimité. Malgré mon énervement, j'attendais la réponse.

_Ouais je sais. T'es maso mec ! Pensai-je. _

_ Euh Bella…C'est une jeune fille tout à fait agréable à regarder. C'est mon amie elle est adorable.

_ J'te parle pas de ça ! Fais pas le con ! Tu crois que j'suis pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé pendant la dernière soirée à Forks !

_ Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Attends là t'es en train de dire que Bella s'est envoyé en l'air comme ça avec lui ! Du genre truc spontané ! Tu le savais Major Sexe ? _S'enthousiasma Lucas._

_ On peut parler d'autre chose ?

_ Ô que non Eddy ? Alors moi j'veux savoir.

_ Hey bien, c'est arrivé comme ça. On en avait envie tout les deux. Voilà stop et fin.

_ Juste une fois ? _Demanda Hot._

_ Ouais bah une fois c'est déjà trop. _Grogna Em._

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable les mecs ! J'arrive pas à l'croire ! Vous avez l'droit de coucher à gauche à droite avec n'importe quelle fille qui porte un string, et nous on doit rester bien sage en attendant le prince charmant. Mais vous avez fumé la moquette ou quoi ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de macho en rut ! Ouais même toi mon frère et surtout toi Emmett !! Je pense que j'vais donner un coup de main à Alice. Rien que pour vous apprendre à vivre. Bande de Cro-Magnon !!!

Rosalie se leva comme une furie. Même Jazz en avait pris pour son grade alors qu'il n'avait rien dit.

_ C'est chaud ce soir les gars, on a bien fait de venir !! _Rigola Jack._

_ Le psy se régale. Moi j'lance un pari. _Déclara Hot._ Je parie que la p'tite Bella va rendre dingue tous les males du club ce soir.

_ Pari tenu ! _Affirma Lucas._

Tout le monde prit les paris. Hot, Lucky, et Jazz étaient sur qu'elle allait oser. Lucas, Emmett, Cookie et Paul ne pensaient pas qu'elle le ferait. Moi j'étais la Suisse. Je refusais de parier sur la capacité de Bella à exciter les mâles de l'assemblée. Quand enfin Jacob ouvrit la bouche.

_ Alors mon avis est simple. Je connais bien Bella. Elle a fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir. Il n'y a qu'à la regarder avec toi, Edward. Elle se libère petit à petit. Disons qu'elle commence à accepter d'être une femme avant d'être une mère. Maintenant je sais que Bells est une grande timide, mais elle ne manque pas de caractère ainsi que de la volonté. Puis je ne sais pas, mais elle a l'air bien décidé à vous faire tourner en bourrique. Donc je pense qu'elle en est capable donc je suis Hot sur ce coup.

Donc ils étaient à quatre contre quatre. Wow la j'commençais vraiment à paniquer. Parce que Jack avait raison. Merde alors, elle en était capable. J'allais craquer avant la fin de la soirée. Oui seigneur. Cette fille me tuera. Je retournai à mon boulot. J'avais cette espèce de boule d'appréhension qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle allait chanter d'un moment à l'autre et j'en étais malade.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais embarqué Alice. J'avais besoin d'un bon coup de main. Je voulais qu'Edward devienne dingue en me voyant. Je souhaitai lui prouver que moi aussi, j'étais capable d'être une véritable allumeuse. Nous étions dans la petite loge. Alice sautait en l'air, elle était excitée comme une puce.

_ Alice j'ai besoin de toi !

_ Ca j'm'en doute. _Rigola t-elle._

_ Je sais que ça va pas être facile, mais je veux que tu me rendes sexy, désirable. Je veux que ton frère devienne complètement dingue !

_ C'était bien mon intention, ma belle. Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Elle était partie comme une furie, je m'observai dans le miroir. Je remontai ma poitrine, me donnai une tape sur les fesses. Je me demandais bien comment Alice allait réussir ce miracle. J'étais tout sauf un canon. D'une banalité à faire peur. C'était un véritable défi, pour Alice. Je commençais à m'inquiéter ça faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que ma meilleure amie était partie. Quand enfin elle arriva avec Rose.

_ Il en va de notre honneur les filles. _Déclara solennellement Rose._

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je ahuri._

_ Ces mecs ! Cette bande d'abruti ! Ils ont parié que tu ne serais pas capable de jouer les femmes fatales. Que t'étais trop réservéé pour ça. Non mais pour qui ils se prennent. Surtout Emmett !

_ Et Edward…Il en pense quoi.

_ Ô lui, il a déclaré qu'il était la suisse. Mais faut rabattre le clapet à Lucas. Tu te rends compte ils ont même parlé de ton aventure avec Paul !!

_ Hein !!?? Qui ??

_ Emmett, ton frère !!

_ Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Devant Edward ?

_ Ouais ! Ils sont tarés !!!

_ Allez les filles ! On va leur montrer !! _Déclama Alice._

Alice tenait dans ses mains une housse. Elle l'accrocha et en sortit une robe. Enfin une mini robe. Je rougissais rien que de la voir. Je devais avoir un regard complètement paniqué.

_ Bella, tu vas derrière enlève ton soutien gorge, et mets la robe.

_ Alice il manque du tissu ? _M'indignai-je._

_ Ô non ma belle ! Y'en a largement assez.

Je passai donc derrière, la tête baissée. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'envoyait à la chaise électrique. Je revins dans la pièce et m'observai dans la glace. La robe s'arrêtait juste sous mes fesses. Il y avait un décolleté, plus que plongeant qui découvrait ma poitrine un peu trop à mon gout. Mais le pire était le dos nu. Il arrivait jusqu'au bas de mes reins. Le tout était juste noué à mon cou. On pouvait même apercevoir le galbe de mes seins quand je levais les bras. Rose me tendit une paire de cuissarde, avec des hauts talons. Mon enfer allait commencer. Après les avoir mises, je déambulai dans la pièce histoire de m'y habituer. Rosalie tenta de me coiffer. Mes cheveux retombaient en cascade sur mes épaules. Ensuite elles me maquillèrent. J'avais un regard de braise. J'avais quand même du mal à me reconnaitre.

_ Tu es trop sexy Bella !! _S'exclama Alice._

_ On est trop fortes les filles !! _Renchérit Rose._

_ Mais j'peux pas y aller comme ça !! _M'outrai-je._

_ Bella regarde toi. Tu vas y aller, tu as juste à chanter et bouger ton corps. La robe fera le reste. Mais avant de te dévoiler. Tu vas mettre ça.

_ Un imper noir en vinyle ?

Wow il était cintré et court comme la robe. Qu'on m'achève maintenant par pitié. Je répétai les chansons une dernière fois. Mon cœur était complètement affolé. Les filles me laissèrent, elles rejoignirent les autres. Moi je paniquai à fond.

**EDWARD POV **

Rose et Alice venaient de revenir. Elles affichaient une mine tout à fait satisfaite. Je paniquai. Moi j'étais retourné au comptoir avec Emmett et Jazz. Mes potes étaient tous alignés au comptoir. J'appréhendai vraiment.

_ L'argent est dans le pot commun. Ceux qui gagneront se partageront l'argent, c'est clair.

_ Oui Em ! Très clair !! _Acquiesça Lucas en se frottant les mains._

_ Je sens que j'vais le regretter. _Râlai-je._

Emmett prit le micro et annonça sa sœur, qui allait chanter « Hot'n cold » de Katy Perry.

Le groupe était en place. Ils avaient eux aussi répété cette après midi. Quand enfin elle arriva telle Vénus sortant des eaux, elle portait un imperméable en vinyle noir, et ses cuissardes. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait porter d'autre en dessous. C'était trop court. Elle était magnifique. La musique avait déjà commencé, et Bella démarra la chanson. Tandis que les mâles sifflaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

**You change your****mind **(_Tu changes d'avis)_**  
****Like a girl changes clothes **(_Comme une fille aime changer d'habits)_**  
****Yeah you P.M.S **(_Ouais toi syndrome prémenstruel)_**  
****Like a bitch **(_Comme une salope)_**  
****I would know**(_Je le saurais)_**  
****And you over think **(_Et tu penses trop)_**  
****Always speak crytically **(_Tu parles toujours à mots couverts)_**  
****I should know **(_Je devrai le savoir)_**  
****That you're no good for me **(_Que tu ne m'apporte rien de bien)_

Elle se déhanchait, et bougeai au rythme de la musique. Les gars l'observaient. Ils bavaient littéralement sur ses cuisses. Lucas lui était persuadé qu'il avait gagné son pari. Parce que d'après lui elle ne se dévoilait pas assez. Moi j'trouvais déjà que c'était trop.

**  
****Cause you're****hot****then you're cold **(_Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no** (_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_**  
****You're in then you're out **(_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus)_**  
****You're up then you're****down **(_Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_**  
****You're****wrong****when it's right **(_Tu as tort quand c'est juste)_**  
****It's****black****and it's white **(_C'est noir et c'est blanc)_**  
****We fight we break up **(_On se dispute, on se sépare)_**  
****We kiss we make up**(_On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie)_

Elle faisait le tour de la scène en faisant courir ses mains sur le long des épaules des musiciens. Moi j'devenais dingue et c'était que le début.

**You, you don't really wanna stay no **(_Tu, tu ne veux pas vraiment rester, non)_**  
****You, but you don't really wanna go no **(_Tu, mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir)_**  
****You're hot then you're cold **(_Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no **(_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_**  
****You're in then you're out **(_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus)_**  
****You're up then you're down **( _Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_

Bella était vraiment magnifique et épanouie. J'étais heureux de la voir si enjouée.

**We used to be **(_On était)_**  
****Just like twins **(_Comme des jumeaux)_**  
****So insync **(_Tellement synchro)_**  
****The****same****energy **(_Cette même énergie)_**  
****Now's a dead battery **(_Est maintenant une batterie vide)_**  
****Used to laugh**(_On rigolait)_**  
****About nothing **(_A propos de rien)_**  
****Now you're plain boring **(_Maintenant tu es totalement ennuyeux)_**  
****I should know**(_J'aurais du le savoir)_**  
****That you're not gonna change **(_Que tu n'allais pas changer)_

**  
****Cause you're****hot****then you're cold **(_Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no **(_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_**  
****You're in then you're out **(_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus)_**  
****You're up then you're****down **(_Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_**  
****You're****wrong****when it's right **(_Tu as tort quand c'est juste)_**  
****It's****black****and it's white **(_C'est noir et c'est blanc)_**  
****We fight we break up **(_On se dispute, on se sépare)_**  
****We kiss we make up **(_On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie)_

**You, you don't really wanna stay no **(_Tu, tu ne veux pas vraiment rester, non)_**  
****You, but you don't really wanna go ho **(_Tu, mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir oh)_**  
****You're hot then you're cold **(_Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no** (_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_**  
****You're in then you're out **(_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus)_**  
****You're up then you're down **( _Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_

Cette fille me rendait dingue. Elle jouait avec son imper découvrant ses épaules, puis les cachait à nouveau.

**Someone call the doctor**(_Que quelqu'un appelle le docteur)_**  
****Got a case of****love****bi****polar**(_J'ai un cas d'amour bipolaire)_**  
****Stuck on a roller coaster**(_Coincé sur des montagnes russes)_**  
****And I can't get off this ride...**(_Et je ne peux pas sortir de ce tour de manège)_

**You change your mind **(_Tu changes d'avis)_**  
****Like a girl changes clothes **(_Comme une fille aime changer d'habits)_

**  
****Cause you're****hot****then you're cold **(_Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no **(_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_**  
****You're in then you're out** (_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus_**  
****You're up then you're****down **(_Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_**  
****You're****wrong****when it's right** (_Tu as tort quand c'est juste)_**  
****It's****black****and it's white **(_C'est noir et c'est blanc)_**  
****We fight we break up **(_On se dispute, on se sépare)_**  
****We kiss we make up **(_On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie)_

**  
****You're hot then you're cold **(_Tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no **(_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)__  
_**You're in then you're out **(_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus)_**  
****You're up then you're down **(_Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_**  
****You're wrong when it's right**(_Tu as tort quand c'est juste)_**  
****It's black and it's white **(_C'est noir et c'est blanc)_**  
****We fight we break up **(_On se dispute, on se sépare)_**  
****We kiss we make up** (_On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie)_

**You, you don't really wanna stay no **(_Tu, tu ne veux pas vraiment rester, non)_**  
****You, but you don't really wanna go ho **(_Tu, mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir oh)_**  
****You're hot then you're cold **(_Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_**  
****You're yes then you're no **(_Tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_**  
****You're in then you're out **(_Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus)_**  
****You're up then you're down** (_Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_

Moi je savais ce que je voulais. Bella, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais là ! J'avais chaud.**  
**

Ils applaudissaient, ils étaient charmés. Ma sœur rigolait. Moi je sais pas pourquoi, mais je paniquai encore plus.

_ J'ai gagné ! _Affirma Lucas._

_ Ô n'en soit pas si sur. Il reste une chanson. _Le contredit ma sœur._

_ Bon alors voyons ce qu'elle va nous faire sur « Ego » de Beyonce !

_ Ô PUTAIN ! _M'exclamai-je._

**Hey baby how you doing? **_(Hé bébé qu'est ce que tu fais ?)_

**You know Im gonna cut right to the chase** _(Tu sais je compte bien arrêter ce jeu de poursuite)_

**Some women were made but me myself **_(Plusieurs femmes se sont fait avoir sauf moi, moi-même)_

**But me, myself I like to think I was created for a special purpose **_(J'aime penser que je suis née pour une raison exceptionnelle)_

**You know, whats more special than you, you feel me? **_(Tu sais, qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus spécial que toi, tu me saisis ?)_

Sa voix était sensuelle. Elle avait défait son imper. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Bella était une véritable bombe. Elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de son corps à moitié nu. Moi je devenais fou de désir. Emmett allait pour faire un pas dans la direction de sa sœur. Mais Rose l'en empêcha.

_ Ô non Em' ! Tu restes là !

**Its on, baby lets get lost **_(__C'est bon bébé, laissons nous aller)_

**You dont need to call into work, cuz youre the boss **_(__Tu n'as pas besoin de prévenir au travail, parce que c'est toi le patron)_

**For real want you to show me how you feel **_(__Pour de vrai, veux-tu bien me montrer ce que tu ressens)_

**I consider myself lucky thats a big deal **_(__Je me considère chanceuse, c'est un grand pari)_

Les mâles de l'assemblée devenaient dingues, ils sifflaient et criaient. Moi je bouillonnais. Elle s'avançait vers nous, en ondulant. Deux types l'aidèrent à descendre de la scène en la soulevant par les aisselles.

**Why, well, you got the key to my heart **(_Pourquoi ? __Ouais, tu as bien la clef qui mène à mon cœur)_

**But you aint gonna need it Id rather you open up my body **_(__Mais tu n'en auras pas besoin, j'aimerais que tu ouvres mon corps)_

**And show me secrets you didnt know was inside, **_(__Et fais moi découvrir des secrets, tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait en moi)_

**No need for me to lie **_(__Pas besoin pour moi de mentir)_

Elle avait laissé glisser l'imper le long de ses épaules. Dévoilant son dos nu. J'avais le cul entre deux chaises. D'un coté je voulais qu'elle continue et de l'autre j'aurais voulu lui remettre ce putain d'imper.

**Its too big, its too wide **_(__C'est trop grand, c'est trop large)_

**Its too strong, it wont fit **_(__C'est trop puissant, ça n'y rentrera pas)_

**Its too much, its too tough **_(__C'est énorme, c'est trop resistant)_

**He talks like this, Cuz he can back it up **_(__Il parle comme ça et ça il peut le confirmer)_

**He got a big ego, Such a huge ego **_(__Il a un grand ego, un énorme égo)_

**I love his big ego, its too much **_(__J'adore son grand égo, c'est énorme)_

**He walks like this, cuz he can back it up **_(__Il marche comme ça et ça il peut le confirmer)_

Elle repoussait les mâles qui l'approchaient du bout des doigts. Hot et Lucas avaient décidé de faire le service d'ordre. Ses talons étaient trop hauts, ça tenait du miracle qu'elle ne tombe pas. Les mains de Bella caressait son corps. J'avais un mal fou à déglutir. Elle roulait du bassin, putain. J'allais pas tenir.

**Usually Im humble, right now I dont choose **_(__D'habitude je suis quelqu'un d'humble mais tout est arrivé très vite, je n'ai pas choisi)_

**You can leave with me, or you could have the blues **_(__Tu peux partir avec moi ou tu pourrais avoir le blues)_

**Some call it arrogant, I call it confidant **_(__Certains disent que c'est de l'arrogance, moi j'appellerai ça de la confiance en soi)_

**You decide when you find, on what Im working with my legs **_(__Tu te décides quand tu aperçois mes jambes)_

**Damn I know, Im killing you with them legs**_ (__Merde, je sais que je suis en train de te tuer avec mes cuisses_

**Better yet them thighs **_(__Encore plus avec ces collants)_

**Matter a fact its my smile, or maybe my eyes **_(__Ce qui importe est mon sourire ou peut-être mes yeux)_

**Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me **_(__Mec, tu es très beau à voir, du même genre que moi)_

Elle m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me fit faire le tour du comptoir. Elle était là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Une de ses mains accrochées à mon cou. Elle avait soulevé sa jambe le long de ma hanche. Ouais elle allait me tuer. Emmett lui lançait des regards noirs. Je ne m'étais rendu compte que j'avais la bouche ouverte que quand elle la referma de deux doigts. Putain cette fille était trop sexy pour sa propre sécurité.

**Its too big, its too wide **_(__C'est trop grand, c'est trop large)_

**Its too strong, it wont fit **_(__C'est trop puissant, ça n'y rentrera pas)_

**Its too much, its too tough **_(__C'est énorme, c'est trop resistant)_

**I talk like this, cuz I can back it up **_(__Je parle comme ça et ça je peux le confirmer)_

**I got a big ego, such a huge ego **_(__J'ai un grand ego, un énorme égo)_

**But he love my big ego, Its too much **_( Et __il adore mon grand égo, c'est énorme)_

**I walk like this, cuz I can back it up **_(__Je marche comme ça et ça je peux le confirmer)_

Elle m'allumait sans vergogne. Moi j'en perdais pas une miette. Elle monta gracieusement sur un des tabourets. Lucas et Jacob lui donnaient la main pour l'aider à monter sur le comptoir. Non, alors là j'en revenais pas.

**I, I walk like this, cuz I can back it up **_(__Moi, je marche comme ça et ça je peux le confimer)_

**I, I talk like this, cuz I can back it up **_(__Moi, je parle comme ça et ça je peux le confirmer)_

**I, I can back it up, I can back it up **_(__Moi je peux le prouver, je peux le confirmer)_

**I walk like this, cuz I can back it up **(_Moi, je marche comme ça et ça je peux le confirme)_

Elle marchait en roulant des hanches sur le comptoir.

**Its too big, its too wide **_(__C'est trop grand, c'est trop large)_

**Its too strong, it wont fit **_(__C'est trop puissant, ça n'y rentrera pas)_

**Its too much, its too tough **_(__C'est énorme, c'est trop resistant)_

**He talks like this, Cuz he can back it up **_(__Il parle comme ça et ça il peut le confirmer)_

**He got a big ego, Such a huge ego **_(__Il a un grand ego, un énorme égo)_

**I love his big ego, its too much **_(__J'adore son grand égo, c'est énorme)_

**He walks like this, cuz he can back it up **_(__Il marche comme ça et ça il peut le confirmer)_

Elle dansait sur ce bar, je voyais ses jambes magnifiques. J'étais mort et c'était le paradis ou bien l'enfer qui sait. Des mecs s'étaient rapprochés. Heureusement qu'on avait notre propre service d'ordre. Comme garde du corps, y'avait pas mieux que des Marines.

**Ego so big, you must admit **_(__Un égo tellement énorme, tu dois juste admettre)_

**I got every reason to feel like Im that bi****tch **_(__Que j'aie toutes les raisons pour me sentir salope)_

**Ego so strong, if you aint know **_(__Un égo tellement fort, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas)_

**I dont need no beat, I can sing it with piano **_(__Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gros rythme, je peux chanter avec le piano)_

Elle s'était accroupie et ses fesses bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Puis en se redressant, elle avait posé son talon sur mon épaule. J'suis sur que je bavais. Je distinguai sa poitrine, sa peau si douce à cet endroit de son anatomie. Son frère devenait dingue, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quant à moi j'avais une folle envie de me battre avec les mecs de ce putain de club. J'étais dans un état pas possible. Mon entre jambe était plus que douloureux. Chanter sur un piano ? Pas que ça d'après mes souvenirs.

La chanson était finie, les hommes hurlaient qu'ils en voulaient encore. Moi aussi, mais en privé. Elle chuchota un merci et s'assit sur le comptoir jambes croisées face à moi. Elle m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_ Alors Messieurs les Marines, satisfaits ? _Demanda Bella._

_ Ô putain plutôt deux fois qu'une tu veux dire. _S'émerveilla Hot._

_ T'es la meilleure Bella ! _Affirma mon lutin de sœur._

**_ **Plus jamais Bella !

_ Em' tu n'es qu'un rabat joie ! Tu as perdu ton pari c'est pour ça !

_ Mais non ! Regarde ces mecs qui bavent bordel.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, quand un mec s'approcha d'elle.

_ Tu voudrais pas…

_ Non elle ne veut pas !! Elle est à moi ! _Dis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras._

**_ **Bah t'en as de la chance mec ! Elle est vraiment bandante !**  
**

Bella m'avait serré contre elle.

_ Possessif Cullen ? _Demanda Bella._

_ Retenez moi ou j'le bute !! _Hurla Emmett._

_ Mais non, mais non. Ta sœur est très sexy Em', il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives. _Railla Jacob._

Ce qui lui valut un regard des plus noirs. Emmett était en rogne.

_ Ouais bah, Bella tu vas te rhabiller !

_ Ah non Em' ! Bella restera comme ça !

_ Mais Rose !

_ Non Em ! Elle est jolie, et en plus c'est pas à soixante ans qu'elle s'habillera comme ça !

_ Alice…Mais bon dieu Edward dit quelque chose !!

_ Hein ??

_ Putain mec tu baves !

Les autres se mirent à rigoler, Moi j'étais perdu dans le décolleté et les cuisses de Bella. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose. Me fondre en elle, une de mes mains caressaient ses hanches. Je sentis Bella frissonner sous mes doigts. Alice lui tendit son imper. Elle l'enfila.

_ Bon alors Lucas…Qui a gagné ? _Demanda Bells._

**_ **Pas moi. _Grogna l'intéressé._

**_ **Ô vraiment ? Comme c'est curieux. Comment as-tu dit déjà ? Ô oui que j'étais trop coincée.

_ D'accord. Je m'excuse. Tu n'es pas coincée. Tu es une vraie tigresse comme a dit Hot.

_ Une tigresse hein Hot ? _Dis-je en me retournant vers lui._

_ Euh…Bella c'était une façon de parler.

_ Ouais… mais bien sur.

_ Bon désolée les gars, mais j'dois vous abandonner un moment.

Elle nous fit signe de la main, et me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Je sentais mes hormones bouillonner et exploser dans tout mon être. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son bassin qui ondulait. **  
**

_Cette fille veut vraiment ma peau. Pensai-je._

**_** Edward ! Edward ! E.D.W.A.R.D ! _Hurla Em'._

**_ **Quoi ! _Sursautai-je._

**_ **Accompagne Bella, depuis l'agression j'aime pas qu'elle déambule trop loin toute seule et cette tenue est un appel au viol !_ Cracha Emmett._

Je la suivis, elle était rentrée dans la petite salle qui servait de loge. Elle se retourna, quand elle me vit elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne pus résister. Je tournai la clef. J'avançai d'un pas félin vers elle, putain elle aurait ma peau. Elle colla son dos contre le mur, je la rejoignis et posai mes paumes de chaque coté de sa tête.

_ Le show t'a plu ? _Demanda t-elle feintant l'innocence, tout en jouant avec mon col. _

_ Si ça m'a plu ! Putain Bella ! J'arrive pas à débander.

_ Vraiment ? _Demanda t-elle aguicheuse_.

Je lui pris sa main droite et la posai sur mon érection plus que douloureuse. Elle me rendait marteau.

_ Hum, je vois le problème en effet.

Elle frottait mon érection fortement. Puis se mit à genoux face à elle. Bella déboutonna les boutons de mon jean, elle baissa mon boxer en même temps que mon pantalon. Je replaçai ma main sur le mur, pour me soutenir. Ma tête était baissée, j'observai Bella. Elle avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce geste fit tressaillir ma verge. Heureuse de son effet, elle me prit dans sa bouche, suçant mon gland. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge.

_ O putain ! Bella !!

Elle aspirait mon sexe goulument, mes hanches imprimait bien malgré moi le mouvement. Sa bouche chaude et humide me faisait frissonner de bien être. Ma verge tapait délicieusement au fond de sa gorge. Elle caressait mes bourses d'une main, de l'autre elle masturbait la base de mon sexe. Elle promenait de temps à autre ses dents sur ma verge, me mordillant. Elle était douée, elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me précipiter vers les affres de la jouissance. J'avais les yeux mi-clos tandis qu'elle aspirait mon sexe toujours plus fort. J'en pouvais plus, j'allais venir, et je refusai de me déverser dans sa bouche.

_ Bellaaaa ! Arrête…bordel !!!

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement, elle avait resserré son emprise sur moi, et avalait ma verge entièrement. Ma main se posa sur ses cheveux. Elle accéléra le mouvement. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière.

_ BEEELLLAAAA !!! Ô ouiiiii !!

J'avais joui dans sa gorge, par grands jets. Elle avala tout et me nettoya avec délectation. Je ne l'avais jamais laissé arriver jusque là. Mais j'étais trop excité pour l'en empêcher. Je l'aidai à se relever, et l'embrassai. Me goûtant à travers elle. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Mon coté animal avait pris le dessus. Elle lâcha mes lèvres pour me susurrer.

_ Si j'avais su que tu avais si bon goût, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Isabella, tu me rends dingue ! _Dis-je d'une voix rauque._

Elle était aussi excitée que moi. J'ouvris son imper et redécouvris sa mini robe. Je jetai son imper au fond de la pièce. Mon regard se posa sur ses seins. Ses pointes étaient durcies, je les titillai du bout des doigts. Bella se cambra, j'embrassai son cou, mordant sa peau douce. Elle gémissait. Ma main droite se dirigea vers son sexe bouillonnant. Je sentis son humidité à travers son shorty en dentelle. Elle était si trempée et putain j'aimais ça. J'étais si fier d'en être le responsable.

_ Tu es déjà prête pour moi.

_ Hum, oui. _Couina t-elle._

Je me laissai glisser le long de son corps chaud. J'écartai un peu plus ses cuisses. Ma bouche parcourait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mes doigts remontèrent sa robe. J'ôtai son sous-vêtement, me donnant une vue imprenable sur sa féminité. Bella avait fermé les yeux, mes mains s'attardèrent sur ses fesses, les malaxant avec fermeté. Je plongeai mon nez dans sa toison, m'enivrant de son odeur. Elle frissonnait. Je soulevai une de ses jambes et la posai sur mon épaule. J'enfouis ma tête entre ses cuisses.

_ Ô mon dieu ! _Cria t-elle._

Ma langue lécha sa fente humide. Je trouvais son goût merveilleux. Ma langue s'activait sur son intimité avec frénésie. Lapant, la dévorant. J'insérai deux doigts dans son antre. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ma tête et me poussai encore plus vers son centre. Je recourbai mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle lâcha un cri. Son corps entier tremblait. J'imprimai un mouvement de va et vient avec mes doigts, tandis que mes lèvres et ma langue la torturaient avec envie.

_ Edwarddd ! Continue !! T'arrête pas.

Ca j'en avais pas du tout l'intention. Ses parois intimes se resserraient de plus en plus violemment sur mes doigts. Au moment où je mordillais son clitoris, elle hurla son bonheur. Jouissant fortement.

_ Ô OUIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Je continuai à la caresser le temps que ses spasmes se calment. Son excitation coulait abondamment le long de ses cuisses. J'aimais tout d'elle. Elle m'attira violemment contre elle pour fondre sa bouche contre mes lèvres. Sa langue venant taquiner la mienne. Elles se livraient une bataille passionnée. Mon érection se réveilla à nouveau. Elle gémit au moment de la sentir. Je me détachai d'elle, Bella grogna de désapprobation. Je défis son nœud dans son cou, le haut de sa robe tomba le long de son corps. J'embrassai goulument ses seins, jouant avec ses mamelons, les suçotant avec délice. Bella se cambrait sous mes caresses. Mais mon envie était bestiale. Je voulais la prendre contre ce mur. Je voulais la baiser. Je me giflai intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées. Depuis que nous avions arrêté le préservatif, la sensation d'être en elle était incroyable. Nous avions tous les deux fait un test. Moi juste avant de quitter l'armée et Bella juste après les vacances pour un check up. J'aurai souhaité être doux avec elle. Mais je savais qu'à ce moment là c'était tout bonnement impossible. Je devais la prévenir. J'avais remis mes paumes contre le mur de chaque coté de sa tête. J'avais posé mon front contre le sien.

_ Bella j'ai trop envie d'te prendre contre ce putain de mur.

_ Alors fais-le…_Gémit-elle._

_ Je vais essayer d'être le plus doux possible, mais je…

_ Non Edward…J'ai envie que…

_ Que quoi Isabella ? _Demandai-je d'une voix plus dure que je n'aurai voulu._

_ Que tu me baises…_Dit-elle en me soulevant la tête._

A bas le classicisme et vive la nouveauté. Je croisai son regard empli de désir et d'envie. Elle voulait ma mort. Je soulevai sa cuisse le long de ma hanche. Puis mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je poussai violemment ma verge tendue au maximum dans son vagin tout serré.

_ Hannnn ! _Cria t-elle._

_ C'est si bon d'être en toi !!

Oui c'était le meilleur endroit sur cette terre. Mes coups de reins étaient profonds et bestiaux. Bella s'accrochait à mon cou. Elle gémissait à chaque pénétration. La cadence était infernale, nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Bella se cambrait pour approfondir mes intrusions. Nous étions dévorés par la passion.

_ Hummm ! Edwarrrdddd !!!!!

_ Bella ! Tu es…si…sexy !!! _Criai-je entre chaque coup de reins._

Cette fille était un appel au sexe. Elle hurla mon prénom au moment de l'orgasme. Son corps entier s'était raidi. Mais il fallait que je me contienne. Je souhaitais faire durer le plaisir. Je voulais l'entendre jouir à nouveau. Je la fis descendre, elle grogna de frustration. Je l'embrassai fougueusement et la retournai. Ses mains se placèrent sur le mur. Je positionnai ma verge à son entrée, une main sur ses hanches et l'autre le long de son dos. Je la pénétrai à nouveau. Son dos s'arqua sous mon assaut. Une de mes mains cajolait le bas de ses reins. Elle était si serré dans cette position, que je dus lutter pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Puis le rythme fut à nouveau soutenu.

_ Ô oui Edward ! Comme ça !!

Mes yeux fixaient l'endroit où nous étions joints. Je voyais ma verge luisante entrer et sortir de ma douce. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus dur. Bella lâchait des petits cris à chaque mouvement.

_ Putain Edward ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !!! Ahhhh !

_ A tes ordres…Comme ça !!!

_ Ô ouiiii !!! Encorrrre !

Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de ses hanches pour imprimer le mouvement ! Je n'étais plus un être humain, mais un animal. Bella aimait ça, et moi aussi. Je touchai son point G à chaque intrusion. Je sentais son vagin palpiter autour de mon sexe. J'avais fermé les yeux, rejetant ma tête en arrière. La main de Bella se glissa sur mes bourses, elle me les malaxait dés qu'elle le pouvait. Cette fille était un vrai démon. Je dirigeai la mienne sur son petit paquet de nefs. Frôlant la sienne. J'effectuai de petit cercle dessus, en me calant sur mes coups de butoir. Quand elle hurla mon prénom, en cambrant son dos. Ses parois intimes compressant mon membre engorgé.

_ EDWWAAAARRDDD !!!!!

_ BELLLAAAA !!!!!!!

J'avais joui en même temps, me répandant violemment en elle. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son dos. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Nos battements cardiaques désordonnés. Ses jambes tremblaient. Je la serrai contre moi, et déposai un baiser dans le creux de son épaule. Elle passa sa main par-dessus ma tête et caressa mes cheveux. Je me retirai d'elle doucement. Puis la retournai délicatement. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si bestial. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser d'elle. C'était impossible. Je rattachai sa robe finement, tout en l'embrassant. Je réajustai mon jean. Puis je me mis à genoux devant Bella, et lui remis son boxer en faisant courir mes doigts le long de sa peau merveilleusement douce. Elle me sourit. Puis je me relevai.

_ Je suis désolé…je…

_ Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

_ Je ne voulais pas être si brutal…je…

_ Ô pitié Edward. Arrête. J'ai trouvé ça…waouh ! Je veux dire que j'ai vraiment aimé, des fois que tu n'aies pas compris.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui et on r'commence quand tu veux Major Sexe ! _Me susurra t-elle._

_ Tu es vraiment trop sexy pour ma santé mentale.

_ Moi sexy ? _Dit-elle taquine._

Je la pris dans mes bras à nouveau, et mordillai son oreille.

_ La plus sexy de toutes les femmes.

_ Plus sexy que ta « fameuse psy ». _Demanda t-elle boudeuse._

_ Bella t'es pas que sexy, t'es bandante. _La_ « fameuse psy » comme tu dis ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Elle rougit furieusement. Puis elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Ah ouais ?

_ J'ai failli tuer la moitié des mecs de ce club. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir avec mes yeux. Tu es magnifique Bella. Je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant. J'devais vraiment être trop con !

Elle m'embrassa et nous fûmes interrompus par le bib d'un S.M.S. C'était Lucas.

_Major Sexe ! Ramène ton cul et celui de Bella avant que l'ogre Em' vienne te castrer !_

_ Houston on a un problème. _Rigolai-je en regardant Bella._

Je lui montrai le S.M.S. Elle fit une grimace, et souffla d'exaspération.

_ L'ogre Emmett, hein ?

_ Bah d'après Lucas…

_ Je crois que cette bande de fous va me manquer.

_ Vraiment ? _Demandai-je surpris._

_ Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

_ Ch'ais pas, par moment ils sont lourding et complètement tarés.

_ Bah ouais, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime !!

_ Tu sais qu'je t'aime toi ?

_ C'est une question ?

Nous partîmes à rire. Je pris Bella par les épaules, et nous rejoignîmes les autres toujours au comptoir. Mais à priori ils avaient bien profité de notre absence. Nous pouvions être saoul rien qu'en sentant leur haleine.

_ Wow le Major Sexe a encore fait des folies de son corps enfin de ton corps !! _S'exclama Hot._

_ J'vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. _Grognai-je._

_ Peut-être des deux jolies suçons que Bells a dans le cou ! _Pouffa Jacob._

Emmett croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Son regard était noir de colère. Bella avait porté sa main à son cou, elle rougit furieusement et plongea sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'enlaçai.

_ Je pense que t'as assez tripoté ma sœur pour le reste de la soirée. Au turbin !! _Maugréa Emmett._

_ Wow le Major Sexe est redevenu Sexe ! Quel Scoop !

_ Ta gueule Lucas !! _Assenai-je._

_ Quoi tu as laissé ta vie moine trappiste, pour laisser ton petit _**toi**_ s'exprimer ça mérite un whisky ! Même deux ! _Rigola Hot._

_ Serre nous Major ! Les troupes ont soif et toi aussi !! _Hurla Lucas._

La soirée et la nuit promettaient d'être longue, très longue. Malgré ce que disait Bella, ils étaient quand même envahissant mes potes. Je sentais bien que mes « cheveux » seraient très douloureux le lendemain. Surtout que Bella se retrouvait entre les deux surexcités de la bande et je ne parle pas forcément de sexe. Mais j'avais de la chance, parce que je me sentais entouré. Bella m'aimait et je l'aimais. J'avais une famille et une bande de copains plus tarés les uns que les autres. Alice sautait dans tous les coins, elle était encore plus énervée que d'habitude. Une vraie pile électrique. Finalement Bella avait peut-être raison, on devrait penser à demander à mon père une ordonnance pour de la _Ritaline. _Histoire de traiter son hyperactivité. Ma Bella rigolait, et j'étais vraiment heureux de la voir comme ça. Même l'expression d'Emmett abondait dans mon sens, il souriait.

_**(N/R : Wow ba moi je dis qu'une séance comme celle-ci je la prends tout le temps!! et bien, tu vois, t'as géré avec les copains! J'approuve, et je kiffe total!!)( N/A : Moi j'ai eu très chaud en écrivant ce lemon ! J'vois pas pourquoi ? Et vous ?)**_

**Voilà ! Je suis curieuse et j'aimerai savoir de quelle région où pays vous venez, ainsi que votre tranche d'âge ! Appelez-moi IFOP ! xD**

**Esmè vous a plu !**

**Et les potes d'Edward ?**

**Pour la note importante en fait voilà. J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que je ne republierai pas avant quinze jours. Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance et disons que j'ai pas mal d'occupations donc je vais tenter de m'avancer un peu, pour pouvoir reprendre des posts plus régulier. Franchement ça m'énerve de faire comme ça, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix !**

**Donc à dans quinze jours !**

**Le teaser sera posté quelques jours avant la publication sur le site !**

**Pour les anonymes laissez-moi votre adresse Mail et je vous préviendrai.**


	19. Une complicité retrouvée

**Disclamer ****: tous les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf les miens! Lol**

**Merci à ma bêta d'amour, Spuffygirl92! Tu es géniales p'tite sœur!**

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

**Indosy****l : Merci pour ce moment de pure rigolade ! Quel bonheur ! lol/ Laurie****/ Julie****/Cricket Winchester**** : Merci, la chaleur est essentielle en hiver ! lol/ mimicracra**** : rien qu'avec ton pseudo j'suis r'tombée en enfance ! lol Merci/ Lydie**** : Bah ouais pour les potes d'Edward c'est comme ça qu'on les aime .xd Il faudrait que tu me redonne ton adresse Email. Je ne l'ai pas eu, apparemment elle ne c'est pas inscrite. /****Baby07**** : Joyeux anniversaire !!/Bébé23**** : J't'appelle dès qu'on en colle une à Charlie./ Audrey**** : un grand merci./ sassa_bella63**** : Je suis en France en Corse exactement. Petit île de la méditerranée, j'ai 30 ans et quand au mariage j'en sais rien./Matrineu54**** : Oui Bella s'est lâchée !mdr/ Nanie057**** : Moi aussi je préfère quand Rose et sympa avec Bella. (t'es la 100 ième reviews du chapitre)**

******

* * *

  
**

**Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à ma nièce Clémence, Marie, qui a vu le jour le 21 avril. Bienvenue mon ange! Félicitation à Savine2B, enfin une fille pour toi et une cousine pour la mienne! Lol**

**Coucou tous le monde est bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs**

**Voilà, ça fait quinze jours tous le monde à survécu?**

**Désolée pour le teaser, mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Mais j'me rattraperai en réponses à vos reviews, ce coup ci**

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, plus de 100! Wow c'est très motivant!**

**Bâtez ce record, faites moi plaisir. Je réponds à toutes!**

**Merci de votre patience!**

**Voici le retour de Matt, avec pleins de questions!**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne lecture**

**17 Une complicité retrouvée.**

**BELLA POV**

Je venais de me réveiller, Edward dormait toujours. Mais vue l'état dans lequel il s'était mis avec les autres, j'étais pas étonnée. Il avait la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller. J'embrassai le sommet de son crane, et me levai pour me préparer. J'avais déjà loupé deux jours de cours, je devais m'y rendre aujourd'hui, même si le fait de laisser Edward ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. Mais si je voulais obtenir mes examens, il fallait bien que j'y aille. Après avoir caché mes suçons avec un foulard. J'arrivai dans le salon très sombre curieusement. Je butai contre quelque chose au sol. Je manquai de m'étaler au moment où un grognement me surprit. Je sursautai et balayai la pièce du regard. Ce que je vis me fit pouffer de rire.

_Ah ! Ils sont beaux les Marines américains ! Pensai-je. _

Ils étaient tous allongés par terre en rang d'oignon. Bon dieu ! Leurs ronflements, on aurait dit des centaines de sulfateuses*. J'étais montée me coucher bien avant eux, sans Edward. Je savais qu'il voulait passer du temps avec ses potes. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre un café, mais je saisis mon Ipod et pris une photo de ce tableau si « charmant ». Je m'engouffrai dans mon manteau et m'arrêtai prendre un café dans un Starbucks®. J'avais envie de marcher. Mon esprit divagua vers Edward et son aventure avec cette psy. Je sentais la jalousie me dévorer. Mais je m'en voulais, je n'avais aucun droit de l'être. Parce qu'après tout, j'avais bien couché avec Paul. Pourtant c'était plus fort que moi. Je pestai intérieurement.

J'arrivai à la fac, et me dirigeai vers ma salle. Le cours de littérature américaine passa à une vitesse folle. En fait toutes mes trois heures passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je me régalais d'un simple sandwich quand je reçus un SMS de Jacob.

_Dsl de t'abandonner seule à la fac ! Trop besoin d'aspirine ! Cerveau en bouilli !_

Je lui répondis :

_Pas grave, t'es pas le seul ! File à la maison et tu verras ! MDR_

Je sentais quand même la fatigue de ces derniers jours m'atteindre. Je rêvassai assise sur un banc à l'extérieur. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre et j'en profitai pour me détendre un peu. Quand deux types s'approchèrent du banc où j'étais installée. Ils s'installèrent de chaque coté de moi.

_ Salut. _Dit l'un des deux._

_ Salut. _Répondis-je._

_ Tu es Bella ?

_ Euh…ouais, et vous êtes ?

_ Ethan et Peter. Disons qu'on a vu ton show de cette nuit et on avait envie de te parler.

_ Et bien c'est fait. _Dis-je en me levant_.

_ Hey attends… _Me héla Ethan._

_ J'ai cours.

_ On voulait t'inviter à boire un coup, après les cours.

_ Ecoutez les gars, c'est très sympa. Mais je ne suis pas libre.

Ethan m'attrapa par le bras, et me retourna.

_ C'est pas le mariage qu'on te propose. Mais on pourrait s'amuser un moment _? Proposa t-il suggestif._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Nan, mais vous me prenez pour qui ?

_ J'en sais rien, on t'a vue hier et on avoue que t'étais très sexy. _Insinua Peter._

_ Vous croyez quoi là ! C'était d'la comédie. Vous me prenez pour une pute ? _Cinglai-je._

_ Bien sur que non. Mais j'suis sur que t'es une fille très chaude.

VLAN !!

Mon poing venait de s'écraser sur la joue de ce connard d'Ethan. Il pausa sa main dessus. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris. Moi j'en profitai pour retourner en cours à vitesse grand V. Nan mais pour qui ils me prenaient ces deux cons? J'avais été stupide ! J'aurais du penser aux conséquences. Je m'en voulais. Nan mais franchement, je savais pourtant que les trois quarts de cette fac allaient à L'Eclipse. J'étais hors de moi. J'allais arriver à l'intérieur quand mon corps s'entrechoqua avec quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête vers lui. Paul ?

_ Tu vas bien ? _Me demanda t-il._

_ Ouais, mais qu'est-ce- que…

_ Jack m'a demandé de passer pour voir comment tu allais. A la vue de ces deux connards, j'ai bien fait de venir. J'étais à deux doigts d'intervenir quand je t'ai vu lui coller une baigne. On dirait que tu sais te défendre.

_ Il semblerait. Tu diras à Jack que j'vais très bien, que ma tête va bien et que j'ai pas besoin de baby sitter.

_ Bells, fais gaffe. Tu devrais en parler à Edward. _Dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers les deux couillons. _On ne sait jamais.

_ Pourquoi faire?

_ Histoire de leur coller la frousse de leur vie. De toute manière, ça va se savoir.

_ Ah non Paul ! J't'interdis d'en parler !

_ Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. J'suis déjà à la limite de la zone rouge avec ton frère.

_ Mais si tu fermes ta gueule, et tu vas voir ça marche. Quant à mon frère, laisse tomber. Il en a après Charlie maintenant.

_ J'en suis pas sur…

_ Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier. C'était sa façon de te mettre mal à l'aise, histoire que tu comprennes que ça ne lui a pas plu.

_ Bah il avait pas besoin de le dire, j'connais assez Emmett pour m'en douter. J'avais même pensé qu'il m'en collerait une.

_ Ouais t'es pas passé loin si ça te rassure.

_ Me rassurer, pas vraiment. Sinon Edward vient te chercher ce soir, à moins que tu aies ta voiture ?

_ J'en sais rien, il n'était pas vraiment en état de discuter ce matin, et je suis venue à pied.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rentrer seule.

_ Merci maman, mais ça devrait aller. _Pouffai-je_

Je lui fis un geste de la main et partis retrouver la philosophie. Socrate, Platon, Nietzsche et compagnie. La question du jour : Passer de l'amour à l'amitié est-il possible et si oui, peut-on être ami et amoureux ?

Bah voyons comme si je ne me posais pas assez de question sur ma relation avec Edward. Il fallait aussi que j'y réfléchisse en cours.

_ Génial…_Marmonnai-je._

_ Mademoiselle Swan. J'vous en prie à vous l'honneur, faites nous partager votre point de vue_.(N/R :euh, je peux le dire? T'es une vraie méchante!!!) (N/A : Qui moi? Je m'insurge!! lol)_

_Grillée ! Discrétion et moi, c'est le zéro absolu ! Cogitai-je. _

_ Euh…moi ?

_ Bien sur, à moins que vous ayez une sœur jumelle.

_D'accord, super, splendide. Pensai-je_

_ Mademoiselle ?

_ Oui Monsieur. Je pense que forcément si l'on est ami, il y a inévitablement un sentiment d'amour. J'entends par là que ce n'est pas obligatoirement de l'amour au sens propre, mais une forme d'amour fraternel peut-être .

_ Intéressant, mais de l'amitié à l'amour ?

_ C'est tout à fait probable. _Répondis-je en rougissant. _

_ Développer, une expérience personnelle peut-être ?

_ Monsieur, je ne crois pas que…

_ Bien au contraire poursuivez. La philosophie reste d'un point de vue personnel. Là est tout l'intérêt de débattre ses idées avec celles des autres.

Bon là je sentais bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Le regard des autres étudiants me gênait. Nan mais franchement il fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

_ Alors d'un point de vue strictement personnel, je pense que c'est tout à fait possible.

_ Comment on en arrive là ? On se réveille un matin et…

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que les sentiments évoluent au fil du temps. Nous prenons en maturité, donc le reste aussi logiquement. Mais on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte tout de suite. Le temps de l'acceptation peut être long.

_Dans le genre cinq ans. Méditai-je_

_ Pourquoi ?

J'avais envie de lui demander s'il était psy ou prof ! Il ressemblait à Jacob. Franchement il commençait à me taper sur le système, sérieux celui là. Mais bon, je devais être bien noté, donc je continuai pour mon plus grand désespoir.

_ Parce que l'on a peur de tout gâcher. Si la relation s'avérait être un vrai fiasco. Il y aurait beaucoup trop à perdre. Perdre un ami est vraiment difficile.

Ca je pouvais l'assurer, j'avais perdu mon ami pendant cinq ans et cette période avait été difficilement supportable.

_ Plus difficile qu'un amoureux ?

_ Disons qu'une relation amicale met plus de temps à se construire. Une véritable amitié sincère ne marche que sur la durée. Alors que l'on peut tomber amoureux assez rapidement. Une alchimie peut se créer alors que l'on ne connait que très peu de choses sur la personne.

_ Alors peut-on être amoureux et ami en même temps ?

_ Je pense et je souhaite que se soit possible. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on se rend compte de ses sentiments amoureux, que ceux de l'amitié s'effacent. La complicité d'un couple est déjà en soit une certaine forme d'amitié. La confiance est la base d'une relation amicale et amoureuse. Je pense qu'il y'a beaucoup de sentiments communs aux deux relations.

_ Extrapolons un peu, donc l'amitié entre hommes et femmes au sens strict du terme n'existe pas pour vous ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas passer à quelqu'un d'autre non parce que là franchement, ça devenait dur?

_ Bien sur que si. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de tous mes amis hommes. _M'outrai-je._

_ Mais c'est un ami proche ?

_Est-ce que j'te demande moi si ta grand-mère fait du vélo ? Non bon alors lâche-moi !!! Il est pire qu'Alice ! Pensai-je._

_ Mon meilleur ami. _Murmurai-je._

_ Vous êtes plus quoi ami ou amant ?

Parents ! Voilà ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre, mais alors là pour le coup, plus jamais je ne m'en sortais.

_ Les deux, nos moments de complicité sont bien présents.

_ Bien merci mademoiselle Swan. Nous allons demander à mademoiselle Kent son avis.

Moi qui n'avais déjà pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose avec les autres, je me demandai bien comment j'avais réussi l'exploit de ne pas l'envoyer chier. J'étais en progrès. Je restai attentive au cours en priant que le prof ne m'interroge plus.

**EDWARD POV**

Aie !

Réveil difficile. J'avais mal aux cheveux, très mal. Ma bouche était pâteuse et le plafond tournait tout seul. Encore une cuite mémorable. Je me redressai et cherchai Bella. Ne la trouvant pas j'observai le réveil. Quatorze heures, wow des siècles que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'avais Woody Woodpecker qui martelait ma tête. Je passai ma main sur ma figure, je vis que sur la table de nuit était posé une boite d'aspirine avec un petit mot.

_Prends ça ! Tu iras mieux. _

_Je t'aime._

_Bells_

J'avais la meilleure p'tite amie au monde. Je m'en voulais qu'elle soit partie sans que je ne puisse me réveiller.

Je lui envoyai un texto sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le lirait qu'à la fin des cours.

_Mon amour._

_Merci _

_Dsl pour ce matin._

_Je prends Matt et viens te chercher après._

_Je t'aime. E_

Je me trainai jusqu'à la douche. J'avais aussi besoin d'autre chose. Même avec un mal de crane carabiné mon esprit lubrique et mon corps réagissait. Surtout quand mes yeux tombèrent sur sa robe d'hier et ses cuissardes. Les flashs de notre moment dans la petite loge me revenaient en mémoire. J'avais durci encore plus et ça devenait franchement désagréable. J'étais un véritable obsédé sexuel.

_ Douche froide. _Grognai-je pour moi-même._

Après une douche froide mais néanmoins vivifiante, je m'habillai pour rejoindre la cuisine et m'avaler une cafetière de pur arabica _(N/A : what else! lol )_. Je passai le couloir et arrivai dans le salon. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le sol où ronflaient mes potes, quand me revint la raison de leur présence. La raison c'était ce putain de mal au crane qui me bouffait littéralement le cerveau. Je m'engouffrai dans la cuisine. Le café était prêt, je pris le plus gros mug que je pouvais trouver, et l'avalai. Je m'assis au comptoir quand Lucas débarqua, il trainait des pieds. Je posai la boite d'aspirine vers lui, il me fit un signe de la tête en remerciement. Je lui donnai un verre d'eau et une tasse de café. J'en profitai pour me resservir. Puis après avoir pris son aspirine, nos regards se croisèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire devant nos têtes respectives.

_ Cette cuite est à marquer dans les anales ! _S'esclaffa Lucas._

_ J'avoue.

_ Arrêtez de rigoler comme des cons, mon crane va exploser.

_ Bah tu veux un scoop Lucky, y'a pas qu'toi. _Grogna Lucas en se prenant la tête dans les mains._

_ Ouais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bouffer d'la pate à modeler.

_ Un café, un aspirine ? _Demandai-je à Lucky._

___ Tu crois que si j'prends l'emballage avec, ça f'ra plus d'effet ? _Railla Lucky._

_ Moi j'ai les dents du fond qui baignent. _Couina Cookie._

_ Moi j'vais mieux, grâce à Monsieur Hoffmann. Cet homme était un saint. _Souris-je._

_ A qui ? _Demanda Cookies._

_ A l'inventeur de l'aspirine triple buse ! _Répondis Lucas._

_ Ohhh.

Après avoir bu plusieurs cafetières, je remarquai qu'il y avait un absent.

_ Où est Hot ? _M'enquis-je._

_ A ton avis ? _Demanda Cookies._

_ Il est avec Jess ?

_ Ouais Major Sexe, il est parti se faire dégorger l'poireau.

_ Très classe Lucas.

_ Bah faut appeler un chat, un chat où une chatte une chatte ! Major. Pourquoi et toi hier avec Bella ? Tu pues encore le sexe à plein nez !

_ Lucas ! Lâche l'affaire !!

_ Bella est chaude comme la braise, elle a rendu dingue tous les mâles de la boite, tu dois t'y faire mec ! Cette fille c'est une bombe !

_ Ouais ! On dirait pas pourtant, mais elle est waouh ! _Renchérit Lucky._

Je me levai, ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de me parler de Bella comme ça. Merde j'avais pas besoin d'eux pour savoir que Bella était vraiment sexy, et si eux bavaient sur elle je n'osais imaginer les autres, ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Je pris ma tête dans les mains.

_ Bah alors Major Sexe, tu viens de te rendre compte que t'es dans la merde ! _Chantonna Lucas._

_ Putain, allez vous faire sucer et foutez-moi la paix !

_ Wow comment qui cause le major, D'hab ça te gênait pas qu'on parle de ça. _S'outra Cookies._

_ Ouais mais d'habitude c'est pas Bella. C'est différent avec elle. Alors vos com' à la con vous savez où vous pouvez les foutre…

_ Bah dit donc mon vieux t'es mordu. _Déclara Lucky._

Oui et alors. Merde j'avais le droit d'être amoureux.

_ C'est quoi c'bordel ! _S'exclama Emmett._

_ C'est vrai, les gars. Y'en a qui essaye de dormir !

_ Hey Jazz ! il est quinze heures quand même.

_ Je sais lire l'heure Cookie, merci. Mais disons qu'la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Expliqua Jazz en se massant les tempes._

On se retrouvait tous dans la cuisine. Je me sauvai de l'attroupement, histoire de laisser un peu d'espace vitale pour notre chère cafetière. Ils avaient vraiment des têtes de déterrés, bon la mienne ne devait franchement pas être mieux. Je commençai à ranger le salon, Lucas me donna un coup de main. L'avantage d'avoir été Marines, était que nous aimions l'ordre, ou du moins nous avions appris à aimer ça. Hot venait d'arriver, il avait franchement l'air d'être un rat mort.

_ Ca va ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Mouais. Très peu dormi, beaucoup bu, et très mal aux couilles. Cette fille va me tuer !

_ Bah, entre barjo du sexe, vous devriez bien vous entendre non ?

_ Edward, Elle est pire que moi. _Expliqua t-il en s'accrochant à ma chemise_. J'ai rendu les armes au bout de la quatrième fois d'affiler. J'ai l'impression d'être un sex toy.

_ Elle est où ? _Demanda Lucas en pouffant._

_ J'en sais rien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était sous la douche. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. J'ai dormi à peine trois heures. _Grogna t-il. (N/R : lâche!!) (N/A: Ah! Les hommes!)_

Hot qui s'enfuit c'était une première.(N/R :qu'est-ce que je disais??!! Tu m'écoutes ou pas? Lol)

_ Cette fille est une vraie faillite en capote !

_ Pauvre petite chose sans défense. _Raillai-je._

_ Va te faire foutre Major ! T'es pas mieux avec Bella, t'as bavé toute la soirée.

_ A la différence de toi Hot, c'est que moi j'arrive à suivre !

_ Tu m'étonnes Monsieur Récupération. _Maugréa t-il._

Nous nous esclaffâmes tous. La situation était vraiment inédite. Non c'était pas le style de Hot de fuir devant une paire d'ovaire et d'obus comme Jessica. Emmett et Cookies avaient préparé différents sandwichs. Mon meilleur ami m'avait informé que Rose récupérait Matthew. Nous commencions à manger quand Paul arriva avec Jacob. Ce dernier avait l'air mort de fatigue tout comme nous. Paul semblait plus en forme. Mais ses traits reflétaient une certaine inquiétude.

_ Salut les gars. _Lança Jacob._

_ Salut. _Souffla Paul._

Jack et lui venaient de s'asseoir. Jacob faisait signe à Paul de parler. Il était mal à l'aise, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Quand il se lança.

_ J'ai été voir Bella à la fac.

_ Vraiment ? _Demandai-je suspicieux._

_ Mouais Jack voulait que j'aille voir si elle allait bien.

Un espèce de silence plomba l'ambiance d'un coup.

_ Et il est où le problème ? _Grogna Emmett._

_ Quand j'suis arrivé, Bella avait maille à partir avec deux mecs.

_ QUOI ?

Je m'étai levé de ma chaise, sans m'en rendre compte. Emmett aussi. De quels genres? Je commençai sérieusement à flipper.

_ Calmez-vous. Elle n'a rien. Un des types aura surement un cocard, mais il l'a cherché ce connard.

_ Que s'est il passé ? _Demandai-je hors de moi._

_ Ils lui ont fait des propositions pas très catholiques, à cause du show d'hier soir. Ils ont insinué que…enfin ils pourraient s'amuser tous les trois.

_ Je vais leur éclater la gueule, à ces p'tis cons !! _Hurla Emmett._

_ Moi d'abord ! Pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé ? _M'énervai-je._

_ Parce qu'elle a dit que ce n'était rien. Elle voulait même pas que je vous en parle.

_ Je vais leur faire bouffer leurs couilles à ses fils de p**** !!!

_ Ouais on y va tous ! On va leur montrer…

_ Em', Hot. J'ai une meilleure idée. Premièrement vous allez tous la chercher ce soir, histoire de vous montrer, et disons que vous pourriez peut-être réitérer ce que vous aviez fait à Forks avec Julian.

_ Ô…Mais tu sais q'tu m'plais Paul.

_ Em' je crois pas que…en plus c'est puéril. On a passé l'âge.

_ Non Ed, bien au contraire ! C'est eux qui ont réagi comme des ados en manque. _Grogna Emmett_.

_ Ouais, mais ça peut être drôle. _Remarqua Jazz._

_ Moi c'hais pas ce que c'est mais j'suis à fond avec vous !! _(N/R : ptain, ils sont beau les Marines!! Et la défense du citoyen sans défense, elle est où? Xd) ( N/A : Les Marines sont solidaires eux!! Surtout au détriment des autres! Mdr. )_

_ Nous aussi Lucas. Pas vrai les gars ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas du tout ce genre de chose. Paul avait pris des photos des deux types, histoire que l'on sache à qui s'en prendre.

_ On s'occupe d'eux au p'tit matin. On va les saouler et après…

_ Em' je crois pas que ta sœur.

_ Tu sais Edward, tu deviens une vraie lopette depuis que tu sors avec ma sœur. _Rigola t-il._

_ Tu sais c'qu'elle te dit la lopette…

Je me levai exaspéré. Je n'avais qu'une envie retrouver Bella, et buter tous les mecs qui se trouvaient à distance non réglementaire, comme aurait dit Emmett. Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces types. Bella ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme ça. L'ambiance était quasi paramilitaire. Ils mettaient leur plan d'action au point. Moi j'trouvais que rien ne remplaçait un bon bourre-pif. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient enfin calmés. Il était temps, parce qu'ils me tapaient franchement sur les nerfs.

_ Papa !!! _Hurla mon fils en se jetant dans mes bras._

Je le soulevai, il enroula ses jambes autour de moi. J'inspirai l'odeur de ses cheveux à plein poumon. J'avais beau l'avoir vu hier, il m'avait terriblement manqué.

_ Bonjour mon ange.

_ Suis trop content de te voir papa.

_ Moi aussi.

Il fit un rapide salut aux autres. Puis se serra contre moi.

_ Tu pourrais faire un bisou à tonton ours. G_rogna Em'_

Rose était assise sur les genoux d'Em et elle rigolait, devant la crise de jalousie de son homme_._

_ Oups papa j'ai oublié les tontons.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Il descendit de mes bras et fit un câlin à ses oncles et embrassa mes potes. Sauf Lucas à qui il tapa la main. Puis il revint vers moi.

_ J'ai faim.

_ Viens, on va voir si les autres t'ont laissé de quoi manger.

_ Pouquoi ? Ils mangent tous comme tonton Emmett?

_ J'en ai bien peur. _Ris-je._

_ Hey j'mange normalement pour un type de ma corpulence.

_ Bah voyons…

Je préparai son goûter. Il s'installa au comptoir, je fis de même. Je l'admirai en train de dévorer son quatre heures. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et les décoiffai encore plus. Il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Sa bouche était couverte de sirop d'érable. J'éclatai de rire devant sa moue.

_ Ca a l'air bon ? _Demanda Hot._

_ Ouais, très bon. Mais j'ai trop faim, demande à papa, il t'en fera peut-être.

Hot m'observa avec un sourire faux cul.

_ Rêve pas mon pote.

_ Bah tu le fais tout seul ! T'es grand toi. _Lui expliqua mon fils_.

_ Mouais, t'as pas tort.

Il se leva et se servit.

_ Et maman, elle rentre quand ?

_ Je vais bientôt aller la chercher. _Le rassurai-je._

Il bailla, et s'étira.

_ Suis fatigué.

_ Profite que j'aille chercher maman pour te reposer.

Emmett s'était installé face à son neveu. Ils se regardaient, complice.

_ Tu sais tonton, papa et maman y sont amoureux. _Expliqua t-il de sa voix enfantine._

_ Je suis au courant.

_ T'es pas en colère tout rouge ?

_ Non. _Répondit-il choqué_.

_ Moi, j'suis content. J'avais peur que tu te fâches.

_ Matt, je ne suis pas fâché. Si maman et toi êtes heureux c'est le plus important.

Matt semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Je ne savais pas où allaient ses pensées. Mais en tous les cas il était plongé dedans.

_ Tonton ?

_ Quoi Matt ?

_ Pourquoi Papi Charly, il est venu et il était en colère ?

_ Tu sais se sont des histoires de grands. C'est pas facile.

_ Oui, mais moi j'comprends pas. Papa ? C'est à cause de moi ? Il est venu chez papi et mamie. Mamie elle a crié très fort après lui. Elle crie jamais mamie Esmè.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Mamie n'était pas contente, mais tout va s'arranger. Fais-moi confiance. _Le rassurai-je._

_ Pourquoi il a dit que c'était à cause de toi papa ?

Et pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ? Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre à ce petit bonhomme ?

_ Parce que j'ai laissé maman pour partir chez les Marines.

_ Oui mais tu savais pas hein ? _Demanda t-il plein d'espoir._

_ C'est vrai, il m'en veut de…

_ De faire l'amour avec maman ?

_Alors là c'est bon j'veux mourir !! Donnez-moi une pelle que j'creuse ma propre tombe._

Emmett avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Lucas et les autres étaient à deux doigts de s'étouffer pour retenir le rire, et moi j'étais face à lui comme un con.

_ C'est mamie qui l'a dit. _Se justifia t-il._

_Note pour moi-même. Penser à bâillonner ma mère._

_ Ok. Bon alors en fait, c'est plus compliquer.

_ C'est quoi faire l'amour ?

_Putain ! Un coup de hache sur ma tronche et on en parle plus._

_ Vas-y papa. _Railla Emmett._

_ Disons que c'est…

_ Faire des bisous ? _Demanda Matt._

_ Matt, faire l'amour c'est simplement quand on est amoureux d'une autre personne. C'est partager tout ensemble, donc même les bisous. Faire des câlins, dormir ensemble. Tu comprends.

_ Euh mouais.

Il semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais pour l'instant ça avait l'air de le satisfaire à peu près.

_ Merci Rose. _Soufflai-je._

__ _Scout toujours prêt! _Rigola-t-elle_.

_ Papi Charlie il a été méchant avec toi et maman. _Dit-il en se blottissant dans mes bras._

J'embrassai son front et soudai son regard.

_ Je crois que papi Charlie est triste, des fois les grands racontent n'importe quoi dans ces cas là. Ils peuvent dire des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas, et qui peuvent faire du mal aux autres. Mais ça lui passera tu verras. Ne lui en veux pas trop.

_ Mais je sais qui fait pleurer maman, moi j'aime pas voir maman pleurer.

_ Moi non plus, ça ne me plait pas.

Surtout que je culpabilisai « légèrement » pour cette histoire. J'étais responsable de cette nouvelle dispute.

_ Et si je parlais à papi. _Proposa Matt._

_ C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas. _Répliquai-je._

Il sauta du tabouret, récupéra son doudou et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Je lui apportai sa couverture préférée. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormait. Je soufflai profondément.

_ Tu veux mon avis ? _Proposa Hot._

_ Si j'te réponds non ? _Grognai-je._

_ Bah j'te l'donne quand même. _Rigola t-il. _T'as pas fini les questions avec celui-ci.

_ Mouais. _Maugréai-je._

_ Plus les situations sont complexes, plus les questions seront dures. C'est pour ça que tu dois répondre naturellement à ses interrogations.

_ Bah voyons Jack comme si c'était aussi simple.

_ Ca le deviendra Edward, tu verras. Le problème de Matt, c'est qu'il est précoce. Il n'a pas les mêmes préoccupations que ses copains. De ce fait, il a des attentes différentes.

_ La dessus il tient de sa mère, enfin du coté cerveau. _Railla Lucas._

_ Enfin, toujours est-il, qu'on a intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que l'on dit. _Râlai-je._

_ Je sens que le jour où il vous demande comment on fait les bébés, on va s'éclater. _S'esclaffa Jasper._

_ Je crois que le plus important pour lui aujourd'hui, c'est de ne pas lui mentir. Il a besoin d'être rassuré. Il se sent coupable. Il faut bien qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il s'en veut on le sent bien. _Expliqua Jacob._

_ Il n'a pas à souffrir d'une situation où il n'est nullement responsable.

_ Je sais Edward, mais c'est le problème avec les enfants. Ils ont un esprit plus complexe que le nôtre. J'avoue aussi qu'avec Matt, c'est encore plus difficile à gérer. J'en ai déjà parlé à Bella.

_ Bon en parlant de Bella, j'vais la chercher. _Dis-je en me levant._

_ Et voici comment on fuit une conversation. Admirez l'artiste. _Rigola Jacob_

_ Bah nous aussi de toute façon. _Affirma Emmett._

Bon là, je sentais bien que je n'y pouvais rien. Emmett ne laisserait jamais tomber son idée de se montrer et les autres non plus. Jack et Paul devaient rentrés. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux par rapport à Jack. Il avait été là pendant toutes ces années. Ils avaient même discuté de notre fils ensemble. Quant à Paul, que dire…A part que je lui aurais bien collé une baigne. Merde, il avait couché avec Bella. Dès que je le voyais j'y pensais. Putain ! Quand je pensais à Bella qui avait surement frémi sous ses caresses. Fallait que j'arrête de me torturer. Cette situation me rendait maboule. Je luttai pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Mais la jalousie est un sentiment puissant et dans mon cas incontrôlable et inédit. J'étais en voiture. Mes mains se crispaient sur le volant. Il y avait ces mecs aussi, merde Bella était « ma femme ».

_Wow ma femme, t'es grave Cullen._

D'accord elle ne l'était pas, mais ils n'avaient pas à la draguer et encore moins à lui proposer une partie fine. A trois qui plus est. Ces mecs étaient suicidaires. J'allais leur montrer moi qui j'étais.

**BELLA POV**

Journée difficile !! Journée longue et difficile. Interminable même. Enfin je sortais de mon cours, je rallumais mon portable, j'avais un message.

_Mon amour._

_Merci _

_Dsl pour ce matin._

_Je prends Matt et viens te chercher après._

_Je t'aime. E_

Bon le message avait quelques heures, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y répondre.

_De rien._

_Je t'attends._

_Je t'aime aussi. B_

Je souriais niaisement devant cette attention. J'étais sur mon petit nuage. J'avançai les yeux toujours rivés sur mon cellulaire, quand je rentrai dans quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je m'excusai et levai mon visage vers lui.

_ Bonjour mon amour.

_ Bonjour.

Il me souleva et posa ses lèvres délicieuses sur les miennes. Mes bras crochetèrent son cou, et j'approfondis notre étreinte. Il m'avait vraiment trop manqué. C'était complètement haletant que nous nous séparions. Il posa son front contre le mien.

_ Tu m'as manqué. _Soufflai-je._

_ Toi aussi.

Je le sentis se raidir tandis qu'il regardait derrière mon épaule. Je me retournai et croisai les deux mecs qui m'avaient saoulée. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et plongeai mon regard dans ses prunelles. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Toi t'as vu Paul. _Affirmai-je._

_ Bella.

_ Réponds ! _L'intimai-je en lui tapant du plat de la main sur son torse._

_ Oui._ Murmura t-il._

_ Comment ?

_ Oui. Bells, t'aurais du m'appeler. J'ai horreur de ce genre de situation ! _S'énerva t-il._

Je me détachai de lui. Non mais franchement!

_ Hey ! Déjà tu commences par te calmer ! J'suis une grande fille. Je sais me défendre et quand bien même, je t'appelle et après? T'arrive au bout de dix minutes et tout est terminé. Alors le Pitt-bull, il rentre ses dents et il respire.

Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Quand mon regard se posa sur un groupe d'individus que je connaissais bien.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!

_ Bah tu me manquais p'tite sœur !

_ Ouais c'est ça ! Mon cul c'est du poulet, t'en veux une aile ?

Ils m'enlacèrent les uns après les autres. Non mais ils me faisaient quoi là ? Une crise de « possessionisme » aigu ou quoi ?

_ Mais vous êtes des grand malades. _Poursuivis-je._

_ N'empêche que ça marche. _Fanfaronna Hot._

Je me retournai et en effet les deux mecs étaient en train de se tirer. Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

_ Vous êtes vraiment super grave. Vous vous êtes saoulé à quoi hier ? A la térébenthine? Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre avant qu'j'vous en colle une chacun. _Grognai-je._

_ Wow la tigresse est d'retour. Mais j'te préfère en cuissarde. _S'esclaffa Hot. _

Je m'approchai de lui pointant mon doigt sur son torse.

_ Si j'remets les cuissardes se sera pour enfoncer mon talon dans tes valseuses !

_ Hot ferme là ou on finira par t'appeler tata. _Assura mon amoureux._

_ Fais gaffe Major c'est une femme castratrice. _Rigola Cookies._

_ J'te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais mes parties intimes vont très bien. Bella on devrait y aller, y'a Matt qui a hâte.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'embarqua jusqu'à la voiture. J'étais toujours exaspérée par son comportement. Je m'en étais très bien sortie jusqu'à présent sans lui. Le trajet se fit en silence. Nous arrivions, Edward coupa le moteur et se précipita pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je secouai la tête devant son excès de chevalerie. Je levai la tête vers la fenêtre, j'aperçus mon fils. Il m'avait manqué. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre. La porte s'ouvrit, Matt se jeta dans mes bras, je le soulevai et le dévorai de baiser. Il riait aux éclats. Je le fis tourner et le jetai doucement sur le canapé pour une série de chatouille digne de ce nom. C'était des moments merveilleux.

_ Tu m'as manqué maman. _Dit-il entre deux crises de rire._

_ Ô toi aussi mon ange.

_ T'aime maman.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon bébé.

Il se blottit contre moi. Ma main caressait ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de ces moments de tendresses qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

_ Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? _Demandai-je._

_ Oui. On pourra recommencer ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ C'était trop bien. Mais…

Il avait froncé les sourcils, je sentais qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose.

_ Mais quoi mon ange?

_ Papi Charlie, il est venu et mamie elle a crié. Papi aussi et…

_ T'as eu peur ?

_ Non. _Mentit-il._

_ Matt, tu as le droit d'être inquiet ou d'avoir peur.

Il se leva du canapé, il était en colère ou vexé?

_ Non! Mois zai même pas peur d'abord!! _Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers sa chambre._

_ Matthew!! _L'appelai-je._

_ Non!!

Je me levai, et me précipitai vers sa chambre. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'étais derrière sa porte.

_ Matt, je peux rentrer?

Je savais que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, mais le connaissant si je rentrais sans son autorisation, il se braquerait et je n'obtiendrais rien. Il n' avait pas encore quatre ans et c'était déjà compliqué. Edward venait de me rejoindre.

_ J'ai entendu crier. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

_ J'en sais rien. Tu savais que Charlie était allé chez tes parents?

_ Matt m'en a parlé.

_ Je crois que quelque chose le terrifie, mais pour une raison que j'ignore il refuse d'en parler. Il a entendu ta mère crier après Charlie.

_ Ouais il me l'a dit aussi. Ca l'a perturbé.

Je soufflai, je savais pas comment réagir. Edward pinça l'arête de son nez.

_ Veux-tu que j'essaye? _Demanda-t-il._

Je m'écartai de devant la chambre et lui fis signe que je m'effaçai. Il toqua à la porte.

_ Matt, c'est papa.

L'entendre dire « c'est papa » me transportais de bonheur. Je crois qu'en fait j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'Edward était bien là avec nous. Inconsciemment j'en avais toujours rêvé, et maintenant il était là. J'en appréciais chaque seconde. Mon exaspération de tantôt avait disparu automatiquement.

_ Matthew, dit nous ce qu'il ne va pas?

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Je commençai vraiment à désespérer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin devant notre petit garçon. Ses yeux étaient rougis par le chagrin. Il l'ouvrit en grand et se cacha derrière, pour nous laisser entrer. Il se jeta sur son lit, son doudou dans les bras. Je m'étais appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Edward s'était installé sur le lit. Matt avait la tête baissée, il n'osait pas regarder son père ni même moi du reste.

_ Alors, où est le problème? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste? _S'enquit son père._

_ Rien. _Couina Matt. _

_ Mais si. Il y a bien quelque chose. Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça pour rien. C'est à cause de la dispute avec Charlie? _Osa demander Edward._

Matt leva enfin ses yeux vers Edward et se mit à pleurer. Il se jeta dans ses bras, son père encercla son petit corps et le serra contre lui. Je frissonnai devant la détresse de mon fils. J'étais perdue.

_ Calme toi. Tout va bien.

_ C'est ma faute. _Sanglota Matt._

_ Ta faute? De quoi parles-tu?

_ Tout le monde y crie, y se dispute. Papy Charlie il est en colère et mamie Esmè aussi.

_ Hey. _Edward se recula et prit le menton de Matt entre ses doigts. _Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ C'est à cause de moi ! J'ai entendu y parlaient de moi!!

Je m'avançai et pris place à coté de mes deux hommes.

_ Chéri, ce n'est pas après toi qu'ils sont en colères. On s'est disputé avec Charlie, et Esmè en veut à Charlie, parce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre certaines choses.

_ Y comprend pas quoi papy? Il a dit que j'étais un problème!!

_ Matt je pense que tu as mal compris. _Le rassura son père._

_ Non, il a dit que maman elle était trop jeune pour avoir ce problème. Je sais que c'est moi.

_ Mon ange, tu n'es pas le problème.

_ Papy il a dit que tu devais finir tes études, te marier et après les enfants.

Charlie avait de la chance de ne pas se trouver avec nous. Parce que là je crois bien qu'il la prenait sa baffe. Je savais que c'était vrai car il me l'avait déjà dit, quand il avait émis l'idée que je pourrais me faire avorter. Non content d'être plus malin que la moyenne, il fallait aussi qu'il ait de la mémoire. Mais putain Charlie n'apprendrait donc jamais à fermer sa grande gueule!

_ Tu sais les grands racontent n'importe quoi quand ils sont énervés. _Lui expliquai-je._

_ Mais, mes copains y sont comme ça. Leurs papa et maman y travaillent. Ils ont fini l'école. Y sont mariés aussi.

_ Disons qu'en général ça se passe comme ça. J'ai choisi de t'avoir malgré tout. Tu n'as jamais été un problème mon cœur. Je suis l'exemple même, que quand on veut on peut. J'ai été aidé, mais je n'ai jamais, tu m'écoutes jamais regretté mon choix, et si c'était à refaire et bien je recommencerai.

_ j'suis pas comme papa moi.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ T'as jamais peur papa. Peut-être et ben vous changerez d'avis et moi…

Edward fronça les sourcils. Alors là comment pouvait-il imaginer un seul instant ce genre de chose. Je me serai coupé les deux bras pour lui. Edward également.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. _Expliqua Edward. _Le jour où j'ai vraiment eu peur tu veux savoir quand c'était?

_ T'as eu peur ?

_ Oui, le jour où nous sommes allés au zoo. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais ton papa.

_ T'as eu peur de ça?

_ Non, j'avais simplement peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

Edward me regarda dans le fond des yeux. C'était la vérité. Il était paniqué ce matin là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

_ Ca c'est idiot. _Affirma Matthew._

Je pouffai de rire, posant une main sur ma bouche. Edward me lança un regard noir.

_ Bah ouais, aussi idiot que de penser que l'on puisse regretter ta présence dans nos vies. Ou bien qu'on ne veuille plus de toi. Je connais une certaine personne qui avait une trouille bleue de l'engagement. _Expliqua-t-il en me regardant._

Matt redressa sa tête et fit l'aller retour entre moi et son père en arquant un sourcil puis il resserra ses petits bras autour de son père. Je caressai ses cheveux.

_ Papa tu crois que papy, y fera plus la tête un jour?

_ Mais oui. Tu verras tout finira par s'arranger.

_ Y sont nuls les grands, et trop bêtes.

_ On ne peut qu'approuver mon fils. _Confirmai-je._

_ Toi et papa, vous êtes grands vous.

_ Justement. _Rigola son père._

Il restait des traces de sa tristesse sur ses joues je me penchai vers mon fils, et essuyai ses larmes du bout des doigts. Le voir si désemparé m'avait retourné le cœur.

_ Ca va mieux mon ange?

_ Oui maman.

_ Bien, donc jeune homme il faudrait penser à se laver, parce que sinon les vilaines mouches vont se coller à toi.

_ J'aime pas les mouches. _Dit-il en se détachant de son père. _On y va!!

Nous nous esclaffâmes devant son changement d'humeur. Il plongea dans l'eau presque littéralement. Il joua avec son bateau de pirate, tandis qu'il me donnait le requin pour que je puisse attaquer son navire. Il jeta des pirates à l'eau, je devais les attraper avec le monstre marin, il riait. Dés que le requin s'approchait d'un de ses personnages il les retirait de l'eau. J'aimais son rire, je voulais plus que tout le voir heureux. Qu'il ait confiance dans l'avenir. Après l'avoir savonné et rincé je le sortais de l'eau. Je lui revêtit son peignoir. Il était monté sur le petit tabouret et s'observait dans la glace. Je tentai de le coiffer. Mais c'était sans espoir.

_ Maman tu peux appeler papa, comme ça y me coiffe. Y parait qu'on a les même cheveux.

Il semblait si sérieux, c'était vraiment très drôle. Je le laissai et allai prévenir Edward de la nouvelle lubie de son fils. Je pensais que c'était simplement une excuse pour passer du temps avec son père. Je les laissai entre homme, et m'occupai du repas.

Matt et Edward arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils rigolaient comme des bossus. Les cheveux de Matt n'étaient pas mieux qu'avant. Ils me rappelaient ceux d'Edward. J'avais hâte que ceux-ci repoussent. Je rêvai de pouvoir passer mes doigts dedans.

_ Waouh quel changement! _Ironisai-je._

_ Papa il a dit, que y a rien à faire, c'est comme les siens. _Analysa mon fils fataliste._

_ Je vois en effet. _Pouffai-je._

_ Mais il a dit que ça plaisait aux filles. _Expliqua-t-il rougissant._

_ Vraiment? Les filles c'est pas demain la veille. _Grognai-je. _En attendant viens manger.

Matt prit place à table. Je lui donnai à manger. Il dévorait tout, c'était signe qu'il allait mieux et j'avoue que j'étais soulagée. Edward était près de moi. Je fis la vaisselle. Il enserra ses bras autour de ma taille. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et embrassa mon cou.

_ Alors comme ça, ça plait aux filles? _Grognai-je._

_ Ouep!

_ Bah j'suis pas sur de vouloir que ça repousse alors. Victime de viol pour des cheveux c'est moyen.

_ N'aie aucune crainte, la seule qui ait le droit d'abuser de mon corps se trouve dans mes bras. _Souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille._

Mon corps entier frissonna, mes joues s'enflammèrent outrageusement. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon corps me trahisse perpétuellement? J'étais légèrement perdue avec mon éponge à la main et le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou. J'avais quitté la terre, je devais m'être retrouvée sur Venus ou Mars? Ouais un truc comme ça.

_ Suuuuttt papa et maman y fond des bisous.

Cette phrase me fit atterrir violemment sur notre bonne vieille terre. Je me demandais bien à qui mon fils pouvait parler. Je n'osai pas me retourner. J'avais senti mon visage s'empourprer encore plus. Edward se détacha de moi, et me tourna le dos.

_ Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je vais vraiment investir dans une clochette! _Grogna la voix de mon frère._

_ Ô ouais, j'te vois bien avec une grosse cloche, tu sais comme les vaches en Suisse! _S'esclaffa Hot._

Lui aussi était là, merde. Je commençai à me dire que les autres devaient se trouver là aussi. J'étais mal à l'aise. Cette démonstration d'affection en publique si naturelle pour les autres humains était pour moi très inconfortable. Expliquer pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. Je finis ma vaisselle tranquille.

_ Perso j'préfère le Saint Bernard avec son Rhum. _En rajouta Lucas._

__ _Bah il faut bien qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu. _Nous défendit Cookies._

_ Ouais bah y sont pas obligés de se rouler des galoches dans la cuisine devant l'môme.

_ Hey Emmett Swan! On ne se roulait pas des galoches comme tu dis!!

Je leurs faisais face, les deux poings sur mes hanches. Nan mais n'importe quoi.

_ Ah ouais? Et c'était quoi ?

_ J'apportai mon soutien à Bella, dans ce moment douloureux nommé « vaisselle »

_ Ouais fout toi de ma gueu…tronche! _Se reprit Em._

Les autres rigolaient, moi je pestai. Au moins une chose était sure c'est qu'avec eux, il était impossible de s'ennuyer. Le silence s'était installé.

_ Maman? C'est quoi se rouler des galoches?

_Génial!! Super! Je hais ce gosse!!_

J'essuyai mes mains avec un torchon, je le jetai sur le comptoir et m'approchai de mon fils et m'accroupissant face à lui.

_ C'est très simple mon fils.

Les autres étaient stupéfiés, tandis que mon fils était suspendu à mes lèvres.

_ Z'écoute.

_ Tu vois cette espèce de chose qui ressemble à un ours mal léché, derrière moi.

_ Qui tonton?

_ Tout à fait, et bien tu vas le voir et tu lui poses la question.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que mon ange, il est plus calé que moi en galoche.

_ Ah bon…Tonton?

Les rires reprirent. Moi je me relevai et jubilai. Edward était écroulé de rire sur l'épaule de Lucas.

_ Bah alors tonton!! _Rigola Jazz._

_ Désolé mon neveu, c'est un truc de grand. Viens me voir dans dix ans.

_ Mais euhhhh tonton!!! _S'indigna Matthew._

_ Bah ouais, tonton. Apprends à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

Il me tira la langue en signe de réponse. C'était puéril mais tordant.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça. Mais il serait temps d'aller au lit mon cœur.

_ Ô maman déjà? Tonton tu me fais faire l'avion, avant d'aller au lit.

_ OK bonhomme, t'es prêt? Attention l'avion en partance de Seattle va décoller.

Il prit Matt à bout de bras, et le fit tourner un bon moment. Moi j'pensais simplement au repas que mon fils venait d'ingurgiter. Je trouvai ça dangereux pour la chemise de mon frère et des autres du reste. Mais Edward eut la même idée.

_ Tu devrais stopper ça Em'.

_ Et pourquoi ça Edward? _Demanda-t-il hilare._

Notre fils riait à gorge déployée.

_ Parce que si tu continues Matt va se délester et ce ne sera pas des valises.

_ Tonton!! Z'ai mal de mer!!!

_ Wow! Atterrissage d'urgence alors.

Il déposa Matt qui titubait, Emmett posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser. Matt avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis il bailla.

_ Suis fatigué. Papa tu m'emmènes au dodo? _Dit-il en se frottant les yeux._

_ Viens.

Edward le souleva, Matt crocheta ses bras autour du cou de son père. Notre fils posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de tout le monde, puis il mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Après un dernier signe de la main, je les accompagnai dans la chambre de Matt. Après s'être lavé les dents, il s'engouffra sous sa couette. Edward avait déjà un livre dans la main. C'était l'histoire du « roi Hardi ! Hardi ! » C'était l'histoire d'un roi très courageux, mais qui portait toujours son armure car il ne se trouvait pas beau. Je trouvais l'histoire adorable, elle parlait aussi de la tolérance. Puis à la fin il se découvrait devant tout le monde. Il était tout roux et avait des taches de rousseurs. Et bien sur toute les jolies princesses tombaient amoureuse de lui. Matt était entre nous. Il s'était endormi bien avant la fin de l'histoire. Edward et moi étions en vis-à-vis. Nos mains étaient entrelacée sur le ventre de notre petit bout. J'aimais tant ces moments à trois. Je me sentais bien, à ma place. Le bonheur était aussi simple que ça. De mon autre main, je caressai ses cheveux bouclés. Cet enfant était un ange béni des dieux. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder dormir si paisiblement, son pouce et son doudou. Au bout d'un moment nous décidâmes de le laisser. Après un dernier baiser à mon bébé, j'éteignis la lumière et fermai la porte.

_ On devrait offrir le même à Charlie. _Raillai-je._

_ Le même quoi?

_ Le même livre.

_ Tu crois que ça marcherait? _Rigola-t-il._

_ Bah on sait jamais. Ca marche sur les gosses non?

Il me poussa délicatement contre le mur du couloir. Ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête. Il pencha doucement sa tête, et captura mes lèvres tendrement. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et approfondis le baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, dans une danse sensuelle. Après notre étreinte, il posa son front contre le mien.

_ Si tu savais. J'en ai eu envie depuis ce matin. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Moi aussi. Mais on peut jamais être tranquille dans cette baraque. _Grognai-je._

Il embrassa ma tempe. Je me blottis contre lui.

_ Au fait. Où est Alice?

_ Pourquoi dès qu'on parle de chieur, tu penses à ma sœur?

_ C'hais pas. T'as pas une idée?

_ Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle avait plein d'idées pour ses croquis.

_ J'vais devoir aller bosser mes cours.

_ Ô. _S'exclama-t-il déçu._

_ Bah ouais l'école buissonnière c'est bien, mais le rattrapage c'est pas cool.

_ Désolé.

_ De quoi? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

En attendant, nous rejoignîmes les autres. Ils étaient en train de boire un coup.

_ Dis moi sœurette, cette délicieuse odeur. C'est bien ce que je crois?

_ Je sais pas à ton avis? _Dis-je espiègle._

_ Bella t'es ma sœur préférée!!

_ Faux cul! C'est pas difficile j'suis ta seule sœur bêta! Vous êtes tous invité d'ailleurs.

_ Y'en aura assez, t'es sure? _S'enquit mon frère plein d'espoir._

_ Emmett si j'le propose. Est-ce que tu en as déjà manqué?

_ Non mais on sait jamais

Edward et Jazz rigolaient, les autres s'interrogeaient.

_ De quoi ils parlent? _Demanda Lucky._

_ De lasagne. _Répondis-je amusé._

_ Ouais, mais c'est pas n'importe lesquelles. Se sont celles de ma sœur! Une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est comme une drogue.

_ Je ne peux que confirmer.

_ Merci Edward. Bon je vais bosser pendant qu'elles cuisent. Tout ça pour des lasagnes.

Edward m'embrassa.

_ Pitié. _Grogna mon frère_. Merde Edward, elle part pas pour la Sibérie, mais dans sa chambre.

_ Ô Emmett lâche-nous!! _Grondai-je_. J'ai réussi à te supporter toi et Rose, alors nous à coté on est soft.

Je retrouvai ma chambre et mes révisions, ainsi que mon recopiage de cours.

****************

J'en avais marre une heure et demi que je bossais. Je devenais dingue. Mes yeux divaguèrent dans la chambre et tombèrent sur la boite où étaient les lettres. J'avais une envie soudaine de les lire. Je me levai, Je fixai la boite en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je tendis mes mains vers le coffret. Je n'osai pas. Je pris une grande inspiration, et les prisfinalement. Je m'installai en tailleur sur mon lit. Il y avait un ruban autour. Je défis le nœud avec grand soin. Il y avait notre adresse. Mes mains tremblaient, elles étaient classées par ordre chronologique. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décachetai la première lettre. Je reconnus l'écriture fine d'Edward. D'après la date, il l'avait écrite deux jours après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Ce souvenir me faisait sourire désormais. Alors que pendant des années il m'avait fait pleurer.

_Bella, _

_Dix fois que je réécris cette lettre, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfait. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ces derniers moments passés avec toi m'ont troublé. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir abusé de ton état. Mais d'un autre coté. Cette nuit a changé quelque chose en moi. J'ignore ce que c'est. Ce que j'éprouve me déstabilise. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Emmett. Et pourtant cette nuit a été très forte en émotion. Je regrette d'être parti comme ça, de t'avoir laissé sans rien te dire. Mais te voir, près de moi, dans mes bras. Je redoutais trop la confrontation et j'ai préféré fuir. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je l'ai toujours été, et c'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Je sens que ce sera dur ici. La population souffre, et je souffre de t'avoir surement perdu pour toujours. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Tu es dans toutes mes pensées, je ne pense qu'à toi. J'aimerai pouvoir être avec toi. Sois heureuse._

_Edward_

Je sentais les larmes perler au coin des yeux. Mon estomac était complètement retourné. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque. J'étais troublée moi aussi. En lisant cette lettre, j'avais l'impression de me replonger dans mes propres sentiments de l'époque. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Pour lui, pour nous. Je serrai la lettre contre mon cœur, j'étais ravagée par mes souvenirs. Tout me revenait, ma douleur, ma peine, ma brouille avec mon père. Quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai, puis tournai mon visage larmoyant. C'était Edward. Je m'agenouillai et m'engouffrai dans ses bras musclés et réconfortant. Il embrassa mon front et caressa ma tête.

_ Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Non. C'est juste que je viens de m'apercevoir que j'éprouvais la même chose. _Sanglotai-je._

_ Ma Bella. Mon amour, je suis tellement navré.

_ Edward c'est le passé. _Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes._

Je descendis du lit, rangeai les lettres et respirai un bon coup.

_ Emmett a dit qu'il allait commencer à manger sans toi. Alors je suis venu te chercher. _Expliqua t-il pour changer de sujet._

_ Oups, j'ai pas vu l'temps passé.

_ Je vois que t'étais trop occupée.

Il me prit par le bras, et m'entraina avec lui vers la salle à manger. J'arrivai la table était mise et tout le monde était installé. Il ne manquait plus que nous. Edward m'accompagna dans la cuisine, Il sortit le grand plat du four, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux pour moi. Nous avions rejoint la table, Emmett se frotta les mains, à peine le plat posé qu'il avait plongé sa fourchette dedans. Je lui tapai sur la main avec la spatule.

_ Aieuhhh!

_ Em! Range tes paluches! Les invités d'abord! Nan mais les bonnes manières, t'as pas appris?

_ Rhooo! T'es pas drôle. _Bouda-t-il._

_ Bella a raison! Em' tu pourrais faire un effort. _Le gronda Rose._

_ Mais c'est quoi cette fixette avec les lasagnes. _S'interrogea Hot._

_ C'est les meilleures du monde! _S'agaça Alice._

Je servis tout le monde, Emmett se rua dessus comme la pauvreté sur le monde. Les copains d'Edward se jetèrent à l'eau. Moi j'trouvais simplement qu'Emmett exagérait, ainsi qu'Alice.

_ Putain de merde! _S'exclama Hot._

_ Bordel!! _Enchaina Lucky._

_ Nom de dieu!! _Continua Lucas._

_ Ô putain de bordel de merde! _Cria Cookies._

_ Bah vous voyez maintenant. J'vous l'avais bien dit!

_ Oui Em, t'avais raison. C'est délicieux. _Confirma Cookies._

Hot se leva brutalement tourna ma chaise de coté et s'agenouilla devant moi.

_ J't'en prie Bella, j't'en supplie! Engage toi!! Comme cuisinière! J't'en supplie à genoux! J'pourrai plus manger après ça.

_ Tu crois pas-tu déconnes un peu non? _M'agaçai-je._

_ C'est parce que t'as jamais bouffé à l'armée! _Ronchonna Cookie. _Dis lui toi Edward.

_ C'est dégueulasse, ça c'est vrai. Mais désolé les gars elle reste avec moi. Sors tes main des g'noux de ma p'tite amie.

_ Finalement, on va pt'être pas rempiler. Non les gars? _Proposa Hot en se relevant._

_ Ouais. _Répondirent-ils à l'unisson. _

J'hallucinai, ces types étaient barges. Ils finiraient à l'asile. Non mais franchement, tout ça pour de la bouffe.

_ Vous êtes tous complètement fous! Vous en avez conscience? _Fis-je en me levant._

_ Et alors, nous au moins on le sait.

_ T'es grave Lucas. Tu l'sais ça!

**EDWARD POV**

Bella avait raison, ils étaient vraiment grave. Bon c'était succulent, c'est vrai. Mais suggérer à Bella de rentrer dans l'armée…Je savais que c'était une plaisanterie mais elle ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je n'aimais pas que l'on s'amuse avec ça. J'aidai Bella à débarrasser. Les mecs étaient déjà en bas. Quand Rose nous rejoignit. Elle semblait fatiguée, elle avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Bella.

_ T'as l'air crever ma Rose.

_ Oui un peu Bells. Manque de sommeil. Je vais rester à la maison ce soir. Comme ça tu peux aller au club. Moi je reste avec Matt.

_ Mais je…

_ Viens Bella j'vais t'habiller. _Chantonna Alice._

_ Ô que non Alice!!! Hier ça m'a suffit. _Cria t-elle en se planquant derrière moi._

_ Alice non! _Cinglai-je._

_ Wow, du calme les amoureux.

_ Désolée Alice.

_ Bella s'est fait accoster par deux cons à la fac. Ils avaient vu le show la veille! _Rageai-je._

Alice et Rose avaient la main sur leurs bouches.

_ Ô mon dieu Bella, je suis…Ils ne t'ont rien fait?

_ Mais non Alice. Y'en a un qui c'est prit une droite, c'est tout.

_ C'est tout?? _S'insurgea Rose._

_ Mais oui pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Bella partit se changer, seule. Rose nous quitta pour aller se coucher. Alice descendit voir Jasper et moi j'allais aussi me préparer. Je me rasai, pris une douche et passai une chemise bleu électrique, ainsi qu'un jean couleur stone. J'ouvris la porte communicante, et ce que j'y vis me laissa sans voix. Bella était face à son dressing, en string bleu et le soutien gorge assortie. L'ensemble avait la même couleur que ma chemise. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, elle semblait réfléchir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'enlacer, elle sursauta. Puis se détendit immédiatement quand ma bouche parcourut son cou, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Une de mes mains frôlait du bout des doigts son bras. Elle frissonnait, tandis que je nous décalai pour être face au miroir. Elle avait le sourire et les yeux fermés. Je posai mon menton dans le creux de son épaule. Elle soupira d'aise. Je me sentis durcir, j'avais faim. Tellement faim de son corps, de sa peau et je l'aimais à en crever. Elle passa ses bras par-dessus ma tête et crocheta mon cou. Mes mains prirent ses seins en coupes. Je les caressai avec dévotion, ma bouche et ma langue se délectai de son cou. Elle se cambrait, et se frottait contre mon corps en feu pour elle.

_ Je t'aime tellement Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Je la retournai et la plaquai contre mon torse. Mes lèvres plongèrent sur les siennes, elles bougeaient à l'unisson savourant leurs goûts sucrées. Bella prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je la poussai jusqu'au lit et nous allongeai dessus. Ma tête s'engouffra entre ses monts de Venus, puis glissa le long de son abdomen déposant des baisers fiévreux sur celui-ci. Elle gémissait doucement, se contrôlant surement pour ne pas réveiller Matt. On toqua à la porte, Je m'arrêtai immédiatement. Je vis la panique dans les yeux de Bella à l'idée de nous faire surprendre.

_ Bella?

Ma petite amie leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'exaspération.

_ Euh…oui Alice. Je m'habille. _Répondis Bella gênée._

_ Je suppose qu'Edward te donne un coup de main. _Chantonna-t-elle._

_ Hey…pourquoi tu…Ô puis laisse tomber.

_ Edward, Emmett te cherche. Il voulait monter, mais je l'en ai dissuadé.

_ Hum, j'arrive. _Grognai-je._

Je me retournai, m'allongeant sur le dos, les bras sur mon front. Quelle famille. Je tentai de faire descendre la pression qui s'était insinué dans mon pantalon. Bella s'installa à califourchon sur moi, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Elle y déposa des petits bisous mouillées. Me procurant mille sensations, plus intenses que jamais.

_ Bella. _Soufflai-je._

_ Oui.

_ Ton frère m'attend.

_ Je sais. _Maugréa-t-elle._

_ Oui bah là tu m'aides pas, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

_ Oups. Je…hum…euh…désolée. _Balbutia-t-elle en s'écartant rapidement de moi._

Elle s'était précipitée et sautait dans son jean taille basse. Elle enfila un top bleu, et se retourna face à moi, plus rougissante que jamais. Elle croisa mon regard et baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille d'hier soir, si sexy et déterminée. C'était comme si elle avait honte. Je me levai et l'attrapai par le bras.

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella. Ni mal à l'aise.

_ Mais, je ne pensai pas que…enfin…c'était juste…un câlin…je ne…enfin bref.

_ Mon amour. Je ne te reproche rien. C'est mon esprit lubrique le seul coupable. _M'excusai-je._

Elle me fit un léger sourire. Je la pris par les épaules. Nous passions par la chambre de Matt. Bella y entra doucement. Elle brancha le baby phone, et en sortit avec le petit récepteur dans sa poche. Je pouffai.

_ Quoi?

_ Ô rien.

_ Dit ce que tu as à dire Cullen ! _Gronda-t-elle._

Elle se tenait face à moi, les poings sur les hanches. Elle avait la même expression que Matt quand il était en rogne. Ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

_ C'est juste que Rose est là, alors je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de prendre cet engin. Si ce n'est ton coté mère poule qui prend le dessus, Swan. En plus tu ne risques pas de l'entendre avec la musique.

_ Déjà il vibre! Pauvre cloche! En plus. Je. Suis. Sa. Mère. C'est à moi d'intervenir s'il fait un cauchemar. Si t'es pas d'accord avec ça! J'en ai rien à foutre!!

Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle était surprise, et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_ Tu sais que t'es trop sexy, quand t'es en rogne Swan. _Lui susurrai-je._

__ _Toi t'es maso et fou à lier Cullen! _Cracha-t-elle. _

Nous descendîmes à l'Eclipse. Je rejoignais Emmett derrière le comptoir.

_ Tu t'es perdu en chemin? _Demanda Em._

_ Le connaissant c'est plutôt son falzar! _Rigola Hot._

_ Rater, pauvre naze! Il m'aidait à trouver un string sexy. Et tu veux que je te dise, il est bleu et en dentelle. Mais malheureusement tu ne peux que l'imaginer, parce que tu ne le verras jamais.

Hot avait la bouche ouverte. Je lui collai une panette derrière la tête.

_ Isabella Mary Swan! _Cingla son frère._

_ Désolée, j'suis pas d'humeur à supporter ces conneries.

_ Frustrée le pauvre agneau? _S'enquit Hot._

_ Sois rassurer entièrement satisfaite par son lion. _Insinua-t-elle en me regardant._

_ Mais Bella!! Arrête j't'en prie!! _Supplia Emmett._

_ Bah quoi ? C'est la nature frérot!

_ A plus mon lion, masochiste et fou. _Me taquina Bella en embrassant ma joue._

_ Que de ton corps, mon faible agneau. _Répondis-je espiègle._

Emmett me lança un regard noir. Je baissai la tête. J'l'avais oublié celui là.

_ Quand t'auras fini tes allusions sexuelles sur le corps de ma sœur tu pourras p't'être te mettre au boulot!

_ Rabat-joie. _Grognai-je._

*****************

Le club ne désemplissait pas. Bella ne travaillait pas. Alice l'avait forcé à aller danser sur la piste. Lucas était occupé à faire boire les deux connards d'étudiants qui avaient fait chier Bella. J'étais au bar; quand un visage qui m'était pas inconnu s'approcha du comptoir.

_Putain de merde tout mais pas ça…Pensai-je._

**(N/R : Noooooooonnnnnnnnn mais c quoi cette fin en queue de poisson?????????????) ( N/A : Bah faut bien finir à un moment! Non?)**

**( N/R : Très bon chapitre gd sœur, je me suis bidonnée tout le long!) ( N/A : Piouffffff j'suis rassurée)**

**J'vous entends déjà? A qui appartient se visage? **

**Bella à lu la première lettre! J'en connais qui seront contentes! lol**

**Ma version du lion et de l'agneau? **

**La suite la semaine prochaine! **

**Un chapitre assez tendu, enfin vous verrez.**

**REWIEW = TEASER ( Extrait)**

**Pour les résultats du sondage voilà pour les classes d'âges :**

**17/ 20 : 19 **

**21/24 : 10**

**25/30 : 13**

**31/35 : 4**

**36/40 : 1**

**41 /45 : 2**

**+ 45 : 1**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Ciao. Basgi (bisous) Caro**


	20. le visage du passé

**Réponses aux reviews ****: **

**Aely****/ ****PatniewSnow****/****Bébé23**** : ba non c'est pas la psy! Merci/ ****Mel**** : non c'est pas la fille qui s'est envoyée en l'air avec Edward derrière le club. C'est bien une autre fille. ****Audrey**** : Et ben non c'est pas James./****Nanie057**** : Non c'est pas la psy!/Vampirisation-twilight ****'**** : la suite c'est maintenant, merci./ ****Matrineu54**** : ravie de t'avoir fait rire. /****Twilight-poison****. J'aime bcp travaillé la relation entre Edward et Matt./****Caroline ****: Je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent! Je trouve que le rire est essentiel dans la vie. Lol/ ****MARNCHOUPS ****: Je poste en général tous les samedi. Merci./ ****Marie**** : et voici la suite! **

* * *

**Non ce n'est pas la psy! Mdr. Ni Charlie! Lol**

**Mais Gaelle-51, Miinie, ont trouvé.Voici la réponse à cette question!**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos mises en alertes et favoris.**

**On se voit en bas pour une note importante.**

**Désolée pour le post tardif. Mais FF bug encore**

**Bonne lecture**

**_J'étais au bar quand un visage qui m'était pas inconnu s'approcha du comptoir._**

**_Putain de merde tout mais pas ça…Pensai-je. _**

**18 Le visage du passé.**

**EDWARD POV**

Mon passé me revenait en pleine gueule comme un boomerang. Bon dieu! Je commençais enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Je tentai de me planquer derrière mon comptoir. Je voulais éviter la confrontation. Mais non, c'était quasiment impossible. Elle se planta face à moi, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle semblait encore plus superficielle qu'auparavant. Elle était devenue une espèce de bimbo blonde décolorée, avec une poitrine énorme qui débordait de son soutien gorge. J'avais qu'une envie : la fuir comme la peste.

_ Eddy, mon choux._ Dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde._

_ Lauren quel déplaisir de te voir._ Crachai-je._

_ Bah mon Eddy, tu m'as tellement manqué. _Ronronna-t-elle, en tentant de me toucher._

_ Si t'es venue là pour foutre la merde, tu peux te tirer! Arrête de m'appeler Eddy! Et dégage tu m'fais d'l'ombre.

_ Wow, cinq ans de séparation et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles!

_ Et encore j'suis sympa!

Dans un certain sens, je la rendais coupable de mon engagement chez les Marines, mais surtout de mon éloignement de ma famille et de mes amis. J'avais déconné avec cette fille. Elle m'avait retourné la tête rien qu'avec le sexe. Je n'aimais pas Lauren. J'aimais nos parties de jambes en l'air. C'était du pur sexe sauvage, et à l'époque ça me convenait. Je ne faisais que sortir avec elle dans toutes les fêtes et certaines étaient très glauques. Je n'allais pratiquement plus en cours. J'avais changé, je m'étais transformé en gamin pourri, gâté et insolent. J'avais compris beaucoup plus tard comment j'en étais arrivé là. C'était ma façon de me rebeller contre toutes les attentes de mon entourage, et ne voyant que par ma fierté de merdeux fini, je m'étais engagé. Lauren avait été mon détonateur. Personne ne l'aimait, et j'avoue moi-même que je me servais d'elle, tout comme elle le faisait avec moi pour le fric de mes parents. C'était une relation destructrice. On s'était même battu une fois, l'alcool aidant, les gifles fusaient. Emmett m'avait souvent ramassé. Mais c'était terminé, j'avais trouvé mon équilibre avec Matt et Bella, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle foute tout en l'air. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas être là par hasard.

_ Alors depuis quand es-tu rentré? Tu aurais pu m'appeler. _Croassa-t-elle_.

_ En quoi ça t'regarde. Je bosse là!

_ Rhoo Eddynouchet, Que t'es agressif. Serais-tu en manque de sexe?

_ Non Lauren! Je suis comblé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Alors maintenant commande à boire, et va bouger ton cul hors de ma vue!

_ Un Mojito. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Apollon.

_ Ouais c'est ça.

Je lui servis son verre et elle s'éloigna enfin. Je savais que c'était pour mieux revenir. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui résiste. Ma vie était différente maintenant. Je n'étais plus le mec qui passait son temps dans le lit de n'importe qui. Parce que même si nous sortions ensemble avant, ça n'avait jamais été une relation exclusive. Aussi bien elle que moi. Certaines fois nous avions même mis nos atouts en communs. Je n'étais vraiment pas fier de cette période. Bella n'était pas au courant des trois quarts. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, il faudrait surement que je le dise à Bella, avant que Lauren n'apprenne ce qui se passe entre elle et moi. Car la connaissant et vu qu'apriori elle n'avait pas changer, elle ferait tout pour tout gâcher. Emmett se rapprocha de moi, tout en servant.

_ Les emmerdes débarquent?

_ En tous cas je sais qu'elle va essayer. _Grognai-je._

_ Tu veux un conseil, parle à Bella.

_ Je sais ouais. J'le fais dès qu'je peux.

Bella venait d'arriver avec Alice. Elles me demandèrent à boire. J'aurais souhaité lui parler, mais c'était trop difficile. Il y avait trop de monde et trop de bruit. Bella me souriait, elle semblait vraiment épanouie. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Nous étions plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Quand je me pris un coup dans les côtes.

_ Ed! Reviens sur terre, une heure qu'ils veulent une bouteille de whisky. Les glaçons fondent.

_ Hum. Désolé. J'étais ailleurs. _Marmonnai-je._

_ Ouais, j'ai vu. Bella arrête de déconcentrer mes employés.

Elle éclata de rire. Puis retourna danser, trainé de force par ma sœur. Elle me lançait des regards désespérés. Jazz était hilare ainsi qu'Emmett. Lucas s'occupait toujours des deux lascars qui commençaient vraiment à être dans un sale état. Lauren était en retrait, j'attendais le moment où cette garce allait déclencher une offensive. Hot faisait tout pour éviter Jessica. Il allait même jusqu'à se planquer derrière les gens. J'avais plusieurs filles devant moi qui me faisaient du gringue. Leur attitude me fatiguait. J'étais vraiment passé à autre chose avec Bella, j'avais trouvé ma vie. Du moins l'équilibre que je pouvais avoir à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas réglé tous mes problèmes, mais j'y travaillais d'arrache pied. Bella venait de sortir rapidement. Je m'inquiétai, je pensai à Matt. Mais j'étais empêtré au bar avec un client. Quand Emmett s'aperçut de mon état, il m'autorisa une pause. Je traversai la salle bondée et m'extirpai difficilement du club. J'avançai vers l'entrée du club, quand je tombai sur mon pire cauchemar : Lauren.

Elle avait ses mains autour de mon cou et tentait de m'embrasser. Je la repoussai sans ménagement.

_ Nan mais t'es dingue? Tu m'fais quoi là?

_ Ô allez, Eddy. Comme dans l'temps. Un p'tit coup vite fait, contre le mur. En plus j'aimerais bien savoir, si t'as pris du muscle un peu partout. _Susurra-t-elle à mon oreille_.

_ Ecoute, Lauren. Tu m'oublies. Va te trouver qui tu veux mais pas moi.

_ J'connais tes besoins, tout ce que tu aimes que je te fasse. Tu te souviens. _Ronronna-t-elle en approchant sa main dangereusement de ma virilité_.

_ C'est une partie de ma vie que je préférerai oublier! _Crachai-je en stoppant sa main_.

_ Tu vas pas m'dire que tu regrettes?

_ Et ben si! J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus comme ça. Pour moi tout ça c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Alors tu peux sortir ton matos pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Mais mon Edward…

_Tu es sourde Lauren?

Bella était là. Ses yeux n'étaient que colère. J'aurais été Lauren, je me serais fait tout petit. Bella avait ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle et Lauren se défiaient du regard. Elles n'avaient jamais pu se supporter et ça depuis longtemps, bien avant que je ne sorte avec Lauren. Lauren venait de Forks, elle m'avait couru après pendant des années. Mais elle ne m'intéressait pas, du moins à l'époque. En fait on s'était retrouvé dans une fête étudiante bien arrosée. On avait passé la nuit ensemble. De fil en aiguille on était sorti ensemble. Les premières disputes avec Bella avaient commencé à ce moment là. Elle avait tenté de m'expliquer que cette fille n'était pas pour moi et qu'elle ne m'attirerait que des problèmes. De son coté Lauren s'arrangeait toujours pour que je vois Bella le moins possible. Vu mes nuits, je ne risquais pas d'aller la voir de toute manière. Je ne vivais que pour les fêtes. Lauren était arrivée au moment où Emmett commençait à sortir avec Rose. Il était amoureux et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait passer sa relation avec Rose avant la nôtre. Enfin bref, je n'avais rien pigé à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un égoïste.

_ Isabella. _Grogna Lauren_. Toujours à faire le gentil toutou derrière Edward.

_ Et toi toujours à jouer les chiennes en chaleur?

_Wow ça commence fort! Putain c'est la merde! J'suis mal barré! _

_ Serais-tu jalouse de ma vie sexuelle Isabella?

Bella éclata de rire. J'aurais voulu que Lauren comprenne que nous étions ensemble. Mais je savais que Bella avait du mal à assumer nos démonstrations physiques en public. Je ne fis rien.

_ J'te remercie de ce coté là tout va pour le mieux! _S'esclaffa-t-elle_.

_ Ô miracle Bella a compris le principe des capotes. Non parce que d'après ce que je sais tu as eu un gosse à dix huit ans, alors les capotes…

_ Espèce de…

_ Ferme ta gueule, Lauren!_ Assenai-je en coupant Bella_.

_ Non seulement il t'a plaqué, mais en plus il ne s'est même pas protégé.

Bella avait fait un pas en direction de Lauren. Je la retenais, je savais qu'elle avait une folle envie de lui en foutre une. J'avais moi-même envie de lui taper dessus.

_Edward! Lâche-moi! Cette poufiasse en mérite une bonne! Comment peux-tu la laisser dire ça! _Gronda-t-elle._

_ Peut-être parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison.

_ Ô non! Tu ne sais rien! Il ne l'a pas plaqué comme tu dis!

_ Et comment peux-tu le savoir Eddy?

_ Si elle t'appelle encore une seule fois « Eddy », J'lui fous mon poing dans la gueule!

_ Tu n'as pas répondu, Eddy. _Insista-t-elle._

Je maintenais encore plus ma prise sur Bella.

_ Parce que ce fameux type…

_ Edward on n'a pas à se justifier devant elle!

_ C'est moi.

_ Toi quoi?

_ Le père du gosse, celui qui ne s'est pas protégé c'est moi!

_ Quoi! Mais…Co…comment? Tu m'as trompé avec ça!

_ Je ne t'ai pas trompé! Notre relation était déjà terminé bien avant tout ça. Enfin putain Lauren! Y avait que du sexe! Tu t'es servi de moi, et idem pour moi. On est quitte. Je t'interdis d'insulter Bella.

_ Tu la défends, pauvre petite chose incapable de se défendre toute seule, et qui s'est jeté sur son meilleur ami. Dis-moi. Entre toi et moi qui est la plus salope des deux.

Je ne pus rien faire et à dire vrai, je ne voulais pas intervenir. Le poing de Bella avait atterri en plein dans la tronche de Lauren. Elle recula devant l'assaut et posa sa main contre son nez. Bella allait pour lui en coller un autre, mais je la serrai contre moi.

_ Tu n'es qu'une sale garce sans cervelle, qui pense avec la seule chose qui lui sert : son cul.

Lauren allait pour se jeter sur Bella, quand elle fut retenue par de grands bras que je connaissais bien.

_ Du calme mademoiselle. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici?

_ Elle m'a frappé! _S'énerva Lauren._

_ Qui? Bella! _S'esclaffa Lucas_.

_ Ouais, et franchement Lauren, tu l'as pas volé.

_ Oui cette furie. _Cracha-t-elle en montrant Bella du doigt_.

_ Ô! C'est Edward qui provoque ça! Je fis les gros yeux à Lucas pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Quand l'ex et l'actuelle se rencontre…c'est explosif!

_ Edward! Tu couches encore avec elle! Putain quand j'pense que t'avais dit que c'était juste ta putain d'amie! Tu baises vraiment n'importe qui! _Hurla-t-elle_.

_ Bella, Lucas on s'en va avant que je…

_ Bah t'as raison Eddy, barre toi! C'est-ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Mais je pourrai en dire des trucs pas très nets à Bella sur ton compte!

_ Ta gueule Lauren!_ La menaçai-je en me retournant face à elle_.

_ Vas-y frappe moi! Comme dans le temps! Tu as la trouille Eddynouchet! La trouille que je raconte nos parties à plusieurs. Tes fantasmes les plus fous. Tes points sensibles, et la façon dont tu jouis quand…_Débita-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde_.

_ Bon je crois qu'on a entendu assez de détails, mademoiselle Chaude comme la braise. _La coupa Lucas en lui posant la main sur sa bouche._

Bella se détacha violemment de moi, après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Lauren, elle se dirigea vers le club. Seule. Lucas avait lâché mon « cauchemar. »

_ T'es satisfaite! Tu as ce que tu voulais! T'as bien foutu la merde!

_ Non Edward. Je ne serai satisfaite que quand tu reviendras dans mon lit!

_ T'es malade! Plutôt m'faire castrer!

_ Quoi tu vas pas m'dire qu'Isabella la sainte nitouche te donne du plaisir.

_ T'es vraiment qu'une garce, tu l'sais ça! Je suis tout à fait comblé de ce point de vue et même plus! Je suis amoureux de Bella, mais c'est une chose que tu ne comprendras jamais!

_ Amoureux toi!_ Rit-elle_. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne de ta vie.

_Va te faire sauter et sors de ma vie!

Elle se retourna vers Lucas suggestive. Il se recula, je savais que ce qu'il allait sortir ne lui plairait pas du tout.

_ Alors là ma vieille tu rêves! J'suis p't'ête un accro du sexe, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Ce que tu viens de faire m'a dégoûté à vie d'avoir la moindre partie de baise avec toi. Alors t'as plus qu'à trouver un vibro! Tu viens Major, ça sent trop la salope en rut ici.

_ Vous n'êtes que deux connards! _Hurla-t-elle en s'en allant enfin_.

Lucas se frottait le front. Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez. Le retour de Lauren m'avait épuisé nerveusement. Je tapai du poing un bon coup dans le mur. Je jurai et frottai ma main douloureuse. Contre un mur, j'avais pas trop d'chance. J'appuyai ma tête le long du mur.

_ Cette fille est un véritable poison! Une vraie garce! Comment t'as pu…

_J'en sais rien. Folie passagère. Qui a quand même durer six mois.

_ J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es engagé! _Rigola-t-il_.

_ C'est pas drôle, je sais qu'elle va revenir à la charge. Et Bella…

_ Tu lui en as parlé avant au moins?

_ Non, j'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

_ Wow…Alors là mon vieux t'es mal. La connaissant…

_ Je sais. _Grognai-je._

**ALICE POV**

Je venais d'assister à quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais souhaité voir. Emmett nous avait dit que Lauren était réapparue, et au moment où Edward était sorti, Lauren l'avait suivi. J'allais pour lui exprimer ma façon de penser. Cette garce lui avait fait du rentre dedans dès qu'elle l'avait vu. J'avais une folle envie de lui arracher sa tignasse décolorée. Non mais franchement, je n'avais jamais aimé cette fille, et pour moi tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Jasper m'avait retenue. On était tous agglutinés à la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte. Prêt à intervenir au cas où. Lauren s'était jetée au cou d'Edward qui l'avait repoussé durement.

_ Yes! _Cria Emmett._

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi? _Grognai-je_.

_ J'en sais rien, cette fille est un succube!

La discussion était houleuse, et toutes ses allusions au sexe me donnait envie de vomir. Elle avait même essayé de le p'loté. Bella venait de débarquer, son attitude n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Va y'avoir du sport!

_ Y'a des chances Em'._Confirma Jasper._

Bella ne laissait pas sa part au lion. On les entendait crier, et mon frère tentait de calmer la situation. Mais il était aussi énervé par ces allusions sur le père de son fils. Lauren venait de traiter Bella de salope. Jazz avait du retenir Em' aidé de Lucas qui venait de nous rejoindre.

_ C'est quoi ça? _Demanda Lucas en pointant Lauren du doigt_.

_ Son ex!

_ Wow! C'est explosif !

Bella venait de foutre son poing dans la tronche de Lauren.

_ Ca c'est ma p'tite sœur! _S'exclama Emmett fier d'elle_.

_ Elle a une sacré droite!

_ Ouais c'est Edward et moi qui lui avons appris Lucas. _Fanfaronna Emmett_. _(N/R : non tu crois?xd) ( N/A : Ouais il fier grand frère. mdr)_

_ Bon je vais donner un coup de main. Elle ne me connait pas…

_ Lucas non! _Criai-je. _

Lucas retenait Lauren, qui voulait sauter sur Bella. Bon là ça dégénérait sérieux. Lauren commençait à rentrer dans les détails de l'ancienne vie sexuelle de mon frère. Mon dieu, je savais qu'il avait toujours été chaud lapin, mais l'imaginer avec d'autres personnes en même temps me dégoutait. Merde alors. Lucas avait fait taire Lauren. Mais le mal était fait. Bella se dégagea d'Edward et se dirigeait vers nous. On se rentrait les uns dans les autres, pour retrouver une attitude naturelle. Emmett courut vers son comptoir. Jasper m'embarqua par le bras. Pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de la porte. Bella alla directement vers les toilettes. Je sondai le regard de Jazz, et la rejoignis. J'attendis qu'elle sorte de là pour lui parler. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

_ Bella.

_ Alice pas maintenant.

Elle semblait triste, déçue, en colère peut-être. Bella s'éloigna, je voulus la suivre mais Jazz me posa la main sur l'épaule.

_ C'est pas l'moment.

_ Mais, elle a l'air si…

_ Je sais, mais c'est entre elle et Edward.

_ Je déteste Lauren Malory! _(N/R : ça c'est le mantra du chapitre! A quand les t-shirts et les banderoles?) ( N/A : très bientôt j'compte faire fortune! lol)_

Elle allait réussir à tout gâcher, comme à chaque fois. Cette fille pourrissait tout ce qu'elle approchait. J'étais en colère après elle, et après Edward. Comment mon frère si intelligent, avait pu coucher avec cette harpie! Je me rendis au bar d'un pas déterminé. Emmett soufflait d'exaspération.

_ Mais quelle conne cette Lauren! _Hurlai-je_.

_ Elle est pire que ça cette morue. Grogna Emmett.

_ Où est Bella? _S'enquit Edward ._

_ J'en sais rien! _Crachai-je_. Tu n'es qu'un sale con!

_ Merci Alice! _Railla-t-il_. Comme si je ne le savais pas! Il faut que j'lui parle.

_ C'est pas le moment Edward. Elle est r'montée comme un coucou Suisse. _Déclara Emmett_.

_ C'est à se demander ce que tu lui trouvais ?

_ Cherche pas Alice, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son cerveau. _Rigola Em'_.

_ Moi aussi , j'serais en rogne si j'apprenais que Jazz s'était envoyé en l'air avec plusieurs filles en même temps! Mets toi à la place de Bella, déjà qu'elle manque de confiance en elle.

_ Ahhhh. Le fantasme suprême…

_ Em! _M'insurgeai-je._

_ Quoi? J'suis qu'un mec bon dieu!

_ Pfff. Bon tu vas faire quoi mon cher jumeau?

_ J'en sais rien. Essayer de la trouver, et de discuter.

_ Bah ça tu vois mon vieux c'est pas gagné!

_ Je sais Alice.

J'espérais bien qu'il allait arranger les choses avec Bella. Il avait intérêt.

**BELLA POV**

Mais qu'elle conne.

J'aurais du la tuer, ouais c'est ça. Cette pouffiasse. Elle pouvait pas aller se faire pendre ailleurs. Non il fallait qu'elle me pourrisse la vie. Edward. J'étais en colère contre lui. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'elle était là. Merde elle connaissait les secrets intimes d'Edward, ses envies. Franchement je n'avais aucune expérience par rapport à cette pouf. Edward finirait par s'ennuyer, il s'apercevrait qu'il se trompait, et il me quitterait. Je filai vers les toilettes, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Elle avait réussi son coup, elle m'avait fait mal. « Mon Edward »! Comment elle osait l'appeler comme ça! Elle recommençait à mettre le bordel entre nous comme il y a cinq ans. J'étais censée faire quoi moi? Lui laisser Edward? Je n'aimais pas la violence, mais j'avais collé deux coups de poings en une journée, c'était trop pour moi. Je devais peut-être rentrer à la maison. J'avais plus du tout envie de rester de toute manière. Je sortais enfin de ma cachette, Alice était là à m'attendre. J'avais pas envie de parler. Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Elle m'attrapa par le bras.

_ Bella.

_ Alice pas maintenant.

Je continuai mon chemin. Je voulais me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Je doutai de ma relation avec Edward, de lui, de nous, de notre avenir. Je savais pour son passé avec les filles. Je connaissais parfaitement sa grande lubricité de l'époque. Mais d'entendre cette dinde en parler m'avait retourné le cœur. J'étais ressortie. J'hésitai entre prendre l'air et aller me coucher près de mon fils. Mais si je faisais ça, Matt saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était là où j'allais me réfugier quand j'étais mal et il le savait. J'étais pathétique.  
Je m'affalai sur le banc, la tête entre les mains, essayant de faire marcher mon cerveau complètement en panne. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Que pouvait bien me trouver Edward? Je n'étais pas jolie, et je n'avais aucune expérience intime en dehors de lui. Cette fille siliconé était une vrai bombe et une bête de sexe. Moi je n'étais que Bella : la sainte nitouche. Avec un cerveau, mais pas de libido. Non c'était faux. Parce que depuis que j'étais avec Edward ma libido avait explosé. Mais le pire de tout c'est que je l'aimais. Je pouvais me passer de sexe, mais d'amour…c'était impossible. Je sentis le banc à coté de moi s'affaisser légèrement. Je me retournai vers lui.

_ Si t'es venu te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux t'tirer!

_ Pourquoi j'frai ça?

_ J'en sais rien Lucas, histoire de rigoler un bon coup.

_ Alors là tu m'vexes! J't'aime bien moi. Ecoute pour Edward…

_ Laisse tomber!

_ Bella, je connais ce genre de fille. Elle l'a fait exprès. A partir du moment où elle a su pour vous, elle a trouvé ton point faible et a tapé en plein dedans.

_ Merci de me rappeler que le sexe est mon point faible.

_ Mais non, à priori c'est loin d'être le cas. _Dit-il dans un sourire entendu qui me fit rougir_. J'parlais surtout de la confiance en toi et en Edward. Bella cette fille ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Tu l'as dit, elle n'a qu'un poids chiche dans la tête. J'suis sur que quand elle secoue la tête ça fait un bruit d'évier. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Mais merde, il est pas sorti par hasard avec elle! Lauren ne l'a pas violé!

_ Le mieux, c'est que vous en parliez tous les deux.

_ Parler. _Grognai-je_.

_ Ouais, tu sais le truc qu'on fait avec la bouche. Enfin un des trucs qu'on fait avec la bouche. C'est pas parce qu'il est devenu ton p'tit ami, que vous pouvez plus parler comme avant.

_ Ô ça va! _Raillai-je_.

Lucas me gratifia d'une accolade amicale. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Il était gentil, je l'aimais beaucoup. Finalement je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais il avait toujours été d'un réel réconfort pour moi. Une larme perla sur mon visage, Lucas l'essuya gentiment.

_ Je ne vous dérange pas? _Maugréa la voix d'Edward_.

_ Pas du tout. _Affirma Lucas, en se levant_. J'allais m'en aller.

_ Mouais, vaut mieux. _Grogna Edward_.

_ Tu insinues quoi au juste? _Demandai-je avec hargne._

J'étais debout face à lui mais il ne me regardait pas, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Lucas.

_ Rien, si ce n'est que Lucas a toujours eu des vues sur toi. Il suffit qu'on soit en désaccord cinq minutes pour qu'il rapplique.

_ Nan, mais t'es malade Major! On discutait.

_ Ose me dire qu'elle ne te plait pas? _Cracha Edward._

Edward et Lucas se tenaient face à face et se défiaient du regard. Je me plaçai entre eux et posai une main sur leur torse. Je devais appuyer assez fort pour les repousser.

_ Edward! Arrête ça tout de suite! T'es devenu dingue ou quoi? C'est ton ami.

_ Je n'suis pas dingue. Je sais c'que j'dis! Tous les mecs te courent après et en plus ça a l'air de te plaire! (_N/R : hey! L'enf**** il a fumé quoi?faut qu'il se calme l'abruti!) ( N/A : Excuse le il est un peu sur les nerfs, la cuite de la veille! )_

J'avais ouvert la bouche mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Comment osait-il? Lucas en profita pour se tirer. Ma main partit directement s'écraser sur la joue d'Edward. Mes doigts se posèrent directement sur mes lèvres, je venais de réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Mais j'étais en colère. Il me faisait une crise de jalousie, alors que seule moi en avais le droit après l'histoire de Lauren.

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale con Cullen!

Je tournai les talons et partis en courant.

Edward était à ma suite, je l 'entendais me héler. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Notre relation tournait à la catastrophe. J'étais en rogne après lui, après moi. Je savais que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais envie d'hurler. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, et stopper ma course. Il me retourna face à lui, je tournai la tête. Il me poussa le long d'un mur, pour me coincer.

_ Bella, regarde moi. Bella j't'en prie. J'suis désolé. J'aurais pas du. J'ai agi comme un con.

_ Comment peux-tu insinuer que… Je suis insipide, et toi tu crois que…_Murmurai-je en larme_.

Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue.

_ Je te demande pardon. Mais tu ne te discernes pas bien Bella. J'aimerais que tu te vois avec mes yeux. Tu es magnifique.

_ Décidément c'est la journée n'importe quoi! D'abord ces deux cons ce matin, ensuite ce cours de philo complètement dingue, Lauren et pour finir toi!

_ Je crève de jalousie, Bella. Je t'aime.

Je le repoussai.

_ Tu crèves de jalousie! mais merde Edward, c'est à moi d'être jalouse! Pas à toi! Après tout ce qu'a dit Lauren. Depuis quand tu la r'vois d'ailleurs?

_ Je ne la revois pas, elle a débarqué au club ce soir. J'aurais préféré ne jamais la revoir. Je suis vraiment navré que tu aies assisté à ça.

_ Ô vraiment! Navré pourquoi? Qu'elle ait débitée votre vie sexuelle.

Il semblait choqué par mes paroles.

_ Nan mais tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce que je saute au plafond parce que l'homme que j'aime a couché avec plusieurs personnes en même temps. J'veux bien être ouverte, mais faut pas déconner! T'aurais pu m'en parler avant de tes orgies! Juste pour m'éviter de passer pour une conne! A coté d'elle j'suis une nonne. Alors pour ton épanouissement sexuelle tu devrais peut-être retourner avec elle! _Poursuivis-je avec rage_.

_ Ne fais pas ça Bella!

_ Ne pas faire quoi?

_ Chercher une excuse pour tout foutre en l'air!

_ Tu parles de quoi là?

Il me repoussa contre le mur. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le mur de chaque coté de ma tête. Il était en colère, et attristé. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il semblait si déçu. Je savais où il voulait en venir. Et il avait raison. Le cours de philo m'avait retourné le cerveau, sans parler du reste. Quelle journée de merde!

_ Bella, j'ai fait des conneries, je les regrette aujourd'hui. D'accord j'ai participé deux fois à ce genre de soirées. J'avais trop honte pour te le dire. J'te laisserai pas tout foutre en l'air, et t'en servir comme excuse pour me jeter. En ce qui concerne mon épanouissement, je le suis comme je ne l'ai jamais été et c'est grâce à toi. J'ai appris avec toi que le sexe sans amour n'est rien Bella, en comparaison de ce que je ressens avec toi. Putain Bella, plus rien ne compte à part toi et Matt. J'en ai rien à foutre de Lauren ou des autres. Il n'y a que toi Bella. De quoi as-tu peur, bon dieu? _S'exaspéra-t-il_.

_ De…rien.

Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Moi je fuyais son regard.

_ Bella. Parle-moi!

_ Edward. Un jour tu ouvriras les yeux, tu me verras telle que je suis, tu t'apercevras que tu t'ennuies, et tu partiras. _Débitai-je en sanglotant._

Il prit mon menton entre ses mains, et me força à le regarder. Je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait, surtout en comparaison de ses ex. C'était plus facile pour moi de me faire détester de lui une bonne fois pour toute que de risquer qu'il me quitte plus tard. Vous avez dit « aucun courage » oui, aucun.

_ Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille.

_ Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

_ Bella, tu racontes n'importe quoi! Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et je sais que je n'aimerai personne d'autre. C'est comme si tu faisais partie de moi. Tu es ma vie maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Alors ne gâche pas tout parce que tu as peur de l'avenir. Tu es magnifique, intelligente, bourrée d'humour et merveilleuse. Je t'aime Isabella Mary Swan aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Je me laissai bercé par ces douces paroles. Apprendre à faire confiance. J'avais encore tellement de doute, et cette peur, viscérale, incontrôlable de me tromper, de le perdre et de souffrir. S'il devait me quitter jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

_ Bella aies foi en nous. Fais moi confiance. Je ne peux pas me battre pour nous sans toi.. _Poursuivit-il_.

Il posa son front contre le mien. J'osai enlacer son corps entre mes bras. J'étais perdue, j'avais trop d'informations pour mon pauvre cerveau. Je ne savais vraiment plus. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Lucas avait raison, cette garce avait tapé là où ça fait mal. Finalement elle avait gagné. Il encercla mon visage de ses mains et se pencha doucement, approchant tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais fermé les yeux, ma respiration était désordonnée. Puis enfin il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Délicatement, il la délaissa, mais le vide que j'éprouvai à ce moment là était insupportable. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, mes doigts se logèrent directement dans ses cheveux, m'accrochant désespérément à eux. Les siens serraient ma taille. J'étais plaquée entre lui et le mur. Edward mit un terme à notre échange. Nous avions le souffle court.

_ Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des conneries pareilles, Bella. _Souffla-t-il_.

_ Quant à toi, n'insinues plus jamais des trucs sur moi et Lucas. Et vaudrait mieux, que tu me dises si t'as encore des choses pas claires sur ta vie d'étudiant à raconter. Parce que la prochaine fois je…

Il me vola un baiser, pour me faire taire.

_ J'ai bien compris la leçon et je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Et moi je n'aurai pas du te dire ça. Je m'excuse.

Il m'enlaça fortement. Je plongeai mon nez dans sa chemise, et inhalai fortement son odeur. J'étais droguée à l'essence d'Edward Cullen.

_ Première vraie dispute depuis qu'on est en couple. Mais deuxième gifle! Ca se fête non?_ Rigola-t-il en se frottant la joue_.

_ Je suis désolée, je…

_ J'l'ai pas volé. J'aurais jamais du insinuer ce genre de chose._ S'excusa-t-il._

_ Laisse tomber, j'aurais pas du te gifler et en plus moi j'préfère passer directement à la phase réconciliation.

_ Mon amour, on doit apprendre à se parler avant d'en arriver là justement.

_ Dit celui qui à oublier de me parler du retour de son ex. _Raillai-je_.

_ Bella, je voulais te le dire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle a débarqué comme ça.

_ Mouais. Elle va revenir?

_ J'espère pas, sinon je crois que je risque d'être beaucoup moins conciliant, la prochaine fois.

_ C'est vrai que…

_ Que quoi Bella?

_ Que tu as frappé Lauren? _Demandai-je penaude._

Il fronçait les sourcils, et se pinçait l'arête du nez. Il était gêné. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir posé cette question. Mais je connaissais bien Edward, à l'époque c'était peut-être un salaud, mais il n'était pas violent. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer.

_ C'est la vérité.

_ Comment?

_ Peu importe comment, je l'ai fait, et même si elle est la reine des garces. J'm'en veux.

_ Edward. J'te connais…tu n'es…pas comme ça.

_ Tu m'as vu à l'époque. Tu te souviens de mon changement. C'était l'alcool entre autre. Je passai plus de douze heures par jours à boire comme un trou. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer tous les deux. Je parle même pas des relations avec mon père. C'est arrivé un soir. En fait c'est la dernière nuit que j'ai passé avec elle. Lauren voulait sortir dans une boite branchée. J'avais pu d'argent, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle a commencé à cracher son venin sur moi, puis elle s'est attaquée à toi et Emmett, en disant que de vrais amis auraient du me soutenir et pas me tourner le dos. Ensuite elle appuyait sur le point sensible mes parents. Elle les a traité de tous les noms en incluant Alice. Elle m'en a collé une. J'étais déjà bien éméché, j'ai vu rouge. Je l'ai giflé et j'ai claqué la porte.

Il avait murmuré ces dernières paroles. J'enlaçai son cou, et me blottis contre lui. Il avait posé son front contre mon épaule. Je l'enserrai le plus fort possible. Sa détresse me touchait au plus profond de moi. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait à mort. Je le berçai dans mes bras, quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

_ Bella! Où es-tu? Edward te cherche! On s'inquiète! Emmett devient barge!

_ Du calme Alice. Respire. Il m'a trouvé. Dis à mon frère que tout va bien!

J'entendais Emmett beugler.

_ Alice! Passe moi ce putain de téléphone de merde! Bella! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel? T'es où bon dieu?

_ Wow zen! Je ne suis pas loin…je…

_ Y c'est passé quoi avec Edward? _Me coupa mon frère_.

_ Rien qui t'regarde. Mais tout va bien.

_ Tout va bien! Lucas a dit que toi et Edward, vous vous êtes engueulés! C'est à cause de s'te pouff!

_ Emmett, c'est réglé, alors tu inspires un bon coup et tu laisses tomber. J'suis assez grande pour m'occuper de ça toute seule!

_ Ok et tu r'viens quand avec Edward?

_ Tu peux nous laisser respirer?

_ Mouais, vous avez une demi heure. Après je lâche les chiens! _(N/R : ah! Emmett!)_

_ Merci. _Raillai-je._

Je raccrochai, et soufflai très fortement. Mon frère m'exaspérait.

_ Dans la famille casse-couille donnez moi le frère. _Grognai-je._

_ Il est dans quel état?

_ Ben, comme d'hab, il a crié, il m'a harcelé de question et le pire c'est que Monsieur m'impose un couvre feu!

_ Je vois. On devrait rentrer avant qu'il nous envoie le FBI.

Il tendit sa main droite vers moi, je la pris dans la mienne et la serrai. Il grimaça, je relevai sa main et mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. Ses articulations étaient abimées.

_ C'est quoi ça?

_ C'est rien. Disons que j'ai fait un concours pour savoir qui était le plus résistant entre le mur et ma main, et j'ai perdu bêtement.

_ C'est pas malin ça. As-tu mal?

_ Non, j'ai vu pire. Je crois que ce soir je bats mon indice d'abrutinomètre!

_ Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas loin sur l'échelle.

Il me rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Nous rentrâmes tous les deux vers le club. Dès que nous avions passé la porte, tous les regards de notre famille de dingue et de nos amis se tournèrent vers nous. Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité. Il voulait ma mort ou quoi? Mais je répondis à son baiser incapable de résister. J'avais fait complètement abstraction des autres. Il lâcha mes lèvres, tandis que j'entendais siffler, crier, acclamer. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Je n'osai regarder autour

_ Ca veut dire quoi ça? _M'enquis-je_.

_ Que tu es à moi, et que je suis à toi. Comme ça personne ne pourra dire qu'il n'était pas prévenu.

Je donnais un coup d'œil et tombai sur mon frère qui se planquait pour ne pas regarder. Quant aux filles, elles me jetaient des éclairs avec leurs yeux. Edward enserra ma taille et m'emmena derrière le comptoir avec lui.

**EDWARD POV**

Tu parles d'une soirée toi!

Ca devait être la pleine lune. Il régnait une certaine agitation dans le club. J'avais décidé de garder Bella près de moi. Je voulais que l'autre folle dingue comprenne et qu'elle lâche l'affaire et c'était valable pour tous les autres mâles bourrés de testostérones. J'avais vraiment agi comme un con envers Bella, mais surtout avec Lucas. Mais quand j'étais en mode jaloux, je devenais dingue. La journée n'avait pas été facile du tout. L'histoire de la fac m'avait rendu complètement dingue. La tristesse de Matt n'avait rien arrangé, mais le pire était l'arrivée de Lauren. Même si Bella m'aimait, je savais qu'un rien pourrait la faire fuir. C'était très déstabilisant comme situation. Elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau, mon père m'avait pourtant prévenu. J'avais vraiment été le roi des cons. Bella avait pris ma main blessé dans la sienne. Elle avait appliqué de la glace dessus.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Hot venait de débarquer.

_ Une bouteille de Vodka, steuplait. Il faut battre le fer quand il est chaud.

_ Vous avez inventé quoi encore? Vous pouvez laisser ces tarés tranquille. _S'enquit Bella._

_ Je tiens à préciser pour ma défense votre honneur, que ce n'est pas mon idée et que j'y étais totalement opposé.

_ Faux cul Edward! _Scanda Hot_.

_ Vous comptez faire quoi au juste? _Demanda Bella_.

_ Secret défense! !

_ Tu t'fous de gueule?

_ Non Bella, ordre du général Emmett! _Scanda Hot au garde à vous_.

Il prit sa bouteille et se barra avec dans un grand sourire.

_ Tes potes sont encore plus atteint qu'Emmett et j'vais dire que mon frère n'a pas besoin d'encouragement.

_ Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Les gars avaient embarqué les deux zozos dans un autre endroit et j'avoue que je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Je savais qu'Emmett avait prévu de les retrouver plus tard, quant à moi j'étais chargé de veiller sur le sommeil de Bella avant qu'Emmett m'appelle. Même mon pire cauchemar avait fini par se tirer avec un mec complètement pinté. On était en train de ranger. Bella semblait vraiment fatiguée.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir Bella. _Lui proposai-je._

_ J'ai pas envie. _Dit-elle en baillant._

_ Peut-être mais ton corps réclame sa part de sommeil, lui.

_ C'est pas le sommeil que mon corps réclame._ Expliqua-t-elle suggestive._

Je déglutis fortement, je la comprenais totalement et je l'approuvai. Car moi aussi j'étais en manque. Je m'approchai d'elle.

_ Je pourrai peut-être te rejoindre, un moment?

_ Tu pourrais peut-être en effet. _Suggéra-t-elle en caressant ma joue d'un doigt._

Au bout de dix minutes Emmett me libéra. Je montais donc les marches quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre. J'entrai doucement dans sa chambre. Je m'attendais à la trouver couché, mais au lieu de ça, je l'entendais ronchonner dans sa salle de bain.

_ Je vais la tuer. Elle est folle. Complètement barge. Nan mais c'est une grande…_Elle venait de sortir et tomba sur moi_. Malade.

Wow, alors là, je venais d'atterrir sur une autre planète nommée : Sexy Bella. J'avais la bouche ouverte. Mes yeux s'attardaient sur son corps si parfait. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple nuisette rose. Elle était courte, elle lui arrivait juste au niveau des fesses, laissant apparaitre la lanière de son string assorti. Elle avait des motifs en dentelles transparents au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle était échancrée en diagonal, de son nombril jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Je devais être au paradis. Je me sentais déjà très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

_ C'est…tu es…_balbutiai-je._

_ Pas assez vêtu. _Souffla-t-elle en tentant de se cacher de ses mains_.

_ Pour sortir surement, mais là maintenant. Je ne dirai pas ça. Plutôt foutrement sexy et désirable.

_ Alice est folle. _Expliqua-t-elle rougissante_. Je n'ai trouvé que ce genre de chose dans mon armoire, elle a tout enlevé. Je sais que c'est elle. Cette chipie, cette…

Je décidai de la faire taire en l'embrassant. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque, et la collai contre moi. Je l'adossai contre le mur, tandis que ma bouche dévorait son cou. Elle frissonnait de tout son être, ma main se glissa lentement vers sa poitrine. Ses pointes étaient dures et tendues vers moi. Elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise et frôla mon dos du bout des doigts. Je gémis dans son cou.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais cru mourir quand Edward m'avait vu dans cette nuisette. Mais il était excité, ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir. Cette journée m'avait paru interminable et épuisante nerveusement. Ses lèvres se délectaient de mon cou, tandis que ses doigts titillaient mes mamelons durcis. Je pouvais sentir son érection le long de ma cuisse. Je me frottai outrageusement à lui. Son autre main glissa sous ma nuisette et caressa le haut de mes cuisses ainsi que mes fesses. Me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il fit glisser sa langue dans le creux de mon épaule, puis s'empara de la bretelle de ma nuisette entre ses dents, et me l'abaissa. Je trouvais ça tellement érotique, il recommença avec l'autre.  
Mes doigts commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau dénudée. Je la fis tomber de ses épaules. Je déposai des baisers sur son torse, jouant de ma langue sur ses mamelons. Mes mains aventureuses se posèrent sur son érection, à travers son jean. Mais ce n'était pas toujours assez, je défis sa ceinture, et je m'attaquai aux boutons de son jean, tout en observant Edward. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, et ses yeux étaient clos. Je lui abaissai son pantalon , il l'enleva avec ses pieds. Je fis de même avec son boxer. Puis je le poussai sur le lit. Il s'y assit.

Je m'agenouillai entre ses cuisses, je croisai ses yeux emplis de désir. Depuis que je l'avais goûté la dernière fois, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : recommencer. J'embrassai le bout de son gland, puis donnai un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de sa hampe.

_ Ô Bella.

Je le pris entièrement en bouche, me délectant de son goût, tandis qu'il geignait. Il avait posé une de ses mains sur mes cheveux, me les caressant avec tendresse. Je l'aspirai avec dévotion, appréciant la douceur de son membre, je cajolai ses testicules, tandis que mon autre main s'activait sur la partie que je ne pouvais absorber. Edward gémissait de plus en plus, il tentait de les étouffer en se mordant la joue.

_ Bella…Arrête…_souffla-t-il en me relevant par les épaules._

Je me relevai, il m'attira vers lui, posa son front contre mon ventre un moment, puis fit glisser ses mains sous ma nuisette, frôlant ma peau pour la relever. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait face à sa caresse. Il embrassa mon pubis à travers mon string, et il le fit rouler le long de mes cuisses, son toucher faisait frissonner mon corps. Ses doigts rejoignirent ma féminité, cajolant mes lèvres intimes. Mon bas ventre était en feu, je sentais mon vagin s'humidifier davantage. Il trouva rapidement mon bouton d'amour. Le titillant avec ardeur. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, devant la sensation. Mon souffle était erratique. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Il m'emmena au bord de l'orgasme et s'arrêta, il avait du comprendre que jamais je n'aurais pu me contrôler dans le cas contraire.

Il se leva, ses lèvres reprirent le chemin des miennes, il fit glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues dansaient sensuellement l'une avec l'autre. Puis il m'allongea délicatement en travers du lit, sans rompre notre baiser. Il m'ôta ma nuisette délicatement, j'étais nue face à son regard qui me dévorait des yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Je le trouvais si magnifique dans son simple appareil. Sa verge fièrement dressée et gonflée pour moi. Sa bouche parcourait mon buste, s'attardant sur mes mamelons durcis. Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie qu'il apaise ce feu qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules.

_ Edward…

_ Que veux tu Bella? _Demanda-t-il espiègle._

_ Viens…en…moi. _Le suppliai-je._

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, il prit sa verge dans sa main et la frottait à mon entrée. N'oubliant pas de passer son pénis sur mon clitoris. Mon corps s'arquait. Il voulait me faire mourir d'impatience. Enfin il me pénétra d'un habile coup de reins, qui nous fit gémir contre nos bouches. J'attendais ça depuis le matin, ne faire qu'un avec l'homme de ma vie. Mes doigts glissaient le long de ses épaules. Il mit fin à notre baiser pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il se redressa sur ses avant bras, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi. Nous geignons ensemble, nos yeux étaient soudés. Je me perdais dans ses émeraudes. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, pour lui intimer un mouvement plus rapide. Ce qu'il fit pour mon plus grand plaisir, ses pénétrations profondes me submergeaient de bonheur.

Il nous fit glisser de coté, il passa son bras sous ma tête, et posa sa main sur un de mes seins, le torturant avec dévotion. Je sentais son érection toucher mes fesses. Il souleva ma jambe et la posa sur sa cuisse. Il guida son sexe à mon entrée et me pénétra à nouveau. Il nicha sa bouche dans le creux de mon épaule et mordilla ma peau. Il redoubla d'ardeur, touchant mon point G à chaque intrusion. J'avais attrapé mon oreiller pour étouffer mes gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon clitoris me le pinçant fortement à intervalle régulier. Je sentais son souffle erratique dans mon cou. Mon corps s'arquait. J'étouffais mes cris dans l'oreiller. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus fort. Je sentais mes parois intimes se resserrer dangereusement sur sa verge. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme, Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine, tandis que ma jouissance me submergeait. Edward se rependit en moi. Il étouffa son gémissement dans mon cou. Je tremblai toujours, il m'enlaçait fortement. Nos corps étaient moite de sueur. Il embrassait ma peau, la caressant du bout des doigts. Je frissonnai et après un dernier « je t'aime » m'endormis rapidement dans les bras d'Edward.

**EMMETT POV**

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

Ouais c'était l'heure, notre plan était infaillible. Nous avions tout préparé. Je ne supportais pas que l'on manque de respect à ma petite sœur. Bella était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pensais pas cela à cause de notre lien de parenté. Bells méritait que l'on prenne soin d'elle, pas qu'on la traite comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Les gars étaient aussi remontés que moi. J'en avais rien à foutre d'être puéril, je voulais les humilier pour qu'ils ne refassent jamais ça à qui que ce soit. Je savais que Bella était contre la vengeance, j'aurais surement des problèmes avec elle. Mais peu m'importait. On n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à ma p'tite sœur comme ça. Il régnait une certaine agitation, une certaine euphorie. Hot avait mis beaucoup d'application à préparer le terrain. Alcool plus Viagra®. Voilà un cocktail détonnant. Ils étaient rond comme des queue de pelle. D'après Hot ils étaient mures. Le seul hic c'est que nous avions besoin de Jess pour la dernière partie du plan. Hot n'était pas aux anges, loin de là. Hot les avait ramenés à l'Eclipse. Lucky et Lucas avaient acheté le matériel. Les deux obsédés étaient complètement dans les vapes, mais tenaient encore sur leurs jambes. Enfin presque. Nous voulions les humilier comme ils l'avaient fait avec Bella. Nous étions cachés derrière la porte du sous sol. Jess était chargée de les allumer au possible. Bon vu leur état, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose et puis de toute manière nous étions là. Elle leur demanda de patienter un instant, et de se déshabiller. Elle nous rejoignit dans la petite loge avec un grand sourire. Elle alla se changer et ressortit avec une combinaison de cuir moulante et une cravache assortie, ainsi qu'un masque. Elle aguicha Hot.

_ Si t'es sage, j'pourrais p'têtre la porter pour toi.

Elle retrouva les deux mecs au garde à vous. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Pour que nous puissions regarder. Hot s'exclama.

_ Pwaoua! Pitié me laissez pas avec Barbarella. _Supplia-t-il. _

Nous pouffâmes discrètement sous son regard courroucé. Je décidai d'appeler Edward afin qu'il vienne ici. Bella devait dormir maintenant.

_Ed! Heure H ! Ramène ton cul. Avec tu sais quoi. _

Jess leur expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait prendre son pied qu'en dominant. Ils rigolaient nerveusement comme deux cons. Elle leur passa chacun une laisse autour du cou. Edward venait de rentrer dans le club discrètement. Il passait le long des murs pour pas se faire remarquer. Il accéda lui aussi à la petite loge.

_ Quand Bella saura, elle va nous tuer. _Déclara-t-il._

_ Bah tu sais comment la calmer Major Sexe. _Chuchota Lucas pleins de sous entendu_.

_ Ouais, sauf que j'suis passé à deux doigts du carton rouge aujourd'hui. Alors si on pouvait éviter…

_ Bah tu l'as cherché!

_ Je sais Lucas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé.

_ La sainte jalousie t'a frappé! J'peux comprendre.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Edward se plaça dans l'embrasure de la porte avec l'appareil photo de Bella. Il commençait à photographier les différentes scènes. Nos deux andouilles étaient à quatre pattes par terre et ils léchaient les bottes de Jess. On n'en perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Puis elle les fit tourné face au mur, Ils étaient de profils, elle leur donnait des coups de cravaches et à priori elle prenait son pied. Nous on rigolait, comme des gorets. Ensuite elle leur marcha dessus avec ses talons.

_ J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu la fuis comme la peste. _Rigola Cookie._

_ Tu dois avoir mal au cul avec tous ces coups de cravaches._ En rajoutai-je_.

_ Moins qu'Edward après la baffe qu'il s'est mangé par ta sœur. _Grogna Hot_.

_ Hey! _S'insurgea Edward_. T'es un homme mort Roméo!

_ Bella t'en a collé une? _M'enquis-je_. Putain Eddy, tu lui as fait quoi à ma sœur!

_ Rien. _Grogna Edward._

_ Nan, il a seulement insinuer qu'elle adorait se faire draguer. _Rigola Hot._

J'arquai un sourcil. Edward était vraiment un abruti par moment. _(N/R : dixit le grande frère!)_

_ Tu sais qu't'es l'roi des cons par moment Cullen!

_ Je sais Em. J'étais un peu énervé. J'me suis fait pardonner.

_ Ca on s'en doute, vu ton empressement à aller te coucher tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous avez pas réveillé Matt! Non parce que les « Oh oui Edwardddddd! » « Plus vite Edward » « Saint major dieu du sexe! » _Minauda Hot._

_ Va t'faire foutre Hot! _Cingla Edward_.

_ Hot si tu veux rester en vie ferme ta grande gueule! J'veux aucun détail sur la vie sexuelle de ma sœur.

Je ne voulais rien savoir, enfin presque. J'étais pas naïf au point d'ignorer qu'ils puissent un jour coucher ensemble. Bon le plus tard possible. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir quand même. C'était ma sœur.

_ Edward, une question quand même. Couches-tu avec Bella?

Il se retourna face à moi. Bouche ouverte.

_ Emmett, ne pose pas de questions auxquels tu ne souhaites pas avoir de réponses. _Se défila-t-il_.

_ Bah on aimerait être au courant. En un coup vous avez eu un enfant. Alors plusieurs fois, c'est les triplés qui nous attendent! _Rigola Jasper_.

_ Vous savez qu'y a des trucs comme la pilule, les capotes, les stérilets…

_ Bon Edward, c'est bon on a compris! J'aurais jamais du poser la question. _Maugréai-je._

_ On fait quoi les mecs maintenant que les deux connards roupillent.

_ Oh euh, Bah Jess merci on s'en occupe. Tu peux rentrer te coucher.

_ Ok Emmett. Hot?

_ Euh en fait on a encore besoin de lui donc…_Expliqua Em._

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui roula un patin digne d'un film porno. Puis elle alla se changer et s'en alla.

_ Faut qu'j'm'en débarrasse. _Souffla Hot_.

_ T'as qu'à lui dire.

_ J'ai essayé figure toi Major. Mais elle veut pas comprendre.

_ On r'part bientôt.

_ Bah ouais c'est vachement moins lâche! _Grogna Edward._

_ Bon si on allait s'occuper des deux connards. _Proposai-je…_

__  
**Et un de plus! Voilà le retour de la garce, et elle a pas finit de foutre la merde! Lol**

**Ils sont rabibochés mais pour combien de temps?Le prochain la suite de la vengeance des mecs!**

**Bon passons aux mauvaises nouvelles.**

**J'ai des soucis d'ordre personnel. Je dois faire passer quelques examens sur le continent avec mon dernier fils, (IRM, ECG…) Je pense devoir y retourner plusieurs fois. Ma grand-mère à de très gros soucis de santé et je vais surement devoir aller sur Paris. Donc je préfère vous prévenir que je posterai surement que dans trois semaines. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais c'est une période vraiment difficile, donc je demande votre indulgence. Je refuse de bâcler mes chapitres. Je posterai le teaser quelques jours avant la publication sur le site. Pour les anonymes pensez à me donner vos mails, mais il vaut mieux que vous me les envoyer par MP sur mon profil. Parce que par review ça ne marche pas en général.J'attends vos impressions, j'avoue que j'en ai besoin en ce moment.**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Basgi ciao Caro**


	21. Partir pour mieux revenir?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Bébé23**** : ****merci pour ton soutien./****Chris**** : Elle aurait pu le faire mariner un peu plus c'est vrai. Mais disons qu'il y a quand même Matt en jeu. Mais t'inquiète avec Lauren dans le coin, ça risque de chauffer. Merci beaucoup./****Caroline**** : en effet Bella a une sacré carapace et Edward risque de galéré encore un moment et surtout devoir marché sur des œufs. Merci de ton soutien./****Magda-lena**** : merci./ ****Julie Wincheste****r**** : Disons que pour la vengeance des mecs, ils veulent leurs inculquer le respect. Ils trouvent qu'ils en ont manqué à Bella. Merci pour ton soutien/ ****Cocotte 56**** : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. A mort Lauren! XD/****matrineu54**** : T'inquiète ça va s'arranger./ ****100% Edward+Bella**** : Merci pour tous ses compliments. Lola: C'est marrant que tu parles de cette chanson parce que je compte bien m'en servir merci./**** J****: Voici la suite merci**

**Merci à ma petite sœur de cœur, Spuffygirl92 ma bêta! The best!**

**Rated M pour lemon et langage.**

**Coucou tout l'monde!**

**Me voilà de retour après trois semaines.**

**Merci pour tous vos message de soutien.**

**Sinon j'suis un déçue les reviews ont baissé alors qu'il y a eu de nouvelle alerte.**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**19 Partir pour mieux revenir?**

**BELLA POV**

Le réveil sonna et m'agressa littéralement les oreilles. J'avais une sale envie de le prendre et de l'exploser sur le mur. Mais je me ravisai et l'éteignis. Edward dormait encore, j'embrassai son front du bout des lèvres. Je devais me lever, il fallait que je prépare Matt, et que j'aille à la fac. J'étais vachement motivée ce matin. Enfin motivée mais pas pour aller en cours. J'aurais voulu passer cette journée, rien qu'avec Edward et Matt. Je m'étirai et allai pour me lever, quand je sentis deux bras forts me faire basculer sur le lit. Edward m'embrassa passionnément.

_ Bonjour mon amour.

_ Bonjour.

_ Tu crois pas que j'allais te laisser te lever sans moi. _Souffla-t-il._

**_ **Tu as besoin de dormir. _Murmurai-je._

_ Non c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Il embrassait mon cou, descendit entre mes seins pour y déposer des baisers mouillés. Wow y'avait pas que ses baisers qui étaient mouillés. Mais j'avais pas vraiment le temps ce matin. Je devais encore me doucher. Je me tortillai et le repoussai gentiment.

_ Edward…

_ Hum…

_ J'ai une douche à prendre et le petit déj de Matt à préparer…

_ Ok…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'emmenait jusque dans la salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte, devant mes yeux surpris. _(N/R : mdr, kan Edward veut!) ( N/A : Ah ces hommes alors!)_

_ Je gagne du temps. _Pouffa t-il_

Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche, me souleva à nouveau et m'assit sur le rebord du meuble. Il retrouva le chemin de mes lèvres, tandis que je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Tu m'rends dingue Bells.

_Ô parce que toi non! Pensai-je._

Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et lui caressai à travers son boxer. Mais j'avais besoin de toucher sa peau, je plongeai sous le vêtement_. _Sa bouche ravageait ma peau de mille tortures. Ses mains caressaient le creux de mes reins, quant aux miennes l'une d'elles se retrouva sur sa verge tendue. La choyant avec dévotion. Je faisais passer mon pouce sur son prépuce. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire perlait déjà. Je lubrifiai son sexe avec. Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de mes lèvres intimes.

_ Bells, tu es déjà prête on dirait. _Se moqua-t-il. _

_ Ô parce que toi non peut-être?

J'accélérai mes vas et viens sur sa verge. Il ôta son boxer.

_ Ok, un partout! _S'exclama-t-il._

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, il délaissa ma féminité et m'embarqua avec lui sous la douche. Il colla mon dos contre la paroi. Nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir.

_ Sois sage. _Plaisanta-t-il._

_ Pas facile à faire quand tu me tortures de cette façon.

_ Hum torture? J'pensais plutôt au mot…plaisir! _Dit-il en me pénétrant._

_ Ô seigneur!

_ Putain Bella! _Jura-t-il._

J'aimais quand il devenait vulgaire pendant l'amour. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne maitrisait plus rien. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il s'immobilisa un instant et respira un bon coup. Mon bassin se collait de plus en plus contre lui, demandant plus d'attention. Ses mains malaxaient mes fesses avec fermeté, tandis qu'il reprenait ses vas et viens. Je dévorai sa bouche désormais. Ma langue cherchait la sienne. Elles se livraient une bataille imaginaire, j'appréciai son goût unique. L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau me donnait envie de le lécher partout. Edward était encore plus beau. Ses intrusions se faisaient plus profondes m'envoyant toujours plus près de mon paroxysme. Mes seins frottaient contre son torse parfait. Je sentais mon antre charnel palpiter autour de sa verge. J'étais si proche. Son sexe frappait mon point G à chaque pénétrations. Mon corps se tendit au maximum au moment de ma jouissance, mon cri fût étouffé par sa bouche. Tandis qu'il était lui aussi submergé par l'orgasme, dans un râle de plaisir. Je posai ma tête dans son cou, nos poitrines se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations erratiques. Il embrassa mon front.

_ Tu sais qu'je t'aime toi. _Sourit-il._

_ Maintenant j'le sais. _Le taquinai-je._

Il me fit descendre tout doucement. Il m'embrassa tendrement et entreprit de me laver. Je fis de même. J'aimais ces moments rien qu'à nous. Il sortit de la douche. Il avait une simple serviette autour de sa taille. Comme la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour à son retour d'Irak. Cette vue impayable m'excitait. Je me giflai intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et tentai de reprendre contenance.

_ Merde Bella. A quoi tu penses?

_ Euh qui moi…je…à rien.

_ Bella si t'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, on ne sortira jamais de cette salle de bain._ Rigola-t-il._

Je rougis à m'en cramer les joues. Je sortis pratiquement en courant de la salle de bain et rejoignis ma chambre. Matt était dans mon lit.

Oups. Merde. J'avais dormi dans le lit d'Edward. Matt s'était retrouvé tout seul. Je m'en voulais. Je m'habillai en vitesse. Je m'allongeai près de lui et lui caressai les cheveux.

_ Mon ange. C'est l'heure. Mon cœur. _Lui chuchotai-je._

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

_ B'jour maman.

_ Bonjour mon bébé. Bien dormi?

Il se redressa et m'embrassa.

_ Oui. J'ai été dans ton lit tout à l'heure. Mais t'étais pas là.

_ Hum. Désolée.

_ T'étais à la douche?

_ Oui.

_ Pouquoi tu t'es lavé dans celle de papa? Marche pu la tienne?

_ Euh…La mienne est bouchée.

_Menteuse! Menteuse! Menteuse! Pensai-je._

_ Papa, il était avec toi? J'ai entendu parler avant de refaire dodo.

_ Bells tu…Hey salut bonhomme.

_ Salut papa.

Edward embrassa son fils. Il avait détourné son attention.

_ Tu viens déboucher la douche à maman?

_ La douche à maman? _Je lui fis les gros yeux. _Ah ça…euh…oui.

Il partit dans la salle de bain. J'allais chercher les affaires de Matthew et revins habiller mon fils. Edward sortit de la salle de bain.

_ Voilà c'est fait. _Affirma-t-il._

_ T'es l'plus fort papa.

_ Mouais surement. Bon j'vais faire le p'tit déj, après j'vous emmène.

Je rigolai, Matt me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

_ Qu'y a-t-il? _M'enquis-je._

_ T'as fais dodo où?

_ Euh…pourquoi tu demandes ça?

_ Pace que ton lit, il est comme celui de papa. Moi je sais que tu sais pas faire ça. Y a que papa. Hier ton lit, il était pareille. Le mien aussi, y m'a montré.

_Waouh! Dans l'genre observateur. Il bat des records celui là. Et merde!_

Le silence régnait. Je savais franchement pas quoi lui dire. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts émeraude.

__ _Bah en fait je…

__ _C'est prêt! _Héla Edward à la porte._

__ _J'ai trop faim! _S'enjoua mon fils._

_Sauver par le gong! Piouffff!_

Edward nous servit, comme à son habitude.

_ Y a moins d'monde qu'hier autour de cette cafetière. _Plaisanta Edward._

_ Ca j'm'en doute et l'aspirine y est passé.

_ Disons qu'on en avait tous besoin. _Grimaça-t-il._

_ Maman? Suis obligé d'aller au jardin d'enfants? _Demanda Matt._

_ Pourquoi?

_ J'aimerai rester avec papa.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas, si ton père est d'accord?

_ Euh…laisse moi réfléchir.

_ Papa! _Râla-t-il. _

_ J'plaisante. Aucun souci. Bien au contraire.

_ Youpi!

Après avoir déjeuné, Edward et Matt m'accompagnèrent à la fac. J'embrassai mes hommes et prévins Edward que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il me ramène et que je rentrerai avec Alice. Il allait pour protester, mais je le fis taire avec un seul regard.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Il y régnait une grande agitation. J'entendais des rires fuser de partout. Je me dirigeai vers l'attroupement. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le mur. A priori c'était des photos. Je m'avançai un peu plus, ce que je découvris me scia sur place. Il y avait deux types à poils avec une laisse autour du cou. Ils léchaient les bottes d'une fille habillée en cuir.

_Ô putain d'merde! C'est Ethan et Peter! Ô merde! C'est ça qu'ils manigançaient! Pensai-je._

Il y avait des photos placardés sur tous les murs dans différentes positions de soumissions. En dessous de chacune d'elles était inscrit : « recherche maitresses pour fouetter nos p'tits cul »! Emmett avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Personne ne voulait retirer ces photos. Une grande partie des étudiants les avaient reconnus et la rumeur partit comme une trainée de poudre. J'en revenais pas de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire. Je trouvais que c'était exagéré ce qu'ils avaient fait, voire abusé. Mais au moins ils ne les avaient pas attaché à un arbre à poils comme avec Julian. Je me rendis en cours, Il y avait des affiches dans tous les coins et de toutes les tailles.

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde était au courant des raisons, et j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me cachai derrière mes cheveux, quand j'aperçus Jacob. Il était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes. Je l'attrapai par l'oreille et le trainai dans un coin un peu reculé.

_ Parce que ça te fait rire en plus!

_ Bah quoi? C'est tordant. Bon d'un point de vue strictement psychologique ils seront traumatisés à vie mais…Comme vengeance c'est géniale. Quelle imagination ces Marines. Sans parler de ton frère…

_ T'as fini l'éloge des cons.

_ Fais pas la gueule, t'as d'la chance d'avoir des gens qui prennent soin de toi.

_ Ouais mais le coté fétichiste j'le sens moyen.

_ Ô et puis ils l'ont cherché ces cons! _S'exclama Jacob._

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle des cours. Je devais remettre les choses au point avec mon frère.

**EDWARD POV **

Je venais de laisser Bella à la fac. Je pensais à sa tête quand elle découvrirait ce que l'on avait manigancé. Après avoir pris les photos, Jazz les avait sorties sur imprimante. On avait utilisé trois ramettes de papiers. Puis on les avait agrandies avec la photocopieuse.

Les mecs s'étaient habillés en espèce de commando de fortune pour aller placardé les murs de la fac. Je les attendais dans la volvo et Jazz dans sa voiture. Emmett était trop drôle avec sa casquette à l'envers. Ils lui avaient passé un bouchon en liège sur le visage, qu'ils avaient prit soin de cramer avant. On aurait dit un mineur de charbon. Il avait même imité la voix de Stallone dans Rambo.

_Ce mec est barge. Pensai-je._

J'observai Matt dans le rétro, il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Il était heureux et ça se voyait. Je savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Je décidai de lui poser la question tout simplement.

_ Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

_ Voir les gros poissons! _S'enthousiasma-t-il._

__ _La mer?

_ Mais non papa. La où y a les poissons dans le bocal géant.

Le bocal géant? Le bocal géant? Quand je réalisai enfin de quoi il parlait.

_ L'aquarium?

_ Oui c'est ça. Me souviens jamais du nom.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

_ Ô oui papa! Cool.

Je trouvais que c'était sympa comme sortie. Ca nous permettait de passer du temps ensemble. Matt chantait dans la voiture « Twinkle, twinkle little star ». Je l'accompagnai et ça le faisait rire. Mon dieu que j'aimais entendre ce son sortir de sa bouche. Nous venions d'arriver devant l'Aquarium. Je le détachai et il sauta de la voiture, puis il me prit la main et me tira littéralement vers l'intérieur. Je payai nos entrées. Il sautait de joie.

_ Alors on commence par quoi? _Demandai-je._

_ Nemo!

_ Euh Nemo?

_ Bah ouais, le poisson de Disney. Mais si le poisson couln.

_ Le poisson couln! _M'esclaffai-je._ Tu veux dire le poisson clown.

_ Oui c'est qu'est-ce que j'dis. _Dit-il vexé._

_ Désolé mon fils. Je trouve ça trop mignon, c'est tout. Viens on va voir Nemo.

Je regardai le plan et trouvai aisément l'emplacement du bassin tropical. Matt était à nouveau souriant, nous avancions tous les deux sa petite main dans la mienne. Nous étions enfin devant.

_ Papa! Papa regarde y'a Nemo! Y'en a plein.

_ Je vois mon fils.

_ Y sont beaux. C'est quoi ça?

_ Euh…Attend je regarde. Un poisson lion.

_ Bah ouais regarde il a comme les lions.

_ Une espèce de crinière.

Il avait les yeux complètements écarquillés devant tous ses poissons, plus colorés les uns que les autres.

_ Papa on va voir les requins?

_ Ok..

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bassin des grands requins. Ils étaient énormes et majestueux. Un s'approcha de la vitre un peu trop prêt ce qui fit sursauter Matt. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, pour lui signaler que tout allait bien et que j'étais avec lui.

_ T'as vu papa y s'ont de grandes dents.

_ Oui. Et bien blanche.

_ y doit se brosser les dents lui?

_ Surement. _Rigolai-je._

Nous continuions notre visite des lieux. Nous regardions les pieuvres.

_ Maman elle dit toujours qu'elle a que deux mains, c'est ça qui faut.

_ Pourquoi pas, on pourrait lui proposer.

Matt rigola, et racontait comment il imaginait sa mère avec plusieurs tentacules. Il en conclut que c'était trop encombrant. Je trouvai son imagination débordante, tellement rafraichissante. Nous avions fait le tour après avoir fait quelques expériences sur les différents corps flottant et l'eau de mer. Il semblait émerveillé et je ressentais sa soif d'apprendre. Il était curieux de tout. Quand nous sortîmes de l'aquarium il était pratiquement midi.

_ As-tu faim? _Demandai-je._

_ Beaucoup.

_ D'accord. Un hamburger ça te dirait?

_ Ô oui, avec des frites et du ketchup! _S'enthousiasma-t-il._

_ Ok chef. C'est parti!

Nous montâmes tous les deux en voiture. Je m'arrêtai devant le premier restaurant que je trouvais. Il sauta de la voiture et m'entraina avec lui. Nous commandâmes et allâmes nous installer. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en dégustant son cheeseburger.

_ Dis, papa on pourrait emmener maman avec nous la prochaine fois pour voir les poissons?

_ J'suis sur qu'elle sera contente.

_ Z'aimerai bien lui faire une surprise.

_ De quelle genre?

_ Tu peux m'apprendre à jouer « Twinkle, twinkle little star » avec les deux mains?

_ Hum, oui je pense que c'est possible.

Il se leva et se jeta dans mes bras pour me remercier.

_ Tu crois qu'elle sera contente?

_ J'en suis persuadé.

_ Bon on y va alors?

_ Où? _M'enquis-je._

_ Faire du piano. _Répondit-il l'évidence même._

_ Maintenant?

_ Voui! Siteplait papa. _Supplia-t-il en l'agrémentant d'une moue à la Alice._

_ Tu fréquentes trop tatie Alice, toi. _Ris-je._

_ Tu veux bien dit?

_ C'est d'accord.

_ Mais on dit rien à maman hein?

Je fis mine de fermer ma bouche et de jeter la clef.

_ Motus et bouche cousue! _Promis-je. _

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffai. Il colla un baiser sur ma joue. Puis grimaça.

_ Tu piques papa! _S'exclama-t-il._

_ J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me raser.

_ Bah tonton Em' y dit que ça fait craquer les filles. _Sourit-il._

_ Ah! Il en dit des choses tonton Emmett.

_ Ouais, c'est pour ça que maman elle a craqué?

_ Pour la barbe? Hum j'crois pas non.

Il se retira de mes genoux et prit place face à moi sur sa chaise. Il posa sa tête dans sa main, et m'interrogea du regard.

_ alors c'est pourquoi?

_ Hum…Je sais pas.

_ Maman elle t'a pas dit?

_ Euh…non.

_Note à moi-même penser à lui demander!_

_ Et toi c'est quoi que tu aimes dans maman.

_ Vaste question. _Soufflai-je. _Tout je crois.

_ Comme…

_ Je sais pas.

_ Elle est jolie. _S'extasia mon fils._

_ Très. Mais elle est aussi très intelligente, très drôle, gentille et j'adore son caractère. _Pouffai-je._

_ Bah tonton y dit qu'elle a un caractère de cochon et que des fois c'est une tête de mule.

_ C'est vrai qu'Emmett peut parler, il a un caractère très facile.

_ Maman elle dit pas ça.

_ Et toi t'en pense quoi.

_ Tonton et maman y sont pareils!

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis nous rentrâmes à la maison, mais Matt n'avait pas oublié. Je l'emmenai donc au club. Il tourna un moment autour du piano, le caressant du bout des doigts et s'y installa. Je me posai près de lui. J'ouvris le couvercle. Matt tapait des mains d'excitation.

_ Voyons tu connais les gammes?

_ Oui. Mamie elle m'a appris.

_ Maintenant, vas-y alors.

Avec un doigt il me fit une démonstration. Il avait froncé les sourcils, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

_ Bien. Je vais te montrer comment on fait avec tous les doigts.

Je laissai courir mes doigts sur le piano, il essaya plusieurs fois d'affilée pour enfin arriver à un résultat plus que satisfaisant du moins pour moi.

_ On continue papa?

_ Ok.. Tu vas jouer « twinkle, twinkle little star ». La partie que tu connais du moins.

_ Avec un doigt?

_ Essaye de le jouer avec tous les doigts. Tu vas voir, c'est la même chose que pour les gammes.

Il s'exécuta. Je trouvais que pour un enfant de son âge, il était très assidu. Il rata quelques notes, mais il recommençait. Au bout d'une heure et demi. Je trouvai que c'était bien assez pour lui. Il était fatigué.

_ C'est très bien, je suis fier de toi. Mais on va arrêter, parce que je connais un petit garçon qui tombe de sommeil.

_ Tu me feras un câlin, avant de faire dodo?

_ Si tu veux.

Il me tendit les bras, je le soulevai et il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je le portai jusqu'à sa chambre. Je tirai les rideaux, lui ôtai ses chaussures et son pull. Je fis de même. Il prit son doudou et s'allongea sous sa couette. Je m'allongeai auprès de lui, j'ouvris mon bras il s'y engouffra son pouce dans la bouche et son doudou sur son nez.

_ Dit papa?

_ Oui.

_ Ils vont bientôt partir Lucas et les autres?

_ Dimanche.

_ Déjà?

_ Il faut qu'ils aillent travailler.

_ Ils vont retourner à la guerre? _S'enquit-il._

_ Oui.

_ T'es pas trop triste?

_ De quoi?

_ bah qu'ils repartent. Moi y vont me manquer. J'aime bien Lucas maintenant.

_ Ils vont me manquer à moi aussi. Mais c'est comme ça.

Il s'était crispé. Il avait l'air soucieux d'un seul coup.

_ Tu vas pas partir avec eux dit?

Alors voilà c'était ca qui l'inquiétait; que je reparte avec eux.

_ Non Matt, je reste avec toi et maman.

_ Pour toujours?

_ Oui, tant que tu voudras. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

_ T'aime papa.

_ Je t'aime aussi Matt.

_ Merci papa.

_ Pour?

_ Avec toi, maman elle sourit tout le temps. _Bailla -t-il._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à sa réflexion. La vérité c'est qu'elle me rendait heureux comme jamais. Je fredonnais une berceuse, en le serrant contre moi. Je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir fait connaître un tel bonheur. J'avais une famille, et ça valait tout l'or du monde.

**ALICE POV**

Quand j'étais arrivée à la fac, j'avais vu les photos. Seigneur. Ils avaient vraiment poussé le bouchon très loin. Les pauvres types venaient d'arriver, il était treize heures et tout le monde avait eu le loisir de les admirer. Ils s'étaient fait siffler, huer. Ils étaient partis la queue entre les jambes, sous les rires des étudiants. Bella les avait vus et s'était faite toute petite. Elle avait honte et elle se sentait coupable. J'avais beau lui expliquer que ces deux abrutis l'avaient cherché, elle ne voulais rien entendre. Y'en a qui allait souffrir ce soir. Bella était en rogne après son frère et les autres. Moi, j'avais deux heures de gestion cet après-midi. Ensuite nous avions rendez-vous avec Bella et Rose pour ses fiançailles. Elle voulait nous faire goûter quelques petites choses du buffet. Jacob était avec nous, il s'amusait de la situation de Bella. Et d'après ce que m'avait dit ma meilleure amie, il était comme ça depuis le matin. Deux filles superbes discutaient à coté de nous.

_ Ils l'ont bien cherché, ces deux là.

_ T'as raison. Une fois ils m'ont proposé de coucher avec eux deux en même temps! _Cracha-t-elle._

_ Pareille pour moi. Se sont deux porcs. _Assena l'autre._

Jacob glissa à l'oreille de Bella.

_ Tu vois qu'ils l'ont mérité! Rien que pour les autres filles, qui n'ont pas eu le courage de leur coller une baigne.

_ Jack en tant que futur psy, tu devrais les aider à canaliser leurs débordements!

_ J'suis pas sexologue! Moi!

Bella et moi rigolions. Puis nous nous quittâmes pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs. La gestion c'était pas vraiment mon truc, trop barbant. Je pensais à Edward et Bella, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Sauf quand ils s'engueulaient. Alors là avec deux caractères pareils ça faisait des étincelles. Mais je savais qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il fallait s'appeler Lauren Malory pour ne pas le voir. Si cette garce avait décidé de foutre la merde, j'avais dit à Jazz que je lui ferais avaler ses seins siliconés.

**JACOB POV**

J'en avais tellement voulu à Edward d'avoir fait souffrir Bella. A son retour, j'en voulais à Bella aussi. Je trouvais qu'elle l'avait trop vite pardonné. En fait j'avais eu une réaction humaine. La jalousie. J'avais peur de perdre la complicité que j'avais avec Bella depuis le départ d'Edward. De plus sa souffrance journalière pendant ces cinq ans me retournait le cœur. Je m'étais aperçu que Bella avait besoin d'Edward et inversement. Qu'elle l'aimait et était incapable de vivre sans lui. J'avais accepté la situation parce que je savais que pour Edward c'était la même chose. C'était le souhait le plus profond de Matt d'avoir ses deux parents réunis. Ils étaient heureux en famille, c'était magnifique à voir. J'étais aussi persuadé qu'Edward ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laisser Bella. J'avais été dur avec lui quand il était revenu. Surtout quand Bella s'était enfuie, sa détresse était réelle, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il était responsable de cette situation.

Mais les choses étaient différentes désormais. Ils avaient fait un grand pas en s'avouant leurs sentiments et je connaissais bien Edward pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas et plus Bella. Le problème était Bells. Elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Sa peur de souffrir était telle qu'elle était capable de plaquer Edward par anticipation. Juste pour éviter que lui le fasse un jour. Elle se dévalorisait totalement. Son estime de soi-même était au niveau zéro. Il faudrait du temps à Edward pour l'aider à ouvrir les yeux. Bella était une jeune fille magnifique, d'une intelligence rare, et d'un humour tranchant. Mais la seule personne pour qui elle s'était battue jusqu'à présent était son fils. Elle devait apprendre à s'ouvrir à Edward, apprendre à lui faire confiance. Elle en était capable. Mais vu la hargne qu'avait montré Edward la veille à ne pas laisser Bella lui échapper, j'étais persuadé qu'il y arriverait. Bien sur il restait un problème de taille : Charlie.

Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi par tout le monde. Pendant des années il avait haï cet inconnu qui avait fait ça à sa fille. Mais comment détester quelqu'un qu'on a toujours connu et apprécié. Le fils de la meilleure amie de sa femme. Le meilleur ami de ses enfants. Charlie ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son épouse. C'était un homme qui n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments. Mon père était son meilleur ami, alors autant dire que je le connaissais bien. Bella avait manqué de tendresse. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ses sentiments. Bella et Emmett partaient avec un vrai handicap dans leurs vies. Je savais que Matt ne supporterait pas longtemps cette situation. C'était un petit garçon très émotif avec des grands besoins de démonstrations d'amour. Chose que bizarrement Bella savait faire avec lui, et seulement avec lui. Charlie devait changer, j'avais demandé à mon père de lui parler, mais à savoir s'il l'écouterait. J'aurais pu m'installer en tant que psy chez eux, j'aurais eu du boulot jusqu'à ma retraite.

**BELLA POV**

Je rejoignis Alice qui m'attendait à la sortie de la fac. Nous devions aller avec Rose chez le traiteur. Personnellement je trouvais que c'était le genre de chose à laisser à Emmett. Mais Rose m'avait répondu qu'avec lui on aurait surement le droit à de la bière et des pizzas. Pour une soirée de fiançailles, y'avait mieux c'est sur. Alors je me sacrifiais au nom de la famille, enfin il y'avait pire comme torture de goûter ce que Rose avait choisi. Alice avait piqué la voiture de Jasper, elle était toute excitée. Comme à son habitude d'ailleurs. Elle chantait comme une tarée « I kissed a girl » de Katy Perry.

_ Ô Bella t'es pas drôle! Chante bon dieu!

_ Alice…j'ai pas envie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ Rien. _Ronchonnai-je._

_ Ô que si mademoiselle Swan! Et tu vas parler!

_ Non mademoiselle Colombo!

J'avais le droit de ronchonner tranquille dans mon coin. J'avais beaucoup trop de chose dans la tête en vérité. Le retour de Lauren, mon père, Edward, et la vengeance de mon frère. Je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup à gérer. J'avais pas vraiment la tête à préparer les fiançailles de Rose. En plus l'anniversaire de Matt était pour bientôt, et je n'avais rien prévu. Ma vie était une vraie prise de tête ces jours-ci. Nous arrivions et Rose nous attendait devant le traiteur. Rose embrassa nos joues, puis nous entraina à l'intérieur. C'était un spécialiste de la cuisine française, et sans parler de leurs pâtisseries. Elles voulait qu'on la conforte dans le choix des petits fours. Mon téléphone sonna c'était mon frère.

_ Ouep!

_ Salut sœurette ! Vous en avez pour longtemps?

_ Euh…non je ne pense pas.

_ Ô seigneur! C'est trop bon! _S'exclama Alice._

_ Ô oui encore! Ô mon dieu c'est trop! _Surenchérit Rose._

_ Putain de merde c'est quoi ces hurlements de plaisir? Vous êtes où? Vous faîtes quoi? _Grogna mon frère._

_ Mais rien. _Sifflai-je._

_ J'en veux encore! Plus donnez-moi en plus. Ô ouii! _S'étrangla Rose._

Elles le faisaient exprès histoire qu'il devienne dingue. En langage clair ça voulait dire. « Lâche-nous Emmett, on est entre fille! »

_ BELLA! DIS-MOI OU VOUS ÊTES BON DIEU! QUI ÔSE TOUCHER ROSE?

_ Bordel Em' ch'uis pas sourde! Baisse d'un ton!

_ Comment il est?

_ Ok Em'! Il est petit, tendre, et son goût est wow! _(N/R : OMG! Je kiffe!) (N/A : Les p'tis fours!Xd°_

_ COMMENT CA SON GOÛT? ISABELLA MARY SWAN, COMMENT TU SAIS…PUTAIN BELLA!

_ C'est des p'tits fours pauvre tâche! On goûte des p'tits fours! T'es vraiment un âne par moment! Tu t'attendais à quoi. T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu par moment! _Crachai-je._

J'entendais rire derrière mon frère. Je supposai que c'était Jazz. Je raccrochai. Les filles étaient hilares. Après en avoir goûté plus d'une cinquantaine sucrés et salés, on n'en pouvait plus. Nous sortîmes de chez le traiteur, et nous rendîmes dans un bar. Histoire de boire un coup avant de rentrer pour retrouver nos mâles « dominants ». On était installé devant nos sodas. Je jouai avec ma paille, perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Alice appelle Bella! Bella!

_ Hein? Quoi? Oui! Désolée les filles.

_ Notre Bella a des soucis. Qu'en penses-tu Rose?

_ Je pense que t'as raison Alice. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier au club?

_ Ô que oui! Emmett ne t'a rien dit?

_ Alice la ferme!

_ Non, on ne s'est pas vraiment vu. Il dormait ce matin. _Expliqua Rose tendu._

_ Lauren est revenue. Figure toi qu'elle a foutu la merde comme à son habitude. Bella lui a coller son poing dans la gueule et elle a même giflé Edward. En plus on a appris des choses pas très glorieuses sur le passé d'Edward.

_ Cette pouf est revenue? Elle sait pour toi et Edward? Tu as giflé Edward? J'auai payé pou y être

_ Ouais. Lucas a vendu la mèche. _Grondai-je. _Edward m'a fait une espèce de crise de jalousie à propos de Lucas, en disant que j'aimais me faire draguer. Il s'en est pris une.

_ Arf les mecs dès qu'ils sont en mode jaloux, leur cerveau se barre. Et Lauren? Tu crois qu'elle va revenir?

_ J'en suis sure. Elle veut Edward! Je l'ai lu sur sa tronche. Mais ça m'énerve! J'ai aucune chance contre elle. Sans parler de son « expérience » sexuelle. _Marmonnai-je en faisant les signes des guillemets. _

_ Bella, arrêtes tes conneries! Edward t'aime! Il en a rien à foutre de cette pétasse! _Assena Alice._

_ Mouais. Peut-être pour l'instant.

_ Wow quel pessimisme! Tu connais Edward aussi bien que nous. Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec une fille. Y'a qu'avec toi! _Tenta de me convaincre Rose._

_ C'est peut-être à cause de Matt. Tout simplement. _Couinai-je._

_ Alors là tu me vexes Bella. Edward a fait des conneries quand il était plus jeune c'est vrai. Mais ce qu'il ressent pour toi est sincère. Arrête de douter, tu te fais du mal. Il a affronté Emmett deux fois. Sans parler de ton père. Matt est son fils. Mais toi il t'aime comme un fou Bella. Y'a que toi pour pas le voir. S'il s'est inquiété pour Lucas, c'est qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

_ Mais Alice j'aime beaucoup Lucas, mais comme un ami. Pas comme ça!

_ Bella, c'est peut-être clair de ton coté. Mais quand on voit Lucas te regarder, on comprend qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Même Edward s'en est aperçu.

_ Vous délirez! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Rose.

_ Ô que non! Tu devrais en parler avec lui avant qu'il ne parte. Bella faut que tu donnes une chance à ton couple. Vous êtes ignorants avec Edward. Du moins pour les relations à deux. D'après ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vu, Edward n'a pas l'intention de te laisser tout gâcher. On a l'impression que tu veux le plaquer à la moindre difficulté juste parce que tu as la trouille qu'il te laisse un jour. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

_ Mais merde Alice! Ouvre les yeux! Regarde ton frère et regarde moi! On peut se demander ce qu'il me trouve! J'attends simplement le moment où il va ouvrir les yeux et qu'il va s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut. _Soufflai-je._

_ Bella tu racontes n'importe quoi! Tu es très bien et c'est lui qui t'a choisi, non? Alors maintenant tu stoppes l'auto-fustigation et tu vas être heureuse avec Edward! Tu as le droit de l'être malgré tout ce que tu penses! Tu es désespérante Bella par moment. _Marmonna Alice _

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, tout le monde avait l'air d'être si persuadée de ça. Alors que moi j'étais complètement paumée. Mais pour Lucas je savais qu'elles se trompaient. Nous nous levâmes et rentrâmes à la maison. L'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas très folichonne. Rose dormait à moitié. Alice ne chantait plus et moi je triturais mon cerveau embrouillé. Nous nous rendîmes au club. Emmett et Jasper étaient là. Ils bossaient. Les filles se jetèrent dans leurs bras et les embrassèrent avec fougue.

_ Bon je vois que je gène. A plus.

_ Wow t'as l'air de bonne humeur! Ca fait peur! _gloussa Em._

_ Mouais. Laisse moi te dire que vous êtes barges! Ce que vous avez fait à la fac est complètement…

_ Drôle! _S'exclama Alice._

_ Nan! J'allais dire absurde!

_ Ils réfléchirons la prochaine fois avant de faire des propositions cochonnes à ma sœur!

_ Bien dit Em! _Cria Jasper en lui tapant dans la main._

Je secouai la tête de désappointement. Je les trouvai si stupides.

_ Si ça t'intéresse, Edward est en haut avec Matt. Il était fatigué.

_ Merci Emmett. Mais je sais me débrouiller toute seule! C'est clair! _Grinçai-je._

J'étais en rogne après mon frère, mais surtout après Edward. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'avait manigancé Emmett. Il ne m'avait rien dit. Simplement qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Je me sentais affreusement coupable de la situation de ces deux types. Ils n'avaient quand même pas mérité un truc pareil. Je cherchai Edward partout à l'étage, mais il n'y était pas. J'entrai comme une furie dans sa chambre. Mais il n'y était pas. Alors je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon fils. J'entrouvris doucement la porte. J'avançai sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit et ce que j'y vis fit exploser mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Matt dormait dans les bras de son père face à lui, une de ses mains accrochée à sa chemise. Edward avait la tête posé sur celle de son fils. C'était un tableau splendide et tellement caquant. Toute ma colère s'était envolée face à ce spectacle. Ils étaient si mignon, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une photo. Je tentai une approche, j'embrassai le front de mon fils et celui d'Edward. J'allais pour me retirer, mais Edward m'appela.

_ Bella?

_ Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _Chuchotai-je._

_ Bah à la base je ne voulais pas m'endormir. _Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. _

Edward s'extirpa du lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils. Il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il me prit la main alors que mes yeux étaient toujours rivés sur mon fils.

_ Il ne va pas s'envoler. _Pouffa Edward.._

_ Je sais. Mais il m'a manqué. _M'agaçai-je._

_ T'as tout le weekend pour l'admirer.

Il m'entraina à sa suite et dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte, se retourna face à moi et plaqua mon dos contre la porte. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force. Son corps collant le mien. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes hanches. Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. Il mit fin à notre étreinte et posa son front contre le mien. J'étais complètement chancelante.

_ Tu m'as vraiment, mais vraiment manqué. _Murmura-t-il._

_ Hum. A quel…point? _Balbutiai-je._

_ Au point que si on était seul toi et moi. Cette porte en aurait des choses à dire. _Susurra-t-il._

Je déglutis difficilement. Je sentais une décharge électrique parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur s'emballait, et j'arrêtai immédiatement de respirer.

_ Respire Bella. _Badina-t-il dans mon cou._

Mais on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu là.

_ Tu joues un jeu dangereux Cullen. _Affirmai-je._

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui, admettons que mes doigts descendent le long de ton torse, comme ça. Pour jouer avec tes abdos. _Je joignis le geste à la parole. _A moins que tu préfères ça. _Dis-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

__ _Swan! _Siffla t'il._

__ _Mais là on a pas l'temps, Edward.

__ _Tu vas m'laisser comme ça? _S'indigna-t-il._

_ On dirait bien.

_ T'es qu'une vilaine fille Swan.

Je le repoussai gentiment. On entendait des bruits dans la chambre de Matt.

_ Ok. J'ai compris. _Souffla-t-il de dépit._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et sortis de sa chambre. Matt m'avait vu et sauta dans mes bras.

_ Maman!

_ Bonsoir mon ange.

Je l'emmenai avec moi dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé avec lui sur mes genoux.

_ T'as vu papa?

_ Oui.

_ Il t'a dit alors. _Dit-il déçu._

_ Non, il devait me dire quelque chose?

_ Bah avec papa on a été à l'aqua…rium. A l'aquarium, et après on a mangé un cheeseburger et après on a…c'est un secret! Peux pas t'le dire.

Je souris devant l'énigme de mon fils. Je trouvais ça très mignon. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il avait un projet secret avec son fils.

_ Ok. Tu t'es bien amusé alors?

_ Trop bien. Merci maman.

_ De quoi?

_ Pour mon papa. De l'avoir ramené.

_ Je n'ai rien fait. Il est revenu tout seul.

_ T'aime maman.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Edward venait d'arriver, il s'était posé à coté de son fils. Matt était heureux, nous étions heureux. C'était ça le plus important.

**EDWARD POV**

On était déjà dimanche matin. Nous devions tous aller manger chez mes parents. Même mes potes avaient été invités par ma mère (N/R : suicidaire Esmée?) ( N/A : Pour sa défense elle ne les connais pas! lol). Ils devaient partir aujourd'hui. J'étais d'une humeur nostalgique, j'avais mal dormi. Les cauchemars n'aidant pas. Bella l'avait remarqué, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissant, j'avais pas envie d'en parler. Une chose était sur c'est que le repas serait surement moins explosif que la dernière fois. Quoi qu'avec cette bande de barjos en puissance tout était possible. Matt était tout excité à l'idée de voir ses grands parents. Alice avait essayer d'habiller Bella, mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Matt déboula dans le salon, un sourire resplendissant sur sa frimousse.

_ Dit papa, on pourra faire du vélo?

_ Si tu veux.

_ On y va? _S'impatienta mon fils._

_ On attend maman et on est parti.

_ C'est long. Maman devient comme tatie Alice. _Expliqua-t-il dépité_.

Je m'esclaffai devant sa moue. Bella venait de nous rejoindre.

_ Ah enfin. _Souffla Matt._

_ Enfin quoi? J'ai mis vingt minutes en tout! Dit donc Matthew, nan mais franchement.

_ Oups désolé maman.

_ Ouais j'préfère.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

_ Promis j'y suis pour rien. _Me défendis-je les bras en l'air._

_ Ouais c'est ça ouais.

Je pris le petit sac de Matt, il me donnait la main. Les autres devaient nous rejoindre. Alice et Rose étaient toujours en train de se préparer. Sous les grognements impatients de leurs compagnons.

Nous montâmes en voiture. Durant tout le trajet Matt et Bella chantaient des chansons enfantines. Nous arrivions devant la maison. Je détachai Matt. Il prit nos mains dans les siennes, et nous entraina vers la maison. La porte s'ouvrit. Matt nous lâcha et se jeta dans les bras de ma mère. Elle nous embrassa, toujours avec Matt dans les bras.

_ Tu t'es rasé? _Constata ma mère._

_ Oui, on dirait.

_ Personnellement je préfère. Qu'en penses-tu Bella?

_ Ca ne me gêne pas.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là.

_ Nous aussi maman.

Matt descendit des bras de ma mère pour se jeter sur mon père. Je savais que Bella voulait parler à ma mère de son altercation avec Charlie et le fait que ça perturbait Matt. Je suivis donc Bella qui précédait ma mère dans la cuisine. Bella triturait ses doigts nerveusement, je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella qui se tendit comme un arc. C'était ma première démonstration de tendresse face à ma mère, et Bella n'était pas prête. Je retirai doucement mon bras, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais le petit regard de ma mère me fit sourire. Elle était fière.

_ Alors comment vous allez tous les deux? _S'enquit ma mère._

_ Euh…bien…enfin je pense. _Balbutia Bella en me cherchant du regard, paniqué._

_ Oui _**très **_bien._ Insistai-je._

_ Mais encore?

Ma mère elle avait une façon de faire. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour nous deux.

_ Tout va très bien maman. Mais…

_ Quoi mais? _Paniqua-t-elle._

_ Du calme Esmè. Tout va bien on voulait simplement parler de Matt.

_ Matt? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Il a été très perturbé par la venue de Charlie et votre dispute. Il t'a entendu crier et je crois que ça lui a fait peur. _Débita Bella._

_ Ô mon dieu! _S'étrangla-t-elle. _Il ne m'a rien dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu?

_ Pour faire simple il se sent responsable de cette situation. Il pense que tout est de sa faute. Il croit être le problème. Il pense même qu'un jour on ne voudra plus de lui. _Expliquai-je._

_ C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien Esmè. Je sais de quoi Charlie est capable. Il a cette facilité déconcertante à faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds. _La rassura Bella._

_ J'ai même essayé de lui parler de ta mère. Je savais qu'elle aurait accepté la situation. _Dit ma mère des trémolos dans la voix._

_ Je sais. _Confirma Bella._

Ma mère nous raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Charlie. Bella était droite comme un I tout au long du récit. Je passai une main sur son épaule. Mais bizarrement, elle s'engouffra dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi.

_ Je suis tellement désolée. _S'excusa ma mère. _J'irai lui parler, pauvre chéri.

Ma mère tapa dans ses mains. En langage clair ça voulait dire « On passe à autre chose »

_ Vous avez prévu quoi pour l'anniversaire de Matt, samedi prochain?

_ Euh en fait avec tous ces événements, pas grand-chose. _Expliqua Bella penaude._

_ Bon ce n'est rien. J'm'occupe de tout.

_ Mais Esmè je…

_ On le fera à Forks à la villa. Matt adore aller là-bas. Bella, tu as bien assez en tête ces jours-ci. Laisse moi organiser ça pour mon p'tit fils.

Quand on voyait la moue de ma mère, on ne pouvait pas ignorer celle de ma sœur ni celle de Matt. C'était une marque de fabrique Cullen, tout comme le sourire en coin. Bella et moi ne pûmes résister. Nous acceptâmes. Puis je rejoignis mon père et Matt au salon. Bella était restée avec ma mère. Mon père était en grande discussion avec Matt. Il parlait de Charlie. Mon père le rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mon fils était vraiment affecté par toute cette histoire. J'avais mal, rien que de le voir comme ça. Emmett et les autres venaient de faire leur apparition. Ils entrèrent et embrassèrent mes parents. Puis s'installèrent avec nous.

La sonnette de la porte sonna. J'allai ouvrir. Mes potes venaient d'arriver en tenu en plus. Finalement j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire tâche au milieu d'eux. Je les présentai à mes parents sous leurs vrai noms, mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Donc c'était tout naturellement que mes parents s'était mis à leurs surnoms. Mon père leur offrit à boire.

_ On a jamais eu autant de marines en tenue dans les environs. Vous nous gâter les garçons. _S'exclama ma mère._

_ Rhoo maman. Je ne te savais si avide de jeunes en uniformes. _Rigola Alice_.

_ Mais ma chérie, le seigneur m'a offert des yeux pour que je puisse admirer la beauté des choses. _Plaisanta-t-elle_.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je vois Hot rougir! _M'esclaffai-je._

_ Mais dis mon chéri, quel est ton surnom. _Demanda ma mère._

Bella rigolait et se cachait derrière ses cheveux. Les autres étaient bidonnés. Je refusai de leur dire. J'en avais honte surtout devant ma mère.

_ Major Sexe! _Rigola Emmett._

_ Ô… _Dit-elle pensive._

_ C'est pas la peine de demander pourquoi. _Pouffa mon père._

_ Merci. _Grognai-je._

Nous passâmes à table, Matt avait voulu manger avec nous. L'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant. Les gars étaient calmes. Trop calme.

_ Vous repartez quand? _S'enquit mon père._

_ On embarque ce soir. D'où la tenue. _Expliqua Lucky._

_ Et vous retournez là-bas?

_ Si par là-bas vous entendez l'Irak, alors oui Madame Cullen. _Répondit Lucas._

_ Esmè suffira jeune homme. Pour combien de temps?

_ Tout dépend si on reconduit notre contrat.

_ Et la fin est pour quand Lucas? _Demanda mon père._

_ On finit tous dans six semaines. Sans le savoir, on s'est engagé le même jour. Vous parlez d'une coïncidence vous.

_ Après vous allez revenir? _Demanda Matt._

_ Euh…en fait on sait pas, tu sais. Disons qu'on n'en a pas vraiment parlé.

_ T'en as pas marre de faire la guerre? _Questionna mon fils, en se renfrognant._

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Quand mon père changea sujet.

_ Alors Matt? Ton anniversaire c'est bien samedi?

_ Oui! _Applaudit-il._

_ Avec mamie, on a une proposition à te faire. On pensait que ce serait bien si on fêtait ton anniversaire à la villa à Forks.

_ Ô oui! _S'exclama Matt fou de joie._

Il se leva de sa chaise d'un bond, la faisant tomber et se précipita vers mes parents pour les embrasser. Puis dans sa lancée il fit le tour et déposa un baiser à chacun. Ca faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi. Nous avions terminé de manger. Nous aidions à débarrasser. Matt était fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas se coucher sans dire au revoir à mes amis. Il avait quelque chose dans les mains. C'était une petite boite. Il était face à eux. Il ouvrit la boite.

_ C'est pour vous, un chacun.

C'était des petits soldats, il en tendit un par personne.

_ Bah comme ça et ben vous s'rez jamais seul.

_ Merci. _Dirent-ils émus._

Il les enlaça un par un, mais resserra son étreinte sur Lucas. Heureusement qu'il le détestait au début. Je le montai au lit. Il quémanda un câlin et s'endormit.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais fini d'aider Esmè. Les potes d'Edward étaient dehors. Lucas était un peu en retrait, il fumait sa clope. Il avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il avait dans la main. Je m'avançai vers lui et remontai mon col. Il commençait à faire froid.

_ En manque de nicotine? _Plaisantai-je._

_ Hein! Euh…Ô oui. _Sursauta-t-il._

_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

_ J'étais dans la lune.

_ Hum…je vois oui. Depuis quand joues-tu aux p'tits soldats? T'en as pas assez des vrais.

Il me sourit.

_ Ton fils nous en a offert un chacun pour pas qu'on reste seul.

_ C'est gentil de sa part.

_ Je trouve aussi.

Il semblait torturé par quelque chose. Peut-être que son départ le préoccupait. Moi j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils puissent leur arriver une chose horrible à tous.

_ Bella. Il faut que j't'avoue un truc.

_ Wow t'as l'air grave d'un coup.

_ Ecoute, il faut que ça sorte avant que je ne parte.

Il avait dit ça en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Comme?

_ Bella. Je ne te demande absolument rien, mais j'ai besoin de soulager ma conscience. Edward et toi vous vous aimez et je respecte ça. Mais je ne suis pas totalement franc avec toi. Edward n'a pas tord.

_ Il a pas tord de quoi?

Il me tourna le dos un moment, puis me fit face à nouveau.

_ J'ai des sentiments pour toi. _J'allais pour ouvrir la bouche. _Non ne dit rien. Laisse moi finir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella. J'ai jamais rencontré une personne comme toi. Tu es lumineuse, magnifique…

_ Stop Lucas! Ne fait pas ça. _Le suppliai-je._

_ Je sais que c'est à sens unique. Mais j'avais simplement besoin que tu le saches. Disons qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se bruler. Je vais en parler à Edward. Il a le droit de le savoir.

_ Non. Lucas laisse tomber. Ne lui dis rien.

_ Bella je ne peux pas faire ça. Il a confiance en moi. C'est mon ami.

Edward venait vers nous. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'étais sous le choc.

_ Il dort comme un loir.

_ T'es un super papa, Matt n'arrête pas de m'le dire.

_ Ouais il a raison. _Confirma Lucas. _Edward t'aurais cinq minutes, faut que j'te parle.

_ Ok.

Je fis les gros yeux à Lucas, mais rien n'y changea il était déterminé. Il embarqua Edward par les épaules pour s'éloigner. J'aurais voulu être à mille miles d'ici plutôt que d'assister à ça. Cookie et les autres venaient de me rejoindre. Je savais qu'ils savaient. Le stress était monté d'un coup. J'avais les mains moites. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, il allait exploser.

_ Déstresse Bells! Il va pas l'bouffer. _Me rassura Lucky._

_ Rien n'est moins sur.

_ Ecoute, Lucas t'l'a dit et c'est très bien. Mais il se doit d'être franc avec Edward, c'est une question de respect. _Continua Lucky._

_ J'peux savoir comment vous êtes au courant?

_ Lucas ne peut pas nous cacher ce genre de chose, on le connait trop bien. Va que Major Sexe le sait aussi.

_ Génial. _Grognai-je._

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Ils avaient l'air de discuter calmement. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête?

_ Lucas ne fera rien pour énerver Edward. Il ne se mêlera certainement pas de vos vies. Il avait juste besoin que vous le sachiez pour avancer. Mais il vous respecte trop pour tenter quoi que se soit. _Expliqua Hot._

Lucas et Edward finirent par une forte accolade viril. J'avoue que j'étais larguée. Je me tournai vers le reste de la bande qui pouffait en voyant mon regard incrédule.

_ Tu sais Bells, le fait de se retrouver en pleine guerre, fait que nos liens sont resserrés. Edward a sauvé la vie de Lucas, et Lucas a beaucoup aidé Edward dans les moments difficiles. Nous sommes des frères d'armes et ça aucun sentiments et aucune fille ne pourra nous le retirer.

_ Je suppose Cookie. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis…

_ Ô arrête de te fustiger! T'y es pour rien! C'est comme ça. Pis en plus ça change rien.

Lucky n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais j'avais simplement peur que leur relation change. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir foutu le bordel. Mais en fait, je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je trouvai qu'en comparaison de la réaction d'Edward le soir où on s'était disputé était aux antipodes de celle d'aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il m'avait fait une crise de grand n'importe quoi. J'avais par moment du mal à cerner Edward. Lucas et Edward revenaient vers nous, bras dessus, bras dessous. C'était à se demandé si Lucas lui avait vraiment parlé.

_ Bon les gars, c'est pas tout ça, mais on embarque ce soir. _Déclara Lucas._

_ Ouep. _S'exclamèrent les Marines._

Nous les accompagnâmes jusqu'à la sortie. Les parents d'Edward nous suivaient avec les autres. Tout le monde les enlaça. Je fis de même, Lucas déposa un simple baiser sur mon front. Edward ne releva pas. Ses idiots allaient me manquer. Quand vint le tour d'Edward, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Edward était inquiet de laisser ses amis s'en aller sans lui. Je le ressentais dans tout mon être.

_ Faites gaffe à vous les gars.

_ Ouais t'inquiète Major, on est costaud. Puis on a des anges gardiens. _Expliqua Lucas en montrant le petit soldat._

_ Peut-être mais c'hrai pas là pour sauver vos miches s'te fois.

_ Ouais, ouais, mais tu sais on est armé et on sait s'en servir. _S'esclaffa Hot._

_ Je sais. Prenez soin de vous.

Il se tapèrent dans les mains et filèrent. Edward passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Je le laissai faire. Je savais qu'il en avait besoin. Les Marines s'éloignaient dans le taxi. Les autres étaient rentrés à l'intérieur. Il me rapprocha de lui, me collant contre son corps chaud. J'humai son odeur et déposai un baiser dans son cou. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Je respectai son choix. Nous restâmes un moment enlacés. Puis nous rejoignîmes notre famille dans la maison.

* * *

**Voilà, emballer c'est peser! Lol**

**Nos chers Marines sont partis! Bouhouhou! Ca m'fait quelque chose et vous?**

**J'vous mettrai le teaser dans la semaine sur le blog. Inscrivez vous à la newsletter, pour avoir la primeur! Pour l'adresse allez sur mon profil ff à « Homepage »**

**J'ai créé le blog car les fiction lemon sont menacés de censures, ils ont déjà commencé outre-atlantique. Vous trouverez aussi les liens pour les sites de Claire de Lune, d'Eliloulou, d'Anghjulina et bientôt d'autres j'espère! On ne se laissera pas faire! XD**

**C'est la lutte finale…ok je sors!**

**Bon j'vous promets de tout faire pour poster samedi prochain.**

**Pensez aux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est une réelle joie pour moi d'y répondre.**

**Basgi! Ciao Caro**


	22. Compromis

**Reviews anonymes**

**Julia Winchester : Pour le retour des Marines et ben qui sait? Peut-être./ 100% Edward+ Bella : Bella est très perturbée par tout ça. Ella aimerait lui faire confiance, mais elle en manque déjà par rapport à elle./ Leïla : C'est très Alice aux pays des merveilles, tes attentes! Lol/ Twilight poison. Je suis ravie de t'avoir ému./ Kylly : Edward n'a pas fini d'être torturé! Merci/Bébé23 : je crois qu'ils vont manquer à tous le monde./ Sabrina/Lola : Merci / Cocotte 56 : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu.**

**Merci à Ma Bêta Spuffygirl92! Reviens vite petite sœur tu me manques! Snif**

**Rated M pour Lemon (tant qu'on peut!xD) et langage châtié!!**

**Salut tout le monde! On est déjà samedi! **

**Ouais je sais le teaser a vraiment été une vraie torture pour certains!**

**Moi sadique? OUAIS!!!!**

**Merci pour vos mise en alertes et favoris ainsi que mes chères revieweuses**

**On se voit en bas pour une note IMPORTANTE**

**Bonne lecture**

**20 Compromis**

**BELLA POV**

Ma semaine devait être chargée. J'avais mes cours bien sur. Le club, mais je devais aussi me rendre avec Edward au magasin de jouet pour que nous puissions trouver un cadeau pour Matt. On était déjà mardi et il était temps d'y aller. Pour l'heure j'étais en cours, mais j'avoue que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. A Forks plus exactement. Je me demandais bien comment je réagirais si je tombais sur mon père. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qui s'était passé. Je savais que Matt se faisait une joie d'y aller, il se sentait libre là-bas, surement le fait que se soit à la campagne et assez reculer. C'était un endroit agréable et tranquille. Peut-être trop tranquille. Avant d'habiter à Seattle, Carlisle et Esmé avaient vécu à Forks. C'était comme ça que ma mère et elle étaient devenues amies. Quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, elles étaient enceintes toutes les deux. Esmé d'Edward et Alice et ma mère d'Emmett. Ma mère était plus jeune qu'elle, et n'avait pas terminé ses études. Mon père était rentré dans la police pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille. Bien sur ils s'étaient mariés assez rapidement, histoire que ça ne parle pas trop. Mon père aimait ma mère, non en fait, il l'adorait. La béatifiait littéralement.

J'étais aussi inquiète pour une autre raison : Edward. Il avait passé deux nuits horribles, gorgées de cauchemars et d'insomnies. Mais il refusait de me dire ce qui le perturbait, et il ne voulait pas que je dorme avec lui. La raison officiel : Matt. Edward était reparti dans son mutisme. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Lui tirer les vers du nez? Il se serait braqué encore plus. A nous deux on était les rois de la communication. J'étais partie en cours mais je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille. Edward n'avait toujours pas parlé de Lucas et de leur conversation de la dernière fois. J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je sursautai. Je relevai la tête.

_ Edward? Mais que fais tu là?

_ Ca fait dix minutes que les cours sont terminés. Je t'ai attendu dehors comme convenu, mais comme tu n'étais toujours pas là…j'ai appelé Jacob et il m'a dit dans quelle salle tu étais.

_ Dix minutes? Merde alors. _Je me levai. _Ils sont tous partis?

_ On dirait oui.

_ Tu es sur que ça va?

_ Ô oui. C'est juste que…laisse tomber.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

_ Bella qu'y a-t-il?

_ Rien. Je t'assure. _Mentis-je._

_ On y va alors.

Je ramassai mes affaires, Edward m'offrit sa main. Je la pris, il noua ses doigts aux miens. Je l'observai. Il avait un blouson cuir. Je le trouvai «so sexy » . Ouais trop sexy, on venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Les filles lui jetaient des œillades et moi je grognai. J'étais bouffée par la jalousie. Edward n'avait pas l'ai de capter la situation. J'avais une folle envie de hurler au monde entier que c'était mon mec. L'instinct de propriété, sans doute. Je comprenais mieux ce que c'était. Edward déposa un simple baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux pour le savourer. Nous sortions du bâtiment, il faisait froid. Edward me serra contre lui et frotta mon dos du plat de la main. Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Je m'y installai, et il démarra.

_ Alors as-tu une idée pour Matt? _Demandai-je._

_ Non. J'comptais sur toi. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Bah voyons.

Il s'esclaffa. Il nous conduisit jusqu'au centre commercial. Nous sortîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du magasin. Il y avait un tel choix qu'on ne savait pas par où commencer. Edward voulait tout voir. Le choix était un peu plus réduit que pour les filles, enfin de mon point de vue. Nous nous baladions dans les rayons à la recherche du jouet qui nous ferait craquer. Moi j'étais complètement dépassée. Emmett avait décidé d'initier **Matt **au sport, il lui avait pris un ensemble pour jouer au baseball ainsi qu'un ballon de foot américain. Alice devait le rhabiller de la tête au pied. Edward venait de s'arrêter devant des rollers.

_ Ô non Edward!

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que, c'est trop dangereux.

_ Bella, y a toutes les protections dedans. Puis regarde, ils sont adaptés pour les jeunes enfants.

_ Ouais, mais n'empêche qu'il peut quand même se casser une jambe.

_ Bella, il peut se casser une jambe en sortant d'la maison tu sais. _Rigola-t-il._

_ On est pas obligé de l'y pousser.

_ On sera avec lui, on ne le laissera pas tout seul. Mais tu sais, un enfant tombe c'est normal. En courant, en marchant.

J'abdiquai, Edward avait totalement raison. Mais mon coté mère poule ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Nous continuâmes notre recherche. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur un garage. Il lui prit aussi un tracteur. Ainsi que des livres et des puzzles.

_ Je crois que ça devrait aller Edward?

_ T'es sure?

_ Oui. Certaine.

_ Mais, je veux lui faire plaisir et j'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu. _Expliqua-t-il._

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et le forçai à me regarder.

_ Edward je comprends que tu veuilles le rattraper. Mais pas comme ça. Tu le fais déjà.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je le rassurai.

_ C'est en passant du temps avec lui, en étant à l'écoute de ses besoins. Tu fais ça très bien. Matt t'aime et il est heureux. Aucun jouet ne pourra remplacer ça. Ce que tu lui donnes, l'amour d'un père.

Il me serra contre lui et embrassa mon front avec délicatesse.

_ Merci. _Souffla-t-il._

_ C'est la vérité.

Nous étions à la caisse. J'allais pour régler, Edward m'en empêcha.

_ Hey!

_ Bella, laisse moi payer.

_ Non. C'est mon fils aussi.

_ L'argent n'a aucune importance et en plus, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment participé du coté matériel de son éducation jusqu'à présent.

_ Je ne te demande rien. Je me suis bien débrouillée. _M'agaçai-je._

_ C'est vrai mais maintenant je suis là. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on en parle.

_ Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout apprécié cette conversation. _Maugréai-je._

Parler d'argent. J'avais horreur de ça. Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous avions décidé de laisser les cadeaux dans la voiture. Matt nous sauta dans les bras. La magie de l'enfance, un rien les rend heureux et c'est ça qui est merveilleux. Alice était enfermée avec ses croquis. Jasper et Emmett discutaient, ils avaient l'air si sérieux. Rose semblait stressée par quelque chose. Elle alla dans sa chambre. Je jetai un œil à Edward, il me fit un signe de la tête et prit Matt sur ses genoux. Je suivis Rose jusqu'à sa chambre et je toquai à la porte.

_ Oui. _Répondis Rose d'une toute petite voix._

_ C'est moi.

_ Entre.

**EDWARD POV**

On avait évité de se disputer avec Bella pour une histoire d'argent. Mais je savais que ce ne n'était que partie remise. Je dormais encore plus mal depuis le départ des gars. Malgré la présence apaisante de Bella, une bonne partie de la nuit. La vérité était que j'angoissais pour eux là-bas. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, à quel endroit ils étaient, me perturbait. Entre les attentats, les pièges…D'une certaine manière ils étaient mes frères, mes compagnons d'armes. Lucas m'avait avoué qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Bella, bien que je le savais déjà. Je ne lui en voulais pas, bien au contraire. Ce qui m'avait mis en colère la dernière fois, c'était juste son manque d'honnêteté. Mais il avait été sincère avec elle, moi et surtout lui-même. C'était important d'avoir quelque chose qui nous tienne en vie, quand nous étions au front. C'était même vital. Si cette personne devait être Bella, alors ça ne me dérangeait pas du moment qu'il rentre en vie; et non pas dans une boite. Bella était une jeune femme magnifique. Bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Lucas, parce que c'était Bella et qu'elle était vraiment splendide.

Mais j'avais aussi une chose très importante à expliquer à Bella. Ce que j'avais à lui dire lui déplairait surement fortement. Mais elle était en droit de savoir, je devais aussi en discuter avec mon père. Pour le moment, Matt était sur mes genoux, mais Jazz lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour au club avec lui. Je soupçonnais Emmett de vouloir me parler. Il était en face de moi, hagard. Il se leva et commença à faire des allers- retours dans le salon. Il était excessivement nerveux.

_ Wow Emmett, si tu continues va y avoir une tranchée dans l'salon.

_ Hein. Ouais peut-être.

Il ne m'avait même pas écouté. Là, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

_ Emmett! Calme toi. J'peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Il s'assit enfin la tête dans les mains. Voir Emmett si préoccupé, c'était presque flippant. Je m'installai auprès de lui. Je pressai son épaule de ma main pour l'encourager à me parler et le rassurer. Il était vraiment torturé. Il tourna enfin sa tête vers moi.

_ C'est Rose. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Quoi Rose ? _Demandai-je surpris._

_ Elle est enceinte.

C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

_ Félicitations ! C'est génial ! _M'exclamai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule_. Enfin je pense. Mais vu ta tête…j'ai des doutes.

Emmett fronçait les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où était le problème. Je savais que Rose avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir. Em' le savait pertinemment depuis le début. De plus en voyant Emmett s'occuper de Matt, on ne pouvait douter de son amour pour les enfants. Il semblait si désemparé. Mon meilleur ami ne disait toujours rien. Il se releva.

_ Em'. Où est le problème ?

_ A dire vrai. J'en sais rien. D'un coté, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Rose en a toujours rêvé. Mais de l'autre, j'ai le trouillomètre à zéro.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je vais devenir responsable d'une vie.

Il avait dit ça en s'affalant à nouveau sur le canapé.

_ D'accord. Mais ça ne te changera pas beaucoup de Matt et de Bella avant que je ne rentre. Tu as toujours était responsable de Bella et de Rose.

_ Mais là c'est différent. Je n'ai pas le droit de me planter. Si au final j'étais un mauvais père. Si je faisais les mêmes erreurs que Charlie. _Paniqua t-il._

_ Emmett, tu n'es pas Charlie. Tu as su t'occuper de Bella depuis qu'elle est bébé, quand ta mère travaillait par exemple. Mais sans remonter si loin, il n'y a qu'à te voir avec Matt. Il t'adore et c'est pour une bonne raison. Si Matt est aussi bien dans sa peau, c'est grâce à toi, pas à moi.

_ Je sais pas…toi, tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Em'. Faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur. _Rigolai-je nerveusement._ Quand je l'ai appris et que j'ai été le voir chez mes parents, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'il me rejette et qu'il ne m'aime pas.

_ Mouais.

_ Rose t'aime et tu l'aimes. Vous allez bientôt vous fiancer. Vous avez tous les deux une situation. Tu feras un excellent père, je le sais.

_ Merci. Mais admettons que se soit une fille. _Se désespéra t-il._ Souviens-toi nous comme on faisait avec les filles. Imagine ce que les mâles en rut…

_ Hey ben, on fera comme avec Bella. Le premier type qui s'approche, on lui fait la peau ! Mais d'après moi Em, on a un peu l'temps. Non ? _Rigolai-je._

Je pensais réussir à le dérider. Mais ça ne marcha pas.

__ _J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur en fait_._

_ Je crois que tu angoisses pour rien. Ca te viendra naturellement, tu as quelques mois pour t'y faire.

_ Ouais, sauf que Rose est en rogne après moi. Elle trouve que j'ai mal réagi. Je ne suis qu'un con! _Se fustigea-t-il._

_ Mais non Em. Tu flippes c'est tout, c'est humain. Fais toi pardonner.

_ Tu as raison Edward. Je vais essayer. Merci mon pote.

Je lui donnai une bonne tape dans le dos. On se leva. Emmett devait descendre à l'Eclipse pour s'entretenir avec Mike pour ce weekend. On était à Forks, mais Jasper et Emmett avaient décidé que le club resterait ouvert. Après tout il y avait des employés. Moi j'attendais Bella. Je voulais discuter avec elle d'une chose importante.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais assise sur le lit de Rose, elle semblait vraiment contrariée. Je connaissais le responsable. Le seul capable de mettre Rosalie dans un état pareil, était mon frère. Elle pestait. Puis elle s'accrocha à la commode, face au mur, la tête baissée. Je me relevai, je lui frottai le dos délicatement. Je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se retourna et fondit en larme dans mes bras. J'allais tuer mon frère.

_ Rosalie du calme. Que se passe t-il?

_ J'suis désolée. _Pleura-t-elle. _Mais…mais…c'est à cause de ces foutues hormones. _Renifla-t-elle._

_ Mauvaise période. _Grinçai-je_.

_ Non, c'est pas ça.

_ C'est Emmett?

_ Non. Enfin pas vraiment. Finalement si. C'est un con!

_ Ok Rose. J'pige que dalle! Alors tu respires et tu reprends l'histoire depuis le début.

_ Ô mon dieu Bella! Si tu savais!

_ C'est si horrible que ça Rose? _Paniquai-je._

_ Mais non! _Hurla-t-elle. _Au contraire!

Je m'étais saisie de ses mains, histoire de la calmer un peu. Son visage passait du sourire aux larmes. Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec les hormones. Quand d'un coup ça me frappa comme une évidence.

_ Merde Rose tu es enceinte! _M'exclamai-je heureuse._

_ Oui. _Répondit-elle en larme. _

_ C'est…

_ Génial. _Me coupa-t-elle toujours en pleurant._

__ _Ouais, mais où est le problème alors?

_ Je crois qu'Emmett n'en veut pas. _Sanglota-t-elle._

Emmett!! Mon frère non, impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ce gros lourdaud encore? Lui et sa fameuse délicatesse. Connaissant mon frère il avait du encore mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Y'a des fois où il était vraiment à gifler cet âne.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser un truc pareil. Je connais Emmett. Il a du mal à s'exprimer mais…

_ Non t'aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé, Il m'a demandé trois fois si j'étais sure. En plus on va se fiancer bientôt. Je vais ressembler à une grosse vache. Alice va me tuer. _Se lamenta-t-elle._

Je la serrai plus fortement dans mes bras. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle avait les hormones en folie. Elle mélangeait tout. On savait pertinemment qu'Alice ne lui en voudrait pas de devoir reprendre sa robe. Cette nouvelle était quand même la plus merveilleuse depuis le retour d'Edward.

_ Ô ma Rose, c'est les hormones. Tu seras toujours aussi jolie. Je suis sur qu'Emmett est heureux.

_Entre nous il a intérêt! Sinon je vais lui botter l'cul tellement fort qu'il regrettera de devoir s'asseoir! Pensai-je._

__ _Tu crois? _Renifla-t-elle._

__ _Mais oui, rassure toi. Tout va s'arranger. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et ses pleurs commencèrent enfin à se calmer. Je lui caressai les cheveux avec douceur. Elle semblait si épuisée.

_ Tu es fatiguée. _Affirmai-je._ Tu devrais dormir un peu.

_ Mais j'arrête pas. _Couina-t-elle._

_ Tu te souviens de moi au début de ma grossesse. J'ai dormi pendant presque trois mois. Et en plus entre deux sommes, je m'empiffrais _Rigolai-je._

Elle me fit un sourire. Elle ouvrit son lit et s'allongea. Je la bordai et embrassai son front avant de m'éclipser pour la laisser dormir.

Je rejoignis le salon. Edward était là, et moi j'étais en rogne après mon frère. Edward m'attrapa au vol.

_ Où vas-tu?

_ J'dois voir mon frère! _Grognai-je._

_ Je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Bella. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu veux l'voir.

_ Il t'a parlé??

_ Oui, comme Rosalie a du le faire avec toi, à priori vu ton état de nerf.. _Supposa-t-il._

_ Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense? _Demandai-je les deux poings sur mes hanches._

_ Bella, Bella, Bella. _Souffla mon amoureux. _Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de tirer à boulet rouge sur ton frère. Il est inquiet voilà tout.

_ Dites donc Monsieur Cullen! Ca veut dire quoi ça? Juste une chose admettons que tu sois à la place d'Emmett, t'aurais dit quoi?

_ Comment ça quoi?

J'attendais sa réponse. Finalement c'était un bon moyen de le tester.

_ Bah y'a cinq ans si tu n'étais pas parti, comment aurais-tu réagi si je te l'avais dit?

Et maintenant le silence. D'accord je n'étais vraiment pas sure de vouloir entendre la réponse finalement.

_ Ecoute y'a cinq ans j'étais qu'un p'tit con. Alors j'en sais rien.

_ Comment ça t'en sais rien?? _M'énervai-je._

_ Ch'ais pas. J'étais un monstre d'égoïsme à l'époque, mais malgré tout je pense que j'aurais tenté d'assurer. Mais je sais qu'en plus vu notre relation, j'aurais été complètement perdu. Il m'aurait surement fallu un moment. Mais pour eux c'est différent ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors laisse le temps à ton frère d'arrêter de paniquer. Il a peur de ne pas y arriver, d'être un mauvais père.

Bon. Je pouvais comprendre, voire accepter ses explications. Mais tout de même, pour mon frère j'avais du mal à saisir ses inquiétudes. Il m'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Ses bras avaient cette faculté à me faire tout oublier.

_ Bon maintenant, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

Panique à bord. Il allait me quitter.

_ Wow. Ok. Je comprends. Tu viens de t'apercevoir que tu as fait une erreur pour nous deux et que…

_ Non! Non! Non! Mais bon dieu t'es pas possible Bella! Arrête de croire qu'à chaque fois que je veux te parler c'est pour te plaquer!! T'as donc si peu confiance en moi! _S'énerva-t-il en accrochant ses mains à sa tête._

J'avais baissé les yeux, confuse. Edward avait encore une fois tapé juste, et j'étais rouge de honte. Enfin c'était surement en moi que je manquais de confiance.

_ Désolée. _Couinai-je._

_ Y'a du boulot Bella. _Se lamenta-t-il._

_ Bon bah j't'écoute.

_ Pas ici, viens avec moi.

Il m'entraina avec lui dans sa chambre et me fit asseoir sur son lit. Il tournait en rond devant moi et franchement ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

_ Voilà, en fait. Promets moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

Aie ça commençait mal.

_ Accouche. _M'impatientai-je._

_ C'est à propos d'argent.

_ D'argent?

_ Ouais. _Grimaça-t-il. _Comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'ai pratiquement rien dépensé des soldes que j'ai perçu.

_ Donc…

_ Disons que j'ai placé mon argent dans la startup d'un pote avec qui j'étais en Irak. Ca a pas mal rapporté.

_ Rapporté ?

_ Ouep, je peux rembourser mon père pour la fac, m'acheter plusieurs voitures cash et même le club. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Wow cool! _Raillai-je._

_ Bells, je ne dis pas ça pour t'impressionner.

_ A vraiment?

_ Non. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que l'argent n'est pas un problème. J'aimerai te verser une somme que tu détermineras, pour les cinq ans où j'ai été absent de la vie de Matt. _(N/ R : dans le genre 'je mets les deux pieds dans le plat!') ( N/A : Bah ouais là il a pas réfléchi. Lol) _Je sais que ça coûte cher d'élever un enfant. Tu pourrais même arrêter de travailler au club, pour te consacrer à tes études.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. N'importe quoi. Je n'avais jamais entendu pareilles inepties. Je me redressai, verte de rage.

_ COMMENT ÔSES-TU EDWARD CULLEN! CROIS-TU QUE JE MANDE LA CHARITE! JE NE TE DEMANDE RIEN! TON FILS N'EST ET NE SERA JAMAIS UNE MARCHANDISE! TU M'ENTENDS! NAN MAIS JE RÊVE!

_ Je sais mais c'est juste que c'est normal que…

_ QUE QUOI? QUE RIEN DU TOUT! MERDE ! C'EST QUOI CA! JE ME SUIS DEMERDEE JUSQU'À PRESENT! NON? JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON FRIC POUR ELEVER NOTRE FILS!

Je claquais la porte. J'étais excédée par sa tentative d'emprise sur ma vie. Je refusais qu'il me rembourse. La vie de mon fils ne se quantifiait pas en dollars.

**EDWARD POV **

Bon d'accord je venais de me crasher en plein vol. J'avais un doute quant à sa réaction, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait à ce point là. Elle était vraiment fâchée.

_Mais quel con! Pensai-je. Tu l'savais qu'elle le prendrait mal. Me dit ma petite voix. Ouais, je sais j'aurais pas du. Quand on est con, on est con! Chantonna ma conscience. Ô la ferme!! Méditai-je._

J'étais assis sur mon lit la tête dans mes mains. Je me repassai la scène, encore et encore. J'avais merdé dans la façon de m'exprimer. Mais je savais que j'avais raison. Après tout c'était mon fils, et Bella n'avait pas à tout supporter financièrement. Elle l'avait fait pendant quatre ans, sans compter qu'une grossesse coutait cher. Je me levai marchant de long en large dans ma chambre.

_ Mais non, faut qu'elle le prenne mal! Faut qu'elle me fasse une crise à la con! Elle me rend dingue! Putain fais chier! _Dis-je pour moi-même._

_ Wow! C'est quoi c'bordel! _S'enquit ma sœur. _J'ai entendu Bella hurler. J'peux savoir c'qui s'passe? En plus tu m'inquiètes tu parles tout seul.

_…

_ Non ne dis rien! Laisse moi d'viner! Vous vous êtes encore engueulés _(N/R : elle est médium?xd) ( N/A : J'crois surtout qu'elle les connaît bien! Mdr)_

_ Ouais.

_ Et pourquoi cette fois!?

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Ô non bro! Maintenant tu vas parler! _M'intima-t-elle._

Quand elle était comme ça, c'était impossible d'y échapper. Alors je lui expliquai ce que j'avais proposé à Bella. La manière dont Bella avait réagi. Le fait que j'ignorais totalement comment faire pour arranger les choses.

Bon dieu depuis qu'on était ensemble, je n'arrivais plus à cerner Bella. J'étais très perturbé, par son manque de confiance en moi. Je pouvais saisir qu'elle mette du temps à me pardonner la désertion de sa vie il y a cinq ans.

_ Edward t'es vraiment con par moment! Si t'étais venu me voir avant d'aller lui parler. Tu la connais merde! Tu sais qu'elle a déjà du mal à accepter une main tendue, alors du pognon en compensation, même pas en rêve.

_ Mais c'est pas ça. Je trouve ça normal de l'aider financièrement.

_ Oui maintenant, mais pas pour services rendus à la nation Eddy. Ecoute elle te laisse rentrer à nouveau dans sa vie d'abord comme ami, ensuite comme père et comme petit ami. Elle ne s'est livrée à personne pendant des années et même pas à moi. Là elle t'ouvre son cœur et le reste, et toi tu essayes de forcer le passage, et tu bouscules tout ça.

_ Mais non, c'est pas ça. _Soufflai-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Les deux bras au dessus de ma tête._

Alice s'allongea à coté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Comme quand nous étions petits.

_ Ouais bah peut-être, mais en attendant c'est comme ça qu'elle le perçoit. Il faut que tu ailles doucement avec elle. Elle a peur.

_ Mais c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. _M'exaspérai-je. _Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je suis même terrorisé, à chaque fois que je veux lui parler sérieusement, elle pense que je veux la larguer. J'avoue que j'ai du mal, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Je pensais juste au bonheur de Matt. Bella est fatiguée, ça la soulagerait surement de ne plus être obligée de travailler.

_ Et Zorro ne s'est pas dit que peut-être que Bella aimait chanter au club. Mais Edward, tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça la bouche en cœur, et de tout vouloir régir.

_ Je ne veux pas tout régir. Je veux juste qu'elle se décharge un peu. Qu'elle me fasse confiance. J'aimerais prendre soin d'elle.

_ Ouais, bah avant toute chose, t'as intérêt à te rach'ter une conduite bro!

_ C'est pas gagné.

_ Non, mais ta chère sœur va te donner un coup d'main.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes.

_ Alice c'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Ecoute moi bien Edward Anthony Cullen, à chaque fois que je te laisse faire, tu fais une connerie!

_ Hey! _M'insurgeai-je._

Elle sauta de mon lit et sortit de ma chambre. Je la suivis. J'arrivai avec elle dans la cuisine. Bella avait fini de faire la cuisine et elle astiquait les placards et les plans de travail. J'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait ça pour passer ses nerfs. Je tentai une approche, mais Alice m'en empêcha. Elle me fit les gros yeux comme si elle réprimandait un gosse. Elle me dirigea vers la salle de bain, où se trouvait Matt. Je respirai un bon coup, et entrai dans la pièce. Matt soufflait dans les bulles de savon, il releva sa tête vers moi, il avait de la mousse sur son bout du nez. Cette image me fit sourire.

_ Salut papa!

_ Salut mon fils.

_ T'as vu maman?

_ Euh…oui pourquoi?

_ Sais pas, elle est bizarre. Elle a rien dit et maman et ben quand elle dit rien c'est pas bon.

_ Comment ça elle a rien dit?

_ Bah ze suis monté avec tonton et maman elle a pas parlé.

_ Depuis tu veux dire?

Il acquiesça. Bella s'était refermée comme une huitre. J'étais mal. Je m'occupai de mon fils. L'habillai, tentai de le coiffer. Puis nous rejoignîmes les autres. Il s'installa à table et attendit. Tout en me montrant sa mère du menton. L'air de dire « tu vois j'te l'avais bien dit ». Ca sentait très mauvais pour moi, vraiment pas bon. Elle servit Matt, tout en fuyant mon regard. Je discutai avec Emmett et Jazz de la façon de répartir les charges des employés. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment avec eux en fait. Matt sauta de sa chaise et débarrassa son assiette. Je pensais à moi qui avais déjà du mal à débarrasser la mienne à quinze ans. Mais lui le faisait de bon cœur. Il enlaça Bella une fois qu'il eut terminer. Il fit le tour de la table pour embrasser tout le monde. Voilà le moment que je redoutai le plus.

_ Papa tu viens me faire faire dodo avec maman?

_ J'arrive. _Répondis-je peu sur._

Je les suivis. Bella ne décrochait toujours pas un mot. Nous étions arrivés dans sa chambre. Il me tendit un livre. Je m'installai sur le lit. Tandis que Matt allait avec Bella se laver les dents. Puis ils revinrent. Le visage de Bells était toujours fermé. Matt se mit sous sa couette. Sa mère prit place auprès de lui. Comme à son habitude Matthew prit nos mains et les enlaça sur son ventre. Bella le laissait faire sans doute pour ne pas le mêler à nos « histoires de grands ». Je débutai ma lecture, Matt avait déjà son pouce dans la bouche, il avait fermé les yeux. Il s'endormit très rapidement. Bella détacha ses doigts hâtivement des miens. Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de me lever. Elle embrassa le front de Matthew. Sans même un regard pour moi, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle prit la fuite par la porte. Je tentai de la rattraper dans le couloir. Je la hélai.

_ Bella! Attends.

_ Pas maintenant! _Cracha-t-elle. _

La soirée s'annonçait mal, et en effet, Bella m'avait complètement ignoré. La seule chose de bien finalement avait été que Lauren n'était pas réapparue. Mais l'amour de ma vie me fuyait comme la peste. Alice avait tenté de lui parler, mais elle l'avait envoyée promener avec hargne. Emmett avait bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Ses chansons terminées, elle était directement montée se coucher. Je rageai, je pestai, merde elle m'en voulait vraiment. La soirée s'était déroulée lentement. Trop d'ailleurs. Quand enfin j'allai me coucher, j'essayai d'aller voir Bella par la porte communicante. Mais les poignées avaient été retirée. Je mis un temps fou à m'endormir.

Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain, Bella était partie depuis un bon moment. Je trouvai Alice dans la cuisine.

_ Bella est partie tôt ce matin. Elle a emmené Matt et Rose avec son camion au jardin d'enfants, et elle a dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Elle est vraiment en rogne Edward. Elle n'a parlé qu'à Matt et encore. Sans parler de sa tête, en gros c'est la même que la tienne.

_ Génial.

_ Tu vas en chier bro!

_ Je sais.

Après mon café je décidai d'aller courir un peu. J'avais besoin d'évacuer la tension.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais mal dormi, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. J'en voulais vraiment Edward, et pourtant il m'avait manqué cette nuit. Mon corps cherchait le sien inexorablement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une assistée. J'avais rien demandé, de quel droit il se permettait d'investir ma vie de cette manière? On n'était pas marié à ce que je sache. Je roulai par sur l'or, mais je m'étais toujours débrouillée pour mon fils. Après tout j'avais ma bourse pour mes études, plus mon boulot plusieurs fois par semaine au club. Bon d'accord j'avais pas de loyer à payer, je faisais que très rarement les courses et c'était mon frère qui insistait pour me payer mon forfait de portable. Il avait prétexté qu'il était plus rassuré de savoir que je pouvais le joindre à tout moment. Mais tout ça me rendait suffisamment mal à l'aise, Edward n'avait pas à en rajouter. Je ne l'empêchai pas d'acheter des choses pour son fils, mais de là à me demander une espèce de facture pour ses années d'absences, et puis quoi encore. Sans compter qu'il voulait que j'arrête de travailler au club. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là! Grrr. Je donnai un grand coup de poing sur la table.

_ Un problème Mademoiselle Swan? _S'enquit le professeur._

_Grillée!!_

__ _Non Monsieur. Désolée.

__ _Bien. Reprenons alors.

La journée était passée avec une lenteur désespérante. Je sortis de cours, Alice et Rose m'attendaient devant mon camion. Je trainai des pieds. Rosalie avait toujours sa mine triste.

_ Salut! _S'exclama Alice._

_ Ouais salut.

_ Rho les filles, un peu d'entrain! On va se gaver de glace entre filles, ça vous remontra le moral. Parce que là vous faîtes pitié.

_ Très sympa ta remarque Alice. _Raillai-je._

_ Bon on y va? _S'enjoua Alice._

_ Où? _Demandai-je._

_ On va passer une soirée entre filles, dans mon ancien studio. Vous avez besoin d'air. On dormira là-bas.

_ J'peux pas y a Matt.

_ Edward peut très bien s'en occuper.

A l'évocation de son prénom, je fis une grimace. Alice nous embarqua toutes les deux par le bras. Son studio n'était pas loin du campus. Elle y avait habité avant d'emménager dans l'immeuble. Il appartenait à Esmé et Carlisle. Nous entrâmes, il était propre. Esmè avait embauché une femme de ménage qui venait régulièrement pour l'entretenir. Il était moderne. En guise de lit il y avait trois clic clac, en plein milieu de la pièce. Je me jetai sur un des sofa avec Rose. Alice rapporta de la cuisine deux énormes pots de crèmes glacées, ainsi que des bières et de l'eau sur un plateau. Elle posa tout sur la table basse et enclencha le lecteur cd. Nous nous installâmes en tailleur sur les canapés et prîmes chacune une glace. Je plongeai ma cuillère dedans et les souvenirs de la dernière fois refirent surface. Edward était là avec moi dans la cuisine, et nous avions fini par faire l'amour dans cette pièce. Je me donnai une claque mental, me renfrognai et replongeai dans mon pot de glace.

_ Pourquoi dès qu'on a un problème avec les mecs on se rue sur ça! _Ralla Rose._

_ J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur après l'sexe. _Expliqua Alice la bouche pleine de glace._

_ Mouais peut-être. _Renifla Rose. _Sauf que moi j'ai envie tout l'temps, et que j'peux pas parce que j'suis fâchée avec Emmett! _Pleurnicha-t-elle la tête dans un coussin._

_ Ca va s'arranger. _La consola Alice._

_ Tu crois? _Couina-t-elle._

_ Mais oui dis lui toi Bella.

_ Hein! Ô ! Euh…bien sur.

_ Elle y croit même pas, Alice. _Geignit Rose._

_ Bella!! Fais un effort.

_ Désolée Rose. J'suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette.

Je pris une grande gorgée de bière. Complètement dépitée.

_ Je sais Alice m'a dit que tu t'es disputée avec Edward, juste pour une histoire d'argent. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas apprécié. Mais j'trouve que t'es trop dure avec lui.

_ Trop dure? Nan mais tu rigoles? Il veut quoi Edward, que je finisse mère au foyer parce que môssieur à d'l'argent?? _M'outrai-je. _

_ Bien sur que non Bella, seulement tu pourrais mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin. Il a manqué de tact. _Tenta de me convaincre Alice._

Je venais de finir ma bière, quand Alice m'en tendit une autre. Rose ne buvait pas à cause de sa grossesse. Mais après tout, je devais me détendre alors autant dire que l'alcool était ce qui y'avait de mieux. Alice me suivait. Rose comptait les cadavres. Les filles commençaient à chanter du grand n'importe quoi et moi je déprimais.

_ Putain Bella! Même après six bières t'es toujours aussi chiante. _S'indigna Alice._

_ Lâche moi Alice!!

_ T'as cas l'appeler ?

_ Non! Il me rend complètement barge!!

_ Tu veux mon avis? _Demanda Rose._

_ Si j'dis non ça change quelque chose?

_ Non. _Poursuivit-elle. _Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule! En relation de couple y'a un mot : Compromis!

_ Et alors…

_ Accepte qu'Edward paie pour Matt, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Bien sur tu refuses qu'il te verse quoi que ce soit pour les cinq dernières années.

_ Mais c'est pas juste, plus Matt grandit et plus il a de besoins!

_ Rose que t'es intell..intelligente! Super maligne Rooosssse!!!

_ Et toi super cuite Alice!

_ Rhoo même pas vrai d'abooooorrrrd! Je vais le….prouver en réfléchissant. Hum…Sinon Bella t'épouse mon frère!!

_ Mais t'es malades!! Nan mais ça va pas! T'es à combien de grammes!

_ C'est vrai que comme truc vachement réfléchi tu t'poses bien là! _Déclara Rose._

_ Ouais pitetre, mais en attendant se serait…the solution. _Balbutia Alice._

_ Tu dérailles Alice!

_ Ouais j'suis d'accord avec toi Bella! _S'esclaffa Rose._

_ Aloorrss zuste un p'tit peu.

_ Ouais c'est ça Alice juste un p'tit peu.

_ Rhoooo Bella t'es vachement…pas drôle!!

Alice riait comme une folle, Rose s'amusait de nous voir dans cet état. J'avais un mal fou à réfléchir convenablement. Mais en fait j'avais qu'une envie, retrouver Edward et lui crier que je l'aimais. Mais j'étais trop fière, et ça me bouffait littéralement. J'avalais encore plusieurs bières, combien? Aucune idée. Enfin bref toujours est-il que je dansais sur la table basse avec Alice, tandis que Rose nous encourageait en battant le rythme.

_ Si Edward… y te voyait!!! _Rigola Alice._

Edward! J'avais presque réussi à me le sortir de la tête et voilà qu'Alice me le renvoyait en pleine tronche. J'arrêtais immédiatement de danser et m'affalais sur un des canapés.

_ Ah c'est malin Alice! Bravo! Tu pouvais pas la fermer. Voilà maintenant elle déprime encore! T'es une plaie Alice Cullen!

_ Oups je suis…désolée!

Je me redressai et chancelai les poings serrés le long de mon corps. Après tout, elles avaient raison. J'aimais Edward, il m'aimait…enfin d'après lui.

_Bella, il t'aime espèce d'idiote! Il te l'a dit et répété. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de chercher midi à quatorze heures et tu fonces. Pensai-je._

_ Bon ça suffit! _Hurlai-je_. z'y vais!

Je me dirigeai en titubant légèrement vers la porte.

_ Hey Bells!! Attends! On peut savoir où tu vas?

_ Voir Edward, bien sur!

Rose s'était levée et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Voir Edward?? T'es pas en état de te disputer avec lui.

_ Me disputer? Nan.

_ T'y vas pourquoi alors? _S'enquit Rose._

_ Pour violer mon pauvre petit frère.

_ Ouais…Nan!! Enfin…Nan. _Dis-je en secouant la tête. _Je veux lui dire ben que ze l'aime d'abord! Et rien à foutre de son pognon!

_ Bells deux s'condes c'est très bien. Mais tu peux pas conduire.

_ Ze sait, rolala Rosie. Zi vais à pied.

_ Non, non, non. J'conduis.

Rose était clean, elle n'avait pas bu pour préserver la bébé. J'étais légèrement éméchée, et je me souvenais plus depuis quand ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Il y avait eu la soirée à la Push, mais c'était pas à ce point là. J'étais décidée, fallait que je lui parle. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool qui me donnait du courage. Mais j'voulais pas tout gâcher pour cette stupide histoire. Après tout il était temps que je me fasse confiance, du moins que j'essaye. Que je me batte pour nous et pour lui.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture avec Rose. Alice et moi chantions comme deux tarées. Rose avait l'air toujours soucieuse. Je tentai de la rassurer.

_ Tu devais parler avec Emmett, Rose.

_ J'peux savoir en quel honneur?

_ Parce qu'il t'aime et que je suis sure qu'il est heureux d'être papa. Mais il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

_ J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

_ Bah c'est vrai quand on un modèle de père comme Charlie, on peut se poser la question.

_ Mouais.

_ Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer.

_ Dit celle qui s'barre à la moindre altercation avec son mec.

_ Ouais pitetre, mais j'suis là non?

Plus on approchait et plus mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur. La peur est vraiment quelque chose d'incontrôlable. J'essayais de prendre sur moi et de relativiser. Je devais aussi prendre sur moi, et ne pas tout foutre en l'air pour une simple histoire de fierté. Edward avait toujours fait les premiers pas. C'était lui mon guide. Mes craintes devaient cesser, mon amour pour lui était inconditionnel. Mais je ne le montrais pas assez. Nous arrivions enfin. Je sautai de la voiture non sans trébucher, et me dirigeai directement dans sa chambre, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ouvris celle de mon fils, mais personne non plus. J'commençais à m'inquiéter pour Matt. Mais quand je vis, qu'il n'y avait pas ses affaires, ni son sac. Je supposais qu'il était chez ses grands parents.

Je redescendis donc au club. Tout ça sans tomber, un vrai miracle. J'entrai. Il était au bar avec Emmett, et cette salope de Lauren et une autre, qui lui léchait pratiquement l'oreille. J'allai pour faire demi tour, mais une fois devant la porte je stoppai, les poings serrés devant moi.

_Bella pas de conclusion hâtive!! Arrête de fuir bordel. Laisse lui une chance. _

Ma petite voix intérieure avait raison. Fallait que j'arrête. Merde il l'avait envoyé chier la dernière fois. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je me retournai et croisai le regard des filles, avec un pousse en l'air. Je pris une grande inspiration et avançai d'un pas décidé, je tentai de me ressaisir pour ne pas tituber.

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais passé cette satanée journée à réfléchir. Elle me manquait, j'avais pas de nouvelles. Je savais que les filles avaient prévu de passer la soirée entre elles. Plus je pensais à cette dispute et plus je refusais de faire encore le premier pas. J'en avais marre de lui courir après et de me battre alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour que notre histoire marche. D'accord elle manquait de confiance en elle et du coup en moi, mais j'étais tellement fatigué de devoir porter notre couple à bout de bras. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais. Plusieurs fois j'avais failli l'appeler, ou aller la voir pour m'excuser de mon manque de tact. Mais j'étais décidé, si elle ne venait pas vers moi cette fois ci, tout était terminé. Ce serait dur, c'est certain, pour moi déjà et pour Matt. Mais après tout, on pourrait s'entendre peut-être mieux en étant séparé.

_Menteur! T'y crois même pas à celle là! Pensai-je_

Lucas m'avait pourtant prévenu. Il savait tout, et pouvait la comprendre. Il m'avait dit d'être prudent avec elle. Qu'il fallait que je prenne le temps de la laisser se découvrir, sans la brusquer. Du temps j'avais laissé échappé cinq ans et je trouvais que c'était bien assez comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que cette simple histoire de fric, la ferait réagir comme ça. J'avais mal. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas et je me voyais déjà annoncé à mon fils, la mauvaise nouvelle. Même mon père m'avait prévenu, à croire que je mettais toujours les pieds dans le plat avec elle.

Le pire moment de cette journée de merde fut quand je dus récupéré Matt à l'école. Son sourire et ses yeux pleins d'espoir m'avait retourné le cœur. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Je refusais qu'il se rende compte d'un quelconque problème avec sa mère. J'avais donc appelé la mienne à la rescousse pour savoir si elle voulait bien s'occuper de lui, le temps d'y voir plus clair. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire et que tout finirait par s'arranger. Matt était heureux de passer du temps avec mes parents, et c'était comme ça, heureux de partir, qu'il s'en était allé.

Mais mon enfer personnel n'était pas terminé pour autant. Je travaillai au club ce soir là, et il avait fallu que cette sangsue de Lauren débarque à nouveau. Comme si j'avais pas assez de problème comme ça. Merde je devais être maudit. Elle était habillée comme une véritable pouf en chaleur. Elle me lançait des simples œillades au début. Je pense qu'elle voulait s'assurer que Bella ne se trouvait pas dans le coin. Mais elle avait fini par s'approcher.

_ Salut mon lapin.

_Mon lapin? Nan mais cette fille est folle._

__ _Salut. _Dis-je d'un ton sec._

__ _Ton Doberman n'est pas là? Comme c'est bizarre.

__ _Lauren commande à boire et dégage. C'est pas le soir pour venir m'emmerder.

__ _Eddy, tu pourrais être sympa. T'as vu ce que cette sal…enfin ce qu'Isabella m'a fait?

__ _Ouais et je pense qu'un autre coquart équilibrerait parfaitement le tout. Alors casse-toi! T'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

_ Ô oui fait moi mal.

_ Putain! Va t'faire soigner. Va voir Jack c'est un futur psy! J'suis sur qu'il peut s'occuper de nympho dans ton genre. _Crachai-je._

Elle passait ses mains sur sa poitrine dans un geste sans équivoque. Puis une autre fille débarqua, j'avais pas l'impression de la connaître. Lauren se tourna vers elle et lui roula une pelle. En se frottant honteusement à elle. La fille léchait son cou et Lauren soufflait d'aise. Je savais ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Mais franchement toutes mes pensées allaient vers Bella, et certainement pas au pieu avec ses deux folles.

_ Tu te souviens d'elle Eddy? Mais oui. Quoi que je crois que tu l'as plus vu par derrière que par devant. Combien de fois as-tu jouis cette nuit là?

J'empoignai Lauren par le teeshirt.

_ Barre toi, avant que j'perde patience. Trouve toi une paire de couilles dispo et va t'en servir avec ta copine.

Je la relâchai, et fis le tour du comptoir pour les virer. Elles se collèrent à moi toutes les deux, d'une manière très provocante qui me dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si con à l'époque.

_ Tu ne vas pas regretter quand même. Cette nuit là, tu m'as prise dans tous les sens. _Insinua la copine de Lauren._

Je sentis deux bras repousser les deux filles, et sans que je comprenne ce qui arrivait. Une bouche captura la mienne dans un baiser fougueux. C'était Bella. Je la serrai au plus près de moi. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. Elle se souleva et crocheta ses pieds autour de mes hanches. Elle mit un terme au baiser.

_ Et maintenant c'est moi qu'il prend dans tous les sens. _Expliqua Bella d'un regard mauvais._ Cassez-vous avant que j'vous foute dehors!!

Les filles finirent par se barrer. Bella était toujours dans mes bras. Les regards sur nous s'intensifiaient. Emmett dodelinait la tête de droite à gauche et levait les yeux au ciel. Bella sentait l'alcool. La bière plus particulièrement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma sœur, elle était complètement ronde comme une queue de pelle. Elle caressait le torse de Jazz avec sensualité et envie. Bon d'accord. Là je commençais à comprendre Emmett avec Bella. Savoir c'était une chose, mais voir ma sœur allumer Jazz c'en était une autre. Bella retrouvait à nouveau ma bouche, nos langues se mélangeaient sensuellement.

_ Vous pouvez pas trouver un autre endroit pour vous lécher la glotte. _Siffla Emmett._

_ T'as qu'à faire pareil.

Rosalie venait d'arriver et se jeta elle aussi sur Emmett. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes ce soir? _(N/A : c'est le pot de glace, c'est mauvais!!) ( N/A : Elles ont eu froid les pauvres, on s'réchauffe comme on peut! DD) _Je décrochai ma bouche de celle de Bella.

_ Il faut qu'on parle. _Lui intimai-je._

_ Je sais. Mais j'te préviens, j'te lâche pas!

_ Pas d'problème.

Enfin pas d'problème? Sauf pour mon pantalon. Cette fille aurait ma peau. C'est comme ça que je traversais le club avec Bella toujours accrochée à mon cou. Des mecs sifflaient devant notre passage. Quant à Bella je la voyais tirer la langue aux filles qui nous toisaient. J'ouvris la porte de la petite loge, et la refermai d'un coup de pied. J'allai pour la poser sur la table. Mais elle se cramponnait toujours à moi. J'ôtai ses mains de mon cou. Mais j'étais toujours coincé entre ses cuisses. Le regard d'envie qu'elle me lança, m'électrisa.

_ Bella, s'il te plait arrête. C'est sérieux.

_ Rho je sais. On pourrait juste mêler l'utile à l'agréable.

_ Bella!

_ Bon d'accord.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée. _Poursuivit-elle. _J'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça. Mais c'est juste que ça m'a énervé ta proposition. Edward je me suis très bien démerdé jusqu'à présent. Je trouve ça dégradant que tu me proposes de l'argent pour avoir élevé notre fils pendant ton absence.

Elle avait dit ça tout en caressant mon torse à travers ma chemise, mon renflement s'accentuait, et j'avais un mal fou à réfléchir.

_ Comprends aussi que j'ai envie de participer à l'éducation de Matt. Je me suis mal exprimé ce jour là. Je ne pensais pas que je te blesserais à ce point. Je regrette sincèrement.

_ Bon bah on peut passer à autre chose non?

Elle crocheta ses bas autour de mon cou. _(N/R : obsédée!) ( N/A : pauvre Ed! C'est dur quand même)_

_ Bella.

Je lui retirai doucement.

_ Quoi?

_ Il faut vraiment qu'on règle ça, et je te parle pas de cette histoire d'argent. Le plus grave c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, et c'est très blessant et déstabilisant. Je sais jamais où je vais avec toi. J'ai toujours peur que tu partes en courant.

_ C'est toi qui dit ça!! Nan mais rappelle moi, c'est qui qu'est parti y'à cinq ans. _Wow Bella était quand même bien éméchée_. Tu m'as abandonné, tu t'es tiré, sans même une explication. Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert? Non! Alors merde qui m'dit qu'un jour tu péteras pas à nouveau un câble? Tu m'laisseras seule avec Matt, et j'lui dirais quoi moi?

Bon voilà le fond du problème on y venait. C'était difficile à entendre mais c'était la vérité. Je m'en doutais que tout ça était de ma faute. J'avais créé ce sentiment d'insécurité envers Bella. J'étais le seul responsable de tout ceci. J'avoue que j'étais perdu, comment faire pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais plus l'intention de la quitter, mais bien au contraire? Je l'embrassai avec fougue, goûtant nos langues à nouveau. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon torse et me repoussa gentiment.

_ Dis donc Cullen? Tu crois que ça va se régler comme ça!!?? Nan mais, pas touche!

_ Putain, mais j'en sais rien Swan! Je t'aime bordel, comme j'ai jamais aimé! A l'époque j'ignorais tout ceci. Maintenant je le sais. Je suis incapable de te quitter toi ou Matt. Tout ne s'arrangera pas comme ça. J'en suis conscient, figure toi.

_ Mouais. Bon déjà j'te propose un compromis. Je suis d'accord pour que tu finances l'éducation de Matt, mais j'refuse catégo…catégori….que…bordel…ment.

_ Catégoriquement. _Dis-je en la reprenant._

_ Ouais. Que tu me dédommages! C'est clair?

_ Marché conclu.

_ Je t'aime, mais j'ai une trouille bleue. Je sais pas comment faire pour ne plus avoir peur.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Bella. J'ai vraiment agi comme un con à l'époque. Mais il n'y a pas un seul jour où j'ai regretté mon choix. Bella j'ai passé cinq ans à ne penser qu'à toi. Je t'aime. Ca ça ne changera jamais, je ne peux pas me tenir éloigner de toi. J'éprouve le besoin de te protéger et de veiller sur toi.

_ Bon t'as fini?

_ Ouais pourquoi?

_ Parce que j'ai envie de toi. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'en peux plus. Alors t'arrête les excuses et tu me fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que j'en n'oublie mon prénom.

_ T'as bu combien d'bières?

_ J'en sais rien. J'ai stoppé le compte après six. Mais on s'en fout. Putain Edward, ferme là! Tu l'ouvriras que pour me dire des cochonneries.

_ J'suis pas sur que tu veuilles vraiment ça Bells.

_ Cullen! Ta gueule et maintenant prends-moi!

Wow! Wow! Wow! J'ai du raté un épisode. Je connaissais pas cette Bella. J'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'arriverai donc jamais à lui résister? Ses doigts commençaient déjà à déboutonner ma chemise avec empressement, mes mains glissèrent le long de ses cotes, tout en lui soulevant son pull. Elle délaissa ma chemise afin que je puisse lui ôter son vêtement. Notre envie se faisait plus présente. Elle arracha le dernier bouton de ma chemise et la fit glisser le long de mes épaules. Elle enfonça ses dents dans mon épaule, ce qui me fit gémir, tout en défaisant mon pantalon. Puis elle plongea sa main dedans, emprisonnant mon érection dans ses petites menottes. Putain elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

_ Hum…Tu es tellement dur, et ton sexe est tellement gros.

Bella se pourléchait les lèvres avec envie, j'aimais la Bella avec un coup dans l'aile. Elle était vraiment encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Je lui dégrafai son soutien-gorge avec deux doigts, libérant sa poitrine magnifiquement ronde. Ma bouche dévorait ses mamelons durcis.

_ Hum…Ô oui…Continue. _Souffla t-elle._

Je continuai ma douce torture en me délectant de sa peau, tandis que Bella s'activait toujours sur mon érection. Je l'allongeai sur la table, ce qui la fit grogné. Je traçai des arabesques imaginaires sur son ventre. Je lui ôtai son jean prestement et embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Bella s'accrochait à mes cheveux courts. Son corps s'arqua au moment où mes doigts frôlèrent la couture de son string.

Je fis glisser le dernier rempart de sa féminité. Elle frissonnait sous mes mains. Elle était si sexy abandonnant son corps pour moi. Ma langue remontait le long de ses jambes, je mordillai l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je déposai un simple baiser sur son clitoris, qui la fit frémir. Je relevai ma tête vers elle. Bella me fixait avec une telle intensité, m'envoyant directement une décharge électrique dans mes parties intimes. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. J'embrassai encore cette partie si charnue, tout en fixant ses yeux aux miens. Elle tressaillit, et je m'écartai aussitôt.

_ Edward. _S'impatienta-t-elle._

_ Un problème? _La taquinai-je._

_ Continue…

_ Continue quoi?

_ Ta langue ici et maintenant! _Elle avait dit ça en appuyant ma tête sur sa toison._

Je soufflai sur son petit bourgeon, et donnai un grand coup de langue sur sa fente trempée de désir.

_ Ô oui!!

Je lapai et fis tournoyer ma langue sur son clitoris, tandis que mes doigts s'activaient à l'intérieur de son antre charnel. J'aspirai quelques fois son bourgeons, ce qui la faisait crier. Elle avait resserré ses cuisses autour de ma tête et s'était redressée sur ses avant bras. Basculant sa tête en arrière. Quand son orgasme explosa dans un cri rauque de plaisir. Elle se releva complètement et m'intima de me redresser. Elle fondit sur mes lèvres se goûtant à travers moi. Aspirant ma langue entre ses lèvres. Me la mordillant. Elle passa les mains sur mes fesses et fit glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer en même temps. Elle caressa mon derrière un moment, le griffant de temps à autre, et rapprocha ma verge de son entrée. Bella ondulait pour créer une friction divine. Elle était encore plus trempée que tout à l'heure et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était grâce et pour moi. Je grognai devant la sensation.

_ Putain Bella! _._

_ Edward, j'en peux plus. _Me supplia-t-elle._

_ Que veux-tu?

_ Tu l'sais très bien.

_ Dis-le. Dis-le, à voix haute.

_ Viens en moi! Achèves-moi! Prends moi!! Baises-moi bon dieu!

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Bella parler comme ça et ça m'excitait vraiment beaucoup. Elle prit les choses en mains et dirigea mon sexe devant son vagin et donna un coup de bassin pour la faire entrer.

_ Bella!

Que c'était bon d'être en elle. Je poussai profondément, ma verge cognait au fond de son vagin. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la rapprochai du bord de la table, afin de me donner un meilleur angle de pénétration. Bella gémissait et accrocha ses jambes autour de mes fesses. J'allongeai une partie de mon corps sur elle, tandis que mes vas et viens rentraient durement en elle. Nous étions trempés de sueur.

_ Putain Bella t'es si serrée…si mouillée!

_ Edward…plus…fort…OUI! Plus…vite! Ô OUIIII!!

Je devais être au paradis. Je me redressai légèrement, juste pour passer ses jambes de chaque coté de mes épaules, et me repositionnai sur elle. C'était merveilleusement bon. Nos corps s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre parfaitement. Je sentais son vagin enserrer de plus en plus mon pénis. Je passai mes mains sous ses hanches et la soulevai. Je la collai contre le mur, et la pénétrai vigoureusement. J'étais à deux doigts de basculer dans l'orgasme.

_ Ô OUI EDWARD! JE VAIS…

_ Tu vas? _L'interrogeai-je entre deux coup de reins puissant!!_

_ OUIIII! JE VAIS JOUUUIIIIRRR!!

_ ALORS JOUIS BELLA! POUR MOI! JOUIS!! _Hurlai-je en me retenant de ne pas exploser_

__ _Ô PUTAIN EDWARD! JE...OUIIIIII!!!!

Son vagin se rétracta durement contre ma virilité au moment de l'orgasme, me faisant venir immédiatement.

_ BELLAAAA!!!

Son petit corps tremblait dans mes bras. Nos respirations étaient décousues, nos battements cardiaques avaient la même symphonie rapide. J'embrassai ses lèvres gonflées par notre étreinte. Elle tremblait toujours et je n'osai pas la poser à terre.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime Edward.

_ Je t'aime aussi Bella, plus que ma propre vie.

Au bout d'un long moment, toujours trop court à mon goût, nous nous rhabillâmes. Bella chancelait. Je lui passai un peu d'eau sur la figure.

_ Tu vas bien mon amour? _M'enquis-je. _

_ Oui. Mais je serais pas contre un encas. J'ai pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui.

_ C'est pas très malin de boire sans manger.

_ Merci, maman. _Railla Bella_.

Je la pris par les épaules et nous sortîmes de cette merveilleuse pièce qui nous avait donné tant de plaisir par deux fois. J'avais l'impression que tout l'monde nous regardait. Alice sautait dans tous les sens. Elle vint vers nous en sautillant, trainant Jasper par la manche.

_ Vous en avez mis un temps!

_ Vraiment? _Demandai-je._

_ Bells tu pourrais faire gaffe la prochaine fois! T'a arraché un bouton de la belle chemise de mon frère!! Sauvage va!

_ J'y peux rien c'est ton frère qui m'rends sauvage. _Pouffa Bella._

_ Ok, Bella. Je crois que tu en a dis assez.

Je lui mis la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

_ Viens Jazz la place est libre. _Chantonna ma sœur._

_ Bon bah nous on vous laisse. Ciao. _Lançai-je à la cantonade._

J'accompagnai Bella. Nous passions devant Emmett, il nous jeta un regard noir. Je continuai notre chemin, et emmenai Bella à l'étage. Nous arrivions dans la cuisine. Bella se rua sur les fraises, elle en prit une et se mit à la sucer outrageusement devant moi. Je me sentis durcir immédiatement. Elle en prit une autre, sortit la chantilly du frigo, elle en badigeonnait sa fraise. Puis elle suça ses doigts avec sensualité. Elle mit une fraise dans sa bouche et se rapprocha de mes lèvres, je croquai dedans et embarquait Bella, les fraises et la chantilly dans ma chambre. Elle me rendait fou de désir et fou d'amour. Nous fîmes l'amour à nouveau avec sensualité.

L'orage était passé, mais pour combien de temps. Je savais que ça avait du lui demander une sacré dose de courage pour venir se livrer jusqu'à moi. Mais elle avait fait ce pas que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Demain serait un autre jour. _(N/R : Mdr la morale de l'histoire!xd) ( N/A : Epuisant à écrire ce chapitre! Lol)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Et oui Rose est bien enceinte! Certaines avaient deviné! **

**Entre Edward et Bella, tout n'est pas réglé on en est loin d'ailleurs! Lol**

**Arf Lauren…**

**J'ai aimé écrire la Bella complètement bourrée, Edward aussi du reste! XD**

**IMPORTANT**

**_ Bon alors ma bêta est en vacance jusqu'à vendredi, elle m'a dit qu'elle corrigerai le chapitre en rentrant. Donc normalement vous l'aurez samedi, où maxi dimanche;**

**_ Ensuite Je dois accompagné mon fils de 34 mois pour 3 jours d'examens à la fondation Lenval à Nice du 10 au 12 inclus. Donc pardonnez-moi d'avance si je ne poste pas le samedi. Mais je vous informerez via mon blog, de toute manière. Donc inscrivez-vous à la Newsletter**

**http:// caro - 30 . blog4ever . com / blog / index - 390408 . html**

**_ Enfin la pétition pour le RATED MA à été supprimé par FF, vive la liberté d'expression. C'est tout à fait scandaleux. On essaye de créer un réseau d'auteur de fic lemon via nos blog, en faisant des partenariats pour éviter que même si on est censuré sur FF, vous puissiez suivre nos fic ailleurs. Vous trouverez un forum de discussion sur mon blog suite à cette censure d'ailleurs.**

**Voilà je vous laisse tranquille, en vous disant que le petit rectangle vert en bas n'attend que vous. J'ai besoin de connaître votre opinions sur ma fic. Je passe énormément de temps à écrire cette histoire, par plaisir bien sur. Il y a 359 alertes alors faîtes un petit effort SVP!! REVIEW! Le teaser sera posté non corrigé mercredi sur mon blog.**

**Merci Ciao Basgi! Caro**


	23. l'anniversaire

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Leïla:**** Rassures toi je n'ai pas l'intention de massacrer tout le monde! XD/ 100% Edward+ Bella : Ouais d'un coté Bella manque de confiance en elle, mais c'est une vai lionne quand il s'agit d'Edward ou de Matt. Leïla : Ouais j'suis d'accord Lauren ne sert à rien à part foutre le bordel! lol/ Sabrina : Ouais les enfants sont autant de bonheurs que de soucis! lol (j'en ai 4 ). Vive Bella saoule!/ Marion/Aude 35/Dragybuss : Merci d'avoir signalé votre passage, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Même si c'est la première fois, faut bien un début! Lol/ Lydie : un grand merci et vive l'alcool! Mdr/ Caroline: pour le blog je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Merci/ COCOTTE 56 : Edward et Bella sont pas des pros de la communication c'est sur! lol merci de ton soutien./ Bébé 23 : J'espère que tes vacances se passeront bien! lol/ Lu 100% Beurre ! : Et une suite! Une!/Lisy : merci du soutien, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise./ C&A : Bienvenue! Avec tous ses compliments je vais finir par m'enflammer! lol**

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Et oui déjà samedi**

**Merci pour tout vos messages d'encouragements**

**Voilà le chapitre d'anniversaire.**

**On se retrouve en bas j'ai des choses IMPORTANTES à vous dire**

**Bonne lecture**

**21 L'anniversaire**

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais assis sur le lit et j'observais Bella dormir. La couette était au niveau de ses reins, je pouvais voir la naissance de ses fesses. Je laissai promener mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je sentis sa peau frémir sous mon toucher. Elle me fascinait, sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser d'elle et de cette vision. Bella dans mon lit, près de moi. Mais après un dernier baiser sur son épaule, je m'éloignai d'elle et allai dans le salon, car je savais que je ne résisterais pas à l'envie de la toucher. Je voulais la laisser dormir. On était déjà vendredi. On n'avait pas vraiment eu une semaine facile, entre notre dispute du mardi et nos explications du mercredi et sa gêne du jeudi. C'était une semaine éprouvante dans son ensemble. Je repensai au jeudi matin à son réveil.

**FLASHBACK**

Bella venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'embrassai tendrement. Quand d'un seul coup elle se figea.

_ Ô mon dieu! _Lâcha-t-elle._

Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à sa tête et se cacha dessous. Je me penchai au dessus d'elle et la découvrai doucement.

_ Bells. J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'planques?

_ Non. _Geignit-elle._

_ Bella.

_ Edward. Dis-moi si j'te dis, loge et fraise, tu m'réponds quoi? _Murmura-t-elle._

_ Hum. Voyons voir. Je pense que ça restera deux souvenirs inoubliables. _Répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_ Ô seigneur! Je suis désolée Edward.

_ Hey. J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. J'ai vraiment adoré ces deux moments. Mais j'me doutais que tu regretterais.

_ Non. C'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'me suis comportée comme une vrai accro au sexe.

Je pouffai de rire.

_ Et alors, t'as aucune raison d'être gênée pour ça. Je suis plutôt flatté. J'avoue que tu m'as étonné, mais agréablement. Ce coté de ta personnalité me plait bien et je souhaite la voir plus souvent d'ailleurs.

Elle rougissait, je passai un doigt sur ses joues si jolies. Elle s'échappa de mon étreinte. Puis se leva, et rebascula dans le lit. Elle se passa la main sur la tête.

_ Rappelle moi ce jour la prochaine fois que j'passe une soirée avec ta sœur.

_ Recouche toi.

_ Non. Faut que j'aille en cours.

_ Bella.

_ Demain je n'y vais pas, je dois pas prendre trop de retard. Je viens juste de rattraper celui de mes deux jours d'absence alors...

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle était partie ce matin là. Malgré un mal de crâne carabiné. J'admirai sa détermination.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Depuis le départ de mes potes je ne dormais que trois heures par nuits et encore quand mon esprit me laissait tranquille, ce n'était que pour faire des cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. La guerre, la mort et le sang. Mais dans chacun d'eux je perdais l'un de mes frères d'armes ou je revivais la mort de Tommy. Je m'étais réveillé qu'une seul fois cette nuit, complètement en sueur, mais sans cri. J'avais réussi à ne pas réveiller Bella. Mais j'arrivais pas à calmer mon esprit tourbillonnant. Je m'habillais et sortis de la maison. Je marchai dans les rues de Seattle, en tentant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. L'air était froid, je remontai mon col, et continuai mon chemin. J'achetai un paquet de clope, le premier depuis mon retour et rentrai à la maison. Je m'installai sur la terrasse. Je détaillai le paquet de cigarette, me demandant si je devais en allumer une ou pas. Au moins je pensais à autre chose. Quand je me décidai enfin. Je l'allumai en fermant les yeux.

J'étais sur cette terrasse depuis un moment, quand je sentis les bras réconfortants de Bella autour de moi. Elle déposa un simple baiser dans mon cou.

_ Bella. _Soufflai-je. _Tu devrais retourner au lit.

_ Sans toi? Je dors mal, si tu n'es pas là.

_ Je suis désolé. Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. A priori c'est raté.

_ Edward, tu veux m'en parler. Ca fait des jours que tu ne dors presque plus.

_ Non Bella. Ca va aller.

_ Edward, tu m'inquiètes. Parles en à ton père, peut-être que lui…

_ Bella s'il te plait.

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras, pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Je m'en voulais de l'inquiéter. Mais je ne souhaitais pas la perturber plus avec mes problèmes. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit. J'ouvris les pans de son peignoir pour y déposer de doux baisers sur sa peau soyeuse. Elle soupirait d'aise. C'est ainsi que je l'aimais à nouveau.

Nous nous étions à nouveau endormis. Quand je m'éveillais, le soleil faisait tout juste son apparition. Les cheveux de Bella avaient des reflets auburn. J'embrassai son front et jouai avec ses mèches. J'attendais simplement qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle était si sereine, elle arborait un léger sourire dans son sommeil. Puis elle bougea légèrement tout en se collant encore plus à moi.

_ Hum…Edward?

_ Je suis là mon ange. Dors.

_ Trop de choses…à faire aujourd'hui. _Baragouina-t-elle. _

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Déposa un tendre baiser sur mon torse et redressa sa tête vers moi.

_ B'jour toi.

_ Bonjour mon amour.

_ C'est pas bon tout ça.

_ De quoi parles-tu?

_ De me réveiller dans tes bras. _Sourit-elle._

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est pas bon?

_ Parce que je m'y habitue.

_ Et?

_ Bah dès que l'on sera avec Matt, ce sera chacun chez soi et en plus d'habitude c'est toi qui ne veux pas.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et soufflai.

_ Bella, mes nuits sont vraiment trop agitées. Je t'ai encore réveillée cette nuit. Tu as besoin de dormir.

_ Mais toi aussi Edward. Je pense que tu devrais parler de tes cauchemars et tes insomnies, au moins à ton père. Il pourra surement t'aider.

Je quittai notre couche sans un mot, j'enfilai un boxer, enfin bref, je fuyais.

_ Tu me tues Edward Cullen! Tu dis que l'on ne se confie pas assez l'un à l'autre, et toi tu…Grrr!

Elle me jeta un coussin à la figure. J'embrassai le bout de son nez. J'aimais la voir en rogne. Maso, moi? Pensez-vous? ! _(N/R : c'est mauvais de nier, mon gars!) (N/A : oui le chemin de la guérison comme toujours par l'acceptation ainsi parlait Zarasustra! Lol)_

_ Attends moi, je reviens. _Lui intimai-je._

C'était trop dur de lui parler. Je ne savais surtout pas quoi dire. J'avais peur de l'angoisser avec mes cauchemars. Car même si elle n'en parlais pas je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Lucas et les autres. J'espérais que finalement elle lirait les lettres, elle comprendrait surement mieux que si j'en discutais directement avec elle. J'allai dans la cuisine. Je faisais cuir des Muffin et des Cookies. Tout en regardant le café couler. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, quand l'alarme du four me sortit de mon rêve éveillé. Je sortis les gâteaux du four, et en disposai quelques-uns sur un plateau avec deux mug de café. Cette situation me fit sourire, si on m'avait dit il y a cinq ans que j'apporterai le petit déjeuner au lit de celle que j'aimais, et qu'en plus cette personne était Bella, je lui aurais ri au nez.

J'entrai dans la chambre, chargé de mes victuailles. Bella fit les yeux ronds. Elle était surprise. Elle se releva le long de la tête de lit.

_ J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça?

_ Mise à part d'être merveilleuse, outrageusement belle et sensuelle, et d'être ma p'tite amie. Euh pas grands choses. _Rigolai-je.(je t'ai dit que j'en voulais un pareil?xd) ( N/A : et moi donc…*soupir)_

_ Outrageusement belle et sensuelle? Edward, les fraises devaient être périmées je pense.

Je secouai la tête, elle ne se verrait jamais réellement. Je m'installai près d'elle avec le plateau. Je lui collai un Muffin dans la bouche.

_ Tiens, ça t'évitera de raconter des conneries.

_ Mon dieu, mais c'est délicieux Edward.

_ Finalement ma mère avait raison de m'apprendre les bonnes manières et la cuisine. Ca sert.

_ Ouais en gros t'es bon à marier. _Pouffa Bella._

_ C'est une proposition?

Bella resta stoïque devant ma plaisanterie_.(euh, je dois faire la même tête qu'elle, là! C'est malin toi) (N/A : pauvre Bella!)_ Elle venait surement de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ma question l'avait déstabilisé. J'explosai de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

_ Respire Bella. Je plaisantais…

_ C'est pas drôle.

_ Ô que oui! Si tu voyais ta tête. _En rajoutai-je._

_ Tu vas m'le payer Edward Cullen. Je vais t'apprendre à rire à mes dépends.

Elle me sauta dessus, heureusement que le plateau était sur la table de nuit. Nous roulâmes sur le lit, et nous tombâmes de celui-ci. Bella sur moi, elle profita de mon moment de faiblesse et entreprit de me faire des chatouilles. Mais moi je n'étais obnubilé que par son corps. Je repris l'ascendant, la faisant basculer sur le dos.

_ Alors Miss Swan? Qui sait l'plus fort?

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, l'embrassant. Elle frissonnait, et ça m'électrisait.

_ Tu triches. _Couina-t-elle._

_ Moi? Jamais. Mais toi oui. Tu es complètement nue, et je perds complètement l'esprit. Tu m'rends fou. _Soufflai-je._

Je ne pouvais pas résister à la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, à sa douceur. C'était la vérité. Elle me rendait complètement fou. Je me saisis de ses mains et les portai au dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'elle se tortillait sous moi. Elle écarta les cuisses, et je pouvais sentir son intimité trempée, contre mon boxer. On tambourina à la porte.

_ Tout va bien? _Demanda la voix d'Alice._

_ Jusqu'ici très bien. Si tu veux éviter les cauchemars, repasse plus tard Lili.

_ Ok…évitez de casser le mobilier.

_ Alice! _Criâmes Bella et moi._

_ Ô ça va! J'm'en vais. _Maugréa ma sœur._

_ On en était où? _Demandai-je._

_ Je crois que tu disais que j'étais la plus forte.

_ Menteuse.

_ Obsédé.

**BELLA POV**

Edward était insatiable. C'était pas pour me déplaire. Bien au contraire. Heureusement que le tapis de sa chambre ne pouvait pas parler. Le pauvre avait été vraiment maltraité. Après une douche amplement mérité à deux bien évidement, j'allais enfin préparer mon sac pour le weekend. Ils avaient annoncé des températures très basses et de la pluie, enfin, un automne normal pour Forks. Je rajoutai des pull pour Matt. Il était déjà là-bas avec Carlisle et Esmè. Edward avait eu la bonne idée de l'éloigner, le temps que lui et moi y voyions plus clair.

Je savais ce que je voulais : Edward. Je voulais avancer avec lui. Mais j'avais mes problèmes avec moi-même à régler, et Edward avait les siens. J'avais l'impression par moment de me battre contre des fantômes. Mon amoureux semblait si loin de moi par moment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si nous étions rester juste amis, il se serait peut-être confié plus facilement. Je m'installai sur mon lit, les lettres d'Edward dans les mains. J'en avais lu plusieurs. Il y parlait de sa vie, de son adaptation, mais rien d'extraordinaire, néanmoins je lui manquais. J'ouvris donc le suivante. Après tout ça me permettrait peut-être de mieux le cerner.

_Ma Bella,_

_Tu me manques. Ton rire me manque. As-tu déjà connu une de ses journées que tu souhaiterais oublié, alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est marqué dans ta chair pour toute la vie? Celle d'aujourd'hui est comme ça. J'ai tué un homme. Je serai hanté à vie par ce visage. Je suis voué aux enfers. Mon père sauve des vies et moi je les envoie vers la mort. Vois-tu l'ironie? Une unité est tombée dans une embuscade. C'était une véritable boucherie. Nous sommes intervenus à temps, sinon tout le monde aurait fini par se faire massacrer. J'ai jamais vu la mort d'aussi près. J'ai été blessé, mais je serai sur pied rapidement. La seule chose de bénéfique dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai rencontré un type sympa. Il s'appelle Lucas. Il a l'air cool. Mais je regrette tellement de t'avoir laissée. Les choses sont tellement différentes ici. Je pense à toi tous les jours, tu es pour moi comme un ange gardien. Au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais y passer, c'est a toi que j'ai pensé, ton visage que j'ai vu. Je me suis dit que jamais je ne saurai ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. J'ai peur de dormir et de revoir ce visage, entendre son hurlement au moment où je l'ai touché. Ses cris, ce sang. La mort a une odeur Bella et je viens juste de le découvrir. J'ai peur aussi de devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Certains gars deviennent fous ici. J'ai l'impression que j'ai laissé une grande partie de moi auprès de toi cette nuit là. Prends en soin que je puisse la récupérer quand je rentrerai. Car j'ai pas l'intention de crever ici, je refuse de finir comme ces soldats dans des cercueils plombés. Ô Bella…Excuse le style brouillon, mais mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et les calmants m'abrutissent. _

_Embrasse Alice et les autres pour moi._

_Prends soin de toi. Sois heureuse. La vie est courte, profites en. _

_Edward.._

_( N/ R : rien à dire sauf: snif! Très beau grande sœur!) (N/A : Merci p'tite sœur)_

Je serrai la lettre contre mon cœur. Je ressentais toute sa souffrance dans cette lettre. Son écriture était hachée, on pouvait voir son conflit intérieur rien qu'en regardant les mots. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. Edward devrait vivre avec ça sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. J'aurais voulu savoir comment apaiser ce mal-être, mais j'ignorai comment faire. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je comprenais mieux quand Edward m'avait expliqué que chaque soldat devait se raccrocher à un espoir, même infime. Voilà pourquoi il ne disait rien pour Lucas. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Lucas et aux autres. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient repartis. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles pour l'instant. Edward m'avait expliqué que c'était normal. Je me sentais égoïste, car soulagée qu'Edward soit ici avec nous. Je n'aurais pas survécu à son départ. Mais malgré ses tentatives pour me rassurer sur les gars, j'avais du mal à le croire. Surtout depuis que je venais de lire cette lettre. Il n'y avait pas que la douleur physique, je savais par expérience que celle de l'esprit était pire que tout. L'inconscient d'Edward devait s'en vouloir d'avoir laisser ses frères d'armes repartir sans lui. Je ravalai mes larmes. Je pliai la lettre et j'allais pour la remettre dans le coffret, quand on toqua à la porte. Une tête apparut.

_ Es-tu prête? _S'enquit Edward. _

__ _Euh…oui. _Reniflai-je en tentant d'effacer les dernières traces de ma tristesse._

Il entra en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il se dirigea vers moi. Il me prit la lettre des mains et la porta à son attention. Il souffla un moment, quand il y découvrit laquelle c'était.

_ Bella. Je suis désolé pour ça. _S'excusa-t-il. _Je devrai les récupérer.

_ Non! Ce sont mes lettres. Tu me les as adressées.

_ Je ne veux pas te créer plus de peine que tu en a eu. Elles sont toutes du même acabit à partir de celle là.

_ Edward. _Soufflai-je en lui posant ma main sur sa joue._ Je veux juste comprendre. Tu ne me dis rien, et j'ai l'impression de mieux saisir ta situation actuelle. J'aimerai tellement t'aider à aller mieux. _Murmurai-je en l'enlaçant._

_ Tu le fais déjà Bells. Ta présence et celle de Matt dans ma vie sont de vraies bénédictions. J'avance Bella…je suis désolé que ça soit si long.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On y arrivera, ensemble.

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Il prit mon sac qui était prêt sur mon lit. Il me serra contre lui.

_ Bah c'est pas trop tôt!

_ Bonjour à toi aussi grand frère.

_ Ouais, ouais. On perdrait moins de temps, si vous arrêtiez de vous envoyer en l'air dans tous les coins. _Grogna Em' en réprimant un frisson de dégoût._

_ Hey! Ca fait au moins une heure depuis la dernière fois. _M'insurgeai-je._

_Prends ça dans tes dents frérot! _

_ Bella. _Couina mon amoureux._

_ Bah quoi? _Demandai-je l'innocence même._

_ Bon on prends deux voitures. _Expliqua Em' sans relever ma remarque._

_ Edward et Bella vous prenez la Volvo et nous on prends le 4X4.

Après avoir manger un sandwich, nous étions engagés sur la route pour Forks. Je sentais le stress m'envahir au fur et à mesure que l'on avalait les kilomètres. Forks était une petite ville où tout se savait. J'entendais d'ici les ragots et autres pamphlets sur Edward et moi. Sans parler de Matt. On allait jouer « le retour de Martin Guerre » officiellement cette fois ci. Et on peut pas dire que ça m'enchantait. Edward avait du sentir ma nervosité. Il posa sa main sur mon genoux.

_ Déstresses. Tout se passera bien.

_ Ouais, surement. Comme la dernière fois?

Edward crispa ses doigts sur le volant. J'avais été trop brutale.

_ Désolée. _Poursuivis-je._

_ Bella tu t'en fais trop.

_ Et si on croise mon père?

_ On le saluera.

_ Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis?

_ Oui. Bella on peut vivre en bonne intelligence et en plus je pense qu'il a du s'arranger pour ne pas être dans le coin.

_ T'as surement raison. _Abdiquai-je._

Je m'endormis assez rapidement. Edward avait raison. Je manquai de sommeil, sans compter que quand on dort logiquement, on ne pense pas. Ce qui me réveilla fut la main d'Edward sur ma joue. J'ouvris un œil, on était devant la villa. Edward me scrutait, inquiet.

_ Ca va Bella?

_ Ouais. Ca ira.

Edward fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit la main pour m'aider à en sortir. A ce moment là surgit Matt. Emmitouflé dans une doudoune bien épaisse et un bonnet sur la tête. Il faisait vraiment froid. Il me sauta dans les bras. J'allais déjà mieux, Matt était le rayon de soleil de ma vie. C'était lui le plus important.

_ Salut mon ange.

_ Bonjour papa, bonjour maman.

Nous l'embrassâmes avec amour.

_ Tu m'as manqué. _Soufflai-je._

_ Vous aussi. Venez Mamie elle a fait des cookies, et tonton bah il est en train de tout manger.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Il faisait bon. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à notre nuit sur le canapé avec Edward, mes joues surchauffèrent. Nous saluâmes Esmè et Carlisle. Esmè me caressa la joue tendrement. Nous nous installâmes au salon, et la mère d'Edward nous apporta un café bien chaud. Cette boisson nous réchauffa.

_ Devinez? Ils ont annoncé de la neige pour ce weekend. _Expliqua Carlisle._

_ Wow déjà. L'hiver commence tôt cette année à Forks. _Déclara Emmett._

_ Moi z'aime la neize et toi maman? _S'enthousiasma Matt._

_ Pas vraiment. Disons que pour nous autres maladroits, c'est pas la meilleure situation.

_ Papa y pourra toujours te rattraper.

_ C'est avec joie que je me sacrifierai!

_ Merci Edward.

Je me levais et rejoignis Esmè, dans la cuisine. Je voulais l'aider, elle était en train de faire pleins de petits gâteaux sucrés pour l'anniversaire de Matt.

_ Je peux peut-être t'aider?

_ Non Bella c'est gentil.

_ Tout s'est bien passé avec Matt?

_ Oui, il est vraiment adorable.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que c'était pas prévu que toi et Carlisle le preniez. Mais..

Esmè arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'essuya les mains et me proposa de m'asseoir sur le tabouret avec elle.

_ Bella. Ce n'est pas un souci. Tu sais les disputes entre couple, c'est normal. Avec Carlisle ça nous arrive. Pour toi et Edward c'est plus compliqué. La situation fait que vous devez affronter les difficultés tout de suite. Ce n'est pas facile. Surtout que je sais qu'Edward va mal.

_ Je…

Je la fixai incapable de dire quoi que se soit d'autre.

_ Je suis sa mère, il peut me cacher beaucoup de choses, même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. C'est un homme maintenant. Il a changé, et vous devez tous les deux faire des efforts. Edward doit calmer son coté protecteur et son envie de se racheter à tous prix et quant à toi, tu dois réapprendre à avoir confiance en lui et en tes sentiments. Ca prends du temps Bella.

_ Et comment on fait?

_ Je n'ai pas la science infuse ma belle. Mais le fait de communiquer avec l'autre est en général un bon moyen.

_ Aie! C'est pas vraiment notre point fort. J'ai essayé, mais il a vraiment beaucoup de mal à se confier.

_ J'm'en doute, et toi tu lui as parlé?

_ Ouais après notre dispute, le soir où vous êtes venus chercher Matt. Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur qu'il ne reparte. Je sais c'est idiot. Mais j'arrive pas à me raisonner.

_ C'est pas idiot. Il est déjà parti une fois, alors c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça.

_ Je crois qu'il ne comprends pas.

_ Moi je pense que si. Mais il pense peut-être qu'il te prouve assez qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'en aller.

_ Tout ça est tellement compliqué Esmé. Il y a Matt, on a peur de le décevoir. J'ai encore moins d'expériences qu'une nonne, pour les questions de couples. Ca a l'air tellement simple pour mon frère, pour Alice, pour toi et Carlisle. _Me lamentai-je._

_ Ma chérie fait confiance à ton jugement et à ton instinct. Puis tu sais je suis là, si t'as besoin de parler.

_ Je sais, j'aimerai tant qu'Edward se confie lui aussi. Il ne dort pratiquement plus, il fait des cauchemars. Mais refuse d'en parler. Dès que j'essaye, il change de sujet, ou il va faire un tour.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en discuter avec Carlisle. Peut-être que de père à fils.

J'enlaçai Esmè, elle me serra contre elle et embrassa mon front. Elle avait été mon plus grand soutien pendant toutes ses années. Elle m'avait aidé à affronter mes nouvelles responsabilités. J'aimais cette femme comme ma mère. Edward arriva.

_ On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez, toutes les deux? _Demanda-t-il avec son œil inquisiteur._

_ De toi bien sur mon chéri. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle d'autre? _Pouffa Esmè._

Je la suivis dans un grand éclat de rire, devant la mine déconfite d'Edward. Je me levai et déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon amoureux.

_ La prochaine fois si tu veux pas de réponse, ne pose pas de question. _Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille._

_ Mouais. Sans doute.

_ Où est Matt? _M'enquis-je_.

_ Il a voulu aller avec Rose et Alice en ville. Elles sont parties chercher je ne sais trop quoi.

_ Décidément ce gosse est une vrai anguille. Disons qu'il est un peu comme Alice, du mal à rester inactif! _Expliquai-je. _

_ Pitié seigneur épargnez nous ça! _S'exclama Esmè en riant._

_ Et de quoi le seigneur doit-il nous épargner? _Demanda Carlisle._

_ Que Matthew soit aussi speed qu'Alice. _Lui expliqua-t-elle._

_ Et bien je suppose que le pire c'est pour eux! _Rigola Carlisle en nous regardant. _Nous, on en a eu assez avec elle.

_ Sympa la solidarité papa!

_ De rien fils. Les grands parents sont là pour pourrir leurs petits enfants, pas pour les punir. _(N/R : hihihi) (N/R : C'est du vécu! DD)_

Carlisle accrochait un œil rieur tout en piquant des cookies. Esmè lui tapota la main gentiment. Carlisle la regarda comme un enfant prit en faute. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.

_ Carlisle, pourrais-tu éviter de manger tous les gâteaux. Non parce qu'Emmett et Matt sont déjà passés par là. J'ai l'impression que la réserve descend à vue d'œil. En plus méfie toi du vilain cholestérol, C'est que tu commences à te faire vieux. _Dit-elle en lui tapotant le ventre._

_ Nan mais! J'vais te montrer si j'suis vieux! Et puis le médecin a dit que j'étais en pleine forme d'abord.

_ Ah vraiment? Et qui est ce médecin?

_ Moi-même ma chère.

_ Alors là c'est trop facile Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle prit Esmè dans ses bras et l'embrassa chastement. On pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Je trouvais que comme message d'espoir, il n'y avait pas mieux. Edward passa ses bras autour de moi et les croisa sur mon ventre. Je le laissai faire. Je commençai à m'y faire, l'apprécier même. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et mon corps réagit tout de suite. Je frissonnai. Je sentis Edward sourire dans mon cou. Nous nous éclipsâmes sur la pointe des pieds, histoire de leur laisser un moment d'intimité.

_ Emmett est parti lui aussi? _Supposai-je._

_ Non, il est dans le parc. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

_ Si tu permets. Je vais t'abandonner un moment, je vais aller discuter avec lui.

_ Bella.

_ Je compte pas me disputer avec lui.

_ Promis?

_ Promis jurer, cracher! Tu veux que je crache où?

_ C'est bon Bella. J'te crois. _Rigola mon petit ami._

Je pris mon manteau, Edward me lança son bonnet de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

_ Vu que c'est toi qui as le teeshirt autant que t'aies le bonnet. Du moment que tu ne dors pas avec.

_ Très drôle. Tu sais que je connais des filles qui pourrais tuer pour ce bonnet? Surtout si on était toujours au lycée.

_ Ouais mais vu que t'as déjà le teeshirt, et mon cœur, prends le bonnet. Histoire de compléter ta collection. _(N/R :wow quel romantiiiiisme!)_

_ J'attends le short! Mais pas les chaussettes, hein! _(N/R :ah non, finalement elle gâche tout là xd) ( N/A: Ah cette Bella alors_)

J'avais son cœur. Je trouvais ça trop mignon. Putain le Edward ado qui se servait des filles comme des kleenex était quand même très loin. J'ouvris la baie vitrée et me dirigeai vers le fond du parc. Emmett était assis sur un des bancs en pierre, il avait les yeux dans le vague. Je n'avais pas eu encore l'occasion de discuter avec lui sur le fait qu'il allait devenir père. Je savais qu'Emmett serait un bon père. L'exemple de Charlie lui faisait peur. Du moins c'était ce que je supposais. Je m'installai près de lui.

_ Hey Em.

_ Hey Bella. T'as décroché de la bouche d'Edward et tu t'es dit « Et si j'allais voir mon grand frère »

_ Wow y'a d'l'ambiance ici. On s'éclate.

_ Non ça va.

_ Menteur. J't'écoute grand frère, chacun son tour.

_ Bella, c'est rien.

_ Fais pas ton grognon, entre frère et sœur faut bien se soutenir non?

Surtout que j'avais l'impression que ma famille proche se limitait à lui.

_ Ok.. _Souffla-t-il._ Rose est enceinte, mais je pense que tu le sais.

_ Ouais d'ailleurs j'aurais préféré l'apprendre par toi.

Il ne releva pas.

_ J'ai pas vraiment réagi comme j'aurais du.

_ Non vraiment? _Il me gratifia d'un regard noir. _C'est bon Em'. Je te taquine.

_ Je suis heureux, c'est pas le problème. Mais j'peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. Surtout pour l'avenir.

_ J'vois pas pourquoi Em. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui a toujours pris grand soin de sa famille et de ses amis.

_ J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi, avec Edward et même avec Rose.

_ Em. Tu n'es qu'un être humain, des erreurs tu en feras d'autres, moi aussi. Tout le monde en fait. Mais tu sais écouter, tu es même de très bon conseil quand tu joues pas à l'idiot. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas Charlie. Et justement je suis sûr que tu profiteras de la chance d'avoir un enfant pour donner tout l'amour que tu n'as pas obtenu de sa part. Mais que tu as su m'offrir Emmett. Je ne voudrais pas d'un autre frère que toi Em, sincèrement. Je sais pas si je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime grand frère, et je sais que où se trouve maman elle est fière de toi.

Il se retourna de trois quart, et sonda mon regard.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime p'tite sœur. Merci.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et lui aussi. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas faire moins franche. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Puis il se leva et nous retournâmes à la villa. Bras dessus, bras dessous. Il embrassa mon front.

**EDWARD POV**

Je regardais Bella rejoindre Emmett. Elle avait froid, elle s'était installée à coté de lui et avait donné un coup d'épaule dans celle de son frère. La scène m'attendrit. On aurai dit deux tigres qui tentaient de se civiliser, pour avoir une conversation cordiale. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, c'était mon père.

_ Penses-tu qu'il faille appeler des renforts? _Plaisanta mon père._

_ Bella a sorti le drapeau blanc, donc ça devrait aller.

_ Tant mieux, la communication c'est important. Que se soit entre frères, amis ou couple.

_ Mouais. C'est une perche ou je m'y connais pas. _(N/R : pour rire on va dire qu'il s'y connait pas, hein! Le pauvre Edward!)_

_ Prends le seulement pour ce que c'est : une main tendue.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Il me souriait tendrement. J'avais de la chance d'avoir une famille et des parents comme les miens. Surtout comparé à Charlie. Mais je ne pensais pas être totalement prêt, mais le serai-je seulement un jour?

_ Je sais.

_ Tu viens dans mon bureau?

C'était pas vraiment une question. Je suivis donc mon père. Il ouvrit la porte et me fit asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui. J'avais l'impression que j'allais subir un interrogatoire en règle. Il se posta face à moi derrière son bureau. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

_ Fais-tu toujours des cauchemars?

Dans le genre direct, je crois que l'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

_ Tu connais la réponse. Alors pourquoi me poser la question?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche Edward.

_ Oui. _Murmurai-je._

_ Est-ce qu'ils te réveillent?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Au moment où tu te réveilles, tu es dans quel état le plus souvent?

_ Papa…

_ Mon fils. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir tout seul. Réponds.

J'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Mais je savais que cette fois ci, il ne laisserait pas tomber.

_ Les trois quart du temps en sueur et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe.

_ Et?

Je me levai et fis le tour de la pièce.

_ Et quoi!

_ Ce que tu ressens à ce moment là.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler!

_ Edward, assieds toi s'il te plait. _J'obtempérai. _Ces cauchemars, tu en fais plusieurs fois par nuit?

Mon père était d'un calme Olympien.

_ Ouais.

_ Combien?

_ J'en sais rien, des fois j'en fais qu'un et des fois trois. _M'exaspérai-je._

_ Est-il récurent? Où sont-ils différents.

_ En général c'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose.

_ Tu les fais depuis quand?

_ J'en fais depuis longtemps, des années. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi réguliers.

_ Ils le sont depuis quand?

_ Tu veux quoi au juste? _M'énervai-je._

_ Je veux t'aider mon fils, comprendre.

Alors quoi je devais faire quoi? Tout lui raconter? En avais-je le courage? J'étais terrorisé par le fait qu'il puisse me juger. Mais j'obéissais comme un bon fils. Je lui racontais donc sans trop de détails quand même, ce qui était arrivé. Les gens que j'avais tué, ceux que j'avais perdus. J'étais arrivé à la fin de mon histoire. Je n'osai pas croiser le regard de mon père. Il ne disait rien.

_ Bien. Je comprends. Tu souffres de SSPT: Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique. Il te faut un traitement. Edward regarde moi, et écoute moi._. Je relevai la tête. _Tu n'es pas responsable de cette guerre. Les guerres font des victimes des deux cotés. Même si on survit, il en reste toujours des traces. Je ne suis pas psychiatre mon fils et même si je l'étais, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi, car je suis ton père. Tu te sens responsable de la mort de ce môme comme tu dis. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, c'est cette guerre la responsable.

_ Mais j'ai choisi d'y aller! _Dis-je en me relevant._

_ Bien sur, mais Tommy aussi. Chacun fait ses propres choix Edward. Tu es parti Jeune, tu voulais te prouver quelque chose. Tu as sauvé Lucas, et beaucoup d'autres.

_ Pour quels résultats?

_ Edward, tu as muri, tu t'es fait des amis sincères.

_ Ouais et j'ai perdu cinq ans avec Bella, avec vous…

Mon père décida d'arrêter là la conversation.

_ Je vais te prescrire un traitement médicamenteux. Mais d'abord je dois te poser une question très personnelle.

_Au seigneur faites qu'il ne parle pas de sexe._

__ _Intime même. _Poursuivit-il._

_Bingo!_

_ De quel genre?

_ C'est pour la prescription. Les antidépresseurs sont connus pour altérer la libido. Enfin dans le mauvais sens, mais le SSPT aussi donc…

_ Tu voudrais savoir si je…peux…toujours…enfin…avoir des… _Il acquiesça._ Je n'ai vraiment aucun problème de coté là et même au contraire.

_ Compenser par le sexe est une bonne idée. _Rigola-t-il. _Je te prescris du Ramelteon®. Déjà ça t'aidera à dormir normalement sans cauchemars et logiquement sans interruptions. Ensuite je vais te donner le numéro de téléphone du docteur Cody. Il est psychiatre à l'hôpital, c'est un ami et il est spécialiste du SSPT.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin!

_ Bien sur que si Edward. Tu n'es pas dépressif, les anxiolytiques ne marcheront pas. Seul la psychothérapie t'aidera à aller mieux. Prends le…S'il te plait.

Je pris mon ordonnance, ainsi qu'une boite de Ramelteon®, pour commencer dès ce soir et ce satané numéro. Mon père m'expliqua les effets du médicaments, en disant qu'il se pourrait que ça mette quelques jours avant que ça ne fasse totalement de l'effet. Il m'enlaça un moment et nous sortîmes du bureau. Je savais que tout venait de ma mère ou de Bella. Je savais qu'elles l'avaient fait pour moi, parce qu'elles m'aimaient et qu'elles s'inquiétaient.. J'en voulais un peu à Bella, mais alors que je me voyais comme un monstre, mon père lui trouvait que j'avais fait simplement mon devoir. Comment croire à ça? Bella venait d'arriver avec Emmett, qui avait son bras par-dessus les épaules de sa sœur. L'image était belle. Elle croisa mon regard et me sourit.

Matt était revenu, surexcité, il attendait son anniversaire avec joie. Après lui avoir donné son bain, et à diner, je l'accompagnai au lit. Il voulait me parler. Je m'allongeai auprès de lui.

_ Dit papa, ze voulait aller voir papi Charlie. Mais ils ont parlé de lui quand on était avec tatie Alice et tatie Rose au magasin. Y'a une dame qui a dit à une autre dame que papy il était parti exprès pêcher avec Harry, à cause de maman, toi et moi. Il veut pas me voir?

_ Il est à la réserve? _Il acquiesça. _Je suis sur que ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi.

_ Mais y sait que j'ai quatre ans demain.

_ Ecoute mon ange, c'est vrai que c'est compliqué, mais il faut un peu de temps pour que tout s'arrange.

J'embrassai son front et attendis qu'il s'endorme. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui. Charlie lui manquait, et je pouvais le comprendre. Il se retrouvait au milieu d'un conflit dont il était nullement responsable. Les habitants de Forks étaient friands de ce genre de ragots. La situation n'était déjà pas facile, mais si en plus les gens en rajoutaient. Je quittai sa chambre, et rejoignis les autres. Emmett et Jazz faisaient une partie de WII . Alice, Rose et Esmè parlaient des fiançailles, et Bella regardait par la fenêtre, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J'arrivai derrière elle, et je l'enlaçai tendrement en posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, en espérant qu'elle ne rejette pas ma démonstration de tendresse. Mais non, bien au contraire, elle posa ses mains sur mes avants bras.

_ Un penny pour tes pensées? _Lui proposai-je._

_ T'es prêt à me payer maintenant?

_ Alors? Tu pense à…

_ Aux rumeurs et autres trucs avantageux d'une petite ville. Les filles m'ont dit que les potins allaient bon train. Il paraîtrait que Charlie serait parti à la pêche avec Harry et Billy, pour nous éviter. T'avais raison.

_ Matt m'en a parler.

_ Il l'a entendu? Jamais ils apprendront à fermer leurs gueu…bouches dans ce patelin de mer…crotte! _S'emporta-t-elle._

_ Bella, j'ai parlé avec lui. Il est un peu triste de ne pas le voir demain pour son anniversaire.

_ Ouais, ça ne change pas beaucoup des autres années.

_ Sauf que les autres années, Charlie appelait sur mon portable pour parler à Matt. _Intervint Emmett. _Je peux peut-être me tromper, mais j'pense pas qu'il réitère cette fois. Mais peut-être que c'est juste des ragots.

_ Non. _Nous informa mon père. _J'ai voulu aller le voir hier matin, et j'ai su qu'il passait son weekend à la pêche.

_ Mais comment il a su que nous venions? _Demanda Bella._

_ Je pense que la femme de ménage a du dire que nous devions passer quelques jours ici, et tu sais comment ça marche.

_ Génial. _Maugréa Bella._

L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment très gaie. Emmett était maussade. Bella avait emmené quelques cours à travailler. Elle était en plein boulot. Moi j'étais installé au piano, histoire de faire plaisir à ma mère et à ma sœur. Rosalie était sur les genoux d'Emmett. Il avait sa main sur son ventre. D'un certain sens, je les jalousai. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé faire pareil quand Bella était enceinte de Matt. Ils devaient l'annoncer à mes parents et Matt, le lendemain. Bella ferma son livre, et rangea ses cours. Je l'observai tout en jouant, elle avait son crayon dans les cheveux. Je la trouvai vraiment très belle.

_ Je vais voir Matt et je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. _Nous annonça Bella. _

_ Nous aussi, Emmett?

_ Ouep!

_ Bah je crois que demain la journée s'annonce longue, donc sur ce! Bonne nuit les enfants. _Nous salua ma mère._

Je refermai le piano, et suivis le mouvement. Ma mère nous avait préparé ma chambre. Je pensai à Bella qui avait peur de s'habituer. Mais face à ma mère nul ne pouvait lutter. J'entrai, Bella devait être dans la salle de bain. J'attendis qu'elle en sorte afin de prendre sa place. Elle apparut en nuisette, je la trouvai époustouflante de beauté. Je passai devant elle, et déposai un simple baiser dans son cou. Je sortis la boite de somnifère de ma poche. Bella semblait surprise. Après m'être brossé les dents, j'observai le petit médicament rond et orange dans ma main. J'hésitai un moment, je me demandai bien si ça ferait l'effet escompté. Je finis par l'avaler, je rangeai la boite à l'abris des yeux et des petites mains de Matt. Puis rejoignis Bella dans le lit. Elle lisait encore.

_ Tu lis quoi?

_ _Les hauts des Hurlevents_!

_ T'as pas plus gai comme histoire?

Elle me fit un sourire. J'embrassai le bout de son nez.

_ J'ai parlé à mon père, enfin disons qu'il m'a parlé.

Elle stoppa sa lecture, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Je sais que c'était pas à moi d'en parler, mais…

_ Je sais. _La coupai-je. _Tu es inquiète. Je comprends.

_ Il t'a dit quoi?

_ Que je souffre à priori du Syndrome de stress post traumatique, un truc courant chez les militaires.

_ Et le traitement?

_ Il m'a donné de quoi dormir et éviter les cauchemars. Et…

_ Et?

_ Il veut que je vois un psy.

_ Ô! Et tu vas le faire?

_ J'en sais rien. Pas pour le moment. J'en ai pas envie. C'est pas dans mes objectifs pour l'instant.

J'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je la regardai avec envie. Je lui ôtai son livre des mains et le posai sur la table de nuit.

_ Edward, que fais-tu…je…

_ Chutt…ça.

Je l'embrassai doucement.

_ Edward. _Souffla-t-elle. _Tes parents…Matt…les autres sont juste à coté…

_ Et alors. Je t'empêcherai de crier…

_ Non…

_ Bella, le fameux médicament diminue la libido. Alors là tu vois j'ai vraiment très envie, et qui sait peut être que demain je risque de me transformer en eunuque.

_ Donc ce que tu es en train dire, c'est qu'il faut vérifier que tout marche correctement? _Demanda-t-elle espiègle._

_ Tout à fait. _Souris-je. _

__ _Combien de fois par jour les tests?

__ _Très souvent.

_ Pour la science?

_ Pour la science. _Confirmai-je._

_ A priori ça marche toujours. _Plaisanta-t-elle en touchant mon érection. _Mais un examen approfondit s'impose_._

_ Ô oui…

Elle me retourna, et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa et fit courir sa langue sur mon torse, mes mamelons, mon ventre. Elle m'ôta mon boxer, et déposa des myriades de baisers sur mon aine. Je lâchai des soupirs de contentement, je tressaillis quand elle embrassa ma virilité dressée pour elle. Elle joua de sa langue sur toute ma longueur, mordillant de temps à autre mon membre engorgé. Puis sa bouche délicate avala ma verge. Je fermai les yeux et caressai ses cheveux. Bon dieu c'était le paradis sur terre. Elle caressait mes bourses de ses doigts fins. Putain! J'allais exploser. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait tant d'effet. Je la stoppai à temps, et la retournai. Je caressai sa peau à travers le tissu soyeux, m'attardant sur ses pointes durcis. Je soulevais sa nuisette le long de ses cuisses, et dirigeai mes mains vers l'intérieur, mes doigts trouvèrent ses plis intimes, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Sa poitrine se soulevait, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle s'accrochait au drap et sa tête se renversait. Elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas gémir. Je l'embrassai au moment où je sentis ses parois intimes se resserrer.

Je lui retirai sa nuisette, et m'installai entre ses cuisses. Je frottai doucement ma verge contre son entrée. Il n'y avait aucune pression, nous prenions notre temps. Je la pénétrai avec lenteur savourant le plaisir d'être en elle. Elle se rua sur mes lèvres, nos langues se caressaient entre elles, se goûtant, se savourant. Mes vas et viens étaient profonds, mais lents. Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules, nous gémissions tous deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Nos corps n'étaient que voluptés et amour. Bella fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses, pour les caresser et m'intimer le rythme. Nous arrivâmes en même temps à notre paroxysme. Ma tête reposa sur sa poitrine. Elle m'enlaça. Nous nous abandonnâmes alors à Morphée dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Je m'étais réveillé qu'une fois cette nuit là. Nous nous levâmes de bonne heure, afin d'aider ma mère. Un buffet était dressé au milieu du grand salon. Il y avait des ballons partout, Alice n'avait pas lésiné sur la déco. Nous attendions l'arrivée de Jacob, Paul, Leah et les autres. Matt se précipita vers la porte dès qu'il entendit la sonnette.

_ Tonton Jacob! _Hurla Matt, ravie de le voir._

_ Joyeux anniversaire. Alors t'as quel âge trois ans c'est ça. _Le taquina-t-il._

_ Mais non! J'ai quatre ans!

_ Ô oui, tant que ça?

Matt salua les autres, les embrassa. Il sauta dans les bras de Sam. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il me gratifia d'une chaleureuse poignée de main. Bien sur je me doutais que Jacob leur avait dit que j'étais le père de Matt.

Matt n'avait pas très faim. Je pensai qu'il avait hâte d'avoir ses cadeaux. Le dessert n'arrivait pas assez vite pour lui. Il trépignait d'impatience et tentait par tous les moyens de soudoyer Emmett, pour savoir ce qu'il allait recevoir. Son oncle était muet comme une tombe. Il s'approcha de moi et tira sur ma manche, pour que je me baisse. Je m'accroupis et tendis l'oreille.

_ Tonton y veut rien me dire. _Bouda-t-il._

_ Si il te le dit, c'est plus une surprise.

_ Et toi mon papa, tu me dis?

Je rigolais devant sa petite moue. Quand il me lança un regard noir.

_ T'es pas drôle papa! _Poursuivit-il rageur._

_ Viens on va demander à mamie, quand tu pourras souffler tes bougies.

Il se jeta dans mes bras, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma mère qui discutait avec mon père.

_ Excusez-nous de vous déranger, père, mère. _Matt rigolait. _Mais ce jeune garçon ici présent aimerait pouvoir souffler ses bougies.

_ Serait-ce le gâteau ou les cadeaux qui intéresserait ce jeune homme? _Demanda ma mère._

_ Les deux mon capitaine, moi z'aime le gâteau au chocolat.

_ C'est quoi le cadeau tes rêves. _S'enquit ma mère. _

_ Bah en fait…ze l'ai déjà.

_ Vraiment? _Demandai-je._

_ Bah oui. Ze voulais un papa et z'en ai un. Ze voulais que maman, elle soit plus triste et bah elle sourit tout le temps.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était une évidence. Je restai sans voix devant cette déclaration. Il claqua un bisou sur ma joue. Ma mère plongea sa tête dans l'épaule de mon père. Elle pleurait.

_ Bah mamie faut pas-tu pleures. T'es triste?

_ Mais non mon chéri. je suis juste émue. _Renifla-t-elle._

_ C'est quoi ça papa?

Je déglutis. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

_ Et bien en fait. Elle pleure de joie.

Ma mère s'essuya les yeux, elle appela Bella pour le gâteau.

**BELLA POV **

Je suivis Esmè dans la cuisine, elle pleurait.

_ Ca ne va pas Esmè?

_ Ô non, au contraire Bella. Tout va bien.

_ Ok…

_ C'est Matt. Je lui ai demandé quel serait le cadeau de ses rêves.

_ Il a répondu quoi?

_ Qu'il l'avait déjà. Que c'était son papa, et toi, heureuse. C'est vraiment trop beau une déclaration pareille dans la bouche d'un enfant et encore plus quand ça se passe devant son père. Tu as vraiment un petit garçon extraordinaire Bella.

_ Merci Esmè. Mais c'est beaucoup grâce à vous tous.

_ Non Bella, merci de nous avoir offert un tel cadeau dans nos vies.

Elle était tellement bouleversée, elle débordait de sincérité, ce qui me fit pleurer aussi.

_ Bah décidément. T'as contaminé Bella, maman! _S'exclama Edward._

Je reniflai un bon coup, puis nous nous occupâmes du gâteau. Edward rigolait, en disant « Ah! Ces femmes ». Mais je savais, à ses yeux, qu'il avait été touché par les mots de notre fils. Il rejoignit Matt tandis que nous allumions les bougies. Esmè le porta, j'avais trop peur de m'étaler avec. Alice sautillait dans tous les coins, Matt avait les yeux écarquillés face au magnifique gâteau au chocolat. Je crus voir Emmett baver. Nous chantions joyeux anniversaire. Matt nous prit son père et moi par la main. Il était devant ses bougies.

_ Il faut que tu fasses un vœu. _Expliqua Alice._

_ Je sais Tatie.

_ Un…deux…et trois.

Il souffla ses bougies d'un coup. Il tapait des mains, il était si heureux à cet instant là de sa vie. Esmè et moi distribuâmes les parts. Emmett avait acheté du champagne français pour l'occasion, un petit producteur qu'il connaissait.

Les cadeaux étaient tous sur une autre table. J'en avais jamais vu autant. Matt les ouvrait un par un par un en prenant son temps. C'était comme s'il voulait apprécier le moment. Tout lui plaisait. Alice et Rose l'avait habillé pour les six prochains mois, en le changeant deux fois par jour. Il avait reçu aussi un manteau de Jacob et Leah tout en peau et en fourrure traditionnelle. Il avait l'air vraiment chaud. Sam et Emily sa compagne lui avait fabriqué une couverture. Paul lui avait fait un lance pierre. Il était vraiment content. Je trouvais ça vraiment très gentil. Esmè et Carlisle lui avait pris un livre de solfège pour enfant et une balançoire pour Seattle. Enfin bref. Il avait été pourri gâté. Il embrassa tout le monde et nous demanda s'il pouvait faire une partie de baseball avec Emmett. Bien sur nous acceptâmes. Il rayonnait de joie.

Sam et Emilie s'excusèrent, mais ils devaient rentrer car ils avaient du monde à manger. Enfin les mêmes que d'habitude. Embry, Quill, Seth, leurs compagnes et Jacob et Leah. A priori, ils étaient heureux d'être en couple. J'étais vraiment ravie pour Jacob, et dire qu'avant ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter!

La journée était bien avancée, Matt était rentré et s'était endormi sur le canapé, pendant que nous rendions figure humaine à la villa. Edward remonta la couverture sur les épaules de son fils, et lui caressa les cheveux. Leah et Jacob discutaient un moment avec nous. Ils allaient vivre ensemble à Seattle.

_ C'est une bonne idée! _S'enjoua Rose. _

_ Bah de toute façon on est toujours ensemble, sauf pour les cours. Les chambres étudiantes c'est bien, mais j'en ai marre de la banquette arrière de sa bagnole.

_ Merci Leah, pour tous ces détails sur notre vie intime.

_ Je croyais que les psychiatres n'avaient honte de rien. _Plaisanta Carlisle. _

_ Je ne le suis pas vraiment encore. _Se justifia Jacob._

Matt se réveilla. Il frotta ses petits yeux et s'assit sur les genoux de son père. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les observer tous les deux. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment, les attitudes, les regards. J'étais totalement envoutée par les deux hommes de ma vie, vous me direz y'a pire dans la vie.

_ Bon Leah, si tu veux aller à la soirée de Sam.

_ T'as raison.

Ils se levèrent et embrassèrent tout le monde. Matt avait l'air un peu triste. On les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Matt nous suivit. Jacob essayait de démarrer, mais la voiture refusait catégoriquement de se mettre en route. Jacob grogna. Il commençait à faire froid en plus. Il tenta de regarder sous le capot avec Emmett. Rose les rejoignit, c'était de loin l'experte de la famille.

_ Je pense que c'est une durite. _Affirma-t-elle. _

_ Manquait plus qu'ça! _Ragea Jacob._

_ C'est pas grave. J'vais vous ramener. J'prends mon manteau et mes clefs. _Proposa mon frère._

_ Merci Em.

_ De rien. On verra pour cette voiture demain.

Emmett prit son manteau et ses clefs.

_ Tonton?

_ Oui.

_ Ze peux venir?

_ Bah demande à ta mère.

_ Maman? _Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir._

_ Tu sais il est tard mon cœur, tu as le bain à prendre et…

_ S'il te plait maman.

Je jetai un œil à Edward qui me fit oui de la tête.

_ Ok…

_ Je prends mon beau manteau, mon bonnet et même mes gants.

Edward lui mit ses chaussures chaudes. Son manteau de fourrure et Matt avait insisté pour emmener sa couverture et son lance pierre. Il avait expliqué que comme ça il pourrait défendre son oncle contre les grizzli.

_ Tu ferais mieux de défendre les ours contre ton oncle, plutôt. _S'esclaffa Edward. _

Après un dernier baiser à mon fils, ils partirent. Je montai et pris mes cours pour les travailler un peu, et redescendis. Je m'installai à un coin de table.

_ Tu vas bosser maintenant? _Demanda Edward._

_ Disons que si je fais ça maintenant je serai tranquille pour demain Edward. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'aurai fini bien avant qu'Emmett et Matt ne reviennent.

Il embrassa délicatement mon front et discuta avec son père de sa nuit. Moi j'étais déjà partie dans la fin de ma dissertation. Quand je relevai la tête, trente minutes s'étaient écoulées. Je rangeai donc mes affaires et rejoignis Edward qui jouait aux échecs avec Carlisle. Alice dessinait des croquis et Jazz donnaient des instructions à Mike pour ce soir au téléphone. Rose était partie s'allonger. Elle devait annoncer à Carlisle, Esmè et Matt, la bonne nouvelle au diner.

Dix minutes étaient passées et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Emmett avait du aller boire un coup chez Jacob. Quand le cellulaire d'Edward sonna. Il abandonna sa partie.

_ Je sais où sont mes pions, j'te préviens papa!

_ Wow, nan mais vas-y traite ton vieux père de tricheur, j'te dirais rien!

_ Bah justement!

_ Ah…Ces gosses aucun respect. _S'indigna faussement Carlisle._

Edward pouffa et décrocha.

_ Ouais Em'.

_…

_ Em' calme toi. Je comprends rien.

_…

Edward se leva subitement. Ses poings serrer le long de son corps. Il était tendu comme un arc. Il allait faire un pas devant la porte d'entrée. Je me levai, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers lui, je sentais mes entrailles se retourner. Une peur viscérale et incompréhensible s'abattaient sur moi. Il me tournait le dos. Je le forçai à se retourner. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Son visage crispé par une douleur silencieuse. Il était livide. Son regard paniqué transperçait le mien. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant, et repartit à une allure frénétique, quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, une pensée horrible envahit ma tête. Je mis ma main devant la bouche. J'avais peur de comprendre. Une sueur froide coulait le long de mon dos. Mes yeux firent l'aller retour entre lui et la porte. Non seigneur! Pas ça! Pas lui! Je m'effondrai, mais deux bras chauds me retinrent.

_(N:R : bon en fait, c'est la Bêta qu'elles vont tuer! Hihihi, grande sœur c'est une excellente fin, un excellent chapitre! BRAVO) ( N/A : Voilà un peu de sadisme grâce à ma bêta)_

.

**L'auteur vous informe qu'elle est partie sur une île déserte où il n'y a pas de connexion internet! Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Finalement je suis restée mais pas pour longtemps! lol**

**_ On a créé un forum spécial lemon, avec Clair de lune, Anghjulina, Eliloulou, Savine2b, Swansway, Emy 13 et la talentueuse graphiste Aliena. On en a marre des risques de censures! C'est un lieu où il n'y a que des fics LEMON, quiconque souhaite poster (à condition de s'inscrire), et même celui qui veut juste venir délirer sont les bienvenus aussi! Il y a même des bêta à votre disposition! Enfin bref on s'éclate comme des folles! Lol Si vous voulez discuter de ce chapitre Rdv là-bas! Ps : HP est le bienvenu aussi! On fait pas de racisme! lol**

**Voici le lien : ****http: / lovelemon - in - fic . forumactif . com /**

**_ Pour le TEASER vous l'aurez mardi soir sur mon blog voici l'adresse : ****http : / caro -30 . blog4ever . com / blog / index - 390408 . html****. Ou sur mon profil à HOME.**

_ **Enfin en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je ferais tout pour poster samedi, et si jamais au maxi dimanche. **

**Basgi **

**Ciao Caro**


	24. Où estu Matt?

**Ré****ponses aux reviews **

**COCOTTE 56 : Ta réponse c'est maintenant, pour Edward et le psy on verra. Bisous à toi. Mdr moi peur jamais! J'assume tout ! lol100%Edward+Bella : je sais j'ai été terrible, pour la libido d'Edward ça devrait aller! Lol / Onja : Tes réponses tout de suite. Merci/ Moustik : Pour le nombre de chapitre j'en sais rien, tout dépend de mon imagination en fait. Voilà désolée c'est pas clair. Merci/Mimie33/ Letmesigne23 : je sais je suis sadique! Mdr**

**Oui je sais j'ai été élu sadique de la semaine!**

**Je suis une grosse méchante qui a osé! Lol**

**Bon j'suis déçue par contre les reviews ont fait une chute libre**

**Vous m'aimez plus! Snif alors**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Petite info IMPORTANTE en fin de chapitre.**

**21 Où es-tu Matt?**

**BELLA POV**

Edward me retint au moment où mes jambes fléchissaient. J'étais complètement dépassée par les événement, j'avais peur de comprendre. Pourtant je savais qu'au plus profond de moi, c'était la vérité. J'étais de nouveau plongée dans ses yeux, et je lisais toujours la panique en lui. Je sentis Edward prendre une profonde inspiration, tout en ferment les yeux. Je supposai que c'était sa façon de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_ Habilles-toi chaudement et viens avec moi. Jazz aussi. Papa prends ta sacoche s'il te plait. _Dit-il d'une voix tremblante_.

_ Edward !! _M'écriai-je._

_ Fais ce que je te dis! _M'ordonna-t-il._

_ C'est Matt. _Couinai-je._

J'avais besoin de savoir, d'avoir confirmation.

_ Je t'expliquerai tout en route.

Tout le monde attendait cette putain d'explication qui ne venait toujours pas. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut mon dos.

_ Dis moi ce qui se passe pour l'amour de Dieu! EDWARD! _M'époumonai-je en le secouant comme un prunier._

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe.

_ Matthew a disparu. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Que…quoi…non…comment…

_ Ô seigneur! _S'exclamèrent en même temps Esmè et Alice._

_ On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Prends deux ou trois choses lui appartenant, et qu'il ait touché ces derniers jours.

Je pris son doudou, et Esmè me tendit son autre manteau, ainsi que deux pulls. Edward me prit la main et m'emmena à sa suite. J'entendis Carlisle dire à sa femme qu'il la tiendrait au courant. J'étais saisie par le froid. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon esprit volait vers Matt, et je me mis à pleurer.

_ Edward. Il fait si froid, il va faire nuit…

_ Je sais mon amour. On va le retrouver, je te le promets

Ma hantise suprême venait de se réaliser, Matt avait disparu. Je pleurais sans savoir ce qui se passait. Je pensais à la nuit qui allait s'abattre très prochainement, à la neige qu'ils avaient annoncée, aux animaux. J'en devenais folle, mais le pire de tout était l'ignorance. Je savais simplement qu'Emmett avait appelé Edward, pour lui dire que mon tout petit s'était volatilisé. Quand Edward avait demandé à Carlisle de prendre sa trousse, j'avais failli m'effondrer en imaginant le pire. Edward conduisait d'une main crispée sur le volant, l'autre serrant fortement ma main. Il roulait très vite, mais je n'avais aucune peur. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Je voulais arriver le plus vite possible.

_Seigneur protégez le!_

D'un certain coté je n'arrivais pas y croire. J'avais la nette impression d'être sortie de mon corps, et d'assister à la scène de l'extérieur. Les arbres défilaient devant mes yeux embués. J'avais son doudou dans les bras, je respirai son odeur comme si j'avais peur de l'oublier. Le silence était pesant dans la voiture. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas comprendre.

Nous arrivions enfin à la réserve, on s'enfonçait jusqu'à la maison de Jacob. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Edward coupa le contact de la voiture, il souffla un bon coup, se retourna vers moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et embrassa mon front. J'essuyai mes larmes. Puis il sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la portière. Edward me donna sa main, et nous avançâmes d'un pas rapide vers Emmett et les autres. Mon frère m'enlaça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? _Demandai-je._

_ Ô Bella. Je suis…tellement…

_ Je m'en contre fou Emmett! Dis moi bon dieu!!

Edward posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ Je suis sorti de la voiture pour raccompagner Jacob et Leah. Il a dit qu'il voulait rester dans la voiture. Quand je suis revenu, sa portière était ouverte, et il n'était plus là. La couverture non plus et ma lampe torche aussi. Bella, je sais pas…on l'a appelé tout de suite… Sam a été prévenu, il est parti avec Jacob, Seth, Embry et les autres. Mais rien.

Billy venait d'arriver, ce qui m'étonnait car il devait être à la pèche avec Harry et Charlie.

_ Bella, on va lancer des recherches, mais il faut prévenir ton père.

Je regardai Edward, terrorisée. Je ne pensais pas vraiment le revoir comme ça.

_ Bella, Billy a raison. C'est le chef de la police. Il a des moyens. Le plus urgent c'est de le retrouver. _M'expliqua Edward._

_ Je sais.

_ Quil, Leah allez à la cabane et ramenez Charlie.

_ Pour commencer on devrait faire plusieurs groupes. _Expliqua Carlisle._

__ _Oui et chacun des groupes devra prendre une ou deux couvertures, ainsi que de l'eau, des barres énergisantes, et aussi un thermos avec une boisson chaude. Il faudra surement le réchauffer. Bien par équipe il faudra au moins un portable o talkie walkie. Je pense que le chef Swan dispose de tout.

J'admirai le sang froid d'Edward. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme? Moi je tremblai de peur. Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. Billy et Edward répartissaient les gens dans les groupes. Emmett se sentait coupable. J'avais envie de lui crier qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais les mots s'étaient évaporés. Les adjoints de Charlie venaient de nous rejoindre avec des chiens, et le matériel dont avait parlé Edward. Avait-il déjà vécu ce genre de chose?

_ Le chef Swan arrive_. Nous annonça Miller, le premier adjoint._

Pendant qu'il regardait les cartes, pour nous envoyer par secteurs, je tentai de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Avait-il était enlevé? Avait-il fugué? Mais pourquoi? Il avait quatre ans aujourd'hui. Il semblait si heureux. Il n'y avait plus la lampe torche d'Emmett dans la voiture. Matt serait donc parti de lui-même. Mais pour aller où? Pour faire quoi? La nuit n'allait pas tarder à prendre le jour et Matt allait se retrouver dans le noir et complètement seul dans le froid. Il y avait trop de question et aucune réponse. Charlie arriva. Son visage était fermé, je pouvais y lire l'inquiétude. Il me fit un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers l'attroupement autour de la carte. Il salua tout le monde à voix haute. Il les observa un moment et baragouina quelque chose en direction de mon petit ami, et de mon frère. Puis alla se changer. Il revint très rapidement. Il était décidé que je serai dans le groupe d'Edward, Charlie, Emily et d'autres gens. Carlisle serait avec le premier adjoint, Jasper et d'autres. Emmett avec Harry, un autre adjoint et Leah. Je m'en fichais d'être avec mon père ou pas. Mais je ne me voyais pas affronter la disparition de Matt sans Edward. Mon bébé avait disparu, et il fallait que je le retrouve. Sans lui m'a vie ne valait rien. A cette pensée mes larmes retrouvèrent le chemin de mes joues. J'aurais voulu être forte. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais tellement peur que j'en avais des nausées.

Edward m'ôta les doudous des mains pour le faire renifler aux chiens, ainsi que les vêtements que nous avait donnés Esmè. Il me le rendit juste après, je le serrai contre mon cœur. Edward se tourna vers moi et prit mon menton entre ses deux doigts.

_ Bella. On va le retrouver d'accord? Tu vas rester près de moi, surtout tu fais attention où tu marches, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

_ Comment peux-tu être si calme! _Criai-je._

Il me serra contre lui.

_ Parce qu'il le faut! Je dois avoir la tête froide, pour faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à Rambo, ou Terminator. C'était comme si son cœur s'était changé en glace. Je ne pouvais pas séparer mes sentiments du reste. Je secouai la tête.

_ Laisse moi faire ça pour nous. _Poursuivit-il._

_ Comment tu…?

Il lisait dans mon esprit ou quoi? Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

_ Bella. On y va, viens.

Edward chargea un sac sur le dos et avança. Charlie était devant avec le chien et ouvrait la marche. J'étais au coté d'Edward. J'entendais les voix s'élever autour de nous. Ils criaient le nom de mon fils. Emily me tenait la main, je n'étais pas capable de crier. Ma gorge était nouée. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mes pas pour ne pas penser et surtout ne pas imaginer. J'avais si mal, mon cœur était serré dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer à chaque mètre.

Nous avancions depuis déjà un long moment, et bizarrement je n'étais pas encore tombée. Le chien n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Les nouvelles des autres équipes étaient les mêmes que les nôtres. Je sentais une vague de désespoir profond m'envahir. Il faisait nuit, et froid. Le vent s'était levé, la lune était invisible. Mon père décida qu'on fasse une pause de cinq minutes. Edward s'approcha de moi.

_ Ca va? _S'enquit-il._ Tu devrais boire un peu.

_ Non, ça va pas. Comment voudrais-tu que ça aille? Mon bébé est là quelque part, il fait trop froid, il est si petit. Sans parler des animaux sauvages. Il doit avoir si peur. On cherche une aiguille dans une meule de foin, et plus le temps passe et plus…

Je pleurai à nouveau, Edward me serra dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front.

_ Je sais. _Souffla Edward._

_ Pourquoi est-il parti? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? _Demandai-je en larmes_.

_ Je crois savoir pourquoi et tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui, l'histoire avec Charlie l'a beaucoup touché. Il savait que ton père était à la Push avec Harry. Je pense qu'il voulait le voir, Matt voulait arranger les choses

_ Mais si c'était ça, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé?

_ Il m'en a parlé Bella, il pensait que son grand-père ne voulait plus le voir. Je lui ai dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais il ne m'a surement pas cru. Il pensait arriver à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre

_ Ô mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? S'il lui arrivait quoi que se soit, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. _Paniquai-je._

_ Bella on n'en est pas là. Il faut que je parle à ton père.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était si perdue, si inquiète. Moi, je faisais abstraction de mes sentiments. Je devais avoir l'esprit clair pour avancer. Non je ne devais surtout pas m'attendrir. C'était ma manière de travailler, même si Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre. Parce que si je me mettais à réfléchir, je pensais immédiatement que tout était ma faute. Que des choses horribles allaient arriver. Que Dieu m'avait enfin puni pour ce que j'avais fait en Irak, pour ses vies que j'avais arraché. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir que de vivre ça. Mais plus j'y pensais et plus j'étais persuadé que Matt était parti pour retrouver Charlie. Les tensions qui existaient entre nous n'avaient que peu d'importance face à sa disparition. Mais ce qui m'angoissait le plus était le froid. Même s'il était bien couvert, il ne pourrait pas tenir une nuit si glaciale dehors. Je devais demander à Charlie s'il avait emmené Matt quelque fois à la pêche avec lui et si oui, où? Je rejoignis donc Charlie qui discutait avec son adjoint.

_ Je pourrais-te parler Charlie?

_ Ouais. _Bougonna-t-il tandis que son adjoint s'éloignait._

_ Je pense que Matt est parti pour te voir.

_ Pour me voir?

Il semblait si surpris que la colère s'insinuait en moi. Comment pouvait-il ignorer que Matt souffrait de son absence?

_ Oui Charlie, tu pensais quoi? Que tu ne lui manquerais pas! Il se sent coupable de la situation, et je suppose qu'il voulait arranger les choses à sa manière. Il a cru que tu ne voulais pas le voir et que c'est pour ça que tu étais parti à la pêche!

_ Ridicule._ Marmonna-t-il._

_ Peut-être, mais pas pour un enfant de quatre ans!

_ Je suis allé à la pêche, parce que je ne voulais pas créer plus de tension, qu'il y en avait déjà.

Le silence s'abattit entre nous. Nous nous jaugions du regard.

_ Tu l'as déjà emmené avec toi à la pêche?

_ Ouais quelques fois. Tu penses qu'il est là-bas?

_ Je pense que c'est une possibilité.

La conversation était redevenue cordiale, sans agressivité particulière. Son regard se tourna vers sa fille qui était toujours près d'Emily. Il semblait très affecté par la peine de Bella. Alors que ses sentiments à lui étaient profondément enfouis.

_ Comment va-t-elle?

_ Elle tient le coup pour l'instant.

_ Emily devrait peut-être la raccompagner.

_ C'est son fils Charlie. Jamais elle n'acceptera!

_ Mouais. _Il leva les yeux au ciel. _Il va neiger, on ne doit pas perdre de temps. Ca fait trois heures qu'il est dehors. _Déclara Charlie._

Je rejoignis Bella. Elle se leva de son rocher. Elle ajusta son manteau et son bonnet. Puis nous repartîmes.

_ On va où?

_ Ton père a prévenu les autres que nous allions voir où il a déjà emmené Matt pêcher avec lui.

_ Bien. _Souffla-t-elle. _Dis-moi qu'on va le retrouver? _Supplia-t-elle._

_ Je te le promets mon amour.

Même si j'en étais pas persuadé et que je ne voulais pas mentir, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. La neige se mit à tomber. Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle semblait horrifiée. **Soudain**, le chien se mit à japper fortement, signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il tirait sur sa laisse. Je me mis à courir derrière lui. Il avait trouvé la couverture de Matt. Je la pris, Charlie appela les autres groupes par Talkie Walkie, pour les informer de notre découverte. Il décidèrent de nous rejoindre, car devant toute logique Matt ne devait pas être très loin. Mais la tempête de neige s'intensifiait et nous n'avions vraiment pas de temps à perdre. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose, et le froid était saisissant. On avait du mal à avancer.

**ESME POV**

L'attente quoi de plus cruelle avec l'ignorance? Des heures qu'ils étaient partis et la neige qui commençait à tomber. Alice et Rose étaient toutes les deux dans mes bras. J'aurais voulu les rassurer, mais j'en était tout bonnement incapable. Il était là quelque part tout seul, sans sa famille, sans nous. Jamais je n'avais ressenti douleur si intense. C'en était violent. Alice se leva précipitamment.

_ Je deviens folle, on reste là à ne rien faire, pendant que Matt est je ne sais où!!

_ Assieds toi Alice, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

_ Mais maman…

_ Non Alice, on doit attendre c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire et prier.

_ Mais Bella elle…

_ Lili, Bella est avec Edward d'accord. Ils ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre.

Elle se rassit complètement dépitée. Rosalie pleurait à chaudes larmes Je la pris dans mes bras, pour la consoler. Nous attendions des nouvelles qui ne venaient toujours pas. Je pouvais comprendre que Rosalie craque, mais néanmoins c'était elle la plus forte de nous toutes, je m'en étais aperçue à la mort de ses parents. Alice se leva et décida de faire du thé. Je secouai la tête pour ôter toutes les mauvaises pensées que j'avais à l'esprit.

Mais on retrouverait Matt, oui. Dieu ne pouvait pas nous l'arracher, il avait fait en sorte qu'Edward revienne, il n'allait pas m'enlever mon petit-fils. Nous en mourions, et Bella ma pauvre petite Bella. J'aurais tant voulu être auprès d'elle pour soulager sa peine et ses angoisses. Elle qui avait toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Matt, je ne pouvais imaginer dans quel état elle était. Moi-même je n'avais pas le droit de flancher, non je devais garder la tête froide pour ma famille. Je devais y croire. Mais mon regard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le petit gant de baseball que lui avait offert Emmett, il était si joyeux quand il avait pu joué avec, quelques heures auparavant. Je réprimai mes larmes quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je délaissai Rose et allai répondre.

_ Esmè?

_ Oui mon chéri, dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles._ Le suppliai-je._

_ Le groupe d'Edward et Bella a trouvé sa couverture. Edward pense qu'il a voulu rejoindre Charlie pour discuter avec lui et essayer d'arranger les choses.

_ Ô mon dieu! Je savais que ça le perturbait, mais pas au point de partir tout seul.

_ Ecoute on est sur sa piste Esmè, on va le retrouver.

_ Comment vont Bella et Edward?

_ Je n'en sais rien, Edward est très maître de ses émotions et quant à Bella, je suppose qu'elle est anéantie. Dès que j'en sais plus je te rappelle.

_ Merci, je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi ma chérie.

Je venais de raccrocher, les filles me dévisageaient. Impatientes d'avoir des nouvelles. Je leur répétais ce que Carlisle m'avait dit. Rosalie refondit en larmes.

_ Si ça m'arrivait, j'en mourrais. C'est déjà insupportable en tant que tante. _Sanglota Rosalie._

_ Du calme Rose. Tout ira bien. _Tentai-je de la rassurer._

_ Mais tu n'en sais rien! _Hurla-t-elle_.

_ Tu es fatiguée Rose. Tu devrais dormir. _Lui proposa Alice_.

_ Non, comment pourrais-je alors que…

Rosalie venait de caressait son ventre. Se pourrait-il que…

_ Rose, ma chérie. N'as-tu rien à me dire? _Demandai-je calmement._

Je croisais ses yeux bleus emplis de triste. Je m'accroupis face à elle, et caressai sa joue. Je savais qu'Emmett et elle avaient quelque chose à nous annoncer, mais je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec leur futur mariage.

_ Esmè, c'est pas le moment.

_ Ô Rose, pour une nouvelle vie c'est toujours le moment.

_ On va avoir un bébé. _Souffla-t-elle._

_ C'est magnifique.

_ Je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir ce bonheur en moi, alors que…

Elle se remit à pleurer. Le stress plus les hormones étaient des mélanges détonants _(N/R :non, les hormones en elles mêmes suffisent, pas vrai??xd) (N/A : exact!lol) _. Je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Alice lui apporta une couverture, quoi qu'il allait arriver la nuit serait longue.

**EMMETT POV**

Un mot: l'angoisse.

Je ressassai cette fin de journée sans cesse. Comment avais-je pu le laisser seul? Pourtant tout indiquait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Son lance pierre, sa couverture, les gants… J'aurais du être vigilent. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Bella devait m'en vouloir à mort. Mais ce serait toujours moins que ce que je pouvais ressentir à mon égard. Cette situation avec Charlie avait pris des proportions incroyables.

La neige collait à nos vêtements, elle s'accrochait au sol. On avait retrouvé la couverture de Matt. Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas demandé de voir Charlie? Jamais on ne lui aurait interdit. On aurait trouvé une solution. Ce pauvre petit ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de nos conneries. Quel sensation horrible, les chiens qui aboyaient, les gens qui hurlaient le prénom de Matt et aucun résultat. Je n'avais pas été foutu de surveiller mon neveu, comment pourrais-je devenir un père correct? Ce gosse était tout pour moi. Harry me tendit un sourire rempli d'espoir que j'étais incapable de lui rendre. Je commençai à désespérer_.(N/A :moi aussiiiii, tu es trop dure, caro!!!) (N/A : Même moi je désespère)_

**JASPER POV**

Nous avancions dans cette nuit sans lune, le pauvre Matthew devait être terrorisé. On allait le retrouver, je refusai de partir avec le défaitisme en étendard. Matt était un gosse malin, je savais qu'il ferait tout pour se mettre à l'abris, il était intelligent. Edward m'avait dit que le petit se sentait coupable pour Charlie, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse faire une chose aussi improbable. Ce gosse était rentré dans nos vies comme un vrai boulet de canon. Il était notre plus grande force, mais aussi notre plus grande faiblesse. On ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. Sa douceur, son besoin de tendresse, ses discours, ses questions faisaient que l'on n'était obligé de l'aimer. Il faisait partie intégrante de notre famille, autant que Bella et Emmett.

Dire que nous étions venus pour célébrer son anniversaire, et maintenant nous nous retrouvions à marcher dans cette forêt pour retrouver Matt. Charlie avait prévenu son adjoint qu'ils venaient de trouver sa couverture. Nous devions concentrer nos recherches aux environs de ce lieu.

**JACOB POV**

J'aurais du le savoir!

Oui, c'était la vérité. Je connaissais assez bien Matt pour me douter qu'il ne resterait pas là à attendre que ça s'arrange tout seul. C'était un petit garçon angoissé comme sa mère, mais qui avait énormément de caractère, et têtu tout comme ses parents. Je savais qu'il se sentait responsable de cette situation, je savais aussi qu'il devait se sentir rejeté par Charlie, même si ce n'était pas la vérité. Il avait l'impression qu'il était coupable des maux de sa mère, du départ de son père. Des tensions qui existaient entre eux. Car Matthew était un enfant très sensitif, même si Edward et Bella ne se disputaient jamais en sa présence, il ressentait parfaitement la tension entre eux. Quand Bella s'était disputée avec Emmett, il en avait été très malheureux. Il était si fragile, son besoin d'être rassuré était constant, ainsi que son besoin d'amour. C'était pour cela qu'il était si fusionnel avec sa mère. J'aurais du discuter avec lui, essayer de trouver les mots pour le rassurer, pour expliquer aussi à Bella les craintes de son fils. Il avait peur de perdre sa famille et les tensions de ces temps derniers avaient accentué son sentiment d'insécurité. Et les chiens ne faisant pas des chats, il ne faisait en général pas confiance aux gens facilement, mise à part peut-être avec Edward très curieusement.

Edward…Il était un très bon père, Matt était vraiment à l'aise avec lui. C'était tellement naturel entre eux. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Matt pour voir dans ses yeux toute l'admiration et la fierté qu'il lui portait. Mais on pouvait y lire la peur et le doute. Celui de l'abandon, tout comme sa mère, et je pense que c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il voulait voir son grand-père. Il se sentait abandonné, et de voir sa famille se déchirer encore plus avait du lui faire beaucoup de mal.

Je me fustigeai intérieurement. J'aurais du alerté ses parents, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Car je n'avais pas pensé qu'il ferait une chose pareille.

Il devait être terrorisé dans cette endroit si lugubre, et ce froid intense. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il avait trouvé un lieu pour se réfugier.

**BELLA POV**

Depuis combien de temps?

Oui, depuis combien de temps, nous marchions dans cette forêt épaisse? Il nous restait plus qu'un seul endroit à voir. Après…Je n'osai penser à l'après. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur des petits bras de mon fils. Entendre son petit cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Le regarder dormir. Jouer avec lui dans le bain. L'accompagner à l'aquarium avec son père. Son sourire, son rire, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient s'effacer de ma mémoire. Même son odeur, j'avais la sensation de l'oublier. Mon tout petit, la chair de ma chair, mon sang, ma vie. Qu'étais-je sans lui? Rien absolument plus rien.

_(N:A : ata, je reprends mon souffle avant de continuer! Tu y as été fort, là!) ( N/A : Une grande goulée d'aire pour Spuffy SVP)_

Cette douleur dans ma poitrine comprimant mon cœur à vif était insupportable. Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de ne plus le voir, de ne plus sentir son petit corps frêle contre le mien. De ne plus passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, de ne plus entendre ses questions qui me mettaient si mal à l'aise. Comment en étions nous arrivés là? Je donnerais ma vie pour lui!

Ca fait mal. Tellement mal.

Les enfants ne meurent pas avant leurs parents. C'était d'une injustice totale. L'innocence même doit survivre. Et pourtant plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus les chances qu'il puisse survivre dans ces conditions si exécrables diminuaient. Même les traits d'Edward étaient rongés par l'inquiétude. Il ne disait rien pour ne pas m'affoler, mais son expression ne pouvait pas me trahir. Même mon père qui prenait soin de ne pas me regarder n'était qu'angoisse et ce silence maintenant était mortel. Les voix s'étaient tues en même temps que l'espoir. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner, car en abandonnant c'était ma vie que j'aurais laissé. Comment avais-je été si aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte que son malaise était plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait? Matt était un petit garçon sage, qui ne désobéissait que très rarement. Alors partir pour rejoindre son grand-père comme on le pensait, était surréaliste. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout raté avec lui, j'aurais du être à l'écoute de ses besoins, de ses attentes. Je les délaissai tellement ces derniers temps pour mes histoires personnelles. J'avais été d'un égoïsme monstre, me souciant plus de ma relation avec Edward que de son épanouissement personnel. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Et cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber, le froid qui engourdissait mes mains. Je frissonnai, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si moi j'avais froid qu'en était-il de mon petit garçon?

_ On n'y est. _Déclara Charlie._

_ Mais les chiens ils…_Emily n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase._

_ Le chien ne nous sert à rien. _Expliqua Edward._

Je lui jetai un regard d'effroi.

_ C'est à cause de la neige.

_ Pourtant les chiens d'avalanches…_Continua Emily._

_ Oui, mais ils sont formés pour ça. _Poursuivit Edward._

Le maître chien acquiesça.

_ Alors quoi?? On abandonne! Y 'a plus d'espoir! _Hurlai-je de dépit._

_ Bien sur que non Bella! _Me contredit Edward._

Mon père se retourna face à moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. C'était la première fois qu'il me touchait depuis cinq ans, à part si on compte le coup de la dernière fois.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne Bella. Tu m'entends. On le retrouvera, avec ou sans chien. Je te le promets.

J'étais transie par ses paroles, ses gestes et par le fait qu'il m'avait appelé « Bella ». Je pouvais lire la détermination dans ses yeux.

_ J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, je ne le perdrai pas lui non plus. _Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même._

__ _Papa… _M'étranglai-je._

Il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Comme s'il voulait effacer cette dernière phrase. Le crédo de mon père : ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Il me lâcha et nous poursuivîmes, mais aucune trace. Il n'était pas là non plus. J'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait sous mes pieds. J'allais le perdre et je ne pourrai rien faire contre ça. Sans même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, mes larmes avaient recommencé, avec des sanglots de plus en plus prononcés. Mes jambes me lâchèrent, et je m'assis sur une pierre, je portai mes mains à ma tête, essayant de me contenir. Mais je n'y arrivais plus. Tout mon courage s'était envolé en même temps que le dernier souffle d'espoir. Edward s'accroupit à mon niveau, il caressa mes cheveux. Je relevai la tête vers lui, il essuya mes larmes. Puis au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche. Il me fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche et me releva.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Chut! _M'intima-t-il._

Il se dirigea vers ma droite, je me relevai d'un coup et le suivis. Il accéléra légèrement l'allure, mon pied butta contre une pierre. Je me rattrapai. Il s'arrêta devant un tout petit renfoncement dans la roche. Il s'allongea. J'entendais de légères plaintes sortir du trou. _(hourrrrraaaaaa!!!) ( N/A : Ne cris pas victoire tout de suite. lol) _Mon cœur s'emballa inexorablement. Charlie s'était rapproché.

_ Charlie appelle une ambulance et préviens les autres!! _Lui cria Edward._

Je posai une main sur ma bouche, interdite.

_ Mon dieu! Edward, c'est lui? _Demandai-je._

_ Ca va aller mon bonhomme.

_ Papa…_sa voix n'était que murmure._

Mais il était en vie.

_ Edward! _M'alarmai-je._

_ Je ne peux pas passé. Le trou est trop petit. Matt essaye de glisser vers moi.

_ Suiiiis fatiiiigué. _Grelota Matt._

_ Je sais mon ange. Mais encore un petit effort. Courage mon fils.

_ S'il te plait mon ange, fais ce que te dis papa. _Le suppliai-je._

_ Edward ton père va arriver. L'ambulance aussi. Mais elle a du mal à avancer à cause de la neige.

_ Ouais je m'en doute. C'est bien Matt continues. Voilà.

Edward se recula légèrement, je vis un des pieds de Matthew dans la grande main de son père. Edward tira un peu plus fort sur les pieds de son fils. On aurait dit un sac de pomme de terre, ou une poupée de chiffon. Edward le prit dans ses bras. Je me jetai sur lui, Edward me stoppa.

_ Ouvre ton manteau Bella.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait sans broncher, il me le tendit. Je le serrai contre moi. Il frissonnait et était trempé. On aurait dit que ses cheveux étaient gelés. Son corps était si froid.

_ Maman…_Souffla-t-il._

_ Oui mon petit cœur. _Répondis-je des trémolos dans la voix._

_ Il est en hypothermie, il faut le réchauffer. Garde le contre toi. Charlie, les couvertures.

_ Papi? _Chuchota-t-il._

_ Je suis là.

_ Il n'a presque plus de frissons. _S'inquiéta Edward._

_ Il se réchauffe. _Expliquai-je._

_ Non. Il tombe en hypothermie profonde. On doit absolument l'emmener rapidement.

Carlisle venait d'arriver ainsi que le groupe d'Emmett. Le docteur se précipita vers nous. Jazz lui ouvrit sa mallette. Carlisle en sortit son stéthoscope.

_ Ouvrez lui son manteau.

Edward le déboutonna avec rapidité. Carlisle réchauffa son outil avec son haleine et en le chauffant contre son pull. Puis écouta son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il prit son pouls, se pencha pour entendre sa respiration. Il regarda ses pupilles, prit sa température.

_ Depuis quand est-il inconscient? _Demanda Carlisle._

_ Quelques minutes environ.

_ Edward enlève lui son manteau.

_ Mais je croyais qu'il fallait le réchauffer. _Paniquai-je._

_ Oui, mais en temps normal…Il faudrait qu'on le déshabille pour lui changer de vêtements, mais c'est impossible ici. Il est en hypothermie profonde. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses battements cardiaques et sa respiration sont faibles. Sa température est de 29°c. On est dans l'urgence. Edward prends le, il va falloir marcher vite, mais sans trop le bousculer, son cœur risque de ne pas le supporter.

J'étais complètement abasourdie par le discours. Venait-il de dire que mon fils risquait de mourir? Que son cœur allait peut-être s'éteindre?

_ Je sais. _Souffla Edward._

_ On vient de m'informer que l'ambulance est à moins d'un kilomètre, ça va aller Edward? _S'enquit mon père._

_ J'ai fait pire que ça. _Grommela-t-il._

Ca voulait dire quoi ça? Edward marchait d'un pas sûr, son fils dans les bras en lui répétant « tiens bon mon bonhomme ». Je les suivis et les autres aussi. J'avais la mauvaise sensation de suivre la scène de l'extérieur. Était-ce la façon qu'avait mon esprit de se préserver? Peut-être. Emmett était à coté de moi, tandis que Charlie était devant Edward afin qu'il y voit mieux. On ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Matt, il était complètement emmitouflé dans sa couverture, on aurait dit qu'Edward transportait un paquet fragile. Enfin nous commencions tout juste à distinguer les gyrophares des secours. Edward accélérait ses pas, sans bousculer Matt. J'avais l'impression que jamais nous n'y arriverions. Puis enfin nous atteignîmes l'ambulance. Edward posa délicatement notre fils sur le brancard à l'intérieur. Matt avait une couleur violette, sa peau était marbrée. Edward se recula. Les deux urgentistes que je connaissais du lycée prirent Matt en main. Ils lui découpèrent ses vêtements pour le déshabiller. Ils posèrent des électrodes, afin de surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Ils vérifiaient à nouveau sa température.

_ Docteur Cullen, à combien s'élevait sa température tout à l'heure?

_ A 29°C

_ Elle s'est abaissée à 28°C.

_ On doit l'emmener. Bella tu montes? _Demanda Kyle, l'un des ambulanciers._

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, et Carlisle.

_ Vas-y, on te suis! _M'ordonna Edward._

Je montais donc dans l'ambulance. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils faisaient. Le véhicule n'avançait pas très vite. C'était comme si le temps passait au ralenti. Je me sentais tellement désemparée, je n'avais même pas le droit de le toucher. Ils étaient en train de s'affairer autour de lui. L'ambulance arriva enfin à l'hôpital de Forks. Il neigeait de plus en plus. J'accompagnai mon fils jusqu'aux urgences. Les médecins l'avaient pris en charge. Edward, Charlie et Carlisle étaient déjà là. Vu que nous avions conduit doucement, et connaissant Edward _(N/R : c'est grave si un premier sourire fend mon visage la?) (N/A : Mais non, mais non, j'comprends DD). _Carlisle leur demanda s'il pouvait assisterà la prise en charge de Matt aux urgences. Le docteur Ross accepta à condition que Carlisle reste en dehors de l'intervention.

**EDWARD POV**

Je savais que c'était grave, au moment où je l'avais vu, je l'ai tout de suite su. Sa respiration était tellement faible, son petit corps froid. Sa peau violacée. Bella était complètement anéantie. Je tentai de garder mon sang froid, mais c'était mon fils. Comment faire pour réagir autrement? Bella était arrivée complètement hagarde, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était gelée, elle aussi. Mon père venait de rentrer dans la salle, tandis que Bella avait les mains sur la vitre, elle regardait ce qui se passait, tout en frissonnant. Je m'approchai d'elle et je l'enlaçai.

_ Tu devrais ôter ton manteau, il est trempée.

_ Je sais. _Souffla-t-elle à demi mot._

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

_ Bella?

_…

Je me mis de coté et je la forçai à me regarder. C'était comme si elle était ailleurs, perdue au plus profond d'elle-même. Je dé-zippai son manteau, et lui retirai doucement. Elle se laissa faire, mais sans aucune réaction. Une fois que j'eus terminé, elle reprit place face à la vitre. J'aurais voulu la secouer pour qu'elle dise quelque chose, ou bien qu'elle hurle. Je n'aimais pas cette Bella là, si inexpressive. On aurait dit Charlie. Les médecins étaient entrain de réchauffer Matt tout doucement, ils l'avaient perfusé avec une solution légèrement chauffée. Du moins je supposai, je connaissais déjà l'hypothermie, plusieurs soldats s'étaient fait avoir dans le désert. C'était du à la différence de température entre la nuit et le jour. Pourtant ça n'avait aucun rapport, c'était mon fils qui était allongé là sur cette table. On pouvait entendre le bruit de la machine qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Emmett et les autres arrivèrent. Mon meilleur ami nous avait ramené de quoi nous changer. J'y allai et espérai que j'arriverais à convaincre Bella de décoller de cette vitre et de faire de même. Mais quand je revins ma mère était auprès d'elle et lui tenait la main. Mais Bella secouait la tête. J'avançai près d'elle. Emmett marchait de long en large dans le couloir. Jazz tenait Alice et Rose dans ses bras. Nos amis de la Push étaient présent également. L'attente était insupportable. Quand les machines s'emballèrent, son cœur était en fibrillation. L'horreur se lisait sur le visage de Bella, et surement sur le mien. Elle se dégagea de ma mère et tenta d'entrée dans la salle. Je la ceinturai.

_ MATTHEW! MATTTT!!!! _Hurla-t-elle_.

Elle tentait de résister. Je voulais qu'elle réagisse et c'était chose faite, malheureusement.

_ Bella. Ils s'occupent de lui! Laisse les faire leur travail.

_ Mais…Matt…il a…Il a besoin de moi. _Pleura-t-elle._

_ Il a besoin de médecins.

Bippppppppppppp

_(N/A : J'ai faillit couper là!)_

Et ce bruit dramatique. Je regardai le Docteur Ross un ami de mon père, en train de pratiquer un massage cardiaque sur son petit corps inerte, tandis qu'un autre le ventilait. C'était un véritable supplice. Mon père avait fait un pas en avant, mais avait tenu sa promesse en reculant immédiatement.

_ EDWWARDDD! NONNNN. _Cria Bella de désespoir._

Je la serrai aussi fort que je pouvais dans mes bras. Je sentais que je craquai moi aussi. Je refoulai mes larmes, ne voulant pas en rajouter.

_ Ca va aller. _Mentis-je._

_ Non…il…Non, Edward…il doit pas…partir. _S'étrangla-t-elle._

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Les mots mourraient dans ma gorge. J'enfonçai ma tête dans ses cheveux, pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Mais un trou béant déchirait mon cœur. Les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures, ce bip puissant qui nous répétait inlassablement que Matt avait cessé de respirer. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu n'était comparable à la douleur que je ressentais. C'était un déchirement, et ce bruit implacable qui résonnait autour de nous. J'entendais les médecin, et les infirmiers s'activer autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait que ça comme son et des sanglots. C'était comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Les doigts de Bella étaient accrochés à ma chemise. Je relevai la tête en direction de la salle de trauma. Ils continuaient le massage. Mon père avait les points fermés le long du corps. Mais son regard, c'était comme s'il encourageait Matt à s'accrocher silencieusement. C'était un cauchemar, mais vivant. Matt devait s'en sortir, c'était impossible autrement. Je n'avais pratiquement rien partagé avec lui. Je voulais avoir une famille avec Bella, et sans Matt…non ça m'était impossible d'y penser. Si Dieu avait décidé de me punir, il aurait du s'attaquer directement à moi, pas à mon fils, car Bella ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Dieu s'était trompé. Mais j'étais coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations. J'avais tué, si je n'étais pas revenu rien de ceci se serait produit. Charlie, Bella et Emmett ne se seraient pas déchirés. J'avais tout détruit par ma faute.

**BELLA POV**

Il est mort. Mon fils est mort.

Son cœur ne battait plus. Ses poumons ne se gorgeaient plus d'air. Ce n'était qu'une petite coquille vide. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cela, je ne savais pas comment survivre à sa perte. Comment ne pas demander que l'on m'achève? Jamais je n'aurais cru connaître si horrible souffrance. Même la mort semblait plus douce, la vie elle était plus dure, elle n'a aucun sens quand un innocent perd la vie. Ô Matthew, mon ange, ma douleur. Cette sensation d'inachevé me transperçait l'âme. C'est sa vie qui défilait devant moi, sa naissance, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses attitudes et sa toute petite voix. Dieu m'avait abandonnée, il avait laissé ça arriver. Le bonheur était donc si cher payer. Rien ne justifiait la mort de mon fils, de mon bébé. Encore moins la rancœur, l'incapacité à se comprendre entre adultes. Je n'étais plus rien. J'aurais voulu mourir avec lui. Je tombai à genoux, mes jambes ne soutenant plus mon corps et m'écroulant sur ma douleur de mère. On m'avait arraché mon fils, mon âme, ma vie, chaque infime partie de mon être. Cette sensation inhumaine de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je me sentais mourir, comme éteinte de l'intérieur. Mon corps lui-même refusait de survivre sans lui. Edward était à genoux face à moi. Il pleurait lui aussi, on était impuissant face à la mort. Si nous n'étions plus parents. Que nous restait-il?

Bip…bip…bip…bip

_(N/R :je te déteste de nous faire ça!!!!!tu es officiellement la pire sadique qui puisse exister!!! Arghhhh) (N/A : Youpi! *saute de joie. *se retourne. Bah quoi?)_

Je ne savais pas que l'espoir avait une mélodie. Je croisai le regard d'Edward, il m'aida à me relever. Nous nous collâmes tous les deux à la vitre de la salle de trauma. Son cœur battait à nouveau, je ne connaissais pas plus douce mélodie. Ils l'avaient intubé, Edward prit ma main dans la sienne. L'agitation commençait à retomber dans la pièce de trauma. Carlisle discutait avec le docteur Ross. Carlisle s'approcha de Matt. Le docteur Ross posa sa main sur son front et sortit accompagné du père d'Edward. Ils vinrent tous deux vers nous. Nous leurs fîmes face, j'essuyai les larmes de mes joues.

_ Isabella, Edward. Je suis le docteur Ross.

_ Oui on sait. _Répondit Edward._

_ Bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Matthew est en hypothermie profonde, c'est très grave comme vous avez pu le voir. Nous ne pouvons le réchauffer trop rapidement, car à ce stade son cœur s'est considérablement ralenti. Au point qu'il s'est arrêté un long moment. Il a fait ce que l'on appelle un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. On a réussi à le réanimer, pour l'instant il est stable. Sa température remonte doucement, il est sous surveillance intensive. On l'a aussi mis sous assistance respiratoire. Je dois quand même vous informer qu'il est dans le coma. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand il se réveillera. Mais c'est un petit garçon qui s'accroche. Pour l'instant il faut attendre, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront déterminantes.

_ Je peux allez auprès de lui? _M'enquis-je._

_ Dès qu'il sera transféré en soins intensifs. En premier lieu nous devons vérifier si ses côtes ne sont pas fracturées, c'est souvent le cas après un massage cardiaque sur un enfant. Mais vous pourrez le voir par la suite, pas plus de deux personnes en même temps. Bien sur si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre entière disposition. Mais je pense que Carlisle est à même d'y répondre.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il serra de sa main l'épaule d'Edward et nous laissa. Edward me prit par le cou, en me ramenant vers lui et embrassa mon front. J'engouffrai mon nez dans son torse. J'étais vidée. Bien sur nous avions à nouveau de l'espoir. Je me doutai que les vingt-quatre prochaines heures seraient interminables. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

_ Mon amour tu devrais te changer.

_ Hein…je…non…Matt.

_ Bella, je reste là. Tu en as pour cinq minutes.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et souda son regard au mien.

_ Je…d'accord.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Esmè me tendit un sac. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle retourna dans les bras de Carlisle. J'allais me changer en vitesse. Voulant plus que tout au monde retrouver mon fils. J'arrivai devant la vitre. Matt n'était plus dans la pièce. Je commençai à paniquer. Edward me retourna dans ses bras.

_ Du calme Bella, ils l'ont transféré en soin intensif.

_ Ô Edward. C'est un cauchemar. _Pleurai-je._

_ Je sais, mais Matt est un petit bonhomme costaud, et courageux. Il va se battre Bella, j'en suis persuadé. On va le voir? _Demanda-t-il avec un regard plein de tendresse._

J'acquiesçai, je voulais y croire. Edward me prit par les épaules, les autres nous suivaient. Nous étions tous les deux devant sa porte. C'était comme si ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait entré. Edward fit le premier pas, il me donnait la main pour que je le suive. Je m'approchai prudemment du lit. C'est tout juste si j'osais le toucher. Edward posa son autre main sur celle de son fils. J'avais du mal à voir son visage, et le bruit de ses machines me prenaient aux tripes. Je baisai son front et replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux. Je posai son doudou dans ses bras.

_ Mon bébé. Si tu savais combien je t'aime mon ange, et combien j'ai hâte de revoir tes beaux yeux verts. _Murmurai-je. _Tu crois qu'il nous entend? _Demandai-je à Edward plein d'espoir._

_ Certains le pensent, et moi aussi.

Edward m'enlaça un bon moment. Je m'installai sur une des deux chaises à coté de mon fils, et lui pris sa main. Il était branché de partout. Le voir comme ça, sur ce lit, c'était un calvaire. Je ne voyais que lui, ne pensais qu'à lui, ne vivais que par et pour lui.

**CARLISLE POV**

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis dans leur vie, comme si ça n'avait pas été assez dur! Il fallait que ce genre d'horreur touche notre famille. J'étais totalement impuissant. Je n'avais même pas le droit d'intervenir et quand bien même, qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus? Rien absolument rien. Son état était vraiment grave, même le pronostique vital était engagé. Les voir comme ça tous dans la détresse était insupportable. Je l'étais moi aussi, mais mon coté médecin me faisait relativiser. Esmè, ma douce Esmè. Ses larmes silencieuses étaient la pire des armes. Elle me tuait un peu plus à chaque sanglot. Emmett culpabilisait, mais il n'était pas l'unique responsable, d'une certaine manière on l'était tous. Charlie lui était dans un coin, adossé au mur. Son visage était fermé, presque inexpressif. Je savais qu'il devait être aussi inquiet que nous tous. Mais il ne le montrait pas. La situation était difficile pour lui. Il était là, mais se mettait en dehors de la famille. Il s'excluait tout seul.

Rose dormait sur un des fauteuils dans les bras d'Emmett. Alice était sur les genoux de Jasper. Bella s'était endormie, la tête sur le matelas de Matt, lui tenant la main. Elle était épuisée, comme nous tous. Edward avait demandé une couverture pour Bella, et maintenant il veillait sur sa petite famille avec dévotion. J'étais si fier de lui. Il était très attentif aux besoins de Matt et de Bella. Il avait tellement muri pendant toutes ces années. Mais cette épreuve était de loin la plus difficile à vivre. Je priais Dieu, non que dis-je, je le suppliais pour qu'il épargne Matt. Oui il le devait, car personne ne s'en remettrait s'il venait à trépasser.

**EDWARD POV**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on subisse ça? Bella dormait, l'épuisement aussi bien physique que moral l'avait assommée. Elle ne lâchait pas la petite main de notre fils. Les autres étaient dans le couloir, mais mon père entra un instant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier ses constantes. Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me levai pour le suivre.

_ Comment te sens-tu? _S'enquit-il._

_ J'en sais rien. Vidé, anxieux, terrorisé.

_ Oui je vois, un peu perdu.

_ Papa…Tu crois que…Matt…je…veux dire…

_ Edward. Il se bat bien. Il faut que tu gardes espoir.

_ Oui mais…

_ Mon fils ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que c'était loin d'être gagné que de le voir arriver jusqu'aux soins intensifs.

Ce qu'il m'avait dit était la stricte vérité. J'avais su au moment de prendre Mattdans mes bras qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il n'arrive même pas vivant jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais Matt s'était accroché. Il avait tenu bon. Si son cœur avait lâché dans l'ambulance, il ne serait certainement pas dans ce lit. Je réprimai un frisson d'effroi à cette pensée. Je frottai mon visage avec mes mains. J'étais éreinté.

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu.

_ C'est bon papa. Je préfère veiller sur le sommeil d**e ces** deux**-**là. Bella m'a demandé si Matt entendait. Je lui ai dit que c'est ce que je pensais mais…

_ Tu voudrais que je te le confirme. Et bien, d'après certaines études il semblerait que oui.

Je caressai ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Mon père venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je sentais toute l'angoisse que j'avais réprimé ces dernières heures remonter. Mon père ferma la porte, et tira les rideaux qui donnaient sur le couloir. J'avais posé ma tête contre la vitre. Tandis que je regardai la neige tomber, toutes les larmes enfouies au plus profond de moi débordèrent. Je tentai par tous les moyens de les réprimer, mais rien à faire. Elles me tenaient. Mon père me prit dans ses bras. Je craquai.

_ Laisse toi aller Edward. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi.

Moi, je pleurai dans les bras de mon père comme un gosse de quatre ans, comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Mon corps se soulevait du au spasme. J'en étais au point où je ne savais plus pourquoi ou pour qui mes larmes coulaient. Jamais je n'avais été si déchiré, si écartelé dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. Je risquais de perdre la seule chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance dans ma vie, ma famille. La mienne.

_(N/R : ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! Bon vous permettez, je vais faire un tour sur les rails du train, et je reviens…ou pas) (N/A : Zen j'ai besoin de toi pour le prochain chapitre! Mdr)_

_

* * *

  
_

**_ Bon je sais, je vous laisse comme ça! Lol. Encore! Alors qui s'est la plus sadique!!! J'ai fais mieux que la semaine dernière non????**

**_ Sans compter que je suis même pas sur de pouvoir poster samedi. Disons que j'ai beaucoup de préoccupations (mon fils) en ce moment et mon temps n'est pas extensible. C'est la raison pour laquelle le teaser n'a pas été posté cette semaine. J'étais pas chez moi. **

**_ Mais promis il le sera mercredi sur notre forum .http:// lovelemon - in - fic . Forumactif . com Sortez les espaces. On s'éclate comme des fous! Bah ouais on a des MECS! Lol. Sinon le lien se trouve sur mon profil**

**Voilà , bon j'ai besoin de motivation, et vos reviews sont ma seule façon. Alors exprimez-vous. Sinon punis de teaser. Et toc!!!!**

**Basgi à tutti**

**Ciao Caro**


	25. L'espoir?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Bébé23: normalement tu es de retour! J'espère que Cléopâtre va bien! Lol/ COCOTTE56 : Lire tes reviews est toujours un réel plaisir. Merci de ton soutien./ Léa : désolée pour les kleenex. . Petitefilledusud :Merci pour le soutien. J'aime le suspens!/Dragybuss : Je suis contente d'avoir fait passer les émotions. Par curiosité c'est quoi ta profession? Merci/ Onja : Oui c'est vrai que j'ai fait fort! Lol Courage. Merci pour mon fils/ Lydie : courage les kleenex étaient de sortie, mais zen on respire/100%Edward+Bella : pour le doc Ross c'est pas une coïncidence je cherchai un nom de doc alors…désolée pour les mouchoirs! Merci/Leeloup: merci pour ces compliments./Romeforever : Ça c'est de la review la vache! Bon t'attends que je te dise ce qui va se passer? J'ai adoré ton histoire de suicide collectif avec le bus! Mdr Evites de me donner des idées tordues! Lol. Tout tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Encore Merci ./ Laurie : Meci j'ai gagné mon pari être plus sadique que la semaine dernière youpi!/ Marion: j'aurai du vous prévenir pour les Kleenex désolée! Lol/ Camryn : oui je sais j'ai abusé de vos petits nerfs fragiles! Lol. Courage./ Julie Winchester : pour la censure c'est simple. FF supprime les fictions à caractères sexuelles. Pour l'instant se ne sont que les fic en anglais qui sont censurés. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de modo français. Mais ça va venir donc on a créé un forum 100% lemon! Voilà/Petite fleur : Merci en général je poste une fois par semaine. En tous cas je fais mon maxi!/ MARJOW' : Merci./ Mel : oui on est obligé de s'inscrire sur le forum si tu veux lire les fictions.**

**Merci à ma bêta spuffygirl92**

**Pour vos 103 reviews aussi c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire **

**Continuez, ça prouve que je ne fais pas ça pour rien!**

**Kleenex a proposé de me rémunérer aux pourcentage de leur bénéfice! Mdr**

**Je vous ai beaucoup fait pleurer! J'dirais bien que je suis désolée mais comme on me l'a fait remarquer c'est que j'ai bien fait mon job!! **

**Note IMPORTANTE à la fin du chapitre**

**23 L'espoir?**

**EMMETT POV**

Le jour se levait. Mais peu m'importait. Les autres dormaient tous à moitié. Même Edward avait capitulé. Lui et Bella étaient de chaque coté du lit de Matt. Seuls mon père et Carlisle étaient réveillés. Charlie et son putain de regard fermé. On avait l'impression que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Son attitude m'exaspérait, cette habitude qu'il avait d'enfouir son ressenti au fond de lui. Je détestais ce trait de caractère de mon père. Cette façon qu'il avait d'être impassible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Je lui aurais mis des baffes pour qu'il réagisse enfin. Je savais que le fait de se retrouver ici devait lui rappelait l'agonie de ma mère. Mais était-ce une raison? Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour où elle nous avait quittés. C'était l'unique fois où j'avais vu mon père pleurer, et la dernière aussi. Depuis il était comme anesthésié. Charlie n'avait jamais été un grand démonstratif, sauf avec ma mère. Mais au moins on savait, on ressentait avec Bella qu'il nous aimait. Mais par la suite, il avait tout refoulé au plus profond de lui-même. Nous étions une famille d'handicapés des sentiments comme disait Rose. Ma Rose…Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à briser la carapace que je m'étais forgé. Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir. Pour Bella c'était pire, elle était tellement jeune quand maman était partie. Bien sur Esmè avait été là à chaque étape de sa vie. Mais c'était différent, elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer notre mère. Renée était une mère hors norme, espiègle, tête en l'air. Mais son amour pour nous avait toujours été inflexible, d'une dévotion incroyable avec nous et mon père. Si elle voyait notre famille à l'heure actuelle ça la tuerait une seconde fois.

Merde, c'était son petit-fils dans la chambre en soin intensif. Rien à foutre qu'il veuille se préserver. Bella avait besoin de sa famille, quoi qu'elle en dise ou qu'elle en pense. Certes elle avait Edward, mais son père restait son père et ça personne n'y pouvait rien. Ma mère me manquait réellement aujourd'hui, elle savait trouver les mots pour nous réconforter. C'était d'une injustice totale, mais je devais me faire une raison. Carlisle arriva avec un café qu'il me tendit, me sortant de mes introspections.

_ Ils sont pas terrible en général, mais ça fait quand même du bien.

_ Merci Carlisle. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors.

_ Ca te fera surement du bien, un peu d'air.

_ Ouais. Surtout que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. _Grognai-je à l'encontre de mon père._

_ Emmett…

J'étais déjà dehors. Je respirai à plein poumon. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration. Mon impuissance, mon envie de secouer Charlie comme un prunier. Je buvais mon café tout en marchant dans la neige devant l'hôpital. Enfin je shootais dans la neige plutôt. J'étais en colère après le monde entier. J'avais la sensation que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Quand Billy, Jacob et Leah arrivèrent. Jacob me donna une tape sur l'épaule, Leah m'enlaça et Billy, lui, me serra la main.

_ Comment va Matt? _S'enquit Jacob._

_ J'en sais rien. Il est stable pour l'instant. Mais dans le coma. Les médecins ne se prononceront pas avant demain.

_ Demain. _Souffla Leah._

_ Ouais, il a fait un arrêt Cardio machin truc, ils ont du le réanimer.

_ Ô mon dieu! _S'horrifia Leah en plongeant dans les bras de Jacob._

_ Bella et Edward? _Demanda Billy._

_ Edward est assez maître de ses émotions. Mais je suppose que c'est une façade. Il veut être fort pour Bella, je pense. Bella…elle est comment dire…Dévastée.

_ C'est difficile pour tout le monde. _Acquiesça Billy._

_ J'en sais rien, surement. Mais qui peut savoir pour Char…

Billy avait les poings serré sur ses cuisses. Je crois que s'il avait pu se lever de son fauteuil roulant pour m'en coller une, il l'aurait fait.

_ Emmett! Crois-tu vraiment que Charlie ne soit pas soucieux de la situation???

_ Je sais pas vu qu'il ne réagit pas! _Grinçai-je._

_ Tu connais ton père. Tu sais à quel point c'est compliqué pour lui de parler de ce qu'il ressent. Il adore Matt, et même s'il ne le montre pas clairement, tu sais que j'ai raison.

_ Peut-être. Mais ce petit bonhomme ronchon et aseptisé me tape sur le système. Y'en a marre. Il ne peut pas dire les choses, comme les êtres humains normaux, pour une fois? Ou au moins faire semblant.

_ Je vais essayer de lui parler. _Expliqua Billy._

_ Mouais tu peux toujours essayer. _Grognai-je._

Je shootai dans un tas de neige, à cause de mon agacement. J'étais au supplice, j'aurais voulu revenir en arrière. Avant que tout dérape, faire quelque chose pour éviter ce massacre. Mais non, je n'avais rien fait à part aggraver la situation. J'aurais du trouver une solution pour rapprocher ma famille. Même si j'en voulais profondément à Charlie pour avoir rejeter Bella. Il aurait fallu que j'insiste à l'époque auprès de mon père. Mais je n'avais rien fait, je m'étais contenté de ne pas prendre partie au début. Pourtant je les connaissais, je savais qu'ils s'éloigneraient de plus en plus. Pour en arriver là. J'étais fatigué de cette situation. J'aurais tout donné pour que tout ça ne soit pas arrivé. Matt dans le coma, Edward et Bella anéantis, et les autres si mal, et moi si inutile, je ne servais à rien. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour soulager la douleur de ma sœur et aider Matt à s'en sortir. Mais je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur rien. Je n'étais que spectateur de cette douleur.

**CHARLIE POV**

J'étais mal à l'aise. Je me sentais étranger dans ma propre famille. J'étais assurément coupable de cette situation. Mes yeux se portaient sur Bella, elle dormait effondrée sur Matt. Je ne savais pas faire ça, consoler, la prendre dans mes bras. J'en étais incapable. Pourtant j'étais moi aussi bouleversé, mais dans l'impossibilité de le montrer. Je passais pour un insensible, mais depuis la mort de Renée j'avais érigé un mur imprenable entre moi et mon ressentiextérieur**. **J'aurais voulu dire à Bella que c'était ma petite fille et que je l'aimais, que je m'étais trompé. Matt était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver après mes enfants. Je n'avais pas supporté qu'elle ait tant de responsabilités à son jeune âge. Elle ne devait pas apprendre la vie de cette façon. Etre soutien de famille à dix-huit ans dépassait toute logique. A l'époque mes mots et mes actes avaient dépassé ma pensée. Bella était partie préférant s'éloigner de moi, dire que de la voir s'en aller était la chose la plus facile que j'avais faite était une aberration. Mais ma fierté mal placée m'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Et Bella s'était éloignée de moi inexorablement.

Emmett avait bien essayé de me faire évoluer, mais j'étais trop têtu pour ne serait-ce que l'envisager. J'aimais Matt, plus que tout. Ce gosse était merveilleux, aussi intelligent et malin que sa mère. Mon fils ne manquait jamais de me l'amener à la maison quand ils étaient à Forks. La véritéétait que j'étais un mauvais père, Carlisle et Esmè avaient veillé sur elle comme sur leur propre fille, et moi j'étais dans l'impossibilité de lui parler. Toute cette rancœur qu'elle avait accumulé contre moi…Comment lui en vouloir? Je l'avais cherché, pourtant elle me manquait. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne pensais pas à elle et à Matthew, les choses avaient été trop loin.

Sans parler des quolibets sur ma fille et son éducation. La grossesse de Bella à dix-sept ans avait donné du café à moudre à la populace de Forks pendant des années, et même encore maintenant. Je ne supportais pas cette méchanceté gratuite. C'était pas une mauvaise gosse. Je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre d'elle et pour cause, elle était aussi renfermée que moi. A l'époque elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais, elle était plongée dans son mutisme. On avait l'impression qu'elle voulait faire le moins de bruit possible. Les seuls moments où on sentait qu'elle était heureuse, c'était quand elle voyait Alice et Edward.

Edward…à son évocation je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon corps de réagir. Mes poings se serraient automatiquement. Mon corps se tendait au maximum. Je me sentais trahi par lui. J'avais du mal à accepter qu'il fût si inconscient à l'époque. J'aurais pu m'en douter qu'il était le père de Matt, et en fait je me demandais si intérieurement je ne le savais pas déjà. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux, entres les yeux et les cheveux. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour où j'avais appris que Bella était enceinte et qu'elle s'était enfuie de la maison.

**FLASH BACK**

Bella était encore enfermée dans sa chambre, elle discutait avec Emmett au téléphone. Depuis trois mois je l'entendais pleurer toutes les nuits. Je l'avais même entendue hurler à plusieurs reprises. J'avais essayé de savoir ce qui se passait, mais elle avait refusé de me parler. Elle naviguait entre ses cours et sa chambre. Elle était malade comme un chien, régurgitant tripes et boyaux. Je voulais l'emmener chez le médecin, mais elle refusait en disant que c'était un virus et que ça allait passer. Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration. J'en avais marre de ce zombie. Bella n'avait jamais été très expansive en parole, mais la c'était trop. Je voulais obtenir une explication. Emmett était dans la confidence depuis peu, mais lui aussi n'avait rien voulu me dire. J'étais son père et j'avais le droit de savoir. Bien sur j'aurais pu écouter leur conversation, et ça me démangeait. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Elle devait passer le weekend chez Emmett et Rosalie, mais je devais comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver.

_ Bells! _Appelai-je en bas des escaliers._

_ Oui!

_ Si tu as fini, il faut que je te parle.

_ J'arrive.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec sa valise. Je la lui pris des mains, connaissant sa maladresse valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Elle avait toujours ce regard triste depuis son retour de Seattle, je supposais que c'était du au départ d'Edward. J'avais pas prévu Matt.

_ Tes affaires sont prêtes?

_ Oui, oui.

_ Tu vas visiter la fac?

_ Eu…Oui.

_ Je comprends pas, tu aurais pu aller en Ivy league, quand même.

_ Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je préfère être près d'Emmett. C'est tout.

_ Mouais. Tu veux bien t'asseoir, il faut que je te parle.

Elle s'exécuta gentiment. Elle fuyait mon regard.

_ J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a Bells. Des mois que tu ne sors plus.

_ J'ai pas envie c'est tout!

Elle m'énervait.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un con! Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose!! Maintenant tu vas me dire quoi!

_ Tu ne sais rien! J'ai pas envie d'en parler! Emmett va arriver alors laisse moi tranquille!

Elle allait pour se lever, mais je l'avais retenue par le bras.

_Ô non mademoiselle! Tu m'expliques maintenant!

_ Tu veux quoi à la fin?? Tu veux savoir et bien tu sauras! Mais pose tes fesses sur le canapé!

_ J'ai pas besoin je t'écoute!!

_ Je suis enceinte! Satisfait!?

J'avais du mal comprendre.

_ Que…quoi…comment…je…toi…hein?

_ Oui ENCEINTE!

_ Comment tu…

_ Tu veux un dessin peut-être?

Elle se détacha de ma poigne et fit des allers retours dans le salon.

_ Non…mais…je…j'ignorai que enfin tu vois…un copain! C'est qui?

_ J'en ai pas cherche pas!

_ Comment alors?

_ Merde papa, on a pas besoin d'être avec quelqu'un « officiellement » pour avoir un bébé. Si?

_ Putain Bella! Tu n'a que dix-sept ans! Qui t'a fait ça?

_ Personne!!

_ Bah voyons t'es la vierge Marie? Ca ne te ressemble pas de faire ce genre de truc idiot!!

_ Merci papa, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais entendre! _Grogna-t-elle._

_ Tu as vu un docteur?

_ Oui.

_ A Forks?

_ Non Seattle.

_ T'as rendez vous dans une clinique?

_ Non. Pourquoi faire? _Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive._

__ _Pour…tu sais bien…t'es trop jeune…et…

_ QUOI??? TU VEUX QUE JE M'EN DEBARRASSE??

Elle avait hurlé, et s'était reculée contre la porte. Elle avait posé ses mains sur son ventre. Je détestais cette situation. Bella était enceinte, je sentais la colère m'envahir. Elle était trop jeune.

_ Bella! Tu dois vivre ta vie et c'est pas avec cette…cette chose que tu y arriveras. Ton diplôme, tes études.

_ RIEN A FOUTRE! C'EST MON BEBE ET JE T'INTERDIS DE PENSER CA!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ ISABELLA MARY SWAN! TU ES MINEURE ET TU ES MA FILLE! TU FERAS CE QUE JE TE DIS DE FAIRE!

_ JE SUIS TA FILLE??? SEULEMENT QUAND CA T'ARRANGE CHARLIE!

Je la giflais violement. C'était la première fois, je ne l'avais jamais toucher. Je regrettais mon geste aussitôt que j'avais senti ma main sur sa joue. Les yeux de ma fille s'embuaient de larmes. Je savais que j'avais dépassé une certaine limite

_ TU N'AS PAS A ME PARLER SUR CE TON!! JE SUIS TON PÈRE!

_ JE TE TRAITERAI EN PÈRE, QUAND TU TE COMPORTERAS COMME TEL! _Cria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les larmes._

_ Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Je refuse que tu gâches ta vie pour ça!

_ JAMAIS! JE M'ENFUIERAI A L'AUTRE BOUT DU PAYS, S'IL LE FAUT! J'SUIS PAS UN DE TES ADJOINTS! JE TE DETESTE!!

Emmett arrivait. Bella se précipita dans ses bras. Il savait, bien sur qu'il savait.

_ Wow wow wow. Du calme Bella. Il se passe quoi ici? _Demanda-t-il à mon intention._

_ Il se passe que ta sœur est ENCEINTE! Mais je suppose que tu l'savais. _Répondis-je plein d'amertume._

_ En effet, je le sais.

_ Et tu ne dis rien, elle va foutre sa vie en l'air et t'en as rien à faire!! Et bien sur tu sais qui EST responsable de ce gâchis!!

_ J'en sais rien de qui il est. Mais c'est le choix de Bella. Alors je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

_ COMMENT PEUX-TU TENIR UN DISCOURS PAREIL! ELLE N'A QUE DIX-SEPT ANS!

_ Oui peut-être. Mais elle est très mature et si tu n'étais pas plongé dans ton job tu l'verrais.

_ Pour ses études?

_ Je vais continuer par correspondance. Je n'y retournerai que pour mon examen_. Expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. _Je veux vivre avec toi à Seattle Em. Je veux pu rester là. Emmènes moi s'il te plait.

_ Ok viens.

_ BELLA SI TU PASSES CETTE PORTE, TU NE POURRAS PLUS JAMAIS REVENIR! JE N'AURAIS PLUS DE FILLE

_ J'm'en fou! Tu peux aller bosser autant que tu veux. Je n'ai plus de père depuis des années. _Couina-t-elle._

Je croisai le regard de mon fils, ses yeux étaient plein de reproche et de colère. Il accompagna sa sœur en larme jusqu'à sa voiture et revint.

_ Comment peux-tu lui faire ça?? _Cracha t'il. _Elle a besoin de soutien et toi tu l'enfonces encore plus. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Tu vas la perdre Charlie. A moins que se soit déjà fait!

_ Ta sœur n'est pas apte à prendre une décision comme celle-ci.

_ Qu'en sais-tu? Faudrait pour ça que tu fasses partie de notre vie! Bella va vivre avec moi, et je serais toi je ne ferais rien contre ça. A moins que tu veuilles qu'elle s'enfuie seule.

_ Je ne te comprends pas Em. C'est ta sœur, elle est jeune. Essayes de la raisonner.

_ Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que c'est SON choix. Je ne peux rien contre ça. Je peux juste la soutenir et l'aider. Rose m'aidera. Elle attendait de toi un peu de soutien et tu n'as penser qu'à te débarrasser de son bébé. Tu t'attendais à quoi comme réaction? De toute manière il est trop tard.

Emmett avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il allait partir.

_ De toute façon tu n'as jamais fait attention à ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Après la mort de maman, c'est comme si on n'existait plus. Alors ça ne devrait pas te changer beaucoup. _Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui. _

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux et le réveil était brutal. Emmett avait raison, j'aurais du être plus attentif aux besoins et aux attentes de mes enfants. Mais j'en étais incapable. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma souffrance. Je m'étais éloigné d'eux, jusqu'à en oublier leur bien être.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

J'avais donc perdu Bella ce jour là. Nous n'avions plus jamais discuté. Bien sur Emmett m'amenait Matt quand il était à Forks. Mais ma petite fille me manquait, et j'étais incapable de faire le premier pas.

Quand Edward m'avait appelé la dernière fois, dire que j'avais été surpris était un euphémisme. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu. Il voulait simplement venir me voir avec Bella. J'avais trouvé ça curieux surtout que Bella ait envie de me parler. Mais quand elle m'avait annoncé qu'Edward était le père de Matt, j'avais vu rouge. Je le croyais responsable de ma situation avec Bella. Il était le déclencheur de toute cette folie, s'il n'avait pas profité de ma fille rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, mais Matt non plus. Mais quand elle m'avait avoué qu'elle aimait Edward, je n'avais pas supporté. Elle ne voulait plus que je fasse parti de sa vie, alors qu'elle ouvrait grand ses bras à Edward, alors qu'il l'avait abandonnée. J'avais besoin de m'aérer, tellement l'ambiance était lourde.

Après avoir pris un café, j'allais pour sortir quand je croisai Billy.

_ Tu sors? _Demanda-t-il_.

_ Ouais. Besoin d'air.

_ j't'accompagne.

Je poussais donc le fauteuil roulant de Billy jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Emmett était là, mais dès qu'il me vit, il s'éclipsa vers l'hôpital.

_ Hum…Y'a d'l'ambiance chez les Swan! _Rigola mon ami._

_ Mouais. Il m'en veut pour l'altercation avec Edward et Bella.

_ L'altercation? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça toi? Tu lui as tapé dessus non?

_ Ouais je sais. Je voulais pas, mais…

_ T'as pas résisté. Tu veux un conseil entre ami? Tu déconnes Charlie. Que tu en veuilles à Edward on peut comprendre. Mais il est venu jusqu'à toi pour te parler. Ce gosse ne manque pas de courage. Il savait que tu le prendrais mal. Ils ont fait le premier pas vers toi et t'as réagi comme un vieux con, tu t'rends compte que tu t'es même mis à dos ton fils? Mais putain Charlie, réagis bon dieu! C'est ta famille, ton p'tit fils, ta fille et même si ça te fait pas plaisir ton gendre. Enfin c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Y a un gosse dans l'coma parce que des adultes n'ont pas été foutus de discuter! Ô mais oui, tu peux me regarder comme ça!! Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Je secouai la tête, bien sur qu'il avait raison

_ Mouais._ Grognai-je._

_ C'est vrai quoi Bon dieu Charlie, c'était quand même pas compliqué d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à te dire. J'sais pas, de faire un effort. Merde ils sont ensembles et Matt en est heureux. Edward est un bon gamin. Tu sais ça aussi, c'est le meilleur ami de ton fils. D'accord il a fait des conneries avant de partir. Mais c'est un homme maintenant, il a changé. Tu l'as vu cette nuit non? Alors fais un grand pas et donne leur une chance.

_ J'en sais rien. Je sais pas…

_ Charlie, tu n'as pas été toujours comme ça. Tu es hermétique à tous sentiments depuis que Renée est décédée. T'as fait des erreurs, mais il est jamais trop tard. Ca prendra du temps, ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de montrer ses sentiments.

_ Je sais pas faire ça.

_ Bah t'apprendras.

_ Ouais s'ils me pardonnent un jour.

_ Mais oui.

_ Dis moi tu fais psycho en même temps que Jacob?

_ Il me donne des cours. _S'exclama Billy._

Tout ça c'était bien jolie, mais j'étais censé faire quoi? Débarquer au milieu et faire mon _mea culpa_? Non j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je rongeais mon frein, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était tuant comme situation.

**EDWARD POV**

Je venais de me réveiller. J'étais ankylosé. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar, mais celui là était bien pire que les autres. Ca concernait Matt, et rien que d'y penser j'en avais la nausée. Je me levai et étirai mes membres. Je détendis mon cou. Il y avait un petit cabinet de toilette dans la chambre. J'observai mon visage dans la glace, j'y passai de l'eau. J'avais une barbe de trois jours et des yeux injectés de sang. Je posai mes deux mains sur le lavabo. Je baissai la tête et pensai à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures avec mon père. J'avais vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression, et c'était dans ses bras que ça avait eu lieu.

Je retournai dans la chambre, Bella était en train de se réveiller. Je m'approchai et caressai ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle se redressa et s'engouffra dans mes bras. Les mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être pour le moment. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Notre douleur parlait d'elle-même. J'embrassai ses cheveux. Elle passa ses mains autour de ma taille et plongea sa tête dans mon pull. J'aurais voulu l'éloigner un peu de la chambre. Qu'elle boive un café. Sans compter que je savais que ma mère et Emmett voudraient surement voir Matt.

_ Bella?

Elle releva sa tête vers moi. Je me noyai dans un océan de chocolat. Mais ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

_ Oui.

_ Si on allait boire un café?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Bella. _Poursuivis-je. _Je pense que ton frère aimerait venir le voir ainsi que ma mère.

Ca la frappa comme une évidence.

_ Ô…je…oui…bien sur. Mais…

_ On revient tout de suite après, je te le promets.

Elle hésitait. Je me défis de son emprise et lui pris la main. Elle embrassa Matt sur le front et daigna enfin me suivre. Je devais quand même la tirer. Nous passâmes la porte, je passai mon bras par-dessus ses épaules. Je fis un signe de tête à ma mère qui se précipita vers la chambre de Matt. Je cherchai des pièces dans mon pantalon. Je les trouvai, Bella semblait si éloignée de moi. Je lui tendis son café, elle me remercia d'un signe de tête. Il avait beau être mauvais ça faisait quand même du bien. Je relevai le menton de Bella avec mes doigts et posai mon front sur le sien. Puis j'embrassai le sommet de son crâne tendrement. Bella se tourna vers la grande horloge accrochée dans le couloir, quand elle y vit l'heure, elle soupira. Je trouvais moi aussi que le temps n'allait pas assez vite. Je m'adossai contre le mur buvant ma boisson, tandis que Bella faisait de même. Rose nous rejoignit. Elle se battait avec la machine pour obtenir un chocolat. Je l'aidai, ses mains tremblaient.

_ Comment va-t-il? _Demanda Rose._

_ Pour l'instant il est stable. _Répondis-je d'une voix terne._

_ C'est bon signe? _S'enquit-elle les yeux plein d'espoir._

_ Oui.

_ Tu devrais rentrer Rosalie et te reposer un peu. _Proposa Bella. _Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester ici.

_ Je ne peux pas partir alors que…

Elle avait balancé son bras en direction de la chambre de Matt. Bien sur on pouvait la comprendre.

_ Bella a raison. Vous devez vous reposez toi et le bébé. _Confirma Emmett._

Il enlaça ses grands bras autour du cou de Rose.

_ Je vais bien, et si je rentre je serais encore plus angoissée, donc de toute manière je ne dormirais pas! Stop et fin de la discussion!

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, il rendait les armes. Les voir tous les deux me fit légèrement sourire. Emmett avala un gobelet de caféine.

_ Qui est avec Matt? _S'angoissa Bella._

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas sœurette, il est avec Esmè et Carlisle.

_ Ok. _Souffla ma belle._

Charlie se planta face à nous. L'ambiance était lourde, on pouvait voir Emmett se contenir de toutes ses forces. Bella avait ouvert la bouche de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'à nous.

_ Salut. _Murmura Charlie._

_ Salut. _Répondis-je._

_ Je voulais savoir si…si je pouvais voir Matt?

Grande première. Charlie avait été courtois, mais il était gêné. Comme nous tous du reste. Bella avait baissé les yeux. Avant de me regarder. Nous devions faire le second pas.

_ Bien sur. _Acceptai-je._

Bella tourna ses yeux vers moi et capitula.

_ Oui. _Chuchota-t-elle._

_ Merci.

Sur ce dernier mot, il tourna les talons vers la chambre de notre fils. C'était son petit-fils après tout. Il avait le droit d'être auprès de lui, sans compter que j'étais persuadé que si on en était là, c'était bien évidement dû à notre comportement à tous. Il était temps que chacun d'entre nous fasse des efforts.

_ Bonjour. _Nous salua le docteur Ross._

Je sortis de mes pensées.

_ Bonjour. _Répliqua Bella._

_J'aurais souhaité vous parler un instant

Je sentais Bella stresser d'un seul coup. Je passai mon bras par-dessus ses épaules.

_ Bien sur. _Répondis-je pour nous deux en faisant un pas vers lui._

Je resserrai ma prise sur elle.

_ Voilà, en fait on s'est aperçu que Matt a trois côtes fêlés. Pour l'instant nous n'y toucherons pas. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Quand il se réveillera, on immobilisera ses côtes et on lui donnera des anti-inflammatoires et le temps fera le reste. Mais chez les enfants les os se ressoudent très vite. _Nous rassura-t-il. _

_ Et sinon son état? _S'inquiéta Bella._

_ Son état général est stable. On le surveille de près. Il faut être patient. _Expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, et pourtant c'est tout ce que nous avions. Pour ses côtes, nous savions que c'était du à la réanimation. J'observai Charlie par la vitre de la chambre de Matt. Il lui tenait la main, on avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait. Après tout, tout était possible. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de changer. Ma belle semblait vraiment époustouflée par cette vision et à en croire le regard d'Emmett, elle n'était pas la seule. Esmè caressait les cheveux de Matt avec tendresse. Mon père vérifiait encore en douce ses constantes. J'admirai son calme et la détermination dans ses yeux, comme si un seul homme pouvait changer l'avenir.

* * *

**_ Chapitre un peu court je sais.**

**_ Pas de nouvelles de Matt, mais j'avais envie que vous compreniez mieux Charlie et ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et son père.**

**_ Pour le suite je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera j'ai un emploi su temps vraiment surchargé, je ferais mon possible. Je sais que beaucoup d'ente vous étaient déçus que je poste hier sur le forum parce que certaine n'ont pas accès. Je suis désolée, mais les auteurs vont tournés donc pour le prochain vous l'aurez en même temps. Pour le teaser je ferai une annonce sur FF. Voilà!**

**_ Sinon rejoignez nous sur le forum : http : // www . Lovelemon - in - fic . Com : On s'éclate entre auteurs et lecteurs c'est très conviviale! On parle de tout et on délire sur tout et surtout sur les lemon!**

**_ PUB : je voulez vous signaler des fics que j'adore : **

**Inside the office par Samia Cullen : ****Edward, brillant avocat choisit contre toute attente d'être le manager de son frère, Emmett, boxeur de talent. Il se retrouve au milieu d'une guerre de gang. Bella va-t-elle réussir à l'aider ou va-t-elle s'enfoncer dans les problèmes, elle aussi. Lemon..**

**What's up doc? By anghjulina : Son nom est Swan, Isabella "Bella" Swan. Ne vous fiez pas à son sourire d'ange, cette fille est dangeureuse. Elle est même pire que ça... Bella/Edward, des flingues, du sang, du sexe... De l'amour ? Enjoy**

**Les chevaliers du ciel par Anghjulina : Isabella Swan embarque à bord du porte-avion Roosevelt pour une mission de trois mois. Elle imagine vivre une traversée bien monotone au milieu du Pacifique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son supérieur diablement sexy et arrogant. AH, OOC, Bella/Edward.**

**Un ange en enfer d'Eliloulou : Suite de l'Os pour le concours d'Allocop: Une infirmière de MSF, un militaire en Afghanistan, deux coeurs meurtris qui se rencontrent. All humain, lemon**

**Alphabet Weekend d'Eliloulou : Bella et Edward s'ennuient dans leur vie amoureuse et décident de la pimenter en utilisant l'alphabet. Tous humains- Attention lemon TRADUCTION**

**Bisous à mes lémoniaques préférées! **

**Voilà bonne fin de weekend et bonne semaine! **

**Basgi Ciao Caro**


	26. L'attente

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Dragybuss : Moi j'adore les fleuristes, mais mon mari connais pas! Lol. Non c'est un beau métier et même dans les bons moments./ Laurie : des nouvelles de Matt dès le prochain chapitre. Merci/ Marnchoups : Merci pour la seconde fois! xD/Marion : comme tu dis maintenant vous savez ce qui s'est passé entre Charlie et Bella/ COCOTTE56 : T'as raison on va coller un bon coup de pied au cul à Charlie, nan mais! Lol/ Aelita 48 : Wow quel programme, enfin qui sait pour le mariage! Lol/ PatiewSnow : Oui Matt du haut de son jeune âge, voudrait que tout s'arrange, il ne comprend pas/ Onja : Charlie n'est pas à l'aise avec ses sentiments c'est là où est le problème justement/ Caroline : Merci à toi/ lecrivainenherbe: Bienvenue et merci/ Bébé23 : Merci d'être toujours là! J'suis contente d'avoir des nouvelles de Cléopâtre! Lol / Elodie83 : Merci pour tous ces compliments./ Heaven54 : Merci .12/Th3twiliGht_L : merci pour tout/Mwarie : Pour les fautes je te promets d'être encore plus attentive./Occlue : merci du soutien.**

**Disclamer les personnages appartiennent tous à SM sauf ceux de mon cru!**

**Merci à ma bêta d'amour spuffygirl92 et pour toutes vos reviews. Mais j'suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux! J'ai 88 eu reviews sur 395 alertes c'est pas beaucoup non!?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Je voudrais en profiter pour embrasser mes LEMONIAQUES préférées du forum:**

**Clair de Lune, Anghjulina, Savine2b, Eliloulou, Emy13, Popolove, SamiaCullen, Alaiena, Fallone, Swansway, Yoro-Chan. **

**Je vous aime les filles! lol**

**Oyé! Oyé! Brave gens!**

**Je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Bah ouais je sais 15 jours, c'est long, désolée mais bon je vous avez prévenu en même **

**Il y a une note importante à la fin!**

**Donc on se retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne lecture**

**24 L'attente…**

**BELLA POV**

Des heures.

Oui des heures que nous attendions que Matt se réveille, sans la certitude que ça allait arriver. Le voir comme cela me rappelait les derniers instants de ma mère, mon père lui tenant la main, tandis qu'Emmett avait appuyé sa tête contre celle de Renée. Quant à la mienne elle était posée sur le cœur de ma mère. Je l'avais entendu s'éteindre petit à petit au moment où la faucheuse lui avait ravi son cœur. Une grande panique s'empara de moi au moment de ce souvenir. Edward avait du le sentir, car il apposa ses mains sur mes épaules. Les images se bousculaient, se mélangeaient dans mon esprit, la maigreur de ma mère, les cernes violettes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux qui tombaient par paquet, et cette odeur si propre au cancer, l'odeur de la mort. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête que ce cauchemar cesse, que cette douleur qui gisait au fond de ma poitrine s'évapore. Mais la réalité était plus horrible encore.

Mon petit garçon. Il était là, face à moi étendu dans ce grand lit blanc, avec toutes ses machines reliées à lui. Le médecin nous avait prévenus que nous devions sortir de la chambre. Les heures de visites étant très strictes en réanimation. Il nous avait fait une fleur en acceptant que l'on reste jusqu'à présent. Mais il fallait laisser le champs libre à l'équipe médicale. C'était un déchirement. Je voulais simplement rester auprès de lui, qu'il sente que j'étais là, que nous étions tous là à l'attendre. Comment le laisser seul ici, dans cette pièce sans amour, sans chaleur, aux murs blancs et si déprimants? Mais Carlisle nous avait convaincus, et de toute manière nous n'avions pas le choix. Mon cœur de mère saignait. Edward me prit par la main. Sans lui j'aurais été complètement perdue. Mais il était là, et bien présent.

_ On devrait sortir un moment. Ca nous ferait du bien. _Me proposa Edward._

_ Je sais pas…_Dis-je en me retournant vers la chambre de Matt._

_ Il est en soin intensif mon amour, on n'a plus le droit de rentrer. Alors on va boire un café.

C'était pas vraiment une proposition. Je savais qu'il avait raison, et que j'aille boire un café ne changerait absolument rien à la situation. Mais l'éloignement, lui, était terrible pour moi. J'avais l'impression de l'abandonner. Mon frère me tendit la boisson, il me prit par les épaules et m'entraina dehors. Rose et les autres étaient à l'extérieur. La seule personne qui manquait était Charlie. Edward s'alluma une clope sous le regard surpris d'Alice. Le silence était inconfortable, on avait beau être à l'extérieur c'était étouffant. Assommant. Esmè se rapprocha de Rose. Elle posa sa main protectrice sur son épaule et ça me fit mal. Je m'étais raidie immédiatement. Emmett avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Rose, et cette vision me donna la nausée. Je m'éloignai d'eux d'un pas rapide. Pestant contre ma jalousie, et mon égoïsme. J'avais du mal à accepter mes sentiments.

Je n'avais jamais été comme ça. La bile me remontait et mes boyaux se tordaient, je rendais tout le peu que j'avais avalé. Je me maudissais. Comment pouvais-je en vouloir à Rose? Son enfant ne risquait rien lui, il était lové dans le sein de sa mère. Ella avait une totale emprise sur ce petit être, alors que je n'avais pas été capable de protéger mon fils. J'aurais tout donné à ce moment là pour qu'il soit bien au chaud dans mon ventre, et non pas couché dans cette chambre sans âme. J'étais à nouveau malade, me tenant d'une main à l'arbre. Je sentais mes jambes fléchir, et je tombai à genoux, pleurant de tout mon saoul, et frappant de mes poings la neige de toutes mes forces. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser toute cette hargne causée par une telle injustice. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'étouffai. J'avais la sensation que la vie s'acharnait contre nous.

**EDWARD POV**

Je n'avais pas compris sur l'instant. Bella était partie en courant. J'étais resté sans réaction à ce moment précis où Bella s'était enfuie. Quand je m'en étais rendu compte, j'avais voulu la rejoindre, mais mon père et Jacob m'en avaient empêché. Je devais la laisser seule. Mais c'était tellement difficile de la voir pleurer.

_ Viens Rose, on rentre un peu à la maison. Il faut des affaires propres pour Matt, quand il se réveillera. _Proposa ma mère._

C'était une excuse, Rose devait se reposer, le stress mêlé à la fatigue n'étaient vraiment pas bon pour elle et le bébé. Ma mère avait trouvé cette idée.

_ Oui, mais Matt?

_ S'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau, Carlisle nous préviendra.

J'écoutai la conversation sans vraiment l'entendre. Mon esprit était tourné vers Bella, qui était malade physiquement désormais. Ma mère, Rose, et Alice avaient pris la direction de la voiture.

_ Je n'peux pas la laisser comme ça. _Murmurai-je plus pour moi._

_ Je sais mon fils, vas-y. Je m'avançai vers elle. Edward, m'interpella mon père. Il faudrait qu'elle mange un peu et qu'elle se repose.

J'acquiesçai et continuai mon chemin vers ma belle en larmes et à genoux dans la neige. Je courrai littéralement vers elle. Je m'agenouillai à coté d'elle. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et essuyai son visage. Bella était livide, ses larmes jaillissaient comme jamais, voir la femme que j'aimais dans cet état là, m'achevait.

_ Ca va aller Bella, je suis là…

_ Non! Je me dégoûte…comment je peux penser ça!!! _Se lamenta-t-elle._

_ De quoi tu parles? _M'enquis-je_

_ D'Emmett, Rose et le bébé…je…Ô mon dieu Edward!!!!

_ Du calme mon ange… C'est normal d'éprouver…

_ Quoi Edward? De la jalousie! De ne pas supporter leur bonheur! De ne pas avoir été foutu de protéger mon fils, alors que leur bébé est en sécurité dans le ventre de Rose! Non je suis une mauvaise personne.

_ Tu n'es pas mauvaise Bella, c'est humain. Tu es à bout de force Bella, tes nerfs sont à bout.

_ Alors que toi NON! Ca t'es vraiment égale que…

Je retournai Bella face à moi. La colère fait souvent dire n'importe quoi. C'était la douleur qui s'exprimait à travers elle. Je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

_ Comment peux-tu penser ça! Je sais que tu n'penses pas réellement ce que tu dis!

_ Ô mon dieu! Je sais même plus ce que je dis! Je suis désolée. _Pleura-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans mes bras._

_ Je sais mon amour. Mais par pitié, calme toi.

Son petit corps était secoué par les sanglots, la voir comme ça si démunie me brisait le coeur. Je la berçais. Bella était épuisée. Ses larmes commençaient à s'estomper. J'embrassai ses cheveux, la tenant bien gardée contre mon cœur. Je soulevai sa tête, elle s'était endormie éreintée par la fatigue. Je la soulevai dans mes bras. Elle me murmura un « Je t'aime Edward », et retomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Vaincue par le sommeil. Je revins vers ma famille. Emmett caressa le front de sa sœur.

_ Il faut qu'elle dorme Edward. _Expliqua mon père._

_ Oui je retourne à l'intérieur. Elle sera mieux pour dormir.

_ L'idéal serait que tu l'emmènes ailleurs. Il faut qu'elle souffle dans un meilleur environnement.

_ La villa est trop loin papa. Au moment du réveil, elle…

_ Vous pouvez venir à la maison. _Proposa Charlie. _On est même pas à cinq minutes d'ici.

Je restai interdit face à la proposition de Charlie. Emmett était sans voix. C'était vraiment surprenant de sa part. Avait-il compris qu'en s'éloignant de sa fille, il se coupait de sa propre vie? Je connaissais assez bien Charlie, pour savoir que ça lui coûtait. C'était sa manière de se faire pardonner.

_ Je pense en effet que c'est la meilleure solution. _Confirma mon père._

__ _Bien. Je te remercie Charlie.

__ _Ouais. Ouais Edward. Je vous emmène.

__ _Jack tu nous suis avec la voiture d'Edward? _Demanda Charlie._

__ _Ok.

Charlie ouvrit sa portière arrière. Je m'engouffrai dans la voiture. Bella se pelotonna contre moi encore plus. Je sentis ses larmes silencieuses mouiller mon cou. J'aurais tant voulu lui épargner cette peine. Malgré mon expérience je n'avais jamais connu situation plus rude. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux. Le silence s'était installé dans la voiture. Je savais que Charlie nous observait dans le rétroviseur. J'espérais que la situation entre nous tous s'arrangerait. C'était vraiment difficile à vivre. La vie était trop courte, pour ce genre de conflit.

Nous étions déjà arrivés. Charlie nous fit descendre de voiture et nous ouvrit la maison.

_ Tu peux la monter dans sa chambre. Il y a une couverture dans son armoire. _M'affirma t-il d'un ton monocorde._

_ Ok. Merci.

Je montais donc Bella dans son ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait bougé depuis que j'étais parti. J'allongeai Bella sur le lit. J'ouvris l'armoire, pris une couverture, et couvris Bella avec. Je fis le tour de la chambre. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce. Je retrouvai nos photos de jeunesses accrochées au mur. Je tournai la tête vers la porte, j'avais remarqué que quelqu'un nous observait. C'était Charlie appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

_ Viens boire un café.

C'était ni une proposition, ni une question. C'était un ordre. Je savais que de toute manière je n'échapperais pas à ça. J'en étais persuadé à partir du moment où j'avais accepté de me rendre ici. J'embrassai le front de Bella et le suivis. On se regardait en chien de faïence, attendant que le premier démarre les hostilités. Je refusai de me disputer avec lui de toute façon. J'avais d'autres préoccupations que celle-ci. Puis de toute manière il était bien assez temps de ranger l'artillerie et de passer à l'armistice. Je bus une gorgée, tandis que Charlie faisait de même. Je reposai le mug devant moi sur la table. J'en avais marre d'attendre qu'il se décide, et je voulais surtout rejoindre Bella.

_ Vas-y Charlie qu'on en finisse.

_ Tu es pressé?

_ Oui. Je ne veux pas que Bella se réveille seule.

_ Bien. Es-tu amoureux de Bella? Je veux dire…vraiment?

_ Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair cette question.

_ Alors si c'est clair. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas!! _S'agaça-t-il._

**_ **La réponse est oui, Charlie. J'aime Bella.

_ Tu l'aimes?

Il avait dit ça en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il ne le croyait pas, ou bien qu'il était déçu.

_ Tu l'aimes comme…_Poursuivit-il._

**_ **J'ai jamais été amoureux, c'est la première et la dernière fois que ça m'arrive. Je pense que je l'ai toujours aimé, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi, après ça? _Demanda-t-il._

_ Comment ça?

_ Tu vas l'épouser?

_ Wow Charlie du calme. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu m'en as collé une, et là tu veux qu'j'épouse ta fille. J'ai pas tout suivi, non?

_ C'était pour rendre les choses officielles. A moins que tu n'ais peur de t'engager?

_ Pour l'officialité de notre relation on a un fils. On peut faire guère mieux, et quant à la peur de l'engagement, c'est plutôt avec Bella que tu devrais voir. J'ai déjà du mal à ce qu'elle ne fuit pas. Mais si en plus je lui demande ça, c'est bon je crois que j'la retrouve au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se demander pourquoi? _Ironisai-je._

Il resta un moment pensif, sans rien dire. Son visage était impénétrable.

_ Je suis désolé Edward, j'aimerais pouvoir arranger les choses avec Bella. Mais après cette histoire avec Matt, je me doute qu'elle m'en veut. Mais elle ne m'en voudra jamais autant que moi-même. Je sais que je n'ai rien compris à l'époque. Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste, j'aurais du lui faire confiance. Mais je n'ai vu que le qu'en dira-t-on, sans me préoccuper d'elle. Quant à la dernière fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi quand j'ai appris que c'était toi.

_ Je peux comprendre ta réaction, même si j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement. J'étais venu pour que tu fasses la paix avec elle, j'ai eu un mal fou à la convaincre de venir, et ta réaction m'a vraiment foutu en rogne. Non pas parce que tu m'en as mis une. Après tout je l'ai méritée. Mais parce que tu n'as même pas écouté ce que Bella avait à te dire. Merde Charlie! Ca faisait cinq ans que tu ne l'avais pas vu!!! _Rageai-je._

_ Je sais, mais c'est pas à toi p'tit merdeux, qui s'est engagé juste pour une dispute à la con, qui va me faire la morale!! Nan mais!

_ Ok! J'suis surement un p'tit merdeux, c'est vrai. Mais moi j'ai reconnu que je m'étais planté. J'ai reconnu mes torts! Alors que toi à part t'enfoncer…c'est tout ce que…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère. Mais il m'énervait. C'était plus fort que moi. Charlie tapa des deux poings sur la table. Je sursautai, j'attendais qu'il m'en mette une, mais rien. Il avait baissé la tête.

_ Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un bon père et encore moins un bon grand père! Je ne voulais pas que Matt paye pour mes erreurs! Je suis désolé, j'aurais du appeler pour son anniversaire. Mais jamais je n'aurais…merde!

Charlie était vraiment mal, il me faisait même de la peine. C'était un homme torturé.

_ Charlie, on fait tous des erreurs, mais c'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça, c'est à Bella.

_ Edward. Je ne sais pas faire ça : parler. _Marmonna-t-il._

_ Je sais, ta fille est pareille. _Il leva les yeux au ciel. _Elle ne sait pas dire les choses clairement. Mais elle a besoin de toi. Avec Emmett tu es son seul lien avec Renée.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, prit son manteau, il me regarda.

_ Il vaut mieux que je sorte. Je pense que Bella n'a pas trop envie de me voir…

_ Charlie! _Le hélai-je. _Pour Matt, on est tous coupable.

_ Mouais…si vous voulez prendre une douche…et ben…faîtes, et puis y a de quoi manger dans l'frigo!

_ Merci.

Il sortit, sans plus de cérémonie. Charlie ne s'éternisait que rarement. Je crois que c'était la plus grande conversation que nous n'ayons jamais eue. Je me rendais à l'étage, Bella dormait encore en boule sous la couverture. Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris mon portable et composai le numéro de téléphone de mon père. Malheureusement, il ne m'apprit rien de nouveau. Matt était toujours stable, mais encore dans le coma.

J'observai mon visage dans le miroir, une bonne douche me ferait du bien. Quant au rasage, ça pourrait attendre. Je plongeai directement sous la douche. L'eau me faisait du bien, je tentai par tous les moyens de faire le vide dans mon esprit. J'aurais voulu trouver le bouton d'arrêt pour pouvoir souffler un instant. Je posai mes mains à plat sur les carreaux du mur de la douche. Je baissai la tête, et laissai l'eau chaude couler sur mon cou. _(N/R :attends, j'arrive te faire oublier ton nom!!! So hot) (N/A : Ouais l'image m'a donné vraiment chaud à moi aussi! XD) _Je fermai les yeux appréciant réellement ce moment. Je sortis de la douche, et m'essuyai. Mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je sautai dessus avec rapidité, mais c'était simplement Alice qui m'informait qu'elle avait déposé dans le salon de quoi nous changer. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille.

Je dévalai les escaliers, me saisis des affaires et remontai aussi vite. J'entrai dans la chambre, Bella s'agitait, elle devait cauchemarder. Je m'assis à ses cotés. Je caressai ses cheveux, et embrassai sa tempe. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Je lui soufflai que je l'aimais à son oreille. Elle tourna sa tête vers la mienne. Elle me cherchait dans son esprit embrumé. Elle tentait de s'accrocher à moi, mais j'étais torse nu. Alors je me rapprochai encore plus, la serrant le plus fort possible, engouffrant mon nez dans son cou et déposai un chaste baiser. Elle frissonna.

Ses mains se posèrent dans mes cheveux, et elle soupira.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin. _Souffla-t-elle._

Sa voix semblait si désespérée. C'était un véritable coup de poignard. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, je me noyai dans cet océan de chocolat larmoyant.

_ Embrasse-moi. _Supplia-t-elle_.

Comment résister? J'en étais incapable, et j'en avais besoin moi aussi. Besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose était réelle. Je déposai donc un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres douces et pleines.

_ Encore. _Murmura-t-elle._

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent presque instantanément. Je ne savais même pas si Bella était consciente de la situation. Si elle savait où on était. Devais-je m'en formaliser? Egoïstement, non. Notre baiser se fit plus pressant, plus désespéré aussi. Nos langues se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes, se mélangeant, se goûtant, se dévorant. Bella avait une de ses mains posée sur mon torse, elle caressait mes pectoraux tendrement. Quand mon esprit se rappela du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Je stoppai et repoussai gentiment ma douce.

_ Bella…Sais-tu où on est?

_ Euh…dans ma chambre à Forks, chez mon père.

Elle avait dit ça tout naturellement. Je l'observai surpris.

_ Y'a rien qui t'choque dans ta phrase?

_ Forks?

_ Non. Essaye encore.

_ Ô merde. _Dit-elle en se redressant. _Je suis…Ô mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que je…Edward?? _Balbutia-t-elle._

_ Ecoute avant que tu ne t'énerves. Tu me laisses t'expliquer?

Elle se releva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ J't'écoute.

_ Bien. Tu t'es sentie mal, ensuite tu t'es écroulée dans mes bras. Mon père a pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu te reposes au calme. Ton père a proposé qu'on vienne ici, vu qu'il n'est qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôpital.

_ Matt!! _S'étrangla-t-elle en se relevant. _

Je me redressai et caressai sa joue avec deux doigts.

_ Du calme. Il est toujours stable. Mais on n'a toujours pas le droit de le voir avant ce soir.

_ Et mon père?

_ Il nous a laissés seul.

_ Tu as discuté avec lui??

_ Oui.

_ Sans en venir aux mains?

_ Hey!! Tu m'prends pour qui?? J'suis pas un sauvage.

_ Mais nan j'pensais surtout à mon père.

_ Non il a été très cordial.

_ Tu parles de Charlie là?

_ Je sais. On en parlera plus tard. D'accord. Pour l'instant tu te reposes, ensuite tu prends une douche, on mange et on retourne voir Matt. Ok?

_ T'as pris la tienne._ Constata-t-elle._

Elle me rallongea sur le lit, et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Elle commença à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur mes pectoraux. Je fondais littéralement. Je savais que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça. Mais je n'étais que couvert par une simple serviette autour de mes hanches. Je sentais ma virilité lutter contre le coton pour se libérer. J'inspirai à fond et tentai de penser à autre chose. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'espérai que Bella ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi en arquant un sourcil, puis détourna ses yeux vers mon bassin. Son regard fit plusieurs aller retour entre ma virilité et mon visage.

_ Je suis désolé…je devrais pas…mais je…_balbutiai-je en tentant de me lever. _C'est pas le moment…Je devrais plutôt enfin…tu vois quoi…bref m'habiller.

_ Hey! Zen Edward. Je ne te reproche rien. Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, restes avec moi. Serre moi dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait. _Supplia-t-elle._

Je savais que ça allait être un véritable supplice pour moi. Mais je n'ignorais pas que mon amour avait besoin de moi, et de ma présence. J'étais prêt à tout pour cette femme. Même à endurer une érection du diable. Le parfum de Bella enivrait mes sens. La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne me transportait. Mon sexe engorgé me faisait vraiment souffrir. Je sentais le sang pulser à l'intérieur. Je me mettais une claque mentale pour être un véritable obsédé.

Bella se redressa sur son coude, elle embrassa ma mâchoire délicatement tout en caressant mon visage. Mes traits étaient tirés. Je ne savais pas que Bella s'y connaissait en torture masculine.

_ Je suis désolée Edward, mais j'en ai vraiment envie.

_ Je comprends.

_Putain! Bah voyons tu comprends! Mais moi pas bordel! J'en peux plus! Si ça continue je vais jouir sans qu'elle me touche. Mais putain Cullen, reprends toi! C'est pas le moment!! Ton fils est dans l'coma et toi tu bandes!! Arg!!!_

Bella avait glissé sa main jusqu'à ma serviette.

_Bordel j'suis foutu! Donnez moi du Bromure par pitié!!!_

_ Bella, arrêtes! _Haletai-je en stoppant ma main.._

Elle déposa une myriade de petits baisers dans mon cou et sur le haut de mon torse. Je tentai de la repousser.

_ Putain Bells STOP!!

_ Edward…s'il te plait…j'ai besoin de toi mon amour…fais moi l'amour

_ Tu veux…faire l'amour? _M'étonnai-je._

_ Oui tu croyais quoi? Que je testais ta résistance?_ S'outra-t-elle. (N/R :ba oui du con!) (N/A : Rolala les mecs!!)_

_ Nan, mais c'est juste que vu les circonstances je pensais que…

_ Edward tu penses trop. Moi j'ai plus envie de penser. Sinon je pleure…Alors je veux juste m'oublier un moment dans tes bras. Mais je ne veux te forcer à rien alors.

Sur ce elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Je sautai du lit et refermai la porte avec la paume de ma main.

_Ah bah quand même Cullen! Il était temps! J'commençais à étouffer dans cette serviette._

_C'est une grande première, mon sexe me parle! (il faut l'enfermer notre pauvre Edward, on saura surement s'en occuper, hein gd sœur?!^^) (N/A : Ô oui p'tite sœur enfermons le…oups hey! On l'a d'jà fait! Lol)_

La dite porte claqua. Bella s'adossa à celle-ci. Je me collai contre elle au maximum. Ma serviette était à deux doigts de se retrouver au sol. Bella gémit au moment de sentir ma verge tendue sur son ventre. Mes mains étaient toujours sur la porte de chaque coté de sa tête.

_ L'expression de mon désir n'est pas assez clair pour toi?

_ Euh…

Je l'embrassai langoureusement. Bella avait raison, nous avions besoin de ce moment à deux. Bella passa ses mains dans mon dos. Elle cajolait mes épaules, ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses, me les malaxant à travers le tissu. Je sifflai. Elle délaissa mes lèvres et aspira mon oreille, la mordilla. Tout mon être frissonnait. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et la soulevai, elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle frémit au moment où mon érection frotta contre son antre.

_ Fais moi l'amour Edward…

_ Ô Bella

Bella passa sa main entre nous et défit ma serviette. Libérant ma verge de tout tissu. Je soupirai d'aise. Bella fit onduler son bassin contre mon sexe engorgé.

_ Putain Bella…t'es trop habillée mon ange.

_ Ok.. _Répondit-elle espiègle._

Elle sauta délicatement sur le sol. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Elle ôta lentement son gros pull. Moi j'étais déjà ailleurs. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, avec provocation. Une fois sa chemise au sol, elle abaissa les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et libéra sa poitrine voluptueuse. Ses pointes étaient dressées vers moi. Elle s'attaquait désormais à son jean, le défaisant bouton par bouton. La vue de son string me fit siffler. Bella était nue devant moi. Je devenais fou. Elle se lova contre moi, nos corps nus se collant l'un à l'autre. Mes mains parcouraient sa peau soyeuse, ma bouche dévorait son cou. Bella s'accrocha à mes cheveux. Une de mes mains s'aventurait dans ses plis intimes, cajolant doucement son bourgeon. Elle se cambrait contre ma main, une des siennes choyait mon membre vigoureux. Je m'abandonnai totalement aux délices de l'amour. Nous n'étions que sensations.

Je soulevai les fesses de Bella. Elle crocheta ses jambes à mes hanches. Je collai son dos contre la porte, et la pénétrai d'un mouvement profond. Nous geignîmes ensemble, tandis que je m'enfonçai dans sa moiteur. Bella griffait mon dos, je mordillai son épaule. Je lâchais des râles de plaisirs, Bella geignait de plus en plus. Mes coups de reins étaient lents, mais profonds touchant le fond de son ventre à chaque intrusion. Toute la tension accumulée ces dernières heures s'était envolée. Elle criait mon nom. Je lui répétai inlassablement que je l'aimais. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Bella s'arqua contre mon corps. Ses parois enserrèrent ma verge avec force, et je vins instantanément en elle dans un cri de jouissance rauque.

Malgré nos respirations saccadées nos lèvres se retrouvèrent inexorablement. Bella était toujours accrochée à moi. Je nous dirigeai vers la salle de bain, et déposai ma douce sous la douche, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. Donc je la suivis, je lavais Bella avec dévotion. Je la massai pour qu'elle reste détendue le plus longtemps possible. Car ce que je savais, c'est qu'une fois sortie de ce lieu, toutes nos angoisses et nos craintes reviendraient. Après notre douche, je m'employai à sécher Bella toujours avec tendresse et délicatesse.

Nous nous habillâmes, et descendîmes les escaliers, à partir du moment où nous avions mis un pied dans la cuisine le visage de Bella reprit son air torturé. Je décidai de préparer quelque chose à manger. Mon père avait dit qu'il fallait que Bella se nourrisse. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer. J'étais planté devant les portes de placards. Je voulais faire le déjeuner, mais n'avais aucune idée où se trouvaient les ustensiles. Bella me poussa délicatement.

_ Attends. Laisse-moi faire Edward.

Je la regardai faire complètement ébahi. Elle me sortit la poêle, le saladier, deux assiettes, les couverts…

_ Je croyais que tu n'étais pas revenue depuis…

_ C'est l'exacte vérité, mais je connais assez bien mon père pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas le changement. Il n'a pas changé depuis la mort de mam…

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Bella éclata en sanglot. Je me précipitai vers elle, et la tenait fortement dans mes bras. J'embrassai son front.

_ Ca va aller mon ange.

_ Nonnn…ça va pas…je veux pas que…Matt…Ô seigneur non. Je…ne pourrais pas…endurer ça… _Pleura-t-elle._

Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de son visage.

_ Bella. Regarde moi. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger. Ok? Alors maintenant tu vas manger un morceau...

_ Non, j'ai pas faim.

_ Bella, il faut que tu manges. Tu ne tiendras pas. Donc tu vas t'asseoir, et tu vas te nourrir un peu et après nous retournerons à l'hôpital.

Elle secoua la tête, et s'affala sur la chaise. Je m'accroupissais face à elle. Je lui soulevai le menton et soudai mon regard au sien.

_ Mon amour. _Poursuivis-je. _Quand Matt va se réveiller, il aura besoin de sa maman. Il faudra que tu sois en forme et présente, et c'est pas en buvant que du café que tu vas récupérer.

Elle avait fini par accepter. Je lui préparai donc des œufs et du bacon. Je m'installai près d'elle, et grignotai un moment. Le manque d'appétit se faisait sentir, on avait du mal à avaler. Mais pourtant c'était nécessaire. Je fis la vaisselle. Une fois tout en ordre, nous rejoignîmes la voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Il y avait pas mal de monde que l'on connaissait à l'extérieur. Des amis de la famille, et les autres, les badauds, les curieux, des gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre que de venir se réjouir de notre malheur. Juste histoire de parler pour ne rien dire. Bella eut un frisson de dégoût, du moins c'est-ce que je supposai. Je sortis le premier et ouvris la portière de Bella. Je lui tendis ma main, elle la pris et me la serra fortement. Nous avancions dans la foule. Une femme approcha de nous, je la reconnus tout de suite.

_ Ô mes pauvres chéris, ça doit être tellement dur!

Dixit Madame Malhory, la mère de Laurène. Comme si j'en avais pas assez avec la fille à supporter, fallait que la mère en rajoute une couche et fasse la lèche cul. Je resserrai ma prise sur la main de Bella. Les gens chuchotaient sur notre passage. Comprenez bien, en gros ils venaient d'avoir confirmation que j'étais bien le père de Matthew, et qu'en plus Bella et moi étions ensemble. Disons que ça suffisait à alimenter les ragots pour tout l'hiver. Nous rentrions enfin dans l'hôpital, et arrivions devant sa chambre. Mon père était en discussion avec le Pasteur Weber. Nous nous approchâmes de lui, il me serra la main et enlaça Bella. C'était le père d'Angéla, elle travaillait au club pour payer ses études. C'était vraiment une gentille fille, et ses parents l'étaient tout autant.

_ Edward, Bella. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

_ Merci. _Répondis-je._

_ J'ai organisé un office cet après-midi pour Matt. Nous prierons pour lui. Toutes nos pensées vous accompagnent.

_ C'est gentil, merci. _Souffla Bella._

_ Gardez la foi.

Gardez la foi?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais perdue. Nous attendions que le médecin nous autorise à aller le voir. Je prenais Bella dans mes bras. Elle nicha sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui frottai le dos, tout en la berçant, tandis que nous avions tous deux, les yeux rivés sur la chambre de Matt. Je comprenais mieux Bella, ce besoin d'être ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous étions soudés face au drame de notre vie, unis envers et contre tous.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais tellement besoin d'Edward, de ses bras réconfortants, de sa voix grave et réconfortante. Mais aussi de son calme olympien. Il ne manquait plus que Matt. Mon bébé, il était là physiquement, mais son esprit était endormi. Je désirai tant qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il m'appelle maman, qu'il râle après moi parce que j'avais toujours peur qu'il se blesse.

Quand enfin le docteur Ross approcha de nous, je me redressai automatiquement, mon corps était tendu au maximum.

_ Docteur Ross. _Le salua Edward._

_ Vous tenez le coup? _S'enquit-il._

_ On fait ce qu'on peut. _Murmura Edward._

_ Bien, Matt est toujours stable. Sa température est remontée, ce qui est une bonne chose. Son cœur a aussi repris un rythme normal. Il a quand même des difficultés pour respirer, mais rien d'inquiétant.

_ Il va se réveiller? On peut aller le voir? _Demandai-je plein d'espoir._

_ Bella, pour son réveil il faut attendre. Mais vous pouvez vous rendre à son chevet.

_ Merci. _Soufflai-je._

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, je ne savais plus quel jour on était, quelle heure. Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance. Je voulais simplement me retrouver avec mon fils. J'avançai vers son lit. J'observai Matt, on aurait dit simplement qu'il dormait. Je repoussai quelques mèches de son front et déposai un baiser sur celui-ci.

_ Mon ange, tu me manques. Reviens mon bébé, papa et moi on t'attend.

_ Oui, on a hâte de te serrer dans nos bras. _Rajouta Edward._

Edward embrassa son fils. Carlisle arriva dans la chambre. Il tendit un livre pour enfant à Edward. Mon homme regarda son père surpris.

_ Tu devrais lui lire, ça stimulera surement son cerveau.

_ Merci papa.

Carlisle m'embrassa sur le front, puis il sortit.

Edward s'installa sur un des fauteuils. Il ouvrit le livre, c'était « Alice au pays des merveilles ». Je m'allongeai sur le coté, et tenais Matt dans mes bras. Edward débuta sa lecture. Je me laissai bercer par sa voix magnifique et chaude. Je fermai les yeux un instant. Je m'imaginai dans la chambre de Matt à la maison, Edward et moi de chaque coté de lui. Nos mains enlacées sur son ventre. Mon esprit tentait de s'échapper de la dur réalité. Edward continuai sa lecture, tout en me serrant la main. Nous faisions front commun, pour aider Matt à revenir parmi nous. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Le docteur Ross se pencha face à Matt. Je me décalai.

_ Non Bella, tu peux rester, ne bouge pas.

Il ouvrit chacune de ses paupières l'une après l'autre, tandis qu'il illuminait ses iris de sa petite lampe. Il se redressa, un grand sourire illumina son visage. J'avais peur de demander pourquoi il souriait. Edward le fit pour moi.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?

_ Une bonne nouvelle, Matt se réveille. Ses pupilles réagissent à la lumière.

_ Vraiment? _M'exclamai-je, impatiente._

_ Oui vraiment. Il va se réveiller progressivement, son total retour parmi nous risque de prendre un moment, mais il va se réveiller.

Edward trouva mon regard. Je pouvais lire le soulagement, la joie et l'amour qu'il nous portait. Il referma le livre.

_ Non Edward continue. _L'incita le docteur. _Je vais prévenir les autres.

Le père de mon fils reprit sa lecture, tandis que j'embrassais Matt doucement.

**MATTHEW POV**

J'étais bien maintenant. J'étais dans les bras de maman, et j'entendais la voix de mon papa à moi c'était un beau rêve. Avant j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je courrai après le lapin en retard. Je m'étais perdu dans la forêt pour voir papy. J'avais froid, il y'avait de la neige. Je connaissais le chemin pour aller voir papy, mais à cause de la neige j'avais perdu ma route. Je voulais parler à mon papy de papa et maman. Mais il faisait trop froid, j'étais tout mouillé, même avec ma couverture. J'avais trouvé une petite grotte. J'étais rentré à l'intérieur, et je m'étais mis à pleurer. Je pensai à papa et maman, ils devaient être triste de ne pas me voir rentrer avec tonton. Mais je savais que mon papa et ma maman me chercheraient.

Le pauvre tonton devait être en colère et mes parents aussi. Alors j'avais décidé de les attendre là. Je tremblai, et y avait pas de bruit dans la forêt, j'avais peur. Je pensai à maman elle devait être triste, elle me manquait. J'entendais des voix m'appeler, mais quand j'avais essayé de répondre, j'avais perdu ma voix. Je voulais les bras à maman. Je n'arrivai même plus à bouger. Puis au bout d'un moment, et ben j'avais plus froid. Mais j'avais envie de faire dodo, c'était comme dans les dessins animés, quand Tom voulait dormir et que Jerry l'en empêchait. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. J'avais entendu maman crier et pleurer, et même les voix de papy et de papa. J'avais essayé de répondre, puis j'ai senti une main sur ma jambe. C'était papa y disait qu'il arrivait pas à passer, que je devais glisser mais moi j'avais trop envie de dodo. Je sais pas comment mais papa m'avait attrapé. J'étais dans ses bras, et il m'avait passé à maman. J'entendais les grands parler, mais comme s'ils étaient loin. Je voulais leur dire que j'allais bien, et que maman arrête de pleurer, j'aimais pas faire pleurer maman.

Je me souviens pas du reste de mon cauchemar, c'était juste les voix et les pleurs de maman. Même papa avait pleuré dans mon mauvais rêve, et papy Carlisle l'avait consolé. J'avais aussi entendu papy Charlie, mes tontons et mes taties. Mais pour l'instant je croisai le chat qui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui me parlait.

_ C'est par là Matt. Regarde ouvre les yeux. Ton cauchemar est fini, il est temps de te réveiller.

Je continuai mon chemin. Il y avait plusieurs portes.

_ Choisis la bonne. _Continua le chat._ Ton papa et ta maman ils sont juste derrière. Regarde ouvre la porte.

J'avais la main sur la poignet, mais j'avais peur de me faire gronder.

_ Matthew ouvre là, tout va bien. Ils t'attendent.

J'ouvris la porte, une lumière me fit mal aux yeux. Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière.

_ Il se réveille. Enfin._Murmura mon père qui était en face de moi. _Hey. Bonjour mon bonhomme.

_ Mon bébé. _S'enjoua ma mère_. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je voulais parler, mais j'arrivais pas. Et j'avais bobo. Mon père avait du le voir.

_ C'est rien Matthew ils vont te donner quelque chose pour plus avoir mal.

Maman pleurait, tout en embrassant mon visage de mille bisous. J'étais bien dans ses bras. J'avais plus froid, maman m'avait manqué. Mon papa se leva et ouvrit la porte.

_ Ô mon ange si tu savais comme je t'aime. _S'exclama maman._

Papa était revenu avec un monsieur en blanc.

_ Heureux de te revoir Matthew. Tu te sens bien?

_ J'ai bobo. _Murmurai-je._

_ Je sais. Ça va passer.

Il avait une piqure à la main. Je fermai les yeux attendant qu'il me pique. Mais je n'avais rien senti, c'était comme avec papy. Je savais pas où j'étais, mais papa et maman étaient là alors…

**Bah ouais je suis pas sans cœur, j'allais pas tuer mon bébé nan mais!!**

**Et oui Ed a discuter avec Charlie, il était temps non?**

**Et le pov de Matt?**

**_ Alors j'aimerai éclaircir deux trois points avec vous, enfin avec certains. Certaines personnes ont trouvé des RESSEMBLANCES entre mon histoire et celle d'Eliloulou et d'Anghjulina. Mais ces trois histoires n'on qu'un seul rapport L'ARMEE. C'est tout je le sais, parce que je les lis, se sont mes amies, et j'adore leurs histoires. Donc voilà stop et fin! Lol**

**_ Ensuite, nous avons poster un OS rated M et le M n'est pas là pour faire JOLI, c'est très chaud, écrit en commun avec Spuffygirl92, "Plaisirs d'elles" . Cet Os va se transformer en fiction, nous allons posté très rapidement. Donc si vous êtes intéressés voici le lien : ****http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5850563 / 1 /**** , (enlevez les espaces) le titre va surement changé. Réservé à un public averti**

**_ Et enfin, je posterai le prochain chapitre de MBFS dans 15 jours. J'ai besoin de temps. Le teaser sera posté le mercredi 14 au soir, ici. **

**REVIEWS Siouplait**

**Basgi! Ciao Caro**


	27. Le bonheur retrouvé?

Réponses aux reviews

Ilanka/Marion/Petitefilledusud/Laurie : Merci/ Isabelle/C. : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me touchent profondément. En effet c'est vrai que ça prend du temps./100%Edward+Bella : Je sais que quand on ne va pas bien, on a besoin de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre. Se sentir soutenue, et pas seule./ PatiewSnow : Oui Edward a vraiment était au top, pendant ce douloureux moment. Ravie que l'idée d'Alice aux pays des merveilles./ COCOTTE56 : merci d'être fidèle au poste! Lol/ Onja : Et oui il reste l'épine Charlie comme tu dis!lol/ Dragybuss : Oui les marines vont revenir! Lol J'adore Papote pour enfant c'est trop mimi/ Romeforever : pour le nombre de chapitre aucune idée, ça dépend de mon imagination!lol/ Tacha vaillant : Ca y a des chances que Bella ne lâche plus Matt en effet! Lol Alingthon/Chloé : bah oui j'ai été très méchante./ Bébé23 : Merci encore pour ta présence, chère Cléopâtre! Lol/Bee_Me : Bienvenue, sous tant de louanges, il me semble que je fonds comme neige au soleil! Lol/Aussidagility : Merci pour tout..12 : Merci, la suite c'est maintenant./Lyna: Bienvenue et désolée pour la nuit blanche. Merci /K. : Heureuse de te compter par nous! Bienvenue et merci!/Laure oui en général je préviens, mais ton adresse n'est pas apparue il faut que tu me la renvoie mais avec des espaces. Merci/Magdalena : Désolée d'avoir tardé, mais j'ai vraiment des soucis ces jours ci.

**Avé cher lecteurs!!**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews, elles sont vraiment touchantes.**

**Et puis comme motivation j'ai pas trouvé mieux! Lol**

**Merci à ma bêta d'amouuuur Spuffygirl92 et aussi à Clair de Lune pour son soutien.**

**Un grand merci à Marion pour le design du forum.**

**Je suis désolée pour le teaser, mais je suis débordée!**

**Enfin bref pour me faire pardonner vous aller avoir**

**UN TRES LONGGGGG LEMMMMMMOOOONNNN!xD**

**Bonne lecture!**

**25 le bonheur retrouvé.**

**EDWARD POV**

Quarante huit heures que Matt était réveillé. On lui avait expliqué en gros les raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il s'était mis à pleurer en s'excusant de nous avoir fait de la peine, et que jamais plus il recommencerait. Nous ne l'avions pas puni, estimant que de toute manière il n'était aucunement responsable de la situation. S'il y avait des coupables c'était bien nous. Matt n'était qu'un enfant. Comment pouvait-il être coupable de la situation? C'était aberrant.

Les choses avec Charlie avaient quelques peu avancé. Il osait rentrer dans la chambre, même si Bella y était. Bon c'était pas les grandes effusions, mais je crois que pour Matt, ils étaient prêts à faire de grands efforts.

Bella m'inquiétait. Matt s'en était sorti. Mais elle était toujours angoissée, sans compter qu'elle ne mangeait pratiquement rien. Sans parler du sommeil. Matt devait sortir le lendemain normalement. Bella avait déjà prévu de rester avec lui à la maison. Il fallait que je la convainque du contraire, elle devait retourner à la fac, c'était important pour elle. Mais elle était plus têtue que trois mules. Matt allait bien, il rigolait des bêtises d'Emmett. J'aurais voulu que Bella souffle un peu.

_ Dis maman?

_ Oui mon ange.

_ Ze peux parler à papa, tout seul.

_ Heu…oui. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose?

_ Non maman. Si te plait.

_ Bon. Bah j'y vais.

Elle semblait troublée, elle avait l'air perdu. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, Matt se mit à souffler. _(N/Eli : Discussion entre hommes…hum)_

_ Ô papa fais queque chose, si te plait.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi mon fils?

_ Papa, tu m'aides à me relever d'abord?

_ Bien sur.

Je le soulevai doucement, il grimaça.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ca va papa.

Je remontai son oreiller dans son dos pour qu'il soit bien installé.

_ Alors? En quoi puis-je t'aider?

_ C'est maman. Papa ze craque comme elle dit. Ze sais qu'elle aime pas être ici, elle pense à mamie Renée. Et puis elle me demande tout le temps si ça va. Elle rit même plus.

_ Ok je vois. Tu sais, c'est parce qu'elle a eu peur pour toi, et puis c'est normal elle s'inquiète de savoir si tu vas bien.

_ ze sais c'est de ma faute. Z'aurais pas du, mais ze voulais juste…

_ Je sais mon fils. Tu voulais voir ton grand-père. Mais disons que la prochaine fois, viens me voir.

_ Oui mais…

_ Matthew y'a toujours une solution, pour n'importe quel problème. Il suffit d'en parler mon fils.

_ Ze sais…

_ Bon alors pour maman, tu veux que je fasse quoi?

_ Ze sais pas, trouve un truc. Mamie elle a dit qu'elle restait avec moi, si ze veux. Ze veux que maman rit encore, et toi tu sais faire ça.

Je trouvais ça vraiment mignon, qui n'aurait pas fondu devant une telle déclaration? _(N/Spuffy: ba moi je fonds!)_

_ Ok, alors je sais ce qu'on va faire. Je l'enlève ce soir, et je te la ramène demain matin, ça te

va?

_ Oui, et dis, elle va retourner à la fac hein. Toi tu peux rester avec moi? Veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Non pace que même quand je veux faire pipi, elle vient. _(N/Spuffy: pauvre petit bonhomme^^) (N/A : A ces mères protectrices elles sont terrrribles! *Sifflots)_

Je rigolai, il avait besoin que Bella le laisse un peu respirer. Elle était encore plus protectrice avec lui, je savais aussi que de voir sa mère triste à nouveau, lui faisait de la peine.

_ Pour la fac, je vais essayer de la convaincre. Mais tu sais que quand elle a une idée dans la tête.

Alice arriva en sautillant. Elle était affublée d'une énorme peluche de Kung fu Panda. Elle se jeta sur Matt, et déposa un baiser claquant sur sa joue, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Salut mon n'veu!

_ Salut Tatie!

_ Alors comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien…_Souffla-t-il._

_ Hey! Ca a pas l'air.

_ Je crois qu'il en a marre qu'on lui pose la question. _Ris-je._

Alice s'installa sur son lit à coté de Matt.

_ Dis Tatie? Tu pourrais aider papa?

_ Euh oui à quoi faire?

_ A éloigner sa mère. _Pouffai-je._

_ Ô! _S'exclama-t-elle._

J'expliquai donc à Alice ce que mon fils m'avait dit. Elle rigola pendant presque dix minutes. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'était étonnant que Bella ne soit toujours pas revenue.

_ Bon bah je vais vous laisser, j'ai des courses à faire.

_ Hey! Quelle course? _M'alarmai-je._

_ Bah pour Bella, elle va pas sortir fringué en jean, non?

_ Euh Alice…je crois pas que…en plus je sais même pas où l'emmener alors.

_ C'est simple, ciné plus resto, ou dans l'autre sens. Andouille. A ces mecs il faut tout leur dire…De toute manière, nous on rentre ce soir avec Jazz. On va préparer ton retour!

_ T'es sûre Tatie.

_ Je veux mon n'veu!

Elle nous embrassa sur la joue et partit comme une tornade.

_ Papa, ze veux faire pipi, mais tout seul.

_ Attends je vais te lever.

_ Merci.

Je l'aidai donc à sortir du lit. J'étais à coté de lui juste au cas où il ait besoin de moi. Il se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et me regarda. On pouvait lire la fierté sur son visage. Il entra et referma la porte. J'attendis devant la fenêtre tout en rigolant. Matt sortit des toilettes, et retourna au lit.

_ T'as vu comme un grand! _(N/Spuffy: la crise d'indépendance commence tôt! Ca sent le vécu xd) (N/A : Ô yeahhh)_

_ J'ai vu, on le dira à maman.

******************

Tout le monde était dans la chambre. J'avais expliqué à Bella que Matt avait été allé au cabinet comme un grand, je m'étais fait presque incendié par ce que c'était trop dangereux. Matt avait soupiré et avait lâché un « c'est pas gagné hein? ». Mais le moment fatidique était arrivé, je devais embarquer Bella hors de ces murs, chose pas évidente à faire. J'avais donc décidé de passer à l'attaque. Je m'approchai doucement de ma belle qui venait de dire au revoir à Alice et Jasper qui rentraient à Forks. Emmett et Rose devaient partir le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient accordés une nuit d'amoureux dans un hôtel de Port Angeles.

_ Bella, je t'enlève pour la soirée.

_ Quoi?

_ Aller, viens dépêche toi.

Je la tirai par la manche.

_ Hey! Non je reste avec Matt.

_ Désolé mon amour, mais c'était pas une question.

Je la soulevai, et la posai sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. _(N/Spuffy: tu crois que ça va la convaincre??)_

_ Edward Anthony Cullen!! Pose moi immédiatement!! Edward!! _(N/Spuffy qu'est-ce que je disais!! Ce mec alors, faut tout lui dire)_

_ Non ma belle! Salut tout le monde!

_ Ciao papa. Ciao maman! _Répondis Matt hilare en nous faisant au revoir de la main._

Emmett et les autres riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Edward! T'es malade! Je veux rester avec Matt! Tu vas me le payer! _Cria-t-elle._

Je traversai l'hôpital avec Bella qui hurlait sur mon dos, devant le regard estomaqué des gens. J'ouvris la voiture, déposai Bella sur le siège passager. Je fis vite le tour de la voiture pour me mettre au volant. Elle semblait sous le choc. Une fois assis, elle me frappa l'épaule!

_ Du calme Bella, ça nous fera du bien.

_ Mais t'es complètement dingue Edward! J'ai pas envie de sortir!

_ Et bien moi si, et c'est une idée de notre fils alors t'en prends pas à moi!

_ Comment ça de NOTRE fils!

Je me tournai et pris son menton entre deux doigts. Elle se dégagea. C'était pas gagné.

_ Disons qu'il trouve que tu es trop…mère poule? _Murmurai-je._

_ Mère Poule! Comment ça mère POULE! Nan mais attends là, je rêve!! Il a failli mourir bordel, et tu trouves que je suis trop mère poule!? Nan mais c'est un film! _S'emporta-t-elle._

_ C'est pas moi qui le dit, il a besoin de souffler. Il pense que tu es triste à cause de l'hôpital parce que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Connerie! _Asséna-t-elle. _Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça!!

Je la scrutai des yeux.

_ Vraiment?

_ Ok. Ok. D'accord peut être un peu…mais je veux simplement qu'il se sente bien et qu'il aille mieux.

Je posai une main sur son avant bras.

_ Bella. Il va bien. Il s'en est sorti, tu dois le laisser respirer un peu. Ca l'angoisse de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour un rien. _(N/Eli : Bon là, Edward, j'ai l'impression que tu t'enfonces de plus en plus.)_

_ Pour un rien??? Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule??? _(N/Spuffy: euh..je dirais même plus, fourvoyé totalement mec!)_

_ Aller jusqu'à l'accompagner dans les toilettes, c'est un peu exagéré non?

_ Non c'est pas exagéré! Il a deux côtes de fêler et une briser! Tu…comment…tu! Grrrrr

_ Ok, c'est vrai. Il a l'impression que tu n'as plus confiance en lui.

_ Il te l'a dit Docteur Freud?

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

_ Pas exactement. Mais je sais que c'est ça! Il grandit Bella, et plus ça va aller et plus il aura besoin de faire des erreurs par lui-même et de s'éloigner

_ Quoi? Manquer de mourir t'appelles ça UNE ERREUR?? Il a quatre ans bon dieu!

_ Mais non. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On doit lui faire comprendre que s'il a besoin d'aide, on sera là pour lui. Mais il doit être demandeur.

Je démarrai. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à la villa.

_ N'anticipe pas ses besoins. Tu as bien vu que ça n'empêche pas les accidents. Tu ne peux pas le mettre sous cloche, sous prétexte que tu as peur pour lui. _Poursuivis-je._

A partir de là, elle ne parla plus, elle entra dans la villa. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle regarda l'écran.

_ Décidément c'est une conspiration! Manquait plus qu'Alice, histoire de compléter le tableau. _Maugréa-t-elle._

Wow. Intérieurement je rigolai, mais mon instinct de survie me disait de faire profil bas. Bella monta à l'étage pour se préparer. Je fis de même dans la salle de bain du bas. Alice m'avait acheté une nouvelle chemise, elle était bleue nuit. Je rejoignis le salon, Bella n'était toujours pas là. Je m'assis au piano en attendant qu'elle arrive. Quand elle revint enfin. Elle était magnifique, sa robe était totalement raccord avec ma chemise. Elle moulait son corps parfaitement. Je lui mis son manteau. Elle me regarda un instant, puis baissa le regard.

_ Je suis désolée de m'être énervée. _S'excusa-t-elle._

_ Bella, je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi. Il a été ton univers pendant toutes ces années, et je m'y fais. J'essaye de trouver ma place et c'est pas tous les jours facile. Mais…

_ Non Edward, c'est pas vrai. Tu fais parties de nos vies, ta présence m'est vitale, et je sais que pour ton fils c'est pareil. Je suis navrée si on te donne l'impression inverse. Je t'aime Edward. C'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur pour Matt.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

_ Alors c'est quoi le programme? Puisque mon fils m'a foutu dehors.

Je ris.

_ c'est une surprise. Je ne dirai rien.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et la conduisis jusqu'à la voiture. Elle tentait de m'amadouer avec ses yeux de biches pour savoir. Son attitude me fit rire, ce qui me valut un coup dans l'épaule. J'accélérai l'allure vers Port Angeles. Je me garai près du cinéma. Je lui ouvris la portière. Elle prit ma main. J'avais décidé de l'emmener manger et après d'aller au ciné, comme me l'avait conseillé ma sœur.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, je posai ma main dans le dos de Bella et la guidai vers l'intérieur. J'annonçai ma réservation, une jeune femme me lança un regard de braise. Je répondis de mes yeux les plus noirs, et resserrai ma prise autour de Bella. La femme nous conduisit vers une petite table. Je tirai la chaise pour que Bella puisse s'asseoir. Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Je m'installai face à elle. Je la trouvai encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je pris sa main dans la sienne, sur la table. Bella semblait angoissée, je caressai sa main de mon pouce, afin qu'elle se détende.

_ Bella.

_ Hein, je devrai peut-être appeler…

_ Non, tout va bien. Matt n'est pas tout seul.

_ Edward…

_ S'il te plait, je sais que c'est dur. Mais juste une soirée ok?

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise.

_ Oui mais s'il retombe dans le coma et si…

_ Mon amour, il ne risque rien, d'accord.

**BELLA POV**

La peur est quelque chose de complètement illogique, incontrôlable. J'avais beau essayé de prendre sur moi, en me disant que Matt ne risquait plus rien, je n'y arrivais pas. Je me faisais violence. Edward posa sa main sur ma joue. Je la recouvrai de la mienne. J'avais besoin du calme d'Edward, de sa sérénité. Je soufflai.

_ Je vais essayer.

La serveuse arriva pour nous demander si on avait choisi. Elle envoyait des œillades à Edward, je devais rester zen pour ne pas me jeter sur elle, et ne pas lui faire bouffer ses seins siliconés. Mais Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je me sentais la plus belle du monde dans son regard. Après avoir passer notre commande, cette dinde repartit.

Le diner était très agréable, et l'ambiance était romantique. Il y avait une bougie sur chaque table, donnant une apparence feutrée et intime au lieu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer Edward, me noyant littéralement dans ses prunelles. Je n'avais presque rien mangé, mais Edward commençait à être habitué.

_ Tu sais que Em' a raison. Si tu ne te nourris pas plus on va finir par voir à travers toi.

_ Hey, c'est pas vrai c'est juste que j'ai pas très faim.

_ Dis-moi, tu comptes faire quoi pour Charlie?

Sa question me désarçonna. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je venais de parler de romantisme et lui mettait mon père au milieu

_ Comment ça?

_ Il a fait des efforts, non?

_ Tu crois que le fait de ne pas changer de lieu quand j'y suis est un effort?

_ Là tu exagères Bella. T'étais la première à changer de « trottoir » il me semble?

_ Ok, disons qu'on est à égalité.

_ Ecoute Bells, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, le fait qu'il te rejette, mais…

_ Ô non Zorro, j't'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne sais pas Edward, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

_ Bien sur que si Bella, je suis pas le seul à faire des cauchemars dans cette maison. Je sais que ton père te manque, et c'est normal. Je sais que tu lui manques aussi.

_ Ca tu vois, permets moi d'en douter.

_ S'il en avait rien à faire jamais il m'aurait proposé d'aller chez lui. J'ai discuté avec lui, il s'en veut vraiment, mais il ne sait pas comment faire pour recoller les morceaux avec toi.

_ Grand bien lui fasse, il a qu'a s'étrangler avec sa fierté à la con et me foutre la paix. _(N/Eli : Ouch, plus têtue tu meures !) (N/Spuffy: wow! J'adore!!! …ah c'est pas ça qu'il faut dire?xd)_

La serveuse se pointa tout sourire avec l'addition. J'avais une folle envie de lui faire bouffer ces dents à celle là! Mettant un terme à la discussion complètement stérile de toute manière. J'avais pas envie d'en parler, mais je savais qu'Edward s'était trouvé une nouvelle mission et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Edward paya, bien évidement malgré mes protestations silencieuses. Nous sortîmes, et dès que nous fûmes dehors il ré embraya sur Charlie.

_ Je te trouve injuste envers lui. Il a aussi beaucoup été affecté par ce qui nous est arrivé. Le pasteur Weber m'a même dit qu'il était à la messe pour Matt.

_ Et alors? Tu crois vraiment que ça va effacer toutes ces années où il ne m'a pas parlé?

Il passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules.

_ Bien sur que non, et c'est pas ce que je te demande. Mais si Matt en est arrivé là, c'est de notre faute à tous, et je pense sincèrement que si on apprend pas à vivre en bonne intelligence, on risque encore un drame.

Je me détachai de lui, je trouvais qu'il y allait fort le bougre. J'avais les poings sur les hanches. Puis je soudai mon regard au sien, il avait réussi à me mettre en rogne. Y'en avait trois qui était capable de ça, mon père, mon frère et mon mec.

_ Si c'est ta manière de me rassurer par rapport à Matt, c'est raté!

_ Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu n'as, enfin nous n'avons pas le choix. Si on veut que Matt soit heureux totalement, et tu sais qu'il ne le sera que quand il aura toute sa famille autour de lui, il faut que tu passes outre tes sentiments personnels.

_ Que je…quoi? Nan mais attends, j'suis humaine moi, pas Rambo, ni Terminator, ni un quelconque robot.

_ Tu sous entends quoi au juste…que je fais trop abstraction de mes sentiments?

Je sentis que la c'était lui qui commençait à être en colère _(N/Spuffy: euh, moi je dis que ça part en vrille…mayday! Mayday!) (N/A : Tous aux abris!!). _Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Mais voilà, chez les Swan c'est une chose qu'on ne savait pas faire.

_ Oui, peut-être. Ta façon de contrôler la moindre émotion est parfois flippante. Alors oui par moment ton contrôle de toi est vraiment trop.

_ C'est toi qui dit ça? Celle qui ne voulait pas s'engager avec moi!!

_ Oui moi, mais j'ai fait des efforts pour être avec toi, j'ai ouvert mon cœur je t'ai fait confiance.

Ses poings étaient serrés contre son corps.

_ Parce ce que moi non peut-être!! Je suis désolé Bells, je fais vraiment ce que je peux, je tente de m'ouvrir et pour l'instant j'ai du mal d'accord? On apprend pas ça chez les Marines, mais plutôt à s'éloigner le plus possible de ce que l'on ressent! C'est ça un bon Marines, faire ce qu'on te dit, quand on te le dit et ne pas se poser de question! Voilà pourquoi je suis parti, alors si à la place tu as hérité de Robocop ou de Rambo, c'est navrant. Mais si jamais tu peux toujours t'en trouver un autre!! Mais j'te conseille pas Lucas, il est comme moi!! _(N/Spuffy: alerte rouge! Tout le monde à son poste, on calme le jeu, vite, vite, vite!!)_

Je sautai littéralement sur place, nan mais il m'énervait avec ça.

_ Ah non putain! Tu vas pas r'commencer avec ça! C'est une obsession! J'en ai rien à foutre de Lucas! Merde! _Je le forçai à me regarder, et plongeai dans son regard. _C'est toi que j'aime, juste toi, rien que toi et toujours toi!

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, mes mains s'accrochèrent automatiquement à son cou. Nos langues se perdaient l'une dans l'autre. Il me poussa gentiment _(N/spuffy: c'est pervers si je veux que ça soit'durement'?) _contre le mur. Il prit mes poignets dans ses mains et les colla au mur par-dessus ma tête, les tenant fermement d'une main. Son haleine enivrait tout mes sens. J'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais plus pourquoi on était là, ni comment, et la raison de notre dispute, enfin presque. Quoique quand sa bouche délaissa la mienne, pour se nicher dans mon cou, je perdis vraiment pied. Son corps contre le mien, je pouvais même sentir la bosse de son pantalon. J'avais gémi dans sa bouche, il s'arrêta me laissant pantelante. Sa respiration était saccadée tout comme la mienne.

Il relâcha mes poignets et posa son front contre le mien. Mes mains encerclèrent à nouveau sa nuque. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir dit ça. Je connaissais ses difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments, et je l'avais attaqué sciemment sur ça. Même s'il avait fait de même avec moi, il avait été plus diplomate. J'avais ouvert les hostilités, et c'était donc à moi de les faire cesser. Je baissai les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée. _Soufflai-je. _Je te promets de faire un effort avec Charlie, pour Matt et pour…toi.

_ Je sais que tout n'est pas simple, mon amour mais…

_ J'ai compris mon chéri.

_ Quoi??

_ J'ai dit : j'ai compris.

Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je me remémorai la phrase. J'avais compris. J'avais dit « mon chéri » merde alors. Je décidai de jouer les idiotes.

_ Nan après le « j'ai compris ».

_ Euh…je vois pas…

_ Bella…_Supplia-t-il._

_ J'ai dit « j'ai compris…mon chéri ». _Murmurai-je._

_ Mon chéri, hein? _Se moqua-t-il.(N/Spuffy: oh oui! Oh oui!! Je saute partout)_

Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur le torse. Et mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa veste. Je l'attirai vers moi et embrassai ses lèvres tendrement. Je laissai ma langue courir le long de sa lèvre. Pour la seconde fois nos langues se livrèrent une bataille sensuelle. Je délaissai ses lèvres et soufflai à son oreille.

_ On est vraiment obligé d'aller voir ce film?

_ Pourquoi tu as mieux à me proposer? _Demanda-t-il taquin._

_ Peut-être… _(N/Eli : Une femme, Edward. C'est plein de ressources !) (N/Spuffy: pas que des ressources, Eli!)_

Je guidai sa main sur ma cuisse, sous mon manteau. Il siffla. Je baladai sa main sur mes bas, ma peau. Mon bas ventre s'enflammait. J'avais vraiment besoin de le sentir au plus prés de moi.

_ Bella, comment je résiste moi? _Grogna-t-il._

_ Ne résiste pas._(N/Spuffy: sérieux faut tout lui dire aujourd'hui!)_

Il colla son corps contre le mien. Puis me prit la main, nous courûmes littéralement vers sa Volvo. Nous nous engouffrâmes dedans. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je voulais m'enivrer de son haleine. Alors à peine installée, je me jetai sur sa bouche avec passion. Il me renversa, sa bouche dévorait la mienne avec amour. Je l'entendais grogner par moment, mon bas ventre s'enflammait encore plus. Puis il se détacha de moi, me laissant complètement haletante.

_ On devrait finir ça ailleurs. _M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_ Je pense oui.

_ En plus, on a la maison pour nous._ Susurra-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille._

_ Et…_Murmurai-je à peine audible._

_ Je crois qu'il reste des fraises au frigo de l'anniversaire de Matt. _Susurra-t-il. ( N/A : Dédicace spéciale pour Emy13! Tu les auras tes fraises! Lol)(N/Spuffy:OMG ça valait le coup de s'engueuler moi je dis!)_

Je déglutis difficilement. Je repensai à cette fameuse nuit. La nuit où on s'était réconcilié après notre dispute au sujet de l'argent d'Edward. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'étais excitée dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais hâte de me retrouver à la villa blanche. Edward roula vite, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Sa main était posée sur ma cuisse, me la cajolant sensuellement. Nous arrivâmes enfin, il fit le tour de la voiture et m'aida à sortir. Il se rua sur mes lèvres. Mais j'avais besoin de tellement plus. J'étais engloutie par un tourbillon d'envie. Edward nous fit rentrer dans la maison sans me lâcher. Je n'avais aucune idée, du comment du pourquoi à nouveau, mais je n'en avais cure.

Il me plaqua le dos contre la porte une fois close. Ses mains parcouraient mes bas, remontant doucement ma robe, sa bouche parsemait mon cou de tendres baisers mouillés.

_ Va dans ma chambre et attends moi sur le lit.

Sa voix était rauque de désir. J'obtempérai et montai. J'ôtai juste mon manteau et attendais comme il me l'avait demandé. Mon intimité coulait abondamment, j'anticipai. J'étais impatiente. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Edward avait les bras chargés. Il posa tout sur la commode, et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait un foulard dans les mains. Je me redressai sans un mot. Il me caressa la joue et me banda les yeux. J'avais une totale confiance en lui.

Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe et me rallongea, je m'abandonnai totalement à lui. Je l'entendis se lever, il trafiquait près de la commode. Je percevais qu'il disposait certaines choses dans la pièce. Ma respiration était déjà désordonnée, alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas encore toucher.

Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Puis il passa l'un de ses doigts le long de ma bouche, elle s'ouvrit automatiquement. Edward en avait profité, il dessinait le contour de mes lèvres avec une fraise, je passai ma langue sur celle-ci. Il respirait bruyamment. Mes sens étaient exacerbés.

Je croquai dans le fruit délicatement. Un peu de jus coulait le long de mes lèvres, Edward lécha ce qui coulait, me faisant frissonner. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi érotique. J'avais toujours les lèvres entrouvertes, quand une autre fraise fit son entrée. Mais au bout il y'avait la bouche d'Edward, nous croquâmes tous deux dans le fruit. Nos bouches se rejoignirent dans un ballet sensuel. Mes mains s'aventurèrent sur le corps de mon homme.

Je trouvai les boutons de sa chemise, et commençai à le déboutonner, sensuellement. Une fois fait je laissai glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules. Mes doigts dessinaient ses muscles si parfaits. Sa peau frémissait sous la mienne. Edward m'ôta ma robe complètement. Puis il s'attaqua à mon soutien gorge. Il me restait que mon string et mon porte jarretelle.

Il embrassa la naissance de mes seins. Joua de sa langue sur mes pointes durcies. Je gémissais outrageusement. Edward posa quelque chose de froid sur mes mamelons. Il joua sur mes pointe avec, traçant des cercles dessus. Mon corps s'arqua. Il parcourut ma peau avec la fraise, traçant des sillons imaginaires sur celle-ci. J'étais au bord de l'asphyxie, tandis qu'il continuait sa manœuvre jusqu'à mon intimité. Je sentis ses doigts défaire les nœuds de mon string. Tout se passait dans un silence quasi religieux.

Il écarta doucement mes cuisses, je gémissais d'anticipation. La fraise parcourait ma fente humide, mon clitoris. Je savais qu'Edward imbibait la fraise de mon jus. Il me rendait folle. Il remonta le long de mon ventre avec sa langue, jusque dans mon cou. Il réitéra le même geste qu'auparavant mettant la fraise dans sa bouche pour que nous la partagions, le goût de mon désir mêlé à la fraise m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

_ Mon dieu Bella. _Souffla-t-il._

Puis, j'eus l'impression que l'on secouait quelque chose.

Pschitttt

Je sursautai. Edward avait recouvert mes mamelons de chantilly, du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Avec mes yeux bandés c'était difficile d'évaluer. Quand sa langue rejoignit mon téton, je ne pus retenir un râle de plaisir. Il me nettoyait entièrement, suçant, pourléchant, aspirant mes mamelons. Son nez frôlait la ligne de mon abdomen. Il souffla sur ma minette incandescente. Il se plaça entre mes jambes, et écarta doucement mes petites lèvres.

Il va pas faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire!

_ Ô putain!

Edward venait d'enduire mon intimité de chantilly. Je me tortillai, quand enfin sa bouche se posa sur mon clitoris. Il était en train de me torturer délicieusement, me lapant avec frénésie. Sa langue tournoyait en mon centre. Je l'entendais respirer extrêmement fort.

_ Ô mon dieu!! Oui Edwarddd! _Criai-je._

J'étais tellement proche de la jouissance. Je m'accrochai au drap, je n'allais pas tarder à perdre pied dans cet océan de bonheur. Là s'en fut trop ma jouissance m'acheva littéralement!

_ ÔOOOOOO OUIIIIIII!!!!

Mon corps s'arqua et retomba violement sur le lit, tandis qu'Edward me maintenait fortement les hanches. Ma respiration et mon cœur s'emballaient. Il parsemait ma peau de tendres baisers humides. Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, puis sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche. Une lutte sensuelle et érotique s'ensuivit. Mais je voulais jouer à mon tour. Je m'assis et défis mon bandeau. Ce que je vis m'éblouit, Edward avait parsemé des bougies dans toute la pièce donnant un espace feutré.

Je me positionnai derrière lui, embrassant sa clavicule au passage. Mordillant son cou.

_ A mon tour. _susurrai-je. _

_ Fais de moi ce que tu veux. _Souffla-t-il.(N/Spuffy: On va se gêner!)_

_ Ne me tente pas Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

Entre ses mains je n'étais rien. Elle avait recouvert mes yeux. J'avais adoré la torturer jusqu'à l'extase. Sa peau était déjà un délice en temps normal, mais mêlée à la fraise et à la chantilly, c'était divin. Je me retrouvai sur le dos. Il ne restait plus qu'une fraise. J'attendais de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec quand je sus. Elle l'avait posé délicatement sur mon nombril. Elle léchait mes abdominaux. Mon sexe était encore plus dur. C'en était douloureux. Bella continuait de parcourir mon torse de sa bouche, tout en défaisant ma ceinture, ainsi que les bouton de mon jean. Je levais mes hanches, pour lui permettre de me l'ôter. La fraise était toujours en place, je sentis ses lèvre autours de mon nombril. J'haletai. Bella dévorait la fraise, le jus du fruit coulait le long de mes flancs. Bella n'en perdit aucune goutte avec sa langue. Putain que j'aimais ça! Puis elle mordilla mon sexe à travers mon boxer. Et enfin le coinça entre sa bouche, afin d 'effectuer des vas et viens. Mes hanches se soulevaient.

Elle fit glisser enfin mon carcan et libéra mon sexe. Sans crier gare elle injecta de la chantilly dans mon nombril. Je sursautai. Bella l'aspira, tandis que ses doigts cajolait mes pectoraux. La position de Bella faisait que ses mamelons chatouillaient divinement bien ma virilité. Elle glissa le long de mon corps, je ne voyais rien. Mais le reste de mes sens étaient aux aguets, attendant, anticipant ce que ma belle allait faire.

Quand je sentis que Bella enduisait mon sexe de crème fouettée, ma hampe réagit en gonflant encore plus. Je savais qu'elle allait me gratifier de cette caresse si particulière et délicieuse.

Elle commença par me pourlécher le bout de mon gland, donnant des coups de langue sur toute sa longueur. Ma verge tressaillait. Je n'étais plus rien dans sa bouche experte. Sa bouche délicieuse me torturait de la plus merveilleuse manière. Elle aspira ma verge avec force, elle n'utilisait pas ses mains, seule sa langue et sa bouche me nettoyaient avec passion.

J'aurais voulu la voir en pleine action, mais le bandeau m'en n'empêchait, et pourtant je me sentais partir dans les affres du plaisir. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de Bella. Mes hanches poussaient contre ma volonté vers la bouche de ma douce. Au moment où j'allais perdre tous mes moyens, elle relâcha ma hampe dans un petit « pop ».

Elle bougea, et je sentis ses cheveux chatouiller mon visage.

_ Propre comme un sou neuf. _Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille._

Je voulus enlever mon bandeau, mais elle me stoppa.

_ Bella.

_ Non Edward. Redresse-toi contre la tête de lit c'est tout.

Alors je m'exécutais sans mot dire. Je me demandai ce qu'elle avait bien pu inventer.

_ Tu me fais confiance? _S'enquit-elle._

_ Bien sur.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, je l'entendis courir sur la moquette, ouvrir le placard, le refermer et revenir. Elle me prit la main et la posa au dessus de ma tête. Elle fit de même avec l'autre. Quand je sentis un tissu s'enrouler autour de mes poignets, j'avais compris. Elle allait m'attacher, un râle rauque sortit de ma gorge. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Bella s'installa sur mes cuisses. Ses bas frottaient le long de mes jambes, c'était si érotique. Je déglutis difficilement.

Bella encercla ma nuque et s'abaissa sur ma verge d'un coup. Nous gémîmes de concert. Mon sexe était trempé par son désir, il coulissait si facilement. Même mes poils pubiens étaient mouillés. Bella dansait littéralement sur moi, elle frottait sa poitrine outrageusement sur mon visage. Je tentais désespérément de m'en saisir avec la bouche. Mais elle ne me laissait pas faire. Alors je soulevai mes hanches d'un coup pour la pénétrer fortement. Je voulais avoir une quelconque emprise sur elle.

_ Ouiii!

_ Comme ça Bella!

_ Ô oui…

Ses lèvres se posèrent durement sur les miennes, elle me la suçota et me la mordilla. Puis accéléra la manœuvre, elle s'empalait fortement. Je redonnai un coup de reins puissant.

Bella se cambra en arrière prenant appuie sur mes cuisses, son bassin ondulait sur moi. Je sentais le bout de ses doigts toucher mon pubis. Elle était entrain de se masturber. J'en pouvais plus, je voulais la toucher.

_ Hummm Edward…

_ Bella!

_ Edward?

_ Laisse moi te toucher…

_ Tu…es à moi…Cullen. _Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements_.

_ Tout à toi…mais assez joué!

Je tirai un grand coup sur les liens qui se défirent. J'ôtai mon bandeau, et renversai Bella sur le dos. Je plongeai dans son regard, elle était stupéfaite.

_ C'est moi le mal dominant Swan!!

Je la pénétrai avec force.

_ Ô mon dieu!!!

Je dévorai son cou avec délice. Elle écarta les cuisses un peu plus. Je passai une main sous ses fesses pour les redresser un peu. Son antre était si serré, je me perdais dedans avec violence. Bella s'était redressée sur ses bras. Je soulevai ses hanches un peu plus, ses jambes de chaque coté de ma tête et mes mains entouraient ses cuisses, je poussai plus profondément en elle, butant au fond de son ventre. Bella m'encourageait par ses cris de plaisir.

_ Con…tinu…Edward…ÔO Ouiii!

_ C'est…si bon…Bella.

Ô oui être en elle était un pur bonheur. J'accélérai encore la cadence. J'observai ses seins qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Elle était magnifique, et la lumière des bougies lui donnait une couleur dorée. Son corps s'arque-bouta au moment où sa jouissance la submergea. Je m'enfonçai en elle encore deux fois, et me déversai puissamment. Je nichai ma tête au creux de son ventre. Ma tête se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. J'embrassai son nombril, elle tremblait.

_ Je t'aime, mon amour. _Soufflai-je._

_ Moi aussi, mon chéri.

Depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ces petits mots, j'étais devenu fou. Je remontai le long de son corps et l'embrassai passionnément. _(N/Eli : Note pour moi, acheter de la chantilly et des fraises !)(N/Spuffy: rem..rem..des glaçons!!)_

******************

_ Ô non Edward…un autre jour…

_ Bella. Tu as promis…

_ On pourrait peut-être revenir le weekend prochain?

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Elle pouvait être si têtue à des moments.

_ Bella ton père t'attend, alors tu y vas. Il a fait l'effort de te le proposer ce matin alors…

Je la poussai littéralement.

_ Edward…s'il te plait…je ferai ce que tu veux…j'ai pas la force…

_ Ô si Bella, tu vas le faire et tu peux le faire pour Matt

**BELLA POV**

J'étais plantée devant la porte de la maison de Charlie. Je savais qu'il m'attendait. Edward me lançait des regards d'encouragements.

Je toquai à la porte. Je tremblai d'appréhension. La porte s'ouvrit, mon père était devant moi. Il était mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Je m'exécutai. J'étais vraiment mal. Je savais même pas où me mettre. Mon père était derrière moi. Edward n'était pas entré.

_ Installe toi? _Proposa-t-il_

Je m'assis, gênée, et posai ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise.

_ Tu veux un café?

_ Euh…oui merci.

Il me servit, il se posa sur une chaise face à moi. Il était nerveux, et quant à moi je n'avais qu'une idée, partir de la maison en courant. Le silence s'était installé. On attendait, moi j'avais la tête plongée dans ma tasse et Charlie jouait avec sa petite cuillère. J'étais à deux doigts de partir.

_ Bella…

_ Oui…_Répondis-je prestement._

_ Tu es heureuse?

Là je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. _(N/Eli : Bin, moi non plus !)_

_ Quoi?

_ Dans ta vie…

_ Ô! Je…oui…mise à part le fait que Matt soit à l'hôpital…oui, je pense. _Balbutiai-je._

_ Et avec Edward?

Je levai les yeux vers mon père, surprise qu'il me pose la question. Il avait toujours sa tête baissée.

_ Je…quoi…Edward?

_ Bah…toi et Edward, vous en êtes où? Je veux dire que…tous les deux…vos projets…

_Attends là, on rembobine. Charlie…mon père est en train de faire quoi? Il fait semblant de s'intéresser à mes projets? A ma vie? Nan mais j'ai raté un truc! Je suis dans la quatrième dimension, ou chez David Vincent*! Je regarde son petit doigt, non il n'est pas en l'air? Rho merde alors… (N/Eli : Non, c'est pas un extraterrestre)_

J'étais déjà en colère. Je trouvais qu'il était gonflé de me parler de l'avenir avant de me parler du passé. Pourtant j'avais promis à Edward de prendre sur moi. Mais j'avouai aisément que c'était pas si simple que sur le papier.

__ _Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te préoccupe ?

__ _Parce que…

_ Oui…_M'impatientai-je._

_ Parce que tu es ma fille.

_ Quand ça t'arrange ! !

Il se leva , il appuya son dos contre le réfrigérateur.

_ Bells, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

_ Ce s'rait bien la première fois. _Maugréai-je._

Il se massait les tempes.

_ J'essaye de faire un effort, d'avoir une conversation normale avec toi.

_ Mais tu t'attendais à quoi? Nan mais franchement Charlie. Tu pensais que tout allait s'effacer à partir du moment où tu avais décidé de parler. Je ne peux pas faire abstraction des années passées!

_ Je sais, mais Matt…

Je me levais et le menaçais d'un doigt.

_ Ah non, ne ramène pas Matt sur le tapis, Charlie!

_ Et pourtant, tout nous ramène à Matt. Bells, j'ai été maladroit avec toi.

_ Maladroit? On n'est plus à maladroit Charlie! Tu voulais qu'j'avorte! Tu n'as pas cru en moi! La dernière fois que je suis venue, et dieu sait que ça a été difficile pour moi de venir jusqu'à toi, il a fallu que tu tapes Edward!! Que tu le veuilles ou non Edward est le père de Matt, et j'aime Edward!! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire!

_ Tu peux m'écoutez deux s'condes avant de me ruer dans les brancards!! Je suis loin d'être le père parfait, je me suis trompé lourdement. J'aurais du te faire confiance, mais comprends aussi que tu n'avais que dix sept ans, tes études, ton avenir, et ta vie. Sans compter que tu n'avais pas de père pour ton fils, j'étais inquiet!

_ T'étais tellement inquiet? A quel moment? Quand tu as dit : « Bella si tu passes cette porte, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir! Je n'aurais plus de fille! »

_ Ô Bells, je m'en souviens. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais. J'étais en colère, j'avais peur que tu gâches ta vie.

_ C'est vrai que d'avoir un enfant ça gâche une vie. Mais en avoir deux? On se demande comment tu as pu tenir!!??

Oui c'était une attaque directe contre lui et j'en avais même pas honte! Merde j'attendais qu'il me parle depuis tellement d'années, il avait fallu que Matt frôle la mort pour qu'il se décide. Mon manque de sommeil allié à ma crainte constante pour Matt, ne me rendait franchement pas d'humeur diplomate!

_ Je pense que ton ressentiment est justifié.

_ Et je veux mon neveu! Tu crois vraiment que ça fait plaisir de se dire que le seul parent qu'il vous reste vous déteste. Emmett a toujours été là lui. Je me suis démerdée, j'ai trimé, mais je m'en suis bien sortie. Tu as vu Matt dans mon dos pendant toutes ces années, je le savais, je n'ai jamais rien dit, parce que je trouvais que c'était normal. Mais tu avais cent cinquante fois l'occasion de ne serait-ce que m'appeler et tu ne l'as jamais fait!!

_ Je n'ai jamais osé. J'ignorai comment t'approcher et surtout je craignais un rejet. _Souffla-t-il._

Un rejet? Pour sur il y aurait eu le droit. J'avais trop de choses enfouies en moi pour ne pas l'envoyer promener. Mais je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Faire un effort, peut-être? Mais de là à le laisser entrer dans ma vie à nouveau? Non.

_ Il est vrai que je n'aurais certainement pas très bien réagi.

_ Je mérite ta colère, et je comprends. Mais ce que j'ai du mal à saisir c'est pourquoi as-tu pardonné si vite à Edward?

_ Attends là? Tu m'fais un caca nerveux parce que j'ai pardonné à Edward plutôt qu'à toi? J'espère que tu plaisantes?

_ Pas du tout! Je suis extrêmement sérieux! _Dit-il en hors de lui.(N/Eli : Houlala Charlie, faut pas toucher à Edward. Surtout après les fraises !!) (N/A : Ouais ça doit être les fraises! Mdr)_

Je fulminai, il s'attaquait délibérément à Edward, alors que si j'étais face à lui c'était bien grâce à lui.

_ Tu ne manques pas d'air Charlie Swan! C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir ici, et toi tu me fais une crise de jalousie comme un môme parce que je lui ai pardonné!!! Edward était jeune à l'époque et il ne m'avait rien promis. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. J'étais consentante, j'étais même l'instigatrice et, c'est encore moi qui aie décidé de garder Matt! Sans compter que Matt a besoin de son père, et je n'avais pas le droit de priver Edward de son fils ! Alors ne te compares surtout pas à lui!!

_ Même si tu as pris l'initiative, il aurait du se contrôler!! _Cingla-t-il._

_ Mais tu comprends vraiment rien à rien!! T'as pas saisi qu'à l'époque on s'aimait déjà, on l'ignorait c'est tout! Rien n'arrive par hasard!

_ Et si ça ne marche pas avec lui! Tu f'ras quoi??

La c'en était trop!

N'en j'tez plus la coupe et pleine!

_ MAIS T'ES BOUCHE OU QUOI! TU N'AS PAS A ESSAYER DE CONTROLER MA VIE! TU R'COMMENCES COMME A L'EPOQUE! JE SUIS MAJEURE! J'AIME EDWARD ET C'EST TOUT ET IL M'AIME! C'EST MON CHOIX CHARLIE!!

Je pris mon manteau, et me dirigeai vers la porte

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…c'est juste que…BELLA j't'en prie…Je veux faire PARTIE DE TA VIE, et de celle de Matt.

J'avais la main sur la poignet de la porte.

_ Alors prouve le moi et arrête de me juger. _Murmurai-je._

J'ouvris la porte et sortis. Les larmes affluaient abondamment Je courais, je savais qu'Edward m'attendait dans la voiture juste en face. Il était là, il fumait sa clope, assis sur son capot. Il la jeta et me prit dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse et continuai à pleurer.

_ Qu'a fait notre abruti de père encore!! _Hurla Emmett._

Emmett? Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

_ Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à cet idiot. _Poursuivit-il.(N/Eli : Quand je dis qu'Emmett est le grand frère parfait !)(N/Spuffy:je veux mon n'veu!)_

Je relevai la tête, mon frère me faisait peur.

_ Non!!

Mais il partit.

_ J't'en prie Edward, empêche le! Fais quelque chose!! _Suppliai-je_

_ Ok..

Il me laissa et partit à la poursuite de mon frère. Je suivais le moment. Je me sentais coupable de la situation.

J'arrivai la porte, était ouverte. Devant moi une vision d'horreur. Mon frère avait attrapé Charlie par le col, contre le mur et il criait comme un damné.

_ Y'EN A MARRE CHARLIE QUE DES QUE BELLA SORT DE CETTE PUTAIN DE BARRAQUE, ELLE SOIT EN PLEURS!

Edward tentait de retenir Em.

_ Emmett arrête! Lâche-le! Tu vas le regretter, c'est ton père! Laisse-le!

_ MAIS MERDE ED, DE QUEL COTE ES-TU?!

_ Je ne suis pas pour que les choses s'arrangent, pas pour qu'elles empirent. Alors stoppes tout! Maintenant Emmett! Je veux pas te faire de mal!

Ma famille se déchirait à nouveau. J'étais si impuissante. Tout était encore de ma faute.

_ EMMETT! _Hurlai-je._

Au moment où Em allait lui foutre son poing dans la tronche, Edward se saisit de son bras. Il lui retourna dans le dos, et colla Emmett la face contre le mur. Charlie sa dégagea. Mon frère tentait de fuir la prise d'Edward, et moi je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_ MAINTENANT, TU TE CALMES EM! Ca sert à rien. _Se radoucit Edward. _

_ Mais je…ouais. _Cracha-t-il._

_ J'peux t'lâcher? _S'enquit Edward._

_ C'est bon! _Grogna Em._

Edward desserra sa prise sur mon frère. Emmett massa son poignet.

_ Merci Edward. _Souffla mon père. _

Edward se retourna face à mon père, il était furibond. J'eus même un mouvement de recul devant ses yeux noirs.

_ Non ne me remercie pas! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi! Mais pour Bella et Emmett. Je le connais, il s'en serait voulu pour le reste de sa vie! Charlie, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Bella, mais tu déconnes!

_ Viens p'tite sœur.

Emmett me prit par les épaules et m'embarqua à l'extérieur.

**EDWARD POV**

La situation devenait vraiment ingérable. Charlie avait promis de faire un effort, le résultat : Bella était en pleurs. Je ne supportai pas de la voir dans cet état. J'avais eu toute les peines du monde à contenir Emmett. Il venait d'éloigner Bella de la maison.

_ On peut s'avoir ce qui s'est passé?

_ Rien qui t'regarde! _Grogna Charlie._

_ Ô si à partir du moment où ça concerne Bella, ça me regarde Charlie!

_ Bah voyons? Rappelle-moi où étais-tu pendant ces cinq années?

Il tapait là où ça fait mal. C'était un moyen de défense, la technique Swan.

_ C'est vrai, mais maintenant je suis LA et je compte bien prendre soin de MA famille.

J'appuyai bien sur ces mots. Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Bella et Matt étaient ma vie, il était hors de question qu'ils souffrent.

_ Ce que tu appelles Ta famille est la mienne!

Charlie était menaçant. _(N/Eli : On peut pas apprendre à Charlie à réfléchir !)_

_ La tienne?? En es-tu sur? Tu n'as même pas été foutu d'appeler Matthew pour son anniversaire! Il pensait que tu ne l'aimais plus!

_ C'est n'importe quoi?!

_ Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour lui, il a quatre ans! Lui tout ce qu'il a vu c'est que tu étais en colère, que sa mère était triste et qu'Emmett était vraiment énervé. Il a pensé que tout était de sa faute, on a tenté de lui expliquer…mais il ne nous a pas cru! T'avais qu'une seule et unique chose à faire, prendre ton téléphone et appeler à la villa! Lui dire que rien n'avait changé pour toi malgré tout. On est tous coupable de la situation pour Matt! Mais ça fait deux fois que Bella vient vers toi et au bout du compte deux fois qu'elle ressort d'ici malheureuse. Alors oui ça me concerne parce que j'aime Bella, et que j'aime mon fils et les voir souffrir est pour moi intolérable!

Il avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Mes mots semblaient enfin l'atteindre. Il valait mieux que je m'en aille. Il me héla.

_ Edward, je suis désolé.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de me retourner.

_ Plus d'parole Charlie! Des actes!

Sur ses derniers mots je passai la porte. Belle était seule dans la voiture, la tête contre la vitre. Elle essuya les joues du revers de la manche. J'aurais tellement aimé que toute cette histoire s'arrange avant que nous retournions à Seattle. Mais le résultat était vraiment catastrophique. Je serrai Bella dans mes bras, tout en embrassant le sommet de son crane. Elle pleura un long moment avant que nous puissions partir retrouver Matt pour le ramener. Toute la tension de ces derniers jours venaient d'exploser. _(N/Spuffy:grande sœur, c'est pas drôle! Après un lemon comme ça, tu peux pas nous faire un Happy-end?) (N/A : Désolée j'ai épuisé le stock! Lol)_

**Alors? Bah oui je sais…Charlie!**

**Mais moi j'dis vive les fraises! Lol et vous?**

**Charlie va-t-il se bouger?**

**La suite dans quinze jours? Bah ouais et pour celles qui sont intéressées avec Spuffy on écris une fic qui s'intitule « Service schizo pour votre plaisir » elle est complètement déjantée, et très lemon, très poussé voici le lien : ****http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5850563 / 1 /**** enlevez les espaces! **

**Voilà, faîtes exploser le compteur et puis on se retrouve sur le forum, l'adresse est sur mon profil, et sur pour mon nouveau blog l'adresse est aussi sur mon profil (j'ai déménagé)**

**Pour le teaser je ferai mon maxi!**

**Aller une p'tite review??**

**Basgi Ciao Caro**


	28. Tourner la page et avancer

**Belhotess : J'adore ta recette! Mdr. Recette SWAN: une tête de pioche, une mule bien âgée, un zeste d'orage, et une cocotte minute. Vous mélangez le tout, faites mijoter pendant 9 mois, et vous aurez un SWAN.**

**Merci à toi ma bêta, ma petite sœur de cœur ! Spuffygirl92Et puis un gros bisous à mes Lémoniaques d'amour sur Msn et dans le forum.**

**Réponses Reviews :**

**PatiewSnow : Mais oui Charlie va commencer à se bouger./Caroline : Merci pour tout./ Petitefilledusud : Comme tu dis vive la maternelle!/Lyna : Désolée si le chapitre t'a paru trop court mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'occupation. Merci/Onja : Je crois que Charlie a dépassée les bornes des limites Maurice! Lol Marjow: Merci, bah ouais il est temps que le chef Swan arrête ses conneries./Bébé23 : Ca marche aussi avec les framboise! Lol/Davida : merci de ton soutien/Larsand : ö oui la tendresse c'est important./Bébé23 : Ca marche aussi avec les framboise! Lol/Davida : merci de ton soutien/Marion : Pour Charlie on verra! Qui sait./Nine : Bienvenue, et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic./Dragybuss : J'adore la folie, je suis moi-même complètement barrée! Lol:.12/K. : VIVE LES FRAISES!!!/HASTRAL : bah en même temps se serait pas Charklie !mdr/ Hayly/Alice : Mais non t'es pas maso! Moi j'adore écrire des disputes! Alors qui est la plus barjo???/Ilonka : Merci./Bee-Me : Wow Merci! Lol/COCOTTE56 : Que dire devant tant d'éloges. Ca me touche profondément, en fait je ne sais plus où me mettre. Alors c'est moi qui te remercie./Chloé : J'espère que le test avec les fraises t'a plus! mdr.**

**Sujet récurent des reviews :****les fraises! lol **

******Le magasin vous informe queNous sommes en rupture de stock! xD. **

******Les fraises étaient une dédicace pour Emy13 depuis le temps qu'elle me les avait réclamé! lol **

******Je suis désolée du retard, mais je manque de grand merci pour votre compré êtes géniaux !**

******Pour le prochain je ne vous promet rien, mais dans 3 semaines préparez les kleenex !lol**

******Bonne lecture et merci au nouvelles alertes et bienvenue !Bonne lecture**

**************On se retrouve en bas ! Lol**

**26 Tourner la page et avancer.**

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais presque soulagé. Oui presque…j'avais retrouvé ma famille, et je les ramenais tous à Seattle. Mais l'altercation avec Charlie était le point noir. Bella s'était endormie sans un mot, je pense qu'elle était vraiment à bout. Matt dormait aussi, il avait reçu une bonne dose d'analgésique, histoire qu'il ne souffre pas trop pendant notre déplacement.

J'avais l'impression que plus je tentais de faire avancer les choses entre Charlie et nous et moins ça marchait. J'avais la désagréable sensation que la situation était inextricable. Nous étions presque arrivés, Bella ouvrit un œil. Elle semblait désorientée. Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Son regard me transperçait le cœur, elle tenta un sourire, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas me trahir. Ils reflétaient la souffrance, la douleur et une pointe d'incompréhension.

Je posai ma main sur son genou en signe de réconfort. J'aurais tellement préféré que tout se passe différemment, sincèrement après ce qui était arrivé à Matt de par notre faute à tous, je pensais que Charlie aurait mis plus de bonne volonté, mais il s'était encore enfermé dans sa colère et sa hargne, et devoir empêcher Em de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule avait été difficile pour moi. Parce que franchement, non seulement il l'aurait mérité, mais aussi ça me démangeait fortement de lui en mettre un, et j'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir la prochaine fois.

Bella soufflait, j'aurais vraiment souhaité la soulager de sa peine et de sa tristesse. Mais j'étais Don Quichotte et Charlie était mes moulins.

Nous arrivâmes. Matt dormait toujours à poings fermés. Je le pris dans mes bras, tandis que Bella récupérait les deux sacs. Elle me précédait, j'accompagnai Matt dans sa chambre. Bella ouvrit le lit pour que je puisse déposer mon précieux trésor. Nous le bordâmes délicatement. Bella se posa sur le lit et caressa le front de Matt.

_ C'est si bon de le voir ici. Souffla Bella.

_ Oui. Il est chez lui, à sa place, avec nous, ses parents. Confirmai-je

Elle se redressa, et vint m'enlacer fortement. J'embrassai son front, elle éclata en sanglot. Je la serrai fort contre moi, avant de la soulever et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle gardait en elle. Cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée pendant toutes ces années se fissurait enfin.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, Bella toujours dans mes bras. Elle s'accrochait à moi fortement, à tel point que la jointure de ses doigts était blanchie. Elle était secouée par la force de ses spasmes. Je maudissais Charlie et son putain de caractère à la con. Il y a des douleurs morales qui sont pires que les blessures physiques, ça je le savais depuis longtemps, et Bella à ce moment là en était la parfaite illustration. Je trouvais injuste que Bella en souffre.

J'aurais voulu reprendre ma voiture et foncer sur Forks, histoire d'en coller une à joli papa. De quel droit continuait-il à lui faire du mal, après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui ?  
Mon nez se perdait dans la douce odeur fruitée de ses cheveux. Humant à plein poumon, et savourant sa présence malgré les circonstances. Puis ses sanglots se firent plus espacés, elle se calmait doucement. Je lui relevai le menton et essuyai ses larmes du bout des pouces.

_ Je suis désolée. Sanglota-t-elle.

_ De ?

_ Pour tout ça…ma vie est une catastrophe ambulante.

_ Mais non, Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment, et que tu as l'impression que c'est de pire en pire mais…

_ Pourquoi? Ca ne l'est pas peut-être?

Ok la elle venait de marquer un point.

_ Ecoute, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps, on a besoin de réfléchir un peu à la situation. Ton père doit faire le point, il…

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler Edward, et si tu me dis encore une fois que ça va s'arranger j'te colle ma main dans la tronche !

_ Je comprends mon amour.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

Bon vu l'état de Bella, c'était pas vraiment le moment de discuter de tout ça. Je préférais qu'elle reste dans mes bras, afin qu'elle se calme. J'avais vraiment horreur de la voir si triste, mais je n'allais pas risquer de la mettre en rogne._(N/ Spuffy: ouch, un dur moment à passer)_

**EMMETT POV**

On est vraiment une famille de tarés !(_N/ spuffy: quelle entrée en matière, Em!)_

Ouais, sincèrement je ne comprenais pas, enfin plus Charlie. Je m'étais efforcé de ne pas m'en mêler jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là il dépassait les bornes des limites « Maurice » !! Comment pouvait-il traiter Bella de cette manière? Et Edward ? Merde c'était quand même grâce à lui qu'elle était allée chez lui. Mais non il avait joué au con comme à son habitude. J'avais failli lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Cependant Edward m'en avait empêché, il m'avait retourné comme une crêpe, la tête collée au mur, et sans la moindre difficulté. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait raison. Je l'aurais surement regretté. Putain il me dominait le con, et mon égo venait de s'en prendre un coup dans l'aile. (_N/Spuffy: que veux-tu, c'est Edward le meilleur^^)_

J'étais dans la remise, et je me défoulais comme je pouvais en rangeant les caisses d'alcools._(N/Spuffy: déjà il les vide pas..Ok je sors_) _(N/A : vu son état ça aurait pu arriver !lol) _Entre nous c'était ou je rangeais ou je fracassais tout ce qui était à ma portée. Je bouillonnais, je pestais littéralement contre ce père qui n'en était pas un ! La colère me rongeait, j'en avais marre de voir ma petite sœur souffrir à cause de lui. Putain elle en avait tellement bavé pendant toutes ces années, rongée par sa solitude. Il était temps qu'elle puisse vivre enfin heureuse.

Mais non il ne lui accordait aucun répit. Même pas pour Matt. A cette pensée je fracassai une bouteille de whisky contre le mur, avec toute la rage que j'avais accumulé. Il y avait du verre partout, mais ça ne me calmait toujours pas. _(N/Spuffy: ouais! Vas-y pète tout sur ton passage!!)_

Je n'entendis même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

_ Du calme Em. Tu vas nous bouffer le fond de commerce.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre Jasper ! Hurlai-je en me dégageant de sa prise. Putain ça sert à quoi d'avoir tout ça, si ma sœur est mal ! ! !

Je posai mes fesses sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, et pris la tête dans mes mains. Jasper s'installa à coté de moi…

_ Ecoute Em, je sais qu'c'est dur en ce moment, mais arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec tout ça.

_ Putain Jasper ! Tout ça c'est la seule famille qui m'reste. Bella est ma petite sœur, et je veux simplement qu'elle soit heureuse. Je sais qu'avec Edward j'ai déconné au début, mais c'est un mec bien et mon meilleur pote. Je sais qu'il aime vraiment Bella, c'est rien de le dire. Il la béatifie, et Bella est raide dingue de lui. Matt a enfin un père, une famille. Mais putain, il peut pas être heureux pour eux bordel ! Nan il faut encore qu'il foute la merde ! Je le comprends pas Jazz, maintenant que tout rentre dans l'ordre, il devrait accepter et même se réjouir.

_ Laisse lui un peu de temps, j'suis sûr qu'il s'en mord les doigts. Edward a vraiment assuré sur ce coup, question maturité, j'dois avouer qu'il m'a impressionné. Je pense que Charlie à du s'en rendre compte. Ed est un type bien, carré, droit et honnête, et…

_ Mais je sais tout ça, c'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre mais celui qui m'sert de père ! Tu t'rends compte j'ai même pas pu lui dire que Rose et moi allions avoir un bébé!

_ Je sais mec ! Mais tu verras, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !

Mouais j'en étais franchement pas convaincu. Je me redressai en soufflant. Je devais quand même trouver un moyen de penser à autre chose. On avait du boulot ce soir à l'Eclipse.

**ROSALIE POV **

Seigneur tout puissant.

Emmett était dans un état de nerfs extrême. Il s'était réfugié dans son mutisme, comme à son habitude dès que quelque chose le contrariait. Pourtant cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état. Même quand il avait appris qu'Edward était le père de Matt, il n'était pas si replié sur lui-même. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'avait subi Em dans sa vie, la roue du destin avait enfin tourné en sa faveur. Mais Charlie Swan en avait décidé autrement.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement accepter le bonheur de sa fille et de son petit fils ? J'avais perdu mes parents et même si Esmè et Carlisle nous aimaient profondément, ils ne pourraient jamais les remplacer. J'avais l'impression que Charlie faisait tout pour se faire détester de ses propres enfants.

Je regardais par la fenêtre le jour décroitre, ma main droite sur mon ventre. Je le caressai doucement, j'imaginais notre future vie de famille avec Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas réprimer un sourire. Je me donnais une claque mentale, car je savais pertinemment que ça ne pourrait pas arrivé tant qu'Em n'aurait pas fait la paix avec son père. Je haïssais cet homme de me voler mon bonheur. Je ne savais comment réagir face au désarroi de Bella. Elle était enfermée dans la chambre avec Edward depuis déjà deux heures. Je me demandais si elle émergerait enfin. Alice arriva dans la pièce.

_ Tu veux un thé Rose ?

_ J'veux bien merci.

Je suivis Alice jusque dans la cuisine. Je m'installai au comptoir. Alice était en train de préparer.

_ Bella et Edward sont toujours dans la chambre ?

_ Oui…

_ Et?

_ Je ne l'entends plus pleurer depuis une demi heure. Si je tenais Charlie j'lui f'rai bouffer sa moustache !

_ Ouais et moi donc, depuis que tu m'as raconté ça me GRRR ! Et Emmett il est où ?

Je soufflai de lassitude.

_ A la réserve, il range.

_ Aie, c'est pas bon, ça._(N/Spuffy: c'est rien de le dire!)_

_ Nan pas bon, mais je sais que Jasper est allé le voir, peut-être que…

_ Ouais on verra, j'suis pas convaincue.

Edward arriva à ce moment précis. Ses traits étaient tirés, on savait tous qu'il avait d'énorme difficulté à dormir. Mais depuis l'histoire de Matt, je crois que c'était pire. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Moi qui pensais que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre avec le retour de Matt, je m'étais lourdement trompée.

_ Hum Salut. Souffla Edward.

Alice lui servit une tasse de café bien fumante. Il s'installa près de moi.

_ Comment va Bella ? S'enquit Alice.

_ Elle dort.

_ C'est pas ce qu'Alice te demande Edward

Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.

_ Elle va mal, comment voulez-vous qu'elle aille ?Son père lui a fait une crise parce qu'elle m'a pardonné avant lui. Comment peut-on être jaloux d'ça ! J'ai toujours eu du mal à cerner Charlie, mais là il bat des records ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Ouais ça il a fait fort l'animal ! Déclarai-je.

_ Dire qu'on était tous persuadé que ça allait rentrer dans l'ordre après ce qui s'est passé. Grogna Alice.

_ Surtout qu'on a parlé tous les deux, merde il m'avait promis ! Je sais plus quoi faire…ou alors peut-être lui en mettre une ! C'est la seule chose qui m'vient à l'esprit, ça m'démange !

_ J'suis pas sûre que ce soit la solution. Bon si on passait à autre chose ? Proposa Alice. Papa a dit qu'il passerait ce soir avec maman pour voir comment va Matt.

_ C'est-ce qu'il a dit, ouais. Confirma Edward.

_ Toi et Bella vous allez à l'Eclipse, et moi je reste avec Matt. J'ai pas trop envie de descendre.

_ Je sais pas Rose…

_ Rho Edward, Matt va dormir Carlisle nous a prévenus. Les calmants le fatiguent.

_ Oui mais…

_ Y'a pas de « mais » Edward, Bella doit retourner à la fac, tu vas t'occuper de Matt toute la journée demain. Ecoute il est vivant, toi et Bella vous avez besoin de penser à autre chose que Charlie et le reste.

J'avais gagné, je le voyais dans ses yeux, ils avaient vraiment besoin de décompresser tous les deux, sans compter que Bella avait une tonne de cours à récupérer. Alors autant qu'ils puissent s'amuser un petit peu ce soir.

**LUCAS POV**_ ( N/A : bah ouais il me manque)(N/Spuffy: à moi aussi!!)_

Encore quatre semaines à tenir._(N/Spuffy: c'est trop long)_

J'en avais marre de cette vie. Je comprenais mieux Edward. J'avais saisi pourquoi il ne voulait plus faire parti de l'armée. Sa famille lui manquait, et puis cette vie de mort et de sang ne me seyait plus. J'avais envie de reprendre une vie civile, avec des amis, un autre boulot, des sorties entre potes. Je revenais de trois jours autour de Faludja et franchement j'étais las de cette vie. J'avais même pas pris la peine d'enlever mes rangers en m'affalant sur mon pieu. C'était de plus en plus difficile de supporter tout ça.

Avec les gars on avait un projet, on souhaitait tous raccrocher et ouvrir une boite de sécurité à Seattle. Mais mes pensées allaient toujours vers elle, et ses yeux chocolat : Bella. C'était la copine de mon meilleur pote, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Elle m'obsédait, je pense que je me raccrochais à elle pour ne pas sombrer dans une espèce de folie meurtrière.

Je savais pas si je l'aimais. Mais j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à elle, à son souvenir, à son sourire. Dans un sens je me sentais mal par rapport à Edward, j'avais l'impression de le trahir. Même s'il m'avait affirmé le contraire.

**FLASH BACK**

Après ma discussion avec Bella dans le jardin des parents d'Edward. J'avais embarqué Ed avec moi, sous le regard horrifié de Bella pour lui parler de mes sentiments ambigus envers elle. Il était face à moi, Bella était soutenu par nos potes. Je savais qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

_ Vas-y j't'écoute Lucas.

_ Ok, c'est à propos de Bella.

_ Ca tu vois je m'en doutais.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

_ Tu as raison.

_ C'est souvent le cas. Affirma-t-il.

_ J'ai des sentiments pour Bella. Lâchai-je.

_ Je sais.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était nerveux, mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il était capable de ne laisser passer aucune expression sur son visage.

_ Ecoute Ed, Bella le sait. Je lui ai dit. Mais je me devais de te dire la vérité. Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne tenterai rien, car je sais que vous vous aimez profondément. Ca m'fait drôle de me dire que tu es amoureux et rangé des voitures. J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais simplement la même chance que toi. Trouver la fille qui me conviendra. Bella est faite pour toi. Je suis désolé Edward.

_ Désolé de quoi d'être amoureux de la fille la plus extraordinaire du monde? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je te remercie pour ta franchise. Je te mentirai en te disant que je ne suis pas jaloux et que ça ne me gène pas. Mais que veux-tu ? Je suis moi-même incapable de lutter contre mes sentiments, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Tu restes mon frère d'arme Lucas, quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Permets moi d'écrire à Bella, Edward. S'il te plait.

Il eut un petit rictus.

_ Si ça t'permet d'ramener ton p'tit cul entier alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. Mais arranges toi pour rester en vie. Bella t'apprécie même si ça m'trou le cul de le dire. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Merci Edward.

_ Fais gaffe à ton cul, et aux culs des autres c'est tout c'que j'te demande !

_ Promis. Et toi bon courage avec Bella, la laisse pas s'en aller, ou sinon j'la récupère.

_ Dans tes rêves connards ! Rigola-t-il.

Il me gratifia d'une forte accolade virile. Devant le regard ébahi de Bella et le rire des autres. Après tout ce que l'on avait vécu on allait pas se battre pour une fille, aussi belle soit-elle, et aussi profonds soient nos sentiments._(N/Spuffy: mais je l'aime ce Lucas!!)_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Voilà où j'en étais. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me sortir Bella de la tête. Je luttais tous les jours, mais son souvenir me revenait. Je lui avais écrit, mais je savais qu'il fallait un bon moment avant qu'elle ne la reçoive.

Les autres allaient bien, même si notre dernière perm' nous avait fait tous réfléchir. On aspirait à retrouver notre liberté.

_ Alors lieutenant Roméo on pense encore à la douce et presque tendre Bella ? Plaisanta Hot.

_ Lâche-moi les rangers ! Grognai-je.

_ Rho ça va…t'as laissé ton sens de l'humour à Seattle ou quoi ?

_ Ouais !

_ Bon vas t'doucher on est de repos ce soir, on va s'choper une ou deux gonzesses pour passer la soirée. Perso ma queue est tendue à bloque et le régime sec ne lui convient pas. Alors on va se dégoter deux filles en manquent de cul, et on va les sauter !

_ Hot j'ai pas envie !

_ Ô déconnes pas, t'en a pas marre de te branler sous la douche en fantasmant sur une meuf que t'auras jamais !

_ Je ne…putain Casse-toi !

_ On vient t'chercher dans quinze minutes, alors tu bouges ton corps de sexe symbole et fissa !

Putain mais quel casse couilles ! _(N/Spuffy: je les adore ces mecs!)_

Il venait de sortir du baraquement, je me dirigeai donc sous la douche, contraint et forcé. Je savais que de toute façon il ne me lâcherait pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait du monde un petit peu partout au mess. Les filles étaient en infériorités numériques, mais ça n'empêchait pas Hot d'en avoir deux. Il m'en colla une dans les pattes.

_ Vas-y sers-toi elle attend qu'ça ! Hein ma belle !

_ Hum hum. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux, et attrapa le lobe de mon oreille avec sa bouche. Les soirs de perms ressemblaient plus à des soirées d'orgies romaine qu'à l'armée américaine, mais disons que l'état major était conciliant. Ca permettait d'accentuer le moral des troupes. _(N/Spuffy: rien que ça? L'orgie romaine? Bah je veux, moi!! On s'inscrit où?)_

J'éjectai la fille sous son regard incrédule, et rejoignis mon « lit ». Franchement, il était temps que je passe à autre chose, et qu'je me range. J'aspirai vraiment à une vie épanouie. A ce moment j'enviais Edward. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil agité.

**BELLA POV**

Le réveil fut dur, j'avais les yeux collés par les larmes de tout à l'heure. J'étais seule, Edward avait du rejoindre les autres. Je me levai et décidai de prendre un douche afin de m'éclaircir les idées. Le jet chaud me fit le plus grand bien, je fermai les yeux savourant ce moment où mon esprit tourmenté me foutait la paix.

Je m'habillai sans trop de conviction, refis le lit. Une fois sortie de la chambre je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Matt. Il était réveillé, il fixait un point imaginaire par la fenêtre. Je m'engouffrai sous sa couette et m'installai auprès de lui. Il posa sa tête dans mon bras, nous étions tous les deux en chien de fusil.

J'humai ses cheveux me saoulant de sa fragrance. J'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre. Que j'en avais toujours mal physiquement. Je ressentais des courbatures un peu partout. (A moins que se soit les folies de mon corps avec Edward). J'embrassai son front._(N/Spuffy: pauvre petit bout!! On est avec toi^^)_

_ Tu vas bien mon cœur ? M'enquis-je.

_ Oui maman, ça va.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air, à quoi tu penses ?

_ A Charlie.

_ Ô…

Bah voyons à question con réponse idiote _(N/Spuffy: c'est pas plutôt question conne, réponse conne? Mdr)_

_ Tu t'es encore fâchée avec lui.

_ Non, enfin pas vraiment. Ton grand père est une personne très compliquée.

_ Ze sait, mais papa a dit qu'il allait lui parler et toi aussi.

_ Oui on y est allé, mais disons que ça c'est pas très bien passé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Matt…ton grand père t'aime, et c'est le plus important. Tu pourras le voir quand tu veux, sans aucun problème.

_ Oui mais sans toi…

_ Pour l'instant oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Cependant ton père à peut-être raison, on va lui laisser du temps.

Il se retourna face à moi et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien.

_ Il te manque ?

_ Ô Matt c'est pas…

_ Non pace que moi, ze sais que mon papa m'a manqué et z'étais triste.

_ Je sais mon ange, mais il est là maintenant, il sera toujours là pour toi.

_ Oui et toi tu m'aimeras toujours dit ?

_ Oui mon cœur. Toujours.

Il baillait, il se blottit contre moi, je lui fredonnai une berceuse et il s'endormit à nouveau. Je m'écartai du lit.

Je l'observai. J'espérai l'avoir rassuré. Je soufflai et sortis de sa chambre. Au moment de refermer la porte, je posai mon front sur celle-ci. Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et il embrassa mon cou.

_ Il dort encore ?

_ Oui, il vient de se rendormir. C'est costaud ce que lui a donné ton père.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Mieux merci, j'me fais une raison. Matt m'a posé des questions. Je pense avoir réussi à le rassurer.

_ Tant mieux. Et si tu mangeais quelque chose ?

_ J'ai pas très faim.

_ Bella si ça continue, on va voir à travers toi.

_ Mais non tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Il m'emmena dans la cuisine.

_ Bella, tu t'ai amaigris, je le sens quand j'te prends dans mes bras. Alors tu vas te ressaisir et manger !

Edward aussi affirmatif était impressionnant.

_ Bon d'accord…

Il m'avait préparé des pancake, je les mangeai sans réel plaisir. Mais je le faisais pour lui. Pour que son visage inquiet s'efface.

_ Bon bah ça c'est fait ! Jubila-t-il.

_ Mouais et c'était délicieux.

_ Deuxième chose maintenant.

_ Aie, j'crains l'pire.

_ Mais non, on a reçu ça…enfin tu as reçu ça et moi ça.

Il me tendit une enveloppe, lui en avait deux dans les mains. La mienne venait d'Irak, elle était écrite par Lucas. Le fait d'avoir de ses nouvelles, sans savoir ce que contenait la lettre me rassura. A priori Edward avait reçu lui aussi des nouvelles du front. Mais celle qu'il secouait dans sa main n'avait rien à voir. C'était un pli officiel, il me la tendit.

_ Peux-tu l'ouvrir s'il te plait ?

_ Pourquoi, c'est ta lettre.

_ Oui mais c'est la lettre pour Matt, et je…

_ Ô je vois…Bien donne alors.

_ Ouvre…

Je me levai et lus la lettre dans ma tête.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors et ben disons : Félicitation Edward Anthony Cullen, vous êtes l'heureux papa de Matthew Anthony Swan Cullen !!!_(N/Spuffy: hourraaaaaaa)_

_ Fais voir !!_(N/Spuffy: lol bonjour la confiance!xd)_

_ Tiens, regarde par toi-même.

Il posa ses yeux sur le pli et me souleva dans ses bras en m'embrassant passionnément. Il était heureux et moi aussi je l'étais à ce moment très précis.

_ Tu sais c'était juste une formalité.

_ Je sais. Confirma-t-il. Mais maintenant c'est officiel, je suis son père on est presque une famille.

_ Comment ça presque ?

_ Non rien, laisse tomber.

_ Edward ?

_ S'il te plait Bella, pas maintenant…_(N/Spuffy: oh oh!!)_

Il embrassa mon cou, ses mains glissèrent le long de mes côtes, me procurant mille frissons. J'avais le dos contre le mur. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon ventre.

_ J'ai envie d'te faire l'amour là, maintenant tout d'suite. Me susurra-t-il.

_ Et moi j'aimerai gagné un million d'dollars à la loterie et pourtant…_(N/Spuffy: je hais cette fille!!)_

_ Ô merde Alice…Maugréa Edward.

_ Et ouais…vous avez d'la chance que se soit moi et pas Emmett ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_ Mon frère n'est pas débile y s'doute bien que ça fait un moment qu'on a arrêté de jouer au Monopoly quand on est tous les deux. Grognai-je. _(N/Spuffy: non? C'est vrai? J'y crois pas!!) _

**EDWARD POV**

Jamais tranquille dans cette famille !_(N/Spuffy: Caro dirait famille envahissante, pourquoi d'après toi!xd) (N/A : ouais on s'demande pourquoi ! mdr)_

Faut toujours un casse burnes au milieu, et comme par hasard faut que ce soit ma sœur. J'avais une trique d'enfer, et aucun moyen d'assouvir mes besoins primaires. Mais bon dieu que j'en avais envie. Goûter sa peau, humer ses cheveux, caresser son corps doux et soyeux. Me perdre dans la jouissance avec elle. Bah là c'était pas possible.

Cette lettre signifiait énormément pour moi. J'étais devenu le père de Matt, officiellement pour l'état et le reste du monde. Enfin un moment de joie intense dans cette journée. Sans compter que j'avais reçu des nouvelles de Lucas, et j'avoue que je les attendais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'avais réussi à convaincre Bella de descendre avec moi à l'Eclipse. Emmett l'avait mise entre nous au comptoir, c'était le début de la soirée. Les gens arrivaient au compte goutte. Rose était restée avec Matt à la maison. Sa grossesse et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers temps la fatiguaient. La proximité de Bella n'arrangeait en rien mon esprit de gros pervers, bien au contraire. Surtout que pendant les quelques moments de calme au comptoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Emmett était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel , mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Chose assez rare chez lui. _(N/Spuffy: c'est qu'il est pas gâté Em!)_

Finalement la soirée était plutôt tranquille, enfin c'est-ce que je pensais, jusqu'à temps qu'Elle arrive : Lauren. Merde moi qui pensais que je m'en étais débarrassé de cette poufiasse, voilà qu'elle revenait. J'en avais pas assez à supporter. Mais merde alors.

Bella se rapprocha immédiatement de moi, elle me colla contre les bouteilles derrière le bar, et m'embrassa avec fougue. Finalement c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que Lauren soit là ? _(N/Spuffy: pervers!)_

_J'suis maso ! Pensai-je. _

_ Tiens t'es là Lauren.

J't'avais pas vu. Quelle mauvaise surprise. Fais toi servir par Emmett, avec Edward on est trop occupé.

_ Je vois…mise à part que tu embrasses comme une gamine de dix ans. Tu n'pourras jamais rivaliser avec moi. Affirma-t-elle hautaine.

_ Ah non ça c'est vrai Lauren. Bella me fusilla du regard. Faut surement prendre des cours pour embrasser aussi mal que toi. Sifflai-je.

_ C'est pas ce que tu disais quand j'avais ta queue dans ma bouche.

_ Justement à croire que tu ne sais faire que ça avec ta bouche. Cracha Bella.

_ Même pas j'ai trouvé beaucoup. Mais alors beaucoup mieux qu'toi pour ça ! Grondai-je.

C'était pas mon genre d'étaler ma vie sexuelle. Enfin plus mon genre. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que Lauren comprendrait le message et qu'elle nous foutrait la paix. Mais pensez-vous ? Elle était comme la mauvaise herbe, elle s'accrochait la salope. Bella affichait un air fier et satisfait. Après tout je ne mentais pas. Tout était plus beau et meilleur avec Bella. _(N/Spuffy: so romantic)_

_ Ma mère m'a dit que votre fils a failli mourir ? En même temps j'suis persuadée que si ce gosse n'était pas là, vous ne seriez pas ensemble_.(N/Spuffy: s*******)_  
Merde. Alerte rouge.

Elle avait dépassé les limites. J'allais pour intervenir, mais Bella avait déjà fait le tour du comptoir. Je la suivis rapidement. J'avais une envie folle de la gifler.

_ TU N'ES QU'UNE GROSSE SALOPE LAUREN MALHORY !

Bella lui flanqua son poing dans la gueule avec rage. Lauren se retrouva au sol, Bella sur elle. Je restai stoïque devant cette scène._(N/Spuffy: penses-tu un combat entre filles, stoïque? C'est pas plutôt sur le cul?xd) (N/A : c'est clair ! Lol)_ Bella allait lui exploser sa tronche et en gros ça ne me gênait pas. Enfin si peu. Emmett intervint avec Jazz. Il tentait de décrocher Bella de Lauren, mais sa force était décuplée par la colère. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur nous.

_ Lâchez-moi, j'vais m'la faire s'te salope !!_(N/Spuffy: Bella! Bella! Bella!) _

Emmett la souleva dans ses bras en encerclant sa taille. Bella se débattait de toutes ses forces.

_ Laisse tomber Bella ! Faut pas taper dans la merde ça éclabousse !

_ J'te préviens espèce de poufiasse siliconée ! Fait encore une seule remarque de ce genre sur MON FILS, ou MON MEC et j'de dégonfle tes airbag puis j'te crève ! T'as saisi !! Alors maintenant tu t'casses ! Dégages sale chienne en chaleur ! Va te frotter sur les jambes de qui tu veux mais pas sur celle d'Edward ! !

J'attrapai Lauren par le bras. Je sortis du club avec elle. Je la jetai littéralement par terre. Au moment de se relever, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait un de ses talons cassés. Je rigolai devant ses cheveux décoiffés, son haut était déchiré.

_ Alors tu vois c'est bien fait pour ta gueule ma vieille ! C'était pas l'jour pour asticoter Bella. J'espère que t'as compris ! Ne fais plus aucune allusion sur MA famille et ne refous plus les pieds ici ! J'SUIS ASSEZ CLAIR !!!

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale connard Cullen et un enculé de première ! J'devrais porter plainte contre elle !

_ C'est une menace ! ?

Je fis un pas vers elle, elle recula légèrement.

_ Vas-y ! Fais comme ta chienne ! Frappe moi !

J'allais pour l'attraper par le col. Quand je sentis une main me retenir.

_ Laisse couler Edward ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Avoir une excuse pour te faire payer !

_ Elle est complètement tarée Jack !

_ Ouais je sais, mais j'ai pas d'place pour de nouveaux patient ! Et entre nous c'est plutôt d'un HP qu'elle a besoin cette nympho !(_N/Spuffy: ya plus de place non plus à l'HP!!) (N/A : Oui mais pas l'notre !)_ Aller viens rentre, t'as du boulot. Faut qu'tu calmes Bella.

On la planta là, et nous retournâmes au club.

_ Et merde, elle est vraiment en rogne hein ?

_ A ton avis ? Elle lui a collé un bourre pif devant tout l'monde !

_ Mouais je sais…

Nous étions de retour au bar. Bella n'y était pas.

**BELLA POV**

Putain quelle salope !!

Elle avait insinué qu'il aurait mieux valu que mon fils meurt. J'aurais du la buter. Comment on peut être aussi mauvaise ? Elle pouvait m'insulter autant qu'elle voulait, mais s'attaquer à la chair de ma chair, ça non !

J'étais dans la remise avec Emmett qui tentait désespérément de m'apaiser.

_ Elle n'a plus l'droit venir au club !

_ J'en ai rien à foutre Em ! J'te jure que si j'la croise j'me la fais !

_ Ecoute si elle a pas compris, c'est qu'elle est encore plus folle que j'le pensais ! Au fait toujours aussi belle, ta droite !

_ Mouais merci ! Mais c'est pas vraiment l'moment d'm'emmerder ces temps-ci !

_ Je sais p'tite sœur ! Moi c'est pareil ! Quelle famille on fait ! ?

_ Ouais vive les Swan et leurs bons caractères ! J'en ai marre Emmett. Lâchai-je. Marre de courir après un bonheur qui m'échappe, marre de courir après ma vie, après Charlie ! J'ai envie de me réveiller et avoir une vie normale avec Edward et ma famille ! Putain j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur ma vie et ça me…

_ Je sais Bells… J'connais, c'est la sensation que j'ai eu quand j'ai appris que Rose était enceinte, ou que toi et Edward vous étiez ensemble. Cette sensation que tout m'échappait. Mais une chose est sûre Bells, c'est que toi et moi on est ensemble, on est une famille et on se sert les coudes. Quoi qu'il arrive !

_ Bien dit Em !

_ Je t'aime p'tite sœur, et c'est le plus important !

_ Moi aussi Em, je t'aime.

Emmett m'enlaça et embrassa mon crâne doucement, comme si j'étais une petite poupée de porcelaine. J'entendis un léger toussotement. Emmett mit fin à notre étreinte. C'était Edward.

_ Bon moi j'vous laisse, j'ai assez vu d'horreur pour aujourd'hui. Rigola mon frère.

_ Très drôle…Maugréai-je.

Il nous laissa, Edward s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur face à moi. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi sur l'instant. Il pensait peut-être que je lui en voulais? Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Ou alors peut-être qu'il m'en voulait ?

J'accrochais mes doigts à sa chemise.

_ Tu m'en veux ? M'enquis-je.

_ De quoi ? D'en avoir coller une à Lauren ? De m'avoir défendu ? C'est plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir. C'est à moi de défendre ma famille, et c'est de ma faute si elle nous pourrit l'existence.  
J'embrassai l'arête de sa mâchoire.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle est mauvaise comme la gale. Elle l'emportera pas au paradis.

_ J'étais vraiment le roi des cons à l'époque.

_ Edward on fait tous des erreurs, c'est comme ça.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Je t'aime Edward, et le reste j'm'en fous comme de mon premier string.

_ Ton premier string hein? Sourit-il rêveur. _(N/Spuffy: si je dis que je me doutais de cette phrase, ça veut dire quoi?xd) (N/A : bienvenue dans le paradis des perverses ! Mdr)_

Il retourna la situation à son avantage, et me plaqua contre le mur. Il dénoua mes cheveux, plongeant sa main dedans pour que nos lèvres se trouvent. Je m'accrochai désespérément à sa nuque.

_Rho merde y'a qu'lui pour me mettre dans des états pareils._

_ Tu vois la chose qu'on a commencé un peu plus tôt…Insinua-t-il.

_ Très bien. Soufflai-je

_ Et bien vois-tu, j'ai bien envie de finir ce que j'ai commencé. _(N/Spuffy: oh bah te gêne pas!)_

Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Des frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Ses mains remontèrent sous ma jupe. Mon intimité dégoulinait, il était pressé. Je sentais sa verge gonflée contre mon ventre.

_ Bella…Si j'm'écoutais j'te prendrais direct sur cette putain d'table !

Ô oui putain d'merde écoute-toi bordel !

_ T'es sûre ?

_ J'ai pensé à voix haute? Couinai-je.

Il acquiesça. Il me retourna et nous poussa jusqu'à la table. Il envoya valser tout ce qui restait sur la table d'un revers de la main. Il me souleva et m'assit dessus. Ses mains ôtèrent mon top à une vitesse inhumaine, les miennes déboutonnaient sa chemise. Puis il plongea ses doigts dans ma moiteur.

Les miens s'occupaient de son jean. Je fis glisser le tout le long de ses fesses. J'haletai, je tremblai sous ses caresses.

Sa bouche dévorait délicieusement mon cou, tandis que mon bas ventre se frottait honteusement à sa main.

_ Edward…j'en peux déjà plus…prends moi…fais nous du bien…maintenant…

_ Oui avant que ce soit l'inondation totale…Plaisanta-t-il._(N/Spuffy: hey c'est méchante ça!)_

_ Goujat !!_(N/Spuffy: au moins oui!)_

Il ôta ses doigts de mon clitoris, et frotta sa verge à travers le tissus de mon string.

_ Non juste un pervers…

_ Mon pervers.

_ Oui…il arracha mon string. Juste le tien…et me pénétra d'un coup de rein

_ Bonté divine Edward ! M'étranglai-je.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, tandis qu'il me procurait un indicible plaisir. J'oubliai tout dans ses bras, mais quand il me faisait l'amour, j'étais atteinte de sénilité précoce. Ses coups de butoirs se faisaient de plus en plus forts et plus profonds. J'arquai mon dos, et collai mon bassin encore plus près du bord de la table.

_ Ô Bella…je t'…aime…

Nos regards furent happés l'un par l'autre. Tandis que mon vagin se contractait de plus en plus sur sa verge.

_ Con…tinues…Ed…ward…

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, et lui, il imprimait le mouvement avec ses mains sur mes hanches.

_ Ô putain Bella! J'vais…plus…tenir…viens…

Rien que le son de sa voix rauque me fit venir dans un cri de pure jouissance. Il vint au même moment. Déversant sa jouissance au fond de moi. Il m'embrassa avec amour et posa son front contre le mien. Au moment où il sortit de moi la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit. De la porte, l'angle faisait qu'on nous voyait de profil. Merde elle avait tout vu, et vu sa bouche ouverte et sa fixette, vraiment tout. _(N/Spuffy: oupsss)_ Edward posa ses mains devant sa verge toujours dressée. Elle fit demi tour d'un coup et passa la porte à nouveau sans un mot. Nos yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la porte, quand on vit juste une main la refermer.

_ Et bordel de merde !! C'était quoi ça ! Enfin c'était qui ?? On s'est fait griller comme deux cons ! Dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ C'est la nouvelle ?

_ Quoi la nouvelle quoi ??

_ Serveuse. On l'a embauchée avant l'anniversaire de Matt. Ça m'est complètement sortie de la tête.

_ Génial !! Elle nous a vu à poil ! Enfin surtout ton, ta…enfin merde tu vois quoi.

Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une Ferrari et lui s'esclaffait.

_ Je suis…désolé…je…

_ Merde ! C'est pas drôle ! En plus j'ai plus de string !

Et là un fou rire me prit moi aussi. Finalement valait mieux que ce soit cette fille que Emmett. Mais putain quand même. Nous rigolions toujours, tout en nous rhabillant.

_ Je vais aller lui parler ?

_ A qui ?

_ Bah à la nouvelle.

_ Bella…je…t'es sûre…

_ Ouais, en une soirée elle m'a vu coller une baigne à une fille et baiser sauvagement dans une réserve alors…

_ Ok.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte. Je pris une grande respiration, et me dirigeai dans le club, à la recherche de cette fille. Je demandai au bar, Emmett étonné m'informa qu'elle avait pris sa pause. Je pris une bière, et allai la rejoindre.

Elle était adossée au mur, elle fumait une clope entre deux gorgées de bière. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, légèrement cuivrés, de taille moyenne. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Je me postai face à elle. L'air complètement débile. Nous nous fixâmes. Elle avait de jolie yeux bleus gris et un léger maquillage, ses formes étaient avantageuses.  
Merde je vire homo bordel ! Pensai-je.

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Je tentai de reprendre mon sérieux

_ Je suis Bella. Ris-je.

_ Sophie. Mais on m'appelle So.

_ Ravie…enfin j'veux dire que…j'aurais préféré qu'on se rencontre autrement que moi et mon mec en train de…mais…

_ C'est pas grave, j'ai été surprise…mais j'en ai vu d'autres.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Pas des aussi grosses mais…

J'étais ébahie, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_ Je…je…

_ Je plaisante Bella. Enfin…presque.

Nous rîmes à nouveau. En tous cas elle ne manquait pas d'humour.

_ Tu as un accent, tu viens d'où ?

_ De France, ma grand-mère habite sur une petit île de la méditerranée, la Corse.

_ Connais pas _( N/Caro : et là je chiale ma mère! Comment j'peux écrire ça !! ) _

_ C'est pas grave. _(N/Caro : mais si ça l'ait ! )(N/Spuffy: dites moi que j'hallucine!! T'as pas osé!)._ Tu es donc la copine d'un des bosses ? Sympa l'ambiance au boulot !

_ Pas exactement.

_ C'est pas ton mec ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais je suis aussi la sœur d'Emmett, et l'ami de Jasper.

_ Ô oui le blond canon qui sort avec la brune endiablée.

_ Ouais la sœur d'Edward. Alice. Et mon frère est fiancé à la sœur de Jasper.

_ Wow ! C'est plus un arbre généalogique qui faut chez vous ! Mais une carte routière ou un GPS ! Ca m'rappelle chez ma grand mère.

_ Mouais c'est un peu compliqué !

_ Bon faut qu'j'retourne bosser, où mes patrons vont me virer.

_ Ouais j't'accompagne, moi aussi j'vais bosser.

Nous avançâmes vers le comptoir. Puis elle se retourna vers moi les yeux plein de malice.

_ Dis-moi c'est pas toi qui a mis un coup de poing dans la tronche de Barbie, tout à l'heure ?

_ Ouais. Elle voulait piquer mon Ken. Souris-je.

_ T'as bien fait.

Nous nous séparâmes toujours en riant. Je retrouvai Edward derrière le bar. J'avais presque oublié que j'avais plus de sous vêtement. Enfin presque. Edward m'en passa un discrètement. Merci seigneur, avec la chance qui me caractérisait en ce moment, j'étais capable de me casser la gueule et de me retrouver le cul à l'air devant tout le monde. Je me demandais bien comment j'allais l'enfiler sans éveiller les soupçons.

Edward me le prit des mains, et s' accroupit pour prendre soi-disant quelque chose dans le frigo _(N/Spuff: prévenant le pervers goujat!)_. Je soulevai les pieds, il me passa le string, et le fit glisser le long de mes cuisses. Putain je ne l'avais pas encore mis qu'il était déjà trempé. Surtout quand il embrassa le haut de mes cuisses. Damned !

_ Respires Bella. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille quand il remonta.

_ T'es malade Cullen !

_ Je sais c'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes Swan !!

_ Mouais…

_ Alors la nouvelle ?

_ Très sympa, elle a vraiment apprécié ton très gros engin.

C'est lui qui cessa de respirer.

_ Respires Cullen !

_ Ok un point partout.

_ Elle est vraiment plein d'humour avec une pointe de sarcasme. En plus elle est jolie.

_ A bon ? Merde Swan ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux filles toi !?

_ Depuis que tu ne l'as satisfait plus au lit ! Pauvre cloche !

_ Alice ! S'outra Edward..;

_ Bah quoi ? Tu savais pas que moi et Bella, on s'est envoyé en l'air plusieurs fois ? !_(N/Spuffy: OMG il va mourir le pauvre!)_

Edward se retourna vers moi complètement sur le cul ! Jazz était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

_ Merde y sait ça Jasper ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sur ! Assura Alice.

_ Bella ! ! ? ?

_ Quoi ?

Je faisais le petit ange innocent, juste histoire de le faire mariner.

_ Bella ? ?

_ Putain Cullen ! On rigole ! Ta sœur déconne. Ok ?

_ Mais Bella je…

_ Edward c'est une blague ! J'ai jamais couché avec ta sœur ! ! Bon dieu ! Mais t'es dingue ! C'est comme si tu couchais avec Emmett !

Vu son expression de dégout il avait enfin compris. Alléluia ! Seigneur merci. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

J'vous jure les mecs !_(N/Spuffy: tu peux jurer, on est toutes du même avis;p)_

_ Moi qui pensais que c'était un fantasme masculin ça !!

_ Mais pas avec ma sœur ?

_ Alors j'aurais couché avec n'importe quelle fille ! Ca t'aurais pas dérangé ?

_ Hey ! Faut pas déconner ! J'ai jamais dit ça ok ?

_ Bon Jasper et moi on vous laisse, cette conversation a mis ma libido en éruption ! Tu viens mon lapin ?

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, face à ce sobriquet pas très glorieux tout de même, mais au combien hilarant.

_ Alice ! Pas de détails, pitié !

_ Allez au front soldat ! Rigola Alice en attrapant Jasper par la chemise.

J'embrassai mon amoureux en vitesse, les clients avaient soif. Le club commençait à bien se remplir. J'expliquai tout en travaillant ce que j'avais appris sur So. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. _(N/Spuffy: tu m'étonnes)_

**Voilà encore un !**

**Petite dédicace à ma Anghjulina : So ! **

**Bon je vous préviens que le prochain est triste. En attendant moment de pub ****qu'en M, **histoire de vous faire patienter !

**_ Savine2b est de retour avec « Et pourquoi pas lui ? » http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5106135 / 1 / Et_pourquoi_pas_lui**

**_ Alinghi Mikiano (un homme yes !) Greg on t'aimeeeee : « Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire » : http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 5926248 /1 / Le_docteur_la_danseuse_et_le_vampire **

**_ Et la super fic d'Anghjulina : « Les chevaliers du ciel » http : // www . / s /5795548 / 1 /Les_Chevaliers_du_Ciel ainsi que la fic qu'elle écrit en commun avec Clair de lune : Beverly Hills love and lust : http : // www . Fanfiction . Net / s / 5875033 / 1 / Beverly_Hills_love_and_lust ou sur leur blog : http : // cdlfeatanghju . blogspot . com / ? zx = 565f44fdb9538f7d **

**Et vous pouvez me retrouver avec ma bêta d'amour Spuffygirl92 (qui devrait publier une nouvelle fic ce weekend !) : sur « Service schizo pour votre plaisir » : http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5850563 / 1 / ( enlevez les parenthèse)**

**Pour mon blog l'adresse est sur mon profil, et puis il y'a toujours le forum lovelemon-in-fic.**

**Ciao Bisous CaroUne p'tite review ? J'ai besoin de motivations ! Siouplait !:)**


	29. Il y'a ceux qui partent

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Petitefilledusud : ravie que tu ais apprécié l'entrée de So ! / PatiewSnow/Isabelle/Marion : voici votre réponse !lol /Lyna/Marjow : Un couple Lucas Sophie ? Je sais pas on verra ! Lol/Ilanka : Oui notre Bella s'est bien défoulée sur Lauren! Lol/ ( ) : Tous ensemble pour en coller une à Charlie ? Pourquoi pas! Mdr/Bébé23 : J'espère que tu as prévu les kleenex ! Mdr/ aMéLIE : Merci pour ton soutien./Onja : Oui vive Bella qui a gagné par KO contre Lauren! Xd/ Titine : Merci./COCOTTE56 : Non Bella et Edward vont rester ensemble zen ! Bon courage pour la reprise de la saison! M&M pour la vie : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes les commentaires de Spuffy !/Chloé :Ravie que tu adores So ! Merci/Senora34 : Bienvenue, je rougis devant tous ces compliments, alors merci. Mais ma bêta y est pour beaucoup ! .12 : Merci oui on verra un/Angel : Merci de ton soutien.**

**Un grand merci à ma tite sœur d'amour Spuffygirl92, qui écrit une merveilleuse fic « pardonne-moi » ****http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5954891 / 1 /**** (ôtez les espaces)**

**Et puis nôtre fics en commun « service schizo pour votre plaisir » Déjantée et lémonée (très) ****http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5850563 / 1 /**

**Merci aussi à Emy pour ses coms ! Pour les chansons elles sont sur mon profil.**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à ma grand-mère : je pense à toi.**

**Ce qu'il faut faire pour ce chapitre (Merci Anne) :**

**_ préparez une culotte de rechange propre (ou ne pas en mettre)**

**Pour les mecs, bah faites ce que vous faites dans ces cas là ! lol**

**_ Démaquillez-vous**

**Euh pour les mecs j'veux pas l'savoir ! DD**

**_ Munissez-vous d'une grande boite de mouchoir **

**_ Et…euh ouais une tablette de chocolat ça aide !**

**_ Et enfin bonne lecture**

**27 Il y'a ceux qui partent…**

**BELLA POV**

Des semaines que nous étions rentrés de Forks. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de mon père, et je doutais d'en avoir un jour. Alice et Rose étaient en pleins préparatifs pour la soirée de fiançailles. J'avais repris mes cours et avais enfin rattrapé mon retard.

Les examens approchaient. J'étais angoissée, stressée comme d'habitude. Mais malgré tout cela j'étais heureuse. Matt était guéri, Edward et lui s'entendaient à merveille.

Quant à Lucas et aux autres Marines. J'avais eu régulièrement des nouvelles. Ils ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer. Plus les jours arrivaient et plus j'étais soulagée. Oui soulagée de ne plus les savoir là-bas. Je relisais de temps à autres les lettres de Lucas et d'Edward. Elles se ressemblaient sur le fond. On pouvait sentir leur lutte intérieure, entre devoir et envie que cette guerre cesse. J'avais gardé dans mon livre de littérature anglaise les premières lettres d'Edward et de Lucas. J'avais celle de Lucas en main. Je l'ouvrai donc à nouveau.

_Ma chère Bella._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et les autres._

_Déjà une semaine que je suis arrivé. _

_J'ai jamais eu autant de mal à me remettre au boulot._

_Je pense à toi souvent, et à Edward aussi._

_J'avoue que ce con me manque ! Ouais mon pote me manque._

_Mais si tu lui répètes je nierai en bloc ! _

_Pour les autres c'est pas évident non plus._

_A part pour Hot ! Oui mais là ça s'explique une cargaison de nouvelle recrue vient d'arriver, il y a au moins dix gonzesses. Tu connais Hot, il a bien l'intention de se les taper toutes avant de repartir._

_Pour moi les choses sont différentes maintenant, je ne vois plus les choses comme avant._

_Je crois qu'en fait j'en ai marre de cette vie, enfin avec les filles. _

_J'aimerais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'apaise._

_Je suis heureux pour Edward, Bella._

_Car tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse, tu sais être là quand il a besoin de toi._

_Je sais qu'il s'est ouvert à toi._

_Bien sur il a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver « une vie normale »_

_Comme nous tous, je crois._

_La liberté est-elle à ce prix là ?_

_J'ai de plus en plus de doute, et de moins en moins de certitude._

_Mais c'est ma vie pour l'instant, alors je la subis avant de pouvoir en reprendre les rênes._

_Edward a intérêt à assurer avec toi ! Il est prévenu ! Sinon j'lui pique sa place !_

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement, prends soin du Major Sexe pour moi, et embrasse Matt._

_Bye Lucas._

Il s'inquiétait pour Edward. Il dormait mieux, mais je savais que ses cauchemars perduraient. Il ne souhaitait toujours pas en discuter avec un professionnel. Je savais que le retour des « guerriers » lui faisait plaisir.

Mais pour l'heure j'étais plutôt plongée dans la littérature Anglaise du XIX siècle, en l'occurrence Mary shelley et son « Frankenstein ». J'aimais beaucoup la relation créateur-créature. Mais c'était aussi un livre d'une noirceur totale sur l'espèce humaine.

_ Tu vas finir par faire des cauchemars avec un bouquin pareil !

Je sursautais ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé.

_ Edward, tu provoqueras ma mort par crise cardiaque un jour.

_ J'aime savoir que je reste un homme surprenant. _Fanfaronna-t-il._ _(N/Spuffy: pff les mecs!)(N/Emy: d accord avec toi Spuffy !)_

_ Surprenant ? Tu l'es à bien des égards.

Il me força à m'allonger complètement sur le lit. Il embrassa mon cou avec dévotion.

_ Edward…mes cours…

_ Pause syndicale !

_ J'ai pas l'temps…_soufflai-je._

_ Même pas pour ça. _Susurra-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille. (N/Spuffy: tentateur!)_

_ Ed…ward… (_N/Emy: c est cuit ma belle , tais toi et profite !lol)_

Il emprisonna mes mains au dessus de ma tête dans les siennes. Il prit le bas de mon tee-shirt entre ses dents pour me le soulever, et découvrir ma peau nue. Ses cheveux glissaient le long de mon abdomen, tandis que sa bouche me procurait mille tortures.

Ma volonté fondait comme neige au soleil_ (N/Spuffy: et moi je sens que je vais la payer d'une culotte cette pause syndicale!)(N/Emy: idem!lol )_. Edward le savait pertinemment. Je n'étais plus rien entre ses mains, et entre sa bouche. Mon corps s'arquait, je n'étais que sensation, Mary Shelley était partie rejoindre Frankenstein dans un pays lointain. Il ne restait que moi et les caresses d'Edward.

_ J'adore le goût de ta peau, la façon dont ton corps réagit et frissonne quand je te touche. _Souffla Edward._

_ Hummmm.

En même temps quand il me parlait comme ça, je ne pouvais plus sortir un seul mot cohérent. L'effet dévastateur d'Edward. _(N/Emy: tu m étonnes !)_

_ Papa ! Mamam ! Suis prêt !

_ Et bah pas nous. _Grogna Edward contre ma bouche. (N/Spuffy: non, Matt! Stp, laisse nous! Euh…ok on se reprend..mais là t'es dure! Sans jeu de mots..hum hum..)(N/Emy : ptdr spuffy!)_

Mon amoureux me relâcha, puis rabaissa mon tee-shirt à vitesse grand V, et s'écarta de moi en collant un coussin entre ses parties intimes. Ce qui me fit rire.

Matt ouvrit la porte, et sauta sur le lit entre nous.

_ On y va ? Allez maman…papa…

_ Ok, on y va, allons passer une heure et demi avec une princesse et une grenouille.

Je rigolais devant le manque évident d'entrain d'Edward, pas tout à fait heureux d'aller voir un dessin animé. Mais nous l'avions promis à Matt. Notre fils bondit hors du lit. Edward rejeta son corps sur celui-ci.

_ Bah alors papa on y va ? _Le charriai-je._

Il se tourna vers moi me fixant de ses yeux incandescents.

_ Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

_ J'y compte bien._(N/Spuffy: et moi donc!)_

Il s'allongea à moitié sur moi.

_ Je rêve, ou t'es en train de m'allumer.

_ Qui moi ? Comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour t'enflammer. _Rigolai-je._

Il caressait ma cuisse découverte, juste au niveau de ma jupe. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration qui s'accélérait au contact de ses doigts. Il lécha mon cou, et le lobe de mon oreille.

_ Parce que toi tu es différente de moi peut-être.

Il prit mon lobe dans sa bouche et le suçota. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche.

_ Edwwwwaard tu triches.

_Putain et un boxer de foutu. Pensai-je (N/Emy: et nous c'est des culottes ! Lol )_

_ Qui moi ? Je n'oserai pas…

Il continuait sa manœuvre et fit glisser sa main sous ma jupe, il s'arrêta au bord de mon boxer, il jouait de son doigt sur le bord de la couture. Mes jambes se serraient l'une contre l'autre pour emprisonner sa main. Il l'ôta.

_ Désolé ma belle, mais on a une histoire de grenouille à aller voir.

Il me planta là, complètement trempée, et avec une folle envie de le tuer ! Mais j'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Ô non à ce jeu là il ne gagnerait pas, il en était hors de question.

Je me levai donc du lit. Je rangeai mes cours, sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. Puis je passais mes mains sous ma jupe et je fis glisser mon sous vêtement le long de mes jambes. Je la pris dans mes mains.

_ On y va ? _Proposai-je._

_ Euh tu vas sortir comme ça ? _M'interrogea t-il._

Je m'approchai de lui et insérai la dite culotte dans la poche de son jean. Il me regardait la bouche ouverte.

_ Oui Pourquoi ? Elle est très bien dans ta poche Cullen. Si jamais je sais où elle est.

_ Bella ! _M'implora-t-il._

Je soudais mes yeux aux siens.

_ Tu as voulu jouer…moi aussi. Pourquoi serais-tu seul ?

_ Mais là c'est pas du jeu, c'est de la torture…Les autres…

_ Tu es le seul à savoir…

_ Justement…_murmura-t-il surtout pour lui.(N/Emy : tel est pris qui croyait prendre mon ptit Eddy ! Mdr)_

Je pris simplement une paire de bas que j'enfilai, en l'allumant outrageusement.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'avais jamais au grand jamais fait ce genre de chose. Mais je savais que ça le rendrait complètement dingue, et après tout il l'avait bien mérité. J'étais pas vraiment à l'aise sans mon sous vêtement, et je craignais d'avoir légèrement froid, mais j'étais persuadée que le jeu en valait la chandelle. _(N/Spuffy: bah p***!)_

Matt nous attendait dans le salon, Alice était entrain de lui ajuster son manteau. Je m'étais saisie du mien, heureusement il était plus long que ma jupe. Edward nous rejoignit et fit la même chose que moi, mais je sentais son regard courir sur moi, c'était électrisant, grisant.

Matt donna la main à son père, et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la voiture, après avoir attaché son fils, Edward se mit au volant. Il m'observa un moment et secoua la tête, comme s'il tentait d'ôter des images peu avouable de son esprit. Souhaitant continuer ce petit jeu qu'il avait mis en place, je posai ma jambe droite sur la gauche, je dévoilais ainsi la couture dessiné de mes bas.

J'allais lui apprendre moi !_(N/Spuffy: t'es en mode pitbull, grande sœur?xd) (N/caro : Ouais à fond ! Petite vengeance perso ! Lol)_

Il déglutit difficilement et porta son attention sur la route. Je pouffais de rire. Mais me reprenais, après tout c'était notre première sortie en famille au cinéma. Nous pourrions certainement régler notre petit duel plus tard en privé.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière pour que je descende, ses yeux fixaient mes jambes avec intérêt. Moi je jubilais intérieurement. Il fit sortir son fils, il nous donna sa main à tous les deux. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au guichet, Edward acheta les places tandis que je m'occupai du pop corn avec Matt.

Nous nous installâmes tous les trois dans la salle. Matt entre nous, le popcorn sur ses genoux. Le film commença, Matt avait l'air d'apprécier, cependant à l'arrivé du méchant sorcier, il se rapprocha de son père et lui prit la main. Il avait peur. Le film était vraiment agréable, j'en avais presque oublié le fait que je n'avais pas de culotte. Enfin presque, car dès que nous mîmes un pied dehors, l'air frais me fit frissonner.

Histoire de compléter la soirée, nous emmenâmes Matt manger un hamburger. Matt était assis face à nous, il dévorait son cheeseburger, et Edward le couvait des yeux. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, depuis notre retour. Mes révisions ne me laissaient que de très court répits. Je n'étais pas vraiment disponible. Surtout que c'était l'année de mon dernier diplôme, avoir de l'avance avait son avantage._(N/Spuffy: tu l'as dit!)_

J'étais heureuse qu'Edward prenne soin de son fils, comme il le faisait. J'avais de la chance, non en y repensant nous avions de la chance, Matt et moi. Edward était un chef de famille exemplaire, un petit ami et un amant extraordinaire._(N/Emy : un mec comme ca faut l'épouser ! Lol) (N/A : sauf que y'a du monde sur le coup ! )_

Edward avait posé sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse, je tressaillais légèrement. Mon amant affichait un petit air satisfait. Il dessinait des petits ronds sur ma peau, la chair de poule se répandait comme une trainée de poudre dans tout mon être.

_ Le film t'a plu ? _Demanda Edward à Matt._

_ Ô oui c'était trop drôle. Z'ai même pas eu peur. _Fanfaronna-t-il._

_ J'ai vu. Un vrai p'tit homme. _Pouffa Edward._

_ Ouais, maman par contre…

_ Bah voyons, sûrement. J'étais terrorisée. _Dis-je ironique._

_ Heureusement que je suis là pour la protéger, t'en penses quoi Matt ?

_ Qu'avec nous, maman risque rien ! _Confirma-t-il._

Il avait un tel aplomb, on aurait dit son père. _(N/Spuffy: ça fait peur!)_

Nous réintégrâmes la voiture. Matt baillait, il était vraiment fatigué. A tel point que la Volvo à peine démarrée, il s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Edward en profita pour replacer sa main à la limite de ma jupe, il caressait l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je frissonnais de bien être et je sentis les pointes de mes seins durcir.

_ Tu croyais quoi ? Si j'dois souffrir, toi aussi. Y'a pas de raison.

_ C'est toi qui a commencé les hostilités Cullen, pas moi.

Putain je voulais jouer, mais c'est moi qui était entrain de perdre la partie. Dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, je posais ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse au niveau de son aine, et massai fortement. Ce que je vis me fit sourire, une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe déformait son jean. Il me dévisagea. L'air était surchargé d'électricité sexuelle. Il était temps qu'on rentre, c'était insoutenable.

Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis deux jours et franchement c'était l'horreur. J'avais été trop prise et trop crevée par mes cours. Nous n'avions pas trouvé un moment pour nous et franchement ça me démangeait sérieusement.

Putain j'suis droguée au sexe d'Edward Cullen. _(N/Emy: nous aussi pas vrai les filles ? ) (N/A : OMG yes ! Emy)_

**EDWARD POV**

Là, il était temps de faire quelque chose. J'avais été obnubilé par le fait de savoir Bella nue sous sa jupe. J'en pouvais plus, je crois que j'étais dur comme jamais. Je m'imaginais déjà en elle. Le sexe avec Bella était prodigieux, explosif. Deux jours que je ne l'avais pas touchée et franchement je n'aurais pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais décharger dans mon jean, comme un ado en pleine puberté, et sa main sur ma cuisse n'arrangeait rien, mais alors rien du tout. En plus le fait de savoir qu'on devait bosser juste après avoir couché Matt, me rendait fou. Nous savions pertinemment que nous ne pourrions pas faire l'amour avant un moment.

_Putain de merde je pense que mon jean va craquer avant la fin d'la soirée._

Nous arrivions enfin à la maison. Je sortis de la voiture et pris Matt dans mes bras pour le monter dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir bordé, Bella l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce en roulant outrageusement le cul. J'embrassai Matt à mon tour.

_ Ta mère va me tuer !

Je quittais Matt, et le laissai à ses rêves. Bella était dans la cuisine. Elle mangeait un yaourt, elle léchait la cuillère avec sensualité, enroulant sa langue autour. Il était dit que je ne débanderais pas de la soirée. Un sourire coquin s'affichait sur son visage. Je pensai à sa culotte toujours dans la poche de mon jean.

Je m'approchai d'elle, je lui sortis le yaourt et la cuillère, et je pris possession de ses lèvres pleines. Mes mains se retrouvèrent automatiquement sur ses fesses, les pelotant avec avidité. Je la soulevai et la posai sur le rebord du plan de travail.

Merde, j'arrivai à sentir son humidité à travers mon jean. Nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, déclenchant une friction divine entre nos parties intimes. Elle gémissait, je grognai. Merde j'allais jouir dans mon jean.

_ Bella ! _Appela Emmett._ _(N/Spuffy: alerte rouuuuuuge! T 'as pas le droit, gd sœur! T'as pas le droit!)(N/Emy : Caroooooooooooooo ! Argggggggggggggg ! Mais bon emmett est la ahhhhhh *soupire *)_

Je me détachai d'elle, je pensais sincèrement qu'Em n'apprécierait que légèrement notre position. _(N/Spuffy: rien à faire! Continuuuuue…Hum, désolée, je me calme) _Elle sauta de son perchoir manquant de tomber. Je la rattrapai de justesse.

_ Bellaaaaaa !

_ Je suis LA ! Mais arrête de HURLER bordel! Matt dort !

Emmett déboula dans la cuisine. Je me tenais à une distance plus que raisonnable de ma douce. Au moins la voix de mon meilleur ami avait refroidi mes ardeurs.

_ Désolé Bella. J'espère que je n'interromps rien de TROP personnel ! _(N/Emy : si un peu mon chéri mais viens je vais te montrer ce qu'ils faisaient !lol)_

_ Et ben si ! Idiot de frère ! Je m'apprêtai à me faire sauter dans la cuisine ! Tu veux quoi ?

Son frère se mit à rire, il n'y croyait pas, et moi j'étais franchement soulagé. Elle voulait qu'il me tue !

_ C'était pour te demander, où sont les nouveaux décapsuleurs. Je les trouve pas !

_ Dans la réserve à droite de l'escalier !

_ J'ai pas trouvé !

_ Rho putain Em ! Tu trouverais pas un éléphant dans un couloir ! Tu fais chier ! T'as jamais eu besoin de GPS pour trouver l'cul du fille !

Je riais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_ Ô toi Cullen la ramène pas t'étais pareille ! _Tonna-t-elle._

Un homme sait quand il ne faut pas en rajouter, et là je pouvais affirmer que c'était pas le moment du tout. Je fis profile bas. Nous suivîmes donc Em, jusqu'au club. J'allais au bar, tandis que Bella se rendait dans la cave avec son frère pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

So, la nouvelle, était entrain d'arranger les box avec ma sœur et Jazz. Bella l'avait bien cernée, elle était vraiment très sympa et son humour était vraiment décapant. Un peu le style d'Emmett (en moins lourd) mais tout aussi décapant. _(N/Spuffy: j'avoue xd)(N/Emy : ehhhhhhhh non mais ohhhh laisse MON mec tranquille hein !)_

Bella devait chanter ce soir, son frère avait insisté et bien qu'elle fut fatiguée ces derniers temps, elle avait accepté. Elle devait en chanter deux, il y'avait « No bravery » de James Blunt et « My immortal » d'Evanescence.

La première me prenait au tripe, cette chanson parlait de la guerre et de l'incidence sur les civils. Je ne savais même pas si je serai capable de l'écouter. Car tout ce qu'il disait dans cette chanson je l'avais vécu. Je savais qu'Emmett avait l'intention que j'accompagne Bella au piano, mais le pourrais-je ?

Emmett remonta de la réserve avec les fameux décapsuleurs. Mais il était seul.

_ Bella ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Elle répète, tu la connais. Elle flippe tellement ! _S'esclaffa-t-il._

_ Ravi que ça te fasse rire. _Maugréai-je._

Il me donna un grand coup dans l'épaule, toujours en riant !

_ Fait pas cette sale gueule Cullen, tu vas la r'voir c'est pas comme si j'l'avais séquestrée dans la cave !

_ C'est juste qu'elle est crevée, elle a juste besoin de se reposer en ce moment !

_ Si tu la laissais dormir la nuit au lieu de faire des choses que franchement j'ai pas envie de connaître, elle serait peut-être plus en forme !

_ Tu sais qu'tes un mec vraiment zarb Emmett Swan !

_ Ah ouais et j'peux savoir pourquoi So ?

_ Bah tu dis qu'tu veux pas savoir s'ils s'envoient en l'air, mais d'un autre coté t'y penses quand même !

_ Nan j'y pense pas ! Vaut mieux pas pour lui ! Merde j'connais Ed, et bon dieu ! ET MERDE MAINTENANT J'AI DES IMAGES PLEINS LA TÊTE ! AHH merci So ! J'vais m'enfiler un coup d'vodka dans le cornet, ça f'ra peut-être passé les différentes positions de ma sœur entrain de… BRRRRR ! Quelle horreur ! Ma pauv'e tite sœur !

_ Pourquoi pauvre ? _M'outrai-je. _

_ Ouais c'est vrai ça pourquoi pauvre ? Elle avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre quand j'les ai surpris ! _Rigola So._

_ Comment ça SURPRIS ! ARG j'veux plus rien entendre ! Si tu tiens à ton JOB So! Ne me Parles plus JAMAIS DE CA !

Emmett partit littéralement en courant, en se bouchant les oreilles et en chantant lalalalalala. So, les autres et moi-même rigolions.

_ Dieu merci So, il est parti !

_ Avec plaisir Edward, dès qu'il s'agit de faire tourner Em en bourrique, j'suis toujours dispo ! _(N/Emy : So toi ,moi dehord tout de suite RRRRRRRRR !) (N/A : j'fais l'arbitre ! )_

_ Vous allez finir par le tuer avec vos conneries ! _Rigola Jasper._

Il venait de s'accouder au comptoir.

_ Il a qu'à s'occuper de sa Rose, au lieu de s'intéresser à la vie sexuelle de sa sœur, est-ce que j'm'occupe de celle de mon frère moi ? Nan. Bon bah alors…

_ Merci Lyly, mais c'est bien la première fois, que tu t'en désintéresses !

_ Hey ! Mais j'suis pas folle ! Moi les cauchemars j'en fais assez !

Bella arriva à ce moment là.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ De sexe voyons ! De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle d'autre.

_ Bah j'sais pas moi Alice, de la faim dans l'monde, du réchauffement climatique…

_ Non là c'était surtout sur TA vie sexuelle !

_ Ma vie…_Elle me dévisagea. _Edward ! Tu…

_ C'est pas moi ! _Me défendis-je en levant les bras en signe de reddition_. En plus c'est ton frère qui a commencé !

_ C'est moi ! _Expliqua So. _Disons que Em a commencé à déconner sur ton manque de sommeil.

_ Ok je vois, quel chieur, il peut pas nous lâcher avec ça !

Elle avait dit ça tout en s'engouffrant dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser léger sur son front.

_ Nous lâcher avec quoi ? _Demanda Emmett qui venait de revenir._

Elle se retourna face à lui.

_ Avec le sexe! SEXE ! SEXE ! SEXE ! SEXE !

_ Bon bah ça va j'ai compris t'es pas obligé de GUEULER CE mot !

_ A ouais ! Mais si tu t'occupais plus de ton cul au lieu du mien, peut-être que je pourrais !

_ C'est juste que…

Il s'enfonçait. Moi je souriais. Elle pointait un doigt accusateur sur le torse de son frère et le poussait pour appuyer chaque mot.

_ Que quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux avec Edward ! Matt n'est pas arrivé par l'opération du Saint Esprit ! Je couche quand et où j'veux avec lui ! J'vais dire mieux, même sur le capot de ton putain d'quatre quatre ! J'suis claire !

_ Hey pas ma bagnole ! ! !

_ Ô si Em ! Ta bagnole !

Il détourna les talons et repartitvers la réserve.

_ Bravo Bella, toi tu sais trouver les mots pour l'faire fuir, à ce jeu là t'es la meilleure. _Approuva Jasper._

_ Ouais disons que j'ai l'habitude surtout ! Bon j'ai du boulot et toi aussi. Viens avec moi Edward !

_ Euh si vous décidez de vous câliner, dites-moi où ? Ca m'évitera d'débarquer ! _S'esclaffa So._

Bella secoua la tête, et nous dirigea vers le piano.

_ Il faut qu'on répète mon chéri, je sais que cette chanson n'est pas évidente…

J'adorai quand elle m'appelait par ce petit nom, en public c'était rare.

_ Ca va aller. _La coupai-je._

_ Ok..

Je m'installai donc et commençai à jouer. Je tentai par tous les moyens de faire abstraction sur le fond de la chanson. Mais la voix chevrotante de Bella me frappait. Elle était émue, je le sentais, je le savais.

**EMMETT POV**

Y'avait du monde ce soir, dans un sens c'était logique. Les soirs où Bella chantait, il y avait toujours beaucoup plus de clients. J'avais réussi à convaincre Bella de chanter ces deux chansons. Elles étaient souvent réclamées par les clients. Mais Bella avait toujours refusé, elle trouvait qu'elles étaient trop tristes, et ma sœur avait raison. Mais ce que client veut…client obtient.

Bells préparait ses exams du trimestre avec acharnement. Bon ils n'étaient que dans trois semaines, mais c'était une perfectionniste. J'admirai sa détermination.

Edward et Bella n'allaient pas tarder à monter sur scène, mon meilleur pote avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à contenir son appréhension.

Ils s'avançaient tous les deux vers le piano. Edward positionna le tabouret, et Bella s'assit au près de lui. Elle régla le micro. La musique alentour cessa, pour laisser place à ma sœur.

Edward débuta l'intro, tandis que Bella fit une annonce.

_ Bonsoir, nous voudrions dédier cette chanson à nos amis qui se trouvent en Irak actuellement, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se battent dans le monde. On vous attend les gars, revenez vite ! « No bravery » de James Blunt. Merci _(N/Emy: j ai déjà la larme a l œil alors que ca n a même pas commence ça promet !)_

Elle adressa un sourire à Edward, qui lui murmura un merci. Les clients applaudissaient. _(http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=l_NpzCo9UuE)_

**There are children standing here, **_(Il y a des enfants debout ici) _

**Arms outstretched into the sky, **_(Les bras tendus vers le ciel )_

**Tears drying on their face. **_(Des larmes sèchent sur leurs visages)_

**He has been here. **_(Il est passé par là.)_

**Brothers lie in shallow graves. **(_Des frères s'étendent dans des faibles tombes)_

**Fathers lost without a trace. **( _Des pères perdus sans avoir laissé de trace.)_

**A nation blind to their disgrace, **(_Une nation aveugle à leur disgrâce )_

**Since he's been here. **(_Depuis qu'il est passé par là)_

J'observai Edward et Bella, elle avait posé sa main sur la jambe d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Quant à ceux de mon pote, il fixait un point imaginaire, sur le mur d'en face.

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

On aurait dit que l'esprit d'Edward était ailleurs.

**Houses burnt beyond repair. **_(Des maisons brûlées en réparation)_

**The smell of death is in the air. **_(L'odeur de la mort est dans l'air)_

**A woman weeping in despair says : **_(Une femme pleurant de désespoir dit : ) _

**He has been here. **_(Il est passé par ici)_

**Tracer lighting up the sky. **_(Un traceur éclairant le ciel)_

**It's another families' turn to die. **_(C'est au tour d'autres familles de mourir)_

**A child afraid to even cry out says, **_(Un enfant effrayé de même pleurer dit )_

**He has been here. **_(Il est passé par ici)_

De temps en temps il secouait légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. C'était comme si il revivait quelque chose. Son visage était fermé, grave. Edward était revenu à Seattle depuis un moment déjà. Mais une partie de lui était resté là-bas. Maintenant je le savais.

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

**There are children standing here**, (_Il y a des enfants debout ici)_

**Arms outstretched into the sky, **_(Les bras tendus vers le ciel)_

**But no one asks the question why. **_(Mais personne ne se pose la question)_

**He has been here? **_(Pourquoi a-t-il été ici ?)_

**Old men kneel to accept their fate. **_(Des hommes âgés s'agenouillent et acceptent leur fatalité)_

**Wives and daughters cut and raped. **_(Epouses et filles sont lacérées et violées)_

**A generation drenched in hate. **_(Une génération baignée de haine)_

**Says, he has been here. **_(Oui, il est passé par ici.)_

Je comprenais mieux ce qui avait pu se passer en Irak, la douleur du visage d'Edward était réelle, et elle me faisait mal. Je venais de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais été égoïste et injuste avec lui. J'aurais peut-être pas du tant insister sur cette chanson.

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)…_

**And I see no bravery, **_(Et je ne vois pas de courage)_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore. **_(Plus aucun courage dans vos yeux)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

**Only sadness. **_(Seulement de la tristesse)_

Mais la vérité c'est que je n'y avais jamais pensé, pour moi c'était simplement Edward : mon meilleur pote, mais en approfondissant mes observations, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il avait changé, et certain moment j'angoissais pour lui, il devait se reconstruire, revivre sans honte. Comprendre que si il s'en était sorti, c'était pour une bonne raison. Pas que la « mort » soit justifiable, mais à l'inverse on n'a pas à se justifier d'être en vie.

Il avait Bella pour ça, et moi. Je n'avais pas été assez présent pour lui, ces derniers temps. Un tantinet nombriliste depuis son retour. Alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je me donnai une claque mental. Comment avais-je été si aveugle ? Mais quel con !

A la fin de la chanson le silence s'était abattu dans le club. Il y régnait une certaine émotion. On pouvait même discerner quelques sanglots. La guerre en Irak n'était pas un sujet facile, il y avait de plus en plus d'opposant à cette guerre, et elle touchait tout le monde. Puis au bout d'un moment les gens commencèrent à applaudir. Mais sans sifflement, avec respect. C'était assez curieux.

Edward et ma sœur s'enlacèrent, il embrassa le sommet de son crane, puis il se leva, Bella s'installa à la place d'Edward au piano. Elle ne jouait que très rarement, mais j'aimais beaucoup son interprétation de « My immortal » d'Evanescence. _( http : / www . dailymotion . com / video / x9h9i_clip-evanescence-my-immortal_music )_

**I'm so tired of being here **_(J'en ai tellement assez d'être ici)_

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears **_(Etouffée par toutes mes peurs d'enfants)_

**And if you have to leave **_(Et si tu dois partir)_

**I wish that you would just leave **_(Je souhaite juste que tu partes)_

**'Cause your presence still lingers here **(_Parce que ta présence erre toujours ici)_

Cette chanson était bouleversante, bah quoi on peut s'appeler Emmett Swan et être bouleversé ! Nan ? En tout cas je savais que ma sœur était très émue, à chaque fois qu'elle la chantait. _(N/Emy : mon gros nounours au cœur tendre ! ) _

**And it won't leave me alone **(_Et elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille)_

**These wounds won't seem to heal **_(Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser)_

**This pain is just too real **_(C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle)_

**There's just too much that time cannot erase **_(Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer)_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_(Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_(Lorsque tu hurlais je me battais contre toutes tes peurs)_

**And I've held your hand through all of these years **_(Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années )_

**But you still have all of me **_(Mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi) _

Pendant les longues années d'absences d'Edward, on avait cette sensation. C'était comme si il était toujours là, avec nous. C'en était oppressant quelques fois.

**You used to captivate me **_(Tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner)_

**By your resonating light **_(Par ta lumière éclatante)_

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind **_(Mais désormais je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissé derrière toi en partant)_

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **_(Ton visage, il hante mes agréables rêves d'autrefois )_

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **_(Ta voix, elle chasse toute la folie que je possède en moi)_

Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, je saisissais mieux la partie « But now I'm bound by the life you left behind » Bah ouais en même temps il restait Matt, alors pour être liée à lui, elle l'était.

**These wounds won't seem to heal **_(Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser)_

**This pain is just too real **_(C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle)_

**There's just too much that time cannot erase **_(Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer)_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_(Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **

_(Lorsque tu hurlais je me battais contre toutes tes peurs)_

**And I've held your hand through all of these years **_(Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années )_

**But you still have all of me **_(Mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi) _

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **_(J'ai tellement essayé de me dire que tu es parti)_

**But though you're still with me **_(Bien que tu sois toujours à mes côtés)_

**I've been alone all along **_(J'ai été toute seule…) _

Seule pour sûr elle l'avait été. Rongée par son secret.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_(Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_(Lorsque tu hurlais je me battais contre toutes tes peurs)_

**And I've held your hand through all of these years **_(Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années )_

**But you still have all of me ha me ha me ha. **_( Mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi ha moi ha moi ha.)_

Même si cette chanson parlait de la mort d'un ami, elle pouvait très bien correspondre aux sentiments de Bella, d'Edward, des miens à l'époque. Bella avait vraiment une voix magnifique, elle était si pure, elle me collait des frissons dans tout le corps.

_Putain j'deviens pire qu'une gonz ! Merde ! Au secours ! Mon coté féminin s'exprime bordel de merde ! ! J'peux même pas dire que c'est les hormones ! !(N/Emy: mdr ! Moi je l aime ton cote féminin mon Mr sexy!) (N/A : Stoppe Emy ! T'aimes tout chez lui ! DD)_

**BELLA POV**

Je descendis de l'estrade le pied mal assuré. Edward m'attrapa dans ses bras musclés. Ma tempe était sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait fort.

_ Tu es merveilleuse. _Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Que répondre à ça ? J'avais l'impression que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Je m'excusai un moment et décidai de prendre une pause. Edward avait très bien saisi que je souhaitais rester seule un petit moment.

Je pris un bon bol d'air frais. J'étais bien dehors appuyé contre le mur du club. Un jeune mec complètement stone passa près de moi.

_ Salut t-touoiiiii ! Tu es seullllllee !

_ Dégage !

C'était pas le moment.

_ Je je je vois bien que t'es seuulllee !

_ Non elle ne l'est pas, ça va chérie ?

Et là jamais je n'aurais cru sa possible. So posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai couaque. _(N/Spuffy: Gné? J'ai loupé quoi?xd) (N/Emy: ptdr ! Merde quand Ed va savoir ca !l)_ Le type se barra en courant, en nous traitant de grosses grouines perverses. So ne se prenait jamais la tête, elle fonçait très souvent tête baissée.

_ Wow plutôt expéditif ta manière de faire fuir les cons ?

_ Ouais c'est tout un art.

Elle me tendit une bière, je l'acceptai volontiers.

_ Je t'ai vu sortir, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Alors…

_ Tu es venue me voir.

_ Ouep ! Elles étaient vraiment triste ces chansons. Ca doit être difficile de les interpréter.

_ C'est pas évident, c'est vrai.

_ A cause des potes d'Edward ?

_ Entre autres ouais, ils doivent rentrer définitivement la semaine prochaine. ils sont tarés, mais ils nous manquent. _Rigolai-je. _Et toi ta famille et ton pays ne te manquent pas trop ?

_ Un peu c'est vrai surtout au début, mais on s'habitue à tout…enfin…sauf à la bouffe ! Désolée, mais ça j'peux pas !

Elle semblait désespérée.

_ J'veux bien comprendre…

_ Ouais le fromage plat et blanc emballé dans du plastique…Seigneur sauvez moi !

Cette fille était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Elle me faisait rire, et j'avoue que les pics qu'elle lançait à mon frère étaient tordant. Hilarant par moment.

_ C'est sûr que c'est pas top, une fois j'ai goûté un camem…per ? Enfin un truc comme ça !

_ Ber…Camembert. _Rigola-t-elle._

_ Ah ouais c'est ça…C'était pas mauvais d'ailleurs.

Elle écrasa sa clope, et finit sa bière.

_ La pause est finie, j'vais me faire attraper par mes patrons !

_ J'te défendrai, si jamais.

_ J'y compte bien ! Parce que j'vais dire que c'est de ta faute si j'suis à la bourre.

_ Du moment que tu dis pas à Edward, que tu as fait fuir un con en m'embrassant sur la bouche !

_ J'te sauve d'un sale dragueur et c'est comme ça qu'tu me remercies ! Sympa la copine ! _S'exclama-t-elle faussement choqué._

_ J'ai un bon prof !

L'être le plus beau de la terre venait d'apparaitre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer.

_ So ! Emmett te cherche.

_ Merci patron ! De toute façon avec vous ici, vaut mieux que j'éloigne mes yeux chastes de vous deux !

_ Yeux chastes mon cul, ouais ! _Répliqua mon amoureux._

_ Oui je suis chaste et très sage ! _Dit-elle en nous gratifiant d'une révérence._

Edward m'enlaça.

_ Dis la fille qui s'est envoyé en l'air avec un étudiant la veille !

_ C'est pas c'que tu crois, c'est d'la science, une expérience sur le mâle type américain! _Lança-t-elle en s'en allant._

_ De la science…_Répétai-je pensive._

__ _D'ailleurs en parlant d'expériences…

Il embrassa mon cou. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mes reins.

_ P'tain cette gouine est bi ! _Constata le dragueur bourré de tout à l'heure. (N/Spuffy: youps!)_

Edward s'arrêta net et fixa le mec d'un regard mauvais.

_ J'peux savoir pourquoi il dit ça ce con ?

_ Ô pour rien, laisse tomber.

_ J'insiste !

_ Ok d'accord…Cette chose qui devait sûrement être un homme il y a encore quelques heures est venu me draguer, et plutôt que de rentrer dans un discours interminable…

_ Tu lui as dit que tu étais homo ?

_ Nan, mais Soestarrivéeetm'aembrassésurlabouche. _Expliquai-je à toute vitesse._

_ Quoi ? Tu reprends plus doucement s'il te plait ?

_ So est arrivée et m'a embrassée sur la bouche. Du coup il est parti…

_ So t'a…

_ Remets toi Edward, c'était juste histoire de le faire fuir.

Il réfléchit un moment. Un regard coquin passa dans ses prunelles._(N/Emy : qu'est que je disais hein ! Tous les même mdr)_

_ Elle sait qu't'as pas culotte ?

_ Edward ! !_ Le disputai-je en lui donnant un coup dans le plexus._

Alors il me fit reculer lentement contre le mur. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes hanches. Je me noyai dans un océan couleur émeraude. Ses mains se glissaient sous ma jupe, ma peau nue frissonnait sous ses doigts experts. Sa bouche ravageait mon cou de doux baisers. Je gémissais, et le suppliai littéralement.

_ Non parce que moi, j'arrête pas d'y penser… _Dit-il en repartant à l'assaut de mon cou_.

_ Edwardddd…arrête…j't'en priiie.

_ Veux-tu que j'arrête ? _Sa voix était rauque. _Le veux-tu…réellement ?

_Ô non hurle lui de continuer, en plus t'as rien en dessous !_

_Merde ! Ferme-la ! Même ma conscience est une obsédée !_

__ _Ô mon dieu ! ! Il…le…Edwaaaard…faut !

__ _J'ai envie de toi, depuis deux jours…et deux jours c'est…long

_Comme si moi j'en avais pas envie ! ! Ô oui c'est long et dur… surtout dur…_

Je pouvais sentir son érection se presser sur mon ventre. J'avais qu'une envie que mes mains défassent son jean.

Mais pour le moment elles étaient dans ses cheveux, je tentai désespérément de reprendre le contrôle, mais face à lui je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains expertes. Un raclement de gorge, nous stoppa immédiatement.

_ Y'a des chambres pour ça ! _Railla Jacob._

_ Trop classique. _Répondis Edward d'une assurance qui me fit fondre. (N/Spuffy: moi aussi je fonds, je dégouline même)(N/Emy: culotte ? Lol)_

_ Ouais, de toute manière vous faîtes jamais les choses comme les autres alors…pour le sexe c'est pareil !

_ Tu ranges jamais le psy au placard ? _S'enquit Edward._

_ Peux pas avec vous deux, pas l'temps, vous les enchainez. _Rigola-t-il._

Edward déposa un dernier baiser dans mon cou. Je me réajustai. Mon amoureux souffla un bon coup, et essaya de remettre ses cheveux en place. Il me tendit sa main, je la pris, et nous rentrâmes tous les trois à l'intérieur. Merde j'étais frustrée, et mouillée au possible. Je me demandai comment Edward faisait pour reprendre sa maîtrise de soi, aussi vite._ (N/Spuffy: combien tu paries qu'il est pas humain? Ok je me tais, je me tais)_

_ Ô sister ! Tu sais où sont les trucs pour les cocktails ?

_ Quels trucs Em ?

_ Les touillettes à cocktails !

_ Ô ça, derrière toi, dans le troisième placard !

Il se retourna et ô miracle, il trouva.

_Merde je plains Rose par moment !_

Je retournai alors en salle. J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise, j'avais beau tenté d'occulter que je n'avais rien sous ma jupe, mais c'était franchement impossible. Ma seule hantise qu'un mec me colle la main au fesse. Ce jeu était vraiment débile, quoi que…quand je croisais le regard de braise d'Edward, je me disais que finalement le jeu en valait certainement la chandelle.

**EDWARD POV**

Je vais devenir fou !

Elle va me rendre fou !

La voir juste marcher devant moi était un véritable supplice. Je me résonnai, et heureusement car sinon je l'aurais enlevée depuis un bon moment._(N/Spuffy: bon sang mais écoute-toi vieux! Emmène-la)_ Bella devait être responsable à elle toute seule d'une bonne partie du réchauffement climatique._(N/Spuffy: tout de suite les grands mots!)_

Je comptais les heures qu'il me restait avant la fermeture. Encore dix minutes. Dix minutes à regarder Bella se trémousser en débarrassant les tables.

_ Essuies toi le menton Edward, tu baves ! _Pouffa So_.

_ Très drôle, au fait depuis quand t'embrasses Bella sur la bouche toi ?

_ Bah depuis que tu ne joues pas ton rôle de garde du corps !

_ Je bossais !

_ Hey mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux comme un tigre le Eddychou ! _Je lui lançais un regard assassin_. Ok pas Eddychou, mais j'trouvais que ça allait bien avec jaloux.

_ Mouais.

_ Bon va la retrouver avant que ta braguette n'explose sous la pression de ton matériel. Je vais fermer. Emmett est avec Jasper et Alice dans la réserve alors profitez bien…

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons.

_ Merci. _Lui lançai-je._

Je rejoignis Bella prestement. Je lui pris son plateau des mains et le posai sur la table. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

_ So fait la fermeture…suis moi.

_ Demander comme ça.

Je la pris par la main, à peine arrivé dans l'escalier. Je me ruai sur ses lèvres. Nos langues se cherchèrent indubitablement, elles se livrèrent une bataille imaginaire.

J'avais l'impression que la montée durait des heures. J'avais un mal fou à détacher son corps du mien.

Nous arrivâmes à l'étage et notre ballet charnel continuait. Je n'avais même plus besoin de respirer, Bella était mon oxygène. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la refermai précipitamment.

Bella me plaqua contre la porte, elle s'attaquait déjà au bouton de ma chemise. Elle mordilla mon cou, et jeta le vêtement sur le sol. J'inversai notre position, mes mains lui ôtèrent son haut. J'embrassai sa poitrine découverte. Je roulai ses pointes durcies entre mes doigts avec délice.

Plus rien ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous aimer. Ma douce défit mon jean en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je le retirai sans même savoir comment. Ma main aventureuse passa directement sous sa jupe. Me délectant de son humidité entre mes doigts. Elle cria quand je me mis à caresser son clitoris.

Elle emprisonnait ma main avec ses jambes sous la sensation. Bella prit ma verge tendue à bloc entre ses mains, me la cajolant avec ardeur. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma hampe m'envoyait au-delà du réel.

Mais déjà nous avions besoin de plus. Elle releva une de ses jambes, nous nous frottions l'un à l'autre comme des chats en chaleurs. J'avais beau visualisé le lit, je savais pertinemment que nous n'y arriverions pas, déjà nous glissions au sol.

Je nous écartai de la porte. Bella avait les cuisses grandes ouvertes, sa jupe était relevée. Je pouvais voir son humidité luisante d'excitation couler le long de ses cuisses.

_ Edward ! Prends-moi !

C'était vraiment très rare que nous ne pratiquions pas les préliminaires. Je la pénétrai donc d'un coup de reins profond.

_ Ô mon dieu Bella !

_ Ô oui !

J'avais presque oublié la sensation d'être en elle. Je me positionnai sur mes coudes, Bella arquait son dos pour me permettre de m'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle. C'était bestial. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses. Elle me les caressait durement, griffant mon dos par moment.

_ Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Nos respirations étaient plus qu'haletantes. La voir complètement abandonnée sur le sol de ma chambre me faisait perdre les pédales. Nos corps avançaient presque sous la puissance de mes intrusions. La sueur coulait sur nos deux corps tandis que j'honorais avec bonheur cette femme que j'aimais.

J'étais proche, tellement proche de cette douce félicité, ce moment de pur extase.

_ Bella ! J'ai. Besoin. Que. Tu. Viennes. _Dis-je entre chaque coups de reins_.

_ J'y suis presque ! Dieu Edward !

Je sentais ses parois intimes se resserrer de plus en plus sur ma verge. Elle m'attira vers elle pour que nos bouches se retrouvent.

_ EDWAAAAARRRDD !

Elle jouit, ce qui déclencha mon orgasme par la même occasion.

_ BELLAAAAAA !

Je m'effondrai sur elle. Nous n'étions plus que deux corps qui se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Je me retirai d'elle, et roulai sur le coté. Elle se lova dans mes bras.

_ On a raté le lit. _Constata-t-elle._

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Bah pas moi. _Gloussa-t-elle._

J'embrassai son front, et je me relevai. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la déposer dans le lit. Elle roula sous les couvertures. Je pris mon médicament pour dormir, et la rejoignis, la serrant dans mes bras. Elle dormait déjà.

Je n'avais pas tardé moi non plus. C'était de plus en plus courant, même les cauchemars disparaissaient de plus en plus. Mais cette nuit, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon réveil avait été brutal. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut, j'étais nauséeux. Mon corps était en alerte.

Je me levais donc et rejoignis la salle de bain. Je passai de l'eau sur mon visage, j'enfilai un jogging, bordai et embrassai Bella, pris mon portable pour avoir l'heure et sortis de la chambre.

Une sensation d'effroi me parcourait l'échine. Je me servis un Whisky, j'ouvris la porte de la terrasse, et m'allumai une cigarette. J'étais en train de me vider la tête quand mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le numéro : l'Irak.

Je respirai un bon coup et décrochai.

_ Allo…

**BELLA POV**

Vous êtes vous déjà réveillés avec l'impression que quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver ?

Moi oui.

Ce fut le cas, cette nuit là. Je me retournai Edward n'était plus auprès de moi. Mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine, c'en était douloureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Edward ne m'avait plus quitté en pleine nuit. Je m'extirpai donc de nôtre couche, attrapai mon peignoir et partis à sa recherche dans la maison.

Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, je pus entendre des sanglots venir de la terrasse. Je me dépêchai donc d'arriver. Ce que j'y vis me fendit le cœur. _(N/Emy: merde caro j'suis déjà en larme et je sais rien ! Arg ) _

Edward avait la tête dans les mains et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je m'agenouillais face à lui, je regardai autour de nous. Son portable était au sol, sa détresse était autant de coups de poignard dans mon cœur. Je ne comprenais plus rien, ou je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Ma main s'aventura doucement dans ses cheveux. J'avais peur de le faire fuir. Je me relevais, et caressai ses cheveux. Un sanglot lourd et déchirant le parcourut. Il enserra ma taille de ses bras musclés, posa son visage sur mon ventre. Ses pleurs déchiraient le silence. Il me serrait de toutes ses forces, je n'osai lui demander ce qui se passait, certainement de peur d'avoir la réponse. Il tremblait, secoué par les spasmes. Moi j'étais tellement désarmée face à sa douleur. J'embrassai sa tête.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi un instant. Devant cette vision mon cœur se serra. J'avais cru qu'il allait m'expliquer, mais il replongea sa tête, là où elle était juste avant.

Je sentais déjà mes propres émotions me submerger, et avant que je n'éclate moi-même en sanglots, je voulais connaître réellement la situation. Voir la personne que l'on aime dans un tel état est un véritable déchirement de l'âme.

_ Edward ? Mon chéri parle-moi…dis quelque chose…

_…

_ J't'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

_ Lucas…_Sanglota-t-il._

_ Quoi Lucas ? _Paniquai-je._

_(N/Spuffy: ! Ca y est, je pleure! T'avais dit! T'avais dit pas Lucas) (N/Emy: carooooooo noooooonnnn ! Anni a raison t avait dit pas Lucas sniff !) (N/caro :j'avais dit…)_

Nan pas Lucas. La seule chose qui pouvait mettre Edward dans cet état, était quelque chose que je ne pouvais affronter.

_ Il…Cookie… et…

_ Edward, je t'en supplie fais un effort ! Explique-moi !

Je le secouai, je voulais qu'il reprenne le dessus au moins pour m'expliquer.

Je ramassai le téléphone d'Edward qui était au sol, il sonnait. Je déglutis difficilement. Je fermai les yeux et respirai un bon coup. Je décrochai.

_ Allo.

_ Bella ?

_ Ô Lucas, Dieu soit loué ! J'ai cru que…Edward il…enfin bref…_(N/Spuffy: ouf! Mais, alors qui?)(N/Emy : *souffle* merci mon dieu ! Mais alors Cookie ? )_

_ Bella…c'est Cookie…il est…mort…une embuscade…

_…

_(N/Spuffy: ADIEU!) (N/Emy: pauvre Coockie !sniff)_

J'avais posé ma main devant ma bouche, pour retenir un cri qui menaçait de sortir. Je venais de me prendre un coup de massue, des images de lui me revenaient. Son visage rond et enfantin, ses beaux yeux bleus, son regard mutin, il était le plus jeune d'entre eux…et sa mère…elle lui envoyait des colis toutes les semaines. La vie était injuste, il devait finir leur contrat dans moins d'une semaine.

Comment tout peut virer au cauchemar comme ça ?

_ Le major est avec…toi.

_ Euh oui…il…n'est pas en…état.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces contre mes larmes, mais elles menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment.

_ C'est bon. _Se reprit Edward._

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Je lui tendis donc le téléphone. Sa main de libre était dans la mienne.

_…

_ Ok, j'y serai. Sa mère a été prévenue ?

_…

_ Bien, à dans deux jours.

Il raccrocha, une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Il lâcha ma main et se massa les tempes. Il recommençait à se murer dans son monde sans sentiment. Cet Edward ne me plaisait pas.

_ Je vais devoir me rendre à Washington. _Me lâcha t-il de but en blanc._

_ Ok. Je t'accompagne. On part quand ?

_ Bella…_Souffla-t-il. _C'est pas un endroit pour toi.

_ Si c'est l'endroit où tu es, alors c'est là que je dois être, pour toi, pour Cookie, Lucas et les autres.

J'étais décidée à ne pas le laisser affronter ça tout seul. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de cette nuit où Edward s'était enfin ouvert.

Mais je le connaissais bien assez pour savoir qu'il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir été présent pour Cookie.

_ Tu as tes exams.

_ Ce ne sont que des révisions, et surtout tu es plus important.

Mes larmes débordèrent, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ça aurait pu être Edward. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il pleurait lui aussi, mais silencieusement.

**EDWARD POV**

Je connaissais les risques, même si j'espérais ne plus à avoir vivre ce genre de chose. Cookie s'était fait tuer. J'aurais voulu crier à l'injustice, il était trop jeune, il devait revenir à la vie civile dans quelques jours. J'étais accablé par le chagrin, la colère, et la culpabilité.

J'aurais du être là pour lui, j'aurais du être là pour le protéger. Mais j'étais ici, avec ma famille. Dire que jamais sa mère ne le reverrait. Il était mort au combat, tombé pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour de l'or noir ou bien pour la liberté d'un peuple.

Une embuscade près de Falludja. Lucas était blessé, il avait tenté de sauver Cookie, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une balle dans la tête ça ne pardonne pas. J'aurais souhaité hurler ma peine d'avoir perdu mon ami, ou simplement de pouvoir m'enfermer dans un trou, et ne plus en sortir. Une douleur que je pensais estomper s'était rouverte, et elle était encore plus douloureuse que la dernière fois.

Lucas avait rappelé, Cookie devait être enterré avec les honneurs militaires dans la section 60 au cimetière d'Arlington à Washington. Je devais donc me rendre là-bas, en habit d'apparat.

Apparat mon cul !

Bella voulait m'accompagner, j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'assiste pas à ça, en fait jamais. Pourtant, elle avait raison. J'avais besoin d'elle, de ses mots réconfortants, de sa tendresse, de sa compassion et surtout de son amour.

Je n'aimais pas me montrer faible, mais les pleurs de Bella avait ravivé mes sentiments. Finalement je n'étais pas si aseptisé que ça, et dans un certain sens j'en étais soulagé. Nous nous soutînmes l'un et l'autre jusqu'à notre chambre.

Une fois dans le lit, je me blottis contre elle. Bella me caressait les cheveux tendrement. Je n'arrivais pas à stopper mes larmes. Je savais que les prochains jours seraient vraiment éprouvants. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Cookie, sa mère et Tommy. Son visage au moment de sa mort, me hantera toute ma vie.

Comment accepter l'inacceptable ?

_N/Spuffy: euh..c'est affreux ce chapitre! Et..tu..argh! Après un tel plaisir et un tel humour, tu oses! Tu es un monstre! Lynchage! _

_(__N/Emy: je suis dans le même état qu' Edward là ! Comment tu as pu Caro ? Ce pauvre COOKIE sniff je n'en mangerai plus jamais sans avoir une pense pour lui !)_

_(N/A : Bah en même temps j'avais prévenu ! )_

**L'auteur vous informe qu'elle est partie sur une île déserte pour une durée illimitée.**

**Je sais, fin de chapitre difficile, pour la semaine prochaine prévoyez encore des kleenex et pour ceux qui demandent, oui, oui, j'ai des action dans cette boite !lol**

**Bon juste une dernière chose je sais que pour beaucoup c'est les exams, alors merde général ! Vous allez déchirer ! N'est-ce pas Anni et Popo ! Zen les filles !**

**Par contre j'ai 443 alertes pour même pas 100 reviews et franchement je déprime !**

**Une review = Un teaser !**

**À dans 15 jours. **

**Bisous Caro**


	30. Et ceux qui reste

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Alicia : merci. .12 : désolée pour les larmes les filles/Petitefilledusud : So ne s'embête pas avec de menus problèmes, elle fonce! Lol/Bonaventure : Merci beaucoup/Sabrina/Lydie : J'espère que tu as refait ton stock de mouchoirs! Mdr/Jazz : As-tu ton drap ? Ça absorbe mieux que les Kleenex ! XD/ Ilanka : So + Lucas…on verra ! Lol/ Onja : c'est sûr qu'Edward va souffrir encore un peu./Anne : oui c'est triste mais ça va s'arranger./nathalie63 : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Euh laisse moi réfléchir…Parce que ! Je suis méchante ! Lool/Laurie/Ptitoon : Merci de me suivre./misre : Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait passer les émotions./Lisou : Tu n'étais peut-être pas aussi attachée à Cookie que les autres l'était tout simplement. Tu n'es pas un monstre, enfin j'crois pas !lol/Laptitefada : Pour le nombre de chapitre restant j'en sais fichtrement rien. On verra !/Pounine : Oui la guerre nous concerne tous, que se soit dans notre passé familial, ou bien plus récemment. Merci/MARJOW : Tout le monde aime Sophie ! Lol T'entends ça ma Anghju ! En ce qui concerrne la chanson de Muse pourquoi pas. Mdr/Fanny : moi je me moque jamais ****J, merci/Marion : Ces deux chansons mon toujours fait quelque chose. /Amimi : Ouais t'as raison, faîtes l'amour pas la guerre ! Lol/dragybuss : C'est certain que ta semaine a du être chargée ! Oui les sécheresses définitives des larmes si seulement c'était possible! Lol/Lyna : C'est à mon tour d'être bouleversée par une si belle review./bb23 :Pleins toi ça devait être Lucas au départ ! Lol Mon fils va un peu mieux merci./ Camille : Oui vous étiez prévenus./COCOTTE56 : C'est aussi un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews, bon courage./Tina Luxembourg : Tu as lu ma fic une dizaine de fois ? Impressionnant, merci/BeeMe : pauvre Cookie comme tu dis./Nana : Merci/Laccro : je suis heureuse que « s'éveiller » t'ait plu et t'a ammené jusqu'à celle-ci./Camille : Et non Lucas a survécu./Maeva : j'espère que tout va bien pour ton cousin./mlani : merci./Pauline : Le moment où Matt va jouer pour sa mère va venir et pour son pov pourquoi pas./Angel : Tu vas anfin avoir un nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dent! Mdr/Gogom : bienvenue, je ne peux que fondre devant tous ces compliments ! Un grand merci !/Jess'e : oui y'a une longue liste de personne qui veulent consoler Edward/Ptiit3miiss : la suite est bien pour aujourd'hui! lol**

**Un gros bisous à ma Bêta, ma tite sœur de cœur Spuffygirl92. Merci aussi à Eli d'avoir commenté ce chapitre.**

**Coucou les gens !**

**Alors là je suis sur le cul ! 154 reviews pour le dernier chapitre !**

**Je sais pas quoi vous dire à part un énorme merci ! Et à oui…Encore !**

**Si cette histoire continue c'est grâce à vous mes lecteurs.**

**Je pense aussi à ceux qui me suivent depuis ma première fic !**

**Je vous adore.**

**Je sais que beaucoup on été touché par la mort de Cookie.**

**Mais sachez que la mort d'un des Marines était prévu dès le début de cette fic.**

**Et devinez quoi ? C'était Lucas qui devait y passer. *je sors**

**Mais disons que je me suis trop attachée à mon perso et vous aussi.**

**Bonne lecture**

**28 …Et ceux qui restent.**

**BELLA POV**

J'observai Edward dormir, moi je n'y arrivais plus. La mort de Cookie fut comme un coup de massue. Edward avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'abandonner au sommeil. Je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de self-control, mais il ne pouvait pas, malgré tout être impassible à la mort de son ami.

L'enterrement était pour demain, nous devions nous rendre par avion à Seattle. Je le laissai à contre cœur pour réserver nos billets. Je pris mon ordinateur et cherchai donc une réservation. J'en trouvai une pour 14 H, en moins de cinq heures. Je pris donc celle-ci.

Je revins dans le lit. Même dans son sommeil son visage était crispé, je passai ma main doucement sur les rides qui étaient apparues sur son front _(N/Spuffy: merde, il en prend de l'âge !). _Il se détendit un moment. Je le laissai à nouveau et allai préparer mon sac. Histoire de m'avancer et d'être la plus présente possible pour lui.

J'essuyai d'un revers de main, une larme qui perlait au coin de mes yeux. Nous devions restés deux nuits à Washington. Je pris aussi la seule robe noire que j'avais pour ce genre d'occasion. Les manches arrivaient juste en dessous du coude. Elle était pourvue d'un très léger décolleté, plusieurs paires de boutons noir ornaient le devant de la robe. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux. J'embarquai aussi mes bas et une paire de botte.

Je soupirai, en refermant la housse de protection. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais la porter. Le pire dans cette histoire était de l'annoncer à Matt. Comment expliquer à un petit garçon de quatre ans, qu'un des amis de son papa ne reviendrait plus. Je respirai une grande goulée d'air.

Après une bonne douche pour essayer de chasser ses idée noires de ma tête, je retournai dans la chambre d'Edward. Je déposais une myriades de petits baisers sur son visage.

Il était tôt, et la maison dormait encore. Mais je pensais qu'Edward voulait l'annoncer aux autres avant d'en parler à notre fils. Sans compter qu'il fallait voir avec Carlisle et Esmèe pour garder Matthew.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient cernés, et cette tristesse dans son regard me transperçait le cœur. Je caressai sa tête. Il me serra contre lui, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Puis il se leva et alla se doucher, toujours sans un mot.

Je finissais de faire mon sac et de le fermer au moment où Edward sortit de la salle de bain.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, et se pinçait l'arête du nez. _(N/Eli: Je peux venir le consoler s'il faut *me porte volontaire*) _

_ Je dois faire les réservations. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Je les ai faites, tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ton passeport et faire ton sac.

_ Merci, mon amour. Que ferai-je sans toi…

Son remerciement ressemblait à une espèce de plainte. Je ne savais pas comment soulager sa peine. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser dans mon cou, puis il se détacha de moi et prépara ses affaires.

_ J'espérai ne plus avoir à porter ça. _Murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

Il sortit une housse de protection de son dressing, plus d'autres affaires classiques.

_ Je vais aller faire le café.

_ Attends Bells !

Je me retournai, il se rua sur mes lèvres.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Pour l'aimer, je l'aimais. Je crois que j'ignorais totalement la signification de ce mot avant lui.

Je sortis de la chambre. Je préparai le petit déjeuner, sans mon entrain habituel.

Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Edward, je me demandais comment il pourrait bien sortir de toute cette folie, en entier.

Je posai les œufs et le bacon sur la table, les corn flakes, les pancakes. Enfin fallait que je m'occupe.

Edward me rejoignit dans la cuisine, il passa ses bras autour de moi, et plongea son nez dans mon cou. Il avait besoin de moi, besoin de tendresse et d'amour.

Il s'installa à table, quand le petit lutin joyeux et branché sur 220 Volt qui lui servait de soeur fit son apparition, elle trainait littéralement Jasper, qui manquait même de buter contre la table.

Pas facile de vivre avec une hyperactive tous les jours.

_ Hey ! Salut les amoureux ! !

_ Salut Alice. _Répondis-je sans conviction._

_ Wow ! La maison du bonheur a disparu ? Le monde des Bisounours s'est fait attaqué par le méchant Crève Cœur ? Où vous vous êtes engueulés ?

_ …

_ J'attends une réponse ? ?

_(N/Spuffy: ptain gd sœur, c'est horrible!)_

Edward se leva violemment de sa chaise.

_ Ferme là Alice ! Deux secondes ! Désolé j'suis pas d'humeur !

Il tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre. Alice semblait choquée. C'était pas dans les habitudes de mon petit ami de parler ainsi à sa sœur.

_ C'est quoi son problème ? _Cracha Alice. _Tu l'as pas brossé dans l'sens du poil Bells ! ?

_ Non ça a l'air plus sérieux qu'ça. _Constata Jazz._

Je soupirai.

_ C'est quoi c'bordel dès l'matin ! On peut même plus se câliner tranquille !

Manquait plus qu'Emmett.

_ Emmett…_Se lamenta Rose. _

_ J'sais pas il est à cran ! Il m'a même envoyée chier ! Bella, t'as une explication ?

_ Tu t'es encore engueulé avec Edward ? _S'enquit mon frère._

_ Mais nan ! Merde pourquoi, tout le monde pense ça ? Vous faîtes chier à la fin ! _M'énervai-je._

_ Explique nous Bells, s'il te plait. _Demanda Jasper inquiet._

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

_ Edward a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles d'Irak cette nuit.

_ Mauvaises comment ?

Mon frère était réellement anxieux. J'essuyai une larme au coin de mon œil.

_ Ô merde ! _S'exclama Emmett._

Il me serra fortement dans ses grands bras massifs.

_ Qui ? Comment ?

_ C'est Cookie, Rose. Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Lucas a été blessé, et il a appelé cette nuit pour informer Edward. Il sera inhumé demain à Arlington.

Il y eut un grand silence, tandis que je déversais ma peine sur le torse de mon frère. Les autres se laissèrent glisser sur leurs chaises. _(N/Eli: Pleurer sur l'épaule virile d'Emmett. Je prends la place quand tu veux)_

_ Il avait quel âge ? _Demanda Alice._

_ 23 ans, c'était le plus jeune. Il s'était engagé pour moins longtemps que les autres. _Reniflai-je._

_ Quel gâchis ! _S'exclama Rose._

Elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer. Les hormones la travaillaient en plus. Alice la consola. Emmett me lâcha.

_ Je vais aller voir Edward.

_ Moi aussi Emmett. _Proposa Jasper_

_(N/Spuffy: solidarité, les mecs! Yen a besoin^^)_

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais assis sur mon lit, c'était pas le matin pour plaisanter. Je n'en avais pas envie. Les conneries de ma sœur m'agaçaient. Je venais de perdre un de mes meilleurs potes, et franchement je n'avais pas le cœur à rire, mais plutôt à pleurer. J'avais mal dormi, une boule dans mon estomac s'était formée depuis hier, et à priori elle avait pas l'intention de partir.

Mais Bella, ma Bella. C'était la seule à pouvoir m'aider, j'avais besoin d'elle à en crever. Sentir sa présence. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Le corps de Cookie devait être rapatrié aujourd'hui en fin d'après midi. Lucas et les autres devaient l'accompagner. J'aurais du être aussi dans cette avion, avec eux, mes amis, mon unité. Ils faisaient partie de ma famille. J'avais perdu plus qu'un compagnon, j'avais perdu un frère. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais. J'avais la sensation de les avoir abandonnés, d'avoir tué moi-même Cookie._(N/Spuffy: *sors la boite de kleenex*)_

On toqua à la porte. C'était Emmett et Jasper. Je me doutais que Bella avait fait ce qu'en vérité j'étais incapable de faire, leur annoncer son décès. Mais Bella si jeune et pourtant si mature. J'étais responsable de l'envolée de son innocence. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Emmett et Jasper firent leur apparition.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit autour de moi.

_ Je suis désolé, Mec. _Me lança Emmett._

_ Oui Edward, moi aussi. Il était vraiment sympa.

_ Ouais…il était…_Murmurai-je en me levant._

_ Tu vas à Washington ?

_ Oui Emmett. Cet après-midi.

_ Bella t'accompagne ?

Je me retourne face à eux.

_ Tu la connais Jasper, je ne voulais pas. Mais elle…

_ De toute manière, tu as besoin d'elle mon vieux.

_ C'est pas un endroit pour elle. Même si sa présence m'est vitale. Putain, il devait tous rentrer en fin de semaine ! A quelques jours près. J'aurais du…J'en sais rien. Peut-être que…

Emmett se leva à son tour.

_ Que rien du tout Edward ! Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est stupide ! Merde tu as un gosse ! Alors si tu te demandes si t'as bien fait de rentrer chez toi avant eux, la réponse est oui ! Evidemment ! Pour Matt, Alice, tes parents et ma sœur ! Et même pour nous, mais surtout pour toi ! Tu as donné cinq ans de ta vie à l'armée ! Alors ouais c'est dégueulasse ce qui arrive à Cookie, mais désolé de ne pas souhaiter que tu sois mort à sa place !

_ Emmett. _Le tempéra Jasper. _Ce qu'il essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'il faut que tu avances Ed, tu le dois à ta famille. Ne penses pas que tu aurais pu changer quelque chose. C'était écrit, et personne n'a rien pu faire pour lui. Au contraire Cookie n'aurait jamais accepté que tu penses à ça.

_ On va fermer le club pendant deux jours.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que franchement Ed, si tu crois qu'on a envie de voir les autres s'amuser…

Le silence s'installa un moment.

_ Pourquoi Arlington ? _Poursuivit Emmett._

_ Sa mère vit à Washington, et le père de Sean, enfin Cookie est enterré là-bas.

_ Pauvre femme…_Souffla Jasper._

_ Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que son père est décédé pendant la première guerre du Golf.

_ C'est vraiment horrible cette histoire Edward. _Constata Jasper._

_ Je vais aller voir mes parents pour Matt.

_ Ouais vieux.

Emmett et Jazz me donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule. J'entendis Bella entrer dans la chambre de Matt. Je la suivis. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Elle s'était assise sur le lit et caressait les cheveux de notre enfant.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je me doutais bien à quoi elle pensait. Bien sur qu'elle devait y penser, comme moi je pouvais y penser à l'instant en voyant Matt dormir si paisiblement. Je rejoignis Bella, elle essuya ses yeux humides en me voyant.

Je savais qu'elle voulait être forte pour moi. Mais je savais aussi que c'était impossible de garder ses sentiments pour soi. Et c'était pas faute d'essayer. _(N/Eli: Heureusement que j'ai vidé le stock de kleenex du magasin du coin)_

_ Je sais très exactement à quoi tu penses. _Chuchotai-je._

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tu te demandes comment tu aurais fait si ce n'était pas la mort de Cookie que tu devais annoncer à Matt, mais…la mienne.

Elle posa une main sur mon visage, comme pour se persuader que j'étais bien là. _(N/Spuffy: attendez! J'ai pas vérifié! Ok je sors) (N/Caro ; carton rouge !)_

_ Je suis désolé de t'embarquer dans tout ça. J'aurais préféré…

_ Chutt Edward…tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs de cette terre, et encore moins des pertes de cette guerre.

_ Je sais…Bon si on réveillait notre petit garçon ?

Je voulais couper court à cette conversation. Elle acquiesça.

_ Je m'en occupe, enfin si tu veux.

Elle me scrutait.

_ Es-tu sûr ?

_ Vas-y. Je vais lui parler.

_ Ca va aller ? Je veux dire que…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Ca va…promis.

_ Ok.

Après un dernier baiser, elle s'en alla.

_ Matthew ? Mon ange…c'est l'heure.

_ Hum…

_ Matt ?

_ Papa…_Marmonna-t-il._

_ Debout mon fils.

Il se frottait les yeux, et s'étirait. J'appréhendai le moment où je devrais lui parler. Il se redressa et m'enlaça tendrement. J'embrassai son front et le serrai fort contre moi.

Puis je relâchai mon étreinte. Il me scruta un moment, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ressemblait à sa mère comme ça. Je sus à cet instant qu'il avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ T'as quoi papa, t'es triste ?

_ Euh…oui. Tu as raison.

_ A bon et pouquoi ?

Je soupirai, cherchant la meilleur façon de lui annoncer.

_ En fait, il est arrivé quelque chose en Irak…

_ Avec Lucas ? _Me coupa-t-il._

_ Non c'est pas Lucas, il a été blessé mais il va bien. _Je repris mon souffle. _C'est Cookie…il…est parti, et il ne reviendra plus…jamais.

Je luttai contre moi-même pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Les petits yeux de mon fils s'humidifiaient.

_ C'est comme…mamy…Renée ? _Sanglota-t-il._

_ Oui. _Répondis-je la gorge serrée._

_ Il est avec les anges ?

_ Sûrement.

_ Mais pouquoi lui ?

_ J'en sais rien mon fils…

_ C'est pas juste !

Il pleurait désormais. Il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à la mort, enfin pas à son âge._(N/Spuffy: même moi j'y comprends rien! Ça y est, je pleure!)(N/Eli: c'est la même chose à tout âge…et je pleure aussi!) _Mais par contre, il comprenait l'absence d'un être cher. Il l'avait vécu avec sa mère et Renée. Je savais qu'il s'était attaché à mes amis, et que eux aussi, à lui. C'était difficile de le voir comme ça. Je m'en voulais encore plus d'imposer cette tristesse à ma famille.

Il s'était réfugié dans mes bras. Je savais la chance que j'avais d'avoir un fils, et quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais être autant reconnaissant à Bella pour le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait.

Il avait pleuré un long moment dans mes bras, avant de se ressaisir. Je l'avais bercé contre mon cœur. Je lui séchai ses joues avec mes pouces.

_ Ca va mieux ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Oui. Ze voulais pas pleurer, mais ze…_Renifla-t-il._

_ Matt, c'est normal de pleurer quand on a de la peine.

_ Ze suis un homme et…

Il était si fier ce petit bonhomme. S'en était déroutant même. _(N/Spuffy: esquisse un sourire…petit le sourire)_

_ Oui, mais même les hommes pleurent. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on pleure qu'on n'est pas un homme.

_ Tu as pleuré pour…Cookie ?

J'hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_ Il faut te préparer maintenant, aller viens.

Le fait d'avoir Matt m'obligeait à avancer, même aujourd'hui. Je l'habillai, et tentai de discipliner ses cheveux, mais sans résultats, il m'avait souri, avait pris quelque chose dans sa table de nuit et s'était dirigé vers la porte.

_ Papa, z'ai pas envie d'aller voir mes copains. Ze peux rester avec toi et maman ?

_ J'aimerais bien, mais je vais devoir partir à Washington avec maman, aujourd'hui.

_ Pouquoi ?

_ On doit dire au revoir à Cookie.

_ Moi aussi veux lui dire au revoir.

Je m'accroupis face à lui et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

_ Tu ne peux pas venir mon ange. C'est pas un endroit pour toi. Tu vas aller chez papy et mamy, pendant quelques jours, en fait deux dodos, et ensuite maman et moi nous rentrerons.

Il regardait le petit soldat dans ses mains. Jouant avec. C'était donc ça qu'il avait pris dans sa table de nuit.

_ J'ai donné le soldat pour rien, papa.

_ Pas pour rien c'était très gentil mon chéri, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, malheureusement.

Je me redressai et lui ouvris la porte. Il embrassa tout le monde et se blottit contre sa mère. _(N/Eli: Vais chercher la nouvelle boite de mouchoirs!)_

_ Bonjour mon cœur.

_ B'jour M'an.

_ Veux-tu des Pancakes ?

_ Z'ai pas très faim.

_ Pourtant, il faut que tu manges.

Il se posa sur sa chaise et commença à triturer la petite figurine entre ses doigts. Perdu, c'est le mot. On l'était tous ce matin-là. C'était comme si rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Bella lui proposa de manger juste un Pancakes avec du sirop d'Erable. Il accepta contre mauvaise fortune, il savait pertinemment que sa mère ne céderait pas.

Emmett avait emmené Rose au boulot. Jasper, Alice à la fac. Bella avait appelé une de ses camarades de fac Anni je crois, pour lui expliquer et récupérer ses derniers cours. _(N/Spuffy: en mode danse de la joie…ah? Faut pas? DD) (N/Caro : si si tu peux ! Mdr) _Puis elle avait été préparée le sac pour Matt. Notre fils regardait les dessins animés, après avoir débarrassé ce qui restait du petit déjeuner, je décidai d'appeler mes parents.

Je savais pas si mon père serait là.

_ Bonjour maman.

_ Edward, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

La voix rassurante de ma mère me fit le plus grand bien.

_ Ecoute, il faudrait qu'on te laisse Matthews quelques jours.

_ Oui bien sûr, aucun souci. Vous avez des problèmes toi et Bella?

_ Non, non c'est pas ça maman. Mais je préfère t'expliquer tout ça de vive voix.

_ Tu m'inquiètes mon cœur. C'est Edward.

_ Papa est là ?

_ Oui, il est en repos jusqu'à demain soir.

_ Ca ne vous dérange pas si, Bella, Matt et moi venons vous voir dans un petit moment ?

_ Vous nous dérangez Jamais, au contraire. Vous pourriez manger avec nous ?

Je réfléchis un moment.

_ Je sais pas maman, je verrai ça avec Bella.

_ Ok, à tout à l'heure, mon cœur.

Bella entra dans la pièce au moment où je raccrochais.

_ Les affaires sont prêtes.

_ Je vais les mettre en voiture alors.

_ On va chez tes parents ?

_ Oui, ils nous attendent.

Je fis donc ce que j'avais dit, une fois tout le monde dans la voiture. Nous nous rendîmes chez mes parents.

Ma mère nous attendait devant le pas de la porte. Elle était réellement inquiète. Elle nous embrassa à nous arracher nos joues. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Matt. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché son petit soldat.

Il demanda l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans sa chambre un moment, et s'y rendit. Mon père nous avait enlacé, et nous nous étions installés dans le salon. Bella avait posé sa main sur la mienne, et me la serrait pour m'encourager à parler. Mes parents étaient pendus à mes lèvres.

_ Cookie s'est fait tuer dans une embuscade, hier matin. _(N/Spuffy: ouch!)_

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment amener les choses. Le fait d'être direct était certainement la meilleure façon.

_ Ô seigneur ! _S'exclama ma mère la main devant sa bouche._

_ Je suis désolé Edward. Te rends-tu aux obsèques avec Bella ? _Demanda mon père._

_ Oui c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que vous gardiez Matt quelques jours.

_ Certainement. Il est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui maman, je lui en ai parlé ce matin.

_ Je saisis mieux son attitude à son arrivée.

Je me levai, faisant le tour de la pièce sous le regard insistant de mon père. Esmèe et Bella semblaient se parler en silence. Elles se retirèrent dans la cuisine, sûrement pour discuter.

Je me sentais las d'un coup, comme si je portais le poids du monde sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué à mon devoir de Marines en étant parti avant les autres.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable mon fils. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Je sais, mais j'y arrive pas. J'étais son Major…

_ Justement Edward, tu étais…Il y'aura d'autres embuscades, d'autres attentats, d'autres familles qui pleureront leurs disparus, et tu ne peux rien y changer.

_ Oui mais peut-être que si j'avais été là…

_ Peut-être quoi Edward, tu serais mort à sa place…et la seule différence c'est que Matt serait orphelin de père. Penses-tu que ta vie importe moins que celle de ton ami ? Bien sûr je ne suis pas objectif, je ne peux pas l'être…_il secoua la tête. _Une vie humaine reste une vie humaine, mais tu as une famille. Si pour le moment tu as des difficultés à vivre pour toi-même, alors survis pour eux. Ils ont besoin de toi, que ce soit Bella ou bien Matt. _Il se leva à son tour et me posa la main sur l'épaule_. Je pense que cette guerre, nous a assez privés de ta présence physique à nos cotés. Le traumatisme du survivant n'est pas un syndrome bénin. Il faut que tu t'accroches Edward, à tout ce qui fait que tu aimes cette vie. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. _(N/Eli: Oh, Carlisle, que tu parles bien!)_

_ Je sais papa. _Soufflai-je. _Mais par moment c'est juste que tout me parait insurmontable…

Je sanglotai comme un bébé dans les bras de mon père. J'avais horreur de montrer mes faiblesses, encore moins à mon père.

Je savais survivre dans un milieu hostile, alors que j'avais la sensation épouvantable de n'être que spectateur de ma vie, de ne rien contrôler. Je faisais pourtant des efforts, j'aimais Bella, j'aimais Matt. Voilà les deux seules choses dont j'étais persuadé. Mais était-ce suffisant ?

J'aurais voulu m'en sortir, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment y parvenir. C'était comme si le néant enveloppait une partie de mon âme.

Est-ce que tous les vétérans ressentaient la même chose?…Se sentir coupable d'être en vie, d'être heureux, d'être aimé.

_ Mon fils, il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le seul sur cette terre à avoir besoin d'aide. Il y'a des personnes qui sont spécialisées dans ce genre de syndrome.

Je baissai la tête, j'étais pas prêt pour ça. J'avais déjà du mal à m'ouvrir à Bella, là-dessus alors à un étranger…

Mon père me donna une accolade virile, mais non sans tendresse, et je plongeai à nouveau dans mes pensées.

**Aéroport de Washington D.C. 18 H 00**

Nous venions d'arriver, en attendant nos bagages, je téléphonais pour réserver l'hôtel. Je savais que Bella avait horreur que je lui parle d'argent. Mais j'étais persuadé aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien pour cette fois. Je réservai donc au Omni Shoreham.

J'en avais entendu parler, il était situé sur un domaine de 4,5 hectares dans le superbe parc de Rock Creek, égoïstement je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu de la foule urbaine. C'était un quatre étoiles, mais surtout il n'était pas entouré d'immeuble.

Je récupérai nos sacs, et pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. Nous sortîmes et nous montâmes dans le premier taxi. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel. Quand le voiturier ouvrit la portière à Bella, elle avait l'air très dubitative. Un bagagiste, s'occupa de nos affaires, tandis que j'entrainais mon aimée à l'intérieur.

Elle était d'une part émerveillée et de l'autre mal à l'aise. Je lui tins la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait face à nous.

_ Monsieur, Madame, bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir, j'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.

Il vérifia.

_ Parfaitement Monsieur Cullen, suite avec vu sur le parc. Quelqu'un va vous accompagner. Barry auriez-vous l'obligeance d'accompagner Monsieur et Madame Cullen, Je vous prie ? _(N/Spuffy: Barry, hein?xd) (N/Caro : bah ouais j'ai rien trouvé, merci True Blood ! Lol)_

Bella allait pour rétorquer sûrement qu'elle n'était pas « Madame Cullen « . Mais la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire, c'était d'ouvrir la bouche en un O magnifique.

_ Très certainement Monsieur Smith. Voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plait ?

J'acquiesçai, et pris le bras de Bella. Elle était toujours en arrêt devant le Madame.

Arrivés dans la chambre, je donnai un pourboire au groom, avant qu'il se retire et nous laisse tous les deux. Bella avait les yeux écarquillés. La suite était vraiment belle, il y'avait un salon particulier avec un bureau, ainsi qu'une table pour deux personnes. Dans la pièce à coté, la chambre avec un lit immense trônant au milieu. La salle de bain était elle aussi spacieuse, la baignoire était en fait un énorme jacuzzi. Il y avait aussi une grande douche et deux magnifiques vasques. _(N/Spuffy: le rêve! Oups, je m'égare) _

Je me dirigeai vers le balcon, je l'ouvris. Le froid cinglant me prit. Mais cette vue sur ce parc suffisait à m'évader. J'allumais une clope, tandis que Bella me rejoignit.

_ C'est vraiment très beau, mais tu ne crois pas que…

_ Que quoi ?

_ Je sais pas j'me sens…perdue ?

_ C'est juste un hôtel…Madame.

Ses joues prirent cette teinte colorée que j'aimais tant. C'était bien la seule chose de positif dans toute cette horreur : Bella.

Elle ne releva même pas, s'évertuant surtout à changer de sujet.

_ La suite du programme ?

Je tirai une latte avant de lui répondre.

_ Lucas doit m'envoyer un SMS, dès que le cercueil sera à la chapelle ardente d'Arlington. Nous irons présenter nos condoléances à sa mère et resterons un moment avant de rentrer.

_ Ok.

Je la sentis se raidir.

_ Bella tu n'es pas obligée de venir, je suis déjà heureux de t'avoir à mes cotés ici…

_ Non, non Edward. Je serai là avec toi, je ne te laisserai pas.

Je la serrai contre moi, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux et savourant son odeur. Elle me rassurait. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer.

Je me détachai à contre cœur de ma belle. C'était simplement Lucas qui nous annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés à la chapelle. Je soufflai.

_ Je dois me préparer. _Lui annonçai-je. _

_ Moi aussi.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais vraiment perdue, mon cœur était coupé en deux, j'étais à la fois malheureuse comme les pierres d'être ici dans ces circonstances, mais aussi heureuse d'être avec lui. Seule dans cette suite.

Même si je trouvais que la suite était vraiment exagérée. Mais Edward avait besoin de calme et d'apaisement. Il lui fallait un environnement serein. Je me demandais bien comment ça allait se passer. Je n'y comprenais rien à tout ce protocole.

Pourtant je savais que demain, le souvenir de l'enterrement de ma mère referait surface. J'espérai simplement ne pas me laisser déborder par mes sentiments.

J'avais opté pour la veillée, pour un pantalon noir, et un pull de la même couleur. Il fallait rester sobre et classique. Enfin comme aurait dit Alice « vielle fille ». Je m'étais très légèrement maquillée.

Quand je sortis de la chambre je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Edward était en train de finir de boutonner sa « dress blue ». _(N/Eli: Je l'imagine d'ici…et je craque!) _Je restai sans voix devant lui. Si je pensais qu'il était beau en tant normal, je le trouvai magnifique à cet instant précis. Ca me rappelait le jour où il était revenu d'Irak.

Il portait son uniforme d'apparat. Une longue veste bleue marine avec un col officier et une ceinture blanche, fermée par des boutons en « or », un liseré rouge accompagnait la bordure du dit vêtement. Son pantalon à pince lui, était bleu ciel avec une bande rouge sur les cotés extérieurs du pantalon. Il semblait nerveux de revêtir l'uniforme, je m'approchai de lui, et l'aidai à boutonner son col. Il avait plusieurs médailles sur sa poitrine gauche. Edward était vraiment très impressionnant.

Je lui souris, il me gratifia d'un merci. Il disparut un moment et revint avec une paire de gants blancs, et une casquette. Je me sentais aussi insignifiante qu'un moucheron à ce moment là.

_ Tu es prête mon amour ?

_ Je le suis.

_ Alors c'est parti.

Edward appela la réception pour qu'il nous réserve un taxi. Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau. Nous descendîmes à la réception, et Monsieur Smith nous héla. Certaines femmes observaient Edward avec le plus grand intérêt, en tant que Dame du monde ou pas, elles bavaient ses mégères. Je détestai ça ! J'aurais voulu hurler : Pas touche c'est mon mien et je mords ! **(**_N/Spuffy: j'allais le dire ^^) (N/Caro : Dégagez les grognasses !) (N/Eli: J'approuve à 200%)_

_ Monsieur et Madame Cullen, votre taxi vous attend.

_ Merci.

Il avait encore dit Madame Cullen ! Je n'étais pas Madame Cullen. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Mes joues commençaient à crépiter sous l'incendie qui s'y était déclaré. Mais je prenais sur moi, c'était un des seuls moments de la journée où Edward avait souri. Moi ça ne me faisait franchement pas rire du tout.

Un groom nous ouvrit la porte de la voiture, tout en effectuant une courbette ridicule.

Je me fis glisser jusqu'au fond. Edward me rejoignit, tandis qu'il indiquait au chauffeur où nous souhaitions nous rendre. Puis il posa sa main sur la mienne, et entrelaça nos doigts.

Le trajet me parut court. Vraiment trop court. Je sentis tout mon corps se raidir. J'expirai un bon coup avant de m'extraire du véhicule. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_ Ca va aller ? Le taxi est encore là, si tu l'souhaites ?

_ Non, non. C'est juste que je…

_ Ecoute tout va bien, ne te fies pas à nos vêtements. Nous avons simplement perdu un ami. Demain ce sera plus protocolaire. Mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, tu auras juste à suivre le mouvement, et je ne serai pas loin.

_ C'est pas à toi de prendre soin de moi. Mais l'inverse.

_ Rassure-toi mon amour. Ta seule présence me suffit.

_ Oui, mais je…

_ Non, je te suis reconnaissant d'être ici avec moi, J'ai vraiment un besoin vitale de ta présence, le reste n'est rien. La peine reste de la peine, même cachée sous un protocole et des uniformes, ça ne fera pas revenir Cookie, ni…

_ Tommy…_Complétai-je._

_ Ni Tommy. _Confirma-t-il._

Il embrassa mon front, réajusta sa veste, mit ses gants et sa casquette. Sa démarche était fière, droite, élégante, d'un pas sur. Je peinai presque à le suivre, mais il avait du s'en apercevoir car il avait ralenti.

Quand nous entrâmes dans the Old Post Chapel, j'étais stupéfaite par la clarté, malgré la nuit. Mais le pire c'était tous ces uniformes. J'en avais la chair de poule. Edward me prit doucement par l'avant bras. Nous avancions vers le cercueil. Il était plombé. Arrivé devant, Edward fit le salut militaire. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut. On ne voyait rien, même pas son visage. Quand le souvenir de la raison de sa mort me revint : Une balle dans la tête.

Le visage d'Edward était impassible, non je n'aimais définitivement pas cette facette de mon amoureux. Je caressai le cercueil d'une main légère. Je ravalai mes larmes au plus profond de moi. Je devais être forte pour lui, pour Edward.

Des hommes étaient stationnés aux gardes à vous à chaque extrémité de la dépouille. Ils semblaient figés. Mon amoureux me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'exécutai comme un gentil petit soldat. Nous allâmes à la rencontre d'une femme qui ne devait pas avoir cinquante ans. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Son être accablé par le chagrin.

Il se découvrit devant elle.

_ Madame Mitchell, je vous adresse mes sincères condoléances. Sean était un vrai compagnon d'arme et un ami sincère. Il me manquera.

_ Ô merci Major Cullen. Sean vous appréciait vraiment, il était fier d'être sous vos ordres.

_ Merci, quant à moi j'étais vraiment fier de commander un homme comme lui.

Vous avez déjà vu « Top Gun » Y'avait un mec qu'on surnommait Ice Man dedans, et bien franchement on aurait dit tout Edward. Ca vous fout la trouille un truc pareil. Moi j'essayai d'être invisible. Mais c'était raté.

_ Vous devez être Bella ?

J'étais très surprise qu'elle sache mon nom et encore plus mon surnom.

_ Oui c'est exact, toutes mes condoléances Madame Mitchell.

_ Sean m'a parlé de vous sur internet, après son retour en Irak. Il vous connaissez peu, mais était impatient de venir travailler à Seattle, et pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Ayant trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de me mettre à pleurer.

_ A qui vais-je pouvoir faire des gâteaux, maintenant ?

Elle pleurait, Edward lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Elle l'enlaça, toujours en sanglotant.

_ Je sais que…vous avez une…famille maintenant…prenez en soin Edward…Vous êtes vivant et c'est le plus important pour votre famille.

_ Je vous le promets. _Chuchota Edward._

Mon dieu, mon cœur de mère se serrait. Comment peut-on survivre à ça ? Je repensai à la fugue de Matt, à son coma. S'en était trop. Je m'excusai et sortis prendre l'air. J'avais beau me battre comme une diablesse contre mes larmes. Ma tristesse l'emporta sur ma raison. _(N/Eli: Bon j'entâmes la première boite de kleenex…)_

J'inhalai un grand bol d'air. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Je pleurai le long du mur. Les mains posées dessus. Quand une main familière pressa mon épaule. Je me retournai.

_ Lucas. _Sanglotai-je._

Il m'enlaça d'un bras. J'étais si contente de le retrouver. J'aimais beaucoup Lucas, je crois qu'une certaine amitié était née entre nous. Il me berça lentement. Je me calmai, et me redressai. Il lâcha sa prise autour de moi.

_ Merci pour le câlin, Lucas.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu vas mieux ? Je t'ai vue sortir, j'étais inquiet.

_ Je vais bien, je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella, c'est normal d'être triste. C'est difficile comme situation.

_ Je sais, mais…enfin bref, laisse tomber. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ On a été mieux, mais on fait aller.

_ Edward m'a dit que tu as été blessé.

Il me montra son bras en écharpe.

_ Ouais, mais c'est rien. Comment va le Major ?

_ Mal, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là. Mais la communication sur le sujet est difficile. Y'a des moments où j'ai du mal à suivre, ses émotions sont tellement changeantes…Et toi je veux dire réellement, hors protocole.

_ On est tous au fond du trou avec Cookie je crois. Hot fait son fier. Mais Lucky est comment dire…vraiment mal. C'était son meilleur pote…et moi, et bien disons qu'en tant que son chef, j'me sens coupable, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assuré et ça me…

_ C'est curieux cette sensation me dit quelque chose. Le coupa Edward.

Ils se donnèrent une accolade virile. J'avais presque l'impression d'être de trop.

_ J'te dirais bien, bon retour au pays, mais…

_ Ouais…

Edward se rapprocha de moi, il caressa avec un doigt l'arête de mon nez doucement jusqu'à mes lèvres.

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui Edward, je vais bien, et toi ?

_ Oui, oui.

Hot et Lucky nous rejoignirent. Le visage de Hot affichait la gravité, chose vraiment pas courante pour lui. Quant à Lucky, j'avais la nette impression qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ils m'enlacèrent tous les deux, et firent de même avec Edward, mais dans un genre plus hommes des cavernes. Le silence s'était installé, il était pesant. C'était comme si chacun allait prendre la parole, mais que personne n'osait.

_ Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

Edward voulait des détails, moi je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre cette conversation. Je me sentais vraiment de trop. Mais mon homme avait besoin de savoir.

**POV LUCAS**

Bien sûr que le Major avait besoin de savoir. Nous avions déjà du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et nous étions là. Le fait que Bella soit là avec nous me gênait. Edward était le premier à refuser qu'on lui parle de ça. Mais sa curiosité face au malheur qui venait de nous frapper était plus forte que tout.

Revoir Bella m'avait fait du bien. Mais je ne supportais pas de la voir si triste. Pourtant elle était parmi nous, pour Edward, pour Cookie, pour nous. C'était mon rayon de soleil, mais mes sentiments pour elle avaient évolué. Je pensais que c'était de l'amour pendant un moment, mais en fait. C'était simplement une amie, oui elle l'était. J'étais simplement jaloux qu'Edward ait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter, le soutenir. _(N/Spuffy: t'inquiète, on va te trouver ça, vieux, et tu repartiras plus!) (N/Eli: on peut peut-être lancer un appel?…non! Tant pis) (N/Caro : un sondage ! Lol)_

**FLASH BACK**

J'étais dans un état quasi euphorique. Enfin nous tous. Nous allions enfin rentrer et reprendre une vie normale. Sans fusil, sans clairon. Je pensais déjà aux grasses matinées que je pourrais faire.

Les gars rêvaient déjà à la future boite de sécurité que nous voulions monter. Cookie devait passer un petit moment à Washington, chez sa mère avant de venir à Seattle. Lucky et Hot avaient leur famille à Seattle. Quant à moi je n'avais personne alors…

J'avais vraiment envie de raccrocher. Nous ne devions plus effectuer de mission à risque, enfin en théorie. Nous étions en pleine séance de musculation quand le cabot du colonel McKay arriva.

_ Le colonel vous veut dans son bureau, Major.

_ J'arrive.

_ Aller qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber sur la gueule encore ?

_ J'en sais rien Hot ! On verra bien.

_ Quand j'pense que ce connard est encore en fonction ! _Cracha Lucky._

_ Ouais, mais pas pour très longtemps d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il rentre avec nous, il a une nouvelle affectation aux États-Unis.

_ Bah voyons, des mecs sont morts à cause de lui, et il a droit à une promo ce bâtard !

_ Je sais Cookie.

Je quittais donc mes compagnons pour retrouver le Colonel Ducon. Il était à son bureau de fortune, les pieds dessus.

Je le saluai.

_ Vous m'avez fait mander mon colonel ?

_ Exact. Alors votre nouveau grade de Major, ça se passe comment ?

_ Bien, mais ça vous l'saviez mon colonel.

_ En effet. Votre unité est l'une des meilleures et j'ai vraiment besoin…

Je ne supportai plus ce connard de technocrate. Je coupais court de suite à son léchage de cul.

_ Sauf votre respect mon colonel, stoppez tout de suite le cirage de pompes. Vous voulez quoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de vous pour une dernière mission, toute simple et pratiquement sans danger.

_ Le sans danger n'existe pas en Irak, on peut se faire buter en posant le pied par terre.

_ C'est vrai. Mais au moins avec vous on peut discuter. C'est dommage pour Cullen, s'il n'avait pas cet irrespect envers ses supérieurs, il aurai fait une carrière brillante.

Edward avait raison c'était vraiment le roi des connards.

_ Il a déjà une brillante carrière !

_ Il a quitté l'armée, il n'a plus rien !

_ Il était respecté par ses hommes, on l'aurait même suivi jusqu'en enfer ! Alors que j'irai même pas aux chiottes avec vous !

Mais il se prenait pour qui cet enfoiré !

_ Un tour au mitard ça vous intéresse, Major ?

_Et si j'te réponds va te faire enculer à sec avec du gravier tu fais quoi ?_

_Déconnes pas Lucas, il te reste moins d'une semaine à te farcir cette tête de bite ! (N/Caro : clin d'œil à Ju) (N/Spuffy: bon ici, j'approuve total!)_

_ J'préfère ça. Donc vous accompagnerez un convoi de jeunes recrues en dehors de Faludja. Vous partez demain matin à sept heures quinze.

_Il appelle ça une mission sans risque ? Connard !_

Je retrouvai les gars et leurs expliquai la situation.

_ Une mission sans danger mon cul, ouais ! _Cria Hot._

_ Tu parles, les premières personnes visées dans cette foutue guerre sont les bleus !

_ Je sais Cookie, je promets qu'avant la fin de mon contrat, je piège sa chaise, et direct à la maison mère façon puzzle _(N/Caro : réplique d'Audiard dans les tontons flingueurs). (N/Spuffy: je veux voir ça, moi!)_

_ Bonne idée Lucky ! Bon les gars, des fois qu'on crève en héros demain matin, je vais me taper la p'tite radio de l'unité mobile. Rien que d'y penser j'ai la queue qui frétille. Au fait Cookie, elle a une copine qui s'rait pas mécontente d'un cinq à sept avec toi ?

_ Désolé je bosse à cette heure ci ! _S'esclaffa Cookie_

Hot lui sauta sur le dos, et lui frotta son crane de son poing.

Nous étions dans le camion poussiéreux. Nous n'avions que quelques kilomètres à parcourir, environ cinq. Mais c'était loin d'être une sinécure. La route était défoncée, il faisait déjà une chaleur à crever. Sans compter Hot qui bavait allégrement et qui maugréait de ne pas avoir le temps de se faire les deux filles dans le camion.

Mais en fait je savais que c'était sa façon à lui de déstresser, car notre attention était toute tournée vers l'extérieure, au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, nous devions intervenir. J'en avais franchement marre, j'avais qu'une hâte raccrocher. M'installer dans un canapé et mater toutes les séries télés que j'avais loupé. _(N/Spuffy; ça en fait!)_

Quand le camion fit une embardée et stoppa net, nous descendîmes du camion, non sans prudence. En nous couvrant les uns, les autres. Cookie était à ma droite et Lucky assurait nos arrières. Hot s'avança jusqu'à l'avant du camion.

_ Putain d'bordel de merde, il faut qu'on crève ici ! Hot donna un coup de pieds dans le pneu. Pneu à la gomme va !

_ C'est souvent de la gomme en effet ! _Rigola Cookie._

_ On arrête de déconner deux s'condes !

_ Oui Major !

J'hélai les conducteurs.

_ Prévenez la base qu'on vient de crever.

_ Et merde y'a plus qu'à changer de pneu ! _Râla un des conducteurs. _

Et au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre du camion, une rafale de balle s'abattit sur nous. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa l'épaule et je tombai à genoux sous la douleur. Hot tirait dans le tas avec Lucky. Les autres nous prêtèrent main forte. Je tentais de me redresser mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_ aller ! Debout mon vieux sinon Major Sexe, me l'pardonnera jamais !

_ A cou…vert. _Murmurai-je._

_ Et à couteau te répondrait Hot. _(N/Spuffy: bon sang, qu'ils m'ont manqués!)_

Cookie m'aida et me soutint par les épaules. Mais au moment où nous allions faire un pas, Cookie s'écroula sur moi. Je le secouai, mais il n'avait aucune réaction. Ça continuait de canarder dans tous les sens.

J'étais appuyé dos au camion, et gardai Cookie dans mes bras. Je n'osais pas imaginer pour quelles raisons il ne parlait pas. Quand les balles arrêtèrent de siffler dans tous les sens, Hot et Lucky nous rejoignirent. Il libérèrent Cookie de mon emprise, et c'est là que je m'étais aperçu qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Hot s'était agenouillé pour prendre son pouls, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. On cherchait des traces de blessures sur son corps mais rien. Cependant quand Lucky lui ôta son casque lourd se fût l'horreur absolue. La balle était passée sous le casque et l'avait touché en pleine tête. Il était mort, c'était terminé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. J'avais entendu un hurlement de la part de Lucky et après plus rien. Je m'étais évanoui ayant perdu trop de sang.

Pratiquement sans danger, hein ! ?

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_(N/Spuffy: *verse un torrent de larmes*) (N/Eli: Même plus la force de parler *snif*)_

Le plus douloureux des silences venait de s'abattre sur nous. Bella était blanc comme un linge, Edward serrait ses poings violemment, Hot regardait ses pieds et Lucky essuyait une de ses nombreuses larmes du revers de sa manche.

_ Une mission sans danger ? _Répéta Edward. _Combien y'avait d'unité ?

_ Ca change quoi Edward ?

_ Combien Lucas ! ?

Le ton dur et autoritaire d'Edward ne laissait aucun moyen de repli.

_ Une.

_ Une en plus de la vôtre. _(N/Spuffy: je le sens pas, là)_

_ Non Major, il y avait que nous ! _(N/Spuffy: tête de bite ne suffit pas! F** d eajldjezir ]jeocdkjbf de Colonel Ducon!)_

Edward fit un pas vers moi, courroucé. Bella tentait désespérément de le retenir. Après tout si je m'en prenais une, je l'avais bien mérité.

_ COMMENT AS-TU PU ACCEPTER UNE MISSION PAREILLE ! ? MERDE TOI PLUS QUE LES AUTRES SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE FOLIE ! SOUVIENS-TOI DE TOMMY !

_ Je sais !

_ C'ÉTAIT IRRESPONSABLE ! TU…

Bella avait posé sa main sur le torse de mon ancien compagnon d'arme. Très déterminée.

_ Hey ! Edward, calme-toi ! Tu sais très bien que Lucas n'y est pour rien. Il a suivi un ordre. Je sais que c'est injuste, mais ça ne changera strictement rien de t'en prendre à lui ! Il n'est pas responsable de cette guerre, comme vous tous ici.

Edward plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bella, et son visage s'adoucit immédiatement. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement. Mais il serrait les dents.

_ Désolé Lucas…je…cherche une raison à tout ça.

_ Moi aussi figure-toi.

_ Y'en a pas les gars, c'est comme ça.

_ Tu te trompes Bella ! Il y'en a une : McKay et je sais qu'il est là ! _Gronda Edward._

Il allait pour retourner à l'intérieur mais Hot était intervenu, et le ceinturait.

_ Edward ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de faire une esclandre. Pense à la mère de Cookie ! _(N/Eli: Ouais, pas tord Hot!)_

_ Bella a raison Major Sexe. Cette veillée est pour Cookie, quant au colonel on s'en occupera plus tard, y'a une enquête d'ouverte, attendons. _Expliqua doucement Hot._

Un homme sortit de la chapelle funéraire. Il semblait complètement abattu, mais gardait une allure fier.

**EDWARD POV**

Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils avaient tous raison. Mais pourtant il me fallait un coupable, et le plus grand à mes yeux était cette enflure de McKay. L'homme qui sortit de la salle, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je le connaissais bien, nous le connaissions tous, pour l'avoir vu en Irak, récupérer le corps de son fils. Le Général Alistair, le père de Tommy.

Nous nous mîmes au garde à vous. Tandis que Bella tentait de trouver sa place.

_ Repos les gars !

_ Mon Général. _Le saluai-je._

Je ne faisais plus parti de l'armée, mais cet homme juste, insufflait le respect.

_ Je suis heureux de vous revoir Major Cullen. J'aurais simplement souhaité vous voir dans d'autres circonstances.

_ Moi aussi mon Général.

Il se retourna vers Bella, qui se cachait presque derrière moi.

_ Mademoiselle ?

_ Ô euh…Isabella. _Souffla-t-elle._

_ Ma fiancée. _Complétai-je._

Il lui fit un baise main. Bella s'empourpra. Il devait avoir environ cinquante cinq ans. Je savais qu'il avait eu Tommy assez tard, parce que lui et sa femme avaient du mal à avoir un enfant. C'était un grand homme respecté par ses hommes, et ses collaborateurs. Il avait cette prestance naturelle, qu'avait tous les grands généraux.

_ J'ai entendu crier, il y a un problème ?

_ Non aucun mon général, nous sommes désolés. _S'excusa Lucas._

_ Rien ? Je ne suis pas certain de la véracité de vos dires. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation.

Nous n'avions pas réellement le choix.

_ On discutait Monsieur du décès du Lieutenant Mitchell.

_ Pas que de lui, il me semble. J'ai ouï-dire le nom de mon fils et celui de McKay. _Cracha-t-il._

_ Vous avez raison mon général.

_ Major Davis, pensez vous que la mort du lieutenant aurait pu être évitée? Permission de parler librement.

Lucas hésita, mais se lança.

_ Si nous avions étés plus nombreux ce jour là et si le Colonel n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère, certainement Monsieur.

_ Et pour la mort du lieutenant Alistair, Major Cullen ?

Je déglutis un instant. Que répondre ? C'était son fils, il voulait le fond de ma pensée.

_ Comme je l'ai dit dans mon rapport, j'avais signalé mon désaccord avec le colonel sur la marche à suivre de cette mission. Nous n'étions pas assez nombreux et trop isolés des renforts.

Sa mâchoire se serra instinctivement, tandis que j'essayai d'ôter les images de la mort de Tommy de mon esprit.

_ Bien, il y a une enquête en cours. S'il s'avère que le Colonel a failli à son devoir de Marines, il en payera les conséquences. _Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide et égale._

_ Oui mon général. _Répondis-je._

_ Ne tentez rien de stupide jusqu'aux conclusions de l'enquête. Messieurs, Mademoiselle à demain.

Il s'en alla d'un pas sûr et déterminé.

_ Wow !

_ Oui comme tu dis Bella : Wow !

_ Il manque pas de charisme.

_ Non c'est certain Bells. _Confirma Lucas._

_ Je vais appeler un taxi et on va rentrer. Enfin si tu es d'accord ?

_ Oui Edward.

J'appelai donc un taxi. Moins de dix minutes après il était là. Bella embrassa Lucas et les autres, moi je leur serrai la main.

Nous venions d'arriver dans la chambre. Je m'installai sur le lit et commençai à déboutonner ma veste. Bella, elle ôtait ses chaussures et alla prendre sa douche. Quand elle revint j'étais en train de fumer ma clope sur le balcon en peignoir, je n'avais pas froid. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Bella enfila son peignoir et me rejoignit sur la terrasse.

Elle ne disait rien, elle m'enlaça tendrement. Elle frissonnait.

_ Tu as froid ? _M'enquis-je._

_ Un peu.

J'écrasai ma clope.

_ Viens on rentre.

Je lui pris la main, nous nous allongeâmes dans le grand lit. J'ouvris mon bras pour que ma douce puisse s'y lover. J'humai ses cheveux et déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ses doigts dessinaient amoureusement mon torse, sous le peignoir. Je fermai les yeux savourant simplement ce contact.

_ La mère de Cookie m'a demandé de porter le cercueil.

_ Ô, et tu…enfin ça te gêne ? Ou…

_ Non, j'en suis honoré. Mais je ne serais pas avec toi au début de la cérémonie.

_ Hey, c'est pas grave. Je suis une grande fille. Cookie est plus important que ça.

_ Lucas restera avec toi, il ne peut pas à cause de son épaule.

Elle se mit sur le coté et souda son regard au mien.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

_ Je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ça. Le Général et le reste.

_ Tu ne m'imposes rien Edward, j'ai choisi d'être ici, avec toi.

_ Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Nous nous effondrâmes de sommeil, cette journée, ce voyage, et demain tout cela achevait nos corps et nos esprits fatigués.

**BELLA POV**

Il faisait froid, très froid. Heureusement que j'avais mes bottes et mon manteau. Le temps était couvert, des épais nuages noirs gravitaient au dessus de nos têtes dangereusement.

L'heure était solennelle, trop pour moi en fait. Lucas était auprès de moi. Le cortège arrivait. Hot, Lucky, un autre militaire que je ne connaissais pas, et Edward portaient le cercueil. Ils avançaient lentement en cadence au son de « l'Amazing Grace » Il était chanté a capella par une jeune femme à la voix d'une pureté inimaginable. J'avais déjà les larmes aux yeux. _(__http : / www . youtube . com/watch?gl=FR&v=iT88jBAoVIM__) _

Ils étaient si beaux avec leurs uniformes, leurs casquettes et leurs gants blancs. J'aurais aimé les voir ainsi dans d'autres circonstances. Les militaires autour présentèrent les armes au défunt, en signe de respect. Ils s'avancèrent devant le pasteur, il salua le défunt et le cortège suivit l'aumônier. Il s'arrêta et le cercueil fut déposé à son emplacement.

Des sous-officiers étendirent le drapeau national sur le cercueil, une photo de Cookie trônait à coté de sa dernière demeure. J'essuyai une larme, et me concentrai.

Le service funèbre commença. _(N/Spuffy: *prend sa respiration*) _

_ Nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour pour rendre un dernier hommage au Lieutenant Mitchell, mort au nom de la liberté des peuples. Sa mère, ses amis, tout le monde pleure sa disparition, fauché en pleine jeunesse il y'a à peine quelques jours. C'était un jeune homme apprécié dans sa communauté, un ami sincère et un lieutenant exemplaire. Prions pour lui.

Je commençai déjà à être débordée par l'émotion alors que la cérémonie venait à peine de commencer. Je me fustigeai intérieurement, et croisai le regard peiné d'Edward. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le pasteur.

_ L'Eternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles. Il restaure mon âme, Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, à cause de son nom. Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi : ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent. Tu dresses devant moi une table, en face de mes adversaires ; Tu oins l'huile ma tête, et ma coupe déborde. Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie, et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Eternel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Cela me rappelait l'enterrement de ma mère, mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. La neige tombait désormais par petit flocon. Je n'écoutais plus l'aumônier, j'étais perdue dans mes propres pensées.

Le pasteur venait de reculer, laissant place aux sous officiers. Ils présentèrent les armes, et se mirent à tirer plusieurs salves. Je sursautai légèrement. Lucas posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, très discrètement. Le clairon enchaina. Pendant ce temps des soldat pliaient le drapeau de façon à pouvoir le donner à Madame Mitchell. Les autres soldats présents effectuaient le salut militaire, tandis que nous les civils avions la main sur le cœur. Le drapeau fut présenté à l'aumônier, qui lui-même le remit à la mère de Sean en citant ces paroles :

_ Au nom du Président des États-Unis, le commandant du Corps des Marines, et d'une nation reconnaissante, s'il vous plaît acceptez ce drapeau comme le symbole de notre gratitude envers votre fils pour les services rendus à la nation et au corps des Marines.

Elle embrassa le drapeau et pleura dessus, tout en le serrant contre son cœur. Je retenais de plus en plus difficilement mes larmes. Une femme d'un certain âge et très élégante s'approcha de Madame Mitchell, elle lui remit quelque chose, on aurait dit un livret, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

_ C'est une « des lady d'Arlington » se sont en générale des femmes d'anciens officiers. Elle sont présentes à chaque enterrement de façon à ce qu'aucun ne parte seul. C'est une tradition. _Murmura Lucas._

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin, les gens rendaient un dernier hommage à Cookie, avant de présenter leurs condoléances à sa mère. Je suivis Lucas et Edward après un dernier mot à la dépouille de Cookie, nous nous avançâmes devant Madame Mitchell.

_ Toutes mes sincères condoléances Madame Mitchell.

Elle m'enlaça sans crier gare. Je restai sous le choc, incapable de bouger.

_ Surtout Bella, prenez soin de lui. Edward a besoin de vous, et votre petit garçon de son père. Cookie m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Tommy. Soyez heureux. _(N/Eli: Ok…j'ouvre la seconde boite…les larmes affluent!)_

Puis elle relâcha son étreinte. J'étais bien évidement en larmes. Je sentis les bras musclés d'Edward m'attraper et me serrer contre son torse. Je me perdais dans les effluves de son essence. Au bout d'un moment je repris contenance. Edward essuya mes dernières larmes de son pouce. Il déposa un simple baiser sur mon front. Je me sentais mieux, je relevais la tête.

Lucas, Hot et Lucky venaient de nous rejoindre. Au moment où nous allions nous retirer, une jeune femme se dirigea vers nous. Elle devait avoir environ trente ans, brune, des cheveux mi-longs, des formes plus qu'avantageuses.

_ Bonjour Major Cullen, je suis ravie de te revoir. Hot, Roméo _(Lucas), _Lucky. C'est vraiment triste pour Cookie. _Elle me scruta. _Et vous êtes ? _Cracha-t-elle._

_Ton pire cauchemar poufiasse !_

_ Isabella Swan, et vous ? _Demandai-je sèchement._

Je craignais la réponse.

_ Melinda Mickaels.

_Et merde ! Voilà la psy nympho !_

Edward s'excusait du regard, quant aux autres ils étaient à deux doigts de rigoler. _(N/Spuffy: sympa les potes!) (N/Eli: On dit toujours méfiez vous de vos ennemis mais encore plus de vos amis…les traîtres!)_

_ Alors comment vas-tu Major Sexe ?

J'étais prête à mordre et lui arracher son sourire.

_ A ton avis ! Je viens d'enterrer un ami !

_ Si tu as besoin de parler, j'ai mon cabinet et je serais plus que ravie de te voir…_ Sous-entendit-elle en bavant sur MON mec ! (N/Spuffy: il en a encore combien des ex de ce genre?) (N/Caro : Hum bah pour un ex serialFucker quelques unes! Lol)_

Je rêve ou elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille. Raffermissant sa prise sur moi. J'allais lui faire bouffer ses dents à cette psy de merde.

_ Laisse tomber, j'ai pas besoin de toi. J'ai une vie parfaitement équilibrée avec ma femme et mon fils. Alors maintenant va chasser ailleurs, et dégages ! _(N/Spuffy: ptain, mais il pense à ce mariage!)_

_ Hey ! Moi j'suis dispo ! Pas pour parler…mais…

_ Arrêtes de raconter des conneries et viens avec moi ! _Intervint Lucas._

_ Bah quoi, tu m'connais là ou y'a un trou j'm'engouffre. _(N/Spuffy: hey! T'es à un enterrement, bordel!)_

Edward m'embarqua sans même un regard pour elle. Elle resta planté là, les yeux exorbités sous la surprise. Sa femme ? J'étais restée scotchée sur ce mot. Nous sortîmes du cimetière et prîmes tous le même taxi. Les gars voulaient boire un coup, histoire de rendre un dernier hommage à Cookie.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au bar, c'était un bar de Marines, décidément c'était un rituel chez eux.

Je les laissai et appelai Matt pour avoir des nouvelles. Il me manquait. J'avais un réel besoin de lui. Je lui expliquai qu'il neigeait, il m'avait demandé si la neige était la même partout. Mais pour moi elle avait une autre signification. Je réprimai un frisson au souvenir de la fugue de Matt. Après un dernier bisou qui claque et des nouvelles de son père, nous raccrochâmes.

Je retrouvai mes Marines préférés, à priori ils se racontaient des choses qu'ils avaient partagé avec Cookie.

_ Ô et la fois où il a dit à une fille « viens croquer mon biscuit ». Il était rond comme une queue d'pelle.

_ J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire Hot ! _S'exclama Lucas._

_ Ouais ce jour là il s'est pris une gifle magistrale aussi. _Compléta Edward._

__ _Il en est tombé de sa chaise. _Expliqua Lucky._

__ _Pauvre Cookie, c'était un vrai gland avec les filles ! _Rigola Hot._

Mais malgré tout on sentait la fatigue sur leurs visages. Edward croisa mon regard et se leva.

_ Bon les gars, on va vous laisser. Demain on a un avion à prendre.

_ Figure-toi que nous aussi. Le même que le vôtre.

_ Bah merde ! Alors cinq heures à vous supporter Lucas ! En suis-je capable ?

_ Mais oui Bella, tu vas voir avec nous le temps passe trop vite !

_ Moi j'dirais pas assez par moment !

_ Sympa l'major !

_ Tu trouves aussi Lucky. _(N/Spuffy: en kiffe devant eux!)_

Lucas et les autres avaient un sourire entendu sur le visage. Moi je n'étais pas mécontente de rentrer à l'hôtel. J'aspirai au calme, après cette matinée de folie. Je crois que j'avais tout simplement besoin de me retrouver avec mon homme, et d'avoir une petite conversation sur le mot « femme » et la psy !

Après des au revoir sans débordement, nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Comme la veille Edward était installé sur le rebord du lit. Il semblait noyé dans ses pensées.

Il m'attira vers lui. Posant sa tête sur mon ventre.

_ Comment te sens-tu mon ange.

_ Assez bien, je crois si j'omets la psy !

_ Aie, désolé encore.

_ J'te préviens j'peux pas la saquer. Elle est aussi excédante que Lauren, c'est pas peu dire !

_ Non c'est sûr.

_ Il s'est passé quoi entre elle et toi au juste ?

_ Seulement ce que vous a dit Lucas. Rien de plus.

_ Ouais c'est déjà trop.

_ Je suis dés…

_ Si tu t'excuses encore, je t'en mets une. Et toi ? Tu vas comment ?

_ Dans l'ensemble, pas terrible. Mais tu es là donc…

_ Donc…

Je jouai de mes doigts au raz de son cou. J'arrivai pas à croire la chance que j'avais d'avoir un petit ami aussi parfait. D'une beauté quasi irréelle.

Il me fit asseoir à califourchon, sur ses genoux. Je me noyai dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Je déposai des légers baisers dans son cou. Edward caressait mon dos tendrement. Mes mains plongeaient dans ses cheveux qui commençaient enfin à reprendre leurs formes et leurs longueurs originales. Je me délectai de cette sensation. Edward me rapprocha encore plus de lui.

Nos bouches se trouvèrent, il n'y avait aucune précipitation. C'était un moment de douceur absolue. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour m'en demander l'accès. Nos langues se rejoignirent. Elles se mélangeaient d'un même rythme, toujours cette même douceur.

Je sentais le renflement dans son pantalon d'uniforme.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin Bella que ça me fait mal.

Il ne parlait pas de son érection.

_ Je suis là Edward. Toujours.

Je repris le chemin de ses lèvres. Mes doigts se perdirent dans les boutons de sa veste, ôtant sa ceinture blanche. Nous prenions notre temps. Savourant simplement ce moment qui n'appartenait plus qu'à nous.

Ses mains soulevaient doucement ma robe. Caressant le galbe de mes cuisses. Déclenchant mille frissons. Je lui ôtai sa veste d'uniforme, et découvrais une chemise bleu clair. Il empaumait mes fesses, les caressant, mon corps réagissait automatiquement.

Je me déhanchai, créant cette friction si vitale. Il déboutonnait ma robe. Parsemant ma peau mise à nue de doux baisers. Traçant un sillon de sa langue. Il fit glisser ma robe le long de mes épaules. Embrassant mes épaules, puis il dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il s'amusait à passer le bout de ses doigts sur mes pointes durcies. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Sa langue parcourut ma poitrine. Baisant avec dévotion mes mamelons.

Déjà sa chemise retrouvait sa veste. Je dessinai la musculature parfaite de ma bouche, m'attardant sur ses pectoraux. Ma main glissa entre nous. Je caressai sa verge à travers son pantalon si saillant. Je dégrafai l'attache, puis plongeai ma main avide dans son boxer.

Il nous bascula sur le lit, sa bouche dévorant mon corps fiévreux. J'haletai, ne sachant plus où étaient ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue habile. Je me noyai dans mes sensations. Je cajolai son dos quand je le pouvais de l'extrémité de mes doigts. Sa délicieuse bouche se posa sur ma poitrine, se délectant de mes mamelons, il traçait un sillon humide jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Il fit glisser le dernier rempart de tissu entre nous.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon clitoris. Sa langue tournoyait en mon centre, m'envoyant toujours plus près des étoiles. Nous étions unis par le même besoin celui de ne faire qu'un.

Il remonta le long de mon ventre, s'attarda sur mon nombril et souda son regard au mien, sa verge frottant délicieusement mon entrée. Je n'attendais que le coup de grâce. Ce qu'il fit en l'instant, s'insérant en moi millimètre par millimètre.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, savourant pleinement ses intrusions lentes, et profondes. Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble, dans un ballet empli de sensualité. Nos corps imbriqués se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Il nous bascula à nouveau.

_ Prouve moi que je suis vivant.

Sa voix était rauque et déformée par la douleur. Il semblait si désemparé. Je pris donc appui sur son torse et coulissai sur son membre tendu. J'avais fermé les yeux, me focalisant simplement sur ce que je ressentais. Je me déhanchai sur lui, d'un rythme toujours aussi lent. Il cajolait mes seins, triturant mes mamelons de ses doigts.

Je rejetai mon corps en arrière, posai mes deux mains derrière mon dos, me cambrant au maximum. Je le sentais si bien en moi, unis par le même désir. Mes hanches ondulaient sur lui. Des grognements d'extases sortaient de la bouche d'Edward.

Il se redressa, empauma mes fesses, m'embrassa passionnément, je pouvais sentir tout le désespoir et la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Je me cramponnai fortement à ses épaules, essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour que je pouvais lui apporter.

Je m'abaissai sur sa turgescence, il me guidait les mains posées sur mes fesses. Je soulevai son menton de deux doigts, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, je déposai un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Me nourrissant de sa peine.

Il me serra plus fortement dans ses bras. Mon rythme accélérait, je me sentais proche de la délivrance. Mes parois intimes palpitaient autour de son sexe, nous gémissions de plus en plus.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. _Souffla-t-il difficilement._

Il me donna un coup de reins un peu plus fort.

_ Ô mon Dieu ! Je t'aiiiiiime aussi !

Il recommença, plus intensément cette fois ci. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour crier mon plaisir dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie. Edward se tendit et jouit à son tour dans un long râle de bonheur.

Nous étions tous les deux soudés l'un à l'autre, je caressai ses cheveux, embrassant ses joues, son front, Edward s'effondra dans mes bras en pleurant. Enfin il relâchait la pression, il se libérait de sa peine.

Je nous allongeai, et le pris dans mes bras. Le consolant du mieux que j'étais capable, et lui rappelant à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point il était vital dans ma vie.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, entre les kleenex et Aubade ou Passionata, je ne vous épargne pas !**

**Mais Edward n'est qu'un être humain, enfin dans cette fic.**

******J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour ce chapitre, afin de coller au maximum à la vérité. Notamment la phrase de la remise du drapeau est réel, il y'en a une différente pour chaque corps d'armée. Pour la "lady d'Arlinghton"c'est l'exact vérité. Sachant que c'est ma traduction des sites que j'ai vu. Donc il peut y avoir des erreurs.**  


**Bon après m'avoir fait exploser le compteur à reviews, me laisser pas tomber sinon pour le coup c'est la déprime assuré !**

**Une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre**

**Enfin si vous le voulez. **

**Petit rappel, le concours d'OS « aidez nous à dépucelez Edward » est ouvert sur notre forum. Lien sur mon profil.**

**Basgi a tutti !**

**A dans 15 jours ! Ciao Caro**


	31. Le retour des héros

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alicia : La relation Bella/Charlie va avancer encore un peu de patience./Tina Luxembourg : Merci, j'vais rougir./Onja : Edward devrait remonté la pente, rassure toi./Sabrina: Oui les prochains vont être plus détendu et moins triste./Petitefilledusud : Oui tu vas pouvoir rassurer ton frère, le prochain sera plus gaie ! /Ilanka : un grand merci./Mig91100 : Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu pour les Kleenex./Gogom : oui ce chapitre est plus léger. Courage./Perse : range tes kleenex ! Lol/COCOTTE56 : je vais finir par avoir la tête comme un melon, et j't'explique même pas les chevilles ! Lol merci/ Angel : si j'écris cette fic c'est pas totalement innocemment. Je pense que beaucoup trop d'hommes et de femmes tombent au combat. On a besoin d'eux et malheureusement c'est injuste, mais c'est une réalité. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour ton frère. Merci pour tout ces compliments !/PattiewSnow : Un rapprochement Lucas Sophie, on verra ! Lol/Fanny/Estelle : oui la joie devrait revenir dans celui là, enfin un petit peu !/Pauline : Donc toi tu voudrais caser Lucas avec Sophie…intéressent. /Laurie : Le colonel va payer ! C'est sûr. Pour Lucas qui sait…/Tw-bleedinglove : Ravie que tu aies apprécié la fin./Marion : Merci./bb23 : Je suis ravie de t'emmener dans un autre monde à chaque fois./Dragibuss: Pour les larmes de joies je vais essayer ! XD/Lyna : merci et tu as raison, une pensée pour tous ceux qui nous on quitté/COCOTTE56 : Et toi tes reviews sont toujours un réel bonheur à recevoir et lire/Anny34 : Merci de suivre mon histoire/Solen : Merci et bienvenue.**

**Un grand merci à Ma Spuffy d'amourrrrrr ! Je t'adore tite sœur !**

**Courage ma Ju, courage ma So j'suis avec vous !**

**Je vous aime les filles !**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Déjà un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Lol**

**Ma boite mail à exploser de bonheur et moi aussi !**

**Alors comme motivation, j'connais pas mieux !**

**Un chapitre assez long pour vous remercier.**

**Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut caser So avec Lucas ?mdr**

**La joie est un peu de retour**

**Bonne lecture !**

**29 Le retour des héros**

**BELLA POV**

Le retour à Seattle fut calme, trop calme en vérité. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être avec les mêmes que d'habitude. Ils étaient tous très silencieux, s'en était inquiétant à vrai dire. J'étais habituée à leurs blagues vaseuses et au ras de la ceinture. Mais rien, en fait Edward se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre et les autres écoutaient de la musique.

Y'avait mieux pour remonter le moral tout de même. Je savais pertinemment que la douleur qu'ils ressentaient ne s'estomperait pas d'un coup de baguette magique, une fois l'enterrement terminé. Cependant j'espérais simplement qu'ils puissent tous reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Je sais c'était peut-être un peu trop demander.

J'espérais néanmoins que Jasper et Emmett puissent leur rendre un peu de gaité avec leurs bêtises. Merde j'en étais à souhaiter que mon frère me pourrisse la vie si nécessaire. J'étais vraiment descendue bien bas._ (N/Spuffy: tu m'étonnes! Mais on les aime vraiment pas dans cet état, alors, quand il le faut, il le faut)_

Il était convenu que les gars vivent au deuxième étage de notre immeuble, contre un loyer. Il y'avait beaucoup de parties du bâtiment que l'on utilisait pas, et Jasper et Rose avaient décidé de leur donner un petit coup de main pour redémarrer leur vie civile du bon pied.

L'avion amorçait sa descente sur Seattle, j'avais posé ma main sur celle d'Edward. Il recouvra la mienne avec l'autre, effectuant de tendres caresses sur le dessus de celle-ci. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule, me laissant bercer par son odeur rassurante.

J'appréhendais vraiment le retour, j'étais vraiment préoccupée par l'état psychique d'Edward. C'était plus fort que moi, réellement. Je le connaissais comme moi-même, je savais qu'il essaierait de paraître fort aux yeux du monde, mais surtout aux yeux de son fils.

Mais je saisissais aussi sa facilité à cacher ses sentiments, je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver avec un robot qui ne ressent absolument rien. Je l'aimais trop pour ça.

L'avion s'était enfin posé, j'étais un peu déçue. J'avais qu'une envie serrer mon fils dans mes bras. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Matt devait dormir chez Esmèe et Carlisle vu à l'heure tardive où nous devions rentrer.

Nous attendions nos sacs. Lucas et les autres avaient de gros paquetages. Emmett était là. Il m'enlaça fortement et embrassa mon front. Lui et Edward étaient les seuls à savoir combien il m'en coûtait d'assister à ce genre de cérémonies funèbres.

Il serra la main aux amis d'Edward. Ils semblaient malgré les circonstance être heureux de le retrouver. Emmett embarqua les mecs avec lui, quant à Edward et moi nous prîmes la Volvo. L'Eclipse était toujours fermé. Mon frère m'avait dit au téléphone qu'il devait ouvrir que le lendemain soir. Cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre nous avait tous touchés.

Edward avait les yeux rivés sur la route. Je n'osais pas le déranger. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comme m'y prendre avec lui. Je soupirai.

_ Je suis désolé Bella, j'aimerais être d'une meilleure compagnie pour toi, mais…

_ Je comprends Edward. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il stoppa la voiture dans un petit renfoncement, et il se tourna vers moi. Une de ses mains était sur ma joue.

_ Bien sûr que si Bella. Tu es là pour moi. Tu me soutiens et tu as ta propre peine. Mais j'ai l'impression que je suis incapable de te rendre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que tu m'offres chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Je devais le rassurer.

_ Ô Edward, tu te trompes. Je suis heureuse, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Tu es là avec moi, avec Matt. Je t'aime, je bénis le ciel tous les jours pour ton retour parmi nous. Tu m'as appris ce qu'est l'amour. Je me sens femme avec toi.

J'embrassai chacune de ses joues.

_ Je ne te mérite pas.

J'étais en colère comment pouvait-il penser ce genre de chose? _(N/Spuffy: mission rassurer Edward en marche?)_

_ Arrêtes de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi ! Je ne supporte pas quand tu te dénigres ainsi, tu es un homme merveilleux Edward n'en doute jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais t'entendre dire des bêtises pareilles !

_ Ma Bella. Souffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec tendresse, et il redémarra.

J'aimais trop Edward pour le voir se rabaisser de cette sorte. Je savais que j'avais beau dire ou faire ce que je voulais, il se reprocherait toujours la mort de Cookie ou bien même celle de Tommy. Je ne pouvais rien changer à tout cela, il aurait souhaité sauver la terre entière, mais c'était utopique, impossible. Qu'il se sauve lui-même et que l'on soit heureux, voilà tout ce dont je rêvais.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Edward se précipita pour ouvrir ma portière et me tendre sa main pour que je sorte. Je le remerciai avec un sourire. Puis il prit notre sac et le monta. Je le suivis dans les escaliers. On arriva à l'étage. La porte était ouverte. Alice et Rose se précipitèrent vers nous. Elles nous enlacèrent avant que nous puissions mettre un pied à la maison.

Jasper donna l'accolade à Edward et claqua un bisou sur ma joue. A priori les autres avaient prévu une soirée pizza. Je les en remerciai, je me sentais pas capable d'assurer le repas pour ce soir.

_ Qui veut une bière ? Proposa mon frère.

Tout le monde acquiesça

_ Ok j'ai compris, tout le monde sauf Rose.

_ Je viens t'aider mon chéri.

_ Laisse ma Rose, le jour où j's'rais plus capable de ramener huit bières, je change de job ! _(N/Spuffy: tu changes pour quel job? Papa poule? Lol) (N/Caro : pourquoi pas !)_

_ Pendant qu'Emmett se dépatouille avec les bières, je vais vous montrer l'appart. Proposa Jasper.

_ Je rêve d'un lit King Size, histoire d'avoir de l'espace. _(N/Spuffy: of course c'est lui qui dit ça! Pfff)_

_ Désolée de briser ton fantasme Hot, mais c'est une taille standard, mais au moins ils sont tous doubles. Plaisanta Rose.

_ Ouais bah mieux qu'un lit d'camps se s'ra toujours !

_ C'est sûr ! Confirma Lucky.

Jasper et Alice montèrent à l'étage afin de pouvoir leur montrer les lieux. Edward m'apporta notre sac dans la chambre. Je rangeai les affaires dans nos armoires et fis le tri dans les affaires propres et sales. Quand je tombai sur la housse de protection du costume d'Edward, j'allais pour le prendre, mais Edward posa sa main dessus.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire nettoyer, et espérer ne plus jamais en avoir besoin.

_ Je peux le faire si tu veux.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Il leva son regard vers moi.

_ Non Bella, c'est gentil. Mais je dois faire ça moi-même.

_ Comme tu veux.

Je continuai mon rangement. Je me retrouvai, je ne sais comment dans la chambre de Matthew. Je m'approchai de son lit et caressai doucement son dessus de lit. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.

Je pris son oreiller et inhalai fortement son odeur imprégnée sur le coussin. Sa fragrance me faisait du bien, elle me calmait. Je voyais en mon fils, l'espoir. La vie, l'avenir.

Je replaçai son oreiller sur son lit, et sortis de la chambre. Je revenais dans le salon, tout le monde était là.

_ Tiens sœurette, la bière chaude c'est pas terrible !

_ Merci Em.

Mon portable sonna, je m'excusai, et répondis.

_ Allo ?

_ Salut, euh…C'est Anni.

_ Salut Anni.

_ Tu te sens comment ?

_ Ca été difficile, mais ça peut aller.

_ Je t'appelle pour les cours, je ne suis pas très loin et je…enfin…

_ Viens, avec plaisir. Tu as un souci ?

_ Euh…non. A tout de suite.

Je raccrochai, j'étais perturbée par ce coup de téléphone. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautai. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau.

_ Tu as un problème ? S'enquit Edward.

_ Non…mais je sais pas…c'est Anni. Je l'ai trouvée bizarre. _(N/Spuffy: tout de suite les grands mots! Ok je sors..)_

_ Ta copine de fac ?

_ Elle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas très loin, et qu'elle pouvait m'amener mes cours si je le souhaitais. Mais sa voix…J'en sais rien, je dois me faire des idées.

_ Si tu penses qu'elle a un souci, parle avec elle.

_ Tu as raison.

Je bus une gorgée de bière.

_ Au fait Bella, comment vont les deux connards qu'on a humilié ?

_ J'en sais rien, je crois qu'ils ont changé de fac, Hot.

_ Moi qui pensais que tu voulais des nouvelles de Jessica ! Rigola Lucas.

_ Ô non merci ! J'suis pas maso ! J'refuse de me faire marcher sur les couilles avec des talons aiguilles. _(N/Spuffy: le pauvre!)_

A cette évocation, les mecs grimacèrent. Moi-même j'avais mal pour eux.

La porte sonna, j'allais ouvrir, je pensais que c'était Anni qui arrivait.

_ Sophie ?

_ Ouais Bella. J'ai un léger problème. Je peux ?

_ Entre, j't'en prie.

_(N/Spuffy: c'est parti pour la mission squattage! Tu prends de l'avance, gd sœur lol) (N/Caro : Oui, oui sur le mois d'août)_

Elle avait ses valises. Décidément y se passait quoi ce soir ?

_ Je peux t'parler ? Je sais que tu viens d'rentrer mais…

_ Suis-moi.

Je l'entrainai dans ma chambre. Elle posa ses sacs près de mon lit. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur ce dernier.

_ Voilà, je m'explique. Je me suis faite virer de mon appart !

_ Que ? Quoi ?

_ Oui, mon proprio m'a foutue dehors !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ A cause de sa fille, elle est revenue du Nevada, et du coup il m'a éjectée comme de la merde. Il va lui donner l'appart. J'me suis r'touvée dehors avec mes valises.

_ Quel bâtard ce type ! _(N/Spuffy: tu me piques ma réplique)_

_ Je voulais trouver un hôtel, mais j'sais pas où et je…

Je me levai.

_ Attends, y'a sûrement une autre solution. Je vais en parler à Jazz et Rose et je…

_ Non, je peux me débrouiller seule, je veux juste l'adresse d'un hôtel correct et dans mes moyens.

_ Du calme So, j'te propose pas la charité, Juste un appart où tu paieras ton loyer. Je vais en parler à Jazz dès maintenant.

_ Bella…Emmett m'a dit que les Marines devaient s'installer au dessus. Je veux pas m'imposer, je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment.

_ Oui bah justement ! Un peu de sang neuf et gai ne fait pas d'mal ! Viens avec moi.

Sophie allait pour reprendre ses valises.

_ Laisse tomber So et viens avec moi.

Je lui tirai le bras pour qu'elle me suive. So résistait légèrement. Elle n'aimait solliciter l'aide de personne. Cette fille était plus têtue que deux mules._(N/Spuffy: euh, ça te va bien de dire ça!) _D'après elle, c'était une marque de fabrique de son île natale. On arrivait dans le salon. Emmett et Jasper semblaient surpris, de même qu'Edward. Je leurs fis comprendre que je leur expliquerai un peu plus tard.

Les Marines s'étaient retourné. Hot s'était levé de son fauteuil et se dirigeait vers nous. Ah celui là, dès qu'il y avait une paire d'ovaires dans le quartier il devenait fou.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle. Susurra Hot.

_ C'est qui s'clown ? Demanda So._(N/Spuffy: hey un peu de respect! C'est un Marines! *bave en disant ça*)_

_ Un Idiot ! Asséna Lucas.

_ Je suis Bobby, et vous êtes ?

_ Pas intéressée ! Répondit So. _(N/Spuffy: cache! joue pas au con, Hot! Y en a d'autres!) (N/Caro : T'as une idée spuffy ?)_

Lucas se leva et secoua la tête en riant. Ca c'était du rembarrage de première.

_ Excuse-le, ce type est pas fini !

_ Ou alors il a besoin de bromure !

_ Ouais, mais il faudra qu'on lui donne nos doses, parce que la sienne, seule ne suffira jamais à calmer l'appétit de la Bête ! Rigola Lucas.

_ Hey ! S'insurgea Hot.

Lucas s'avança ver So, moi j'observai la scène de loin, j'étais amusée par le fait que Hot se fasse rembarrer par elle.

_ Je suis Lucas.

_ Ô Le Lucas ! S'exclama So en tournant sa tête vers moi. Ton surnom c'est Roméo, c'est ça ?

_ Euh ouais.

Lucas se gratta la tête, il semblait surpris.

_ Moi c'est Sophie. Enfin So.

_ Ô La So ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.

_ La seule et l'unique !

J'avais parlé de Sophie à Lucas dans mes lettres. Voilà pourquoi il avait dit ça, et inversement.

_ Moi c'est Bryan, enfin Lucky. Ça dépend, comme tu veux, et lui c'est Bobby dit Hot.

_ C'est bizarre ça m'étonne pas !

Hot se rassit, il boudait. Je fis signe à Jasper, Emmett et Edward de me suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

_ Il se passe quoi avec So? S'enquit mon frère.

_ Elle s'est faite virer de son appart ce soir. Il le refile à sa fille qui vient de revenir et bah elle se retrouve dehors.

_ C'est dégueulasse !

_ Je sais Em. Elle voulait que je lui indique un hôtel, mais…

_ Ouais, ben il reste l'appart au dessus des Marines. Me coupa Jasper. Il est grand, il a besoin d'un bon coup de peinture, mais sinon il est en état.

_ Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça, mais tu connais So, elle ne supporte pas les mains tendues.

_ Je lui fais payer un petit loyer, et le tour est joué. Déclara Jasper. Je demande confirmation à Rosalie et je vais lui parler.

_ Ok. Répondis-je.

_ Bon ben moi, j'vais amener une bière à So pour lui remonter le moral, et m'en vais sauver la belle de ces mâles en rut !

_ Ouais comme si elle ne savait pas se sauver elle-même Emmett ! Rigola Jasper.

Mon frère et Jasper partirent ensembles tout en rigolant comme des bossus. Je secouai la tête, ces deux là alors. Edward était derrière moi, et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans mon cou.

_ On a un taux de remplissage exceptionnel cette année. Plaisanta Edward._(N/Spuffy: euh t'as fini de lire dans mes pensées!)_

_ Ouais t'as raison.

_ On devrait ouvrir une auberge.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Il me berçait gentiment. Tout en rigolant dans mon cou. La porte sonna pour la deuxième fois.

_ Et bien décidément. Souffla mon amoureux.

_ C'est sûrement Anni.

_ Je t'accompagne ?

_ Si tu veux.

J'arrivai à la porte et l'ouvris. Anni était face à nous. Elle jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. J'avais la sensation curieuse que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Bonsoir Anni.

_ Bonsoir vous deux.

_ Entre. Proposa Edward.

Anni donna un coup d'œil derrière elle, avant de rentrer.

_ Ô euh merci. Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête au moment de rentrer dans l'appart.

Edward et moi nous nous regardions d'un air dubitatif.

_ Tu vas bien Anni?

_ Oui Bella ! J'ai tes cours.

Je trouvais que la réponse était trop directe pour être vrai. Le téléphone de mon amie sonna, ce qui la fit sursauter. Mais elle ne décrocha pas.

_ Tu ne réponds pas ? Demanda Edward.

_ Je…Non…c'est sûrement une erreur…je…

_ Excuses nous un moment Anni.

_ Ô oui bien sûr Edward.

Edward me prit la main, et m'éloigna d'Anni pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Anni a l'air d'avoir des sérieux problèmes, on dirait qu'elle a peur.

_ Oui, je trouvais déjà qu'elle était bizarre au téléphone, mais là..

_ Bah, je vais vous laisser, essaye de savoir ce qui s'passe, moi j'vais occuper les autres de façon à ce qu'ils ne viennent pas vous importuner.

_ Merci mon chéri.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ De rien mon amour.

_(N/Spuffy: oh! Je fonds!)_

Il me laissa, je rejoignis Anni qui était toujours dos à la porte.

_ Viens on va dans ma chambre ? Lui proposai-je.

Elle ânonna de la tête et me suivit. Je la fis entrer, et lui proposai de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle s'y installa quand son téléphone retentit à nouveau, ce qui la fit encore sursauter. Elle me tendit un sourire d'excuse et me donna mes cours.

_ Bon Anni, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

_ Mais rien, tout va bien. Balbutia-t-elle.

_ Ecoute moi bien, on se connait un peu. Tu es quelqu'un de sérieux, qui bosse énormément, c'est vrai. Mais de là à m'apporter mes cours à 9 heures du soir. Sans compter que tu es extrêmement nerveuse alors ? Tu as des problèmes, je le sais. Alors si je peux t'aider, dis-le ?

Anni se leva du lit.

_ Non tu ne peux pas.

_ T'en sais rien. Raconte.

Elle souffla un long moment.

_ Ok, tu sais que je suis arrivée que cette année à Seattle ?

_ Oui.

_ Bah en fait avant j'étais dans une autre fac, à l'UCLA ( Californie).

_ Wow ! UCLA Seattle ça c'est du changement !

_ Oui, en fait j'ai quitté l'UCLA à cause d'un mec.

_ Un mec ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Oui je suis sortie avec un garçon un p'tit moment quand j'étais là-bas, mais ça ne collait pas. Il m'étouffait, j'avais plus l'droit d'avoir des amis. Il était vraiment possessif, et me faisait des crises de jalousie pour rien. C'était au point où il me faisait peur. Alors je l'ai plaqué. Mais il était pas d'accord et il me harcelait. Donc j'ai quitté la Californie pour Seattle.

_ Ok, mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

_ Il m'a retrouvée, il sait que je suis ici. Il a débarqué il y'a deux jours à mon appart, en me jurant ses grand _dieux _qu'il avait changé.

_ Et toi tu l'as cru, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Dit-elle penaude. Je me suis laissée attendrir et j'ai couché avec lui. Quand j'me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une connerie, le lendemain, il est arrivé avec ses valises. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que tout était terminé, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

_ Il t'a fait du mal ?

_ Non, on s'est disputé ce soir. Il a levé la main, mais je lui ai collé un coup de pied dans les parties et j'me suis enfuie. _(N/Spuffy: mode rebelle activé ;))_

_ Et c'est là que tu m'as appelée._(N/Spuffy: bien vu Sherlock)_

_ Oui je suis désolée Bella, mais à part toi je ne connais personne. Toute ma famille vit en Californie et je…

_ C'est pas grave Anni, tu as bien fait. Il est où maintenant ?

_ J'en sais rien. Mais il m'appelle toutes les dix minutes !

_ Ok, bon bah je sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas dormir ici, ce soir et demain on verra ce qu'on peut faire. Si jamais on récupérera tes affaires et tu t'installeras le temps qu'on trouve une solution qui te convienne dans l'appart du dessus avec So.

_ La nouvelle serveuse ?

_ Oui, elle a quelques soucis aussi.

_ Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je sais qu'en ce moment c'est pas facile…je…

_ Laisse tomber, plus on est de fou, plus on rit, et en ce moment on en a bien besoin. Aller viens on va rejoindre les autres.

_ Oui, mais je…enfin.

_ T'inquiète je n'en parlerai pas si tu ne veux pas, sauf à Edward si t'es d'accord.

_ Merci Bella.

Elle me gratifia d'une forte accolade. Nous rejoignîmes les autres. L'ambiance était détendue, chose assez rare ces derniers temps. Lucas discutait avec So, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. Faut dire que Lucas savait parler aux femmes, et qu'il avait un atout important. Il était beau. Il était grand, très grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs, ses cheveux blonds. Quant à sa musculature, elle était vraiment très impressionnante. Ses épaules étaient carrées. Son torse descendait en un V absolument parfait.

J'avouais mais surtout pas devant Lucas ni Edward, que si je n'étais pas tombée éperdument amoureuse d'Edward, Lucas aurait été une trop grande tentation pour moi. Disons entre nous que je n'y aurais certainement pas résisté. _(N/Spuffy: et là, je vois So en mode sniper sur le haut du toit d'en face)_

**EDWARD POV **

Je savais qu'Anni n'était pas bien, les raisons ? Je les ignorais. Mais je savais que ça perturbait Bella, plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Anni était littéralement cachée derrière Bella quand elle entra dans la pièce. Son portable tinta une nouvelle fois. Anni l'attrapa toute tremblante. Elle blanchit au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le numéro. Bella lui attrapa brusquement et éteignit le cellulaire avant de lui rendre. Bella se racla la gorge.

_ Je vous présente Anni. C'est une amie de fac.

_ Hey ! Salut Anni !

_ Salut Emmett. Murmura-t-elle.

Lucas se leva et se présenta, Lucky fit de même. Hot n'avait rien dit de particulier ce qui était assez bizarre en soi. Mais il avait fini par déplier son mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il était mat de peau, ses cheveux étaient bruns. Ses yeux verts clairs scrutaient l'amie de Bella avec attention. _(N/Spuffy: j'attrape un bavoir tellement c'est critique)_

_ Moi c'est Bobby.

_ Anni. Souffla-t-elle gênée.

Si Bella n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, je crois que pour Anni c'était pire. Bella et elle s'étaient installées sur un des sofa, je les rejoignis. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de ma belle. Elle posa sa tête dessus.

_ Anni ! S'exclama mon exubérante de sœur.

_ Alice, tu vas bien ?

_ Moi oui, mais toi t'as l'air crevé !

_ Euh…ouais c'est…

_ Les exams ? Proposa ma sœur.

_ Oui, oui c'est ça.

Ma sœur la regardait suspicieuse, mais n'enchaina pas. Alice embraya sur son sujet favori : la mode. Je pris délicatement le bras de Bella pour l'entrainer avec moi dans la cuisine. Je collai mon dos contre un des meubles, Bella s'engouffra entre mes jambes, elle enlaça ma taille et posa sa tête contre mon torse.

_ Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Anni ?

_ Son ex. Elle a quitté L.A. à cause de lui, disons qu'il était un peu trop possessif bien qu'ils se soient séparés. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de lui et c'est pour ça qu'elle a atterri à Seattle. Mais il y'a deux jours, il a réapparu, il lui a dit qu'il avait changé, elle l'a cru sur le moment. Cependant elle a réfléchi, et quand elle lui a annoncé que c'était une erreur et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec lui, il a levé la main sur elle, Anni lui a collé un coup dans les parties et s'est enfuie.

_ Quel bâtard ! Je vais m'le faire ce type ! _(N/Spuffy; je te donne son adresse, illico!)_

Elle releva sa tête vers moi.

_ Ô non Edward ! Tu ne fera rien, je vais aller avec Anni demain pour récupérer ses affaires, je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle partage l'appart avec So. Le temps que ce type lui lâche la grappe.

_ Vous n'irez pas seules. Dis-je avec autorité.

_ Edward, c'est pas un serial killer !

_ Oui mais ce type a tenté de frapper sa p'tite amie, il a un grain. Il est hors de question que j'vous laisse y'aller.

_ Hey! Je sais me défendre ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Peut-être, mais je prendrai pas de risque !

_(N/Spuffy: surprotection, vous avez dit?)_

Elle se détacha de moi, et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. _(N/Spuffy: on sait de qui elle tient ça lol)_

_ Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?

_ Non Bella, je sais ce que la folie des hommes peut faire, c'est tout !

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le cercle de la violence est un cercle vicieux. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain. C'était impossible. Je connaissais bien cette situation, les relations destructrices ne m'étaient pas étrangères. J'avais moi-même connu ça avec Lauren.

Même si la situation était légèrement différente, car la violence allait dans les deux sens. Ce mec ne méritait même pas qu'on lui adresse la parole. Je ne les laisserai pas y aller seule. Jamais!

Rose venait de débarquer avec Emmett et Jazz.

_ Alors encore en train de se disputer ? Supposa mon frère.

_ Non, on a simplement une divergence d'opinion. Expliqua Bella.

_ Bah c'est bien ce que disait Emmett. Rigola Rose.

_ Elle a l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude Anni.

_ Je sais Em. Elle a quelques soucis perso.

_ De quel genre, on peut l'aider ? Proposa Rose.

_ J'ai pas l'droit d'en parler, mais on peut l'aider ça oui. Ce serait possible de l'héberger ?

_ Oui bien sur, mais faudrait demander à So, si elle est d'accord. Le dernier appart, n'a pas été rénové depuis un bon moment.

_ Rose a raison, c'est pas un problème. Elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle veut.

Ils étaient tous d'accord. La maison se remplissait à vue d'œil, c'était l'auberge espagnole._(N/Spuffy: voilà l'expression que je cherchais!) _J'attrapai Bella, contre moi et embrassai le bout de son nez.

_ Je vais aller parler aux filles.

_ Oui bonne idée Bella.

Bella me laissa dans la cuisine et partit retrouver So et Anni. Emmett et Jasper ramenèrent des bières aux autres. Rose baillait.

_ Tu es fatiguée Rose. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

_ Dit celui qui ne dort plus depuis un bon moment. _(N/Spuffy: et toc!)_

Je lui souris.

_ Je dors mieux depuis que je suis avec Bella.

_ Mieux ne veut pas dire bien. Moi j'ai une excuse. Expliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

_ C'est vrai. Sinon tout se passe bien ?

_ Ô ouais, parfaitement. J'ai ma première écho dans deux jours, Emmett m'accompagne, et je sais que tu as beaucoup parlé avec lui, quand il l'a su.

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ Ô si Edward, tu l'as rassuré sur son futur rôle, il doutait de lui, il avait besoin de tes conseils et de ta confiance. Il avait tellement peur d'être un futur mauvais père.

_ Je sais, mais Em est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûr qu'il fera un excellent père. Il avait simplement besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, c'est tout.

_Je suis vraiment heureuse, je vais me fiancer, sûrement me marier et avoir un bébé avec l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Rose fit une pause avant de reprendre. Et toi Edward que manque t-il à ton bonheur ?

Je soufflai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Vaste sujet et compliqué de surcroit.

_ J'en sais rien. J'ai Bella et Matt. Une famille, des amis, mais il me manque…

_ La paix de l'esprit, peut-être ?

_ Peut-être. Répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Rose avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Anni, Sophie et Bella discutaient avec Lucas, Hot, Em et Lucky. Alice était sur les genoux de Jasper et participaient eux aussi à la conversation. Bella se leva pour me faire une place, je pris sa place et l'installai sur mes cuisses.

_ Bon, moi je vous laisse. Je suis crevée. Alors bonne nuit et soyez sage. Déclara Rosalie.

_ Oui maîtresse. Répondit Lucas.

_ On est toujours sage. Surenchérit Hot.

_ Comme des images. Approuva Lucky. _(N/Spuffy: aha! On y croit!)_

_ Bah voyons. Souffla Rose.

Emmett se leva et embrassa tendrement sa moitié, tout en caressant avec la plus grande délicatesse son ventre arrondi.

_ Je te rejoins dans un petit moment.

Emmett et Rosalie rayonnaient de bonheur, même si je savais que l'absence de Charlie était douloureuse pour Emmett, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ils devaient se fiancer dans trois semaines. La semaine juste après Thanksgiving.

_ On devrait botter l'cul à ton proprio So !

_ Bonne idée Hot, mais pourquoi ?

_ J'sais pas moi pour connerie débordante.

_ Bah si on devait botter l'cul à tous les connards, on a pas fini d'avoir mal au pied non ?

_ Lucas a raison. Rigola Bella.

_ Sans compter que c'est un boulot à plein temps.

_ Affirmatif Lucas.

_ Bah voilà Lucky, on a trouvé notre futur job ?

_ A ouais Hot ?

_ Ouais, on s'appellerait « botteur de cul de con pro » !

_ Wow vaste programme les gars !

_ Ouais Bella, on commence dès demain par le proprio de So, ensuite vous nous faîtes une liste !

_(N/Spuffy: j'en ai une de prête déjà!)_

Ils racontaient vraiment n'importe quoi, mais au moins ça détendait légèrement l'atmosphère. Anni avait même souri. Hot surveillait, ses gestes et les expressions de son visage, apparemment, il n'était pas indifférent à la jeune femme. J'avais plutôt intérêt à calmer les ardeurs de mon potes. Elle avait bien assez de problèmes sur le dos, sans rajouter un dragueur, lourding et obsédé. Mais pour l'instant il se tenait.

Jazz et Alice s'excusèrent et nous laissèrent. Emmett avait distribué de nouvelle bière. Anni expliqua qu'elle ne buvait pas d'alcool.

_ C'est pas grave Anni, moi j'bois pour deux ! Déclara So hilare.

Bella et les autres se mirent à rire. Quant à Anni, elle rougit légèrement. Mais elle semblait aussi très fatiguée. Ma douce se leva et fit signe à Anni de la suivre.

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

_ Toi aussi Anni. Répondis-je.

Anni et Bella quittèrent la pièce.

_ Elle dort ici ? S'enquit Lucas.

_ Ouais, dans l'appart que va occuper Sophie. Répondis-je.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle aussi elle s'est fait virer.

Sophie baissa les yeux, je pense que Bella et Anni avaient du lui expliquer la situation.

_ Non, c'est compliqué.

_ Y'a des baffes à distribuer ?

_ Pas pour l'instant Hot.

Bien sur qu'il y'avait des baffes à donner. Mais sachant qu'Anni ne voulait pas en parler. J'allais pas leur dire. Je les connaissais assez bien, pour être persuadé que ce genre de chose leur donnait des envies d'expédition punitive.

_ Moi j'en suis pas convaincu !

_ J'ai promis de ne rien dire. Alors conversation terminé Hot !

_ On finira par savoir Major Sexe !

_ Mais oui c'est ça Hot. Demain il f'ra jour, moi aussi j'vous laisse. On récupère Matt, et j'lui ai promis une partie de foot avec Em.

_ Hey ! On pourra participer !

_ J'suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir Lucky.

_ Je vais moi aussi tenter de rejoindre Morphée. Alors salut les gars et à demain !

_ C'est qui s'Morphée ? On l'connait ?

_ Salut So, fais de beaux rêves. Hot, laisse tomber par pitié !

_ Merci Lucas._(N/Spuffy: lourding? Non!)_

J'aidais So à débarrasser et rejoignis Bella dans la chambre. Elle avait le nez dans ses cours. _(N/Spuffy: c'est un peu moi, ça xd) (N/Caro : oh juste à peine)_

Je m'avançai et me posai sur le lit. Je lui pris le livre des mains.

_ Est-ce que-je pourrais avoir l'attention de Madame trente secondes ?

Elle releva sa tête vers moi.

_ Pourrais-tu arrêter avec le mot « madame » s'il te plait ?

_ Je vois pas où est le problème avec ce mot ?

_ Je l'ai assez entendu pendant ces trois jours. Maugréa-t-elle.

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un mot.

_ Non, pas pour moi. Pourquoi as-tu dit à cette psy à la noix que j'étais ta femme ?

Voilà, on avait réussi à éviter le sujet jusqu'à présent. Mais je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

_ Je voulais simplement qu'elle nous lâche, et qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées.

_ Et alors t'as trouvé que ce mot à lui dire ?

_ Oui, j'avoue, et puis j'sais pas j'adore voir ta tête quand les autres s'adresse à toi en disant Madame Cullen. La taquinai-je.

_ Je ne suis pas Madame Cullen ! Madame Cullen c'est ta mère !

_ Qui te dit qu'un jour tu ne seras pas Madame Cullen ? _(N/Spuffy: oui, qui, en effet?)_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux comme deux soucoupes.

_ Attends, ça fait genre deux mois qu'on est ensemble. Comment tu…enfin…je…

Voilà la méthode pour faire paniquer Bella.

_ Je sais, on a bien fait un enfant sans être ensemble, ensemble. Alors rien ne te dit qu'un jour…

_Ô non, écoute Edward. On peut avoir cette conversation dans genre…dix mille ans. _(N/Spuffy: je me sentirais vexée moi à sa place…enfin je dis ça, mais je dis rien..)_

Elle sauta du lit et rangea ses bouquins, elle fuyait littéralement dans la salle de bain.

_ Je vois pas où est le problème Bella ? On peut simplement en discuter quand-même ?

J'étais à la porte, coller à celle-ci.

_ Edward si tu m'aimes laisse tomber ! Me héla-t-elle depuis la salle de bain.

_ Pourquoi ? Je te parle d'avenir et tu recommences à me fermer la porte au nez !

Elle entrouvrit la porte.

_ Tu ne me parles pas d'avenir, mais du grand M ! C'est ça ?

_ Mais j't'ai pas fait ma demande, j'vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne. Je parlais dans l'futur.

_ Le M n'est pas pour moi ! Même dans dix ans !

_ Attends, j'comprends pas tout là ! Emmett et rose vont s'marier non ? T'es heureuse pour eux ?

_ Oui, mais mon bro, c'est mon bro. Moi j'suis moi, et nous c'est nous !

_ Tu sais qu't'es vachement claire pour quelqu'un qui va enseigner la littérature ! ? Tout ça pour les mots Mariage et Madame.

_ ARG…T'es pas obligé de prononcer ces mots !

_ Quoi ? Mariage ? Madame ?

_ Oui M.

_ Et Merde Bella, j'ai le droit de le dire ? Nan parce que ça commence aussi par un M, t'as décidé de bannir de ton vocabulaire, tous les mots commençant par cette lettre ? Ce ne sont que des mots ! Arrête de fuir ! Sors de là, c'est ridicule ! Je voulais juste te taquiner !

_ Oui bah trouves autre chose !

_ J'vois vraiment pas où est le problème ?

_ Ne cherche pas !

Je trouvais tout cela d'un ridicule. Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas où était le malaise. J'étais bien avec Bella pour l'instant, on était heureux. Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait qu'on évolue un jour dans notre couple. Je savais aussi qu'un jour je lui ferai ma demande. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait aussi mal, simplement en évoquant la possibilité qu'un jour elle et moi nous puissions être unis.

_ Tu sors ? Ou j'viens t'chercher ?

_ J'en sais rien, seulement si tu clos le sujet !

_ Ok. J'te promets de plus aborder le sujet, du moins pour le moment, de ne plus te taquiner avec ça. Mais a une seule condition…que tu me dises pourquoi tu refuses qu'on en parle.

Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

_ Tu viens de dire qu'on en parlerait plus !

_ Je sais, et bien disons que donne moi une bonne raison.

_ J'en ai pas de bonnes raisons.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit.

_ Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon amour.

_ Mais c'est juste ridicule. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Je…

_ Attends, je t'ai toujours soutenu non ?

_ C'est vrai. C'est à cause de nos parents.

_ Des tiens et des miens ?

_ Ouais.

Je m'installai à coté d'elle, et lui pris la main.

_ Ils se sont mariés, se sont soutenus. Les tiens s'aiment encore comme au début. Quant à mon père, il n'arrive toujours pas à se défaire de l'emprise de ma mère, alors qu'il est veuf depuis des années. Je sais c'est débile. J'ai peur simplement qu'on vive dans notre bulle, qu'on fasse abstraction du monde, comme mon père. Parce qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de la disparition de ma mère. Il préfère vivre dans le passé et le souvenir de ma mère, que d'avancer et de voir les vivants.

_ Ok. J'ai du mal à tout saisir. Mais il y'a une chose tout de même, je ne suis pas ton père, et toi tu n'es pas ta mère. On aime Matt, malgré le fait que l'on soit ensemble tous les deux et qu'on s'aime, il est toujours passé en premier et ça ne risque pas de changer.

Là j'avoue que j'étais un peu largué. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Elle s'allongea en travers du lit, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Sa nuisette bleue électrique arrivait juste au niveau de son aine. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses jambes douces, remontant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle soupira d'aise. Je trouvais l'image érotique, elle était là offerte. J'étais déjà dur, il y'avait qu'elle pour me mettre dans cette état là. _(N/Spuffy: on a failli attendre!xd)_

Je me positionnais à genoux sur le sol. Ma bouche remplaçait déjà mes mains, parcourant ses jambes de baisers mouillés. Aspirant sa peau par endroit. Laissant trainer ma langue dans le creux de son genou. Bella gémit. Mes lèvres et ma langue se promenaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Humant avec délice l'odeur de son intimité.

Mes doigts frôlaient sa dernière barrière de tissus. La respiration de Bella s'accéléra, tandis que son string s'humidifiait à vu d'œil. Le détrempant de plus en plus. J'écartai délicatement son sous vêtement pour jouer de mes doigts dans sa chair. Bella se cambrait. Elle était à ma merci.

Ma langue prit la place de mes doigts, lapant sa fente mouillée. Je me régalai de son goût. M'abreuvant tant que je pouvais. Je détachais ma bouche du saint des saints, juste le temps de lui ôter totalement son string.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, ma langue replongeait dans sa féminité. Tournoyant sur son clitoris tout gonflé, l'aspirant.

_ Ô mon Dieu ! S'écria Bella.

Je donnai plus de vigueur à mes coups de langues, Bella tremblait, ses mains s'accrochèrent enfin à mes cheveux. Je passai chacune de ses jambes par-dessus mes épaules, et la pénétrai de temps à autre de ma langue. Son corps s'arquait collant son intimité contre ma bouche de plus en plus avide.

_ Ô ouiiii Edward ! C'est…c'est tellement bon ! Haleta-t-elle.

Son suc coulait abondamment dans ma gorge. Et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort. Elle tiraillait mes cheveux.

_ EDWAAAAARRDDD !

Elle jouit fortement. Tout son être tremblait, ses jambes étaient tendues à l'extrême. Elle se redressa, ôta ses jambes de mes épaules et s'assit sur le lit, elle se pencha au dessus de moi. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent, Bella grogna contre ma bouche quand elle se goûta à travers moi, nos langues se mêlèrent pour un ballet sensuel, et fougueux.

Elle défit les bretelles de sa nuisette, me laissant admirer sa poitrine ronde et parfaite. Elle prit ma main droite et la posa sur un de ses seins.

_ Caresse-moi. Souffla-t-elle.

Je faisais rouler ses pointes entre mes doigts. Bella déboutonnait ma chemise avec empressement. Câlinant mon torse, de la paume de sa main. Puis elle glissa cette dernière jusqu'au renflement de mon pantalon, lui prodiguant mille supplices. Elle s'attaqua au bouton de mon jean. Elle baissa mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Elle avança légèrement.

Elle se saisit de mon membre engorgé, et caressa ses seins du bout de mon gland.

_ Putain Bella !

Elle dessina les contours de sa poitrine, jouant de mon érection sur ses tétons durcis. Puis elle fit glisser ma verge entre ses seins. Elle posa ses mains de façon à enserrer mon sexe entre ses formes généreuses.

Elle débuta un merveilleux va-et-vient, embrassant le bout de mon gland à chaque remontée.

_ Bordel de merde !

Puis elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses gestes, me délectant de cette vision érotique. Mon sexe entrant dans sa bouche, frottant entre ses seins. J'haletai, je grognai.

J'allais me déverser entre ses seins si elle continuait.

_ Bella…stop…je vais…merde…

Je l'écartai de moi pour ne pas jouir. Je repris ma place au sol. Je me redressai pour que ma verge frotte son entrée. Bella s'arquait, rapprochait son bassin de ma turgescence.

_ Prends-moi Edward ! J't'en prie.

_ T'es sûre ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_ Putain ! Edward ! Oui ! Fais-le !

J'en crevais d'envie. Je m'enfonçai en elle avec délectation. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque coté de mes hanches. Mes coups de reins d'abord longs et profonds me transportaient. Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses, s'accrochant de temps en temps à mon boxer. Ses mains passèrent autour de mon cou. Ses seins frottant contre mon torse. Elle embrassait mes épaules, me mordillait l'oreille.

Elle glissa sur mes cuisses, s'empalant fortement sur mon membre fièrement érigé. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses pour imprimer le mouvement. Nos corps commençaient à se recouvrir d'une file pellicule de sueur.

Bella débordait de sensualité. Elle s'empalait de plus en plus sur mon sexe. Mais d'un coup elle m'échappa en se relevant. Je grognai de frustration. Merde, elle voulait ma mort à me laisser comme ça. Dans cet état là.

Elle trémoussait son petit cul sous mon nez. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Puis sans que je m'y attende, elle s'installa à quatre pattes sur le lit. Me présentant sa croupe. Je me redressai à mon tour.

_ Edward…prends-moi…

Je déglutis difficilement. Je caressai ses fesses avec délectation. Je n'avais toujours pas ôté mon pantalon et là franchement c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je me positionnai à son entrée, et m'enfonçai d'un coup de reins puissant en elle. Lui arrachant un cri de bonheur. Je débutai mes intrusions, je les savourai. Mes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches. Je fixai avec contemplation, mon membre luisant entrer et sortir de sa moiteur. Ma respiration était erratique, tout comme celle de Bella.

_ Ô mon dieuuuu Edwwwwaaard ! Plus foooort ! Plus viiiiiite !

_ Putain ! Bella T'es si serrée comme ça !

J'accédai à sa demande avec le plus grand plaisir. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, Bella avait enfoncé sa tête dans les draps pour étouffer ses cris. S'accrochant au drap de toutes ses forces. Je la pénétrai durement, touchant le fond de son antre charnel à chaque pénétration.

Je sentais les parois intimes de Bella se resserrer sur mon sexe.

_ Continuuuue J'y suis…presque !

_ Viens Bella ! Jouis pour moi ! Maintenant.

Je m'enfonçai encore deux ou trois fois en elle quand je me répandis en elle, en longue giclée. Bella avait joui aussi.

_ EDWAAAAARRRDDD !

_ BELLAAAAAA !

Je m'effondrai sur elle, en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. J'embrassai ses épaules. Tandis que nos corps se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations décousues.

_ Tu sais qu'je t'aime toi ? Soufflai-je.

_ Maintenant, oui…Plaisanta-t-elle.

**LUCAS POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je tournai et virai dans mon lit. Hot ronflait comme un sonneur. Lucky dormait à poings fermés, et moi j'avais qu'une envie : Boire un Whisky.

Emmett et Edward m'avaient dit que si je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais toujours la possibilité d'aller boire un coup au club. Il y'avait une bouteille derrière le comptoir. Je savais qu'Edward avait lui aussi des difficultés à dormir et depuis la mort de Cookie, je comprenais mieux pourquoi.

Dès que je fermais les yeux, la scène de la mort de Cookie se rejouait dans mon esprit. J'enfilai un bas de jogging, et sortis de l'appart. Je descendis les marches qui menaient au club. Je passai par l'entrée interne. Le club sans lumière était vraiment lugubre.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar, passai derrière et allumai juste les plafonniers. Je me saisissais de la bouteille de Whisky, et d'un verre. J'allais m'installer à un box, et me servis un verre, je le bus cul sec. Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien.

J'étais face à moi-même. Je savais que ça prendrait sûrement un certain nombre d'années avant que je ne puisse m'en remette un jour. Si tenté que je puisse m'en remettre un jour. _(N/Spuffy: t'inquiètes, va, t'es obligé, t'façon!)_

La porte du club s'ouvrit. Je me tenais sur mes gardes, me planquant sous le fauteuil. Je savais que la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque. Quand la personne traversa le bar, je la reconnus immédiatement. Elle fit le tour du bar et râla quand elle ne trouva pas la bouteille.

Elle ne fit même pas cas du plafonnier allumé. Elle maugréait et allait repartir.

_ C'est ça qu'tu cherches So ? Lui demandai-je en lui présentant la bouteille.

Elle sursauta.

_ Putain Lucas ! Tu veux m'faire crever d'une crise cardiaque !

Je me mis à rire.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

_ Que tu dis.

_ On partage ?

_ Ouais, j'vais m'chercher un verre.

Après avoir pris son verre, elle me rejoignit dans le box. Je nous servis, elle le but d'une traite en grimaçant à peine.

_ C'est juste ce que j'avais besoin !

Wow quelle femme ! Je nous resservis.

_ Moi j'sais pourquoi j'suis là, mais toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? Demandai-je.

_ Euh, j'dors mal quand j'suis pas dans mon lit, et toi alors ?

_ Ton lit ? Hum j'croyais que t'étais expatriée ?

_ Ouep, mais j'avais l'habitude de mon petit studio. Toi par contre ça doit te changer des tentes, ou baraquements ? Mais tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'es là !

Je m'affale sur la banquette.

_ Insomnie et Hot ronfle comme un sonneur.

_ Insomnie, j'veux bien. Mais Hot tu devrais avoir l'habitude non ?

_ C'est vrai. Disons que je dois m'adapter à un nouvel environnement voilà tout.

_ Wow ça fait très militaire dans ta façon de dire ça.

So nous resservit.

_ C'est-ce que je suis. C'est pas parce que j'ai quitté l'armée que je ne suis plus un Marines.

_ Et ta famille, elle en pense quoi de tout ça ?

_ Ma famille ? Vaste sujet. Je n'en ai pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ j'ai été élevé de familles d'accueils en familles d'accueils. Quelques foyers. J'me suis barré à 16 ans. Je me cherchai, les flics me cherchaient pour vol à l'étalage. J'ai vécu dans la rue un moment, dans des squattes. J'suis tombé sur un sergent recruteur, qui m'a vendu la belle famille des Marines, et j'me suis engagé.

_ Tu regrettes ?

_ Quoi ? Les Marines ? Non. J'ai trouvé un certain équilibre, Major Sexe et les autres sont devenus ma famille. Là-dessus il n'avait pas menti. Et toi pourquoi t'es venue t'installer aux USA ?

_ Le rêve américain ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Il a du plomb dans l'aile le rêve américain ! Mais encore ?

Une de ses mains jouait avec ses cheveux, entortillant une mèche.

_ Les études.

_ Quels genre ?

_ Genre droit.

_ Avocat ?

_ Ouais.

_ Pourquoi t'as abandonné ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment abandonné. J'ai mon diplôme. Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

_ Tu es avocate ?

_ Oui, j'ai fait mes études à Berkeley, après mon bac en France. J'ai eu la mention très bien, mes parents voulaient que je fasse mes études aux USA, alors voilà.

_ T'as eu ton bac à quel âge ? M'étonnai-je.

_ 16 ans.

_ Wow ! J'suis entouré que par des cerveaux ! Moi et l'école on a jamais été potes !

_ L'intelligence ne se mesure pas aux nombres d'années d'études, sinon des cons y'en auraient pas autant. _(N/Spuffy: bien dit!)_

Je me redressai.

_ Alors dis-moi cher Maître, si t'es avocate. Que fous-tu dans un bar à être serveuse ! ?

_ Une pause. J'avais pas envie de m'enfermer dans un tribunal, ou dans un bureau. J'aime le changement. J'ai été une jeune fille sage pendant toutes mes études alors…

_ Sage ?

_ Enfin presque, sauf les mecs. J'ai jamais été sage à ce propos. _(N/Spuffy: bah voyons! C'est du beau!)_

_ Moi j'ai jamais été raisonnable sur rien, encore moins avec les filles !

Nous rîmes.

_ Tes parents n'ont pas dû apprécier.

_ Bah disons qu'ils ne peuvent pas désapprouver ce qu'ils ignorent.

_ C'est juste.

_ Mais ma grand-mère Anghjulina le sait, et elle m'approuve. _(N/Spuffy: yeah!)_

_ Tant mieux. Tu vas rester longtemps à Seattle.

Je mentirais si j'affirmais que la réponse ne m'intéressait pas.

_ J'en sais rien, pour l'instant je me sens bien ici. J'ai un boulot sympa. Des patrons qui ressemblent plus à des amis qu'à des patrons. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec Bella, et je craque littéralement pour Matt.

_ Bella est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'ai jamais vu autant de gens avoir le cœur sur la main, que cette famille. Quant à Matt, c'est un gosse adorable et très intelligent.

_ Sauf quand il décide de se barrer pendant une tempête de neige. Plaisanta-t-elle. Je suis arrivée à ce moment là.

Je m'étirai, l'alcool commençait à me faire du bien, à me détendre.

_ Ouais sacré gamin ! Je crois qu'il est aussi têtu que son père et sa mère réunis. Ils nous a offert un petit soldat à chacun quand on est reparti pour l'Irak. C'était pour nous protéger. Soufflai-je.

_ C'est très attentionné, mais il a du être déçu et triste que ça n'ait pas marché.

Le silence s'installa. Les images de Cookie m'assaillaient à nouveau. Je secouai la tête pour les faire disparaître.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je devrais apprendre à me la fermer. Expliqua-t-elle en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

_ C'est possible pour un avocat ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je vois Matt demain, y'a une partie de foot de prévu. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Je remplissais nos verres à nouveau.

_ Alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant, jeune retraité ?

_ On voulait monter une boite de sécurité.

_ Waouh style « les sept mercenaires » ?

Je m'esclaffai.

_ Non plutôt protection de personnalités, ou lieux, événements. Un truc légal, cher maître.

_ Navrée, j'm'emballe vite.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. Rigolai-je.

So sortit un paquet de clope de sa poche de pyjama en soie. C'était vraiment une jolie fille, et ses yeux bleus gris me transperçaient.

_J'bois trop ! J'délire !_

_ T'en veux une ?

_ J'veux bien merci.

Elle se leva me tendit le paquet. Je le pris, So alla jusqu'au comptoir et ramena un cendrier. Elle s'installa auprès de moi. Elle avait callé ses pieds sous fesses. Je lui rendis son paquet, elle me gratifia d'un sourire.

_ Alors c'est pour quand l'ouverture de votre boite ?

_ J'en sais rien. On se tâte, et puis c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

_ Tout le monde a besoin d'argent.

_ Sauf si t'en a déjà.

_ Hein ?

_ Ouais, disons qu'un de nos potes qui a déjà quitté l'armée à ouvert une Startup, dans la Silicone valley. Il avait besoin d'investisseurs alors, on a investi.

_ Et…

_ Ca a marché.

_ Hey ! C'est cool ça !

_ J'devrais pas me faire arrêter pour vol à l'étalage normalement, ni mes enfants, ni mes p'tits enfants. Enfin pas pour une pomme.

_ Ca c'est du plan d'avenir !

_ N'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous esclaffâmes, So tapait sur la banquette avec son poing. Je crois que les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient vraiment à faire leurs effets.

_ Et sinon t'as quelqu'un, j'veux dire un mec ?

_ Euh…pas qu'un malheureusement.

Je pense que si mes yeux pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites, ils seraient déjà par terre. Je me repris.

_ L'avocate serait-elle polygame ?

_ Non Major. C'est juste que j'en ai pas de fixe. J'veux dire que ça change très souvent.

_ Tu es SMF quoi ? Sans Mec Fixe ?

_ Hey ! S'insurgea-t-elle en me collant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Elle grimaça.

_ T'es fait en quoi ? En granit ?

_ Touche pas l'homme ! J'suis l'fils caché de Superman !

_ Le fils de superman serait-il SFF ?

_ Sans fille fixe, pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'en trouve au moins une.

Je lisais la surprise sur son visage.

_ Vu ta réputation Roméo, j'aurais cru…

_ C'était avant, enfin…

_ Avant ?

_ Bella.

Elle s'écarta de moi.

Merde elle pensait quoi encore ?

_Putain faut vraiment que j'arrête le Sky._

_ Ô t'es amoureux d'elle.

_ Non ! Dis-je avec véhémence. J'ai cru pendant un moment, c'est vrai. Mais en fait, je crois que j'enviais simplement le fait qu'ils se soient trouvés. Enfin surtout la chance d'Edward d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de vraiment génial.

Elle semblait soulagée, j'avais du mal à saisir. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur que je mette le barouf dans la relation d'Edward et Bella.

_ Je les admire tous les deux, leur relation a survécu à tellement de chose. Ne serait-ce que leur amitié.

_ La SMF, voudrait-elle se caser ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu t'proposes ? Souffla-t-elle.

Là on s'embarquait sur un terrain glissant. Valait mieux pas qu'elle joue avec moi à ce jeu là.

Je me penchai sur elle, ce qui lui fit perde l'équilibre. Elle était allongée sur la banquette. Mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Sa respiration était erratique, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Elle avait posé une main sur mon torse dénudé. Merde des mois qu'une femme ne m'avait pas touché. Ce contact m'électrisait. Elle déglutit.

_ Lucas…

_ Sophie…

_(N/Spuffy: hey!et le lemon? So, faut que tu la convainques de nous le faire! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser en plan comme ça, gd sœur!) (N/caro : et ben si je peux !)_

**BELLA POV**

On devait aller récupérer les affaires d'Anni. Elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner là-bas, elle préférait abandonner son appart que de risquer de le revoir. Elle avait mal dormi, et pas qu'elle, vu la tête de So malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Edward ne nous avait pas accompagnés finalement. Il devait récupérer Matt. Mais on était pas seule. Il y'avait Hot avec nous. _(N/Spuffy: notre sauveur!xd)_

Ainsi avait décidé le Major Sexe, et comme franchement je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui. J'avais cédé. Il avait simplement expliqué à Hot qu'il nous fallait un chauffeur.

On était devant l'immeuble. Anni regarda le bâtiment avec une certaine angoisse, et jeta un œil aux alentours.

_ Sa voiture n'est pas là. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Bah on y va alors ? Proposa So.

_ Non je dois le faire seule. Histoire de tourner la page, une bonne fois pour toute !

_ T'es sûre ?

_ Oui ! Me confirma-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble en courant, sous l'œil perplexe de Hot. Au bout de quelques minutes. Hot ouvrit la bouche.

_ Faudrait peut-être au moins l'aider à descendre ses affaires non ?

_ Hot n'a pas tord. C'est lourd des valises, j'en connais un rayon.

_ Ouais, on y va.

_ Vaut mieux, elle a oublié ses clefs.

_ Que…quoi ? Nan ! Elle aurait du redescendre les chercher depuis. Si cet enfoiré est là ! J'en fais du hachis ! Criai-je.

_ Quel enfoiré ? S'étonna Hot.

_ J't'expliquerai ! Lâchai-je sans autre explication.

On grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Hot nous dépassa. Je crois qu'il venait de saisir la situation. On entendit Anni crier. Hot se précipita sur la porte. Mais elle était close. Il tentait d'introduire la clef dedans, mais sans résultat. Une autre clef devait être dans la serrure de l'autre coté.

_ Reculez ! Hurla-t-il.

Nous nous exécutâmes.

Il donna violemment un coup d'épaule dans la porte. Les gonds sursautèrent, mais pas assez pour sauter. Il refit la même manœuvre. Mais cette fois la porte céda. Hot s'engouffra. On le suivit. _(N/Spuffy: pourquoi c'est juste un mec sorti de ton imagination? *pleure*) (N/Caro : J'en sais rien !)_

Anni était collée contre un mur, par un type assez baraqué. Il lui hurlait qu'elle lui appartenait, tout en ayant une de ses mains sur son cou. Hot intervint. Il attrapa le bras de ce fou furieux. Le type se retourna. Hot lui colla une baigne en plein sur le nez.

_ ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ! ATTAQUE TOI A QUELQU'UN QUI PEUT SE DEFENDRE !

_ ELLE EST A MOI !

Hot lui décocha une autre droite, qui le fit décoller du sol.

_ T'AS PAS DE COUILLES ! JE DEVRAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! SALE RAT ! TE CASTRER ESPECE DE CONNARD !

_(N/Spuffy: HOT! HOT! HOT!)_

Hot le souleva par l'encolure et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Il était très impressionnant. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. On avait l'impression que l'ex d'Anni faisait la moitié de Hot.

On ne pouvait pas avancer. Les meubles se fracassaient sous les impacts.

_ Bobby arrête !

La voix d'Anni lui fit l'effet d'un anesthésiant. Il lâcha le mec, qui retomba comme une grosse merde. Il était complètement dans les vapes.

_ Appelle les flic So ! Y'a une merde à ramasser !

Sophie s'exécuta. J'avançai prudemment vers Anni, tandis que Hot s'était agenouillé devant elle.

_ Ca va Anni ? S'enquit-il.

_ Oui…ça va, je crois. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu es blessée. Constata-t-il.

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ Il t'a pas loupé, ce fils de chien ! Tu vas avoir un sacré bleu. Il faut mettre de la glace. Bella tu irais en chercher dans la cuisine.

Voir Hot si attentionné était vraiment curieux. Je lui ramenai les glaçons dans un torchon.

_ Tiens.

_ Merci. Je crois que tu peux dire adieu à ta caution. Désolé.

_ De quoi Bobby ? D'être venu m'aider ?

_ Bella, t'aurais du me dire ce qu'il se passait ! Râla Hot d'un ton empli de reproche.

_ N'accuse pas Bella, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de ne rien dire.

So fit son entrée.

_ Les flics arrivent. Je leur ai expliqué. Anni tu dois porter plainte contre lui, pour harcèlement, coups et blessures. Il écopera d'une injonction de t'approcher et aussi si on s'débrouille bien, d'une peine de prison. _(N/Spuffy: oui, Maître So, bien Maître)_

_ Attention l'avocate est de sortie ! Scandai-je.

Hot aida Anni à se relever. Les flics ne tardèrent pas, ils entrèrent. Deux flics menottèrent l'ex d'Anni sans prendre de gant. Ils l'embarquèrent, au moment où il passa devant Anni; il résista. Anni détourna les yeux.

_ Non ! Anni ne détourne pas le regard ! C'est à lui de baisser les yeux devant toi ! Expliqua So.

Mon ami releva la tête. Elle tremblait mais lui fit face. Hot la soutenait. J'avais prévenu Edward de notre retard. Il était fou de rage. Il m'expliqua qu'il emmenait Matt jouer au foot au parc Ravenna, on devait les rejoindre après être passé par la maison.

Un flic voulait interroger Anni. Hot dût sortir de la pièce un instant, mais Sophie resta.

_ On doit interroger cette jeune fille. Lui fit remarquer l'un des flics.

_ Je sais. Je suis avocate et je veux simplement soutenir mon amie.

_ Vous êtes avocate ? Quel barreau ?

_ Aucun pour le moment. Mais vous pouvez vérifier. Sophie Sicurani, j'ai été diplômé à Berkeley. _(N/Caro : j'vais pas mettre ton vrai nom ! Lol)_

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le propriétaire venait d'arriver, il s'arrachait les cheveux devant son studio complètement ruiné. Il gueulait et demandait qui allait le rembourser. Les flics le calmèrent en expliquant que si la culpabilité du prévenu était reconnue, il pourrait demander des dommages et intérêts.

Les flics nous laissèrent partir au bout d'une heure. Nous passâmes par la maison comme prévu. Nous aidâmes Anni à porter ses bagages. Hot ne la lâchait pas, un vrai garde du corps. _(N/Spuffy: il sait dans quoi se reconvertir, le mâle!)_

**Hot part ou pas? Il déguerpit tu dis..**

On avait réussi à convaincre Anni de venir avec nous. En effet, So lui avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule. Elle nous avait donc suivis.

Notre meute était facile à repérer, vu le nombre impressionnant. On aurait dit une tribu de hippies. Edward et Lucas stoppèrent le jeu, et montrèrent à Matt que nous arrivions. Il se mit à courir dans ma direction. Je m'accroupis et ouvris mes bras. Il me sauta dessus. Je me relevai et le fis virevolter dans les airs. Il riait aux éclats.

Mon dieu quel son enchanteur.

Je le dévorai de baisers, il fit claquer des bisous sur mes joues. Edward nous avait rejoints, il enlaça ma taille et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Matt demanda à descendre de mes bras, il glissa jusqu'au sol.

_ Tu m'as manqué Maman.

_ Toi aussi mon ange.

_ Papa, il a ramené Lucas, Bryan et Bobby, mais…

_ Je sais mon ange.

_ Bon p'tit bonhomme, on lui fout la raclé à tonton Ours ! S'exclama Lucas, pour détourner l'attention de mon fils.

_ Vi ! !

Matt courut vers Lucas, il tapa dans la main d'Alice.

Anni et So s'étaient rapprochées du jeu. Emmett embarqua So dans son équipe. Anni refusa de jouer et alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec Rose. Hot avait l'air d'hésité, mais Jasper le héla. Il rejoignit donc mon frère, Lucky, So, Jasper, Hot. Contre Lucas, Alice, Edward, Matt et moi-même.

_ Alors qui avait raison mon amour pour cet espèce de taré ?

Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. _(N/Spuffy: les mecs, je vous jure!)_

_ Ok. Toi. Satisfait ?

_ Non pas vraiment. Si on en avait parlé à Hot, il l'aurait accompagnée et elle ne se serait pas fait taper dessus.

_ Je sais.

_ Et dire que tu voulais y aller seule. Grogna-t-il. S'il t'avait touché, y s'rait mort.

A son regard j'avais compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Je l'embrassai passionnément, juste histoire de détourner son attention. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur, me soulevant du sol.

_ Bon quand t'auras fini ta spéléo dans la gorge profonde d'Edward, On pourra reprendre ! Nous charia Lucky.

_ Papa, laiche maman ! _(N/Spuffy:oh j'adore ce môme)_

Joli lapsus mon fils. Comme si les autres avaient besoin de ça.

_ Laiche maman ! S'éclaffa Lucas.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Rien Matt ! Rien ! On t'expliquera plus tard.

Tout le monde était bidonné. Moi je crois que mes joues ne pouvaient pas être plus rouges que maintenant.

_ Aller viens ! On va coller une pâtée à Lucky, la prochaine fois, il la fermera !

Nous nous plaçâmes les uns en face des autres. Matt était remonté comme un coucou Suisse. Sa tante n'était pas mieux. J'étais placé entre Edward et Lucas, et face à Hot et mon frère.

Merde je me sentais toute petite entre ses grands gaillards. So était très concentrée sur…Lucas en fait. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle me donnait.

_ Pas touche à ma maman Tonton !

_ Merci Matt ! Mais maman cours vite. Lui répondis-je.

_ Ouais sauf la fois où elle avait le nez en l'air et matait je ne sais qui dans les tribunes._(N/Spuffy: et c'est Hot le lourding! En tout cas, bravo, même après 30chap on en apprend encore ;))_

_ Ô non Em ! Pas cette histoire !

_ Le petit détail qu'elle avait oublié, c'est qu'elle avait le ballon.

Lucas me regarda d'un air désolé. So et Lucky grimaçaient.

_ Merci Edward. Maugréai-je.

_ De rien mon amour.

_ Ca c'est fini comment ? S'enquit Hot.

_ A l'hosto, avec mon père.

_ Bon on joue, ou on parle ! Grognai-je.

_ Madame s'impatiente ? Plaisanta Hot.

Edward explosa de rire.

_ T'es mort Hot ! Crachai-je.

_ Bah quoi ? J'ai rien fait ?

_ T'as dit Madame, andouille !

_ Et alors Edward.

_ Laisse tomber.

Le match débuta enfin, et le « madame » fût oublié. Matt était heureux, Lucas et Edward s'arrangeait pour le porter, pour marquer. J'avais quand même réussi à plaquer Hot. Une malheureuse et unique fois, mais pour ma défense il faisait presque deux mètres. _(N/Spuffy: bave)_

Lucas s'amusait à pourchasser So. Mais notre petite avocate expatriée se débrouillait bien. Mais le plus impressionnant restait quand même Hot, Lucas, Edward et Lucky. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux. Pour Emmett et Jasper, c'était différent j'avais l'habitude de les voir se chamailler à longueur de journée. Alice sautait sur tout ceux qui avaient un ballon.

L'après-midi était vraiment des plus agréables, elle était bercée par les différents rires de tout le monde. Ca faisait réellement du bien, après les jours sombres que nous avions passé. J'espérai simplement que le ciel bleu que j'entrapercevais, resterait un long moment et que plus aucun orage ne viendrait s'abattre sur nous. _(N/Spuffy: amen!)_

**Alors qu'on fait Lucas et So ?**

**Pauvre Anni que va-t-il arriver…**

**Et nos Marines ?**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Maintenant une seule solution pour m'empêcher de déprimer : REVIEWS et en cadeau : un EXTRAIT !**

**PUB :**

**Avec ma bêta Spuffygirl92 on écrit une fic ****« Service schizo pour votre plaisir » ****C'est une fic assez déliarante sur une Bella schizophrène, qui a perdu la mémoire et d'un Edward agent du FBI chargé de la protéger. Lemon poussé, réservé à un public averti ! **

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/5850563/1/Service_schizo_pour_votre_plaisir**** ( enlevez les parenthèses) venez délirer avec nous !**

**Spuffygirl92 écrit une fic excellente avec Ness aussi (en M) : Pardonne moi** **http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5954891/1/**

**Voilà !**

**Bisous à dans 15 jours **

**Ciao Caro **


	32. L'avenir ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ilanka : Caser les Marines…qui sait ? Moi !/Azmaria : Bienvenue et merci./Petitefilledusud : de nouveaux couples…pourquoi pas…/ MARJOW : Ravie que tu apprécies l'humour de So ! Lol/Laurie : Un bonus Lucas Sophie ? Pourquoi pas…/Onja : Pour Charlie ça va venir ! Lol/Anny34 : Merci pour ta patience./Gogom : Wow ça c'est de la review ! DD, Va falloir être patient pour voir les nouveaux couples./Marion : Caser Lucas et Hot, c'est une idée. Qui sait…/Tw-bleedinglove : En effet la pauvre Anni a souffert/Lyna : oui les chapitres seront un peu plus léger maintenant, un peu d'espoir ne nui pas/Pauline : tu es pour les happy end en général moi aussi lol/Jess'e : Toi tu penses qui s'est passé quelque chose entre So et Lucas dans le dernier…la réponse maintenant xD/COCOTTE56 : Tu vas avoir ta réponse pour Lucas et So/BeeMee : Hot et Anni pour être différent, ils le sont. J'aime la chaleur, j'écris mieux avec Mdr/ Angel : là voilà la suite, moins de 24 heures après l'avoir demandé mdr/**

**Merci à ma petite sœur de cœur, Spuffygirl92 sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour, merci pour tes coms et aussi pour ceux d'Eliloulou ! Je me suis bien marée ! lol**

**J'apporte mon soutien aussi à Anghjulina et Clair de lune et à Sandra et Emy, ne lâchez rien les filles ! lol**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je vous offre 27 pages Works !**

**Rien que pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Néanmoins j'ai une petite requête, elles fondent comme neige au soleil**

**Vous êtes 476 alertes alors un ti effort !**

**Vous trouverez une note importante à la fin.**

**/!\ Ratting très M ! Lemon MA /!\ **

**30 Avenir ?**

**EDWARD POV**

Nous rentrions du match. Hot et Lucas se chahutaient dans le parc. Matt était sur mes épaules, Bella me donnait la main. Anni discutait avec Rose. Elle souriait même. Emmett et Jazz se cherchaient comme des gamins. So rigolait avec Alice. C'était vraiment agréable d'être si bien entouré. _(N/Eli: Une belle bande d'amis…)_

_ Papa ?

_ Oui Matt.

_ On pourra inviter, tonton Tzack la prochaine fois ?

_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je suis certain qu'il serait heureux.

_ On pourrait organiser ça. Un après-midi avec tout le monde. Tes parents, Jacob, Leah… Proposa Bella.

_ Ô oui ! Exulta Matt.

Nous rîmes devant son enthousiasme. Matt évoluait et nous nous devions avancer avec lui. _(N/Spuffy: merci aux enfants!) _En sa présence pas le temps de s'apitoyer, il nous tirait vers le haut. La vie devait reprendre son cours, du moins c'est comme cela que ça devait être, et je savais que Matt m'aiderait sûrement.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture, Matt sauta de mes épaules. Je pris grand soin de l'attacher. J'embrassai son front, il m'offrit le plus magnifique des sourires. Anni était avec nous dans la voiture, et discutait avec Matt.

_ Tu vas rester Nini ? S'enquit mon fils._(N/Spuffy: hey! C'est quoi ce surnom? Xd) (N/Eli: Moi je trouve ça super mignon) (N/A :moi aussi)_

_ Oui, un petit moment, je vais vivre avec So, dans le même appartement.

_ Pas avec Lucas, Bobby et Bryan ?

_ Non eux, dans un autre.

_ Pouquoi t'as un bleu ?

_ Je me suis cognée.

_ T'es comme maman, maman elle cogne partout._(N/Spuffy: j'aime ce gosse, je l'ai déjà dit? Lol)_

Je me mis à rire, Bella me gratifia d'un regard noir. Nous étions devant l'immeuble. Bella détacha Matt, elle lui tint la main pour monter les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, Matt alla chercher son doudou et s'installa sur le canapé. Il était fatigué, cet après-midi n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Les gars étaient aussi là, quant à Anni et So elles avaient opté pour une douche. Bella ouvrit le frigo, et grimaça.

_ Ok. J'ai compris. Souffla-t-elle.

Je la rejoignis.

_ C'est l'désert de Gobi. Constatai-je.

_ Ouais, on va pas passer notre temps à se nourrir de pizza.

_ Je vais aller faire des courses.

_ Je t'accompagne. Proposa Lucas.

_ Ouais nous aussi.

_ Bon bah voilà, t'as plus qu'à faire la liste Bella. Sourit Lucas.

_ Merci, les garçons._(N/Spuffy: euh je donne ma liste, ça marche aussi?) (N/A: Balance toujours mdr)_

Bella prit un stylo, et du papier. Elle commença sa liste. On était douze quand même, un vrai petit régiment.

_ Voilà, c'est fait.

_ Maman, on manze quoi ce soir ?

_ Des burittos.

_ Ô sic alors !

_ Matthew, si tu sortais ton pouce de la bouche pour parler ?

Il s'exécuta.

_ Oui, maman.

_ Merci, mon ange. Pendant que papa va faire les courses, nous on va s'laver jeune homme. Enlever toute cette boue de ton visage.

_ C'est pas ma faute ! Tonton y m'a mis la tête dans la boue ! _(N/Eli: Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas!) (N/A : On s'demande)_

_ Je sais, j'te vengerai promis ! Mais en attendant au bain, sinon la baleine va te manger.

Bella fit le monstre. Matt se leva d'un bond du canapé, et se mit à courir pour ne pas que sa mère l'attrape. Il riait aux éclats.

C'est sur cette note que nous descendîmes pour nous rendre à l'épicerie. On marchait vers le magasin. Les gens semblaient surpris sur notre passage, en même temps Lucas faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-seize et quant à nous on avoisinait tous le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. _(N/Spuffy: *bave*)_

Même l'épicier nous regardait d'un air suspicieux. Je donnais la liste à haute voix aux autres. Chacun s'occupait d'un rayon. Le coté organisation des Marines ne nous quittait pas, c'en était vraiment comique. Hot était revenu avec des boites de capotes à faire pâlir un acteur porno. Je secouai la tête, ce type ne changerait jamais.

_ Bah quoi ? On est jamais assez prudent et en plus c'est pour le fond commun. . _(N/Eli: Lui, il aurait des idées derrière la tête que ça m'étonnerait pas!) (N/A : Qui Hot se s'rait étonnant *sifflot*)_

_ Alors si c'est pour le fond commun. S'esclaffa Lucky.

_ Tu peux te foutre de moi Major Sexe ! Mais j'suis sûr que ta consommation actuelle à explosé ton budget.

Je le regardai de mon petit air suffisant.

_ Rater mon pote ! J'ai jamais fait autant d'économie !

_ Tu vas pas m'faire croire que toi et Bella vous ne grimpez pas au rideau !

Une mamie se retourna vers nous outrée. Elle nous lança un regard choqué_.(N/Spuffy: Hot et sa traditionnelle délicatesse…mais je préfère le doigté légendaire ;p)_

_ C'est pas parce que vous avez passez l'âge de vous envoyer en l'air qu'on doit s'abstenir ! Lui expliqua Hot.

Lucas colla une tape derrière la tête de Hot.

_ Ils en utilisent plus pau've andouille ! Y'a des moments on s'demande comment t'as pu rester en vie jusqu'à présent ! Tu l'fais exprès triple idiot ?

_ Hey ! J'en sais rien moi ! On a toujours mis des capotes !

_ Ô ! ! S'indigna la dite mamie

_ Quoi ? CAPOTE ! CAPOTE ! CAPOTE ! Chantonna Hot.

Je secouai la tête, merde Hot ne savait vraiment pas se tenir.

_ Oui mais Bella c'est différent. J'compte bien faire ma vie avec elle, c'est la mère de mon fils.

_ En même temps t'as commencé sans, sinon le p'tit Matt serait pas là ! _(N/Spuffy; bien vu Sherlock)_

_ Oui bah ça va Lucky, si on pouvait s'abstenir de parler de ma vie sexuelle dans l'quartier où on habite et chez l'épicier où j'me rends régulièrement ça m'arrangerait merci !

_ C'est la nature ! C'est mieux sans ou avec, mec ?

_ Hot ! Ta gueule !

_ Quoi ? J'me renseigne, t'es le seul à savoir !

_ Y'a un moment où économiquement les capotes sont un gouffre ! Expliqua Lucas hilare.

_ Surtout avec eux deux ! Rajouta Lucky.

_ Vous m'lâchez les rangers !

Ils étaient pliés en deux. Lucas insista pour régler la note.

J'étais pas mécontent de sortir d'ici, surtout vu la réputation qu'ils venaient de me donner. _(N/Spuffy: à part d'un dieu du sexe, je vois pas!)_

Finalement les supporter me demanderait beaucoup plus de self control que je ne le pensais. Par moment ils étaient d'une lourdeur, franchement c'en était affligeant.

Nous étions revenus à la maison, les mecs étaient toujours hilares. Matt était en pyjama, je rangeai les courses toujours sous les quolibets. Bella ne comprenait pas, et j'avais franchement pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

_ Pourquoi y rient papa ?

_ Parce que se sont des ânes mon fils !

_ Dur moment ? Demanda Bella pleine de compassion.

Les rires redoublèrent au mot « dur ». J'avais fait quoi pour mériter des potes aussi dingues?

_ Ô OUI ! TRES DUR ! S'esclaffa Hot.

_ Seigneur ! Ils sont encore plus allumés que je ne le croyais.

_ Ne les sous-estime pas Bella ! Jamais.

_ Wow quel dramaturge ! Quel talent !

_ Hot t'as fini d'asticoter mon mec ? ! Tu sais pas quoi faire ? J'vais t'occuper ! Y'a des oignons à émincer ! _(N/Spuffy: ça c'est dur! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher hihi)_

Hot grogna, mais il obtempéra. Les autres s'esclaffèrent, je secouai la tête désespérément.

_ Et vous ça vous fait marrer ? _(N/Eli: Là, les mecs vous avez intérêt à vous taire!)_

Silence absolu.

_ Lucas, tu t'occupes de l'ail ! Lucky, des piments et au trot ! Poursuivit-elle avec autorité.

_ Hey ! Pourquoi Edward y fait rien ? S'indigna Hot.

_ Parce qu'il en a fait déjà beaucoup en vous supportant !

_ Wow ! Ed doit pas s'marrer tous les jours !

_ J'ai pas l'air de m'en plaindre Lucas, la vie est très douce avec elle.

_ Dis-moi tu pourrais pas lui faire la chaussure gauche, nan parce que la droite elle brille tellement qu'elle m'éblouit.

Bella et moi-même ne relevâmes pas. Elle passa derrière et leurs mit un tablier chacun. _(N/Spuffy: photo! Photo!)_

_ Papa ? Peux avoir un câlin ?

_ Ô que oui ! Avec plaisir, en plus je vais te montrer ce qu'est un inspecteur en travaux finis.

_ N'exagère pas Cullen, ou j'te trouve quelque chose à faire.

_ J'suis sûr que si ça inclue toi, un lit ou n'importe quel meuble y s'rait pas contre le bougre ! !

_ Jaloux ! T'as personne avec qui t'envoyer en l'air Hot c'est pour ça ! Expliqua Lucas

_ Ah ouais parce que toi t'as quelqu'un peut-être ? Depuis quand t'as pas fait cracher Lulu ?

_ Hot ! Nan mais ça va pas, y'a un enfant ici ! Le disputa Bella.

_ Qui te dit que j'ai pas fait cracher Lulu ?

Ils se toisaient. Seigneur, des vrais gosses.

_ CA SUFFIT ! Hurla ma belle.

Matt sauta du canapé et tira sur le pantalon de Lucas plusieurs fois.

_ C'est quoi « envoyer en l'air » Lucas ? _(N/Eli: J'adore ce gosse) (N/Caro : et moi donc !)_

_ Bah ouais réponds lui tonton Lucas. Raillai-je.

_ Euh…en…fait…c'est quand on prend l'avion !

_ Faut être deux ?

_ Euh…c'est mieux !

_ En tous cas il est cochon Lulu, maman elle dit toujours qui faut pas cracher. _(N/Spuffy: j'ai beau l'avoir lu plusieurs fois, je suis toujours pliée en 2) (N/A : Il est vraiment cochon Lulu ! Mdr)_

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Tout le monde partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Les enfants et leur naturel, leurs innocences, je peux même dire que je les envie.

_ Très cochon. Pouffa Bella.

_ Faut punir Lulu !

_ Oui t'as raison Matt, avec une bonne grosse fessée à ce vilain pas beau de Lulu. Rigolai-je.

Lucas grimaça.

_ Qui est Lulu ? S'enquit So qui venait d'arriver. Un copain de Matt ?

_ Ah non ! S'indigna mon fils. Moi z'ai pas de copain qui crache !

Re-éclat de rire, et Lucas se renfrogna.

So, ainsi qu'Anni qui venaient de nous rejoindre regardaient Matt, perplexe.

_ Bon, bah moi ze vais zouer dans ma sambre. Maman tu me dis pour manger.

_ Oui mon cœur, je t'appelle. Merci.

Il fila. Valait mieux.

_ On sait toujours pas qui est Lulu. Insista So.

_ Personne. Grogna Lucas.

_ Ô mais si…

_ Ferme-là Hot !

_ En fait Lulu, est le petit nom que nous autres donnons à l'attribut masculin de Roméo ! S'esclaffa Hot.

_ Merci. Grogna Lucas.

_ Oh ! Je vois…moi je l'aurais plutôt appelé Big Lulu. Expliqua So dans un grand sourire.

Grand silence.

_ Ô bah merde alors ! ! Jura Hot. _(N/Spuffy: ferme la bouche, Hot, tu baves!)_

Lucas se gratta la tête nerveusement. Alors là, il y avait deux possibilités, soit So avait vraiment couché avec Lucas, et c'était à se demander quand ? Soit elle mentait pour faire tourner en bourrique Hot, et nous par la même occasion. Mais vu la gêne de Lucas vraiment surprenante, il avait du quand même se passer quelque chose. _(N/Spuffy: redoutable l'inspecteur Cullen mdr) (N/A: mdr)_

_ Hot, t'es en train de stagner sur les oignons ! Lucas concentre toi sur l'ail ! So ne détourne pas mes commis de cuisine de leur but. Lucky ferme la bouche tu baves sur les piments !

_ Bon bah nous on met la table, tu viens Anni ?

_ J'te suis So.

So passa délibérément derrière Lucas, en posant ses mains un instant sur ses hanches. Lucas stoppa de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ca avait l'air de follement l'amuser. So pouvait vraiment se montrer taquine. Je donnais un coup de main, et allai chercher mon fils pour manger.

J'entrai dans sa chambre, il était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il jouait, enfin il observait un de ses petits soldats.

Je m'installai auprès de lui. Il leva la tête vers moi, se rapprocha de moi et posa son front contre mon torse. Je caressai sa tête délicatement.

_ Papa.

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais au zardin d'enfant et ben z'ai un copain, son papa il est mort en Afgha…truc

Je croise son regard.

_ En Afghanistan ?

_ Oui c'est ça, et ben quand il l'a dit…z'étais content que se soit pas moi. Enfin toi…et c'est pas bien.

_ Matt, c'est normal, et c'est pas pour ça que tu es méchant.

_ Oui, mais lui, il est triste et moi ze l'aime bien. _(N/Eli: C'est fait, les actions kleenex vont remonter grâce à moi!) (N/Caro : Cool j'me fais du pognon !)_

_ Mon ange, tu peux pas faire grand-chose, à part rester son ami. Parler avec lui, tu vois l'aider à pas trop penser à ça, et puis s'il veut te parler, l'écouter.

_ Merci papa.

Je l'enlaçai et embrassai son front.

_ De rien mon fils. On va manger ?

_ Ouep, Z'adore les Burritos !

_ Alors on y va.

_ Dis papa, on pourra faire du piano demain ?

_ avec plaisir.

_ Parce que ze veux le zouer pour maman.

Il me donne la main, et nous rejoignons les autres. Tout le monde commence à s'attabler. C'était très plaisant de voir tout le monde assis autour de la même table. Nous étions ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait, notre force était là.

**BELLA POV**

Nous venions de finir de manger. Les gars s'étaient bien tenus devant Matt et franchement j'étais soulagée. Non parce qu'une fois lâchés, ils étaient difficiles à contenir. Rose et Alice discutaient tout en débarrassant de la prochaine sortie shoping. Il était question de chambre d'enfant, d'essayage de robes, de fringues pour Matt, pour Anni et So.

Cette journée serait assurément très longue, et très usante surtout vu l'excitation d'Alice. Elle sautillait déjà d'anticipation. Moi je grognais déjà rien qu'à l'idée que ça puisse arriver. _(N/Spuffy: on prend les mêmes et on recommence !lol) _

Matt était dans les bras de son père, il lui faisait un câlin, il avait son pouce dans la bouche, il se frottait les yeux, la journée avait vraiment été très longue.

_ Tu as besoin de dormir, mon ange.

_ Oui. Mais ze veux que papa me lise une histoire.

_ Ô oui, moi j'suis d'accord.

_ Et tu fais les voix des personnages. Hein papa ?

_ Bien-sûr.

_ Non maman elle sait pas les faire.

_ Bien alors tu dis bonne nuit mon fils et c'est parti pour la lecture.

Matt descendit des bras de son père et fil le tour de tout le monde. Puis il nous entraina dans sa chambre. Après un brossage de dent en bon et due forme, il plongea dans son lit. Edward et moi, nous nous installâmes de part et d'autre de lui. J'embrassai son front.

Comme à son habitude désormais, il prit nos mains et les enlaça sur son ventre. Edward débuta sa lecture. Mon homme avait vraiment cette facilité à faire vivre l'histoire, il était doué pour la plus grande joie de Matt et de la mienne.

Je trouvais ça toujours aussi fascinant, la manière dont Edward était rentré dans son rôle de père. Cette patience qu'il avait, cette douceur qu'il lui communiquait, cette façon qu'il avait de le rassurer. J'aimais cet homme, j'aimais mon homme. Enfin mes hommes.

Matt s'était endormi, il n'avait pas eu à lutter trop. Nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon. Ils étaient partis dans une discussion au sommet sur le football, pendant que les filles discutaient fringues pour changer. Je les retrouvai.

_ Ca y'est mon p'tit démon de neveu dort ?

_ Oui Alice, comme un loir.

_ Il est trop chou quand il dort. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais ce soir c'est soirée classe.

_ Comment ça soirée classe ? M'inquiétai-je

_ Oui ! Costume pour les mecs et robes de soirées pour les filles.

_ Nan, mais tu rigoles Alice c'est pas ce soir c'est…Ô merde !

_ Ô merde ! Comme tu dis Bella.

_ J'avais complètement zappé, avec tous ces événements.

_ Bah ouais, figures toi que nous aussi. C'est quand Emmett et Jazz sont descendus au club tout à l'heure. Mike et les autres étaient en train de tout préparer. Expliqua Rose.

_ Oui bah moi j'y vais en jean. J'ai rien à me mettre, et franchement les talons et les robes c'est pas pour moi !

_ Ô que non mademoiselle Sophie, tu vas venir. Des robes j'en ai de ma propre création. Alors tu vas faire un effort et t'habiller. _(N/Spuffy: ainsi parla la gd prêtresse Alice)_

Sophie me regardait avec un air affligé.

_ Désolée So, mais on peut rien contre Alice. C'est comme ça.

_ Et c'est valable aussi pour toi Anni.

_ Pitié Alice. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, vous faîtes déjà beaucoup pour moi, en plus j'suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée.

_ Que nenni, tu viens stop et fin !

La lutte était vraiment inégale contre Alice.

_ Moi par contre je vous laisse, je suis enceinte et franchement crevée. Alors Mesdemoiselles, éclatez-vous ! Envoyez-vous en l'air, sans prendre l'avion et à demain. _(N/Spuffy: ça c'est une bonne excuse! Gd sœur, Anni est enceinte dorénavant MDR) (N/A : non ma vieille t'y échapperas pas)_

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Rose déposa un baiser sur chacune de nos joues, elle salua les garçons et alla se coucher.

_ Bon les filles, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait penser à se vêtir convenablement. Les garçons, vos costumes sont dans la chambre d'Edward.

_ Ouais bah ça m'étonnerait que t'aies ma taille.

_ Détrompe toi Lucas, je l'ai.

_ Comment ?

_ J'ai mes petits secrets. Ricana Alice. Les filles on y va ! _(N/Spuffy;euh…vous flippez pas, vous?en sachant ça?) (N/A : Au si…)_

Alice se leva, nous la suivîmes jusque dans sa chambre.

_ Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle

Nous nous exécutâmes, l'autorité naturelle d'Alice me rappelait celle d'Edward.

_ Alors voyons voir, pour Bella. Celle-ci. C'est la couleur préférée d'Edward.

J'allais dans la salle de bain. C'était une robe bleu nuit qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle s'attachait derrière la nuque et il y'avait un décolleté. Des strass légers dessinaient ma poitrine le long de ce dernier. Alice avait vraiment du talent. C'était du satin, très doux au toucher.

Je revins dans la chambre. So portait une magnifique robe en dentelles noir, sans bretelles, assez courte, mais vraiment jolie. Les décolletés c'était franchement le truc d'Alice. Elle tendit une robe à Anni, les yeux de cette dernière étaient écarquillés. Elle était rouge bordeaux, avec de fines bretelles, on aurait dit du velours. _(N/Spuffy: wow! Je veux la même!)_

Alice avait opté pour une robe noire également sans bretelles, c'était une robe bustier, des plis très ordonnés descendaient jusqu'en bas de la robe, qui lui arrivaient mi-cuisse. Après avoir fait une distribution de chaussure digne d'un magasin, Alice décida de nous maquiller.

_ Comment fais-tu pour avoir nos pointures ? Demanda So surprise.

_ Bah, je suis dingue de chaussure. Quand je crée des robes, il me faut les chaussures avec et comme je les essaye sur Rose et Bella, et que nous avons pas les même pointures, voilà.

J'avais les essayages et les apprêtements en horreur. Mais ma meilleure amie arrivait toujours à faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait, et ça depuis notre enfance.

Une fois avoir reçu l'aval d'Alice, nous retournâmes au salon.

_ Rappelle moi Bella pourquoi on fait ça ? Demanda So.

_ Pour vous trouver de beaux males. Quoi que toi et Big Lulu…Sous-entendit Alice. _(N/Spuffy c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde ça lol) (N/Eli: Personne n'est sourd ici!) (N/A : Ca c'est sur ! Mdr)_

Je tournai la tête vers So, qui avait un sourire magistral accroché au visage.

_ Bah quoi ? Répondit So.

_ J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui ait parlé de la taille du sexe de Lucas. La seule chose qu'on peut constater c'est que vous êtes des rapides. Vu que Lucas vient d'arriver.

_ Primo, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais couché avec Lucas, Alice, secundo on trouve toujours du temps pour s'envoyer en l'air, demande à Bella, c'est une pro !

_ Hey ! J'ai rien dit moi !

_ Et tertio ? S'enquit Anni

_ Quoi et tertio ? Répéta So.

_ Bah après, primo, secundo, y'a tertio…

_ Ouais c'est vrai Anni, et ben tertio quand on regarde Lucas, on loue le ciel d'être hétéro et lui aussi. C'est à se demander comment les filles lui résistent.

_ Y'a que Bella, comme fille qui a résisté. Précisa Alice. _(N/Spuffy: balance!)_

_ Ouais bah Bella n'est pas normale.

_ Bien-sûr que si, So c'est juste que j'avais d'autres considérations en tête.

_ Comme ?

_ Comme…ma chère So : mon frère.

_ C'est vrai que dans l'genre appel au sexe ton frère n'est pas mal, non plus.

_ Oui mais c'est mon appel au sexe perso ! Je partage pas So ! Jamais ! _(N/Spuffy: ouais! Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle te cogne pas, So, ça ferait désordre)_

_ Moi j'm'en fous, j'ai des vues sur un blond de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze !

_ Pauvre Lucas. Plaisantai-je.

_ Et toi Anni ?

Elle rougit violement, Anni me rappelait moi par moment. _(N/Spuffy: qualités? Ou défaut?xd) (N/A : A toi de voir)_

_ Que…quoi moi ?

_ Bah un mec ?

_ Ô non, je crois que j'vais laisser tomber les mecs pour un moment !

_ Mais non, c'est comme quand tu tombes de cheval, faut r'monter tout de suite ! S'exclame Alice.

_ Sauf que là c'est un homme qu'il faut remonter ! Rigola So.

_ Je fais une pause avec les hommes.

_ Genre rester sans sexe jusqu'à ton mariage à partir d'aujourd'hui ? _(N/Spuffy: tu y vois un inconvénient? Ok je sors ) ( N/A : même pas cap !)_

Lucas, Hot et Lucky venaient d'entrée dans la pièce.

_ Qui va rester sans sexe jusqu'à son mariage ? S'interrogea Lucas.

_ Personne. Enfin on espère du moins, n'est-ce pas Anni ?

_ N'écoute pas Alice, Lucas, elle pète un câble.

_ Ouep, c'est souvent l'cas avec ma sœur, Bella.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il était à couper le souffle dans son costume noir. Merde ! J'avais qu'une envie lui arracher ses fringues. _(N/Spuffy: arrachage de fringues!)_

_ Tu es magnifique, mon amour.

_ Merci, toi aussi chéri. Murmurai-je

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

_ Ouais, bah on en connait au moins deux qui sont incapables d'faire abstinence _! (N/Spuffy: MDR)_

_ Et alors ? Ca gêne quelqu'un Hot ?

_ A part moi…Edward. Je ne veux rien savoir, alors FERMEZ VOS GUEULES et on descend.

Ainsi parla Emmettustra, grand sage parmi les sages.

Mettant fin à la conversation. Nous descendîmes donc tous au club. Les garçons étaient vraiment tous élégamment habillés. Alice était douée. Si elle ne gagnait pas le concours, c'était franchement injuste. Rien qu'à voir la robe que je portais, on pouvait y voir une grande partie de son talent.

J'entrai dans le club par la porte principale. Les corbeilles de fleurs à l'entrée nous faisaient tout de suite rentrés dans l'ambiance feutrée, voulue pour cette soirée. Le mur du fond laqués noirs nous renvoyait la douce lumière des ampoules bordeaux installées pour l'occasion. Sous la mezzanine, des organza de tissus de couleurs sang, était suspendus entre les box avec des embrases d'un rouge un peu plus foncé. Dans chaque box, une nappe longue de couleur chocolat était disposée sur les tables basses.

Des bougies et des photophores de dégradés de bordeaux. Au mur des glaces de différentes taille, de différentes formes au bord sculpter argenté. Les banquettes restaient noirs.

Le comptoir avait gardé sa couleur originelle, laqué noir. Les plafonniers avaient aussi été changés pour un bordeaux au lieu de blanc habituel.

Les employés avaient vraiment fait un excellent travail. Les escaliers qui menaient à la mezzanine avaient été recouverts d'un léger tapis chocolat. L'ambiance au dessus était tout à fait semblable à celle d'en bas.

Même la musique avait été revue pour cette soirée, la musique électro était bannie.

Jessica se précipita vers Hot en courant. Au moment où elle lui fonça dessus, il eut un mouvement de recul. Surtout au moment où elle tenta de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _(N/Spuffy: vision d'horreur!) (/Eli: D'accord avec toi Spuffy…beurk) (N/A : Euhhh beurk ?)_

Lucas et Lucky rigolaient.

_ Tu m'as manqué ! Cria-t-elle.

_ euh…Ouais. Je peux te voir cinq minutes Jessica ?

_ Que cinq minutes…Ronronna-t-elle.

_ C'est urgent.

_ Tu m'étonnes…

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semblait qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose tous les deux. _(N/Spuffy; je dirais même plus!)_

Edward me tendit une rose rouge qu'il avait pris à l'entrée. Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche pour le remercier.

_ Moi j'dis y'en a qui sont pistonnés. Râla Alice

Jasper partit littéralement en courant vers le panier à fleur et en ramena une à sa douce. Lucas fit de même et en offrit une à So, et une Anni. Hot revint, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et il se réajustait. Je pensais que sa rupture ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme il le souhaitait.

_ Elle m'a sauté dessus. Se justifia-t-il.

_ Bah voyons. Rigola Lucas.

_ Non ! C'est vrai. Je l'ai repoussée, cette fille est une vraie furie, avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle était déjà à genoux devant moi.

Il croisa le regard d'Anni qui était rouge comme une tomate, tandis que je secouais la tête.

_ Oups désolé. Poursuivit-il.

_ Donc…

_ Bah donc, disons qu'au moment où je l'ai relevée fortement, elle a pensé que je voulais que se soit un peu plus hard. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à la détacher de moi, et j'crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée elle est en larmes. _(N/Spuffy: Hot je t'aiiiimeeeeee) (N/A : Wow du calme Anni ! Zen !)_

Je grimaçai. Mais en même temps Hot avait tout essayé pour s'en débarrasser, et Jessica n'avait toujours pas compris.

_ Je vois. Soufflai-je

_ Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais y'a du boulot ! Nous rappela Emmett.

_ Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y'aller. Grognai-je.

_ Lucas, Hot, Lucky j'ai un petit service à vous demander.

_ On t'écoute Jasper. Répondit Lucas.

_ Vous pourriez vous occuper des entrées, ils faut que les gens qui viennent ce soir aient une tenue correcte, costume pour les hommes et tenue élégante pour les filles.

_ Sans problème, ouais en plus on a le droit de mater ! S'exclame Lucky. _(N/Spuffy: pfff les mecs!)_

Chacun prit sa place, Emmett, Jasper, et Edward derrière le comptoir. So, les autres et moi en salle. Je devais m'occuper du bas.

Les gens commençaient à affluer, ils avaient vraiment fait un effort vestimentaire. L'ambiance était vraiment agréable et la musique de fond parfaite.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était à tomber, je la trouvais déjà foutrement sexy au naturel, mais là j'étais au supplice. Sa robe, son léger maquillage et même ses cheveux, elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Les hommes invitaient des jeunes femmes d'une élégance rare pour notre époque, à part peut-être sur les tapis rouges.

Lucas, Hot et Lucky en physionomistes étaient trop drôle. Beaucoup de clients mâles semblaient mal à l'aise, voire tremblants face à eux. Leur corpulence impressionnait. _(N/Spuffy: non tu crois?xd)_ J'observai So, elle était en train de leur apporter des bières, elle aguichait Lucas et lui faisait de même. Ils s'auto allumaient.

Jessica s'était faite discrète, rasant pratiquement les murs, chose relativement irréelle quand on la connaissait. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un regard noir de temps à autre à Hot, qui il faut l'avouer ne faisait aucun cas d'elle.

Alice s'était installée à un box avec Anni qui semblait sur ses gardes, après ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais je savais qu'Alice saurait lui changer les idées.

Il y'avait beaucoup de monde au club, mais l'effervescence était différente. On avait la sensation que les consommateurs prenaient leurs temps, ce qui me laissait tout le loisir de voir évoluer Bella sur ses talons. De temps à autre, j'avais envie de bondir, la façon dont certains étudiants la mataient me rendait fou. J'aurais voulu leur sauter dessus, et leurs faire ravaler leurs sourires enjôleurs. _(N/Spuffy: bah nous on attend que ça,bon sang!)_

_ Y'en a marre. Grogna Emmett.

_ De ?

_ Regarde les, on dirait des clebs qui tournent autour d'un steak ! Je déteste quand on matte ma sœur comme ça !

_ Ouais bah ça mon pote, y'a pas que toi ! Va y'avoir des morts si ça continue ! _(N/Eli: Au moins ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes.) (N/A: C'est clair !)_

Un mec se leva vers Bella et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle lui jeta un regard outré.

_ Edward, je t'autorise à intervenir et le droit de tuer si nécessaire ! Te voilà Edward Bond ! Fonce ! _(N/Spuffy: attrape le sachet de popcorn, et se réinstalle dans son fauteuil…prêt, feu, go) (N/Eli: Que le spectacle commence… M'installe aussi confortablement.)_

Fallait pas m'le dire deux fois, je sautai par-dessus le comptoir et me dirigeai vers Bella pratiquement en courant. J'arrivai auprès de ma douce, et posai ma main sur l'épaule du type. Le type me dévisageait, Bella avait sûrement senti mon envie de lui mettre une droite, car elle me prit gentiment par le bras pour nous éloigner du futur mort en sursis

Puis elle crocheta ses mains autour de mon cou, et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je la basculai légèrement, Bella souleva sa jambe contre la mienne à la manière d'un tango. Une de mes mains se glissa contre sa cuisse, tandis que son corps chaud se serrait contre le mien. _(N/Spuffy: chaud les marrons!)_

_ Edward ! Lâche là tout de suite ! C'est ma sœur bordel ! Tout le monde vous regarde !

_ Ouais et toi t'es que mon frère alors fout nous la paix !

Je ris et redressai Bella. Emmett n'avait pas tord. Je me détachai de ma douce qui jetait des éclairs du regard à son frère.

_ C'est pas drôle Edward ! Les flics vont vous embarquer pour attentat à la pudeur un jour !

_ Tout de suite les grands mots ! S'insurgea Bella.

_ En plus t'es pas gonflé Em, c'est toi qui m'a dit d'y aller !_(N/Spuffy; arrête il va regretter!)_

_ Oui pour empêcher ce pervers de poser ses sales mains sur MA sœur !

_ Tu veux dire empêcher ce sale pervers de poser ses mains sur MA petite amie ! _**(N/Spuffy: lancez leur de la boue!)**_

Emmett se mit à grogner.

_ Oui…mais euh…peut-être…mais d'abord c'est ma sœur ! _(N/Spuffy: oh oh, pauvre nounours Emmett!)_

Il tourna les talons vers le comptoir en maugréant. Nous rigolions avec Bella, je déposai un simple baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne retourne travailler.

Je repassai derrière le bar, Lucas venait vers moi.

_ Un whisky Major Sexe !

_ Sans glace ?

_ Ouais.

_ Alors…y s'passe quoi Roméo ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ J'sais pas moi…Big Lulu ?

_ Major Sexe… Tu vas pas t'y mettre. Souffla Lucas.

_ J'vais gêner Roméo ! C'est calme, viens on va discuter cinq minutes.

Je fis le tour du comptoir cette fois._(N/Spuffy: dommage je kiffe le voir sauter par-dessus!)_

_ Tu sais qu'la moitié des gonzesses qui sont ici, on fait une croix sur leurs strings quand t'as sauté par-dessus ? _(N/Spuffy: euh…la totalité du monde oui!)_

_ J'm'en fous y'a qu'le string d'une seule personne qui me préoccupe. Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. _(N/Spuffy: je fonds!)_

On alla pour s'installer dans un des box du bas, seuls. Deux filles s'approchèrent, elles nous mataient avec insistance, nous déshabillant du regard.

_ Barrez-vous ! On a pas besoin d'ovaires dans l'coin ! Absence de couilles s'abstenir ! _(N/Spuffy: puissant, clair et précis) (N/Eli: Ouch, très classe!) (N/A: Vive les Marines !)_

Lucas était vraiment une brute épaisse par moment. Sa manière de dire les choses pouvait choquer. Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle les deux filles étaient parties, elles avaient saisi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

_ Quoi ? S'enquit mon ami.

_ Ô euh rien…à une certaine époque pas si éloignée d'ailleurs, t'aurais dit aux filles de t'attendre et de commencer sans toi. _(N/Spuffy: ah ouais?*bave*)_

_ Ouais. Je sais et alors…Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis !

_ Hey ! Zen mec ! J'suis pas ta mère !

On avala une gorgée de notre verre.

_ C'est à cause de So ? Osai-je demander.

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_ De un j'vous ai entendu aller vous coucher cette nuit de…

_ Maudite insomnie.

_ De deux, la bouteille d'hier était vide…et de trois la réflexion de So tout à l'heure.

Lucas se frotta la tête.

_ T'as couché avec elle ? Poursuivis-je.

__ _So est quelqu'un de bien, et ne mérite pas qu'on la baise sur une banquette, juste histoire de faire cracher Lulu.

__ _C'est bien la première fois que tu prends ce genre de considération en compte.

_ Ouep faut bien un début à tout !

Je me redressai.

_ Bon maintenant, t'arrêtes de me prendre pour un con et accouches.

_ J'ai rien à dire, on a discuté, on a bu plus que de raison et stop et fin !

_ Menteur !

_ Ecoute Major Sexe, ça a faillit dégénérer avec l'alcool c'est vrai. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. On ne s'est même pas embrassé alors tu vois y'a vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

_ Bah voyons Roméo, j'te connais d'puis un bout de temps maintenant, et la question que l'on pourrait se poser c'est : Pourquoi tu n'l'as pas sauté ? _(N/Spuffy: c'est si joliment dit!)_

_ Hey ! Tu s'rais le premier à m'engueuler si j'l'avais fait, surtout depuis que tu es avec Bella ! Pour une fois qu'je suis correct !

_ Ouais bah c'est ça ! Cherche pas, j'ai pas l'habitude ! M'exclamai-je

Lucas se renfrogna.

_ Dis-moi t'essayerai pas de me coller dans le lit de So, juste pour m'écarter d'Bella…des fois ?

_ J'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu l'dis…

Lucas se leva d'un coup.

_ Merde Ed ! Tu fais chier !

_ Tu d'viens susceptible mec, du calme. Je plaisantais. Poses ton cul, promis j'arrête de t'emmerder, mais maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait !

Il se réinstalla.

_ So est sympa comme fille, elle est très jolie et elle manque pas d'intelligence. Tu savais qu'elle avait son diplôme d'avocate ?

_ Oui, par Bella. Mais elle ne s'en vante pas.

_ Ouais une avocate…

_ T'es loin d'être idiot Roméo.

_ Peut-être…mais j'ai pas fait d'études, j'suis pas cultivé. Je connais pas grand-chose à part la rue et les Marines. Quant aux filles…bah tu sais, quoi. J'suis juste un grand baratineur et débrouillard, c'est comme ça qu'on s'en sort dans la rue. Je… _(N/Spuffy: viens là faire un câlin, Roméo!) (N/A : Hey Spuffy ! Va voir Hot ! )_

_ Oulà, tu nous fais une déprime ou quoi ?

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je suis réaliste c'est tout.

_ Lucas, j'vois vraiment pas où est le problème avec So. Si elle te plait vraiment pour une fois, fonce. Tu verras bien où ça vous mène.

_ Ouais, j'en sais rien. Tiens Hot arrive.

Hot posa son cul sur une des banquettes avec nous.

_ Mike et Tyler ont prit la relève, c'est un peu moins classe que nous mais bon…

_ Et Lucky ? L'interrogea Lucas.

_ Il arrive. Il discutait avec une blonde je crois.

_ Bah y'en a moins un qui va peut-être conclure ce soir. Grogna Lucas.

_ Wow quel entrain Roméo, moi j'boirais bien un coup.

_ Attends y'a So, on va l'appeler.

_ Pourquoi pas Bella, Edward ? Proposa Lucas.

Je cherchais Bella dans la salle.

_ Parce qu'elle est à l'autre bout du club. T'es satisfait ?

_ Moi j'aime bien So, elle est drôle.

_ Ô mais y'a pas que toi. Insinuai-je.

_ Ah ouais. Soupçonna Hot en regardant Lucas. J'ai cru comprendre « Big Lulu ».

_ Ô toi ça va Zorro !

_ C'est vrai ça, elle est où Anni ?

_ Là-bas Edward. Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Elle a des problèmes, je suis juste là pour l'aider au cas où son bâtard d'ex revienne. Cette fille à l'air très gentille et je déteste qu'un mec frappe sur une femme !

_ Sauf si c'est Jessica qui te l'demande ! Rigola Lucas

_ Ah non pas Jess, pitié j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à m'en débarrasser !

_ Hot ou le chevalier blanc ! M'esclaffai-je. _(N/Spuffy; je vois pas où est le mal!)_

Hot se renfrogna au moment où Lucky arrivait.

_ Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voudrez, cette fille en a assez bavé comme ça. Elle a le droit de rencontrer un type sérieux sans que cet espèce de fils de pute vienne la faire chier !

_ Ouais un type sérieux, tout l'inverse de toi en fait ! Plaisanta Lucky.

_ Hey ! J'peux être sérieux si j'veux d'abord !_(N/Spuffy: j'en suis sûre!)_

_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé, tu t'défends bien !

_ Toi occupe toi de Big Lulu et lâche moi les rangers, euh enfin les…il baissa la tête vers ses chaussures…les mocassins ! _(N/Spuffy; j'adore l'image dans ma tête)_ Tiens voilà So, là on va rire !

_ Hot ! J'te préviens si tu dis quoi que ce soit j'te flingue !

_ Bah quoi ? Big Lulu veut pas tirer son coup avec So, la faire grimper aux rideaux ! Puis j'te signale que c'est elle qui a balancé cette histoire de Big Lulu, pas moi !

_ Ouais je sais…

_ En tous cas t'as pas perdu d'temps avec la jolie française. Constata Lucky.

Lucas se mit a ronchonner, Hot et moi étions hilares.

So arriva, Lucas avait du mal à rester concentrer sur autre chose que sa poitrine.

_ Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que j'vous serre ?

_ Moi la même chose que tu as servi à Big Lulu hier soir !

Elle toisait Hot. Lucas avait un sourire crispé. So posa sa main sur la cuisse de Hot et souffla à son oreille.

_ Désolée, seul Big Lulu a le droit à ce privilège. _(N/Spuffy; allumeuse!)(N/A: Jalouse !)_

Elle s'écarta de Hot et dirigea son regard vers Lucas. Sophie passa sa langue très sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

_ N'est-ce pas…

_ Ô ouais…il s'rait très honoré de réitérer la chose et moi aussi.

_ J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

_ Moi pas vraiment à la bouche…murmura Lucas.

_Si ça s'finit pas dans une chambre ça ! J'm'appelle plus Edward Cullen. Pensai-je._

La salle venait de prendre dix degrés au moins. Lucas secouait la tête, sûrement pour enlever les pensées peu chastes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. So avait arrêté de respirer, quant à Hot et Lucky, ils avaient la bouche ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau. _(N/Spuffy: sexy!)_

_ Et sinon vous buvez quoi ? Se reprit So.

_ Un whisky. Répondit Hot.

_ Mets en quatre. Finis-je par dire.

_ Avec ou sans glace ?

_ Sans. Répondis-je. _(N/Spuffy: quoique…)_

Quoi que, vu la chaleur existante ça aurait été plus que nécessaire je suppose. Après une dernière œillade à Lucas, elle se rendit au comptoir.

_ Ok, bah tu vas pas t'emmerder mon salaud ! S'exclama Hot en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Lucas.

_ Si vous continuez à jouer comme ça, ça va mal se finir…supposai-je.

_ Ouais ou très bien.

Après tout Lucky n'avait peut-être pas tord, cette histoire pourrait aboutir quelque part. Si Lucas était aussi accroché que je le pensais. Même si ça se limitait à la provocation pour le moment. Alice nous rejoignit avec Anni, ainsi que Jasper et Emmett. Bella et So arrivèrent toutes les deux avec un plateau.

A priori c'était la pause générale, l'avantage d'être patron aurait dit Emmett. Bella et So posèrent les verres devant nous, ma douce s'installa près de moi.

Devinez quoi ? La seule place qu'il restait pour So était celle à coté de Lucas. Hot rigolait doucement.

_ Bon bah cette soirée a plutôt l'air de bien marcher ! Déclara Emmett.

_ Ouais sauf qu'un connard restera toujours un connard, même avec un costume !

_ Ouais Edward, mais un connard avec de la classe. Rigola Alice.

_ Tchin ! S'exclama Emmett avant de trinquer son verre avec le nôtre

Tout le monde trinqua et but une gorgée.

_ Ca avance l'injonction So ?

Anni plongea ses yeux vers ses chaussures.

_ Emmett ! Gronda Bella.

_ Bah quoi…On est comme une famille, alors pas de secrets, y'en a eu assez ! _(N/Spuffy: Em et les grandes phrases du jour^^)_

Bon le coup de la famille je m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais pour les secrets, il n'avait pas tord. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche.

_ Oui l'injonction a été signée par le juge dès hier soir.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, surtout qu'en plus il est au trou !

So grimaça, tout le monde le remarqua, et nos yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Anni.

_ Quoi ? S'enquit Anni.

_ En fait, il a été libéré ce matin.

_ Que…quoi ? _(N/Spuffy: mayday! Mayday!)_

_ Contre une caution, et s'il respecte l'injonction, il est libre jusqu'au procès.

_ Putain d'merde ! Pesta Hot.

_ Ca veut dire que…je peux tomber…sur lui.

Hot se retourna face à Anni, qui avait blanchi d'un seul coup.

_ T'inquiète pas Anni. Non seulement il a pas le droit de t'approcher, mais en plus on est là. Alors écoute-moi bien, s'il t'approche j'lui explose sa tronche de connard ! C'est clair ?

_ Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse faire. Poursuivis-je.

_ Oui Edward et Hot ont raison, et en plus s'il le faut moi j'sais me battre. C'est Em et Edward qui m'ont appris !

Je savais que Bella était sérieuse, et franchement la perspective ne me plaisait pas du tout. S'il était vrai qu'on lui avait appris à se défendre, j'avais aucune envie qu'elle en arrive là.

Anni nous offrit un sourire crispé. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. J'avais la sensation que Hot voulait lui offrir un geste réconfortant. Mais apparemment qu'il ignorait comment faire._(N/Spuffy; je suis p ourtant pas difficile…Oups, je m'égare)_

**LUCAS POV**

Ce petit jeu allait me rendre fou.

So et moi avions débuté un jeu de séduction, complètement idiot et qui me rendait complètement dingue et dur. Les choses avaient failli dégénérer la nuit dernière. On s'était retrouvé dans une position assez embarrassante, enfin surtout pour moi.

Au moment où je nous avais renversés sur la banquette, et que nous nous étions retrouvés qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Il aurait été si simple de plonger sur elle, surtout que ma queue ne demandait que ça. Mais dans un dernier sursaut, mon esprit m'avait rappelé à lui. J'avais décidé que je ne voulais plus de ce genre de plan cul.

Merde, j'aspirai à autre chose dans ma vie désormais. Baiser pour baiser n'avait plus trop d'intérêt. Par contre dès que j'étais rentré dans l'appart, j'avais filé à la douche, histoire d'en prendre une glacée et de relâcher la pression avec ma main.

J'avais la sensation d'avoir vexé So en mettant fin à notre rapprochement, et depuis son corps m'obsédait. Le pire c'est qu'elle faisait tout pour m'allumer, et je m'étais pris au jeu. Entre les sous entendus et les attitudes, j'allais pas tarder à craquer. _(N/Spuffy: j'en connais une qui va pas dire non sifflot)_

Mais j'avais que dalle à apporter à cette fille, ni famille, ni lieu, enfin rien, quant à mon intelligence j'en parlais même pas. So était brillante, jolie… _(N/Spuffy: un peu borné notre cher Roméo)_

Je décidais d'aller m'aérer l'esprit et d'aller cramer un peu de nicotine. Je me levais donc et sortis. Une fois dehors j'inspirai un grand coup. J'allumais ma clope, m'adossai au mur en fermant les yeux et avalai une grande bouffée.

Au moment où j'ouvrais les paupières deux yeux bleus gris me scrutaient. Sans parler de ce sourire éblouissant.

_ So. Soufflai-je.

_ T'es venu faire le plein de nicotine beau gosse ?

_ On dirait bien…et toi ?

Elle colla son dos au mur. Sa robe en dentelle commençait légèrement à m'échauffer. Je tentais par tous les moyens de regarder ailleurs. Son décolleté me rendait barge. Je tirai une grande latte sur ma clope, histoire de me noyer le cerveau.

So en alluma une, voir ses lèvres pulpeuses tirer sur la cigarette, me donnait une folle envie de me ruer sur ses lèvres. Je déglutis. Merde j'étais comme un gosse de quatre ans ! Mais une question me turlupinait.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir défendu face à Hot ? J'étais capable de le faire.

_ Je sais pas…Désolée si tu l'as mal pris…je voulais lui rabattre le clapet avec son histoire de « p'tit Lulu ».

Je tournai mon regard vers elle.

_ Peut-être, mais ils ont pensé qu'on couchait ensemble.

_ Et alors ? Finalement c'est pas passé loin…surtout que le Big Lulu sur ma cuisse, j'l'ai pas rêvé. _(N/Spuffy: clair et net, vieux! Tu dois être content)_

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire quand elle parlait ainsi de ma virilité. _(N/Spuffy: qu'est-ce que je disais!) (N/A : C'est un mec !)_

_ C'est exact, mais t'étais pas mal non plus dans l'genre respiration haletante, et tout le toutime…

_ Et encore…t'avais pas mis la main dans mon string…

A ses mots je plaquai deux mains au dessus de sa tête, So était obligée de la lever pour me regarder et moi de la baisser jusqu'à ce que ma bouche se pose sur le lobe de son oreille et que je lui susurre.

_ Ne me tente pas… _(N/Spuffy: ptain, un peu long à la détente, le mister!) (N/Eli: Elle attend que ça!) (N/A : oui rho les mecs)_

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et posa sa main droite sur mon costume, jouant avec la couture de ma veste.

_ Et pourquoi donc Roméo.

_ Parce que je fais déjà un gros effort pour ne pas te baiser contre ce mur.

_ Intéressant comme programme…J'avoue que je me laisserai bien tenté… _(N/Spuffy: tu veux un dessin, maintenant ou quoi?)_

Je m'approchai encore plus de façon à ce que son petit corps se retrouve coller au mien. Mon envie d'elle était évidente, mais elle avait démarré ce jeu.

_ Tu joues avec le feu, So.

_ Et quel feu…Haleta-t-elle.

Elle se frottait contre mon érection. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grogner.

_ Tu sais comment ça va se finir ?

_ Et alors…J'en ai peut-être envie ?

Je me détachai d'elle.

_ Je continue de penser que c'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Tu t'dégonfles ? Pourtant on dirait pas.

Elle avait dit ça tout en regardant mon bas ventre.

_ Ecoute…On va baiser et après…

_ Bah on r'commence !

_ Edward et Bella sont mes amis et les tiens. Je refuse de me disputer avec eux, enfin surtout avec Edward, juste pour un plan cul.

_ T'es en train de me dire que de baiser une parfaite inconnue te poserait moins de problème ?

Moins de problèmes peut-être, mais j'en avais pas envie de toute manière.

So était en colère après moi. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Comment lui expliquer que j'en avais marre des plans de culs foireux ?

_ Mais non c'est pas ça.

_ Je sais qu'on s'connait à peine…

_ Un peu plus de vingt quatre heures. La coupai-je.

_ Ouais, mais tu m'plais, t'es sympa, drôle, malin et un vrai appel au sexe sur patte. J'y peux rien moi !

_ Pourquoi, tu penses que tu ne me plais pas ?

_ J'en sais rien, tu m'rejettes bien.

_ Je ne te rejette pas, So tu es têtue comme deux mules, mais t'es adorable, bourrée d'humour, intelligente et foutrement bandante.

Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et me fit reculer contre le mur.

_ Foutrement bandante ? Minauda-t-elle.

Sa main glissait vers mon entre-jambe. Merde ! Je perdais pied.

_ Ô putain So…

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un simple baiser dans mon cou.

Putain de merde ! Adieu bonnes résolutions !

Je renversai la situation et c'est elle qui se retrouvait contre le mur. Elle accrocha tant bien que mal ses mains à mon cou, je plaquais durement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes mains caressaient ses cuisses, douces. _(N/Spuffy: j'ai envie de te dire, il était temps!)_

Je passais mes mains sous celles-ci et So se souleva en entourant ses jambes autour de mes reins. La langue de So caressa ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue, j'entrouvris ma bouche pour permettre à la mienne de rencontrer celle de So.

Mon envie d'elle se fit plus intense. Nos corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, créant cette friction vitale entre nos deux sexes. J'allais éjaculer avant d'avoir enlever mon fut.

Quand je sentis quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche de pantalon. _(N/Spuffy: euh, tu déconnes, hein?) (N/Eli: Hey, Caro, c'est quoi ce truc!) (N/A : Mouhahahahah que je suis méchante)_

Portable et merde. So ne voulait pas me lâcher, je la soutins donc d'une main et regardai le message. Sa bouche continuait à ravager mon cou.

_Pause terminée_

_Tu risques de regretter !_

_Ramènes ton cul et celui de So, si tu l'trouves __J_

_Le grizzly s'impatiente. _

_Edward._

_ So…Sophie ! Haletai-je.

Elle arrêta à son nom entier.

_ Oui.

_ Emmett trouve que ta pause est trop longue, ils ont besoin de toi. Soufflai-je.

Je la déposai délicatement au sol. So se réajusta. J'époussetai son dos et ses épaules des saletés qui s'étaient accumulées à cause du frottement contre le mur.

_ Je…je vais…aller…euh là-bas…travailler et…toi…tu…enfin ?

_ Donne-moi bien cinq minutes pour me r'mettre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur mon entre-jambe, et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Oups…euh ça va aller…Wow…hum désolée…S'excusa-t-elle en riant.

Je me frottais le front.

_ T'inquiète.

_ Qui sait on arrivera peut-être par finir ce que l'on a commencé. Dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

_ Dégage So ! La suppliai-je.

Bon dieu ! Dans quelle merde je venais de me foutre ! _(N/Spuffy: techniquement, dans rien encore! Oh p*** je sors!)_ J'avais dit que je résisterais et au lieu de ça…cette fille allait avoir ma peau. Comment pouvais-je être aussi faible face à elle ?

_Putain ! Elle sait y faire mon pote ! Me hurle ma queue._

_Voilà que j'ai une conversation avec elle maintenant._

Après m'être calmé à grand coup de pensées peu affriolantes, je revins au club. Hot était avec Anni et Alice. Bella dansait dans les bras d'Edward. Jasper et Emmett servaient au bar, quant à notre petit Lucky, il discutait avec sa jolie blonde de tout à l'heure.

J'allais donc retrouver Hot et les filles.

_ Alors So est retournée au boulot ? Pouffa Hot.

_ Comment j'le saurais ?

_ Ô j'sais pas moi…Mais vu ses cheveux en vrac…

_ Elle n'a pas les cheveux en vrac ! _(N/Spuffy: grillé, mdr)_

_ Bah pour quelqu'un qui sait pas où elle est, tu sais au moins comment sont ses cheveux !

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je venais de me faire griller en beauté, et entendre Hot me le rappeler n'était pas du tout agréable.

_ Bon, bah moi je vais vous laisser. Je suis crevée, et je dois bosser demain matin pour mes exams. Alors bonne nuit et à demain.

Hot se leva d'un bond.

_ Euh je t'accompagne Anni. Proposa Hot.

_ Non Bobby, c'est gentil mais ça va aller.

_ J'insiste, je préfère.

Bah voyons il préfère le bougre.

_ Je…ok Bobby, bon bah à demain.

_ A demain Anni.

_ A demain Alice.

_ Fais de beaux rêves Anni.

_ Toi aussi Lucas.

_Ouais moi aussi._

Quand j'ouvris un œil ce matin là, la sensation était curieuse. Mon esprit était embrumé. Je me demandais même où j'étais pendant un moment. Je me retournai dans le lit, et tombai nez à nez avec So._ (N/Spuffy: euh tu rembobines?) (N/A : Patience !)_

Merde c'est quoi ce bordel !

Elle dormait, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Je regardai sous les draps et m'aperçus que j'étais nu comme un ver, et So aussi. J'avoue que mes yeux se perdaient allégrement sur les courbes de son corps. Si moi j'étais dans le brouillard, ma queue elle devait s'en rappeler parce qu'elle se mit au garde à vous tout de suite.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me souvenir.

**FLASH BACK.**

C'était la fermeture. Hot n'était pas redescendu, et Lucky était parti avec sa blonde. J'étais un peu paumé sans eux, alors je décidai de donner un coup de main aux autres pour tout ranger. Edward et moi avions juste défait nos cravates, alors que Jasper et Emmett avaient tombé la veste. Le rangement n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Emmett nous avait proposés à tous de boire un dernier verre. C'est-ce que nous avions fait, mais le problème étant que c'était plus une ou deux dernières bouteilles qu'on s'était enfilé.

Bella, Edward, Jasper et Alice avaient jeté l'éponge à la fin de la première bouteille. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Emmett, Sophie et moi. J'aurais du faire comme Edward, mais mon orgueil de mâle ne l'aurait pas supporté _(N/Spuffy: bah voyons!)_. Emmett avait lâché l'affaire au milieu de la seconde bouteille.

Ne restait donc que So et moi-même. Entre nous régnait toujours cette tension sexuelle, qui manquait à tout moment de faire exploser mon pantalon.

_ Alors ? Tu abandonnes ? Demanda So.

_ Non, jamais. Toi d'abord !

_ Mais j'en ai pas l'intention, tu craqueras avant moi, je te ferai craquer.

_ Tu parles toujours d'alcool ?

_ Qui sait ?_(N/Spuffy: ata, je file à la douche froide et je reviens! Je sens ça va être intéressant ;p)_

_ Tu sais qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se bruler.

_Ô mais je te rassure, je brûle déjà.

Pour une fois que j'essayais de jouer les gentlemen avec une fille, il fallait que la dite fille ne l'entende pas du tout de cette oreille.

_ Tu cherches quoi au juste So ? Demandai-je d'une voix qui frisait le reproche.

_ Je te l'ai dit, toi.

_ Mouais…juste pour baiser.

_ Rho Lucas, arrête ton char. C'est toi qui prends les choses comme ça.

_ Alors quoi, on baise et après on voit ?

_ C'est à peu près l'idée. J'arrive pas à contrôler mes pulsions quand t'es dans l'coin !

So se leva, alla mettre un peu de musique et revint en se déhanchant juste sous mes yeux. Le whisky commençait vraiment à me chauffer, à moins que se soit So elle-même.

Elle se déhanchait toujours, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et remontait sa jupe pour me laisser admirer la limite de ses portes jarretelles, que j'avais eu le loisir de toucher quelques heures auparavant.

Elle se fit descendre entre mes jambes, caressa le haut de mes cuisses de la paume de la main. Ma queue réclamait sa libération. Elle jouait avec moi, comme un chat l'aurait fait avec une souris. Elle se redressa un instant, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et suçota ma lèvre inférieure.

Puis d'une main experte s'attaqua à ma ceinture, et à la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon. J'avais perdu et je rendais les armes. Elle se délectait de me voir complètement haletant.

Je soulevai mes fesses pour permettre à So de m'ôter mon pantalon. Elle se lécha les lèvres quand elle vit ma queue gonflée à travers mon boxer. Quand elle se mit à la caresser du plat de la main, j'avais cessé de respirer, me laissant emporter par les sensations. Cette fille savait ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle voulait c'était moi !

_ Tu veux ma mort ? Haletai-je difficilement.

_ Non, juste ton plaisir et le mien. Je te l'ai dit je n'est jamais été sage avec les mecs.

Elle jouait désormais avec l'élastique de mon boxer, je me tendais à chaque fois que So touchait mon sexe du bout des doigts.

Puis elle fit glisser mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes. Elle siffla devant l'ampleur de ma virilité.

_ Le surnom Big Lulu est en dessous de la vérité !

Elle posa un de ses doigts dessus.

_ Je peux ?

Arrivé à ce niveau là, que voulez-vous répondre. A part « Ô putain ! Oui ! » Mais je me contentai d'acquiescer.

Elle cajola mon membre du bout des ongles. Ma bite tressaillait devant cette attention.

So avait un sourire fier accroché à ses lèvres. Elle remplaça ses doigts par la paume de sa main, puis elle enserra ma queue dans ses mains et débuta de doux vas-et-viens. J'avais rejeté ma tête en arrière, tandis qu'elle me branlait doucement. Cette fille serait ma perte. Je gémissais, merde des mois qu'une fille n'avait pas posé ses mains sur moi. Je devenais fou.

Quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide et chaud sur mon sexe, je redressai la tête. Putain ! Elle avait sa tête à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et me léchait la queue.

_ Bordel So !

_ Dire que j'ai cru que tu avais perdu ta langue. Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Toi t'as pas perdu la tienne par contre. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

_ Ô non, et j'vais te le prouver. Susurra-t-elle.

_Ô merde ! Ô merde ! Mayday ! Mayday ! Mon cerveau s'est barré !_

Après avoir donné plusieurs coups de langue sur mon sexe, elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

_ Ô putain d'bordel de merde ! M'exclamai-je.

Sentir la chaleur et l'humidité autour de mon sexe me transportait, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser immédiatement. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de ma queue, elle creusait ses joues pour mieux m'aspirer, branlant la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas enfouir. Ses dents me mordillaient de temps à autres, mes hanches suivaient le mouvement bien malgré moi.

Mes mains se posèrent sur sa chevelure pour lui imprimer le rythme. Je les caressai, les soulevai pour admirer ce qu'elle était en train de me faire. So goba ma bite profondément, je lâchai un râle de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça au moment d'une pipe, et dieu sait que c'était pas la première, mais là c'était divin.

J'allais jouir dans sa bouche et franchement c'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais. Elle raffermit sa prise sur moi, tandis que j'essayai de me soustraire à elle. Mon cerveau me hurlait d'arrêter, alors que ma queue me suppliait de continuer.

_ Arrête ! Non, pas comme ça !

Pour une fois mon cerveau prit le dessus. Je soulevai So par les dessous de ses bras, et l'attirai vers moi pour un baiser passionné. Nos langues se battaient ensemble, essayant par tous les moyens de prendre le dessus.

Puis je l'allongeai sur la banquette près de moi. Je me retrouvais au dessus d'elle comme la nuit d'avant.

_ Nous revoilà au point de départ. Souffla So.

_ Oui. On dirait bien.

Je baissai légèrement sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine, pour m'éblouir de la beauté féérique de ses seins. Ma langue parcourait son cou, son plexus pour arriver à ses deux merveilleux mamelons tendus rien que pour moi.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur ses mamelons, faisant tournoyer ma langue autour. Suçotant, aspirant. Le corps de Sophie s'arque-boutait. Une de mes mains se glissait sous sa robe et remontait le long de sa cuisse en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

J'accédai au tissu de son string, je cajolai sa chatte détrempée à travers la dentelle. Puis rapidement je lui ôtai, pour avoir un accès totale à sa féminité. Je passai un de mes doigts sur sa fente humide, So rejeta son corps en arrière.

_ Tu es trempée et j'ai même pas commencé. Murmurai-je.

_ Je suis dans cet état depuis hier soir.

_ Ah ouais…

J'embrassai ses lèvres pleines, tandis que mes doigts se faisaient plus entreprenants, écartant légèrement ses petites lèvres, me délectant de sa moiteur charnelle. Je trouvais son clitoris gonflé et imprimai des mouvements circulaires sur ce dernier.

Entendre les gémissements de So me rendait encore plus dur si c'était possible. J'insérai un doigt en elle, je démarrai de lent vas et viens, je tentai un deuxième. Je l'entrai en elle, elle était si serrée autours de mes doigts. C'était à se demander comment elle pourrait engloutir ma queue.

_ Ô putain ! Cria-t-elle.

_ Comme tu dis.

Son vagin se détendit et je débutai mes vas-et-viens, elle haletait, se cambrait. Je me délectai de l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Ses hanches venaient à mon contact. Je ne quittai pas son visage des yeux, les siens roulaient dans leurs orbites, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses joues rosies par le plaisir me rendaient dingue

_ Vas-y ma belle, viens !

_ Ô OUIIIIIIII !

Ses parois se resserrèrent violement sur mes doigts, son orgasme l'emporta, et moi j'étais fier de moi.

_Quoi, macho ? Moi ? Oui et alors ?_

Je retirai mes doigts, So me regardai, je les portai à ma bouche pour les suçoter.

_ Ô putana !

Elle se redressa d'un coup, et me plaqua le dos contre la banquette. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi, elle se rua sur ma bouche, se délectant de son suc à travers moi.

Ma queue frottant délicieusement contre sa chatte trempée. So se déhanchait, nos yeux se soudèrent. Avant de me retirer ma veste de costume, elle sortit de ma poche intérieure une capote. Merde comment elle savait ça ? Elle s'acharna sur les boutons de ma chemise, elle jouait avec ma cravate. Puis une de ses mains empoigna ma queue, elle y déroula la capote et la dirigea à son entrée. Elle glissa doucement sur ma bite.

_ T'es trop serrée !

Putain, elle forçait son vagin à m'engloutir totalement. Une fois fait, elle lâcha un soupir de contentement. Elle s'immobilisa un instant afin qu'elle puisse s'adapter à mon membre imposant.

_ Ô seigneur !

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, la sensation était merveilleuse et en entendant les gémissements de ma partenaire, son ressenti devait être tout aussi fort. So s'accrochait à mes épaules, pendant qu'elle dansait littéralement sur ma queue, j'étais comme dans un fourreau chaud et humide, et putain que je m'y sentais bien.

Elle accéléra la cadence, collant son bassin toujours plus près du mien. Merde comment j'avais pu me passer de ça ! J'embrassai son visage, car avec la différence de taille c'était tout ce que j'arrivais à faire.

_ Prends-moi toi !

_ So…

_ Maintenant !

Je passai mes mains sous ses fesses, et me levai, ma queue toujours en elle. So s'accrochait à mon cou, tandis que je nous portais contre le mur.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche.

Je la pénétrai doucement de peur de l'écarteler. Ce qui était bizarre c'est que si ça avait été une autre fille, je m'en serais foutu pas mal.

_ Plus vite Roméo !

_ J'peux pas.

J'avais vraiment peur de lui faire mal.

_ Ô si tu peux ! Fais-le !

_ Je refuse de t'faire mal.

_ Tu m'feras pas de mal, mais là j'me liquéfie !

Elle maintint sa prise sur mes épaules et se souleva pour retomber durement sur ma queue. Elle cria.

_ BORDEL !

_ Ok si t'insiste.

J'accédai donc à sa requête et accélérai mes pénétrations, So hurlait son bonheur à chacune de mes intrusions. Je touchai le fond de son antre à chaque coup de reins. J'allais pas tenir plus de deux minutes à ce rythme là. Non seulement je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle avec une femme depuis des mois, mais en plus le vagin de So m'enserrait de plus en plus.

_ Merde ! Putain !

Le dos de So frottait contre le mur. Moi je me perdais dans mes coups buttoirs, puissants et profonds.

_ Ô OUIIII ! Plus fort Lucas !

_ Tu veux ma mort ?

Je m'enfonçai de toute ma longueur en elle en imprimant un rythme encore plus soutenu.

_ Merde So ! Je vais…Putain !

_ Moi aussi…ENCORE ! T'arrête PAS ! JE VIENS !

_ JOUIS POUR MOI ! La suppliai-je.

Elle mordit mon épaule, je donnai un coup de rein encore plus puissant. Ses parois enserrèrent ma queue avec violence, tandis que nous jouissions tous les deux.

_ Ô MON DIEUUUUUU ! LUCAAAAASSS !

_ BORDEL SOOOOOO !

Je nous retournai, moi contre le mur, et glissai le long de celui-ci, moi toujours enfoui en elle. Le silence n'était entrecoupé que par nos respirations erratiques. Mon rythme cardiaque était à son maximum, et nos corps couverts de sueur.

Il nous fallut un moment pour nous remettre. Puis je la déposai sur un des sofas du club, le temps que je me débarrasse de la capote usagée. Quand je revins, elle était affalée sur celle-ci. J'embrassai son front, et m'assis auprès d'elle. Sophie posa sa tête sur mes cuisses.

_ C'était…comment dire…je…enfin…wow quoi…

_ Tout à fait s'que j'pense. Rigolai-je.

_ Je sais pas si j's'rais capable de monter trois étages.

_ Je suis désolé, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de te prendre plus fort.

Elle se redressa et me scruta.

_ Mais non, c'est juste que mes jambes vont refuser de me porter.

Je lui souris.

_ J'peux déjà te faire gagner un étage, si tu l'souhaites ?

_ Je rêve ou tu m'proposes une place dans ton lit…

_ Tu rêves pas.

_ Et les autres ?

_ Lucky n'est pas là et quant à Hot, il dort et un char d'assaut ne le réveillerait pas.

Elle accepta, nous nous rhabillâmes et je la portai jusqu'à ma chambre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

_(N/Spuffy: euhhhhh no comment…j'ai pas de mots) (N/Eli: Moi juste…wow…) (N/A: ça valait le coup d'attendre ?)_

Et maintenant elle était là, endormie. Je me mis de coté pour l'observer. Sa respiration était calme, sereine, je caressai sa joue et replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle gémit, et ce gémissement avait directement éveillé ma virilité encore plus.

Je tentai par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose. Mais voir ce corps magnifique à coté du mien me rendait dingue. Une idée me vint, je me positionnai entre ses cuisses délicates, j'en embrassai l'intérieur et remontai jusqu'à son pubis.

J'inspirai fortement son odeur, j'écartai doucement ses cuisses, afin que j'aie un meilleur accès à son intimité, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille de suite. J'entrouvris légèrement ses lèvres intimes et déposai un baiser sur son bourgeon. So frissonna.

Ma langue parcourut sa fente, So soupira d'aise. Ma langue tournoyait sur son clitoris, je l'aspirai, le mordillai. Le corps de So s'arqua, elle geignait. Quelle douce mélodie à mon oreille. Je me délectai de son goût merveilleux.

Je remplaçai ma langue par mon pouce et titillai son clitoris avec ce dernier, tandis que ma langue pénétrait sa chatte, désormais complètement trempée.

Je sentis ses mains appuyer sur ma tête, mon pouce torturait délicatement son clito. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, sa respiration était saccadée. So était dans un demi-sommeil, et ça m'excitait terriblement. Au moment de son orgasme, elle prononça mon prénom d'une voix rauque, s'arqua en collant son bassin au maximum contre ma bouche, puis retomba sur l'oreiller.

Je repris ma place auprès d'elle. So ouvrit les yeux.

_ C'est ta manière de dire bonjour ? Haleta-t-elle.

_ Non, c'est ma manière de te dire bonjour._(N/Spuffy: euh, le drap? Ou alors..;euh…je sais pas, t'as qqch de plus grand à proposer pour éponger?) (N/A : Euh…Une serviette de bain ?)_

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et leva sa tête vers moi.

_ Ok, je dois moi aussi trouver un moyen très spécial de te dire bonjour.

Elle glissa sa main sur mon torse et la descendit jusqu'à ma queue. Puis elle glissa le long de mon corps et déposa un simple baiser sur mon prépuce.

_ Bonjour toi. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de…

_ j'en ai envie.

Elle posa sa langue sur mon sexe, et nous partîmes dans les profondeurs. _(N/Spuffy: c'est ta phrase maintenant? Lol putain, j'ai chaud!) (N/Eli: CARO! C'est quoi cette phrase…pas toi, tu peux pas me faire ça) (N/Caro : Bah si je peux ! DD)_

**Alors ? J'ai perdu personne ?**

**La canicule nous guète en ce moment, enfin d'après ma bêta ! Mdr**

**Enfin tout n'est pas gagné pour notre nouveau couple ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Minute Pub : **

**_ Avec ma bêta Spuffygirl92 on écrit une fic « Service schizo pour votre plaisir » C'est une fic assez délirante sur une Bella schizophrène, qui a perdu la mémoire et d'un Edward agent du FBI chargé de la protéger. Lemon poussé, réservé à un public averti !**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/5850563/1/Service_schizo_pour_votre_plaisir ( enlevez les parenthèses) venez délirer avec nous !**

**_ Spuffygirl92 écrit une fic excellente avec Ness aussi (en M) : Pardonne moi http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5954891/1/**

**_ Savine2b est de retour avec « Et pourquoi pas lui ? » http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5106135 / 1 / Et_pourquoi_pas_lui**

**_ Alinghi Mikiano (un homme yes !) Greg on t'aimeeeee : « Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire » : http : / www . fanfiction . net /s / 5926248 /1 / Le_docteur_la_danseuse_et_le_vampire**

**_ Et la super fic d'Anghjulina : « Les chevaliers du ciel » http : / www . / s /5795548 / 1 /Les_Chevaliers_du_Ciel ainsi que la fic qu'elle écrit en commun avec Clair de lune : Beverly Hills love and lust : http : / www . Fanfiction . Net / s / 5875033 / 1 / Beverly_Hills_love_and_lust ou sur leur blog : http : / cdlfeatanghju . blogspot . com / ? zx = 565f44fdb9538f7d**

**Sinon je tiens à vous informer que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre au mois d'août, les auteurs prennent aussi des vacances ! Lol**

**Encore deux chapitres ! Courage !**

**N'oubliez pas non plus de voter pour votre OS préféré (Aidez nous à dépuceler Edward) sur le forum lovelemon-in-fic, vous avez jusqu'au 13 juillet minuit. **

**Une Review = Un Teaser (extrait)**

**Siouplait !**

**Merci bisous **

**ciao Caro**


	33. Retrouver ses marques

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**petitefilledusud : merci !/ Pauline : Pour Lucas et So va faloir lire le chapitre ! lol./ Nathalie63 :Bonne vacance !/Ilonka : Un de casé...T'es sûre ? mdr/ PatiewSnow : C'est vrai que Hot est très protecteur envers Anni./ Onja : Je déteste cette fameuse phrase sur les profondeurs, mais j'adore la ressortir/ Sylvie anne : Y'a jamais trop d'hommes :)/ MARJOW : Ca doit être fatiguant d'avoir toujours raison ! xD/Laccro : Merci beaucoup./Angel : oui ce chapitre était plus accès sur les Marines, t'as la tête sur tes épaules! mdr/Laurie : Et oui un bon lemon histoire de se rafraichir ! xD/Marion: Voici la suite ! lol/ptitesfrimousses : Cool pour tes gosses, mais beaucoup moins pour ton homme ! DD/ Lyna : Voici un dernier chapitre avant ma pause ! mdr. Merci pour tous ces compliments il me vont droit au coeur./ Lafeemo : Encore merci pour le rappel du postage sur le forum! Honte à moi. xD/ Anny34: Oui vive la canicule, pour les "chevaliers" c'est Anghju qui l'écrit.**

**Merci à Spuffygirl92 et à Anghjulina pour leurs coms délirants ! **

**Je vous adorent ! DD**

**Un gros bisous à mes lémoniaques ! **

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci encore pour vos messages ! Je vous adore !**

**La seule petite chose, c'est que les reviews bassent, alors j'espère juste que les vacances en sont la cause et pas l'histoire. Je suis à 496 alertes, pour 112 reviews !**

**Mais j'ai dépassé les 3000! J'suis trop contente ! !**

**On se retrouve à la fin !**

**31 Retrouvez ses marques.**

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais éveillé depuis un bon moment. Mais Bella dormait toujours, sa respiration lente m'apaisait. Jamais je ne me lasserai de la regarder dormir. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, j'enfilai en vitesse mon boxer qui était sous le lit. C'était Matt.

_ Câlin ? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis signe que sa mère dormait, mais qu'il pouvait nous rejoindre. Je lui fis une place et il s'engouffra entre nous. Il se lova contre moi, son doudou et son pouce dans la bouche. J'embrassai son front.

_ Maman elle est fatiguée ?

_ Oui. _(N/Anghju : On se demande pourquoi…) (N/Caro : ouais la faute à qui ?)_

_ Et toi ?

_ Non ça va.

_ Dis papa ?

Il releva la tête vers moi.

_ Oui.

_ Toi tu vas faire comme tonton ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Te marier avec maman._(N/Spuffy: la question qui tue)_

Alors là vaste sujet. Je devais lui répondre quo? Qu'au simple mot de « madame » sa mère partait en courant? Je devais avoir l'air totalement idiot, la bouche ouverte.

_ Je…euh.

_ Oui ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents._(N/Spuffy: la teigne)_

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Ah bon ? Mais…t'aimes maman ?

_ Oui.

_ Maman t'aime ?

_ Hum…oui.

_ Bah alors…

_Bah alors, bah alors…il en a de bonne lui !_

Je tirai l'oreiller et me le collai sur la tête.

_ Matthew. Suppliai-je. Pas maintenant.

Il me secouait de ses petites mains.

_ Papa…papa…papa…

_ Bon viens avec moi terreur, avant de réveiller maman. On va prendre un p'tit déj.

Je sortis du lit, suivi de Matt. J'enfilai un bas de jogging et embrassai le front de ma douce. Je donnai la main à Matt et nous allâmes dans la cuisine._(N/Spuffy: ce petit n'est pas le neveu d'Em pour rien, au simple mot 'bouffe' il oublie tout le reste MDR) (N/Caro : et ouais ! Mdr)_

Je préparai le petit déjeuner aidé de mon fils. Je le soulevai pour qu'il attrape les bols dans le placard, puis les verres. Il se débrouilla tout seul pour les couverts. J'espérai que cette histoire de mariage lui était sortie de la tête_(N/Spuffy; dans tes rêves! C'est ton fils et celui de Bella, tu vois pas que c'est impossible?)_. Il me réclama des céréales. Je mis la cafetière en marche et m'installai en face de lui.

Il se servit comme un grand, et me scruta de ses yeux verts émeraude.

_ Tu vas te marier avec maman ?

_ T'es pas têtu toi ! Jamais tu laisses tomber ? _(N/Anghju : Jamais on dirait ! Vive ce gosse !)_

_ Papa…

_ J'en sais rien mon fils.

_ Pouquoi ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

_ Parce que…c'est comme ça…

_ Tu veux pas ?

_ C'est pas ça…M'agaç

_ Alors tu veux ?

Seigneur comment un être si petit peut-il être aussi agaçant par moment…finalement il me faisait penser à Alice._(N/Spuffy: voleur de répliques!)_

_ Ecoute Matt, c'est entre ta mère et moi.

_ Non, moi ze veux une famille, comme les copains ! Bouda-t-il.

_ Mais t'as déjà une famille. Ca ne changera rien qu'on soit marié ou pas.

_T'y crois à celle là Edward ?_

Il se mit à bouder.

_ Mais pouquoi tu veux pas ?

_ Tu veux pas quoi ? S'enquit Alice qui venait d'arriver.

Et merde il manquait plus que le petit lutin maléfique! Et Rose apparut à son tour. Ba voyons, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

_ Papa y veut pas se marier avec maman !

_ Tu…quoi ? Edward ?

_ Tu veux pas te marier avec Bella ? S'étonna Rose

_ Mais c'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais vous êtes terribles à la fin !

_ Tu veux ou tu veux pas ? S'enquit ma sœur en me fixant les deux poings sur les hanches.

Silence.

_ Alors tu réponds ! Me cria Rose.

_ Bien-sûr que je voudrais…plus tard…mais faut être deux à prendre ce genre de décision et Bella…

_ Ok. J'ai compris. Viens avec moi Matt, on va s'habiller. Proposa Rose.

_ Mais ze veux savoir !

Rose s'accroupit face à lui, en lui posant ses deux mains sur les épaules.

_ Je sais Matthew, mais y'a des moments où les grands on besoin de parler ensemble, sans enfants.

_ D'accord. Abandonna-t-il.

Enfin pour le moment, je supposais qu'il reviendrait à la charge.

Alice nous servit un café et s'installa à la place de mon fils.

L'inquisition espagnole était de retour.

_ Alors raconte tout à Tatie Alice.

_ Lyly. Me désespérai-je. On ne pourrait pas juste…laissez tomber. Il est 9 heures du mat, on s'est couché tard et j'ai franchement pas envie de me prendre la tête avec tout ça.

_ Oui, mais tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas Bro.

_ Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce matin ? Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ! Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué comme ça !

Je me levai d'un geste brusque. Alice posa sa main sur mon bras.

_ Tu en as parlé avec Bella ?

_ A ton avis ? Maugréai-je.

_ A toi de m'le dire.

_ J'ai tenté le sujet en plaisantant.

_ Et…

_ Elle a décidé de bannir de son vocabulaire les mots « mariage et madame ».

_ Ok. Je vois, et pourquoi ?

_ J'ai pas tout compris, je crois qu'elle a la trouille. Elle a peur de se retrouver dans un cocon et de faire abstraction du reste du monde.

_ Je comprends pas tout, non plus.

_ Ouais en plus, le pire c'est que je lui ai rien demandé officiellement. C'est parti d'une plaisanterie, quand on était à Washington, on l'a appelée plusieurs fois Madame Cullen, elle s'est sentie mal à chaque fois, j'ai voulu la taquiner et elle a crisé littéralement. Elle refuse carrément d'en parler.

Ma sœur semblait pensive.

_ Tu en as parlé à Matt ?

_ Non. Il est venu faire un câlin ce matin, et il a lancé ça dans la conversation. Heureusement que Bella dormait…

_ Ecoute Bro ! Réponds à ma question. Tu veux l'épouser ?

Je réfléchissais, et me rassis. Alice me donna une tape derrière la tête.

_ Aie ! Disons que je pense que c'est l'évolution d'une relation comme la nôtre. J'ai pas dit demain. Mais c'est assez mal engagé de toute manière vu qu'elle refuse toutes discussions sur le sujet. Le pire de l'histoire c'est que Matt pense que c'est moi qui ne veut pas.

_ Je peux essayer d'en parler à Bella ? Proposa-t-elle.

Panique à bord !

_ Nan mais t'es malade ? ! Je t'interdis de faire ça Alice Cullen ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

_ Ô oui ça on a vu !

_ Ecoute fais moi plaisir…laisse tomber.

_ Bien. Mais tu sais Ed, tu devrais emmener Bella en vacances pendant une semaine.

_ Quand et pourquoi ? _(N/Anghju : Et où ?) (N/Caro : Surprise…)_

_ Après Noël, parce que je pense que ça vous ferez du bien de vous retrouver seul tous les deux. Sans famille, sans amis et sans Matt. Juste elle et toi. Sans compter que ça te ferait du bien, vous pourriez discuter de votre avenir.

_ Je t'ai dit que…

_ Je sais Ed, j'suis pas sourde. Mais je sais aussi qu'un bain de minuit peut faire des merveilles. Penses-y. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire._(N/spuffy: oh oui les bains de minuit!) (N/Caro : ei il nous entraina dans les profondeurs ! Mdr *je sors*)_

J'avalai mon café et me levai pour laver le mug. Bella arriva au même moment, elle se dirigea vers moi. J'ouvris les bras, elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et pressa son petit corps frêle contre le mien.

_ Bien dormi mon amour ?

_ Très bien. Mais j'me suis demandée où tu étais à mon réveil.

_ Ah vraiment ?

Je picorai un baiser sur sa bouche.

_ Oui. Gémit-elle.

_ Hum, hum. Je suis là ! Toussota Alice. Excusez-moi, y'a des chambres pour ça.

_ Salut Alice.

_ Salut Bella. Bon bah moi j'vous laisse ! J'ai comme une envie de sauter sur Jasper.

_ Merci Alice, pour les détails.

_ J't'en prie Bro d'amour !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Un café ?

_ Merci oui.

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Nulle part, Matt est venu dans notre lit ce matin, et je voulais te laisser dormir alors on s'est levé.

_ Merci, mon chéri. C'est trop gentil.

Je lui servis son café et massai ses épaules. Elle soupira d'aise.

_ Alors programme de la journée ? M'enquis-je.

_ Ce matin révision, rattrapage de cours, révision, rattrapage…_(N/Spuffy; euh, gd sœur, t'as pas encore lu le mémo? Je suis en VACANCES!) (N/Caro : pas encore! Lol)_

_ J'ai compris, je m'occupe de Matt ce matin et toi de tes cours.

_ J'espère avoir fini pour cet aprèm.

_ On pourrait aller se promener tous les trois au zoo ?

_ Bonne idée. J'avale mon café, j'embrasse Matt, je prends ma douche et j'y vais.

_ C'est tout, t'as oublié personne ?

_ Euh…

Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui susurrai.

_ Toi, moi, la douche.

_ Edward, si on commence comme ça, plus jamais j'm'en sors. Geignit-t-elle. _(N/Anghju : et nous avec !)_

_ Pardonne-moi d'avoir envie de ma petite amie._(N/Spuffy; je vois trop sa moue boudeuse! Et perso, je ne résiste pas!)_

Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et embrassai son cou. Elle frissonna

_ Edward. Gémit-elle.

_ Oui mon ange.

Elle arrêta de respirer, et ferma les yeux.

_ Respire Bella. Ris-je.

_ Ô toi ! Rugit-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bon de sa chaise, et manqua de tomber. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. _(N/Spuffy: moi je dis c'était prévu ça! Vilain Edward, vilain!)_

_ Oui ? Quoi moi ? Dis-je hautain.

_ Tu n'es qu'un…qu'un…

_ Un ?

_ Un…un…pervers… _(N/Anghju : Oh oui mais c'est ça qui est cool !)_

Je glissai mes mains le long de ses côtes.

_ Oui mais encore.

_ Un…obsédé…un…satyre et…

Je la soulevai et l'emmenai dans la chambre, je la jetai sur le lit, puis fermai la porte à clef.

_ Edward ! Tu…tu…tu

Je m'avançai vers elle comme un prédateur. Elle se leva sur le lit, et essaya de m'échapper. Je l'attrapai et la plaquai sur le lit._(N/Spuffy: au secouuuurs, je retire la culotte et je continue!)_

_ Je…je…je…puisque je suis un pervers, un obsédé et un satyre, il est normal que je me comporte comme tel. Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ?_(N/Spuffy: oh ouiiii)_

_ T'as oublié gougea !

Je la relevai et lui ôtai sa nuisette avec force. Ensuite je lui arrachai son string.

_ Voilà, là j'suis un vrai gougea, non ?

_ Edward ! Haleta-t-elle.

Je me plaçai au dessus d'elle, et me jetai sur ses seins magnifiques. Ma bouche dévorait ses mamelons tendus. Bella fourrageait mes cheveux. J'enserrai ses poignets dans une de mes mains, tandis que mon autre main se glissait dans ses plis intimes.

J'écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne avant qu'elle ne crie. Nos langues se battaient, elles s'enroulaient ensemble dans un même rythme. L'air vint à nous manquer, je me séparai donc de sa délicieuse bouche à regret.

_ Ô mon dieu Edward !

_ On dirait que le pervers te fait du bien ?_(N/Spuffy: euh….*cerveau mort*)(N/Anghju : On dirait ! )_

Mes doigts caressaient son clitoris, elle se cambra sous moi. Je me redressai, toujours en encerclant ses poignets. Je frottais ma verge tendue à travers mon jogging contre son intimité luisante. Lui arrachant des gémissements de contentement. Je fis passer une de mes mains sous moi, et défis d'une main la cordelette de mon bas de pantalon.

Je descendis juste mon boxer afin de libérer ma verge de tout entrave. _(N/Anghju : Euh j'ai l'image, glups…) _

_ Et maintenant place à l'obsédé. Ris-je.

_ Hum…oui._(N/Spuffy: DEAD)_

Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses, ma verge pointant fièrement devant son entrée, mon désir me consumait littéralement. J'avais envie d'elle, besoin de son corps, de son âme. Tout le temps.

Je donnai un violent coup de reins, et la pénétrai d'un coup. J'étouffai son cri dans ma bouche. Je m'abreuvai de ses gémissements, tandis que mes hanches cognaient fortement contre les siennes. C'était un besoin primaire, animal. Bella se tortillait sous moi. Son corps s'arque-boutait. Je mordillai son cou.

_ Dieu, Edward…je…seigneur.

_ Dis-le que tu m'aimes en obsédé !

Je donnai un coup de reins plus fort.

_ Han oui !

_ Dis-le !

_ Je t'aime en…obsédé ! Edward ! Con…tinues !

_ Ô oui mon amour !

Je lui lâchai les poignets et la retournai. J'embrassai son dos et mordillai ses épaules. Elle gémissait et soulevait son bassin pour se frotter à ma verge.

J'écartai légèrement ses fesses et replongeai avec fougue dans sa féminité. Bella étouffa un cri de plaisir dans l'oreiller.

Nos corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, la sueur perlant sur nos peaux.

Mes coups de butoirs étaient intenses et profonds. Mes mains recouvraient celles de Bella. Mes cheveux frottaient ses épaules. Je sentis les parois de Bella se resserrer.

_ EDWAAARRRRDD ! Exalta-t-elle en mordant dans l'oreiller.

Je me retins d'hurler ma jouissance en serrant les dents. Je m'effondrai sur elle, le cœur battant et la respiration erratique. J'embrassai ses épaules et sa peau au parfum si doux avec dévotion, puis roulai sur le coté.

_ T'as une bonne raison de prendre une douche maintenant_.(N/Spuffy: gougea)_

Elle se retourna et me flanqua un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_ Gougea !

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

_ Non vieux satyre, c'est juste pour le sexe ! Lâcha-t-elle.

_ J'suis pas l'Major Sexe pour rien. Fanfaronnai-je. _(N/Anghju : Non, à la hauteur de ton surnom, coco !) (N/Caro : bah ouais ! )_

Bella sortit du lit, me jeta son oreiller dans la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Je la suivis. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement en prenant soin de l'un et de l'autre, puis retrouvâmes les autres dans la cuisine.

_ B'jour maman.

_ Bonjour mon cœur.

Matt lui sauta dans les bras, et fit claquer un bisou sur sa joue. Anni arriva, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et nous lança un joyeux « bonjour » collégiale._(N/Spuffy: euh pas très réaliste, enfin, me connaissant *sifflot*)_ Lucky débarqua avec les mêmes fringues que la veille et chargé de viennoiseries.

_ J'ai trouvé un magasin où ils font des croissants et des pains aux chocolats, des brioches.

Emmett se rua dessus comme la pauvreté sur le monde.

_ Tu devrais découffer plus fouvant. Expliqua Emmett la bouche pleine.

_ Si ça te plait pas Bro, on te donnera autre chose.

Hot était déjà attablé avec un café, So fit son apparition elle aussi. Elle semblait avoir passé une nuit agitée. La pièce se remplissait au fur et à mesure, tout le monde était au petit déjeuner sauf Lucas.

_ Maman, on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Matt qui était assis sur les genoux de sa mère.

_ J'ai beaucoup de travail ce matin.

_ Tes cours ?

_ Oui, et mes révisions, mais j'espère avoir fini avant cet après-midi. Comme ça on pourrait peut-être aller se promener avec papa.

_ Ô oui ! S'enthousiasma mon fils. Pour ce matin, c'est pas grave on a des soses d'hommes à faire. Pas vrai papa ?_(N/Spuffy: ça s'annonce mortel!)_

Je savais où il voulait en venir et je riais.

_ Exact Matt.

_ Des choses d'hommes ? Répéta sa mère songeuse.

_ Ouep !

_ Bien messieurs. Puisque c'est comme ça, moi je vais faire des trucs de femmes. Déclara Bella.

_ Chic alors on va jouer à poupée Bella ! S'enjoua ma sœur. _(N/Anghju : Hihi !)_

_ Même pas en rêve Alice ! Déclara ma douce.

Bella se leva ainsi qu'Anni et elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre._(N/Spuffy: il en faut bien qui bosse quand même!)_

_ Des trucs de filles, entre filles, moi j'veux bien y'aller ! Fantasma Hot._(N/Spuffy: pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas? Xd) (N/Caro : j'vois pas! Lol)_

Je lui donnai une claque derrière la tête.

_ Rêves pas mon pote, elles vont réviser !

_ Et merde c'est franchement pas drôle.

_ Salut !

Lucas débarqua tout transpirant, il venait de faire un jogging à priori. Il mordit dans un croissant et se servit une tasse de café. _(N/Anghju : Gluuuups…) (N/Caro : fermez les yeus et imaginez)_

Il s'installa à coté de moi.

_ Le jogging était bon ?_ M'enquis-je._

_ Parfait pour se vider l'esprit.

_ Ou l'excès de testostérones à toi de choisir. Sous-entendit Hot.

_ Mon taux de testostérones va très bien mec, merci de t'en inquiéter !_(N/Spuffy; bah ça nous embêterait bien si c'était pas le cas!) _

_ Si tu me l'avais dit hier soir, on aurait pu courir ensemble.

_ Affirmatif Major, mais je savais pas que j'irai. Mais si j'te dis un contre un et basket, tu m'réponds quoi ?

_ Quand tu veux mecs, mais je dois m'occuper de Matt ce matin, on a des trucs à faire.

_ Euh, oui mais moi aussi j'aurai besoin de Matt un moment. Expliqua Rose. Je dois lui faire essayer son costume pour la soirée de fiançailles. On en a pour une heure environ, Alice vient avec nous.

_ Ok, tatie Rose, mais une heure hein ? Pace que après z'ai des trucs à faire avec papa._(N/Spuffy; dur en affaires ce môme!) (N/Anghju : trognon !)_

_ Oui Matthew, une toute petite heure.

So se leva et prétexta des coups de téléphones à donner pour le problème d'Anni. Je trouvai que Lucas l'observait bizarrement. Lucky devait aller voir ses parents qui habitaient Seattle, Hot avait décidé de l'accompagner.

J'allais me changer et récupérai le ballon de basket, pour rejoindre Lucas en bas. Il m'attendait. Après l'avoir rejoint, nous allâmes vers le terrain le plus proche. On échangea quelques balles, mais Lucas semblait vraiment trop silencieux à mon goût.

Il manqua même de se prendre le ballon dans la tête.

_ Balance Roméo !

_ Que…Quoi Major Sexe ?

_ Y'a un truc qui cloche mec ! J'le vois bien !

Il s'affala le cul sur une des tables de pique-nique, il se gratta la tête.

_ J'ai couché avec Sophie.

_ O…Kay._(N/Spuffy; bah tu voulais savoir! Hein)_

Il tourna son visage tourmenté vers le mien

_ Comme tu dis.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais pas y'aller direct.

_ Je voulais pas !_(N/Spuffy: So! T'as un de ses pouvoirs quand même! C'est quoi la recette?xd) (N/Caro : trop forte nôtre So !)_

Je le regardai d'un air soupçonneux, tout en arquant un sourcil.

_ D'accord, tu voulais pas et…

_ Elle a de sacrés arguments, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Putain Major ! Elle…bon dieu ! Elle m'a allumé et j'ai…craqué.

_ La petite So s'est jetée sur le pauvre Roméo sans défense.

_ Putain Cullen ! Arrêtes de rire bordel !_(N/Spuffy: se cache la bouche des deux mains, le visage tout rouge et les yeux ressortis des orbites)_

Lucas était en rogne, il s'était levé et avait shooté dans le ballon de basket. Je sautai de la table, cette histoire le perturbait réellement.

Je lui posai ma main sur l'épaule.

_ Je suis désolé mec. Mais j'vois pas où est le problème, vous êtes deux adultes consentants.

_ Merde, j'en ai marre des plans culs !

_ Donc tu veux t'caser ? Mais elle veut quoi So ?

_ J'sais pas. Elle voulait juste baiser.

_ T'es sûr de ça ?

_ Je sais pas quand j'lui ai demandé ce qu'on ferait après, elle m'a dit « recommencer ». Mais j'suis pas qu'une machine à baiser ! _(N/Anghju : première nouvelle !) (N/Caro : c'est vri il aurait pu pré)_

_ Vous avez couché ensemble et après ?

_ Quoi et après ?

_ Que s'est-il passé après que toi et elle vous ayez coucher ensemble ?

Il se rassit sur la table.

_ On a un peu discuté, ensuite elle avait peur de pas arriver jusqu'à sa chambre et je…

J'arquai un sourcil.

_ Merde, t'y as été fort mon salaud ! Ricanai-je.

_ Mais non, c'est juste qu'elle avait mal aux jambes.

_ Attends, tu lui as proposé ton lit ?

_ Ouais.

_ Mais tu…je veux dire que…Jamais tu fais ça…enfin pas depuis que j'te connais.

_ Non c'est une première, j'te le confirme.

_ Et il s'est passé quoi ?

_ Rien, on a discuté, on a refait l'amour, on s'est endormi et on a refait l'amour._(N/Spuffy: après, il est pas une machine à baiser! *lève les yeux au ciel*) (Ncaro :mdr)_

_ Wow ! T'as bien dit « faire l'amour »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Ouais je crois.

_ Tu as discuté avec elle ?

_ Non pas vraiment, elle s'est rendormie ce matin et moi j'ai été courir.

_ Donc elle s'est réveillée seule dans ton lit ? C'est ça et depuis tu l'évites ?

_ Non ! Enfin si…peut-être un peu. C'est juste que je sais pas quoi lui dire. J'aimerais discuter, mais dès que je suis avec elle, j'ai un mal fou à réfléchir, j'ai qu'une envie…c'est de…merde Major…j'en sais rien…je…

Je posai une main compatissante sur l'épaule de mon pote.

_ Ecoute Lucas, faut que tu discutes avec elle. Invite la quelque part, dans un lieu public.

_ Je sais pas…

_ Au début avec Bella, c'était compliqué aussi. Elle avait peur de s'engager, peur de faire de la peine à Matt si ça ne marchait pas. J'ai lutté tant que j'ai pu, j'ai été désespéré à certains moments, mais ça vaut le coup de se battre. Alors si tu veux un conseil, bats-toi si tu crois que tu peux construire quelque chose avec elle.

_ J'en sais rien, on se connait à peine.

Nous reprîmes notre partie de basket un bon moment et décidâmes de rentrer. Je pris une douche et rejoignis Matt au club. Je savais qu'il voulait jouer du piano.

Il était très concentré sur l'instrument. J'approchai doucement et m'installai auprès de lui. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je rajustai ses doigts, et il recommença.

Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus amples qu'au début, il jouait des deux mains et la fierté se lisait sur mon visage, ainsi que la mienne. Il était doué, et même si c'était mon fils et que je n'étais pas tout à fait impartial, il avait beaucoup de talent._(N/Spuffy: c'est même pas étonnant!)_

Il termina sa dernière note, j'embrassai son front, un sourire illuminait son visage.

_ Tu as travaillé on dirait ?

_ Oui avec Mamy.

_ Je le vois. C'est très bien, j'suis fier de toi.

_ Merci papa, dis, ze pourrait le jouer à maman pour Thanksgiving ?

_ Je pense que tu es prêt, et je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir.

_ Tu veux bien zouer avec moi, à quatre mains ?

_ Ok, on y va Maestro !

Je détendis mes doigts, et débutai. Matt me suivait, et il riait aux éclats. J'aimais passé du temps avec mon fils, le voir s'épanouir au fur et à mesure des jours, le voir grandir.

Jamais je ne m'en lasserai. Après le morceau, il m'observa et me demanda de jouer la « Fugue » de Bach. Morceau franchement pas évident, mais magnifique à mon goût.

_ Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le jouer correctement. Je manque d'entrainement.

_ Papa…Supplia-t-il.

_ Je vais faire ce que j'peux.

_ Merci, mon papa.

_ Et c'est parti !

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=JcFHuUJE0mU&feature=related

C'était une mélodie rapide et complexe, je la jouai souvent avant. Ne serait-ce que pour m'entrainer, et détendre mes doigts engourdis. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter, finalement les notes s'enchainaient sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention. Au moment de la dernière note mon fils applaudit, je le pris dans mes bras et embrassai son front.

_ Merci, Matt.

_ Tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais jouer comme toi ?

_ Oui et même mieux, mon ange.

_ Pas possible.

_ Mais si tu verras.

Nous jouâmes encore un bon moment.

**BELLA POV**

Révisions, Révisions, rattrapage, rattrapage !

Je craquai, quatre heures à ne faire que ça, et on avait enfin terminé avec Anni. Je stressai à fond, rien qu'à penser à l'exam, mon ventre se tordait de douleur. Dire que je manquais de confiance était un doux euphémisme. Finalement j'avais hâte que les vacances arrivent, pour souffler un peu avec Edward et Matt.

_ Bon bah voilà c'est fait Bella, t'as tout rattrapé, on a révisé et on va déchirer !

_ Depuis quand t'es positive comme ça, toi ?_(N/Spuffy: je dirais même plus! Depuis quand? xd)_

_ J'en sais rien. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Bobby.

Elle s'étendit sur le lit.

_ Bobby, hein ?

_ Ouais, il est très gentil. Dit-elle songeuse.

_ Et très mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien._(N/Spuffy: ah bon? J'ai pas remarqué MDR) (N/Caro : menteuse! DD)_

Anni rougit.

_ Ouais, mais…

_ Mais…

_ C'est un coureur de jupons, il a toutes les filles qu'il veut.

_ Et…

_ Moi je suis introvertie, transparente, et…

_ Et rien du tout Anni. Je sais que Bobby t'aime bien, il est très prévenant avec toi.

_ Oui, mais son surnom il ne l'a pas par hasard et en plus j'en ai assez avec mon ex.

_ Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, les gens changent, ils évoluent. Déjà il t'accompagnée hier soir. C'est peut-être un chaud lapin, mais il est différent avec toi, la preuve il essaye même pas de te draguer.

_ Oui bah justement, ça prouve bien qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. _(N/Spuffy: et toc! Prends ça dans les dents Bella! *croise les bras sur ma poitrine*)_

_ Tu veux que j'te dise, Edward et Emmett étaient pareils que Hot, ils ont changé, ça ne veut rien dire. _(N/Anghju une association de repentis !)_

_ Peut-être, mais de toute manière c'est pas comme si j'étais intéressée._(N/Spuffy: sérieux! Moi? Intéressée? Pff)_

_ Non, c'est certain. Ris-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ô rien, tu n'es pas indifférente à son charme et voilà tout.

_ Même pas vrai. Siffla-t-elle.

On toqua à la porte, Sophie apparut. Elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle se jeta sur le lit au milieu de nous.

_ Agence des cœurs brisés, j'écoute. Annonçai-je en riant.

_ Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ J'sais pas vu ta tronche.

_ Bah si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai couché avec Lucas !

_ Ô vraiment, comme c'est curieux je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

_ Le sarcasme est compris dans le forfait « conseils ». Maugréa So.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes? Ok t'as couché avec Lucas, j'vois pas où est le problème ?

So souffla.

_ J'ai eu du mal à le faire craquer, ce type a une volonté de fer.

_ Pauvre Lucas…tu as abusé de son pauvre petit corps de Marines sans défense.

_ Mais non…enfin je l'ai allumé, il a craqué point barre.

_ Ok, et…

_ Bah maintenant il m'évite. Quand j'me suis réveillée pour la deuxième fois ce matin, il était parti. Je lui ai un peu forcé la main, c'est vrai. Au départ il voulait pas…

_ Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je.

_ Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre des plans culs, qu'on était ami avec vous deux, enfin des conneries…

_ Pourquoi des conneries ! S'énerva Anni. Merde c'est vrai, ils ont vécu 5 ans couper du monde. Ils ont le droit de décider de changer de vie, et d'avoir envie de se caser ! Non ?

Si Anni ne voulait pas que Hot change, c'était mal engagé !

_ Oui, oui bien sûr. S'excusa So.

_ Alors tu vas faire quoi So ?

_ J'en sais rien, je sais pas…j'aime beaucoup Lucas, mais je sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'il se sous-estime, et pourtant c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais pour les relations c'est un peu compliqué chez moi.

_ Oui bah y'a pas que chez toi, c'est évident, pour personne. J'aime beaucoup Lucas, il est simple, gentil et c'est un excellent ami. Alors si c'est juste pour t'amuser, laisse tomber.

_ On s'dépêche ! En voiture. Nous héla Edward.

On était mercredi soir, et nous devions tous nous rendre à Forks pour Thanksgiving. Tout le monde était invité et Esmè se faisait une joie de tous nous recevoir et pourtant ça faisait un sacré débarquement de Marines et de civils. Esmèe et Carlisle avaient insisté pour que So et Anni soient avec nous.

L'ambiance était particulière. So et Lucas faisaient tout pour s'éviter depuis leur fameuse nuit, quoi qu'en y repensant c'était surtout Lucas qui l'évitait. Je sais qu'Edward avait énormément discuter avec son ami.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait perdu et quand on connaissait Lucas, c'était franchement pas quelque chose de courant. Matt, lui était ravi, j'espérais simplement que mon fils n'ait pas trop d'espoir de réconciliation entre moi et son grand père. Je souhaitais simplement l'éviter._(N/Spuffy: rem..rem…c'est mal barré, moi je dis lol)_

Nous arrivâmes à Forks en début de soirée, Esmèe et Carlisle étaient sur le perron pour nous accueillir. Matt se jeta dans leurs bras. Ils étaient ravis, Edward me prit par la taille et embrassa mon front avec tendresse.

Les autres nous suivirent. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Esmèe nous dispatcha dans les différentes chambres qu'elle avait aménagé dans la maison pour l'occasion.

Matt prit son sac et monta de suite dans sa chambre. Edward porta nos affaires dans la sienne, quant à Esmèe et Carlisle, ils montrèrent leurs chambres aux autres. Heureusement que la maison était immense. Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jazz se partageaient le cottage. Ils allèrent s'installer tout de suite.

Moi j'ajustai mon manteau et sortis de la maison. Lucas me rejoignit pour fumer sa clope. Il passait énormément de temps avec Edward et Matt pendant que j'étais à la fac, ces derniers temps.

_ Il fait pas chaud. Constata Lucas.

_ Tu m'parle vraiment météo ?

_ Ouais, on dirait.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule affectueusement.

_ Comment vas-tu Lucas ?

_ Ca va.

_ J'te demande pas de me mentir.

_ Je vais bien. Me rassura-t-il.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ok, tu ne lâcheras pas hein ? Rigola-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Ca peut aller.

_ Mais encore ?

Il se leva, et tira une grosse bouffée sur sa cigarette.

_ J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

_ Lucas, ça fait des jours et des jours que tu fuies So et en plus tu m'évites moi._(N/Spuffy: méchant pas beau Lucas!)_

_ Je ne t'évite pas.

_ Bah voyons.

_ Ecoute Bella, So a eu ce qu'elle voulait non ? Juste une baise ! Cracha-t-il.

_ Je suis pas sûre que se soit ce qu'elle voulait et j'suis encore moins sûre pour toi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, c'était clair depuis le début. J'suis pas un mec bien, tu l'sais pas depuis l'temps?

Je le suivis et le forçai à me regarder.

_ Bien sûr que tu es un mec bien Lucas, et j'suis certaine que tu tiens beaucoup à So.

_ T'en sais des choses toi ! J'veux juste apprendre à vivre, normalement. So sait ce qu'elle veut !

Lucas tourna les talons et repartit à l'intérieur. Mon homme arriva et moi je soufflai d'exaspération.

_ Tu t'es engueulé avec Lucas ?

_ Non, pour ça, il faudrait qu'on ait un semblant de conversation. Il me fait de la peine, enfin ils me font de la peine.

_ Je sais. Des jours que j'essaye de lui faire entendre raison, pour qu'au moins il lui parle, mais il est encore plus têtu que toi et moi réunis._(N/Spuffy: pourtant c'est difficile!)_

_ Et ben ça promet.

_ Oui comme tu dis. Rit-il. T'ai-je dit combien je t'aimais aujourd'hui ?

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et embrassa mon cou.

_ Non, mais tu vas te rattraper ce soir ?

_ Serait-ce une proposition Swan ?

_ Tout à fait Cullen !

_ Quand vous aurez cinq minutes vous vous lâcherez les amygdales ? Grogna So.

_ Hum sympa. Tu viens te geler les fesses par plaisir ?

_ Non, pas vraiment Edward. Lucas vient de rentrer, et vu son regard j'préfère évacuer.

_ Vous êtes ridicules, vous l'savez ça ! _(N/Anghju : Et alors !)_

_ C'est pas à moi qui faut l'dire Bella, mais à lui.

_ Non So, tu ne fais aucun effort ! Force le à te parler.

_ Il m'évite comme la peste !

_ La faute à qui ? Demanda Edward.

_ Hey ! On était consentant !

_ Oui, mais lui t'avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait plus baiser à tord et à travers. Cracha Edward.

_ Bah voyons, la faiblesse des mecs est bien connue !

Sur cette belle parole So s'en alla._(N/Spuffy: ya de l'eau dans le gaz)_

_ Bon, bah on est mal barré mon chéri.

_ Ouais, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen, juste pour qu'ils se parlent.

_ Depuis quand joues-tu les cupidons ?

_ Depuis qu'ils sont trop cons pour s'en sortir tous seuls !_(N/Spuffy: oui, Major, à vos ordres Major!)_

_ Expéditif Major Sexe !

_ Ouais et quand je vois cette tonne de fringues sur toi, ça m'donne des envies d'être encore plus expéditif, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

_ C'est pas assez imagé à mon goût, j'ai hâte de voir la pratique.

_ Swan ? Gronda-t-il.

_ Cullen. Minaudai-je.

Il me plaqua gentiment contre le mur, et dévora mon cou de tendres baisers avant de murmurer.

_ Tu es une très vilaine fille, et la tentation incarnée.

_ Qui moi ? Dis-je haletante.

_ Oui, vous miss Swan.

_ Edward ! Bella !

_ Merde la récrée est finie. Râlai-je._(N/Spuffy: ma nouvelle culotte y a échappé belle!)_

_ Ma sœur a toujours le chic pour débarquer quand il faut pas.

_ Je sais, tout ça pour visiter Forks by night. Pries pour qu'on ne tombe pas sur mon paternel.

_ Mon ange, même si on tombe sur Charlie, c'est pas un problème ? _(N/Anghju : Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas si sûre…) (N/Caro : On s'demande! MDR)_

_ Vraiment et Emmett ?

_ Ô putain, j'l'avais oublié._(N/Spuffy: très pro, major! Il pense avec quoi en fait ce type? MDR) (N/Anghju : J'ai comme une idée…) (N/Caro : j'ai la même)_

_ Oui bah pas moi.

Alice avait eu l'idée de nous emmener à la réserve, on était dans le petit bar de Sam le « Quileute ». Pas très original, mais on y passait beaucoup de temps quand on habitait là. Ils étaient tous là, Jacob, Embry, Paul ( Pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Edward), Leah, Quill. Même Seth. C'était vraiment agréable de les voir.

Nous étions assis à une grande table, Jacob et Edward avaient fait les présentations. Il y avait deux couples pas très loin de nous qui discutaient, de qui ? J'vous l'donne en mille. De nous, enfin d'Edward et moi.

_ Ils ont eu un gosse et sont même pas mariés !_(N/Spuffy: baston en vue? *saute partout*)_

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Confirma l'autre harpie. Il l'a mise en cloque et s'est barré. Il est revenu, tu crois qu'il aurait régularisé sa situation. Penses-tu !

Je serrai la main d'Edward fortement pour l'empêcher de réagir. Rose avait carrément posé ses pieds sur mon frère pour éviter qu'il ne leur saute à la gorge._(N/Spuffy: pas drôle les filles! Limite j'ai le pop corn à portée de mains!) (N/Caro :fais tourner !)_

_ Pauvre Charlie, abandonné par sa propre famille. Si Renée était encore là, tout ça ne serait certainement pas arrivé.

_ Tu as raison, si le petit a fugué, c'est surement qu'il avait une raison. Ah ces jeunes, à peine sorti de l'enfance, comment veux-tu qu'ils l'élèvent correctement ! Ce petit finira mal.

La c'en était trop, je me levai d'un seul coup de mon siège. Jacob posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit rassoir. Tandis que Jasper avait maille à partir avec mon frère. Sans compter Lucas et Hot qui tentaient de contenir Edward. Cette soirée allait mal tourné. Sam s'avança avec sa femme Emily vers les quatre abrutis. _(N/Anghju : Oh ouais, baston !)_

_ Je ne tolère pas qu'on insulte mes amis, chez moi dans mon bar. Alors vous allez prendre vos deux mégères de bonnes femmes et les ramener à la maison. On n'a pas besoin de venin, alors qu'elles s'occupent de leurs ménages et qu'elles ne refoutent plus les pieds ici.

Sam avait cette autorité naturelle qui faisait que personne ne bronchait en sa présence. Les deux couples se levèrent, et les hommes s'excusèrent, puis ils sortirent. Edward et Emmett se détendirent et moi avec.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Charlie et à toutes ses messes basses qu'il avait du subir. Je me sentais vraiment mal à ce moment ci. J'avais beau être fâché avec lui, je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir.

_ Je suis désolé. Souffla Edward à mon oreille.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, tu connais cette ville, tu sais comment ça marche. Je t'aime Edward et pour moi c'est le plus important. Lui chuchotai-je.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, et posa son front contre le mien. Je remerciai Sam d'un sourire qu'il me rendit.

La soirée reprit son cours comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Embry faisait du charme à Anni, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Par compte Hot, lui, surveillait la conversation de très près.

Je me demandais comment elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, les autres aussi. Ce n'était tellement pas dans les habitudes de « Bobby » comme disait affectueusement Anni. _(N/Anghju : T'es chou Anni ! Attends que le grand méchant loup te croque…) (N/Caro : mdr)_

Ils étaient si différents tous les deux, mais la manière qu'avait Hot de la couver du regard était adorable.

Quant à Lucas, il était un as du « comment faire abstraction de So » s'en était insupportable. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation, et le problème.

Quand d'un coup So se leva. Paul lui proposa de l'accompagner, elle accepta, sous le regard courroucé de Lucas. Edward souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il se tourna vers son ami.

_ T'as plus qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi, Roméo. _(N/Anghju : Et toc !)_

_ Je sais. Grogna Lucas.

_ Alors, si tu l'sais tu fous quoi encore là ?_(N/Spuffy: baston! Baston!)_

Lucas jeta un regard noir à Edward. Mais il ne bougea pas, ses pieds bougeaient tous seuls, ses yeux gravitaient entre la porte et nous. Il triturait son paquet de clope entre ses doigts. D'un bond, il s'excusa en expliquant qu'il allait s'en griller une.

**LUCAS POV**

J'agis comme un con depuis des jours.

J'en pouvais plus de cette situation, j'avais des envies folles de me foutre des baffes. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je devais l'éviter alors que toutes les nuits je pensais à elle. _(N/Anghju : Et c'est bien normal !) (N/Caro : Euh So ça va les chevilles ! Mdr)_

Ca me bouffait littéralement, je tentai désespérément de faire abstraction de la nuit torride qu'on avait passé, mais c'était mission impossible. Pourtant je devais résister, c'était pas une fille pour moi, et de toute manière elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de poursuivre d'après sa sortie avec ce Paul.

Merde Paul, quand j'y pensais ça me faisait hurler intérieurement. Il avait couché avec Bella, en fait il avait réussi à coucher avec elle. Alors que connaissant Bella, je pensais même la chose impossible.

Mais quand j'imaginais So avec lui, des milliers d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres. Enfin horrible pour moi ! _(N/Anghju : Gnark, gnark…)_

J'avais un besoin extrême de m'en griller une. Je sortis du bar.

Je m'adossai à un arbre et fermai les yeux pour apprécier le silence, même si j'avais beaucoup de mal avec le retour à la réalité.

Des voix parvenaient jusqu'à moi. C'était le rire de So, ce con la faisait rire. Je bouillai de l'intérieur, j'avais envie de faire ravaler son sourire à ce connard de Paul. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de les fixer. Paul avait sa main posé à plat sur le mur au dessus de So. Mais au moment où il alla pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je bondis jusqu'à eux, et intervenais.

So semblait être en colère noire. Je lui demandai du feu. Excuse débile, mais qui était bien pratique. Nous nous soutenions du regard et j'ignorai si c'était à cause de ça, mais Paul s'excusa et nous planta là, comme deux cons.

Putain qu'j'étais pas à l'aise dans mes godasses.

_ T'es satisfait ! ? Cracha-t-elle.

_ De quoi ? De t'avoir empêché de coucher avec ce type ?

Elle me poussa fortement, me faisant reculer d'un pas.

_ Nan mais t'es malade ? ! Putain mais tu m'fais quoi là ?

_ Rien.

_ Tu t'fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'ignores depuis qu'on a couché ensemble et là tu pointes ta jolie gueule en pensant que t'as des droits sur moi ! Mais tu rêves mon pote ! Pour quelqu'un qui voulait changer ! Mon cul ouais !_(N/Spuffy: ouch!) (N/Anghju : *applaudit*)_

Je lui attrapai le bras. Mais je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Je me contentai de la regarder, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Putain qu'elle était sexy !

Et là j'ai fait la plus grosse boulette de toute ma vie !

Je la pris dans mes bras et mes lèvres se posèrent durement sur les siennes._(N/Spuffy: alleluia!)_ Tout d'abord stoïque, elle répondit à mon baiser. Merde je savais plus ce que je faisais.

Quand d'un coup elle me repoussa et me gifla.

_ JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est juste…

_ UN JEU ! ? UN PUTAIN DE JEU ! ?

Je voulais pas qu'elle soit un jeu bordel !

_ C'est pas ça, So…j'ai essayé de t'expliquer… _(N/Anghju : oui mais elle a pas tout compris, recommence. D'un point de vue pratique si possible…)_

_ Que quoi ? Que tu n'étais qu'un salaud ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Attends deux s'condes Miss France ! J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre qu'un plan cul ne m'intéressait pas ! Tu voulais juste de la baise ! _(N/Anghju : Miss France ? Je vais t'en foutre des miss France moi ! ) (N/Caro : Rho ok Miss Corse ? Alors ?)_

Elle était outrée par mes propos, mais merde elle s'attendait à quoi ?

_ J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit « on verra »

_ Oui « on verra » , et « on r'commencera » !

_ Je pensais pas que tu l'prendrais comme ça, c'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai vraiment été blessée par ton attitude, j'ai cru que t'avais juste tiré ton coup et basta. _(N/Spuffy: THE big quiproquo)_

Elle baissa la tête et la secoua.

_ Tu crois que j'propose mon lit aux filles avec qui je baise !

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Un mot « Jamais », t'es la seule. _( N/Anghju : Oooohh…)_

Elle releva son doux visage vers moi, j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes et ses sentiments contradictoires.

_ Lucas. Souffla t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras et de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je l'enserrai et la soulevai, après tout, qui vivra, verra.

_ Donc, on fait quoi ? M'enquis-je.

_ Euh…on apprend à se connaître, on passe du temps ensemble.

_ Ok, et une invitation ? Proposai-je en embrassant son front.

Elle m'avait manqué, son petit corps moulé au mien m'avait manqué, et l'érection qui était apparue dans mon boxer était là pour me le rappeler.

_ Comme ?

_ Toi, moi, un resto ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ C'est lundi ton jour de congé ?

_ Oui.

_ Donc lundi soir, ça te va ?

_ Avec plaisir. Mais en attendant on fait quoi, toi et moi ? _(N/Anghju : On sort les seaux et les pelles et on va faire des châteaux de sable à la plage !) (N/Caro : pourquoi pas ! Mdr)_

So posa sa tête contre mon torse._(N/Spuffy: gd sœur, sors les crayons de couleurs! Atelier dessins!)_

_ Je sais pas, on discute. Je me baissai et posai mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Et on s'embrasse ?

_ Et pour la chose ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

_ Quand tu dis la chose, tu penses sexe ? Plaisantai-je.

_ Oui, Roméo.

_ Je pense qu'avant de faire quoi que se soit d'un point de vue horizontal, il vaudrait mieux qu'on apprenne à se connaître à la verticale._(N/Spuffy: ya des tonnes de trucs à faire à la verticale aussi!)(N/Anghju : 'Suis d'accord Spuff !) (N/Caro : bande d'obsédé!)_

_ La dernière fois, il me semble qu'on était à la verticale. Rigola-t-elle._(N/Spuffy: qu'est-ce que je disais!)_

_ C'est exact.

_ Tu proposes l'abstinence pendant un moment. C'est ça ?

_ C'est ça.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux bleus gris, et grimaça.

_ J'suis pas certaine de tenir le coup, surtout depuis que j'y ai goûté.

Je riais, elle me colla un léger coup de poing dans le plexus._(N/Spuffy: un coup qui doit avoir le goût d'une caresse vu la différence de taille? Ok je sors) (N/Caro : ouais tu sors !DD)_

_ Je tenterai de résister pour deux cher maître.

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Ouais.

_ C'est mal engagé. Souffla-t-elle en se frottant à mon érection plus que proéminante.

_ Surtout si tu fais comme ça. Grinçai-je.

Je m'installai sur une des chaises extérieures, So se posa sur mes genoux. Les bras autour de mon cou et sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Et pour les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Edward et Bella sont au courant.

_ Ouais Anni aussi. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Ecoute si on veut être tranquille un moment, il vaudrait mieux garder ça pour nous. Hormis Edward et Bella. Parce que quand Hot et Lucky vont l'apprendre ça va être notre fête. Enfin la mienne surtout. Grimaçai-je.

_ Je vois. Je suis d'accord avec ça.

Elle se lova contre moi, un moment avant que nous rejoignions les autres. J'étais bien avec elle, à savoir si ça marcherait. Mais maintenant que les choses étaient au point, il y avait de bonnes chances.

**EDWARD POV**

Ca faisait un moment déjà que Paul était rentré, quant à Lucas et So, ils étaient toujours dehors. La discussion tournait autour du match de foot du lendemain. Embry était surtout axé sur Anni, et Hot bouillait littéralement sur son siège. Elle lui plaisait j'en étais persuadé.

Lucas et So venaient de revenir. Lucas lui avait tenu la porte, So l'avait remercié d'un sourire. Apparemment, ils devaient avoir réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, chose assez inespérée ces derniers jours. Chacun reprit sa place, sans que personne ne capte vraiment leur manège.

Bella avait sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Elle suivait la conversation sans y participer, je me doutais que les paroles des deux mégères lui avaient fait plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Mais je savais qu'elle ne l'admettrait pas devant moi. Paul jeta un œil à Lucas et So, puis passa vite à autre chose. _(N/Anghju : C'est mort coco !)_

_ Alors comment va Matt ? S'enquit Jacob.

_ Il va bien. Répondis-je.

_ Il a reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_ Non pas depuis son retour à Seattle.

_ Et ben, disons qu'il a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.

_ Du style, Edward ?

_ Des trucs d'hommes ! S'exclama Bella.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

_ Ok, ça commence de plus en plus tôt ! Constata Jacob.

_ Ouais, on dirait bien. Confirma Bella.

_ Tel père ! Tel fils ! S'esclaffa Hot._(N/Spuffy: MDR, ils ne parlent pas de ce que je pense qu'ils parlent, si? OMG)_

J'embrassai la tempe de Bella, et lui soufflai.

_ Je vais m'en fumer une, et je reviens.

Elle acquiesça et me fit un magnifique sourire. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa bouche et me levai.

_ Gardes-en pour tout à l'heure, elle va pas s'envoler Ed ! Rigola Jasper.

_ Y'a pas intérêt ! M'exclamai-je.

Je sortis la clope au bec, je posai mes fesses sur une des tables de pique nique et allumai ma cigarette.

Jacob me rejoignit. Il m'observai avec son œil de psy.

_ Quoi ? M'enquis-je.

_ Ô rien, Bella s'inquiète pour toi.

_ Je vais bien.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Si j'te l'dis ! Crachai-je.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui va bien, je te trouve quelque peu agressif. Tu viens de perdre un ami, et tu n'étais même pas avec lui, tu culpabilises. Bella m'a dit que tu faisais toujours des cauchemars.

_ C'est mon problème !

_ Non Edward, ce n'est pas que ton problème. Tu es avec Bella, tu as un fils, si ça te concerne, ça les concerne aussi. Le deuil est une épreuve difficile.

_ Le deuil est quelque chose de courant, chez nous autres les Marines ! Quant à Bella, elle ferait mieux aussi de s'occuper de ses angoisses !_(N/Spuffy: wow! On baisse d'un ton, major! C'est quoi ces manières?) (N/Anghju : Tu vas prendre une gifle chéri !)_

_ Bella ? Angoissée ? Tu crois ? Rit-il.

Je grognai.

_ Ouais, elle me tue ! Elle supporte pas le mot « Madame ou Mariage » !

Jacob arquait un sourcil.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu lui as demandé de t'épouser ?

_ Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! J'ai simplement émis l'hypothèse qu'un jour sûrement, et bien nous… Et quand bien même, je lui aurais demandé, après tout…

_ Edward, le mariage fait peur à Bella.

_ Ca j'avais compris, merci Môssieur le psy ! Je sais pas c'est la suite logique, enfin il me semble.

_ Pour toi, oui.

_ Mais pourquoi ça lui paraît si impossible à faire, ne serait-ce qu'en parler. Je compte bien l'épouser un jour. Même Matt…

_ Quoi ? T'en as parlé à Matt ?

_ Nan ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'épouserai sa mère.

_ Et…tu lui as répondu ?

_ Que c'était une histoire entre sa mère et moi, mais il croit que je ne veux pas.

_ Il est terrible Matt, en tous cas-tu as un allié. Pouffa Jacob.

_ Pas vraiment, j'espère surtout qu'il ne parlera pas de ça à sa mère. Elle est capable de penser que c'est mon idée.

_ Ecoute Edward, laisse lui un peu de temps.

Il avait dit ça en me tapotant la main sur l'épaule, puis il était retourné au bar.

Moi je fumai ma clope tranquille, en espérant simplement que Bella arrêterait de fuir, et surtout en souhaitant que le déjeuner de Thanksgiving ne tourne pas mal. J'avais une excellente raison de penser ça. Mes parents avaient décidé d'inviter Charlie, Bella et Emmett l'ignoraient. J'aurais aimé leur en parler avant, mais j'avais trop peur qu'ils retournent en courant à pieds vers Seattle plutôt que d'affronter Charlie encore une fois._(N/Spuffy: je vois trop l'image! Xd)_

Aller de l'avant, s'engager, réapprendre à vivre…comme tout cela me semblait compliqué._(N/Spuffy: je veux mon neveu!)(N/Anghju : Carpe diem les enfants, enfin !)_

**Voilà fin du chapitre ! **

**On va se retrouver en septembre pour la suite.**

**Je posterai le teaser une semaine avant la reprise sur mon blog.**

**Alors inscrivez vous à la Newsletter, pour être tenu au courant. Voici l'adresse. Http : / fictionslemondecaro30 . Blogspot . Com (enlevez les espaces) sinon lien sur mon profil.**

**Pour le « Service Schizo pour votre plaisir" un nouveau chapitre a été publié, et on a ouvert un blog : http : / serviceschizopourvotreplaisir . Blogspot . Com, une newsletter vous ait proposé et de superbes montages fait par Virginie067.**

**Bonnes vacances et faîtes péter ma boite mail.**

**Gros bisous à très vite.**

**Ciao Caro**


	34. Thanksgiving

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Pauline**: Qui n'aime pas Edward en pervers et obsédé ! Mdr / **Onja**: Ravie que les coms te plaise, et oui Charlie débarque. /**Sylvie anne, 11,  Fifi **: merci ;) /**lyna, Aurore ** : Wow tous ces compliments me vont droit au cœur./ **Angel**: En effet tu auras sûrement une discussion sur le mot « M » entre Edward et Bella, enfin discussion c'est vite dit ! lol/**larsand** : un lemon sur une plage...qui sait.../**Ilonka**: Et oui Lucas est plus où moins casé plus que moins./**petitefilledusud** :**** Heureuse que l'arrangement entre So et Lucas te convienne./**marion**:La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants ! DD/**Anny34**: J'ai bien profité de mes vacances et de mes enfants merci. /**laccro** : t'inquiète je vais essayer de continuer à être réguliére dans mes postes !/**Fiona** : Un mis c'est long, mais ça fait du bien aux auteurs ! mdr/**Sereina** : la voilà la suite/ **Gogom**: le repas de famille risque de te surprendre !/**ThinkingOfRobCullen**: Moi aussi Edward et Bella est mon couple préféré !/**Tw-bleedinglove** : les deux mégères cuitent au four se s'rait pas mal en effet ! Deux sadiques ensemble ! / **Alessia**: Bah ouais je vous ai abandonné ! Mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver ! /**LFX**: on est déjà en septembre, c'est passez vite un ? mdr/**xx-lov3-ans-lov3-xx** : Merci beaucoup. /**Angel**: Je pense que tu es rentré de vacances non ?/**MARJOW**: Ouais c'est vrai que le coté de Matt têtu on peut se pauser des questions ! DD/**So**: Pour Lucky on verra bien !/**twilight0507**: Voici la suite ! **Laurie**: Ouais moi aussi elle me rappelle quelque chose cette phrase! lol/**Lisa**: Bella n'a pas vraiment l'intention de répondre par l'affirmative au mot « M ». **Audrey** : voici la suite enfin ! !**

**Coucou chers lecteurs !**

**J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause.**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver !**

**J'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui**

**Parce MBFS à Un an jour pour jour ! !**

**Un an...c'est dingue!**

**Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien dans cette aventure !**

**Merci à Spuffy, Ju, et Eli pour leurs commentaires toujours aussi piquants !**

**Un gros bisou aux groupes MSN : Sauver le soldat Lemon; Lemon addiction ; Lemon obsessed.**

**Je ne vous oublie pas, mais je manque de temps.**

**Je sais ça fait beaucoup de lemon !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**32 Thanksgiving **

**BELLA POV**

J'étais toujours à moitié endormie quand je sentis la bouche d'Edward parcourir mon visage de légers baisers. Je soufflai d'aise, la sensation merveilleuse de me réveiller auprès de l'homme que j'aime était euphorisante. Mais pourtant, par moment je me pris à imaginer que nous n'avions pas perdu toutes ces années, qu'Edward était resté et que nous avions élevé Matt ensemble.

C'était des regrets, comme quand on a la sensation que l'on a manqué quelque chose. Mais je me focalisais sur l'instant présent, appréciant à chaque moment le bonheur d'avoir Edward dans ma vie. C'était l'exacte vérité, Edward avait comblé le vide que je ressentais depuis son départ. Même si je savais pertinemment que l'absence de mon père quoi que j'en dise, me fendait le cœur.

Mais plus j'y pensais et moins je voyais la solution. J'aurais aimé retourner en arrière ou bien effacer tout le mal que nous avions pu nous faire. On s'était déchiré si profondément que j'avais la maudite impression que jamais ça ne s'arrangerait.

Edward caressait mon dos nu du bout des doigts, mon corps entier frissonnait sous ses caresses. Sa bouche s'attardait sur mon cou, si le paradis ressemblait à ça, je voulais bien signer aujourd'hui. _(N/Spuffy: C'est où qu'on signe ? ) (N/Caro : Attends j't'envoie les formulaires !) (N/Ju' : Balance m'en un exemplaire aussi !) (N/Eli : Envoie un vers la Belgique aussi, Caro)_

Prendre le temps de s'aimer, de se cajoler, de se découvrir. Je m'abandonnai totalement à ses caresses, les yeux toujours clos. J'expirai et inspirai calmement tandis que ses doigts frôlaient doucement ma colonne vertébrale.

Je frémis, sa langue remplaça ses mains habiles, et reprit le même chemin. On toqua à la porte, Edward grogna de désappointement, moi je ris sous cape dans l'oreiller et me retournai. Bien sûr que j'aurais aimé que ce moment se poursuive, mais voir la tête d'Edward valait son pesant d'or._(N/Ju' : Couché little Eddy !)_ _(N/Eli : Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il continue…*boude*)_

Matt poussa la porte et trottina jusqu'à notre lit. Edward le souleva et le mit entre nous. Il embrassa nos joues, nous fîmes de même sur les siennes. _(N/Eli : Bon face à Matt , je boude plus !)_

_ T'as fait de beaux rêves ? S'enquit son père.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

_ Cauchemar ? Supposai-je.

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

_ Souhaites-tu en parler? Demanda son père.

Il refit le même geste de négation. Et c'est là qu'on dit tel père tel fils, non ?_(N/Spuffy: Mdr)_

_ Tu as perdu ta langue pendant la nuit ?

_ Ton père a raison, on s'inquiète, ouvre la bouche. Rigolai-je en le chatouillant.

Il tentait de résister, mais Edward s'y mit aussi. Matt ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rigola aux éclats.

_ Tu vois, il l'a toujours. S'exclama Edward.

_ Papa ! Maman ! Arrêtez ! Ze vais faire pipi !_(N/Spuffy: vive les mômes ! ) (N/Caro : Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant Niniiiii)_

Nous stoppâmes.

_ Oups cas de force majeur. Expliqua Edward en relâchant Matt.

Il sauta du lit et partit aux toilettes en courant. Edward se rabattit sur moi et se mit à m'infliger le même traitement qu'à son fils. _(N/Spuffy: hey ! Et moi ? Je dis pas non *sifflot*)_Je riais tout en me tortillant et en essayant tant bien que mal de m'extirper de son emprise.

Quand Matt revint, il sauta sur le dos de son père pour soi-disant me défendre. Il chatouillait son père en lui criant « lâche maman ». _(N/Eli : Je craque…)_

C'était un pur bonheur ces moments à trois. On riait tous, c'était nos moments et personne ne pourrait nous les enlever. _(N/Spuffy: wow ! C'est trop mimi ! )_

Au bout d'un moment le calme revint, nous observâmes Matt qui s'était rendormi. Je caressai son front, on aurait dit un ange, notre ange. Quand je pensais que c'est nous qui avions fait cette merveille. Certaines fois, je n'en revenais pas.

_ Je resterai bien comme ça toute ma vie. Expliqua Edward songeur.

Je lui souris.

_ Matt, toi et moi. Juste nous, sans souci. Pouvoir veiller de très près sur toi et sur lui. Continua-t-il.

_ Tu veilles déjà sur nous. Tu es là avec nous à chaque instant et c'est le plus important.

Il se tourna vers moi, et posa sa main sur la mienne. Matthew toujours entre nous.

_ J'aimerais retourner en arrière, pour pouvoir profiter de vous à chaque instant.

_ Edward. Soupirai-je. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne vas pas te reprocher ça toute ta vie, si ça s'est déroulé comme cela, c'est que ça devait être comme ça.

_ Je sais…mais j'aimerais…j'en sais rien en fait.

_ Alors apprécies simplement ces moments sans ruminer le passé. Tu te fais du mal.

_ Pourquoi tu ne regrettes rien de ton passé ?

Je soufflai.

_ Bien sûr que si, beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne sert à rien de ressasser. La seule chose qui compte comme tu l'as dit c'est nous, maintenant et demain. Pour hier et bien on ne peut rien y changer._(N/Spuffy : je crois bien, oui...)_

_ On est censé faire quoi alors ?

_ J'en sais rien, aider ce petit garçon à grandir et à s'épanouir dans sa vie future.

_ Oui, mais pour nous. Enfin nous deux._(N/Ju' : Un mariage ! Un mariage !)_

Aie ça me rappelait vaguement une conversation, mais c'était un terrain glissant, où j'avais pas envie de me retrouver. J'avais du blanchir d'un coup.

_ Bella, je suis…désolé. C'est juste que…

_ Je sais. Soufflai-je. Pour nous deux, on verra bien ce que la vie nous réserve. Expliquai-je dans un sourire. _(N/Eli : C'est pas très courageux, Bella ton attitude.)_

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, mais je voyais bien que la réponse ne lui convenait pas.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'aimais cet homme à un point complètement démesuré, mais je n'étais pas encore capable de me projeter dans l'avenir. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais simplement que je n'étais pas prête.

J'avais passé ma vie à ne pas me projeter, à vivre au jour le jour. Désormais le fait que je sois avec Edward changeait la donne, l'avenir m'avait toujours fait peur. Edward attendait quelque chose de moi, un signe que je souhaitais partager mon avenir avec lui. Mais même si l'envie y était, la peur de l'avenir et de l'abandon persistait, et ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en lui, mais en moi.

J'avais tellement de choses à régler concernant mon passé, que j'avais franchement beaucoup de mal à penser à mon futur avec Edward, et ça malgré l'amour que je lui portais.

Edward m'aida à me lever. Il me plaqua contre son torse, plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux et inspirant fortement. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et me laissai bercer par ses soins.

Après ce moment de pure tendresse, il me donna la main pour descendre dans la cuisine.

Esmée s'y affairait déjà.

_ Bonjour les enfants, bien dormi ?

_ Très bien. Merci maman.

Edward embrassa le front de cette dernière avec délicatesse.

_ Bonjour Esmèe.

_ Il est tôt. Constata la mère d'Edward.

_ Disons qu'un intrus d'environ quatre ans est venu dans notre lit, et qu'il s'est rendormi.

_ Je vois. Rit-elle. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un cette histoire.

_ Qui moi ?

_ Bien-sûr toi. Les p'tits câlins du matin avec toi étaient à proscrire.

_ Merci maman pour ce détail de votre vie privée très utile.

_ Je t'en prie.

Moi je riais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Edward grimaçait, Esmèe pouffait.

_ Tu pourrais me soutenir. Me reprocha-t-il._(N/Spuffy: merci pour le dossier, maman !)_

_ Je pourrais en effet, mais c'est trop drôle.

Edward s'approcha de mon oreille et me souffla.

_ Tu mériterais une fessée ma belle. _(N/Ju' : Ô oui une fessée Edwaaaaard !)_

_ Quand tu veux.

Je croisai le regard noirci par l'envie d'Edward, Esmèe était bien trop occupée (enfin je l'espérais) pour suivre notre conversation. Il me mordilla l'oreille et je retins un gémissement, tout en lui tapant son torse. Il sourit de son sourire arrogant et fier de lui. Sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. J'étais incapable de lui résister.

_ Vous voulez déjeuner ? Nous proposa Esmèe.

Elle nous fit redescendre de notre petit nuage aussi vite que nous y étions montés.

_ Laisse maman, je vais le faire. Assieds-toi mon amour.

_ Finalement, je ne l'ai pas si mal élevé que ça. Rigola-t-elle.

_ Non, je crois que tu l'as élevé parfaitement.

_ Merci Bella.

_ Je t'en prie Esmèe.

L'ambiance était légère et c'était vraiment très agréable. Edward nous servit le petit déjeuner et insista pour que sa mère vienne avec nous et qu'il la serve. Esmèe prétextait beaucoup de travail, mais il la convainquit.

Après le petit déjeuner, je me lavai et rejoignis Esmèe dans la cuisine afin de l'aider à préparer le repas de midi. Carlisle était présent ainsi que Lucas. Ils discutaient autour des pancakes. Anni était déjà là, elle buvait un verre de jus d'orange, Hot arriva à ce moment-là. Après un rapide bonjour, il s'installa à coté d'Anni qui le gratifia d'un beau sourire. Si je ne connaissais pas Hot, j'aurais cru le voir rougir._(N/Spuffy: c'est pas le genre de la maison, oui^^)_

Edward arriva derrière moi et m'enlaça en embrassant mon cou. Ses cheveux encore humides gouttaient sur ma nuque.

Savait-il à quel point il était sexy ainsi ? _(N/Spuffy:*bave*)(N/Eli : Comme toi, Spuffy)_

**BOBBY (Hot) POV**

J'observai Anni du coin de l'œil en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Elle était jolie, et à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, une réaction bizarre se propageait en moi. Mon cœur s'accélérait et j'étais euphorique._(N/Ju' : Comme c'est mimi !)_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Pour moi les filles ne représentaient jusqu'alors qu'une possibilité sexuelle. Mais avec elle, et bien je l'ignorais à l'époque, mais c'était différent. Le mot qui me venait à l'esprit était : amoureux. _(N/Eli : Très jolie maladie Bobby…)_

Ouais amoureux, moi ! Si c'est pas dingue ça !

Et pourtant tous les signes étaient là. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher bien loin. J'avais plusieurs exemples devant moi. Edward et Bella. Jasper et Alice. Emmett et Rose et je soupçonnais même Lucas d'être amoureux de So. J'aurais voulu me foutre de lui, mais j'en étais incapable étant moi-même complètement sous le charme de ce petit bout de femme qui s'appelait Anne.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec elle. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de respirer sa peau. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, sans compter que j'avais un début d'érection à chaque fois que je la voyais._(N/Spuffy: ah bah c'est du propre MDR) (N/Caro : tu t'attendais à quoi avec Hot ! lol)(N/Ju' : Les mecs ! Pas capables de se contrôler !)_

Merde j'arrivais même plus à baiser avec des filles. Dès que j'essayais, ma queue refusait de bander, alors qu'il suffisait que je pense à elle pour qu'elle se réveille plus alerte que jamais.

J'en étais arrivé à me branler au moins quatre fois par jours. Ça devenait insupportable._(N/Ju' : Mouaaah !)_ _(N/Eli : Rien ne vaut les travaux manuels Hot !)_

Je souhaitais veiller sur elle. Je refusai que son bâtard d'ex petit-ami l'approche. J'étais prêt à l'envoyer à l'hosto pour une durée indéterminée pour l'éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible.

Anni était douce, intelligente. Trop en vérité, surtout comparé à moi et elle était trop jolie et gentille pour que quelqu'un la maltraite de cette façon. En fait non. J'aurais été capable de le tuer si c'était nécessaire.

Je devais essayer de me jeter à l'eau, cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Au moins tenter de lui parler, peut-être même l'inviter et surtout, je dis bien surtout, ne pas l'imaginer nue.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mon esprit tordu et tourmenté que je n'avais pas vu Anni s'éclipser de la table.

J'avais comme l'impression que si je ne la retrouvai pas, mes bonnes résolutions fondraient comme neige au soleil. Je balayai la salle du regard pour la chercher, mais elle n'était pas là. Edward me fit un signe de tête en direction du jardin. _(N/Eli : Mais c'est qu'il a l'œil notre Ed !)_

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de la tête et sortis.

Elle était là, assise sur un banc en pierre. Plongée dans un bouquin, l'air absent. Un léger vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter.

Je secouai la tête, juste histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je priai dieu pour qu'il accorde à ma queue de rester calme dix minutes.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement me délectant de cette vue magnifique. Je me raclai la gorge pour lui faire part de ma présence. Elle releva sa tête vers moi, et me sourit.

_ Je peux ? M'enquis-je, voulant m'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Bien-sûr, Bobby.

Bobby. Mon prénom dans sa bouche ! J'adorais l'entendre m'appeler comme ça. C'était la seule qui le faisait, et je voulais que ce soit la seule à le faire.

Je m'installai, et regardai la couverture du bouquin. C'était Othello. Cherchant à débuter la conversation, je voulus lui parler du livre.

_ Ô tu lis Othello, génial !

_ Tu connais ?

_ Hum oui, c'est français. Euh...Voltaire ? _(N/Ju' : Pourquoi pas Victor Hugo !)_

Je vis Anni retenir un fou rire._(N/Spuffy: c'est pas mon genre !)(N/Caro : de le retenir, c'est vrai !)_

_ La littérature c'est vraiment ton truc ?

_ Ça se voit autant que ça que j'y connais rien ?

_ Bah en fait un peu oui. Tu t'es juste trompé : De siècle, d'auteur et de nationalité.

_ Hein...euh si peu...oups.

Mais quel Con ! Tu peux pas fermer ta gueule ! Ah bravo ! Maintenant elle te prend pour un abruti !

_ Oui c'était Shakespeare, auteur anglais du 16 ième siècle.

_ C'est pas pareil ? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

_ A peu près. Rigola-t-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'allais me jeter sans filet, et je ne savais pas du tout comment amener la chose.

_ Euh...Anni ?

Elle referma son livre.

_ Oui ?

_ Ça te dirait de...comment...toi, moi café ?

_ Café ? Comme café à boire.

_ Oui ou autre chose.

_ Non merci j'ai pas soif._(N/Spuffy: aha! Et toc !) (N/Ju' :Aussi puissant le vent en Corse !)(N/Eli : Ouais, avoue Hot, c'est pas des plus clair !-_

Bon plus direct !

_ Je parlais de t'inviter où tu veux, pour m'expliquer qui était Shakespeare ? Plaisantai-je.

_ Tu veux vraiment parler de bouquin ?

_ Pas forcément. Juste passer un moment sympa tous les deux.

_ Comme un rendez-vous ? Juste toi et moi ?

_ Rendez-vous, oui, peut-être, enfin...si tu veux ? Si t'en as envie ?

Je retins ma respiration, alors que les joues d'Anni viraient au cramoisis.

Ma virilité commençait légèrement à me chatouiller.

Putain Seigneur déconne pas ! Encore un peu !

Tout va bien. Zen.

_ Ouais pourquoi pas.

_ Disons demain soir ?

_ Parfait.

Elle avait accepté ! ! J'étais heureux comme un gosse le matin de Noël. _(N/Spuffy: normal si je l'imagine en train de sautiller ?) ( N/Caro : Euh...Hot ? mdr)(N/Eli : Moi aussi je l'imagine en sautillant partout)_

Je la laissai à sa lecture et repris le chemin de la villa.

**EDWARD POV**

Je vis Hot s'avancer vers la villa, il avait un sourire complètement idiot accroché à son visage. Je me doutais qu'il avait peut-être réussi à avancer avec Anni. Il faisait plaisir à voir, et finalement la vie nous souriait peut-être désormais à tous._(N/Spuffy: *croise les doigts*) _

Mon regard se posa sur Matt qui était en train de manger ses céréales. Lui aussi avait le sourire. Bella aidait ma mère en cuisine, tandis que So, Lucas et Em déjeunaient eux aussi.

Lucas avait un mal fou à ne pas regarder So, quant à elle, elle évitait à tout prix de lever les yeux vers lui. Ça me faisait rire car ça me rappelait nos débuts avec Bella, où elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Combien de temps tiendront-ils ? Mystère.

Bella essuya la bouche de Matt avec tendresse, il fit la moue, puis claqua un bisou sur la joue de sa mère avant de se lever et de me rejoindre.

_ Dis papa ?

_ Oui.

_ On pourrait aller se promener avec maman à Forks ?

_ C'est une bonne idée, demande à maman.

Il courut vers Bella le regard plein d'espoir.

_ Maman ! Maman ! Papa et moi on voudrait aller se promener à Forks.

J'avais bien aimé le « papa et moi », il m'avait directement impliqué.

_ J'en sais rien, mamy a besoin de moi, on est nombreux et je...

_ Mais nan Bella, vas te promener en famille. Alice peut m'aider. La coupa ma mère.

_ Sans compter que moi aussi. Expliqua So.

Ma mère avait inséré le mot « famille »discrètement, et c'était vrai on était une famille, ma famille. J'aimais cette notion, c'était quelque chose que nous avions créé avec Bella.

Mais j'avouai aisément que cette journée m'angoissait, Charlie avait été invité, et je ne savais pas du tout comment Bella et Emmett allaient réagir. Enfin si j'avais une petite idée quand même._(N/Spuffy: non ? ! Tu crois ? MDR)_ Le pire c'est que mes parents avaient cru bon de me tenir informé, mais m'avaient supplié de ne pas en parler ni à mon meilleur ami et encore moins à sa sœur. _(N/Eli : Là par contre, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, moi !)_

J'avais la mauvaise sensation d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises, c'était vraiment inconfortable, sans compter que si Bella apprenait que j'étais au courant, je pense que j'allais m'en rappeler un moment._(N/Spuffy: et la punition, Caro, c'est quoi ? MDR) (N/Caro : Avoue que tu aimerais une bonne fessée ! Perverse) (N/Ju' : T'es dans la merde Eddychou !)_

L'amour de ma vie finit par céder à ma mère. Après avoir pris nos manteaux, nous partîmes pour Forks.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard nous y étions.

Matt semblait plus que ravi d'être avec nous. Il nous donnait la main à tous les deux. Il avait même redressé la tête et les épaules fièrement. On pouvait sentir les regards de certains sur nous. Ils nous épiaient. Nous observaient. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un troisième œil sur la tête, des bêtes de foires. Ce genre d'intérêt m'énervait.

Bella n'était pas non plus à l'aise avec tout ça. Elle serrait les dents et continuait d'avancer. Tandis que notre petit garçon lui se fichait royalement de toute cette agitation sur notre passage. En définitive c'est lui qui avait raison.

Nous croisâmes le pasteur Weber qui vint à notre rencontre.

_ Edward, Bella, Matt, comment allez-vous ? S'enquit-il.

_ Bien mon révérend, et vous-même ? Répondis-je.

_ Très bien, merci. Alors Matt, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

_ Oui, ze suis avec mon papa et ma maman.

_ Je vois ça. Rigola-t-il. Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas mieux et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

_ Angéla est ici aussi il me semble.

_ Tout à fait Bella, elle est arrivée hier, on est très heureux de la voir.

Cette rencontre était vraiment agréable, il ne jugeait pas, il partageait simplement un moment de courtoisie. Quand le pire arriva : Madame Malhory et sa fille._(N/Spuffy: aïe ! Aïe ! Je sors les pop-corn ? ) ( N/Caro : euh j'sais pas! xD)(N/Ju' : Déjà la fille c'est un boulet… alors la mère !)_

Donnez-moi une hache que je les achève !_( N/Spuffy: tiens la voilà !)_

_ Edward, Bella ! Croassa Madame Malhory.

_ Madame Malhory, Lauren ! Répondis-je, méprisant.

_ Le petit Matt a l'air mieux ? Demanda Madame Malhory. _(N/Spuffy: ta g***** ! Ok, je sors )_

_ Suis pas petit moi d'abord ! Z'ai quatre ans !_(N/Spuffy: nananananèèèreeeee ! )_

_ Vous avez meilleur mine Edward.

J'avais envie de répondre à cette peau de vache que la dernière fois qu'elle nous avait vus, on n'était même pas certain que Matt s'en sorte. Mais cette vieille peau n'aurait pas compris.

Lauren était habillée comme une petite fille modèle, il manquait plus que les petits nœuds dans les cheveux et elle ressemblait à Nelly Olsen dans la petite maison dans la prairie, c'est dire la garce qu'elle était. _(N/Spuffy: ça m'aurait pas plu !)(N/Ju' : Ariette et Nelly ! J'imagine bien le tableau !)_

_ Oui merci, Bella et Notre fils y sont pour beaucoup !

Le visage de Lauren se décomposa. Sa mère blanchit d'un seul coup, tandis que le pasteur Weber retenait un fou rire._(N/Eli : J'l'aime bien moi le pasteur…) _Ayant parfaitement compris à qui cette petite phrase cinglante s'adressait.

Bella rougissait à en prendre feu, elle tentait par tous les moyens de se cacher sous ses cheveux. Je voulais crier au monde entier que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et la ramenai vers moi afin d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

_ Bon maman ! On y va ! S'impatienta Lauren.

_ Oui ma chérie, nous avons ta nouvelle tenue à mettre pour le repas. _(N/Spuffy: NON ! T'as osé !) (N/Caro : J'vais me gêner tiens !)_

Ouais, c'est ça. Faîtes donc ! Elles étaient pires que des sangsues. Elles aimaient aussi nous jeter leurs fric à la tête, se montrer. Sans parler de la façon très condescendante qu'elles avaient de regarder ma Bella.

J'avais envie de leur hurler d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était, de leur dire que j'avais autant de fric qu'elles, mais que dans la vie ce n'était pas le plus important. La seule chose qui était important pour elles : leur nombril.

Après un dernier regard hautain, elles déguerpirent. _(NLEli/ Bon débarras !)_

_ Certaines personnes de cette ville sont vraiment particulières. Mais bon, Dieu nous apprend à composer avec le caractère de chacun.

_ C'est exact mon révérend. « Les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables » (_N/Spuffy: Amen !)_

_ Tout à fait Edward. Rigola le pasteur.

Le révérend nous salua et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin. C'était vraiment agréable de se promener en famille, dans notre ville. C'était aussi une manière très égoïste de ma part de leur prouver que j'étais de retour et que je comptais bien prendre mes responsabilités. Bella et Matt avaient bien assez souffert de la méchanceté, et de la raillerie des gens comme ça.

Cela devait changer, la mentalité des habitants de cette ville devait évoluer.

J'aurais souhaité que Bella puisse accepter ne serait-ce que l'idée de pouvoir se lier avec moi. Je l'aimais sincèrement comme jamais je n'aurais pensé ça possible. Elle avait été ma meilleure amie pendant toutes ces années. Mais désormais elle était la femme de ma vie, celle que j'attendais sans savoir que c'était elle, celle qui avait fait battre mon cœur. Ma lumière dans les ténèbres de mon passé, de ma vie._(N/Spuffy: SNIF ! J'attrape un drap et je reviens ! ) (N/Caro : tiens, prends l'mien j'viens de finir Pardonne-moi.)(N/Eli : Je sens que mes actions Kleenex vont remonter en force !) (N/Caro et les miennes)_

La façon qu'elle avait d'être pour moi toujours présente, sa tendresse et sa douceur quand j'étais au plus mal.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour cette jolie brune et ses iris chocolat.

Il était temps de rentrer à la villa et d'affronter le déjeuner. Charlie devait arriver très vite. Mes parents avaient aussi invité Billy et Jacob, histoire de temporiser les choses.

Je craignais plus que tout la réaction de Bella et d'Emmett par rapport au fait qu'ils seront dos au mur, sans aucune possibilité de se défiler. J'avais horreur de mentir à Bella, je n'aimais pas du tout la position fort inconfortable que mes parents m'avaient fait prendre.

On entra dans la villa, Matt était plus que ravi de sa matinée, mais il avait encore de l'énergie à dépenser. Il entraina donc Emmett et Jazz, Lucas, Hot, So et Lucky, ainsi que mon père dans une partie de football américain.

Moi je rejoignis ma mère à la cuisine qui était assistée de Rose. Bella avait décidé d'aller voir Anni qui lisait toujours sur le banc en pierre._(N/Spuffy: matinée idéale ! )_

En entrant dans la cuisine, je soufflai un grand coup.

_ Alors ce petit tour à Forks ? S'enquit ma mère.

_ J'te dirais bien agréable, et ça l'était dans un certain sens. Enfin de se promener avec Bella et Matt, mais les gens sont toujours aussi cons.

_ Edward ! Ton langage !

_ Ok maman, je reformule. Les gens sont toujours aussi peu intéressants et complètement sots. Cela vous convient-il mère ?_(N/Spuffy: à part ça, il ne se fout de personne)_

_ Parfait fils, mais si tu pouvais éviter de prendre cet air condescendant avec moi, ça m'arrangerait.

_ Bah tu vois que « cons » c'était bien.

_ Edward...se désespéra t-elle.

J'embrassai le front de ma mère et la tins dans mes bras, tout en rigolant. Elle me colla une tape légère derrière la tête. La relation avec ma mère m'avait manqué, même si le côté « Charlie débarque et c'est la merde » me plaisait moins.

_ T'es prêt ? Me demanda Rose.

_ A ?

_ Affronter Emmett et Bella au moment où Charlie va arriver.

_ J'suis pas sûr d'être jamais prêt. _(N/Spuffy: il court, il court le furet...Ah non, pardon! XD)_

_ Cessez d'être négatif, on fera tout pour que ça se passe correctement.

_ Même toi tu n'y crois pas maman.

Elle stoppa immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna face à nous.

_ Écoutez. Carlisle pense que c'est une bonne idée, de toute manière on ne peut pas rester comme ça. Matt a besoin de son grand-père, Bella et Emmett de leur père et ce futur petit bébé à besoin aussi de son grand père. Expliqua Esmèe en posant sa main sur le ventre de Rose._(N/Spuffy: Esmée la voix de la raison)_

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais c'était la manière qui ne me convenait pas.

_ Je peux passer outre et oublier les paroles qu'il a eu envers moi, mais pour Bella les choses sont différentes. Elle a cette blessure en elle, et je ne sais pas si...c'est beaucoup trop pour elle.

_ Je sais peut-être mieux que toi ce qu'elle ressent, sans vouloir te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais que Bella le veuille ou non, elle a besoin de son père, c'est le seul lien qui lui reste entre sa mère et elle et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais oralement, c'est un fait.

_ Je sais maman, elle en parle souvent dans son sommeil. Mais de là à se retrouver face à son père sans y être préparée...

_ Ouais c'est à voir, vu qu'à chaque fois que c'était « préparé » comme tu dis, ça c'est très mal terminé.

_ Je sais Rose, mais Bella va me tuer quand elle apprendra que je le savais et que je ne lui ai rien dit. _(N/Eli : Te tuer peut-être pas mais privation pendant une durée indéterminée, oui !)_

Elles savaient toutes deux que j'avais raison. Connaissant Bella et son caractère ça allait mal se terminer pour moi. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas mon idée ?

**BELLA POV**

J'étais en train de discuter avec Anni dans le jardin, elle me racontait sa conversation avec Hot sur Shakespeare ! Je trouvais ça tellement mignon de sa part de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Anni. Il était temps qu'il se prenne en main et invite Anni, depuis le temps qu'il lui tournait autour sans jamais oser lui demander. Ça sautait aux yeux et il n'y avait que mon amie pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Je dévorai Matt des yeux, le regardant jouer, rire, s'amuser. Il était heureux et du coup j'étais moi-même heureuse, même si pour moi le retour d'Edward dans ma vie m'apportait le vrai bonheur.

La seule ombre au tableau était mon père. Son absence dans ma vie me pesait bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Malgré toutes les larmes que j'avais versées seule à cause de lui dans mon lit froid, il était mon père. Je l'aimais, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'ignorer et imaginer mon futur sans sa présence.

Et je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir, il y avait Matt et il méritait de connaître lui aussi tous les bons moments que j'avais vécus avec lui dans mon enfance. Cette perspective d'avenir sans Charlie me faisait mal, elle me déchirait le cœur.

Esmèe nous appela pour l'apéritif, les garçons arrêtèrent de jouer, So suivit. Matt était sur les épaules de Lucas et riait à gorge déployée.

Anni referma son livre et nous suivîmes le petit groupe à l'intérieur de la villa. Matt revint de la salle-de-bain toujours sur le dos de Lucas, ce dernier le jeta sur le canapé avec force et mon fils rit toujours.

Une fois que tout le monde fut là, Carlisle servit l'apéritif. Rose était sur les genoux d'Emmett. Il parlait au bébé à travers le ventre de Rose. L'image était vraiment très belle, et m'arracha un sourire._(N/Spuffy: Emmett en mode papa poule ^^)_ Je sentis les bras musclés d'Edward m'enlacer, il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

Il était tendu. Je me demandais si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait que nous ayons vu Lauren et sa mère quelques heures auparavant. Ces deux mégères me révulsaient, mais j'avais su garder mon calme et j'avoue que j'étais fière de moi. _(N/Spuffy: Hip Hip Hip Hourra !)_

Quand la porte sonna, Carlisle regarda Esmèe d'un drôle d'air. Je commençai à ressentir un certain malaise surtout quand Edward se tendit au maximum. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et ce qui j'y vis me troubla.

Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Billy et Jacob firent leur apparition, j'étais assez surprise de les trouver ici. Quand j'aperçus la personne derrière eux mon corps se figea._(N/Spuffy: Attention les fesses !)_ _N/Ju' : Ca va chauffer !)_

Mon père. Charlie.

Mon regard se tourna immédiatement sur mon frère. Rose n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours assise. Mon frère avait une envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus, je le sentais, je le savais. Quant à moi, Edward me tenait fortement. Il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je ne laisserais sûrement pas passer ça sans rien dire, et c'est là que je compris qu'il savait._(N/Ju' : Cours Edward, cours !)_

Oui il savait que Charlie allait venir, et oui il ne m'avait rien dit. Je pouvais sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Je tentai de me débattre, mais Edward raffermit sa poigne sur moi. Lucas et Hot s'étaient rapprochés doucement d'Emmett en prévision d'un éventuel « départ » de mon frère sur mon père.

_ Calme-toi mon ange, je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

_ Désolé ! M'indignai-je.

_ Écoute, fais un effort.

Un effort ? J'avais envie de lui hurler que le seul effort que je faisais c'était pour éviter de lui en coller une. Il ne m'avait rien dit et j'enrageai pour ça, non pas parce que mon paternel se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi.

Billy et Jack saluèrent tout le monde. Ils avaient apporté du vin pour Carlisle.

_ Bonjour tout le monde. Bougonna mon père.

_ Papy ! S'exclama mon fils en lui sautant dans les bras.

Mon père le fit tourner et lui offrit une balle de base-ball signée par les Mariners de Seattle.

_ Ravie de te revoir Charlie. Souffla Esmèe.

Mon homme fit de même, moi j'avais un mal fou à ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

Carlisle invita ses amis à s'asseoir. Mon père prit place avec Matt sur ses genoux. Emmett grognait,l'ambiance était loin d'être détendue. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour Matt ! ?

J'observai mon père lui aussi n'était pas à l'aise, le contraire fut étonnant. Je me demandais bien qui avait eu cette idée « merveilleuse ». Moi j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward qui n'osait surtout pas me lâcher. Matt racontait à son grand-père ce qu'il faisait à Seattle avec son père. Charlie faisait naviguer ses yeux entre mon fils et son père.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Edward, il me tenait d'un bras contre lui, tandis que de l'autre il buvait son verre de vin. J'avais comme la sensation d'être extérieur à la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Jack et Billy étaient en pleine conversation avec Jasper et Alice. Mon homme daigna quand même desserrer sa prise sur moi, comprenant que de toute manière je ne tenterai rien devant Matt.

C'était quand même surréaliste cette scène.

L'heure du repas approchait et Esmèe nous invita à passer à table. Mon fils s'installa entre ses deux grands-pères. La complicité qui unissait Charlie à Matthew était visible. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi proche de son petit-fils et nous si éloignés l'un de l'autre, je crois que j'en étais presque jalouse en définitive. J'avais tant perdu en me détournant de mon père, mais le pire de tout c'est que j'avais failli perdre Matt.

Carlisle récita le bénédicité.

_ « Venez, Seigneur Jésus, Soyez notre invité, et bénissez ces présents qui nous ont été faits. Merci seigneur d'avoir réuni toute la famille et nos amis autour de cette table en l'honneur de Thanksgiving »_(N/Ju' : La petite maison dans la prairie jusqu'au bout !)_

_ « Amen » Répondîmes tous en cœur.

Je serrai la main d'Edward sous la table, c'était son premier Thanksgiving depuis son retour et même si j'étais profondément en colère contre lui, je ne pouvais pas l'omettre.

Le repas se passa sans aucune anicroche, c'était assez agréable même si l'ambiance était plombée. Carlisle et Esmèe avaient géré parfaitement la situation, malgré le fait que ni moi, ni mon frère n'avions ouvert la bouche pendant tout le repas.

Carlisle clôtura le déjeuner en proclamant une prière d'action de grâces.

_ « Merci, Seigneur, pour tous vos bienfaits, gardez nos âmes dans la paix, et que nos cœurs joyeux vous chantent à tout jamais ».

Nos âmes dans la paix, ça serait certainement le plus difficile à faire compte tenu du contexte. Quant aux cœurs joyeux, il faudrait sûrement du temps avant d'y parvenir.

Il y eut un regard complice entre Matt et son père. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Je suivais leur conversation silencieuse quand Matt demanda à sortir de table.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le piano dans la pièce voisine, nous le suivîmes. Edward m'enlaça à nouveau, tandis que Matt s'installait. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son père, il joua: « A vous dirai-je maman » des deux mains. _(N/Eli : Là, les kleenex c'est plus assez. Qui me passe son drap ?^^)(N/Caro : Tiens ma Eli)_

Http : / www . Youtube . com/watch?v=_c_g_NhF46s

Edward ne pouvait pas se défaire d'un sourire fier accroché à son visage. Que dire de moi, j'étais émue. Voilà donc ce qu'ils préparaient depuis un moment. C'était si mignon, mon cœur s'adoucissait au fil des notes.

Je sentais même des larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Edward les essuya d'un doigt. Notre fils était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait que même mon père semblait touché. J'imaginai aisément le temps passé entre le père et le fils pour apprendre à jouer ce morceau. C'était merveilleux. Lucas et les autres étaient sous le charme et comme hypnotisés par la musique qui sortait du bout des doigts de mon fils.

Finalement Carlisle avait raison, c'était une chance que l'on soit tous réunis, même avec mon père. Je crus le voir essuyer une larme d'un revers de manche.

C'était à ce moment très précis que je sus que je devais tenter d'arranger les choses avec lui. Il manquait tellement de chose en ne faisant pas partie de nos vies. Quand la musique cessa, je courus embrasser mon fils et le serrai dans mes bras. Tout le monde se relia pour embrasser Matt. Mais j'avais besoin d'air un petit instant, ce trop plein d'émotions avait besoin de sortir, et je voulais simplement m'isoler.

Je sortis dans le jardin et m'assis sur le banc en pierre. J'étais plongée dans tout plein d'émotions contradictoires, partagée entre joie et nostalgie. Nostalgie d'un temps révolu.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mon introspection. Je me retournai pour faire face à celui qui m'importunait, quand je vis que c'était mon père. Il triturait les manches de sa veste. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

_ Je peux...Demanda-t-il en montrant la place à coté de moi.

J'acquiesçai, étant incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Il était mon père avec ses qualités et ses défauts. J'avais les mêmes, mais il était temps de prendre sur moi et de me conduire comme une adulte pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

_ Bella, je...

J'étais pendue à ses lèvres attendant désespérément que mon père poursuive.

_ Je suis désolé Bella...expia-t-il dans un souffle. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, désolé de ne pas avoir cru en toi et en ta possibilité de réussite. Désolé de m'être montré si têtu et si buté. J'ai conscience d'avoir tout gâché et de ne pas t'avoir soutenue comme je l'aurais dû. Tu me manques Bella. Mais tu me connais, je suis incapable de simplement exprimer ce que je ressens et pourtant je me tiens devant toi aujourd'hui. Je suis navré si j'ai mis tant de temps à m'en apercevoir; j'ai été stupide et aveuglé par ma fierté mal placée. J'aurais dû t'écouter, te soutenir, t'aider et comprendre que Matt...Matt...c'est la plus belle chose...je veux dire c'est mon petit-fils...tu es ma fille et Emmett...vous êtes ma famille et je...m'en veux Bella...Je te demande pardon pour toutes ces années...c'était mon rôle de père...j'ai été incapable de l'assumer...La perte de ta mère m'a comme...anesthésié. Je n'ai plus été moi-même après ça. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse...Il secouait la tête. Rien ne peut excuser mon comportement...mais je tente simplement de t'expliquer les faits...je...je t'aime Bella._(N/Spuffy: * chute du Niagara *)(N/Ju' : Enfin !)(N/Eli : Me réapprovisionne en draps secs….)_

J'avais cessé de respirer pendant toute sa déclaration, mon père venait de me dire enfin ce que j'attendais depuis des années. Il m'aimait.

Bien sûr je le savais, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était différent. Les mots s'étaient perdus dans le fin fond de ma gorge. J'étais incapable de parler. J'étais choquée, oui c'était bien le mot choquée.

Mon père n'avait jamais autant parlé depuis la mort de maman, alors de là à le faire dans une phrase.

_ Tu ne dis rien. Souffla mon père.

_ Je...c'est juste que...je...

_ Je comprends. Murmura-t-il sa voix emplie de défaitisme.

Il allait pour s'en aller, et je devais réagir, mais j'étais comme assommée. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et le retins.

_ Reste pa...pa. Murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas prononcé ce mot depuis des années et c'était pour moi comme une libération. Au moment où il se retourna, je pus voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je fis le seul geste dont j'étais capable et le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra très fort contre lui et embrassa mon front.

J'étais en larmes, les bras réconfortants de mon père m'avait manqué. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à tout lui pardonner, mais je promettais d'essayer. J'étais submergée par mes émotions, m'accrochant à lui comme s'il devait à nouveau s'éloigner de moi, sans jamais revenir.

Aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. Je restai ainsi dans les bras de mon père un long moment. _(N/Spuffy: Tu l'as fait ! *Danse du cucul *) (N/Caro : Je l'ai fait ! lol)(N/Eli : T'y es arrivé, Caro !)_

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était dans les bras de son père et je trouvai l'image vraiment très belle. Je ressentais beaucoup de soulagement, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Charlie était son unique famille après Emmett. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Je savais aussi que je devrais faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre ma douce (qui n'allait pas le rester très longtemps) que je n'y étais pour rien dans ce coup monté.

Quant à Emmett il tourna les talons devant cette vision. Il était en colère, je savais qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Rose s'excusa et le rejoignit. On était tous derrière les baies vitrées en rang d'oignon entrain d'observer la scène._(N/Spuffy: bah c'est du propre !)_

_ Bah voilà ça a l'air de s'arranger entre eux. Constata Lucas.

_ Mouais, mais on va éviter de crier victoire tout de suite. Le contredis-je.

_ Fais leur un peu confiance Edward. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Charlie ces derniers temps. Il a compris beaucoup de chose et il est prêt à faire des efforts.

_ Mouais la dernière fois aussi. Grognai-je.

_ Non c'est différent cette fois-ci. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Confirma Jack.

_ Bah maman elle fait un câlin à papy. C'est bien non ?

_ Très Matt.

Il avait le sourire et sautait dans tous les coins de la maison, il était heureux et plein d'espoir.

Charlie chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, c'était son téléphone portable. Il s'excusa auprès de sa fille et décrocha. Il semblait embêté. Il raccrocha et parla à sa fille un instant. Après avoir embrassé son front il s'éloigna d'elle et vint vers la maison. Nous nous éparpillâmes dans tous les coins de la pièce en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Chose assez difficile._(N/Spuffy: Mdr l'image! Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, Edward ;p)_

Il entra dans la pièce.

_ Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. Pas de Thanksgiving pour les forces de l'ordre. Rigola-t-il en se grattant la tête. Je... Esmèe, Carlisle merci pour tout. Emmett est...

_ Non, il est parti avec Rose...on...

_ Bon, c'est pas grave. Dîtes lui que...non laissez-tomber. Je l'appellerai.

Wow Charlie allait prendre son téléphone pour appeler son fils. Futur grand moment d'anthologie.

Matt se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de son grand-père.

_ Dis papy, tu viendras à Seattle ?

_ Promis. Enfin si tes parents sont d'accord.

_ Aucun problème pour moi.

_ Merci Edward.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, j'étais plutôt partisan du fait que Matt puisse voir son grand-père. Même si ce merci, ressemblait plus à un désolé qu'autre chose.

_ Charlie, tu nous ramènes ? Demanda Billy.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci à vous pour cette invitation. Le repas était délicieux Esmée comme toujours.

_ Avec plaisir Billy, comme toujours. Plaisanta ma mère.

Ils s'éclipsèrent, Bella rentra dans la maison et se dirigea directement dans la chambre.

_ Ok, là ça sent pas bon.

_ Merci Lucas. Grognai-je. Je sais. _(N/Eli : Perspicace Roméo !)_

Ok, il était temps d'affronter la colère des Swan. Je n'en avais pas forcément envie, mais je savais que je n'y couperai pas, et plus vite j'irai au front, mieux ce serait.

Je savais aussi que même si les choses étaient en passe de s'arranger entre le père et la fille, Bella se sentait trahie par le fait que je ne lui avais rien dit.

J'entrai dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, elle était là face à la fenêtre et elle me tournait le dos.

Mauvaise mayonnaise.

_ Bella je...

_ Tu ? Assena-t-elle en me faisant face.

_ Pour ton père...c'est une idée de mes parents, j'étais pas d'accord pour ne rien te dire. je...

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

_ Parce que mes parents avaient peur que tu ne fuis, et il fallait que tu vois ton père, il fallait que...

_ Personne n'a à décider pour moi ! ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités, c'est pour la même raison que j'étais fâchée avec Charlie !

_ T'étais ? M'enquis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

_ Ô ne change pas de sujet Cullen !

_ Je ne change pas de sujet...c'est juste que...

_ Rien du tout Edward ! Tu n'as pas à choisir ce qui est le mieux pour moi ! J'ai appris à vivre en prenant mes propres décisions seule depuis des années et c'est pas parce que tu es de retour que les choses vont changer ! Je suis libre et indépendante ! C'est clair ! ?_(N/Spuffy: comme de l'eau de roche. gloups)_

_ Limpide. Grognai-je.

Sacré caractère Les Swan.

C'était sa manière de me rappeler que j'avais été absent et que pendant ce temps-là, Bella avait avancé, sans moi._(N/Spuffy: activation du mode 'flagellation') (N/Caro : PTDR)_

Ça faisait mal, mais c'était la vérité.

_ Je suis navré Bella, je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas. Mais je sais aussi que tu as besoin de lui dans ta vie, tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

_ Nan mais attends ! C'est toi qui dit ça ! T'es même pas foutu d'aller voir quelqu'un pour parler de ton syndrome post traumatique.

_ Ça n'a rien avoir ! M'insurgeai-je. Ce sont deux problèmes distincts ! J'ai besoin de personne ! M'emportai-je.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tes cauchemars parlent pour toi !

_ Et les tiens pour toi !

Grand silence. Un point partout, la balle au centre.

On se regardait en chien de faïence, je l'avais blessée, elle m'avait blessé. J'avais raison, et elle aussi. Mais j'étais loin d'avoir fait le pas nécessaire pour en arriver là.

Les poings de Bella étaient serrés le long de son corps, elle était tendue au maximum. C'était à moi d'apaiser la situation.

Je m'avançai un peu plus vers elle. Je pris ses poings serrés dans mes mains, je les caressai du bout des pouces. Je sentais ses muscles se détendre sous mon toucher. Mais ses yeux transpiraient toujours de colère.

_ Bella, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. J'aurais du...

_ Dans un sens je suis reconnaissante à tes parents, mon père m'a dit des choses que jamais il ne m'avait dites depuis que je suis née. J'ai envie de lui donner sa chance, je sais pas si ça marchera mais...qui vivra verra. Mais il n'empêche que j'aurais aimé avoir simplement le droit de choisir le moment que je souhaitais.

_ Certainement, je suis d'accord. Mais quand l'aurais tu fait ?_(N/Spuffy: Edward, Deux points !)_

_ Honnêtement...Je...j'en sais rien. C'est juste que je déteste être mise au pied du mur.

_ Je sais... Je lâchai une de ses mains et caressai sa joue tendrement. Elle cajola ma main contre sa joue.

Ma main glissa sur son cou pour l'attirer vers moi, je posai mes lèvres d'abord tendrement sur les siennes. Mes doigts s'accrochant dans ses cheveux délicats. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle pour que nos corps puissent être le plus proche possible.

J'avais soif d'elle. Une soif incontrôlable de son corps, de sa peau. Bella fourrageait dans mes cheveux, ses doigts griffant merveilleusement mon crâne, déclenchant des milliers de frissons dans tout mon être.

Je glissai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui en quémander l'accès. Elle m'autorisa à entrer et nos langues se livrèrent une bataille sensuelle et érotique. Déjà nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos cœurs s'emballaient d'un même rythme. Mes mains glissaient le long de ses côtes pour rejoindre ses cuisses, mes doigts malaxaient ses chairs, remontant lentement sa jupe.

Mes mains caressaient sa croupe fermement, Bella lâchait un soupir de contentement. Notre baiser se fit plus profond, je fis reculer Bella jusqu'à mon ancien bureau. Bella se retrouva coincée entre moi et le meuble. Ma bouche dévorait son cou avec fougue. Ma langue s'y attardant avec bonheur, goûtant sa peau.

Puis mes mains empoignèrent ses seins à travers le pull. Mais ce n'était jamais assez, je virai d'un tour de main ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. J'assis Bella sur le coin en lui ôtant son pull, je pouvais admirer à loisir sa poitrine voluptueuse, elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge et cette vision m'acheva. Bella déboutonna ma chemise, mais sans me l'enlever.

Mon érection se faisait plus douloureuse. Je souffrais le martyre, Bella descendit sa main jusqu'à mon sexe et l'empoigna avec force, me faisant siffler de plaisir.

_ Putain Bella !

_ Oui.

Cette fille était une vraie diablesse. Elle s'attaquait déjà à la fermeture de mon jean pour me le retirer. Je ne baissai pas les armes et plongeai ma main dans son string. Mes doigts trouvant avec bonheur son clitoris, caressant sa fente trempée pour moi. Ma belle grognait, et tentait de se rapprocher de moi pour créer cette friction tant désirée.

Elle haletait, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

_ Edward...supplia ma douce.

Je lui mordillai l'oreille. Bella tira d'un coup sec sur les boutons de mon jean avec un sourire coquin. Je fis de même avec son string.

_ Hey ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Un string pour un jean, c'est pas cher payé. La taquinai-je. _(N/Spuffy: euh, tu as pas vu la différence de prix ! ? Je sors) (N/Caro : Ça dépend du string !lol)(N/Ju' : C'est bien vrai Caro !)_

J'ôtai moi-même mon boxer trop désireux de me fondre en elle.

Je la soulevai légèrement, elle entoura ses cuisses autour de mes hanches. Je glissai mes mains sur ses fesses pour la porter.

_ Plus Edward...donne-moi plus.

Nos yeux étaient connectés l'un à l'autre, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses iris chocolats.

Je la collai contre le mur et la pénétrai d'un coup. Bella gémit de bonheur, et moi je grognai face à la perfection de ce moment, à la joie de l'avoir pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

Bella s'accrochait à mes épaules tandis que mes intrusions se faisaient lentement mais profondément. Je pouvais sentir ses parois intimes palpiter autour de ma verge engorgée. Puis nos lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau, Bella se souleva légèrement pour s'empaler elle-même sur mon sexe. Elle voulait que j' accélère le mouvement. J'accédai directement à sa demande et imprimai un mouvement plus rapide. Nous étouffâmes un même grognement dans la bouche de l'autre.

Elle était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans ma vie, mon amante, ma meilleure amie, et j'espérai un jour ma femme.

Mes coups de reins étaient intenses, nos gémissements plus forts. Je nous changeai de place et la jetai sur le lit. Elle rit de ce rire cristallin qui la caractérisait. Je repris ma place entre ses cuisses, ma chemise pendait de chaque coté du corps de Bella. Mon amante s'y accrochait, mon sexe retrouva les parois humides et chaudes de Bella.

Je me perdais dans les méandres du plaisir, bénissant Dieu pour ces moments de joie et de pure communion. _(N/Spuffy: 'Soumettez-nous à la tentation' Oups) (N/Caro : Ca m'rappelle quelque chose...Céline ? )_La communion entre deux âmes et deux corps qui sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand dans un dernier coup de reins je me rependis en elle, j'étouffai le cri de jouissance de Bella avec mes lèvres.

Nos corps tremblaient comme souvent après l'amour. Je dévorai son visage de tendres baisers et posai ma tête contre son cœur. Savourant simplement ce moment de douce béatitude que l'on ressent après l'amour. Juste enlacés l'un contre l'autre partageant tout l'amour que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre.

_(N/Spuffy: on ne se demande pas ce que font les autres en attendant. MDR Vive la bulle Edward*Bella ^^) (N/Caro : y s'ont qu'à faire pareil ! xD)_

**Alors ?**

**Non il n'y a pas eu de sang au repas pour une très simple raison. Je crois que si j'avais fait ainsi ils ne seraient certainement pas rabibocher ! A chaque fois que j'ai essayé ça c'est fini en jus de boudin donc voilà ;)**

**Hot et Anni se rapprochent tout doucement...**

**Mais tout n'est pas réglé entre Edward et Bella. Enfin vous verrez bien...**

**Ce que j'aimerai c'est tout plein de reviews pour l'anniversaire de MBFS ! Alors lâchez-vous et à dans 15 jours.**

**Basgi Caro.**

**Ps : allez faire un tour sur le forum un nouveau concours est lancé : Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque? **

**Lien du forum sur mon profil !**


	35. La trêve des confiseurs

**Coucou chers lecteurs et oui c'est moi avec 24 heures d'avances...**

**Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews !**

**Vraiment navrée. **

**Je tiens quand-même à vous remercier pour tous vos messages. Ils me vont droit au coeur**

**Je remercie aussi ma tite soeur d'amouuurrrr Spuffygirl92 ma bêta et ses commentaires foudroyants ainsi que ceux d'Eliloulou.**

**Un gros bisous à mes lémoniaques timbrés et à nos nouveaux modos !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**33 la trêve des confiseurs.**

**LUCAS POV**

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et pas n'importe lesquelles. Je repensais au moment où So et moi avions décidé de faire abstinence. Ce qui était assez impossible en fait. Dès le lendemain on avait craqué dans le cabanon de jardin des Cullen. Enfin So m'avait fait craqué (encore). _(N/Spuffy: pauvre Chou ! )(N/Eli : C'est ça….reporte la faute sur So, comme si tu ne voulais pas !)_

Depuis on était ensemble, c'était la plus longue relation que je n'avais jamais eue. Plusieurs semaines déjà et j'avoue que je ne m'en lassais pas.

On n'avait toujours pas parlé de notre relation à qui que ce soit. J'aimais bien l'idée d'avoir nos moments secrets. Même si je savais qu'il était plus que temps de le dire aux autres, en effet un jour ou l'autre on se ferait sûrement surprendre.

Quant à Hot, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Il ramait même. Je savais qu'il avait invité Anni deux - trois fois, mais il n'avait pas concrétisé. Reculant à chaque fois au dernier moment. C'était vraiment curieux de voir Hot agir ainsi. Peut-être pas plus bizarre que moi avec So après tout. Il y avait aussi un contre-temps de poids : les examens.

Du coté de Bella et d'Edward, tout semblait aller parfaitement bien. Surtout à partir du moment où Edward n'avait plus aborder le « M ». Je savais qu'Edward avait l'intention d'inviter Bella pendant une dizaine de jours à Hawaî. _(N/Eli : Bon, je prépare mes bagages…) _De là à ce qu'il lui fasse une vraie demande...c'était une autre histoire.

Charlie était venu deux fois à Seattle pour voir ses enfants. Il avait passé une journée entière avec Bella et Matt. Emmett lui par contre restait toujours en retrait pour l'instant.

Je crois qu'en fait il n'osait pas.

Ce soir était la dernière soirée au club avant la trêve de Noël, Esmèe avait insisté pour qu'on les rejoigne à Forks. Bien-sûr nous étions bien incapables de refuser. Esmèe et Carlisle étaient les deux êtres les plus charitables que je connaissais.

Alice, elle, était à fond dans sa collection pour son concours. Jazz abandonnait toute tentative de discussion, tellement le stress de sa douce était intense, surtout qu'elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à être prête à temps pour les fiançailles de Rose et d'Emmett.

Enfin c'était l'effervescence, tout le monde s'activait. Même nous on s'était renseigné pour ouvrir notre boite de sécurité.

_ Ça y est ! Lâcha So en se jetant sur mes genoux.

_ Ça y est quoi ? Qui as-tu tué ?

_ Hey ! Elle me frappa le torse. Personne ! figure-toi. J'ai juste bouclée mon sac.

_ Waouh ! Félicitation. J'applaudis.

_ Sans qu'Alice s'en mêle !

_ Ah voilà, la performance. Je la cherchais._(N/Spuffy: j'en connais une qui va sortir le Beretta ! Sifflot )_

So passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Peux-tu s'il-te-plait arrêter de te foutre de moi ?

_ Ça tu vois, je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver.

_ Et comme ça ?

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Mouais c'est mieux. Mais je pense que pour détourner vraiment mon attention, il faut qu'on aille dans ma chambre.

Je me levai, So toujours accrochée à mon cou. Dévorant sa bouche avec passion je l'emmenai directement dans mon lit. _(N/Spuffy: vous pariez combien qu'il va dire que c'est So qui l'y a poussé ? ! Lol)(N/Eli : +1 Anni, LOL)_

**BELLA POV**

Enfin, fini !_ (N/Spuffy: Enfin la rentrée ! Ok je sors)_

Je venais de sortir de la fac avec Anni, les examens étaient terminés et franchement j'étais soulagée. Bien-sûr j'avais mal au ventre, rien qu'en pensant aux résultats, mais pour l'heure je me sentais mieux.

Anni aussi, elle doutait toujours mais m'avait avouée qu'elle pensait avoir quand même bien réussi. J'arrivai à mon camion, Edward m'avait enfin donné l'autorisation de le conduire. Ou plutôt, rectification, j'avais dit à Edward que si je le voyais à moins d'un mètre de la fac au moment de sortir de là...Il serait puni de sexe pendant une semaine ! _(N/Spuffy: te connaissant, la punition allait vite être levée quand même !)(N/Eli : Hey, c'est barbare une menace pareille !)_

Même si je n'étais pas capable de tenir vingt-quatre heures, il avait eu trop peur pour s'y risquer.

Je fis le tour du camion et montai à bord. Anni s'installa à la place passager. On en profita pour discuter.

_ Alors avec Hot ?

_ Quoi Hot ?

_ Je sais pas vos deux rendez-vous.

_ Bobby est désormais incollable sur Hamlet, Roméo et Juliette, Macbeth. Éluda-t-elle.

_ Ok, je parlais pas vraiment littérature, mais c'est un grand pas pour la culture.

_ Oui, c'est bien pour la culture, mais...

_ Mais... encore ?

_ Bah disons que si on passait à la littérature un peu plus érotique ?

_ Érotique ? ? Depuis quand tu connais ça, toi ? Ris-je.

_ Très drôle Bella. Nan mais disons que j'en ai un peu marre qu'il tourne autour du pot. _(N/Spuffy: surtout en connaissant la bête !)_

Je regardai Anni, je crus la voir rougir.

_ Ok, je pense qu'il prend simplement des gants avec toi, du fait de sa réputation de chaud lapin. En même temps avec un surnom pareil.

_ Il a l'air de s'être calmé, il est gentil et attentionné...et je peux pas nier qu'il me plait. J'étais heureuse qu'il prenne son temps au début, mais j'avoue que j'aimerai bien qu'il passe la première. Le point mort commence à suffire.

_ Admettons que j'en glisse un mot dans l'oreille d'Edward, tu attends quoi de Hot, enfin Bobby ? Rectifiai-je.

_ J'en sais rien, enfin si peut-être un baiser, ou je sais pas. M'expliqua-t-elle rougissant comme une pivoine.

Bon bah là je crois que c'est clair !

_ J'en parle à Edward, dès que j'arrive. Promis-je en faisant un clin d'œil. T'inquiète Juliette, on s'charge de Roméo.

_ Mais c'est Hot que j'veux, pas Roméo. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je l'accompagnai dans son rire jusqu'à la maison. On descendit de la voiture, Edward m'attendait. Je me jetai à son cou, il me fit tournoyer et m'embrassa.

_ Wow ! Je devrais te laisser prendre ta voiture plus souvent._(N/Spuffy : si tu savais !)_

_ Les exams sont finis, je suis en vacances ! Chantonnai-je.

_ Vu ton enthousiasme, je pense que tu as réussi ?

_ Je pense oui. Enfin on verra, tu sais que...

Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

_ Je suis persuadé que tu auras des notes excellentes.

_ Tu crois ? M'enquis-je d'une voix boudeuse.

_ J'en suis sûr, mon amour.

Edward me reposa à terre.

_ Où est Matt ?

_ Figure-toi qu'Emmett a décidé de l'emmener taper quelques balles de baseball.

**_** Vraiment? Je pensais que tes parents devaient le prendre avec eux pour partir à Forks dès ce soir.

_ Oui, un peu plus tard, mais Em voulait vraiment passer du temps avec son neveu.

_ Ok, c'est pas un souci. Je le verrai plus longtemps demain et puis c'est les vacances.

Je vis Edward se renfrogner.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien mon amour.

_ T'es certain.

_ Mais oui mon ange.

Ok, il me cachait quelque chose. Mais j'étais persuadée que je ne tirerai rien de lui ce soir. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Hot demandait à Anni comment c'était passé son examen. J'embarquai Edward dans sa chambre, enfin notre chambre.

Il s'installa sur le lit, et me regarda surpris.

Je pris place auprès de lui.

_ Il faut que j'te parle.

_ Aie, je t'écoute Bells.

J'avais la sensation qu'il paniquait.

_ Zen Edward, rien de grave. Je veux juste te parler d'Anni et de Hot.

_ Et bien quoi Anni et Hot ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Je m'agenouillai et triturai mes doigts, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre d'intervenir dans les histoires de cœur de mes amies. Je ne m'appelais pas Alice Cullen.

_ En fait j'ai discuté avec Anni, et figure-toi que par le plus grand des hasards, elle aime beaucoup Bobby et...

_ Et ? Me coupa-t-il.

_ Et, laisse-moi terminer ! Il sourit. En fait elle trouve que notre cher Bobby prend un peu trop son temps pour lui faire la cour. Il arqua un sourcil. En gros il faudrait qu'il accélère le mouvement.

Il souffla et s'allongea sur le lit.

_ Bella, je ne vois pas en quoi ça Me ou ça Te concerne._(N/Spuffy: te défile pas ! Je peux pas laisser un tombeur comme Bobby glisser entre mes doigts !)_

Je marchai à genoux jusqu'à me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je jouai avec les boutons de sa chemise. _(N/Spuffy: si c'est ça que tu veux, Edward, suffit de le dire MDR)_

_ C'est-à-dire qu'en fait Anni m'a demandé un coup de main, alors...

_ Alors tu t'es dit que puisque j'étais son ami, je pourrai éventuellement en parler à Hot ?

_ Par exemple...

Il se redressa et encercla ma taille de ses bras.

_ Premièrement je fais comment, je lui dit « Hey Hot, Anni aimerait plus d'action et moins de blabla ? »

_ Mais non idiot ! Tu lui dis simplement qu'il serait temps qu'il se déclare...

_ Ok lieutenant Swan ! Deuxièmement, j'y gagne quoi ?

_ Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Minaudai-je.

Il enfonça sa tête dans ma poitrine.

_ C'est pas assez. Grogna-t-il.

_ Mon cœur et mon corps te sont déjà acquis alors je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais vouloir de plus._(N/Spuffy: terrain glissant ! Terrain glissant !)_

Mise à part, la chose à laquelle je refusais de penser.

Coupant court à mes pérégrinations psychiques _(N/Spuffy: et un mot du jour, et un !) 'N/Caro : ouep t'as vu !) (N/Eli : Et vous avez été le chercher où ce mot !) ( N/Caro : de mon cerveau complètement fou ! lol)_, Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité. Mes mains trouvèrent refuge dans ses cheveux. Nos langues se mélangeant à nos souffles courts.

Deux coups furent portés à la porte.

_ Edward, les parents sont là ! Nous informa Alice.

_ On arrive. Grommela-t-il.

Je me détachai de lui de mauvaise grâce.

_ Y a des fois où je rêverais d'une île déserte. Grognai-je.

_ Ah ouais ? Pour y faire quoi ? S 'enquit-il.

_ Pour pouvoir abuser de ton corps sans être interrompue toutes les trente secondes par quelqu'un. _(N/Spuffy: perso, moi je signe !)_

Il se mit à rire.

Nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes les autres. J'embrassai Carlisle et Esmèe. Edward avait déjà préparé les affaires de Matt dans un sac. On attendait plus que lui et mon frère.

Je proposai un thé à Esmèe en attendant, tandis que Carlisle souhaitait s'entretenir avec son fils un instant. Alice était déjà retournée dans sa collection.

On s'installa avec Esmèe autour du comptoir de la cuisine. Elle but une gorgée du liquide chaud avant de prendre la parole.

_ Tout se passe bien avec Charlie ?

_ Oui, plutôt avec moi du moins. C'est pas encore le Nirvana mais on avance.

_ Et pour Emmett ?

_ Mon frère a du mal. Charlie a essayé de le joindre ou de le voir plusieurs fois, mais pour l'instant il a toujours refusé de lui adresser la parole.

_ Je comprends, ça viendra. Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir joué ce mauvais tour à Thanksgiving.

Je lui souris tendrement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux plus à tous les deux depuis un bon moment. Sans compter que je sais que c'était l'idée de Carlisle et pas la tienne. Mais finalement c'était un « mal » nécessaire, enfin je crois. Matt est vraiment heureux, quant à moi j'apprends à refaire confiance à mon père.

Sur ces mots arriva Matt sur les épaules de mon frère. Ils jouaient au cowboy et mon frère tenait le rôle principal du cheval. Matt avait sa casquette dans la main et s'amusait à la faire tournoyer en l'air à la manière d'un coureur de rodéo.

_ Hu tonton ! Hu !

_ Descend Matt the kid ! Calamity Bella t'attend pour te faire un bisou.

Emmett fit descendre son neveu, et Matt vint se lover dans mes bras.

_ B'jour Mamie !

_ Bonjour Matt.

Il claqua un bisou sur la joue de sa grand-mère.

Il avait la bouche couverte de chocolat.

_ Et bien à ce que je vois tu n'as pas fait que jouer au baseball.

_ En fait on y a joué, mais j'avais un petit creux et Matt aussi donc...

_ On a été manzé des cookies avec tonton.

A ces deux là pour la bouffe, même combat ! _(N/Spuffy: tel oncle, tel neveu !)_

_ Aller Matt the kid, on va se laver un peu avant que tu ne partes avec papy et mamie.

_ Oui maman. Dit-il. Il est où papa ?

_ Il discute avec Carliste.

Après un nettoyage intensif de son visage, nous retrouvâmes Esmèe, Carlisle et Edward pour le départ de Matt. Notre fils nous offrit un bon gros câlin et partit. J'arrivais pas à m'habituer à ses départs, toujours pas.

**BOBBY (Hot) POV**

J'étais à la porte du club**,** j'avais presque terminé mon service. Franchement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage ce soir. Les étudiants étaient pratiquement tous repartis chez eux. Sans compter que j'avais d'autres choses dans la tête. Enfin une seule et unique chose depuis des semaines, voire des mois : Anni.

Je rongeai mon frein, réfrénai mes ardeurs pour ne rien tenter qui soit pure folie, comme la trouver et l'embrasser rageusement. Mais non, j'avais décidé de me comporter correctement, le seul hic c'est que je ne savais pas vraiment à quel moment y aller.

Cette histoire me prenait la tête en clair. Merde, sans compter que j'étais devenu eunuque. J'avais même eu des ampoules à force de me soulager moi-même. _(N/Spuffy : l'est temps de faire qqch, ça c'est sûr !)_

Plus obsédé, tu meurs.

Edward nous rejoignit avec trois bières.

_ Bon les gras c'est bon. Vous êtes officiellement en vacances pendant deux semaines.

_ Cool, merci pour la bière Major Sexe, moi je file j'ai un rendez-vous. S'exclama Lucas en courant vers l'intérieur.

Edward et moi rîmes, So et Lui tentaient de cacher leur relation alors qu'on était tous au courant depuis un bon moment. _(N/Spuffy : MDR)_

_ Une bière ?

_ Ouais merci.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Proposa Edward.

_ Nan plus tard.

Il voulait me parler, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

_ Vas-y Major, lâche la bombe !

_ Ok, j'vais être direct ! C'est Anni.

_ Anni ? Paniquai-je. J'en fais trop ? Son ex est d'retour ! ?

_ Non mon pote. Déstresse, pas assez !

_ Pas assez ? Hein ? Ce qui veut dire en clair ?

Edward passa son bras sur mon épaule.

_ Ce qui veut dire tête de pioche, que ta belle commence à désespérer. Disons qu'il serait temps que le grand Hot se bouge et se déclare.

_ Se déclare ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. _(N/Eli : un rien désespérant….fonce qu'on te dit)_

_ Tu sais que par moment t'es désespérant comme mec ? _(N/Eli : c'est qu'est ce que je disais !) _Arrête les beaux discours et agis !

_ Que j'agisse ?

_ Merde Hot ! Je sais que t'es pas à l'aise avec tout ça. C'est bien la première fois que tu flippes devant une fille ! Mais si tu veux sortir avec elle, il faudrait déjà que tu penses à l'embrasser.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ?

_ Non Hot, à ce niveau là c'est même urgent mon pote ! Environ un mois que tu l'as invitée à boire un coup alors...

_ Oups, d'habitude j'fais tout en quelques heures.

_ Figure-toi qu'on a vu avec Jess, mais là il faut un juste milieu.

_ Ok, j'y vais ! Décidai-je._(N/Spuffy : *se passe un coup de brosse et vérifie le Mascara* PTDR)_

J'avalai ma bière d'un trait pour me donner du courage.

Tu déconnes vieux depuis quand tu as besoin de courage pour une fille !

A ce moment très précis j'aurais largement préféré me retrouver face à trois Talibans que face à Anni !_(N/Spuffy : hey !) (N/Caro: *se barre sur la pointe des pied*)(N/Eli : Tu lui fais peur…MDR)_

T'es qu'une fiote mon pote !

J'entrai dans la boite, talonné de près par le Major. J'évitai Jess qui me courait toujours après, et qui n'avait pas saisi à quel point le cuir et les menottes n'étaient pas mon style et n'allaient pas avec mon teint._(N/Spuffy: carrément, toi c'est plutôt mode Nature Sauvage...hum ! J'en ai des frissons ! ^^)_

Je me retrouvai bientôt face à Elle, l'objet de mes fantasmes. Je commençai à sentir mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque pas. J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque.

J'avais la sensation que tout le monde me regardait. J'allais pour ouvrir la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. J'étais complètement déboussolé par ce mètre soixante cinq._(N/Spuffy: on aurait pu tricher un peu pour la taille *sifflot *)_ _(N/Caro : je le tiens de source sûres !)_

Edward me colla un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis que Lucas était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

Anni était pendue à mes lèvres.

_ Je pourrai te parler un moment Anni ?

Miracle, j'avais réussi à sortir une phrase entière sans bafouiller.

_ Bien-sûr.

Elle se leva, je regardai Edward complètement paniqué. Ça aurait été une autre fille, je l'aurais emmenée dans un coin et je l'aurais baisé. Mais là merde, il s'agissait de sentiments, de...j'en sais rien en fait.

Je devrais investir dans un bouquin « les sentiments pour les nuls »_(N/Spuffy: sûre que ça se trouve en plus ! Lol)_

Edward me fit un signe léger de la tête vers l'extérieur. Je passai ma main derrière le dos de ma belle et la conduisis dehors.

L'air froid nous saisit et Anni se mit à trembler.

Mais quel con !

Dans la précipitation j'avais oublié de lui prendre sa veste. J'ôtai donc rapidement la mienne et lui passai sur les épaules._ (N/Spuffy: Gloups !)_

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

_ De rien.

_ Tu souhaitais me parler ? S'enquit-elle.

J'avais la sensation d'avoir vu une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

_ Mouais. Je...

Merde ! Encore ce putain de blocage à la con !

_ Tu ? _(N/Eli : Il ou elle…ok je sors !)_

Je grimaçai, elle rougissait. A ce rythme-là on y était encore pour Pâques._(N/Spuffy: pas de l'an 3000 quand même ? !)_

_ Je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre.

_ Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

_ Mais non, c'est moi. Je manque de tact.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures. Je décidai de la laisser un instant.

_ Tu m'excuses deux secondes ?_(N/Spuffy : Gné ?)_

Elle releva la tête surprise, peut-être même en colère. Mais elle acquiesça.

Je courrai vers le club et allai jusqu'au bar. Edward me regardait comme un martien débarquant fraichement sur Terre.

_ Donne-moi un whisky !

_ Mais t'es malade, elle est où Anni ?

_ Dehors, elle m'attend.

_ Tu l'as plantée !

_ Un whisky vite !

_ Ok, t'es grave Hot !

Il me servit, je le bus d'une traite et repartis à l'assaut de mon Everest personnel.

Elle était là toute tremblante. Je me donnai une claque mentale pour l'avoir laissée.

_ Encore désolé. Voilà, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se connait et je sais que tu as eu une expérience difficile par le passé avec ton ex. Mais en fait, tu me plais et je suis pas doué pour les déclarations. Néanmoins je tente de faire un effort surhumain pour venir te parler, j'suis pas à l'aise dans les « sentiments », pourtant Dieu sait que j'en éprouve pour toi. Et je...

Et là ô miracle incompréhensible pour mon cerveau idiot, je sentis qu'on tirait sur ma chemise vers le bas. Je me baissai par réflexe et je sentis sa merveilleuse bouche se poser sur la mienne. Mais venant sûrement de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se recula pratiquement aussitôt.

J'étais sous le choc. Un choc agréable, le plus agréable de tous. Elle avait s'en doute mal interprété parce qu'elle essaya de me fausser compagnie. Je l'empêchai de partir. Une de mes mains se glissa sous sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de moi.

Nos yeux étaient comme connectés, je pouvais voir ses douces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Je me penchai encore plus et déposai enfin mes lèvres sur cette bouche que je voulais embrasser depuis des mois. _(N/Spuffy: danse du cucul !)_

Anni se mit sur la pointe des pieds à nouveau et s'accrocha à mon cou avec ses mains. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle, tandis que notre baiser s'intensifiait. Je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui en quémander l'accès. Elle me l'offrit immédiatement.

Nos langues bougeaient l'une avec l'autre dans un rythme parfait. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de choses avec un simple baiser. J'avais l'impression que la joie et le bonheur me frappaient de plein fouet.

C'était complètement essoufflé que je délaissai ses lèvres pleines, magnifiquement dessinées.

Je la serrai toujours contre moi. Inhalant ses cheveux.

_ Il t'en a fallu du temps ? Constata-t-elle.

_ Ouais, j'avoue. Je suis vraiment nul. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses.

Elle rit d'un rire cristallin et merveilleux.

_ Précipiter, je pense qu'on a battu le record du monde de lenteur. Mais je peux comprendre que tu voulais être sûr de toi.

Je relevai son menton vers moi, très surpris.

_ J'ai toujours été sûr de moi en fait. Mais c'était par rapport à toi. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer suite à ton agression. Ni même que tu penses que je le faisais pour coucher avec toi.

_ Tu as été patient, juste pour moi ?_(N/Spuffy: oh non ! J'ai des trémolos dans la voix !)_

_ Ouep ! Répondis-je fièrement. Aussi parce que je ne savais vraiment pas quand était le bon moment. Ris-je de bon cœur.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau mettant tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage.

**EDWARD POV **

Enfin !

Il était franchement temps qu'il passe la seconde le Hot. Il n'y avait pas qu'Anni qui trouvait le temps long. Sans rire, je ne l'avais jamais vu si désemparé face à une fille. Si lourdaud, naïf enfin bref si...normal face à de sentiments qu'on ne saisit pas.

Je tombai sur le visage de Jess et franchement elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Même pas du tout. J'étais pas vraiment peiné pour elle, car d'après ce que je venais de voir, elle avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur un jeune étudiant. La chasse était à nouveau ouverte.

La soirée touchait déjà à sa fin, et franchement c'était pas plus mal. Il n'y avait eu que très peu de monde ce soir. J'avais simplement envie de retrouver Bella dans mon lit et profiter d'elle au maximum avant de nous retrouver à Forks pour Noël.

Pourtant j'étais dans un état quasi euphorique. C'était mon premier Noël avec mon fils, sans compter ma famille. Je pensais à Matt...jamais je n'avais attendu Noël avec tant d'empressement._(N/Spuffy: là, vieux, c'est plus que compréhensible !)_

Bella passa derrière le comptoir et vint m'enlacer. Je la soulevai et la posai sur le bar. Ma tête trouva naturellement sa place entre ses seins. J'aimais savoir que Bella m'appartenait, elle plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon crâne.

_ Si on vous gêne tous les deux, dîtes le ? Grogna Emmett._(N/Spuffy: justement, tu nous gênes !)_

_ Justement, maintenant que tu le dis. Plaisantai-je._(N/Spuffy : Yeah !)_

J'embrassai Bella chastement, rien que pour le faire enrager.

_ Edward ! Y a encore des clients ! Contra Emmett.

_ Ils ont qu'à faire comme nous. Soufflai-je.

_ Tout à fait d'accord mon chéri.

Bella m'embrassa avec force, fourrageant mes cheveux.

Elle me rend dingue !

_ Vous êtes pas possible !

_ Ô Em ! Y a trois clients qui s'battent en duel ! Lâche-les. Ils sont amoureux !

_ Et alors Jazz, c'est pas une raison, pour que je laisse mon meilleur ami sauter ma sœur sur ce putain de comptoir ! ! Bougonna mon frère.

_ Très classe Em ! Comme toujours ! Constata Jasper.

On était dans notre bulle. Plus rien ne comptait autour. A bas la bienséance et vive nous !_(N/Spuffy: Amen !)_

Quand d'un coup une avalanche d'eau s'abattit sur nous. Bella cria, moi je sursautai.

Putain le con !

_ En même temps j'avais prévenu !

Je lâchai Bella sur le comptoir et coursai Em qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Je le coinçai contre le mur. Je glissai en raison de mes chaussures trempées, j'étais à moitié couché sur lui. _(N/Spuffy : une photo ! Une photo !)_

_ Écarte-toi Edward ! Me lança Bella.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle balança un seau à champagne, rempli de glaçons et d'eau. Emmett hurla sous la fraicheur nouvelle.

_ Emmett Swan tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Cracha Bella.

_ Bravo Bella ! S'exclama Rosalie.

_ Hey ! Rose tu dois être de mon coté ! S'indigna Emmett en se relevant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

_ Ô non Swan ! Tu as cherché, tu as trouvé !

Nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire.

Nous étions arrivés en fin de matinée après un sommeil agité pour ma part, mais rien qui ne change de d'habitude, si ce n'est que j'étais vraiment excité par ce Noël. J'avais chargé les cadeaux pour Matt dans la voiture, ils y étaient toujours.

Pour l'heure on se dirigeait tous vers la ville, afin d'acheter un sapin de Noël. Matt sautait dans tous les coins, Emmett était dans son 4X4 avec Rosalie, Jasper et Alice.

Lucas, Hot et leurs moitiés étaient restés chez mes parents. Lucky devait passer les fêtes à Seattle chez ses parents.

Emmett se gara face au vendeur de sapin. Je sortis de la voiture et détachai Matt qui sautillait comme une puce.

_ Du calme Matthew. Le rabroua sa mère.

_ Oui maman. Papa vient ! Il tirait sur ma manche. Tu viens ! S'impatienta-t-il.

_ Je te suis terreur. Ris-je.

Bella secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris la main et avançai avec elle. Bella glissa sur une plaque de verglas, je la retins juste avant qu'elle ne s'étale. _(N/Spuffy: ça faisait longtemps, tiens! )_

_ La glace n'est pas vraiment faite pour les maladroites comme moi. Se lamenta-t-elle.

_ T'inquiète pas, je compense cela par mes extraordinaires réflexes. Fanfaronnai-je.

_ Bah voyons, tu es mon Superman personnel en quelque sorte.

Je gonflai le torse.

_ Tout à fait.

Elle me donna un léger coup de poing dans le torse.

On parcourait les allées à la recherche du sapin qui plairait à Matt.

_ Papa ! Z'ai trouvé ! Maman ! Maman !

_ On est là Matt. Répondit sa mère.

_ Regarde.

Le sapin qui se tenait devant nous devait bien faire deux mètres de haut. Il était touffu. Très beau spécimen.

_ Tonton Emmett ! Viens voir

Les autres accoururent, on avait tous le sourire.

_ Parfait mon n'veu on embarque !

Je trouvai le vendeur et allai régler, tandis que Jasper et Emmett chargeaient la « bête » dans le 4X4.

Une fois fait, Rose avait eu une soudaine envie de lait de poule. On s'était tous dirigé vers le seul restaurant. Le père de Bella y allait souvent d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

En tous les cas, notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Certaines personnes s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de parler. C'est vrai que nous étions nombreux, mais je ne pense pas que le silence était dû à ça.

Nous nous installâmes à une des grandes tables et commandâmes nos boissons chaudes. Matt avait la bouche couverte de chocolat et riait aux éclats quand Charlie fit son apparition.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Papy Charlie ! Dis, tu viens avec nous.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Emmett qui s'était raidi d'un coup. Charlie s'en était aperçu, ce qui jeta un froid.

_ Je sais pas si...

Bella offrit le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait à son frère.

_ Mais si assieds-toi.

_ Oui Charlie, Bella a raison, viens donc avec nous.

Charlie hésita un instant, mais finit par accepter la proposition de Rosalie. Emmett se poussa légèrement en grognant, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de sa future fiancée.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je au père de Bella.

_ Un café, volontiers Edward.

_ Je t'en prie.

J'avais décidé de faire un véritable effort depuis qu'il était revenu vers sa fille. Malgré mon ressentiment par rapport aux horreurs qu'il m'avait dites. Mais que n'aurais-je pas fait pour que Bella soit complètement heureuse, sans compter Matt ?

Sans compter que Charlie était un homme bien, maladroit, mais bien. Il était bien-sûr au courant pour le futur bébé d'Emmett et Rose, Matt lui avait dit. De toutes manières les habitants de Forks avec leurs langues bien pendues se seraient certainement chargés de lui dire.

Vous imaginez, ses deux enfants avec un enfant hors mariage, il y avait de quoi alimenter les longues soirées d'hiver de Forks pendant au moins trois ans.

_ Alors, garçon ou fille ?

_ En quoi ça te regarde ? Cracha Emmett.

_ Ça le regarde parce qu'il sera son grand-père Emmett ! Alors pour te répondre Charlie, on en sait rien et on souhaite avoir la surprise.

_ Bonne idée, et c'est pour quand ? S'enquit Charlie.

_ Le mois de mai, ce sera un gémeaux. Affirma Rose_(N/Spuffy: Mdr je suis conditionnée pour lire Jumeau MDR)(N/Caro : vive les vacances chez-moi ! lol)_

_ Non taureau ! Rectifia Emmett fièrement.

_ Pitié pas ça ! Se lamenta Bella.

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Emmett et Rose se disputaient à nouveau pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot sur le signe astrologique du bébé. Enfin ce qu'ignorait Rose (encore heureux pour lui), c'est qu'Em avait parié avec Jasper sur ce sujet. Jazz ayant affirmé que le petit serait gémeaux alors Em avait voulu tout de suite parié.

Il pensait qu'à force de le répéter au petit, il finirait par naitre un peu avant pour ne pas faire mentir son papa, du Emmett quoi !_(N/Spuffy: je peux lui mettre une panette ?) (N/Caro : vas-y! lol)_

Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement et nous on rigolait, même Matt qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à tout ça était plié de rire. Après nous être bien ridiculisé devant la moitié des habitants de Forks nous décidâmes de rentrer. Il y avait un sapin à décorer et on avait beaucoup de mal à tenir Matt plus longtemps.

A peine arrivés à la villa, Matt avait déjà couru retrouver sa grand-mère pour choisir les décorations de Noël de cette année. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. J'étais chez moi, en famille avec mon fils.

Jasper et Emmett se disputaient pour savoir à quel endroit le sapin irait le mieux. J'avais beau leur expliqué que de toutes façons la décision en reviendrait à ma mère, ils continuaient. Surtout que Lucas et Hot en profitaient pour ajouter leur grain de sel et leur proposer d'autres lieux. _(N/Spuffy: quelle équipe !)_Du coup je m'étais éclipsé dans la bibliothèque de mon père pour lire un peu.

Je trouvai sur le bureau de mon père, un livre que seul lui avait pu acheter The post-tromatic stress disorder du Professeur Glenn R. Schiraldi, éminent spécialiste de ce trouble. * La maladie du stress post-traumatique. _(N/Eli : Ca fait d'un sérieux cette chose….)_

J'étais entrain de regarder la quatrième de couverture quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mon père venait de faire son apparition, il posa ses yeux sur le livre. Quand il comprit ce qui se trouvait dans mes mains, il arqua un sourcil tandis que je tentai désespérément de cacher ma gêne.

J'étais vraiment pas à l'aise sur ce sujet et malgré tous mes efforts pour m'en sortir, j'avais la sensation que je n'avançais pas.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le livre des mains.

_ Intéressant comme lecture, peu distractive mais néanmoins instructive.

_ Papa, je l'ai trouvé par hasard c'est juste que...

_ Que quoi ? Tu sais pour qui est ce livre ?

_ Pour toi. Supposai-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et souffla.

_ Non Edward, il est pour Bella.

Je ne réalisai pas très bien ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, j'étais choqué, oui c'était le mot choqué.

_ Bella ? Pourquoi diable Bella en aurait-elle besoin ?

Il me proposa de m'asseoir, je m'exécutai.

_ Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée ?

_ Je ne vois pas...

_ Edward. Soupira-t-il. Pour toi, elle est inquiète. Bella est venue me voir. Tes cauchemars ne s'arrangent pas.

J'étais complètement abattu, je me pris la tête dans la main. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais pas au point de demander des conseils à mon père. Surtout sans m'en parler.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu refuses d'en parler et de te faire aider, c'est normal qu'elle s'angoisse, elle t'aime Edward et veut te soutenir du mieux qu'elle le peut.

Je me levai, les poings serrés. Je lisais l'inquiétude sur le visage de mon père.

_ C'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle, c'est mon rôle, pas le sien. Je peux prendre soin de ma famille ! Crachai-je.

_ Du calme mon fils, je n'en doute pas mais tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul, même si tu vas mieux, tu as encore énormément de travail à faire sur toi. Tu as besoin de soutien et ce soutien ta famille ne peut pas te le fournir.

Je me levai, j'avais cru que Bella avait saisi, qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Mais non et je ressentais une certaine colère. J'avais la sensation d'avoir été trahi, qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Je sortis du bureau en claquant la porte. Mon père me suivait, mais j'avais besoin d'air.

Je m'échappai en trombe de la maison sous les regards ébahis des autres.

J'avais beau faire fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime, rien n'en sortait. J'en voulais réellement à Bella d'avoir provoqué tous ses sentiments de confusion en moi. Cette sensation bizarre et terrible qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. _(N/Spuffy: Mode auto-flagellation, le retour !)_

Je me mis à courir à travers les bois. L'euphorie de ce matin était bien loin. Ma tête se vidait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Mais cette douleur au fond de moi persistait toujours.

Je réalisai que ma colère n'était pas forcément contre Bella, mais simplement contre moi et mon incapacité à guérir. Je pestai. Je voulais extérioriser cette haine qui m'anéantissait littéralement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais revenu dans le parc de la villa. J'avançai la tête baissée vers le sol.

_ Hey. Ça va Major ? S'inquiéta Lucas.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler Roméo.

_ Écoute mec, t'as fait peur à ton fils. Il s'est mis à pleurer.

Je blêmis devant cette réalité. J'avais complètement oublié mon fils. Je frappai ma tête avec mes poings.

_ Bella a voulu de te suivre, mais Carlisle l'en a empêchée. Je crois qu'ils ont discuté un moment, mais quand elle est ressortie, elle était bouleversée._(N/Spuffy: merci pour le rapport, mais pas sûr qu'on en avait besoin...)_

Je baissai la tête à nouveau, honteux de lui avoir fait de la peine. Je ne saisissais toujours pas son manque de confiance en moi. Aucun mot ne sortait.

_ Putain ! Mais dis quelque chose !

_ Tu veux que j'te dise quoi ! ? Que ma p'tite amie parle à mon père de mes problèmes de cauchemars, qu'elle lui a demandé de trouver un putain de bouquin sur ce sujet de merde ! Ou bien qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en moi ! ? Hurlai-je acide. _(N/Eli : Pas sûre que ce soit un problème de confiance, mec…)_

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Elle veut simplement t'aider ! !

_ Elle veut m'aider ?

_ Oui espèce d'abruti sans nom ! Je me suis pris en main, j'ai été voir le psy que ton père m'a conseillé et franchement y a du boulot, parce qu'entre mon enfance merdique et le reste. Il en a au moins jusqu'à sa retraite !

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Crachai-je.

_ Non, mais t'a un gosse et une fille géniale qui t'aime alors bouge ton putain de cul ! _(N/Spuffy: ouais! Bouge ton cul ! Huuum Miam!) (N/Caro ; dis t'as pas Hot à retrouver ?)(N/Eli : Mais moi, j'ai personne, donc je reste pour mater le sien !)_

Je pris à nouveau ma tête entre mes mains, quand Matt arriva en courant pour se jeter dans mes bras. Il avait les joues humides.

_ Pardon mon ange, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Lucas secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

_ Tu vas pu partir. Hein papa ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

_ Je ne suis pas parti, je te l'ai dit. J'avais juste besoin de sortir.

_ Comme tonton quand y va faire pipi ?

_ Euh...ouais...sûrement.

_ Maman, elle a presque pleuré. T'as fait pleurer maman ! M'expliqua-t-il la voix plein de reproche.

_ Matt...c'est compliqué.

Il se tortillait pour que je le laisse descendre. Je le posai donc au sol. Il avait ses deux poings sur les hanches. On aurait dit Alice au même âge, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, même maintenant. Il était presque terrifiant.

_ Je m'en fisse !

_ Déjà mon fils, on dit je m'en fiche et en plus on ne parle pas comme ça à son père._(N/Spuffy: z'te parle comme ze veux, d'abord !)_

Il me tourna le dos. Il boudait.

_ Tu aimes touzours maman ? Et moi...

Je m'agenouillai et posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à me faire face.

_ Ô Matt, bien-sûr. Comment peux-tu poser la question ? Je vous aime plus que tout, mais la vie...c'est...compliqué. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce mot. Je n'en ai pas d'autre.

_ C'est à cause de tes cauchemars ?

_ Comment tu...?

_ Z'ai entendu les autres le dire et une fois ze t'ai vu te lever, tu en parlais tout seul...

Je me sentais si désarmé à cet instant.

_ C'est à cause de la guerre ? Demanda-t-il

Je soufflai.

_ Matt...j'ai vu certaines choses très mauvaises et ma tête n'arrive pas à les effacer.

Je tentai de lui expliquer quelque chose, que moi-même j'étais incapable de comprendre. Il se contenta d'ânonner de la tête, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, puis y cala sa frimousse. Je le serrai contre moi, et appréciai simplement le fait d'avoir ce petit bonhomme dans mes bras.

Au bout d'un certain temps je lui glissai à l'oreille.

_ Et si on s'occupait du sapin ?

_ Moui, t'es plus fâché ?

_ Je ne l'ai jamais été mon ange. Aller, on y va ou ta mère va se ronger les ongles, sans compter qu'il commence à faire froid.

_ Tu crois qu'il va neizer ?

_ Peut-être.

Le souvenir de sa disparition me revint en mémoire. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui, priant pour qu'une telle horreur ne survienne plus jamais. Puis je me levai avec lui dans les bras et nous dirigeai vers la villa.

Ils étaient tous là à nous attendre. Bella se leva. Son visage reflétait une vive inquiétude, celui de ma mère aussi. Elle s'avança vers nous, un carton dans les mains, elle le déposa à mes pieds et embrassa mon front. Entre Bella et moi c'était plus que le froid polaire.

Matt se tortilla dans mes bras pour en descendre, je le posai au sol et il me prit la main pour que je m'agenouille face au carton. Les décorations qui s'y trouvaient étaient rouges et or. Puis mon fils se leva d'un bond et rejoignit sa mère. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Bella lui répondit et il fila en courant vers la pièce d'à coté.

Quand il revint, un sourire s'étirait sur son visage d'ange. Il marchait vers moi, fièrement avec un petit paquet à la main qu'il me tendit.

_ C'est de maman et moi.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella et la remerciai d'un petit sourire. Elle me répondit d'un signe de tête.

_ Merci mon ange.

_ De rien papa.

Il claqua un baiser sur ma joue.

Je défis le petit paquet, un petit ange en cristal apparut. C'était une décoration de Noël, finement travaillée. Elle était vraiment magnifique. J'étais touché par cette attention Je l'accrochai au sapin, tandis que Matt applaudissait.

Ma mère fit la distribution d'une belle boule Noël à mes amis et leurs compagnes. C'était une façon de leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille.

Puis tout le monde mit la main à la patte. Participant activement à la décoration de la maison, de l'extérieur. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas parlé avec Bella. Trop accaparés par ce qu'il se trouvait autour. Sans compter que je n'en avais pas envie. Mon orgueil en avait pris un coup. Je lui en voulait, et Bella le savait.

La soirée s'avançait et nous devions tous nous préparer pour la messe de Noël. Cette perspective ne me réjouissait guère, enfin ce qui me plaisait moins, c'était d'être scruté par les autres à nouveau.

Tout le monde était prêt. Matt était vêtu d'un costume gris qu'Alice lui avait confectionné. Moi j'en portai un noir avec une chemise bleu ciel.

Bella portait une robe bleu bustier, ses épaules nues étaient couvertes par un boléro de la même couleur que sa robe.

De toute façon c'était robe pour les femmes et costumes pour les hommes. Je refis le nœud de cravate de Matt et attendis le signal de ma mère pour partir. Nous devions y aller à quatre voitures. Lucas, So, Hot et Anni dans une. Mes parents, Matt, Jasper et Alice dans une autre. Rose voulait y aller dans une seule avec Emmett expliquant que si elle n'était pas bien, elle avait toujours la possibilité de rentrer si elle ne se sentait pas bien

Donc en conclusion je me retrouvai seul avec Bella dans ma voiture.

Après avoir mis nos manteaux, il était l'heure de partir.

Je lui ouvris la portière, elle entra en baissant la tête et s'installa. L'ambiance était lourde. Des heures que nous ne nous étions pas parlés et je n'en avais pas envie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella en parlait à mon père, mais elle m'avait promis de ne plus le faire dans mon dos.

_ Si tu attends des excuses, tu n'en n'auras pas. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc

_ Des excuses ? Demandai-je venimeux.

_ Oui des excuses, je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'aimer ou de m'inquiéter pour toi. Si tu as du mal à comprendre ça, j'y peux rien. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux...

_ Je suis heureux ! M'emportai-je.

_ Complètement heureux ! Tes nuits reflètent tes angoisses, alors même si la journée tu sembles aller parfaitement bien, ce n'est qu'un leurre ! Tu te mens à toi-même. _(N/Spuffy: oups, ça va chauffer dur !)_

Je stoppai la voiture.

_ Ne me dis surtout pas que tu vas mieux, ce n'est pas vrai ! Alors oui je suis allée voir ton père à nouveau, j'avais besoin de conseils. Tout simplement parce que tu refuses toutes discussions sur le sujet.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour résoudre mes problèmes. Se sont Les miens ! Pas les Tiens, ni les Siens ! Assénai-je.

Bella sortit de la voiture, la colère la rongeait !

_ COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER DIRE CA CULLEN ! ? TU N'ES PAS LE SEUL CONCERNE, JE T'AIME ! TON FILS T'AIME ! Tu dis qu'on est une famille, alors soigne-toi pour ta famille et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi. Fais le au moins pour ton fils.

Ses dernières paroles avaient été soufflées difficilement. Sa voix pleine de douleur et de désespoir, il aurait fallu être complètement dénué de sensibilité pour ne pas être touché.

Je rejoignis Bella à l'extérieur du véhicule.

_ Ton fils sait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il est venu me parler parce qu'il t'a vu te lever en pleine nuit et tu pensais à voix haute. Il a eu peur Edward...et je refuse de voir ça dans les yeux de mon fils. Expliqua-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Mon fils...il m'en avait parlé certes, mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'avait perturbé à ce point là. Je m'approchai d'elle. Son corps irradiait une tristesse qui allait directement se loger dans mon cœur.

Je fis un pas vers elle, mais elle me repoussa d'un geste de la main en essuyant ses larmes. J'insistai en avançant plus, nous étions à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre. Bella regardait ses chaussures. Je relevai son menton entre mon pouce et mon index mais elle frappa ma main violemment.

_ Bella...soufflai-je.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et essuyai les larmes qui s'échappaient. Puis je collai mon front contre le sien, inspirant fortement. J'évitai qu'elle se détache de moi.

J'aurais souhaité que tout soit plus simple. J'aurais aimé lui dire, lui expliquer, mais rien ne sortait. Mon passé me rongeait, comme des termites sur une vieille poutre. _(N/Eli : Zut j'ai perdu ma boite de kleenex…..)_

_ Je...Bella.

_ On devrait y aller. On va être en retard. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait que je n'étais pas capable de parler de ça. Pourtant cette histoire devait être enterrée, je devrais y remédier un jour. Car j'étais persuadé qu'un jour mon passé serait la cause de l'effondrement de notre couple et l'éclatement de notre petite famille. J'avais beau me le répéter, je n'étais pas prêt à me dévoiler à ma propre famille, alors à un étranger...

Bella savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Que je ne parlerai pas, elle était résignée.

Je pensais qu'il était plus que nécessaire que nous ayons un long moment seuls tous les deux. C'est pour cela que j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle accepte mon cadeau de Noël. Il y avait vraiment trop de tension entre nous ces derniers temps, sans parler de ses examens qui venaient de se clôturer.

J'aidai Bella à remonter en voiture. Elle abaissa le pare soleil et alluma le petit plafonnier. Elle observait son visage dans le petit miroir et tentait de réparer les dégâts dont j'étais l'unique responsable.

Je redémarrai la voiture, le silence c'était à nouveau installé. Ce satané silence qui nous bouffait littéralement. Nous arrivâmes à l'église, bien-sûr le reste de la famille était déjà entrée. J'ouvris la portière à Bella et lui pris la main.

Elle accepta ma main et nous entrâmes. L'office allait à peine commencer, mais les gens se retournaient pour apercevoir les retardataires, nous, en somme. Certains chuchotaient, certains nous lançaient des regards outrés, d'autres, mes préférés, ne faisaient aucun cas de nous.

Bella allait pour baisser à nouveau les yeux, je serrai donc sa main dans la mienne, elle releva sa tête. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à coté de mes parents et de Matt et nous nous installâmes. Charlie me gratifia d'un signe de tête pour me saluer.

Le pasteur Weber nous lança un sourire franc. Je lui rendis de bonne grâce, puis il commença son office.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lauren. _(N/Spuffy: toujours là, celle-là ?)_Elle affichait un air suffisant. Je la trouvai ridicule. Matt changea de place et vint entre nous. Il posa ses mains sur chacun de nous. Nous lui sourîmes, et nous replongeâmes dans l'office.

Le sermon était basé sur l'amour de l'autre et l'entraide. Il fit même une prière spéciale pour les soldats qui étaient toujours en faction dans le monde.

Après la messe, le pasteur se dirigea vers la sortie afin de souhaiter un joyeux Noël à chaque paroissien. Il avait un petit mot personnalisé pour chacun.

Nous rentrâmes à la villa et heureusement que nous avions récupéré Matt, l'ambiance était déjà meilleure, enfin surtout avec notre fils pour la conversation. Je devais régler Notre problème au plus vite.

Le diner fût un véritable délice, même si Bella n'avait que très peu touché à son assiette. Je savais depuis longtemps que quand elle était contrariée Bella n'avait pas d'appétit.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais franchement hâte que cette maudite journée s'achève. Edward et moi étions éloignés plus que jamais. Carlisle avait avoué à son fils que je m'angoissais réellement pour lui. Edward pensait que c'était par manque de confiance, alors qu'en fait je souhaitais simplement pouvoir l'aider du mieux possible. Surtout pour Matt, lui aussi se posait de plus en plus de questions.

C'était tellement difficile de lui répondre, il n'avait que quatre ans, j'avais déjà du mal à tout saisir. Même Carlisle était démuni face à la détresse de son fils. J'étais perdue, dépassée. Je me demandai bien comment nous pourrions avancer sans se déchirer.

J'aidai Esmè à finir de débarrasser, au moment où Edward couchait Matt. Les autres étaient retournés dans leur chambre respective. Esmèe semblait inquiète de mon comportement, mais respectait mon silence. Du moins pour le moment.

Je donnai un coup de balai par terre quand Esmèe me le prit des mains.

_ Si on allait boire une tisane ? Laisse donc ce balai tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait.

Je la suivis, vaincue par les yeux convaincants de la mère d'Edward. Elle prépara la tisane et nous nous assîmes autour du comptoir sur les tabourets.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas Esmèe. Je ne sais plus.

Je me pris la tête dans les bras. Esmèe posa sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressa doucement.

_ Je sais que tu t'es disputée avec Edward.

_ Même pas, enfin pas vraiment. On en est au stade où on ne se parle même plus.

_ Je suis désolée pour toi Bella. Je comprends. Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'Edward savait désormais que tu étais venue lui demander conseil. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

_ Il est si têtu, il n'arrive pas à saisir que c'est parce que je l'aime que je fais tout ça.

_ Bella. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les disputes entre couples sont monnaies courantes. Il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à communiquer entre vous. Les choses sont difficiles à cause du passé d'Edward. Mais il faut qu'il prenne conscience qu'il a un problème, qu'il accepte et enfin qu'il se soigne. Patience Bella.

_ Je ne peux plus Esmèe. Matt...il est inquiet. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Moi aussi, j'ai entendu parler de suicide, de...Ô mon dieu !

J'éclatai en sanglot. Esmèe me prit dans ses bras et me consola. Je me sentais tellement égoïste à ce moment précis. Je parlais d'un hypothétique suicide d'Edward devant sa mère.

Elle redressa ma tête en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Je sais Bella, et crois bien que j'y ai pensé aussi, mais une chose est certaine. Edward t'aime Bella et Matt aussi, il n'est pas prêt de vous abandonner. Il est revenu, il s'est battu pour être ici avec nous. Avec toi.

_ J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il m'échappe, que je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Pourtant Dieu m'en est témoin, je l'aime, je suis incapable de vivre sans lui. Je veux qu'on s'en sorte, je veux construire quelque chose avec lui, ce n'est pas juste le père de mon fils, c'est le seul homme que j'ai aimé et que je n'aimerai jamais. Ô je sais, je ne suis pas facile à vivre tous les jours...

_ Pourtant je t'aime aussi._(N/Spuffy: OMG ce que c'est beau cette arrivée !)(N/Eli : Oh oui trop beau…je me suis rabattue sur le drap)_

Je me retournai vers cette voix de velours que je connaissais si bien, qui me donnait autant d'éclats de rire que de pleurs. Il était nonchalamment adossé au mur, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux à nouveau décoiffés comme avant.

Esmèe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à la déclaration de son fils. Moi j'étais plus mitigée, je me demandais simplement depuis quand il se trouvait là.

_ Veux-tu une tisane mon fils ?

_ Pourquoi pas maman.

Il ne me lâchai pas du regard tout en s'installant près de moi. Il n'avait pas dit autant de mot depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de son père.

Elle posa la tasse sur le comptoir face à lui et s'assit en vis à vis de nous.

_ Alors je crois que le plus important pour vous deux, c'est que vous discutiez...

Edward allait pour intervenir, mais sa mère le stoppa immédiatement.

_ Discutez et écoutez-vous Edward. C'est un dialogue. Maintenant vous êtes un couple, vous devez avancer ensemble, et surmonter les épreuves à deux. Sans compter que vous avez un petit garçon hypersensible à tout ce qui l'entoure et surtout aux tensions qu'il peut y avoir entre vous deux._(N/Spuffy: bonne entrée en matière dans la vie du couple) (N/Caro : ouais c'est clair ! Vive l'expérience des « vieux »)_

Elle se leva et nous planta tous les deux dans la cuisine. On était comme deux idiots devant leur tasse. Je n'osais même pas le regarder. Mon estomac se tordait. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrange d'un coup de baguette magique, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

_ Bella, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là . Cette distance...J'aurais simplement souhaité que tu m'en parles avant d'aller voir mon père.

_ Comment Edward ? Dès que je tente d'aborder le sujet, tu refuses d'en discuter.

Il souffla.

_ C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi. C'est profondément ancré en moi. Je n'arrive pas à me livrer. Je...Bella...je...t'aime.

Il souffrait. Il s'agenouilla au pied du tabouret sa tête plongea contre mon ventre, ses bras enserrant ma taille. Il sanglotait s'accrochant à moi. Je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le collai encore plus contre moi.

Voir l'homme qu'on aime dans un tel état est angoissant, troublant, rageant. Cela me rendit si démunie, si triste, je n'avais aucun moyen de le soulager, j'étais impuissante face à sa détresse. Le seul qui pouvait faire évoluer les choses, était lui-même.

Je n'avais aucun pouvoir de décision. Mon amour pour lui était profond, presque irréel, douloureux par moment.

Je devais apprendre à le laisser décider. Il devait aussi réaliser à quel point il était temps qu'il trouve la force de demander de l'aide, je ne pouvais pas le faire pour lui.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient trop secs pour continuer. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Mes larmes gouttaient sur sa tête, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue du phénomène.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se redressa difficilement. Il semblait éreinté, accablé. Je passai mes bras sous ses aisselles et nous montâmes nous coucher. A peine dans le lit nous nous endormîmes._(N/Spuffy: et dire que ça commençait bien ! Lol)_

**EDWARD POV**

Comment expliquer à la femme que l'on aime le plus au monde qu'on est qu'un lâche, incapable de supporter son propre passé ? J'avais les yeux rivés vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Je venais de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'avais encore fait des cauchemars, mais dans ceux-la, Bella me quittait ne supportant plus ce que j'étais devenu. _(N/Spuffy: aïe, la c'est grave !)_

Je revins dans la chambre, elle dormait toujours. Je m'allongeai près d'elle et observai son visage serein tout en serrant dans mes mains la fameuse enveloppe que je voulais lui offrir.

On avait parcouru tant de chemin, mais il en restait autant à parcourir.

Ma main dégagea une mèche de sur son front. Elle bougea légèrement, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle battit des cils un instant le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité.

Elle se redressa doucement, et je me reculai un peu pour la laisser prendre ses aises. Mes pupilles scrutaient les siennes. Malgré la discussion d'hier avec ma mère, l'ambiance n'était pas franchement détendue.

_ Joyeux Noël.

_ Joyeux Noël. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe, elle semblait surprise. Elle la prit.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, à tel point que j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'il allait s'en échapper. Elle l'ouvrit gauchement, ses mains tremblaient.

Je lisais la surprise sur son visage.

_ Hawaï. Susurra-t-elle.

_ Hawaï. Répondis-je.

_ Ce soir ?

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait l'air extrêmement gênée.

Je posai ma main sur le sienne.

_ Bella, je sais qu'on a des difficultés tous les deux. Mais justement, je suis persuadé que ça nous ferait du bien. On a besoin de se retrouver, de passer du temps ensemble. Surtout de discuter, au calme. Sans personne pour nous interrompre.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement, tendrement, les effleurant presque. Puis Bella s'accrocha à mes cheveux, notre baiser s'intensifiait, se prolongeant. C'était un baiser désespéré, comme si notre vie en dépendait.

C'est complètement haletant que nous nous séparâmes, avec ce goût inachevé qui restait. Je posai mon front contre le sien, la respiration erratique et le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

_ Tu es d'accord ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Oui, je pense. Mais Matt ?

_ J'en ai parlé à ma mère et à Charlie. Il va rester à Forks avec ses grands-parents, enfin si tu es d'accord.

_ Tu crois qu'on va avancer ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. _(N/Spuffy : s'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait !)_

_ Il le faut Bella, il le faut. _(N/Spuffy: et au galop !)_

_ Oui, mais faut que je fasse ma valise, je...

Elle paniquait.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il se pourrait que j'en ai aussi parler avec Alice, je lui ai demandé de ne pas exagérer et j'espère qu'elle l'aura fait. Grimaçai-je._(N/Spuffy: euh, à quelle Alice tu as dit ça ? Perso, j'arrive pas à penser à Alice Cullen, là...)_

_ Pourquoi Alice avant moi ?

_ Disons que je voulais te faire la surprise et j'avais besoin d'un allier.

Elle me sourit tendrement et apposa sa main contre ma joue. J'étais heureux qu'elle accepte. Je voulais vraiment profiter de ce moment en tête à tête._(N/Spuffy: et nous donc !)(N/Eli : Des idées derrière la tête Spuffy….) (N/Caro : toujours Eli, toujours. Tu la connais mdr)_

_ J'aimerai t'offrir le mien.

_ Avec plaisir.

Elle m'offrit une jolie boite empaquetée. Je l'ouvris, il contenait des partitions, des albums et des D.V.D.

_ Ce sont tes albums, j'ai fait un double de toutes les photos depuis qu'on est petit, jusqu'à maintenant et c'est pareil pour les DVD. _(N/Spuffy: ça me rappelle rien, moi *sifflot *)_

_ Merci mon amour. C'est une excellente idée. Je me plongerai dedans et toi aussi du reste.

Elle rit franchement. L'orage était presque passé. Presque, vu le nombre incalculable de choses que nous avions à régler.

Ensuite elle se leva, alla se laver avant d'apparaître sous mes yeux, plus belle que jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner. Elle était tout pour moi et même si elle n'en était pas certaine, je devais profiter de ces vacances à Hawaï pour en discuter.

Je lui pris la main, et nous descendions tous les deux dans le séjour. La maison était encore calme. Bella se rendit dans la cuisine tandis que je filais vers la voiture pour aller chercher les cadeaux. Quand je revins, je disposai les cadeaux sous le sapin. Bella avait préparé le café et s'attaquait au petit déjeuner. J'entreprenais de l'aider quand ma mère arriva.

Elle nous fit un joli sourire et embrassa notre front.

_ Allez-vous asseoir, je prends le relai.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider Esmèe, on est nombreux.

_ Si tu crois que ça me fait peur Bella. Rigola ma mère.

Je servis un café aux deux des trois femmes les plus importantes de ma vie et pris place auprès de Bella.

_ Alors vous avez pu discuter ? S'enquit ma mère.

_ Je crois oui, enfin. Je regardais Bella avant de poursuivre. On est très loin d'avoir tout régler mais on est sur la bonne voie.

_ Disons qu'on va avoir une dizaine de jours pour en parler ensemble. Confirma Bella.

Ma mère se retourna vers nous.

_ Je suis ravie que tu aies accepté Bella, ça vous fera du bien. Sans compter que Matt sera heureux de pouvoir rester ici.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

_ Justement quand on parle du loup.

_ Il se montre Bella, il se montre. Terminai-je pour elle.

En effet Matt déboula dans la cuisine et se jeta dans nos bras en criant « joyeux Noël » ! Nous l'enserrâmes fortement.

_ Le père Noël est passé ! S'exclama-t-il. Il est passé ! !

_ Oui mon fils, on dirait bien.

_ Je peux, dîtes !

_ Je pense qu'il est temps même. Confirma mon père qui venait d'arriver.

_ Le petit déjeuner peut attendre, je ne veux pas manquer ça, Carlisle l'appareil photo s'il te plait.

Mon père s'exécuta.

_ Tiens ma chérie.

_ T'es un amour.

Ma mère embrassa mon père avec amour, même après toutes ces années, ils s'aimaient encore comme au premier jour._(N/Spuffy: l'amour, Edward, l'amour !)_

Matt fonça vers ses cadeaux de Noël, et commença à les ouvrir alors que la pièce se remplissait du reste de la maisonnée.

_ Maman ! Tonton Emmett et Tatie Rose y m'ont commandé une luze !

Bella commençait à grimacer. Question sécurité, Emmett était loin de faire l'unanimité.

_ Mamie Esmèe et Papy Carlise, c'est pourquoi ça Mamy ?

Matt nous montrait un casque et une combinaison de ski.

_ C'est un casque pour pas abimer ta petite tête pendant que tu fais de la luge.

_ Esmèe, je t'adore. Remercia Bella._(N/Spuffy: Mdr)_

_ Pour le vêtement, c'est une tenue pour aller faire du ski.

_ Du ski ? S'étonna Bella.

_ Regarde, si tu cherches au fond...

_ J'ai trouvé Mamy ! Euh...c'est quoi ?

_ Un billet d'avion pour aller faire du ski pendant quatre jours avec nous.

Je sentis un vent de panique s'abattre sur Bella. Je la connaissais trop bien, elle devait imaginer toutes sortes d'accidents les plus horribles les uns que les autres.

_ Je te rappelle que mon père est médecin. Lui chuchotai-je.

_ Je sais, mais ça ne fait pas éviter les accidents. Sinon j'en aurais eu très peu.

J'aurais aussi pu lui dire qu'elle était une vraie calamité, mais je m'abstins. _(N/Spuffy: ouais, joue-la profil bas quand même !)_

_ On part demain après-midi.

_ Hey Cool, t'as entendu maman, vais faire du ski.

_ Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Grogna-t-elle.

Il replongea dans les méandres des cadeaux, il fut inondé de vêtements par sa tatie Alice, Bella en était dingue à tel point que Jazz lui avait offert une nouvelle commode pour pouvoir tout ranger.

Après avoir traité ma sœur de folle pendant une dizaine de minutes, Bella se calma enfin. Lucas, Hot, Lucky, So et Anni s'étaient cotisés pour offrir deux journées aux Luna Park de Seattle tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous devenus fous.

_ Un baby foot ! Waouh ! Le papa Noël il est trop fort ! !

On se demandait lequel entre Emmett et Matt était le plus heureux. J'avais insisté pour lui acheter, mais bien-sûr Bella avait expliqué que c'était trop cher. J'avais réussi à la convaincre, tant bien que mal en y mettant de ma personne. _(N/Spuffy: Oula ! Quel sacrifice ! Et y a eu du sang ? Et c'est où le dessin ? mdr)_

Je lui avais aussi offert la copie d'une partition de Claude Debussy, Clair de Lune. Il me l'apporta pour que je lui lise.

C'était aussi un clin d'oeil à sa mère, elle adorait que je la lui joue quand on était plus jeune. Je me souviens qu'elle posait sa tête sur le piano et fermai les yeux pour écouter.

Il embrassa ma joue, et la distribution pour les grands commença.

On sonna à la porte, j'allais ouvrir. C'était Charlie déguisé en bonhomme de neige. Enfin recouvert de neige.

_ Joyeux Noël Edward.

_ Joyeux Noël Charlie.

Il entra et salua tout le monde. Matt se précipita vers lui un sourire s'étalant sur son visage de poupon. Charlie se baissa pour lui parler.

_ Le père Noël est passé figure-toi, et il a laissé ça pour toi.

Matt déballa le cadeau rapidement et sauta de joie. C'était une canne à pêche.

_ Tu pourras venir pêcher avec moi au printemps, si tu es d'accord ainsi que papa et maman.

_ Ô oui, se s'ra drôle. On pourra pêcher à la Push dit ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

Bella enlaça son père. Puis il se dirigea vers Emmett et Rose. Rose lui embrassa la joue, il était maintenant face à son fils. Emmett avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. _(N/Spuffy: reste pas comme ça longtemps avec ta grimace ou tu vas être figé à vie !)_

_ Joyeux Noël mon fils. Murmura-t-il.

Rose colla un coup de coude dans le dos de son compagnon.

_ Joyeux Noël papa. Grinça-t-il.

Rose lui lança un regard noir.

_ Emmett !

_ Ok, je suis content de te voir.

_ Moi aussi.

C'était le premier Noël où on était tous ensemble. Emmett commençait lui aussi à se radoucir. _(N/Eli : C'est pas trop tôt….)_

Le reste de la journée fut entrecoupée d'éclats de rire et de jeux avec Matt. Il était convenu que Matt passe la moitié des vacances avec Charlie et l'autre avec mes parents ou inversement. Puis c'était l'heure du départ pour Bella et moi. Emmett n'en revenait toujours pas que Bella accepte de laisser Matt pendant dix jours._(N/Spuffy: Edward a payé de sa personne pour que ça se réalise hihi)_

Matt nous avait embrassés et m'avait demandé de veiller sur sa mère. Il fallait surtout qu'on évite d'après lui les lieux où se trouvait des requins, parce que vu la passion des moustiques pour elle, un requin ne pourrait pas y résister. _(N/Spuffy: comme dirait Em: Diabolique !)(N/Eli : J'adore le raisonnement de cet enfant, moi)_

Sacré Matt.

**Voilà, et oui tout n'est pas simple pour Edward et Bella, c'est logique même.**

**Enfin bref le teaser sera disponible sur mon blog samedi prochain (lien sur mon profil). Inscrivez-vous ! C'est gratuit ! Mdr**

**Sinon le concours « Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque » est toujours ouvert ! (Lien sur mon profil)**

**A dans quinze jours ! Ciao. Basgi. Caro.**


	36. Hawaï

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Ça devient une habitude qui me déplait fortement. Mais c'est comme ça, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**On m'a demandé combien de chapitre il restait, je ne sais pas exactement, mais plus beaucoup. J'ai encore quelques trucs à développer. **

**Bienvenue à Effecti et à Irak-4ever-In-My-Heart : Je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'Irak. Mais de toute façon si toutes les guerres étaient juste ça se saurait.**

**Clair de lune : Désolée mais l'avion pour Hawaï est complet ! Mdr**

**Un énorme Bisous à mes Lémoniaques chéris et un grand merci à Spuffygirl92 pour ses commentaires !**

**On se retrouve à la fin. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**34 Hawaï**

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions installés dans un bungalow au bord de l'océan pacifique. Cela faisait parti d'un grand complexe hôtelier. Mais qui respectait l'environnement. Tout le confort s'y trouvait, voire un peu plus. Une grande chambre, un grand salon, une cuisine. Une salle de bain immense, un Jacuzzi sur la terrasse. Ainsi qu'une piscine privative face à l'océan. C'était un coin tranquille._(N/Spuffy: hum ! Tranquille !)_

Bella m'avait encore une fois reproché de dilapider mon argent en dépenses inutiles. Elle ne comprenait pas que je souhaitais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. J'avais évité la dispute et c'était le plus important.

Pendant notre voyage en avion, nous avions été très silencieux. Un peu trop du reste. J'avais la sensation que tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de moi allait finir par exploser. Nous étions si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Jamais même quand j'étais loin d'elle physiquement je n'avais ressenti ça. _(N/Spuffy: et bah ! Ça promet !)(N/Caro : ouais comme tu dis !)_

Il était grand temps de faire quelque chose pour avancer dans notre relation. Pour discuter de nos envies, de nos besoins ensemble ou séparément. J'avais une dizaine de jours pour en discuter et comprendre ce que voulait ma Bella.

J'avais la sensation que c'était court et long à la fois. Je réfléchissais en l'attendant.

Elle venait de finir de vider les valises, elle avait insisté pour le faire toute seule. Elle sortit de la chambre.

_ Si on allait mettre les pieds dans l'eau ? Lui proposai-je voulant couper court à mes réflexions.

_ Bonne idée. Je vais me changer.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle prit des affaires dans la chambre et se dirigea en maugréant vers la salle de bain. Je mis mon boxer de bain. J'entendais Bella pester dans la pièce._(N/Spuffy: Alice ! )_

_ Je crois que je vais tuer Alice ! _(N/Caro : et one pount for spuffy ! mdr)_

_ Y aurait-il un rapport avec ton maillot de bain ?

_ Maillot de bain ? On en est loin, cette chose ne cache pratiquement rien !

_ Montre-moi.

Je retins un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Bella et Alice étaient vraiment aux antipodes question fringue. Bella apparut, enroulée dans un paréo. C'était difficile de juger sous cet amas de tissus. J'approchai et défis le nœud.

Ok, je vois...

C'était un bikini de couleur bleu nuit. Merde ma sœur avait fait fort ! La culotte était fermée par deux nœuds de chaque côté. Quant au haut, que dire...c'était deux simples triangles recouvrant sa si belle poitrine.

Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'allais avoir une petite conversation avec ma sœur. Sans compter que ça faisait plusieurs jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, et avec tout ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, il ne valait mieux pas. On devait régler en priorité nos problèmes de couples avant toute chose...mais là...Arg...c'était de la torture._(N/Spuffy: respire ! Ça n'en sera que meilleur! xd)_

_ Ils sont tous du même acabit. Se plaignit-elle.

_ Je te promets d'en parler avec Alice en rentrant. Grognai-je.

_ En plus ça ne te plait pas. J'ai plus qu'à m'acheter un autre maillot.

_ Non, non, non. Ça me plait.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Putain Bella, tu es magnifique. Un peu trop même si tu veux mon avis.

Elle rougit, et baissa la tête.

_Tu n'as qu'à garder ton paréo pour marcher, si tu n'es pas à l'aise.

_Connard ! Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui n'es pas à l'aise dans ton boxer ! Me hurle ma conscience._

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Oui mon amour. On y va ?

Elle me sourit franchement, nous nous rendîmes sur la plage. Je pris sa main et nous marchâmes les pieds dans l'eau. Il faisait beau et chaud, ça changeait de Forks que nous avions quitté il y avait à peine quelques heures. Les vagues s'échouaient sur la plage, c'était très calme et vraiment agréable. Sans parler du panorama.

_ Ça te plait ? M'enquis-je

_ C'est magnifique Edward.

_ Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée alors ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. C'est juste que vu les difficultés que nous traversons je..

Je fronçais les sourcils, et la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Il fallait que l'on arrive à surmonter ça.

_ Je sais.

Une légère houle se leva. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent. Je passai ma main sur sa nuque et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui offrir. Le même amour qui me consumait littéralement, violemment. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à mon cou, notre baiser s'approfondit.

Je l'aimais et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle, c'était impossible. Inimaginable, in-envisageable.

Nous mîmes un terme à ce baiser. J'étais complètement haletant, et Bella était dans le même état.

J'avais prévu un pique-nique pour ce soir. J'espérai au fond de moi trouver le courage de lui parler, mais aussi trouver le courage de l'écouter. Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules, nous continuâmes à marcher un moment.

_ Un bain de tente ?

_ Ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter. Tu crois que je peux garder le paréo ?

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, il y a personnes à part nous.

Je défis à nouveau son nœuds et lui pris la main. Nous courûmes tous les deux et plongeâmes en même temps. Quand nous sortîmes la tête de l'eau, Bella riait aux éclats. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

J'aimais l'entendre rire, douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient collés à ses épaules et à son visage. Je les lui replaçai tendrement et me noyai dans ses yeux. Elle replaça son haut de maillot de bain toujours en riant.

Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me pardonner la tristesse que je lui avais causé ces derniers temps. J'aurais simplement souhaité tout effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais je savais la chose impossible.

Quand j'avais surpris la conversation entre ma mère et elle, mon cœur s'était serré à l'idée que Bella puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager que je mette un terme à ma vie. Mais malgré tout, les faits étaient là. Beaucoup de vétérans avaient péri de cette façon, suite au traumatisme. Comment lui en vouloir pour ça ? C'était mon manque de communication qui lui avait mis ça dans la tête.

Je voulais vraiment voir le bout du tunnel, mais j'ignorai totalement par où commencer. Ni si j'en étais capable. La vérité, je crois que j'avais peur que ça puisse me faire encore plus de mal.

Je suis lâche voilà la strict vérité._(N/Spuffy: encore et toujours le mode autoflagellation, ça faisait longtps xd) (N/Caro : ouais ça manquait ! lol)_

Je reçus de l'eau sur le visage, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Bella voulait jouer. Je l'éclaboussai. Puis l'attrapai, et la jetai dans l'eau. Elle ressortit et sauta sur mes épaules en s'esclaffant. Notre jeu dura un bon moment. Il faisait presque nuit, au moment où nous rentrâmes à notre bungalow histoire de nous dessaler.

Je pris ma douche seul, il valait mieux car j'aurais été bien incapable de me raisonner et de me comporter comme il le fallait.

Bella fit de même juste après moi. Je pris le panier de pique-nique que j'avais fait faire et l'attendis. Il faisait tellement chaud et l'air était si surchargé en humidité que nous avions décidé de manger sur la plage en maillot. Enfin j'avais quand même une chemise et Bella un autre paréo.

Je préparai un petit feu, ça n'avait rien de sorcier quand on avait été un Marines. Bella me rejoignit. Le clair de lune se reflétait sur l'océan. _(N/Spuffy: si tu as mis 'il nous entraîna dans les profondeurs je démissionne !)(N/Caro : et ben même pas ! lol)_

_ Viens. Lui dis-je en tapotant la place à coté de moi.

J'avais étalé des serviettes par terre histoire que ça soit le plus confortable possible.

_ C'est toi qui a fait tout ça, Edward Cullen ?

_ Parfaitement mademoiselle.

_ Wow quel chance de t'avoir comme petit ami.

_ N'est-ce pas ?

De la chance j'avais un doute, surtout quand je voyais des larmes apparaître sur ses joues.

_ Comme je sais que tu aimes les fruits, il y a des bananes, des noix de coco, de la goyave, des mangues, des papayes, de l'ananas. Noix de macamadia en prime. Y a aussi des ailes de poulet, mais j'suis pas sûr qu'on le range dans la catégorie fruit, mais il est aux ananas.

_ C'est parfait.

_ Presque, disons que pour agrémenter le tout j'ai pensé à ça.

Je sortis une bouteille de champagne. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Français ? Mais ça a dû te...

Je la fis taire d'un baiser.

_ On s'en fout Bella, ok ?

_ Oui mais...

_ Bella...la suppliai-je.

_ Ok, on s'en fout._(N/Spuffy: ouais, pour le moment j'attends les profondeurs...Euh non pas les profondeurs !)_

Je voulais surtout éviter une énième dispute sur l'argent. Je souhaitais simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

_ Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Lui demandai-je tout en servant le champagne.

_ Par ce que tu veux, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion._(N/Spuffy: moi aussi ! Ah on demande pas ? Tant pis..)_

C'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais mais soit.

_ Ananas ?

_ Allons-y.

Je pris le fruit tout préparé et lui mis dans la bouche. Elle suça mes doigts. Ça me rappelait quelque chose cette histoire de fruits. Des fraises à la crème fouettée, une pêche..._(N/Spuffy: Oh oui !) (N/Caro : ouais...)_

Mon esprit pervers était aux abois tapis dans l'ombre. Je déglutis difficilement à cette vue trop érotique à mon goût.

_Discuter Edward ! Simplement._

Nous avions trinqué, et nous nous donnions à manger l'un et l'autre. Ça devenait vraiment chaud. Trop ! Le temps s'écoulait paisiblement et sincèrement je n'avais pas très faim au départ, mais là j'étais tiraillé par une faim différente. Tout mon être était happé par le corps de ma belle.

Je tentai d'y faire abstraction et m'allongeai sur le sable en observant les étoiles.

_ A quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Bella en venant de s'allonger près de moi.

_ A toi, à nous.

Je vrillai mon regard au sien, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

_ Oh.

_ Ouais. Oh

Bella posa sa main sur mon torse.

_ Edward, je t'aime sincèrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, c'est un fait. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que tu as vécu. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tes cauchemars n'existaient pas, c'est une réalité ils font partis de notre vie. Que l'on veuille ou non. Je dis notre, parce qu'à partir du moment où ça t'affecte, ça m'affecte moi aussi. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je veux que tu t'en sortes, que tu puisses enfin tirer un trait sur ton passé. Je refuse de te perdre à cause de cela.

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase.

_ Bella. Il est hors de question que tu me perdes. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. J'ai de grosses difficultés à admettre que j'ai besoin d'aide extérieure. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je...

Une de ses mains frôla ma joue.

_ Edward, justement. Je suis là pour te soutenir. Mais je me sens exclue de notre propre vie à deux. Je refuse de vivre avec un fantôme.

Comment lui dire que depuis que j'étais rentré j'avais l'impression qu'un vide abyssal m'enveloppait et que la seule et unique chose qui n'empêchait de sombrer était elle ? _(N/Spuffy: si tu le disais, ça serait déjà un grand pas, Eddy !)_

Elle avait rallumé cette flamme de vie que j'avais cru perdre en Irak avec Tommy. Mais cette plaie béante s'était réouverte avec la perte de Cookie. J'avais la sensation de me noyer.

_ Je comprends.

_ J'ai envie d'avancer avec toi, que notre couple s'épanouisse. Matt a besoin de nous deux et on doit être là pour lui. Parce qu'il est le plus important, malgré tout. Tu es son modèle Edward, et c'est normal. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à répondre à ses questions, parce que tu ne réponds pas aux miennes.

_ C'est simplement que je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens.

_ Et c'est ce qui est en train de nous séparer. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se détacha de moi, et se leva. Elle ôta son paréo et m'abandonna à mes propres réflexions. J'avais les yeux rivés sur cette femme que j'aimais le plus au monde qui partait en direction de l'océan. La lune illuminant son corps. J'allais la perdre, et cette constatation me fit encore plus mal que la balle que je m'étais prise dans l'épaule.

Je touchai du bout des doigts mon ancienne blessure. Le mal physique n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur de l'esprit ou des souvenirs. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de faire le tri dans mes pensées. _(N/Spuffy: mais bon sang ! Bouge-toi! Là Bella ne veut qu'une chose !) (N/Caro : long à la détente l'animal)_

Je me frappai le front, et sautai sur mes jambes. Je devais la récupérer par tous les moyens. Je me débarrassai de ma chemise, puis entrai dans l'eau. _(N/Spuffy: bah il était temps ! Quoi ? Je bave, et alors ? Mdr) (N/Caro : moi j'ai rien dit *siffle*)_

Bella me tournait le dos, je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules et embrassai son cou. Sa peau frissonna. Je collai mon front contre l'arrière de sa tête.

_ Je suis désolé Bella. Je te promets de faire un effort. C'est juste que je me suis senti si impuissant face à leurs morts. Que ce soit avec Tommy ou Cookie. Dans un des cas j'y étais et je n'ai rien pu faire. Et pour le second, je n'y étais pas et peut-être que si...j'en sais rien. Tous ces gens qui sont morts par ma main me hantent. Je me souviens de chaque visage, de leurs expressions au moment où je les ai tués. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire...c'est...

Je ne m'étais jamais autant étendu sur le sujet. J'étais partagé, je refusais qu'elle voit quel monstre j'avais été. La honte me rongeait, la peur qu'elle puisse me rejeter le jour où elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux sur l'homme que j'étais. Un chien de guerre.

Elle fit volte face, ses doigts dessinant le contour de mon visage. Je pouvais lire l'immense compassion et l'amour qu'elle me portait dans ses yeux.

Je me sentais faible, mis à nu devant elle. Mon orgueil en avait pris un coup.

Je baissai un instant le regard, elle me releva le menton entre ses doigts. Puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement.

_ C'est déjà un début. Sourit-elle.

Elle se colla à mon corps, son nez enfouit dans mon torse. J' humai ses cheveux à plein poumon. Ses ongles griffaient doucement mon dos me procurant mille et un frissons.

Ma bouche reprit possession de la sienne. Mes bras encerclant ses reins. Je la désirai plus que tout, j'avais soif d'elle, de son corps, de sa beauté, de sa gentillesse, de son intelligence.

Ses mains se firent plus aventureuses et caressèrent mes fesses à travers mon boxer. J'avais l'impression que rien d'autre n'existait à part le clapotis de l'eau et nous.

_ Fais moi l'amour. Murmura-t-elle.

Je n'attendais que ça depuis des jours._(N/Spuffy: et nous donc ! *s'installe*)_ Pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau. Je pris son visage en coupe et déposai des centaines de baisers légers sur son visage, mordillant tendrement son cou. Je me délectai du mélange d'eau salée avec la saveur de sa peau.

Bella s'accrochait à mes épaules, et rejetait sa tête en arrière. Ma langue dessinait une ligne imaginaire de son cou jusqu'au milieu de ses seins. Une de mes mains empauma son sein droit et le caressait. Un soupir de contentement sortit de notre gorge au même moment.

Je cajolai amoureusement ses deux seins chacun leur tour. Jouant avec ses mamelons dressés. Puis elle me repoussa un instant. Sa bouche parcourut mes épaules, mon torse, elle joua de sa langue sur mes pectoraux. La sensation était divine.

Ma main glissa sur son mont de Venus. Je dorlotai son intimité à travers son maillot. La faisant geindre. J'observai Bella s'abandonner à ma douce torture, un de mes doigts se perdit dans la couture et fouilla ses lèvres intimes. Mon index se logea sur son clitoris dessinant des petits cercles dessus. Bella s'arqua et son bassin se colla encore plus à ma main. Je la soutenais d'un bras dans son dos.

Sa main s'engouffra dans mon boxer et empoigna ma verge. Je gémis. Elle cajolai du bout du pouce mon gland avant de débuter des vas-et-viens sur ma hampe fièrement dressée.

Je retrouvai le chemin de sa bouche, ma langue venant taquiner la sienne avec ardeur, étouffant nos gémissements. Le corps de Bella s'arque-bouta.

_ Edwardddd ! Cria-t-elle au moment de jouir.

Je la soulevai, Bella encercla mes hanches de ses bras autour de mon cou. Je nous conduisis ainsi jusqu'à la plage. Je l'allongeai comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux que je possédais et c'était le cas.

Je défis le nœud du haut de son maillot de bain. Le feu se reflétait sur sa peau qui était recouverte de gouttelettes d'eau. Ses seins se découvraient et ma bouche les ravageait avec application.

Mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

La paume de ma main se baladait sur son ventre mouillé, j'arrivai vers sa culotte. Sa respiration était erratique. Je descendis le long de son corps et posai ma tête sur sa cuisse. Les deux nœuds me narguaient, j'en défis un. Bella s'était relevée sur ses coudes et rigolait.

_ Je trouve qu'Alice n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée finalement.

_ Vraiment Major ?

_ Ô que oui...

J'embrassai son aine et cajolai du bout des doigts ses cuisses.

Je fis subir le même sort à l'autre, en gratifiant son aine de la même attention. Je découvris le petit triangle. Je soufflai sur son intimité, Bella frémissait.

J'écartai ses jambes un peu plus. Ma langue longea sa fente humide.

_ Ô mon dieu !

Je lapai consciencieusement son jus, et fis tournoyer ma langue sur son clitoris tout gonflé. Bella se tortillait sous moi. Je maintins son corps en place avec mes bras.

J'accélérai la cadence, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Bella se soulève et qu'elle jouisse. Je la trouvais magnifique. J'absorbai tout ce que je pouvais.

Je remontai le long de son corps et me plaçai entre ses cuisses. La friction de nos deux intimités me rendait fou. Surtout que Bella mouillait abondamment. Elle passa ses mains derrière mon dos et glissa jusqu'à mon boxer.

_ Assez joué Major Sexe.

_ Tu crois que je joue ?

_ J'en suis certaine Major Cullen.

_ Vraiment ?

Elle abaissa mon boxer et libéra ma verge tendue à l'extrême.

J'entrai en elle d'un coup de rein.

_ Ouiiiii !

_ Et là je joue !

Encore un coup de reins.

_ Ouiiiiii !

_ Mauvaise réponse mon amour.

Mon dieu, j'avais eu peur d'oublier à quel point c'était merveilleux d'être en elle. Je m'y sentais tellement bien, j'oubliai tous mes tourments quand nos corps ne faisaient qu'un. Ma cadence s'amplifiait, Bella s'accrochait à mes épaules. Nos corps moites coulissaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre.

Je relevai légèrement sa jambe droite et mes pénétrations se firent plus profondes. Bella criait, me griffait le dos, tandis que je m'enfonçai toujours plus loin en elle. J'étais tellement proche du bonheur absolu. Je sentais les muscles des parois intimes de Bella se contracter de plus en plus.

Quand enfin elle hurla mon nom. Elle vint avec violence.

_ EDWAAAAARDDDD OUIIIIII !

_ DIEUUUUU BELLAAAAA !

J'avais joui longuement en elle par plusieurs jets, la raison: nos plusieurs jours d'abstinences. Je retombai sur elle évitant soigneusement de l'écraser. Elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et embrassait mon visage.

_ Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Autant que je t'aime.

Je roulai sur le côté et la pris dans mes bras. Le feu crépitait, les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers, et j'avais ma Bella dans mes bras. Nous nous endormîmes ensemble.

_(N/Spuffy: wow fait chaud ! Sauvons la planète, moi je dis !) (N/Caro : Douche froide ou pas ?)_

**BELLA POV**

Je venais juste de me réveiller. J'étais dans le lit, je ne me souvenais plus du tout de comment j'y étais arrivée. Il m'avait semblé que je m'étais endormie sur la plage. Edward n'était pas là et je fus vite inquiète.

Nous avions discuté la veille, j'avais saisi, et j'étais soulagée qu'enfin il commence à s'exprimer sur le sujet. Même si je savais qu'on était loin de l'arrivée, au moins il m'avait prouvée qu'il était capable d'avancer. _(N/Spuffy: bravo Edward !)_

J'avais l'impression par moment que nos difficultés étaient insurmontables, de me battre contre des moulins à vent. Je voulais y croire, plus que tout même. Croire que nous pouvions surmonter ça ensemble.

J'avais simplement demandé conseil à Carlisle pour pouvoir lui apporter toute l'aide que je pouvais lui fournir. Le père d'Edward avait commandé ce livre en m'expliquant que c'était une des références majeures pour ce genre de trouble. Je savais pertinemment qu'Edward n'apprécierait pas, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à cette réaction excessive.

Il ignorait à quel point je m'angoissais pour lui, à quel point ses absences du lit la nuit me prenaient aux tripes. Je m'imaginai le pire, je savais que pour lui ça semblait ridicule. Mais je n'étais pas sourde et les informations relataient souvent des histoires de vétérans qui en finissaient. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse envisager de nous quitter de cette manière.

Certaines fois il hurlait la nuit sans même s'en rendre compte. Je n'osais même pas le réveiller de peur qu'il culpabilise encore plus. Je l'avais même entendu parler une langue étrangère. Plus je tentais de me raisonner et moins j'étais rassurée.

Le plus souvent il se calmait au moment où je le prenais dans mes bras. J'étais là pour lui, mais est-ce-que lui serait toujours présent pour nous ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, je l'aimais trop pour le laisser nous abandonner. Il était donc essentiel qu'il s'occupe de lui et qu'il se soigne.

J'en avais discuté avec Lucas. Il se faisait suivre deux fois par semaine chez un spécialiste dans ce genre de cas. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec So avant. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était un mal nécessaire pour avancer dans sa vie.

Sans compter que son parcours d'enfant et d'adolescent avait vraiment été très compliqué, empli de beaucoup de souffrance.

Je soufflai, mesurant l'ampleur de la tâche. Je priai tous les jours pour qu'il ait la force de s'en sortir.

C'était sur cette dernière constatation que je me décidai à me lever. Je m'enveloppai dans le drap et rejoignis le salon. Edward n'y était pas, j'avais le nez collé à la grande porte fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan, noyée dans mes pensées.

Cet endroit était paradisiaque, Edward avait vraiment bien choisi. Même si je n'aimais pas qu'il dépense son argent pour moi. Il avait beau m'expliquer qu'il en avait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en dépenser, je ne m'y faisais pas.

Je sentis des lèvres se poser dans mon cou, puis deux bras forts m'enlacer._(N/Spuffy: ah bon ? J'ai rien senti moi ! Sniiiiif !)_

_ Bonjour mon amour. Souffla-t-il.

_ Bonjour mon chéri. Tu m'as manquée au réveil.

_ Désolé, j'ai été me baigner et j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Enfin préparer est un grand mot. Rigola-t-il.

Il me fit pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Il m'embrassa sur la bouche et ses mains se posèrent mes hanches. J'avais le goût du sel sur la bouche. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure. Edward fit mine d'être outré et me souleva d'un coup pour me jeter sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patate.

_ Edwarrrrrddd ! Lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je.

_ Mais avec plaisir ! Rit-il.

Il me lâcha avec force sur le lit. Je rebondis et Edward me surplomba. On aurait dit un animal sauvage. Un félin avide de chair fraiche. Il grognait et commençait à me chatouiller. Je riais aux éclats.

_ J'ai faim ! Scanda-t-il. Il semblerait que je doive te déballer avant de pouvoir...

Il semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation de mes jambes.

_ Pouvoir ?

_ T'honorer comme il se doit !

_ Programme fort intéressant Monsieur Cullen. Plaisantai-je

_ N'est-il pas ?

Il trouva aisément comment me débarrasser du drap encombrant.

_ Tu ne devrais jamais cacher à ma vue ce corps si magnifique. Murmura-t-il.

J'allais mourir de combustion spontanée._(N/Spuffy: +1 ! Biiiiip ! Spuffygirl92 est morte en cette soirée de Bêtattitude...Paix à son âme) (N/Caro : Non faut que j'te réanime ! Ne me laisse pas !)_

On était le 31 décembre. Nous avions passé six jours merveilleux, il en restait encore six. J'avoue qu'au bout du deuxième jour, Matt me manquait. On l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, et il m'avait expliqué qu'il s'amusait énormément avec ses grands-parents. Il avait fait de la luge avec Emmett et Jasper. Charlie avait pris quelques jours pour rester avec son petit-fils. J'étais contente que mon père prenne son rôle de grand-père à cœur. Matt n'avait qu'une hâte: découvrir les joies du ski et j'avoue que cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Mais que voulez-vous ? J'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, difficile de m'y opposer. Je savais que jamais Carlisle ni Esmèe ne risqueraient la vie de mon bébé. Mais j'étais une mère avant tout, et une mère poule d'après les autres.

C'était la plus merveilleuse chose qui me soit arrivée avant Edward, la seule chose positive de mon passé.

J'observai Edward sortir de l'eau, ses cheveux collés à son front. Il passa une main dedans, j'allais devenir folle rien qu'en le voyant. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son torse musclée. Des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur ses cuisses, ses mollets. La simple vue de son corps m'électrisait. Mon cœur s'affolait toujours autant, ma respiration était plus hachurée._(N/Spuffy: Non sérieux ! T'as décidé de me tuer ?)(N/Caro : je crois en effet ! lol)_

Je repensais à toutes ces nuits que l'on avait partagé. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il commençait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus à moi. Je l'écoutai religieusement, étant attentive à tout. Le ton de sa voix. Sa respiration. J'avais mal quand il avait mal. Il ne m'avait pas parlé que de ses mauvais moments. Les drôles aussi avec Lucas et les autres.

Edward s'avançait vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il se jeta à genoux face à moi. M'arracha mon livre des mains, regarda la couverture et ébroua ses cheveux au-dessus de moi. Puis il prit possession de mes lèvres offertes pour lui.

Dieu que je l'aimais._(N/Spuffy: Définitivement DEAD !)_

_ Je t'abandonne dix minutes et tu m'oublies dans les bras d'Edgar Allan Poe ? _(N/Spuffy: c'est inhumain ! Dégage Bella que je te montre comment on fait !)_

_ C'est à cause de toi, je m'occupe l'esprit pour éviter de trop te déshabiller du regard.

Je mis ma main sur la bouche.

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te dire ça._

Son sourire en coin me fit fondre.

_ Personnellement j'aime quand tu me déshabilles tout court.

_ Edward. On a passé plus de temps à faire l'amour qu'à visiter. On va ramener quoi comme photos à Matt ? _(N/Spuffy: à part ses deux parents nus sur la plage ? MDR)_

_ Je sais pas, tous les endroit où on a fait l'amour. _(N/Spuffy: t'es pire que moi !) (N/Caro : je crois bien) _Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Mais je pense qu'on risque d'avoir un problème de carte mémoire.

_ Très drôle.

_ J'y peux rien si tu me fais perdre la tête. Le seul hic c'est que ton frère risque de comprendre et c'est pas un sceau d'eau qu'il nous balancera cette fois. Mais après tout on s'en fout.

Il m'allongea sur le sable chaud.

_ On s'en fout. Confirmai-je.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là si on veut avoir une chance d'aller visiter le Mauna Loa.

_ Le quoi ?

_ Le volcan le plus grand du monde

_ Y'en a pour deux jours de marche. Me plaignis-je. Je suis déjà pas à l'aise à plat alors l'ascension d'un volcan très peu pour moi. J'suis pas un Marines entrainé !

_ Respire Bella, et tu sais très bien que je ne te mettrai jamais en danger sciemment. Alors on va prendre une douche et ensuite tu t'habilles normalement.

_ Pas de rangers ?

_ Pas de rangers. Rit-il. Des marches forcées j'en ai fait assez pour deux.

_ On va faire quoi alors ? _(N/Spuffy: à part s'envoyer en l'air ? Ok je sors ;) )_

_ Tu verras.

Après une douche à deux bien évidement, je m'habillai donc « normalement » pour rejoindre Edward qui avait loué un 4X4 pour l'occasion. Il portait ses RayBan et affichait un air satisfait et fier de lui. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait encore inventé. Il démarra.

La végétation luxuriante était vraiment magnifique. On arrivait aux abords de la ville. Il avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait.

Deux jours avant, on avait visité Hilo et sa région. Entre les cascades, les fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et les parcs, on en avait pris plein les yeux. Hawaï était vraiment splendide.

On s'avançait vers une piste de décollage. Je regardai Edward avec suspicion. Il avait quoi en tête encore ? Il arrêta le 4X4 près d'un grand hangar. Il y avait des avions, des hélicoptères._ (N/Spuffy: me dites pas que c'est pas vrai !)_

Je restai interdite dans la voiture n'osant plus bouger.

_ Viens avec moi mon amour.

_ Edward tu...

Il me prit la main.

_ Suis-moi.

J'obtempérai. Il nous mena directement dans un bureau. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvait derrière une table.

_ Bonjour. Salua mon amoureux.

_ Vous êtes le Major Cullen je suppose, et vous êtes Bella ?

_ Euh...moui. Couinai-je.

_ Je suis l'oncle de Brian enfin Lucky. Sam.

_ Ravi Sam.

_ Moi aussi Major, alors la retraite ?

_ Ça peut aller.

Edward me serra contre lui.

_ Mouais. Je sais ce que c'est, quand je suis rentré de la guerre du golf ça n'a pas été facile. J'étais pas le seul. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. N'est-ce-pas ?

Edward abonda dans son sens d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors prête pour votre baptême de l'air mademoiselle Bella ?

_ Mon qu..quoi ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon amoureux, il affichait un sourire narquois.

_ Disons que tu voulais visiter le volcan, mais c'est assez ardu et je tiens à te ramener en un seul morceau à la maison. Donc j'ai opté pour l'hélico, c'est plus sûr.

_ Je...je...

_ Tu ?

_ Mais c'est...je veux dire...t'es dingue.

_ Je sais.

Je n'osai imaginer la facture, même si c'était pour me garder en vie, quand même !

_ Je fais le plein et on y va. Aller Bella, vous allez adorer !

_ Ouais alors là c'est pas sûr. Grognai-je.

Edward m'aida à m'installer dans l'hélico. Je devais être folle d'accepter de voler là-dedans. J'avais confiance en Edward. Mais le crash. J'effaçai ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Je tirai un coup sur la ceinture pour être certaine qu'elle me tenait correctement. Sam venait de monter et trouvait ça hilarant apparemment.

_ Courage, j'ai piloté des hélicos pendant la guerre du Golf. Alors là c'est de la rigolade.

_ C'est censé me rassurer ?

_ Mettez votre casque sur les oreilles, vous n'avez qu'à parler et le micro fera le reste.

_ Combien de fois as-tu pris l'hélicoptère Edward ?

_ De très nombreuses fois Bella, j'te jure que ça ne risque rien. _(N/Spuffy: ça serait sal**** que ça risque justement à ce moment-là ! Oups! Me dis pas que j'ai donné une idée! Peur !)(N/Caro : NIARK ! NIARK !)_

Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Ce type allait finir par me tuer.

Sam mit en route l'appareil, les pales prenaient de la vitesse et moi je m'accrochai à Edward de toutes mes forces. L'engin s'éleva dans les airs.

_ J'ai le vertige Edward.

_ Je sais, je suis là. Contente toi de regarder et le paysage te fera oublier le reste.

Bah voyons.

On prenait de l'altitude. J'avais fermé les yeux.

_ Bella mon ange, fais moi confiance.

Ok. La confiance, mot récurent ces derniers temps. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. On surplombait l'île, l'océan pacifique, la nature chatoyante. On pouvait même voir le Kilauea, et sa lave en fusion qui descendait pour se jeter dans l'océan.

_ C'est beau n'est-ce-pas ? Me demanda Sam.

_ Magnifique.

_ Bingo Major, elle n'a plus peur.

Plus peur. Fallait le dire vite, mais disons que mon esprit était surtout attiré par ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

_ On dirait. Constata Edward.

_ On va se diriger vers le Mauna Loa, il n'est plus en activité depuis 1984. Mais il se réveillera certainement un jour.

_ Ouais bah si on pouvait éviter que ce soit aujourd'hui Sam, ça m'arrangerait.

_ Ça m'arrangerait moi aussi. S'esclaffa Sam. Regardez au nord.

_Au nord, nan mais il en a de bonne lui ! J'suis pas un Marines ! Pensai-je._

Edward me fit signe du doigt. Il rigolait. Je lui donnai un coup de coude. Le Mauna Loa s'élevait. Il n'y avait rien autour. On se serait cru dans le désert, il n'y avait que du sable, enfin des restes de laves érodées. Du moins c'est ce que je supposais.

_ C'est le plus grand Volcan du monde, il s'enfonce jusque dans la plaque océanique.

Sam nous servait de guide touristique.

_ Wow ! Ok, ce truc est une bombe.

_ Non il n'est pas explosif Edward.

_ Ça me rassure. Soufflai-je.

Le volcan était couronné par une immense caldeira, on pouvait encore voir les canyon tracées par les dernières coulées de lave. Je me sentais toute petite.

_ C'est vraiment magnifique.

_ Je ne dirai pas magnifique quand tu es là à tenir la comparaison.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

J'admirai cette force de la nature si tranquille à première vue et prêt finalement à tout ravager sur son passage.

Sam nous fit faire le tour de l'île et même les autres. Edward prenait des photos de ce petit coin de paradis. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, il ouvrit son bras et je me laissai porter par la magie du moment._(N/Spuffy: en même temps tu veux faire quoi d'autre à cette altitude ? Oh ! Ok ! Oui, pourquoi pas ? Lol obsédée ? Non !)(N/Caro : Si peu...)_

Mais il fallait bien que la magie s'arrête. Nous rentrâmes à l'héliport. Edward sauta de l'appareil et m'offrit sa main. Je descendis et il me colla contre son torse et frotta son nez contre le mien.

_ Merci.

_ De quoi mon amour ?

_ De tout, d'être là avec moi Edward, de me faire découvrir tant de chose.

_ Merci à toi.

Sam sortit à son tour.

_ Alors Bella, on est tous entier non ?

_ Merci Sam.

_ C'était un plaisir. Allez fêter la nouvelle année les jeunes.

Edward lui serra la main.

_ Euh juste un diner en amoureux. Expliqua Edward.

Il avait l'air gêner en disant ça. C'était pas son genre. J'étais simplement surprise.

Nous reprîmes la voiture, nous retournâmes à la maison sur la plage. Edward était silencieux et moi aussi.

_ Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain mon amour.

_ Attends je vais t'aider à préparer le diner.

_ Non, je m'occupe de tout. Toi t'es en vacances.

_ Edward, tu l'es aussi. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Il se raidit.

_ Mais non, je te jure que tout va bien. Fais ce que je te demande. S'il te plait.

Ok, il me cachait quelque chose. Je le sentais, je le savais.

J'entrai dans la salle-de-bain immense. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et tandis que le bain se remplissait, je retournai dans la chambre, afin de préparer mes affaires pour ce soir. Je riais jaune en trouvant un vêtement emballé où était inscrit de la plume d'Alice : Bella 31 décembre.

Je pris la housse et retournai dans la salle-de-bain. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans le bain. Il y avait des sels de bains différents. J'en pris quelques uns. Ils diffusaient une odeur agréable. Il y avait aussi toutes sortes d'huiles essentielles. Je prenais celle à la fleur de tiare. Je trouvais l'odeur tout à fait agréable. Mon corps se détendait doucement.

J'évacuai mes peurs profondes un instant. Évitant de trop penser à l'attitude d'Edward. Évacuant mon stress. Je restai un long moment avant de me décider à sortir.

Je me séchai, repoussant l'échéance de la découverte de ma tenue. Je pris une grande respiration et ouvris la housse. Je dépliai le tissu. C'était une robe bustier bleu en mousseline. Le tissu était très fin et léger. Elle avait même prévu le string et les chaussures. Je rougis encore et toujours. Si Edward ne me tuait pas, c'est Alice qui m'achèverait.

J'enfilai le tout. Je démêlai mes cheveux, et les montai en un chignon lâche. Je me maquillai légèrement. Je sortis de ma cachette et me rendis à l'extérieur. Edward se tenait face à moi en costume beige en flanelle. Je le trouvais époustouflant.

Il vint à moi et me fit un baise-main.

_ Tu es splendide.

_ Merci, toi aussi.

_ Et tu sens merveilleusement bon.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête et remarquai qu'il n'avait pas mis de chaussures.

_ Acte de résistance contre ma sœur. Se justifia-t-il._(N/Spuffy: MDR)_

Je pris les miennes et les jetai derrière mon dos.

_ Acte de solidarité envers toi.

Nous rîmes, puis mon regard se posa derrière lui.

La table était dressée sur la plage. Elle avait une jolie nappe blanche. Un photophore rouge au milieu.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Comment as-tu fait ça aussi vite ?

_ C'est un secret.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à la table et me tira la chaise. Je m'installai, comme il ne pouvait pas la pousser, il la souleva._(N/Spuffy: Waouh ! *bave*)_

Avant de s'asseoir il nous servit une coupe de champagne.

_ A nous. Trinqua-t-il.

_ A nous. Répétai-je.

_ On peut commencer si tu le souhaites. Me dit-il en montrant la cloche sur l'assiette.

Je la soulevai, et découvris un plat savamment préparé.

_ Ça s'appelle du saumon laumilomi, ce sont des dés de saumon mariné dans de la tomate et de l'oignon.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Sachez ma chère que je suis un homme plein de ressources.

_ Ça figure-toi que je le savais.

_ J'ai mes informateurs.

Un groupe d'homme nous rejoignit avec toutes sortes d'instruments à cordes. Je reconnus deux ukulélés et différentes guitares.

Edward leur fit signe de commencer. J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'avait préparé Edward. Comment et quand avait-il trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ? Je trouvais la musique vraiment très jolie, le son des vagues se mariant parfaitement. L'attention d'Edward à mon égard était si délicate. Sans compter que le saumon était délicieux.

Nous ne nous quittions pas du regard.

Un serveur débarrassa notre plat et un autre nous ramena la suite.

_ J'espère que tu as encore faim ?

_ Je vais faire un effort, mais si tu ramènes une baleine à ma place à Seattle, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre.

_ T'as encore de la marge, y a pas de risque.

Je soulevais le couvercle du plat.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'enquis-je.

_ C'est du Poke.

_ Du Poke ? Répétai-je.

_ Oui c'est du calmars coupé en petits morceaux et mariné dans une sauce à base de soja avec de l'oignon et du limu.

_ Du limu ?

_ C'est des algues.

Je fis une grimace, mais me repris.

_ En tous cas ça sent bon.

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

J'avais la sensation qu'il avait dit cette phrase plus pour lui que pour moi. La musique m'envoutait, enfin d'après moi c'était l'ensemble qui m'envoutait. C'était vraiment très bon, fin. J'étais impressionnée par ce que j'arrivai à manger. Pas que moi vu l'expression d'Edward.

_ S'il te faut ce genre de nourriture pour manger, je veux bien nous faire livrer un cargo. Plaisanta-t-il.

Plaisanter était un grand mot. Edward savait pertinemment que la nourriture n'était pas mon truc. J'aimais cuisiner, mais n'aimais pas me sustenter. Ce qui l'inquiétait bien évidemment. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises sous des allusions cachées (enfin presque) de m'en parler.

A la naissance de Matt, entre les études et le reste, je ne prenais jamais le temps de manger. J'avais maigri c'est vrai, et mon organisme s'était habitué. Ce n'était pas de l'anorexie. J'en étais pas à ce point-là. Emmett aussi me faisait ce genre de remarque, j'avais beau lui expliquer que je n'étais pas comme lui, rien n'y faisait.

_ Mon dieu, je vais exploser ! J'ai mangé pour les dix ans à venir ! M'exclamai-je.

_ J'espère pas. Il y a le dessert.

_ Wow Edward, tu veux me gaver ?

_ Non, mais tu vas voir il paraît que c'est délicieux. On nous fait une fleur, ce dessert n'est jamais servi en dehors du lu'au. C'est une fête.

Le dessert arriva.

_ C'est un pudding à l'ananas et au lait de coco.

Le pudding n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé. Mais je m'en remettais totalement à Edward.

Je pris une cuillère, tandis qu'Edward nous resservait du champagne. J'allais finir par chanter la Traviata, et rouler sous la table s'il n'arrêtait pas.

_ Alors ?

_ Excellent, léger. Sincèrement c'est un délice.

_ Je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

Il y goûta et confirma. La fin de repas approchait, les serveurs débarrassaient. Je me demandai comment il pouvait faire aussi vite. Nous étions très isolés. Quand Edward les remercia avec un pourboire, ils s'éloignèrent et j'entendis le bruit d'une camionnette.

_ Tu m'as bien eue.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des elfes de maisons comme dans Harry Potter ?

_ Tu as lu Harry Potter ?

Il hocha la tête et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ Disons qu'il fallait bien que je m'occupe quand les autres partaient « chasser ». Expliqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table et mon menton sur mes mains.

_ Tu n'es jamais aller « chasser » pendant toutes ces années.

_ Non, enfin si on exclut la psy. Mais là c'est pas moi qui chassait.

_ Pauvre petite proie facile.

_ C'est curieux je ressens comme une pointe de sarcasme.

_ Vraiment curieux en effet.

Edward congédia les musiciens en leur donnant quelques billets. C'est certain il allait me tuer.

Il recula un peu sur sa chaise et m'invita à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je ne me fis pas prier. La chaise s'enfonça un peu dans le sable.

_ En effet va y avoir un sur-poids de bagages en rentrant. Commenta-t-il._(N/Spuffy: Enf****)_

_ Hey ! Je lui donnai un coup dans le plexus.

Lui, il riait et embrassait ma tempe.

_ Tu es parfaite Bella.

_ Mouais. TU es parfait. Insistai-je.

_ Ô que non ! Mais je tente de m'améliorer.

_ T'imagines que ça fait déjà six jours que nous sommes ici ?

_ Et ?

_ Le temps passe trop vite je crois.

Il me serra contre lui.

_ Six jours très intenses, on a beaucoup parlé.

_ Oui, et c'était vraiment nécessaire je pense.

_ Et où on a beaucoup fait l'amour. Rigola-t-il.

_ Ça aussi c'était d'une nécessité absolue ?

_ Bien évidement, et tu sais quoi ? Il nous reste encore six jours.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il souda son regard au mien.

_ Ce qui veut dire. Vu que nous avons beaucoup discuté et qu'il n'y a pas de gnomes de quatre ans pour nous interrompre, qu'on va pouvoir faire deux fois plus l'amour.

_ Deux fois plus. Dis-je pensive.

_ Ouep.

_ Autant dire que nous ne sortirons plus du tout du lit. Ris-je.

_ Y a plein de lieu où on ne l'a pas fait. Me contredit-il son sourire en coin accroché à son doux visage._(N/Spuffy: ata ! Je change de culottes ! Gloups ! J'en ai plus, tant pis !)_

Je dessinai d'un doigt fugace ses traits. Quand un bruit sourd pareil à une explosion le fit se lever avec moi dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le large. Le feu d'artifice.

_ Désolé, mauvaise habitude. S'excusa-t-il.

_ C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si je détestais être dans tes bras. Sans compter que tes bras sont les meilleurs endroits du monde.

Il s'assit sur le sol, je me calai entre ses cuisses, mon dos sur son torse. Il passa ses mains sur mon ventre, il entrelaça nos doigts. Nous admirâmes le feu d'artifice.

_ Bonne année mon amour.

_ Bonne année mon chéri.

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis on reporta notre attention sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Toutes ces couleurs qui transperçaient le ciel, se reflétant sur l'océan. J'étais subjuguée par l'instant.

Le bouquet final embrasa le ciel. Edward resserra son étreinte sur moi. J'eus un pincement au cœur une fois le feu d'artifice terminé. C'était un moment magique, juste pour nous. Du moins c'était comme cela que je le ressentais. Edward s'écarta de moi. Je grognai face à cette perte.

Il était agenouillé devant moi. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, se pinça l'arête du nez. Je sais plus à quel moment j'avais paniqué. Il avait dégluti avec difficulté. Ses yeux fixaient mes mains qu'il triturait nerveusement.

Ok...

_ Y a un problème ? Paniquai-je.

_ Non, non. Aucun. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je souhaiterai que tu ne m'interrompes pas s'il te plait.

_ C'est si grave que ça ?

_ Bella.

_ Ok, ok. Je me tais.

Plus nerveuse tu meurs. Je luttai contre l'envie de partir en courant, surtout quand ses deux émeraudes se mirent à me fixer intensément.

_ Bella. Tu sais combien je t'aime. Grâce à toi j'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour véritable. Tu m'as redonné le gout de vivre, alors qu'en revenant j'étais persuadé d'arriver à peine à survivre. Toi et Matt vous êtes ma vie désormais. Je n'en serais certainement pas là sans toi. Tu as été ma meilleure amie, ma maîtresse, ma petite amie. Mais...

Il fit une pause.

_Aie c'est la que les choses se compliquent. Pourquoi y a toujours un mais ? Méditai-je._

_ J'aspire à d'autres choses. J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Je sais que je suis incapable de vivre loin de toi. Épouse-moi.

_Que je quoi ? Stop on rembobine. J'ai pas tout saisi, il a bien dit ce qu'il a dit ? Que je l'ép..._

_L'épouse Bella, l'épouse._

_Ô merde alors..._

_(N/Spuffy: je dirais même plus ! Merde! Elle est où la suite ?) (N/Caro : l'auteur vous informe qu'elle est partie dans un coin reculé d'Hawaï sans connexion internet...Ciao)_

**Moi Sadique ? Qui a dit Sadique ! Je sens que ma côte va encore dépasser un niveau sur le Fo ! N'est-ce pas Maielle ? Mdr**

**Un chapitre tout en chaleur ! lol**

**Maintenant place à une autre nouvelle. Tout l'avance que j'avais réussi à acquérir pendant les vacances c'est envolé en fumé. Donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Je les avancé, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**Vous trouverez les Teaser du prochain chapitre samedi prochain (lien sur mon profil) Inscrivez-vous à la newsletter.**

**Basgi à tutti !**

**Ciao Caro**


	37. Faire le bon choix ?

**Hello everybody ! Everybody hello !**

**Ou Ave tout le monde !**

**Enfin bref, je sais je suis à l'heure ! Lol**

**J'avais dit que je serais en retard, mais je suis à l'heure.**

**Sans réponse aux reviews...j'suis vraiment désolée *pleure***

**Merci, elles me donnent un véritable coup de fouet pour écrire.**

**Je fais un énorme bisous à mes lémoniaques préférés ! A tous les groupes MSN. Je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Un merci spécial à ma bêta spuffygirl92 ainsi qu'à Eliloulou pour le commentaires. Vous êtes géniales.**

**On se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos nécessaires. XD**

**Bonne lecture...**

**34 Faire le bon choix ?**

**EMMETT POV**

Nous étions toujours à Forks. Chez les Cullen. Matt était au ski avec ses grands-parents. Rose et Alice étaient en pleins préparatifs. Rose m'avait même emmené voir les fleurs qu'elle avait choisi pour nos fiançailles. Moi j'allais finir dingue.

Quand je pensais à ma sœur et Edward entrain de se prélasser tranquillement au soleil. J'étais dégoûté. Jazz et moi devions supporter Alice et Rose et leurs folies des grandeurs. Enfin surtout celles d'Alice. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de moins collé monté, un truc où on pouvait raconter des conneries sans se faire hurler dessus. _(N/Eli : j'imagine très bien l'enfer d'Emmett. Courage mon nounours…)_

Et puis il y avait Charlie. Il a fait des efforts, c'est exacte. Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Bien-sûr Rose me poussait à aller vers lui, mais j'étais encore revêche. Même ma sœur était parvenue à avancer, mais elle l'avait fait avant tout pour son fils, je le savais.

_ Ô mon dieu ! C'est catastrophique ! C'est horrible ! Hurlait Rosalie en pleurant.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je m'inquiétai sérieusement.

_ C'est lé bébé ? Paniquai-je.

_ Non !

Grand soulagement.

_ J'ai pris un kilo depuis le dernier essayage de ma robe. _(N/Eli : Effectivement c'est la fin du monde !)_

_ Oh, oh.

_ C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE !

Il valait mieux trouver les bons mots_(N/Spuffy: Emmett, où comment marcher sur des œufs !)_. Elle avait déjà un foutu caractère en temps normal. Mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, les hormones ne nous laissaient pas une seconde de répits. _(N/Spuffy: depuis quand ça lui pose pb à Em ? Ah ! C'est pas ce répit-là ? Mdr)(N/Caro : Non pas celui là ! mdr)_

_ Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, et puis tu portes notre petit bébé alors...

_ ALORS QUOI SWAN ! ? JE NE RENTRE MÊME PLUS DANS MA ROBE ! JE SUIS UNE GROSSE BALEINE !

_ Mais non, mais non. Je suis persuadé qu'Alice va arranger ça.

_ PAS POSSIBLE ! J'SUIS UNE GROSSE BALEINE ECHOUEE ! Hurla t-elle.

_ Tu n'es pas une baleine, et c'est pas pour deux ou trois kilos... _(N/Eli : Em…tu devrais te taire…)_

_ UN KILO EMMETT ! UN ! PAS DEUX, NI TROIS ! JE TE HAIS ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Ok, bon là j'ai un problème. J'me suis planté en beauté !

Rose se détacha de moi, les deux poings sur les hanches. Elle me lança un regard haineux et terrifiant.

Alerte rouge t'es mal barré mon pote !

_ Rosie, tu es la plus belle des femmes, et j'adore tes nouvelles rondeurs...et cette poitrine !

_ EMMETT SWAN ! TU N'ES QU'UN OBSEDE !_(N/Spuffy: j'aurais pas dit mieux ! Quel goujat !)(N/Eli : Ouais…c'est un mec, quoi !)_

Sur cette dernière parole, elle me gifla fortement, et tourna les talons.

Je portai ma main à joue. Merde !

_Putain c'est pas possible, quoi que je fasse j'ai tord !_

Je soufflai.

J'entendis des applaudissements dans mon dos. Je fis volte face et me retrouvai devant un Jasper hilare._(N/Spuffy: c'est quand qu'Alice et lui nous font une scène de ce genre ? MDR Rira bien qui rira le dernier quand-même !)_

_ Bravo Em ! Bien joué. Toi tu sais comment on parle aux femmes enceintes. Rappelle-moi de ne pas te demander conseil si ça arrive à Alice un jour.

_ Ô toi ça va ! Quoi que je dise, ça m'retombe toujours dessus.

_ Je pense que tu as dépassé les limites au moment où tu as parlé des seins de ma sœur._(N/Spuffy: c'est l'ami ou le frère qui parle ?xd)_

_ C'était un compliment.

_ Mouais, tu peux toujours aller lui dire.

_ Bella était chiante enceinte...quoi que finalement pas plus que d'hab...mais là j'avoue...

On s'installa dans un des canapés.

_ Elle est stressée, ça va passer Em.

_ Ça on verra.

Pour l'heure je commençais sincèrement à désespérer. Plus les fiançailles approchaient et plus c'était difficile à gérer. Sans compter que mon père devait passer cet après-midi pour discuter. Je m'étais laissé attendrir par ma douce (pas si douce que ça en ce moment). J'appréhendais vraiment cette rencontre. J'étais pas sûr de vouloir accepter ses excuses, ou toutes autres formes d'échanges.

Mais Rose avait de bons arguments. De très bons arguments. _(N/Spuffy: héhé ^^ Du calme Emy ! Tu vas prendre ta revanche ! Parole d'honneur ;) )_

On frappa à la porte. Jazz s'excusa et monta retrouver Alice. Je me retrouvai donc face à cette porte close où j'étais certain que mon père se trouvait de l'autre coté.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée. Après une grande inspiration, j'ouvris la porte.

C'était bien lui, avec sa chemise à carreaux rouges. Je le laissais passer.

_ Bonjour fils.

_ Charlie.

J'avais pas vraiment le cœur à lui dire papa. Mais pas du tout. De tout façon je le faisais pour Rose, ma sœur, Matt et le bébé. Pas pour moi.

_ Tu t'assois ? Lui proposai-je.

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta.

_ Une bière ?

_ Merci oui.

J'allai dans le frigo en chercher une. La vérité c'est que j'en avais moi-même besoin. J'avais promis à Rose de faire un effort. J'allais le faire. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire. _(N/Eli : Ca s'appelle de l'autosuggestion^^)_

Je revins au salon, mon paternel était sagement assis. Il m'attendait. Je lui tendis sa bouteille et m'installai face à lui.

_ Alors tout va bien ?

_ Euh...Ouais Charlie. Tout va bien.

Ok, à ce rythme là on y était encore jusqu'à la Noël prochain.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

_ Pas vraiment. On a reçu un ou deux textos. Mais ça a l'air d'aller. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls un peu. _(N/Spuffy: tu crois pas si bien dire )_

_ Mouais.

_ Ça veut dire quoi mouais ?

Il recommençait et ses insinuations commençaient déjà à me gonfler sérieux.

_ Rien, juste que...enfin.

_ Enfin quoi ? T'es pas possible ! Ils s'aiment, c'est comme ça. Ils ont des difficultés et alors ? Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils ont à faire !

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

_ Et tu voulais dire quoi? _(N/Eli : Respire, Em. ZEN !)_

_ Je veux simplement dire que la situation n'est pas simple pour eux deux. Ils doivent apprendre à vivre en tant que famille et couple. Ça fait beaucoup sans compter qu'Edward à deux gros problèmes d'ordres psychologiques.

_ Si y avait que lui. Grognai-je.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Il osait me demander pourquoi !

_ Parce que l'on peut pas dire que ma sœur n'ait aucun souci de ce côté-là ! Elle s'est sentie abandonnée par son père. Elle a été trahie par sa propre famille. Ne recevant aucun soutien de la part de celui qu'elle nomme papa. Sa mère est morte et au lieu d'avoir un père qui aurait dû la réconforter et prendre soin d'elle, il lui a donné la maison à gérer sans même se préoccuper de ses besoins.

Ça c'était dit ! Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'en crevais d'envie._(N/Spuffy: Bravo ! Bravo !)_

_ Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré en tant que _père(N/Spuffy: pas assuré ? *s'étouffe* quel euphémisme !),_ que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur avec toi et ta sœur. J'en suis navré. J'aimerai simplement que tu me laisses essayer de me rattraper.

_ C'est trop tard ! Assénai-je. Toutes ces années sont perdues. Tu ne pourras jamais les retrouver.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ignore ? Je bougonnai. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as raison. J'ai été injuste avec toi, injuste avec Bella.

_ La belle affaire ! Crachai-je.

_ Je souhaite simplement faire partie de votre vie, apprendre à mieux connaître mes enfants, et mes petits enfants. Si tu refusais...il souffla. Si tu refusais, je l'accepterais, mais j'aimerais que tu me redonnes une chance._(N/Spuffy: non je n'ai rien à dire...rien...si peu ..)_

Je me relevai. Mes yeux ayant croisés son regard. Je pouvais y lire la sincérité. C'était troublant, et rageant même. Je voulais lui en vouloir et il ne m'en laissait même pas l'occasion. J'aurais voulu le haïr pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait subir à notre famille.

Je savais que ma mère ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Bella tentait d'avancer avec lui, elle ne lui avait pas entièrement pardonné. Mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Il était pendu à mes lèvres, attendant certainement une réponse. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire « faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée » me soufflait une petite voix dans ma tête.

_ Écoute Charlie. Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement.

_ Je suis conscient du mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux.

Il avait dit ça en baissant la tête.

_ A tous les deux ? Nan mais tu plaisantes ? On est pas que deux à avoir subi ça ! Il y a aussi Matthew et Edward ! Sans compter Rose. Vaut mieux que je m'arrête là, la liste serait trop longue. Grognai-je.

_ Pour Edward que voulais-tu que je fasse ! Que j'explose de joie au moment où j'ai su qu'il avait sau...enfin couché avec ta sœur.

Je rejetai mes bras en arrière.

_ Non, mais tu aurais pu, j'sais pas moi...te montrer un peu plus compréhensif. Éviter de frapper Edward et surtout écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire ! M'énervai-je.

_ Parce que toi tu l'as fait peut-être ?

_ Tout à fait ! Enfin pas tout de suite...mais...J'ai fait un effort, j'ai accepté l'évidence.

_ Félicitation Em ! Tu as été plus intelligent que ton vieux père ! _(N/Eli : Waw…fait de l'humour Charlie…)_

_ Ça n'a rien à voir.

Mon père se leva.

_ Je comprends. Murmura-t-il.

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi.

_ Charlie ! Il se retourna. Attends. Je veux bien reconnaître que tu sois venu jusqu'ici, pour parler. Mais il me faut un peu de temps. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, je suis un peu chamboulé. Mais je pense que je pourrai faire un effort, et accepter que tu nous rendes visite, comme tu le fais pour Matt. Bien-sûr tu seras là à la soirée de fiançailles.

_ Si tu le souhaites.

J'acquiesçai.

_ Merci Emmett.

Je dodelinai de la tête.

_ Je dois y aller. Poursuivit-il. Je dois finir cette paperasse avant le retour de Matt. Comme ça je serai totalement libre pour lui.

Quand je pense que pour l'enterrement de maman, il n'avait pris que trois jours. Mon père voulait-il vraiment changé ? (_N/Eli : faut laisser le bénéfice du doute, qu'on dit !)_

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Je restai debout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux.

_ Et bien tu vois, tout s'est bien passé. Constata Jasper.

_ Ouais.

_ Les filles veulent aller voir un film à Port Angeles. So et Lucas sont d'accord. Quant à Hot et Anni, on leur laissera un mot. Ils sont sortis. Mais je pense que Rose en a besoin. Elle est trop stressée. Quant à Alice...

_ Ouais mais alors pas un film à l'eau de rose, ni un drame. Nan parce que la dernière fois ta sœur a pleuré tout du long et même après. Suppliai-je._(N/Spuffy: pauvre Em !)_

_ Ok. Rigola Jazz.

**BOBBY (Hot) POV**

Nous étions partis nous promener avec Anni. C'était vraiment agréable d'être avec elle. A ce stade là, je ne voyais qu'elle et uniquement elle. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment agréable, on rigolait beaucoup. On discutait énormément.

J'évitais soigneusement de parler de mes anciennes conquêtes, ça ne m'intéressait plus du tout. Je souhaitais simplement vivre l'instant présent. Je me laissais bercer par son rire, j'aimais l'entendre. Je me faisais même passer pour plus idiot que je l'étais juste pour l'entendre._(N/Spuffy: trop mimi !)(N/Eli : Oui craquant !)_

J'suis amoureux._(N/Spuffy: viens-là !)(N/Caro : Moi j'aurais dit : viens là grand fou ! mdr)_

C'était donc ça, cette sensation de ne plus toucher terre ? De vouloir faire plaisir à l'autre sans aucune arrières-pensées, ni faveurs quelconque ? Je n'avais jamais connu aucune complicité réelle avec les filles. Bon il était vrai que pour ça il aurait fallu que je reste plus de trois heures avec elles. Mais c'était simplement parce que je n'en avais pas envie. J'aurais tout fait pour cette fille. Vraiment tout.

Pour preuve je m'étais mis à la littérature !_(N/Spuffy: avoue que t'en avais sérieusement besoin !)_

La porte de la villa était close. Je cherchai la clef qui était sous un pot de fleur et ouvris la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Alice et Rose avaient du embarquer Emmett et Jazz dans une partie de shopping pour la soirée de fiançailles.

Je laissai Anni passer devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard. Mon self-control était de plus en plus mis à mal ces derniers temps._(N/Spuffy: et le mien ! )(N/Eli : Tu devrais peut-être prendre les devants..j'dis ça, j'dis rien !) (N/Caro : Vive les conseils d'Eli)_

Des mois que je n'avais rien fait, enfin si on omet la masturbation.

Quoi ? J'suis qu'un sale mec égoïste et obsédé ? Je sais.

Mais j'me soigne !

_ Il y a un message dans la cuisine. Ils disent qu'ils sont allés au ciné et que si on veut on peut les rejoindre. M'expliqua-t-elle.

_ Veux-tu y aller ?

_ Pas particulièrement.

Elle s'installa sur l'une des banquettes et tendit sa main en ma direction. Je la pris, déposai un baise main dessus et m'installai auprès d'elle._(N/Spuffy: so cute !)_

_ Alors que veux-tu faire ?

_ Rien de précis. A part peut-être t'embrasser.

Ses yeux étaient pétillants, son regard taquin. J'étais persuadé qu'un sourire débile parcourait mon visage.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment. Assura-t-elle. _(N/Eli : J'avais raison…prend les commandes)_

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et approcha ses lèvres doucement vers les miennes. A chaque fois j'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol. Mon cœur si dur à atteindre avant ça, faisait des bons dans ma poitrine.

Déjà mes mains se logeaient dans son cou pour la rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Le baiser s'intensifiait, se prolongeait. Ma langue cherchait déjà la sienne. J'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler mon corps et mes besoins.

Je sentais ma queue qui déjà se manifestait. Merde franchement ça devenait dur (Sans mauvais jeu de mot). Anni s'accrochait et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je devais arrêter ça tout de suite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Sans compter que j'étais persuadé qu'elle pouvait sentir la bosse qui se trouvait à mon entre-jambe.

Je la repoussai doucement. Elle croisa mon regard et baissa les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de l'être. Marmonnai-je.

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus de moi avant de se lever. Elle partit en direction de l'étage. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Je la suivis et lui empoignai le bras. Elle se retourna surprise.

_ Écoute, j'suis un abruti._(N/Eli : J'approuve^^)_

_ Non, je comprends que tu puisses avoir besoin d'air. Si je t'étouffe, je...

Elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Qu'elle m'étouffait ?

_ Hey ! C'est pas du tout ça ma belle. C'est juste que...enfin...plus on est proche et moins ça me suffit.

_ Moins ça te suffit ?

Elle ne saisissait rien à ce que j'étais en train de lui raconter. Je ne voulais surtout pas la choquer. Ses yeux transperçaient les miens. J'avais la sensation qu'elle lisait mon âme.

Je la collais contre le mur, et ma bouche frôlait déjà son oreille.

_ Ce que j'essaie très maladroitement de t'expliquer c'est que j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi et encore moins quand je suis seul dans mon lit.

Elle déglutit vraiment difficilement, quant à moi j'avais à peine prononcé ces paroles que déjà je les regrettais. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite et baissai les yeux. Mais quel con !

Je sentis une douce chaleur apparaître sur ma joue gauche. Je redressai la tête. Anni approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa avec force et détermination. Je ne voulais pas bruler les étapes.

Mais il fallait reconnaître que je n'avais pas beaucoup de volonté sur ces événements._(N/Spuffy: bordel il lui faut un dessin en couleurs en plus ! *ronge son frein*)(N/Eli : Je peux fournir les crayons)_

C'est complètement essoufflé que nous nous séparâmes.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu ne veux plus être seul dans ton lit. Emmène-moi.

J'étais pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Enfin non, j'espérai avoir bien compris. Je la regardai, j'étais si surpris.

Elle acquiesça et souffla contre mes lèvres.

_ Emmène-moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Anni riait. Je la déposai tendrement sur mon lit. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de divaguer sur son corps parfait. Elle rougissait et cachait son visage avec une mèche de cheveux.

Je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle. Je dégageai ses cheveux de mes doigts et dessinai le contour de son visage. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et le caressa du bout des doigts. Mon corps était en alerte, frissonnant, répondant à mon désir. Au sien. _(N/Spuffy : gloups..)_

Je déposai un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières. Elle souriait et soupirait d'aise. Je voulais prendre mon temps. L'aimer avec tendresse.

J'avoue que pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'étais comme un petit garçon apeuré. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite. Une de ses mains se logea dans mes cheveux pour rapprocher nos lèvres l'une de l'autre.

Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, mon sexe pulsa dans mon jean. Il hurlait, il voulait qu'on le libère, s'insinuer dans ma douce.

Nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Je dévorai son cou, savourant le goût de sa peau. Elle glissait ses mains sous ma chemise. Caressant ma peau qui frissonnait.

Ses doigts s'aventuraient sur les boutons de ma chemise. Elle me déshabillait.

_Putain de bordel de merde ! Elle me déshabille !(N/Spuffy: relax ! Y a rien de grave MDR)_

Je n'avais même pas le temps de penser que ma chemise se retrouvait déjà au sol. Elle dessinait mes abdos de son index. Puis délicatement elle prit une de mes mains pour la poser sur son sein droit.

Je le malaxai doucement, le vénérant. Anni se cambra et gémit. Je l'aidai à se redresser et lui ôtai son pull. J'étais happé par le désir. Son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir me rendait fou. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos et le défit.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais un mal fou à me contenir et éviter de lui sauter dessus. Dans un accès de pudeur, elle posa ses mains devant sa poitrine dénudée.

Je refusais qu'elle se cache devant moi. Si elle souhaitait faire machine arrière, je pouvais comprendre. Mais je savais aussi que nous n'étions pas arrivés jusque-là par hasard. Anni avait pris l'initiative. Je me battais contre mon envie irraisonnée de lui faire l'amour et celle d'attendre le bon moment, qu'elle soit prête à partager ce moment avec moi.

J'embrassai tendrement son épaule et caressai ses bras. Elle déplia les siens et m'offrit la vision de ses seins laiteux. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps, j'empaumais ses seins et fis rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts. Elle geignit._(N/Spuffy: au sens propre comme au figuré ! ) (N/Caro : A bah bravo !)_

Ma bouche remplaça mes doigts, j'embrassai sa poitrine délicate, aspirant ses mamelons tendus. Anni s'arque-bouta. Une de mes mains glissa sur son ventre et continua sa descente jusqu'à son intimité. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur s'en dégager même à travers son jean. _(N/Eli : Y a pas que la que la chaleur augmente)_

J'étais excité comme jamais. Ma queue était à deux doigts d'exploser dans mon pantalon. Anni gémissait, bon dieu que j'aimais ça. Elle se redressa pour s'agenouiller devant moi. Sa main glissa jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Elle caressait de sa paume le renflement qui s'y trouvait. Je ne pouvais empêcher un râle de plaisir de sortir de ma gorge. J'observai ses doigts attaquer ma ceinture, ainsi qu'aux boutons.

Je fermai les yeux au moment où la main d'Anni s'engouffra dans mon boxer. J'arrêtai de respirer. Sa main était plus froide que mon membre. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Ses mouvements étaient timides, c'était plus un effleurement qu'autre chose, mais bon dieu que c'était bon. Elle semblait si appliquée, et à la fois surprise. Je me soutenais avec mes mains, tandis que ma tête se rejetait d'elle-même en arrière. Mes hanches suivaient bien malgré moi le rythme des attouchements d'Anni.

Ma queue luisait grâce au liquide pré-jaculatoire. Si elle continuait comme ça, je pense que j'aurai battu aisément tous les éjaculateurs précoces de la Terre. Je stoppai son geste.

Elle se recula d'un bond.

_ Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

Je me redressai et embrassai ses lèvres.

_ Non, ne le sois pas. C'est moi...tu n'as rien fait de mal au contraire.

Je la fis allonger et m'occupai de la fermeture de son jean. Ses joues étaient rougies. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la gêne ou bien la chaleur dans la pièce.

Je fis glisser son pantalon et sa culotte le long de ses jambes. J'admirai sa féminité trempée, et je n'avais qu'une envie : être en elle. Savourer sa chaleur.

Merde ! J'pense comme une tapette !

Mon index glissa entre ses plis intimes. Elle était si humide, je voulais prendre mon temps pour la découvrir. Elle gémit fortement quand mon doigt atteignit son clitoris. J'effectuai des petits cercles sur son bouton du plaisir.

J'insérai un doigt en elle. Elle se cambra. Elle était si serrée autour de mon doigt. Ma bouche dévorait avec dévotion sa poitrine, tandis que je débutai des vas et viens dans sa chatte.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle.

J'accélérai mes mouvements et posai ma bouche sur son clitoris. Elle tenta de me repousser.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu...ohhhhhh. J'ai...jamais...ohhhhh !

Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose et franchement vu le goût qu'elle avait, c'était un crime !

Je coinçai ses cuisses avec mes bras et m'attaquai à lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Je voulais la combler comme elle me comblait dans ma vie.

J'aspirai son petit paquet de nerfs. Elle s'arque-bouta en criant mon nom et en appuyant ma tête contre ses parties intimes. Elle avait joui, et la sentir dans cet état de grâce me transportait de joie.

Je remontai et déposai mes lèvres férocement contre les siennes. Elle geignit dans ma bouche, je savais qu'elle se goûtait à travers moi. J'aimais cette fille plus que ma propre vie, et par moment s'en était terrifiant.

Je frottai ma queue contre son ventre créant une douce et merveilleuse friction.

_ Je te veux. Murmura-t-elle.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine. Répondit-elle.

Je m'écartai d'elle à contre cœur, et allai chercher une capote dans la poche de mon jean. Anni se mordillait la lèvre. Elle m'observait mettre la protection sur ma queue tendue à bloque. Elle semblait très impressionnée par mon engin plus qu'au dessus de la moyenne.

Merde rien que son regard aurait pu me faire jouir !

Elle écarta doucement les cuisses tout en détournant le regard. Je me plaçai entre et tournai son visage face au mien. Je voulais pas perdre une miette de son regard au moment où nos corps se souderaient.

_ Je te promets d'être le plus doux possible. Soufflai-je difficilement.

_ J'ai confiance en toi.

Je frottai mon sexe contre ses lèvres intimes. L'humidifiant au maximum. Rien que la sensation me faisait chavirer.

Je me dirigeai vers son entrée et commençai à m'insinuer en elle. Doucement. Prudemment. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. J'avais bien senti avec mes doigts qu'elle était serrée.

Je la pénétrai centimètre par centimètre. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas aller trop vite. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux, elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses et appuyer. Elle me fit signe de la tête.

J'aurais pu mourir à cet instant.

Je m'enfonçai totalement en elle.

_ Dieu du ciel ! Bobby !

_ Ô mon ange !

J'étais tellement bien en elle. Je ne bougeai plus, j'attendais qu'elle s'adapte. Mais j'avais surtout peur de jouir trop vite. Des mois que j'avais envie d'elle.

_ Vas-y. Supplia-t-elle.

Mes vas et viens étaient doux, tendre. Je voulais lui faire l'amour. Partager cette chose avec elle. La baise je connaissais. Mais ça, c'était inimaginable, indescriptible, irréelle.

Ses mains remontèrent et s'accrochèrent à mes épaules. Mon sexe butait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ses parois intimes m'enserraient comme dans un étau. Je me redressai sur mes coudes, pour m'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Elle gémissait, je grognai.

_ Plus vite Bobby.

Putain de merde ! Cette fille aurait ma peau !

J'accélérai, mes coups de reins s'amplifiaient. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, et jamais ce son m'avait paru si merveilleux.

_Ô mon dieu ! Oui ! Continue !

Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses et enfonçait ses ongles dedans. Ses jambes se crochetèrent autour de mes hanches.

Ce que j'avais imaginé avant n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment précis. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce que mon corps et mon être désirait depuis des siècles.

J'étais au paradis, oui vraiment. Mon paradis.

Je m'enfonçai en elle de plus en plus vite. Mon sexe tapait au fond de son ventre avec force. Nos langues bataillaient l'une avec l'autre, étouffant nos gémissements. Je me nourrissais de son plaisir, faisant presque abstraction du mien.

Nos corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses parois intimes se resserraient violemment contre ma queue. Anni délaissa mes lèvres et hurla mon prénom au moment où sa jouissance la frappait. Son orgasme était tellement puissant qu'elle me fit venir pratiquement au même moment. Tous mes muscles se tendirent au maximum à l'instant où je jouissais.

Nos respirations décousues avaient envahi la chambre. J'embrassai son nez et roulai sur le coté. Je me défis de la capote. Je fis un nœud au bout, et l'enroulai dans un mouchoir pour le poser sur la table de nuit. J'attirai Anni dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. J'appréciai simplement. Elle était dans mes bras, on avait fait l'amour. J'étais heureux. Comblé. J'avais attendu cet instant depuis des mois, et c'était bien plus fort que je n'avais plus me l'imaginer. _(N/Eli : Bougez pas…je file prendre une douche froide et je re…)_

J'avais envie de lui crier haut et fort ce que je ressentais pour elle, et pour la première fois de ma vie.

_ Je t'aime Anni.

J'étais aussi terrifié que soulagé de lui avoir dit. J'attendais sa réponse sans l'attendre réellement. En fait je faisais dans mon froc. J'avais qu'une crainte qu'elle se barre en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Je fermai les yeux, mon cœur cognait comme un fou. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

_ Je t'aime Bobby.

Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent sur la plus belle chose qui m'avait été donner de voir. Elle. Mon ange. Elle souriait.

J'étais devenu officiellement une couille molle.

Mais j'm'en tapais !

_(N/Spuffy: Oh bah tu peux revenir quand tu veux Bobby ! ! Dieu du ciel !) (N/Caro ! Point trop n'en faut. Si ? MDR)_

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions dans l'avion du retour. Déjà. J'avais eu enfin le courage de la demander en mariage. J'avais attendu sa réponse, mais...je l'attendais toujours en fait. Elle avait été sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais pas du tout. _(N/Eli : Pas de réponse ? Pas courant cette situation)_

J'avais tellement espéré une réponse de sa part. Mais aucune. Nada. Que dalle. Que tchi. Nunda. A la place, elle avait dégluti. S'était levée, et était partie se coucher. Elle m'a planté là. Comme un con. _(N/spuffy: ça c'est dur quand même ! Tu nous refroidis bien, là, bravo )(N/Caro : Je sais)(N/Eli : Partie dormir ? La vache !)_

J'étais resté un moment sur la plage à pester contre moi-même. J'aurais certainement dû attendre. Je n'en étais plus capable. J'avais besoin de lui dire. Je voulais avancer. Avec elle. Main dans la main.

Mais au lieu de ça, je m'étais pris un obus en pleine tête. Un saut du haut d'un avion sans parachute. Je ne savais pas comment les choses pourraient évoluer entre nous après ça. J'appréhendais la suite de notre histoire. C'était au bord de la panique que j'allais me coucher auprès d'elle. Flippant totalement pour le réveil.

Autant dire que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mon esprit était trop tourmenté et embrouillé pour cela. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'avais certainement dû m'assoupir. Car quand j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin là. Bella n'était plus à mes cotés.

J'avais vraiment eu un moment de panique. Je pensais à elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand je fuyais notre lit le matin. Ce moment de panique était insupportable. Je craignais qu'elle ne se soit enfuie.

Je m'étais levé. J'avais enfilé un boxer et étais sorti de la chambre. J'allais pour me rendre dehors quand j'étais tombé sur Bella. Elle était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner.

J'étais soulagé comme jamais. Comme si un immense poids s'était envolé de ma poitrine.

On avait échangé quelques mots. C'était comme si ma demande de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Elle semblait avoir complètement occulté ce que je lui avais dit. Dans un certain sens, j'étais soulagé qu'elle soit ici. Avec moi. Mais de l'autre j'étais déçu qu'elle jette aux orties ce que je voulais construire pour nous. Enfin déçu n'était pas vraiment le mot. Plus en colère.

Mais je n'avais rien dit. Je l'avais ravalée. Mis de coté. Enterré.

On avait continuer nos vacances comme si de rien était.

Et nous voilà donc six jours plus tard dans cet avion qui nous ramenait vers Port Angeles où nous devions assister aux fiançailles de Rose et d'Emmett.

On discutait de tout et de rien. Mais aucunement du sujet que je voulais aborder. J'avouais aisément que je ne m'y risquais pas. Traitez moi de lâche si vous le souhaitez. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer encore avec Bella alors que maintenant tout allait bien. Enfin, si on excluait son déni total sur ma demande de « M ».

On amorçait notre descente. Bella serrait ma main. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Elle avait la sensation que son cœur remontait dans sa gorge. J'enlaçai nos doigts et laissai mon esprit se vider de ces vacances bien méritées.

L'avion avait touché le tarmac en douceur, et Bella s'était immédiatement détendue. L'appareil n'était pas encore à l'arrêt que les trois quart des passagers étaient debout. On se demandait bien où ils comptaient aller ! Je ne comprenais pas ces gens là. Ils préféraient attendre dix minutes debout, plutôt que de rester bien installés **et **assis. De toute façon personne ne risquait de se retrouver enfermer dans l'oiseau de fer.

On laissa donc les gens pousser pour sortir, et nous sortîmes à notre tour. On entrait dans l'aéroport. Au moment de passer le portique, Matt se précipita vers nous et se jeta dans nos bras en criant « papa, maman ».

Mon dieu que c'était bon de le serrer dans nos bras. Il m'avait manqué, son odeur de bébé m'avait manqué. Son rire aussi.

Bella le prit dans ses bras. Jasper et Alice étaient là pour nous accueillir. Ma sœur avait vraiment l'air fatiguée. Les fiançailles avaient lieu le lendemain et je savais qu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Jazz n'avait pas l'air vraiment non plus en forme. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages, nous rentrâmes à Forks. Il faisait froid, il neigeait. Ça nous changeait d'Hawaï._(N/Spuffy: ça me rappelle quelque chose !)_

Matt nous avait raconté ses vacances pendant tout le trajet. Il s'était bien amusé, il était heureux. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir de le voir comme ça. Bella était rassurée, elle avait quand-même remarqué un petit bleu sur sa joue et j'avais compris à son regard que les questions arriveraient plus tard.

C'était qu'un bleu ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas cassé la jambe._(N/Spuffy: les mères ! On devrait les tuer à la naissance !)(N/Eli : Normal qu'on s'inquiète…un peu)_

La portière s'ouvrit devant la villa. Matt courait vers la maison en criant « papa et maman sont là ! » Je trouvais ça vraiment adorable.

Matt avait trainé ses grands-parents jusqu'à la porte. Ils affichaient une mine réjouie. Ma mère enlaça Bella en premier et claqua un baiser sur ma joue. Nous entrâmes, il y avait des fleurs partout. Les meubles avaient été déménagés pour créer une pièce plus grande.

Ma sœur était au téléphone, elle parlait fort. Je crois que c'était à cause des gâteaux ou je ne sais quoi. Jazz vint à notre rencontre. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, enfin usé.

_ T'as une sale tête Jasper.

_ Ouais, bah j'ai pas la chance de revenir de vacances moi ! Mais par contre j'ai eu l'droit à ta sœur ! La préparation des fiançailles, de son concours..._(N/spuffy: faut assumer vieux !)_

_ Tu l'as voulue ? Tu l'as eue !

_ Ouais peut-être, mais c'est Ta sœur !_(N/spuffy: ils ont fini de se la refiler comme une chaussette qui pue ? Mdr) (N/Caro : ils commencent à peine ! xD)_

_ Certainement, mais moi je ne l'ai pas choisi. Répondis-je du tac au tac. _(N/Eli : C'est bas Ed…très bas !)_

_ Hey ! Vous avez fini tous les deux ! Alice est mon amie ! J'vous interdis de parler d'elle ainsi. Même si c'est vrai. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Rosalie arriva avec Emmett. Elle attrapa Bella dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Bella était aussi surprise que moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose ? Emmett !

Bella lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

_ Hey ! J'ai rien fait Bella ! J'te jure ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est forcément de ma faute ! ? S'indigna-t-il.

_ On peut s'poser la question en effet. Pouffa Jasper.

_ Alice a dû reprendre ma robe. Expliqua Rose en sanglotant. Je suis énorme ! J'ai pris trop de poids ! C'est la catastrophe Pleura-t-elle.

_ Mais non, mais non. Tu es magnifique Rose. J'suis certaine que ta robe te va à merveille.

_ Tu crois ? Sanglota-t-elle.

_ J'en suis certaine. Tu veux me montrer ? Proposa Bella._(N/Spuffy: Bella sauve la situation, Em, Encore !)_

Rose essuya ses larmes et acquiesça. Bella et elle montèrent. J'en profitai pour aller poser les valises. Une fois fait, je m'installai sur le lit. La tête dans les bras. Je commençais à perdre patience. J'aurais simplement voulu que Bella parle avec moi de ma demande.

La porte s'ouvrit. Je tournai mon regard vers l'intrus. Jasper et Lucas entrèrent. Ils se posèrent de chaque coté de moi.

_ Alors ces vacances ?

_ Très bonne.

_ Mais encore. S'enquit Lucas.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

_ On a vraiment beaucoup parlé si c'est ça qui vous intéresse.

_ De quoi ?

_ De moi, d'elle, de nous. Enfin voilà quoi.

_ Ok, alors pourquoi t'as ta tronche des mauvais jours ?

_ J'ai pas...

Ok, Lucas me connaissait vraiment très bien. Franchement c'en était déroutant parfois. Lucas arqua un sourcil l'air de dire « tu me prends pour un con ? »

Je me levai, et tournai en rond dans la pièce. J'avais pas réellement envie d'en parler. C'était surtout que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. J'avais la sensation désagréable d'avoir été rejeté par Bella. Peut-être avais-je honte en quelque sorte ?

_ Parle, dis quelque chose. Edward ? Gronda Jasper.

_ C'est pas simple. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Soufflai-je.

_ Une de plus. Pouffa mon frère d 'arme.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial.

_ T'es trop con ! Cinglai-je.

_ Hey ! Je rigolai, ça va. On t'écoute.

Je m 'avachis sur le lit.

_ J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser. Lâchai-je de but en blanc.

_ Wow ! Tu déconnes ? S'esclaffa Lucas. _(N/Eli : C'est cool de se sentir soutenu. )_

Je crois que je m'étais mis à grogner.

_ Ah bah non, il déconne pas. Souffla Jasper.

_ Merde ! Major, pour de vrai ?

_ Non pour de faux sombre crétin ! A ton avis ?

_ Pourquoi ? S'enquit Lucas.

_ Peut-être parce que je l'aime, et parce que j'ai envie de passer le reste de mon existence avec elle. J'ai envie que ce soit officiel.

Lucas n'avait pas l'air de saisir.

_ Ah ouais, et t'as besoin de te marier pour ça ? _(N/Spuffy: lui aussi il lui faut un dessin en couleurs !)_

_ Oui ! J'en ai besoin ! Crachai-je les nerfs à vifs.

_ On se calme tous les deux. Elle a dit non ? Supposa Jasper.

_ Non. Même pas.

_ Elle a dit oui ?

_ Non plus Jazz.

_ Elle a besoin de réfléchir ?

Il me gonflait le Jazz avec ses questions. _(N/Eli : Hey, pas touche à Jazz )_

_ Je n'en sais rien ! M'énervai-je. Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'elle me réponde ! J'en sais rien moi ! Au moins un mot !

_ Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

_ Non Lucas. Rien. Elle a fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. Elle n'a même pas abordé le sujet. C'est comme si ma demande n'avait jamais existé.

Je lis l'étonnement sur leurs visages.

_ J'avoue que je ne te suis pas.

_ C'est pourtant simple Lucas, dès que je lui ai fait ma proposition, elle est allée se coucher sans aucune explication. Puis le lendemain, elle a fait comme si je n'avais rien dit.

_ Elle ne t'a rien dit. Ni oui, ni non, ni « j'ai besoin de réfléchir ». Demanda Lucas en mimant les guillemets.

Je soufflai et confirmai d'un signe de tête.

_ Wow t'es mal barré.

_ N'est-ce pas Jasper. Grinçai-je.

**BELLA POV**

C'était moins d'une heure avant la soirée donnée en l'honneur des fiançailles de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à la fête.

Je me sentais mal par rapport à Edward.

Mal n'était pas vraiment le mot. J'avais agi comme une gamine de quatre ans et encore. J'étais persuadée que Matt aurait mieux réagi. J'avais tout simplement fait exprès d'oublier sa demande. A cette pensée mon corps frissonnait.

J'étais vraiment perdue. Nos vacances avaient si bien démarré. Je n'étais pas prête à me marier. Je veux dire que cela faisait pas longtemps que nous étions ensemble. Il y avait Matt aussi. On commençait tout juste à apprendre à vivre ensemble. En famille.

Bien sûr Edward s'était ouvert réellement, il avait fait un pas vers moi et quel pas ! J'avais souffert et je souffrais encore rien que d'y penser. Ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait fait ou même vu. Tout me submergeait, cette douleur constante au fond de son âme me rendait triste. Il se voyait comme un monstre alors qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir envers son pays et ses supérieurs. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec leurs choix. C'était un Marines et un Marines obéit aux ordres.

Mon dieu ! Seigneur ! Il m'avait demandé d'être sa femme. Cette réalité me terrifiait.

J'aimais Edward. Plus que tout. Mais je n'étais pas prête. J'en sais rien. Je crois que j'avais peur tout simplement. De quoi me diriez-vous ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien.

Ma tête allait éclatée. J'étais si déphasée. Au lieu de me concentrer sur la soirée de mon frère. J'étais plantée devant la glace de la salle de bain à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios pour éviter ma confrontation avec Edward sur les fameux mots en « M ».

Alice tambourinait à ma porte.

_ Bella ! Grouille ! La soirée va commencer ! Heureusement que c'est pas les tiennes de fiançailles ! Rigola-t-elle

Je sortais en trombe de la salle de bain._(N/spuffy: ouh la boulette !)_

_ Ne redis plus jamais ça Alice Cullen ! M'insurgeai-je pleine de hargne.

_ Hey du calme ! Je plaisante.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

_ Et bien pas moi ! Crachai-je.

_ Isabella Mary Swan ! Raconte tout ! C'est quoi l'problème ? T'es trop bizarre depuis que tu es revenue. _(N/Eli : ….perspicace…)_

_ Sache que je ne suis pas bizarre Tom Pouce ! Ça doit-être le décalage horaire ! Laisse-tomber !

_ Ô non ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Bella. Je...

Esmèe nous appela.

_ On doit y aller Alice !

Je crois que je m'étais grillée toute seule. Je savais que quoi que je fasse, elle ne me lâcherait pas.

Nous rejoignîmes la famille au salon. Seule Rose manquait à l'appel et pour cause. Il était prévu qu'elle descende en dernier.

Edward était en bas. Il était beau dans son costume gris anthracite. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux cette amertume que je causai depuis la Saint Sylvestre. Il me tendit la main néanmoins à la descente des marches. Il me sourit. D'un sourire timide.

Alice avait excellé comme à son habitude. Nous avions toutes des robes de style empire. De différentes couleurs. Les chaussures étaient assorties. Mon frère triturait sa cravate. Il avait l'air anxieux. Ce qui était assez curieux quand on le connaissait.

Les invités arrivaient. Même mon père avait mis le costume. Il s'était même trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Sue Clearwater, c'était la mère de Seth et Leah. Elle était veuve depuis quelques années, son mari Harry était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Le pauvre avait succombé à une crise cardiaque. _(N/Spuffy: ah oui, Sue et Charlie ? Raconte ! Mdr) (N/Caro : mais tu veux tout savoir toi ! lol)_

Elle l'aidait à réajuster sa cravate. Je trouvais la situation assez comique.

Matt déboula en trombe. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. On aurait dit un Edward miniature. Même costume, même cheveux décoiffés. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Lucas et Hot eux ne semblaient pas du tout à l'aise. On aurait dit deux pingouins. Ils ronchonnaient.

Enfin celle que l'on attendait tous descendit. Sa robe était merveilleusement bien coupée. Sacrée Alice. Elle aussi de style empire. Elle cachait son ventre de future maman. Satinée avec de fines bretelles. Elle était de couleur prunes. Rose était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude.

Mon frère rayonnait. C'était juste des fiançailles, mais il était aussi heureux que s'il se « M ».

Saleté de mot !

Rose commença à pleurer comme une madeleine. Sacrés hormones.

La fête était vraiment toute simple. Juste des amis et la famille. Alice n'avait pas exagéré pour une fois. Elle m'étonnait.

Il y avait un buffet. Les gens discutaient tout en admirant Rose.

J'avais la sensation désagréable de ne pas partager totalement leur bonheur. Comme si je m'excluais moi-même de leur vie.

J'avais la sensation de les regarder évoluer sans moi. Malgré le retour d'Edward et tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps. Je stagnai.

Je me détestai de penser une chose pareille. Je m'éloignai discrètement de la fête et me rendis sous la véranda. La neige tombait à gros flocons. Mes yeux se perdaient dans le manteau immaculé. Je cherchai les raisons de mon déni face à la demande d'Edward.

Pourquoi tout ceci me faisait-il si peur ? Je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce vraiment la suite logique de notre engagement amoureux ? J'avais la réponse tapie au fond de moi. Mais cette même réponse m'effrayait. Ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ma vie m'effrayait. La peur de me tromper me terrorisait. L'angoisse qu'un jour Edward s'aperçoive qu'il s'était trompé m'anéantissait. _(N/Eli : T'as pas l'impression de penser trop, Bella ?)_

Ça pouvait paraître ridicule aux yeux du monde, mais pour moi cette peur était réelle. Incontrôlable. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'avais la nausée.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

_ Lucas ! M'étranglai-je.

_ Tu t'attendais au Père Noël ? Trop tard, il n'est passé que pour les enfants sages.

_ Ô mais je suis très sage. Le contrai-je.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai un doute quand je regarde Edward. Ok, il a l'air mieux, mais..._(N/Spuffy : hey ! Sympa pour une première conversation !)(N/Caro : ouais il attaque fort le mec !)_

Mais de quoi je me mêle !

_ Mais quoi ? Demandai-je hargneuse. Précise ta pensée !

_ J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

_ Pour rien !

Je m'affalai sur une des banquettes de cuir blancs. Il prit place juste à coté de moi.

_ J'ai tiré les vers du nez à Edward.

_ Génial ! Maugréai-je. J'peux savoir en quoi ça t'regarde ! ? m'indignai-je.

_ Edward est mon ami. Tu l'es aussi. Je ne comprends pas.

_ Y a rien à comprendre.

_ Il t'a demandée en Ma...Je lui collai une main sur la bouche.

_ Tais-toi !

Il retira ma main de ses lèvres.

_ Putain t'es vraiment allergique à ce mot ! Merde Bella c'est dingue !

_ Je sais ! Mais c'est comme ça !

_ Est-ce que tu as la moindre conscience de ce qu'il peut ressentir ?

_ Je lui avais demandé de ne pas aborder le sujet. Me défendis-je. Il l'a fait quand-même. Je...je...Et puis merde !

Je me levais d'un bond.

_ Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Dis-je venimeuse.

Ses mains se tournèrent vers le ciel.

_ Il mérite au moins une explication Bella. Tu ne crois pas ?

_ Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Tu veux te « M » avec lui et devenir « M » Cullen.

_ Argggggg ! Lucas, t'as pas So aller voir ?

_ Non.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine comme une gamine capricieuse.

_ C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux rien d'autre que lui. Le reste n'est rien. Un bout de papier.

_ Ou peut-être une promesse éternelle. Souffla un ténor que je reconnus aisément.

Dammed !

Je me retournai vers cette voix rouge de honte. Avec qu'une folle envie de creuser un trou pour m'y enterrer et me faire oublier. Depuis quand était-il là ?

_ Bon moi j'vous laisse. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

_ Lâcheur ! Marmonnai-je.

Lucas m'offrit un sourire radieux et un clin d'œil. Tandis que moi je lui gratifiai de mon plus beau doigt d'honneur (discrètement cela va s'en dire). J'allais pour tenter de m'éclipser...

Lâche ? Qui a dit lâche ? C'est vrai.

_ Reste-là ! Asséna Edward autoritaire.

Une décharge électrique me parcourut l'échine. C'est ce que l'on pouvait appeler de l'autorité naturelle._(N/Spuffy: hum ! Oui, major ! Tout ce que vous voulez major !)_

Je me retournai face à lui en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait en colère. Je l'avais sûrement mérité. _(N/Eli : Vais pas te contredire !)_

J'avais les mains dans le dos comme une petite fille prise en faute. Je me sentais tellement mal que j'avais envie de pleurer.

_ Il est hors de question que je te laisse te défiler cette fois Isabella !

_ Ça ne sert à rien de hurler ! J'suis pas sourde !

_ Vraiment ? Mais vu ta réaction comprends que je puisse en douter !

_ Écoute Edward. Je t'avais supplié de ne rien me demander, mais...

_ Non Isabella ! J'avais promis de ne pas utiliser les mots en « M ».

Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?

_ Tu joues sur les mots ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Et toi avec mes sentiments et ma sincérité !

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu confonds tout. Me défendis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi. Sûr de lui. Je déglutis difficilement devant tant de prestance.

_ Vraiment ? Je pensais réellement ce que je t'ai dit. Bon dieu Isabella ! Je t'aime à en crever ! Tu n'as même pas eu la décence d'en parler avec moi ! T'as ignoré ma démarche en lui marchant dessus !

Ses paroles étaient réellement dures. Elles me faisaient mal.

_ Tu peux pas comprendre que ça puisse me foutre la trouille ! On est ensemble depuis quelques mois et toi tu...

_ On a un fils ensemble et ça on en prend pour toute la vie ! Cracha-t-il.

_ J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule. A élever Matt toute seule. J'ai réussi à gagner mon indépendance. A me reconstruire, sans homme, sans vraiment d'attache à part Matt. A faire abstraction de tout, des médisances, même des cons. Toi tu te pointes comme si tu étais le prince charmant ! Merde, je t'ai attendu Edward pendant des années et quand enfin je décide de tourner la page. Tu débarques et la vie que j'avais tenté de construire s'envole en éclats. Maintenant, je dois réapprendre à ouvrir mon cœur pour toi, à te laisser faire partie de ma vie. Mais voilà qui me dit que dans quelques années tu ne te lasseras pas de cette vie ? Que tu ne voudras pas reprendre ta liberté, et moi je me retrouverai à nouveau dans le néant qu'a été ma vie quand tu es parti ! _(N/Spuffy: ça c'est dit, et c'est limpide !)(N/Eli : Ouais mais c'est le lot de tous…pourquoi elle coupe toujours les cheveux en quatre…)_

Je pleurai désormais. J'étais en colère contre moi, contre lui. Je venais de lui avouer mes plus grandes craintes. L'abandon. Je pensais avoir régler ce problème avec moi-même. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Jamais je ne supporterais qu 'il me laisse à nouveau. Autant qu'il m'arrache le coeur avec une petite cuillère tout de suite, et qu'il le piétine maintenant devant moi.

Je détournai mon regard de lui et posai mon front sur la baie vitrée gelée. J'aurais voulu que mes paroles n'eussent jamais été prononcées. Mais de vivre ainsi en me demandant perpétuellement ce qu'un homme pareil pouvait me trouver était impossible.

Mon corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Je n'arrivai pas à les arrêter. Je me sentais faible. Mise à nue. Cette sensation était désagréable.

Une douce chaleur envahit mon épaule. C'était sa main.

_ Retourne-toi Bella. Regarde-moi.

Je fis non de la tête. La honte m'avait envahie.

_ Je t'en prie. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du comprendre. Murmura-t-il.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et l'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime ma Bella. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ce que je ressens est trop fort, trop puissant. Tu fais partie de moi. Ce qui me complète et me rend meilleur. Susurra-t-il. Si je veux me marier avec toi, c'est pour te garder toute l'éternité avec moi. Que nous ne fassions qu'un devant Dieu et les hommes. Si je pouvais changer le passé, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je resterais avec toi. Jamais je ne m'engagerais. Putain Bella, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal.

Je me décidai enfin à me retourner. Ses mots m'avaient touchée au plus profond de moi. Je me blottissais dans ses bras. J'aurais souhaitée que mes peurs et mes doutes stupides s'envolent loin de nous.

_ Tu veux vraiment te marier ? Reniflai-je.

Il me releva le menton et plongea ses émeraudes dans mes pupilles.

_ Oui Bella. C'est ce que je souhaite. Mais je...

Je lui posai un doigt sur la bouche.

_ Je veux un compromis dans ce cas.

_ Bella, on n'est pas entrain de négocier un contrat. S'outra-t-il.

_ Je veux que tu fasses la démarche de te soigner. Ce n'est pas du chantage. C'est juste que je veux que tu sois sûr que ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui te fait agir. Que tu aies les idées claires.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

_ J'ai les idées claires. Grogna-t-il. Pourquoi ne te vois-tu pas comme je te vois ? Un être exceptionnel et la femme que j'aime. Est-ce si dur pour toi d'admettre que je puisse t'aimer ?

Je baissai la tête à nouveau. Peu fière de moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Une musique vint à nous. Je reconnus l'air immédiatement. C'était « Sign your name » de Terence Trent d'Arby.

_Http : / www . Youtube . com/ watch?v=Xmi_qbUGCKo ( à écouter. Enlevez les espaces ou lien direct sur mon twitter )_

Edward commença à me la chantonner à l'oreille.

Je fermai les yeux bouleversée par ses paroles.

**Fortunately you have **_(Heureusement tu as)_**  
Someone who relies on you **_(Quelqu'un qui peut compter sur toi )_**  
We started out as friends **_(Nous avons débuté comme amis )_**  
But the thought of you just caves me in **_(Mais la vision de toi est entrée en moi )_**  
The symptoms are so deep **_(Les symptômes sont si profonds)_**  
It is much too late to turn away **_(Il est bien trop tard pour me retourner )_**  
We started out as friends **_(Nous avons débuté comme amis )_

**Chorus:  
Sign your name **_ (Signe ton nom)_**  
Across my heart **_(Sur mon cœur)_**  
I want you to be my baby **_(Je veux que tu sois ma chérie)_**  
Sign your name **_(Signe ton nom)_**  
Across my heart **_(Sur mon cœur)_**  
I want you to be my lady **(_Je veux que tu sois ma femme_)

**Time I'm sure will bring **_(Le temps, j'en suis sûr apportera)_**  
Disappointments in so many things **_( Des déceptions dans bien des aspects)_**  
It seems to be the way **_(Ça semble être ainsi )_**  
When you're gambling cards on love you play **_(Quand tu joues tes cartes sur l'amour)_**  
I'd rather be in Hell with you baby **_(Je préférerais être en enfer avec toi, bébé)_**  
Than in cool Heaven **_(Que dans un paradis froid)_**  
It seems to be the way **_(Ça semble être ainsi )_

**Sign your name **_ (Signe ton nom)_**  
Across my heart **_(Sur mon cœur)_**  
I want you to be my baby **_(Je veux que tu sois ma chérie)_**  
Sign your name **_(Signe ton nom)_**  
Across my heart **_(Sur mon cœur)_**  
I want you to be my lady **(_Je veux que tu sois ma femme_)_  
_**  
Birds never look into the sun **_(Les oiseaux ne regardent jamais le soleil)_**  
Before the day is gone **_(Avant que le jour ne soit tombé)_**  
But oh the light shines brighter**_ (Mais oh, la lumière brille plus clairement)_**  
On a peaceful day **_(Par un jour de paix)_**  
Stranger blue leave us alone **_(Étrangers, laissez-nous seuls)_**  
We don't want to deal with you **_(Nous ne voulons rien entendre de vous)_**  
We'll shed our stains showering **_(Nous ferons partir nos taches dans la douche)_

**In the room that makes the rain **_( Dans la pièce qui fait la pluie)_**  
**

**All alone with you **_(Tout seul avec toi)_**  
Makes the butterflies in me arise **_(Ça réveille les papillons en moi)_**  
Slowly we make love **_(Doucement nous faisons l'amour)_**  
And the earth rotates **_(Et la terre tourne)_**  
To our dictates **_(Comme nous le voulons)_**  
Slowly we make love **_(Doucement nous faisons l'amour)_**  
**

**Sign your name **_ (Signe ton nom)_**  
Across my heart **_(Sur mon cœur)_**  
I want you to be my baby **_(Je veux que tu sois ma chérie)_**  
Sign your name **_(Signe ton nom)_**  
Across my heart **_(Sur mon cœur)_**  
I want you to be my lady **(_Je veux que tu sois ma femme_)...

_(N/Spuffy ça va être ma nouvelle chanson favorite !)_

Que répondre à ça ? C'était si magnifique, si vrai. Comme si elle avait été écrite pour nous. J'étais perdue. Pourtant ses bras étaient le seul lieu où je me sentais en sécurité. Tant de contradictions en moi. Il n'y avait pas qu'Edward qui était hanté par son passé. Je n'avais toujours pas réglé le mien.

Étais-je vraiment prête à l'épouser ? A construire notre vie à deux, à trois sans avoir peur qu'un jour il m'abandonne ? Avec l'espoir que nous soyons heureux ?

Je m'accrochai à lui comme si c'était mon radeau de la méduse. Tel un naufragé qui n'a qu'une vulgaire planche pour survivre. L'amour vaut-il que l'on risque de souffrir un jour, quitte à ne pas s'en remettre ?

Tant de questions. Si peu de réponses. Voir aucune.

La seule chose dont j'étais persuadée c'est que j'étais incapable de vivre sans lui. Risquerai-je de le perdre tout de suite pour ne pas risquer de le perdre demain ?

La réponse était : Non. Bien-sûr que non.

Je me laissai porter par la douce chaleur de son corps musclé. Par son odeur si envoutante et rassurante. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? L'avenir nous le dira. _(N/Spuffy: un très beau chapitre gd sœur ! Et j'adore ce dernier POV de Bella, et ses explications pour la non réponse, c'est absolument parfait!) (N/Caro : Wow arrête *rougis*)(N/Eli : J'ai fondus….que c'est bôoooo)_

_

* * *

_

**Bah voilà, oui je sais je n'ai certainement pas contenter tout le monde ^^**

**mais bon une petite nouveauté quand même...Je suis sur TWITTER sous le nom de caroo30**

**Voici le lien : **http : / twitter . Com / caroo30 (Ôter les espaces) ou lien direct sur mon profil.

**On pourra parler de la fic, de mes futurs projets de fic. Je me suis même lancer dans la folle aventure d'un roman. Enfin on verra...**

**Pour le prochain chapitre la patience est de mise, j'ai pas une seule ligne d'écrite. Je vous tiendrez au courant sur Twitter. Je fais au plus vite. **

**Mais cette fic est bientôt terminée. **

**A très vite.**

**Ciao Basgi Caro.**


	38. On avance, on avance, on avance

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà, avec une semaine de retard, je sais. **

**J****'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, malgré leurs chutes vertigineuses.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et autres messages.**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta spuffygirl92 et à Eli pour les coms.**

**Un gros bisou à mes lémoniaques d'amouuuurrrrr**

**On se retrouve après ce longgggg chapitre**

**Bonne lecture.**

**36 On avance, on avance, on avance...**

**EDWARD POV**

C'était une semaine de folie qui était prévue. Bella débutait ses partiels. Alice devait présenter sa collection pour le concours.

Quant à Anni, la semaine passée avait été éprouvante pour elle. Le procès de son ex-petit ami venait de se terminer. Son ex avait insisté sur quelques détails de leurs vies privées afin de mettre à mal sa moralité. Bien-sûr ce n'était que mensonge. Même si tout le monde le savait, cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Avec Lucas nous avions dû intervenir plusieurs fois auprès de Hot pour qu'il ne tente rien qui ne soit pure folie envers cette raclure. _(N/Spuffy: mon Bobbby ! *bave *))(N :Eli :…Prêt à tout pour toi, ma belle !)_

So avait revêtue sa tenue d'avocate pour l'occasion et j'avouai qu'on avait tous été surpris de la manière dont elle avait défendu son amie. C'était une oratrice hors pair, et les yeux de Lucas transpiraient l'admiration. Le plus drôle de cette histoire c'est qu'il ne nous avait toujours pas avoué officiellement qu'ils étaient ensemble._ (N/Spuffy: on le refera pas ces deux-là !)_

Des mois que leur relation avait démarré, c'était à se demander ce qu'ils attendaient.

Les parents d'Anni avaient fait le déplacement. Leur fille leur avait présenté Hot. Le père un peu réticent au prime abord avait fini par apprécier Bobby. En effet il avait saisi tout l'amour et la tendresse que portait Hot à Anni. Surtout quand il apprit de quelle manière il avait foutu une raclée à l'ex d'Anni. Et qu'il la soutenait malgré tout.

Sans compter que Hot était Marines ça insufflait un certain respect. Mais ils avaient tout de même été soulagés d'apprendre que nous avions pris notre retraite. _(N/Spuffy : hey ! Ne t'avise pas de me le piquer, dis donc ! C'est quoi tous ces compliments ? je te vois venir !) (N/Caro : Attention la petite chatte sort ses griffes ! Xd)_

So avait pris une décision suite au résultat du procès qu'elle avait gagné. Il avait été condamné avec obligation de soin. Mise à l'épreuve et une injonction lui interdisant d'approcher Anni. Elle avait décidé de monter un cabinet d'avocat conseil. En fait une partie pour les gens qui avaient du pognon et une autre pour les gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens._(N/Spuffy: un viva pour So !)_

On avait participé financièrement. C'était normal, c'était un beau projet. Lucas était vraiment fier d'elle et nous aussi.

Emmett et Rose eux envisageaient de se marier après la naissance de leurs enfants. Mais pas avant que Rose n'ait retrouvé sa taille de guêpe _(N/Spuffy: MDR)_. Enfin bref tout le monde avait des projets. Même Lucky, il profitait pleinement de sa vie de célibataire. Il était plus jeune que nous, sa liberté retrouvée lui donnait des ailes.

Avec Bella les choses n'étaient pas simples. Pas du tout. On s'entendait bien. On s'aimait profondément mais il y avait quand-même une certaine gêne entre nous. Presque quatre mois depuis ma demande. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolués. _(N/Spuffy : au boulot, Ed ! Au boulot !)(N :Eli : Merde, Bella…t'attend quoi ?)_

Elle s'était excusée à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'excusait d'avoir peur en l'avenir. Elle s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir me donner plus. Elle ne contrôlait rien, elle essayait pourtant.

Et quant à moi j'avais osé acheter mon premier bouquin qui traitait du syndrome post-traumatique. Mais je n'avais pas eu la volonté de l'ouvrir pour le moment. Bella et moi avions chacun des problèmes personnels à régler avant toute chose. Elle avait raison sur ce point-là du moins.

Mais je savais une chose, et c'était sans doute la plus importante de toute c'est que je l'aimais. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en douter une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas à cause de la culpabilité. Même si honnêtement c'était un fait, je me sentais coupable. Mais pas au point d'avoir l'illusion de l'aimer. Elle était tout pour moi et bien plus.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie m'annonçant l'ouverture des portes du jardin d'enfants. Je sortis de mon véhicule, et me dirigeai à l'entrée. Les regards que les autres parents me portaient au début avaient quand-même disparu. Sauf deux ou trois.

Quant à Emma elle ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis que Bella l'avait remise à sa place. J'avançai sereinement et récupérai les affaires de mon fils avant d'attendre devant la porte.

_ Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Matt ?

Il accourut et me sauta dessus comme un diable sorti de sa boite.

_ Salut papa !

_ Salut Matt.

On rejoignit la voiture. Je l'attachai et pris le volant.

_ On va aller chercher maman ?

_ Non. Elle finit tard ce soir. Elle a beaucoup de travail.

Il était déçu. Je le vis à son visage.

_ Elle a toujours du travail. Rumina-t-il.

_ C'est vrai. Mais ça ne va pas durer, bientôt c'est les vacances et puis c'est important. Si maman obtient son diplôme elle n'ira plus à la fac l'année prochaine. Plus de cours à réviser. Plus d'examens à préparer. Plus de...

Je me stoppai moi-même m'apercevant que je parlais plus pour moi que pour lui. Vu son regard surpris, il était temps que j'arrête là.

_ Alors elle est bientôt comme les autres mamans ? Demanda Matt.

_ Euh...oui.

_ Comme tatie Rose ?

_ Je pense.

_ Ok donc le bébé, elle l'a déjà eu, moi.

_ Oui. Lui répondis-je.

_ Le travail après les vacances ?

_ Oui je pense. Supposai-je.

_ Un amoureux ? Oui. _(N :Eli : Toujours le mot juste ce petit)_

Il répondit lui-même à sa question en me regardant avec insistance.

Je l'observai dans le rétro ne saisissant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

_ Et ? L'incitai-je à poursuivre.

_ Bah y manque qu'un truc.

_ Un truc ?

_ Ouais. Mes copains y m'ont dit que leurs mamans elles ont les noms des papas. Comme elle va faire Tatie Rose avec tonton Emmett. _(N :Eli : Et avec beaucoup de jugeotes en plus)_

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Nan mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si malin ! ? Les gosses ils peuvent pas parler de billes, de p'tites voitures ! J'sais pas moi ! Des trucs de mômes de son âge quoi ?_

_ Ecoute Matt...je...

_ Bah quoi tonton y m'a dit que c'est normal qu'on se marie quand on s'aime.

_ C'est vrai...mais des fois ce n'est pas une obligation mon fils. On peut aimer sans se marier.

_ Ah ouais ? Et papy Carlisle et Mamy Esmè ? Tonton Emmett et tatie Rose ? Même Papy Charlie et mamy Renée. Même...

_ Ça va Matt. J'ai compris.

Je stoppai devant le parc. Discuter oui mais de là à lui expliquer ce qui se passait entre sa mère et moi, fallait pas exagérer.

Je le détachai et lui donnai la main pour sortir.

_ Tu veux manger une glace ? Lui proposai-je.

_ Oui.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise. On arrivait au camion, je lui commandai sa glace et nous nous installâmes sur un banc le temps qu'il la mange.

_ Alors tu veux pas te marier avec maman. Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Il avait de la suite dans les idées. _(N/Spuffy: un peu têtu le bonhomme !)(N :Eli : Il a de qui tenir )_

_ Ce n'est pas ça Matt. J'adorerais épouser ta mère, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

_ T'as demandé à maman ? Non parce que elle t'aime, et suis sûr elle dira oui !

Putain ! Si c'était aussi simple ! Mais là il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

_ Mais pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu devrais t'intéresser à autre chose que cette histoire de mariage.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Mes copains y m'ont dit que quand on se marie c'est pour tout le temps. Comme ça on sera ensemble tout le temps. Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je posai une main sur son épaule.

_ C'est pas parce qu'avec ta mère on n'est pas marié qu'on ne peut pas être tout le temps ensemble. La preuve.

_ Oui mais c'est pas pareil.

_ Écoute Matthew. Avec ta mère on s'aime, et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Pourquoi t'as acheté une bague alors ?

_ Que...quoi ?

_ Bah ze cherchais un crayon l'autre jour. Commença-t-il penaud. J'ai cherché dans ta commode et z'ai trouvé la bague. Suis pas bête. Tonton Emmett il en a donné une à Tatie Rose. _(N/Spuffy: putain j'me pisse dessus tellement suis MDR)_

Il s'était levé les mains posées sur ses hanches. On aurait dit un mini Alice. Terrifiant.

_ Ok. Tu as trouvé la bague. Mais on peut offrir une bague comme ça...parce que...

Je butai sur les mots comme un gosse pris en faute.

_ C'est pas zuste moi z'ai pas le droit de mentir alors que les grands...

_ Matthew Swan Cullen, serais-tu entrain de traiter ton père de menteur ?

_ Non papa ze sais que tu mens c'est pas pareil._(N/Spuffy: p*** ! rappelle moi son âge au monstre ?)(N/Caro : euh...4 ans ! mdr)(N :Eli : Et bin, ça promet pour l'avenir)_

_ De toute façon c'est entre maman et moi.

_ Oui mais...

_ Y a pas de « mais » Matthew. Écoute-moi bien, je sais que c'est un peu compliqué et je comprends que tu puisses vouloir certaines choses, mais nous sommes assez grand ta mère et moi pour savoir ce que nous voulons.

Bon, ok même si c'était pas exactement la vérité, il fallait que Matthew arrête de s'occuper de notre vie, pour qu'il se consacre totalement à celle d'un petit garçon.

Il ronchonna, bougonna et finit par manger sa glace. Au moins j'avais la paix un moment. D'un coté je trouvais ça très mignon qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour nous. Mais de l'autre, je savais qu'il ne devait surtout pas en parler à sa mère. Elle risquerait de croire que c'était moi qui l'envoyait. _(N/Spuffy: et puis, bah, ça le regarde pas quand mm !)_

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente de la pression, qu'elle soit libre de sa décision. Ce que je souhaitais par dessus tout, c'est qu'elle se livre à moi, qu'elle ait totalement confiance en moi et en mes sentiments. Je l'aimais et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ma culpabilité. Aucune.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti un quart de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, pour personne. La seule idée qu'elle puisse en douter me déchirait le cœur.

Une fois que Matt eut fini sa glace, je l'emmenai faire du toboggan, un peu de balançoire. Il avait même été chercher son ballon de foot.

On avait fait plusieurs passes, on s'était bien amusé. Il ne m'avait plus parler de cette histoire de bague et franchement ça me soulageait. J'espérai sincèrement que cette histoire de mariage allait passer. Ce n'était déjà pas évident à gérer avec Bella, mais si lui aussi intervenait...

Il était temps de rentrer. Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions à la maison. Nous allâmes directement au salon. Il y avait des fringues éparpillées un peu partout. Ma sœur était encore branchée sur deux cents vingt volt. Le concours était dans une semaine, elle devenait folle, et nous complètement dingues par la même occasion.

_ Mais où est cette fichue robe ! ? Vociférait ma sœur.

_ Laquelle ? Se risqua Jasper.

_ La bleue ! Voyons Jazz la bleue en dentelle.

Matt jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Puis se dirigea vers une des robes bleues.

_ C'est ça Tatie Alice ?

Elle se tourna vers son neveu.

_ Oui ! T'es un amour mon neveu !

Elle claqua un bisou sur son front et s'empara de la robe avant de filer comme l'éclair dans sa chambre. Matt affichait un sourire fier de lui, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_ Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. Grogna Japser. J'en peux plus, on peut même plus se coucher dans notre lit. Entre ses croquis, ses robes, les tissus. Je deviens taré !

_ Disons qu'il lui faudrait un endroit où elle puisse faire que ça. S'étaler à son gré. Comme un atelier.

_ Ouais. Ce serait l'idéal.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais un mal fou à réfléchir correctement. Mon esprit était en alerte et j'avais la sensation que ma tête allait exploser. Les examens allaient débuter. J'avais eu quelques matières anticipées, mais le gros arrivait à vitesse grand V.

Sans compter que cette histoire de « M » avec Edward m'angoissait toujours autant. J'avais mal agi avec lui. Le fait d'avoir ignoré sa demande pendant plusieurs jours n'était vraiment pas mature. Je le regrettais. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me lier avec lui et qui que ce soit. Du moins c'était ce que je me disais. J'avais mon fils, il était ma priorité. Surtout que je savais que lui ne m'abandonnerais jamais. _(N/Spuffy: vive l'optimisme !)(N :Eli : Ouais mais d'un autre côté, on élève les enfants pour qu'ils prennent leur envol un jour et là, bam…on se retrouve seule) (N/Caro : Wow quel optimisme ! DD)_

En fait la raison, c'était que j'avais peur qu'il m'abandonne à nouveau. Comme l'avait fait ma mère en mourant. Comme mon père l'avait fait en n'acceptant pas ma décision d'avoir Matt.

Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en moi. Une confiance de façade et j'étais persuadée que tant que je ne réglerais pas mes propres problèmes. Je ne pourrais pas avancer dans mon histoire avec Edward.

Plus je me disais qu'il m'aimait, moins j'en comprenais les raisons. J'étais une fille banale et quand on voyait les filles qui avaient défilé dans son lit, j'étais en droit de me poser des questions. J'étais en droit de me demander si ce n'était pas « son devoir » envers Matt qui le faisait agir ainsi. _(N/Spuffy: prends donc une hache !)_

Je me maudissais d'avoir des pensées pareilles. Mais j'étais incapable d'en faire abstraction. Je refusais que la peur gouverne ma vie.

C'était pour cela que je me retrouvais devant la maison des Cullen. Je voulais discuter avec Esmè, qu'elle me guide. Qu'elle m'aide à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi.

Je frappai trois petits coups à la porte. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant qu'Esmè ouvre.

_ Bella.

Elle m'embrassa. Elle semblait surtout surprise de me voir seule. Elle m'invita à entrer. Je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Esmé prépara une tisane pour nous deux. Je m'assis dans la cuisine.

Elle nous servit et s'installa à coté de moi. Je soupirai. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte; J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions depuis des semaines à tenter de me raisonner.

_ Alors, tout va bien ? S'enquit Esmè.

_ Oui. Je crois oui.

Elle avala une gorgée de tisane fumante.

_ Tu crois ?

_ C'est pas simple.

_ Vous vous êtes disputés avec Edward ?

_ Non. Pas ces derniers temps du moins.

_ C'est rassurant. Pouffa-t-elle. Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si perdue ? On a l'impression qu'il y a un léger malaise entre Edward et toi depuis votre retour. Je pensais que ce voyage vous aiderez à avancer ensemble.

_ Ça a été le cas Esmé. On a discuté, Edward s'est vraiment ouvert. C'était vraiment un merveilleux voyage...

_ Mais ?

_ Mais j'ai eu la sensation qu'Edward brulait les étapes.

Elle se leva et s'accouda au plan de travail.

_ Bruler les étapes comme te demander d'être sa femme ? _(N :Eli : Plutôt douée Esmée)_

Je la regardai dubitative. Comment elle faisait pour tout savoir ? C'était dingue. Je me souvenais que ma mère c'était pareil. On ne pouvait jamais rien lui cacher.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Les mères savent tout. C'est dans la fonction. Rigola-t-elle. Tu penses qu'il va trop vite ?

_ Oui, enfin...j'en sais rien...je suis un monstre.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

_ Mais non pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

_ Parce que quand il me l'a demandé, j'ai fui, j'ai fait comme s'il ne m'avait rien demandé jusqu'à la soirée des fiançailles. Il était malheureux. Je le sais. Je m'en veux Esmè.

_ Je peux comprendre. Tu as peur. Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui sont effrayées par le mariage.

_ Ça fait que quelques mois qu'on est ensemble. Je refuse qu'il me le propose à cause de sa culpabilité.

_ Je pense que c'est surtout sa manière de rattraper le temps perdu. Il t'aime vraiment, il faudrait être complétement aveugle ou idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Je connais Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça par obligation envers moi ou bien Matt.

_ Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade depuis très longtemps Bella. C'est sa façon de te prouver à quel point il t'aime.

Je me levais plus perdue que jamais. Entre ma peur et mon désir. Mon cœur n'y survivrait pas.

_ Je lui ai demandé de se soigner en premier. Je veux qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il veut.

_ Je peux saisir pourquoi. On veut tous qu'il aille mieux. Mais je suis certaine que c'est son choix et que ça n'a aucun rapport avec son traumatisme. Tu es effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse regretter son choix un beau matin et qu'il te laisse tomber.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

_ Je suis folle ! Je connais des dizaines de filles qui rêveraient d'être à ma place ! Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?

_ Rien. Je pense que tu as été indépendante de tout pendant des années. Tu as certainement peur de ne pas pouvoir t'adapter.

_ Oui peut-être. Soufflai-je. Mais on vit ensemble, on s'aime. Plus je me dis que ça ne changera rien à ce que nous vivons que je lui dise oui, plus je me persuade que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

_ Il te faut un déclic. Quelque chose qui te fera prendre conscience. Mais personne ne peut rien faire pour toi. Tu dois faire cette démarche seule. Mais avec la pression des autres cela risque d'être compliqué.

_ Personne n'est au courant à part Lucas et Jasper. Me manque plus qu'Alice sur le dos.

_ Elle n'est pas haute ni large, mais elle prend de l'espace.

_ Ouais. Confirmai-je.

_ Quoi que tu choisisses. Ce sera la bonne décision.

Elle embrassa mon front. Elle était un véritable réconfort et pouvoir lui parler était une bénédiction. J'avais simplement besoin de parler, besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Je décidais de rentrer à la maison. J'avais hâte de retrouver Matt. Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup en ce moment, la faute aux révisions et début d'examen. Quand j'arrivais, Matt me sauta au cou. Il régnait une atmosphère de fou. Alice cherchait Jasper. Enfin elle hurlait le prénom de Jasper. Matt me fit signe de me baisser. Il voulait me dire un secret.

_ Papa et tonton Jazz sont partis.

_ Où ?

_ Ze sais pas. Y z'ont dit que ça pouvait plus durer.

_ Ok. Merci mon fils.

Alice s'avança vers moi et me secoua comme un prunier.

_ Il est où ?

_ Qui ?

_ Jasper ?

_ Du calme Tom Pouce ! J'en sais rien. Je viens d'arriver. Mais pourquoi tu le cherches ?

_ Il manque des vêtements, des robes ! Je ne les retrouve plus Bella !

Je me détachai de son emprise.

_ Elles ne doivent pas être loin. On va les trouver.

_ C'est surtout que dans ce bazar c'est difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit. Constata So qui venait d'arriver.

En même temps on ne pouvait pas lui donner tord. Elle enjambait les tas de fringues avec ses talons. Elle était en mode boulot. Elle manqua de glisser mais fût rattraper in-extremis par Lucas.

_ Merci. Siffla So

_ Je t'en prie. Répondit Lucas.

Lucas, Sophie, sacré numéro tous les deux. Ils n'avaient toujours pas annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Chacun chez soi à priori. Je sentais bien que So en avait un peu marre de cette situation ambiguë

Mais bon qui étais-je pour en décider ?

J'étais mal placée pour donner des conseils. Très mal.

Quand ô miracle Japser et Edward arrivèrent.

_ Mais t'étais où ? J't'ai cherché partout !

_ Tu crois pas que t'exagères Alice ! On s'est absenté vingt minutes !

_ J't'ai pas sonné Edward ! Pesta-t-elle. _(N :Eli : Au abris…Alice en mode bouledogue !)_

_ Elle est en forme Alice ! Pouffa So.

Edward envoya quelque chose à Jasper qu'il intercepta au vol.

_ Démerde toi avec ma soeur Jazz !

_ Non, non Edward c'est ton idée, tu viens !

Alice était à la limite de l'hystérie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et j'avoue que moi non plus.

_ Ok, je viens. Bella ?

_ Ô ! Euh...on va où ? Demandai-je.

_ C'est une surprise pour Alice. Me répondit Jazz.

_ Et de la tranquillité pour nous. Me chuchota Edward.

Mais qu'avaient-ils inventé ces deux là ? _(N/Spuffy: trop chou ces deux-là !)_

Alice avait changé du tout au tout. Elle s'était rebranchée en mode petit lutin joyeux. Elle sautait dans tous les coins. Elle rayonnait. Rien que le mot « surprise » suffisait à la rendre gaie comme un pinson.

_ Une surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle. On y va ! On y va ! J'adore les surprises !

Matt me fit signe que sa tante était folle d'un geste de la main. Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Edward prit la veste de son fils et lui mit sur le dos. Alice enfila la sienne. Quant à moi je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps d'ôter la mienne. Edward donna un petit objet à Lucas très discrètement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Nous sortîmes. A peine sortie de l'immeuble Edward envoya un SMS à Lucas et aux autres. J'étais assez surprise vu qu'on venait de se quitter. Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose dans la tête. Il reçut la réponse presque instantanément. Il souriait.

_ On va faire un détour. On a besoin de dix minutes. Me confia-t-il.

_ Tu manigances quoi Edward ? Le questionnai-je.

_ Tu verras.

Edward et Jazz nous baladèrent pendant quinze minutes sous les râles incessants d'une Alice surexcitée. Matt en avait assez de marcher et Edward le prit sur ses épaules. Quand nous revînmes à notre point de départ. J'avais cru un instant qu'Alice allait exploser de colère.

Edward reçut un nouveau message.

_ C'est bon Jazz.

_ Qu'est-ce-qui est bon ? S'impatienta Alice.

_ Tais-toi p'tite soeur et suis le.

On était à quinze mètres de la maison. En fait face à l'immeuble à coté. Devant une boutique délaissée depuis quelques années. On ne comprenait pas vraiment où Edward et Jasper voulaient en venir.

Jasper sortit ce qui ressemblait à une clef de sa poche.

_ Voilà Alice. On sait que tu as besoin d'un espace à toi pour tes créations. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'étaler dans la maison. Non seulement, tu ne sais plus où sont les choses, mais en plus c'est invivable.

_ Hey ! Je bosse moi ! S'outra-t-elle.

_ J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Abonda Jasper. Donc Edward a pensé que ce serait bien que tu aies un lieu à toi pour que ton imagination débordante puisse travailler tranquille.

Il lui tendit la clef.

_ C'est à toi.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Ô mon dieu ! C'est vrai ! ? Mon atelier ? _(N/Spuffy: respire ! Et puis embrasse-les !xd)(N :Eli : Trop chou Ed avec ta tite sœur…j'ai la gorge nouée !)_

Edward fit descendre Matt de ses épaules. J'étais heureuse pour elle, elle le méritait. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Ouvre.

Alice trépignait d'impatience. Elle tremblait presque en insérant la clef dans la serrure. Puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

La première pièce était grande. Il y a avait de quoi faire de grand rayonnage, même installer deux cabines d'essayages. C'était propre même si on voyait que le magasin n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un long moment, il avait était entretenu. Elle s'engouffra au fond du magasin, nous la suivîmes. Il y avait encore une grande pièce. Lucas, Hot, Emmett, Rosalie, Lucky, So et Anni étaient là. Lucas avait une bouteille de champagne à la main.

Alice se jeta dans les bras de son frère en claquant un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

_ Mais c'est immense ! C'est génial ! Combien pour le loyer ?

C'était une question importante, vu l'espace cela ne devait pas être donné tous les mois.

_ Zéro. Affirma Edward.

_ Comment ça zéro ?

_ Il est à toi.

_ Que...quoi Edward ?

_ Disons que ça rattrape tous les anniversaires et les commandes au Père Noël que je n'ai pas pu te faire. Expliqua Edward.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Ô mon dieu Edward ! Je te rembourserai !

_ J'ai dit que c'était un cadeau.

_ C'est tellement...tellement magnifique que je... _(N :Eli :…là, elle est même plus nouée…j'ai la larme à l'œil !)_

Alice se mit à pleurer de joie.

_ Et en plus il a réussi à lui couper l'sifflet. Trop fort cet Edward ! Plaisanta Emmett. Bon on le boit ce coup ? _(N/Spuffy: Emmett ! IA)_

Jasper nous servit à tous un verre de champagne, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange à Matt et Rose. On trinqua.

Alice avait pleins d'idées pour réaménager l'atelier. Le petit lutin excité était de retour. Elle avait décidé de débuter les travaux dès le surlendemain. Les garçons avaient dit qu'ils l'aideraient _(N/Spuffy: combien on parie qu'ils vont regretter ?xd)_. Elle en avait profité pour appeler ses parents et les inviter à nous rejoindre. Vingt minutes plus tard Esmè et Carlisle arrivèrent.

Esmè m'enlaça même si on s'était vue quelques heures auparavant. Alice lui sauta dessus pour lui demander conseil pour la déco.

Le début de soirée était vraiment sympa. C'était le jour de fermeture du club, et il n'y avait aucune raison de nous précipiter. Matt devait passer la journée du lendemain avec Esmè. Matt avait insisté pour aller dormir chez eux. Ce qui enchantait ses grands-parents. J'avais accepté devant sa moue irrésistible. Même si j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec lui.

On termina la soirée à la maison, l'ambiance était bonne. Alice avait même un coup dans le nez. Mais Rose était vraiment très fatiguée. Je la trouvai dans la cuisine, une main sur son ventre. Elle semblait inquiète.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Ô ! Je...oui.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Je crois oui...

_ Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ?

_ Non ! Emmett risque de s'inquiéter pour rien. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai des remontés d'acidité, et ça me tire un peu au niveau de mon ventre. Sans compter que j'ai l'impression de souffrir d'incontinence comme les p'tits vieux. Bientôt j'achète des Tena.

_ Bah au moins t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Mais c'est normal, tu vas entrer dans ton huitième mois. Pour les remontées d'acidité je sais qu'il existe un médicament. J'en prenais.

_ Ouais en plus quand il bouge et que suis allongée, il y a des bosses qui se forment sur mon ventre. On dirait que je suis enceinte d'Alien. _(N/Spuffy: MDR !)_

_ Je me souviens que moi aussi pour Matt c'était pareil. C'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien ?

_ La semaine prochaine et je vois aussi l'anesthésiste par la même occasion. Mais là je ne rêve que de mon lit. Ce boulot que j'adore m'épuise. Enfin j'suis pas certaine que ce soit l'boulot qui m'achève. Rigola-t-elle en observant son ventre tendrement.

_ Pas sûr en effet. Gloussai-je.

Elle embrassa ma joue et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je retournai auprès des autres. Alice était de plus en plus saoule. Je crois que c'était sa manière d'évacuer. So n'était pas très loin non plus. Quant à Anni, bien qu'elle ne consomma pas la moindre goutte d'alcool, Hot tentait de tester différentes boissons alcoolisés sur elle. _(N/Caro : ça t'rappele rien Anni ? mdr)(N/Spuffy: non je vois pas! lol). _Ses grimaces en disaient long sur ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver.

A priori ils jouaient au jeu de la bouteille. La seule différence entre le jeu original et celui ci, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de baiser quand la bouteille s'arrêtait. Mais un verre d'alcool, et a priori c'était de la tequila dans un petit verre.

_ Viens jouer Bells ! ? Me proposa Lucas.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ T'es en révision demain, t'as pas cours. Détends-toi ! Profite pt'ite soeur !

_ Bells, ouaiiiiiisssss c'est trop marrant ! S'esclaffa Alice. Ô Bella, Bella...plus coincé que toiiiiii tu meurs...Tu n'sais même pas t'amuser !

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches. Nan mais elle est malade ?

_ Je ne suis pas coincée Alice ! Hurlai-je.

_ Si tu l'es ! Me contra-t-elle.

_ Jamais d'la vie ! Me défendis-je.

Je cherchai un quelconque réconfort dans les yeux des autres. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward prenne ma défense.. Mais rien. Absolument rien. _(N :Eli : Que veux-tu c'est un mec…aucune solidarité avec sa moitié !-)_

_ Edward ?

_ Désolée mon amour.

_ Bah ouais p'tite soeur. T'es coincée ma vieille, faut y faire ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

Les autres faisaient semblant de siffler histoire de dire qu'ils ne s'en mêleraient pas.

_ So ?

_ I don't speak english.

Même elle m'abandonnait en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu parles d'amis ! J'allais leur prouver moi que je n'étais pas coincée. J'attrapai un des petits verres devant moi, et l'avalai cul sec sous le regard ébahi des autres. Je fis la grimace. M'essuyai d'un revers de la manche et posai le verre sur la table violemment de façon à ce qu'il claque sur le meuble.

_ Alors ? Vous disiez ?

_ Que j'en connais une qui va être malade comme un chien demain matin.

_ Faudrait savoir Em. Grognai-je.

Lucas rigola, il me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Prête ? Demanda Alice espiègle.

_ C'est quand tu veux !

_ C'est partie !

Elle fit tourner la bouteille de bière devant nous. Elle s'arrêta devant Hot. Il émit un sourire l'air de dire « même pas peur ». Lucas lui présenta la bouteille de tequila, Hot acquiesça. Il remplit le verre au maximum, Hot l'avala d'une traite sans même sourciller. Il prit la bouteille et la fit tourner à son tour.

_ A moi ! S'exclama Alice.

_ Elle a une sacrée descente la pt'ite ! S'extasia Lucky.

_ Mais euh...c'est pas pa'ce que je suis en dessous de la norme que je suis petiteeeeuuu.

Le jeu continua, ce fut mon tour. Je ne lâchais pas des yeux les pupilles d'Edward et avalai l'infâme breuvage. Je devais être forte, ne pas flancher.

_ Et bien Bella t'as une descente que j'aimerais pas r'monter à vélo !

_ Je sais d'qui tenir Hot.

Emmett se redressa puis tapa sur son torse à la manière de Tarzan. Il était si fier. Un vrai gamin !

Ma gorge me brulait. Mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer. Le jeu continuait, Edward tomba deux fois d'affiler dessus. Il buvait ça comme du petit lait.

Je sentais mes joues s'échauffer, enfin pas que mes joues. Mon corps aussi. Je crois même que je m'étais habituée au feu qui couvait dans ma gorge. Je sentais que l'alcool commençait à faire son œuvre. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise. En fait j'étais guillerette.

_ Bon on s'fait un autre jeu ? Proposa Lucky.

_ Du style ? Demanda Alice.

_ Le jeu de la vérité ?

_ Ô Viiiiiii ! S'enthousiasma Alice en tapant des mains.

_ Euh on n'est pas un peu vieux pour ça ? M'enquis-je.

_ Pourquoi t'as des choses à cacher ? Demanda Alice d'un ton subjectif.

_ Non Alice, mais je...comme vous voulez.

J'étais pas vraiment friande de ce genre de jeu. Pas du tout même, surtout imbibée d'alcool. Mais bon j'allais encore me faire traiter de « coincer du cul » si je refusais de participer.

Emmett ramena encore des trucs à boire et à manger.

_ Aller Emmett, fais tourner ! Cria Jasper.

Emmett posa sa main sur la bouteille et la fit tourner. Elle tomba sur...personne en fait.

_ Cool ! La règle dit que ça devient une question collégiale !

Et merde ! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée !

_ J'crains l'pire. Souffla Edward._(N :Eli : Moi aussi)_

Jeu débile ! Pensais-je.

_ Question ? Première fois : Où ? Avec qui ? Quel âge ?

_ Ça fait trois question Em ! Grognai-je.

_ Et alors c'est moi qui décide !

_ Première fois que...

_ Que vous avez jouez au poker Anni ! S'esclaffa mon frère hilare. Le sexe Anni ! Le sexe.

Il se réinstalla correctement dans son siège, un sourire satisfait sur le visage._(N/Spuffy: pourquoi ça m'étonne pas de lui ?)(N :Eli : Suis pas sûre qu'il va rire longtemps…quand ce sera au tour de Bella !)_

J'observai Anni qui avait changé de couleur, ses joues étaient écarlates. Les miennes n'étaient pas mieux. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de remettre ça sur le tapis. La soirée allait être longue. Il me fallait plus d'alcool ! Décidément, beaucoup plus !

J'avalai une rasade de Tequila.

_ Allez je commence. Déclara mon frère. J'avais quinze ans. Dans les vestiaires, avec une Pompom girl de l'équipe adverse. Elle m'a rejoint et voilà ! Très intense comme première fois. Expliqua-t-il un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

_ Moi c'était dans ma dernière famille d'accueil. Leur fille avait dix-huit ans, et elle s'est glissée dans mon lit. J'en avais seize. Le père nous a chopés, et j'me suis barré après avoir reçu la raclée du siècle.

_ Pas cool ton histoire Lucas. Constata Jazz.

_ Mouais, enfin c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis une bonne partie était cool.

_ Jasper à toi mon vieux ! Lança Emmett.

_ Dix sept ans, elle s'appelait Maria. C'était dans un camp de vacances, dans une tente plus exactement. Elle me tenait par le bout de la queue et m'a fait faire n'importe quoi avant que je me décide à la larguer. _(N/Spuffy: beau clin d'œil ;) )_

_ A mon tour. Déclara So. C'était en Corse avec le copain d'un de mes cousins. J'étais à moitié ronde comme une queue de pelle. Il m'a emmenée faire un tour de 4X4 dans le maquis et voilà. J'avais quinze ans. Il n'était pas vraiment au top ce type. Il a joui en deux minutes. Depuis j'en ai connus des meilleurs. _(N/Spuffy: MDR)(N/Eli : Ouais et il est pas loin…sifflote)_

Elle disait ça tout en jetant un œil à Lucas discrètement. Je pouffai intérieurement. Lucas avait dégluti difficilement. Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer que nous étions tous au courant ?

_ Moi j'avais dix-huit ans. C'était quelques jours avant mon départ pour l'Irak. Je voulais pas crever puceau. J'ai trouvé une fille dans un bar. On a baisé toute la nuit. Mais c'est quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me faisait un tarif pour cette nuit que j'ai compris que c'était une prostituée. J'ai pris une grosse claque dans ma gueule. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être naïf ! Depuis j'me suis rattrapé. Et sans payer.

_ On n'en doute pas Lucky ! Rigola Emmett.

_ Vas-y Anni à toi.

_ Bah en fait...C'était à UCLA avec mon ex. J'avais dix huit ans.

Sa voix n'était que murmure. Elle baissa la tête. Hot lui frotta le dos tendrement et embrassa son front. Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Lui chuchota Hot. _(N/Spuffy: Bobbyyyyy)_

Il avait raison, on ne devine pas l'avenir. La seule personne que je connaisse qui était capable d'anticiper certaines choses était Alice.

_ J'avais quinze ans, la fille pareille. C'était à une fête, elle voulait essayer et moi aussi. Expliqua Hot d'une voix monocorde.

_ Bon j'me lance ! En fait j'avais 17 ans, c'était à Forks le soir du nouvel an. Je l'ai fait avec Embry !

Alice riait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

_ Embry ? Demanda Edward.

_ Oui Embry !

_ Le Embry le copain de Jacob ?

_ Bah euh t'en connais d'autre Eddy ? Rigola Alice._(N/Spuffy: la claque du siècle ! C'était pas Paul au moins !)_

Edward me scrutait. Il devait se demander si j'étais au courant. Bien sûr que je le savais. Je haussai les épaules.

_ T'aurais pu m'le dire Alice ? S'indigna Edward.

_ Pourquoi toi tu me l'as dit avec qui ? Nan bon alors !

_ Justement parlons-en ! Emmett frappa fortement dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Eddy ! Balance.

Edward avala son verre d'une traite. Il me regardait. Bizarrement on se disait tout, mais on n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de savoir et celle de vouloir encore ignorer cela.

_ C'était dans la bibliothèque du lycée de Forks. J'avais quinze ans. Il était tard je cherchais un bouquin. La bibliothécaire est arrivée. On était seul. Elle m'a foutu une main au paquet, avant de se mettre à genoux. La suite vous devez vous en douter.

_ Putain de merde ! C'était qui à l'époque ? Demanda Emmett qui devait ignorer cette histoire tout comme moi.

_ Miss Forest.

_ Ô merde ! Mais elle avait plus de vingt ans !

_ Vingt trois ans Emmett.

_ Je m'en souviens. Tous les mecs bandaient devant elle. Elle portait toujours des minis jupes et des couettes. Elle voulait s'faire passer pour plus jeunes qu'elle ne l'était.

_ Ouep Jazz, et une petite paire de lunettes. Confirma Edward.

_ Ça a duré longtemps ? So avait posé la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

Mais à la différence, c'est que je n'aurai jamais osée.

_ Environ un mois.

_ Mon salaud ! Elle avait la réputation d'être une chaudasse ! D'après les rumeurs de l'époque, elle s'est enfilée tous les célibataires de Forks.

_ Chaudasse, elle l'était Jasper. Je crois qu'en un mois j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais sur le sexe.

Sa voix était presque rêveuse. Merde je crevais de jalousie !

_ Mais elle s'est faite virer ! Crachai-je.

_ Pour sûr. On s'est fait chopé par le Pro. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie. J'imaginai ma mère débarquant déjà. En fait, il lui a parlé de viol sur mineur. Enfin moi j'avais pas eu cette sensation. Mais elle lui a rétorqué qu'elle balancerait toutes leurs baises sur internet s'il portait plainte. Elle l'avait filmé à son insu. Elle a été mutée. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Bien sûr il a demandé que cette histoire reste entre nous. C'est pour ça que j'en ai jamais parlé.

_ Elle a usé de son influence sur toi. Constatai-je.

_ La première fois peut-être et encore. Je fantasmais sur elle comme la majorité des autres mecs du bahut.

Je me resservis un verre sous les yeux ébahis de mon frère. _(N :Eli : Dur à avaler…Bella ?)_

_ C'était tout le temps dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda mon frère plus qu'intéressé.

_ Non pas forcément. Un peu partout dans le lycée, dès qu'on était certain d'être à peu près seul. Mais c'était pas vraiment pratique. Elle était très expressive.

_ Expressive ? Dans l'genre cris ? S'enquit Hot.

_ Ouais entre autre.

_ Et bien sûr plus elle criait et plus tu t'arrangeais pour qu'elle hurle.

_ Bah faut me comprendre Jasper. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais assez fier de moi.

_ Tu m'étonnes mon cochon. S'extasia Lucas.

Merde les détails on en avait pas besoin. Enfin moi je n'en avais pas besoin ! Il ricanait. Ça avait plutôt l'air de lui plaire ces souvenirs. J'étais jalouse comme une teigne.

_ Et toi chère Bella ? S'enquit Lucas.

Je jetais un œil à Edward.

_ J'avais dix sept ans, avec Edward. On a commencé sur ce canapé et après ça c'est terminé dans ma chambre.

Emmett regardait le canapé, une expression de dégoût le parcourait. _(N/Spuffy: fallait pas demander, Em !)(N :Eli : J'avais dit qu'il le regretterait.)_

_ Edward était ton premier ? So semblait si surprise.

_ J'suis certaine qu'il y a trente fois pire qu'Edward !

Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Quand tu nous tiens.

_ Et ça veut dire Bella ? Demanda Edward soupçonneux.

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

_ J'suis pas certain de vouloir savoir les détails.

_ Alors fallait pas poser la question Emmett. Ça veut dire Edward, que je pense que toutes les filles ne connaissent pas forcément le plaisir la première fois !

_ Ok, c'est exact la plus part du temps...mais il me semblait...enfin je pensais..._(N :Eli : Pauvre Ed…t'as encore des choses à apprendre sur les femmes…surtout jalouses)_

_ Que rien du tout Eddy ! Vous êtes des sauvaaaaaages !

_ Hey ! Alice ! S'outra Edward.

_ Ouais j'confirme ! Grogna So. Les mecs t'as beau leurs dire que c'est ta première fois, ils en ont rien à foutre. Eux ce qu'ils veulent c'est fouré leurs queues et basta ! _(N/Spuffy: suis sur le cul! Joli les filles !)_

_ Nous baiser même ! En rajouta Alice.

_ Ils sont si fiers de dépuceler une nana. Cracha So.

Ok là ça aller peut-être un peu trop loin.

_ Il parte du principe que c'est normal que tu aies mal. La petite voix d'Anni se fit entendre.

_ Wow ! C'est notre fête les gars ce soir ! Constata Hot.

_ On paie pour tous ces bâtards ! Cracha Lucas.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous êtes mieux que la moyenne peut-être ?

Alice bougeait ses doigts en direction des mecs.

_ Ouais ! Affirma mon frère haut et fort. On est mieux !

_ Putain oui qu'on l'est !

Lucas et Emmett se tapèrent dans la main. Bande de cro-magnon à la con !

_ Y a qu'à demander aux filles que vous avez baisé sauvagement pour une nuit ! ?

_ Une nuit ? ! Et encore t'es sympa So ! Moi j'dirais dix minutes !

_ Hey ! Hurlèrent tous les mecs en même temps.

_ Dix minutes ? Nan mais ça va pas !

_ ÇA SUFFIT VOS CONNERIES !

Je m'exprimai enfin !

_ Mais merde c'est pas vrai à la fin ! Vous avez fini ouais ? ! Bande de sales gamins capricieux ! Je voulais simplement dire que pour ma première fois, j'ai éprouvé du plaisir. Et cette histoire s'est finie en pugilat ! Nan mais vous êtes des gros malades !

_ Du plaisir. Répéta fièrement Edward.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. A les mecs ! Tous pareils.

_ Et bien t'as bien d'la chance Bella.

_ Edward a surtout eu d'la chance que je ne sois pas là ce fameux soir, So !

_ De toute manière Em, à part m'enfermer dans un convent à l'époque...

_ Ouais bah j'avoue qu'à l'époque ça m'a effleuré l'idée.

Edward se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_ Quel perte ça aurait été...souffla-t-il.

Bon dieu de bon dieu ! Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? ! Vengeance !

_ Et ouais les filles faut vous faire une raison. C'est mon mec cette bête de sexe ! Expliquai-je en montrant Edward du bout des doigts

_ Merde Bella ! S'indigna mon frère.

_ Bah quoi c'est le jeu de la vérité non ? Minaudai-je.

_ T'es incorrigible.

_ Je sais Edward. C'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes.

Je m'installai sur ses genoux, d'une manière peu conventionnelle. Vive l'alcool.

**EDWARD POV**

Ok, voilà la raison pour laquelle j'aimais la Bella alcoolisée. Elle était si audacieuse, lubrique. Elle me léchait le lobe de l'oreille. Tandis qu'Emmett grognait littéralement. Je repoussai gentiment Bella en lui susurrant à l'oreille.

_ Tu perds rien pour attendre.

_ J'y compte bien. Répondit-elle d'une voix suave et pleine de promesses.

Elle prit place auprès de moi.

**_ **Fais tourner la bouteille Lucas. Déclara Alice.

Jasper le fit et elle tomba sur Emmett.

_ Le pire râteau de ta vie ?

_ Ok. Euh...laisse-moi réfléchir. J'avais treize ans. J'étais grand mais j'avais aucun muscle. Juste des larges épaules.

_ J'me souviens. Rigolai-je. On voyait presque au travers de lui.

_ J'ai du mal à le croire.

_ C'est la stricte vérité Hot. J'avais même un appareil dentaire. Enfin bref...

_ Ô oui c'est vrai ! Se rappela Jasper.

_ On ne peut pas dire que les filles me couraient après à l'époque. Elles couraient plutôt devant. Enfin y avait une fille. Elle s'appelait Irina. Un peu plus âgée, j'en étais fou.

_ Ouais à tel point qu'il a même voulu apprendre le Russe à cause de son prénom ! Le coupa Bella.

_ Ô toi ça va ! On en r'parlera d'ailleurs !

_ Oups. Lâcha Bella.

_ Donc je disais que j'en étais dingue. Il y avait un bal, Edward et Jasper m'avaient monté la tête en me disant qu'il fallait que j'aille l'inviter. Et...c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle s'est mise à rigoler comme une folle. Elle m'a dit de revenir la voir quand j'aurais plus de poils et plus de muscles. J'étais dégoûté. _(N/Spuffy: j'en connais une qui va lui refaire le portrait à celle-là !)_

_ A tel point qu'il s'est enfermé pendant une semaine dans sa chambre. On a dû aller le chercher de force.

_ Exact Eddy. Mais dès le lendemain je me suis mis au sport intensif. J'ai pris du muscle.

_ Tu l'as revue ? S'enquit Lucas.

_ Ouais, quelques années après. Elle avait déménagé, mais venait en vacances à Forks. On était à une soirée à la Push. Elle m'a fait du rentre dedans sans me reconnaître. Je lui ai proposé de faire un tour. Elle a accepté. Je me suis déshabillé. Elle pensait que j'allais coucher avec elle. Je lui ai simplement demandé si pour elle il y avait assez de poils et de muscles à son goût. Elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement sur l'instant, mais au moment où je me suis rhabillé en la plantant comme une merde !

_ Bien jouer mon pote ! Scanda Hot en lui tapant dans la main.

_ Au suivant !

Emmett venait de se saisir de la bouteille. Elle tomba sur So.

_ Est-ce que tu as un mec ?

Voilà ça c'était notre Emmett, plus direct tu meurs. So jeta un léger coup d'œil à Lucas. Elle semblait déstabilisée par la question. Emmett l'avait fait exprès bien-sûr. Si elle disait non. C'était un mensonge sans compter que Lucas l'aurait certainement mal pris. Et Si elle disait oui, elle aurait le droit à certainement d'autres questions. Bella se cachait dans mon cou pour éviter de rire.

Mais c'était trop tard So s'en était rendue compte.

_ Euh...il se pourrait en effet.

_ Ça c'est bien les avocats de tourner autour du pot. Pot ! Pot ! Pot !

_ T'as raison Alice. Un oui nous aurait suffit.

So ne releva même pas et prit la bouteille à son tour. Elle s'arrêta devant Bella.

_ Alors douce Bella. Ta meilleure partie de jambe en l'air c'était avec qui ?

_ Avec Edwaaaaard.

Direct, clair sans chichi. Ma Bella.

_ Bah en même temps c'est pas difficile. Ou c'était Paul, ou c'était mon frère.

_ Ouais bah perso j'préfère que ce soit moi.

Bella lança la bouteille.

_ Hot. Même question avec qui ?

Je vis Bella faire un clin d'œil à Anni.

_ Anni. Répondit-il sans réfléchir. Je crois que les sentiments y sont pour beaucoup. Il y a une différence énorme entre faire l'amour et baiser.

Anni était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Mais je ne pouvais qu'abonder dans son sens. Hot entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Anni. Et il embrassa le dessus de sa main. Hot gentleman. Comme quoi tout arrive._(N/Spuffy : Bobby ! Promis, j'arrête maintenant)_

_ Ouais ça c'est sûr.

Lucas avait parlé plus pour lui que pour les autres. Mais il était évident que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Hot relança. Elle tomba sur Lucas.

Hot affichait un petit sourire sadique. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une si bonne occasion.

_ Décision...décision. ..Alors Roméo, à quand remonte ta dernière partie baise ? Non parce qu'on s'inquiète on ne t'a plus vu avec une nana depuis des mois. On craint que tu aies décidé de te faire curé. Quelle perte pour toutes ces jeunes donzelles assoiffées de sexe !

Bon je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que la guerre fut déclarée.

_ En quoi ça t'regarde ! ? S'énerva Lucas.

A priori il ne voulait pas en parler.

_ C'est l'jeu mon pote !

_ C'est un jeu à la con !

_ C'est bien c'que j'pensais. Ronchonna Bella en avalant un nouveau verre.

_ Balance Lucas ! Ne te fais pas prier !

_ Ce matin ! Satisfait ?

_ Ce matin ? S'exclama Lucky. Et c'est qui ?

_ Une question Lucky, une seule. J'ai soif et y a plus rien. J'reviens.

Sur cette bonne parole Lucas se leva, embarqua sa veste. Bella se tourna vers moi. En un regard j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait. Je suivis mon frère d'arme. Quand je le rejoignis il était déjà en bas et fumait une clope. Il souffla quand il me vit et m'en tendit une.

_ Merci. C'est quoi le problème avec So ?

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de So Major Sexe ?

_ J 'en sais rien Roméo. Vous n'avez toujours rien officialisé alors je me pose des questions.

_ Je crois que je fais un blocage.

_ Et So ?

_ Je pense qu'elle m'en veut un peu, mais elle respecte cela.

_ Pourtant tu l'aimes non ?

_ Putain Major ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

_ Tu sais que tout le monde est au courant malgré tout ?

Il grogna.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais. Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Mais ils ne te lâcheront pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit.

Il souffla.

_ Et toi et Bella ?

_ Statu quo. Elle n'arrête pas de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir m'offrir ce que je veux. Mais d'un autre coté elle accepte à la condition que j'aille me faire soigner.

_ Ô ! Tu crois qu'elle a tord ?

_ J'en sais rien. Elle a sûrement raison.

Lucas me donna une tape dans le dos. On alla jusqu'à l'épicerie. On acheta des bouteilles, puis nous repartîmes à la maison.

Ça rigolait fort à l'intérieur. Jasper et Emmett étaient entrain de raconter nos conneries de jeunesse. On apporta les bouteilles sur la table basse.

Je repris ma place. Bella se colla contre moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et le caressa.

Puis le jeu reprit. Emmett avait le pouvoir de la question face à Lucas. Le pauvre décidément, il venait juste de revenir et ça tombait sur lui. Puis Lucas fit un truc qui nous scotcha sur place. Il se leva, se dirigea vers So. La souleva comme une plume et l'embrassa avant de déclarer.

_ Je suis avec So depuis quelques mois, et je l'aime. Ça pose un problème ! ? _(N/Spuffy: IIIAAAA)_

Son ton était plus qu'agressif. Mais c'était dit ! Il l'avait avoué.

Tout le monde applaudissait.

_ Et ben mon vieux il t'en a fallu du temps ! Constata Hot.

_ Surtout que ça fait des mois qu'on s'en est rendu compte.

_ Pour vivre heureux vivons cacher Alice.

_ Sûrement Lucas, mais ça évite quand-même d'être obligé de se planquer.

Il haussa les épaules.

So se jeta au coup de Lucas pour l'embrasser à son tour.

_ Tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais ?

A priori il semblait que Lucas ne l'avait toujours pas dit à So. En fait So avait fait complètement abstraction du reste du monde et quant à son petit ami c'était pareil. L'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux ne semblait pas les atteindre.

Lucas sondait les yeux de So. Il lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je l'ai dit.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu en avais marre de te planquer, et je sais aussi que je suis amoureux de toi. Alors, disons qu'une petite voix m'a poussé à l'annoncer.

_ Tu remercieras la petite voix pour moi. Rigola-t-elle en me regardant.

_ J'le f'rais pour lui. Expliqua Bella.

_ Bon bah si j'ai bien compris. Tout le monde est casé sauf moi.

_ On dirait Lucky.

_ Bah j'm'en fous un peu Major. Pour l'instant ça me convient.

_ Alors c'est le principal.

_ Du coup j'ai pas posé ma question. Grinça Emmett.

_ Vas-y Emmett ! Lança Lucas. Qu'on en finisse.

_ Depuis quand exactement ?

_ Quarante-huit heures après que l'on soit revenu de Washington.

_ Vous avez pas perdu de temps. Constata Emmett.

_ La vie est courte. Lança So.

Lucas s'asseyait. So s'installa sur ses genoux. Il lança la bouteille. Elle tomba à nouveau dans le vide.

_ Parlons fantasmes. Déclara Roméo.

_ Fantasmes ? _(N/Spuffy: madame inspiration était dans le coin, dis donc!) (N/Caro : il semblerait !)(N :Eli : Je sens que je vais aimer…qui a dit que j'étais perverse ? Qui ?)(N/Caro : Moi ! Mais on l'est toutes !mdr)_

_ Ouais quel est votre fantasme préféré. A moins que vous l'ayez réalisé. Donc racontez.

_ J'commence. Moi il est assez classique : C'est celui de la secrétaire.

_ La secrétaire Lucky ?

_ Ouais. Avec le tailleur strict, les bas, le chignon et les lunettes. Expliqua-t-il rêveur.

Limite si Lucky ne bavait pas.

_ Bah suffit d'le dire Lucky. On va en embaucher une. Proposa Hot en rigolant.

_ T'auras qu'à la choisir. Surenchérit Lucas.

Nous rigolâmes. On avait tous eu ce fantasme.

_ J'me lance ! Alors moi je rêverai de voir mon Jasper en Gogo dancer. Lui glisser des billets dans son string.

_ Rho Alice ! Pitiè ! J'ai l'image de Jasper en string.

_ J'comprends pas Edward. Ricana ma soeur. Moi j'adore l'image.

_ Beurkkkk. Confirma Emmett.

_ Bah vas-y Em ! Le tiens.

_ Moi. C'est fait. Le grand classique de l'infirmière. C'est bateau, mais bandant. Rosalie en infirmière c'est Wow !

_ On a compris Emmett. Grogna Jasper.

_ Anni ?

_ Euh...qui moi ? En fait je...je n'y ai jamais pensé.

_ Jamais ? Hot semblait vraiment étonné.

Anni rougissait, et secoua la tête négativement.

_ Vraiment ? A priori Hot n'en revenait pas.

Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Hot. Il souriait niaisement. Il devait quand-même y avoir quelques chose.

_ Allez Anni lance toi ! Rigola Bella.

_ Ok. Murmura Anni. J'ai une petite faiblesse pour l'uniforme.

_ Ça tombe bien on en a un stock ! S'esclaffa Lucas.

Anni cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Hot.

_ Moi c'est pas vraiment un fantasme. J'aime faire l'amour dans les lieux les plus improbables possible. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas que moi. N'est ce pas Edward ? Bella ?.

_ Je ne voix pas du tout de quoi tu parles So. Sifflota Bella.

_ A ouais ? Et quand je vous ai surpris tous les deux dans la réserve à mon arrivée ?

_ Et ils faisaient quoi dans la réserve ? Demanda Emmet soupçonneux.

_ A ton avis grand frère ? On s'envoyait en l'air. On baisait comme des sauvageeeeees !

_ Depuis on en a écumé des lieux. Rigolai-je.

_ Obsédés. Et toi tu as dévergondé ma soeur.

_ Ô non Em ! C'est dans les gênes. J'suis comme toi. Je suis née dévergondée. Pouffa Bella.

_ Moi j'ai un faible pour Angelina Jolie dans « Mister et Mrs Smith ».

_ Le coté femme fatale alors Lucas.

_ Ouais So tout à fait.

_ Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Ronronna-t-elle.

_ Je veux ! Ouais.

_ Hot ? Demanda Lucas.

_ Mon fantasme je l'ai déjà.

Il jeta un oeil entendu à Anni.

_ Sans compter que t'as déjà réalisé à peu près tout ce que tu pouvais imaginer.

_ Sauf un Roméo.

_ Lequel ?

_ L'amour andouille.

Il ne restait plus que Jasper, Bella et moi.

_ Jasper ?

_ Bah en fait, je rêve d'Alice en demoiselle. Moi je serais un soldat de l'union et elle une demoiselle sudiste en mauvaise posture.

_ J'me vois bien en Scarlette O'Hara.

Ok on avait fait le tour.

_ Edward ?

Bella m'observait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ J'en sais trop rien à dire vrai.

_ Moi j'aime le coté dominant d'Edward. Susurra ma douce.

_ Ok.

La pièce venait de prendre au moins vingt degrés de plus. Je déglutis avec difficulté devant cet aveu. Bella avala son verre d'une traite.

Merde. Ça se répercutait directement dans mon pantalon. J'avalais une bonne rasade d'alcool.

_ Une partie à plusieurs ? Pouffa Hot.

_ C'était il y a longtemps, et pour tout dire l'expérience n'a pas été si bonne que ça.

_ Bah voyons on va te croire. Me contra Lucas.

_ Moi j'aime le coté jeune fille sage de Bella. Certaines fois. Donc oui Emmett t'as raison je la dévergonde.

_ Et pour mon plus grand plaisir.

_ Ô pitié ! Supplia Emmett en nous balançant un coussin.

_ Moi j'suis crevée. Annonça Anni. Sans compter qu'on a des révisions n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Ma petite amie fit un signe de la main au dessus de sa tête. Je crois qu'elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

_ Je sais Anni. Mais pour l'instant j'ai soifeeeeeeeeee.

Je lui servis un autre verre. Anni et Hot se levèrent pour aller se coucher.

_ Je vous laisse. J'ai rendez-vous avec Angelina Jolie. Déclara Lucas hilare.

So l'attrapa par la manche et le tira. Fallait dire quand-même qu'il ne luttait pas beaucoup.

Alice commençait à avoir mal au crane. Elle se retira dans sa chambre.

Puis Bella se leva. Elle m'aguichait, je le sentais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle manigançait. Mais j'avoue que j'avais hâte de le savoir. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil empli de promesse. L'alcool et Bella c'était quelque chose.

On continuait de discuter de tout et de rien. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Pas très loin dans ma chambre avec Bella. Je me levais, et annonçai que j'allais me coucher. J'aidai Jasper et Emmett à débarrasser avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière.

J'étais déçu. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de spécial. Mais rien. Elle devait déjà dormir. J'allumai la lampe de chevet. Bella n'était pas dans le lit. Je me retournai et fût surpris devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Elle était là. Plus sexy que jamais.

Elle portait un chemisier blanc dont les deux premiers bouton étaient ouverts. Me donnant une vue plongeante sur ses seins. Elle était vêtue d'une mini jupe écossaise rouge, de soquettes blanche. Elle avait même des couettes et une fausse paire de lunette. Sans parler de la sucette qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Elle jouait à quoi là ?

_ J'ai failli attendre. Minauda-t-elle.

_ C'est quoi ça ? M'enquis-je

_ Ça ? Répondit-elle en se montrant du doigt. Je te rappelle ta première fois ?

_ Bells. T'as pas besoin de ça pour m'exciter. Même avec une combinaison de ski tu m'exciterais. Ma première n'était pas si exceptionnelle que ça.

_ C'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné en la racontant. Bouda-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'assis sur le bureau.

_ J'étais jeune, je n'avais jamais connu de fille. Elle avait de l'expérience et moi aucune. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris ta première expérience était certainement meilleure.

Elle me sourit. Jamais je n'aurais pu la comparer à Miss Forest. Bella avait dix fois plus de sex apeal qu'elle. Là où chez Miss Forest était vulgaire, Bella était sensuelle.

_ Tu es si fier de toi.

_ Très. Confirmai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Sa langue léchait sensuellement sa sucette. Une vive chaleur se logea directement dans mon jean.

Je récupérai la sucette et la goûtai, avant de lui remettre dans sa bouche. Je contrôlais chacune de ses sucions sur le bonbon. Ses lèvres brillaient. Je léchai ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Elle gémit. Je récoltai le sucre, m'en délectant.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas sa bouche tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec ses couettes. J'en pouvais plus de la voir lécher sa sucette.

Je lui enlevai à nouveau et la croquai. Histoire de mettre fin à ma torture.

_ Fini de jouer Swan.

_ Moi j'crois qu'le jeu vient juste de commencer.

Bella imbibée d'alcool c'était quelque chose.

_ Oui mais c'est moi qui mène.

Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille. Elle geignit. Je tirai légèrement ses couettes en arrière. Pourléchant son cou.

_ Humm...Edward...

_ Il paraît que tu aimes mon coté dominateur Swan ?

_ Oui. Couina-t-elle.

Mes mains se posèrent durement sur ses seins. Je me délectai de leur fermeté entre mes mains. Je sentais ses pointes durcir. Il n'y avait pas que ses pointes qui étaient durcies.

Une de mes mains se posa sur sa cuisse, je la fis remonter sous sa jupe tout en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Je frôlai son intimité. Elle tenta de rapprocher son bassin de moi. J'ôtai ma main. Elle grogna de frustration.

_ C'est moi qui décide. Affirmai-je.

Je déboutonnai son corsage. Ma langue enveloppa un de ses mamelons. Puis je le mordillai. Bella se soutenait sur ses coudes. J'aimais l'entendre répéter mon prénom comme une litanie incessante.

Mes doigts s'aventurèrent sous sa jupe. J'écartai légèrement sa culotte et du bout du majeur je parcourais ses lèvres intimes. Ma belle lâcha un soupir de contentement.

_ Laisse-moi te toucher. Aller euhhhh. Supplia-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête négativement et continuai à parcourir sa fente luisante. Pourtant dieu sait que mon sexe palpitait dans mon jean. Voulant que je le libère et les gémissements de Bella n'arrangeaient aucunement les choses.

_ T'es pas drôle Major Sexe.

Ce mot dans sa bouche me rendait fou.

Je me laissai glisser le long de ses jambes. Mes mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses. Je pris les bords de sa culotte. Bella se souleva légèrement pour que je lui ôte ce malheureux bout de tissu. Je cajolai ses cuisses. J'inhalai fortement ses plis intimes.

_ Edward ! Je...

Je soufflai sur ses parties intimes.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Exalta-t-elle.

Ma tête s'engouffra sous sa jupe. J'écartai ses lèvres intimes. Son clitoris était déjà gonflé. Je taquinai son bourgeon du bout de la langue. Bella se cambra. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place. J'aimais qu'elle se lâche, dans nos moments intimes je pouvais sentir qu'elle me faisait confiance. J'aurais simplement aimé que ce fut toujours le cas.

Ma langue la travaillait durement. Son suc coulait abondamment. C'était un met divin. L'entendre soupirer de plaisir. Geindre sous ma caresse était pour moi la plus belle des récompenses. Je l'emmenai au bord du plaisir. Son corps tremblait signe que sa jouissance était proche. Mes doigts s'insérèrent dans son antre chaud. Je démarrai de doux va et viens. Bella allait jouir. Elle plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je m'arrêtai tout de suite et me relevai.

_ Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de ne pas me toucher !

_ Mais...je...je...Edward ! Tu me rends dingue !

Elle pleurnichait presque. Elle voulait me toucher ? Soit. Mais c'était à mes conditions. Elle aimait mon coté dominant ? Elle serait servie.

Je défis ma ceinture et déboutonnai mon jean. Puis fis descendre mon boxer. Libérant ma verge tendue au maximum. Elle tressaillait d'anticipation. Je posais une main sur mon sexe et commençai doucement à me masturber. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de mon geste. Elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'en était trop.

_ A genoux ! Lui intimai-je.

Elle descendit de la table en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je collai mon dos contre la table.

_ Prends-moi dans ta bouche ! Sans utiliser tes mains. Suis-je clair ?

Elle acquiesça.

_ Bien.

Elle léchait mon gland avec application. Ses mains étaient dans son dos. Je caressai sa joue d'un doigt. Sa langue courait sur ma longueur. J'avais qu'une hâte qu'elle me prenne dans sa bouche.

La voir ainsi, me mettre au supplice. J'avais une vue plongeante sur elle et sa poitrine découverte. Elle me goba, détendant sa gorge au maximum. Je sifflai face au plaisir qu'elle me procurait. Ses joues se creusaient pour m'aspirer plus profondément. Ses dents frottant délicieusement sur ma verge.

_ Humm...oui Bella. Comme ça.

Elle accéléra un peu la cadence. Ma tête se renversa. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa tête. Je suivais le mouvement. Une autre idée vint germer dans mon esprit d'accroc du sexe.

_ Caresse-toi. Maintenant et regarde-moi.

Sa main glissa sous sa jupe. Elle resserra sa prise sur moi au moment où elle trouva son petit paquet de nerf. Elle avait du mal à maintenir la position. Je pris une de ses mains et la posai sur mes fesses. Elle s'accrochait. M'enfonçant ses ongles délicieusement dans la peau.

Sa main s'activait sous sa jupe. Ses gémissements firent vibrer mon sexe. J'étais à deux doigts de ne plus toucher terre. Bella enfonça ma verge plus profondément dans sa bouche. Tapant au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentais mon sang pulser dans mon sexe. Je n'allais pas tarder à exploser.

Elle geignait de plus en plus. Elle aussi était proche. Je repoussai sa tête. Il y eut un « plop » quand elle relâcha ma verge.

Je l'aidai à se relever. Je pris son poignet droit et portai ses doigts à ma bouche pour les sucer. Je léchai sa cyprine. Puis mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ma langue ravagea sa bouche.

Je la réinstallai sur la table. J'écartai ses cuisses. Je frottai mon sexe contre son entrée.

_ C'est ça que tu veux Isabella ?

_ Ouiiiii. Gémit-elle.

_ Tu veux que je te prenne. Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Que je te baise ?

_ Ô ouiiiiii !

Le pervers était de retour, et ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Bella. Bien au contraire.

J'entrai en elle d'un coup de reins profond.

_ Han !

_ Bordel !

Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de mes hanches. Je la pénétrai avec force. Son humidité et sa chaleur intime me transportaient. Je tirai en arrière sur ses couettes. Elle avait toujours ses lunettes. Je lui retirai pour mieux me fondre dans ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas défait ma chemise. Bella s'y accrochait. Mais j'avais envie d'une autre position.

Je sortis d'elle.

_ Edward ! J'vais me liquéfiée si tu continues !

_ Retourne toi ! Ordonnai-je.

Elle fit ce que je demandais. Je soulevai sa jupe et caressai ses fesses. Puis abattis une de mes mains dessus. Elle sursauta et lâcha un râle de contentement.

_ Tu as été une vilaine fille ?

_ Oui...Geignit-elle. Très.

_ Dois-je te punir ?

_ Oui...

J'abattis une nouvelle fois la paume de ma main sur sa croupe ferme. Elle tressauta à nouveau. Ça m'excitait. Je caressai ses fesses entre chaque fessée. Puis j'écartai légèrement ses cuisses. Je tapai ma verge contre son derrière, avant de m'enfoncer en elle.

J'accrochai une de mes mains à la ceinture de sa jupe et commençai mes intrusions. De temps en temps je frappai ses fesses de mon autre main.

_ Oui ! Oui ! Ouiiiiii ! C'est tellement bon Edward !

_ Pour moi aussi ! Confirmai-je.

_ Plus fo...rt. Plus forrrrrt ! Hannnnn !

J'accélérai mes coups de boutoir, et la soulevai. La faisant cambrer. Une de mes mains se plaqua sur un de ses seins. Je torturai délicieusement son mamelon. Tandis que ma verge s'enfonçait rapidement et profondément en elle. Mes couilles tapaient sur ses fesses.

_ Ô mon Dieu Oui ! Major ! Comme ça !

_ Bordel Bella ! J'aime quand tu m'appelles Major !

Je la pénétrai comme un dément. Je sentais ses parois enserrer ma verge de plus en plus. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait nos peaux. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un était inexplicable.

_ MAJORRRRR ! OUIIIIIIII !

_ BELLAAAAAA ! criai-je au moment de mon orgasme.

Nos corps se soulevaient. Nos rythmes cardiaques battaient à l'unisson. J'embrassai ses épaules. Je la serrai contre moi et l'emmenai difficilement jusqu'au lit. J'étais toujours entravé par mon jean.

_ Waouh ! J'aime vraiment ton coté dominant.

_ Et toi je t'aime tout court. Encore plus quand tu es nue. Sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Ça c'est magique. Assurai-je.

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours meilleur à chaque fois ?

_ Tu vas pas t'en plaindre ? Si ? Parce que je suis le Major Sexe. Rigolai-je. On est comme le bon vin, on se bonifie avec le temps.

Je la déshabillai, elle fit de même avec moi. Nous glissâmes sous la couette et nous nous endormîmes.

**BELLA POV**

Le réveil fut plus que dur. _(N :Eli : Et nous la redescente sur terre !) _Terrible même. Un mal de crane à pierre fendre. J'avais la tête dans un étau. J'ouvris un œil et louai le ciel de ne pas avoir à me rendre en cours. Malgré un emploi du temps plus que chargé.

Je devais réviser. Mais ça j'ignorai si mon cerveau en serait capable. Compliqué l'affaire.

Ensuite j'avais des essayages à faire pour Alice. Elle avait décidé de déménager dans son atelier, même s'il n'y avait aucune décoration effectué. Elle devait aller avec Esmè dans un magasin l'après-midi même.

Matt était avec sa grand-mère. Carlisle travaillait aujourd'hui. Sans compter que je ne devais pas voir Edward de toute la journée, il était parti avec les garçons à un rendez-vous pour leur boite de sécurité. Jasper et Emmett eux devaient aller voir leur fournisseur pour renégocier les contrats. Et So était à son bureau.

Donc il n'y avait plus qu'Alice, Anni et moi. Je me levais. Je ne pus empêcher une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans mes entrailles à la vue de ma tenue d'hier. Sans parler du bureau sans dessus-dessous.

Je rougissais par la même occasion. Merde le sexe avec Edward, c'était pure folie. Pure jouissance.

Après avoir rangé un peu je me rendis dans la cuisine. Mon mal de crane empirait. J'allais pour ouvrir le frigo quand je vis la note.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête._

_Je t'aime._

_A ce soir. E_

Je souris et pris le mot pour le glisser dans ma poche. Je me jetai sur l'aspirine et pris un verre d'eau avant mon café. J'avais le nez dedans quand Alice débarqua toute pimpante.

_ Salut Bella !

_ Pas si fort Alice. Ma tête.

_ Bah alors ma vieille on tient plus l'alcool ?

_ Rho arrête, t'étais plus pintée que moi ! Comment tu fais pour être en forme d'ailleurs ?

_ C'est comme ça ! Et puis j'ai pas fait autant de folie de mon corps que toi ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je lui tirai la langue.

_ J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ronchonnai-je.

_ De toi et du Majorrrrr !

Je croisai mes bras sur la table et enfournai la tête dedans.

_ Achevez-moi ! Donnez-moi une hache.

_ T'inquiètes il n'y a que moi qui ai entendu.

_ Et moi ! Déclara Rose en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ Désolée...Marmonnai-je.

_ Tu n'es pas au jardin d'enfant ?

_ Non. Je me sentais fatiguée alors je les ai appelés.

_ T'as bien fait.

Rose s'installa. Anni arriva le nez dans son bouquin entrain de manger une pomme.

_ Salut les filles !

_ Yo Anni.

_ Quel entrain ! Prête à réviser.

_ A fond. Enfin dès que le pivert voudra sortir de ma tête.

_ Hello tout le monde.

_ So ? Décidément. Tu devais pas être au bureau ?

_ Si si. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous d'annuler.

Elle sauta sur le comptoir et s'y assit. Elle avait beau être en tailleur jupe ça ne la dérangeait pas.

_ Vous parliez des mecs ?

_ Non So. Juste du mal au crane de Bella.

_ Vu ce que tu t'es enfilée c'est pas étonnant.

_ Merci du soutien So.

_ Alors le beau Lucas ?

_ Quoi Alice ?

_ T'as rien à nous dire ?

_ Non. Il a vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait devant tout le monde ou je l'ai rêvé ?

_ Tu n'as pas rêvé ? Il ne te l'avait jamais dit ?

_ Non Bella. Jamais. Lucas n'est pas du genre grand discours. C'est un mec de terrain.

_ Ô j'en connais un autre qui aime le terrain. N'est-ce pas Belaaaaaaaaa !

_ Ta gueule Alice.

_ Ça je les ai entendus cette nuit. Vous manquez pas de ressources.

_ Les fantasmes, y a rien de tel Rose.

_ Qui d'autre a entendu ? Demandai-je en maugréant. _(N/Spuffy: MDR Pauvre Bella !)(N :Eli : Tout l'immeuble !)_

Anni et So répondirent par le négatif.

_ Enfin disons que maintenant toi et lui c'est officiel. Expliqua Rose.

_ Ouais et j'adore l'idée. Il est vraiment adorable.

_ Et toi Anni ? Avec Hot ?

_ Tout va très bien.

_ Tout ? Demanda Alice d'une voix emplie de sous-entendu.

_ Et j'avoue que ce à quoi tu penses...

_ Ça s'appelle le sexe Anni. La coupai-je.

_ C'est juste Waouh ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'est une bête de sexe !_(N/Spuffy: Bobbyyyy)_

On se mit à rire devant l'aveu d'Anni.

_ Comme tous les gars de cette maison. Rigola Alice.

Sur cette bonne tranche de rire, chacune partit à ses occupations. Révision pour Anni et moi. Alice emmena Rose à l'atelier. So devait travailler ses plaidoiries. On devait toutes se retrouver à midi dans l'atelier pour manger et essayer ses dernières créations.

J'avais un peu moins mal au crane. Mais c'était pas encore Byzance. Enfin midi arriva. Alice avait commandé chinois. On était toute assise par terre C'était sympa. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé. Et deviner de quoi on parlait.

_ Moi j'sais pas on dit que les mecs sont de vrais obsédés. Mais perso quand j'vois Edward. J'ai qu'une seule envie d'le foutre à poil ! J'me demande si j'suis normale ?

_ Ouais bah je crois qu'on est toute pareille avec nos mecs.

_ Ok avec Alice. Depuis la première fois que je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Lucas. J'peux plus m'en passer.

_ Et dire qu'on disait d'Emmett et moi que nous ne pensions qu'à ça. Mais à priori on n'est pas les seuls !

_ J'avoue que j'ai fait un peu accélérer les choses avec Bobby. Finalement j'regrette. _(N :eli : Attend…rembobine…j'ai dû mal comprendre)_

Alors là. C'est stupeur et tremblement. Tout le monde s'arrête.

_ Nan parce que si j'avais su ça ferait un bail que j'aurais abusé de son corps si viril. Plaisanta Anni. _(N/Spuffy: oh yeah ! )(N :eli : Ouf…je me disais aussi…venant d'Anni…courre se cacher)_

_ Moi Idem. Confirma Alice.

_ Bon bah voilà. La messe est dite. Nous ne sommes que des grosses perverses en puissance.

_ Cool ! S'extasia So.

On se tapait dans les mains. On était plié en deux. Rose commençait à avoir mal aux côtes tellement elle riait.

_ Oh ! Oh !

_ Quoi Oh, oh Rose ? M'enquis-je.

_ Non rien. Je...Oh.

_ Rosalie ?

_ Le repas chinois ne passe pas j'ai l'impression. Rose tentait de faire de l'humour. Finalement j'crois pas que ce soit ça.

Elle se tenait le ventre. Ok no panic !

_ Rosalie. Ça va ?

_ Non.

Sa voix tremblotait.

_ Ok. Tu as mal ?

_ Oui Bella. J'ai l'impression que ça se tord dans mon ventre. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Je sortis mon téléphone.

_ Tu appelles qui ?

_ En priorité Rose, Carlisle, les urgences, mon frère, et Edward.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Parce que des fois que bébé ait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez. Vaut mieux parer à toutes éventualités.

_ Mais non c'est sûrement une fausse alerte.

_ Ouais comme mon accouchement.

J'appelai donc Carlisle pour le prévenir. Il me confirma que je devais joindre les urgences. Je devais le prévenir de l'avancée.

Je joignis les urgences. Mais il y avait eu un violent accident, et beaucoup étaient sur les lieux. On m'expliqua bien gentiment que c'était plus rapide si on l'emmenait nous-même.

_ Ok j'ai compris. Merci. Grognai-je. Alice t'as les clefs de ta voiture ?

_ Euh...à la maison.

_ Va les chercher et prends aussi la valise.

_ Elle n'est pas prête. Pleurnicha Rosalie.

_ Ok, c'est pas grave. Prends plusieurs serviettes de bain. On va l'allonger dessus. On y va !

_ Où ? Paniqua Rose.

_ A l'hôpital.

Je tentai de joindre Edward et Emmett sans succès. So et Anni étaient restées à la maison. Elles devaient continuer à appeler.

Alice conduisait, tandis que moi je me retrouvais à l'arrière avec Rose qui commençait vraiment à souffrir.

Là il était plus que temps.

_ C'est horrible comme ça fait mal !

_ Je sais Rose. Respire et essaye de te calmer. Tout va bien s'passer. Alice dans combien de temps ?

_ Environ dix minutes.

_ Accélère.

Mon téléphone sonna. Edward. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_ Edward ?

_ Tu m'as laissé un message mon amour. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe tu avais l'air stressée ?

_ On emmène Rose à l'hôpital, elle a des contractions.

_ Déjà ? Elle est pas un peu en avance.

_ Oui, un peu. J'arrive pas à avoir Emmett et je...

_ Je m'occupe d'Emmett et j'arrive avec lui le plus vite possible. Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je raccrochai. Rose me broyait la main.

_ Il est avec Emmett ?

_ Non Rose. Mais il s'en occupe.

_ S'IL N'EST PAS LA A TEMPS ! JE DIVORCE AVANT DE ME MARIER ISABELLA SWAN ! _(N :Eli :J'adore Rose !) _

Elle avait hurlé.

_ Calme-toi Rose. Il sera là.

Enfin je l'espérais vraiment. On arrivait enfin à l'hôpital. Alice nous ouvrit la portière et appela une infirmière. Carlisle arriva en courant suivi par des infirmières. Rosalie pleurait.

_ Carlisle ?

_ Tout va bien Rose. On va prendre ta tension pour commencer.

Ils l'installèrent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent.

_ Tension 22.8 Docteur Cullen.

_ Prévenez l'Obstétricien. Pré-éclampsie. On la met sous sulfate de magnésium.

J'allais pour les suivre malgré ce que je venais d'entendre. Rosalie m'appelait.

_ Bella ne peut pas venir Rosalie.

_ Pourquoi ? Pleura-t-elle.

_ On va certainement devoir faire une césarienne. Mais ça va aller. Bella, Emmett est prévenu ?

_ Edward s'en charge.

_ Bien. J'appellerai ta mère dès que j'le pourrais Alice.

_ Papa. C'est grave ?

_ C'est sérieux oui. Mais Bella a eu un très bon réflexe.

Rien à foutre d'avoir eu un très bon réflexe.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. Mon frère était complètement paniqué.

_ Bella. Où est Rose ?

_ Avec Carlisle et l'obstétricien.

_ Pourquoi t'es pas avec elle ? Tu m'avais dit que...

_ J'ai pas le droit Emmett.

_ Pourquoi ? Je veux voir Rose !

_ Tu ne peux pas. Edward empêcha Emmett d'avancer. Ils ont parlé de Pré-éclampsie.

_ De quoi ?

_ En gros c'est un problème d'hypertension.

_ C'est grave ? Paniqua-t-il.

_ Carlisle a dit que c'était sérieux.

Emmett s'effondra sur le fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. _(N :Eli : On arrive avec Emy pour consoler et rassurer Emmett…)_fis de même. Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Maintenant allait débuter : l'attente.

Esmé arriva en courant littéralement.

_ Carlisle m'a appelée. Des nouvelles ?

_ Non pas pour l'instant.

_ Ok. Tout va bien s'passer vous verrez. Ils l'ont prise à temps.

_ Maman où est Matt ?

_ Avec So et Anni. Elles ont proposé de le garder pour que je puisse venir ici.

Jasper restait calme comme à son habitude. Aucun mouvement de panique. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude d'Edward sur son visage. Quand Carlisle arriva en tenu de chirurgien. Là c'est moi qui paniquais.

_ Carlisle ?

Esmè se leva et nous aussi d'un seul homme. On était loin de rigoler comme tout à l'heure.

_ Le bébé va bien. Soupir de soulagement. Il va rester en couveuse pendant un petit moment. Sûrement quelques jours. Mais elle est costaud.

_ Elle ? S'enquit Emmett.

_ Oui. C'est une fille. Félicitations Emmett.

_ Et pour Rose ?

_ Elle est en salle de réveil. Elle est très affaiblie. Elle devra sûrement rester à l'hôpital pendant un petit moment. Il faut qu'on la surveille pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une éclampsie. Mais ça devrait aller Emmett.

_ Je peux les voir ?

_ Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bébé. Mais pour Rosalie. Il faudra attendre qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre.

On acquiesça et nous suivîmes Carlisle. Jusqu'à la salle des prémas.

_ Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Me demanda Emmett les yeux larmoyants.

_ Je sais pas si...

_ Viens avec nous. Autorisa Carlisle. Ne vous choquez pas de voir des tuyaux un peu partout.

J'accompagnai donc Carlisle et mon frère. Il me donnait la main. C'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais vivre l'accouchement de Rose. On se lava les mains avec application. On enfila une blouse, une charlotte, un masque et des chaussons. Le tout d'un superbe bleu.

J'allais finir par penser qu'on allait faire peur au bébé. Carlisle nous la montra. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile. Mais elle avait les joues rosées. Elle portait un petit bonnet rose. Je craquai déjà.

_ Tu peux passer ta main dedans Emmett.

Il y avait un trou exprès dans la couveuse.

_ Le contact est très important pour eux. Les prématurés sont très sensibles au stress. Ils ont besoin de sentir que leurs parents sont là. _(N :Eli : Ca y est je craque…passez-moi la boite de kleenex…)(N/Caro : tiens Eli...)_

Emmett passa sa grande main, et caressa du bout des doigts la petite main de sa fille. Ses doigts étaient si énormes à coté.Mes yeux me piquaient. J'étais terriblement émue. Emmett était bouleversé. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Après avoir passé un long moment avec le bébé, nous sortîmes. Esmèe et Alice prirent notre place. Edward et Jasper passèrent en dernier. Quand Edward sortit de la salle des prémas, je sus à son regard que quelque chose avait changé. J'ignorai si c'était bon ou mauvais. Mais il y avait quelque chose.

Carlisle emmena Emmett et Jasper voir Rose. J'appelai à la maison pour donner les dernières nouvelles. On était devant notre café. Mon mal de crane de ce matin était loin. Emmett devait rester avec Rose. Jasper devait rentrer pour donner ses instructions aux autres pour le club.

_ Je vous ramène. Proposa Jasper.

_ Volontiers Jasper. Carlisle me récupérera chez vous.

_ Non, je vais rentrer avec Edward. Mais merci.

_ Edward est déjà parti. M'apprit-il.

_ Parti ?

_ Oui, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. _(N :Eli : Ouch…je stresse là…avec Edward, une réaction pareil…pas bon)_

J'étais vraiment surprise. Je tentai de le joindre sur son portable.

_Vous-êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Edward Cullen..._

J'avais comme une boule à l'estomac. Le trajet me parut affreusement long jusqu'à la maison. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à avoir Edward au téléphone. Je sautai de la voiture une fois arrivée et me précipitai à l'intérieur.

J'arrivai dans la pièce principale. C'était comme si un nuage d'onde négatif y avait élu domicile.

_ Où est Edward ?

Lucas se leva et me transperça de ses yeux bleus. Hot avait le visage fermé. Je cherchai Matt des yeux.

_ Matt dort. M'expliqua So.

_ J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais...

_ Mais quoi Lucas ?

Je bouillonnai.

_ Il a été embrassé Matt, puis il est revenu avec un sac.

_ Que...quoi ? Balbutiai-je.

_ J'ai essayé de lui parler. Je te le jure. J'ai voulu savoir où il allait. Il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille. Il a dit qu'il devait faire ça seul.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? ! Hurlai-je de désespoir.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Répétai-je.

_ Il m'en a mis une pour que je le laisse passer et il est parti. _(N :Eli : J'avais dit que je le sentais pas…)_

Je m'effondrai sur la première chaise venue. _(N/Spuffy: ALERTE ROUGE ! PANIQUE !)_

_ Tout est de ma faute. Sanglotai-je. J'aurais dû accepter.

Je sentis les bras puissants de Lucas m'enserrer.

_ Je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Souffla-t-il.

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Un trou béant s'était ouvert dans ma poitrine. Je me relevai sans un mot et allai rejoindre mon fils dans son lit. Il y avait la lampe de chevet d'allumer, et à coté une lettre. Je reconnus l'écriture d'Edward. Je pris la lettre sans l'ouvrir. Je m'allongeai au près de mon fils en espérant que cette journée cauchemardesque s'achève.

Les larmes affluaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Tout était de ma faute. Mon manque de confiance nous avait emmenés jusque là. Mais qu'est-ce que « là » ?

_(N/Spuffy: HEY! Y a quelqu'un ? Elle est où la suite ? OH ! Hey ! Du bateau !Je veux la suite ! Sadique !) (N/Caro : 33 pages c'est assez non ?)(N :Eli : On s'en fout que 33 pages c'est assez….on veut la suite. Je te rends sans problème la première place de l'auteur la plus sadique…..Sort la pancarte et manifeste !)(N/Caro : Même pas vrai *boude* !)_

**Je tiens à préciser que si vous tuez l'auteur vous n'aurez pas la suite ! DD**

**Je vais faire mon possible pour l'écrire vite. Mais j'ai un problème c'est que les journées ne font que 24 heures.**

**Vous pouvez me contacter sur mon compte Twitter vous me trouverez sous le nom de caroo30**

**C'est un lieu où je vous tiens informée de mon avancé. Je posterai certainement un teaser sur mon blog cette fois. Je préviendrai sur Twitter.**

**A très vite !**

**Vous avez des choses à dire ? Hurler votre désespoir REVIEWS !**

**Je vous promets de faire un effort pour vous répondre**

**Basgi Caro.**


	39. Prise de conscience ?

**Merci pour tous vos messages, mes « Anonymes » préférés ! J'ai réussi à répondre cette fois !**

**COCOTTE 56 ; majea ; PatiewSnow ; So; Anykim ; aellina ; Sabe'e ; Onja; Audrey ; Mimine ; Jazz; Ilonka ; twilight-poison; vicky30 ; Mylene ; Anny34 ; Mylene ; aussidagility ; Mia ; larsand ; twilight0507 ; laccro ; Pauline ; aurel ; lyna ; anonyme ; Cici33 ; Cebolina ; cococherie.**

**Merci à Spuffygirl92 pour son aide et ses commentaires. Bisous à mes Lémoniaques ! Ne lâche rien Doudoune51 poursuit ton écriture !**

**Oui je sais, j'ai été méchante, sadique, affreuse, mais c'est dans mes gênes c'est comme ça ! Lol**

**C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! Non ?**

**Bon je vous poste le chapitre deux jours en avance.**

**Demain je décolle pour Paris, suis invitée à la FFR avec l'équipe de France !**

**Puis samedi je vais voir le match ! IA !**

**Enfin bref... plutôt que vous ne l'ayez que dimanche, et bien je poste ce soir.**

**C'est ma façon de vous remercier pour vos 146 reviews ça m'a donné une de ces patates ! mdr**

**Ça devait être le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, mais finalement il restera un chapitre.**

**Donc on se rapproche de la fin.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**37 Prise de conscience.**

**BELLA POV**

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis deux jours. Il était parti. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Je pleurais dans ma chambre la plupart du temps. Matt ne comprenait pas tout et j'étais incapable de lui expliquer ça.

Je lui avais simplement dit que son père était parti pour le travail. J'étais si triste. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je ne mangeais plus. Je ne dormais plus. Je ne vivais plus. Même pour Matt.

Je n'étais qu'un monstre d'égoïsme. _(N/Spuffy: OMG le chapitre commence seulement et je suis déjà en pleurs !)_

Emmett était vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Rosalie et leur fille. Alice se noyait dans sa collection. Esmè tenait parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il reviendrait. _(N/Spuffy: vive la foi maternelle !)_

Lucas s'occupait énormément de Matt. Lui et So avaient dit à mon fils que j'étais malade. Malade ? Certainement. Mon cœur souffrait comme jamais. C'était comme si on me l'avait arraché du fond de ma poitrine.

J'avais toujours la maudite lettre dans les mains. Elle était froissée à force d'être triturée par mes soins. Je manquais de courage pour l'ouvrir. Plusieurs fois j'avais essayé, mais j'avais tellement peur de son contenu que j'avais abandonnée lâchement.

Je sais avec le recul, que c'était ridicule. Si je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait, je devais l'ouvrir. _(N/Spuffy: oui soyons fortes ! Comprenons !)_ J'étais assise dans le rocking chair face à la fenêtre. Mes pieds sous mes jambes. C'était comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée, comme si j'étais partie dans une autre dimension. Une dimension sans Edward.

Ce que je craignais le plus venait d'arriver, j'étais incapable de vraiment réagir.

Je repensai à toutes ces choses qu'il m'avait dites. Son amour pour moi. Son besoin de moi. Son envie de se marier. Alors pourquoi ?

Tout était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû le rejeter. Je n'étais rien sans lui. Je n'avais plus qu'une obsession. Retrouver ses bras aimants. Accepter tout et n'importe quoi à condition qu'il reprenne sa place auprès de moi. Que le néant qui avait pris place dans mon cœur se referme.

J'écoutais Here with me de Dido en boucle.

Http:/ www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=6qCt70ungb4 (enlevez les espaces)

**I didn't hear you leave** _(Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir, )_  
**I wonder how am I still here **_(Je me demande comment je suis encore ici)_  
**And I don't want to move a thing ** _(Je ne veux pas déplacer quoi que ce soit,)_  
**It might change my memory **_( Cela pourrait changer mes souvenirs.)_

**Oh I am what I am** _(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)_  
**I will do what I want **_( Je ferai ce que je veux, )_  
**But I can't hide **_(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)_

**And I won't go **_(Je ne partirai pas, )_  
**I won't sleep **_(Je ne dormirai pas, )_  
**I can't breathe **_(Je ne peux pas respirer, )_  
**Until you're resting here with me **_(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't leave **_**(**__Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)_  
**I can't hide **_( Je ne peux pas me cacher, )_  
**I can't be **_(Je ne peux pas être )_  
**Until you're resting here with me** (T_ant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I don't want to call my friends **_(Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis, )_  
**They might wake me from this dream** _(Ils pourraient me sortir de ce rêve)_  
**And I can't leave this bed **_(Et je ne peux quitter ce lit, )_  
**Risk forgetting all that's been **_(Risquant d'oublier tout ce qui a été. )_

**Oh I am what I am **_(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)_  
**I do what I want** _( Je ferai ce que je veux, )_  
**But I can't hide **_(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)_

**I won't go **_(Je ne partirai pas, )_  
**I won't sleep** _(Je ne dormirai pas, )_  
**I can't breathe** _(Je ne peux pas respirer, )_  
**Until you're resting here with me** _(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't leave **_(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)_  
**I can't hide **_( Je ne peux pas me cacher, )_  
**I can't be **_(Je ne peux pas être )_  
**Until you're resting here with me** (T_ant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't go **_(Je ne partirai pas, )_  
**I won't sleep** _(Je ne dormirai pas, )_  
**I can't breathe **_(Je ne peux pas respirer, )_  
**Until you're resting here with me** _(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't leave **_(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)_  
**I can't hide **_( Je ne peux pas me cacher, )_  
**I can't be** _(Je ne peux pas être )_  
**Until you're resting here with me** (T_ant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**Oh I am what I am** _(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)_  
**I do what I want **_( Je ferai ce que je veux, )_  
**But I can't hide **_(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)_

**I won't go** _(Je ne partirai pas, )_  
**I won't sleep** _(Je ne dormirai pas, )_  
**I can't breathe **_(Je ne peux pas respirer, )_  
**Until you're resting here with me **_(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't leave **_(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)_  
**I can't hide **_( Je ne peux pas me cacher, )_  
**I can't be **_(Je ne peux pas être )_  
**Until you're resting here with me **(_tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't go **_(Je ne partirai pas, )_  
**I won't sleep** _(Je ne dormirai pas, )_  
**I can't breathe **_(Je ne peux pas respirer, )_  
**Until you're resting here with me **_(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

**I won't leave** _(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)_  
**I can't hide** _( Je ne peux pas me cacher, )_  
**I can't be **_(Je ne peux pas être )_  
**Until you're resting here with me **(T_ant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)_

J'avais mon portable en permanence sur moi. J'espérais. Un espoir fou qu'il appelle enfin. Je lui envoyai un texto. Peut-être le centième depuis qu'il était parti. Je ne comptais plus.

J'inspirai profondément et caressai du bout des doigts le papier froisser. Je devais me décider. Vivre dans l'ignorance était peut-être pire que tout. J'ouvris la lettre de mes doigts tremblants. Je respirai l'odeur du papier, et les larmes réapparurent en un instant.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il m'en restait. J'avais déversé tant de douleur, tant de rage...

Je déglutis avec grande difficulté quand je vis l'écriture fine d'Edward couchée sur le papier. Je serrai la lettre contre mon cœur et commençai ma lecture._(N/Spuffy: * prends une grande inspiration*)_

_Ma bella, mon amour._

_Je sais que tu dois te poser un tas de questions._

_Je suis désolé. Vraiment._

_Mais j'ai besoin de partir. De prendre du recul. _

_De réfléchir à mon avenir. A notre avenir._

_Je sais...je t'avais promis de ne jamais partir._

_Tu as le droit de me haïr..._

_Je cherche quelque chose, mais j'ignore ce que c'est._

_Sans ça je ne peux avancer._

_Je suis incapable de **(vous)**t'abandonner, toi et Matt._

_Vous êtes les seuls choses qui me retiennent à cette réalité._

_Mais je dois...avancer. _

_Et quelque chose s'est révélé. _

_Et c'est un chemin que je dois emprunter seul._

_Je sais que tu veux m'aider. _

_Mais ne t'en veux pas s'il te plait._

_Je ne fais pas ça pour te culpabiliser. _

_Bella. C'est une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eue à faire. _

_Mais je sais que si je me retrouve face à toi..._

_Je n'aurais pas le courage de te quitter._

_Tu as le droit de prendre ça pour de la lâcheté._

_Jamais je ne te le reprocherai._

_Je n'ai dit à personne où je me rendais._

_Bella...je t'aime tellement..._

_Je t'en demande beaucoup._

_Mais fais-moi confiance, _

_Juste une dernière fois._

_Je t'aime. Pour toujours._

_Edward._

Mes sanglots redoublèrent _(N/Spuffy: ouiiinnn ! ! ouinnnnnn!* se mouche bruyamment* )_. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Il disait ne pas vouloir m'abandonner. Mais il était quand même parti. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ? Pourquoi tous ses secrets ?

Même si j'avais eu une partie des explications, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus éclairée qu'avant cette lettre. Il me disait à demi mot qu'il partait pour Nous et pas à cause de nous. Mais comment le croire ? Comment ne pas culpabiliser ? Pourquoi souffrir tant ?

La chanson redémarrait encore et encore. Moi je me noyais dans mon chagrin, et essayai de ne plus penser à rien.

**LUCAS POV**

La situation devenait difficile. Extrêmement.

J'étais avec Matt et So, on l'avait emmené au parc. Même s'il ne saisissait pas tout, il était assez malin pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Edward était parti en me demandant de prendre soin de sa famille le temps qu'il revienne.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'accepter qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Par moment j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à le cerner. Il avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver. _(N/Spuffy: on ne peut plus d'accord !)_

Il était beaucoup plus marqué que moi par ces années de _guerre (N/Spuffy: je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lucas!)._ J'avais trouvé un moyen de dépasser tout ça. Mais pas lui. Bien-sûr cela ne m'empêchait pas de penser à l'Irak. Aux amis que nous avions perdu. So me soutenait énormément. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de discourir des heures en général. Mais avec elle j'apprenais, j'avais envie de lui raconter. J'étais prêt à partager mes plus durs moments.

J'avais compris une chose essentielle depuis notre relation. C'est que je ne pouvais, ni ne devais faire l'impasse sur mon passé. Il y avait l'avant et l'après So. Elle méritait de savoir dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.

Je n'avais pas de vraie famille, mais là où So avait raison, c'est quand elle me disait que finalement on l'avait choisie notre famille en quelque sorte. C'était vrai. Jamais je ne m'étais aussi bien senti qu'avec eux. Certes il y avait ce lien indescriptible entre le Major, Lucky, Hot et moi. Ça ne s'expliquait pas.

Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. C'était d'avoir ma propre famille. Je ne m'étais jamais cru digne d'avoir une femme, et encore moins un enfant.

Et pourtant plus je voyais So et Matt et plus j'éprouvai l'envie et le besoin d'avoir ma propre famille. _(N/Spuffy: oh oh! Ça avance par ici !^^)_

Matt arriva en rigolant, So lui courait après. Ce qui me fit sortir de mon introspection. Il s'installa à coté de moi.

_ Tu penses à quoi Lucas ? Me demanda Matt.

_ A rien.

Son visage se ferma un instant.

_ Y va revenir quand papa ? Matt baissa la tête.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Pace que suis sûr que lui y pourrait soigner maman.

Je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. S'il savait.

_ Je pense aussi.

_ Alors tu pourrais aller le cerssé ?

Je croisai le regard de So. Elle arqua un sourcil. Pour ça il aurait fallu que je sache où il était.

_ Écoute Matt, je pense qu'il n'en a que pour quelques jours. Il va revenir très vite.

_ Ça fait dézà deux dodos qu'il est parti.

_ Je sais. Aller viens. Tu dors chez mamie ce soir. Déclarai-je pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

So posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort. Je passai un bras par dessus son épaule et l'approchai de moi pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Je soufflai.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. La voiture de Carlisle était déjà devant l'immeuble. Matt monta les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Nous le suivîmes. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Je n'avais même pas vu que Jacob était là.

_ On va préparer ton sac ? Lui proposa Anni.

_ Ouiiii !

Il sautillait dans tous les coins. Sa bonne humeur était de retour en un clin d'oeil. Dès qu'il passa la porte, Esmè nous demanda.

_ Vous avez des nouvelles ?

_ Aucune. Répondis-je pour tout le monde.

_ Ça fait deux jours. Constata Esmè.

_ En effet. Confirmai-je.

_ Les garçons vous qui le connaissez bien.

_ Esmè. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis désolé. Soufflai-je.

_ Je suis certain qu'il va revenir.

_ Bien-sûr qu'il va revenir Carlisle. Assura Jasper.

_ Et Bella ? S'aventura Carlisle.

On se regardait tous, en espérant que quelqu'un allait répondre. Je pensais que Jack leur dirait. Non seulement il était psy, mais en plus il avait été la voir quelques heures avant. Quand je m'aperçus que personne ne se risquerait. Je pris la parole.

_ Mal. Très mal. Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis deux jours. Elle ne mange rien. Je ne sais même pas si elle dort.

_ Elle passe son temps assise dans le vieux rocking chair de sa mère. En rajouta Jacob. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je ne sais même pas si elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle.

_ C'est comme si elle était complètement éteinte. On a du mentir à Matt en lui disant qu'elle était malade. Compléta So.

_ Il faut se mettre à sa place. Soupira Jacob. Elle vient de voir sa pire crainte se réaliser.

_ Il ne les a pas abandonnés ! Le défendis-je avec véhémence

_ Oui peut-être que c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses. Mais Bella n'a pas du tout la même impression, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Putain Jacob ! J'suis le seul à être persuadé qu'il ne l'a pas laissée tomber.

Je fis un tour d'horizon. A part Esmè, etCarlisle, tous les autres baissèrent la tête.

_ Merde Hot ! Lucky ! Vous l'connaissez bien ! Il est dingue de Bella. Faudrait avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas le voir !

Je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

_ Oui mais quelque fois ce n'est pas suffisant. Souffla Jacob.

Il insinuait quoi là au juste ? Que mon meilleur ami n'allait pas revenir ? Il pensait à quoi ? Au suicide ? Je fis un pas en sa direction, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais So m'en empêcha.

_ Vas-y précise ta pensée ? Grognai-je à l'intention de Jacob.

_ Rien, seulement qu'Edward est très perturbé. Et que tu peux aimer autant que tu veux, si quelque chose est brisé en toi...rien n'y fait...

Je détestai ça. Cet excès de défaitisme plombait déjà cette ambiance de merde.

_ Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Jacob ! Tu n'y étais pas ! Crachai-je. Alors arrête ta psychanalyse à deux balles !

_ Je dis simplement que...

_ Rien du tout ! Tu ne sais rien ! Cinglai-je.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais fait plusieurs pas vers lui. So s'était interposée à nouveau en posant sa petite main sur mon torse. Je baissai mon regard vers elle. Ses yeux emplis de compassion firent descendre la pression en un instant.

Sans compter la tristesse que j'y voyais. J'arrivais à m'en vouloir. Elle se blottit contre moi. J'enlaçai son petit corps contre le mien. Plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

_ Heureusement qu'Emmett n'est pas là pour voir ça. Déclara Jasper pour couper court.

Là dessus nous étions d'accord. Si Emmett savait dans quel état se trouvait sa sœur, je donnais pas cher de la peau d'Edward _(N/Spuffy: finalement, je dis +1 les mecs)_.

_ Mais quelle mouche a piqué Edward ! S'énerva _Esmè(N/Spuffy: Esmée !)._

_ Il a certainement ses raisons ma chérie. Faisons lui confiance.

_ Mais il est parti sans même expliquer pourquoi ! C'était si soudain. Je ne comprends pas.

Carlisle vrilla son regard au mien. On avait un doute sur une des raisons du départ précipité d'Edward. On le savait tous les deux. Matt revint. La mine un peu plus renfrogné.

_ Ça ne va pas Matthew ? S'enquit Carlisle.

_ J'ai été faire un bisou à maman, mais elle faisait gros dodo. Expliqua-t-il déçu

_ Oui maman est très fatiguée tu sais. Souligna Alice.

_ Ze sait. Tu devrais la soigner papy ?

_ On s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Pi y'a Tatie Rose, tonton Emmett et ma cousine y rentrent quand ? Je vais la voir quand ma cousine ?

_ Tatie Rose a besoin de se soigner et ta cousine faut qu'elle prenne des forces. Je t'emmènerai voir ta cousine demain si tu veux ?

_ Tatie Alice elle m'a dit que z'étais trop petit. Bouda-t-il les bras croisés.

Carlisle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-fils.

_ Elle a raison. Mais disons que je suis le chef et on ne refuse rien au chef._(N/Spuffy: IA !)_

Il avait dit ça en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ils s'enlacèrent. Puis ils partirent tous les trois.

_ On fait quoi ? Demanda Alice.

_ Comment ça on fait quoi ? Répondis-je.

_ Pour Edward et Bella ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

_ Et tu proposes Mademoiselle Zorro ?

_ J'en sais rien Hot !

_ Je pense qu'il est parti, parce qu'il le devait. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

_ Ouais Lucas, mais je connais mon frère. Il est capable de culpabiliser, et de ne pas rentrer à cause de la honte qu'il éprouve.

_ Il rentrera ! Assenai-je pour couper court à la conversation

Alice avait les poings sur les hanches. Un vrai chaton en rogne._(N/Spuffy: MDR, Chaton ? Pas sûr !)_

_ Tu n'en sais rien ! Cria-telle des trémolos dans la voix. C'est vraiment une période de merde ! Rose, le bébé, Bella, Edward, et ce concours à la con ! Jasper ! Bon dieu mais dis quelque chose !

_ Mais que veux-tu que j'te dise ?

_ J'en sais rien ! Edward a déconné !

_ Ok Lyly. Il a déconné !

_ Putain de syndrome post-machin-chose à la con ! Siffla-t-elle.

Voilà où était le problème. Tout le monde le savait mais personne n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. La guerre nous avait tous affectés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Edward beaucoup plus que nous. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait des responsabilités avec son grade, que nous n'avions pas.

Enfin personnellement, mon grade en tant que Major n'avait pas duré longtemps. Mais je comprenais Edward. Je n'avais perdu que Cookie pendant cette période. Je me sentais doublement coupable d'une part parce qu'il était mon ami, et d'autre part j'étais son supérieur. C'était à moi de m'assurer que mes hommes rentreraient entier.

J'avais lâchement échoué.

Alors pour Edward qui était resté beaucoup plus longtemps à ce poste, et perdu beaucoup plus d'homme que moi. C'était l'enfer. Sans parler des hommes que nous avions tués, et qui revenaient nous hanter toutes les nuits.

Néanmoins j'avais réussi à me prendre en main rapidement pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être en avais-je marre de fuir depuis que j'avais fugué à l'âge de seize ans. Peut-être qu'il était plus que temps d'avancer.

_ Syndrome Post-traumatique. La reprit Hot.

_ On s'en tape ! Ce truc est une merde ambulante !

_ Justement, je pense que s'il est parti, c'est pour régler ce problème. Affirmai-je.

_ Oui, mais on sert à quoi nous alors ? A rien ? S'outra-t-elle.

_ Ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, c'est que vous avez beau l'aimer aussi fort que vous pouvez, le soutenir de toutes vos forces. Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! C'est une démarche qui vient de lui, et de lui seul ! L'acceptation. C'est la première chose.

_ Lucas a raison. Il doit d'abord reconnaître qu'il a un problème. Ensuite l'accepter et éprouver le besoin de se soigner. Déclara le psy.

Je n'osai pas l'avouer, mais moi aussi j'en avais marre d'attendre. Et voir Bella dans cet état me rendait dingue. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais j'avais la sensation curieuse que mon bonheur dépendait de leur propre bonheur.

Je délaissai So et partis en direction de la chambre où Bella se trouvait.

_ Où tu vas ? S'enquit Lucky.

_ Voir Bella !

_ Pourquoi faire, elle ne veut voir personne.

_ Ouais bah justement Lucky. Elle doit réagir et arrêter de se morfondre.

Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à m'en dissuader. Je crois qu'en fait, ils savaient tous que j'avais raison. Je toquai à la porte et attendis une réponse qui n'arriva jamais.

J'entrai. Les stores étaient à moitié fermés. Elle était allongée sur le lit. Recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'approchai. Elle tenait la lettre d'Edward que je lui avais donné de sa part. Ses joues avaient encore la trace de ses larmes.

_ Bella ? L'appelai-je.

Elle grommela et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_ Bella...

J'ouvris les stores.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille Lucas. Geignit-elle.

_ Bella...je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut que tu réagisses.

_ Non. Pas envie.

_ Déjà tu vas commencer par ouvrir cette foutue lettre !

_ Fais. Couina-t-elle. Tiens.

Elle me tendit la lettre alors que sa tête était toujours sous l'oreiller.

Je la lus puisque c'est ce que souhaitait Bella. Il disait ne pas l'avoir abandonnée.. Comme d'habitude, il réglait ses problèmes tout seul ne voulant impliquer personne. Et quand bien même lui seul était capable de faire les démarches personnels pour s'en sortir. On pouvait voir dans son écriture à quel point il était perturbé par tout cela.

Il demandait à Bella de lui faire confiance une dernière fois. Quand j'observai Bella, je ne pouvais que me persuader que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place, c'était impossible.

_ Il ne t'a pas abandonnée. Il est juste...

_ Parti. Pleura-t-elle.

Elle osa enfin sortir la tête de sous son oreiller. Ses yeux étaient rougis, mais à un point...je n'avais jamais vu ça. Elle me faisait vraiment de la peine._(N/Spuffy: hey du con, regarde autour de toi ! Il manque Edward, alors bien sûr qu'elle te fait de la peine !Lol)_

_ Je suis persuadé que tu n'y es pour rien. Il a simplement besoin de se retrouver. Bella il t'aime. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'il te le dise, mais tu connais Edward. Il y a certaine chose qu'il ne dit pas. Non pas parce qu'il ne veut pas. Mais parce qu'il ne peut pas.

_ Il dit que je dois lui faire confiance, alors que lui...

_ Ça n'a rien à voir. Il n'arrive simplement à s'ouvrir à toi sur ce sujet. C'est difficile d'admettre ses faiblesses. Avouai-je. Surtout quand on t'explique pendant des années qu'un Marine's n'en a aucune.

_ Tu l'as bien fait toi. Ça voix criait l'injustice.

_ Je ne suis pas Edward. Bizarrement, ça m'a soulagé d'en parler pour mon cas. Alors que pour lui, c'est une source de stress. Bella tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Pense à Matt.

_ Pourquoi ? Il y a pensé lui quand il est parti ! Cracha-t-elle durement.

_ Sincèrement, je pense que oui. Je suis persuadé que s'il fait tout ça. C'est pour toi, et Matt.

Je m'assis sur le lit. Elle se redressa, les poings serrés.

_ Il n'avait qu'à me le dire ! Je...je...je ne suis rien sans lui ! Je suis entrain de devenir folle ! Je connais même le nombre totale de lamelle dans ce store à la con ! J'ai tellement mal ! J'en crève Lucas ! Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. J'aurais du accepter, et je m'en veux. Putain mais quelle conne ! J'ai tout gâché.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai un moment. Son petit corps frêle se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots intenses.

_ Ça n'a aucun rapport, il n'est pas parti parce que tu n'as pas voulu faire le grand saut avec lui.

Elle secoua la tête contre mon torse.

_ Si je pouvais revenir en arrière. Je lui dirais oui ! Je lui dirais que j'accepte de me marier avec lui. Madame Cullen, j'suis prête à m'y faire. Je m'en fous Lucas...ce que je veux c'est lui...pour toujours.

Elle avait accroché ses petites mains à ma chemise, et les secouaient.

_ Lucas, toi qui le connais...je t'en prie...je t'en supplie...ramène-le moi. Sa voix était désarmante.

_ Je ne sais même pas où il est. S'il avait besoin de moi, il me l'aurait demandé.

_ Tu sais très bien que non ! Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit seul avec lui-même. Avec ses démons. J'ai peur pour lui, je...je...Lucas..._(N/Spuffy: merde, mais elle panique ! Et moi aussi du coup ! Caro, t'as rien fait hein ? Dis !)(N/Caro : Qui moi ? *Sifflote*)_

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra de ses doigts fins. Je pouvais lire la frayeur. Elle était tétanisée par ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer.

_ Mon fils...Matt...il a besoin de son père...je peux pas...Elle fit non de la tête. Comment puis-je lui dire que son père est parti...

Comment résister ?

_ Tu as bien dit deux mots qui commence par M. « marier » et « Madame Cullen » ?

Elle acquiesça, tout en reniflant discrètement.

_ Wow. Tu m'impressionnes. Souris-je. _(N/Spuffy: espèce de con ! Nah ! C'est pas beau de se moquer !)_

Je voulais simplement essayer de la faire sourire. Mais à priori c'était vraiment mission impossible. Je connaissais l'unique moyen.

_ Je vais te le ramener Bella. _(N/Spuffy: je désespérais de lire une phrase intelligente de Lucas !)_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je vis enfin une pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux couleurs chocolat comme aurait dit Edward. Je me levai.

_ Lucas...je...

_ Laisse-tomber...il est paumé sans moi de toute façon. Mais tu vas me faire une promesse. De un, tu vas sortir de cette chambre. De deux, tu vas manger un peu. Reprendre des forces. De trois je m'occupe d'Edward.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais chancela. Je la rattrapai.

_ Manger Bella. Tu vois que ça peut servir.

Je l'aidai à se rasseoir.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je t'en prie, je vais t'envoyer les filles.

Je sortis de la chambre. Prévins les autres de ma décision. Je pris un sac assez léger et mon uniforme sait-on jamais. Je commençai déjà à passer des coups de téléphone. Edward était quelqu'un de logique et de par sa lettre, il m'orientait sans le savoir.

**EDWARD POV **_(N/Spuffy: reviens ! Je meurs sans toi !)_

**Washington D.C**

J'étais arrivé depuis deux jours. J'avais élu domicile dans un petit hôtel, dans le centre ville. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé au moment où j'avais vu le bébé. Deux sensations m'avaient parcouru.

Je m'étais rendu compte que jamais manqué un moment vital de ma vie avec la naissance de Matt. Toutes ces choses que j'avais perdues, et que jamais je ne pourrai retrouver. La culpabilité avait ressurgi d'un seul coup. La vie était si fragile. Même quand on pense être à l'abri et que tout va bien.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. J'avais devant moi l'avenir. Emmett et Rose avaient construit quelque chose ensemble. Ils avaient bâtit une famille. Alors que moi j'en avais une mais j'avais l'impression d'être exclu de ma propre vie.

Bella avait raison au moins sur une chose. Je devais trouver le moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Arrêter de m'enfermer dans le passé et me consacrer entièrement à ma famille._(N/Spuffy: amen ! Mais ne le fais pas sans nous ! Enfin, sans Bella !)_ Mais j'ignorai comment faire. J'avais perdu bien plus que cinq ans en Irak. J'y avais laissé une bonne partie de moi-même.

Je ne voulais pas quitter Bella ou Matt. Pourtant je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Le besoin impérieux de s'en aller étant ancré au fond de moi-même.

J'étais parti sans dire au revoir à Bella, car je savais que mon cœur ne résisterait pas à la tristesse et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. J'aurais flanché. Et si je voulais m'en sortir je devais faire ce voyage seul.

Je savais aussi que le procès du Colonel McKay devait avoir lieu cette semaine. J'avais reçu une lettre du JAG (avocats, juges...militaires). M'informant de cette nouvelle. la cour martiale attendait le colonel, et moi je m'impatientais de connaître le résultat de ce procès**.**

Ce traumatisme était comme une gangrène insidieuse, elle me dévorait de l'intérieur. Me consumait.

J'avais l'impression de faire un voyage dans mon passé, pour en extirper toute la douleur accumulée et pour cela, j'avais décidé de rendre visite à la mère de Cookie et au Général Alistair.

J'essayai en attendant de penser à n'importe quoi sauf à Bella et mon fils. Être loin d'eux était difficilement supportable. J'écoutai la musique avec mon Ipod. Mais je tombai souvent sur la même chanson : Whataya Want From Me de Adam Lambert.

Http :/ www . Youtube . com/watch?v=vFYJjLtH_qo (enlevez les espaces)

**Hey, slow it down **_(Hé, ralentis un peu)_  
**Whataya want from me ** _(Qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me **_(Qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Yeah, I'm afraid ** _(Oui, j'en ai peur)_  
**Whataya want from me** _(Qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me **_(Qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**There might have been a time **_(Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps)_  
**When I would give myself away** _(Où je me serais trahi)_  
**Oh, once upon a time **_(Oh, il y a eu un temps)_  
**I didn't give a damn **_(Où je m'en foutais)_  
**But now, here we are ** _(Mais maintenant, voici où nous en sommes)_  
**So whataya want from me **_(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me **_(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**Just don't give up **(_Tiens bon surtout)_  
**I'm working it out **_(Je cherche une solution)_  
**Please don't give in** _(S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas,)_  
**I won't let you down **_(Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_  
**It messed me up** _(Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)_  
**Need a second to breathe **_(Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)_  
**Just keep coming around** _(Mais continue à venir me voir)_  
**Hey, whataya want from me **_(Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me** _(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**Whataya want from me** _(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)** _(Ouais, il est évident (évident))_  
**That baby you're beautiful** _(Que, ma belle, tu es merveilleuse)_  
**And it's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you)** _(Et tu n'as rien fait de mal (rien fait de mal))_  
**I'ts me, I'm a freak (yeah)** _(C'est moi, je suis un monstre (ouais))_  
**But thanks for loving me **_(Mais merci de m'aimer)_  
**Cause you're doing it perfectly (perfectly)** _(Car tu le fais à la perfection (à la perfection))_

**There might have been a time **_(Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps)_  
**When I would let you step away **_(Où je t'aurais laissée t'en aller)_  
**I wouldn't even try **_(Je n'aurais même pas essayé de te retenir)_  
**But I think you could save my life **_(Mais je crois que tu pourrais me sauver la vie)_

**Just don't give up **(_Tiens bon surtout)_  
**I'm working it out **_(Je cherche une solution)_  
**Please don't give in** _(S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas,)_  
**I won't let you down** _(Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_  
**It messed me up** _(Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)_  
**Need a second to breathe** _(Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)_  
**Just keep coming around **_(Mais continue à venir me voir)_  
**Hey, whataya want from me **_(Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me** _(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**Just don't give up on me **_(Garde confiance en moi)_  
**(Oh)I won't let you down **_((Oh) Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_  
**No, I won't let you down **_(Non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_

**Just don't give up** (_Tiens bon surtout)_  
**I'm working it out **_(Je cherche une solution)_  
**Please don't give in **_(S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas,)_  
**I won't let you down** _(Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_  
**It messed me up **_(Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)_  
**Need a second to breathe** _(Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)_  
**Just keep coming around **_(Mais continue à venir me voir)_  
**Hey, whataya want from me** _(Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me **_(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**Just don't give up** (_Tiens bon surtout)_  
**I'm working it out **_(Je cherche une solution)_  
**Please don't give in** _(S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas,)_  
**I won't let you down** _(Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_  
**It messed me up** _(Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)_  
**Need a second to breathe** _(Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)_  
**Just keep coming around** _(Mais continue à venir me voir)_  
**Hey, whataya want from me** _(Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)_  
**Whataya want from me** _(Alors qu'attends-tu de moi)_

**Whataya want from me (whataya want from me) **_(Qu'attends-tu de moi (qu'attends-tu de moi))_  
**Whataya want from me **_(Qu'attends-tu de moi)_

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soufflai d'agacement. J'attrapai ma veste, et quittai l'hôtel. J'allumai mon portable une fois à l'extérieur. Les message affluaient. Pratiquement tous de Bella. Sa voix était si désespérée. J'en étais malade.

Mais je ne devais pas rappeler, car je savais que si j'entendais la souffrance dans sa voix en direct, je ne l'aurais pas supportée et je serais rentré pour la retrouver. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je devais poursuivre ce pourquoi j'étais venu. _(N/Spuffy: entre la colère et le soutien, mon cœur balance)_

Je hélai un taxi et m'y engouffrai. J'avais mes lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. J'observai la ville défiler devant moi. Sans compter que la luminosité me faisait mal. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis mon départ de Forks.

_ Vous êtes arrivé Monsieur.

Je sortis de ma rêverie. Je payai et m'extirpai du véhicule tout en le remerciant.

J'étais face à la porte de l'appartement de Madame Mitchell. J'inspirai fortement et mes mains devinrent moites. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons exactes de ma présence ici. Mais je devais y aller. C'était comme ça, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer.

J'inspirai un bon coup, et posai mon doigt sur la sonnette. Je rajustai ma veste. La porte s'ouvrit.

J'enlevai mes lunettes un peu maladroitement et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Elle semblait avoir vieillie pendant ces quelques mois.

_ Major Cullen ?

_ Edward, Madame Mitchell. Juste Edward.

_ Bien. Entrez Edward. Je vous en prie.

Elle était surprise.

Elle s'écarta de la porte et me laissa entrer. Je trouvais que la maison était sombre. Malgré la lumière qui s'y diffusait. J'observai la pièce, il y avait des photos de Cookie enfin Sean un peu partout. Accrochées au mur, sur la cheminée. Ses médailles étaient soigneusement disposées dans un cadre. La « Purple Heart » était au milieu. Il avait été tué et l'avait donc reçu à titre posthume.

Cette femme vivait entourée par des fantômes. Son mari et son fils. Je m'attardai un instant sur deux photos. L'une nous représentait tous. Il y avait même Tommy. L'autre datait dequelques mois plus tard quand on était sans lui. Dans la première ont souriait tous, c'était peu après un match de football contre l'Air force et nous avions gagné.

_ Sean aimait beaucoup cette photo. Me confia-t-elle.

Ce souvenir m'arracha un rictus. Mais dans la seconde, nos traits étaient tirés, mise à part l'absence de sourire, on avait l'impression en sondant nos yeux que la lueur d'antan avait disparu.

_ Je vous offre un café Major...Edward.

_ Volontiers, merci.

_ Installez-vous. J'arrive dans un instant.

Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon où j'attendis qu'elle revienne. Elle revint moins de cinq minutes après. J'allais pour l'aider quand elle me fit rasseoir. Elle portait des vêtements sombres, je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. C'était certainement sa manière de porter le deuil.

Elle nous servit, me proposa des cookies. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle insista et je finis par accepter.

_ Vous êtes venus pour le procès ?

_ Pas vraiment Madame.

_ Vraiment ?

Elle semblait désappointée.

_ Oui. Ils m'ont simplement demandé de rédiger un rapport sur la fin tragique du Lieutenant Alistair, ainsi que ses agissements sur le terrain.

_ Le Major Davies a fait la même chose pour Sean.

_ Oui, Lucas m'en a parlé.

_ Le procès a débuté hier. Mais il a été ajourné. Un des témoins s'est rétracté.

Elle devait lire l'incompréhension dans mon regard.

_ Je le comprends. Expliqua-t-elle. Il est toujours dans l'armée, il a peur des retombées. Il est jeune et...

_ Et le JAG, il en pense quoi ? La coupai-je.

_ Il cherche un nouveau témoin. Ce type se croit intouchable, son regard est hautain. Je sais qu'il n'a aucun respect de la vie humaine.

Elle secoua sa tête et essuya une larme.

_ Je suis certain qu'ils trouveront.

Elle me scrutait des pieds à la tête.

_ Edward que faites vous là ?

_ C'est à dire ?

Elle me prenait au dépourvu.

_ Vous avez une jeune femme magnifique...

_ Ce n'est pas femme. La coupai-je.

__ _Peu importe, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Ça viendra.

Elle avait réussi à me décrocher un sourire.

_ Puis il y a votre fils. Tant de choses merveilleuses vous attendent là-bas.

Elle était rêveuse en disant cela. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait plus la chance de connaître. Je commençai à culpabiliser.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste...reprendre les rênes de ma vie.

_ Vous êtes jeunes, vous n'avez pas le droit de baisser les bras. Cessez de ruminer le passé, tournez-vous vers l'avenir. Sean et Tommy sont morts c'est vrai et c'est injuste Edward. Ils avaient des rêves, et ils ne les réaliseront jamais. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne. Mais vous, Lucas, Bobby et Bryan vous avez la chance de le pouvoir. Faîtes le pour eux ! Pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien. Vous le leur devez. _(N/Spuffy: écoute-donc madame Mitchell!)_

Sa sincérité me bouleversait. Elle dut le sentir et décida de changer de sujet. Elle me parla du groupe de soutien dont elle faisait partie. Elle me dit que ça lui faisait du bien. Même si ça ne remplaçait pas sa famille.

J'étais resté un moment avec elle à discuter. Elle m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au procès le lendemain. C'était sur cette promesse que je me retirais.

Je pris un nouveau taxi et lui donnai l'adresse du Général Alistair. Je pense qu'en fait avec le recul, j'avais besoin de faire un tour dans mon passé pour tenter d'effacer ces cinq années. Pas forcément les effacer, mais apprendre à vivre avec.

Le Général habitait dans la banlieue de Washington, dans une grande maison de style Géorgienne. Elle rappelait un peu la maison blanche par certains cotés. _(N/Spuffy; rien que ça ?xd)_

Je sonnai à la porte. J'appréhendai d'une certaine manière ma rencontre avec lui. J'avais beau le connaître, savoir que c'était un homme droit et honnête. Mais il avait été mon supérieur aussi. Son fils était mort sous mon commandement, et certaines nuits je pouvais encore voir apparaître son sang sur mes mains. _(N/Spuffy: brrr !)_

La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme d'environ mon âge était derrière.

_ Papa ! C'est pour toi !

_ Comment vous...je laissai ma phrase en suspend.

_ C'est pas parce que vous ne portez pas d'uniforme que je ne sais pas reconnaître un Marines. M'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le Général Alistair apparut.

_ Major Cullen. Entrez.

_ Général Alistair. Je ne suis plus Major.

_ Pour moi si. Ses mots étaient sans appel. Indéniables.

Il me laissa entrer. J'avançai la tête basse. Je présentai mes hommages à Madame Alistair. Il m'invita à le suivre sous la véranda. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en osier.

J'étais face à lui. Madame Alistair nous porta une carafe de whisky avec deux verres.

_ Un verre ? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Merci.

_ Je crois en effet que vous en avez besoin Major.

Je souris, penaud.

_ Peut-être oui.

_ Le Major Davies a appelé.

J'avalai une rasade de bourbon, et fis mine de ne pas comprendre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Vous savez pourquoi. Votre famille et vos amis sont inquiets pour vous. Et ne me dîtes surtout pas qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de l'être. Rien qu'à voir votre visage, Marines, on voit tout de suite que quelque chose cloche.

_ C'est juste que je cherche des raisons.

_ Des raisons à quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en ingurgitant son breuvage.

_ A tout. Soufflai-je.

_ Si vous me demandez pourquoi vous êtes encore en vie. Je n'ai aucune réponse. Dieu seul sait.

_ Dieu ? Où était Dieu pendant nos missions...comment peut-on... M'énervai-je.

Je m'arrêtai. J'étais perdu comment pouvait-il penser que Dieu avait décidé..

_ Major Cullen. Appelez-le comme vous le voulez, Dieu, le destin. C'est ainsi, des gens meurent et d'autres survivent depuis que le monde est monde.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être si philosophe.

Il se leva toujours son verre à la main. Il regardait par la fenêtre.

_ Parce que j'ai vu plus souvent des agneaux mourir que de moutons*. C'est injuste Major je vous l'accorde mais c'est ainsi. La mort de Tommy a été vraiment un grand choc pour moi, même si on sait pertinemment qu'il y a des risques en faisant ce métier. Mais que puis-je y faire à part essayer de faire condamner celui qui vous a envoyés sur cette mission suicide ? Et encore il ne reviendra pas.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite et déglutis difficilement.

_ Major Cullen. Edward dit-il d'un ton paternaliste. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Vous avez fait votre job. Tous les rapports concordent. Vous l'avez ramené.

_ Oui, mais mort.

Il se retourna face à moi. Ses yeux bleus gris me transperçaient.

_ Edward vous êtes un excellent Marines. Même si vous ne faîtes plus parti de l'armée. Vous êtes un homme bien, et j'en suis certain un excellent père. Votre famille Edward, elle a besoin de vous. C'est aussi ça l'honneur. Ne gâchez pas la chance que vous avez en vivant avec des fantômes. Avant votre retour à la vie civile vous avez subi un test psychologique...Là c'était moi qui me levais. Vous souffrez du syndrome post-traumatique. Ce qui est assez courant. Vous devez accepter cela et vous devez surtout arrêter de vous sentir coupable d'être en vie.

_ J'ai la sensation d'avoir échoué toute ma vie. J'ai abandonné mes études. J'ai raté la naissance de mon fils, sa vie pendant quatre ans. Ce que j'aurais pu vivre avec sa mère si j'étais resté. Mon job en tant que Marines, sans parler de mon retour à la vie civile. Soufflai-je dépité. _(N/Spuffy: oui, ça fait beaucoup, mais tu rates encore plus maintenant !)_

_ Major Cullen, on obtient pas la Silver Star, ou bien la médaille du Service Méritoire pour rien. Vous avez fait plus que votre travail là-bas. Soyez fier d'être en vie. Et soignez-vous pour vous. Pour eux. C'est le meilleur hommage que vous pourrez rendre à vos frères d'armes morts au combat. Ce sera votre revanche Major, et sûrement la plus belle.

Madame Alistair insista pour que je reste. Je dinais donc avec eux. Malgré la disparition brutale et précoce de Tommy, ils avaient l'air soudé et à peu près heureux. Je pense que le fait d'être issu d'une vieille famille de militaires devait les aider dans un certain sens. A moins qu'ils étaient persuadés de le retrouver dans une autre vie.

Pour ma part j'étais anéanti. Bella me manquait, Matt me manquait. J'aurais tout donné à ce moment précis pour avoir Bella avec moi.

Je les avait quitté vers vingt trois heures. Je devais retrouver le Général le lendemain devant la cour martiale. Je n'étais pas rentré directement à mon hôtel. Je me rendis au Lincoln Memorial. Je regardai l'imposante statut du Président Lincoln. J'étais resté un moment face au colosse. Ne sachant pas très bien comment j'avais atterri ici.

Puis j'avais continué mon chemin. Je m'étais retrouvé Dieu sait comment face au Iwo Jima Memorial, qui était aussi connu pour être le mémorial des Marine's Corps. J'observai cette scène très connue de notre passé militaire. On pouvait y voir plusieurs Marines en train de planter le drapeau des États-Unis dans le sol d'Iwo Jima (Japon). Elle était tirée d'une photographie de l'époque.

Je soufflai. Eux ne s'étaient pas forcément demandé pourquoi ils étaient en vie à cet instant. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle était juste.

Je devais me battre parce que je savais que ma vie était juste.

Je pris donc la plus difficile décision de ma vie.

Celle de vivre sans me retourner.

Celle de me soigner. _(N/Spuffy: je te pousse ! Courage ! tu peux le faire! IIIIIAAAAAAA comme dirait Emy ;))_

_PS: heureusemnt que les gens savent lire Edward, il n'a rien besoin de dire pour avoir toute une série de conseils de vie !;)_

OoOoOoO

Je me levai encore plus tôt ce matin là. J'avais très peu dormi. J'ignorai totalement pourquoi j'avais emmené mon uniforme, mais c'était un fait. Je l'avais et j'étais décidé à aller au procès ainsi vêtu. J'avais taillé un peu ma barbe de trois jours. J'en avais tout à fait le droit. C'était aussi pour moi une façon de montrer mon respect envers la cour martiale.

J'empruntai un taxi. Je me retrouvai devant le bâtiment. Madame Mitchell discutait avec le Général Alistair, sa famille et les avocats du JAG. Je montai les marches qui menaient jusqu'à eux.

_ Major Cullen. Me salua le Général.

_ Mon général. Mesdames, Messieurs. Répondis-je en retour.

_ Vous êtes venus. Constata Madame Mitchell.

_ Je vous l'avais promis.

_ C'est une très bonne chose que vous soyez là tous les deux. Ça donnera plus d'impact à l'énoncer de vos rapports. M'expliqua un des avocats.

Tous les deux ? Je regardai vers le haut des marches. Lucas était là aussi, en uniforme. J'étais plus que surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa présence. Mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne resterait pas tranquille à la maison afin d'y attendre mon retour. Il avait dû regrouper les informations qu'ils avaient contracté sur moi. Immédiatement Bella et Matt apparurent dans mon esprit. Une boule venait de se former dans ma gorge.

Lucas descendait jusqu'à moi. Il me salua rapidement. Toute notre attention fût reportée sur les avocats. Nous les suivîmes jusqu'à la salle. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin.

_ Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je à Lucas.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je devais m'éloigner.

_ Ouais. Sais-tu dans quel état est Bella ? Chuchota-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, honteux. Mais la redressai aussi vite.

_ Je m'en doute.

_ Ô non Edward. D'après moi tu n'en as aucune idée. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Cracha-t-il.

_ Désolé de t'avoir frappé. C'était impulsif.

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait que tu t'es barré sans rien expliquer à Bella.

_ Elle aurait sûrement voulu venir avec moi. Mais je devais faire ça seul. Je lui ai laissé une lettre.

_ Tu aurais pu lui expliquer de vive voix.

_ Non, je n'aurais pas pu la laisser si je l'avais vue. Et Matt ?

_ Matt pense que tu es parti pour le travail, et que sa mère est trop souffrante pour sortir de sa chambre et s'occuper de lui.

Il y avait tant de reproche dans sa voix. Entendre ça me déchirait le cœur. Mais c'était une nécessité. Je devais le faire ! Je le savais.

Le Colonel McKay venait d'entrer entouré de deux MP. Il jeta un œil vers nous. Il affichait un petit sourire hautain. Mes mains enserrèrent mon pantalon. J'avais une folle envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant à cet enfoiré. _(N/Spuffy: un seul tout petit coup, s'il vous plait ! laissez le faire !)_

La cour entra et tout le monde se leva. Le juge rappela les faits pour lesquels le colonel McKay se trouvait ici.

Les débats débutaient par la lecture des différents rapports qui avaient été édifiés. McKay secouait la tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec ça. J'entendis le mien. J'arrivai encore à éprouver la colère et l'injustice que je ressentais naguère.

La parole passa à la défense. Il tentait d'établir que nous ressentions des griefs par rapport au Colonel. Que suite à la mort de nos camarades, nous cherchions un coupable et c'était tombé sur le pauvre Colonel.

Connard !

_ La défense souhaiterait entendre le Major Edward Anthony Cullen.

Je restai couac. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

_ Objection votre Honneur ! Il n'est même pas sur la liste des témoins ! Il est ici en mémoire de ses camarades disparus ! Sans compter qu'il a été rendu au service actif.

Les juges discutaient entre eux. Moi j'étais plus que surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais j'étais persuadé que le Juge allait invalider la requête de la défense.

_ Étant donné que le Major Cullen se trouve dans cette salle, nous pensons que ce serait bénéfique pour le dit procès. Bien-sûr Monsieur le procureur vous aurez le loisir de mener un contre-interrogatoire. Major Cullen. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Je m'exécutai. Après avoir jurer de dire la vérité. Décliner mon identité, mon matricule et mon grade. J'attendais patiemment que l'avocat de McKay m'assomme de questions.

_ Major Cullen. Est-il exact que vous avez toujours été en conflit avec le Colonel McKay ?

_ Je n'ai pas été toujours en conflit avec le Colonel. Seulement quand j'estimai que la situation l'exigeait.

_ Et qui êtes vous pour estimer que de telle situation l'exige ?

_ Je suis un Marines Monsieur. Sauf votre respect Maître, j'ai assez effectué de mission sur le terrain pour savoir quand ça risque de mal se passer.

_ Donc pensez-vous que vous auriez mérité le grade de colonel, Major ? Si c'est le cas, c'est assez présomptueux.

_ Objection hors propos ! S'écria le procureur.

_ Accordé. Maître veuillez vous en tenir aux questions du dossier.

_ Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Me défendis-je.

_ Est-il vrai que vous avez frappé le prévenu ? Que vous avez eu des propos insultants envers le Colonel. Ce qui vous a valu plusieurs jours de mitard !

Bien-sûr que je l'avais frappé et que je l'avais insulté.

_ Major Cullen ? Veuillez répondre à la question. M'intima le Juge.

_ Affirmatif. Mais je...

_ Donc ne serait-ce pas logique de dire que vous avez écrit ce rapport afin de vous venger de mon client. Sans compter que si j'ai bien lu le rapport, le Lieutenant s'est fait tuer parce qu'il a hésité...

Je me levai.

_ Bien-sûr que non ! Ce que j'ai écrit dans ce rapport est l'exacte vérité ! Le Colonel McKay a mal évalué le danger, et quand je lui ai fait part de mes craintes concernant la réussite de cette mission. Il m'a dit que j'étais un Marines et que je devais juste fermer ma gueule et exécuter les ordres. Cette mission a été un fiasco ! On a perdu quatre homme pour rien ! Plusieurs blessé ! Et on a ramené qu'un seul prisonnier et encore il est mort avant d'avoir été interrogé ! Quant au Lieutenant Alistair, il est mort parce que la mission a été sous-évaluée ! Je ne vous permets pas de déshonorer sa mémoire ! Crachai-je plein de hargne.

_ Major Cullen ! Rasseyez-vous !

Je me résignai docilement devant le ton du juge.

_ Votre test psychologique dit clairement que vous souffrez de troubles Post-traumatique. Il vous fallait un responsable pour votre trouble et ce coupable était tout trouvé en la personne du Colonel McKay ! Il disait ça tout en montrant le Colonel McKay du doigt. Je n'ai plus d'autre questions.

Foutaises ! Balivernes !

Le procureur se leva.

_ Major Cullen. Vous avez été décoré plusieurs fois. De la Silver Star et la médaille du Service Méritoire entre autres ?

Où voulait-il en venir ?

_ Affirmatif.

_ C'était dans le cadre de missions délicates et votre bravoure ainsi que votre dévotion n'ont pas à être mis à mal. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger.

_ J'aimerai savoir où veut en venir le procureur ? Demanda l'avocat de la défense.

_ Maître ?

_ Oui, Monsieur le juge. Major Cullen. Racontez-nous pourquoi vous pensiez que cette mission serait un échec ?

Je déglutis et démarrai.

_ On avait fait des repérages plusieurs jours avant, et il s'était avéré que l'ennemi était beaucoup plus qu'une dizaine. Je n'étais pas contre l'exécution de cette mission, mais je trouvais que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour la mener à bien. J'avais malheureusement raison.

_ En effet Major. Comme nous pouvons le constater en entendant la bande son de cette mission grâce à l'intermédiaire du radio qui était sur place. Preuves 25. Monsieur le juge ? Si vous le permettez ?

_ Allez-y.

Il lança une bande audio. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à cet époque. Je ressentis le stress, l'adrénaline.

Http: / www . Youtube . com/watch?v=BBjDBwsBztI&feature=fvst

_« Ici Unité 13 » « Ici unité 13 » « Les requins ont attaqué !» « Je répète les requins ont attaqué !» « Les rats quittent le navire ! » « Je répète les rats quittent le navire » « Demande de repêchage » «Je répète demande de repêchage ! » « Entendu Unité 13 le bateau de repêchage arrive ! » _

On entendait les balles qui fusaient et nos cris, enfin les miens surtout.

_« Roméo, Lucky! Couvrez-moi! » « ON DEGAGE! REPLIS! GO! GO! GO! » le bruit du mitraillage était intense « Tu vas t'en sortir Tommy. J'te le promets. Tiens bon! » On entendit le véhicule arriver « Tien bon! On arrive! » « Major… » « Tommy, ferme là et économise toi. » « Tu diras à mon…père…que je suis…désolé. J'ai…échoué…Merci de m'…avoir ramené. » « STOP! » « Mais Major… » « FAIS CE QUE JE DIS! JE SUIS VOTRE SUPERIEUR! C'EST UN ORDRE! » On pouvait entendre le bruit du massage cardiaque. « C'est fini Edward! Laisse le partir! » « Non Roméo ! C'est pas fini! Respire bordel! » « EDWARD! STOP! »_

C'était fini pour la deuxième fois. Je ne m'étais jamais entendu, et c'est là que j'ai entendu mon ton dur, froid et calculateur. Mais aussi une légère panique. Moi qui avais eu l'impression d'être un véritable hystérique. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux tout en jetant un regard sur le Général et Lucas.

La mère de Tommy s'essuyait les yeux tandis que celle de Cookie lui frottait le dos.

L'ambiance était plombée. Lourde. Pesante.

_ Major Cullen. On peut y déceler la voix du Radio Kurk, votre voix, celle du Major Davies. Mais surtout la vôtre. Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

_ J'ai perdu mon sang froid.

_ C'est à dire Major Cullen ?

J'inspirai avant de me lancer.

_ J'ai transporté le corps de Tommy, enfin du lieutenant Alistair jusqu'au bureau du Colonel McKay. J'ai allongé le corps dessus en lui demandant en gros s'il était satisfait du résultat. Qu'on avait quatre morts sur la conscience.

_ Que vous a-t-il rétorqué ?

_ Que j'étais responsable de mes gars sur le terrain.

Des murmures se firent entendre.

_ Et c'est à cet instant que...

_ Que j'ai perdu mon calme et que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure.

_ Vous avez été envoyé au mitard pour ça. Pensez-vous que c'était mérité Major ?

_ Bien-sûr que ça l'était, il était mon supérieur et j'avais beau être en désaccord et en colère, je n'aurais pas du le frapper. _(N/Spuffy: y a des moments où ça fait du bien pourtant !)_

Je le pensais réellement.

_ Pourquoi avoir rédigé ce rapport négatif envers le Colonel McKay ?

Je déglutis avant de m'expliquer.

_ Parce que je pense que c'était mon devoir de Marines. Il n'a pas les capacités pour diriger une équipe sur le terrain. Je le clame haut et fort. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Je n'ai absolument rien à gagner dans cette histoire. J'ai quitté l'armée et les Marines.

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre alors que le Colonel se levait pour parler. Les MP le firent rasseoir.

_ Alors que voulez-vous Major ?

_ La justice pour tous. La vie des soldats américains est vraiment trop précieuse pour la gâcher par un manque total de discernement.

_ Merci Major. Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre Honneur.

_ Moi j'en ai une dernière. L'avocat de la défense se leva.

Il rattachait les boutons de son uniforme et me scrutait de ses petits yeux de fouines qui recherchent la merde à tout point de vue.

_ Major Cullen diriez-vous que vous êtes un homme d'honneur et que vous êtes de bonne moralité ?

Là ça sentait mauvais.

_ Un homme d'honneur et de bonne moralité? Je pense en tout cas faire tout ce que je peux pour l'être.

_ Vraiment ? N'avez-vous pas abandonner votre compagne pour rejoindre les Marines alors qu'elle était enceinte...

_ Objection votre Honneur !

_ Que...je...

_ Alors qu'elle était enceinte ? Major Cullen ! Répondez à la question !

_ Objection votre Honneur ! La vie du Major ne regarde que lui !

_ Non votre honneur ! La cour veut connaître la moralité du témoin je suppose ! Je pense que c'est important ! Le Colonel McKay risque beaucoup !

Bâtard ! C'était l'indignation dans les murmures des personnes présentes.

Je me tournai vers les juges.

_ Répondez à la question Major.

_ Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée parce qu'elle était enceinte ! M'insurgeai-je. J'ignorai totalement ce fait ! Ce n'était pas vraiment ma compagne du reste. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses évoluent !

Lucas était aussi énervé que moi. J'avais une folle envie de me jeter à sa gorge et de le tuer ce fils de chien. Ce Colonel de pacotille.

_ D'autres questions Maître ?

_ Aucune. Sourit-il narquois. Le témoin est à vous.

_ Major Cullen, vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Je sortis de ma chaise. Fis claquer mes chaussures et rejoignis ma place. Les débats reprirent et j'étais finalement soulagé que tout soit terminé. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être appelé à la barre. Lucas y était aussi passé. A priori la défense comptait sur notre présence au procès. Et en plus il avait fait des recherches.

Il essayait de nous dénigrer et de nous attaquer sur notre passé. Lucas avait été montré comme un garçon instable, et fugueur étant plus jeune.

La fin de journée était arrivée, enfin. Lucas avait passé un coup de téléphone, et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ignorer qui il appelait.

_ Tu as appelé Bella. Soupirai-je.

_ Bien-sûr que j'ai appelé Bella. Elle a le droit de savoir que tu n'as rien fait de stupide ! Cracha-t-il durement.

_ Stupide comme quoi ?

_ Comme te suicider !

_ J'ai pas l'intention de mourir. M'outrai-je. J'suis pas revenu pour ça.

_ Toi tu le sais peut-être, mais Bella ça la terrorise. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'y penser.

_ On en a déjà discuté.

_ Mouais. Si on allait manger un morceau ?

J'acceptai, on se rendit dans un des bars de Marines dans le centre. Là où nous étions allés le jour de l'enterrement de Tommy. La journée avait été assez éprouvante.

On était devant une bière et devant un Cheese-burger.

_ Comment vont Rose et le bébé ? M'enquis-je.

_ D'après ce que je sais, ça peut aller. Lé bébé grossit bien et Rose reprend des forces.

_ Tant mieux alors.

_ Enfin je n'ai pas eu trop l'temps d'aller les voir.

Je fronçai le sourcils et me pinçai l'arête du nez.

_ Désolé.

_ Oui, je me suis pas mal occupé de Matt comme tu me l'as demandé.

_ Lucas, je devais m'éloigner afin d'analyser tout ça. Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux.

Lucas avala une gorgée de bière.

_ Je sais tout ça. M'expliqua-t-il en reposant sa bière devant lui. Je comprends Edward. Mais pour Bella c'est compliqué à gérer.

La fin du repas se passa dans un silence nécessaire et apaisant.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi Major ?

_ J'ai compris certaines choses, je crois. Je dois faire quelque chose pour me remettre sur les rails. Si je veux que ma famille et moi-même soyons heureux. Je dois me soigner. C'est vital. La vie est trop importante pour la gâcher. Je veux que Bella et Matt puissent être fiers de moi.

Il me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

_ Ils sont déjà fiers de toi Edward. Mais je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de te faire soigner.

_ Disons qu'il le faut.

Après avoir réglé, nous sortîmes. On avait la même idée avec Lucas. On voulait se rendre sur la tombe de nos potes disparus. Nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'au cimetière d'Arlinghton.

Nous nous rendîmes sur la tombe de Tommy en premier. C'était difficile de se dire qu'il était là. Seul. Fixé dans sa jeunesse. Qu'il n'aura connu que très peu de chose de la vie, alors que nous avions la chance de pouvoir vivre.

C'était assez émouvant.

Nous finîmes par Cookie. J'arrivais à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait nous dire si il était là et qu'il pouvait nous entendre nous morfondre. Ce type était extra, et il ne méritait pas ça. Mais quand je regardai autour de moi. Je pouvais m'apercevoir en voyant toutes ces croix blanches que personne ne méritait ça.

Quelque chose s'était passé en moi. Comme un électrochoc. Comme si l'avenir s'était éclairé d'un coup. Bizarrement je n'avais qu'une hâte rentrer à la maison. Serrer dans mes bras Bella et mon fils. Je ne voulais plus fuir mon passé, mais je devais simplement apprendre à vivre avec.

_N/Spuffy: comme d'hab, une conclusion émouvante à un chapitre pleins de larmes ! Mais bon, vivement qu'il rentre à la maison, il fait trop froid pour se passer d'Edward ! ;p_

**Alors on en pense quoi de ce chapitre ?**

**Ahhhh Lucas...**

**Reviews !**

**On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre ou sur mon Twitter, où je vous tiens au courant de mes avancées.**

**Voici le lien : http : / twitter . Com / caroo30 (Ôter les espaces) ou lien direct sur mon profil. **

**Basgi Ciao Caro**


	40. la vie devant soi

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je suis un peu...beaucoup en retard**

**Une dédicace spéciale à ma bêta Spuffygirl92,**

**Qui est submergée de boulot.**

**Merci ma belle.**

**Merci aussi aux filles sur Twitter qui m'ont aidé à trouver un prénom pour l'enfants de Rose et d'Emmett**

**Merci à vous aussi lecteurs adorés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews.**

**Mais je vous promets d'y répondre pour le prochain.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Un gros bisous à mes Lémoniaques : Spuffygirl92, Eliloulou, Emy13, Anghjulina, Clair de ****lune, Live4ever****, Savine2b, Alinghi...enfin désolée y'en a trop ! DD**

******38 La vie devant soi...**

******BELLA POV**

**L**ucas avait appelé la veille. Le soulagement que j'avais éprouvé à ce moment précis était indescriptible. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward aille bien. Même si je n'avais pas la certitude qu'il allait revenir, il allait bien et ça me suffisait du moins pour le moment. _(N/Spuffy: Vive l'optimisme !)_

Alice devait présenter sa collection pour le concours aujourd'hui. Mais elle qui était si rayonnante d'habitude affichait un regard morne. Même si nos amis de Forks et ses parents étaient là. C'était une journée difficile sans son frère. Elle avait besoin de lui. Rosalie se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital avec Emmett. So commençait à déprimer sans Lucas _(N/Spuffy: quelle ambiance ! Tu veux nous déprimer encore plus ? !)_. Et moi...et bien on dira que j'avais pris sur moi.

J'avais tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Lucas. Je m'étais reprise en mai, du moins face à mon fils et au reste du monde. Mais dès que je me retrouvais seule, mes larmes revenaient de plus belle. J'avais la sensation que ça faisait des mois qu'il était parti. Les heures défilant comme des journées et des journées comme des mois.

Je déglutis difficilement et repris contenance. Matt me serrait la main. Je baissai la tête, et mes yeux se posèrent sur la copie conforme en miniature de son père. Il tirait légèrement sur sa cravate. Je m'accroupis et réajustai son costume qu'Alice avait confectionné pour lui. _(N/Spuffy: faute du père, je prends le fils MDR)_

_ Ça sert le cou ce truc maman. Se plaignit-il. _(N/Spuffy: il faut souffrir pour être beau !)_

_ Je sais mon ange. Mais ça ne va pas durer.

Quant à moi je portais une robe de couleur électrique, elle était décolletée et échancrée sur le coté droit dévoilant une bonne partie de ma cuisse.

Je restai debout au fond de la salle. Tandis que Matt allait s'asseoir à coté de Jasper et des filles. Il y avait trois jeunes stylistes en compétition. Je pouvais sentir la nervosité d'Alice jusque dans mes orteils.

Les juges arrivèrent sur scène. Ils expliquèrent le déroulement du concours, les récompenses, et après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux candidats, le défilé commença.

Le premier styliste était un peu trop High-tech. Il mélangeait le plastique, des claviers d'ordinateurs ou bien des téléphones. Seigneur ! _(N/Spuffy: Mdr !)_

J'avais quand même beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je voyais. Mon esprit divaguant surtout vers Lui. Toujours vers Lui.

Je sentais un malaise m'envahir comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Cette douleur.

Depuis quand respirer est douloureux ? J'avais la sensation que chaque bouffée me tuait un peu plus. J'abandonnai les lieux et allai prendre l'air précipitamment. Il pleuvait, je respirai fortement en appuyant mon front contre le mur.

Je restai comme cela un moment. Essayant de faire passer ma crise de panique. Quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne du bout des doigts. Cette chaleur. Je la connaissais. Je l'avais espéré. Mon esprit me jouait-il des tours ? _(N/Spuffy: OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! Enfin, Non c'est pas un mauvais tour !*croise les doigts *)_

Je n'osai pas regarder par dessus mon épaule..._(N/Spuffy: ferme à moitié les yeux)_ Je sentis des gouttelettes d'eau goutter sur mon cou. Son souffle aussi. Je frissonnai. Espérant que tout soit vrai cette fois. Que mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours. Sa tête se posa sur ma nuque.

_ Bella. Souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée et pleine de souffrance.

Et la mienne de souffrance ?

Je me retournai brusquement. Il recula d'un pas. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je restai là, face à lui. Ses yeux verts émeraude me transperçaient l'âme. _(N/Spuffy: ba moi je fais la danse de la joie !)_

La pluie tombait autour de nous. Mais j'avais la sensation que le temps avait suspendu son vol. Je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable. Je me jetai dans ses bras.

Je m'étais plusieurs fois imaginé son retour. Ma colère contre lui pour être parti. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne pouvais pas.

Il m'avait trop manquée pour lui en vouloir. J'avais eu trop peur pour lui en tenir rigueur. J'avais trop perdu de temps en doutes inutiles. J'avais cru devenir folle sans lui._(N/Spuffy: Amen !)_

Edward resserra ses mains autour de ma taille et plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Ô mon Dieu Edward. Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout Edward. J'aurais dû...je ne sais pas...Sanglotai-je émue.

_ Ma Bella...c'est moi qui suis désolé...J'avais besoin de m'éloigner...

Je lui posai le doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours me picotait légèrement les doigts._(N/Spuffy: m'en fous ! je fonds! )_

_ Je sais. Le coupai-je simplement. Je sais...même si j'ai cru mourir sans toi.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais un aveu.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa tendrement.

_ C'est fini Bella. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je...

_ Tais-toi. Embrasse-moi et serre-moi fort contre toi. Le suppliai-je.

Il le fit. Jamais je ne pourrai me passer, ou même me lasser de lui. C'était impossible. _(N/Spuffy: Encore heureux miss, ou alors t'as à faire à moi *air méchant *)_

_ Je t'aime Bella.

J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime...et à bas les compromis ! Scandai-je. Si tu veux toujours de moi comme Madame Cullen. J'insistai fortement sur le « Madame ». Je suis d'accord pour t'épouser. Je suis d'accord pour me marier avec toi. J'ai été ridicule...c'est juste que j'avais peur. Mais...je te veux juste toi. Je pleurai toujours.

Il sourit.

_ Ça fait beaucoup de mot en « M » tout ça. Surtout pour toi. Il m'arracha un sourire. Mais tu avais raison Bella. Expliqua-t-il gravement. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le psy dont m'a parlé mon père. J'y vais demain pour un premier contact. Et je souhaiterais que tu viennes avec moi. Si tu es d'accord, bien-sûr. Tu n'as pas à avancer seule. Moi aussi je dois poursuivre ma vie. Notre vie. _(N/Spuffy: tire un autre coin du drap)_

Je posai une main sur sa joue et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Cette détermination dans ses yeux était la plus belle preuve que je pouvais attendre.

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et même si la peur de l'abandon serait encore présente un moment, je devais prendre sur moi et apprendre à avoir confiance en lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Edward souffla.

_ Je m'en voudrais de manquer le défilé d'Alice. J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça.

Je lui tendis la main, il la prit dans la sienne et nous rentrâmes ensemble. Unis par toutes ces épreuves qui s'étaient mises en travers de notre route.

C'était au tour d'Alice. La chance était avec nous.

Elle fit un tabac, les gens applaudissaient. Elle faisait un tour sur l'estrade avec les mannequins et sa collection. Hot, Lucky et Lucas sifflaient. Quand Alice aperçut ce dernier, elle nous chercha du regard. Quand elle nous vit, un large sourire accompagna son visage. Je pouvais y lire le soulagement et la joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

Matt se retourna lui aussi. Il vit son père, et tapa l'épaule de Jasper pour lui signaler sa présence. Jasper salua Edward de la main. Mon amoureux le lui rendit d'un signe de tête. On pouvait sentir l'impatience de Matt. Il voulait nous rejoindre, mais Jasper lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis les trois stylistes montèrent sur la scène. Alice avait l'air impatiente et était à la limite de sauter partout comme une puce. _(N/Spuffy: même pas que ça m'étonne ! Secoue la tête)_ Finalement c'est comme ça que je la préférais. Surexcitée comme le lapin dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

Le président du jury se leva, il rejoignit les stylistes. Il avait les résultats dans une enveloppe. Je croisai les doigts et fermai les yeux.

_ Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Voici le résultat pour le trente quatrième concours de stylisme. Cette année nous avons été gâtés. Je tiens à remercier les participants, et leurs amis d'être venus. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et annonça. Le gagnant pour l'édition de cette année est : Alice Cullen dans un style glamour chic. Bravo Mademoiselle. _(N/Spuffy: attention aux retombées ! Je cours à mon abri anti-nucléaire)_

Alice sauta de joie, tandis que tout le monde exultait. Elle l'avait vingt fois mérité. Elle embrassa le « juge », puis s'avança devant le micro.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

_ C'est bien la première fois. Rigola Lucas dans la salle. Elle lui tira la langue.

_ Merci. A vous le jury, bien-sûr. Je suis très honorée et très émue. Merci à ma famille et mes amis pour m'avoir supporté pendant tous ces mois. J'espère en être digne.

Elle pleurait d'émotion. Elle avait gagné, et allait pouvoir faire son stage à Paris. C'était une magnifique récompense qui était amplement méritée.

Il y avait une soirée d'organiser après au club. La salle commençait à se vider, et Matt en profita pour se lever et se jeter dans les bras de son père.

_ Papa ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es rentré ! Suis trop content. C'était long sans toi.

_ Pour moi aussi. Je suis désolé Matt.

_ Ça va maintenant tu es là. Souffla le fils dans les bras du père.

Edward le tenait fort contre lui. J'avais les larmes aux yeux devant ce tableau. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'était pas revenu.

OoOoOoOoOo

On était au club. Alice s'était jetée au cou de son frère. Mais était vite redescendue en disputant Edward pour être parti sans aucune explication. _(N/Spuffy: MDR)_Esmè et Carlisle avaient été plus soft. J'avais du mal à quitter les bras d'Edward. C'était comme si toute la fatigue et les larmes de ces derniers jours étaient parties en fumées.

J'avais eu trop conscience de ce que j'avais failli perdre pour le laisser à nouveau partir. Il avait enfin décidé de se soigner, c'était pas vraiment le moment d'entrer dans un nouveau conflit. J'aspirai simplement à être avec lui, et Matt. Le reste étant vraiment superflu à mon goût. Rien ne valait la famille. Ma famille.

Je le délaissai à contre cœur pour aller voir Lucas. Il me scrutait avec un sourire franc et sincère.

_ Tu as tenu ta promesse. Merci Lucas.

Je l'enlaçai.

_ Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Il serait revenu tu sais. Tu ne lui en veux pas trop on dirait ?

_ Je crois que j'ai eu tellement peur, que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

_ Je pense que ça m'a fait du bien de me rendre à Washington moi aussi. M'expliqua Lucas.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? S'immisça mon amoureux en m'enlaçant par derrière.

_ De toi Major. Comme toujours. Rigola Lucas.

_ Vaste programme. Plaisanta Edward. _(N/Spuffy: j'approuve! Et quel programme *bave *)_

_ N'est-il pas ? Confirmai-je.

Nous rîmes.

Lucas se fit alpaguer par So qui voulait danser. Hot avait entrainé Anni. Enfin presque tout le monde dansait. Même Matt qui avait été pris en sandwich entre Jasper et Alice. Il riait aux éclats.

Edward en profita pour nous faire asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres.

Il entrelaça nos doigts.

_ Matt voudrait aller voir Emmett, Rose et le bébé demain. M'annonça Edward.

_ Le bébé...oui c'est une bonne idée...enfin je crois.

Petit moment de panique.

_ Bella, je ne suis pas parti à cause du bébé. Il m'a fait simplement prendre conscience de ce que j'avais perdu et surtout de ce que je ne voulais plus perdre.

J'acquiesçai. J'avais confiance en lui. Je devais avoir confiance en lui.

Je me blottis contre lui, appréciant simplement sa chaleur. Son odeur. Son retour.

J'observai les autres s'amuser, danser, chanter. Ça me faisait plaisir, j'étais heureuse. Oui heureuse. Je savais qu'enfin nous étions sur la bonne voie. Lui et moi.

_ Veux-tu danser ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Euh...

_ J'prends ça pour un oui ! Aller viens !

Il m'entraina sur la piste. Je posai ma tête sur son torse. Ses bras m'entouraient. La musique s'élevait. C'était No One d'Alicia Keys.

**http : / www . /watch?v=Jl6jiX8tbL4 (A écouter en mm tps enlevez les espaces)**

******I just want you close** (j_e te veux juste proche)_******  
Where you can stay forever **_(là où tu peux rester pour toujours)_******  
You can be sure **_(tu peux être sûr)_******  
That it will only get better **_(Qu'il ne pourra que s'améliorer)_******  
You and me together **_(toi et moi ensemble)_******  
Through the days and nights **_(Grâce aux jours et aux nuits )_******  
I dont worry cause **_(je ne m'inquiète pas car)_******  
Everythings gonna be alright **_(tout ira bien)_******  
People keep talking **_(les gens continuent de parler)_******  
They can say what they like **_(ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent)_******  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright **_(mais je sais que tout ira bien)_

******No one no one no one **_(personne personne personne)_******  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling **_(peut changer la façon dont je le ressens)_******  
No one no one no one **_(personne personne personne)_******  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you **_(peut changer ce que je ressens pour toi)_******  
You you **_(Toi seul)_******  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you **_(peut changer ce que je ressens pour toi)_

******When the rain is pouring down** _(Quand la pluie tombe averse)_******  
And my heart is hurting **_(et que mon cœur est blessé)_******  
You will always be around **_(tu seras toujours près de moi)_******  
This I know for certain **_(cela j'en suis sûre)_

******You and me together **_(toi et moi ensemble)_******  
Through the days and nights **_(Grâce aux jours et aux nuits )_******  
I dont worry cause **_(je ne m'inquiète pas car)_******  
Everythings gonna be alright** _(tout ira bien)_******  
People keep talking **_(les gens continuent de parler)_******  
They can say what they like **_(ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent)_******  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright **_(mais je sais que tout ira bien)_

**Ses bras si sécurisants. Je fermai les yeux, inspirant son odeur. M'imprégnant de sa présence. Nos corps enlacés l'un à l'autre. Juste savourer ce calme entre nous. Effacer les doutes et les craintes inutiles de mon esprit. **

******I know some people search the world **_(je connais des gens qui explorent le monde)_******  
To find something like what we have **_(pour trouver quelque chose comme ce que nous avons)_******  
I know people will try **_(je sais que des gens essayeront)_******  
Try to divide **_(essayeront de séparer)_******  
Something so real **_(ce quelque chose de si vrai)_******  
So till the end of time **_(ce quelque chose qui dura jusqu'à la fin des temps)_******  
I'm telling you that **_(je te dis que )_******  
**

******No one no one no one **_(personne personne personne)_******  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling **_(peut changer la façon dont je le ressens)_******  
No one no one no one** _(personne personne personne)_******  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you **_(peut changer ce que je ressens pour toi)_******  
You you **_(Toi seul)_**  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you **_(peut changer ce que je ressens pour toi)_

******oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh …**

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Edward.

J'avoue que sa question m'avait surprise.

_ Serais-tu maso Edward Cullen ?

_ Nan. Enfin je ne crois pas. J'essaye de comprendre.

_ Écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que je suis trop contente que tu sois rentré à la maison pour me disputer ou bien-même t'en vouloir. J'ai trop paniqué à l'idée que tu ne reviennes jamais. Mais surtout, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je trouve qu'on a perdu assez de temps en disputes ridicules. Je t'aime et c'est ça le plus important.

_ Oui mais je t'avais promis de ne jamais te laisser et...

_ Et moi je t'ai promis de te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Tu avais besoin de partir, et même si la manière était comment dire...

_ J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à partir si je te voyais.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

_ Tu es là maintenant, et c'est le plus important.

_ Je suppose. Souffla-t-il.

_ Edward. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me disputer. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et même si ça m'a fait mal. ..

_ Tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de moi et ça depuis des années.

_Et voilà ! Le retour d'Edward ! Il veut que je le fouette ou quoi ? (N/Spuffy: qui sait ? lol)_

Je lui donnai un coup dans le plexus.

_ Je t'interdis de penser ça Edward Cullen ! Tu m'as apporté bien plus de moments extraordinaires. Et je sais qu'il y en aura plein d'autres. Alors arrête ça tout de suite !

_ Je ne te mérite pas !

Je levai la main, juste pour lui montrer que j'allais lui en coller une s'il continuait.

Il l'attrapa et embrassa la paume.

Puis il me serra encore plus fort contre lui, sa tête plongeant dans mes cheveux.

_ Papa ! Maman ! S'écria Matt en se jetant entre nous.

Edward le prit dans ses bras, il le souleva. Nous embrassâmes son père et moi, une joue chacun. Il rigolait. Nous recommençâmes, c'était tellement agréable d'être autour de Matt, ensemble.

******EDWARD POV**

Sincèrement, je ne la méritais pas. Comment pouvait-elle me pardonner aussi facilement ?

J'avais vu son visage, ses yeux fatigués et rougis par les pleurs quand j'étais revenu. Je m'en voulais tellement. Je savais pourtant que j'avais eu raison de m'éloigner. J'avais pris conscience de certaines choses qui étaient vitales pour l'avenir._(N/Spuffy: y a des fois, c'est mieux, faire un pas en arrière pour deux en avant)_

J'aimais la sensation enivrante d'avoir Matt et sa mère près de moi. Dans un certain sens je me sentais invincible avec eux à mes cotés. Ça semblait peut-être ridicule, mais c'est ce que je ressentais.

On s'était installé sur une des banquettes, Matt avait sa tête posée sur mes genoux, et ses pieds sur ceux de sa mère. Je ne me lassai pas de le regarder. Il était sur le point de s'endormir. Malgré la folie environnante. Je caressai ses cheveux.

_ Il n'en peut plus. Constata Bella.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je survivrai. Mais j'ai un exam demain, juste avant le déjeuner. Grimaça-t-elle._  
__ Je t'accompagnerai si tu le souhaites ?

_ Je veux bien.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à réviser ces derniers jours c'était de ma faute. Elle était trop triste ou bien trop préoccupée pour s'y atteler correctement.

Matt venait de s'endormir.

_ On le monte ? Proposai-je.

_ Oui.

Elle se redressa en ôtant délicatement les pieds de Matt. Elle souleva son petit corps pour que je puisse me relever. Une fois fait. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras. Il ronchonna un court instant avant de se rendormir.

Nous fîmes un signe aux autres, avant de monter. Je passai devant et Bella s'accrocha à ma chemise dans mon dos. Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre de Matt. Après l'avoir déshabillé et couché, nous lui fîmes un dernier baiser avant d'aller dans notre chambre.

J'avais juste déposé mon sac. Je n'avais pas rangé mes affaires. J'étais trop pressé de retrouver Bella et Matt. Bella alla dans la salle de bain, tandis que je m'occupai de vider mon sac. Je venais de finir quand Bella revint.

Je la trouvai encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Elle portait une nuisette bleu électrique. Lacet devant. Sa poitrine si finement exposée me rendait fou. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Bella s'installa sur le lit en tailleur.

Je la rejoignis et caressai sa joue d'un doigt.

_ Ça va ? M'enquis-je.

_ Beaucoup mieux, depuis que tu es rentré. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis...

_ Ne finis pas ta phrase. Parce que c'est à moi d'être désolée. Je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche ces derniers temps. J'ai été injuste avec toi, avec cette histoire de mariage. J'aurais dû te parler tout de suite au lieu de t'ignorer. J'ai vraiment...déconné. Je regrette...je...vraiment...je...

Elle semblait si gênée, si désolée aussi.

_ Disons que je l'ai cherché dans un sens. Je savais que tu n'étais pas prête, et j'ai brûlé les étapes. J'aurais dû attendre, être plus patient, être...

_ Non, je pense que tu as raison. Me coupa-t-elle. Je t'aime plus que tout Edward. Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi. Alors c'est...logique.

_ Logique ? Rigolai-je. Juste logique ? Répétai-je dubitatif.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre intérieure.

_ Logique dans le sens, où c'est l'évolution normale de notre relation. Me confia-t-elle.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle me parle de son envie de se marier au lieu de logique. Mais c'était Bella après tout.

Je me levai et allai jusqu'à ma commode. Je fouillai dedans et en ressortis un petit écrin. C'était la fameuse bague qu'avait trouvé Matt. Je respirai profondément.

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le lit. Bella regardait le store. Je posai une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

_ Excuse-moi.

_ C'est rien Edward. J'étais dans les nuages.

Je déglutis très difficilement. Je replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ma main s'attarda sur sa joue un instant. Mon autre main enfermait l'écrin.

_ Bella...J'ai pas vraiment fait les choses correctement l'autre jour.

_ Que...Quoi ?

_ Laisse-moi parler mon amour. Je t'aime, et pour moi la seule manière de te le prouver réellement c'est de te demander ta main. Isabella Mary Swan veux-tu m'épouser ? _(N/Spuffy : Oui ! Oups, je me tais) (N/Caro : Spuffy...*tape du pied sur le sol*)_

Moment de vérité. Ses yeux fixés sur la bague. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Elle leva enfin son regard vers moi.

_ Oui. Couina-t-elle.

_ Oui ? Ou moui ?

Elle inspira fortement.

_ Oui. Celui-là était clair, net et déterminé. _(N/Spuffy: l'étais temps)_

J'eus un soupir de soulagement. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui passai la bague au doigt. Je déposai un baise main. Elle avait dit oui ! J'avais fini par gagner _(N/Spuffy: non mais regarde-le le macho !)_. J'étais heureux. Plus que ça même. Je ne touchais plus le sol. J'avais la certitude que maintenant tout irait bien.

Je la renversai sur le lit, et ma bouche trouva inexorablement la sienne. Nos langues se soudèrent pour une danse fiévreuse. La bataille imaginaire qu'elles se livraient été passionnée, violente, enivrante, voluptueuse. Cette sensation étrange que si nous nous lâchions nous mourions certainement de l'absence de l'autre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène pour respirer. Ni même de me nourrir ou bien même boire pour vivre. Seulement de Bella. De sa peau contre la mienne, de nos souffles erratiques et mêlés.

Mes mains ne pouvaient pas rester inactives, elles se baladaient sur la surface de sa peau pour en savourer la douceur, le grain. Je me noyai dans un tourbillon de sentiments, d'envie, de besoin.

D'une main je descendis la bretelle de sa nuisette. Ma bouche glissa le long de son cou pour atteindre sa clavicule. Bella s'arque-bouta en jetant sa tête en arrière, mes dents mordillaient sa chair tandis que des gémissements sonores s'échappaient de ses lèvres délicieuses.

Mon sexe palpitait dans mon pantalon, il réclamait sa libération. C'en était douloureux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué pendant mon voyage à Washington, et j'avais vécu sans savoir si elle voudrait encore de moi par la suite.

Les doigts de Bella s'engouffraient dans mes cheveux. Bella tirait dessus. Elle se tortillait sous moi. La friction entre nos deux corps était salvatrice. Mais insuffisante. Ma langue frôlait la naissance de sa poitrine. Je défis la seconde bretelle de sa nuisette. Sa poitrine dressée vers moi se découvrit. Ma langue enveloppa un de ses mamelons. Je suçotai, léchai, dévorai ses deux globes laiteux.

Ma main droite caressa sa cuisse et releva le tissu, elle s'engouffra sur son pubis. Le tissu de sa culotte était si humide. Je passai un doigt sur sa fente détrempée.

_ Ô Edward...souffla ma douce. Tu m'as trop manqué.

Je jouai, sans jamais accentuer ma caresse. Son bassin se collait à ma main pour demander plus d'attention. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Bella avait les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Elle était si sexy. Ses doigts défirent maladroitement les boutons de ma chemise. La paume de ses mains cajola ma peau frissonnante. Mes doigts se firent plus aventureux et glissèrent entre ses plis intimes, trouvant aisément son bourgeon. Elle s'arqua contre ma main en soupirant de bien être.

Ma bouche reprit possession de ses seins avec dévotion. Ma verge allait exploser dans mon pantalon. Mais je m'en foutais, seul son plaisir importait. J'enfonçai un doigt en elle.

_ Ô mon dieu ! Lâcha-t-elle.

_ J'monte en grade. Fanfaronnai-je.

Je recourbai mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle pour toucher son point G.

_ Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Juste Edward suffira. Rigolai-je.

_ Ven...TARD !

Ses parois intimes se resserrèrent violemment sur mes doigts. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. J'arrachai sa culotte en dentelle et jetai ma bouche avide entre ses cuisses pour en aspirer tout son plaisir. Bella replongea dans un orgasme fulgurant.

Ses doigts s'entortillant dans mes cheveux et tirant dessus avec force. Mon dieu que ça m'avait manqué.

Je la laissai reprendre ses esprits en embrassant chaque partie de son corps. Puis elle me repoussa un instant, elle se mit à genoux. Elle défit mon pantalon. Je me levai pour le faire glisser. Elle en profita pour m'ôter mon boxer.

Sa bouche se posa sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Sa langue trouvant mon aine. Mon point sensible. Je frissonnai de bien être. La paume de sa main s'enroula autour de mon sexe plus que prêt. Elle le souleva et sa langue vint taquiner la base de ma verge et mes bourses, de temps en temps elle le léchait de toute sa longueur.

Je refusai de baisser les yeux sur ma douce. J'avais peur de jouir dans l'instant. Elle embrassa ma queue frétillante. Elle se redressa et goba ma verge d'un seul coup. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne pus empêcher mes mains de se poser sur sa tête.

Son mouvement était lent pour commencer. Elle me taquinait. De temps en temps ses dents venaient mordiller ma peau si sensible. Sa langue s'enroulait parfaitement autour de mon sexe engorgé. Elle creusait ses joues pour accentuer la succion. Bella masturbait la base de ma verge de ses petits doigts fins. J'avais la sensation que j'allais défaillir.

Ses dents raclaient la surface de ma peau, me procurant mille et un frissons. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses cheveux pour l'aider à imprimer la cadence. J'étais à deux doigts de me laisser aller à sa douce torture. Bella me surprit un peu plus en passant sa langue sur mes bourses et les goba l'une après l'autre. Je devenais de plus en plus fou devant toutes ses attentions. Un de ses doigts flatta mon entrée inviolable. J'allais pour me crisper, mais le plaisir qui en résultait me surprit au plus au point.

J'haletai comme une jeune pucelle en chaleur.

_ Putain Bells !

Bella aurait pu faire n'importe quoi avec moi, je me serais laisser faire. J'allais toucher le paradis si elle continuait ainsi, et je refusais de venir en dehors de son ventre. Je voulais jouir en même temps qu'elle, partager en même temps ce pur moment de félicité.

_ Stop Bells !

Je la repoussai gentiment, elle libéra ma verge d'un « pop » bougrement sexy. Je m'agenouillai moi aussi et me jetai avidement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et pleines. Ma langue chatouillant la sienne, jouant, bataillant l'une et l'autre.

Mais déjà j'aspirai à ne faire qu'un avec elle. Je me positionnai entre ses cuisses. Mon sexe frottant allégrement contre son clitoris. Bella gémissait, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je ne pus résister longtemps et ma bouche se posa dans son cou. J'aspirai sa peau, ma langue parcourant son épiderme. Bella avait enfoncé ses ongles dans mes cheveux.

Je bougeai mon bassin, ma verge était plus que prête à prendre possession de son corps. Son entrée était trempée, je n'eus aucun mal à glisser en elle. Un soupir de soulagement nous parcourut au moment où nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

J'avais la sensation qu'elle était encore plus serrée qu'avant. Peut-être le fait de ne pas avoir fait l'amour pendant plusieurs jours. Je refrénai mes ardeurs. Attendant simplement de reprendre mes esprits pour ne pas la baiser sauvagement. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis les mains douces de Bella sur mon visage. Nos yeux se fixèrent, Bella fit glisser ses mains le long de mes côtes pour se poser sur mes fesses et appuyer sur celles-ci. Enfonçant délicieusement ses ongles dedans.

_ Viens...Edward...sa voix était suppliante.

Je sortis totalement d'elle, et replongeai d'un coup dans sa moiteur. Je sentis chaque muscle de Bella se contracter. Une de mes mains prit sa jambes pour l'enrouler autour de moi. Elle fit pareil avec son autre jambe et les accrocha dans mon dos. Ses pieds imprimant mes fesses.

Je plongeai en elle avec virulence. Bella cria. Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne pour la faire taire. Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules. Son corps s'arque-boutait. Son bassin se collant plus au mien. Nous n'étions que gémissements, halètements. Seule notre bulle de volupté comptait.

Ses ongles griffèrent mes épaules. Elle détacha ses jambes de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me repoussait. Je m'assis, Bella prit place sur mes genoux. Elle s'enfonça sur moi. Ma douce s'accrocha à mes épaules. Elle se soulevait et se rabaissait sur ma verge plus dure que jamais.

Ses jambes encerclaient ma taille. Mes mains se posèrent sur son adorable cul. Je le soulevai pour qu'elle s'enfonce encore plus. Je sentais ses parois intimes m'enserrer de plus en plus violemment. Nos bouches se dévoraient l'une et l'autre. Bella rejeta son corps en arrière. Mes mains malaxèrent ses seins avec force. Je la pénétrai durement. Bella mordait sa main pour ne pas crier. Je luttai contre mon plaisir. Je voulais que notre étreinte dure encore et encore.

Elle se redressa, et s'éloigna encore de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration complètement décousue

_ Tu vas me tuer Bella. Grognai-je.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

_ Putain ouais !

Elle se retourna et m'offrit la vision de sa croupe tendu vers moi. Ma main se dirigea vers mon sexe, je commençai à me toucher. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais exploser et ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'elle fit après. Sa main droite se dirigea vers son intimité qu'elle commençait à maltraiter.

_ Putain ! Sifflai-je.

La voir se tortiller sur sa main alors qu'elle se donnait du plaisir sans moi, me mit dans un état...Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa putain de main et de ses doigts qui ravageaient son vagin.

Quand elle lécha ses doigts je devins complètement fou à lier.

Je me positionnai derrière elle en un quart de seconde. Un coup de reins plus tard j'étais en elle.

_ Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Si ce n'était que ça ? Fallait l'dire. Grognai-je tandis que je m'enfournai en elle.

_ Ô Oui ! Continue ! Oui ! Plus fort !

Mes coups de boutoirs étaient profonds, rapides. Tapant au fond de son ventre avec force. Merde! J'étais au paradis ! Oui mon paradis était Bella. Je la prenais comme un forcené. Bella avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle glissa sa main sur mes testicules. Je les sentis se raidir entre ses doigts. De temps en temps la bague que je venais de lui offrir me frôlait. Elle allait avoir ma mort. J'en étais certain.

Ses fesses rebondissait contre mon pubis avec force. Je sentais ma jouissance arriver. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, entrant en elle férocement. Nos corps dégoulinaient de sueur et claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Quand Bella se resserra sur ma verge, en étouffant un hurlement de plaisir dans son oreiller. Je m'effondrai sur elle au moment de ma jouissance mordant et arrachant un morceau de tissu du dit oreiller. Mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Mon sexe tressautait toujours dans son ventre.

Je me redressai et embrassai ses épaules. Nos respirations saccadées emplissaient la pièce. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Je roulais sur le coté en entrainant Bella avec moi, dans mes bras. Sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine.

_ La levrette devrait être sanctifiée. Pouffa-t-elle.

_ Ouais. Approuvai-je. Et la sainte fellation aussi.

Nous rîmes.

_ En même temps il existe bien le missionnaire. Il suffit de décliner le reste.

_ Saint Cuni, priez pour nous ! M'esclaffai-je.

Nous partîmes à rire de plus belle.

_ Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

J'embrassai son front. Quel bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. J'avais à nouveau la sensation d'être complet. Je fredonnais la berceuse de Bella, et nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

_(N/Spuffy: euh...j'ai bien une connerie à dire, mais elle va rester bien scellée dans ma tête ! Lol merci pour ce moment Wouaou !)_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'allais chercher Bella à la fac. Quand je l'avais emmenée ce matin elle était dans un état de nervosité incroyable. Elle m'avait rendu la bague en expliquant que ça la déconcentrait trop. Moi je la soupçonnais surtout de ne pas vouloir en parler pour le moment. Je pouvais la comprendre.

Elle avait accepté ma demande en mariage, et c'était merveilleux. Je crois que jamais je n'aurai osé lui redemander si elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. J'aurais eu trop peur qu'elle ne me fuit réellement cette fois-ci.

Pour l'heure j'étais adossé à ma voiture, mes RayBan sur le nez et j'attendais ma future femme. La future Isabella Mary Cullen. Plus j'y pensais et plus je trouvais que ça sonnait plus que bien._(N/Spuffy: quand je vous disais que c'était un macho !)_

Je ne pouvais pas décrocher le sourire que j'affichai, pour une fois mes perspectives d'avenir me semblaient réalisables. Plusieurs filles passaient à coté de moi, mais sincèrement je n'y prêtai aucune attention.

Enfin sauf à une seule. La brune aux reflets auburn qui se dirigeait vers moi. Elle se mit à courir, elle riait, elle se jeta dans mes bras et encercla ses jambes autour de mes reins. Je la fis tournoyer, et la posai sur le capot de la Volvo.

Mes lèvres cherchant les siennes inexorablement. Notre baiser s'approfondissait, et je savais que c'était pas vraiment le lieu, mais franchement je m'en fichais royalement.

_ Bonsoir Miss Swan.

La voix de cet homme me fit stopper immédiatement. Bella rougit.

_ C'était qui ? Demandai-je suspicieux.

La jalousie, ça j'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser._(N/Spuffy: bah ! On va te pardonner pour le moment)_

_ Ô personne. Éluda-t-elle.

_ Bella ?

_ Ok juste le doyen de l'université.

_ Merde ! Lâchai-je.

_ Ouais, j'ai fait un stage dans sa bibliothèque l'année dernière.

_ Dans sa bibliothèque ?

_ Ouais, il a une pièce à coté de son bureau où il entrepose des livres rares.

_ Ah...soufflai-je soulagé. _(N/Spuffy: je sais pas, moi je le serai pas !)_

Elle me tapa le torse.

_ Eh ! A quoi tu pensais Edward Anthony Cullen ? S'outra-t-elle.

_ Si j'avais été le doyen, ta petite culotte n'en serait pas sortie indemne.

_ Edward ! Il a l'âge de Charlie !

_ Mouais.

_ Edward ?

_ Soit, aller viens. Je crois que tu es assez grillée pour le restant de tes jours ici.

Je lui ouvris la portière. J'étais un peu stressé. Je devais me rendre à mon premier rendez-vous chez le psy et j'y allais à reculons. _(N/Spuffy: mais tu es fort, et beau, et sexy et...je me tais)_ Même si c'était un ami de mon père et le meilleur pour ce genre de problème. J'étais quand-même réticent à m'y rendre.

J'avais pas envie d'y penser.

_ Alors ton exam ?

_ Je crois que c'est bon. Je suis soulagée. Il m'en reste que trois et après je suis libre ! Enfin jusqu'aux résultats...je...

Elle recommençait à paniquer.

_ Zen Bella. La coupai-je. Ça va aller tu verras. Et Anni ?

_ Elle avait rendez-vous avec Hot. Mais elle est encore plus stressée que moi.

_ Ça c'est impossible. Plaisantai-je. _(N/Spuffy : chiche ?) (N/Caro : mdr !)_

On se dirigeait en plein centre de Seattle. Je m'arrêtai à l'adresse indiquée. Ça ressemblait plus à une clinique qu'à des bureaux. Je tiquai et Bella s'en aperçut.

Elle posa sa main sur mon avant bras. Tandis que je soufflai.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Mouais, c'est pas vraiment le pied mais ça peut aller. Mais on pourrait rentrer et passer un bon moment au lit. Seuls dans la maison.

_ Edward ! Gronda-t-elle. Tu es venu jusque là. Ce serait dommage de repartir sans l'avoir vu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Bella ou mon Jiminy Cricket personnel. T'as raison.

Je sortis du véhicule. Je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvris la portière. Je tendis la main à Bella pour l'aider à s'en extraire.

_ Attends Edward. Tu as la bague ? Demanda Bella.

_ Bien sûr.

Elle tendit sa main. Je sortis l'écrin de la poche intérieure de mon blouson, je l'ouvris et lui passai la bague à nouveau au doigt._(N/Spuffy: et sadique en plus !_) Je savais qu'elle le faisait pour moi et j'avoue que j'aimais ça.

_ Merci.

Elle me donna la main et entrelaça nos doigts. Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans le bâtiment. Les murs étaient blancs et bleus. Mais bizarrement ça ressemblait plus à un salon privé qu'à autre chose.

Je m'avançai vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme habillée très chic était derrière le comptoir.

_ Monsieur ? Vous avez rendez-vous ?

_ Euh oui...Edward Cullen, pour le docteur Robinson.

_ Très bien Monsieur Cullen. Suivez-moi.

Bella ne me lâchait pas. J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. On suivait la jeune femme. Elle frappa à une porte et nous demanda de patienter un instant. J'avais de plusen plus envie de me tirer d'ici. J'avais un mal fou à réfléchir à ma présence dans cet endroit.

Elle ressortit du bureau et nous invita à y entrer. Un monsieur de l'âge de mon père était face à nous.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Je suis le docteur Robinson.

_ Bonjour. Répondis-je. Et voici Isabella Swan ma fiancée.

Si elle fut surprise par le qualificatif que j'avais employé elle ne le montra pas.

_ Enchantée Docteur.

_ Moi de même mademoiselle. Mais entrez et installez-vous je vous en prie.

_ Merci.

La pièce était immense. Son bureau était en bois. Il y avait le choix pour les assises. Un grand canapé, deux beaux fauteuils face à son bureau et un autre à coté du sofa.

On s'installa face au bureau. Je refusai de lâcher la main de Bella. Le docteur s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il était mate de peau, des yeux bleus perçants malgré ses lunettes.

_ Comme vous le savez Major Cullen. Je travaille avec l'armée depuis des années sur ce genre de troubles. J'ai eu votre dossier. Je fronçai les sourcils. Rassurez-vous Major. C'est simplement pour mieux vous comprendre. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui c'est juste une prise de contact. Qu'attendez-vous de moi Major ?

Sa question me perturba. Je ne savais pas vraiment. Je regardai Bella. Perdu comme un enfant.

_ Je...

_ Je reformule. Que souhaitez-vous pour l'avenir ?

_ J'aimerai simplement vivre normalement. Sans cauchemar, sans me sentir coupable. Pouvoir dormir. Pouvoir avancer, arrêter de m'enfermer dans mon passé. C'est ce que je veux_.__(N/Spuffy: courage, tu es fort !)_

J'avais dit tout cela en ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux. J'avais serré sa main dans la mienne. Bella souriait en guise d'encouragement.

_ Bien je pense que c'est limpide. Mais pour qui le faîtes vous ?

_ Pour qui...je...pour moi en premier. Je...

Je baissai la tête honteux d'être si égoïste. Mais c'était la pure vérité. Je voulais m'en sortir. Déjà pour moi. Je savais que si déjà j'allais mieux le reste suivrait. Bella caressa le dos ma main avec son pouce.

_ N'ayez pas honte Major. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Ce qui est important c'est que vous preniez conscience que c'est pour vous que vous le faîtes. Ne l'oubliez pas. Jamais.

J'acquiesçai.

_ Comment ça va se passer ? Demandai-je.

_ Il y a plusieurs protocoles. Vous parlez, j'écoute. Vous parlez, je réponds. On échange.

Je grimaçai.

_ Parler m'est difficile Docteur Robinson.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

_ Bien-sûr. C'est souvent le cas avec ce trouble. Une chose Major. Vous n'êtes pas seul et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de votre présence ici.

_ Je...d'accord.

_ Il y a un autre traitement qui existe, en fait on stimule vos sens aussi bien l'ouïe, la vue, l'odorat...ce que l'on tente de faire c'est de vous remettre en situation de combat pour purger le trouble. On obtient d'excellents résultats en règle général. Mais le plus important Major. C'est la confiance. Vous devez apprendre à me faire confiance.

Je soufflai. J'avais un mal fou avec cette partie là._(N/Spuffy: pour le coup, je suis d'accord )_

_ Je sais que c'est une partie très délicate. La plus délicate certainement. Nous devons jouer de concert pour que ce soit efficace. Ce sera sûrement très épuisant par moment. Il y aura des cris, de la douleur, des larmes. Mais aussi des moments de joies.

Tu parles d'un programme ! On se croirait dans un Soap Opéra !_(N/Spuffy: no comment !)_

_ Combien de temps ?

Bella serra ma main fortement. Le docteur se redressa et posa ses mains sur le bureau.

_ Je n'en sais rien Major. Cela dépend de vous. Je ne suis là que pour vous accompagner, vous guider, vous aider à faire la part des choses.

_ Je vois.

_ Bien. Je voudrai parler un instant avec vous seul à seul Major.

Je tournai mon regard vers Bella. J'étais déboussolé. J'avais la sensation d'être le petit Poucet face à l'ogre, ou Hansel et Gretel face à la sorcière. Je me sentais vraiment désarmé, seul. Bella me sourit et se leva. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher ma main de la sienne. Elle dégagea ses doigts de ma main. Nos mains se frôlèrent. Elle embrassa mon front et me chuchota que tout irait bien.

**__****BELLA POV**

Je quittai donc le bureau. De voir Edward si désemparé m'avait retourné le cœur. Mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Il avait besoin de moi c'est vrai. Mais pas pendant sa thérapie, il devait progresser avec son médecin. Je devais m'effacer, les laisser interagir, et même si la détresse d'Edward était insupportable à regarder.

Je m'installai dans la salle d'attente. Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup avait ce manque d'expressiondans les yeux. Celle que je détestais voir dans ceux d'Edward. Et tant de tristesse, de peine, et de souffrance dans d'autres regards.

Je pris un magazine qui se trouvait à proximité : Vogue. Au moins les images étaient jolies. Je plongeai dedans essayant tant bien que mal de m'éloigner de la situation. Je feuilletai les pages, une à une mais mon esprit était toujours focaliser sur cette porte qui me séparait d'Edward.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il était avec le médecin quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me levai presque au garde à vous.

Edward serra la main du docteur, et passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

_ J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Isabella.

_ Moi de même docteur.

Je lui serrai moi aussi la main. Edward nous fit faire demi tour. Il posa son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira fortement. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment.

_ Tu vas bien ? M'enquis-je.

_ Je vais bien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain mon amour. Tout va très bien. Je le revois dans une semaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher un soupir de soulagement, tandis que j'entrai dans la voiture. Nos têtes se touchèrent au moment où nous mettions tous deux nos ceintures. Edward posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa profondément. Ce baiser était empli de reconnaissance. C'en était troublant.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me disait ça. Il posa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'étais au bord de l'apoplexie._(N/Spuffy: il a pas honte de jouer avec nos nerfs comme ça ?)_

_ Merci ? Pourquoi ?

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ D'être là, avec moi. De me soutenir comme tu le fais. D'être présente dans ma vie et de m'aimer malgré tout. Chuchota-t-il.___(N/Spuffy: bêta va ! Comment ne pas t'aimer )_

Là je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait lui aussi illuminé ma vie. L'avait rendue réelle et vivante. J'en avais autant à son service. Rien que le fait de me supporter était déjà énorme._(N/Spuffy: tu fais un pas dans la guérison toi aussi ! Youhou lol)_

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres comme la pauvreté sur le monde. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point c'était moi qui étais reconnaissante. Reconnaissante qu'il soit revenu en vie, et non pas dans une boite plombée.

J'eus un frisson d'effroi à cette pensée. Edward le ressentit certainement. Il posa son front sur le mien et soupira.

_ On n'est pas prêt de rentrer si on continue._(N/Spuffy; qui a dit qu'on rentrait ? hehe)_

_ Rentrer ? Pourquoi faire ? Le taquinai-je.___(N/Spuffy: tu vois ? !)_

_ Bella. Ton frère a raison j'ai fait de toi une insatiable petite dévergondée.

_ Et tu t'en plains ? Boudai-je.

_ Absolument...pas. Rigola-t-il.

Il démarra et nous rigolions toujours. Nous avions l'intention de pique-niquer avant de récupérer Matt. Nous nous rendîmes donc au parc de Ravenna. Edward avait tout prévu. Cet Homme était parfait.

Il sortit une couverture, un panier, et une glacière. Il installa le tout sur l'herbe hors du passage et me pria de m'asseoir. Il ouvrit une bouteille de vin et nous servit. On trinqua et but une gorgée.

_ Il fait si beau, et le soleil est vraiment agréable.

_ Edward. T'es vraiment entrain de me parler météo ?

_ Ouais. On dirait. Grimaça-t-il.

_ Pourrai-je savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Rien ne me tracasse. J'aurais voulu parler du mariage.

_ Oh !_(N/Spuffy: à a part ça, rien le tracasse, dis-toi )_

Il se redressa.

_ Oui, oh. Je pense que ce serait bien de choisir une date.___(N/Spuffy: c'est un vrai dur ce mec !)_

J'acquiesçai en me mordillant furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je...l'année prochaine ?

_ Trop loin. Déclara-t-il.

Je voyais pas en quoi c'était trop loin. Juste une petite année pour me faire à l'idée.

___(N/Spuffy: bravo ! Pour une fois qu'elle veut rallonger son espérance de vie humaine, il râle ! Ah zut, je me plante de textes MDR) (N/Caro : PTDR Spuffy !)_

_ Ok. Alors tu penses à quand ?

Mon cœur s'affolait en attendant sa réponse. Je savais que c'était ridicule. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

_ Cet été. Affirma-t-il de sa voix calme et tranquille.

_ Cet été ! Ma voix partait inexorablement vers les aigües.

_ Oui, Alice part pour son stage dans moins de quinze jours. Elle en a pour un mois environ. Ce qui évitera de l'avoir trop au milieu. Je l'adore...mais tu la connais, elle va s'emballer et je risque de me réengager.___(N/Spuffy: bah oui ! 1+1 = 2, tout le monde le sait!)_

_ Rho comme t'es mauvais.

_ Bah sinon on fait ça en octobre et tu la laisses tout régenter._(N/Spuffy: chantage!)_

_ ARG ! Non, je crois pas pouvoir le supporter.

_ Et t'inquiète elle trouvera toujours un moyen.

_ C'est là que je suis censée avoir peur ?

_ Oui en effet.

_ Ok donc...

_ Fin août.

_ Où ?

_ Seattle ? Forks ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Forks. Grinçai-je. On aura tous ces connards de cul-terreux au milieu.

_ Exact.

Edward avait un sourire carnassier. Comme s'il prenait une certaine revanche sur eux.

_ Wow ! Tu veux mettre la ville à feu et à sang ?

_ Non. Juste voir leurs têtes.

_ Tout un programme. Les invités ?

_ La famille, les amis proches ? Le général Alistair ?

_ Petit mariage ? La question était à la limite de la supplique.

_ Accordé ! De toutes manières je refuse de voir les autres ! Cracha-t-il. Le pasteur Weber ?

_ Oui. Il est gentil et n'a jamais émis aucun jugement.

_ Tes témoins ?

_ Rho, vaste question. Ta sœur, Rosalie. Pour les demoiselles d'honneurs et bien...Anni et So._(N/Spuffy: ata ! Je pars à la recherche de ma robe Tout De Suite !)_

Il se mit à rire.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se marier je trouve que tu réponds très rapidement !

Il se fichait de moi_.__(N/Spuffy; il y a sûrement le droit à 10% de pertes, Bella, venge-toi !)_

__ P_eut-être...depuis quelques jours en tous cas. Grondai-je cassante.

Il se renfrogna.

_ Et les tiens ?

_ Euh...Emmett et Lucas. Garçons d'honneur : Jasper, Lucky et Hot.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu en as un de plus que moi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Pire que les gonzesses.

_ Ok, alors j'embarque Matt, j'suis certaine que le pasteur lui trouvera un rôle à jouer.

Je boudai comme une gosse.

_ Tu es jalouse parce que j'en ai un de plus ?

Il riait à gorge déployée.

_ Mouais, tu riras moins quand on l'annoncera à Charlie.

Son rire s'arrêta d'un coup.

Bella one point ! _(N/Spuffy: je te l'avais dit ! Faut le mâter encore un peu, celui-là)_

_ Et puis ça tombe bien, il vient voir le bébé aujourd'hui. Poursuivis-je.

Son visage se décomposait ! J'adore !

_ Génial.

_ Dis, tu as gardé ton casque lourd ! ? M'esclaffai-je.

Il se rua sur moi. J'étais sous lui tandis qu'il me gratifiait d'une série de chatouille. On était tout simplement heureux.

Il roula sur le coté en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Quoi que si je mets mon uniforme le jour du mariage, il se calmera peut-être. Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Tu as le droit ?

_ Oui.

Je rougis comme une collégienne.___(N/Spuffy: Uniforme ? Tu as dit uniforme ? Je veux voiiiir !)_ Rien que de l'imaginer dedans j'en avais des bouffées de chaleurs. Le Major Sexe._(N/Spuffy: Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii)_

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il. On peut savoir pourquoi tu rougis ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Isabella Swan. Tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense.

_ Euh...si ça inclut, toi dans ton uniforme, moi te déshabillant, et après que tu me fasses l'amour comme une bête...alors oui._(N/Spuffy: en gros dépêche toi !)_

Merde ! Je rougissais. Ma bouche avait parlé toute seule. Mon cerveau avait dû subir un bug.

_ Oups !

Il se redressa sur un coude. Je me cachai dans son torse.

_ Oups, jeune effrontée. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

_ Bah disons que je risque d'avoir un mal fou à me concentrer pendant ce mariage, surtout en imaginant ton petit cul moulé dans ton pantalon. Re-Oups !_(N/Spuffy: elle se fait schizo ?) (N/Caro : on dirait !xD)_

Je mis ma main devant la bouche. Je venais vraiment de dire ce que je venais de dire ?

_ J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Je le suppliai du regard.

Il acquiesça.

_ Mais c'est pas pour me déplaire. Seulement, il vaut mieux arrêter là. Parce que maintenant tout de suite, je m'imagine en train de t'ôter ta jarretière.

Gloups. Là je hyperventilai. Je secouai la tête et tentai de redevenir sérieuse.

_ Ok, à Forks. Mais où ?_(N/Spuffy: mdr trop tard, t'es grillée !)_

___ La villa est grande. Assez pour contenir tout le monde je pense. Il faut qu'on en parle à Esmè.

_ Tu t'rends compte qu'on va se marier avant Emmett et Rose.

_ On a commencé avant eux en ayant Matt alors c'est logique. Enfin...je suppose.

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit, où tu tentes de t'en convaincre ?

_ Réellement Bella. Je m'en tape.

Sa bouche rejoignit la mienne. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup mangé ce midi là. On avait passé notre temps à nous embrasser, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Tandis que nous rejoignions la Volvo sa dernière question me déconcerta.

_ On va vivre où ?

_ Où ? Comment où ?

_ Et bien ce serait bien d'avoir notre petit coin à nous. Une maison, ou un appart. Juste pour nous trois.

Il avait posé ses mains sur le toit de la voiture et sa tête dessus.

_ Je ne sais pas Edward. C'est beaucoup d'un coup. Je...j'ai vécu là depuis que tu es parti et je...

_ Justement, je suis revenu. Je ne souhaite pas que l'on s'éloigne à des milliers de kilomètres. Mais juste un endroit à nous.

_ Je ne sais pas...J'suis à peu près la seule à savoir faire à manger. Si on s'en va, Emmett risque de prendre deux cent kilos. (N/Spuffy: pauvre Em'!)

_ Bella, il serait temps qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller sans toi.

_ Edward. Il a veillé sur moi pendant toutes ces années, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. M'irritai-je.

_ On s'demande qui s'est occupé de l'autre. Depuis la mort de ta mère c'est toi qui as pris sa place._(N/Spuffy: à part ça, tu plombes l'ambiance bougre d'idiot)_ Il vient d'avoir un enfant avec Rose. Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous détacher l'un de l'autre, même si vous vous verrez tous les jours.

__ Je_ n'en sais rien Edward, il est ma famille lui aussi.

_ Je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir. Soupira-t-il.

Nous montâmes en voiture direction le jardin d'enfant. Nous devions récupérer Matt pour l'emmener voir sa cousine, et sa tatie. Rosalie allait mieux. J'étais si soulagée, même si ces derniers jours je n'avais pas été très présente.

J'observai la bague qui était sur mon doigt. J'avais abandonné l'espoir d'en connaître le prix, sinon je me serais fait une attaque.

Vivre avec seulement lui et Matt ? C'était toute la question. J'étais habituée à avoir tout le monde autour de moi. Matt aussi. Dans un sens je savais qu'il avait raison. On ne pouvait pas vivre indéfiniment les uns sur les autres. Quelques fois, je rêvais de tranquillité mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête. (N/Spuffy: y a des fois, je me demande sur quoi elle est sûre d'elle)(N/Caro : Bonne question^^)

_N_ous sortîmes de la voiture, Edward me donna la main. Il colla mon dos contre la portière et m'embrassa tendrement le visage. Les gens nous regardaient ahuris. On était jeune et amoureux. Il n'y avait rien de choquant, ni même de vulgaire dans notre comportement.

Certaines étaient peut-être jalouses de notre bonheur, mais je m'en fichais. Après tout j'allais épouser cet homme. Devenir « Madame Cullen ». Je grimaçai. Damned ! Il fallait que je m'y habitue.

Pourquoi j'étais quelqu'un de si compliquée ? La plupart des jeunes femmes rêvent de se marier, et moi ça me paniquait. La porte s'ouvrit, tout le monde entra avec précipitation. Nous on attendit que le flux ce calme.

Une fois qu'une partie des enfants étaient sortis, nous entrâmes à notre tour. Edward ne me lâchait pas. J'aimais la sensation que cela me procurait. Nous étions devant la porte. La directrice nous salua.

_ Matthew Cullen Swan. Tes parents sont là.

Il arriva en courant et se jeta dans nos jambes. Après les embrassades

_ On va aller voir Tatie Rose et le bébé ?

_ Oui mon ange, on te l'a promis.

_ Merci papa ! Z'ai fait un dessin pour Tatie. Mais z'ai rien pour le bébé. Se désespéra-t-il.

_ On devrait trouver sur place, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura son père.

Matt était entre nous, il nous donnait la main. Il affichait un sourire rayonnant, et moi aussi je crois.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital. Au moment de sortir, Edward sortit un sac du coffre, c'était des vêtements propres pour Emmett.

Entourant toujours Matt de notre affection. Il y avait une boutique au rez de chaussée. Matt nous précipita à l'intérieur. Il y avait un petit peu de tout. Je décidai d'acheter une boite de chocolat pour Rose et Emmett. Le pauvre n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis des jours. Ne quittant ni sa fille, ni Rose.

Matt avait opté pour un mobile et une peluche. Il était si fier. J'allais pour payer, mais bien sûr Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Qu'il pouvait être vieux jeu à certain moment ! Mais je ne dit rien. Ravalant ma fierté. Finalement j'étais en progrès. (N/Spuffy: ba, on sait que ça va se payer au centuple une fois à la maison hehe)

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur qui nous mena jusqu'au service de maternité. Après avoir demandé la chambre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle-ci.

Matt toqua à la porte et la voix faible d'Emmett se fit d'entendre.

On entra. Emmett était assis sur le lit. Rose donnait le biberon au bébé. Elle qui rêvait de lui donner le sein. Toutes ces complications avaient mis un terme à ses plans.

_ Bonzour Tonton, bonzour Tatie.

Matt alla les embrasser. Il observa le bébé de pas trop près.

Nous nous approchâmes nous aussi. Après avoir embrassé mon frère et ma future belle sœur, mes yeux se posèrent sur la petite. Elle était magnifique, ses traits fins, ses joues roses. Elle avait même du duvet blond en guise de cheveux. Elle semblait en parfaite santé. Rose avait vraiment l'air d'être fatiguée Matt distribua les cadeaux.

_ Elle est magnifique. La contemplai-je.

_ Elle l'est. Confirma mon frère des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_ C'est grâce à toi. Rajouta Rose.

_ Ô non, vous avez très bien travaillé tous les deux.

_ Non Bella. D'après les médecins, elles ont été prises à temps et ça c'est grâce à toi.

Mon frère embrassa mon front, plein de reconnaissance. Je baissai la tête.

_ Alors maman c'est super Héros ! Chantonna Matt. Comme papa !

_ Héros ? T'exagère un peu Matt. Le repris-je.

Edward sentit ma gêne et changea de sujet.

_ Alors quel est le nom de cette petite fille ?

_ On arrive pas à se décider. Ronchonna Emmett. (N/Spuffy: j'imagine trop !)

_ Ouais. Louise, Lola, Emma. Matt grimaça à l'évocation de ce prénom et il était pas le seul. Eva, May, Mya, Mahina, Mylena, June...Énuméra Rosalie.

_ On n'est pas d'accord en fait.

_ Ouais c'est un faible mot.

_ Bah moi Z'aime Zune. Enfin June. Se reprit Matt.

Matt faisait un effort surhumain pour prononcer le prénom aussi parfaitement que possible.

_ June Swan. Répétai-je à voix haute.

_ C'est très joli. Confirma Edward.

_ June Mylena Swan ? Proposa mon fils.

_ Ah ouais ça sonne bien ! Approuva mon frère.

Il tourna son regard sur Rose. Elle regarda sa fille.

_ Mademoiselle June Mylena Renée Swan.

A l'évocation du prénom de notre mère, Emmett plongea doucement sur les lèvres de Rose. Il était heureux qu'elle le propose et moi aussi.

_ Merci ma Rosie.

_ Remercions Matt surtout.

_ Félicitations mon neveu, tu as trouvé et c'est parfait !

_ Ah ouais ? Sourit Matt.

_ Oui.

_ Suis trop content ! S'exclama-t-il.

C'était à ce moment précis que Carlisle fit son entrée.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Papy ! Il se jeta dans ses bras. C'est moi qui ai trouvé le prénom du bébé. Il était tellement fier.

_ Vraiment ? Alors comment va s'appeler cette demoiselle sans nom depuis bien trop longtemps ?

_ June Mylena Renée Swan. Déclara mon frère.

_ Parfait Matthew.

Matt fit le tour du lit. Il posa ses mains dessus et couva du regard sa petite cousine. Emmett le souleva et mon fils embrassa la petite main de sa cousine avec tendresse. Puis il l'installa sur le lit.

Edward m'enlaça par derrière et entrelaça nos mains sur mon ventre avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans mon cou.

_ Ô bah ça alors ! S'exclama Matt en nous regardant.

_ Quoi ? Demanda son père.

_ Un problème Matt ? S'enquit Carlisle.

_ Ô non ! T'es trop fort papa !_(N/Spuffy: rembobine ?)(N/Caro : Attends ça vient !)_

Alors je comprenais plus rien. Matt rayonnait de joie. Quand je sentis Edward se figer dans mon dos. Je l'observai par dessus mes épaules. Il disait non de la tête à son fils. Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Merde c'était quoi ça encore !

_ Quoi Matt ? Vas-y dis tout à tonton !

_ Bah en fait...

_ Matthew ! Gronda Edward.

_ Laisse parler ce gosse Edward, moi ça m'intéresse. Expliqua Emmett. Vas-y Matt, crache le morceau.

_ Papa il a donné la bague à maman ! Chantonna Matt. Y vont se marier ! Il dansait presque.

___(N/Spuffy: youps !)_

Ma mâchoire devait s'être décrochée, Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez. Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle nous fixaient.

Mais comment il savait ça ?

_ Ô mon dieu ! Ô mon dieu ! S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

_ Bella ? Edward ?

Mon frère était choqué. J'avais envie de creuser un trou et de m'y enfoncer.

_ Ok, c'est exact. Affirma Edward.

_ Ô bah merde alors ! S'exclama mon frère.

_ Je peux savoir comment Matt est au courant ? Grognai-je les dents serrés.

Edward se détacha de moi. Il se grattait la tête.

_ En fait...il a trouvé la bague dans ma commode il y a quelques temps. Il en a déduit que je voulais te demander en mariage. J'ai essayé de nier, et je lui ai expliqué que c'était pas forcément dans ce but...mais...

_ Il m'a menti ! Matt croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il a dit que c'était compliqué, et que c'était pas comme ça.

_ Ah vraiment ? Rigola Carlisle.

On était aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

_ J'suis contente pour vous. Déclara Rose.

_ Félicitation les enfants ! Continua Carlisle.

Emmett se leva, il se dirigea vers nous.

_ Je suppose que c'est la suite logique. Marmonna mon frère.

Il tendit sa main vers celle de son meilleur ami. Ils se la serrèrent. Emmett embrassa mon front.

_ Merci Emmett.

_ Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir la tête à Charlie.

_ Pas moi Emmett. Couina Bella.

_ Hâte de voir ma tête à propos de quoi ? Demanda Charlie suspicieux._(N/spuffy: perso, j'embarque direct pour Tombouktou là!)_

Rho merde alors. On ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. On se retourna vers lui. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs à la main et un paquet.

_ Papa et maman vont se marier ! Explosa Matt enjoué en sautant du lit.

_ Merci Matt. Grogna mon amoureux.

Si la mâchoire de mon père avait pu tomber, elle serait au sol. D'accord nos relations s'étaient considérablement arrangées. Mais bon je n'étais pas certaine qu'il apprécie la manière dont Matt l'avait annoncé.

_ Ô ! Ok...euh...ouais. Je...et ben ça alors...je ne pensais pas que Bella se marierait à vingt deux ans.

___(N/Spuffy: et le v'là qui recommence ! Il me soûle un peu ) (N/Caro : bah ouais mais en même temps c'est Charlie ! DD)_

Aie ! C'est là qu'en temps normal ça aurait dégénéré. Mais je n'allais pas faire d'esclandre ici. Encore moins devant les autres.

_ Quand on aime on ne compte pas. Je suppose du moins. Alors et bien...Je ne suis même pas armé.

Il avait l'air si sérieux que j'en avais eu des frissons dans le dos. J'allais pour lui voler dans les plumes. Quand il éclata de rire.

_ Vous pensiez que j'étais sérieux ? Il s'arrêta de rire.

_ J'aurais aimé te l'annoncer autrement.

_ Je n'en doute pas Edward. Mon père fronça les sourcils. Mais disons que j'apprends à ne plus m'immiscer dans la vie de mes enfants, alors je suppose que vous savez très bien ce que vous faîtes.

Ouais enfin quand on connaissait mon père, on pouvait lire entre les lignes. « Fais gaffe à ton cul Cullen ».

_ Mais oui Charlie. Le rassura Carlisle.

_ Alors comment vont les deux blondes de la famille ?

_ Très bien Charlie. Répondit Rosalie.

_ Tant mieux, vous nous avez fait des frayeurs.

Mon père surplomba le bébé, il était admiratif. Moi un sentiment de tristesse me parcourut. Charlie n'avait jamais vu Matt bébé. Du moins comme ça.

_ Son prénom ? S'enquit mon père.

Mon frère bomba le torse.

_ June Mylena Renée Swan.

_ Renée. Souffla mon père presque inaudible.

_ Ouais et c'est moi qu'ai trouvé !

_ Bella ? Tu veux la prendre ? Me proposa Rosalie.

_ Je...j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié. Marmonnai-je.

_ Mais non c'est comme le vélo Bella. Ça ne s'oublie pas. Esmè venait d'apparaître.

_ Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu Bella sur un vélo depuis longtemps. Rigola Edward.___(N/Spuffy: toi tu vas le payer !)_

Je me retournai et lui collai un coup de poing dans le plexus.

_ Ils vont divorcer avant de se marier. Si c'est pas beau ça ! S'exclama Emmett.

_ Se marier ? Esmè arqua un sourcil en ma direction.

Je baissai les yeux.

Oui nous avions eu une discussion sur le sujet, et oui je m'en souvenais. A priori je n'étais pas la seule. Edward regarda sa mère et moi un instant et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait tout compris.

Emmett me mit sa fille dans les bras. Je la regardai, elle prit mon index dans sa main et le serra fort.

_ Elle a de la poigne hein ? Il était contemplatif.

_ Oui Emmett.

Puis il rejoignit Rosalie. Edward regardait par-dessus mon épaule.

_ Ça te va bien. Murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? M'enquis-je avec le même ton._(N/Spuffy: oh oui oui oui ! *saute partout *)_

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire._(N/Spuffy: on s'est compris, Ed ;p)_

___ Alors vous vous mariez quand ?

Rosalie regardait ma bague.

_ En août Rosalie. Répondit mon amoureux.

_ Déjà. T'as peur qu'elle fasse marche arrière. Rigola Emmett.

_ Je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueurs.

Esmè embrassa nos joues.

_ Merci maman.

_ Vous auriez pu faire une réunion de famille pour l'annoncer quand-même.

_ C'est ce que l'on comptait faire avant qu'un môme ne nous balance en apercevant la bague. Expliqua Edward.

Matt entortilla ses doigts et alla pour sortir de la chambre, je crois qu'il avait honte. Edward le suivit.

_ Où tu vas ?

Edward alpaga son fils. L'autorité naturelle d'Edward était vraiment présente, et j'en avais des frissons de partout. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que mon fils.

_ Dehors ! Grogna-t-il.

_ Ô non jeune homme.

_ Z'aurais dû me taire.

_ Tu aurais dû en effet.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête.

_ Z'étais trop content.

Tout le monde s'éloigna d'eux pour les laisser discuter avec un semblant d'intimité.

_ Je sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose Matthew.

Edward se baissa de façon à être à la hauteur de son fils. Il lui releva le menton.

_ Quoi ? Couina-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu as ta vie de petit garçon à faire. On est une famille, et on partage des choses en famille. Mais il y a certaines choses qui ne regardent que ta mère et moi C'était à nous de leur en parler. Tu aurais pu très bien venir me parler seul à seul. Alors tu as fait une bêtise dans la mesure où tu savais que je ne voulais pas que tu en parles. Mais tu es grand enfin tu veux être grand et les grands acceptent leurs erreurs. Donc ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas régler le problème. _(N/Spuffy: hein, hein ! N'est-ce pas)(N/Caro : Au moins un truc qu'il a compris !;))_

_ Pardon papa. Ze le ferai plus.

Il essuya ses larmes.

_ J'en suis persuadé.

_ Il est un peu dur. Me chuchota Emmett.

_ Non Emmett. Il a raison. Il faut qu'il apprenne à ne pas parler à tord et à travers. Il aurait pu très bien se tromper.

Edward se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

EDWARD POV

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Matt ne disait pas un mot. Je savais que notre discussion était nécessaire. Même si je n'avais vraiment apprécié le fait de l'avoir fait pleurer. Mais après tout c'était pour lui que je l'avais fait. Il n'avait pas à intervenir dans les histoires des grands. On avait failli le perdre une fois pour ça.

C'était bien la première fois que je le disputais et franchement, mon cœur de père était vraiment douloureux._(N/Spuffy: oh ! Viens faire un câlin va !)_

Une vision parcourut mon esprit pourtant. Celle de Bella tenant sa nièce dans ses bras. Je sais, elle n'avait que vingt deux ans et moi presque vingt six dans une dizaine de jours. C'était jeune, mais bon. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser. Il était certain que je n'allais pas lui en parler.

J'ignorais totalement comment on s'occupe d'un bébé du reste. J'apprenais tout juste à m'occuper d'un petit garçon de quatre ans et j'avoue que c'était loin d'être simple tous les jours.

Mais pour l'heure je revenais à l'instant présent. J'allais devoir affronter le dragon de la famille : ma sœur.

J'allais lui annoncer que Bella et moi allions nous marier. Au mois d'août, et que presque tout le monde était au courant sauf elle. Je me garai devant la porte. J'ouvris à Matt et il alla directement à la maison. Je soufflai.

Bella posa sa main sur mon bras.

_ Ça ne durera pas.

_ Je sais. Mais il est en rogne après moi. C'est pas une situation qui me plait.

_ Ça plait à personne Edward. Mais tu as eu raison, il faut qu'il arrête tout de suite de s'occuper de nous. Il doit vivre sa vie.

_ Ouais ce gosse est trop adulte. Rigolai-je enfin pas vraiment.

_ T'es prêt à affronter ta sœur ?

_ Euh, un combat contre Alice ? Même en étant un Marines, j'suis pas certain d'être plus fort qu'elle.

Bella accrocha ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

_ Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan.

_ Aller quitte à être damné autant l'être avec application. On y va.M'assura Edward.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Il y avait Jasper, Hot, Lucky, Lucas, So, Anni et ma sœur. Finalement pas la peine de les attraper un par un.

_ Hey salut les amoureux ! Nous héla Lucas.

_ Salut tout le monde. Répondis-je.

_ Y s'passe quoi avec Matt ? S'enquit So.

_ Il a filé direct dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Expliqua Lucas.

_ Je savais pas que la crise d'adolescence frappait si tôt. Plaisanta Hot.

_ Ouais, on a eu un petit différent.

_ Rho papa s'est fâché ! Rigola Jasper.

_ Ouais.

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et Bella sur mes genoux.

_ Alors comment va le bébé ?

_ Très bien Alice. Il lui ont enfin trouvé un prénom.

_ Enfin c'est Matt qui a trouvé. Précisa Bella.

_ C'est vrai. June Mylena Renée Swan.

_ Wow ça fait beaucoup !

_ Elle est parée avec tout ça Hot. Déclara Lucky.

_ Alors heureux le tonton Jazz ?

_ Très Alice. Très.

_ Ils devraient bientôt rentrer en plus.

_ Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Alice fit une jolie pirouette avant de se jeter sur les jambes de Jazz et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

_ Tout à fait d'accord Jasper. Surtout qu'on a une autre nouvelle. Hésitai-je.

_ Ah ouais ! S'excita Alice.

_ Ouais soeurette. Disons qu'il se pourrait que vous soyez invité à un mariage cette été.

_ Rose et Emmett on enfin décidé !

_ Non Alice pas Rose et Emmett.

_ Bah alors qui ?(N/Spuffy: ce qu'elle peut être niaise )..Je lui souris. Bella s'empourpra. Alice sauta sur ses pieds.

_ Ô seigneur Marie Joseph ! Edward ! Bella !

J'acquiesçai.

Lucas se leva d'un bond. En fait non, tout le monde se leva.

_ C'est génial ! S'exalta So.

_ Bravo à tous les deux. Nous embrassa Hot.

_ Et cette fois z'ai rien dit. Couina une petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Bella descendit de mes genoux et je me levai.

_ J'ai vu.

Il se jeta dans mes bras.

_ T'es plus fâché dit ?

_ Matt, c'est pas parce que je t'ai disputé que je suis fâché. Lui expliquai-je.

_ C'est très bien tout ça. Mais c'est pour quand alors ?

_ Fin août Alice.

_ Hey mais je pars pendant plus d'un mois. Je fais comment pour tout organiser !

Elle avait les deux poings sur les hanches. Matt s'installa dans les bras de Lucas et rigolait comme un bossu.

_ Et bien tu nous laisses faire par exemple.

_ Edward ! S'outra-t-elle.

_ Écoute tu ne pars que quelques semaines alors tu auras tout le temps de nous casser les pieds.

_ Mais non ! Il y a les robes à faire, ton costume Edward...

_ Non, non, non. Mon costume je m'en occupe. Je me marierai en uniforme.

_ En uni...forme ?

_ Ouais c'est cool. Ça nous changera des enterrements ! Déclara Hot en rigolant.

_ En uniforme ! Chantonnèrent Anni et So rêveuses._(N/Spuffy: yup ! Réunion en Août pour bavage collectif )_

_ Et bien on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier l'uniforme.

Bella dessinait des arabesques du bouts des doigts sur ma chemise. Je lui pris la main.

_ Bella arrête ça tout de suite. Grognai-je.

_ T'es pas drôle.

Pas drôle ? Nan mais elle plaisantait ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle me faisait subir. Si on était seul sans personne ! C'est vrai ça si on habitait seul ! Mais nous ne l'étions pas.

_ Bella j'ai envie de te coincer dans un coin depuis que je t'ai embrassée sur le capot de ma voiture, alors... Chuchotai-je.

_ Vaste programme. On s'enfuie ? Proposa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Bella, Bella. Petite démone tentatrice. Tu vois l'avantage d'avoir un chez nous ? T'auras ma peau !

_ C'est pas vraiment ça que je veux. Mais je vois en effet. Expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard subjectif à mon entre-jambe.

_ Vilaine fille.

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

_ Que vais-je faire de toi ?

_ J'ai peut-être une idée. Susurra-t-elle.

Wow ! J'avais qu'une hâte qu'on soit seul. Que tout le monde rentre se coucher et me retrouver seul avec elle. J'espérai sincèrement que tous les jours soient comme ça. Juste partager un amour sans égal entre elle et moi. Prendre soin de Matt. Prendre le temps de le voir grandir. L'aider à traverser sa vie sans trop d'encombre. Être à l'écoute de ses besoins, de ses attentes. Et plus tard agrandir notre famille.

En laissant de coté mon passé, ou du moins apprendre à vivre avec. A l'assumer.

_(N/Spuffy: vaste programme, mais ça sent trop la fin ! Je suis morte, gd sœur ! C'est atroce)(N/Caro : Ouais c'est bien la fin...)_

******Et oui c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Mais il reste l'épilogue tout de même. On dit adieu à nos Marines...*cry***

******Il est en cours d'écriture et avance bien. **

******J'avoue que ça me fait quelque chose, de me dire que c'est la fin...**

******Encore un grand merci à vous tous, pour m'avoir soutenu et lu.**

******Je suis ravie d'avoir partagé ces moments avec vous.**

******En attendant, faîtes moi plaisir ! Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, même ceux qui n'en ont jamais laissé. Y a plus grave dans la vie. lol**

******J'aimerai savoir quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

******J'aimerai savoir quel a été votre moment le plus dur, le plus triste ?**

******J'ai craqué pour une fic géniale, une traduction que l'on ma suggéré : "Il va y avoir du sang" ********http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/6267403/1/Il_va_y_avoir_du_sang (Enlevez les espaces)**

******Ciao Basgi Caro.**


	41. Épilogue

**Merci aux non inscrits :**

**Anny34, onja, Eva, COCOTTE 56, Imane, Pauline, aussidagility, Liou29, MARJOW, Laurie, SachOu, Gogom, Sabrina, Cecile, Mimie, Lisou, Karima, Camille, Larsand, Emeline, jackye, libel fanny, AXELLE, Ilonka, Laccro, Jazz, TinaLuxembourg, Camille**

**Oh ! Oh ! Oh**

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde !**

**Voilà que je me prends pour le père Noël^^**

**La boucle est bouclée, voici l'épilogue.**

**Un peu original je pense.**

**Je voulais vraiment vous remercier mes lecteurs. **

**Je me suis régalée à écrire cette histoire, j'ai aussi souffert avec eux.**

**J'ai aussi souffert sur quelques chapitres, mais en définitive, **

**on a réussi, et c'est grâce à vos message de soutien .**

**A toi surtout ma bêta Spuffygirl92, ainsi que mes lémoniaques. **

**Eli, Savine2b, Angjhulina, Clair de lune, Live4ever, Popolove, Yoro, Alinghi, les filles de Twitter : Marnchoups, Doudoune51, Ousna, Belo27, MissLunatique, ****EstL_1986 ****, et pleins d'autres...**

******On se retrouve en bas. Je vous ferez par de mes projets.**

******Bonne lecture.**

******Commentaires du chapitre by : Spuffygirl92 (Anni), Eliloulou, Clair de lune (Ju)**

******Épilogue**

******EDWARD POV**

**C'**est notre anniversaire de mariage. Vingt ans déjà que Bella et moi nous nous sommes jurés un amour éternel. J'ai du mal à imaginer. _(N/Spuffy: wow ! Rembobine un peu là!)_ _(N/Eli : Et moi donc ! Vingt ans, quel bond dans le temps.) (N/Ju': Oh mince déjà !)_Tant d'années et tant d'épreuves, mais aussi de réels bonheurs. Ma thérapie a duré trois ans. J'ai exhorté tout ce qui me faisait mal. Pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse vivre avec sans en souffrir.

Bella m'a suivi pas après pas, épreuves après épreuves, cauchemars après cauchemars sans jamais se plaindre. Elle est forte et par certains cotés beaucoup plus que moi. J'éprouve toujours la même admiration et le même amour indéfectible pour elle. Rien n'a changé si ce n'est que je crois que je l'aime encore plus. _(N/Ju' : C'est si mignon, mignon, mignon-gnon ! Ok je sors)._

La vie est merveilleuse auprès d'elle. Nous avons déménagé, enfin pas très loin. En fait on est monté de deux étages. _(N/Spuffy: mdr) (N/Ju' : Le déménagement du siècle ! Ils ont fait appel à Demeco ? Lol) _Dans l'appartement où habitaient Anni et So. Nous avions fait un nouveau compromis. Un lieu juste pour notre famille, mais tout en étant proche des autres.

Grâce aux travaux que nous avons effectué dans l'immeuble, chaque couple a pu avoir un chez lui. Mais très souvent nous nous retrouvions dans l'ancien pour partager un bon moment.

Ma mère dit que nous sommes une secte, parce que bizarrement on n'a jamais réussi à se détacher les uns des autres. (_N/Eli :Elle a pas tout à fait tord !)_

Enfin les choses ont évolué. So et Lucas se sont mariés un an après nous, mais ont eu une jolie surprise un mois après notre mariage. Elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'est précipitée pour aller voir Bella. Complètement paniquée._(N/Spuffy: respire So, c'est pas la fin du monde)_

Elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Lucas. Elle paniquait totalement. So savait que Lucas avait du mal avec le fait d'avoir des enfants. En fait il pensait tout simplement qu'il était incapable de l'élever et de s'en occuper. _(N/Eli : Normal…c'est un mec)_

Le fait de ne pas avoir eu de parents ne facilitait pas les choses. Je pense qu'il avait toujours peur de l'insécurité. Il se soignait lui aussi, mais pas seulement par rapport à ses années de guerres.

Enfin bref toujours est-il que Bella a fini par convaincre So d'aller en discuter avec Lucas. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, une fois l'annonce faite, il a pris la porte. So a paniqué de nouveau. Elle craignait qu'il soit parti définitivement. _(N/Spuffy; finalement, ça l'est peut-être, la fin du monde snif)_

Mais devinez qui est revenu le lendemain trempé comme une soupe et tout penaud ? Il s'est jeté aux pieds de So en pleurant comme un gosse. Roméo bien-sûr. Ils ont eu le bébé, qui s'est avéré être une petite fille qu'ils ont prénommé : Julia. _(N/Eli : Elle nous manquait ^^)(N/Ju' : Rrrrooo Caro! C'est trop mimi! Tu lui as donné mon prénom) _Quelques mois après ils se sont mariés eux aussi, très peu de la famille de So avait pu venir, alors on est tous partis pour la Corse, où il se sont mariés à l'église cette fois entourés de la famille de So. _(N/Spuffy; viva la Corsica !) (N/Ju' : J'allais le dire !)_

On a vraiment été enchanté par notre voyage, entre mer et montagne. Les gens y sont chaleureux, et bienveillants. _(N/Spuffy: +1 avec toi, Edward)_

La seule chose, c'est que Matt râlait un peu. Par pour le voyage, non il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de filles. Mon père avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne choisissait pas et que l'on prenait ce que Dieu nous offrait. Il avait décidé de faire une lettre à Dieu, pour lui demander que le prochain bébé qui débarquerait soit un garçon. _(N/Spuffy: j'adore ce gosse !)_

Et en fait quelques jours après que l'on soit rentré de Corse, j'ai eu le plus beau des cadeaux. Bella m'attendait. Elle avait envoyé Matt chez mes parents.

**FLASH BACK**

J'ai eu trois réunions aujourd'hui. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai qu'une envie serrer mon fils et ma femme dans mes bras pour me détendre. Ce genre de réunion, c'est toujours la même chose. Ils veulent les meilleurs, mais ne veulent pas payer le prix. C'est moi qui m'y colle systématiquement, j'ai bien essayé d'envoyer Lucas, Hot et Lucky, mais à chaque fois on n'est pas passé loin du bain de sang.

C'est pas que nous ayons besoin de travailler. Mais nous avons des employés désormais, et notre société de sécurité est réputée sur toute la côte Ouest. On recrute surtout chez les anciens Marines, pour leur permettre de reprendre une vie à peu près normale, tout en usant de leurs qualités.

J'entre dans l'appartement. Personne pour me sauter dessus. J'appelle Bella.

_ Je suis dans la cuisine. Je trouve que sa voix tremble un peu.

J'arrive dans la pièce, l'embrasse tendrement. Elle est en train de regarder l'album photo de Matt. Je sais qu'elle est nostalgique quelques fois. Son bébé a six ans et il ne veut plus qu'elle l'appelle bébé en gros. D'où le drame.

_ Il a grandi trop vite. Souffle-t-elle.

_ Ouais, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Ris-je _(N/Spuffy: méchant !)_

_ Je sais.

Elle soude son regard au mien, et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle me rend toujours aussi dingue quand elle fait ça.

_ Bella. Grondé-je. Ne me tente pas. Matt...

Elle se lève et me mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Il n'est pas là. Ronronne-t-elle.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui.

_(N/Spuffy: pop corn à volonté !)_

Je vire ce qu'il y a sur la table de la cuisine, et je l'assieds dessus. J'embrasse son cou. Elle gémit. C'est plus fort que nous.

_ Dis-moi que t'as acheté des capotes ? _(N/Spuffy: pourquoi faire ? MDR)_

Je la supplie. Bella a eu un problème avec sa pilule, son corps ne la supporte plus, et en attendant qu'on trouve une solution on est au plastique. _( N/Ju' : C'est moche !_) C'est loin de me plaire, mais bon faute de grives...

_ Oups. Répond-elle.

_ Bella. Tu exagères. La grondé-je.

Elle défait ma veste de costume.

_ Non mon chéri. Je n'exagère jamais.

Elle s'attaque à ma chemise et défait les boutons un par un. Elle semble pressée. Puis sa main défait ma ceinture et ma braguette, elle engouffre cette dernière dans mon boxer et commence à le me, non ? caresser.

_ Bella, arrête...pas...capote...moi...veux jouir...en toi.

Merde j'arrive même plus à parler correctement. _(N/Spuffy: respire un bon coup et recommence !)_

_ Rien ne t'en empêche.

Je me redresse, arque un sourcil. Je sais que pour le moment, elle ne veut pas d'autres enfants. Alors que moi...je ne dirais pas non. Je m'interroge.

_ Tu as changé d'avis ?

_ Non.

_ Ok. Alors arrête c'est bien ce que je te dis.

Elle encercle ses jambes autour de mes hanches. _(N/Spuffy: ne l'écoute pas ce vieux ronchon !)_

_ Edward ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre enfant, vu que je porte déjà le tien ! _(N/Spuffy: Oh oui ! OMG j'imagine trop le bug !)(N/Eli : Le pauvre, il va avoir du mal avec une annonce ainsi !)_

Je bug. Ouais c'est ça un bug. Je me fige et secoue la tête.

_ Tu...es...tu...es.

_ Je suis...je suis...Se moque-t-elle. _(N/Spuffy: 1, 2, 3...)_

_ Enceinte ? Enceinte tu es ?

_ Oui maître Yoda. Enceinte je suis. S'esclaffe-t-elle.

_ Comment ? _(N/Eli : C'est l'histoire d'une petite graine qui rencontre …oups je m'égare. Tu veux un dessin Edward ?)_

Ça m'a coupé l'envie pour l'instant je veux comprendre comment.

_ Bah en fait c'est simple Edward. Un homme et une femme font l'amour et disons que s'il y a un problème au niveau protection... en général ça se finit avec un bébé. Je pensais que vu que tu étais déjà papa, tu n'étais pas ignorant à ce point.

Nan mais en plus elle se fiche de moi ! _(N/Spuffy: obligé ! C'est tellement bon)_

_ Quand ? J'ai toujours fait attention. Me défendé-je.

_ C'est exact, mais il semblerait que ma pilule faisait déjà des siennes depuis un moment.

_ Un moment ? Je suis abasourdi. Tu es enceinte depuis quand ?

Elle mordille à nouveau ses lèvres.

_ Environ trois mois.

_ TROIS MOIS ! Merde ça fait DEUX MOIS que j'utilise des morceaux de latex, pour que dalle ! _(N/Ju' : Tous les mêmes ces mecs !)_

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

_ Pas pour que dalle, tu l'as fait pour moi. Parce que tu savais que je n'étais pas prête à avoir un autre enfant.

_ Et maintenant ? Mon ton est plein d'espoir.

Elle me pousse et saute de la table, elle trifouille dans son jean et me sort deux petits chaussons en laine . Elle me les agite sous le nez.

_ Je pense que j'ai vraiment envie de voir un autre bébé porter ces chansons. _(N/Spuffy: trop super coollement joyeux !)_

Je suis plus qu'heureux.

_ Vraiment mon amour ?

_ Oui mon chéri, et puis tous ces petits autour de nous...

_ Donc...on va avoir un bébé ? _(N/Eli : oui être enceinte c'est ce que ça veut dire…LOL)_

_ Oui Monsieur Cullen.

Elle a un large sourire, et le mien est immense aussi.

_ Merci de ce cadeau Madame Cullen.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse avec fougue.

_ Mais pour le moment, je reprends possession de ma femme à l'ancienne. Poursuivis-je.

_ Avec joie Monsieur Cullen. Rit-elle.

_(N/Spuffy: rem, et donc, c'est par où ? non sérieux, t'es sadique )_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La prière de Matt a été entendue, puisqu'un petit garçon a déboulé dans notre vie : Tommy.

C'est une forme d'hommage que j'ai voulu lui rendre. Bien sûr Bella était tout à fait d'accord.

Et deux ans plus tard est arrivée la petite dernière : Mya.

Enfin petite dernière...seize ans. Je deviens fou. _(N/Eli : oh, je compatis…mauvais âge !) _ Elle est brune comme sa mère et ses yeux sont verts comme les miens. Je passe mon temps à jouer au garde du corps. _(N/Spuffy: même pas ça m'étonne)_Elle a horreur de ça. Mais je connais les mecs de son âge. J'en ai été un. Y a longtemps c'est vrai, comme elle s'évertue à me le dire mais je les connais ! Je sais ce que les hormones sont capable de faire à cet âge là. _(N/Spuffy: et tonton Em, il dit quoi de ça ?)_

Je suis même allé au lycée la chercher un jour, avec Matt, Lucas, Hot, Emmett et Lucky. _(N/Eli : un vrai commando) _Jasper a eu interdiction de venir à cause de ma sœur qui l'a menacé de divorcer. _(N/Spuffy: bien joué Alice ! Y en avait djà assez comme ça de gros lourds!)_Ils se sont mariés six mois après nous, et Jasper et Alice ont eu des faux jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Nick, et Katy. Ils ont quinze ans.

Enfin bref ma fille ne m'a peut-être plus parlé pendant une semaine, mais au moins ça les a calmés. Surtout quand Matt a fait allusion à nos passés d'anciens Marines. Les jeunes sont influençables c'est dingue et tant mieux. Surtout pour eux. _(N/Spuffy: et Matt et Tommy, ils sont où là ?)_

Dés qu'il s'agit de ma fille, je ne réagis plus normalement. Bella dit que par moment je ressemble à Charlie. Horreur. Mais ma famille est mon bien le plus précieux et ma fille c'est ma fille.

Quant à Hot et Anni, ils ont un fils. Il a quinze ans lui aussi. Son prénom est Bryan.

Même si nous avions tous tirés un trait sur le passé, on ne pouvait pas tout oublier. C'est impossible. Même décédés ils font partie de nos vies.

Je pense à tout ça en attendant Bella. Elle se prépare pour la fête qu'a organisé Alice en notre honneur. Je suis certain qu'elle lui a confectionné une robe magnifique, comme à son habitude. Surtout depuis qu'elle est devenue une styliste de renom. On aurait préféré le fêter entre nous mais...on ne résiste pas à Alice. Il y aura tous nos amis et notre famille. Les enfants bien évidement, et certains de leurs amis.

Ma femme sort enfin. Dieu qu'elle est magnifique ! Elle porte une longue robe de soirée bleue électrique. Avec un joli décolleté, sa robe est fendue sur le coté. Dévoilant ses cuisses. J'ai l'impression que plus elle prend de l'âge et plus elle est belle.

_ Alors ? Demande-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

_ Magnifique mon amour. Comme toujours.

_ Mouais, tu me flattes.

_ Ô que non, c'est dingue après toutes ces années tu ne me crois toujours pas.

Elle rajuste ma cravate de ses doigts fins. Je la serre contre moi, et l'embrasse. Et bientôt nos langues se rejoignent, mes mains glissent sur la robe satinée de ma douce.

_ Edward. Me gronde-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

Je continue à dévorer son cou.

_ On va être en retard, on sait tous les deux comment tout cela va finir. _(N/Spuffy: contre un mur ? Ou sur le canapé ? Ou mieux ! Le piano ? hehe)_

_ Et alors ?

_ Alice risque de débarquer. On a passé l'âge de se faire surprendre dans des positions compromettantes.

_ Compromettantes ? Dans le style surprendre son père entrain de bécoter et peloté sa mère dans le salon ?

Ok, Mya. Un point. _(N/Eli : y a plus de jeunesse !)_

_ Pourquoi ma chérie, tu pensais encore que la cigogne t'avais déposée sur le palier de la porte ? La taquiné-je.

_ Papa ! Grogne-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Pourquoi je perds toujours au jeu de la bouteille ! Matt exagère quand-même, c'est toujours moi qui viens vous chercher ! Y'en a marre ! Ronchonne-t-elle.

_ Ah l'adolescence. C'est charmant. Déclaré-je en embrassant Bella dans le cou.

_ Edward arrête, tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise. Me dispute Bella.

Je la libère de mes bras à contre cœur.

_ Ouais, maman a raison vous passez votre temps à vous embrasser alors que moi j'ai même pas le droit d'avoir de petits copains.

_ Bien sur que si ma chérie. Mya et Bella arquent un sourcil en ma direction. Oui par correspondance. _(N/Spuffy: je me disais aussi...Dis, il se fait encore plus lourd avec l'âge, celui-là!)_

Je ris.

_ J'ai pas dit internet ! Me repris-je.

_ Edward ! S'insurge Bella en me donnant un coup dans le plexus.

Mya sort de la pièce en vociférant.

_ Quoi ? C'était drôle.

_ Non Edward, enfin si. Mais là n'est pas la question. Elle va avoir dix sept ans.

_ Et alors ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé quand j'avais dix sept ans ?

_ Matt. Ouais, je m'en souviens. Mais je veux juste la protéger.

_ C'est très bien, et c'est pour ça qu'elle prend la pilule et qu'elle a ce qui faut en matière de protection.

Je grimace. J'ai horreur d'envisager ce genre de chose. C'est mon bébé.

_ Edward, ça va arriver que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous devons simplement la soutenir et être là pour elle. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé avec Charlie. Tu ne voudrais pas te disputer avec ta fille.

_ Bien-sûr que non. Maugréé-je.

_ Alors...

_ Je promets de faire un effort. Boudé-je.

_ On est d'accord.

_ Matt est vache de toujours l'envoyer. Constaté-je. Ce gosse nous connait trop bien. C'est pas humain.

Matt... Il a eu son bac à seize ans. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite. Il étudie à Stanford. Il aurait pu aller à Harvard. Mais je pense qu'il était resté pas trop loin pour Bella. Car même si elle l'a encouragé à aller à Harvard, les kilomètres qui la séparaient de son fils étaient pour elle très dur à avaler. Il est en deuxième année de spécialisation. Cardiologie infantile. Il veut être chirurgien.

Attention Stanford est une excellente fac. De toute manière, vu ses notes et nos moyens il aurait pu aller là où bon lui semble. Mais en étantà Stanfordil rentrait un weekend sur deux, et nous sommes plus que ravie de l'avoir. Enfin quand il n'avait pas de garde, bien évidement.

Tommy notre second fils va aussi rentrer à Stanford, mais en ingénierie. Depuis qu'il est tout petit il veut travailler à la N.A.S.A. Comme dirait son parrain Lucas : Les pieds sur terre, mais la tête toujours dans les étoiles.

Avec Bella nous étions rassurés que Tommy ne soit pas seul à la fac. Matt a promis de veiller sur lui, et nous savions qu'il le ferait. Donc très rapidement, il nous resterait plus que Mya, mais je savais aussi que dans quelques temps elle prendrait elle aussi son envol. _(N/Spuffy: et une claque pour papa Eddy, une !)_

Et Même si c'est ce que l'on souhaite pour nos enfants, c'est quand-même difficile pour nous parents de les laisser quitter le nid. Bella a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, le jour où Matt est parti pour Stanford.

_ Bon on y va ? Propose Bella.

_ On y va.

Je prends la main de Bella et l'entraine au rez de chaussée. Je lui ouvre les portes du club. Nous l'avons fermé pour l'occasion. Il est très rentable. Emmett, Jazz et moi l'avons donné en gérance. Il y a d'énormes avantages à cela. On s'y rend quand on veut, on a pu passé des soirées entières avec nos familles sans se préoccuper du club.

_ Surprise ! S'écrient-ils tous en nous voyant.

On les remercie, et ils viennent tous nous embrasser, à commencer par mes parents. Puis Charlie s'approche lui aussi, avec Sue. Charlie s'est remarié il y a cinq ans avec la mère de Seth et Léah. Bella avait été très heureuse pour lui. Il avait fini par se remettre de la mort de Renée. Les enfants l'adoraient et pas que les nôtres. Il embrasse le front de sa fille.

_ Tu es toujours aussi magnifique ma fille.

_ Merci papa. _N/Eli : j'avais résisté jusque là…mais où est donc cette foutue boite de kleenex ?)_

Ils sont tous là, Jacob, Paul et les autres. On est vraiment heureux de les voir. Les enfants se mettent dans un coin, pour rester entre eux. Bah ouais nous sommes des vieux cons maintenant.

Lucky est là lui aussi avec une nouvelle fille. Il est resté célibataire, et n'a pas d'enfants. Lui qui était le plus sage de la bande...Il est heureux comme ça et c'est le principal.

Emmett et Jazz sont derrière le comptoir. Ça leur rappelle leur jeunesse. _(N/Spuffy: mdr Emy, tu en penses quoi d'un Em avec les premiers cheveux blancs ?)_ On s'approche d'eux.

_ Alors on a fait enrager ma nièce chérie ? Demande Emmett.

_ Moi ? M'offusqué-je. Jamais de la vie.

_ Edward, tu vas finir par traumatiser cette gosse. Déclare Emmett en riant.

_ Mais non, mais non.

Emmett et Rose n'ont pas pu avoir d'autres enfants que June. Les médecins avaient déclaré que c'était trop dangereux pour Rosalie. Alors ils avaient adopté un petit garçon, Ryan. Il avait trois ans quand il est arrivé.

Et maintenant il voulait être pilote d'avion de chasse au grand damne de sa mère et de ses tantes. Même Emmett n'est pas trop chaud. Il faut dire que question militaire on en connait un rayon. Mais bon, on sait tous qu'aller contre lui n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.

_ Soit plus cool.

_ C'est toi qui dit ça Emmett ? Rappelle-moi juste une chose. C'est pas toi qui a chopé le petit ami de ta fille un matin, et qui l'a menacé des pires représailles s'il la touchait ! _(N/Spuffy: OMG)_

_ Non, c'était juste de la prévention c'est tout.

_ Bah voyons, et c'est pour ça qu'il fait dans son pantalon à chaque fois qu'il te voit et qui t'appelle M. Swan.

_ C'est un journaliste Edward, l'info c'est vital pour eux. Et pour tout te dire je suis M. Swan.

_ C'est tout juste si Jérémy ne demande pas l'autorisation d'aller aux toilettes quand il est là. S'outre Rosalie. Moi j'aime bien ce gosse et June l'aime tout court.

_ Mouais, n'empêche que les études de management en premier ! Assène Emmett. _(N/Spuffy: pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! *secoue la tête *)(N/Eli : Quelle famille^^)_

_ Dire qu'ils vont s'installer ensemble à la rentrée, le temps passe vite. Soupire Rose.

_ Mouais, j'ai pas dit oui. Grogne Emmett.

_ Et bien moi si ! Elle a vingt ans, elle étudie à Berkeley et ses notes sont plus que satisfaisantes. Ce jeune garçon est très bien. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on s'y oppose. Est-ce clair Emmett Swan ?

Ok, y a de l'ambiance chez les Swan. Je ris.

_ Ouais tu riras moins quand ce sera ton tour Edward !

_ Mais en attendant c'est très drôle. En rajoute Lucas.

_ Toi pareil mon pote, Julia a bientôt 20 ans, tu verras si c'est si comique.

_ Pour l'instant j'ai réussi à repousser tous les assauts de ces jeunes hommes. Déclare Lucas fièrement._(N/Spuffy: mais oui, on y croit grave !)_

_ Que tu penses. Grogne So.

_ Comment ça ? S'excite Lucas.

_ Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'a envoyé un bristol, la première fois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon et que...enfin bref. Elle n'est pas folle !

_ Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Avec qui ?

_ Tu crois en plus que je vais te le dire ? Nan mais tu rêves.

_ So ?

Il se tourne alors vers Julia. Nos regards convergent tous vers elle. Elle est tranquillement en train de discuter avec les autres. Elle est blonde et a de jolis yeux bleus gris comme sa mère. C'est une très belle fille.

_ Julia ! Appelle-t-il. Enfin crier est plus exacte.

_ Oui papa. Se retourne-t-elle.

_ Lucas ! Gronde So.

_ Viens me voir s'il te plait.

_ Lucas tu exagères. Grogne So.

_ Rien à foutre !

Julia vient vers nous. Elle est accompagnée de Mya et June.

_ Pourquoi les filles sont toujours en bande ? Demande Hot.

_ C'est dans nos gênes les gars. Plaisante Bella.

_ Oui mon papa.

Lucas fond déjà. Il est foutu.

_ Petite question ? As-tu déjà eu un petit copain ? _(N/Ju' : Dans le genre papa boulet !)_

Direct, clair, précis. Le coté Marines n'est pas mort.

_ Maman !

_ Ô non, t'en prends pas à ta mère. Réponds ! Ordonne-t-il.

_ Papa, j'ai vingt ans !

_ Dix neuf. Rectifie son père. Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Ce serait malheureux si je n'en avais pas eu, n'est ce pas marraine ?

Elle se tourne vers Bella qui rigole. Lucas est blanc comme un linge.

_ Tout à fait Julia. Ce serait malheureux. Confirme ma femme.

_ Hey ! Tu pourrais me soutenir Bells ! _(N/Eli : solidarité féminine Lucas.)_

_ Nan mais tu rêves.

_ Tu as déjà...

Lucas est au bord de la crise cardiaque. J'avoue que moi aussi.

_ C'est à ce moment précis que je te réponds que ce ne sont pas tes affaires papa !

_ Julia a raison Lucas. Abonde So.

_ Nan mais c'est pas possible. Vous êtes tous pareils les pères. C'est pas parce qu'on est des filles qu'on a pas le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles ! Parce que vous d'après ce qu'on sait, vous ne vous êtes gênés à notre âge ! Rage ma fille.

_ HEY Mya ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Depuis quand vous parlez de sexe déjà ? Tu n'as que seize ans ! J'ai raté quelque chose ? Bella ? Débité-je en suppliant ma femme du regard.

_ Démerde-toi Edward !

_ Merci Bella. Mya ? T'as déjà...Arg...Non !

_ Pour ton info mon papa. Non ! Mais peu importe, le jour où ça arrivera, ça arrivera.

Soupire de soulagement et angoisse mélangée. Je viens de me faire cent cheveux gris supplémentaires. Je déteste ces gosses !_ (N/Spuffy: OMG j'adore ces gosses !)_

_ Et toi Julia ? Panique Lucas.

_ Papa, ne pose pas une question dont tu ne veux pas la réponse. Crache sa fille.

_ Ok. Je crois qu'on va arrêter là les gars. Déclare Anni pour calmer le jeu.

_ Moi j'suis bien content d'avoir qu'un garçon. Déclare Hot mort de rire.

Les filles nous font volte face et retournent voir les autres.

_ Nan mais pourquoi j'suis toujours le dernier au courant ? Bougonne Lucas.

_ Il faut dire que tu ne fais rien pour qu'elle se confie à toi. Affirme So.

Lucas lance un regard meurtrier à sa femme. Je crois qu'il est pire que moi.

**BELLA POV**

Les filles et leurs pères vaste sujet, ô combien compliqué. En même temps ils ont la mémoire courte. Ils ne les voient pas grandir et pourtant. Ce sont des jeunes filles maintenant. On vieillit et eux grandissent c'est la nature des choses.

Je ne regrette rien, encore moins d'avoir épousé Edward. Notre vie est merveilleuse. Nous avons trois enfants extraordinaires, des amis et une famille sur qui on peut compter. On a traversé bien des tempêtes, mais dire que ça valait le coup serait en dessous de la vérité.

J'observe les filles, elles sont hilares. Elles adorent faire tourner leurs chers papas en bourrique. Le pire c'est qu'eux ne courent pas ils volent. En même temps vu leurs passés c'est pas étonnant qu'ils se méfient de tous les mecs qui passent à proximité de leurs filles.

_ J'suis soulagé. M'explique Edward.

_ De quoi ?

_ Mya n'a pas...enfin tu vois. Elle est trop jeune...

_ Edward, Mya est une jeune fille responsable. Alors lâche du lest et laisse-la vivre.

_ Depuis quand on est raisonnable et responsable à seize ans ?

_ On l'a bien élevé, enfin je pense. Elle sait tout ce qu'elle a à savoir et le jour où elle aura un petit ami, faudra bien t'y faire vieux grincheux.

_ Je ne suis pas grincheux. Grogne Edward.

_ Mais vieux oui ? Le taquiné-je.

_ Je vais te montrer si je suis vieux. Dit-il plein de promesse. _(N/Spuffy: oh oui ! Vieux grincheux ! hmm)(N/Eli : oh oui montre nous) (N/Ju':Oh oui Edward ! Montre-nous !)_

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon corps. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et me gratifient d'un baiser profond et intense. Il me fait toujours autant d'effet qu'au début de notre relation. Je suis complètement essoufflée.

_ Tu manques d'endurance mon amour ?

_ Tu verras plus tard, si je manque d'endurance. Grogné-je contre sa bouche.

_ J'vais aller chercher un sceau d'eau si vous continuez ! Menace Emmett.

_ Ça m'rappelle des souvenirs. Rigole Alice.

_ Du style ? Demande Matt qui vient de nous rejoindre. _(N/Spuffy: oh moi je le veux bien lui !)_

_ Rien. Lâche Edward. T'es trop jeune.

_ Hey ! J'ai l'même âge que toi au moment où tu es rentré d'Irak, enfin à quelques mois près. Je suis un grand garçon. J'ai envie de savoir. En plus j'suis sûr que c'est drôle.

_ Emmett a balancé un sceau d'eau sur tes parents en plein milieu du club un soir. Pouffa Jasper.

_ Ouais, il estimait que c'était trop chaud entre eux. En rajoute Jacob.

Tout le monde rigole. C'est un bon souvenir.

_ Papa, maman bravo ! Plaisante Matt. Enfin pour ce qui est de pas s'lâcher, c'est toujours la même chose, rien n'a changé de ce coté là.

_ Matthews ! Nan mais oh ! Tu parles de tes parents là ! S'indigne Edward.

_ La vengeance qui s'en est découlée était très drôle aussi. Ton oncle a gagné une douche aux glaçons. S'esclaffe Rose.

Matt est hilare. _(N/Spuffy: et Tommy ?)_

Ô que Matt va me manquer, sans parler de Tommy. Mon dieu, ils grandissent tellement vite. Je sais que c'est normal, ils doivent faire leurs vies. Mais j'avoue que c'est dur de les savoir aussi loin.

J'aime les grandes vacances rien que pour cette raison là. Tous nos enfants, neveux et « assimilés » sont avec nous. C'est agréable, on partage des choses avec eux. Même si j'ai trouvé Matt assez distant. Je me demande bien ce qu'il cache. Je le saurai tôt ou tard.

Tommy et Ryan nous rejoignent. _(N/Spuffy: ah ! Enfin ! Et Bryan ?)(N/Eli calme Anni, on est qu'à la page 9. Ils ont le temps d' arriver) (N/Caro : Un peu pressée notre Anni mdr) _Emmett leur donne une bière. Je fais les gros yeux à mon fils.

_ Rho maman c'est la fête !

_ Pas obligé de rouler sous la table. M'expliqué-je.

_ Ce n'est qu'une bière mon ange. Me rassure mon mari.

_ Et puis on a tous été cuités un jour. N'est-ce pas soeurette ? Sous-entend Emmett.

_ J'vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ? Je feins l'innocence.

Je cache ma tête contre la poitrine de mon mari. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai encore mal à la tête.

_ Maman bourrée ? Elle si droite, si douce, si sage...

_ N'en rajoute pas Matt. Le disputé-je.

_ J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

_ Et bien non Tommy, tu ne le verras pas.

_ Mais nous on peut te raconter. Balance Alice.

_ Arrête, t'étais encore plus saoule que moi Alice !

_ C'est vrai, mais moi j'assume. Cette soirée avec le jeu de la bouteille. Votre mère a été très loquace cette nuit là.

_ J'te déteste Lyly !

_ Mais non Bella ! Dés que votre mère a un coup dans l'aile, elle est complètement désinhibée.

_ J'suis bien content de n'avoir pas assister à ça. Déclare Matt.

_ Ton père ne s'en est jamais plein. Explique Lucas.

_ Pauvre petite maman, ils sont toujours entrain de te chercher. Me défend Tommy. _(N/Spuffy: ou alors celui-ci...je sais pas encore xd)_

_ Heureusement que tu es là mon cœur.

Tommy pousse un peu son père et m'embrasse sur le front. Il a toujours été câlin, même en grandissant. Il est doux, ça change des autres mâles de cette famille. Quoi que son père est loin d'être une brute. Sauf quand je lui demande d'en être une.

_ Faux cul ! Marmonne Edward.

_ Moi, jamais ?

_ Bah voyons. Grogne Matt. C'est vrai que t'es parfait. Surtout l'été dernier. Tu sais quand tu t'es pris ta cuite à la Push et que tu as fini endormi dans une tanière avec un ours.

_ Hey ! C'est arrivé une seule fois. J'y peux rien. J'ai confondu, je croyais que j'étais dans la voiture.

J'ai un frisson d'angoisse à ce moment précis. Je me souviens d'Emmett, hurlant plus fort que l'ours pour qu'il sorte de sa grotte, et laisse mon fils tranquille. Heureusement que c'était un ours assez jeune. Aucun bobo, si on exclut la prise de bec entre lui et son père juste après.

_ Bah ouais c'est bien ça le problème. Confondre une voiture et une tanière ! Ça c'est de la cuite ou je ne m'y connais pas !

_ Moi je me suis pas enfui dans la neige, avec une couverture et mon doudou !

_ J'avais quatre ans ! S'insurge Matt. _(N/Spuffy: ça balance grave !)_

Mauvais souvenir, très mauvais.

Le ton monte entre eux. Ils se disputent rarement, mais quand ça arrive...

_ Halte au feu ! Crie Edward.

C'est miraculeux, dès qu'Edward hausse le ton, tout le monde se tait. J'aime toujours son coté Major Sexe. J'en ai des frissons de partout. _(N/Spuffy et nous donc !)_

_ On se calme. Reprend Edward. C'était une situation un peu complexe à l'époque et très perturbante pour ton frère. Ça n'a aucun rapport.

_ Ouais bah moi je venais de me faire plaquer ! Bougonne Tommy.

_ Plaquer ? Nan mais tu plaisantes ? Tu courais trois lièvres en même temps, et elles l'ont su. C'est bien fait pour ta tronche ! Explique son frère.

_ Moralité l'alcool n'est pas bon. Qui veut boire un coup ? Enchaine mon frère.

Il déclenche l'hilarité de tout le monde.

Les jumeaux d'Alice et Jasper arrivent avec Bryan le fils de Hot et Anni.

_ On a entendu demander qui voulait boire un coup ? Sifflote Nick.

_ Mais bien sûr mon fils. Répond Jasper. Tenez.

_ Mais c'est du coca ? S'indigne Bryan.

_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi à quinze ans. Un verre de rhum ?

_ T'es pas drôle p'pa. Grogne Bryan.

_ Mais si ton père est très drôle. Redemandez-nous dans trois ans. S'esclaffe Jasper.

_ C'est quand-même l'anniversaire de mariage de tonton Edward et tatie Bella. Tu pourrais assouplir le règlement mon papounet.

Ah Katy, toute sa mère. Manipulation, et charme ses points forts. Sans parler de sa moue boudeuse.

_ C'est exact, et figurez vous que pour leurs vingt cinq ce sera bon. Enfin ça marchait sauf avec son père.

_ Bon bah va pour un coca.

_ Tiens ma chérie.

_ Merci papa. Boude-t-elle.

_ Alors moralité, vous avez eu le droit de faire toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables, mais pas nous ?

_ Tout à fait Matthew. On appelle ça l'expérience. Vous êtes pas obligés de faire les mêmes.

_ Ouais t'as raison tonton. On va en trouver des nouvelles alors. Promis Nick.

_ Edward n'a jamais dit ça Nicholas Carlisle Wittlock ! Le prévint Alice.

Mais ils ont déjà tourné les talons.

_ C'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Explique Lucky.

_ Lâcheur. Gronde Jasper.

_ Je vais finir par tuer ces gosses. C'est encore long l'adolescence ? Demande Hot dépité. _(N/Spuffy quelques années, respire)(N/Eli : il y en a qui n'en sorte jamais….)_

_ J'en connais qui n'en sont jamais sortis. Badiné-je en regardant mon frère._(N/Eli : Qu'est ce que je disais, lol)_

Il hausse les épaules.

C'était quand-même un avantage de les avoir élevés ensemble, mais pas pour tout. Les bêtises étaient multipliées aussi par neuf.

_ Moi j'vous laisse, j'ai promis de danser avec Sarah.

Tommy embrasse mon front et rejoint sa copine du moment. Tout son père dans sa jeunesse. A mon grand damne. L'avantage de la fac à la rentrée c'est que je me tromperai plus de prénoms de fille quand elles appelleront.

_ C'est curieux quand-même Edward. Tommy accumule les jeunes filles et tu ne dis rien. Mais jamais ça t'es venu à l'idée de penser à leurs pères.

Il se raidit un instant.

_ Gardez vos poules, je lâche mon coq. La mienne est bien gardée ! _(N/Ju': Hahaha ! Excellent !)_

Il explose de rire et frappe dans les mains de tous les mâles autour du comptoir. Ok l'Homme de cro-magnon n'a pas été enterré finalement._(N/Spuffy : alors là ! Je suis sur le cul, bravo !)_

_ La mienne aussi. En rajoute Lucas.

Je secoue la tête et mon regard se pose sur Matt, qui a l'air mal à l'aise d'un coup. Je pense qu'il sait des choses sur Julia, et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que Lucas soit au courant. Que c'est naïf un mec !

_ Vous dansez Madame Cullen ? Me propose Edward.

_ Avec plaisir Monsieur Cullen.

_ Ô non encore un tube d'y a vingt ans. Se désespère Ryan.

_ Merci mon neveu ! Râlé-je.

C'était Secret de Seal.

Edward m'emmène sur la piste. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Il enserre ma taille. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et me laisse bercer par la voix de Seal et les bras de mon époux.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il manque ? Demandé-je à mon mari.

_ Non ?

_ Toi dans ton uniforme.

Je croise le regard d'Edward. Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

_ Vraiment ?

J'acquiesce.

_ Je rentre encore dedans tu sais. Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure à l'oreille.

_ Je sais, et je compte bien là dessus.

_ Bella...souffle-t-il au moment où je lui mordille l'oreille.

Ça me rappelle le jour de notre mariage. Il était splendide dans son uniforme, avec sa casquette, ses cheveux indomptables. Son petit cul tout rond. J'ai plus vingt ans, mais pour certaines choses...sans compter la nuit que nous avions passé. J'avais pris tout mon temps pour le déshabiller, et lui avait fait de même avec moi. Rien que d'y penser, ça me rendait toute chose.

_ Quoi ?

La voix plus innocente tu meures.

_ Tu n'es qu'une vilaine fille. Mais avec des idées qui me plaisent.

Je ris, tandis qu'il me fait virevolter.

**MATTHEW POV**

Mon père et ma mère de véritables gosses par moment. Je les observe. Ils s'aiment toujours autant, leurs yeux pétillent. Ma mère est constamment en admiration devant mon père, et lui la béatifie littéralement. J'ai la sensation de toujours les avoir connu ainsi. J'ai des souvenirs d'avant mon père. Mais ils sont flous. Je me souviens simplement de la tristesse dans les yeux de ma mère.

Alors qu'au moment de son retour tout est limpide, clair. Ils sont heureux. On a vraiment eu une enfance géniale, mon frère, ma sœur et moi.

Ils nous ont couvert d'amour et de compréhension. Bien-sûr ils ont aussi un fichu caractère et quelques fois ça bardait, mais jamais très longtemps et toujours moins souvent qu'oncle Emmett et Tatie Rosalie.

_ C'est pas parce que c'est nos parents, mais ils sont beaux. Constate ma sœur, Mya.

_ C'est vrai. Mais t'es plus en rogne après papa ?

_ C'est pas parce que je dis qu'ils sont beaux, que je ne suis plus en rogne ! _(N/Spuffy: viva l'adolescence !MDR)_

_ Il est comme ça, parce qu'il veut te préserver. Maman n'avait que dix sept ans quand elle est tombée enceinte, et malgré ce qu'elle peut dire ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Et papa le sait.

_ Je sais tout ça, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas faire la même chose.

Je ricane.

_ Papa aussi avait tout ce qu'il faut, sauf quand c'est arrivé. On ne peut pas dire qu'il manquait de pratique à ce que je sache.

_ Ok, donc on sait maintenant d'où vient le coté Don Juan de Tommy. Rigole ma sœur.

_ Certainement pas de maman, c'est sûr. Elle n'a eu que lui, enfin je crois.

Imaginer ma mère avec un autre homme est pour moi impossible.

_ Ouais mais papa n'a aimé qu'elle.

_ Et moi je fais quoi en attendant que notre père estime que je suis en âge d'avoir un p'tit copain ?Raille ma sœur.

_ Discrétion.

_ Que...quoi ?

_ Mya, s'il ignore ce n'est pas une catastrophe.

_ T'es entrain de me dire de lui mentir ?_ (N/Eli : Ce qu'on ignore, ne fait pas mal…et ce n'est pas mentir)_

Elle semble choquée.

_ Par omission seulement, et puis tu peux en parler à maman.

_ Ouais, mais elle lui dit tout !

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de ma petite sœur, et la serre contre moi.

_ Oui, mais à la différence de toi c'est que maman peut faire faire n'importe quoi à papa. Elle pourra travailler le terrain pour toi, te couvrir. C'est une bonne alliée, tu verras.

_ Tu sais qu'tu vas me manquer grand frère ?

_ Je sais. Bon c'est qui ce mec ?

Ma sœur est étonnée que je puisse poser la question.

_ C'est Julian. _(N/Ju' : J'ai un ex qui s'appelle pareil… Julia et Julian ça faisait con… nés le même jour en plus… Euh… Bref... On s'en fout !) (N/caro : Ouais surtout que c'est le mec de Mya ! Mdr ! T'en as un mieux tu vas voir ! lol)_

_ Julian ? Le meilleur pote de Bryan ?

Elle ânonne de la tête. On dirait même qu'elle rougit.

_ Il doit pas venir ce soir ?

_ Si, il a été invité.

_ Il a dix-neuf ans non ?

_ Oui.

_ Prie pour que papa ignore que tu as des vues sur lui. Ris-je. _(N/Spuffy: j'avoue ! Au moins jusqu'à tes trente ans, ma fille !)_

Elle se cache le visage dans mon épaule et entortille ses doigts.

_ En fait j'ai plus que des vues...

J'arque un sourcil. Wow !

_ Ô, depuis quand ?

_ Quinze jours. Grimace-t-elle.

_ Bien, bah écoute. Parles en à maman avant que papa s'en aperçoive.

_ En attendant tu me couvres dit ? Si te plait ! Si te plait !

_ J'irai bien dire deux mots à ce mec !

_ Matthew ?

_ J'rigole. Enfin presque.

La porte du club s'ouvre et bingo. Julian entre avec un autre ami à Bryan. Mes parents cessent de danser au moment où la musique s'arrête. Bryan va accueillir ses potes, puis ces derniers vont saluer mes parents.

Là ça risque d'être intéressant. Au moment où Julian tend la main à mon père, il baisse légèrement la tête. Je suis à deux doigts de rigoler, mais je m'abstiens. Ma sœur me colle une droite dans l'épaule.

_ C'est pas drôle !

_ Non ça ne l'est pas. La taquiné-je.

_ Méchant grand-frère.

Julian lève les yeux jusqu'à ma sœur, il croise mon regard et les re-baisse. Je m'amuse de la situation. Enfin, juste un petit moment. Ma sœur rejoint le groupe en essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible.

Dans un sens je comprends mon père, mais d'un autre, il est injuste.

J'avoue que j'ai aussi mes problèmes personnels. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air un moment. Je m'installe sur un des bancs face à la fenêtre où j'ai vu mes parents s'embrasser pour la première fois. Je pensais à l'époque qu'ils allaient se marier tout de suite. Je ne peux empêcher un rire de sortir de ma gorge.

_ Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demande Julia, la fille de Lucas et de So.

_ A cause d'un souvenir. C'est de cette fenêtre que j'ai vu mon père embrasser ma mère pour la première fois.

_ Wow ! Quelle mémoire.

_ Oui, mais à l'époque je ne voulais qu'une seule chose. Voir mes parents ensembles. J'ai harcelé mon père de questions.

_ Bravo !

Le silence s'installe. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

_ Alors ? C'est pour quand ? S'impatiente-t-elle.

_ Pour quand ? Quoi ? _(N/Eli : oh ? cela voudrait-il dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ?)_

Toujours la même question. Et ça fait des semaines que ça dure.

_ Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle Matt.

_ Je sais. J'en sais rien.

_ Tu as la trouille Matthew Anthony Cullen Swan !

_ Nan.

_ Bien-sûr que oui !

Je me lève du banc, pourquoi rien n'est simple !

_ Je n'ai pas peur ! De personne ! M'énervé-je.

_ Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi on ne va pas voir mon père pour lui dire qu'on est ensemble ! _(N/Ju' : Cooool ! « J'me » tape le fils Cullen ! J'espère qu'il est aussi bien monté que son pôpa !)_

Pourquoi ? Elle pose vraiment LA question ? Parce que mourir à pas encore vingt cinq ans ça ne m'enchante pas ! Donc elle a raison ! Je crève de peur ! _(N/Eli : bingo !)_

_ Ju...Tu n'as pas vingt ans, j'en ai vingt quatre, pratiquement vingt cinq. Je te connais depuis que tu es née. Ton père va vouloir ma peau !

_ Mais non. _(N/Spuffy: mais si ! Vas-y je te couvre ! J'arme mon Berreta)_

Je grimace.

_ Ok, peut-être qu'il sera un peu en rogne.

_ Un peu ? Nan mais tu plaisantes ? Il est pire que mon père là-dessus ! Bougonné-je. Écoute Ju. Je repars bientôt pour la fac, tu veux pas attendre au moins Noël ?

_ Et pourquoi pas mon anniversaire ?

_ Bah voilà. Bonne idée.

Elle a les deux poings sur les hanches. Aie !

_ Déjà j'attends que tu daignes enfin me toucher comme une adulte et non plus comme une gamine, mais alors si je vais attendre jusque là, c'est franchement pas la peine !

Bon dieu quelle est têtue !

_ Je veux simplement prendre mon temps. On est pas pressé ?

_ Oui mais moi j'en ai marre d'attendre. Surtout que c'est pas comme si j'étais vierge, et toi non plus !

Elle a carrément hurlé la fin de sa phrase. Cette fille aura ma peau.

_ Arrête de hurler ! Tu veux que ton père te tue ?

_ Ta mère le sait elle !

Je sais qu'elle s'est toujours confiée à ma mère, mais c'est pas une raison.

_ Ouais, c'est ta marraine je sais. Juste que tu n'es plus vierge, hein ? Pas pour nous deux ?

Nan sinon elle m'en aurait parlé, c'est sûr.

_ Tu n'es qu'un connard sans couille ! Crache-t-elle.

Le même caractère que ses parents ! Génial !

Elle tente de s'en aller, je la retiens par le bras et la plaque contre le mur. J'aime l'embrasser, et je ne me gêne pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Nos langues se mêlent, se cherchent. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux. J'ai les mêmes que mon père et d'après mes tantes, le charme de mon père tient beaucoup à ça. Et nom de dieu ! J'aime quand elle fait ça.

Je la repousse, ça va trop loin et je veux me contrôler.

_ C'est assez clair ? M'enquis-je.

_ Mouais bof. Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

_ Parce que...c'est pas vraiment le lieu adéquat pour faire plus.

_ J'en ai marre d'attendre, j'suis pas la sainte vierge. En plus tu l'as dit bientôt tu repars.

Cela fait un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble. Je pensais pas qu'avoir une relation exclusive avec une fille était si compliqué à gérer. Vraiment. D'habitude, les filles ne veulent pas avoir de relations intimes tout de suite, et Ju ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle tente de me séduire par tous les moyens.

Elle veut à tout prix qu'on aille voir son père et sa mère pour être honnête avec eux. Mais je ne suis pas très chaud pour ça. Il y a plein d'éléments en notre défaveur. Son âge, elle est mineure. On est pratiquement une famille. Mes études...son père...son père...le mien peut-être et encore son père.

_ Mon ange, tu sais qu'je t'aime. Juste un peu de temps. C'est tout ce que j'te demande.

_ Nan ! Y'en a marre !

Elle me fait quoi là ?

Ju se dirige vers le club, elle enfonce les portes cochères et file droit sur le bar. Là où se trouvent nos parents. Elle court pratiquement, c'est sûr dans moins de cinq minutes je suis mort. Je tente de la rattraper. Mais trop tard elle est déjà arrivée.

Ma mère me scrute, elle grimace. Mon père fronce les sourcils. Je pince l'arête de mon nez encore un tic emprunté à mon père. Tout le monde la regarde. Elle se place devant son père qui tient So dans ses bras.

_ Oui ma chérie ? S'enquit son père.

Moi je la supplie du regard.

_ 'aime !

Elle a dit ça tellement vite que personne n'a compris. Il y a un verre de whisky qui traine sur le comptoir. Je l'avale d'un trait sous les regard ahuris de mon oncle Jasper et de mon père. Tonton Emmett est lui aussi surpris. Je déglutis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé le dernier verre du condamné, manque plus que la clope, mais je ne fume pas.

_ Répète Ju, j'ai pas compris.

Elle déglutit, et va pour répéter.

_ Matt et moi...je lui plaque la main sur la bouche. _(N/Eli : bin rien qu'avec le début, j'crois que vous êtes grillés)_

Je souris mal à l'aise. Lucas est à deux doigts d'intervenir. Ils me scrutent tous sans comprendre. Mais ma mère a l'air d'avoir saisi, et me revoilà comme un petit garçon qui a fait une bêtise !

Je relâche sa bouche et lui prends la main. Mais merde, j'suis un homme, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis certain que mon père ne laissera pas Lucas me tuer ! Enfin j'espère et puis ma mère elle ne le laissera pas faire. _(N/Spuffy: quel homme celui-là ! Mdr, vive maman qui assure ses arrières ptdr)_

_ Je sors avec Matt. Couine Ju.

Stupeur et tremblement. Grand silence. Un ange passe. Mon père se tape le front avec la paume de sa main. J'attends la réaction de Lucas. Je suis à la limite de faire dans mon froc. J'ai l'impression qu'un sourire se dessine sur le visage de So. Mes tantes ricanent, je leur lance un regard noir.

_ Tu quoi ? Lucas se redresse de toute sa hauteur. J'ai beau faire un mètre quatre-vingt-onze, il m'impressionne.

So a posé une main sur son torse.

_ Ju et moi on sort ensemble depuis un mois et demi. Confirmé-je.

J'ai l'impression que la mâchoire de Lucas va se décrocher. Hot est sur le qui vive attendant une réaction.

_ Edward ? Y s'fou d'ma gueule ? _(N/Spuffy; ouais ! Il voulait juste voir l'effet que ça te ferait)_

_ Surveille ton langage Lucas. Le dispute So.

_ Et bien ça s'fête ! Un autre whisky mon n'veu ? Ju ? Ah bah non t'es mineure !

Merci tonton ! Y sait toujours quand il faut aider ! Ma mère a raison, il est resté ado. _(N/Eli : ouais mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, n'est ce pas Emy ?)_

_ Emmett ! Ferme-là ! Intervient Rose.

J'attends que la tempête se déclenche. Mes grands-parents et Sue se sont rapprochés. Ça va être ma fête, mais après tout...

_ Ce que tu es entrain de me dire Matthew. C'est que tu couches avec ma fille depuis un mois et demi, et tu attends maintenant pour me le dire ?

_ Pas vraiment. Marmonné-je. Elle voulait te le dire, moi je voulais attendre.

_ C'est honnête de le reconnaître. Constate So.

_ Mais on ne couche pas ensemble ! Me défendé-je.

Ok, je sais c'est pas très responsable comme moyen de défense, mais j'tiens à ma vie et à mes testicules.

Mon frère, ma sœur et les autres se joignent à mon enfer personnel. Ma sœur me fait signe que je suis fou. Je crois qu'elle a raison.

_ Bah voyons ! Tu as presque vingt-cinq ans et tu vas me FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU NE COUCHES PAS AVEC MA FILLE !

Lucas s'avance d'un pas vers moi. Il est noir de colère. Je recule et glisse Ju derrière moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas courageux mais pas au point de la laisser en première ligne.

Bobby et mon père le retiennent.

_ Non papa ! On en est pas là ! Seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas !

Si c'était pour dire ça, Ju aurait dû se taire. Nan mais c'est vrai. Quelle galère !

_ Que...quoi ? Julia TU... MERDE EDWARD DIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

Je braque mes yeux sur mon père. Il regarde ma mère, hausse les épaules.

_ Au moins c'est quelqu'un que tu connais. Propose mon père. En plus Matt est plutôt sérieux, c'est pas parce que c'est mon fils.

Lucas se retourne face à lui. Les poings serrés le long du corps.

_ EDWARD !

_ LUCAS ÇA SUFFIT ! (Merci maman ) OK, ils sont ensembles, et alors ? C'est comme ça c'est tout. S'ils s'aiment tant mieux, après tout. Vous savez comme moi que plus les parents s'en mêlent et moins c'est bon.

_ C'EST PAS GRAVE ALORS ?

_ Bella a raison. (merci papa). Y'a plus grave dans la vie Lucas. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

_ Tout à fait d'accord. En rajoute papy Carlisle.

_ Ouais y a pas mort d'homme. En rajoute papy Charlie.

Là quand-même c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, surtout quand on sait comment il a traité mon père au début de sa relation officielle avec ma mère.

_ Ô toi ça va ! T'es prêt à faire la peau à n'importe quel mec qui s'approche de Mya.

_ C'est vrai, mais elle n'a que seize ans, et puis c'est la vie après tout.

Mon père est philosophe. Finalement Mya a peut-être une chance. _(N/Eli : pas sure)_

_ Je suis désolé Lucas. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. J'aime Julia. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

_ Et moi j'aime Matt, et tu n'as rien à dire papa !

_ So ? Tu n'as rien à dire toi ?

Lucas est obligé de pencher son cou pour regarder So dans les yeux.

_ Strictement rien. Tu as assez dit de conneries pour deux ! Comment aurais-tu réagi si ma famille avait refusé que je sois avec toi ? Sous prétexte que tu étais Américain, ou bien ancien Marines, ou bien orphelin ?

_ Mais ça n'a rien avoir...Matt la connaît depuis qu'elle est bébé !

_ Justement Lucas. Ce n'est plus un bébé ! Et puis tant mieux s'ils se connaissent. Regarde Edward et Bella, eux aussi se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que ça ne marche pas.

_ Tout le monde est contre-moi même ma femme ! Rage-t-il. _(N/Eli : oh, il fait son Caliméro)_

Lucas s'en va. Ma mère décide de le suivre. Ils sont très proches tous les deux et ça depuis vingt ans. Mon père a appris à accepter cette relation.

Je souffle pas vraiment de soulagement. Mon frère lève le pouce vers le haut. Je lui ferai bien avaler._(N/Spuffy: que de violence)_ Je ne trouve pas la situation comique. Mon oncle Emmet me pose un autre verre de whisky sur le comptoir. Je tends le bras et l'ingurgite. Finalement j'suis encore en vie.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Julia. Il va se calmer. Bella fait des miracles avec ton père.

_ J'en ai marre maman ! Il...il m'énerve ! Je le déteste ! Il complique toujours tout ! Il voit le mal partout ! C'est pas un ancien Marines ! C'est un dictateur !

Là c'est Ju qui part ! Mais quelle famille !

Mon père me lance un regard insistant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ô rien. Tu es à bac plus combien déjà ?

_ Plus huit. Grogné-je.

_ Plus huit. C'est ça ! Mon fils est un âne !

_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

_ Me mettre à quoi mon fils, tu as agi comme un gamin ! Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler !

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais connaissant Lucas ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer.

_ Je sais. Je baisse la tête comme un garçon pris en faute.

_ Tu sais !

_ Mais c'est Julia, elle a pété un câble. Moi je...

_ Tu ne voulais pas. J'ai compris. Très courageux mon fils.

_ Aussi doué que son père ce petit. Déclare oncle Em.

_ Lucas dans son genre n'était pas mal non plus.

_ C'est vrai Alice. Confirme So.

_ Heureusement qu'il t'adore Matt parce que sinon... Sous-entend Rosalie.

_ Je serais mort !

_ Mon pauvre chéri. Me console ma grand-mère en me gratifiant d'un câlin.

_ J'ai déconné mamie. J'ai pas été malin sur ce coup.

_ Ah l'amour...ça fait faire bien des idioties. Demande à ton père.

Mon père se met à grogner.

_ Alors tu vas faire quoi Matt ? Demande mon père.

_ Rien de plus. A part peut-être retrouvé Ju pour essayer de la calmer.

So éclate de rire et les autres suivent.

_ Bon courage Matt, elle est aussi têtue que son père.

_ Ça je sais. J'ai vu. Maugréé-je.

_ Wow c'est Rock'n Roll ce soir ! S'esclaffent les jumeaux ensemble.

_ Fonce grand frère. Puisqu'on en est au confidence. Papa j'ai un truc à dire.

Julian blanchit. Ma sœur est folle._(N/Eli : ils s'en souviendront des vingt ans de mariage d'Edward et Bella)_

Je me doute de l'endroit où Ju se trouve. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent aux étages. Je cogne à l'appart de Ju, et j'attends qu'elle ouvre. Ce qu'elle fait deux minutes après. Elle s'écarte pour me laisser entrer.

_ Je suis désolé Ju. Vraiment.

Elle acquiesce, et m'invite à la suivre. On se retrouve dans sa chambre. Elle s'installe sur le lit, je m'assieds à coté d'elle.

_ Je le déteste !

_ Je sais, mais je suis encore en vie, c'est déjà bien non ?

_ J'aurais dû t'écouter. On aurait dû lui parler au calme.

Elle se love contre moi. Je hume ses cheveux.

_ C'est fait, c'est fait. Et puis tu as raison, si on avait attendu, je pense que ça aurait été pire.

_ Oui, mais j'le connais avec moins de monde autour ça serait mieux passé. J'ai hâte de me barrer d'ici, après le bac je file à Stanford !

_ Je croyais que tu voulais aller à Berkeley ?

Elle lève son regard vers moi.

_ Oui, mais tu es a Stanford.

Je souris.

Ses yeux brillent de cette lueur que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

_ Et alors, c'est à moins d'une heure en voiture.

_ Stanford a une excellente réputation en matière de journalisme.

_ Peut-être mais pas aussi bonne que Berkeley.

_ M'en fous, je veux Stanford et toi.

Elle me renverse sur le lit. Je replace ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage, et elle fond sur mes lèvres. De toute manière je n'aurai pas le dernier mot. On avait passé un cap, et même si elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et moi aussi je le savais. Elle.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella revient, ça fait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle est partie. Mais elle ramène Lucas donc je suppose que ça s'est bien passé. Elle m'embarque par la manche. On va s'installer sur une banquette. Elle se colle contre-moi._(N/Spuffy: ata, Mya a pas causé finalement ?)_

Moi entre-temps, j'ai appris que ma fille était amoureuse de Julian. Il a dix-neuf ans. J'ai rien dit, parce qu'en fait, je n'ai pas pu parler. Elle m'a lâché sa bombe et s'est tirée avec le dit Julian par la main. _(N/Spuffy: ah bah si, en fait ptdr)(N/Eli : pour dire quoi de toute façon ?)_

Lui était blanc comme un linge. J'ai même cru le voir trembler. Hot et Lucky m'ont retenu. Merde il se passait quoi ce soir ?

_ Lucas va mieux ?

_ Bof. Il est en rogne après Matt, mais ça va passer.

_ Matt et Julia...qui l'aurait cru ? _(N/Ju' : Eh ouais !)_

_ Certainement pas moi. Ils ont quand même six ans d'écart.

_ L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre.

Elle embrasse ma joue avant de poursuivre.

_ Alors Matt est amoureux ? Souffle Bella.

_ On dirait mon amour.

_ Et on a rien vu venir ?

_ Nan il semblerait. Tu veux une autre nouvelle ?

_ Vas-y au point où on en est...

_ Ta fille est aussi amoureuse. Grondé-je.

**_** De Julian je parie.

J'ouvre la bouche surpris qu'elle ait deviné.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle rit.

_ Disons qu'il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

_ On fait quoi ?

_ Rien mon chéri. Y a rien à faire. Nos enfants grandissent...

_ Elle a seize ans...

_ Oui c'est vrai, il en a dix-neuf. Et Matt en a vingt-cinq, et Julia dix-neuf. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on ne choisit pas.

_ C'est exact.

J'embrasse ma femme. On s'en souviendra longtemps de nos vingt ans de mariage.

_ Je t'aime ma Bella.

_ Je t'aime mon Edward.

Nous avons la vie que nous voulions. On avait jamais fait fi de ce que pensaient les autres. Matt est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire et quant à Mya à part me la mettre à dos et qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me parler, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance et d'accepter.

Que c'est compliqué d'être parent. J'enlace Bella plus fort contre mon cœur. Un peu de calme dans toute cette agitation ne fait pas de mal.

FIN

_(N/Spuffy : NOOOOOONNN ! C'est pas fini ! C'est une feinte !)_

_N/Spuffy: bis : merci beaucoup pour cette super aventure, cet humour, cet amour, ces pb et arrêts cardiaques, mais surtout cette réalité et l'espoir qui naît dans ta fiction. Respect. _

_N/Spuffy: ter: snif, c'était mon dernier commentaire...D'ici une nouvelle fiction (hugs)_

_(N/Eli : merci ma Caro pour avoir partager cette fic avec moi. Elle m'a apporté joie, bonheur, peine…et tout un lot d'émotions diverses. Je vide ma dernière boite de kleenex et te dis à très vite sur un autre projet. Bisous) (N/Ju' : Merci ma Caro pour cette superbe histoire qu'on a toutes pris du plaisir à lire ! J'te fais de gros basgi-schmoutz et… NOYEUX JOËL !)_

******Voilà c'est fini...**

******Ça me fait bizarre. Vraiment... A moi aussi ils vont me manquer...**

******Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demanda si j'avais écrit d'autres choses. La réponse et oui ! Regardez sur mon profil. Il y a « s'éveiller » une alternative à Fascination de SM et aussi aux autres tome. Elle est en T, mais les lemons sont en M sous « s'éveiller en M » (Original je sais mdr). Sinon l'histoire complète avec les lemon est aussi sur le Fo (lovelemoninfic), où mon blog. **

******Il y a aussi « Service schizo pour votre plaisir » que je co-écrit avec Spuffygirl92. Une fic assez sombre, très drôle et TRES lemoné. ****Http : / www . Fanfiction . net/s/5850563/1/Service_schizo_pour_votre_plaisirHttp : / www . Fanfiction . net/s/5850563/1/Service_schizo_pour_votre_plaisir**** (Enlevez les espaces)**

******Pour ce qui est d'autres écrits, j'ai un roman en court, avec mes propre persos. J'avoue que je me consacre totalement à lui pour le moment.**

******Mais j'ai d'autres idées. Je pense que c'est vous qui choisirez par laquelle on commence. C'est pas pour demain, je veux l'écrire en avance celle-ci. **

******Dans une semaine je ferai la proposition, je l'annoncerai sur Twitter et le posterai ici. Un sondage vous sera certainement proposé sur mon prfofil FF. **

******Ce n'est qu'un au revoir...**

******A Vos reviews...**

******Basgi Ciao Caro.**

******MERCI !**


	42. Note d'infos

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui c'est bien moi.

Je sais que ça fait des mois que vous n'aviez plus de nouvelles.

J'ai été très occupée entre ma petite famille (qui a eu des soucis), l'écriture de mon roman qui est pratiquement terminé, et l'écriture de « Service schizo pour votre plaisir » qui lui aussi touche à sa fin.

J'ai quelques idée de fic pour le couple Edward et Bella, mais je manque de temps.

Donc en fait je vous propose donc en attendant de reposter ma première fic : « S'éveiller » mais en version complète, c'est-à-dire avec les lemon inclus.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous l'ont lu.

Je vous mets dès maintenant le résumé.

J'ai quitté les miens parce que nous étions détruits et maintenant je me retrouve seule pour faire face à la vie, à ce que je suis, et surtout à cette famille, à Forks, étrangement familière. Une alternative à fascination B&E.R&E.A&J.C&E. Différents POV version longue avec lemon.

le lien : http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/7165058/1/ enlevez les espaces ou rendez-vous sur mon profil.

Voilà à très vite j'espère.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi sur MBFS, et aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Basgi Ciao Caro.


	43. Infos Bonus

Coucou tout le monde !

Je viens vous parler de **My bestfriend's son** cette fois.

En effet j'ai fini mon roman, et je suis moins prise par l'écriture…quoi que…lol

Je viens de la relire, relire est un grand mot vu que je ne l'avais jamais fait^^

Je me replongerai bien dans cette aventure avec vous, mais sous forme de bonus. J'avoue que mes Marines me manquent ! mdr

Donc je me tourne vers vous pour vous demander si vous étiez intéressés, et si oui si vous aviez des envies particulières concernant certains thèmes que contiendraient les bonus…

_ Le mariage d'Edward et Bella, l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Edward…

Enfin voilà. Dîtes-moi tout et à très vite.

Ciao Basgi Caro.


	44. Préparatifs sous haute tension

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici comme prévu le premier bonus !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**J'ai relu My Bestfriend's son et j'y ai apporté quelques modifs, je voulais en fait créer un pdf en autant les réponses aux reviews entre autre, juste pour que ça soit plus lisible. Donc je ferai sûrement une mise à jour, mais je pourrai vous prévenir que sur Facebook, vous me trouverez sur Caro Trente.**

**Merci à ma Bêta Spuffygirl92, à Eliloulou et Emy 13 pour leurs commentaires ! j'vous aime les filles !**

**Bonne lecture à très vite et heureuse d'être de retour. Vous m'avez manqué ;)**

* * *

**Bonus 1**

**Préparatifs sous haute tension !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions en août, à Forks. Bella était enfin en vacances, et nous avions fermé le club pour l'été sachant que la majorité de notre clientèle était étudiante. Le mariage était dans moins d'un mois, Bella était sur les nerfs. _(emy:IIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!enfin ca approche :D)_ Alice appelait tous les jours, elle envoyait des photos de la robe de Bella par mail mais j'avais interdiction d'approcher de l'ordi. J'étais donc « puni », enfin si on veut,_je trouvais que ma sœur me prenait déjà suffisamment la tête comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter les mails en plus. Lucas, Hot et les autres devaient débarquer le lendemain, et le calme tout relatif de la villa allait disparaître, mais j'avais bien l'intention qu'il m'aide à me venger par la suite._

J'admirai mon fils qui jouait dans la piscine avec Emmett_ (emy:mmmmm mon Em en maillot *bave*) _tandis que Bella et Rose s'occupaient de June dans la maison ce qui évitait à Bella de tourner en rond autour de la boite aux lettres en attendant de savoir où elle allait enseigner. J'ignore ce qu'il la stressait le plus : ses résultats ou bien le mariage. J'en profitai pour éplucher plusieurs CV que nous avions reçus pour notre société de sécurité. Ce n'étaient que des anciens Marines rendus à la vie civile. Bella arriva, s'installa sur mes genoux. Je posai les papiers à côté de moi et l'embrassai.

_ Ta sœur va me tuer. Déclara-t-elle.

Je souriais.

_ Qu'est-ce que le puceron t'as encore fait ?

_ Elle hurle à cause de la robe, elle dit qu'à distance c'est trop compliqué et qu'on devrait reculer le mariage, que c'est difficile de travailler dans ces conditions. Blabla, blabla...Finit Bella en faisant des ronds avec sa main.

_ Je vois. Elle rage de ne pas pouvoir tout régenter en direct. Ris-je.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou puis posa sa tête sur mon torse en soupirant.

_ Ouais, mais ce qu'elle fait est déjà trop. Je crois que c'est encore pire que si elle était là.

_ Tu me confirmeras ça dans une semaine quand elle sera rentrée. Souris-je.

Elle se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Dis-moi Edward Cullen, tu aimes souffrir inutilement ? _(emy:oh oui bella attache le et met lui une bonne fessée ;) ) _

_ Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que réfléchis cinq minutes, si elle fait de ma vie un enfer sur qui ça va retomber à ton avis ?

J'arquai un sourcil et secouai la tête.

_ Tu ne ferais pas ça mon ange ? Grinçai-je.

_ Je vais m'gêner ! J'en chie, toi aussi. On partage tout dans le mariage il paraît. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Tu es machiavélique mon ange. Si je résume, ou je la canalise ou c'est moi qui prends. _(N/Spuffy :__démoniaque !) _(N/Eliloulou : Machiavélique ! )

Elle me sourit largement.

_ Ouep ! (emy:je dirai mm mieux :ouep ouep ouep ! lol)

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

_ Je vais mettre à contribution Jasper pour qu'il l'occupe un maximum. Marmonnai-je. _(N/Spuffy :__Comment il se défile !)_

_ Dire que c'est moi la machiavélique dans l'histoire ! _(N/E : Je finissais de le dire ! LOL)_

Elle haussa les épaules et me sourit narquoise.

Matthew sortit de la piscine dans les bras d'Emmett, riant aux éclats. Bella sauta de mes genoux et alla chercher une serviette le plus rapidement possible. Emmett était face à moi mon fils toujours dans ses bras.

_ Montre à papa ce que tonton t'a appris. Ricana-t-il.

Matt secoua la tête de toutes ses forces en riant. Les gouttelettes d'eau me tombaient dessus comme la pluie. Je tentai désespérément de sauver les CV juste à côté de moi. Bella nous rejoignit, cachée derrière la serviette. Elle encercla Matt avec et l'arracha des bras de son oncle hilare qui prit la relève.

Je me levai et le repoussai.

Bella posa Matt au sol pour le chatouiller. Il rigolait de plus en plus.

_ Emmett ! Râlai-je. Les papiers !

Il s'arrêta.

_ Monsieur grincheux est d'retour ! Déclara-t-il _(emy:hihihihihihihi)_

_ Je ne…et merde Em !

Bella délaissa Matt un instant. Elle prit les papiers et se rendit au fil à linge pour qu'ils sèchent, puis revint.

_ C'est malin Emmett ! Le disputa-t-elle. T'as que des bêtises à apprendre à notre fils ?

Emmett se tourna vers son neveu.

_ Bah voilà Monsieur Grincheux à contaminer ta mère en Madame Grincheuse ! Ça promet et dire qu'ils vont se marier. Fuis Matt, fuis ! (_N/E : Ça va barder Em !)_

A mon regard Emmett comprit, il détala comme un lapin. Je me précipitai derrière lui et sautai sur son dos. Il trébucha et atterrit la tête dans la pelouse. Je m'assis sur ses cuisses et en profitai pour me saisir de son bras en lui remontant le plus haut possible dans le dos. Je me penchai vers son oreille pour lui murmurer.

_ Em, il serait bon que tu arrêtes tes conneries pour ta propre sécurité. Sinon il se pourrait que je te ficèle comme un jambon et que je te laisse attaché à un arbre pendant 24 heures ! _(emy: je peux jouer avec lui ?dis oui dis oui stp edddddd *regard du chat potte * ;) )_

_ T'es négatif Ed. Ronchonna Emmett.

Je le relâchai et me levai.

_ Je sais. Répondis-je en m'éloignant, tout en le montrant du doigt. Et cesse de m'appeler Ed !(emy: :p)

Je retournai vers la villa, talonné par Emmett.

_ C'est de te marier qui t'met dans un état pareil ?

_ Em' déconner j'veux bien. Là n'est pas la question. Mais ces papiers sont importants !

Il soupira.

_ Ok…Bougonna-t-il.

_ Ouais et fais-moi confiance, je vais apprendre plein d'trucs à ma nièce dès qu'elle aura l'âge. Lui promis-je avec un sourire.

_ Edward en plus tu deviens rancunier ! Bouda-t-il.

Je m'esclaffai devant le ton qu'il avait adopté. Bella n'était plus là et Matt non plus. J'entrai dans la villa et retrouvai ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle avait récupéré les CV. Ils étaient pratiquement secs et grâce à Dieu lisibles

_ Merci m'man !

_ Emmett n'a pas pensé à mal.

Je pris un muffin.

_ Mouais, Emmett ne pense jamais tout simplement. Maugréai-je. _(emy:pffffffff mm po vrai d'abord !))_

_ Ça n'a pas été évident ces derniers temps à cause de Rose et de leur fille. Disons que c'est sa manière de décompresser.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

_ Tu as certainement raison.

_ Une mère a toujours raison. Rit-elle.

J'embrassai son front.

_ Je ne te contredirai pas.

_ Je serai prête dans dix minutes. M'informa-t-elle.

_ Pour ? Demandai-je surpris.

_ On a rendez-vous pour les fleurs et aussi chez le traiteur.

Je grimaçai en croquant dans le petit gâteau.

_ T'avais oublié ! Affirma-t-elle.

_ Non. Je…ouais. Avouai-je.

_ Edward. Soupira-t-elle. Si Bella avait été là, tu l'aurais entendu et elle aurait eu raison.

_ Désolé.

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine et Jasper fit son apparition. Je savais que ma sœur lui manquait, je pris deux bières dans le réfrigérateur et lui en tendis une. Il me remercia.

_ Je viens de sortir d'une conversation téléphonique avec ta sœur. Deux heures et demie. Pour parler de quoi à ton avis ?

Je haussai les épaules, il but une gorgée de bière.

_ De ton mariage. Une demi-heure pour nous et le reste le mariage ! Elle va finir par me dégoûter à vie de cette institution.

Je ricanai.

_ C'est pas drôle Edward. Elle prend ça tellement à cœur qu'elle commence à me foutre les j'tons. Les robes par-là, les fleurs, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella, jusqu'au nombre de serviettes en papier et de rouleaux d'PQ. Mais bordel qui s'en préoccupe du PQ à part ta sœur !?( emy: perso je ne vois k elle lol)

_ Je pense à aller m'installer avec Bella et Matt dans une tente à la Push quand elle va rentrer.

_ Tu me gardes une place ?

Je lui donnai une claque dans le dos.

_ Ah non mon pote ! Tu l'as voulu, tu t'démerdes ! _(N/Spuffy :__lâcheur !)(emy:pffff mechant pas grave suis sûre que ma eli te fera une place ;) )_

_ Faux-frère ! On aura peut-être vingt-quatre heures de battement, juste le temps qu'elle se remette du décalage horaire et encore. Après attention aux yeux, ça va être l'enfer jusqu'au mariage.

Il se frotta le front d'une main.

_ Tu pourrais l'occuper ? Proposai-je.

_ L'occuper ? Répéta-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

_ Oui Jazz l'occuper !_(emy: oui jazzz occupe la ^^)_

Il fit un O parfait avec sa bouche.

_ Tu parles de cette occupation-là.

_ Oui celle-là !

_ Merde Ed, même ça, ça ne marche pas. Au contraire c'est comme si ça lui donnait plus de carburant. J'écarquillai les yeux. Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé pendant qu'elle préparait sa collection ?

Je m'adossai au comptoir de la cuisine.

_ Que les choses soient claires Jazz. Si Alice tape trop sur le système de Bella, c'est sur moi que ça va retomber. Je te préviens que si c'est l'cas, je m'arrangerai pour que ça te retombe dessus juste après. L'effet papillon ça t'parle ? Alors fais ce que tu veux, mais fais-le bien.

_ Hey c'est pas juste ! Dans tous les cas c'est moi qui prends.

_ Bienvenu dans mon monde Jasper. Déclarai-je avec emphase.

Jasper ronchonna, il se cala dans un coin et finit sa bière. Ma mère était prête, Rosalie arriva avec le bébé et Emmett. Il les couvait du regard. Bella tenait la main de Matt, prête, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était emballée, même pas du tout.

Tout le monde avait décidé de se rendre à Port Angeles, Emmett et Rose voulaient en profiter pour faire du shopping pour le bébé, Jazz avait été nommé surintendant par ma sœur. Ma mère était d'une aide précieuse et de toute manière il le fallait, quant à mon père, il travaillait cette semaine donc n'était pas présent.

Après un sourire à Bella, je pris sa main d'un côté et celle de Matt de l'autre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Volvo. J'ouvris la porte à Bella comme à mon habitude et attachai notre fils à l'arrière. Emmett monta dans son 4X4 avec Rose, ma mère, Jasper et June. Je démarrai le premier et pris la direction de Port Angeles.

Matt chantonna la même chanson pendant vingt minutes et j'avais envie de bouffer ces trois petits chats qui faisaient les cons. Bella posa sa main sur ma cuisse en pouffant.

_ Tu as l'air emballé par ce tour en ville.

_ Ça se voit tant que ça ? Souris-je faussement.

_ Ouais. Tu es transporté de bonheur. Railla-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, mais l'idée de passer la journée à choisir des fleurs et de la nourriture ne me comble pas de joie.

Bella fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec sévérité tout en sortant sa main de ma cuisse.

_ Ô parce que tu crois que moi oui peut-être ? Elle pointa un doigt vers moi. Tu as voulu TE marier.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une attaque en règle. _(emy:ca va chauffe ! )_

_ C'est exact et TU as accepté ! Je veux juste me marier avec toi. Le reste n'a que très peu d'importance.

_ Peut-être mais le reste fait aussi parti du mariage ! Claqua-t-elle.

Il valait mieux qu'on en reste là, sinon la situation risquait de dégénérer et finir en dispute. Je continuai à rouler. Bella augmenta le volume de la radio et cala sa tête contre sa vitre. Je soupirai.

Okay…

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles, je garai la voiture. Bella n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot. Ça promettait. Elle sortit du véhicule et ouvrit à Matt. Il n'avait rien suivi de la discussion houleuse que j'avais eue avec sa mère et c'était mieux ainsi.

Emmett se gara à côté de moi et tout le monde descendit de la voiture.

_ Bien. Déclara ma mère. On va commencer par les fleurs.

Ô joie, Ô bonheur. Pensai-je.

Emmett rit tout simplement en voyant ma tête. Je me chargerais de lui rappeler ce jour, tôt ou tard. Devant mon peu d'entrain ma mère passa son bras sous le mien et m'emmena jusqu'à la boutique. Bella suivit avec Matt.

Nous entrâmes, on se serait cru dans la forêt amazonienne, c'était à se demander comment les fleurs résistaient au climat de la région. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années environ s'approcha de nous.

_ Madame Cullen, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Déclara-t-elle en souriant, tendant une main vers elle.

Ma mère s'en saisit et la lui serra.

_ Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

_ J'ai été agréablement surprise de votre appel, votre fille a envoyé un message pour commander les fleurs. Vous souhaitez peut-être les voir ?

Bella soupira et fronça les sourcils. Si on souhaitait les voir ? On aurait préféré les choisir.

_ Oh elle a choisi ! Répéta ma mère un peu désappointée.

Puis elle se tourna vers Bella et moi en levant les yeux au ciel. _(emy:cette alice alors ! *leve les yeux au ciel)_

_ Et bien allons voir. Accepta ma mère.

Je haussai les épaules comme si toute cette situation me dépassait. Ma sœur avait beau être à Paris, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de se mettre au milieu. J'avais bien l'intention d'avoir quand même une petite conversation avec elle à son retour.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'arrière-boutique et empruntions un petit chemin de terre qui menait à une serre. Bella suivait, mais elle me faisait l'effet d'un automate plus que quelqu'un qui participe. Nous entrâmes dans la serre, il y faisait une douce chaleur, mais je trouvais l'humidité vraiment désagréable. Il y a avait des orchidées sûrement la spécialité de la boutique vu le nombre. Des arômes, des lys, et plein d'autres espèces exotiques dont j'ignorais le nom.

Elle nous présenta un panel que ma sœur avait choisi dans les tons rouge avec des dégradés et blanc. J'avoue que c'était vraiment beau, mais j'aurai quand même préféré choisir avec Bella, même si je n'étais pas plus motivé que ça.

Quant à Bella, elle semblait totalement dépitée, mais pas du tout surprise. En même temps quand on connaissait ma sœur, plus rien ne pouvait étonner.

La fleuriste parlait de notre mariage comme si c'était celui du siècle au fur et à mesure qu'elle en rajoutait, je sentais Bella se faire toute petite. Toute cette attention ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, à tel point qu'elle prit Matt par la main et nous planta dans la serre. Ma mère se tourna vers moi, je haussai les épaules.

Je restais plus par politesse que pour passion des fleurs et de son discours. Après dix minutes nous retrouvâmes Bella à l'extérieur, assise sur un banc avec Matt. J'ignorai de quoi ils discutaient, j'étais bien trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Je n'eus même pas le loisir de leur demander ma mère décrétant qu'il était plus que temps de rencontrer le traiteur et curieusement Emmett était enclin à nous suivre cette fois._(emy:comme c'est etonnent lol)_

Il entra le premier dans la boutique, il huma l'air comme un chien. Rosalie lui claqua le derrière de la tête. Après avoir goûté tous les petits fours possibles et inimaginables, il a fallu choisir. Emmett était d'avis de tout prendre, finalement ce fut Matt qui trancha pour le sucré. Bella et moi pour le salé et la pièce montée.

Nous sortîmes de là éreintés et nous étions assez satisfaits que cette partie soit terminée. Nous décidâmes qu'une pause était plus que méritée. Matt en avait marre et il n'y avait pas que lui. La plage était donc toute indiquée.

Matt se dirigeait en courant vers la plage. Il sautillait dans tous les sens, il devait véritablement apprécier ce moment de pure liberté. J'ignorai à quel point la préparation d'un mariage, même en comité restreint pouvait être épuisant. Je le suivis du regard pour être certain qu'il ne risquait rien. Je souriais en le voyant tomber au sol et se rouler dans le sable. Bien sûr sa mère arriva les deux poings sur les hanches.

_ Matthew ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu vas être plein de sable pour rentrer !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Bella se tourna vers moi, courroucée.

_ Edward !

_ Quoi ? Il ne fait que s'amuser, lui aussi à bien le droit de se défouler. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

_ Il va en mettre plein la voiture ! Se désespéra-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Ce n'est qu'une voiture.

Matt qui ne faisait cas de sa mère, s'allongea dans le sable et battit des bras ainsi que des jambes. Il était heureux tout simplement. Bella soupira puis capitula en jetant un bras devant elle. Nous observâmes finalement Matt en train de courir sur le sable et se jeter dedans pour faire des roulades. Il riait aux éclats. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure j'allais chercher mon fils et lui proposai de manger une glace. Je frottai ses cheveux avec ma main pour retirer les grains de sable qui s'étaient logés à l'intérieur. Il tenta d'éviter en râlant.

_ Cesse de bouger Matt, chaque acte a ses conséquences. Tu t'es roulé dans le sable, il faut donc l'enlever.

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de m'offrir une très jolie moue boudeuse. _(emy:tient ca me rappelle quelqu'un )_

_ C'est pas du juste.

_ Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Souris-je. La prochaine fois écoute ta mère. Lui chuchotai-je.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée. Il s'éloigna de nous pour manger sa glace et certainement pour bouder.

_ Une bonne leçon vaut mieux que tous les beaux discours.

_ Ainsi parla Edwardsustra. Grogna-t-elle.

Je ris et le regard irrité de Bella me fit redoubler d'hilarité.

_ T'es un idiot Edward Cullen.

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Bella Swan.

_ Tsss

Bella rejoignit son frère qui sortait du magasin pour enfant des paquets plein les bras, tandis que Rose le menait à la baguette pour qu'il avance plus vite jusqu'à la voiture. Il était tellement chargé qu'il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il manqua de tomber, je pouffai.

_ Toi ça va ! Eddie superstar ! Vient m'aider au lieu d'te foutre ma gueule ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Je le rejoignis toujours en riant. Bella me lança un regard noir, prit trois gros paquets et me les flanqua sur les bras. Du coup c'est moi qui me retrouvais aveugle et c'est Emmett qui se marrait. _(emy: bien fait :P)_

_ Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais en tout cas elle t'en veut.

Je me contentai de soupirer, je manquai franchement d'arguments. Mais je savais une chose c'est que l'humeur de Bella était directement liée à l'arrivée de ma sœur. Je lançais un regard désespéré à Jasper. Une fois qu'elle serait là, notre vie serait un enfer. Il se contenta de grimacer.

Les marines allaient débarquer le lendemain, (emy::D :D :D )) il était plus que temps de réapprovisionner le frigo et la maison. Nous fîmes un tour au supermarché. Il nous avait fallu pas loin de trois caddies. Déjà que les courses n'avaient jamais été mon fort, cette expérience-là fût peut-être la pire de toute cette après-midi. Plus de deux heures après nous déposions enfin l'amoncellement d'achats dans la cuisine. Ma mère était prête pour un régiment, pas pour une demi unité. La besogne semblait insurmontable à ce moment précis.

Chacun se répartit une tâche et en quinze minutes tout était rangé et plié. Le portable de Jasper se mit à sonner, je l'observai et vis l'abattement dans son regard quand il regarda le nom de l'appelant, il décrocha.

_ Oui Alice…

Il s'éloigna en direction du jardin, ses épaules étaient tellement basses qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait perdu dix centimètres. _(emy:le pauvre)_

_ A ce rythme-là le pauvre Jasper ne va pas tenir le coup. Déclara ma mère. Ta sœur peut vraiment se montrer despotique par moment.

_ Je sais pas comment il fait pour la supporter. Avouai-je.

_ Il l'aime. Expliqua ma mère le plus naturellement du monde. On est capable de tout pardonner à celui ou celle qu'on aime. Tu devrais le savoir. Sourit-elle.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez. C'était une évidence, elle avait encore raison. Bella m'avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle acceptait vraiment tout de moi et qu'elle supportait mes mauvais côtés. Emmett descendit les escaliers à grandes enjambées en soupirant.

_Va falloir qu'on s'fasse une soirée entre mecs. Y a trop d'œstrogènes dans cette baraque !

_ Merci Emmett.

_ Rha Esmé c'est pas pour toi que je dis ça. Toi c'est différent…c'est…un autre truc… tu es comme ma mère.

_ Ô je vois, je suis trop vieille. La ménopause je suppose. Le taquina-t-elle.

_ Mais non, tu n'es pas vieille tu es… _(N/E : Tu t'enfonces, Em… !)_

Emmett se tourna vers moi, il cherchait simplement un soutien.

_ Essaye avec des rames, ça marchera sûrement mieux. _(N/Spuffy : __ptdr pauvre Em !)(emy:mdr)_

_ Ed ! Le soutien entre mecs merde !

_ Ça marche pas face à ma mère.

_ Trouillard !

Je haussai les épaules et ma mère s'esclaffa avant de lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

_ J'ai très bien saisi Emmett, je plaisantais.

_ T'as pas le droit de me faire marcher comme ça. Bouda-t-il.

_ J'ai tous les droits, tu l'as dit je suis comme ta mère. Pouffa-t-elle.

_ Pfff…

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux d'Em et le décoiffa gentiment. Elle ouvrit le frigo et nous tendit deux bières. Emmett et moi la remerciâmes.

_ Mais tu as raison, vous devriez sortir un peu tous les trois. Lucas, et les autres arrivent demain, profitez pour vous organiser une soirée rien qu'entre vous demain. Ça ne peut pas vous faire du mal, vous pourriez faire un tour à la Push.

Jasper entra dans la pièce et leva son téléphone en l'air comme s'il allait le fracasser contre un mur. J'ouvris le frigo et lui envoyai une bière qu'il rattrapa avec dextérité.

_ Une soirée entre mecs, sans téléphone ça t'dis ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Comment une chose si petite peut-elle prendre autant d'espace ? Même à des milliers de kilomètres, elle va finir par me tuer.

Ma mère donna une tape compatissante dans le dos de Jasper avant de nous laisser. Nous sortîmes sur la terrasse pour boire notre bière.

_ Ta mère a raison. Affirma Emmett. On a besoin d'une soirée sans couche, sans crise d'hystérie parce que Madame n'a toujours pas perdu son dernier kilo de grossesse. Jasper est en train de devenir dingue avec Alice qui le harcèle. Quant à toi et bien tu suis, t'es trop sur les nerfs. J'ai encore mal au bras.

_ Il est passé où le temps où on n'en avait rien à faire de l'avis de la fille qui se trouvait dans notre lit ? Questionna Jasper.

_ Aux orties avec notre fierté ! Répondit Emmett. Elles nous tiennent par les couilles ouais.

_ Si c'était qu'ça. Marmonnai-je.

Nous soupirâmes tous en même temps. Ok, on avait vraiment besoin de cette soirée. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Jacob pour lui demander si on pouvait débarquer le lendemain soir. Il accepta bien évidemment sans même poser de questions. Ce qui était assez rare surtout chez un psy.

Nous bûmes notre bière entre nous, appréciant le silence ambiant. Nous évitâmes les sujets houleux avec nos compagnes pour le reste de la soirée, pas la peine de balancer de l'huile sur le feu. Bella m'en voulait toujours et je ne savais pas vraiment à propos de quel sujet. Rose tirait la tronche et avait lutté pour ne pas prendre de dessert.

C'était déjà la dixième fois que Matt me demandait quand Lucas et les autres allaient débarquer. Il était pressé de les voir, surexcité même. Ils avaient pris une place importante dans la vie de mon fils et celles des autres. Ma mère avait cuisiné toute la matinée avec entrain. Nous finissions de mettre la table quand le bruit significatif des voitures se fit entendre. J'eus juste le temps d'empêcher Matt de courir après les voitures en l'attrapant par le col de son tee-shirt.

_ Mais euhh papa.

_ Minute papillon, on ne court pas après les voitures quand elles roulent.

_ Promis, je fais attention.

Il tenta de se soustraire à mon embrasse.

_ Là n'est pas la question mon fils.

Après m'avoir lancé un regard incendiaire, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied, impatient, agacé sûrement. Tout sa mère. So et Lucas sortirent les premiers suivis de près par Hot, Anni et Lucky. Ils affichaient un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Ils m'avaient manqué à moi aussi. Nous avions tellement l'habitude de les avoir avec nous, ils faisaient partis de la famille. Je sentis le petit corps frêle de mon fils se débattre, je le lâchais donc, et il courut vers Lucas et la bande. Roméo le prit dans ses bras et le fit décoller du sol. Ils se tapèrent dans le plat de la main. Mon fils passa de bras en bras et apprécia de se faire câliner par So et Anni.

Ils se rapprochèrent de nous, puis se plantèrent devant nous.

_ Salut Major Sex ! Au moins ton fils sait recevoir. _(emy:comme ça ce fait longtemps qu'on l'avait plus entendu ce ptit noms ! ahhh ça fait du bien !) _

J'offris une accolade fraternelle à chacun de mes amis et Bella embrassa chacune de leurs joues. Anni et So tombèrent dans les bras de ma future épouse.

_ Alors vous avez fait bon voyage ? M'enquis-je.

_ Excellent, même si So a râlé tout du long, parait que j'conduis trop doucement. Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Menteur ! Cingla So en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le plexus.

_ Si peu.

_ Ce mec roule encore plus vite que moi, mais je lui promets un cours de pilotage dans mes montagnes un d'ces quatre !

_ Au moins il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas. S'amusa ma mère.

Ils saluèrent ma mère avec un large sourire, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison afin de monter leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, tandis que nous finissions de dresser la table. Emmett se battait avec le grand parasol, à priori il faisait de la résistance, refusant de se placer comme il le voulait. Jasper amusé de le voir se disputer avec cet objet avait fini par intervenir avant que nous n'assistions à l'enterrement de ce pauvre parasol.

Je déposai l'apéritif sur la table, Lucas rejoignit la table avec Matt. Ce dernier lui parlait de toupie, d'arène, de combat avant de s'asseoir avec nous. Le reste de la bande suivit.

_ Alors ce mariage, il se prépare ? Demanda So avec impatience.

_ Hum, oui.

_ Waouh quel entrain Bella. Cache ta joie !

Bella offrit un magnifique sourire forcé, rien à faire Bella ne savait, ni ne saurait jamais faire semblant.

_ Quoi ? Le mariage est toujours prévu ? Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? S'inquiéta So en nous regardant tour à tour.

_ Bien sûr que oui ! La rassura Bella.

_ Bah alors ? Demanda Hot.

Ma mère se décida à prendre la parole.

_ C'est juste un peu compliqué. Alice a beau être à des milliers de kilomètres, elle nous mène la vie dure. Sourit ma mère.

_ Elle est pire que l'œil de Moscou. Je pense qu'elle aurait pu faire carrière dans les services secrets. Confirma Jasper.

_ A ce point-là ? S'amusa Lucas.

_ C'est rien d'le dire. Elle a même menacé d'abandonner son stage à Paris pour venir « prendre les choses en mains ». Expliqua Jasper en mimant les guillemets.

_ Et elle rentre quand ? La petite voix fluette d'Anni venait de se faire entendre.

_ La semaine prochaine. Nous répondîmes tous d'une même voix morne.

Puis un grand silence prit place, même mon fils semblait peu ravi du retour imminent de sa tante.

_ Haut les cœurs ! S'exclama Hot. On a survécu à l'enfer en Irak, on va pas se laisser faire par un p'tit bout d'femme ?

_ Pourquoi j'ai un doute ? Avoua Jasper. _(emy:ptdr)_

Le repas s'en suivit dans une douce effervescence, tout le monde était simplement heureux de se retrouver.

La suite de l'après-midi fut des plus agréables. Nous étions tous autour de la piscine. Matt et June dormaient et nous profitions de la douce chaleur du soleil. Entre Bella et moi, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. Elle avait encore reçu un coup de téléphone de ma sœur et avait hésité un moment à jeter tous les téléphones de la maisonnée au fond de la piscine.

Je l'observai en soupirant.

_ Y a un problème entre Bella et toi Major ?

_ Ouais un problème d'un mètre soixante environ. Bella a du mal à supporter qu'elle décide de tout et je peux que la comprendre.

_ T'as essayé de parler à Alice.

_ J'arrive pas à en placer une, elle ne pense qu'au mariage, elle râle. On a l'impression que c'est elle qui va se marier. Je pense que Bella se sent un peu dépossédée de son propre mariage, et comme c'est ma sœur et bien…c'est moi qui prends.

_ Logique toute féminine. Ironisa Lucas.

Hot se rapprocha de nous et posa une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

_ Si c'était moi, je me marierai avant qu'elle débarque. Après tout c'est votre mariage pas l'sien.

_ J'suis pas suicidaire non plus !

_ Quant à moi je n'aurais plus qu'à émigrer sur une autre planète, et encore elle serait capable de me retrouver. Expliqua Jasper.

_ A la guerre comme à la guerre, dès qu'elle arrive faut qu'tu lui parles et tant pis si tu la vexes, c'est ta sœur elle s'en r'mettra et au pire fais-lui une nièce, ça la calmera.

_ Wow on s'calme Hot, il est pas question d'enfants pour le moment, même pour calmer ma sœur.

_ Bah il a qu'à lui en faire un lui ? Proposa Hot en montrant Jasper sur menton.

Jasper se redressa et s'assit en nous présentant les paumes de ses mains.

_ Nan, nan, nan, là je suis pas d'accord. Elle vient juste de finir ses études et puis quand je vois comment était Rose et je ne parle même pas de Bella, ça me donne pas envie de me lancer tout de suite.

_ Merde Hot ! On fait pas des chiards juste pour occuper quelqu'un. Par moment j'me d'mande si ça tourne rond là-d'dans. S'outra Lucas en montrant la tête de Hot avec son index.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je cherche juste à aider, moi.

_ Ouais bah évite mon pote si tu veux mon avis. Intervint Emmett.

On se regarda tous les uns après les autres. Le silence fut pesant jusqu'à ce que Lucky intervienne.

_ Parait qu'on est de sorti ce soir ?

_ Ouais Lucky. Confirme Emmett

_ Ca va pas vous faire de mal, vous avez une sale gueule.

_ Merci Lucky, ça c'est fait. Ronchonnai-je.

_ Mais de rien mon pote.

Lucky était mort de rire. Emmett se leva, attrapa Lucky par les pieds, Hot lui emboita le pas et se saisit de ses bras avant de le balancer à la flotte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Après s'être tapé dans les mains ils vinrent se rasseoir à côté de nous, très satisfaits de leur connerie.

_ T'as oublié sale caractère Lucky ! Beugla Emmett

Lucky en profita pour faire deux ou trois longueurs sans se démonter et le plus naturellement du monde.

**BELLA POV**

La vie est parfois un enfer, enfin surtout quand on a pour meilleure amie et future belle-sœur Alice. J'en étais arrivée à filtrer ses appels. Je commençais vraiment à saturer. J'avais même la sensation d'être dépossédée de mon propre mariage. Pourtant nous pensions qu'en choisissant cette date nous pourrions profiter de son absence pour organiser les choses comme nous le souhaitions, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice Cullen. Cette fille était capable de tout même à des milliers de kilomètres. Je parcourais des yeux la liste interminable des invités, du cousin au 36 ème degré en passant par un général. Je ne connaissais pas le trois quart, du moins peut-être mais je n'en avais pas l'impression.

Heureusement que So et Anni étaient arrivées, j'étais persuadée que leur venue me changerait les idées. Mais en fait, elles ne pensaient aussi qu'à ça et leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur que leurs avait confectionnées Alice et qui devaient arriver en même temps qu'elle. J'en étais même au point de regretter de me marier, ou bien fuir à Las Vegas pour mettre un frein aux préparatifs le plus vite possible. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette union soit considérée comme le mariage du siècle ? Nous avions décidé de nous marier pour sceller notre amour, pas pour épater les habitants de Forks et d'ailleurs. Je soupirai de lassitude et m'étendais en travers de mon lit les bras sous la tête, loin de l'effervescence de l'arrivée de nos amis. Les filles étaient au salon avec Esmè pour discuter du grand M, Matt dormait ainsi que sa cousine et les garçons faisaient les cons dehors.

Je fixais le plafond : tant de chose avaient changé en un an. Nos vies avaient été toutes chamboulées, comme si un véritable raz-de-marée avait envahi notre espace vitale. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais en soi, c'était juste un peu perturbant. Sans compter que j'attendais de savoir dans quel collège j'allais atterrir et surtout à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée par mes futurs élèves. Hot avait proposé de m'accompagner pour le premier jour histoire de décourager les petits malins, comme si la rentrée n'était pas assez stressante !

On frappa à la porte.

_ Oui. Répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Je relevais juste la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer. J'eus le droit à une véritable délégation : Rosalie, Anni et So en force. Je fronçai les sourcils, m'appuyai sur les coudes pour me redresser. Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois sur mon lit.

_ Oui ? Demandai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Osa Anni.

Je m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit.

_ Cinq lettres. Répondis-je.

_ A.L.I.C.E, mot compte triple. Epela Rose en souriant.

_ Scrabble ! Ouais. Soupirai-je. Elle me stresse et me rend dingue. Je vais finir par aller vivre dans une grotte au fin fond de l'Alaska pour ne plus entendre parler du M.

_ Elle est juste un peu envahissante, même quand elle vit à Paris, mais pas plus que d'habitude, non ? Demanda So.

Je fis non de la tête, mes épaules étaient descendues d'au moins 1 mètre, comme si j'y portais tout le malheur du monde.

_ Elle est bien pire. Confirma Rose. Même Jasper si patient est à deux doigts de péter un câble. Je pense que comme elle ne peut pas diligentée en direct, elle est dix fois pire. Ça devient insupportable.

_ Peut-être qu'en lui parlant on arriverait à la raisonner ? Proposa Anni.

_ Raisonner Alice ? Répétai-je, dubitative.

_ Ok peut-être pas finalement.

Nous soupirâmes toutes les quatre.

_ Après tout c'est ton mariage, à toi de décider ce que tu veux ou pas. Alice s'emballe comme d'habitude, elle veut que tout soit parfait ! Mais t'en as rien à faire, si ça te convient pas tu fais comme tu en as envie et tu l'envoies bouler plus loin. Tu peux pas continuer de faire la gueule à Edward alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Débita Rose.

_ Hey ! Je…fais pas…et puis merde c'est sa sœur ! Me défendis-je en jetant les bras dans tous les sens. Et c'est lui qui voulait s'marier ! Poursuivis-je de mauvaise foi.

_ Et tu as accepté ! Me contra So en pointant un doigt accusateur. Vous vous aimez, alors se décider sur la couleur du PQ ça devrait être votre unique préoccupation et non pas les exigences d'Alice. Ce n'est pas SON mariage, il serait temps qu'elle le comprenne ! S'emporta So en prenant son téléphone sous mon regard médusé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu…

J'allais pour me lever quand So me repoussa d'une main sur mon lit, m'empêchant toute action. Elle tenait son téléphone à l'oreille, l'œil conquérant. J'écarquillai les yeux j'avais peur de lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_ Ecoute si Jasper ou bien Edward n'ont pas les couilles de dire les choses à Alice, je les aurai pour eux ! _(emy:oh ouiiiiii so en action ça va saigner)_

_ Mais…tu…ahh ! Elle va nous détester et elle va se vexer ! Tentai-je.

_ Elle n'avait pas qu'à vous pourrir la vie ! Il est temps de…elle me fit signe de me taire. Alice ? Ouais, comment vas-tu ?

Connaissant So, la conversation démarrait trop tranquillement. On aurait dit un boa qui s'enroulait tout doucement autour de sa proie pour l'étouffer. Je posais un oreiller sur mon visage et m'affalai sur le lit. Pitié seigneur !

_ Stop Alice ! Basta ! Ecoute moi, tu es en train de traumatiser Edward et Bella de cette institution si sacrée qui est le Mariage, avec un grand M ! Tu dois arrêter de vouloir tout gérer et de faire de leurs vies un enfer, si tu veux organiser un mariage des verres, au couleur du PQ t'as qu'à te marier avec Jasper ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Alors maintenant tu vas tranquillement raccrocher et te préoccuper de ton stage et laisser tout ce beau monde gérer, s'il y a le moindre raté et bien tant pis, on s'en r'mettra ! Bonne journée Alice ! So regarda sa montre. Oups…bonne fin d'nuit ! Se reprit So. (N/E : Waw^^) _(emy:ptdr trop bon )_

Elle raccrocha, ma tête faisait non et j'imaginai Alice de l'autre côté du monde. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine même si tout ce qu'avait dit So était l'exacte vérité. Je sortais légèrement la tête de sous mon oreiller.

_ Et bien ça c'est fait. Grimaça Rosalie. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête d'appeler.

Je posais mes deux mains sur mes yeux.

_ Elle va nous détester. Couinai-je.

_ Ça ne durera pas. Ça ne dure jamais avec Alice. Déclara Rosalie. Et c'était la seule chose à faire.

_ Oui mais peut-être pas comme ça. Intervint Anni.

_ On a essayé autrement, mais ça n'a rien donné. Expliqua Rose. Au moins maintenant tout est clair, et vous aurez la paix jusqu'à son retour…

_ Et là on aura la gueule.

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

_ C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

C'est ce moment précis qu'avait choisi June pour se réveiller. Rose se leva pour aller chercher le bébé. Elle revint avec elle, June babillait et tirait sur une mèche de cheveux de sa mère. Je souriais tentant de me souvenir de Matt faisant la même chose.

Nous descendîmes toutes dans la cuisine, Matt n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il dormait à poings fermés, les bras enroulés autour de son doudou.

J'observai son père par la fenêtre, il discutait avec les garçons. D'un seul coup je me trouvais complètement ridicule de lui faire la tête. De un, il n'y était pour rien, de deux en fait y avait pas vraiment de deux mis à part que ses bras me manquaient. Je me trouvais ridicule et stupide. Mais de là à aller lui avouer maintenant fallait pas déconner. Bornée ? Qui a dit bornée ?

Je soupirai et martelai mon front avec le plat de ma main. L'odeur du café embaumait toute la cuisine et me sortit de mon introspection. Je fis volte-face et retrouvai mes amies autour du comptoir de la cuisine. Esmè était là, elle nous servit à toute une tasse et sortit des cookies faits maison.

Rosalie était en train de lui expliquer ce qu'avait fait So. Esmè semblait s'en amuser. Personnellement je craignais le retour d'Alice la semaine prochaine, et je pensais surtout à ce que Jasper allait endurer. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien fait mais ça allait sûrement lui retomber dessus. Esmé prit June dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon tout en nous écoutant. Elle adorait s'occuper d'elle, en fait elle adorait s'occuper de tout le monde.

_Pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas aussi ce soir ? Juste entre filles, ça vous ferait sûrement du bien. Je peux très bien garder les enfants.

Rosalie jeta un regard à sa fille, comme une lionne prête à tout pour protéger sa progéniture. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine panique. Je lui donnais un coup d'épaule.

_ Du calme Rose, c'est juste pour une soirée pas pour dix ans.

_ Je sais, mais je…

_Quand je pense que tu me faisais une véritable crise quand je refusais de sortir et de laisser Matt. C'est vraiment dingue ! M'indignai-je les poings sur les hanches.

_ Elle vient de naître et…

_ Rien du tout Rosalie Hale, t'en as autant besoin que nous. C'est une fausse excuse.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre June et moi plusieurs fois. Elle savait que j'avais raison, et puis de toute façon il était hors de question que je la laisse seule ici pendant que nous sortions.

_ Ouais, puisque les mecs sortent et bien nous aussi ! Déclara So.

_ Ok, mais on va où ? Demanda Rosalie.

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Voilà une bonne question. Chez Sam ? Nous proposa Esmè.

_ Les mecs vont où ? Questionna Anni.

_ A la Push avec Jacob et les autres. Répondit Esmè.

_ Donc pas la Push. Résuma So.

_ Ouais…Approuvai-je.

_ Ca réduit vachement les possibilités. Expliqué-je.

_ Sam est en dehors de la Push, il suffit de le prévenir.

So se leva et nettoya sa tasse.

_ Très bonne idée Esmè. Je vote pour ! Scanda So.

_ Moi aussi ! Suivit Anni. _(emy:moi aussi ;) )_

_ Ok. Soupira Rose. Mais au moindre problème avec June, tu…

So bâillonna Rose avec sa main.

_ Elle te préviendra. Stop et fin. Y a plus qu'à l'annoncer aux mecs !

_ Pourquoi faire ? Ils ne sont pas là de toute façon. Boudai-je.

_ Parce que ça s'appelle l'honnêteté Bells. Contra Rose.

Nous débarrassâmes la table, tandis qu'Esmé s'occupait toujours du bébé.

_ Rosalie a raison et puis deux jours sans vous parler avec Edward est bien suffisant.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je restai là, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Même si Esmé était dans le vrai, ce n'était pas une raison de me le coller sous le nez. J'avais deux possibilités : soit j'allais bouder dans ma chambre comme une gamine de quatre ans, soit j'allais trouver Edward pour le lui dire. Bon dieu ! De toute façon je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi je ne lui adressais plus la parole, hormis son intrusive de sœur bien évidemment.

Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis en direction de la piscine, je croisais Lucas, Hot, Emmett et Lucky qui rentraient dans la villa. Edward sortait de la piscine, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps d'athlète : à ce moment précis j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un bavoir. Il secoua ses cheveux, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une pub pour l'Oréal. J'étais subjuguée, je suivis des yeux le chemin des gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son ventre jusqu'à…_(N/E : Gloups))_

Je me fustigeai tout de suite d'avoir de telles pensées et surtout de telles envies. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il était face à moi, je relevai les yeux pour atteindre son regard. Il me scrutait, je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

_ Salut.

Je déglutis, à ce simple mot de sa part j'avais cru défaillir.

Mais merde t'es dingue ! Comment arrivait-il à me faire autant d'effets alors que nous étions ensemble depuis déjà quelques mois ? Je connaissais son corps par cœur, la texture de sa peau, son odeur, ses points faibles, ses…

Ahhhh mais c'est pas vrai !

Voilà que je recommençais, une douce chaleur s'était propagée dans mon bas ventre. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir toutes ces images qui m'emplissaient. Depuis quand n'avions pas fait l'amour ? Cette question intérieure me laissa perplexe. Depuis quand j'avais besoin de me poser la question ? C'est que ça devait faire déjà trop longtemps. Il séchait ses cheveux avec sa serviette.

S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde et si nous n'étions pas fâchés même si les raisons étaient obscures, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

_ Oui ? Tu voulais me parler ? Enchaîna-t-il.

_ Je…oui. C'est juste que…pour ce soir. On sort entre filles. Voilà.

J'allais pour fuir la conversation, ça restait quand même la situation où j'étais la plus douée dans notre relation, quand une main humide et chaude se posa sur mon épaule déclenchant une série de frissons dans tout le corps. Je me retrouvais à nouveau face à lui.

_ Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Où vous allez et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. _(N/Spuffy : __sors le popcorn)_ (N/E : Envoie, Spuffy)_ (emy: ouais passe moi z en un peu) (n/R : Gourmandes ! ))_

Pourquoi ? Voici une question quelle est bonne !

_ Pourquoi ? Répétai-je. « Parce que » me semble une bonne réponse Edward. Je te demande pourquoi tu sors ce soir ?

_ Change pas de sujet. Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'en change pas, j'ai le droit de savoir moi aussi. Grondai-je les poings sur les hanches.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ On a juste besoin de changer d'air. Déclara-t-il.

_ Ô changer d'air ? Parfait ! Nous aussi ! Répondis-je acerbe.

J'étais vexée, oui c'était bien le mot. Je le prenais pour moi, peut-être que je l'étouffais, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de distance, je me débarrassais de son embrasse et tournai les talons pour foncer vers la villa d'un pas soutenu.

_ Bella, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin si, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! S'écria-t-il. Bella deux secondes, cesse de faire l'enfant !

A ce mot je me tournai et lui tirai la langue.

_ Sache que là je fais l'enfant !

_ Putain Bella ! Gronda-t-il.

Je continuai mon chemin, et entrai dans la villa furibonde avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Ah il avait besoin d'air ! J'allais lui en donner de l'air et bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour respirer. Je passais devant mes amis médusés devant la scène qui s'était jouée devant eux. Je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire à ce moment précis. J'étais en colère, et même plus que ça. La soirée s'annonçait rock'n'roll._(emy:oulaaaaa sa s'annonce mouvemente pour la suite ! hihihihihihihi j adoreeeeeeee vivement la suite ! Ma caro est de retour IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;) ) N/Caro : Il paraît ouais^^)_

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai déjà commencé le suivant et je vous le posterai dès qu'il sera prêt, vous aurez le teaser sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic, je vous préviendrai par Facebook !**

**Basgi Caro**


End file.
